Ad Infinitum: Egy Végtelen Történet
by Welsper
Summary: Szörnyű tragédia veti rá az árnyékát a Morisato rezidencia boldog mindennapjaira. Az élet megy tovább, de a szomorú esemény mindenre rányomja a bélyegét.Urd és Keiichi három évvel később úgy dönt, hogy mindent helyrehoznak. Bármi legyen is az ára.
1. Prológus: lektorált

**Copyright ©:**

Ez a fanfiction kizárólag azért jött létre, hogy kiélhessem benne az alkotási késztetésemet. Semmi köze az Aa! Megami-sama! (『ああっ女神さまっ』; Ah! My Goddess; Oh My Goddess!; _˝Áá! Istennőm!˝; _stb.) eredeti törtétéhez, ami minden szereplőjével együtt Fujishima Kosuke szellemi terméke, valamint az ő és a Kodansha Ltd. tulajdona. Anyagi hasznom nem származik belőle, hacsak nem számoljuk fel ˝az idő, pénz˝ frázis alapján a kellemesen eltöltött perceket. Akkor viszont fizethetek rendesen...

***

**Az író előszava**: (Yoooou~~~~!)

Üdv!  
Úgy gondolom, néhány dolgot meg kell említenem, ami esetleg: **A**.: figyelemfelkeltő; **B**.: figyelmeztető lehet számodra, Kedves Olvasó. Az **A**-esetnek nagyon örülnék, és remélem, hogy tovább olvasva sem fogsz csalódni. A **B** pedig azért hasznos, mert így talán már az elején rádöbbensz, hogy ez a fanfic bizony nem neked való, tehát nem rabolom az idődet.  
A sztori a manga időrendjében körülbelül a 220. fejezet utáni időszakban játszódik, és próbálok nem ellentmondást teremteni benne az addigi eseményekkel, információkkal. Tehát a mangát veszem a történet alapjának, mellőzve az OVA és TV sorozatok azon részeit, - néhány apróság kivételével - amelyek ettől eltérnek. Mivel a mozifilm nagy kedvencem, várható néhány szereplő stb. felbukkanása. Ugyan így a Mini-Goddessből, persze csak elborultabb óráimban...  
A 220. fejezet utáni történésekbe azonban jó alaposan belekontárkodom, és minden bizonnyal rengeteg összeegyeztethetetlenséget teremtek az újabb részekkel. Ennek ellenére a történet, - egyik központi szerepet játszó témájának köszönhetően - vissza fog kanyarodni ugyan ide, és ebből adódóan a végén minden rendben lesz. Remélhetőleg.  
Bár a fanfiction a Fujishima Kosuke által kitalált univerzumban játszódik, a saját stílusomban fogom írni. Meg sem próbálom az eredetit utánozni, vagy akár hasonlót kitalálni. Emiatt lesznek olyan fordulatok, amik Fujishima-san fejében soha nem fogalmazódnának meg, és talán csak egy elnéző-beletörődő félmosollyal illetné, ha valaha is eljutna hozzá. A már meglévő karakterek jellemének fejlődésével ugyan ez a helyzet. Az általam kitaláltakat pedig próbálom minél színesebb egyéniséggel felruházni.  
A Skandináv mitológiából sokat fogok meríteni, kiegészítve más népek eredettörténetével is.

***

**Fontos!:**

- **Korhatár**: A történet olvasása 16-éven aluliak számára csak nagykorú felügyeletével ajánlott. :P Tessék komolyan venni!  
- **SPOILER VESZÉLY:** Előfordulhatnak utalások a korábbi, eredeti fejezetekre...  
**- Karakter halála: **Már rögtön az elején ezzel kezdődik, és a későbbiekben is elő fog fordulni.

***

**Rövid ismertető:**

Morisato Keiichi boldogan éli mindennapjait, három Istennővel egy fedél alatt. Nekik köszönhetően mindig akad valami, ami feldobja az unalmas hétköznapokat. Ez persze nem minden esetben a legkellemesebb, de Belldandynak köszönhetően még egyetlen percét sem bánta meg.  
Azonban ez a boldogság nem tart örökké, Keiichi életében tragikus fordulat következik be. Váratlanul, és látszólag minden ok nélkül, Belldandy meghal. A történet három évvel később kezdődik, amikor is úgy tűnik, az élet megy tovább a rendes kerékvágásban. Ez azonban csak a látszat...  
Keiichi az eltelt évek alatt sem volt képes feldolgozni kedvese elvesztését, és ezzel nincs egyedül. Valójában senki nem érti, miért kellett ennek megtörténni. Mégis, a fiú mindent elkövet, hogy továbblépjen, egészen Bell halálának harmadik évfordulójáig. Ekkor Urddal közösen elhatározzák, hogy minden áron megmentik...  
Ezzel mindössze egy probléma van: a kizárólagos módszert, amivel megtehetnék, szinte lehetetlen végrehajtani. Hogy a leghalványabb esélyük is legyen a sikerre, mindenről le kell mondaniuk és átértékelni azt, amiben eddig hittek. Mégsem hátrálnak meg, vágyaik eléréséhez viszont nagyon hosszú, kanyargós út vezet. Ki kell deríteniük, mi okozta Belldandy halálát, szembe kell szállniuk a Mennyekkel és a Pokollal, és dacolni a sorssal... De a legnagyobb nehézséget, amin felül kell kerekedniük, talán a morális kérdések jelentik.  
- _Vajon joguk van hozzá, hogy mindent megváltoztassanak, személyes vágyaik miatt?  
- Hazudhatnak a szeretteiknek és a barátaiknak a siker érdekében?  
- Kockára tehetik a mindenség sorsát, ami a bukásuk esetén akár a teljes pusztulás is lehet?_  
Ezek minden egyes pillanatban körüllengik valamennyi tettüket.  
A háttérben az Istenek és a Démonok népe sem tétlenkedik. Komoly erőfeszítéseket tesznek, hogy kiderítsék, mi okozta a tragikus eseményt. Valójában mindkét fél attól tart, hogy a szokatlan haláleset újra megismétlődhet. Az eredményesség érdekében még az eónok óta tartó ellentétüket is képesek félretenni, és együttműködésre szánják magukat...  
A történet előrehaladtával újabb és újabb rejtélyekre derül fény, amelyek arra utalnak, hogy Belldandy halála talán még sem volt sorsszerű.  
Hogy Keiichiék sikerrel járnak vagy sem, azt lehetetlen előre megjósolni. Ha nem, mindent elveszíthetnek. De ha igen, vajon milyen árat kell fizetniük érte...?

***

Jó szórakozást a történethez:

- Welsper

**A prológus tartalma:**

Egy rövid kis bevezetés, ami a történet két egysége, az I. és II. Krónika között játszódik. Felvázolja az alaphelyzetet, és az addig történteket. Mindezt Keiichi szemszögéből, aki egy sorsfordító lépést megelőző percekben emlékszik vissza.

**Aa! Megami-sama!  
**_Ad Infinitum…_

**Egy Végtelen Történet**

**Prológus**

Keiichi megbabonázva bámulta a lángokat. Fenséges látványt nyújtotta, ahogy szeszéjesen táncoltak, mindent elpusztítva ami az útjukba került. Közvetlen közelről érezte az arcán a tűz forróságát. Nem is csoda, hiszen alig egy karnyújtásnyira állt tőle. Lassan behunyta a szemét, és nagyot szippantott a forró levegőből. Ezt többször egymás után megismételte. Aztán kezdett rájönni, hogy ez talán nem is olyan jó ötlet. De nem volt mit tenni, hiszen pontos utasításokat kapott. Eggyé kell válnia a lángokkal… Akármit is jelentsen ez.  
Így hát leküzdötte a rátörő rosszullétet. Ismét kinyitotta a szemét, és sűrűn pislogott ahogy az intenzív hő a legérzékenyebb érzékszervét kezdte ostromolni. Elméjében egy hang azt ordította, hogy hátráljon legalább egy pár lépést. De egy tapodtat sem mozdult. Inkább kényszeríttette magát, hogy ismét a lángok gyönyörűségére figyeljen. Egyszer régen Belldandy mesélt neki arról, hogy mennyire szereti a tüzet.  
Egy kisebb kiruccanást szerveztek a templom környéki hegyekbe, sátorozással és minden egyébbel, ami egy túrát igazán emlékezetessé tesz. Jó sokan voltak, de a tömeghez Keiichi akkora már többé-kevésbé hozzászokott. Urd és Skuld már nagy sokaságot jelentett, de - mint az utóbbi időben elég gyakran előfordult - Chihiro is velük tartott. Sőt mi több ezúttal még Welsper-t is magukkal vitték. Chihiro jelenléte okozott egy kis nehézséget, ugyanis emiatt az Istennők nem használhatták a jelenlétében az erejüket. Valamint Welsper sem beszélhetett, vagy nem csinálhatott semmi egyebet, ami egy átlagos macska képességeit meghaladja. Ez viszont sokkal izgalmasabbá tette az egész kirándulást. Eleinte legalábbis biztosan. Csakhogy Chihiro önként magára vállalta a hegyi vezető szerepét. Aztán hamarosan kiderült, hogy ez nem túl jó ötlet, mivel ő sem ért sokkal jobban az ilyesmihez, mint bárki más a társaságból. Ezért ahogy azt kell, jó alaposan letévedtek. Az elvileg két és fél órás laza gyaloglás a pihenő helyig éppen ezért közel hét és fél órásra nyúlt, rémálomba illő tereppel. Chihiro persze töretlenül ment előre, és egy pillanatra sem ismerte volna be, hogy eltévedt. Ezzel Belldandy-n kívül mindenkinek az idegére ment. Egyszer Urd-ot úgy kellett lefogni, mert annyira begurult K1 főnökére, hogy megpróbálta - ahogy utólag magyarázta - ˝egy kisebb villámcsapással észhez téríteni˝. Szerencsére Bell és Skuld sikeresen közbeléptek. Majd megegyeztek abban, hogy Belldandy veszi át a vezető szerepét. Fél órával később már a pihenőhelyen voltak. Aztán következett a sátorok felállításának igen vesződséges feladata. Egy négy és egy kétszemélyes sátrat cipeltek magukkal, és természetesen Keiichi volt az, aki a legtöbbet dolgozott a felállításukkal. Ezek után remélte, hogy legalább lehetősége lesz Belldandy-val a kétszemélyes sátorban aludni. Csakhogy Skuld, mégy mielőtt kész lett volna odalopódzott hozzá, és a kezében lévő bombát felmutatva a tudtára adta, hogy meg se forduljon semmi olyasmi a fejében. Keiichi-nek így tényleg maradt a kétszemélyes sátor, csakhogy sajnos Welsper-rel kellett rajta megosztoznia. Ami azért egyáltalán nem volt ugyan az... Aznap este inkább vállalta a tábortűz őrzésének feladatát. Ahogy a holdat, és a csillagokat bámulta, lassan elpárolgott belőle minden harag. Hátradőlt, és a karjait használta párnaként. Aztán egyszer csak a szerencse rámosolygott.  
Miközben a égbolt látványával volt elfoglalva észre sem vette, hogy valaki fölé hajol. Egyszer csak egy gyönyörű arcot látott a meg maga előtt. Beletelt egy pillanatba amíg felismerte a mosolygó Belldandy-t. Az Istennő elmondta neki, hogy nem tud aludni, és hogy szeretne csatlakozni. Keiichi számára nem is volt kérdéses a dolog. Aztán egy darabig csak nézték együtt az eget, majd egészen hajnalig beszélgettek. Ekkor mesélt neki a lány a lángokról, miközben elmerült az aprócska, vidáman ropogó tábortűzben. Keiichi minden egyes szavára odafigyelt, és teljesen elfeledkezett a fáradtságáról. Chihiro-t sem keltette fel, pedig megbeszélték hogy két óra után váltják egymást. Másnap aztán Keiichi olyan volt, mint akin átment egy úthenger. A lehető legváratlanabb pillanatokban aludt el, amikor nem volt a közelben Belldandy, halálra idegesítve a többieket.  
Egyetlen röpke pillanat alatt suhant át rajta a kellemes emlék. Sosem felejtette el azt az éjszakát. A tűz most teljesen más volt mint akkor. Nem csupán nagyobb, intenzívebb, és kontrollálatlanabb, hanem teljesen alapjaiban véve más… Ám ez kívülről egyáltalán nem látszott rajta, és ez így volt rendjén. A lángok egyre jobban pusztították a ház faszerkezetét. Ám többet hordoztak magukban az egyszerű rombolásnál. Szükséges rosszak voltak ahhoz, hogy valami megszülethessen. Az emberiség történelmének hajnala óta a szolgálatában tartja a tüzet, de még azóta sem tudta teljesen megszelídíteni. Még csak az iránta való ösztönös félelmét sem sikerült leküzdeni.  
Hangos recsegés rázta fel Keiichi-t a gondolatmenetéből. A tetőszerkezet felől jött, és félő volt, hogy hamarosan az egész lángoló pokol a nyakába fog szakadni. Ő mégis nyugodt maradt. Még nem jött el a cselekvés ideje. Az órájára nézett, és látta, hogy a folyadékkristályos kijelző kezd tönkremenni a nagy hőségtől. Alig tudta leolvasni róla az időt. Úgy tűnt az érzékeny szerkezet sokkal kevésbé ellenálló, mint az emberi test. Bár már Keiichi is érezte, hogy hamarosan a tudata bemondja az unalmast, és akkor mindennek vége. Azonban még öt perce volt hátra, addig semmit nem tehetett. Ki kellett bírnia, különben mindent elveszít. Érezte ahogy a látása elhomályosul, ráadásul meg is szédült miatta. Gyorsan oldalra lépett a bal lábával, hogy korrigálja a helyzetét. Nagy nehezen sikerült neki, és felvette az előző pozíciót. Megrázta a fejét, hogy legalább egy kicsit kitisztuljon de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy erős fájdalom hasított bele. Hirtelen fuldokolva kapkodott a levegő után, de csak valami ragacsos és füstös, némi oxigéntartalommal azért rendelkező maszlagot sikerült beszívnia. Pánikszerű félelem tört rá. Rájött, hogy ha így fojtatja, akkor egy percig sem bírja ki, nemhogy ötig. Muszáj volt kitalálnia valamit, de a rátörő hányingertől nem tudott gondolkozni. A térde összecsuklott, de az utolsó pillanatban sikerült megállnia. Rövid időn belül már majdnem másodszor esett össze, és gyanította a harmadiknál már nem tudja meg a következményeket.  
Akkor érintette meg a hűvös fémet a zsebében. Olyan volt mintha hirtelenjében valaki egy ventillátort kapcsolt volna be. Keiichi újra normális sebességgel lélegzett, és a látása is kitisztult. Megforgatta fémdarabot a zsebében, és elcsodálkozott azon, hogy vajon hogy lehet ennyire hideg, miközben már azóta itt volt a tűz közvetlen közelébe, mióta ő maga, az pedig nem volt éppen rövid idő. Lehetséges volt, hogy valójában mégsem volt olyan sok, csupán ő gondolta azt. Nem számított. A lényeg az volt, hogy általa újra visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét. Már csupán kényelmetlenséget okoztak a hőhullámok, de azokat szinte észre sem vette. Csak három perc. Még három perc. Apró, de lényeges különbség. Az idő szinte csigalassúsággal pergett. Minden egyes másodperc olyan volt, mint máskor egy egész óra. Keiichi dühösen visszahúzta a ruhája ujját a karórájára. Csak idegesítette vele magát ahogy egyfolytában bámulta a számlapot. Ha elérkezett az idő, azt úgy is tudni fogja. Addig minden tekintetben készen kell állni a feladatára. Nem lesz könnyű, ezt már elmondták neki. Ami azt illeti egész pontosan arról volt szó, hogy egyáltalán semmi esélye sincs a sikerre.  
De ő nem törődött vele, hiszen más lehetősége nem volt. Egészen idáig azt hitte, hogy sikerült ráhangolnia magát az előtte álló nehézségekre, de most kételkedni kezdett magában. Mindössze egyetlen pillanatra fordult meg a fejében, hogy esetleg kudarcot vall, nyomban el is fojtotta a gondolatot. Újabb emlékkép rohanta meg. Gyönyörű verőfényes nap volt. Ő éppen az egyik fa árnyékában szerelte a BMW-jét. Az udvaron egy ovális asztal állt, amink a közepébe napernyő volt állítva. Az asztal körül öt darab összecsukható szék volt. Egymással szemben Urd és Skuld ült, és teljesen elmerültek egy Jenga partiban. A téglalap alakú fadarabkákból felépített torony már alig állt, éppen ezért mindkét Istennő alaposan meggondolta a következő lépést. Éppen Urd-on volt a sor, aki közvetlen közelről bámulta a rozoga építményt, mintha ettől könnyebb lenne a helyzete. A partinak ugyanis nagyon fontos kimenetele volt, mint mindig. Ezen múlt, hogy ki fogja eldönteni milyen műsort néznek majd a TV-ben. Peorth eközben teljesen átadta magát egy hal alakú sütemény, egy Taiyaki ízének. Olyannyira, hogy szinte lerítt róla, nem nagyon van tudatában a külvilágnak. Belldandy a teraszon sürgölődött, éppen egy kis nyers halfilét adott egy apró tálkában Welsper-nek. A fekete macska boldogan látott neki a falatozásnak, és bár Keiichi nem hallotta, elképzelhetőnek találta, hogy még dorombol is. Aztán Bell bement a házba. Nem sokkal később már jött is egy tálcával a kezében. Ebben a pillanatban Urd tett egy túlságosan is hirtelen mozdulatot, és emiatt a Jenga torony összedőlt. Skuld vidáman nevetve örült a győzelmének, a nővére pedig alig tudta visszatartani a csalódott dühét. Belldandy lerakta az asztalra a tálcát, majd intett Keiichi-nek. A fiú boldogan tette félre a kezében tartott csavarkulcsot, majd megtörölte a kezét az olajos rongyban. Aztán berohant, a házba, és alaposan meg is mosta. Nem telt bele egy percbe sem, és már mind az öten ott ültek az asztal körül, és Belldandy teáját itták. K1 Belldandy-ra nézett, aki éppen Peorth-szal csevegett, majd vidáman felnevetett.  
Döbbenten pislogott, immár ismét visszatért a jelenbe. Fogalma sem volt miért éppen ez az emlék jutott az eszébe hirtelen. Hiszen akkor nem történt semmi említésre méltó dolog. Egy teljesen átlagos, még talán kissé unalmasnak is mondható nap volt. Azóta még egyetlen egyszer sem gondolt rá. Viszont kétségtelenül idilli, hívogató emlék volt. Még a tea, és a sütemény ízét is érezte a szájában. A semmi mással össze nem téveszthető, zamatosan finom, ízeket. Most azonban mindegyik keserű volt. Lehajtotta a fejét, és szomorúan elmosolyodott.

Minden Belldandy halálával kezdődött. Ez aztán az események olyan láncolatát indította meg, ami a jelenlegi végkifejletig vezetett, kisebb vagy nagyobb mértékben befolyásolva számtalan halandó, és hallhatatlan életét. Mindenki, aki egy kicsit is ismerte az Istennő-t, nehezen tudta elfogadni, hogy többé már nincs. Keiichi a mai napig nem tudta ezt megtenni, és valahányszor a négy évvel azelőtti napra gondolt, jeges ürességet érzett magában. Nem telt el olyan nap, és olyan óra, hogy ne gondolt volna rá.  
Volt még valami, ami nem hagyta nyugodni, az hogy Belldandy halála teljesen értelmetlen volt. Nem egy a Démonokkal vívott csata során, vagy egy gonosz hatalom keze által vesztette az életét. Nem is valamiféle elképesztő baleset miatt. Egyszerűen összeesett, és meghalt. Legalábbis ezt mondták a Mennyországban miután mindent alaposan megvizsgáltak. Bizonyára ott is értetlenül álltak az esemény előtt, ugyanis egészen addig egyetlen egyszer sem történ olyan, hogy egy Istennő csak úgy egyszerűen meghaljon. A nyomozás még mindig nem zárult le az ügyben, de semmi konkrétat nem sikerült kideríteniük. Keiichi képtelen volt elfogadni ezt a magyarázatot. Leginkább az a tudat gyötörte, hogy ő az, aki a mindenekelőtt felelősségre vonható az esemény miatt. Mert azt kívánta, hogy Belldandy maradjon vele örökké. Annak ellenére, hogy Urd azóta sem ment vissza hosszabb időre a Mennybe, és mégsem volt semmi baja, nem tudta kiirtani magából ezt a gondolatot. Pedig tisztában volt vele, mekkora nagy ostobaság.  
A legrosszabb valamennyi keserű pillanat közül, amikor valaki azt mondta neki, hogy semmit sem tehetett volna. Ilyenkor mindig görcsberándult minden izma, és tehetetlen dühvel szerette volna azt mondani, hogy ez nem igaz. Hiszen ha legalább az okát tudta volna, egész biztosan nem hagyja annyiban, és mindent megtesz azért hogy megakadályozza. És dacára annak, hogy látszólag már túl késő volt, még mindig nem adta fel.  
Egyszer csak zuhogni kezdett az eső, minden átmenet nélkül. Mintha az időjárás is a hangulatát tükrözné. Pont mint a temetésen.

Kettős temetést tartottak, egyet a Földön, egyet pedig Yggdrasil-ban.  
A földin borzalmas időjárás tombolt. Mindenki ott volt, akit Belldandy valaha is ismert, és el tudott jönni. Még Mishima Sayoko is, aki pedig régen csakis a riválisát látta az Istennőben. És most ő volt az egyik, aki legjobban siratta. Urd, Skuld és Peorth is ott álltak közvetlenül Keiichi mellett. Rind ide, még nem tudott elmenni, mert éppen küldetésen volt, és csak utána tudta meg a borzalmas híreket. Annyi virág került a lány sírjára, hogy a végén már ki sem látszott alóla. A legmeglepőbb azonban Mara és Hild látogatása volt. Urd hívta fel a figyelmét a két Démonra a szertartás vége felé, akik messze álltak ugyan a sírtól, de mégiscsak ott voltak. Bell nővére végül odament hozzájuk, de Keiichi nem tartott vele. Természetesen ez csak egy jelképes temetés volt azért, hogy Bell halandó barátai is méltó búcsút vehessenek tőle.  
Az yggdrasili azonban merőben más volt. Ezt Belldandy Istennői mivoltának, lényének, valamint egyedülállóan csodálatos személyiségének tiszteletére rendezték. És még valamiben különleges volt. Halandó ember először léphetett be a Mennyország központjába. Keiichi magától a Mindenhatótól kapott rá engedélyt. Nem mintha ez enyhített volna valamit a fiú fájdalmán. De kétségtelenül jó érzés volt látni, ahogy a rengeteg Isten és Istennő egyöntetűen gyászolja elvesztett szerelmét.  
Ennek is vége volt, és miután a Földre visszatértek, megmaradt az üresség. A ház már nem volt ugyanaz mint régen. Mintha Belldandy-val együtt távozott volna belőle minden élet és jókedv, nem hagyván hátra mást, csak egy üres vázat amit aligha lehetett volna otthonnak nevezni. Mégis Keiichi-nek nem volt szíve máshová költözni, hiszen annyi szép emlék kötődött azokhoz a számtalanszor újjáépített falakhoz. Ami a többi Istennőt illeti: Skuld kezdetben nagyon maga alatt volt, és rengeteget zokogott. Néha napokig nem jött ki a szobájából, és ilyenkor nem is volt hajlandó szóba állni senkivel. Azonban soha egyetlen percre sem éreztette, hogy K1-t hibáztatná a nővére elvesztéséért. Keiichi megértette őt, hiszen tisztában volt vele, hogy a kis Istennő nagyon szerette a Belldandy-t. Talán éppen annyira, mint ő maga. Ezért végtelen türelemmel viseltetett iránta, csakúgy mint Urd. A három nővér közül a legidősebb ekkor mutatta meg igazán mennyire felelősségteljes is tud lenni. Bár a régi stílusán gyakorlatilag semmit sem változtatott, mégis rengeteget segített a kishúgának, és Keiichi-nek is. Néha azzal hogy halálra idegesítette őket, hogy egy kicsit kizökkenjenek a bánatból, néha pedig egy kicsit komolyabb elbeszélgetéssel. Egészen meglepő volt K1 számára látni, Skuld mennyire hamar elfogadja őt arra a helyre, amit régen Belldandy töltött be. Legalábbis nagyjából…  
Legtöbbször azért megmaradt a szokásos Urd Skuld ellen felállás, és mindketten ekkor látszottak a legfelszabadultabbnak. Ilyenkor Keiichi is sokkal jobban érezte magát, mikor látta, hallotta, vagy éppen érezte az egyik összecsapásukat. Néha azért Urd-nak is szüksége volt egy kis támogatásra, ekkor Keiichi-ék segítették, bár az ő esetében minden teljesen másképp ment, mivel nem éppen olyan volt a természete, hogy eltűrje az ehhez hasonló segítségeket. Legtöbbször meglehetősen ingerülten reagált, ha csak a gyanúja is felmerült, hogy vigasztalni akarják. Ebből néha szép kis csetepaté alakult ki, ami bár elérte a célját, de meg volt az ára. Keiichi valahol mindig érezte, hogy Bell testvérei közül őt viselte meg jobban a halála, csak éppen nem akarta kimutatni.  
Ahogy telt múlt az idő, Skuld egyre jobban érezte magát, és látszott, hogy legalább ő beletörődött a megváltoztathatatlanba. Egy fél évvel a tragikus esemény után egyszer csak azzal a hírrel állított haza, hogy visszatér a Mennyországba. Keiichi-t és Urd-ot is váratlanul érte a dolog, de mindenben támogatták az Istennőt. Mint később, nem sokkal az indulása előtt Skuld bevallotta azért döntött így, mert Sentaro is el akart menni Amerikába tanulni. Urd finom ösztönzésére azt is elmondta, hogy megigérték egymásnak a fiúval, hat év múlva találkoznak. Ugyanis Sentaro ekkor fogja befejezni a tanulmányait. Urd felvetette az ötletet, hogy mi lenne akkor, ha Skuld is elkísérné a barátját, de a húga úgy érezte, szüksége van egy kis időt otthon eltölteni. Így hát elment, és K1 komolyan megijedt, hogy egyedül marad a nagy házban. Régen el sem hitte volna, hogy ilyesmit fog érezni ha majd egyszer Skuld vagy Urd bejelenti, hogy visszatér az Yggdrasil-ba. Félt, hogy talán Urd is el akar menni, elszakítva ezzel az utolsó köteléket is, ami még valamelyest Belldandy-hoz kapcsolja.  
De a legidősebb nővérnek esze ágában sem volt ilyesmi. Még csak utalást sem tett rá egyszer sem. Néha ugyan visszatért rövidebb időszakokra, mikor valamiért szükség volt rá, de ilyen összesen csak háromszor fordult elő a négy év alatt. Skuld-dal a helyzet fordítva volt.  
Ő és Peorth félévente legalább egyszer visszajöttek a Földre. Általában úgy időzítettek, hogy Belldandy halálának évfordulóján mindig ott legyenek, de ez nem mindig sikerült nekik. A legutóbbi félévben szokatlanul sokszor, négyszer is meglátogatták őket, igaz az egyik alkalommal csak Skuld jött, egy másikkor pedig csak Peorth. Keiichi és Urd mindig nagyon örült neki ha vendégségbe érkeztek, és pár napot a Földön töltöttek. Ilyenkor kivétel nélkül egy kis színt hoztak a mindennapok fakó szürkeségébe. És egyszer sem törték meg azt a hagyományt, hogy ilyenkor mindannyian elmenjenek Belldandy földi sírjához, és megemlékezzenek róla. Aztán a búcsú mindig egy kicsit könnyes volt annak ellenére is, hogy nem örökre szólt. Ilyenkor minden visszatért a régi, megszokott kerékvágásba. Urd gondoskodott a mindennapi szórakozásról, míg Keiichi a betevő falatokról, és természetesen Urd elengedhetetlen szakéjáról. Ez azt jelentette, hogy K1 kénytelen volt rászokni Urd roppantul széles ízlésvilágához, már ami a különböző TV műsorokat illeti. Legtöbbször a mozgalmas, akciódús sorozatokat nézték, de bőven akadtak humoros, vagy éppen drámai - vagy csak annak szánt? - filmek is. A legrosszabb az volt, hogy Keiichi egy kis idő után élvezni kezdte a dolgot, és hamarosan heves vitákat folytatott az Istennővel az egyes karakterek jelleméről, vagy a jövő héten várható epizódokról. Még azt is nagyon jól elsajátította, hogyan kell szitkozódni amikor a legjobb résznél adják be a ˝folytatás következik˝ feliratot. Cserébe Urd minden egyes alkalommal evett Keiichi főztjéből. Mert ugyebár az Istennő soha nem alacsonyodott volna le odáig, hogy bámulatos tehetségét olyan egyszerű és mihaszna dolgokra pazarolja, mint a főzés. Ráadásul neki nem is lett volna szüksége a szilárd táplálékra, és Keiichi soha nem tudta megfejteni, miért étkezik vele, de azért jól esett neki a dolog.  
A főztje pedig időről időre egyre jobb lett, és ennek mind a ketten ugyan úgy örültek. Persze Belldandy szintjét meg sem közelítette, de Urd sosem panaszkodott. Még a kezdetek kezdetén sem, amikor néha előfordultak apróbb malőrök, mint például a rizs nem főtt meg eléggé, vagy éppen túlságosan is sokáig hagyta a fiú a tűzön, satöbbi. Ilyenkor az Istennő és K1 egyaránt fapofával ült az asztalnál, és gépis mozgással lapátolták a szájukba az ennivalót.  
Keiichi nagyon sokszor gondolkozott el azon, vajon Urd miért nem tér vissza a Mennybe épp úgy, ahogy Skuld. Aztán egyszer összeszedte a bátorságát, és rákérdezett. Kétségtelenül sokat segített neki, hogy nem volt egyedül a nehéz pillanatokban, de akkor sem neheztelt volna, ha Urd nem marad vele. Elvégre mire is lehetett volna számítani egy olyan lakótárstól, aki élete nagy szerelmét vesztette el? Nem sok jóra az már biztos.  
Ugyan Keiichi életében maradt minden nagyjából ugyan úgy, mint régen. Továbbra is Chihiro-nál dolgozott a Whirlwind-ben. A hely egy kicsit megváltozott az évek alatt. Valamivel nagyobb lett, mert Chihiro-nak sikerült jutányos áron sikerült hozzájutni egy újabb „konténerhez". Amit költségkímélési okokból a NIT MCC régi és új tagjaival építetett hozzá a már meglévő üzlethez. Aztán felvette Keiichi mellé dolgozni Hasegawa-t. A lány a motorklubban hatalmas tapasztalatra tett szert a gépeket illetően, és egyéb, sokoldalúságát is bizonyította. Azonban az igazi ok amiért Chihiro alkalmazta az volt, hogy a lány végezze el a különböző adminisztrációs feladatokat, amiket ő szívből utált. Ami régen Belldandy feladata volt.  
Ez mint később kiderült hamvaiba holt ötletnek bizonyult, ugyanis Sora bár egy darabig a motorklub elnöke volt, és ez idő alatt ő végezte a papírmunka nagy részét, mindig szörnyen feszülten reagált, amikor a saját megfogalmazása szerint ˝nagy összegeket˝ kellett kezelnie.  
A szerepet, amit Urd töltött be Keiichi szabadidejében, azt Chihiro látta el a munka során. Szinte soha nem hagyott a fiúnak egyetlen percet sem arra, hogy magába roskadjon. Néha egy teljesen őrült ötlettel állt elő, egy vadonatúj járműről, és addig nem nyugodott meg, amíg meg nem valósították. Ilyenkor K1 általában hullafáradtan ért haza, mert ugyebár a főnök soha nem hagyta, hogy egy új terv miatt a mindennapi munkákat ne csinálják meg. A végeredmény mindig az lett, hogy Chihiro pár hétig gyönyörködött az új alkotásban, aztán vagy a NIT motorklubnak ajándékozta, vagy megtartotta személyes használatra, nagyritkán pedig szétszereltette mert szükség volt az alkatrészekre. Keiichi párszor elgondolkozott rajta, hogy vajon hogy nézhet ki a főnöke otthona, de soha nem merte megkérdezni hogy elmehet-e egyszer látogatóba. Aztán egyszer mégis csak sor került rá, amikor Chihiro egyszer csak meghívta őt, és minden ismerősét magához egy bulira: Akkor kiderült, hogy a fiú képzelete kilencven százalékban egyezik a valósággal.  
Mindent összevetve úgy tűnt Keiichi-nek sikerült tovább folytatni az életét. Ám aki egy kicsit is ismerte, látta rajta, hogy nem ugyan az, mint aki volt. Ugyan sokszor mutatta magát vidámnak, de a mosolya mindig üres volt, csupán árnyéka a régi mivoltának. Soha egy szóval nem panaszkodott senkinek, mégis nyitott könyv volt mindenki számára. És bár nem menekült az alkoholhoz, vagy nem kísérelt meg öngyilkosságot, aki a barátjának vallotta magát, nagyon aggódott érte, hiszen soha nem lehetett tudni, hogy mikor roppan majd össze a bánat óriási terhe alatt. Valójába maga Keiichi sem igazán értette, hogy bírja elviselni az életét Belldandy nélkül. Korábban mindig azt hitte, hogy nem tudná átvészelni a létezést, ha a lány már nem lenne mellette. Kezdetben azt hitte, hogy csak a barátai gondoskodása, és az a tudat élteti, hogy Bell sem akarta volna, hogy a halála után feladja. De legbelül érezte, hogy ez nem minden. Valójában egész végig az hajtotta, hogy egyszer valahogyan újra lássa rég halott kedvese mosolyát. Ezért haladt végig töretlen elszántsággal a mindennapokon. Emiatt, és csakis emiatt létezett a Föld nevű bolygón a Morisato Keiichi nevű halandó.  
És végezetül ez volt az oka annak, hogy most itt a lángok előtt a zuhogó esőben. Egyetlen perce maradt arra, hogy mindent lezárjon magában, ami eddig a múlthoz kötötte. Lesz, ami hiányozni fog, és olyan is, ami kevésbé. Bár az előzőből jóval több volt, nem hagyta, hogy ez rátelepedjen a gondolataira. Hiszen olyan érték forgott kockán, ami felfoghatatlanul nagy volt, és megért bármilyen kockázatot. Némán köszönetet mondott mindenkinek, akit valaha is ismertek Belldandy-val, mármint akik a rövid idő alatt az eszébe jutott.

Legfőképpen Megumi, a húga aki rengetegszer bosszantotta őt, még régen, amikor mindig a nyakára járt, és nem hagyta, hogy kettesben legyen Belldandy-val. Akkor még nem vette észre, de nagyon sok szép pillanatot köszönhetett neki. Persze könnyen lehetett az is, hogy mindet Megumi szándékától függetlenül. A húga soha nem titkolta, hogy mennyire örül a bátyja és Bell kapcsolatának. Sokszor mondogatta, hogy Keiichi mennyire mázlista, legtöbbször csak azért, hogy cukkolja vele a fiút, de néha egészen komolynak tűnt. K1-n és Belldandy testvérein kívül őt viselte meg a legjobban a lány halála.  
Tamiya és Otaki. A két izomkolosszus, akiknek szinte mindig a marhaságon járt az eszük, és annyi értelem sugárzott belőlük, mint egy közepes grillcsirkéből. És akinek már a neve is szinte egy fogalommá fonódott… Mégis a temetésen úgy bőgtek, akár két nagyra nőtt gyerek. Még a virrasztást is végig sírták. Lehet hogy kissé erőszakosak voltak, de a barátaikat soha nem hagyták cserben. Habár az is igaz, hogy ha ők bajban voltak, és ez nagyon gyakran volt így, mindig megkövetelték a segítséget.  
Aztán ott volt Chihiro. A senki máshoz nem hasonlítható főnök. Aki egyben Keiichi barátja is volt, hiszen csak alig pár évvel volt idősebb nála. Valójában bizonyos szempontból ők ketten nagyon is hasonlítottak. A főnök, akinek a viselkedése olykor-olykor kísértetiesen hasonlított Tamiya-éra, vagy Otaki-éra máskor viszont, még náluk is rosszabb volt. Néha halálra idegesítette Keiichi-t amikor váratlanul mögé állt, és bemutatta neki a legújabb szorítófogását. A fiú soha nem jött rá, hol tanult ilyesmit, minden esetre soha nem használta kétszer ugyan azt a fogást. Ilyenkor persze büszkén bíztatta a fiút, hogy szabaduljon ki, ha tud. Kevés olyan ember volt, aki jobban értett nála a motorokhoz, vagy több kreativitással rendelkezett volna. Amit ő egyszerűen csak tehetségnek hívott.  
Sayoko, a lány, aki miatt rengeteg izgalmas, és veszélyes kalandba bonyolódtak, és aki sohasem adta fel a reményt, hogy egyszer majd legyőzze Belldandy-t. Éppen ez volt az, amit a fiú és az Istennő is egyaránt kedvelt benne.  
Sora, a félénk és gátlásos diáklány, aki mindig csodálattal nézett fel Keiichi-ékre. Az ő, és sokan mások szemében ők voltak a tökéletes páros.  
Mara a Démon, és a főnöke Hild akikről soha nem tudhatta az ember, mikor eszelnek ki valami módfelett gonosz tervet ellenük. Mara inkább mulatságos volt - kivéve azt a pár esetet amikor majdnem mindent tönkretett, vagy kis híján elpusztította a világot - folytonos kudarcaival. Keiichi-nek többször is megfordult a fejében, hogy vajon hányadik sikertelen próbálkozás után fogja feladni, és valami hasznosabb tevékenységet megpróbálni. A válasz egyértelműen a soha volt. Hild már teljesen más lapra tartozott. Keiichinek már akkor is meghűlt a vér az ereiben, ha egy szobában kellett tartózkodni vele. A legutóbbi találkozásuk például meglehetősen kínosra sikeredett. Enyhén szólva. Ami azt illeti, Urd édesanyjáról sohasem tudhatta az ember mikor fog a nyakába ugrani, vagy éppen a frászt hozni rá egyetlen pillantással.  
Welsper, aki szintén Démon volt, pontosabban Belldandy tükörképe. És aki annyira szerette a lányt, hogy érte képes volt bármire. Megátkozta önmagát, a Démonok engedélye nélkül betört a Mennyországba és majdnem elpusztította a világot, mindezt csupán azért, hogy Belldandy emlékezzen rá, és legalább a közelében lehessen. A népe megbüntette, mégpedig úgy hogy macskává változtatta, és a Földre száműzte. Ám ő ismét megátkozta magát, így a lelke nem szunnyadt a macskatestben. Így hát végül is elérte a célját, és soha egy pillanatra sem panaszkodott miatta. Ő volt az, aki a Megosztott Életek elmélet miatt abban a pillanatban meghalt, amint Belldandy is. Még egy élet, ami értelmetlenül, minden magyarázat nélkül veszett oda. Bár Keiichi-vel sohasem kedvelték egymást, egyvalami közös volt bennük. Mindketten szerettek egy Istennőt.  
Keiichi szülei mindössze egyszer látogatták meg őket. De az a rövid idő elég volt nekik arra, hogy elfogadják, a fiúk a lehető legtökéletesebb párt választotta magának.  
Skuld, aki talán a legjobban megnehezítette a kapcsolatát Belldandy-val. A kis Istennő megszállottan védelmezte tőle a nővérét, és ha Keiichi valamilyen módon túllépte az általa felállított határt, azonnal lecsapott. Valamiért képtelen volt megemészteni, hogy a testvére egy fiút jobban szeressen nála. Mindazonáltal ahogy telt az idő Keiichi egyre inkább azt érezte, hogy Skuld lassan elfogadja őt. Még ha ezt a legfiatalabb Istennő soha nem ismerte volna be. Ennek az volt az egyik oka, hogy lassan ő is hasonló érzéseket fedezett fel magában egy halandó fiú iránt. Valamint azt, hogy a rengeteg idő alatt, amit a Földön töltött, egyre inkább felismerte, hogy K1 nem az az önző, szexmániás alak, akinek Belldandy csak arra kell, hogy kiélje perverz vágyait.  
Peorth, akit Keiichi második véletlen félretárcsázása miatt jött a Földre, hogy teljesítse a fiú kívánságát… Bármi áron. Kezdetben csak az első osztályú Istennői kötelességét akarta megtenni, aztán ahogy Keiichi egyre inkább ellenállt neki annál jobban felkeltette az érdeklődését. Már az első percben sem titkolta, hogy gyűlöli Belldandy-t, mint az később kiderült, csak egy apró félreértés okozott. Végül aztán teljesült a fiú legigazabb vágya, és Peorth hazament. Ekkor már ő is tudta, hogy K1 és Bell egymásnak lett teremtve, és a saját érzései ellenére nem állt közéjük. Később többször visszatért, néha ő segített, de volt olyan is, hogy neki segítettek. Ezért Peorth később a legjobb barátaiként zárta a szívébe a három nővért, és K1-t.  
Rind volt az, aki mint a különleges harci feladatokat ellátó Istennő, egy fontos küldetés teljesítése miatt a érkezett a Földre. Habár Rind és Belldandy Istennői feladatköre teljesen más volt, Keiichi úgy vélte, hogy legbelül nagyon hasonlítanak egymásra. És a fiúnak sikerült a harcos Istennőt is lenyűgöznie, annyira, hogy Rind egy egész életen át tartó barátságot kötött vele. Ezenkívül megajándékozta a fiút egy olyan dologgal, amit egyébként nagyon ritkán csinált. Egy mosollyal.  
Rajtuk kívül még sokan voltak olyanok, akiket a rövid együtt töltött idő alatt megismertek. Kapu-chan vagy Lorelei, a masinák népe vagy a Schrödinger bálnák… Annyi kalandban volt részük, hogy Keiichi bajban lett volna, ha hirtelen mindet fel kellett volna sorolnia. Mégis a rengeteg nehézség ellenére K1 egyszer sem bánta meg, hogy ez volt az ára annak, hogy Belldandy-val élhet együtt. Közben egész végig azt hitte, hogy az élete végén ő lesz az, aki távozik, hiszen Bell-nek nem lett volna szabad… Neki örökké kellett volna élni.  
- Köszönöm nektek. - suttogta Keiichi maga elé. - Mindegyikőtöknek. - A jéghideg eső akkorra már teljesen átáztatta a ruháit. Az ég egy hatalmasat dördült. Ez a vihar sem volt sokkal természetesebb, mint az előtte tomboló pokol, ami annak ellenére, hogy sűrűn hullottak rá a vízcseppek, egy cseppet sem vesztett az erejéből. Ez jó elő jel volt, legalább is Keiichi-nek. - Köszönöm… - ismételte a fiú önmagát, - …és bocsássatok meg azért, amit tenni fogok. A végén minden jobb lesz majd. - Elővette a zsebéből a gyűrűt, amit még régen adott Belldandy-nak, és a markába szorította. - _Jobbnak kell lennie! - _tette hozzá gondolatban. Az utolsó másodperceit azzal töltötte, hogy alaposan körülnézett.  
Ez volt a kedvese halálának igazi következménye. Pedig azt mondták ha valami véget ért, az egy új dolog kezdetét jelentette. Ezúttal nem. Ez a vég csak töménytelen szomorúságot okozott, nem csak Keiichi-nek. A fiú viszont teljesen más ember lett miatta. De a változás nem minden esetben jó. Továbbá Belldandy halálának, és a miatta bekövetkezett átalakulásnak volt köszönhető az is, hogy az egykori Tariki Hongan templom most a tűz martalékává válik…  
…és talán ez volt az a pillanat, amikor az egész Mennyország lángba borul.

Keiichi felnézett, és hagyta, hogy az eső egy darabig az arcát mossa. Az idő, ami idáig olyan kínosan lassan telt, most végképp elfogyott. Ezt mindenféle időmérő szerkezet nélkül is meg tudta volna mondani, hiszen minden előzetes jel nélkül a templom bejáratának ajtaja, ami előtt állt félrehúzódott. Egy sötét folyosót látott maga előtt, aminek falait narancsszínű lángok nyaldosták. Még jobban megszorította a markában lévő gyűrűt. Majd könnyed léptekkel, a határozatlanság legkisebb jele nélkül átlépett a küszöbön, egyenesen a lángok közé. A fekete felhőkkel tarkított eget egy hatalmas villám szelte ketté.


	2. CH1: In Medias Res: lektorált

**Tartalom:**

Már van egy elhatározás, csupán még azt nem lehet tudni, hogyan is lehetne megvalósítani. Ennek kitervelése Urdra vár. Miközben az Istennő egyedül marad a házban, a gondolatai elkalandoznak a Peorthszal előző nap folytatott beszélgetéshez. Végül ez vezeti el a képtelenek tűnő megoldáshoz...  
Mikor Keiichi egy fárasztó, késéssel és a munkaköri leírásában egyáltalán nem szereplő szereléssel induló, majd épphogy csak átvészelt nap után hazaér, alig várja, hogy bezuhanhasson a puha párnái közé... Azonban, az este teljesen másképp alakul, ami a legvadabb (rém)álmait is felülmúlja.  
Halandó tervez, az Istennő végez...

**Aa! Megami-sama!  
**_Ad Infinitum..._

**Egy Végtelen Történet  
I. Krónika - Jelen**

1. Fejezet:**  
****In Medias Res^2**

Keiichi töprengve hajolt a fogaskerék fölé. Valami nem egészen stimmelt az alkatrésszel, és emiatt rendkívüli sebességgel kopott. Ez már a harmadik kudarcot vallott teszt eredménye volt. Valószínűnek tartotta, hogy valami hozzáért, és forgácsolta, de egyszerűen képtelen volt rájönni, mi lehet az.  
Már kezdett az idegeire menni a probléma. Pedig többször is alaposan átvizsgálta a fogaskereket, és minden hozzá kapcsolódó alkatrészt, de semmit sem talált, ami roncsolhatta volna a fémet. Már az is megfordult a fejében, hogy valaki talán szórakozik vele.  
Hangosan felmordult, majd felkapta az előtte heverő csavarkulcsot, és jó nagy lendületet véve felemelte. Aztán ott tartotta egy pár másodpercig a levegőben az engedetlen alkatrész felett. Arcán tanácstalan arckifejezés vette át a düh helyét. Valójában halvány fogalma sem volt arról, mit kellene tennie a hirtelen felkapott szerszámmal. Eredetileg le akart vele súlytani, de mire a kulcs elérte a levegőben a holtpontját, már komolyan kétségbe vonta a feszültség-levezetés ilyen destruktív formájának értelmét.  
Hirtelen csörömpölés hallatszott a másik helyiségből, amitől Keiichi összerezzent, és elejtette a csavarkulcsot, ami nagyot koppant a fején. A fiú hangosan felszisszent, és a sérülését kezdte tapogatni. Egy kisebb, érintésre érzékeny dudort fedezett fel, de összességében semmi komoly. Zord tekintettel meredt az iménti zaj irányába, mintha átláthatna a falakon, és lesújthatna a bűnösre. De, mivel ilyen képességeknek nem volt a birtokában, így hát egy darabig még bámult mogorván, aztán visszafordult a munkájához.  
Felszerelte a fogaskereket a motorra, majd felkészült a tesztre. A közelben a falon volt egy nagy kapcsoló, amit balra elfordított, mire a műhely tetejére épített ventilátor pörögni kezdett. A szerkezetre azért volt szükség, hogy a működő motorok által termelt kipufogógázt elszívja, nehogy valaki mérgezést kapjon.  
Beindította a műhely közepén várakozó motorkerékpárt, aminek a hátsó kereke meg volt emelve. Félpercnyi járatás után leállította a tuningolt Honda CBR1000RR FireBlade-et, és türelmetlenül kezdte kiszerelni a fogaskereket. Amikor a fénybe tartotta, rögtön meglátta rajta az apró mélyedéseket. Nem voltak túl feltűnőek, de mivel mindössze harminc másodperc alatt keletkeztek, nem lehetett őket semmiségnek tekinteni. Keiichi lemondóan sóhajtott, majd végignézett a FireBlade lenyűgöző vonalvezetésén. Nem értette, miért ilyen makacs ez a fantasztikus motor.  
Fáradtan sóhajtott, majd leült egy székre, és bámulni kezdte a gépet. Néhány percig reményvesztetten bámulta a gépet, amikor váratlanul támadt egy merész ötlete, ezért visszatette a már részben kopott fogaskereket, és újra beindította a motort. Egy pillanatig még fontolgatta az elképzelését; majd félig letérdelt, félig lefeküdt a Honda mellé; hogy egészen közelről vehesse szemügyre működés közben alkatrészt. Ez elég veszélyes vállalkozás volt, mivel a hátsó kerék ott pörgött alig néhány centire az arcától. Amennyire csak tudta, összehúzta magát, és még közelebb bújt. Érezte a forgó kerék által felkavart, a motor járása közben termelt vibráló hőtől nehéz légáramlatot a bőrén. Meglehetősen kellemetlen volt a kicsavart testhelyzetben dolgozni, de ez sem változtatott az elhatározásán, hogy megoldja a problémát. Még ha belepusztul, akkor is...  
Ez már személyes dolog volt, hiszen rengeteget mérgelődött már előző nap is miatta. Persze Chihiro büszkén bízta rá a munkát, mondván, hogy meg fog vele birkózni, meg ilyenek. Keiichi kezdte gyanítani, hogy a főnöke épp úgy sikertelenül kísérletezett, mint ő maga, csak nem akarta beismerni. Bár ezt semmi pénzért nem merte volna a nő szemébe mondani.  
Megpróbálta a tudatából kirekeszteni a pörgő kereket, a nehéz levegőt, és az idegesítő zajt, hogy figyelni tudjon a problémára. Már elérte a legbelső határt, ennél tovább már semmiképp nem merészkedhetett, hacsak nem akarta az arcáról lenyúzatni a bőr egy részét.  
Ekkor feltárult az ajtó, és Chihiro lépett be rajta. A főnökének derűs kifejezés ült az arcán, egészen addig, amíg szét nem nézett a műhelyben. Ekkor elkerekedett a szeme, majd óvatosan kihátrált, és letette a földre a nála lévő karburátort. Ezután óvatosan belesett a műhelybe. Keiichi természetesen nem vette észre, mivel az elfoglaltsága minden figyelmét lekötötte. Chihiro egy villámgyors mozdulattal a motor mellett termett, és leállította. A hátsó, kétszázhúsz milliméteres tárcsafékkel egy pillanat alatt blokkolták a kerék pörgését. Ezzel sikerült a frászt hozni K1-re, aki ijedten megugrott, és jó alaposan belefejelt a hátsó felfüggesztést képező lengővillába. Sziszegve gurult ki a motor alól, majd dühösen pillantott fel a rosszakarójára.  
A következő pillanatban már a rémület torzította el a vonásait, ugyanis hátborzongató fényt látott meg Chihiro szemében. A nő tett egy lépést felé, és közben egy pillanatra sem vette le róla a tekintetét. - _Vajon most mi van? - _töprengett Keiichi. - _Ezúttal mit talált ki? Ha megint azt mondja, hogy túl komor vagyok, én biztos...  
- _Morisato-kun! - szólalt meg hirtelen a főnöke lassú, vontatott tempóban. K1 most már biztos volt benne, hogy valamit forgat a fejében. A nőnek még a légzése is lassú és egyenletes volt, és az egész viselkedése olyannyira mesterkélt, ami Keiichiből pánikszerű menekülésvágyat váltott ki. Csak azért nem rohant el mégis, mert már tapasztalatból tudta, hogy akkor csak rosszabb lett volna a helyzete. - Morisato-kun... - kezdte újra Chihiro. - Nyugodj meg kérlek. - Mindkét kezét felemelte, és jól láthatóan derékmagasságban tartotta. - Beszéljük meg, rendben? - Keiichi érezte, hogy ideje lenne valamit mondania.  
- Chihiro-san, én... - kezdte tétován, ám a főnöke nem hagyta befejezni, és egy heves mozdulattal leállította.  
- Nem, Morisato-kun - jelentette ki nyugodt, mégis ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. - Nem éri meg, hidd el nekem. Bármit is érzel most, gondolkodj, mielőtt még cselekednél. Nem dobhatod el magadtól az életedet. Az semmit nem old meg!  
- Heee...? - kérdezte Keiichi egyre inkább dühösen. Most nagyon szeretett volna valahol máshol lenni. Chihirón pedig látszott, hogy észre sem veszi, mennyire félreértette a helyzetet, és mint ahogy az lenni szokott, valamilyen módon most is a fiún csattant az ostor. Bár magában el kellett ismernie, hogy ehhez hasonló jelenetet eddig még nem rendezett a főnöke. Persze ettől egy kicsit sem lett jobb kedve.  
- Nézd! Én tényleg megértem, hogy nagyon hiányzik neked Bell-chan. Mindannyian így vagyunk ezzel. Ő... ő egyszerűen pótolhatatlan. Szavakkal nem lehet kifejezni, hogy milyen csodálatos teremtés volt. - Megállt egy pillanatra, és nagyot sóhajtott, majd lassan közelebb lépett a teljesen besokkolt Keiichihez. -De, ugye tudod, ő sem akarta volna, hogy miatta vess véget az életednek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy azt szerette volna, ha továbblépnél, majd ismét megtalálnád a boldogságot. - A következő pillanatban váratlanul átölelte az üres tekintetű Keiichit, és olyan erővel szorította magához, hogy kis híján az összes levegőt kipréselte a tüdejéből. Aztán szipogni kezdett. - Morisato-kun, hallgass rám kérlek. Még nagyon fiatal vagy, és előtted az egész élet. Ha képes vagy hinni benne, akkor meg fogod találni a kiutat a mélypontról. - Keiichi továbbra is hallgatott, képtelen volt bármit is reagálni.  
- _Ennyi..._ - gondolta döbbenten. - _Ennyi közhelyes maszlagot még nem hallottam ilyen rövid idő alatt. Bár, szerintem tényleg komolyan gondolja, 'szal a szándék a lényeg, vagy valami ilyesmi... Ö... Akkor most talán örülnöm kellene? _- Aztán Chihiro hirtelen karnyújtásnyi távolságra tolta magától, majd lekevert neki egy hatalmas pofont, amit rövidesen egy másik követett, ellenkező irányból. Keiichi szemei jojózni kezdtek. - Keiichi! - kiabált közvetlen közelről a főnöke. - Térj már észhez végre, te ostoba kölyök! Nem látod, hogy mennyire törődöm veled?! Te pedig ennek ellenére meg akarsz halni?! - Közben folyamatosan rázta a fiút, akinek előre hátra mozgott a feje, mintha csak egy rúgóra felhelyezett dinnye lenne. Ennek köszönhetően tényleg kezdte rosszul érezni magát. Aztán Chihiro ismét átölelte, ő pedig hálát adott érte, és legalább az iménti tortúra abbamaradt. Azonban Chihirót ismerve semmiféle garancia nem volt arra, hogy a következő percben nem fog újra elkezdődni. Ebben a pillanatban, a raktár ajtajában, amely szemközt volt azzal, amin előbb Chihiro jött be, megjelent Hasegawa.  
- Chihiro-san, véletlenül leborítottam... - kezdte aztán teljesen elakadt a szava, amint meglátta Chihirót és Keiichit. - Morisato-senpai? - szólalt meg bizonytalanul. - Chihiro-san? - Mielőtt még Keiichi magyarázkodni kezdhetett volna, hogy ez nem az, aminek látszik, és ő soha nem is akart öngyilkos lenni, a főnöke megelőzte.  
- Semmi baj, Sora-chan - mondta visszaváltva a megnyugtató hangjára. Keiichi közben elfogadta, hogy ezúttal megint nem az lesz, amit ő szeretne. - Morisato-kun egy pillanatra letévedt a helyes útról, de most már minden rendben. Igaz?  
- He...? - kérdezte a fiú fáradtan. Sorának végül lassan eljutott a tudatáig, mit ért azon Chihiro, hogy ˝Morisato-kun egy pillanatra letévedt a helyes útról˝. Az alacsony lány rémülten az ajkához kapott, majd a szeme lassan könnybe lábadt. Tett egy tétova lépés előre, majd teljes erővel Keiichiéknek ugrott, és átkarolta őket.  
- Ne tedd, Morisato-senpai! - kiabálta hüppögve. - Kérlek szépen, ne csinálj ilyesmit! Én annyira... Annyira...  
- Jól van, jól van - vigasztalta Chihiro. - Nyugodj meg Sora-chan. - Még mindig nem engedte el Keiichit, aki már szívesen megszabadult volna a terhétől, hogy elmagyarázza végre, csak a fogaskerék kopásának a problémája miatt hajolt olyan közel a pörgő kerékhez, és nem egy új, látványos - és minden bizonnyal roppant fájdalmas - módon végrehajtott öngyilkosságot kísérelt meg. Egyébként azt sem nagyon értette, hogy juthat valakinek az eszébe olyasmi, hogy egy sportmotor nagy sebességgel pörgő kereke által vessen véget az életének. Chihiro pedig pontosan ezt gondolta róla. Ám nem adatott meg neki a szerencse, hogy ilyen gyorsan túl legyen rajta.  
- Morisato-kun, rajta... - mondta neki a főnöke bíztatóan. - Sírd csak ki magad! Bátran! - Keiichi a fejéhez kapott. Ennél rosszabb már tényleg nem jöhetett. Üres tekintettel bámulta a mennyezetet. - Sírj már! - fakadt ki Chihiro a könnyeivel küszködve. - Mi mindannyian szeretünk téged! Előttünk nem kell titkolnod az érzelmeidet. Hidd el nekem, sokkal könnyebb lesz, ha kisírod magad. Igaz?  
- I... i... igeeen! - zokogta Sora, és még jobban megszorította Keiichi és Chihiro derekát. A fiú őszintén meglepődött azon, hogy mennyi erő szorult belé. Elhatározta türelmesen vár addig, amíg le nem nyugszanak a kedélyek.  
- _Végül is... -_ gondolta habozva. - _Akár még szerencsésnek is érezhetném magam, hogy két nő ölelget egyszerre. Na persze... - _Végül aztán sikeres volt a kivárásos taktika, hiszen Chihiro és Sora elengedték.  
- Chihiro-san... - szólalt meg nyugodtan, és közben a főnöke vállára tette az egyik kezét. - Én nem akartam öngyilkos lenni. Csupán azt akartam kideríteni, miért kopik olyan gyorsan az a fogaskerék. Emlékszel, még te voltál, aki rám bíztad a munkát. Ezért hajoltam olyan közel. - Most Chihirón volt a sor az értetlen nézésben.  
- Mi? - kérdezte lassan. - Úgy érted, te nem... - Keiichi fáradt sóhaj kíséretében csóválta a fejét. Örült neki, hogy a dolgok lassan tisztázódnak. Ám Chihiro korán sem volt ilyen elégedett. - Mo-ri-sa-to-kun! - hörögte jeges hangon, tagolva. - Mégis hogy képzeled, hogy ilyen csúnyán átversz engem?! Van fogalmad arról, hogy mennyire aggódtam, mikor megláttalak?! Többé ne merészelj ilyet csinálni, megértetted?! - Keiichi rémülten meredt a magasan fölétornyosuló nőre. Valamiért sokkal nagyobbnak tűnt, mint általában, sőt mintha ő maga ment volna össze.  
- _Pedig nem érdemeltem ilyesmit! - _panaszkodott magában. - _Hiszen az egész az ő túlfejlett fantáziája miatt volt... - _Egyébként is - folytatta Chihiro kissé megnyugodva. - Az ilyesmi nagyon veszélyes. Azt hiszem a közeljövőben el kell beszélgetnünk a munkavédelmi előírásokról. - Keiichi segítségkérően nézett Sorára, aki egyikükről a másikra pislogott, és a szemén lehetett látni, hogy valószínűleg egy kukkot sem ért az egészből.  
- Akkor... - kezdte bizonytalanul. - Senpai, te nem is akartál... Úgy értem az egész csak félreértés volt? - Keiichi bólintott. Erre a lány ismét elsírta magát. - Ez borzasztó! Miért kell engem így halálra rémiszteni.  
- Látod mit csináltál?! - mutatott Chihiro fenyegetően K1-re. - Nézd csak meg, mit tettél szegény Sora-channal!  
- Hiszen te is legalább annyira hibás vagy! - vágott vissza Keiichi szárazon. A ˝legalább˝ szót alaposan kihangsúlyozta, hogy a főnöke tudja, ez valójában ˝sokkal inkábbat˝ jelent. A nő lángoló tekintettel meredt rá, amitől olyan érzése támadt, hogy nem kellett volna ilyen messzire menni. - Minden esetre tényleg elég balesetveszélyes volt, úgyhogy inkább tényleg nem csinálok ilyet többé - fogadta meg gyorsan, mielőtt még túl késő lett volna. - De legalább megvan a megoldás...  
- Az lehetetlen! - vágta rá Chihiro egyből. Nyomban eltűnt a harag belőle, és mintha hitetlenkedéssel vegyes kétségbeesettségnek adta volna át a helyét. - Még én sem... - kezdte, aztán elharapta a mondat végét, mert kapcsolt, hogy olyasmit árult el, amit egyáltalán nem kellett volna.  
- Igeeen...? - kérdezte Keiichi, és összehúzott szemmel meredt a nőre, aki végül kihúzta magát.  
- Nagyon szép munka, Morisato-kun - dicsérte meg negédesen a fiút. - Én pontosan ezt várom el a beosztottjaimtól. Most pedig rajta, mutasd meg, mi okozza a problémát. - Várakozva nézett, de K1 nem sietett elárulni.  
- Nézd főnök, igazán semmiség - mondta szerénykedve. - Tudod komolyan nem értem, hogy idáig miért nem gondoltam erre. Azt kell mondjam, valószínűleg egy végzős egyetemista is hamarabb rájött volna. Szörnyen szégyellem magam. - Chihiro egyre dühösebb lett, hiszen nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Keiichi gúnyolódik vele. Türelmetlenül megköszörülte a torkát, mire a fiú tényleg belátta, hogy nincs értelme tovább húzni az időt. - Jól van, jól van - emelte fel a kezét, majd odament a motorhoz, és intett a többieknek is, hogy kövessék. Előtte azonban előkotort a zsebéből egy apró csavarhúzót. Letérdelt a hátsó kerékhez, és megvárta, amíg a főnöke is ugyan így tesz. Majd egy kicsit ügyeskedve benyúlt a motorblokkhoz, és megpiszkált valamit. Chihiro nem nagyon értette, hogy mit akarhat, de egyelőre nem szólt semmit. Aztán K1-nek nagy nehezen sikerült kihalásznia, egy hosszú, vékony szálat. A szál rugalmas volt, és karosszéria belső oldalán futott végig, közvetlenül a motorblokk és rendkívül gyorsan kopó fogaskerék mellett. - Ez volt a hibás - mondta Keiichi, és mivel a főnöke továbbra is várakozóan nézett rá, folytatta. - Nézd csak, Chihiro-san! Ez egy titánötvözetből készült merevítőszál. - Chihiro kissé türelmetlenül bólintott, hogy ezt ő is tudja. - Látod a végén a ponthegesztés nyomait? Valószínűleg eltörhetett, így a szál a vibrálás miatt mindig hozzáütődött a fogaskerék oldalához, éppen itt. - A csavarhúzóval a szálat egészen az alkatrészig mozgatta, majd egymás után többször is hozzáérintette. Chihiro arcán ebben a pillanatban már látszott, hogy már mindent értett.  
- A motor vibrálásától a szál mindig a fogaskeréknek ütődött, és folyamatosan forgácsolta. Mivel titánból van, jobban ellenállt a fellépő erőhatásoknak. Nagyszerű munka, Morisato-kun! - kiáltotta végül büszkén bólogatva. Most már gyerekjáték lesz megcsinálni, ugye? A tulajdonos ma reggel hívott, és egy kissé már türelmetlennek tűnt.  
- Nem egészen - hűtötte le Keiichi a lelkesedését. - Lehet, hogy a karosszéria egy teljes darabját egy az egyben ki kell cserélni. Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy újra lehet hegeszteni. Egyébként is, elég sok munka lenne, egy embernek, segítség nélkül. - Finoman utalt arra, hogy Chihirónak abba kellene már hagyni a szokásos hülyeségeit, és a lógás helyett besegíteni a munkába. Azonban a főnöke egészen másképp gondolta, és ezt nem is titkolta.  
- Akkor kezdj hozzá most azonnal, Morisato-kun. Sora-chan és én addig valami másik, szintén fontos munkának kezdünk neki. - Olyan lelkesedéssel beszélt, hogy ha valaki nem ismerte volna, biztosan az első szavára ugrik.  
- És mi lenne az a fontos munka? - kérdezte gyanakodva Keiichi, mert ő túlságosan is jól ismerte a főnökét. A nő ekkor feltűnően babrálni kezdett az egyik csavarkulccsal, amit a szerelőpadon talált. Közben össze-vissza motyogott. Pedig annyiszor történt ilyesmi, hogy a fiú már azt hitte, előre felkészül egy hihető mesével.  
- Chihiro-san... - szólalt meg ekkor bátortalanul Hasegawa, aki úgy tűnt végre túltette magát a nagy sokkon, amit Keiichi vélt öngyilkossági kísérlete okozott. - Már az imént is mondtam... Azaz csak mondani akartam, hogy véletlenül leborítottam az egyik nagy polcot.  
Chihiro ezzel megmenekült, egy időre. Keiichivel együtt Sora felé fordították a fejüket. Arcukon a ˝Nagyon jól hallottuk mi is˝ kifejezés ült. A lány erre lehajtotta a fejét. - Nagyon sajnálom, pedig én vigyáztam... Én tényleg... Megpróbáltam egyedül rendbe tenni, de a polc túl nehéz volt, és nem bírtam. Az egész... Az egész amiatt van, mert túlságosan alacsony vagyok. Ha elértem volna... Akkor nem kell felmásznom, és...  
- Ah... Uh... Izé... - kezdte Chihiro, és Keiichivel jelentőségteljesen egymásra néztek. - Semmi baj, Sora-chan, nyugodj meg. - Hasegawa erre még inkább elkedvetlenedett. - Tudod mit? - öltötte fel a főnök a legelragadóbb mosolyát. - Morisato-kun! Hagyd a fenébe mára ezt a makacs motort! Menjünk és segítsünk együtt Sora-channak!  
- Tényleg?! - lelkesült fel a lány, és könnybe lábadt szemmel, rajongva nézett Chihiróra.  
- Te is jönni fogsz? - kérdezte Keiichi enyhe éllel a hangjában. Erre Chihiro a szeme sarkából fenyegetően ránézett. Az üzenet egyértelmű volt: ˝ne kísértsd a szerencsédet, mert megbánod˝.  
Csakugyan, ezúttal tényleg segített. Sőt mi több, hárman nagyon hatékonyan dolgoztak. Chihiro tanácsára még a rádión is feljebb tekerték a hangerőt. Már a vége felé jártak, amikor egy furcsa kartondobozt találtak az alkatrészek között. Valószínűleg valahova hátra lehetett berakva az egyik polcon, mert már alaposan belepte a por. Sora egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve ráfujt egy nagyot, mire a por nagy része hatalmas, fullasztó felhőt képében beterítette őket. Főleg Keiichi és Chihiro kapott belőle, akiket annyira váratlanul ért a dolog, hogy eszükbe sem jutott védekezni.  
- Talán jobb lenne, ha kinyitnánk... - ajánlotta fel a lehetőséget Hasegawa, ám valamiért tétovázott. Aztán átnyújtotta a dobozt Chihirónak. A főnöke türelmetlenül megragadta, és elkezdte kibontani. Már az elején látszott, hogy egy bentós doboz lesz benne. Méghozzá egy vadonatúj, hiszen a kartondobozon belül található átlátszó műanyag fólia-csomagolás teljesen érintetlen volt. A fényes felületű műanyag doboz négy oldalán egy-egy rizsgolyót ábrázoló kiemelkedés. Miután Chihiro teljesen kibontotta a nejlonból is, óvatosan megforgatta. Hármuk közül senki nem sejtette, hogyan kerülhetett a polcra az ételes doboz. Egy olyan helyre, mint a Whirlwind nem igazán illett, főleg nem egy raktárpolcra.  
- Talán... - kezdte Chihiro bizonytalanul. - ...valaki idetette, csak megfeledkezett róla. Sora-chan, véletlenül nem a tiéd? - Ebben a percben Keiichi szeme elkerekedett a felismeréstől, és gyorsan kikapta a főnöke kezéből az bentós dobozt. Egy pillanattal később már a két nő is tudta, hogy kié volt.  
- Belldandy... - suttogta a fiú, és mereven nézni kezdte a dobozt. Egy pillanattal később észbe kapott, és megpróbált egy kis könnyedséget vinni a hangjába. - Ez a doboz biztos Belldandyé volt. - Chihiro egyetértően bólintott, de nem szólt semmit. Most sokkal komolyabbnak tűnt, mint az előbb. Valójában mindhármuknak ugyan azok a gondolatok jártak a fejükben. Vajon miért rakta oda Bell a dobozt? Továbbá különös volt, miért nem találták meg az elmúlt hátrom évben, annak ellenére, hogy Chihiro rendszeresen takaríttatta a műhelyt. Ráadásul volt egy nagyobb átalakítás, aminek során egészen biztosan rá kellett volna bukkanniuk a dobozra. Talán a nagy kapkodás miatt annyira automatikusan végezték a feladatukat, hogy fel sem tűnt a szokatlan doboz.  
Nyomasztó csend ereszkedett a társaságra. Mindannyian kínosnak érezték a hallgatást, de fogalmuk sem volt, mit mondhatnának. Túl egyértelmű volt a dolog, így nem kellett sokáig törniük a fejüket, hogy rájöjjenek. Belldandy valószínűleg nem sokkal a halála előtt vette az ételes dobozt, és Keiichit akarta meglepni vele. Bizonyára a polcon rejtette el, és már nem volt ideje, hogy átadja.  
Keiichi legbelül üres dühöt érzett. Magára haragudott, amiért hagyott egy ilyen értékes tárgyat, mint ez, három évig a polcon porosodni. De tudta, hogy ez a düh értelmetlen, mivel nem tudhatta. Végül aztán ő volt az, aki megtörte a csendet.  
- Chihiro-san, szóval... Nem lenne gond ha...  
- Természetesen nem - szakította félbe a főnöke gyorsan. - Vidd csak haza, hiszen a tiéd. Bell-chan biztosan rengeteg finom ebéddel töltötte volna meg. Szóval az a sorsa, hogy a te használd. - Keiichi hálásan bólintott.  
- Köszönöm, Chihiro. - De a főnöke felemelt kézzel elhallgattatta. Nem igazán szerette az ilyen pillanatokat. Amellett, hogy neki is nagyon hiányzott Belldandy, nem engedhette meg magának a luxust, hogy túlságosan kimutassa. Azért is, mert ő volt a főnök, és azért is mert tudta, hogy Keiichi fájdalmához képest az övé jelentéktelen.  
- De aztán... - kezdte felemelt mutatóujjal, - ...nehogy az legyen, hogy elrakod valahová, mint emléket, és nem használod! Kérd meg Urdot, hogy készítsen neked bele valamit, vagy ilyesmi. - Keiichi összehúzott szemöldökkel bámult Chihiróra. Valahol legbelül érezte, hogy nem kellene ekkora feneket keríteni a dolognak, de nem tudta visszatartani magát, ugyanis a főnökének valószínűleg elment az esze, mert látszólag fogalma sem lehetett arról, mit mondott az imént.  
- Chihiro-san... - kezdte nyugodtan. - Tudod, vannak olyan dolgok, amivel még viccelni sem lenne szabad. Méghogy Urd, emberi fogyasztásra alkalmas ételt készítsen? Bah! - Egy pillanatig motyogott valamit az orra alatt. - Ki tudja milyen rémséggé változnánk tőle. - Chihiro és Sora értetlenül meredtek rá, mire ő rájött, hogy valószínűleg túlságosan is eljárt a szája. - Ö... Izé... Természetesen csak képletesen értettem. Nem mintha valóságban az ilyesmi megtörténhetne, igaz? - Várt egy kicsit mire pár tétova, egyetértő bólogatást kapott. - Csak hát Urd nem igazán főz valami jól... Azaz inkább nem szeret főzni. Vagy mindkettő... De a lényeg az, hogy majd én készítek bele ebédet. Úgyis egyre jobban megy a főzés, szóval egy kicsit dicsekedhetek. - Ismét bólogatás, bár nem úgy tűnt, hogy a két nő majd elepedne azért, hogy ehessen a főztjéből.  
- Nos, hogy ezzel is megvolnánk... - kezdte a főnöke erőltetetten. - Takarítsuk fel ezt a sok piszkot, ami a polcról szóródott le, utána pedig menjünk haza! - Ezt a kijelentését egyöntetű örömkiáltás fogadta. Nem fordult elő túl gyakran olyan, hogy Chihiro csak úgy hazaengedte volna őket, még idő előtt. Sőt néha még az is előfordult, hogy tovább kellett bennmaradniuk.  
A takarítással nagyon gyorsan megvoltak, legalábbis Keiichi és Sora. Ami Chihirót illeti, ő ezúttal nem segített, hanem arra hivatkozva, hogy le kell adnia az alkatrészrendelést a következő hónapra, elment telefonálni. Keiichi most az egyszer nem tett megjegyzéseket. Amint végeztek, a főnök már átöltözte várta őket a legelső helyiségben. Türelmetlenül sürgette őket, hogy igyekezzenek ők is. Végül aztán a Whirlwind előtt elköszöntek egymástól, és mindenki ment a saját útjára, a saját járművével. Chihiro a Domanijának motorja hamarosan életre kelt, Hasegawa pedig bepattant öregecske, ám kiváló állapotban lévő Fiatjába. Keiichi aki legbelül parkolt csendben megvárta amint elmennek. Aztán óvatosan betette az oldalkocsi ülésére a megtalált ételdobozt.

***

Útközben egész végig Belldandyra gondolt. Nem volt elég, hogy Chihiro megint jött a szokásos dolgaival, még ezt a dobozt is pont ma kellett megtalálni. Egy nappal az Istennő halálának harmadik évfordulója előtt. Bár nem igazán tudott volna olyan dátumot, amikor könnyebb lett volna elviselni egy ilyen fontos emlék megtalálását.  
Mert ez az bentós doboz, amit három éve senki nem talált meg, igenis nagyon fontos emlék volt Belldandytól. Elhatározta, hogy semmiképp nem fogja hagyni, hogy még egyszer valami sötét, és hűvös helyen hányódjon. Ahogy Chihiro is javasolta, minden nap használni fogja. Valahányszor ebből eszik, mindig eszébe fognak jutni azok a finom ételek, amiket Belldandy készített neki.  
Bár tisztában volt vele, hogy a főzés terén még van mit elsajátítania. Valamint az is sokat fog rontani majd az összhatáson, hogy korán reggel, fáradtan kell megtöltenie az ételes dobozt. Belldandy persze mindig kifogástalan ennivalót készített. Nem számított, hogy reggel volt vagy este, hidegen vagy melegen kellett fogyasztani, mindig nagyon finom volt. Aki valaha is megkóstolta, azt kívánta, bárcsak örökké Bell főzne neki. Erre Keiichinek minden esélye megvolt, de a sors mégis közbeszólt, és elragadta tőle az Istennőt. Pedig a kívánsága szerint örökre vele kellett volna maradnia, míg véget nem ér az élete. Az övé, nem pedig Belldandyé...  
Előfordult, hogy Keiichi kezdetben elkeseredett dühöt érzett, mert így tulajdonképpen nem teljesült a kívánsága. De senkit nem hibáztathatott a történtekért, ez nagyon jól tudta. Csak az elkeseredés váltotta ki belőle a haragot.  
Annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy majdnem elfelejtett bevásárolni.  
- A fenébe, még ez is! - bosszankodott, mert csak jó százötven méterrel az után kapott észbe, hogy elhalad a bolt előtt. Lassított, majd jó alaposan körülnézett, és áttért a másik sávba. Szerencséjére errefelé nem volt túl nagy a forgalom.  
A boltban újabb nehézséggel találta szemben magát, ami kis időre elterelte a figyelmét Belldandyról.  
_- Oké, lássuk, mi legyen a mai menü... - _gondolta türelmet erőltetve magára. Azt pontosan tudta mi van otthon, nagyjából semmi. Az utóbbi időben eléggé elhanyagolta a bevásárlást, így a készletek kimerültek... De, semmi pénzért nem akart még egyszer Urd tápanyagpótló kapszulájára hagyatkozni, ezért nekiállt nézelődni a bolt polcain felsorakozó termékek között.  
Eddig csupán egy alkalommal próbálta ki a pirulát, amikor teljesen üres maradt hétvégére az éléskamra. Vasárnap este már nagyon éhes volt, ezért lesz ami lesz alapon rászánta magát. Valószínűleg ez annyira elvette az eszét a koplalás, hogy elfogadta az Istennő segítségét. Nem mintha nem lakott volna jól a kapszulától, a gond azzal volt, hogy túlságosan is. Olyan érzése volt, mintha egy óriási tál rizst, legalább másféltucat tojást, és ugyanennyi halat magába tömött volna. Egyetlen pillanat alatt. Másnap valószínűleg dolgozni sem tudott volna menni, ha Urd nem ad neki egy ellenszert, aminek szerencsére nem voltak mellékhatásai. Még most is borzongva gondolt vissza a gyomra mélyén háborgó pokolra. Rosszabb volt még annál is, mikor Peorth nem sokkal az első találkozásuk után jó alaposan megtömte.  
- _Legyen mondjuk... Legyen mondjuk... - _kántálta magában. - _Áh, igen! Egy kis miso leves Keiichi módra... Az lesz aztán a finom kaja! Ráadásnak pedig rizs és párolt zöldségek. Urd mind a tíz ujját megnyalja ezek után... Wow! Kezdem egyre jobban élvezni a főzőcskét. - _Az előbbi búskomorság után jólesett neki egy pár vidám gondolat, miközben összeszedte a hozzávalókat. Még egy nagyon fontos dolog eszébe jutott, azaz egészen pontosan három. Így hát pár üveg szaké, egy jó nagy adag fagylalt, és egy doboz frissen sült taiyaki is került a kosarába. Legalább nem megy haza üres kézzel. Miután fizetett, kivitte a két jól megpakolt szatyrot a BMW-hez. Itt rövid töprengés, és a rendelkezésére álló hely felmérése után, elrendezte a csomagoknak az oldalkocsiban. A bentós dobozra különösen ügyelt, azt tette be legutoljára. Úgy öt percet elszórakozott vele, mire mindent sikerült úgy bepakolnia, hogy ne legyen vele út közben problémája.  
Hamarosan ismét a hazafelé vezető úton robogott, és ezzel együtt a rossz kedve is visszatért. Úgy tűnt nem is lesz ez már másképp a hátralévő nap folyamán. A holnap az egészen más lapra tartozott. Bell halálának az évfordulóján mindig sikerült valahogy összekapni magát, hogy ne nagyon lássák rajta, mit érez. Általában így szokott lenni, noha még csak két év tapasztalatára tudott támaszkodni. A szomorúság, és a depresszióhoz hasonló hangulat viszont a legváratlanabb pillanatokban szokott eluralkodni rajta. Persze ilyenkor is próbálta elterelni róla a figyelmet, de voltak páran, akiket nem tudott megtéveszteni. Ilyen volt Chihiro, Megumi és Urd. Ezért nem is mutatkozott ilyenkor előttük. Legszívesebben ment a szobájába, hogy mindent elsötétítsen, és bámulja a mennyezetet.  
_- Na nem baj - _gondolta beletörődve. - _Holnap jönnek Skuldék, akkor pedig úgy sem lesz időm bánkódni. Na egen... De az még elég sokára lesz. A fenébe is, hogy mindenre várni kell! - _Megengedte magának azt a luxust, hogy teljesen értelmetlenül dühöngjön a vakvilágba.  
Egy pillanatig sem hitegette magát azzal kapcsolatban, hogy ennek van bármi értelme is. Mert nem volt, de kivételesen nagyon jól esett.  
Ilyen állapotban ért haza. Betolta a motort a garázsba, és rögtön ezután leült mellé a földre. A hátát a hideg fém palánknak támasztotta, és azon kapta magát, hogy zihálva szedi a levegőt, és izzad. Halvány fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi történik vele, de nagyon remélte, hogy nem éppen szívrohama van, vagy valami ehhez hasonló.  
- _A francba! Ilyen fiatalon nem ér az ilyesmi! - _gondolta elkeseredetten. Bár a mellkasában nem érzett semmiféle fájdalmat, vagy bármi egyebet, amiből ténylegesen komolyabb bajra következtethetne. Minden jel egyszerű rosszullétre utalt, de nem volt túlságosan nagy hőség, és nem is volt különösebben fáradt, ami előidézhette volna. - _Talán... Talán tényleg jobb is lenne, ha itt és most meghalnék - _morfondírozott magában. - _Akkor talán... Talán újra együtt lehetnék Belldandyval. - _Nem tudta, hogy a haláluk után mi történik az emberekkel, vagy az Istennőkkel. Pedig megkérdezte a Mindenhatót, de nem kapott rá választ. Akkor nagyon haragudott érte, hiszen talán jobban érezte volna magát, ha azt mondja, hogy arra a bizonyos ˝jobb helyre˝ került. Kissé még most is neheztelt érte, hogy nem kapott választ. Mikor Urdot, vagy Peortht kérdezte, ők köntörfalazás nélkül megmondták, hogy nem tudják. Peorth azt is hozzátette, hogy talán jobb, ha ilyesmiről egyikük sem tud.  
- _Igen, ha meghalok biztos jobb lesz. - _Elképzelte, amin Belldandy várja egy hatalmas zöld mezőn. Az Istennőn kényelmes, kék színű selyemruha volt, és égszerként csupán azt a gyűrűt viselte, amit ő adott neki. Kitárta felé a karjait, de aztán megtorpant. - _Nem! - _kiáltotta gondolatban. - _Mi a fenét csinálok?! Hogy juthatott eszembe ilyen... - _Újra ott találta magát a BMW-je mellett a földön ülve, és a rosszullét még mindig gyötörte. Balra fordította a fejét, és meglátta a biciklit. Ez volt Belldandy régi kerékpárja, amit annyira szeretett. Még ez is a lányra emlékeztette. Nem volt elég, Chihiro meg az bentós doboz megtalálása, még ez is. Minden csak rá emlékeztette. Miután a lány meghalt, a biciklit senki sem használta. Keiichi mégis rendszeresen karban tartotta, és úgy vigyázott rá, mintha az Istennő bármikor visszatérhetne, hogy használja.  
Felállt, és dühösen, minden erejét beleadva a garázs fém falába ütött. Éles fájdalom hasított az öklébe, de nem törődött vele. Újra és újra ütött. A palánk tompa zörgéssel hálálta meg a durva bánásmódot. Szerencsére nem volt túlságosan hangos, így Urd nem hallhatta meg. Ráadásul valószínűleg az Istennő most is a tévét nézte.  
Rövid idő múlva minden dühe elszállt, és vele a rosszullét is. Visszaült az előbbi pozíciójába, a fejét pedig a térdeire hajtotta. Lassan előtörtek a könnyei, és meg sem próbálta megállítani. Közben a kezében Belldandy egykori gyűrűjét szorongatta. Előbb-utóbb mindig megnyugodott tőle. Soha egyetlen percre sem vált volna meg tőle, egyfolytában magával vitte mindenhová. Most is segített, és végül teljesen sikerült abbahagynia a zokogást. - _Lehet hogy ez a legfőbb bajom - _gondolta immár újra teljes egészében tiszta fejjel. - _Hogy mások előtt nem tudok sírni. Vagy bármiféle egyéb módon kifejezni a Belldandy elvesztése miatt érzett fájdalmamat... Aztán az egész az évek alatt összegyűlik bennem, és ez történik. - _Még akkor sem volt könnyű a Belldandy iránti érzéseiről beszélnie, mikor a lány még élt. Utólag ezerszer megbánta azt, hogy csak nagyon ritkán mondta neki, mennyire szereti. Abban biztos volt, hogy Belldandy tudja ezt, sőt viszontszereti őt, de mégis elvesztegetett lehetőségnek tűnt minden egyes perc, amikor nem fejezte ki valamilyen módon az irányába.  
Feltápászkodott a földről, és leporolta a ruháit. Előkotort a zsebéből egy papír zsebkendőt, majd a visszapillantó-tükörnél megtörölte a szemeit. Próbálta úgy csinálni, hogy ne nagyon lehessen észrevenni, hogy nem is olyan régen sírt.  
- _Most biztos hülyén nézhetek ki - _gondolta nem kevés öniróniával miközben próbálta magát elképzelni, amint ott térdel a visszapillantó-tükörnél és a szemeit törölgeti. - _Ha Chihiro meglátna, biztos nem úsznám meg annyival, mint az előbb. Rögtön elküldene egy pszichológushoz. Egyébként is sokat rágta vele a fülem, hogy el kellene mennem egyhez... Talán igaza is volt.  
_Mikor már többé-kevésbé rendben volt,kiemelte a szatyrokat az oldalkocsiból, és elindult a ház felé. Az ételes dobozt a hóna alá ügyeskedte. Banpei-kun ott sepregetett az udvaron, Keiichi pedig nem akarta megzavarni. Mikor az ajtóhoz ért, letette az egyik szatyrot, és nagy nehezen kinyitotta. Bent már minden sokkal könnyebb volt, hiszen egyszerűen letámasztotta a falhoz a csomagokat, a dobozt pedig lerakta a kis szekrényre, a telefon mellé. Azután levette a cipőjét, és lerakta a számára kialakított helyre.  
- Megjöttem! - köszönt hangosan, bár nem volt benne biztos, hogy Urd meghallja. Ekkor azonban meglepő dolog történt.  
- Ezt éppen én akartam mondani... - hallatszott a háta mögül egy ismerős hang. Keiichi megpördült és Peortht látta, a kezében egy szál rózsával. Az Istennő valószínűleg meg akarta lepni ezért bújt el valahova. Ami azt illeti, teljes mértékben sikerült neki. - De ha már így alakult, akkor... Üdvözöllek itthon, Keiichi-san. - Elegánsan meghajolt felé, mint mindig, amikor találkoztak. - Meglepettnek tűnsz, talán valaki másra számítottál?  
- Ne... Nem! - nyögte ki Keiichi nagy nehezen. - Csak tudod holnapra vártalak. - Aztán előre lépett, és gyengéden átölelték egymást, mint régi jó barátok. Mikor szétváltak Peorth szélesen mosolygott. - Bocsáss meg... - mentegetőzött Keiichi. - Üdvözöllek itthon, Peorth. - Majd esetlenül meghajolt, mire az Istennő felkacagott.  
- Hát, ez nem igazán megy neked - mondta vidáman. - De, ha majd lesz egy kicsit több nyugis percünk talán adhatok pár leckét. - Keiichi bizonytalanul bólintott. - Egyébként valóban csak holnap jöttünk volna, de közbejött pár dolog. - Kissé elszomorodott. - Éppen ezért legkésőbb holnap mennünk kell.  
- De... - kezdte Keiichi kedvetlenül. - De hát akkor mi lesz... - Peorth a vállára tette a kezét, mire kissé lehiggadt.  
- Nyugalom, nyugalom - mondta a lány szelíden. - Ma este sort kerítünk a Requiemre. Semmiképp nem mulasztanánk el, ebben biztos lehetsz. - Keiichi nagyon hálás volt érte, hogy Peorth ilyen komolyan veszi a dolgot. Valamint abban is biztos volt, hogy Skuld és Urd is ugyan így érez.  
- Köszönöm, én... - kezdte Keiichi, ám az Istennő egy finom fejcsóválással elhallgatatta. A fiú bólintott, majd hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. - Apropó! Hol van Skuld? - Mintha csak egy különös válasz lenne a kérdésére hatalmas csattanás hallatszott a teázó felől. K1 megadóan lehajtotta a fejét. - Oh, igen, már értem.  
- Sejtettem, hogy ennyiből is rá fogsz jönni - állapította meg Peorth komolyan, de észre lehetett rajta, hogy remekül mulat. Keiichi sejtette, hogy miért. Amikor az Istennő hosszabb ideig ˝vakációzott˝ náluk, aktívan részt vett Urd és Skuld csatározásaiban. Annyira, hogy szinte már ő is a testvérük lett. - Pedig, amikor megjöttünk majdnem megölelték egymást. - Keiichi, aki közben elkezdett pakolni, egy pillanatra teljesen ledermedt.  
- Mi... Mit mondtál? - kérdezte, és szinte falfehér lett az arca. - Ugye csak viccelsz? A... Az kizárt! - hebegte.  
- Na jó talán egy kicsit túlzok... - kezdte Peorth, és közben K1vel lassan elindultak a teázó felé. - De biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha nem vagyok ott, akkor sokkal jobban elérzékenyülnek. - K1 csak a fejét rázta.  
- Ez akkor is hihetetlen. - Az Istennő pedig maga is nagyon kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy tényleg megölelte volna egymást a két testvér, ha nincs ott. Persze így felmerült volna az a probléma, hogy ha nincs jelen, akkor nem láthatja. Inkább nem ment bele a részletekbe. Sokkal fontosabb dolga is volt ennél.  
- ...csak a tévét nézed - hallatszott Skuld dühös hangja. - Hát semmi mást nem tudsz csinálni? Tudod Urd, ez szánal...  
- Szánalmas? - kezdte fenyegető hangon Urd. - Ezt akartad mondani, vagy nem? Vigyázz a szádra, kisasszony! Attól, hogy visszamentél Yggdrasilba, még nem kellene átvenned az ottaniak nagyképű stílusát!  
Ekkor lépett be Keiichi és Peorth. Egy egészen rövid pillanatig megfeledkeztek egymásról, és felnéztek a jövevényekre.  
- Üdv! - intett K1 vidáman. - Látom, jól elvagytok. Miről folyik a nagy vita? - Nem mintha nem sejtette volna.  
- Yo, Keiichi! - hadarta Skuld. - Épp azt magyarázom ennek a makacs Urdnak, hogy egész napos semmittevés helyett tölthetné valami hasznossal az idejét. - Keiichi gyorsan visszanyelte, amit kapásból válaszolni akart. Hiszen Skuld is körülbelül azt csinálta, amit most a nővére, amikor még itt lakott. - Ha így folytatja, hamarosan akkora lesz a hátsója, mint egy megtömött utazóbőrönd. - K1 Peorthra sandított, majd kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. Az Istennő megrázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy ez nem túl valószínű. De Urd nem volt olyan engedékeny, mint Keiichi.  
- Mintha te bármi fontosat csinálnál - morogta egyhangúan, majd szélesen elvigyorodott. - Ha jól emlékszem, egész komoly harcokat folytattál velem a tévéért. És, ami sokkal lényegesebb... - felemelte a mutatóujját, és még szélesebben kezdett mosolyogni. - Nem hinném, hogy odafent gyerekekre bíznának olyan fontos feladatokat, úgyhogy nem kell annyira felvágnod, kicsim. - Mire ezt elmondta, Skuld már remegett a dühtől.  
- Kit... ne... nevez... tél... te... gyereknek?! - A szemei csak úgy szórták a lángnyelveket, a keze pedig az egyik rejtett zsebéhez kapott. Keiichi tett egy lépést hátrafelé, hogy szükség esetén tudjon menekülni.  
- Téged! - kacsintott Urd a húgára. - Nem hiszem, hogy bármilyen feladatot végre tudnál hajtani, vagy mégis?  
- I... igenis, én bármit megtudnék csinálni! - vágta rá Skuld gondolkodás nélkül, és ezzel bele is esett a csapdába.  
- Ohó! - bólogatott sokat tudóan Urd. - Vegyük mondjuk, Keiichit - kezdte hirtelen, és a fiú döbbenten mutatott magára. Aztán mivel látta, hogy ebbe nem érdemes belefolyni inkább nem kérdezett semmit. - Egy érett Istennő, mint amilyen Peorth, és én vagyunk, egész biztosan sokkal boldogabbá tudnánk tenni, mint egy hozzád hasonló gyermek. - Kacsintott egyet a húgára, akinek Keiichivel együtt már teljesen vörös volt a képe. Mindketten tudták, hogy mire céloz Urd. Peorth nem szólt semmit, és úgy tett, mintha a falióra tanulmányozása lenne a legérdekesebb elfoglaltság a világon. Skuldnál azonban végképp betelt a pohár.  
- Legyen hát - mondta remegő hangon, és előkapott egyet-egyet a bombái közül. Urd szeme felcsillant.  
- Harc? - kérdezte a helyzethez képest feltűnően vidáman. Felemelt a jobb kezét, mire az ujjai között elektromos ívek kezdtek cikázni. - Felőlem, mehet! De ne könyörögj kegyelemért, mert tudod, hogy tőlem olyasmit nem kapsz! - Azzal a húga felé vetette magát.  
- Meg sem fordult a fejemben ilyesmi! - vágott vissza Skuld, és egy villámgyors mozdulattal kisurrant a nyitott ajtón. - Ezzel szemben, te leszel az, aki majd kegyelemért fog esedezni! - hallatszott a folyosóról egy pillanattal azelőtt, hogy Urd is utána eredt. Úgy mentek el Keiichi és Peorth között, mintha ott sem lennének.  
- Erről ennyit - mondta a fiú fintorogva, egy pár másodperces néma csend után. - Úgy látom, tényleg nagyon örülnek a viszontlátásnak. - Ebben a pillanatban hatalmas durranás hallatszott a kert felől, amit egy villám becsapódását kísérő jellegzetes magas frekvenciájú sistergés követett. - Talán nem kellene már meglepődnöm a kapcsolatukon. - Majd Peorthra nézett, és észrevette, hogy nem úgy viselkedik, mint egy figyelmes házigazda. - Ja, tényleg. Foglalj helyet... - az asztalra mutatott, az Istennő pedig letelepedett mellé. - Kérsz egy teát? Sajnos nincs olyan sokféle itthon, mint régen, de van egy nagyon finom, amit bátran ajánlok.  
- Igen, kérek - mondta Peorth, majd amikor Keiichi átment a konyhába, hogy vizet forraljon beszélni kezdett. - Pedig fogalmad sincs, hogy milyen sokat beszél Urdról. Legtöbbször csak azt ecseteli, hogy Urd így, meg Urd azt csinálta... De szinte mindig eszébe jut valamiről. - Keiichi visszajött a konyhából, és ő is leült.  
- Tulajdonképpen Urddal is ez a helyzet. Csak akkor érzik igazán boldognak magukat, ha harcolhatnak. - Egy újabb robbanás hallatszott kintről, majd Urd dühösen kiabált valamit a húgára.  
- Az biztos, hogy rajtuk kívül senki nem fogja megérteni ezt a viszonyt - tűnődött Peorth. - Ami pedig Skuldot illeti egyáltalán nem igaz, hogy csak a legegyszerűbb feladatokat bízzák rá. Ezt persze Urd is nagyon jól tudja, csak azért mondja, hogy idegesítse vele. Valójában már régebben is végzett nagyon komoly munkákat. Ráadásul mindent egyre felelősségteljesebben csinál. Rengeteget fejlődött az utóbbi időkben, és ha így megy tovább ő lesz minden idők legfiatalabb rendszeradminisztrátora. Belldandy biztos nagyon büszke lenne rá, ha ezt láthatná.  
- Igen - mondta Keiichi mosolyogva. - Azért pedig nagyon hálás lenne, hogy ennyire a szíveden viseled a kishúga sorsát. Nagyon szép dolog tőled, Peorth.  
- Ugyan, ugyan - legyintett az Istennő. - Nekem ez egyáltalán semmi problémát nem jelent. Egyébként is, nagyon megkedveltem őt. Szinte már úgy érzem, mintha mi is testvérek lennénk. - Kissé elpirult, majd gyorsan összeszedte magát. A fiúra pillantott. - Apropó. Van valami, amiről soha nem beszélsz nekem önként. - K1 kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét. - Veled mi van, Morisato Keiichi? - Először meglepett pislogás fogadta a kérdést a fiú részéről.  
- Hogy velem... - kezdte bizonytalanul. - Hát izé... Tudod, hogy semmi különös. Csak... A szokásos.  
- Már megint ez a szöveg, mi? - kérdezte Peorth enyhe bosszúsággal a hangjában. - Mindig csak ezt tudod hajtogatni. Pedig biztos van rengeteg dolog, amiről mesélhetnél. Mivel foglalkozol mostanában a szabad idődben? Vagy ilyesmi... Esetleg egy új szerelem? Nekem nyugodtan elmondhatod...  
- Nincs! - vágta rá hevesen Keiichi, majd egy kissé lehiggadt. - Tudod ez... Ez nem megy olyan könnyen. - Sóhajtott egy nagyot. - Hiszen Belldandy még csak...  
- Így igaz - bólintott Peorth. - Már három éve meghalt. Tovább kellene élned az életedet, Keiichi. Nem gyászolhatod őt örökké. Hidd el, ha találsz magadnak valakit, akit ugyanúgy tudsz szeretni, mint Belldandyt, azzal semmi rosszat nem csinálsz. Ő sem akarná, hogy egész hátralévő életedben magányos legyél.  
- Igen tudom - válaszolta Keiichi, és nem csak rámondta. - De hát ez akkor is nehéz. Egyébként is ki lenne...  
- Lássuk csak... - Peorth fürkészve nézte a mennyezetet. - Mi van azzal a csinos fiatal nővel... Tudod, a főnököd. Szerintem nagyon jó fogás lenne. Illetek egymáshoz, hiszen ugyan az a szenvedélyetek, és biztos ő sem közömbös irántad.  
- Chihiro?! - kérdezte hisztérikus hangon Keiichi. - Te Chihiróról beszélsz?! Elment az eszed?! Azt... Azt nem élném túl! - Az Istennő megcsóválta a fejét, majd tovább töprengett.  
- Mi a helyzet azzal a lánnyal, aki régen mindig annyira el akart szedni Belldandytól... Sayoko? Így hívják igaz? Nos, az alapján amit meséltetek róla, igazán figyelemreméltó teremtés lehet. Vagy esetleg egy kevésbé halandó lényt választanál? Szerintem Kapu-chan még mindig nagyon odavan érted...  
- Uh... Jó-jó, azt hiszem ennyi bőven elég lesz - emelte fel a kezét megadóan Keiichi.  
- Ne feledd, Keiichi-san - váltott minden átmenet nélkül komolyra Peorth. - Ha majd valakinek a szemébe nézel, és meglátod benne, hogy őszintén szeret, ugyanakkor te is képesnek érzed magad ennek a szerelemnek a viszonzására, akkor ne habozz. Lehet, hogy soha nem lesz több lehetőséged az igazi boldogságra. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan rátalálsz valakire, akit képes leszel úgy szeretni, mint Belldandyt. Akkor pedig... - Várt egy pillanatot. - Akkor mindent bele! Ajánlom, hogy meghívj majd az esküvődre! Tudod, hogy sosem maradnék le egy ilyen eseményről. Valószínűleg a te esküvődön lenne a létező legszínesebb vendégsereg. Szó szerint, és képletesen is. - Keiichi idegesen nevetgélve jelezte, hogy egy kis időt kér.  
- Jó, jó... De tényleg ne rohanjunk ennyire előre, oké? Először is még mindig ott tartunk, hogy össze kellene jönnöm valakivel... És hát izé... - Nevetgélve megvakarta a feje tetejét. - Tudod milyen szerencsétlen vagyok az ilyesmiben. - Ekkor Peorth váratlanul előrehajolt, és úgy tűnt valami felkeltette a figyelmét.  
- Hé! - mondta enyhe aggodalommal a hangjában. - Mi történt a kezeddel? - Keiichi csak ekkor vette észre, hogy a jobb kezén lila, véraláfutásos foltok éktelenkedtek.  
- _Fenébe! - _gondolta, és nagyon dühös lett magára. - _Ha megtudja, hogy félőrült módjára püföltem a garázst, akkor biztos nem úszom meg egy kis fejmosással. Miért nem tudtam erre gondolni elő... - _Idegesen a háta mögé rejtette a jobb kezét, nem is gondolva arra, hogy ezzel esetleg csak még több gyanúra adhat okot.  
- Izé... Semmi komoly, csak egy kis baleset - hebegte, bár kételkedett benne, hogy bárki is bevenné ilyen átlátszó előadásban ezt a magyarázatot. - Mikor toltam be a BMW-t a garázsba, véletlenül hozzáütődött a kezem a falhoz. De mondom, hogy alig érzem, szóval nem kell belőle nagy ügyet kreálni.  
- Hogy üthetted be a kezed? Már több ezerszer betoltad oda azt a motort és még egyszer sem fordult elő...  
- Hát... - _Lehet, hogy tudja? - _gondolta Keiichi rémülten. - _Biztos csak arra vár, hogy én magam ismerjem be. Végül is egy Istennő, jelen lehetett anélkül, hogy észrevettem volna. - _Ö... Figyelmetlen voltam. - Ekkor megszólalt az a jellegzetes fütyülő hang, ami a teáskannából szokott előtörni, amikor a víz már forr. - _Megmenekültem!!! - _Bocsáss meg Peorth, de a tea... - Felállt, és már éppen indult volna, amikor az Istennő is felpattant.  
- Állj! Nem mész sehova... - mondta, és elkapta a jobb karját.  
- _Most már nincs mit tenni... - _aggodalmaskodott a fú, és Peorth közben visszaültette a helyére.  
- A tea most várhat egy kicsit. Előbb el kell látnunk a sebeidet. Nem kellene ilyen apróság miatt szégyellned magad... Néha mindenki lehet egy kicsit béna... Azaz figyelmetlen. - Keiichi nem mutatta ki, de nagyon megkönnyebbült. Peorth nem sejtett semmit... Viszont bénának nézte.  
- _Hát... Azt hiszem, ezzel most meg kell elégednem... - _gondolta fellélegezve. Bár egyáltalán nem volt megnyugtató érzés, hogy az a rohamszerű valami, ami az előbb rátört, bármikor megismétlődhet. Az Istennő közben egy fiolát húzott elő a semmiből, amiben sötétpiros krémes anyag volt.  
- Ez a leghatékonyabb rózsaszirom-kivonatból készült kenőcs, ami valaha is készült - magyarázta Keiichinek. - Elég egy vékony réteg, és holnapra már nyoma sem lesz a sérülésednek. - Kinyitotta a tégely tetejét, és a fiú orrát azonnal tömény rózsaillat csapta meg. Keiichi szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy egyik galibából a másikba esett. - Oh, mily csodás illat! - áradozott Peorth, miután közvetlen közelről beleszimatolt az üvegcsébe. K1-nek már innen messziről is túl intenzív volt.  
- Ö... Peorth - kezdte bizonytalanul. - Nézd, biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet? - Az Istennő tekintete megvillant.  
- Ezt meg hogy értsem? - kezdte fenyegető hangon. Keiichi tisztán hallhatóan nyelt egyet. - Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy a rózsából készült kenőcsöm nem megbízható? - K1 megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem dehogyis, csak eddig az eddigi tapasztalataim alapján a szereidnek mindig van... Nos... Ö... Valami mellékhatása. - Kicsit gondolkodni kezdett. - Például, amikor a saját húgom belém szeretett... Na és persze mindenki más, akire ránéztem. - Peorth szigorú arckifejezése egyáltalán nem enyhült. - Persze akkor még más volt a helyzet, az igaz... - Mivel egyre jobban kezdett kifogyni a szavakból, hirtelen felemelte a kezét, és odatartotta az Istennőnek. Lesz, ami lesz, felkészült a legrosszabbra. Peorth arcán hirtelen újból mosoly jelent meg.  
- Ne félj, nem fog fájni - mondta, majd óvatosan bekente vele a fiú kezét. Keiichi csak egyszer szisszent fel, és meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy a zúzódás, amit idáig észre sem vett, most mennyire fáj. - Kész is! - mondta az Istennő, mikor végzett. Na érzed már a hatását? - Keiichi alaposan megvizsgálta a kezét. El kellett ismernie, hogy Peorth gyógyszere tényleg nagyon hatékony. Kellemes, hűvösséget érzett azon a helyen ahol az Istennő bekente a kezét, és amikor próbaként megérintette, egyáltalán nem fájt.  
- Lenyűgöző... - mondta elismerően, de nem volt túl sok szükség a szavakra, mert az arca mindent elárult.  
- Na látod! - mondta Peorth büszkén. - Mondtam én, hogy a kenőcsöm csodára képes. Most pedig siess a teához. - Keiichi felpattant, és átment a konyhába. Peorth komoran nézett utána. - _Valamit nem mondott el, ez biztos - _morfondírozott magában. - _Azok a zúzódások... Fogadni mernék, hogy nem úgy szerezte őket, ahogy elmesélte. Sőt valami nagyon rosszat sejtek. Nem akarok belenézni a lelkébe, de valamit akkor is tennem kell. És Urddal is beszélnem kell.  
_Keiichi nem sokkal később visszatért két bögre teával, és az egyiket átnyújtotta neki.  
- Bocs, hogy mással nem tudlak megkínálni, de semmi nincs... - kezdte, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy holnapra mindent alaposan bevásárolt. - Azaz, várj csak egy pillanatot! - Peorth érdeklődő tekintetének a kereszttüzében kiszaladt a teázóból, és felkapta az előszobában lerakott szatyrokat. - Nem feledkeztem el semmiről - mondta vigyorogva, amikor visszaért. Majd egy kis keresgélés után odaadta Peorthnak a taiyakit.  
- Oh! - sóhajtott fel meglepetten az Istennő. - Hát gondoltál rám! Köszönöm, én drága Keiichi-sanom! - Azzal óvatosan felemelte az egyik hal alakú édességet, és a szájához érintette. Csak egy aprót harapott belőle, amit utána jó alaposan megrágott, és legvégül lenyelt. - Mily csodálatos íz! - mondta lehunyt szemmel. - Tökéletesen lágy krém, és ropogós piskóta... Hát nem lenyűgöző? - Keiichi mosolyogva bólogatott. Először csak Urd és Skuld beszámolójából ismerte, hogy mennyire át tudja magát adni Peorth egy ilyen süteménynek. Először azt hitte, hogy a két jómadár csak túloz, de aztán saját maga is tanúja volt az Istennő meglehetősen különös taiyaki elfogyasztó módszerének, ami minden híresztelést felülmúlóan döbbenetes volt. Azóta már többször látta a saját szemével is, de mindig nehezére esett elhinni. Mintha nem is csak egy egyszerű édesség lenne, hanem valami földöntúli, minden érzékszervnek egyaránt boldogságot okozó dolog. Az Istennőt ilyenkor egyáltalán nem lehetett megzavarni. Egyszerűen nem fogta fel a környezetből felé érkező ingereket. Ha valakinek mégis sikerült megzavarnia, akkor nyugodtan elkönyvelhetett magának egy igen fájdalmas megtorlást. Keiichinek meg sem fordult a fejében az ilyesmi. Másrészről elég kínos volt ilyenkor a közelében maradni, ugyanis Peorth hajlamos volt igen csak arcpirító sóhajokra.

- _Pedig csak egyszerű taiyaki... - _gondolta. - _Huh? Taiyaki...  
- _Jaj ne! A fagyi! - kiáltott fel aggódva és eszeveszett sebességgel kezdett kipakolni a szatyorból.  
- Nem... kérek... fagyit... - mondta vontatottan Peorth. Szinte alig fogyott a süteményéből, olyan kicsiket harapott. Keiichi egy bosszús mordulással lezárta a témát. Persze, hogy legalulra rakta a fagyit.  
- Megvan! - mondta diadalmasan, majd a hűtőszekrényhez sietett. Betette a mélyhűtő gyorsfagyasztó részébe, és csak reménykedett benne, hogy nem megy tönkre. Mivel úgy sem akadt más tennivalója, és jelenleg társasága sem akadt, úgy döntött kipakol a szatyrokból. Hamar megvolt ezzel az egyszerű feladattal, de Peorth még mindig csak a sütemény felénél járt. Óvatosan elvette tőle a többit, és visszacsomagolta a papírjába. - _Ha ezzel a tempóval halad, talán még idén megenné mindet... - _gondolta vidáman. - Asszem jobb, ha máris elkezdem a főzést. - Az órájára nézett. - Affene! Már majdnem négy óra van. Mire kész leszek, szinte már vége is lesz a napnak.  
Beletörődően vállat vont, és előszedegette a szükséges edényeket. Óvatosan felvágta a miso paszta csomagolását, és az egyik nagyobb lábosba tette a tartalmát. A csapon elegendő mennyiségű vizet pumpált hozzá. A szárított wakame leveleket is kikészítette, valamint a szükséges fűszereket és az olajt is. Ilyenkor még mindig olyan érzése támadt, hogy valamit elfelejtett. Idegesen körülnézett.  
- Hát persze! A gyömbér... Majdnem elfelejtettem. - Ahogy haladt előre egyre jobban belejött a dologba, és egy pár perc után már minden teendőt gördülékenyen végzett. Sajnos valahányszor főzni kezdett, mindig volt egy pár perc, amikor elég esetlenül állt a kezében minden. Egyszer csak, fütyörészni kezdett. Már majdnem kész volt a miso levessel, amikor Peorth lépett mellé. Keiichi úgy ítélte meg, hogy valamikor most végzett a süteménye utolsó morzsáival.  
- Nem kell egy kis segítség? - kérdezte, majd kíváncsian belelesett a fazékba Keiichi válla fölött.  
- Kösz nem - mondta Keiichi alig-alig odafigyelve. - Inkább próbáld megkeresni, és megállítani Urdot és Skuldot, még mielőtt még szétrombolják az egész környéket. - Peorth megdörzsölte az állát.  
- Nos igen, náluk ez könnyen megeshet - mondta tetetett komolysággal. - Nem lesz könnyű dolgom, de mindent el fogok követni. - Azzal elindult, hogy megtalálja a két, egymással ádáz csatát folytató Istennőt. Keiichi pedig nekilátott a rizsnek, és mivel tudta, hogy Peorth és Skuld is enni fog belőle, többet készített, mint amennyit általában szokott. Közben észre sem vette, de minden korábbi sötét gondolata tovaszállt...

***

Skuld lélegzetvisszafojtva lapult az évszázados faóriás mellett, hátát a roppant kerületű törzsnek vetve. A szíve ütemesen dobogott a mellkasában, és voltak olyan pillanatok, amikor azt hitte, hogy ez a ˝hangos˝ zaj fogja elárulni a hollétét. Még a levegővételeket is alaposan átgondolta.  
Feszülten figyelte a környező erdő halk neszeit. Tudni akart mindenről, ami arra enged következtetni, hogy Urd a közelben ólálkodik. Egyelőre minden csendes és nyugodt volt, semmi nem utalt nyílt, vagy meglepetésszerű támadási kísérletre. Ennek ellenére a kis Istennő egyáltalán nem lazított, hiszen azzal csak kiszolgáltatta volna magát ádáz ellenfelének.  
A jobb kezében egy továbbfejlesztett Skuld-bomba lapult, méghozzá a legújabb típusú. Sokkal hatékonyabb, és szélesebb körben felhasználható, mint az addig készült valamennyi változat. Szabályozni lehetett rajta a robbanás erejét valamint a szórását, és természetesen időzíthető volt. Be lehetett állítani, hogy becsapódáskor, vagy utána robbanjon, esetleg egy bizonyos jelszó kimondását követően. Intenzív fény vagy hang kibocsátására is képes volt, ami az ellenség harcképtelenné tételére szolgált, méghozzá anélkül, hogy komolyabb sérüléseket okozott volna. Kis területen intenzív légnyomás, vagy tektonikus mozgás előidézése is opcionálisan választható volt. Nagyon hatékony festékbombaként is fel lehetett használni, sőt ezzel a módszerrel előre beállított szövegeket, vagy képeket is meg tudott jeleníteni. Mindennek a tetejében, ezen funkciókat tetszés szerint kombinálni is lehetett. A kezelése ennek köszönhetően egy kissé bonyolult lett, de Skuld számára mégis olyan egyszerű, mint egy teljesen közönséges gránát használata.  
A jövőre nézve pedig rengeteg további ötlete volt, amivel fejleszthette a praktikus szerkezet funkcióinak tárházát.  
A bal keze sem volt üres, egy másik nagyon is hatásos fegyvert szorongatott vele. Azonban első ránézésre csak egy játéknak tűnhetett, amit leginkább a formájának köszönhetett. A játékos, palackorrú delfin külső azonban igen csalóka volt... Hatalmas tűzerőt képvisel, és nem kevésbé volt sokrétű, mint a bomba.  
Skuld ruhájának bal oldalán egy szakadozott szélű, megperzselődött folt tanúskodott arról, hogy nemrég már volt néhány kisebb összecsapása Urddal. A nővére által megidézett villámot épphogy sikerült megúsznia. Még kelletlenül is, de önmagának be kellett ismernie, hogy ezt inkább a szerencsének, és nem a csodás találmányainak köszönhette. Ha az utolsó pillanatban nem botlik meg... Persze ettől még szemernyi kétely sem merült fel benne a hasznosságukat illetően.  
A nővére nem kispályázott, de ugyanez fordítva is igaz volt. Bármit megtett volna azért, hogy lássa a legyőzött Urd dühös ábrázatát. Akkor végképp eldőlne, hogy ki a jobb. Vagy ha végképp nem is, a következő harcig Skuld járhatna felszegett fejjel. Ahogy eddig sem került ki soha végleges győztes, pedig már számtalanszor összecsaptak egymással. Legtöbbször csak szóban, ami azonban gyakran ehhez hasonló, komoly küzdelemmé fajult. Minden alkalmat megragadtak arra, hogy - ha csak ideiglenesen is - felülkerekedhessenek a másikon.  
Mindketten ismerték már a másik gyengéit és erősségeit. Igyekeztek egyaránt kihasználni az összes lehetőséget, de ugyanakkor elég óvatosak voltak ahhoz, hogy a harcnak ne legyen vége pillanatok alatt azáltal, hogy a másik csapdájába rohannak. Bár a valódi okát mindketten letagadták volna, de azt egy percig sem tagadták, hogy szeretik ezt csinálni... Jobban mint bármi mást. Skuld valahányszor Urd ellen harcolt, észre sem vette, de egy megmagyarázhatatlan öröm kerítette a hatalmába. Természetesen mindent beleadott, és ugyan ezt várta el tőle is.  
A kis Istennő végül elérkezettnek látta az időt, egy kis terepfelmérésre. Óvatosan, centiméterről centiméterre haladva kilesett a fa törzsének takarásából. Kifejezetten ügyelt arra, nehogy egy óvatlan mozdulat miatt megreccsenjen a lába alatt egy száraz faág. A jelen helyzetben ez végzetes lehetett volna. Körbehordozta a tekintetét az erdő belátható részén, de semmi szokatlant nem észlelt. Egyetlen gyanús mozgás sem törte meg a hely békéjét. Ez természetesen még semmit sem jelentett, tudván, hogy ki ellen harcolt. Urd, ha akart, nagyon hatékonyan tudott lopakodni, nem beszélve arról, hogy repülni is képes volt. Skuld emiatt titkon mindig irigyelte, és ezt csak tetőzte, hogy az idősebb nővére a mágia összes területén, minden kétséget kizáróan felülmúlta. Azonban, úgy érezte, hogy egyre közelebb és közelebb kerül az ő szintjéhez. Már Angyala is volt, akit hosszú ideje fenn tudott tartani. Nem is beszélve a számtalan varázslatról, amit megtanult, mióta ismét Yggdrasilban élt. Azért nem volt olyan rengeteg, de vitathatatlanul fejlődött.  
Némi töprengés után egy óvatos mozdulattal a zsebébe csúsztatta a bombáját, majd a felszabadult kezével az orrára tolta azt a szemüveget, amit addig a homlokán viselt. A csupán közönséges napszemüvegnek kinéző szerkezet, valójában csúcstechnológiát képviselt. Amikor a szemére illesztette, semmi sem történt, csupán minden elsötétült kissé, és arany színűvé változott. Aztán aktiválta a szemüveg szárába épített mikrokapcsolók egyikét, mire a világ a szeme láttára változott át a színek furcsa kavalkádjává. Skuld a környező erdő hőképét látta, amin a szemüvegbe épített csúcstechnológiájú számítógép digitális korrekciókat hajtott végre, hogy korrigálja a kontrasztokat. Így is körbepásztázta a környéket, de sajnos most sem járt nagyobb sikerrel, mint az előző alkalommal, szabad szemmel. Az élet jelei mindenütt előfordultak, azonban semmit sem talált, ami csak megközelítőleg Urd méretű lenne. Elégedetlenül felmordult, és már az sem érdekelte, ha emiatt megnőtt az esély a rejtekhelye felfedezésének.  
Feljebb tekerte a digitális zoomot, így sokkalta messzebbre ellátott, mint azelőtt.  
- _Hol lehet? - _kérdezte idegesen magától. - _Feladta volna, és már rég visszament a házba? Az kizárt! Ilyet soha nem tenne... - _Átváltotta a szemüveget röntgen tartományba, és ismét nekiállt a testvére után kutatni.  
A várakozás szörnyen idegesítette. Rosszabb volt még annál is, ha esélytelen körülmények között kellett volna harcolnia. Komoly taktikai hiba volt egyhelyben várnia, de a megérzései azt súgták neki, hogy ne mozduljon. Legalábbis, még egy darabig ne... Hallgatott ezekre a sugallatokra, bár igazából soha nem hitt a használhatóságukban.  
Mivel semmiféle hasznát nem látta, a szemüveget visszatolta a homlokára, és ismét elővette a Skuld-bombát. A következő pillanatban egy robbanást hallott körülbelül száz méterre, északi irányban. Elégedetten elmosolyodott. Pont ott, ahová az egyik multifunkciós bombáját telepítette. A szerkezetet úgy állította be, hogy csak akkor robbanjon, ha valaki a közelébe megy. Még arra is gondolt, hogy egy túl kíváncsi állat véletlenül se aktiválhassa a robbanószerkezetet. Csakis Urd okozhatta a detonációt, mert az ő paramétereire lett beprogramozva. Kis idő múlva egy újabb, majd három, szinte teljesen egybemosódó robbanás zaja söpört végig az egész erdőn. Skuld boldogabb már nem is lehetett volna. Minden egyes hangos robaj egyre közelebb hozta az egyébként is elkerülhetetlen diadalát örökös ellensége felett. Szinte látta maga előtt, hogy mi történik. Urd gyanútlanul lopakodott a fák között, és próbálta megkeresni. Azonban nem vette észre az álcázott bombát, ami felrobbant, amikor a közelébe ért. Ekkor annyira megijedt, hogy fejvesztve rohanni kezdett éppen a többi bomba közé. A csapdából nem volt kiút, hiszen Skuld stratégiailag meghatározott pontokra helyezte valamennyit. Sőt, ez még egyáltalán nem volt minden. Ha a nővére még talpon volt, hamarosan újabb meglepetéssel kell szembenéznie. Még be sem fejezte a gondolatot, amikor felugattak a kihelyezett automata lövegtornyok. A kis Istennő most már engedélyezett magának egy vidám kacajt. Megcsinálta... Végre sikerült elkapnia Urdot. Aztán olyan hirtelen, mint ahogy kezdődött, a lövegtornyok éles sziszegésszerű sortüze elhallgatott. Ez azt jelentette, hogy Urd végképp elbukott. Most minden bizonnyal ott feküdt valahol a földön, és kegyelemért könyörgött. Skuld számára semmi nem okozott akkora gyönyört, mint ezt elképzelni... Azaz valami mégis csak volt. A saját szemével látni, mégpedig minél hamarabb.  
- _Itt az ideje kiélvezni a győzelem ízét! - _gondolta elégedetten. - _Végre móresre taníthatom Urdot! - _Azt is elhatározta, hogy a nővére nem fogja megúszni egy alapos kioktatás nélkül.  
Először ecsetelni fogja neki, hogy hol követett el hibákat, és mire kellett volna jobban figyelnie. A legyőzöttnek végig kellett hallgatni a legyőzője mondandóját. Ez egy olyan szabály volt, amit minden filmben és animében betartottak, és épp ezért még Urd sem szegte volna meg, bármennyire nem tetszik neki a felállás. Ha pedig mégis tiltakozott volna - titokban arra vágyott, bárcsak így tenne -, arra az esetre, meggyőzőérvként volt még nála egy egész arzenálra való fegyver.  
Továbbá nem akarta hagyni, hogy Urd valaha is elfeledje a vereségét. Ezért előkészítette a speciális szemüvegébe épített felvevő egységet. A megfelelő pillanatban csak a szemére kellett illesztenie, és máris minden rögzítve lett, ötven méteres körzetben, háromszázhatvan fokban. Egy ilyen felvétel birtokában Urd soha többé nem mer packázni vele. Nem is tudta tovább türtőztetni magát. Mindenféle óvatosságot figyelmen kívül hagyva kiugrott a fa törzse mögül, és rohanni kezdett az automata fegyverek irányába. Villámgyorsan kerülgette az útjába kerülő fákat, közben pedig úgy érezte, mintha repülne. Talán még soha nem futott ilyen gyorsan, de eddig még nem is kecsegtetett ilyen jutalom a célban. Még az egyik domb emelkedőjén is alig veszített a sebességéből. A másik oldalon, a lefelé haladással már egy kicsit meggyűlt a baja, mivel majdnem elvágódott a jókora lendület miatt. Kissé kifulladva támaszkodott neki egy fának, majd, amint visszanyerte az egyensúlyérzékét, és a tájékozódási képességét, tovább rohant, ismét szélsebesen...  
Majdnem ez a gyorsaság okozta a vesztét. Amikor megérkezett a kihelyezett csapdákhoz, nyomát sem látta a vesztes Urdnak. A felrobbant Skuld-bombák nyomán jó néhány kráter füstölgött. Az egyik esetben a pusztítás különösen nagy volt. Mindent összevetve büszke lehetett volna a robbanó szerkezetek hatékonyságára. Kicsivel távolabb, az automata fegyvereknél sem látta a nővérét. Gyanakodva összevonta a szemöldökét.  
- _Maradt volna elég ereje a meneküléshez? - _kérdezte magától. - _Lehet. Csudába... - _Hihetetlenül bosszantotta a tudat, hogy Urd, talán sérülten is meg tudott lógni előle. Az automata lövegek valamiért furcsán mozdulatlanok voltak. Pedig alap esetben folyamatosan pásztázniuk kellett volna a környezetüket. A kis Istennő egyre jobban kezdett gyanakodni, hogy a dolgok esetleg mégsem egészen úgy mentek, ahogy elképzelte. Az egyik telepített fegyvert közelebbről is megnézte. Minden teljesen normális volt rajta, leszámítva azt az apró, olvadt szélű lyukat, amit épphogy sikerült észrevennie. Valakinek sikerült kilőnie az összes fegyvert, mielőtt azok bevégezhették volna a munkájukat.  
Nem valakinek, hanem Urdnak. A nővére minden bizonnyal egy villámvarázslatot használt, mint mindig. Tönkre tette a lövegek belső rendszerét, miközben látszólag semmi bajuk sem esett. Még arra is ügyelt - habár a kis Istennőnek fogalma sem volt róla, hogy csinálta -, hogy egyszerre végezzen velük. Gyanús lett volna, ha a lövegek sorban egymás után állnak le.  
Skuld nyelt egy nagyot, és csak nehezen tudta megfékezni a keze remegését. Mivel a csapda nem volt hatásos, Urd most bármikor lecsaphatott rá, hiszen elhagyta a fedezékét, és jobbára védtelen volt. Idegesen tett egy lépést hátra. A harci ösztöne azt súgta, hogy egyelőre felejtse el a találmányai befuccsolása felett érzett csalódottságát, és meneküljön. Lassan leengedte a pisztolyt tartó kezét, majd sarkon fordult. Urd ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy lecsapjon rá.  
Pontosabban mondva tucatnyi Mini-Urd indított alaposan összehangolt támadást, egyszerre minden irányból. Az apró Istennők ujján arányosan kicsi, kékesfehér elektromos ívek táncoltak. Azonban a méretük ellenére az erejük elképesztően nagy volt. Skuld most már biztos volt benne, hogy a testvérének ezzel a módszerrel sikerült elintéznie a lövegeket, mindenféle nagyobb zaj és feltűnés nélkül. Tudta, hogy Urdnak a multiplikáció az egyik kedvenc támadási formája, csak épp nem számolt vele. Azonban most nem volt ideje alaposabban kielemezni, hogy milyen hibákat követett el a rendszer felállításánál. Támadás alatt állt, és meg kellett tennie az ellenlépéseket. Ugyan meglepte a hirtelen roham, de ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy a nővére máris nyert volna. A sok-sok Mini-Urd igen hatékony volt, de az erejük nem volt egyenlő az eredeti Istennőével, hanem arányosan leoszlott az osztódás számával. Mivel azonban Urd támadóvarázslat-specialista volt, még így is komoly erőket birtokoltak.  
A kis Istennő villámgyors mozdulattal eldobta a bombát. Nem lett volna értelme élesíteni, hiszen nagyon kicsi volt az esély, hogy akár csak egy Mini-Urdot is eltaláljon. Mindet pedig semmiképp nem tudta volna elintézni. Ha viszont a helyére teszi a robbanószert, akkor is értékes másodperceket veszít. A megtakarítással nyert időt arra használta, hogy a zsebéből előkapjon egy ovális tárgyat. A szerkezet oldalából varázsütésre - valójában a varázslatnak semmi köze nem volt a dologhoz, inkább a jól beállított érzékelőknek - vékony pántok emelkedtek ki, és az ujjai köré tekeredtek. Minden egyes ujjpercére jutott egy, majd az ovális szétcsúszott, és felvette a tenyere alakját. Olyan ergonómikusan simult bele, hogy egyáltalán nem zavarta a mozgásban. A végeredmény úgy nézett ki, mint egy ékszer, és egy ujjatlan kesztyű keveréke. Valójában egy multifunkciós távirányító volt, ami a Skuldnál lévő valamennyi eszközt vezérelni tudta, méghozzá elképesztő hatékonysággal. Az Istennő nem is habozott, behajlított a hüvelyk és a mutató ujját, nagyjából C betűt formázva vele. A szerkezet késlekedés nélkül feldolgozta a kapott utasítást, és aktiválta a hozzá kapcsolódó funkciót.  
Az ifjú Istennő ruhája a palástjával együtt meglebbent. Öt darab, egyenként tizenöt centiméter hosszú fémrúd vágódott ki belőle, és egyenesen a földbe fúródott, egy egyenlő oldalú ötszöget formázva. Az ezüstösen csillogó fémdarabok, melyeknek átmérője alig haladta meg az egy centimétert, nem maradtak tétlenek, antennaszerűen meghosszabbodtak, és az oldalukból új részek pattantak ki. Az egész hamarosan úgy zárta körül Skuldot, mint egy ketrec. Ám azzal ellentétben, ez a kis Istennő védelmét szolgálta, nem pedig a fogva tartását biztosította. De a változás még ekkor sem állt le. A kalitka meghatározott pontjain az eredetinél jóval kisebb rudakból giroszkópra emlékeztető eszközök alakultak ki. Annyiban különböztek mindössze, hogy ezek szögletes, egymás körül keringő gyűrűkből álltak. Ezzel el is készült az áthatolhatatlannak szánt akadály.  
A Mini-Urd sereg természetesen látta a húguk körül alig fél másodperc alatt önmagát ˝kihajtogató˝ szerkezetet. Egy pillanatra el is bizonytalanodtak, hogy megéri-e a támadást kockáztatni. Végül valamennyien úgy döntöttek, hogy egy ilyen jelentéktelen, és nyilvánvalóan rosszul megkonstruált kalitka nem állhat az útjukba. Elvégre akkora rések voltak a rácsai között, amelyeken simán átfértek a támadó varázslataiként szolgáló villámok. Mind a tizenketten egyszerre kezdtek el tüzelni, egyenesen Skuldot véve célba, aki feltűnően nyugodtan várt. A célzás tökéletes volt mindegyik Mini-Urdnál, azonban mégsem talált egyetlen lövedék sem. Pedig át kellett volna röppenniük a rácsok között, hogy aztán fájdalmas csípést okozzanak a kishúguknak. A fém szerkezet azonban villámhárítóként vonzotta magához a támadásokat, valamennyit elnyelve. Kékes szikrák pattogtak a rácsok között ide-oda, mígnem a pörgettyűs részek felgyorsultak, és a jelenség ezzel megszűnt. Skuld vidáman mosolygott. Nem minden ok nélkül, hiszen a pajzs tökéletesen működött Urd elektromos támadásai ellen, továbbá a nővére még mindig azt hitte, hogy könnyűszerrel elbánhat vele, a gyengének látszó védelem mögött. A makacs kis Mini-Urdok nem adták fel, tovább lőtték a villámaikat. Valóságos zárótüzet zúdítottak a ketrecre, amelynek rácsai kékes fénnyel izzottak, különös tekintettel a forgó egységekre. Minden egyes lövést elnyelt, és Skuldnak még a haja szála sem görbült. Két támadó megpróbálkozott azzal, hogy felülről kezdi bombázni a szerkezetet. Ezek a villámok is pont úgy végezték mint az elődeik. Skuld túlzó mozdulatokkal, színpadiasan ásított egyet. Ezzel jelezte, hogy már kezd unatkozni, és ha Urd nem talál ki valami hatékonyabbat, akkor hamarosan elalszik. A nővére nem törődött a színészi tehetségének fitogtatásával, egyre csak idézgette a villámokat, ádáz arckifejezéssel. Kis idő múlva mégis taktikát váltott, de még mindig nem adott a finomkodásra. A tizenkét Mini-Urdból hat lett, akik tovább folytatták az esztelen lövöldözést. A villámok ereje viszont az addigiak többszöröse lett, és sokkal nagyobb tűzgyorsasággal lettek elindítva. Ez a módszer még mindig nem használt, hiszen a ketrec magához vonzotta ezeket az energiaíveket is. A hatból három támadó maradt, és az ő támadásaik már igen csak nagy erőt képviseltek. A kalitka három oldala csak úgy ragyogott a találatoktól. Skuld tudta hogy ki fog tartani, ennek ellenére kisség kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Egy ehhez hasonló villámzápor közepében ezt nem is lehetett csodálni. A három Mini-Urd végül abbahagyta a tüzelést, és egy pillanattal később apró füstgomolyaggá változott.  
Az eredeti Urd egyenesen a ketrec előtt jelent meg, és karba tett kézzel vizsgálta azt. Úgy tűnt, nem igazán siet, mert ráérősen tett pár lépést hátra, és másik perspektívából is megnézte magának. Ezután nyugodtan körüljárta, minden oldalnál elidőzött egy kicsit, valamilyen gyenge pont keresésével. Mindezt halálos csendben tette, csupán a ketrec fogó alkatrészeinek halk, monoton suhogását lehetett hallani. Az erdő is kísértetiesen néma volt, mintha minden zaj, a helyzet komorságára való tekintettel, egyszerűen megszűnt volna. Urd tovább folytatta a körözést, miközben egyre jobban felgyorsított. A léptei légiesen könnyedek voltak, még a lehullott levelek sem hajlottak meg a lába alatt. Szinte suhant a talaj felett, és ezúttal semmiféle mágiát nem használt hozzá. A pszichológiai hadviselés egyik módszerét használta, hogy nyugtalanságot ültessen el a kistestvérében. Egyszer csak váratlanul megfordult, és a másik irányba kezdett el körözni.  
Skuld idegesen követte a tekintetével, mígnem elkezdett forogni vele a világ. Ha mást nem is, a nővére előbb-utóbb annyit elért volna, hogy teljesen elszédüljön. Urd olyan volt, mint egy ragadozó, aminek sikerült a prédája közelébe jutni, valami azonban mégis meggátolta abban, hogy elérje. A hasonlat egyáltalán nem tetszett a kis Istennőnek. Nem érezte magát zsákmánynak, noha amíg a pajzs használata egyértelműen korlátozta a mozgásának szabadságát, addig Urdra nem vonatkozott ilyen megszorítás. Tetszőlegesen mozoghatott, amerre csak a kedve tartotta. De az előnyei miatt szívesen lemondott a mozgástérről. Különben is, ez volt az egyetlen esélye, a nővére ravasz cselével szemben. Urd végül megállt néhány méterre a ketrectől, nagyjából az ötszög alapvonalának felezőpontjában. Hosszasan egymás szemébe néztek, és mindketten a lehetőségeiket latolgatták.  
Skuld készült valamire, ez teljesen nyilvánvaló volt Urd számára. De ugyanez rá is igaz volt. A két testvér csatája fordulóponthoz érkezett, és ez elhozta az idejét némi eszmecserének is. Magabiztosan egymásra mosolyogtak, annak ellenére, hogy egyiküknek sem tetszett a kialakult patthelyzet.  
- Lenyűgöző a játékszered, Skuld - ismerte el az idősebb testvér. - Bravó. Őszinte elismerésem, hogy képes voltál kivédeni a támadásaimat. A bombáid, meg a hasznavehetetlen vízipisztoly-ágyúid után, már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy túl könnyű lesz. De szerencsére sikerült összeszedned magad. - Skuld idegesen dobbantott a lábával.  
- Ha, ha... Urd, Urd, Urd... - A nővére gúnyos lekezelő hangneme borzasztóan idegesítette, de nem akarta neki megadni azt az örömet, hogy ezt ki is mutassa. Inkább úgy döntött, hogy a saját fegyverét próbálja ellene fordítani. - Nem akarlak untatni a technikai részletekkel, mert az a parányi agyad úgy sem lenne képes felfogni belőle semmit... - kezdte fellengzősen, majd felemelte a kezét, hogy Urd is jól láthassa a távirányítót. - Legyen elég annyi, hogy ez itt még csak a kezdet. Van még néhány találmányom, ami tesztelésre vár. Urd, drága nővérem... Örülök, hogy te leszel a kísérleti alany. Érted úgy sem kár. - Urd tett egy fenyegető lépést felé. Úgy tűnt a gúnyolódás elérte a célját. Legalábbis részben, mert a következő pillanatban az idősebb Istennő látványos sebességgel lehiggadt.  
- Te szegény... - Urd sajnálkozva megcsóválta a fejét. - Még mindig csak a gépeidre tudsz támaszkodni... A te korodban én már nagyon sok varázslatot ismertem. Valahol meg tudom érteni ezt a nagy mecha mániádat. Ha nincs egyáltalán semmi erőd, akkor találnod kell valamit, amiben jó vagy. - Skuld-nál itt szakadt el a cérna.  
- Te... te... - sziszegte szokatlanul mély hangon. - Urd, te hülye! Nekem igen is van erőm! Nagyon sok varázslatot megtanultam már, és ezt te is tudod! Csak... Jobban szeretem a találmányaimat használni... Mert... Mmert le kell őket tesztelni!  
- Tényleg nem érted... - sóhajtotta Urd tehetetlenül. - Egy igaziIstennőt részben a varázslatai határoznak meg. Tényleg volt már egy-két tűrhető megmozdulásod a víz alapú mágiával... De szerinted az már elég, és azt jelenti, tudsz varázsolni? A találmányaidra fecsérelt idő csak arra jó, hogy elhitesd magaddal, így is képes leszel mindarra, amire én. Így soha nem leszel igazi Istennő, hanem megmaradsz egy nagy gyereknek, ami most is vagy... Most pedig fejezzük végre be. - Az arca érzelemmentes maszkká változott. Felemelte a kezét a feje felé, és kecsesen az égre mutatott. - _**Bakurai Shoukan!!!**_ - A mágikus parancsszó hatására a derült égboltról azonnal egy kékes energiaív csapott Skuld pajzsába. A kis Istennő hangosan sikoltva vetette magát a földre, a kezeit pedig védekezően a fejére szorította. Annak ellenére, hogy bízott a találmányában, a villám nyers ereje még így is félelemmel töltötte el. Óriási fényesség támadt, még Urdnak is el kellett fordítani a fejét. Bárki, aki figyelemmel követte volna a ˝bújócskát˝, még a történtek után is döbbenten pislogott volna, hogy az Istennő ilyen erővel támad a húgára. Urd azonban tisztában volt vele, hogy meddig szabad elmennie, és ez még bőven belefért.  
A villám olyan hirtelen szűnt meg, mint ahogy megszületett. Skuld még utána is a földön kuporgott a biztonság kedvéért, és csak nagyon lassan mert felnézni. Megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy a védelme még mindig tökéletes épségben van. A nővérének még egy magasabb szintű villámvarázslattal sem sikerült benne kárt tenni. Ennek ellenére kissé megfogyatkozott a lelkesedése az imént átéltek miatt. Remegő lábbal nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, majd gyorsan átölelte saját magát, hogy leplezze a reakciót.  
- H... Ha-ha.... Ha... - nevetgélt feszülten. Sajnos a hangjának sem volt teljesen az ura, de legalább képes volt beszélni. Urd csalódottan nézte, mintha arra számított volna, hogy már nem lesz több gondja vele. - Hát nem megmondtam? Az ócska kis villámaid semmit sem érnek a védelmemmel szemben. Te is beláthatnád már, ha nem lennél olyan makacs. Inkább add fel, és akkor talán megelégszem egy bocsánatkéréssel. Ja, és felírom a homlokodra, hogy „SKULD A LEGJOBB", és nem szedem le, csak ha már megyünk.  
- Még hogy adjam fel? - kérdezte Urd meglepetten. - Én? - Hangos és ijesztő nevetést hallatott. - Ne mondj ilyeneket Pocok, mert a végén tényleg megsütlek abban a fém tákolmányban. Szerinted, meddig tarthat ki?  
- Ellened akár örökké, te hülye! - Skuldot borzasztóan felidegesítette, hogy a nővére Pocoknak nevezte. - Próbálkozz, csak amivel akarsz... Ezt úgysem töröd át a villámaiddal. Na?! Na?! Erre mit lépsz?!  
- Ezt - közölte Urd nyugodtan, miközben kinyújtotta oldalra a kezét. Skuld olyan kicsire húzta össze magát, amennyire csak tudta, és várta a minden eddiginél erősebb villámokat. Tudta, hogy a nővérének még van jó néhány, ami messze meghaladja a Bakurai Shoukan romboló erejét. Talán most először örült annak, hogy ilyen adottságai vannak. - Szerintem ennek a ketrecnek elég gyengék a rácsai. - Egyetlen intésére a közelben lévő vastag faág felemelkedett, és hatalmas lendülettel a ketrecnek vágódott. Skuld ijedtében majdnem hátraugrott, de aztán csak sikerült megőriznie a hidegvérét. A faág lendületének elégnek kellett volna lenni ahhoz, hogy összezúzza a vékony fém rudakat. De ez nem történt meg, ehelyett abban a pillanatban, ahogy hozzáért a ketrechez, kék fénnyel felizzott, és azon nyomban elszenesedett. Urd erre aztán tényleg nem számított.  
- Upsz... - mondta szabadkozva Skuld, és egyre magabiztosabb lett. Kezdte úgy érezni, hogy végre az ő kezében van az irányítás, noha még mindig nem mozoghatott szabadon. - Bocsi, de elfelejtettem mondani, hogy ez a bámulatos kis pajzs felfogja az összes lövésed energiáját, és szépen el is tárolja. Majd pedig arra használja, hogy a saját szerkezeti integritását növelje. Vagy ha pontosabb akarok lenni, akkor azt mondom, hogy többek között arra is... Tudod ezek a fém rácsok valóban elég vékonyak. Ráadásul belül még üregesek is... De folyamatosan a villámaid energiája kering bennük, ami így gyakorlatilag áttörhetetlen akadályt hoz létre.  
Urd szeme összeszűkült. Tudta, hogy a ˝gyakorlatilag áttörhetetlen˝ az nem egyenlő az áttörhetetlennel. Az viszont nagyon zavarta, hogy ő volt az, aki ilyenné változtatta Skuld ketrecét. Ha rögtön a fát vágja hozzá, akkor nem lett volna elég erős, hogy megállítsa. Persze akkor még nem tudhatta mire képes a furfangos találmány. Legalább már volt néhány alapvető információja. De nem is az zavarta a legjobban, hogy a tudtán kívül segített a húgának. Hanem az, amit Skuld mondott, hogy ˝többek között˝ a védelem megerősítésére használta fel a villámait. Tehát volt ezen kívül más is. - Most pedig, Urd... - A kis Istennő minden egyes pillanatot alaposan kiélvezett. - Itt az ideje az ellentámadásnak! - A távirányítót rejtő kezével pisztolyt formált, aminek csövét egyenesen Urdra irányította. A nővére izmai pattanásig feszültek, és felkészült arra, hogy szembenézzen mindazzal, amit a húga rázúdíthat. Skuld pedig habozás nélkül meghúzta a képzeletbeli ravaszt. Amint a mutatóujja megérintette a kezében lapuló távirányító fő egységét, a giroszkópszerű szerkezetek elkezdték ontani magukból az energiát egyenesen az idősebb Istennőre.  
Urdot kissé váratlanul érte a támadás, mivel arra számított, hogy a húga a szokásos módon, valamiféle bombával, esetleg vízágyúval akar visszavágni. A tekintete rémülten elkerekedett, majd kétségbeesett vetődéssel próbált kitérni az apró villámok elől. Keményen a földnek csapódott, de az ugrás legnagyobb lendületét levezette a vállán átgördülve. Felpattant, és az egyik fa mögé ugrott. Még épp időben, mert a következő pillanatokban valódi sortűz söpört végig azon a helyen ahol előtte volt. Csak a kiváló reflexei mentették meg bőrt. Még így is fájdalmasan felszisszent, mert az egyik villám eltalálta a fenekét. Bármilyen gyors volt, nem úszhatott meg sérülés nélkül egy ilyen zárótüzet. A találat nem okozott komolyabb fájdalmat, de borzasztóan kellemetlenül zsibbadt a helye. Remélte, hogy legalább a húga nem látta a szerencsés találatát, de Skuld felhangzó kárörvendő nevetése hamar meggyőzte ennek ellenkezőjéről.  
- Mi az, Urd? - kérdezte a gúnyos hang. - Csak nem sikerült a saját fegyveredet ellened fordítanom? Ugye nem fáj nagyon a hátsód? Ha esetleg fel akarnád adni... - Urd egy dühös morgással beléfojtotta a szót.  
- Te kis... - sziszegte, majd megdörzsölte a zsibbadó fenekét, ahol a villám eltalálta. - _Remélem nem lesz nyoma... - _gondolta idegesen. - Ezt még visszakapod, Kisasszony! - Óvatosan kilesett a fa takarásából. Ez nagy hiba volt, mert néhány villám azonnal célba vette. Visszarántotta a fejét, és hallotta, hogy a fa törzsén kopognak a találatok. - _Ez közel volt... - _állapította meg szédelegve. - _Rendben, még egyszer... - _Ezúttal még az előbbinél is sokkal jobban vigyázott. Sejtette, hogy Skuld szerkezete valahogy képes bemérni, és ezért támad olyan pontosan. Ezúttal sikerült annyira vigyáznia, hogy ne aktiválja az automata védelmi rendszert. Alaposan felmérte a terepet, majd visszakapta a fejét. - _Oké, ezzel megvolnánk. De most hogyan tovább? _- A kérdés ott visszhangzott a fejében, miközben a látottakon gondolkozott. Skuld türelmesen várakozott a kalitkájában, mintha nem is lenne ennél jobb dolga. Persze a történtek után ostobaság lett volna otthagynia egy ilyen biztos fedezéket. Azt kezdte el számolgatni, hogy vajon mennyi villámot ereszthetett a kalitkába. Ha a szerkezet képes volt minden energiát eltárolni - és ebben, a lehető legrosszabbra felkészülve biztos volt -, akkor mostanra egy tekintélyes energiakészletet halmozott fel. Már látta, mekkora felelőtlenség volt ész nélkül lövöldözni. Nem sok értelme lett volna megkísérteni a szerencséjét azzal, hogy Mini-Urd sereggé változva lemerítse ketrecet. A lövések elég pontosak voltak ahhoz, hogy a miniatűr változatait is eltalálják, tehát az sem lett volna más, mint agyaggalamb lövészet. Skuld ezúttal nagyon jó úton haladt afelé, hogy komoly győzelmet arasson felette. Ezt semmiképp nem hagyhatta. Hirtelen észrevett egy apróságot, miközben a látottakat elemezte. Egy pillanat múlva már szélesen mosolygott, mivel az új felfedezés szinte tálcán kínálta neki a győzelmet.  
- Mi az, Urd?! - kérdezte közben a húga gúnyolódva. - Egész nap a fa mögött akarsz lapítani? - Azonban a nővérének most sokkal jobb kedve volt annál, hogy ilyesmivel fel lehessen idegesíteni.  
- Ni csak ki beszél? - vágott vissza, főként azért, hogy elterelje a húga figyelmét. Közben lassan beleolvadt a fába, majd öt méterre onnan, egy másik fatörzsből lépett elő. Mintha a kettőt egy mindenki más számára járhatatlan, és csak általa érzékelhető folyosó kötötte volna össze. A mondatot még az egyik helyen kezdte, de már a másikon fejezte be. Skuld zavartan fordult hang új forrása felé. Tudta, hogy a testvérének valahogy sikerült odajutni, de egyelőre sejtelme sem volt arról, mi ezzel a szándéka. Urd lehajolt, majd gyorsan kinyúlt a fa takarásából, és felkapta a gömb alakú tárgyat, amit már korábban is kiszúrt.  
A húga az egészből csak annyit látott, hogy a nővére keze kivágódik a fatörzs mögül, és felkap valamit a földről. Azt azonban már nem tudta beazonosítani, hogy mit. Gyanakodva megvakarta a feje búbját. Olyan érzése volt, mintha megfeledkezett volna valami nagyon fontosról. Volt valami, ami megérte Urdnak, hogy egy rövid időre ismét a tűzvonalba kerüljön.  
- Mire készülsz, Urd?! - kérdezte türelmetlenül. De csak felsőbbségen nevetést kapott válaszul, ami egyszerre mintha három irányból érkezett volna felé. A nővére megint használhatta a térmanipuláló varázslatát, csak azért hogy összezavarja. De ő nem volt hajlandó bedőlni neki. A ketrec belsejében védve volt ettől a varázslattól is, tehát nem kellet aggódnia, hogy váratlan látogatóként Urd jelenik meg mellette. A megoldás olyan hirtelen csapott le, mint egy óriási villám, és Skuldot minden eddiginél jobban megrémítette. - _Jaj ne, a bombám! _- gondolta, miközben a hideg futkosott a hátán. - _Eldobtam, hogy használhassam a távirányítót, de nem figyeltem rá eléggé... Gyorsan kellett cselekednem. Ha viszont Urd elég okosan használja, akkor... - _Nem volt ideje befejezni a gondolatot, mert Urd jelent meg előtte alig néhány méterre. Az Istennő mosolyogva dobta felé a bombát, Skuld pedig ezerszeresen is megbánta, amiért régebben megmutatta neki, hogy kell használni. Az új változat valamivel bonyolultabb volt, mint az eddigiek, de kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy Urd rájött miként működik. A nővére olyan gyorsan mozgott, hogy a ketrec automatikus rendszerei csak akkor kezdték befogni, amikor már útjára bocsátotta az ajándékát. Skuld tudta, hogy nagyon komoly bajban van. A bombája ugyanis tökéletesen átfért a kalitka rácsai között. Ez nem lett volna baj abban az esetben, ha Urd például egy követ dob felé. A ketrec rendszerei ezt észlelték, majd egy elektromos mezőt generálva feltartóztatták volna. De a bombát Skuld találmányai közé sorolták, tehát nem reagáltak rá. Erre azért volt szükség, hogy ha úgy alakulna, az Istennő belülről is tudjon bármilyen fegyvert - például, Skuld-bombát! - használni. Ezzel egy olyan hiba került napvilágra a védelmével kapcsolatban, amit nem ártott minél előbb korrigálni.  
Kétségbeesésében vadul szétrántotta az öklét, mire a pajzs szétnyílt körülötte, szabaddá téve az utat a menekülésre. Előremutatott, majd ismét ökölbe szorította a tenyerét. A ketrec ismét felvette az ötszög alakzatot, ezúttal azonban a meglepett Urd körül. Így gyakorlatilag védőpajzsból börtönné változott. Skuldnak fogalma sem volt, hogy jutott eszébe ez az ötlet, de utólag nagyon tetszett. De nem volt ideje örvendezni, ugyanis a bomba épp akkor esett le a lábához. Innentől kezdve már csak másodpercei voltak a detonációig. Eszeveszett tempóban megpördült, majd rohanni kezdett. Tudta, hogy így nem fog időben biztonságos helyre jutni, ezért a mutató ujjával kétszer megkocogtatta a távirányító központi részét. Mindkét csizmatalpából négy-négy miniatűr hajtómű emelkedett ki, és azonnal működésbe lépett. A bemeneti oldalon nagy mennyiségű levegőt szívtak be, majd összesűrítették, és egyetlen pillanat alatt kipréselték magukból. A kis Istennő elképesztően nagyot ugrott a segítségükkel. Egyenesen az egyik fa húsz méteres magasságban lévő vastag ágára.  
Közben Urd sem tétlenkedett. Túl közel volt ahhoz a helyhez, ahová a bombát dobta. Skuld is épp meglógóban volt, de egyelőre a saját bőrét kellett mentenie, nem ért rá vele foglalkozni. Ismét bevetette az osztódás varázslatát, és Mini-Urd seregként menekült az időközben lekapcsolt ketrec rácsai között. Ezután a szélrózsa minden irányába bevetették magukat az erdőbe. A bomba ebben a pillanatban robbant.  
Skuld a fa ágán csak egy enyhe légnyomásváltozást érzékelt. Látta azonban, hogy Urdnak sikerült meglógnia, és ez kicsit sem tette boldoggá. Csakhogy az összecsapás még nem ért véget, és egy kis átmeneti sikertelenség még nem vette el tőle a kedvét.  
A kis Istennő a szeme sarkából mozgást látott. Megpördült, és meghúzta a még mindig nála lévő delfin alakú pisztoly elsütő billentyűjét. A kiröppenő vízsugár majdnem telibe találta a támadó Mini-Urdot, és egy jókora krátert ütött a közelben lévő fa törzsébe. Skuld ismét lőtt, ezúttal háromszor egymás után, de az apró Istennő annyira gyors volt, hogy nem tudta pontosan becélozni. Halk kuncogást hallott balról, ezért arra is megeresztett egy sorozatot. Most is csak a növényzet látta kárát, mert minden lövést elvétett. Hirtelen égető fájdalom hasított a fenekébe, méghozzá egymás után kétszer. Hangosan felsikoltott, és majdnem lelépett az ágról ijedtében. Dühösen megpördült, de már semmit sem látott. A támadói nyilván fel akarták őrölni az idegeit, mint ahogy eddig is.  
- _Ez így nem mehet tovább! - _gondolta idegesen. _- A környezet túlságosan is kedvez neki... Csak játszadozik velem! De ennek vége... - _Belenyúlt a ruhájába, és elővett egy Skuld-bombát, majd gyorsan beállította az egyik legújabb funkciójára. Már csak várnia kellett a nővére felbukkanására, és ha lehet nem szerezni több sérülést. A dolog előbb bekövetkezett, mint hitte volna, hiszen Urd úgy döntött, most már itt az ideje tényleg befejezni.  
A Mini-Urdok egyesültek az eredetivé, és megjelentek a húga előtt. Az előző kettős találat csupán arra szolgált, hogy visszafizesse az őt ért sérelmeket. Méghozzá duplán. Most pedig a végső csapáshoz sem kellet már sok idő. Azonban Skuld ekkor egy bombát dobott a saját feje fölé, mire egy pillanattal később Urdot elnyelte egy sűrű, fehér habköd. Az Istennő bosszankodva felmordult, de teketóriázás nélkül egy villámgömböt indított Skuld legutolsó ismert pozíciója felé.  
Eközben a húga sem volt tétlen. A zavaró fehér hab megjelenésének pillanatában útjára bocsátott egy normál üzemmódú Skuld-bombát, mégpedig a nővére felé. Bár ő sem látott semmit, bízott a meglepetés erejében.  
Kívülről nézve a fehér hab olyan volt, mint egy az erdő fölé ereszkedett, rendkívül tömény felhő. Hirtelen kékes ragyogás vette körül az egészet, és egy kis világos gömb, ami a fényesség forrása volt, nagy sebességgel elindult, hogy elérje azt a pontot, ahová létrehozója küldte... Azonban, csak félútig jutott.  
Hatalmas kettős detonáció rázta meg az egész erdőt, amihez képest minden addigi robaj eltörpült...

***

Dühösen morogva vájkált fülében a mutatóujjával. Urd már egy jó ideje ezzel volt elfoglalva, és az eredmény azóta valamelyest jobb lett, de korántsem az igazi.  
A robbanás elég csúnyán helybenhagyta, és azóta a hallása elég furcsa volt. De ez még csupán töredéke volt annak, amit a közelében történt detonáció művelt vele. A füle és a szája telement azzal a fehér habbal, amit a húga összezavarásnak használt. Most igyekezett ezt is kibányászni, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Oldalra hajtotta a fejét, majd a tenyerével a jobb fülét kezdte ütögetni. Remélte, hogy ennek következtében a lefelé fordított bal ki fog dugulni.  
Szerencsére a habnak kellemes eper íze volt. Ez akkor derült ki, mikor a robbanás a földhöz vágta, méghozzá nem túl kíméletesen. Egy pillanatra elvesztette az irányítást a teste felett, és akkor kóstolta meg. Nem volt rossz, de Urdnak eszébe sem jutott, hogy tovább csemegézzen belőle. Már abba sem szívesen gondolt bele, hogy Skuld eredetileg mire szánthatta ezt a fajta bombát.  
Miután összeszedte magát, kénytelen volt visszavonulót fújni. Ha a testvére megúszta a robbanást, akkor a közelben lehetett, és nagyon könnyen elbánhatott vele, miközben a sebeit nyalogatja. Ha esetleg a húga követni akarta volna, néhányszor Mini-Urddá változva próbálta összezavarni. Mikor végre úgy érezte, hogy biztonságba ért, megállt egy kis időre pihenni. Végignézett magán, és az összkép, ami fogadta, egyszerűen borzalmas volt. A robbanás több helyen elszakította a ruháját, és már csak valamiféle csodának köszönhette, hogy nem esett le róla. Nem mintha Urdot az ilyesmi zavarta volna, de most azt bizonyította, hogy Skuldnak mennyire sikerült megszorongatnia. A haja is teljesen összekócolódott, úgy nézett ki, mint egy ezüstfehér színű szénaboglya, helyenként jókora piszokfoltokkal. Visszagondolva el kellett ismernie, hogy borzasztóan nagy szerencséje volt, amiért ennyivel megúszta. Sokkal rosszabbul is járhatott volna.  
Amikor Skuld felrobbantotta a habbombáját, azt hitte hogy menekülni akar. Ez így is lehetett, de a húga ezzel egy időben felé dobott egy igazi bombát. A komolyabb sérülésektől a villámgömb elindítása mentette meg. Az ugyanis félúton találkozott a bombával, és nem engedte tovább repülni. Legalábbis Urd erre tudott következni, mert nem túl sokat látott abban a ködben. Így a két támadás egymást robbantotta fel. Azt is kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy a húga már komoly ellenfél, legalábbis ezen az erőszinten. Ideje volt elgondolkozni egy kis továbblépésen...  
- Oh... - sóhajtott fájdalmasan, miközben a hajába gabalyodott faágat próbálta kiszedni. Még rosszabb volt, hogy miközben ezzel foglalatoskodott, látta a hatalmas, koromfekete foltokat. - A kis... Hú! Ezt nem úszod meg szárazon, Skuld! - Remélte, hogy a húga sem járt ennél sokkal jobban. Talán most ő is a sérüléseit vizsgálgatta valahol a közelben. Nem lett volna jó, ha épp most éri egy váratlan rajtaütés, ezért nyitva tartotta szemét. Igazság szerint kissé aggasztotta, hogy Skuld egyre jobb és jobb lett. Bele sem mert gondolni, mi lenne akkor, ha a húga a találmányai mellett az erejét is bevetné... Lassan elmosolyodott, majd félhangosan mégis válaszolt a kérdésre. - Akkor még sokkal de sokkal izgalmasabb lenne a harc. Igazi móka... - Ismét végignézett magán, ezúttal a ruháját szemügyre véve. - Borzalmas... Talán valami strapabíróbbat kellett volna felvennem. A miniszoknya meg a top kétségtelenül jól áll, de harcban nem csak hátráltat. Ráadásul, ha így megyek vissza K-boy feje megint extra vörös lesz. - Egy pillanatra vidáman kinyújtotta a nyelvét. - Nem baj, a Kölyöknek is kell néhanapján valami szépet látni. Hopp... - Rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét. - Nem kellene magamban beszélnem, még akkor sem, ha igazam van. _Most pedig... - _folytatta tovább gondolatban. - _...kicsit bekeményítek a hugicám ellen. De lássuk csak... Mi lenne elég megfelelő lecke a számára... Talán ha az utolsó pillanatig elhitetném vele, hogy nyert, és aztán... Nem, ez nem jó. Nem szabad azt hinnie, hogy csak játszadozom vele. Akkor a végén elszemtelenedik nekem. De akkor is kell valami használható... - _Hirtelen mozgást érzékelt a közelből, és emiatt abbahagyta Skuld elintézésének elméleti síkon való vázolását. Leginkább azért, mert nem volt kizárt, hogy pillanatokon belül a valóságban kell helytállnia. Harcra készen a hang irányába pördült, és egy pillanatra átvillant a fején, hogy ha Skuld ilyen hamar összekapta magát, akkor biztos sérülés nélkül vészelte át a robbanást. - _Nem lehet, hogy ilyen hamar összeszedte magát! - _gondolta idegesen. - _Csak kerüljön a kezeim közé, én... - _Az iménti mozgás teljesen abbamaradt. Az Istennő egy darabig még fürkészte a környéket, aztán lazított a tartásán. Bizonyára egy élőlény menekült, és az okozta a hangzavart.  
Már épp vissza akart fordulni a fához, amikor a támadás bekövetkezett. Csupán egy zöldes villanást látott, és hangos süvítés közepette a szél belekapott a hajába. Ezután rögtön eltakarta valami a kilátást. Kétségbeesetten próbált szabadulni, de a kezei és a lábai nem engedelmeskedtek. Bármilyen erősen próbált szabadulni, valami visszatartotta, pedig Urd roppant nagy erőt tudott kifejteni, ha úgy akarta. Végső elkeseredésében fel akart kiáltani, hogy még mindig nem adta fel, de már a szája is be lett kötve. - _Nem!!! - _toporzékolt gondolatban, mivel más már nem maradt számára. - _Az nem lehet, hogy ő győzzön! Képtelenség... Az a kis Pocok soha nem fog fölém kerekedni!!! Ennyit aztán tényleg nem fejlődhetett... Várjunk csak... - _Az egyetlen érzékszerve, ami talán még működött az orra volt, és most különös dologra lett vele figyelmes. - _Ez az illat?! - _Még mélyebben levegőbe szimatolt. - _De miért?! - _A kérdése azonban megválaszolatlan maradt.

***

Skuld nem is olyan messzire az Urd által ideiglenes rejtekhelyként használt fától, egy másik tövében pihent. Hasonló állapotban volt, mint a nővére. Ha most egymás mellé álltak volna, akkor a látható különbségek ellenére biztosan felfedezik bennük a testvéri vonásokat. A kettős robbanás őt is alaposan megtépázta, bár az ő ruhája sokkal strapabíróbb volt, mint Urd divatos hacukája.  
Épp a rendelkezésére álló fegyverarzenálját vizsgálgatta. A helyzet már-már elkeserítő volt. A távirányító teljesen tönkrement, amikor a tenyerét nekicsapta az egyik fának. Azóta is erősen sajgott. A bombáinak egy részét elveszítette, amikor a lökéshullámtól pörögve elrepült. Sajnos ezzel együtt néhány értékes eszköz is odalett. Meg kellett elégednie a rendelkezésére álló készlettel. A fejéhez kapott, és ekkor kellett észlelnie egy újabb veszteséget. A multifunkciós napszemüvege is elveszett valahol az erdőben. Sajnos Urd ellen nem vált be, így bár fájó szívvel, de le tudott róla mondani. Egyedül Skuld-bombával volt kielégítő mértékben ellátva, amelyeket akár hab-üzemmódra is állíthatott, de nem igazán hitte, hogy még egyszer megzavarhatja vele Urdot. Ami egyszer bejött, az legközelebb már nem működött a nővére ellen. Ezen kívül nagyon elege volt már a visszavonulásokból. A következő találkozás alkalmával minden trükkjét be fogja vetni a győzelem érdekében.  
_- Akkor pedig kétségtelenül én fogok nyerni! A csúnya, vén Urd pedig hoppon marad! Végre eldicsekedhetek Peorthnak és Keiichinek, hogy én vagyok a jobb. - _Elképzelte amint ők ketten döbbenten nézik a piszkos hátrakötött kezű Urdot. _˝Lenyűgöző vagy, Skuld!˝ _Gratulált neki Keiichi. _˝Soha nem hittem volna, hogy képes vagy legyőzni őt! Te aztán tényleg igazi felnőtt vagy!˝ _Peorth is elismerően bólogatott. _˝Elismerésem. Ez egy első osztályú Istennőhöz méltó cselekedet volt. Ha így folytatod, hamarosan mindenképp ki fognak nevezni korlátozás nélkülivé.˝ _Mindennek tetejében, mindketten megtapsolják. Urd pedig csak zokogott és zokogott, megállás nélkül... A gondolattól sokkal jobban érezte magát, és már nem is fájtak a sérülései. - _Urd, Urd... - _gondolta elszántan. - _Tízszer annyit fogsz zokogni, mint amennyit én sírtam miattad! Ez már biztos... - _Mintha frissítő energiával töltötték volna fel, sőt úgy érezte hangosan is ki kell mondania, amit gondol.  
- Soha nem hagyom, hogy elfelejtse! - kiáltotta vidáman. - Soha, soha, soha... So-Ha! SO-HA!!! So... He?! - Halk léptek zaja zökkentette ki a jókedvéből. Azonnal elhallgatott, majd begyakorolt mozdulatokkal eldobott négy Skuld-bombát a zaj irányába. Biztosra akart menni, még a fogytán lévő készletei ellenére is. Utána a fa mögé bújt, és várta a robbanásokat. A csizmájába épített ugrójetek még mindig működtek, és bár a távirányító tönkrement, manuálisan is tudta őket irányítani, tehát bármikor el tudna szökkeni Urd elől. Bedugta a füleit, és felkészült a detonációkra. De az előre beállított időzítés lejárta után sem történt semmi, ezért egyre idegesebb lett. Még soha nem fordult elő olyan, hogy valamelyik bombája besüljön. Azt pedig, hogy mind a néggyel ez történjen, egyenesen lehetetlennek tartotta. A találmányai mindig tökéletesen működtek, ezért ennél nagyobb szégyent el sem tudott képzelni.  
_- Hogy lehet ez? - _kérdezte értetlenül. - _Amit én csinálok az sosem... - _Ekkor eszébe jutott egy régi eset. De, ugyanúgy ahogy a nővére, ő sem érhetett a következtetés végére, mivel a következő pillanatban már gúzsba kötött fogoly volt. Ő is érezte a levegőben terjengő illatot, és egy pillanat alatt minden világossá vált számára. Kivéve a választ egy kérdésre... Miért?

***

Keiichi közvetlen közelről szemlélte a rizsszemeket. Nagyon szigorú volt, ha a saját főztjét kellet vizsgálnia.  
- Talán még egy kicsit főhetett volna... - mondta halkan, bár sejtette, hogy úgy sem fog senki sem helyeselni neki. Aztán kénytelen volt kissé hátrébb hajolni, mert a forró gőztől könnyezni kezdett a szeme. Felkapott egy pálcikát, és kiemelt egy keveset a fazékból. Úgy tűnt a szemek éppen elég ragacsosak ahhoz, hogy ne essenek túlságosan szét, de azért még egyáltalán nem voltak gusztustalanok. - Eddig nem is rossz. - Vigyázva a szájába tette a pár szemből álló szabálytalan golyócskát. Az egyik szemét csukva tartva, elgondolkodva rágta meg a falatot, majd végül lenyelte. - Kitűnő! - mondta lelkesen. - Ez most tényleg nagyszerű lett... - Miközben beszélt végignézett az elkészült ételek sokaságán. Azaz nem is volt olyan sok, ezt el kellett ismernie, de annak a fényében, hogy ő készítette, igenis tekintélyes mennyiségnek számított. Hozzátéve a már készen megvásárolt szakét, fagyit és süteményt biztosan elégedetté tudja majd tenni a három Istennőt.  
Egy pillanatra eltöprengett azon, hogy mikor vállhatott a legfőbb céljává, hogy Urdékat boldoggá tegye, de gyorsan ki is űzte a fejéből a gondolatot, mer végül úgyis csak depressziós lett volna tőle. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy vajon Peorthnak sikerült-e előkeríteni Skuldot és a nővérét.  
Kinyitotta a konyha ajtaját, és meglepő látvány fogadta. Peorth vigyorogva integetett neki az asztalnál ülve. A két szélen, mint a túlméretezett, és kissé furcsán becsomagolt ajándék, Urd és Skuld ült. A két Istennő teljesen gúzsba volt kötve Peorth rózsaindáival. Csak a arcuk egy része, és a szemük látszott ki. Mindkettejük tekintette egyszerre sugárzott a legyőzésük felett érzett csalódottságot és dühöt, valamint a szabadulásuk utáni könyörgést is. Keiichinek pedig fogalma sem volt arról, hogy sírjon vagy nevessen. Végül az utóbbi mellett döntött.  
- Hát vele... - kezdte fulladozva. - Veletek meg mi... Mi történt? - A két testvér tekintete hirtelen lángolni kezdet. - Bocsika...  
- Nos az a helyzet... - kezdte Peorth egy nagyot sóhajtva, - ...hogy két szerető testvér a viszontlátás örömére majdnem romba döntötte a fél erdőt. - Az Istennő hangjából enyhe bosszankodás hallatszott. Közben kisöpört egy a szemébe hulló hajtincset. - Éppen ezért kénytelen voltam megállítani őket, még mielőtt helyrehozhatatlan károsodást okoztak volna. Így is csak látni kellene miket műveltek... - Keiichinek nem kellett magyarázni, hiszen nagyon jól ismerte Urdékat. Ha ők ketten harcolni kezdtek, akkor aztán kő kövön nem marad...  
- Ö... - Halkan köhintett, mielőtt folytatta volna, ami valamelyest segített visszanyerni a komolyságát. - Nos igen... De... Asszem, már jó lenne őket elengedni. - Peorth alaposan megfontolta a dolgot, és végigmérte a két jómadarat.  
- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte Keiichitől. A megkötözött Istennők felől felháborodott hümmögés hallatszott. Egy szúrós pillantás azonban elhallgatatta őket.  
- Nos, nem... - válaszolta K1 lassan. - De kész a kaja, úgyhogy talán jobb lenne már nekilátni. A végére természetesen jut majd egy kis desszert is. - A taiyaki burkolt ígérete megtette a hatását. Peorth szeme felcsillant, majd egy intéssel eltűntette a rózsaindákat. A két Istennő azonnal felpattant, és harciasan egymásra meredt, de szólni azt nem mertek. Keiichi ekkor vette észre, hogy Urdon cafatokban lóg a ruha, éppen csak takarva néhány egészen izgalmas részletet. Gyorsan elfordította a fejét, és bizonytalanul köhintett.  
- Megyek átöltözni! - vakkantotta az idősebbik nővér.  
- Én is! - kontrázott Skuld, majd mindketten egymást lökdösve, dübörgő léptekkel elsétáltak.  
- Azért ne felejtsetek el visszajönni... - mondta halkan Peorth. K1 csak reménykedett benne, hogy tényleg nem tűnnek el megint, vagy éppen nem kezdenek el a folyosón viszálykodni.  
Végül szerencsére semmi ilyesmi nem történt, sőt, Urd és Skuld elképesztően hamar visszaértek. Keiichi eldöntötte magában, hogy valószínűleg Peorthnak van a legnagyobb meggyőzőereje az ismeretségi köréből, mivel a két nővér ennyire hallgat rá.  
- Akkor hát... Asztalhoz! - intett az első osztályú Istennő elégedetten. - Keiichi-san, lássuk azt a finom ebédet!  
- I... igen. - K1 visszament a konyhába, és egy nagy tálcára felpakolta a fogásokat. Kissé ügyeskednie kellett, hogy a nagyobb tányérok mellett elférjen a számtalan kisebb is, de hamar megvolt vele. Óvatosan az asztalig egyensúlyozott, majd elkezdte mindenkinek kiosztani az adagját. Magában úgy döntött, hogy a fagyit, a süteményt, és a szakét a végére tartogatja, remélve, hogy attól majd enyhülnek valamelyest a kedélyek. Mikor Urdhoz ért, az Istennő beleszimatolt a levegőbe, majd gyanakodva összevonta a szemöldökét.  
- Mi az Keiichi, csak nem egy új dezodor? - kérdezte kíváncsian a fiút, aki értetlenül nézett rá. Urd egy pillanatnyi tétovázás után folytatta. - Mióta először kijöttél a konyhából, érzem az illatát, de azt hittem csak Peorth szórakozik... Bár nem vagyok róla meggyőződve, hogy a rózsa tökéletes választás... Nem igazán férfias, már ha érted mire gondolok. - Keiichi nem értette. Annyira nem, hogy a felszolgálás egy időre teljesen megállt, mert a fiú tanácstalanul állt egyhelyben. Aztán ahogy az agyát erőltette, bevillant előtte Peorth kenőcse.  
- _Hát persze! - _gondolta rémülten. - _De ha ennyire erős az illata, akkor én miért nem érzem? Biztos már hozzászoktam. Ráadásul fogalmam sincs róla, hogy meddig fog még illatozni az a fura kence...  
- _Nos izé... - kezdte mentegetőzve. - Csak az történt, hogy... - De ekkor Skuld a szavába vágott.  
- Nem is tudtam, hogy eddig is használt dezodort... - jegyezte meg unott hangon. - Bár, ez az émelyítő rózsa illat még mindig jobb, mint az alap. - K1 kezdte úgy érezni, hogy a két testvér hamarosan át fog térni kollektív Keiichi-szívatásra, hogy levezessék a csalódásukat az egymás elleni harc végkifejletének elmaradása miatt.  
- Hé-hé... - mondta kissé felháborodva. - Mondom, hogy nem arról... - De Urdék rá se hederítettek, csak somolyogtak tovább az orruk alatt. Peortht ugyan egy kicsit idegesítette, hogy tulajdonképpen a kenőcse illatát becsmérelték, de bölcsen úgy döntött, hogy emiatt nem fog újabb verekedést kirobbantani. Bár, ahogy Keiichi ellen összefogtak, és teljesen összehangolt támadást indítottak, az azért félelmetes volt. Belegondolt, hogy ha egyszer valamiért komolyan bepöccennek rá, akkor biztosan többre lesz majd szüksége pár rózsaindánál.  
Sorra elhangoztak a ˝jó étvágyat˝ köszöntések, majd mindenki nekifogott az ételnek. Keiichi feszülten figyelt, és az első reakciókat gyűjtötte be. Mivel Istennőknek főzött, így egyáltalán nem volt könnyű dolga. Azonban, ha nem is kapott vastapsot, egy elismerő bólintásra azért futotta. Még Skuldtól is kapott egy alig hallható ˝nyjó˝-t. Valójában eléggé meglepődött volna, ha valami más történik. Így volt a legjobb, és végre ő is nekiállhatott gond nélkül falatozni. Közben valamiféle nyugalom áradt szét benne, amihez könnyen hozzá tudott volna szokni. De az ebédnek hamar vége lett, és kénytelen volt gyorsan leszedni az asztalt, és kiosztani a desszertet. Na ezt már aztán tényleg kitörő lelkesedés fogadta mindenki.  
- Keiichi a legjobb! - kiáltotta Skuld vidáman nevetve mikor a fiú letette elé a fagylaltot. Peorth csillogó szeme szavak nélkül is mindent elárult, amikor megkapta a taiyakiját. Urd először csak megvizsgálta a szakés üveget.  
- Nagyszerű! - mondta végül, és töltött magának egy pohárral. - Nagy vagy, K1.  
Aztán egészen sötétedésig beszélgettek, a finomságokat fogyasztva. Mindenféle téma szóba került, hiszen már egy fél éve nem látták egymást. Néha azért figyelni kellett Peorthra, nehogy annyira belemerüljön a süteményébe, hogy csupán zajok és színek elmosódottsága legyen számára a külvilág. Egyszer Skuld és Peorth összefogott, és amíg a fiatalabb Istennő elterelte Urd figyelmét, Peorth lenyúlta a szakés üveget. Keiichi el akarta kérni Skuldtól a maradék fagyit, hogy visszategye a hűtőbe, de döbbenten vette észre, hogy már egy gramm sem volt a dobozban. Az egész majdnem olyan volt, mint egy családi összejövetel. Végül Peorth nagyot nyújtózott.  
- Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha mindenki pihenne egy kicsit éjfélig - majd a saját tanácsát megfogadva elvonult.  
- Igen, igaza van - helyeselt Urd. - Fél tizenkettőkor találkozunk az udvaron, addigra legyetek készen.  
- Én nem vagyok túl fáradt... - kezdte Skuld, majd elgondolkozott egy kicsit. - De azt hiszem, átnézem Sigel és Banpei kun rendszereit. Mostanában úgy is elég kevés alkalmam van karbantartást végezni rajtuk. - Elindult kifelé. - Hé Keiichi! - fordult vissza az ajtóból. - El ne aludj!  
- Jó... - mondta a fiú alig hallhatóan. Hirtelen olyan egyedül maradt az étkezőben, ahogy már régen nem érezte magát. Tartott tőle, hogy ez az egyedüllét hamarosan nem csak egy érzés lesz. Skuld és Peorth már holnap visszatérnek a Mennybe, Urdról pedig fogalma sem volt, hogy meddig szándékozik maradni. Nem mintha rossz lett volna a jelenléte, csak egyszerűen képtelen volt megfejteni annak miértjét. Nem tartotta magát olyan izgalmas társaságnak, amiért megérte volna a Földön maradni. Ha egy kicsit gonosz akart lenni, akkor legfeljebb a tévére tudott tippelni. De ez eléggé szegényes magyarázat volt. Az asztalra tette a karjait, és lehajtotta rá a fejét.  
- _Méghogy én elaludni! - _gondolta a szokásosnál sokkal lassabban. - _Egy pillanatra sem fogom lehunyni a szemem... - _Ásított egy nagyot, még a könnye is kifolyt közben. - _Bár tényleg igaz, hogy elég fáradt vagyok..._

***

_- _Jóóóó reggelt, Keiichi-san... - érkezett a következő pillanatban egy halk suttogást, nagyon távolról. Hirtelen felpattant, de olyan hirtelen, hogy a térdét beleütötte az asztal szélébe. Éles fájdalom nyilallt a lábába.  
- Mi?! Hogy?! - kiáltotta és közben jobba balra kapta a fejé. - Ja ne, csak nem elaludtam?! Már reggel van?!  
- Pszt... - csitította Peorth a szája elé tett mutatóujjával. - Igen, tényleg elaludtál, de még nincs reggel. Negyed tizenkettő lesz. Lassan készülődnöd kell. - K1 megnyugodott, és jutott egy kis ideje a bevert térdével foglalkozni. Peorth persze nagyon jól szórakozott rajta.  
- Megyek öltözni - mondta mogorván, és elbicegett a szobája felé.  
Fél tizenkettő előtt két perccel már készen várt a BMW nyergében. Hamarosan megérkeztek az Istennők is, mind a hárman „civil ruhában".  
- Akkor legyen a szokásos... - kezdte Skuld komolyan, és bemászott az oldalkocsiba. - A temetőnél találkozunk.  
- Rendben - mondta Peorth egyszerűen. - Jó utat! - Keiichi közben beindította a motort, és elrobogott Skulddal az oldalkocsiban. A két Istennő még hosszan bámulta a reflektor remegő fénykörét, amint a BMW távolodott tőlük.  
- Ti aztán tényleg jól kijöttök - jegyezte meg Urd váratlanul Peorthnak, aki meglepetten nézett rá. Urd szemei még mindig a távolba meredtek, és furcsán csillogtak. Ha Peorth nem ismerte volna annyira, arra gondolna, hogy elérzékenyült.  
- Nos, igen... - válaszolta, bár Urd egyáltalán nem kérdésnek szánta a megjegyzését. - Tudod ő nagyon...  
- Irigyellek miatta - vágott a szavába Urd, és Peorth még jobban elképedt. - Tudod én néha próbáltam jó testvér lenni, de valamiért soha nem jött össze... - Megvonta a vállát. - Na mindegy, ideje indulni.  
- De... - kezdte Peorth, azonban Urd ekkora már a levegőbe emelkedett, és elindult a temető irányába. - ...hiszen téged sokkal jobban szeret - fejezte be a mondatot az üres levegőnek. - Legalább annyira, mint amennyire Belldandyt szerette... Miért nem bírjátok ezt belátni? - sóhajtott egyet. - Azt hiszem, soha nem fogom megérteni ezt a két nővért. - Azzal ő is elemelkedett a talajtól, majd Urd után indult.

***

Keiichi és Skuld érkezett meg utoljára a temető kapujához. A fiú leparkolt a motorjával, majd segített Skuldnak kiszállni. Talán mások szemében furcsának, sőt egyenesen gyanúsnak tűnhetett, hogy késő éjszaka mennek a temetőbe, de mindig szerencséjük volt, és nem látták meg őket.  
Nem volt szükség szavakra, hiszen már mindannyian végigcsinálták párszor azt, amire készültek. Nem szóltak semmit a Belldandy sírjáig vezető úton, sőt még akkor sem, amikor odaértek. Pár percig csak álltak az Istennő emlékére emelt nyughely előtt, lehajtott fejjel. Skuld halkan pityeregni kezdett, és a többiek sem álltak messze attól, hogy eleredjenek a könnyeik.  
- Skuld... - szólította meg a húgát Urd. A kis Istennő kitörölte a szeméből a könnycseppeket.  
- Igen... Minden rendben, Onee-sama - mondta gyorsan. Senki nem tett megjegyzést arra, hogy úgy szólította Urdot, ahogy szinte soha. - Lassan kezdhetjük... - Keiichi előrelépett, és letette a sírra a magával hozott virágot. Közben a három Istennő úgy állt, hogy nagyjából egy egyenlő oldalú háromszöget alkossanak körülötte. A fiú még várt egy pár pillanatot, aztán elfordította a fejét, miközben újra megtapasztalta milyen nehéz elszakadni egykori kedvese sírjától, még ha egy pillanatra is.  
Amikor végül visszafordult, Urdék már az Istennői ruháikat viselték. Óvatosan kisétált a háromszögből, és feszülten figyelt. Valahányszor látta és hallotta, mindannyiszor lenyűgözte a Requiem szépsége.  
Ekkor, végre kezdetét vette.  
Mindenféle hívás nélkül megjelentek az Istennők angyalai. World of Elegance, Noble Scarlet és Gorgeous Rose szélesre tárt szárnyakkal lebegett Urd, Skuld és Peorth, azaz Istennőik mögött. Finom pihetollak hullottak a föld felé, majd mielőtt elérték volna, semmivé lettek. Skuld vett egy mély levegőt, és énekelni kezdet. Kristálytiszta, és erős hangja messzire elhallatszott. A legfiatalabb Istennő csukva tartotta a szemét, és a még részben gyermeki vonásai most méltóságteljességet sugároztak. Minden alkalommal ő énekelte a Requiem nyitó áriáját, és az első három és fél percben csak az ő hangját lehetett hallani. Csupán ekkor csatlakozott Urd és Peorth is. Mindhármuk éneke gyönyörű volt a maga módján, hiszen más volt az egyéniségük, de mindannyian a szívüket és a lelküket is beleadták ebbe a dalba. Az Angyalok tökéletes összhangba kísérték őket. Az ő énekük szépsége nem az emberi fül számára nem érzékelhető hangjukban volt, hanem a kifejezett érzelmekben.  
Egy Angyal és az Istennője, a közöttük jelen lévő szoros kapcsolat miatt minden érzésen megosztoztak. Éppen ezért, bár az angyalok látszólag csak némán tátogtak, valójában egy másik dimenzióban, ahol a világmindenség működése az érzelmeken alapult, az ő ˝hangjuk˝ legalább olyan hatásos volt, mint a harmadik dimenzióban az Istennőké. A kettő együtt pedig egyenesen csodákra volt képes. Mindent elért, és átjárt a közelben, kifejtve rá áldásos hatását.  
A Requiem, a nevével ellentétben nem gyászszertartás volt, hanem az élet szentségét dicsőítő ének. Egyben pedig megemlékezés egy elvesztett lélekre, de nem a fájdalmon keresztül, hanem a még élők bíztatásával, hogy higgyenek egymásban és a fájdalmaikat megosztva közösen lépjenek egy jobb jövő felé.  
Keiichi lecsukott szemmel hallgatta az élet dalát. Ilyenkor soha nem tudta megmondani, hogy pontosan mennyi idő telt el a kezdés óta. A Requiem kezdetben egy majdnem négy órás ének volt, de minden egyes alkalommal kibővült néhány perccel. Az eredeti rész, minden alkalommal ugyan az volt, és a három Istennő még soha egyetlen hangot sem vétett el benne. Az új részek teljesen spontán adódtak hozzá az eredetihez, előtte soha nem beszélték meg, hogy mik legyenek azok. Keiichi most is elcsodálkozott azon, hogyan képes a három Istennő annyira mélyen feloldódni az énekben, hogy szinte egy élőlénnyé váljanak.  
Lassan lágy, narancsszínű fény ölelte körül a sírt, és a körülötte éneklő Istennőket az angyalaikkal együtt. K1 érezte a belőle áradó melegséget, ami olyan volt, mintha egyszerre minden egyes tagját átjárta volna, még a lelkét is. Az Angyalok közben lassan közelebb lebegtek, majd megfogták egymás kezét. A fény megcsavarodott, és egy hármas spirált alkotva az égre tört. Egy darabig ragyogó fényoszlopként világította be az éjszakát, majd eloszlott, és fénycseppek formájában visszahullott a földre. Ahová egyetlen ilyen cseppecske is esett, mindent átjárt az élet. Az elszáradt növények életre keltek, és szebben pompáztak, mint valaha. A sírkövekről eltűntek a rárakódott szennyezések és a repedések, mintha csak nemrég csiszolták és faragták volna őket. A megújulás mindenütt jelen volt.  
Keiichi számára az egész olyan volt, mintha egy pillanat alatt legalább tizenkét órán keresztül aludt volna, úgy hogy végig öntudatánál volt. Olyan frissnek érezte magát, mint amilyennek már régen nem. A Requiem pedig még csak nemrég kezdődött, a hatását még ki sem fejtette igazán. Az elkövetkező órákban ez az áldásos jelenség a temető egészére, sőt még annak környékére is kiterjedt. Az emberek aznap az egészből semmit sem fognak sejteni, mindössze elfogadják a pozitív változást. Meg sem ütköznek abban, hogy sokkal többet mosolyognak, előzékenyebbek egymással. A levegő is tisztább lesz, és még az automaták is sokkal finomabb kávét adnak. Mindennek hátterében pedig csupán egy ének állt, ami az órák elmúlásával lassan a végéhez közeledett.  
Eközben megérkezett a hajnal is. A nap első sugarai vörösesre festették a távoli horizonton úszó felhőket, és közben egyre világosabb lett. Az ének utolsó percei már csak a dallam halk dúdolásából álltak. Aztán hirtelen csend lett, az angyalok visszatértek az Istennőikhez, Keiichinek pedig máris hiányozni kezdett a Requiem.  
Még sokáig álltak ott némán, mire Peorth végre megtörte a mozdulatlanságot, azzal, hogy egy nagyot nyújtózott. Ezután a többiek is lassan mozgolódni kezdtek. Valahogy egyikük sem akart elmenni, de nagyon jól tudták, hogy nem állhatnak itt a következő Requiemig. Skuld odament a nővére sírjához, és megérintette a Keiichi által hozott virágot, ami a dal kezdetén még csak egy magányos szál volt, mostanra azonban gyökeret eresztve pompázott. Urd szomorú mosollyal nézte, majd amikor a kishúga feláll, mind a négyen együtt indultak a temető kijárata felé. Csak akkor kezdtek el beszélgetni, amikor már mindannyian Keiichi motorjához értek.  
- Ez nagyon jól esett - mondta Peorth, és ismét nyújtózott egyet. - Nos, Keiichi-san, szerinted is jól sikerült?  
- Igen - mondta a fiú mosolyogva. - Belldandynak is tetszett volna.  
- Még szép hogy tetszett volna! - mondta Skuld hevesen. - Az is biztos, hogy ha ő is velünk lett volna, akkor még...  
- Skuld... - mondta csendesen Peorth, és a kis Istennő vállára tette a kezét.  
- Bo... Bocsánat... - mondta Skuld lehajtott fejjel kissé elpirulva. - Most egy kicsit jobban megvisel, mint általában. Tudom, hogy közülünk mindenki ugyan úgy szerette Belldandyt, mint én. Ne haragudjatok...  
- Semmi baj - mosolyodott el Keiichi. - Néha mindenki kiborul egy kicsit. Az lenne a zavaró, ha mindig nyugodt maradnál. - Miközben ezt mondta lenézett a kezére, ahol a délután még egy csúnya seb éktelenkedett, köszönhetően egy ehhez hasonló, de jóval súlyosabb kiborulásnak. Peorth észrevette, és egy csapásra minden világossá vált számára, de úgy döntött, egyelőre nem szól semmit. Skuld ettől még jobban elszégyellte magát. Tudta, hogy K1-nek igaza van, de az előbbi kirohanására akkor sem volt büszke. Valamint még egyvalami nagyon zavarta. Hogy mindenki olyan kedves és megértő volt vele. Még Keiichi is. Néha úgy érezte, hogy talán jobb lenne, ha nem lennének ennyire türelmesek.  
- Én... Én... - kezdte zavartan, és nem igazán találta a megfelelő szavakat. Aztán Urd nem hagyott neki több időt a keresgélésre.  
- Nah, hát akkor ezen is túl vagyunk, Skuld-chan - mondta vontatottan. - Szerencsére, ezúttal hamar túltetted magad a hisztin... Ami azt illeti, csodálkozom is. Lehet, hogy kezdesz felnőni... - Skuld egy pillanatig hitetlenül meredt maga elé.  
- _Gr... - _morogta dühösen gondolatban. - _Nesze neked! Úgy látszik mégis van valaki, aki egyáltalán nem olyan megértő... Azt hiszem még sem erre vágytam. - _Azonban most az egyszer nem szólt semmit, csak egy kicsit duzzogva beszállt az oldalkocsiba.  
- Hát akkor otthon találkozunk... - intett Keiichi a két Istennőnek, és beindította a motort. Nem sokkal később ismét csak utolsóként érkeztek haza, ám ezen már egyikük sem lepődött meg. Az öreg BMW nem versenyezhetett a két mágiával közlekedő Istennővel.  
A kertben meglátogatták Welsper sírját is. A macskát a kedvenc fája alá temették el, amin Keiichiék olyan gyakran látták lustálkodni. Tudták, hogy a Démon tiltakozott volna bármilyen felhajtás ellen, ezért csak pár perces néma csenddel emlékeztek meg róla. Tulajdonképpen valamilyen szinten mindannyian - még Peorth is - kedvelték. Bár Welsper nem volt az a megnyerő személyiség, határozottan voltak jó tulajdonságai is.  
Ezután, mivel már majdnem öt óra volt, K1 nem látta értelmét annak, hogy lefeküdjön, és bár lett volna még pár kellemes órája aludni, egyáltalán nem volt fáradt. Ezért inkább úgy döntött, hogy olvasással tölti el, ám már az első fél oldal után megunta a könyvet, és hamarosan félre is tette. Az oldalára fordult, abban reménykedve, hogy így majd elnyomja az álom, de előtte ellenőrizte az ébresztőórát, hogy be van-e állítva.  
De csak nem sikerült elaludnia. Végül még a matracát és a párnáját is előszedegette, de az sem segített. Addig-meddig gyötrődött, míg végül tényleg eljött az idő, amikor már készülni kellett. Kiment a fürdőszobába, hogy egy kicsit megmosakodjon, és éppen az arcánál tartott, amikor eszébe jutott a bentós doboz.  
- _Persze! - _gondolta, miközben gyorsan a törölközőért nyúlt. - _Megígértem Chihirónak és Sorának, hogy holnap... Azaz ma már viszek benne ebédet! Hogy felejthettem el? És én még nem tudtam mit kezdeni magammal! - _Miután többé-kevésbé száraz lett, félredobta a törölközőt, és rohanni kezdett az előszobába. Ám a kisszekrényen, ahol az ételes dobozt hagyta, a telefonon, egy noteszen és egy rágott végű golyóstollon kívül nem volt semmi. Döbbenten nézett jobbra-balra, hátha véletlenül lelökte valaki. De a doboz nem volt sehol. Ennek ellenére akár meg is esküdött volna, hogy odatette. Először arra gondolt, hogy Urd takarított, és mivel nem tudta mi hasznát vehetnék egy bentónak, kidobta azt is. Ez a gondolat egy fekete felhőként kezdett az elméjére telepedni. Aztán hirtelen megtorpant egy pillanatra, és megkönnyebbülten a homlokára csapott. Rájött, hogy az előbbi feltételezése nagymértékben elhamarkodott volt. Ugyanis Urd soha semmi pénzért nem állt volna neki önként takarítani.  
Ám ez esetben még mindig ott volt a rejtély, hogy hová lett az ételes doboz. Talán Skuld vitte el, hogy valamilyen gépet építsen belőle? Nem lehetett kizárni, hiszen a kis Istennő, ameddig ott lakott, rengetegszer ˝vett kölcsön˝ különböző dolgokat K1-től. Idegesen toporogni kezdett. Bár kicsi volt rá az esély, hogy pont most akarjon valamiféle szerkezetet építeni, Skuldnál ezt soha nem lehetett tudni. Végül nyugalmat erőltetett magára, mert rájött, hogy a kapkodás nem segít. Ehelyett inkább eldöntötte, hogy elmegy, és megkérdezi az Istennőket, mit tudnak a dobozról Az első útja az étkezőbe vezetett ahol máris fény derült a bentós doboz eltűnésének az okára.  
- TA-DAM! - kiáltotta a három Istennő egyszerre, és az asztalra mutatott, amin ott volt az ételes doboz, egy hold-mintás textilszalvétába csomagolva. Keiichi az asztalról az Istennőkre emelte a tekintetét, majd vissza.  
- Ezt... - kezdte lassan, aztán meg kellett torpannia, mert nem volt egészen ura a hangjának. - Ezt ti készítettétek, nekem? - Nagyjából a második próbálkozásnál már sikerült felülkerekednie az érzelmein, bár keményen meg kellett küzdeni érte, hogy ne kezdjenek patakzani a könnyei. Már nagyon rég nem készített neki senki ilyesmit, és az érzés, miszerint anélkül fogyaszthat el valamit, hogy előtte keményen meg kellett volna szenvednie megfőzésével, hihetetlenül jó volt.  
- Úgy van! - válaszolta szélesen vigyorogva Urd. - Méghozzá csapatmunkával! - Ez viszont még annál is sokkal inkább lenyűgözte a fiút, mint az a tény, hogy ebédet készítettek neki.  
- Pontosan! - helyeselt Skuld. - Mindannyian egyformán keményen dolgoztunk vele. Ugye, Peorth?  
- Bizony-bizony! Senki nem húzta ki magát a munka alól. - K1 csak hápogni tudott.  
- _És közben egymást dicsérik! - _gondolta hitetlenkedve. - _Csípjen meg valaki! Nem igaz, hogy mindig képesek meglepni.  
_- Nos, majd kíváncsian várjuk a véleményedet, ha hazajössz a munkából - csicseregte vidáman az első osztályú istennő, mikor rájött, hogy a fiúnak kell egy apró löket, különben egyhamar nem tér magához a nagy meglepetésből.  
- Jó - mondta Keiichi egyszerűen, aztán eszébe jutott valami fontost. - Egy pillanat... Azt mondtad, hogy ma már nem maradhattok.  
- Így igaz, de csak délután kell visszamennünk, szóval, nyugodtan megvárhatunk. - Az Istennő természetesen mondta, de valójában nagyon vigyázott a szavaival. Mivel első osztályú besorolásban volt, nem hazudhatott. Tulajdonképpen, legkésőbb délben indulniuk kellett volna, de néhány dolog miatt szeretett volna hosszabban, négyszemközt elbeszélgetni Urddal. Ilyen dolog volt például a sérülés Keiichi kezén. Éppen ezért még hajnalban felhívta a Mennyországot, és minden meggyőző erejét összeszedve elérte, hogy a művelet végrehajtását, amire Skuldot és őt is egyaránt kijelölték, és ami elvileg halaszthatatlan volt, mégis csúsztassák egy kicsit. Így nem kellett hazudnia a fiúnak, és még Yggdrasil-ban sem fognak idegeskedni, hogy hol késlekedik. - Egyébként is Skulddal terveztünk egy kis szuvenír-begyűjtő körutat a délelőttre. Tudod pár manga, meg egykét apróság hogy nem menjünk vissza üres kézzel. Az utóbbi időkben amúgy is divat lett az Istennők között, hogy földi csecsebecséket viselnek, földi játékokkal játszanak, és mangákat olvasnak. Nekem köszönhetően, természetesen... - Büszkén felszegte az állát, majd tűnődve a mennyezetre nézett. Végül megvonta a vállát, és folytatta. - Persze az is igaz, hogy emiatt alig győzöm a kéréseket teljesíteni. - megcsóválta a fejét, és nagyot sóhajtott. - De hát mit is tehetnék, ha már olyan gyakran járunk ide... Végül is, csak apróságokról van szó. - Keiichi lassan bólintott, bár gyakorlatilag a felét sem fogta fel annak, amit Peorth elhadart. Még mindig nem tudott elszakadni az o-bento látványától.  
- Apropó Keiichi... - kezdte Urd elgondolkozva. - Miért vettél hirtelen egy ételes dobozt? Eddig megvoltál nélküle. Vagy talán azt hitted, hogy mindennap készítek neked ebédet? - Keiichinek ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy még nem is mesélte el a doboz történetét.  
- Nos... Nem - mondta, majd részletesen elmagyarázta, hogy miként találták meg tegnap a Whirlwindben. Urd, Skuld és Peorth is némán hallgatták. Mindannyian rájöttek, hogy mekkora jelentősége van számára a doboznak.  
- Onee-sama... - suttogta Skuld miután Keiichi befejezte. - Ezt még tényleg Onee-sama vette?  
- Igen - válaszolta Keiichi. - Más nem lehetett, csak ő. Valahogy három éven keresztül mégsem vettük észre. - Könnyed mosoly jelent meg az ajkain, és egyáltalán nem kellett érte megerőltetnie magát. - De legalább, nektek köszönhetően most teletömhetem magam az ebédszünetben, és nem kel a rágós szendvicseket ennem.  
- Csak lassan edd, hogy meg ne ártson! - tanácsolta Peorth és kacsintott egyet mellé. Keiichi az órájára nézett.  
- Na, azt hiszem, én megyek dolgozni. Sok sikert a vásárláshoz. És még egyszer, kösz szépen a kaját! - Azzal felkapta a becsomagolt dobozt, és kiment az előszobába felvenni a cipőjét. Mikor teljesen kész volt kilépett az ajtón. - Elmentem! - szólt vissza a küszöbről.  
- Ég veled! - jött a válasz kórusban.  
Miután K1 távozott, Peorth is készülődni kezdett. Elég sok dolgot el kellett még intéznie addig, amíg a Földön tartózkodott, és egyikkel sem akart elmaradni...  
Különösen az egyikkel nem...

***

Keiichi már javában benne volt a munkában, amikor észrevette, hogy Sora és Chihiro őt bámulja, és közben sugdolóznak. Először próbált nem is foglalkozni vele, és kirekeszteni az elméjéből a dolgot, de ők csak nem akarták abbahagyni. Amikor rájuk nézett, úgy tettek, mintha valami nagyon sürgős munkájuk lenne, és matatni kezdtek egy kicsit a szerszámokkal. K1 remélte, hogy nem éppen arra fogadnak, hogy mikor követ el legközelebb ˝öngyilkossági kísérletet˝, mert attól aztán végképp kiborulna.  
Egy darabig így ment az egész, amikor is Keiichi félretette a szerszámokat, és odasétált a két nőhöz. Ők rögtön abba hagyták a sutyorgást, amint meglátták, hogy közeledik.  
- Na jó - mondta erőltetett türelemmel a hangjában. - Halljam, hogy megint mi van? Miért bámultok egyfolytában?  
- Ha már így kérded... - kezdte Chihiro, majd megállt egy pillanatra, mintha a megfelelő szavakat keresné.  
- Igen kérdem! - sürgette Keiichi fanyar hangon, hogy meggyorsítsa a főnökét.  
- Rendben, Morisato-kun. Sora-chan és én az előbb valóban rólad tanakodtunk. De légy szíves ne vedd sértésnek, amit most mondani fogunk. Nos... Tudod megértem, hogy egy hozzád hasonló fiatal férfinak szüksége van illatszerekre. Ez természetes dolog... De azt hiszem, hogy te ezúttal túlzásba vitted. Az sem valószínű, hogy hozzád a rózsa illik, pláne nem ilyen töményen.  
K1 megsemmisülten hallgatta végig. Pedig reggel alaposan megmosta a kezét, többször is, de úgy látszik egyáltalán nem sikerült megszabadulnia a Peorth-féle kenőcs illatától.  
- Izé... Ez csak egy kenőcs volt, amit egy Is... - köhintett egyet. - ...ismerősöm adott, és nagyon hatásos sebek ellen, de az illata egy kicsit tömény. - Chihiro szkeptikusan nézett, Sora tekintete pedig kifürkészhetetlen volt, mert a neonlámpák fénye pont úgy tört meg szemüvege kör alakú lencséjén, hogy csak egy egybefüggő ragyogó felület látszott. Ennek ellenére Keiichi sejtette, hogy ő sem hisz neki. - Tényleg nem hazudok. Csak egy növényi kivonatból készült kenőcs.  
- Rendben van, Morisato-kun nekünk nem kell bizonygatnod semmit. Csak arra akartuk felhívni a figyelmedet, hogy ha legközelebb parfümöt akarsz venni, akkor kérd meg egy eladó tanácsát, vagy legalább olvasd el, hogy mi van ráírva.  
- Már mondtam, hogy nem arról van szó! - kiabálta Keiichi, majd váratlanul megnyugodott. - Tudjátok mit? Gondoljatok azt, amit csak akartok. - Aztán a hatás kedvéért legyintett egyet, és visszament dolgozni. Chihiro és Sora egymásra nézett, majd komoran bólintott. Keiichi szándékosan hátat fordított nekik. - Nem igaz, hogy soha nem hisznek nekem... - morogta alig hallhatóan, és ezzel újabb témát adott a Chihiróéknak, a sugdolózáshoz.

***

- Szerinted, örülne egy ilyennek? - kérdezte Skuld kíváncsian, és felemelte a nyakláncot, hogy Peorth is lássa.  
- Hm... Nem hinném - mondta az Istennő elgondolkozva. - Chronónak valahogy nem ez a stílusa. De az a gyűrű, ott... - Kinyújtózkodva mutatott a gyűrűk között a harmadik sorra. Közben azon igyekezett, hogy a nála lévőmár kiválasztott nyakláncok le ne essenek a kezéről.  
- Aha, azt hiszem igazad van - mondta Skuld álmodozó hangon. - Akkor az lesz. Te mennyi pénzt sikerült kicsikarnunk Urdékból? - Peorth elgondolkozott. A pénz soha nem volt az erőssége, és sokkal szívesebben varázsolt volna szuveníreket minden mennyiségben, de az korán sem volt az igazi. Akiknek szánta őket, egy pillanat alatt meg tudták volna mondani, hogy mágiával készültek. A földi bizsukban pedig az volt a lényeg, hogy mindenféle bűbájtól mentesen készültek, ami Yggdrasil varázslatos világában igazi kuriózumnak számított. Néha már bánta, hogy elindította a Mennyben ezt a hóbortot. Ilyenkor mindig őrült nagy rohanás volt a különböző csecsebecsés standok között, hogy mindent időben beszerezzenek.  
Persze, ennek ellenére mindig voltak, akik kimaradtak, de hát Peorth soha nem is áltatta őket, azzal hogy mindig mindenki kap valamit. Még így is nagy csodának tartotta, hogy ennyi mindent felcipelt már a Mennybe, mégis szemet hunytak fölötte. Nem mintha lett volna olyan szabály, ami ezt tiltaná.  
- Azt hiszem, még néhány apróság belefér, de maximum három vagy négy, tényleg nem több - válaszolta végül Skuldnak. - Különben alig marad mangára.  
- Már csak azt nem értem, hogy miért kell ennyire sietni? - kérdezte Skuld kíváncsian. - Még rengeteg időnk van délutánig, ráérnénk kényelmesen bevásárolni. - Peorth oda sem figyelve lekapott egy nyakláncot az egyik halomból, majd egy gyors áttanulmányozás után hozzátette a kezében lévő már így is tekintélyes mennyiséghez.  
- Még szeretnék pár dolgot elintézni Urddal, mielőtt elmegyünk - mondta közben Skuldnak. - Légy szíves, add ide azokat... - Elvette a feléje nyújtott szuveníreket, majd gyorsan mindent kifizetett az eladónál, és a kis Istennőnek megint kapkodnia kellett a lábát, hogy lépést tartson vele. Közben elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon mi lehet az a nagyon fontos, elintézendő dolog Urddal, ami miatt Peorth mint egy félőrült rohangál. Egyáltalán nem vallott rá az ilyesmi, és nagyon remélte, hogy legalább egy kicsit fog lassítani...  
Peorthnak persze esze ágában sem volt lassítani.  
Alig háromnegyed órával később Skuld fáradtan roskadt le a teázóban. Az őrült Istennő elképesztő tempójának köszönhetően úgy érezte, hogy a lábai rögtön leszakadnak a helyükről. Borzalmas volt, és már jó előre bejelentette Urdéknak, hogy bármit is akarnak, rá ne számítsanak. Ezek után a nővére és Peorth elindultak együtt sétálni, mondván, hogy rendbe hozzák azokat a sérüléseket, amiket az erdő szenvedett el a tegnapi harc során. Nagyon gyanús volt a dolog, és ha Skuldnak maradt volna elég ereje, biztosan utánuk megy kiszimatolni, hogy mit pusmoghatnak.  
Azonban, egyedül az étkezőben ücsörögni roppantul unalmas volt, erre nagyon hamar rádöbbent. Sigel és Banpei karbantartásával már az este folyamán végzett, és csupán pár apró alkatrész újrakalibrációjára volt szükség, valamint Banpei egyik szervója is csupán nyolcvannégy százalékos hatásfokkal üzemelt. Talán azért volt mostanában olyan kevés gondja velük, mert, mivel nem volt a közelben, hogy állandóan megjavítsa őket, visszafogták valamelyest magukat. Valamint az, hogy Sigel szinte az összes javítási munkát el tudta végezni, amit ő maga is, köszönhetően annak a programnak, amit még két éve telepített fel a kis robotra. Banpei-kun és az egykori köszönőlányból lett szuperfejlett android ˝szerelmi kapcsolata˝ nem halad túl sokra az utóbbi időben, nem mintha Skuld nagyon erőltette volna a dolgot.  
Hirtelen felült, és döbbenten nézett maga elé, miközben enyhén elpirult. A szerelemről jutott eszébe, hogy amíg itt heverész, tölthetné sokkal hasznosabb dologgal az idejét. Mégpedig azzal, hogy felhívja Sentarót, akivel már több mint fél éve nem beszélt.  
Fáradtan elcsoszogott a telefonhoz, majd óvatosan körülnézett, mert nem szerette, ha valaki ilyenkor a közelében tartózkodott. Még az sem nyugtatta meg, hogy Urdék nem is olyan rég elmentek. Mikor teljesen tisztának tűnt a levegő, sóhajtott egyet, és tárcsázni kezdett. Fejből tudta a számot, még csak el sem kellett rajta gondolkoznia. A telefon halk búgásokkal jelezte, hogy a túloldalon kicsöng. Skuld izgatottan törölte meg a tenyerét a ruhája oldalába. Egy kis idő múlva kezdett kissé türelmetlen lenni, mert még mindig nem vette fel senki odaát a kagylót. Végül csak meghallotta a jól ismert kattanást, és hamarosan a fiú hangját is.  
- Uhm... Igen? - morogta Sentaro angolul, eléggé vontatottan. Skuld egy pillanatig fel sem ismerte a hangját.  
- Mi tartott idáig? - kérdezte köszönés helyett enyhe éllel a hangjában. - Már azon gondolkoztam, hogy leteszem.  
- Hogy mi...? - kérdezte a fiú zavartan, de automatikusan japánra váltva. - Skuld, te vagy az? - Ezután valami érdekes hangot hallatott, ami az Istennőt leginkább az ásításra emlékeztette. - Tudod te, hány óra van?  
- Ez meg miféle kérdés? - kérdezte a lány felháborodva. - Még szép, hogy tudom! Most éppen... - Aztán eszébe jutottak az időzónák, ami azt jelentette, hogy Amerikában, az emberek nagy része éppen az igazak álmát aludta. - Upsz... - mondta hirtelen, és közben majdnem elnevette magát. - Elfelejtettem. Bocsi...  
- Már megint... - jegyezte meg Sentaro, bár a hangjában nyoma sem volt a neheztelésnek, sőt most már sokkal vidámabbnak és frissebbek tűnt. - Lassan már kezdek hozzászokni, hogy néha a legszebb álmomból versz fel. Tudod... Lehet, hogy hiányozni fog, ha majd hazamegyek. A borzongás, hogy bármikor meglephetsz...  
- Fafej! - vágott a szavába Skuld mogorván. - Talán többet fel sem hívlak, csak viccelődj még egy kicsit!  
- Jól van, na... Nem kell mindjárt bekapni egy kis viccelődés miatt - mentegetőzött Sentaro. - Tényleg... Ezek szerint most otthon vagy, igaz? Mikor érkeztél, és meddig maradsz? Tudunk máskor is beszélni?  
- Lassabban, lassabban... - kérte a lány, és már el is felejtette az előbbi szóváltást. - Tegnap érkeztünk, és sajnos ma már megyünk is. Tudod nincs túl sok szabadidőnk mostanában...  
- Értem, de mi ez a többes szám? - érdeklődött a fiú.  
- Jah, izé tudod, csak Peorth. Te is találkoztál már vele. Mondtam már, hogy vele szoktam utazgatni, és neki nagyon sűrű az időbeosztása.  
- Aha, ő az a csinos hölgy, aki a nővéreid régi barátja, igaz? - A vonal végéről dühös mordulás hallatszott, és ebből Sentaro rögtön tudta, hogy túlzásba vitte a felismerést.  
- Csinos mi? - kérdezte Skuld fenyegető hangon. - Szóval szépnek találod? Gyönyörűnek, kedvesnek... Szexisnek!  
- Nos... Izé... - kezdte a fiú dadogva, és próbálta kitalálni, mivel is menthetné ki magát. Mivel nem is olyan régen még mélyen aludt, nagyon nehezére esett gondolkozni. - Igen, mint mondtam csinosnak találom, de...  
- Aha! Szóval így állunk! - Skuld elfehéredő ujjal szorította a telefonkagylót. - Kawanishi Sentaro te... Te... Nőcsábász! Biztos minden ˝csinos˝ amerikai lánynak udvarolsz, ne is tagadd, úgyis tudom!  
- Hé, hé! Skuld! Nyugalom... - tiltakozott a fiú esetlenül. - Ez nem így van! Peorth-sanra is csak a tisztelet jeleként mondtam, hogy csinos... Meg egyébként is, ez tény. Ettől még nem vagyok belé szerelmes vagy ilyesmi... Udvarolni pedig nem szoktam. Soha... Manapság nem is használják ezt a szót, ha tudni akarod. Nem tudom miért vagy féltékeny.  
- Én nem vagyok féltékeny! - jött a válasz túlságosan is gyorsan, inkább ijedten, mint haragosan. - Miért lennék az... He-he...  
- Inkább beszéljünk rólad... - mondta a fiú, aki kezdte úgy érezni, hogy sikerült átvenni a beszélgetés irányítását. - Biztos rengeteg fiú oda van érted az utazásaitok során. Egy ilyen öhm... Csinos lánynak mindig akad rajongója.  
- Te csinosnak tartasz?! - kérdezte Skuld, és immár mindkét kezével megragadta a telefont, az arca pedig teljesen elvörösödött. - Komolyan?  
- Nos... - Sentaro eléggé zavarban volt ilyenkor. Elvileg, telefonban az emberek sokkal könnyebben ki tudták fejezni az érzelmeiket, de ez rá sosem volt igaz. - Nagyon jól tudod, hogy igen! Izé... Mindenki másnál csinosabbnak...  
- Hű! - lelkendezett Skuld a telefonba, aztán köhintett egyet, és kissé visszafogta magát. - Köszi, ez jól esett. Amúgy az ˝utazások˝ miatt egyáltalán nem jut időm a fiúkra. Egyébként is, tudod... Az ígéretünk.  
- Ne aggódj, én sem felejtettem el - mosolyodott el Sentaro, és szinte látta, ahogy a lány is ugyan így tesz sok ezer kilométerre onnan, a telefon másik végén. Egy hosszú pillanatig csöndben álltak ott, és végül a fiú szólalt meg elsőnek. - Mond csak... Merre jártatok az utóbbi időben Peorth-sannal? Mármint természetesen őt csak azért kérdezem, mert ugyebár veled együtt utazik. - Skuld szíve kihagyott egy ütemet. Rájött, hogy elfelejtette - mint általában minden alkalommal - összeállítani az elmúlt fél év utazásainak állomásait. Most nagyon sürgősen szüksége lett volna egy világatlaszra.  
- Izé... Hol is voltunk... - kezdte, hogy egy kis időt nyerjen. - Hát többek között ö... Egyiptomban, Sydneyben... Izlandon, Párizsban na meg Rómában is... Na és Madagaszkáron...  
- Madagaszkáron nem a legutóbb voltatok? - kérdezett közbe Sentaro.  
- Igen? - döbbent meg Skuld, és kicsit kizökkent a szerepéből. - Igen! Tudod Madagaszkár nagyon szép hely... Meg nagyon sok érdekes állat van... Szóval szeretünk odajárni.  
- Értem - válaszolta a fiú, és hallani lehetett, hogy egy cseppnyi kétely sincs a szavaiban. - Olyan jó neked... Te figyelj, és mikor jöttök majd ide is? Akár még egy találkozót is megbeszélhetnénk.  
- Nos, izé... - Skuld ismét magyarázkodni kényszerült, és kezdte egyre inkább kényelmetlennek érezni a beszélgetést. - Ha majd megyünk, előtte felhívlak jó? De most már beszéljünk rólad. Hogy megy a tanulás? - A kis Istennő remélte, hogy Sentarónak nem lesz gyanús a hirtelen témaváltás.  
- Hát igen a tanulás... - ismételte meg a fiú zavartan. - Tudod, a rengeteg csinos lány becserkészése közben...  
- Nem vicces!!! - csattant fel Skuld.  
- Jól van, bocs. A tanulás elég jól megy... Emlékszel az ösztöndíjra, amiről meséltem neked... Megkaptam.  
- Tényleg? - kérdezte lelkesen Skuld. - Nagy vagy, Sentaro! Mihez kezdesz majd a pénzel, amit kapsz?  
- Úgy tervezem, hogy félreteszem mindet... - Elhallgatott egy pillanatig. - Aztán, ha majd jó sok összegyűlt, veszek valami szépet... Tudod, neked... - A fiúnak elég nehezen sikerült kinyögni a szavakat.  
- Rám akarod költeni a pénzt?! Ez... Ez fantasztikus! De mit akarsz nekem venni?  
- Az titok! - kacsintott a fiú, bár tudta, hogy Skuld nem láthatja őt. - Egyébként nagyon meg fogsz lepődni, már előre tudom. - Skuld a vonal másik végén kisebb örömtáncot lejtett, és bár majd megölte a kíváncsiság, nem firtatta tovább. Három és fél év múlva, ha Sentaro hazajön, és újra találkoznak, akkor majd kiderül.  
- _Három és fél év... - _gondolta a kis Istennő. - _Ijesztően sok idő...  
- _Ott vagy még? - kérdezte a fiú kíváncsian, és Skuldban ekkor tudatosult, hogy válaszolni is kellene.  
- Igen... - szólt bele gyorsan a kagylóba. - Csak gondolkodtam egy kicsit.  
- Tényleg? Ne és min? - Sentaro kérdésétől Skuld megint elpirult.  
- Csak arról, hogy hiányzol... Nagyon... - nyögte ki nagy nehezen. - Olyan sokáig nem látjuk még egymást.  
- Uh... Te is hiányzol - jött az esetlen válasz azonnal. - De azt hiszem, van a sulinak egy pályázata, ami nemrég indult. Az a lényege, hogy azoknak a diákoknak, akiknek elég jók a jegyei, és külföldről jöttek, évente egyszer az iskola állná a hazalátogatás költségét. Ha sikerülne javítanom matekból és történelemből, akkor szerintem sima ügy lenne, hogy mondjuk a karácsonyt otthon tölthessem. Na... Mit szólsz? - Skuld alig jutott szóhoz.  
- Tényleg?! Ez most komoly! Ez csúcs lenne! Ha megbeszélném Peorthszal biztos mi is haza tudnánk jönni akkorra, és... De várj csak! Miért csak most mondod ezt? Tudod milyen közel, van karácsony? Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy el tudom intézni, és...  
- Ö... Először is, félévente nagyjából egyszer beszélünk, akkor is az éjszaka közepén hívsz - mondta szelíden Sentaro. - Én is csak három hete tudtam meg, hogy van ilyen, de azonnal beadtam a jelentkezést.  
- Oh értem... Ne haragudj, csak túl izgatott lettem. - Skuld kényszeríttette magát, hogy megnyugodjon. - Mindenképp itt leszek én is, ha törik, ha szakad! - fogadta meg határozottan.  
- Remek! Akkor majd ne felejts el valami szuvenírt hozni nekem arról a rengeteg helyről.  
- Ja, igen, a szuvenírek... - Skuld igyekezett, hogy ne lehessen hallani a hangján, mennyire elege van a szuvenírekből. - Már alig várom, hogy átadhassam őket...  
- Egy pillanat... - kezdett gyanakodni Sentaro, mivel Skuld minden igyekezete ellenére furcsán beszélt. - Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy nem vettél semmiféle emlékeztetőt az utazásaidról?  
- Nem dehogy! - tiltakozott rémülten az Istennő. - Szó szerint, roskadozásig vagyunk mindenféle csecsebecsével... - Ez teljesen igaz volt, így még füllentenie sem kellett. - Csak tudod, mindig bajban vagyok, hogy kinek melyiket kellene adni. Nem biztos, hogy örülnél egy rózsaszín szalagnak, nem igaz?  
- Uh... Hát, annak tényleg nem... - értett egyet a fiú. A beszélgetés úgy tűnt, hogy ezen a ponton megszakad, de aztán mindig sikerült egy új témát felhozniuk. Végül Skuld volt az, aki mentegetőzve búcsúzkodni kezdett.  
- ...ne haragudj, de Keiichi megint dühös lesz a telefonszámla miatt.  
- Semmi baj, megértem - mondta Sentaro. - Nos, vigyázz magadra, Skuld. És ne felejtsd a karácsonyt!  
- Nem felejtem, nem aggódj! - ígérte a kis Istennő boldogan. - Te is vigyázz magadra! Szia! - Aztán letette a kagylót, majd leült a telefonszekrény mellé. Mosolyogva nézett a távolba, mintha ezzel átszelhetné a fiú és a közte lévő távolságot. A karácsonyra gondolt, és arra, hogy addig még rengeteg elintéznivalója lesz. Többek között pár egzotikusnak kinéző ajándéktárgy beszerzése...

***

Sentaro miután vége lett a beszélgetésnek, már nem tudott visszaaludni. Az írósasztalához botorkált, és felkapcsolta a kis olvasó lámpát, majd kinyitotta a történelemkönyvet, és olvasni kezdte. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy karácsonykor újra látni fogja Skuldot. Ez olyan cél volt, amiért bármennyit hajlandó lett volna tanulni. Elnyomott egy ásítást, és a biztonság kedvéért csak egy negyed órát magolt, azután lefeküdt. Nem akart másnap fáradtan az órákon ülni...

***

A hazatérő Peorth és Urd ott találták meg az alvó Skuldot, ahová a telefonálás után leült. Szegény kis Istennő csak egy pillanatra akarta lehunyni a szemét, aztán egykettőre mélyen elaludt. A két Istennő úgy döntött, nem háborgatja, bár Urdot le kellett róla beszélni, hogy valami ˝jópofát˝ rajzoljon az arcára. Skuld még akkor is aludt, amikor Keiichi hazaért a munkából. A fiú halkan belopakodott a konyhába, majd kíváncsian nézett Urdékra, akik szintén nem tudtak semmi magyarázatot adni.  
- Minden esetre, lassan indulnunk kell, úgyhogy jobb lesz még most felébreszteni - mondta Peorth ásítva.  
- Te is fáradtnak tűnsz... - jegyezte meg Keiichi. Az Istennő erre csak legyintett.  
- Nem vészes. Majd kipihenem magam Yggdrasilban.  
- Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy a rendszer karbantartása, meg az ilyesmik téged pihentetnek? - kérdezte Urd fintorogva. - Ugye arról beszélsz, amire gondolok? Bugokat irtani, vírusokat keresni, naphosszat az adatok áramlását bámulni... Grrr... Ettől én csak még álmosabb leszek.  
- Tudod, Urd, van aki számára szórakoztató lehet az, ha valami hasznosat tesz - válaszolta Peorth mosolyogva. - Azt pedig te is tudod, hogy az ˝ilyesmik˝ jóval többet jelentenek a debuggolásnál, meg a többi valóban kissé unalmas feladatnál. Gyakran akadnak egészen izgalmas munkák is.  
- Tőlem... - vonta meg a vállát a másik Istennő szkeptikusan. Keiichi érdeklődve figyelte a szokatlanul visszafogott vitát.  
- Nos mindenki azt teszi, ami tennie kell - zárta le a témát Peorth. Most pedig ébresszük fel Skuld-chant!  
Skuld arra ébredt, hogy valaki, vagy még inkább valakik, folyamatosan bökdösik. Elégedetlenül felmordult, majd szerencsétlenségére kimondta az első szót, ami az eszébe jutott.  
- Sentaro-kun? - aztán rögtön kinyitotta a szemét, és közvetlenül maga előtt meglátta Urd és Peorth szélesen vigyorgó képét. - Upsz... - mondta ijedten, de már késő volt.  
- Sentaro-kun? - kérdezte Urd vontatottan. - Hát te meg miféle dolgokról álmodsz?  
- ˝Dolgokról˝? - kérdezte a húga rémülten. - Én nem álmodtam semmiféle olyat... Csak, csak, csak...  
- Naaa... Ne szégyenlősködj már! - kérlelte Peorth szándékosan lehalkítva a hangját. - Nem mondjuk el senkinek. - Majd feltűnően körülnézett. - A szaftos részleteket is hallani akarjuk, ugye? - Urd bólogatott.  
- Én nem szoktam olyasmit álmodni! - csattant fel a kis Istennő dühösen. - Én nem vagyok olyan perverz, mint ti!  
- Perverz? Nincs ebben semmi perverz... - mondta Urd.  
- Elég legyen már! - vörösödött el a kishúga arca. - Egyébként is, miért kell nektek valakit ilyen durván felébreszteni?  
- Azért, mert nem a telefon mellett kellene aludnod... - kezdte Urd, majd Peorth vette át a szót.  
- Valamint azért, mert mi nem sokára indulunk. Vagy már elfelejtetted, hogy milyen kevés időnk van?  
- Jaj, ne tényleg! - kiáltott fel a legfiatalabb Istennő. - Mennyi az idő? Mikor megyünk... Na és Keiichi? - hadarta.  
- Üdv! - szólította meg a fiú a konyhaajtóból. - Nemrég jöttem, és te ott aludtál, ahol most vagy. Gondoltam nem háborgatlak... Bár ezt úgy látszik ők nem éppen így gondolták. - bökött a két Istennőre. Peorth felháborodva fordult oda hozzá.  
- Mi igen is hagytunk aludni! - A szavait Skuldhoz intézte. - Már sokkal régebb óta itthon vagyunk... Ha tényleg gonoszak akartunk volna lenni, akkor rögtön felrázunk!  
- Én akartam... - kottyintott közbe Urd, mintegy mellékesen.  
- Jó, csak legközelebb finomabban, ha lehet - kérlelte őket Skuld. - Amit az előbb mondtam, inkább felejtsétek el. Rendben?  
- Részemről oké - bólintott Peorth, majd segített felállni a kis Istennőnek. - De most már tényleg készülődj, mert a végén még elkésünk.  
- Jó... - válaszolta kissé lehangoltan Skuld, majd elment a szobájába.  
Húsz perc múlva ő és Peorth már az Istennői ruháikban álltak a teázóban, és a búcsúzkodásra készülődtek. Mindig ezek voltak a legnehezebb pillanatok.  
Peorth méltóságteljesen kihúzta magát, és mosolyogva nézte barátait. Skuld inkább kerülte a tekinteteket, és próbálta leplezni mennyire elérzékenyült. Bár elég feltűnő volt, hogy gyakran törölgeti a szemeit, és egyfolytában szipog. Urd a tőle megszokott tárgyilagossággal állt hozzá a dologhoz, míg Keiichi próbálta vidámságot erőltetni magéra. Némi csendes, akár meghittnek mondható várakozás után Peorth kezdte a búcsút.  
- Megtiszteltetés volt számomra, hogy a vendégszereteteteket élvezhettem. - Miközben beszélt, elegánsan, és mélyen meghajolt előttük. K1 ilyenkor mindig zavarba jött, mert saját bevallása szerint nem érdemelt ekkora tiszteletet. Habár, úgy tűnt Peorth nagyon is élvezi. Urd halványan mosolyogva figyelte a pózolást. - Keiichi-sama... Urd-sama... Kívánom, hogy a legközelebbi találkozásunkig, és jóval azután is, kísérjen titeket vidámság, és boldogság, egészen az idők végezetéig. Ég veletek, barátaim! - mire az utolsó szó is elhagyta az ajkait, már ismét felegyenesedett. Tökéletesen meg volt koreografálva minden egyes mozdulata.  
- Bye-bye, P-chan! - biccentett felé Urd hanyagul. - Téged is kísérjen az utadon minden, amit az előbb felsoroltál. Jah, majdnem elfelejtettem. Jó szórakozást... Már amennyire ez lehetséges odafent. - Egy pillanatra megállt mielőtt Skuldra nézett volna. - Ami pedig az én aranyos kis húgocskámat illeti... Legyél jó, és nőj nagyra, főleg...  
- Urd... - mordult fel félig sírásba fullad hangon Skuld, majd egy váratlan mozdulattal Keiichihez lépett, és megölelte a fiút. - Keiichi! Vigyázz magadra... Meg erre a nagyszájú Urdra is, rendben? Te pedig... Ne hidd, hogy legközelebb is meg fog menteni Peorth, ha harcolni fogunk! - A nővére erre széttárta a karját, mintha bármilyen lehetőségre nyitott lenne. Keiichi maradt legutoljára, és természetesen ő sem maradhatott ki semmiből. Elővett az asztal alól két csomagot, majd Peorth-hoz lépett, és átnyújtotta neki az egyiket.  
- Egy kis útravaló... - kacsintott, majd a másikat Skuld kezébe nyomta. - Ez pedig egy kis olvasni való...  
- Szuper!!! - kiáltotta a két Istennő csillogó szemekkel, és majdnem nekiálltak ott helyben feltépni a csomagolásokat. Urd lemondóan nézett Keiichire, de nem szólt semmit.  
- Akkor hát sziasztok! - köszönt el a fiú nehéz szívvel, de vidáman mosolyogva. Peorth összeszedte magát, majd még egyszer meghajolt, és elindult a kifelé. Keiichiék figyelték, ahogy az udvaron a levegőbe szökken, és egyre gyorsulva eltűnik a magasban.  
- Én maradok a jól bevált víznél - mondta Skuld, majd a kertben található, kis méretű mesterséges tóhoz ballagott. Mire odaért a víz felszínén egy tökéletes kör alakú, ragyogó hasadék keletkezett. A kis Istennő még egyszer utoljára visszanézett, és Urd látta, hogy egy könnycsepp gördül végig az arcán. Majd Skuld beleugrott a portálba, és eltűnt.  
A másod osztályú Istennő nagyot ásított, majd szó nélkül bement a házba, hogy bekapcsolja a tévét. K1 elgondolkodva nézett utána. Azon töprengett, hogy tényleg ennyire hamar túltette magát azon, hogy a húga és Peorth elmentek, vagy csak mutatja.  
- Hé, K1! - fordult meg hirtelen az Istennő. - Nem jössz nézni a Sárkányok Harcát?  
- De! - válaszolta a fiú némi tétovázás után. - Mindjárt megyek, csak iszom egy kis vizet. - Mire ő is leült a TV elé már javában ment a felvezető zene. Nem igazán bánta, mert már éppen elégszer látta a sorozat minden egyes része előtt. Kényelmesen nekidőlt a hátával a falnak és a képernyőre akasztotta a tekintetét.  
A figyelme azonban messze járt. Olyannyira, hogy később egyetlen másodpercre sem tudott visszaemlékezni a filmből. Sehogy sem tudta kiverni a fejéből Peorth szavait, amiket azelőtt mondott, mielőtt ellátta a sebét. Az újrakezdésről...  
Ez volt az, amiről biztosan tudta, hogy még nem áll rá készen. Hiába telt már el annyi év, és az sem számított, hogy ezután mennyin lesz túl. Számára Belldandy volt az egyetlen, ezért mással el sem tudta képzelni az életét... Rosszallóan összevonta a szemöldökét. Főleg nem Chihiróval. Meg aztán még senkinek a szemében nem látta azt az őszinte szerelmet, amiről Peorth beszélt, és amit valamennyiszer látott, ha Bell csillogó kék szemeibe nézett. Bizonytalanul megdörzsölte az állát. Hirtelen, rájött, hogy Chihiro is valami hasonlót akarhatott neki mondani.  
- Mi lesz a vacsora? - szólította meg egy hang váratlanul. Felnézett és látta, hogy már a stáblistát mutatják. Ezen kissé meglepődött, hiszen nem volt rá jellemző hogy ennyire elkalandozzon. Ha valamit unalmasnak talált, akkor általában képtelen volt nem arra figyelni, így még jobban szenvedett tőle. Urd a fejét hátrahajtva, félig fekvő és elég kényelmetlennek kinéző testhelyzetből nézte. - Vagy most nem akarsz kajálni?  
- Igazad van... - mondta, majd felállt, próbált az ennivalóra koncentrálni. - Mit szólnál egy kis rámenhez? Most semmi más nem jut eszembe.  
- Jöhet - mondta Urd egyszerűen. - De most az egyszer ne szúrd el, rendben?  
- Miért? A legutóbbi elég jól sikerült, vagy nem? - védekezett a fiú automatikusan.  
- Nem volt rossz, csak azt mondom, hogy most legyen még jobb, oké? Csak ügyesen... - K1 bólintott, majd elindult a konyhába, hogy elkészítse a legfinomabb ráment, amit Urd valaha kóstolt. Vagy legalábbis a legjobbat, azok közül, amit ő főzött neki...

***

Főzés közben Keiichinek, ha kelletlenül is, de be kellett ismernie, hogy nem volt teljesen alaptalan Urd figyelmeztetése. Valamint azt is, hogy a legutóbbi rámenre is csak némi jóindulattal lehetett volna az ˝elég jól sikerült˝ kifejezést ráaggatni. Igazság szerint egy kissé túlfőzte, és emiatt az íze ugyan valóban tűrhető volt, de az állaga elég fura lett. Pálcikával eléggé nehéz volt a tésztát megragadni, mert annyira megszívta magát nedvességgel, hogy azon nyomban szétkenődött. Az elfogyasztás körülményessége mellett az sem volt mellékes, hogy a rámen így nem volt túlságosan étvágygerjesztő...  
Csakhogy Urdnak is jócskán benne volt a keze abban, hogy túl sokáig maradt a tűzhelyen a készülő ebéd. Már majdnem elkészült, amikor az Istennő lélekszakadva rontott be a konyhába, mert azonnal szüksége volt K1 segítségére. Nem tudta ugyanis eldönteni, hogy az egyik készülő varázsszeréhez milyen szín illene a legjobban. Mikor Keiichi megpróbálta elhessegetni arra hivatkozva, hogy nem akarja túlfőzni a ráment, az Istennő dühbe gurult. Azt hitte, hogy a fiú csak ürügyként használja a készülő ebédet, valójában pedig azért nem akar neki segíteni, mert nem bízik a varázsszerében. Rövid vita után győzött az erőfölény, így Urd elvonszolta a szobájához, hogy segítsen neki dönteni. Keiichi komoly dilemmával találta szembe magát, mikor a két felajánlott, és részletesen bemutatott szín közül ki kellett volna választania, melyik illik jobban a lombikban fortyogó ismeretlen alapanyagokból, ismeret célra készülő mixtúrához. Leginkább az okozott neki nehézséget, hogy ne mutassa ki, mennyire fél egyáltalán a lombik közelébe menni.  
Végül a narancssárgás színárnyalatot választotta, mire Urd mosolyogva megköszönte a segítségét, és a szeme láttára a lilás árnyalatú színezéket keverte a készülő varázsszerhez. K1 egy kicsit bepöccent, amiért az Istennő szemlátomást csak szórakozik vele, és ez megint egy rövid vitához vezetett. Mire visszaért a konyhába, a rámen már túlfőtt. A továbbiakban meglehetősen érdekesen festhetett, ahogy fintorogva próbálták a szájukba lapátolni az ennivalót. Éppen ezért, az eset óta eltelt másfél hónapban egyszer sem került rámen az asztalra, és egyikük sem bánta a hosszabb szünetet.  
Keiichi majdhogynem teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy Urd ˝megfeledkezett˝ arról, milyen szerepet játszott az incidensben. Azt pedig egészen biztosan tudta, hogy hiba lenne megkísérelni az Istennő szelektív memóriájának felfrissítését. Beismerésre úgysem, egy kiadós büntetésre viszont annál inkább számíthatott volna...  
Ezúttal azonban semmiféle zavaró tényező nem jött közbe, így valóban sikerült elkészítenie élete legjobb rámenét, amit mindketten jóízűen fogyasztottak el. Urdtól megkapta a ˝na látod, erre gondoltam˝ bókot. Legalábbis annak vette, és ennek megfelelően büszke volt magára.  
Vacsora után mindketten a teázóban maradtak. Eddig minden egyes alkalommal, amikor Skuld és Peorth féléves látogatása Belldandy halálának évfordulójára esett, ezen a napon tartották a Requiemet. Emiatt, most egy másik, szintén minden egyes évben megtartott esemény, a közös fényképnézegetés is előrébb tolódott egy nappal. Az előző két évforduló során ezt is Skulddal és Peorthszal közösen tartották, mivel akkor nem volt ennyire sietős nekik a visszatérés. Keiichi szinte szertartásos mozdulatokkal, szép sorjában áthordozta a fényképalbumokat a teázóba.  
Urd némán, tűnődve figyelte ügyködés közben. Majd szokás szerint kikereste a fényképet, ami egyike volt azoknak, amit K1 a Megumitól vett fényképezőgéppel készített. Azt, amelyiken Bell egy szalmakalapban van, és a kamera felé fordulva mosolyog. Az húgáról készült valamennyi kép közül ez volt a kedvence. Tisztán emlékezett rá, hogy Keiichi mennyire büszke volt magára, amikor végre mindenkinek megmutatta a sorozatot. De a fiú most olyan nyúzottnak tűnt... Sokkal inkább, mint bármikor a három év alatt. Urd szeretett volna segíteni rajta, de tartott tőle, hogy nem létezik olyan hatalom a világon, ami erre képes lenne.  
Csakhogy olyan fogalmak, mint a képtelenség, számára egyszerűen nem léteztek. Elhatározta, hogy legalább egy kis időre megpróbálja feldobni a Kölyök hangulatát. Magában elmosolyodott, mert rögtön támadt egy remek ötlete. Habár hosszabb távon semmiképp nem jöhetett számításba, alkalmanként sokat segíthetett. Szó nélkül átment a konyhába, majd egy teli és egy félig elfogyasztott üveg szakéval tért vissza. Keiichi értetlenül nézte, mivel úgy tűnt az Istennő a szokásosnál is több alkoholt szeretne betermelni. Azonban az igazán nagy meglepetés akkor érte, amikor Urd elé is lerakott egy poharat.  
- Tessék, ez a tiéd - mondta az Istennő.  
- De Urd... Izé... Tudod, hogy nem szeretem a szakét - mentegetőzött K1 zavartan. - Szóval nagyon szépen köszönöm, de inkább nem kérek.  
- Keiichi... Keiichi... - csóválta a fejét Urd. - Úgy tudom errefelé szokás ilyenkor szakét inni, vagy tévedek?  
- Nem, ez igaz, de nem kötelez... - kezdte Keiichi, aztán elhallgatott. Próbált valami hathatós érvet kitalálni, aztán rájött, hogy semmi értelmeset nem tud felhozni azon kívül, hogy nem szereti a szakét. Emellett, Urd minden alkalommal evett a főztjéből, egyszer igazán megérdemelte, hogy valamivel viszonozza.  
- Egyébként is... - folytatta Urd, mivel látta, hogy nyert ügye van. - Ez még nem jelenti azt, hogy mindig ezt kell innod. Amikor Skuld és Peorth itt vannak, gyorsan megy az idő, de így, a fényképnézegetésen kívül nem tudnánk mit csinálni reggelig... Vagy esetleg van valami jó tipped?  
- Hát nincs... De...  
- Azt nem is csodálom. Az összes játékban béna vagy, és veled még harcolni sem lehet... Azaz lehet, csak elég egyoldalúan.  
- Í... Így látod? - kérdezte K1 remegő hangon. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy az Istennő ellen harcoljon. Még elméleti síkon sem volt szívderítő. A múltban túlságosan is sokszor látta, és a saját bőrén is tapasztalta, hogy mire képes a villámaival. Skuldnak ott voltak a bombái, meg a találmányai, ezért méltó ellenfele volt. De kételkedett benne, hogy akár egyetlen halandó is sokáig húzná Urd ellen. - Mi lenne, ha gondolnék valamire, te pedig...  
- Unalmas - vágta rá Urd. - Akkor inkább szkanderozzunk. Ha én nyerek, akkor te iszol, ha te győzöl, akkor én soha többé egy kortyot sem. Mit szólsz?  
- Azt hogy...- kezdte K1 lelkesen, majd jobban átgondolta az ajánlatot, és emiatt alaposan megcsappant kedvvel folytatta. - Esélyem sem lenne ellened, ugye? - Urd nemet intett a fejével.  
- Egy fikarcnyi sem. - Láthatóan nagyon jól szórakozott. - De megpróbálhatod, mit veszítesz? A büszkeségeden kívül...  
- Kösz nem - morogta Keiichi megtörten. Majd bólintott Urdnak, aki tele töltötte a poharát.  
- Keiichi... - váltott váratlanul komolyra az Istennő. - Nem kötelező szakét innod, de jót fog tenni. Általában olyan komoly vagy... Néha meg amikor rád nézek, és elfeledkezel, hogy fenntartsd a látszatot... Puff! Szinte én is depressziós leszek. - Elhallgatott egy pillanatra, miközben a szakéját vizsgálgatta. - Ilyenkor egyfolytában rá emlékeztetsz. Én nem akarom elfelejteni a húgomat, és nem mondom azt, hogy már feldolgoztam a halálát. De, ez nem azt jelenti, hogy mindig a múltban élek. Azt sem akarom, hogy a férfi, akit Belldandy szeretett elkövesse ezt a hibát.  
- Urd... - szólalt meg döbbenten a fiú. Ő volt a harmadik, aki rövid időn belül, gyakorlatilag ugyan azt tanácsolta neki. Hárman már biztosan nem tévedhettek.  
- _Hát jó... - _gondolta határozottan. - _Akkor legyen!  
_- De ha nem akarod meginni... - folytatta Urd, aki már ismét a megszokkott önmaga volt. - Akkor akár nekem is adhatod.  
- Nem, nem! - tiltakozott Keiichi hevesen, majd megragadta a poharát. - Örülök neki, hogy veled együtt ihatok szakét, Urd. Megígérem, hogy mostantól kezdve soha nem látsz boldogtalannak. Mindent el fogok követni!  
- Akkor rendben is vagyunk - emelte fel a saját szakéját az Istennő. - Kanpai! - Majd egyszerre kiitta a pohár tartalmát. - Gyerünk, K1! Le vagy maradva!  
- Jó, jó... - mondta a fiú, majd a szájához emelte a poharat. - _Elvégre az ember mindig számíthat a barátaira. - _gondolta, miközben Urdot nézte, amint újratölti a saját poharát. - _Már kezdem érteni, hogy miért maradtál itt, Urd. Remélem... Szívből remélem, hogy soha nem fogsz elmenni. - _Az Istennő türelmetlenül intett neki, hogy mi lesz már. - Rendben... Kanpai! - Keiichi vett egy nagy levegőt, majd kortyolt egyet a szakéból. Urd elégedett bólintással nyugtázta az arcán megjelenő grimaszt. Miután túl volt a rövid kellemetlen érzésen, gondolatban megvonta a vállát. - _Nem is olyan rossz... Egy pohárból amúgy sem lehet baj..._

***

Másfél órával később mindketten jócskán túl voltak azon az alkoholmennyiségen, ami már jelentősen kihat a mozgáskoordinációjukra, és úgy nagy általánosságban minden főbb biológiai funkciójukra. Urd körülbelül ötször gyakrabban töltötte újra a poharát, de azt sem hagyta, hogy a K1-é sokáig üres maradjon. A fiúnak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hányadiknál jár, és melyik volt az, amelyik után már mindegy volt a következő. A lényeg az volt, hogy valami elképesztően jól érezte magát. Annak ellenére, hogy biztos volt benne, másnap nagyon nem fog örülni a kellemetlen következményeknek. Urdnak nem kellett tartani a másnaposságtól, de ő egy Istennő volt... Jelen pillanatban egy részeg Istennő, de ez aligha számított.  
Ivászat közben végig nosztalgiáztak, felváltva, és néha egymás szavába vágva mesélték a történeteket. Néha két teljesen ellentétes verzió alakult ki, de egy pohárka után mindig kiegyeztek. Már az első néhány kör után jobbnak látták, ha a fényképeket biztos helyre rakják, nehogy esetleg a későbbiekben megsérüljenek. Az egész majdnem olyan volt, mint amikor előző nap Peorth és Skuld is jelen voltak. De csak majdnem...  
Keiichi épp hevesen gesztikulálva magyarázta, mi történ akkor, amikor Urdból a Borzalmak Urának örököse lett. Az Istennőnek nem voltak emlékei arról az időről, amikor a Sötét Úr a testében volt, és bár már tucatnyiszor hallotta a többiektől miket művelt, újra és újra, mindig lenyűgözte a történet.  
- ...és miután az'mondtad, hogy kapcsolatot alkotsz a' zelméink között, kiderült, hogy nekem fogalmam sem volt mi az a Teljes Pusztulás Programja, és... - Keiichinek már zsibbadt volt annyira a nyelve, hogy néhány szót csak nagy nehezen tudjon kiejteni.  
- Tehát a te ostobaságod miatt tudtam meg, hogy egyáltalán létezik a program - fejezte be Urd.  
- Asszem, valahogy úgy... - pislogott Keiichi. - De nem az a lényeg. Mert jött Belldandy, és megmentett minket! - Urd egyetértően bólintott. A fiú most először minden szomorúság nélkül, csak a jó dologra emlékezett vissza a történtekből. Az Istennő azt is látta, hogy ez csak kicsit volt az alkoholnak, és sokkal inkább Keiichi elhatározásának köszönhető.  
- És arra emlékszel, amikor Mara szétválasztotta az Istennői és a Démoni énemet? - kérdezte a távolba meredve.  
- Hogy is felejthetném el? - borzongott meg K1 egy pillanatra. - Azok a tekintetek... Fogalmam sincs, hogy az abszolút jó, vagy az ördögien gonosz éned volt a félelmetesebb.  
- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha én így is, úgy is ijesztő lennék - morogta Urd. K1 rábólintott, de nem válaszolt. - Mindegy, itt az ideje inni egy kicsit.  
- Nem lesz ez már tényleg egy kicsit so... sok? - Keiichiben komolyan felmerült, hogy ideje lenne abbahagyni, amíg nem késő.  
- Ugyan, ne gyerekeskedj! Tessék igyál! - Urd már nem törődött a poharakkal, hanem az üveget nyomta a fiú kezébe. Ő vállat vont, majd nagyot húzott belőle. Utána egy ideig elborzadva grimaszolt. Urd most is majdnem elnevette rajta magát, látva, hogy mennyire nem bírja. Aztán kikapta a kezéből a palackot, és megmutatta, hogy kell csinálni. K1 tágra nyílt szemmel figyelte, ahogy egyre nagyobb mennyiség folyik le azt Istennő torkán.  
- Khíííí!!! - kiáltott vidáman Urd mikor végül evette a szájától a szakés üveget. - Ez aztán jól esett!  
- Hű... - álmélkodott K1 teljesen őszintén. A nemrég megkezdett üveg már csak félig volt. - Nem semmi!  
- Így kell ezt csinálni, Szivi. - vihogta Urd. - Ne félj, Urd néni majd vigyáz, hogy ne rúgj be.  
- De izé... - dörzsölte meg a fiú a halántékát. - Mondanom kell valamit. Én már elég részeg vagyok.  
- Tényleg? - pislogott az Istennő meglepetten.  
- Ahha... És ami azt illeti, te is részeg vagy. És tudod, mennyi idő van még reggelig? - Urd megrázta a fejét. - Nagyon sok. Ha most be vagyunk rúgva, akkor mi lesz velünk hajnalban?  
- Akkor tényleg jobb lesz lassítani. - értett egyet Urd. - Nincs elég pia...  
- Amúgy azt tudod... - kezdte Keiichi egy teljesen más témára váltva. - Hogy az előbb az egy indr... inda... indirekt csók volt? - Közben az üveg szájára mutatott.  
- Ja, hogy az... - Urd vállat vont. - Te tényleg azt hiszed, hogy ha valaki után iszol, annak valami halvány köze is van a valódi csókhoz? - Ahogy beszélt, lassan előrehajolt. - Kérsz egy igazit? Megmutassam a különbséget?  
- Kösz, ne - rázta meg a fejét K1, de aztán rájött, hogy nem kellett volna, mert majdnem elvágódott. - Inkább kereshetnél nekem valami gyógyszert, hogy holnap tudjak majd munkába menni.  
- OK! Megyek is, és nézek valamit. - Már éppen fel akart állni, de Keiichi hevesen tiltakozni kezdett.  
- Ne! Majd inkább reggel... Reggel is ráér. - Még így részegen is fel tudta fogni, hogy ha Urd a jelenlegi állapotában állna neki a gyógyszerkeresésnek, az majdnem olyan rossz lenne, mintha halálos mérget kért volna tőle.  
- Te to'od - válaszolta az Istennő, miközben elnyomott egy ásítást. - A főnököd biztosan megértené, ha egyszer beteget jelentenél.  
- Chihirónál ezt nem lehet tudni. - mondta Keiichi fáradt mosollyal. - Lehet, hogy eljönne és leellenőrizné, hogy rendben van-e minden. Ma is egyfolytában szekált, hogy elijesztem a vevőket a kölnimmel. Tényleg ennyire lehet érezni?  
- Mikor hazajöttél, akkor lehetett... De már biztos megszoktam. Peorth szereinél tényleg nem lehet tudni. Talán egész életedben olyan szagod lesz, mint egy csokor rózsának.  
- Ugye nem mondod komolyan? - kezdte Keiichi sápadtan. - Mindenhová így kell majd mennem?  
- Meglehet! - bólogatott Urd. - Ha az illatanyag rekombinálódik a DNS-eddel, akkor akár még egyéb mutációra is számíthatsz. - Ekkor meglátta a fiú rémült ábrázatát, és gyorsan hozzátette. - Ne aggódj, csak viccelek... - Azonban, valójában nem is volt annyira vicces a helyzet. - _Jobb, ha holnap megvizsgálom a DNS-ét_ - tette hozzá magában. - _Csak el ne felejtsem. - _Odanyomta Keiichi kezébe a szakés palackot. A fiú kortyolt egyet, majd vissza akarta adni, de elszámította magát. Pontosabban az üveg, és a benne lévő folyadék zavarta meg. Túl nagyot lendített vele, miközben az irányt is elvétette, aztán már nem tudta visszafogni a kezét, így az asztal élének csapódott. Felszisszent, amikor a szilánkokra törő üveg pár darabja a kezébe fúródott.  
- Óvatosan! - jött megkésve Urd figyelmeztetése. - Keiichi, neked tényleg nem szabad többet inni. - A fiú elkezdte kipiszkálni az üvegszilánkokat a kezéből, és viszolyogva nézte a sebekből megindult vérpatakokat. Az asztal, és a tatami egy része tele lett szakéval és üvegszilánkkal. - Most nézd meg, ez mind kárba veszett... - siránkozott Urd.  
- Kösz szépen, hogy aggódsz a szaké miatt, amíg én elvérzek - morogta K1.  
- Na még ez is? - Az Istennő közelebb szédelgett hozzá. - Mutasd a kezed, ismerek egy jó kis trükköt. - Megvizsgálta a sebeket, majd kinyújtotta a nyelvét, és végighúzta az egyiken. Keiichi kellemes melegséget érzett az egész kezén, és mire Urd befejezte már nyoma sem volt a sérülésnek.  
- Ezt ismerem... - bólogatott a fiú. - Felgyorsítottad a meta... meta... - szörnyen nehéz volt a szó így részegen. - Eh... Az anyagcserémet - fejezte be végül.  
- Pontosan - helyeselt Urd. Most lássuk a többit is. - Lassan kezelésbe vette a másik sebet, és az is egykettőre begyógyult. A legutolsó K1 mutatóujján volt, és ez vérzett a legjobban. Az Istennő koncentrál, majd megpróbálta bekapni az ujjat. De eltévesztette a száját, és sikerült az arcát összevérezni. - Semmi baj... - mondta nevetve, és másodszorra már sikerrel járt. K1 egy pillanatig enyhe fájdalmat érzett az Urd nyálában lévő alkohol miatt. Aztán semmit. Mikor újra visszakapta a testrészét, kíváncsian megvizsgálta. Enyhe húzódást érzet ott, ahol előbb még a mély, vágott seb éktelenkedett, de egyébként egészséges bőr volt az egész ujján. - Most nézd meg... - panaszolta Urd. - Összevéreztél!  
Keiichi elméjében hirtelen egy gondolat ütötte fel a fejét. Ha józan, akkor talán rögtön elvetette volna, vagy egyáltalán fel sem merül benne. Most azonban az ítélőképességére, és a gátlásaira telepedő szaké-ködön keresztül mindent másképp látott. Megfogta az Istennő kezét, amivel az arcát akarta megtörölni.  
- Ismerek egy jó kis trükköt... - suttogta alig hallhatóan, majd előrehajolt, és módszeresen lenyalogatta Urd arcáról a vért. Az Istennő szó nélkül tűrte a meglepő kedveskedést. Majd amikor Keiichi végzett, és hátrahúzódott, mindketten mélyen egymás szemébe néztek.  
Onnantól kezdve nem volt megállás, egy olyan folyamat indult el, amit egyikük sem tudott irányítani. Hirtelen nagyon meleg lett, és természetellenes csend, amiben mindketten hallották a másik szaggatott lélegzetvételét. K1 felidézte Peorth szavait. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Urd tekintetében van-e nyoma az ˝igaz szerelemnek˝, de még soha nem látta ilyen gyönyörűen ragyogni a levendulaszínű szempárt. Lassan ismét előre hajolt egy kicsit, Urd pedig nem húzódott el. Keiichi fejében össze-vissza cikáztak a gondolatok. Érvek csaptak össze ellenérvekkel, hogy miért folytassa azt, amit elkezdett, és miért ne. A végső állás a döntetlenhez közelített, amikor legutoljára felvillant előtte Belldandy mosolya.  
A következő pillanatban lágyan megcsókolta Urdot. Amint az ajkaik egymáshoz értek, kellemes, bizsergés áradt szét a mellkasából indulva az egész testében. Remélte, hogy az Istennő is hasonlókat érez, mert szavakkal leírhatatlan volt. A szeme csukva volt, így nem láthatta Urd reakcióit, de nem is volt rá szükség, hiszen ő is viszonozta a csókot. Hosszú pillanatok múlva, mikor ajkaik végre szétváltak, Keiichi kapkodva vett egy nagy levegőt.  
- Mmm... - sóhajtott Urd egy rövid szünet után. - Na látod, ez egy igazi csók volt. Huh! Még mindig nem térek magamhoz... - Nem volt ez máshogy K1-vel sem, aki úgy érezte, mintha a csók még mindig tartana.  
- Talán le kellene állnunk... - vetette fel a lehetőséget, és közben azt vette észre, hogy még mindig csupán alig néhány centire van az Istennőtől.  
- Igen, lehet, hogy azt kellene tennünk - válaszolta mindenféle meggyőződéstől mentesen Urd. - Vagy, talán még jobb lenne, ha...  
Olyan hevesen csókolta meg Keiichit, hogy a fiú a lendülettől hátradőlt, ő pedig egyenesen ráesett. K1 érezte, hogy a szája felhasad, de nem akart vele törődni, mert ilyen fájdalmat bármikor szívesen fogadott. Perceken keresztül nem törődtek semmi mással, csak egymás ajkának ízlelgetésével, és minél alaposabb felfedezésével. Közben Keiichi szorosan magához ölelte az Istennőt, miközben Urd a hajába túrt. Egy idő után megkíséreltek egyszerre felállni, de mivel a csókolózásról nem akartak lemondani, a próbálkozás csúfos kudarccal végződött, mindketten visszazuhantak. Urd felnevetett, Keiichi pedig az oldalát tapogatva nyöszörgött. Végül egy közös, ki nem mondott megegyezés alapján addig abbahagyták, amíg sikeresen fel nem álltak, de utána rögtön újra egymásnak estek. Az ölelések, simogatások és csókok közepette alig sikerült eltántorogniuk az ajtóig. Az előszobában aztán egy újabb problémával találták szembe magukat. Egy darabig tétovázva nézték egymás szobájának ajtaját, majd sikerült dönteniük, és szinte bezuhantak a K1-één.  
Ott tovább folytatták, amit a teázóban elkezdtek, csak némileg gyorsítottak a tempón. Urd félig lerángatta, félig letépte Keiichiről a pulóvert. A fiú közben elszerencsétlenkedett az Istennő ruhájának bonyolult csatrendszerével, amit látszólag lehetetlen volt kinyitni. Ráadásul, a sok szaké ellenére elképesztően ügyetlenek voltak az ujjai. Mindketten megelégelték a dolgot, ezért Urd egy varázslat segítségével pillanat alatt megszabadult a fölösleges ruháitól. Keiichi lassan tetőtől-talpig végigmérte, és még maga is meglepődött azon, hogy nem pirul el közben. Eddig is tudta, hogy az Istennő lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű, de ez most még inkább feltűnt neki. A tekintete szinte falta testének minden egyes domborulatát.  
Mindenfajta szégyenkezés nélkül átkarolta a meztelen derekát, majd gyengéden a földre fektette, és fölé hajolt. Végigcsókolta a nyakát és a vállait, de ügyelt rá, hogy nagyon lassan haladjon. Urd érzékien felsóhajtott, majd kicsit felemelte a fejét, így követelve ki, hogy K1 az ajkait se felejtse el. A fiú pedig nem mulasztotta el a kötelességét. Már egészen belemelegedtek, amikor, mintha csak a tökéletes pillanatot akarná tönkretenni, megszólalt a telefon. Először megpróbáltak nem figyelni rá, de a démoni készülék csak nem akart leállni.  
- Nem... kellene... esetleg fel... venni? - kérdezte Keiichi, egy csóközön közepén.  
- Meg ne... próbáld! - fenyegetőzött Urd tagoltan.  
- De lehet hogy... Lehet hogy fontos... - K1 maga sem volt igazán meggyőződve arról, amit mondott.  
- Fontosabb... ennél? - Az Istennő ezzel teljesen meggyőzte. Azonban a telefon tovább csörgött.  
- Várj... csak kihúzom... - mondta a fiú, és megpróbált felállni, de Urd visszarántotta.  
- Bízd csak rám... - mosolyodott el Urd, majd felemelte a kezét és ökölbe szorította. Kintről egy csattanás hallatszott, és a telefon elnémult. Keiichit jelenleg nem igazán érdekelte, hogy mi történt vele. Immár zavartalanul folytathatták egymás testének felfedezését.  
K1 most Urd feszes hasfalát vette kezelésbe sűrű csókterápiával, miközben az Istennő enyhén megemelte a derekát, hogy könnyebb dolga legyen. De egyszerűen képtelenek voltak kibírni csókolózás nélkül, így sűrűn visszatértek egymás ajkaihoz. Urd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felült, úgy, hogy pontosan szembe kerüljön K1-vel, majd átölelte a nyakát. Olyan szorosan ölelték át egymást, hogy az már majdnem elérte a fájdalomküszöböt. Urd Keiichi fülcimpáját harapdálta, amitől a fiú majdnem elnevette magát. Elégedett fény gyúlt az Istennő szemében, hiszen rájött az egyik gyenge pontjára, és gátlástalanul ki is használta. Bosszúból Keiichi finoman megcirógatta az oldalát, amire viszont ő volt nagyon érzékeny. Egy ideig még folytatták ezt a sajátos kis harcot, közben pedig mindketten nagyokat nevettek. Majd minden átmenet nélkül a helyzet ismét komolyra váltott. Semmi sem szabhatott gátat a szenvedélynek, mert az minden józanész által felállított akadályt elsöpört. Végül, kéjes sóhajok közepette lettek egymáséi.  
Zihálva terültek el a padlón, és egy kicsit megpihentek, mielőtt újrakezdték volna. Ezúttal egy másik nézőpontból megvizsgálva a férfi és nő közötti testi szerelmet. Majd megint egy újabból, és így tovább...

***

Egészen hajnalig szeretkeztek. Keiichi ekkor előszedte a matracát, bár úgy érezte, nem sok értelme van. Urddal együtt betakaróztak, és meglepetten vette észre, hogy már egyáltalán nem érzi magát részegnek. Bár összehasonlítási alapja nem volt, úgy vélte, hogy a szex lehet a legjobb ellenszere a részegségnek.  
Lassan végiggondolt mindazt, ami az éjszaka történt. Szinte lehetetlen vállalkozás volt, olyan hatalmas információmennyiséget jelentett. Hamar fel is adta a próbálkozás, és felült a békésen szuszogó Urd mellett. A térdét felhúzta a mellkasához, és a lábujjait kezdte bámulni. Minden olyan valótlannak látszott. Mintha bármelyik pillanatban felébredhetne a Motorklub diákszállásán egy bizonyos telefonra várva, és rá kellene döbbennie, hogy az elmúlt évek nem voltak mások, mint egy hosszú és kusza álom részei.  
De nem voltak azok. Hogy is lehettek volna, mikor annyi minden történt, csupán ez alatt az egy nap alatt is.  
- Sajnálod, hogy megtettük? - kérdezte Urd váratlanul. Keiichi meglepődött, mert egészen idáig azt hitte, hogy már elaludt. De azonnal rávágta a választ.  
- Nem - A hangja határozott volt, a kétség leghalványabb nyoma nélkül. - Egy kicsit sem. - Az Istennő felült, és hátulról átkarolta.  
- Az igazat megvallva, engem nagyon váratlanul ért... - suttogta elhaló hangon. - Hogy mi ketten...  
- Igen, értem. Persze engem is meglepett - válaszolta K1 még mindig a lábujjait bámulva. - És te bánod? Egyáltalán, miért csináltad?  
- Hát még nem vetted észre? - kérdezte meglepetten Urd, majd felkuncogott. - Van benned valami, Morisato Keiichi, ami teljesen lenyűgöz minket... hogy is mondjam... nem hétköznapi nőket. Gondolj csak bele... Eddig mindig maradandó nyomot hagytál bennük. Talán arról van szó, hogy legbelül majdnem mindannyian ilyen fiúra vágyunk. Vagy, valami ilyesmi... És én sem bánom. Örülök, hogy megtettük. - Ahogy Keiichi az Istennő szavait hallgatta, hirtelen megvilágosodott előtte valami. Egy olyan fontos tény, ami felett eddig elsiklott. Pedig annyira kézenfekvő volt.  
- Urd... - Nem tudta, hogy éppen ez-e a helyes pillanat arra, hogy megossza ezt a felismerést azzal, akivel nemrég még azt az intenzív küzdelmet folytatta, amit a férfi és a nő közötti kapcsolat abszolút beteljesedésének neveznek, de képtelen volt magában tartani. - Mentsük meg, Belldandyt.  
Az Istennő meglepetten kapta fel a fejét. Erre egyáltalán nem számít, és már éppen meg akart szólalni, hogy régóta ez a leghülyébb ötlet, amit hallott, de képtelen volt rá...  
- _Megmenteni? Belldandyt? - _gondolta bizonytalanul. Keiichire nézett, aki türelmesen várakozott a válaszra.  
- Rendben - mondta elszántan, bár fogalma sem volt arról, miért érzett így, de ekkorra már ez tűnt az egyetlen lehetőségnek. Az egyetlen logikus lehetőségnek, amit már rég meg kellett volna tenniük. - Mentsük meg őt... - suttogta, majd megcsókolta Keiichi vállát, és a hátára hajtotta a fejét. A fiú nagyon hálás volt neki, és megérintette a karját. Érezte, hogy egy csepp gördült végig a hátán.  
Urd teljesen némán sírt. Keiichi megvárta, amíg befejezi, mert tudta, hogy az Istennő nem szereti, ha ilyenkor látják. Majd megfordult, és homlokon csókolta.  
Ők ketten olyasmire készültek, amire addig még senki, és nagy valószínűséggel, eleve kudarcra voltak ítélve. De volt valami, amit még Belldandytól tanult. Pontosabban mondva már előtte is ismerte, elcsépelt közhelyként, de ő volt az, aki rávilágított a valódi jelentésére. Ha már azelőtt felad valamit, hogy belekezdene, akkor tényleg semmi esélye a sikerre. Éppen ezért, még soha az életében nem hitt semmiben annyira, mint ebben.  
Pontosan úgy, ahogy Urd sem.


	3. CH2: A kezdet mindig nehéz: lektorált

**Tartalom:**

Már van egy elhatározás, csupán még azt nem lehet tudni, hogyan is lehetne megvalósítani. Ennek kitervelése Urdra vár. Miközben az Istennő egyedül marad a házban, a gondolatai elkalandoznak a Peorthszal előző nap folytatott beszélgetéshez. Végül ez vezeti el a képtelenek tűnő megoldáshoz...  
Mikor Keiichi egy fárasztó, késéssel és a munkaköri leírásában egyáltalán nem szereplő szereléssel induló, majd épphogy csak átvészelt nap után hazaér, alig várja, hogy bezuhanhasson a puha párnái közé... Azonban, az este teljesen másképp alakul, ami a legvadabb (rém)álmait is felülmúlja.  
Halandó tervez, az Istennő végez...

**Aa! Megami-sama!  
**_Ad Infinitum..._

**Egy végtelen történet  
I. Krónika - Jelen**

2. Fejezet:**  
****A kezdet mindig nehéz**

Miután a reggel elérkezett, Urd és Keiichi még sokáig ült egymáshoz bújva a fiú szobájában. Egyikük sem akart odafigyelni arra, hogy mennyi idő telik el így, csak szerettek volna még egymás közelében maradni. Suttogva beszélgettek, olyan lényegtelen dolgokról, mint például az időjárás vagy a tévéműsor. Egy szót sem szóltak többet Belldandy megmentéséről, mert mindketten érezték, a másiknak - sőt, még saját maguknak is - időre van szüksége ahhoz, hogy feldolgozza, mire is szánták el magukat.  
A Keiichi szobájába a papírfalon keresztül beszűrődő napfény által vetett árnyékok változása egyértelműen jelezte az idő múlását, ám ők mégsem akartak szétválni. Pedig mindketten tudták, a fiúnak hamarosan el kell indulnia a munkába, ha nem akarja, hogy Chihiro dühös legyen rá. Egy idő után a falióra mutatóinak kérlelhetetlenül monoton haladását sem tudták figyelmen kívül hagyni.  
Keiichiben többször is felmerült a gondolat, hogy már tényleg indulnia kellene, és előtte nem ártana egy alapos mosakodás sem. De, Urd teste olyan meleg és selymes volt, hogy bármeddig így tudott volna maradni.  
- Keiichi - szólalt meg végül az Istennő. - Ideje indulnod.  
- Igen, tudom - mondta a fiú; majd lassan kibontakozott Urd karjaiból, aki annak ellenére, amit az előbb mondott, nem igazán akarta elengedni. Ekkor meg kellett tapasztalnia, hogy a hosszú, mozdulatlanul egyhelyben ülve töltött idő bizony megbosszulja önmagát. Fintorogva járatta be minden egyes tagját, melyek hangos roppanással tiltakoztak a nem megfelelő használat ellen. Halkan morogva elindult a fürdőszobába, ahol egy gyors és alapos tisztálkodással próbálta ellensúlyozni az alváshiányt - nem túl eredményesen. A hidegvíz valamelyest felfrissítette, de biztos volt benne, hogy a nap további részében alaposan meg fog gyűlni a baja a kimerültséggel.  
Visszatért a szobájában, majd a szekrényhez lépett, hogy némi tiszta ruhát vegyen elő magának. Ez nem volt olyan egyszerű, mint szerette volna, mert ahhoz, hogy tiszta ruhát tudjon felvenni, mosnia is kellett volna az előző hétvégén. Csakhogy, akkor ideiglenesen elhalasztotta, mivel egyszerűen nem volt kedve hozzá. Most savanyú arcot vágva bosszankodott a saját lustasága miatt. Szerencsére azért még talált néhány tiszta darabot; viszont most már kénytelen volt elszánni magát a szennyes minél előbbi kitisztítására. Elkezdett öltözködni, és a nadrágot már fel is vette, amikor feltűnt neki, hogy Urd figyeli. Hirtelen elvörösödött, és a keze idegesen remegni kezdett. - Mi... Mi az? Mit nézel? - kérdezte dadogva. Az Istennő vállat vont.  
- Csak nem vagy szégyenlős? - kérdezte somolyogva. - Tudod, az éjszaka nem ilyen voltál. - K1 arca egyre vörösebb lett.  
- Hát nem - mondta, mivel fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi lenne egy ilyen megjegyzésre az igazán frappáns válasz. - Vagyis izé... Arra gondolsz, amikor...  
- Én az egészre értettem. - Úgy tűnt, Urd nem akar tágítani, és ismét feltett szándékában állt zavarba hozni Keiichit. Ami nem volt nehéz, hiszen a fiú mindig is kiváló célalany volt az ilyesmire. - Tudod, nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire behatóan ismered a női testet. Komolyan lenyűgöztél, és most egyáltalán nem túlzok. Lehet valami azokban a magazinokban, amit az íróasztalod fiókjában rejtegetsz.  
- Urd! - Keiichi, hogy elrejtse a zavarát, gyorsan a fejére húzta a pulóverét. Amikor végre teljesen felöltözött, már azt hitte, felkészült az Istennő bármilyen megjegyzésére, és megfordult. De Urdnak újra sikerült meglepnie azzal, hogy teljesen meztelenül felállt, és nyújtózkodni kezdett. A nap beszűrődő sugarai ragyogó fénybe burkolták a testének bal oldalát. Keiichinek leesett az álla a látványtól, és szinte ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett arra, hogy ott folytassák, ahol hajnalban abbahagyták.  
- Mit nézel? - utánozta a fiú előbbi hanglejtését Urd. Keiichi ebből azonnal rájött, hogy mire ment ki az egész. A lényeg az volt, hogy belesétált a csapdába, és ehhez nem is kellett túl sokat csalogatni. Durcásan oldalra fordította a fejét.  
- Felvennél valami ruhát? - kérdezte végül idegesen.  
- Miért? Az előbb még olyan áhítattal bámultál. - Urd odalépett Keiichihez, egészen közel. - Azok után, ami kettőnk között történt, szerintem egyáltalán nem kellene ruhát viselnünk, amikor itthon vagyunk.  
- Hékás! Azt már nem! - csattant fel K1 határozottan. - És mi van akkor, ha átjön valaki? Meg egyébként is, ez így hülyeség.  
- Nyugi, ne legyél már annyira ideges. - Az Istennő megérintette Keiichi állát, és maga felé fordította a fejét. - Csak vicceltem. Ha nem tűnt volna fel, én igen is szeretem a ruhákat. - Ahogy ezt kimondta, mintegy varázsütésre, megjelent rajta egy fekete, testre simuló bőrruha. A derekán vastag aranyláncok voltak, látszólag kaotikus összevisszaságban körbetekerve. Aztán megcsókolta a durcás képet vágó fiút. - Na hogy áll?  
- Hát... Remekül! - kapkodott levegő után Keiichi. - Nos, én meg már indulok is. Igen! Nem akarok elkésni. Már megyek. Azonnal... - Urd remekül szórakozott azon, ahogy Keiichi össze-vissza hebegett. Közben azzal növelte a zavarát, hogy egész végig mélyen a szemébe nézett. Végül K1 feladta, egy gyors és esetlen csókot adott az Istennőnek - amit Urd némi jóindulattal csupán a ˝puszi˝ kategóriába sorolt - aztán kisietett a szobájából.  
Egy fél pillanattal később az előszobából hangos fájdalomkiáltás, majd egy tompa puffanás hallatszott. Urd kíváncsian nézet ki, hogy vajon mi lehetett a furcsa zajok forrása. Rögtön el is nevette magát, amint meglátta a bejárat előtt Keiichit, aki a földön kuporgott, és a talpát tapogatta.  
- Hát veled... Veled meg mi történt? - kérdezte az Istennő fuldokolva. - Ne mond, hogy még mindig részeg vagy!  
- Jaj dehogyis... Csak valami megszúrta a lábamat. - A fiú felemelte a kezét, aminek hüvelyk és a mutató ujja között egy hegyes műanyagdarabot tartott.  
- Az meg mi? - kérdezte Urd gyanútlanul, majd követte Keiichi kezét, ami újabb és újabb darabokra mutatott. Az egyik olyan volt mintha egykor egy telefonkagyló egyik része lett volna. - Hoppá! - fejezte be, immár mindent értve.  
- Na igen - morogta K1. - Tudod, sokkal egyszerűbb lett volna kihúzni. - Undorodva felemelt egy nagyobb darabot, ami a kézi beszélő egyik mágnesét, némi vezetéket, és egy kevés műanyag borítást tartalmazott.  
- Mintha éjjel annyira próbáltál volna meggyőzni róla - vágott vissza Urd, és Keiichinek be kellett ismernie, hogy igaza van. - Egyébként is nem kell aggódni, Sigel pillanatok alatt rendbe hozza, ha odaadom neki. Tudod milyen ügyes a kishölgy. - K1 szkeptikusan nézett rá, miközben néhány újabb darabot is összekapart.  
- Hát, Urd... Nem hinném, hogy ezt meg lehet javítani. Szerintem vehetek egy újat.  
- Tőlem... - vont vállat az Istennő, akit egyáltalán nem zavartak az ilyen jelentéktelen problémák.  
- Na mindegy. Azt hiszem, be kell néznem a műszaki boltba... Majd valamikor. - Keiichi miközben beszélt, váratlanul eszébe jutott egy nagyon kínos dolog. - Te, várj csak... Sigel és Banpei tegnap be volt kapcsolva, amikor mi... nos... szeretkeztünk? - Az utolsó szót szinte hangtalanul ejtette ki, csupán az ajkait mozgatta.  
- Én nem kapcsoltam ki őket - csóválta meg a fejét Urd.  
- Te jó ég! - pattant fel a földről K1 rémülten. - Mi van akkor, ha megláttak minket?! Mi van akkor, ha...  
- Keiichi, ők robotok - mondta Urd olyan arcot vágva, amiről egyértelműen látszott, hogy nagyon elege van a témából. - Miért leskelődtek volna? Amúgy sem tudták volna, hogy mi történik. He-he.  
- Azért ne becsüld le őket. - Keiichi belebújt a cipőjébe, bár a talpa még mindig sajgott az előbbi szúrástól. Sietve lekapta a dzsekijét a fogasról, és az ajtóhoz lépett. - Mindenesetre jobb lenne, ha Banpei összeseperné ezt a sok törmeléket, mielőtt valaki tényleg megsérül. - Az Istennő bólintott, jelezve, hogy szólni fog a robotnak. - Elmentem! - köszönt Keiichi, majd elrohant a BMW-jéhez. Urd az ajtóhoz lebegett majd kinézett rajta.  
- Vigyázz magadra... - mondta pár másodpercnyi töprengés után. Bármennyire is szerette volna legalább még erre az egy napra kiűzni a fejéből azt, amit a fiú hajnalban mondott neki, nem sikerült.  
Ráadásul, még a Peorthszal folytatott beszélgetés - aminek a Keiichivel eltöltött éjszaka utólag rendkívüli jelentőséget adott - is ott kavargott a gondolataiban. Pedig amikor az Istennő tegnap elhívta sétálni, még nem is gondolt arra, hogy olyasmivel fog előállni...

***

Az egész tényleg csak egy kis sétának indult, ami közben ők ketten rendbe rakhatták az erdő sérüléseit.  
Urd már az elején kissé furcsának találta, hogy amikor Peorthék hazajöttek a bevásárló körútról, Skuldnak szinte lógott a nyelve a fáradtságtól. Láthatóan még mozogni is alig tudott. Aztán az első osztályú Istennő előadta az ötletét, amibe Urd, ha kelletlenül is, de belement. Elvégre, előző nap tényleg eléggé nagy károkat okoztak a kishúgával az erdőben. Ráadásul, nem akarta Peorth folytonos papolását hallani önnön nagyszerűségéről, amiért egyedül hozott rendbe mindent.  
Valójában nem sok kedve volt az egészhez, és mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy ezt Peorthszal is éreztesse. Az első osztályú Istennő viszont rá se hederített, csak elsétált mellette. Urd felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, és szúrós tekintetét a távolodó Peorth hátába fúrta. Remélte, hogy legalább majd ettől kényelmetlenül érzi magát. Azonban az Istennő még csak nem is reagált; hűvös és magabiztos mozgása meg sem ingott.  
Urd sóhajtott egyet, majd felemelkedett, és repülve beérte Peortht, aki még ekkor sem szólt semmit. Végigmentek a kerten, egészen a hátsó kiskapuig, ami közvetlenül az erdőbe vezetett. Béke és nyugalom honolt mindenfelé, mintha előző nap semmi sem történt volna. Peorth kiszúrta magának az első neki tetsző fát, és odasétált hozzá. Az Istennő behunyta a szemét, és a nyitott bal tenyerét a fa törzsére helyezte. Nem sokkal később elmosolyodott.  
- Hé, Peorth - szólalt meg Urd erőltetett türelemmel a hangjában. - Nekem oké, ha nem akarsz megszólalni, de nem hinném, hogy csak azért rángattál magaddal, hogy rendbe tegyük az erdőt. Erre akár még egyedül is képes lennél. - mondta leereszkedően, gondosan kihangsúlyozva a ˝még egyedül is˝ részt, mert azt hitte, hogy ezzel felidegesítheti az Istennőt. De úgy tűnt, Peorth nem is hallja. - Na jó, ki vele, mit akarsz! - csattant fel végül idegesen.  
- Még nem - válaszolta Peorth semleges hangszínnel. Urd keze megrándult és fojtogatni kezdte a képzeletbeli nyakat, ami a szemtelen Istennőhöz tartozott.  
Végül fújt egyet, és a levegőbe emelkedett. Észrevett egy madárfészket, amiből épp abban a pillanatban pottyant ki egy fióka. Urd villámgyorsan ott termett, és elkapta a tenyerébe az apró madarat. A másik kezével óvatosan a mutató és a hüvelyk ujja közé fogta, hogy a szeme elé emelve megvizsgálhassa. Ebben a pillanatban egy külső szemlélődő számára úgy tűnhetett, hogy nem is segíteni akar rajta, hanem éppen ellenkezőleg.  
Rövid ideig tartó tanulmányozás után tovább emelkedett a fészekhez, és óvatosan visszatette a csöppséget. Rajta kívül még három másik fióka is volt, akik teli torokból csipogtak. Urd mindegyiket megpiszkálta egy kicsit, és úgy találta, hogy teljesen egészségesek. Azonban, a repüléshez még nem voltak elég idősek, úgyhogy valószínűleg csak civakodtak egy kicsit, ezért esett ki az egyikük. Sejtette, hogy a mamájuk nem sokára megjön, hogy mindenféle finomságot adjon nekik. A kismadaraknak általában nagyon jó dolguk szokott lenni.  
Ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy ha egy pillanatra is, de megfeledkezett egy idegesítő dologról. Lenézett, de Peorth még mindig ott állt a fánál, és hajlandóságot sem mutatott arra, hogy akár egy tapodtat is mozduljon. Urd a kezeibe temette az arcát. A dolog nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy Peorth csak szívatni akarja. Ha viszont ez volt a helyzet, akkor egész biztos nagyon meg fogja bánni.  
- _Bárhogy is legyen - _gondolta Urd teljesen lehiggadva -, _belemegyek a kis játékodba, Rózsabokor. - _Leereszkedett az első osztályú Istennő mellé, és türelmesen várakozni kezdett. Percek teltek el, mire Peorth megmozdult, de még mindig nem szólt semmit. Arra felé indult, ahol előző nap Urd és Skuld összecsaptak. Az idősebb nővér habozás nélkül követte, és úgy döntött a saját fegyverével fog ellene harcolni. Azonban nem telt bele sok idő, és Peorth hirtelen megszólalt.  
- A fával beszélgettem - mondta elmerengve. Urd erre igazán nem készült fel és csodálkozva meredt rá.  
- Tényleg? - kérdezte bizonytalanul. Ha Peorth csak azért hívta, hogy bemutassa, milyen szépen tud csevegni a növényekkel, akkor nem sokára egyedül fog maradni velük. Amúgy is lenne sokkal jobb dolga... Legalábbis, biztosan találna valamit, ha nagyon keresne. - Uh... Ez szuper. És mit mondott?  
- Azt hogy nagyon jól érzi magát. Sokkal jobban, mint tegnap, amikor is ˝két démoni hatalom˝ harca szörnyen megijesztette.  
- Aha... - Urd alaposan megfontolgatta a hallottakat, nem mintha olyan nehéz lett volna kitalálni, kire gondolt Peorth amikor a ˝két démoni hatalmat˝ említette. - Ezek lennénk mi... Én és Skuld, igaz?  
- Úgy van - helyeselt az első osztályú Istennő. - De én megnyugtattam, hogy többé nem fog ilyesmi előfordulni. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott. - Ja tényleg, majdnem elfelejtettem. A fa megköszönte neked, hogy megmentetted a kis madárfiókát.  
- Tényleg? - Urd most már tényleg semmit nem értett. Ő maga soha nem tudott annyira ráhangolódni a különböző növényekre, mint a húga Belldandy. Valahogy nem volt elég érzéke az ilyesmihez - vagy talán csak a türelme hiányzott hozzá. Úgy tűnt, Peorth ebben a képességben igazán kiemelkedő, talán még Bellnél is jobb. Végül is érthető volt, hiszen a rózsák voltak a mindenei. - Hát én csak arra repültem, és gondoltam... De miért is magyarázkodom? - vakarta meg a fejét értetlenül. - Elvégre ez egy jótett volt, vagy nem? - Peorth szélesen elmosolyodott. Bizonyos szempontból nézve nagyon tetszett neki, hogy sikerült Urdot összezavarnia.  
- Oh, de még mennyire hogy jó! - válaszolta határozottan. - A fa már generációk óta ismeri ezt a madárcsaládot. Azóta már olyan sokan vannak, hogy képtelen fejben tartani, mégsem szeretné, ha akár egy is értelmetlenül elpusztulna közülük. Mint minden növény, ő is tudja, hogy mennyire értékes egy élet.  
- Sejtettem, hogy ilyesmit fogsz mondani - sóhajtott Urd. - De legközelebb valószínűleg már nem leszek ott, hogy elkapjam azt a fiókát. Ha megint balhézni kezd a tesóival, akkor lehet, hogy az egyikük ismét pórul jár.  
- Igen, az meglehet - tűnődött el Peorth. - Ha ez megtörténik, a fa nagyon szomorú lesz, és meg fogja gyászolni. De, ha csak egy fióka is felnő, az feledtetni fogja vele a bánatot. Most lehetőség volt arra, hogy a kicsi megmeneküljön, mégpedig egy Istennő által. De rengeteg olyan fióka van a világon, aki mellett nincs ott egy Istennő, amikor bajba kerül. Az ő sorsa az volt, hogy tovább éljen. - Egy pillanatra megállt, de Urdnak nem volt kedve félbe szakítani semmivel. Általában kerülte az ilyen témákat, hiszen vagy belefájdult a feje, vagy csak egyszerűen nyűgös lett miattuk. - Te hiszel a sorsban, Urd? - tette fel a kérdést váratlanul Peorth.  
- Mármint a végzet, meg ehhez hasonlók? - Urd sóhajtott egy nagyot. - Könyörgöm Peorth, hogy jön ez most ide? Egyébként pedig, nem gondolod, hogy inkább egy embert kellene ilyesmiről megkérdezned? Egy Istennő...  
- Félreértesz! - vágott közbe Peorth gyorsan. - Én egy olyan sorsról beszélek, ami mindenkire vonatkozik. Halandókra, Istenekre, Démonokra... Mindenkire. Egy előre kijelölt út, amelyen az idők végtelenjein keresztül járunk.  
- De ki határozná meg előre, hogy mi történik az Istenekkel? Miféle hatalom képes erre? - Urd végül is megadta magát, és próbált hozzászokni Peorth különös hangulatú kérdéseihez.  
- Oh, Urd! - sóhajtott az első osztályú Istennő. - Te nem is figyelsz rám! Előbb mondtam, hogy a sors. Nem egy mindenkinél hatalmasabb lény. Csak a sors... Vagy végzet, mindegy hogy nevezzük. Arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy hiszel-e ebben?  
- Nem, nem igazán - válaszolta Urd, pár pillanatnyi töprengés után.  
- És miért, nem? - kérdezte Peorth kapásból. A másodosztályú Istennő erre szeretett volna valami csípőset odavágni neki, mint például a ˝Csak!˝ vagy a ˝Mert nem!˝, de valami idegesítő belső késztetés miatt úgy érezte, az méltánytalan lenne Peorthszal szemben.  
- Azért, mert szeretem azt hinni, hogy én irányítom a dolgokat, és nem egy ˝előre kijelölt úton˝ kullogok. Akkor az egésznek nem lenne semmi értelme. Teljesen felesleges lenne a létezés, mert ha minden előre meg van írva, akkor kizárt, hogy magunk alakítsuk az életünket. Nem lenne tudatunk, lelkünk, vágyaink; mert mindezek csak bejegyzésként szerepelnének egy forgatókönyvben. Voltaképp, mivel előre meg van írva az egész, szükségtelen, hogy meg is történjen. Tökre unalmas lenne, a fenébe is!  
- Tényleg? - Peorth hangjából kételkedés hallatszott. - Egészen biztos vagy benne? Akkor vizsgáljuk meg egy másik aspektusból. Láttál már olyan jóslatot, ami beteljesült? - Urd önkéntelenül elmosolyodott. Ez egy nagyon jó kérdés volt. - Ne válaszolj - intett gyorsan Peorth -, csak figyelj! Tehát, ha léteznek megvalósuló jövendölések, akkor léteznie kell egy jövőnek is, ami fixen meg van írva. Továbbá egy múltnak is, ami megváltoztathatatlanul hagyunk magunk mögött. Ám mi egyfolytában a jelenben élünk, ami talán éppen ezért szilárdan rögzítve van a leendő és az elmúlt idők közé. Így a sorsunkat követjük nap, mint nap, itt a Földön, a Mennyben vagy akár a Pokolban. A sorsban talán benne volt, hogy te ma megmented a fiókát. És az is, hogy egy egyszerű halandó, évekkel ezelőtt felhívja Yggdrasilt. Aztán pedig azt kívánja, hogy egy Istennő maradjon vele örökké. - Urd ajka keskeny vonallá préselődött össze, de Peorth nem állt le egy pillanatra sem. - Aztán éveken keresztül élnek olyan boldogságban, ami még a körülöttük élők számára is egyszerűen felfoghatatlan. A tökéletes pár. Sajnos azonban, az Istennő meghal, és ezzel a boldogságnak vége. Még mindig nem hiszel a sorsban?  
- Nem! - mondta Urd kissé túl hevesen. - Még mindig nem! Na és akkor mi van? Te hiszel?  
- Nem - vágta rá határozottan Peorth. - Egyáltalán nem... Azaz, mondjuk inkább azt, hogy nem egészen így. Szerintem a sors olyan, mint egy bonyolult, és kusza úthálózat. Igaz, hogy a múlt és a jövő között húzódik, de magunk választhatjuk meg, hogy melyik szakaszon megyünk végig. Közben áttérhetünk más útvonalakra, valamint a sajátunkat is alakíthatjuk - de amin egyszer végigmentünk, már nem járhatjuk be újra. Bármennyire is szeretnénk. Minél messzebb megyünk, annál szerteágazóbb ez az ösvény. Időnként találkozunk másokkal, akiket talán befolyásolunk annyira, hogy megváltoztassák a saját útjukat; és viszont. De mindeközben végig a mi döntésünkön, az egyéniségünkön múlik, merre haladunk. Ha Keiichi-san nem lenne az, aki, soha nem tudta volna felhívni a Mennyországot, és talán még most is ugyanazon az úton járná az életét, amin azelőtt. Sőt, ahhoz is Keiichi-sannak kellett lenni, hogy azt kívánja. És itt vagy te... Ha nem lenne az áldott nagy szíved - amiről tudom, úgysem ismernéd be, hogy igenis van -, akkor nem kaptad volna el a madárkát. És nem maradnál Keiichi-sannal, hogy a magad módján annyi mindenben segíts neki. He-he... - Peorth egy pillanatra megállt. - Az a fiú sokkal szerencsésebb, mint hinné. Két Istennő is mindent elkövet azért, hogy boldog legyen. Szinte már irigylem...  
- Hé-hé! - Urd zavartan nevetgélt. - Ennyire nem kell túlkombinálni, már mondtam neked, hogy miért nem megyek vissza a Mennyországba. Egyébként, annyi sületlenséget hordasz itt össze, hogy...  
- Áh, nézd csak! - szakította félbe Peorth, Urd pedig mérgesen meredt rá.  
- _Hé! Általában én vagyok az, aki nem szokott másokra odafigyelni! - _gondolta durcásan. Azonban, immár sokadszorra, ismét magába fojtotta az indulatát, és követte tekintetével az irányt, amerre az első osztályú Istennő mutatott. Azonnal felismerte a helyet, és kellemetlen mellékhatásként égető érzés hasított a fenekébe, ott, ahol Skuld fegyvere sikeresen eltalálta.  
- Itt fogjuk kezdeni! - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Peorth. - Remélem, hogy minden van nálad, ami csak szükséges... - Urd unatkozó arckifejezéssel egy aprócska fiolát vett elő, amiben lilás, halvány fénnyel ragyogó folyadék volt. Az első osztályú Istennő gyanakodva méregetni kezdte a szert.  
- Mi van? - kérdezte fenyegetően Urd.  
- Semmi-semmi! Csak egész biztos, hogy hatni fog ez az... izé? Úgy értem, nem változik át tőle egyik fa sem valami őrjöngő, mutáns szörnyeteggé?  
- Még szép hogy nem! - csattant fel a másodosztályú Istennő. - A saját készítésű, mindent gyógyító kvintesszenciám, a _**Vitalex Arc-V **_garantáltan semmiféle mellékhatást nem okoz! Hékás, ne menjünk bele, hogy kinek a szerei nem szoktak működni, rendben? Te mit szándékozol használni, mond csak? Eldumálgatsz minden fűszállal, hogy gyógyuljanak meg és kész?  
- Hát az is működne - kacsintott Peorth, és ezzel sikerült még egy fokkal idegesebbé tennie Urdot. - De tudod, erre is van egy nagyon megkapó varázslatom! _**Jöjj elő Angyalom!**_ - Amint ezt kimondta, egy tucatnyi tekergőző rózsaindával együtt megjelent Gorgeous Rose. Az angyal testét ruha helyett is ezek a tüskés kacsok takarták, igaz, meglehetősen kis felületen. Urd mindig kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy vajon szúrnak-e azok a tövisek. A szőke, világos-szürkéskék szemű angyal, mint ahogy egy pillanattal korábban az úrnője tette, Urdra kacsintott, majd széttárta a karjait. - Most pedig következzen a kifinomult varázslatok egyik iskolapéldája... _**Bara no Chiyukei! - **_Peorth is kitárta a kezét, amibe Gorgeous Rose bele tette a sajátját, majd összekulcsolták az ujjaikat. Az Angyal teljes pompájában kitárta a szárnyait, amiből apró, hófehér tollak szálltak mindenfelé. Ezután újabb, az addigiaktól jelentősen eltérő rózsaindák jelentek meg, és lassan növekedve körbetekerték az Istennő és az Angyala karjait. A többihez képest elképesztően vékonyak, és élénkebb zöldek voltak, valamint sok-sok apró rózsabimbót sorakozott rajtuk. Mikor Peorth és az Gorgeous Rose elengedték egymás kezét, már az ujjaik is teljes összevisszaságban be voltak hálózva velük. - Na hogy tetszik? - kérdezte az első osztályú Istennő izgatottan. Hát nem gyönyörű? Hát nem csodálatos? Érzed ezt az illatot? Egyszerűen mennyei!  
- Ja, igen - mondta Urd, és közben elnyomott egy ásítást. - Már megint a rózsáiddal, meg az Angyaloddal arcozol. Tudod, ez lassan kezd egy kissé unalmas lenni. Igazán szeretnék már látni tőled valami használható varázslatot is.  
- Te... Te... Te! - Peorth szinte remegett a dühtől. Gorgeous Rose is szúrós tekintettel meredt Urdra, és bájos arcát a harag fintora torzította el. - Hogy mersz így beszélni a rózsáimról?! Igen is, az én rózsa alapú varázslataim vannak olyan hatásosak, mint mások! Sőt mi több, sokkal elegánsabbak azoknál!  
- Igazán? - gúnyolódott tovább Urd, aki nagyon élvezte, hogy végre sikerült visszatérnie a régi kerékvágásba. - Lehet, hogy a rózsák tényleg hatásosak néhány esetben, de támadásra teljesen alkalmatlanok. Mégis mit ért a te rózsainda támadásod a Tenshigui ellen? Pár csápot sikerült lefognod, de semmi több. Még Skuld is nagyobb segítség volt...  
- Hah! Mintha a te híres villámcsapásaid olyan sokat értek volna. - Peorth büszkén felszegte az állát.  
- Igen, sokkal hatásosabbak voltak.  
- Na és, ki kapott el téged meg a húgocskádat is a pusztán rózsaindákkal? Azt hiszem én voltam!  
- Igen, de csak azért, mert lesből támadtál! Szemtől szemben esélyed sem lenne. - Most már Urd is kezdett kissé dühös lenni. - Egy perc alatt lehervasztanám az arcodról a mosolyt, a rózsáiddal együtt!  
- Oh! Nincs szükségem egy percre sem ahhoz, hogy elintézzelek. - Peorth a csípőjére tette a kezét, az Angyala pedig tökéletesen utánozta a mozdulatot. - És ha már a menőzésről van szó... Kettők közül te szoktál gyakrabban az Angyaloddal dicsekedni. ˝Jaj, nézzétek csak! A fekete és fehér szárny a király!˝ - Közben még Urd arckifejezését is sikerült teljesen élethűen utánoznia, éppúgy, mint a hanglejtését és a mozdulatait. - Az angyalod neve is tükrözi, hogy ki vág fel jobban.  
- Én ilyet soha nem mondtam - nézett unott tekintettel az első osztályú, a dühtől kipirult arcú Istennőre Urd. A feszültség szinte tapintható volt a levegőben. - Egyébként - kezdte, mintegy mellékesen miközben a körmeit kezdte babrálni -, az enyém simán megsütné a tiédet. - Gorgeous Rose-nak tátva maradt a szája Urd pimaszságát hallva. Peorth azonnal megfogta az Angyal kezét, és megnyugtatóan megszorította. Kedvesen rámosolygott, amikor azonban Urd felé nézett, a szemei már a dühtől parázslottak.  
- Hát ez igazán nem volt szép tőled! - mutatott vádlón az ezüstfehér hajú Istennőre. - Szegényt teljesen megrémítetted. Ezt nevezem én eleganciának! De miért is aggódom? Hiszen úgyse tudna ártani egy első osztályú Istennő Angyalának egy másodosztályúé.  
- Mi van?! - szűrte Urd a fogai között. - Nem te mondtad azt, hogy számodra én első osztályú vagyok?! Most meg előjössz nekem ezzel a hülyeséggel!?  
- Ilyesmit soha nem mondtam! Csupán azt, hogy örültem volna neki, ha első osztályú leszel.  
- Egyre megy... - legyintett flegmán Urd. - Különben is, mintha bármit is számítana a rang, ha a lényeget nézzük... Az pedig az erő! Egy Istennő státuszának a valódi bizonyítéka!  
- Nos, mindegy hogy próbálod kiforgatni a szavaimat... - Peorth vállat vont. Nyugtalanság fogta el, amikor meglátta a hátborzongató csillogást a hatalomról beszélő Urd szemében, de nem mutatta ki. - De ez az igazság. Te lemondtál az első osztályú rangról, tehát csakmásodosztályú vagy. Tessék vállalni a döntéseid következményét, és lásd be, hogy a nálad magasabb rangúnak van igaza. Egyáltalán nem szégyen, ha irigykedsz rám azért, mert én vállaltam a...  
- Harcolni akarsz? - kérdezte fagyos hangon Urd. - Benne vagyok... _**Jöjj elő, World of Elegance!**_ - A fekete- és fehérszárnyú Angyal egy pillanatot sem habozott, a hívásra rögtön megjelent úrnője mögött. Szintén fekete és fehér hajfürtjeit lágyan borzolta a szél. Jégkék és levendulaszínű szemeivel végigmérte az előtte álló ellenfeleket. Természetesen ő is mindent tudott az előző vitáról, és készen állt arra, hogy az Istennője mellett harcba szálljon az igazukért. Peorth felemelte a kezét.  
- Jellemző... - morogta lemondóan. - Egy másodosztályú rögtön harccal próbálja megoldani a nézetkülönbséget.  
- Mi az, csak nem begyulladtál, te első osztályú Istennők mintapéldája? - World of Elegance összezárta a szárnyait, és összefonta maga előtt a karjait. Várakozóan nézett el Gorgeous Rose-ék feje felett. - Gyerünk, Rózsabokor! Ha ekkora nagy a szád, mutasd is meg, hogy mit tudsz!  
- Én nem mondtam, hogy ne mérkőzzünk meg - csóválta meg a fejét az első osztályú Istennő. - Csupán arra akartam rávilágítani, hogy nem a harc az egyetlen megoldás. Abból már adtatok szegény erdőnek tegnap eleget... Egyébként meg, azért jöttünk, hogy rendet tegyünk, emlékszel? Azt mondom, hogy legyen ez a párbajunk. Kettéosztjuk a területet, és aki hamarabb végez a saját részével, az lesz a nyertes. Mit szólsz?  
- Felőlem? - vonta meg a vállát Urd. - Bármit megtennél, hogy elkerülj egy megszégyenítő vereséget, igaz? Na, de mindegy, nem mintha így megúsznád. Elfogadom a feltételeidet! - Előhúzott a ruhájából még egy lilás színű folyadékot tartalmazó fiolát, és feldobta a levegőbe. World of Elegance a nélkül kapta el, hogy kinyitotta volna a szemét.  
- Rendben, akkor tisztázzuk a szabályokat. - Peorth felemelte a vékony rózsaindákkal körültekert mutatóujját. - Egy... Semmiképp nem lehet az ellenfelet támadással megzavarni. Ebbe beletartoznak a piszkos kis trükköcskék is. - Urd bólintott, jelezve, hogy megértette. - Kettő... Nem szabad az erdő egyéb területein nagyobb kárt okozni, csak azért, hogy itt gyorsabban végezz. És három... Nem elég csak elfedni a sérüléseket. A minőség is számít, nem csak a mennyiség. Megfelelnek ezek a szabályok?  
- Tökéletesen - vágta rá Urd késlekedés nélkül. - Ha téged nem zavar, hogy így túl könnyű lesz. Most lássuk, mit ajánlsz fel, ha veszítesz! - Peorth értetlenül meredt rá, és még az Angyala is kíváncsian félrebillentette a fejét.  
- Felajánlani? - kérdezte az első osztályú Istennő. - De mit? És minek? - Urd lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Jaj, hát még ezt sem tudod? - kérdezte és úgy nézett a másik Istennőre, mintha teljesen reménytelen eset lenne. - Hát nem tanultál semmit, amíg velem és Skulddal lógtál?  
- De igen. Akkor mindig a televízióért harcoltatok. Vagyis, harcoltunk. Azt akarod, hogy most is így legyen?  
- Nem, az nem lesz jó. Te nemsokára úgyis hazamész, úgyhogy nem veszítenél sokat. - A másodosztályú Istennő elgondolkodva nézett a magasba. - Hogy is magyarázzam el neki... - dünnyögte halkan.  
- Hé, csak kezd el az elején, nem vagyok hülye - szólt közbe sértődötten Peorth. - Vagy csak sértegetni akarsz?  
- Nem, dehogy! Dehogy... - csicseregte Urd ártatlan képet vágva, pedig valójában nagyon is sértő szándékkal mondta az elhangzottakat. - Lássuk csak... Ennek az egésznek az a lényege, hogy a vesztes, azaz te, ad valamit a győztesnek, nekem. Valami értékeset, amiért a másik jobb volt nála - amiért jobb voltam nálad. Ennyi az egész. Ugye érted? Mint amikor régen azt kérted Belldandytól, hogy legyen a szolgád, ha elveszíti az Istennők Hármas Párbaját. Amit mellesleg ő nyert meg...  
- Aha... De, légy szíves ne legyél ennyire fölényeskedő, egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy te fogsz nyerni. - Peorth hosszasan gondolkozni kezdett, azon, hogy mi lenne az, ami megfelel Urd kritériumainak. Végül elégedetten csettintett. - Megvan! - Látványosan Urdra mutatott. - Másodosztályú Istennő, Urd! Én Peorth, első osztályú korlátlan besorolású Istennő, amennyiben győzedelmeskedsz felettem, felajánlom neked... A legcsodálatosabb, legfantasztikusabb rózsacsokrot, amelyet a Föld vagy a Menny valaha látott. - Gorgeous Rose elragadtatva tette össze a kezét. - Na hogy tetszik?  
- Nem kell...  
- Hogy mondhatsz ilyet?! - kérdezte őszinte megdöbbenéssel Peorth, aki nem értette, hogy utasíthat el valaki gondolkodás nélkül egy ilyen csodás felajánlást. Miért nem?  
- Ne nézz hülyének... - csóválta meg a fejét bosszúsan Urd. - Tudod, nem mindenki van oda annyira a virágokért, mint te. Valami olyan kell, ami nekem értékes, neked pedig fájdalmas. Bár, a körítés nem volt rossz. Látom, nem megy ez neked... Majd én megmondom mi lesz. Ez az! Ha én nyerek, amikor legközelebb látogatóba jöttök, hajlongani fogsz előttem, csakis Urd-samának szólítasz, és minden kérésemet teljesíted! Keiichiék előtt is.  
- Mi, hogy én így megalázkodjak előtted? - Peorth el sem tudott volna képzelni ennél nagyobb szemtelenséget. - Felejtsd el Urd, ezt én soha nem...  
- Értem, szóval beijedtél - piszkálódott Urd, majd felsóhajtott. - Én megértelek, ha olyan ellenféllel találnám szemben magamat, mint amilyen én vagyok... De, ez ugyebár lehetetlen.  
- Rendben van, Urd, elfogadom! - szólt Peorth elszántan. - Végül is mindegy, mert úgysem te fogsz nyerni.  
- Jó, akkor kezdhetjük! - mondta vidáman a másodosztályú Istennő, majd megfordult, és már indult volna a saját területe felé.  
- Nem felejtettél el valamit? - szólt utána Peorth, majd türelmetlenül köhintett. Urd megtorpant, majd mosolyogva visszafordult. Láthatóan nem számított arra, hogy Peorth rájön a cselére.  
- Nem hiszem... Miért, van még valami?  
- Nem mondtad, hogy te mit ajánlsz fel nekem, ha esetleg veszítenél! - Urd mosolya egy kicsit sem változott, azonban legbelül egyáltalán nem örült.  
- _Francba! - _gondolta dühösen. - _Miért kellett neki erre rájönni?  
_- Tényleg nem mondtam volna? - Az első osztályú Istennő és az Angyala lassan megcsóválták a fejüket. - Hogy én milyen feledékeny vagyok! He-he... Mi is lenne megfelelő, amit felajánlhatnék neked... Amit te is nagyon szeretsz, és viszonylag értékes. Gondolom, nem vársz el kevesebbet, mint amit én kértem. - Újabb fejrázás. - Akkor erről ennyit. De nem is baj, megvan a tökéletes tét! - Ha veszítek, megkapod tőlem... - Várt egy pillanatot, hogy minél jobban felcsigázza Peortht. - Megkapod tőlem Keiichit! - Az első osztályú Istennő tudta, hogy Urd valami olyasmit töri a fejét, amivel sikerülhet a lehető legolcsóbban megúsznia, ha veszít. Éppen ezért már előre megpróbált mindenféle kitérőválaszra felkészülni - azonban erre nem lehetett. Urd gondolatban összedörzsölte a tenyerét, mert látta hogy sikerült hatásosat mondania.  
- K... Keiichi-sant? Tényleg? - A tekintete csillogóvá vált, és nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy épp azt próbálja elképzelni, milyen lenne, ha Keiichi az övé lenne. Urd nagyon jól tudta, hogy Peorth egyáltalán nem közömbös a fiú iránt, sőt mi több... - Kyaa~~~! - sikoltott fel végül az első osztályú Istennő. Egy pillanatra tényleg a gondolat hatása alá került, de szerencsére időben észhez tért, mielőtt még elhamarkodottan beleegyezett volna. - Nem, nem, ez nem jó! Urd, te gonosz! Majdnem rászedtél, szégyelld magad! - Aprót köhintett, majd összeszedte annyira magát, hogy legalább ne vigyorogjon, mint egy idióta. - Természetesen nem. Ez elfogadhatatlan. Nem adhatsz nekem valakit, akinek saját akarata van. - De mindannak ellenére, amit mondott, nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, és megkérdezte. - Mégis, hogy az ördögbe csinálnád? Ez... Ez lehetetlen! Ugye?  
- Nos, megvannak a módszereim - mosolygott sejtelmesen a másodosztályú Istennő. - Szóval érdekel?  
- Nem! Izé... Csak adj egy percet. - Próbált úrrá lenni az idegességén. - Ebben az esetben én fogok kérni tőled valamit! - Urd nyelt egyet, és rájött, hogy ezúttal a saját fegyverét fogják ellene fordítani.  
- Ha úgy látod jónak...  
- Igen, igen... Már tudom. Ha veszítesz, legközelebb, amikor jövünk, mindent meg kell tenned, amit Skuld mond neked. Legyen bármi, még a legkülönösebb kéréseket is. Emellett, tiszteletteljesen kell beszélned vele. - Urd egészen elsápad. Tudta, hogy itt és most nagyobb tét forog kockán, mint ahogy azt valaha is gondolta volna. - Rendben - mondta végül sokkal magabiztosabban, mint ahogy valójában gondolta. - Akkor kezdhetjük?  
- Amikor csak akarod!  
Peorth még be sem fejezte, a mondatot, Urd máris a levegőbe szökkent. Ő és a World of Elegance a saját területükön kiszúrtak maguknak egy-egy égett szélű kráterekkel tarkított fát. Urd már nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy ő, vagy Skuld okozta ezeket, de most nem is igazán számított. A lila üvegcsében lévő folyadékból egy pipetta segítségével egy egészen apró cseppet felszippantott, majd a ronda foltra csepegtette. A hatás azonnali volt. A folyadék látható sebességgel szivárgott bele a fába, és a seb egész környéke átvette a ragyogását. Majd rögtön ezután halk pattogás kíséretében új ágak és levelek nőttek az elpusztultak helyére. Öt másodperccel később a fa szebben pompázott, mint valaha. Sőt, az egész lombkoronája is sokkal élettelibb lett. World of Elegance eközben egy másik sérülést gyógyított be. Urd engedélyezett magának egy másodpercet arra, hogy megnézze, hol tart Peorth. Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére az első osztályú Istennő csak állt, és figyelte.  
- Nagyon hatásos a szered, Urd! Gratulálok! - kiáltotta vidáman.  
- Nem gondolod, hogy neked is el kellene már kezdeni? - kérdezte tőle Urd. Valamiért nagyon nyugtalanította, hogy Peorth ennyire magabiztos. - Vagy máris feladod?  
- Csak figyelj! - Az Istennő az Angyalával együtt felemelkedett a levegőbe, majd mindketten széttárták a karjukat. - _**Chiyu no Kafun! - **_kiáltotta Peorth, mire az apró rózsabimbókból mikroszkopikus méretű virágpor kezdett szálldogálni. Olyan sok volt belőlük, hogy parányi méretük ellenére is egybefüggő, halványnarancs és arany színekben játszó szárnyat alkottak Peorthék kitárt karjai körül. Az első osztályú Istennő behunyt szemmel élvezte a fennkölt pillanatot, Urdra pedig majdnem rájött a rosszullét a pózolását látva. Ami azonban utána történt, attól egészen leesett az álla. Ahová a különleges pollenből hullott, majdnem ugyanaz történt, mint amit az ő csodaszere esetében. Csakhogy ez sokkal nagyobb területen szóródott szét, egyszerre beterítve a környező erdő sérült és teljesen épp részét is, és közben mindenre kifejtette áldásos hatását.  
- Peorth te kis... - kezdte Urd dühösen. - Arról nem volt szó, hogy minden egyes négyzetcentimétert szuperéleterős erdővé változtatsz! Ez nem valami természetes, ugye tudod?  
- Ugyan, mi bajod van vele? - kérdezte az első osztályú Istennő anélkül, hogy egyáltalán ránézett volna. - Ezt nem tiltják a szabályok, és egyébként is, három nap után az egész visszaáll normális állapotába. Csak a sérülések fognak eltűnni. Egy olyan megrázkódtatás után, ami nektek köszönhetően tegnap érte, nem árt, ha egy kicsit túltöltődik az élettel.  
- Szabályok? A te szabályaid! Te voltál, aki kitaláltad ezt az egészet... - morogta mérgesen Urd.  
- Te pedig elfogadtad! - kontrázott Peorth. - Most már nem visszakozhatsz. Fogadd el a vereséget, és készülj a fogadalmad betartására, Urd!  
- Ez igaz, tényleg belementem a kis játékodba. Ebben az esetben, be kell vetnem a tartalék fegyveremet...  
- Hogy mit? - - Peorth erre már kénytelen volt odafigyelni. Ideiglenesen még a pollenek szórását is abbahagyta. Urd magabiztosan mosolyogva elővett a zsebéből egy pisztoly alakú szerkezetet, ami távolról az inhalációs készülékekre is emlékeztetett. Peorth arra tippelt, hogy egy újabb orvosi ketyere lehet, Urd roppant széles repertoárjából...  
Nem is tévedett sokat. Valójában Sigel, az androidlány készítette a szerkezetet, Urd pontos instrukciói alapján. A másodosztályú Istennő a pisztoly markolatának alsó részébe illesztette a gyógyító folyadékot tartalmazó üvegcsét. Halk kattanással jelezte, hogy a helyére került. Ezután intenzív sziszegés tört elő az eszközből, amit még Peorth is halott a magasban. Az első osztályú Istennő egyre kíváncsibb lett, ezért lejjebb ereszkedett. A szerkezet most olyan recsegő-ropogó hangot adott ki magából, mint amikor a víz egyik pillanatról a másikra megfagy. Urd elégedetten mosolyogva várt, amíg egy kis zöld LED felfénylett, majd megnyomta a pisztolyon lévő kapcsolót, mire annak az üreges végéből egy halványlilás golyócska esett ki. Az Istennő elkapta mielőtt a földre eset volna, majd a mutatóujján kezdte egyensúlyozni. A kis gömb felülete gyöngyházfénnyel csillogott.  
- Ezt figyeld, Peorth! _**Vitalex Arc-V, Bakuhatsutekishu mód! **_- Urd a nagy ujjával elpöckölte a golyócskát, ami berepült egy több mint tíz méterre lévő fa lomkoronájába. Majd egy pillanattal később hatalmas párafelhővé robbant szét, ami egy hatalmas területen beterítette a környéket.  
Most Peorthon volt a sor, hogy felszedje az állát a földről; ugyanis a párafelhő egykettőre kikristályosodott mindenen, amihez hozzáért, egy egyenletes csillogó réteget hozva létre. Ami aztán látható sebességgel beivódott - függetlenül attól, hogy fáról, fűről, vagy épp valamilyen élőlényről volt szó -, és ugyanazt eredményezte, mint az első osztályú Istennő által nagyon jól ismert folyadék változata.  
Urd a szer elkészítésénél külön odafigyelt arra, hogy az állatokra, emberekre, sőt még az Istennőkre is ugyan úgy hasson, mint a növényekre. Valójában ez volt az egyik legsikeresebb szere, amit valaha is alkotott... Igaz, most először próbálta ki élesben. Ha a számításai pontosak voltak, akkor egyetlen ilyen golyócska lenyelése képes egészen komoly sérüléseket is meggyógyítani. Természetesen ebben az esetben nem robban fel a beteg torkában... Az nem lenne túl szerencsés. Egyetlen ilyen regeneráló golyó felhasználásával sikerült behozni Peorth eddigi előnyét.  
- És ez még mind semmi! - közölte magabiztosan! - _**Multiplikáció! - **_A következő pillanatban már egy egész Mini-Urd és Mini World of Elegance sereg lebegett az első osztályú Istennő rémült tekintete előtt. Mindegyiküknél volt egy a golyócskakészítő szerkezetből. Közben roppant mókás látványt nyújtottak, ahogy a kis Istennő és Angyalok, a parányi kezeikben egyensúlyozták az Urd győzelmét garantáló eszközöket, amelyek majdnem akkorák voltak, mit ők maguk. A Mini-Urdok sorra Peorthra kacsintottak.  
- Ezek után kinek is kellene feladni? - minden szótagot egy másik miniatürizált, fehérhajú Istennő ejtett ki. Peorth nagyon nem szerette, amikor ezt csinálta, mert soha nem tudta, hogy melyik a Fő-Urd, akire figyelnie kellene... Ha egyáltalán volt olyan. Kábultan lebegve nézte végig, ahogy mind a húszan a levegőbe emelkednek, hogy gyakorlatilag szőnyegbombázás alá vegyék az egész területet. Egyetlen olyan bogyó hatását figyelembe véve egy, vagy legfeljebb kettő elég mindegyiküktől, és Urd már be is fejezte a saját részét. Ez pedig csupán másodpercek kérdése volt.  
Elképzelte, hogy milyen megalázó dolgokat fog csináltatni vele, amikor legközelebb Skulddal a Földre látogatnak.  
- _Nekem kell majd kiszolgálnom őt... Ki tudja, hogy milyen gonoszságokat fog még ki találni? Én... Én első osztályú Istennő vagyok! Nem szeghetem meg az adott szavam! - _Lelki szemei előtt megjelent egy kép, amin Urd - Keiichi és Skuld szeme láttára - arra utasítja, hogy miután felszolgálta neki a szakéját, legyezgesse, amíg ő a tévét nézi. Aztán azt parancsolja, hogy masszírozza a vállát... Rendes körülmények között soha nem lett volna hajlandó ilyesmit. Éppen ez volt az, ami kizökkentette a tétlenségből. Villámgyorsan megfordult, és az egyetlen megoldáshoz folyamadott, amivel még nyerhetett. Gorgeous Rose szavak nélkül is azonnal értette, hogy mire készül, és elfoglalta a helyét az Istennője mögött, és valamivel fölötte.  
- _**Chiyu no Kafun! - **_ismételte el Peorth a nemrég felfüggesztett varázslat parancsszavát. Megjelent körülöttük egy narancsárnyalatban játszó aura. Azonban Peorth most nem hagyta, hogy a gyógyító erővel telített mágikus részecskék szétszóródjanak, mivel egy jókora mennyiségre volt szüksége belőlük a terve megvalósításához. Ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy megnézze, hol tartanak a Mini-Urdok, mivel azzal csak értékes tizedmásodperceket veszített volna. Csak remélhette, hogy a következő pillanatban nem hallatszik fel a diadalmas, és minden bizonnyal gúnyos nevetés, ami számára egyet jelentene a teljes kudarccal. Mikor már majdnem elegendő mennyiségű pollent összegyűjtött, belekezdett egy újabb varázslatba. - _**Minden sötétséget beragyogó Tiszta, Szent Fény! Te, ki korokon keresztül utazol a világmindenségben, gyűlj most kezeink közé - **_Gorgeous Rose szorosan úrnőjéhez hajolt, majd a karjait előrenyújtotta a vállai felett, hogy együtt egy gömböt formálhassanak a kezeikkel. Széttárt ujjaik között most tiszta, kék ragyogás tört elő. A fény megvilágította Peorth arcát, aki érezte a kellemes, természetfeletti melegét. Mindeközben egy pillanatra sem ált le a varázslattal. - _**Légy hű szövetségesünk! Örökkévalók létünk most összefonódik, és egy röpke pillanattá egyesül! Te engedelmeskedsz nekünk, mi engedelmeskedünk neked; s mit magunk után hagyunk, megkoronázza egyességünk! Ami egykor csodálatos volt, azt együtt tesszük ismét azzá! Élőn, élettelenen tündökölj át az erőnk által, s hordozd szárnyidon az életet! Életnóva! - **_Ekkor szabadon engedték a fénygömböt, ami tágulni kezdett, és magával ragadta az összes gyógyító pollent.  
A Mini-Urd és Mini World of Elegance sereg, néhány pillanattal korábban dobta el a saját területük rendbe hozásához szükséges utolsó, apró, lilás golyócskákat. Mivel azonban az Életnóva terjedési sebessége sokkal gyorsabb, tulajdonképpen mindketten egyszerre fejezték be a feladatukat. Ráadásul, a célzással végül egyikük sem igazán törődött, így mind a ketten többször is átmentek a másik területére. Ilyenkor általában keveredett varázslat, és a varázsszer hatása. Peorth és a Mini-Urdok tanácstalanul pislogva néztek körül. Döntetlenre egyáltalán nem voltak felkészülve. A másodosztályú Istennő felvette az eredeti alakját, majd leereszkedett a földre, ahol Peorth már várta. Egyikük sem volt megelégedve a jelenlegi eredménnyel, pedig valahol legbelül érezték, hogy talán jobb lenne leállni, még mielőtt rosszabbul járnak. A büszkeségük nem hagyta, hogy akár csak egy pillanatra is komolyan fontolóra vegyék a figyelmeztető belső suttogást.  
- Átjöttél a határon! - mutatott Urd dühösen Peorthra, akinek szintén szikrákat szórt a tekintete.  
- Igen, ahogy te is átjöttél az én területemre. Ne hidd, hogy nem láttam! - Néhány pillanatig keményen farkasszemet néztek, aztán mindketten kelletlenül lazítottak. Az első osztályú Istennő tehetetlenül széttárta a karját. - Most mi legyen?  
- Fogalmam sincs - vonta meg a vállát Urd. - Ez határozottan egy... - nehezére eset kimondani - döntetlennek néz ki. Megtehetjük, hogy kezet rázunk, és hazamegyünk. Akkor egyikünknek sem kell teljesíteni azt, amit ígért. Ha megfelel neked a döntetlen.  
- Soha! - jelentette ki határozottan Peorth. - A döntetlen elfogadhatatlan, én győzni akarok!  
- Pont így gondoltam én is, Bara-chan! - Csapott a tenyerébe elszántan Urd. - Akkor most meg se álljunk a győzelemig!  
- A számból vetted ki a szót! - jött azonnal a válasz, és az első osztályú Istennő már készen állt a következő összecsapásra. Urd ismét osztódott, és Peorth sem tétlenkedett.  
Az erdőben hatalmas felfordulás kerekedett, most már nem csak azon a területen, amelyen előző nap a harc folyt. Az ádáz győzni akarástól a két Istennő teljesen elvesztette a realitásérzékét; csak úgy repkedtek a mágikus fénylabdák és a robbanó, gyógyító gyöngyök. Rövid idő elteltével az erdő tekintélyes része úgy zöldellt, mint még soha. Talán még Yggdrasil legszebb parkjainál is csodálatosabb lett, azonban a két Istennő nem tudott dűlőre jutni.  
Peorth egykettőre kitalálta, hogy az Instatrans teleportáló mágiával kombinálja az Életnóvát, akkor a megidézés után képes szinte azonnal, bárhová eljuttatni őket. A Mini-Urdok viszont arra jöttek rá, hogy ha apró tűzvarázslatokat lőnek a gyógyító szert tartalmazó gyöngyökbe - még mielőtt becsapódnának, és az ütődéstől felrobbannának -, akkor azok az intenzív hő hatására egy olyan halmazállapotba kerülnek, ami sokkal gyorsabban képes terjedni, mint a légnemű párafelhő. Ráadásul mindenen átmentek, amivel érintkeztek; és a tűzgolyó robbanásának lökéshulláma is segítette a terjedésüket. Ezek után Mini-Urdék végezték az irizáló golyócskák célba juttatását, Mini World of Elegance-ék pedig a gondoskodtak a tűlabdákról.  
Ha valaki a versengés pillanatában madártávlatból szemlélte volna a környéket, minden bizonnyal feltűnik neki a lilás és narancsszínű villódzás, ami végigsöpör az erdőn. A két Istennő ezzel a tempóval percek alatt lemerítette az energiatartalékuk nagy részét. Ennek pedig az lett az eredménye, hogy végezetül mindketten hangosan lihegve feküdtek egy tisztáson, alig fél méterre egymástó.  
- Jó... vagy - mondta szaggatottan Peorth.  
- Te... is - válaszolta Urd hasonlóan. - Talán... Talán, kicsit eltúloztuk.  
- Igen, én is... azt hiszem. - Az első osztályú Istennőnek nehezen sikerült összeszednie annyi erőt, hogy felemelje a fejét. - Lehet, hogy nem fogjuk tudni eldönteni, melyikünk a jobb. - Urd kénytelen volt beismerni az igazát.  
- Igen, tényleg. Ez van. Pihenjünk még egy kicsit, aztán menjünk vissza a házba.  
- Ez ma az első igazán remek ötleted, Urd. - Peorth végre elegendő erőt érzett magában, és felült. - Olyan jó idő van! - áradozott boldogan.  
- Igaz, igaz... De még jobb lenne, ha nyertem volna.  
- Ha pedig veszítettél volna, akkor valószínűleg egyáltalán nem tudnál neki örülni - vonta meg a vállát az első osztályú Istennő. - Én legalábbis biztos nem. - Ez után hosszú hallgatás következett, mindkét fél részéről.  
- Tudod, miért mondtam neked mindazt a ˝sületlenséget˝ az elején? - kérdezte végül Peorth.  
- Fogalmam sincs - vágta rá hadarva Urd. - Miért, csak nem újra akarod kezdeni? - Szándékosan fogta ijedtre a hangját, mint ha ettől félne a legjobban.  
- Nem, nem - csacsogta vidáman elnyújtva Peorth. - Én folytatni akarom! Tulajdonképpen, ezért hívtalak ide. Úgy gondoltam, jobb, ha kettőnk között marad.  
- Ohó! - vonta fel a szemöldökét a másodosztályú Istennő. - Szóval Skuld azért volt annyira fáradt, mert te úgy intézted? Csakhogy négyszemközt beszélhess velem? - Elismerően bólintott. - Nem mondom, szépen kitervelted! Megint sántikálsz valamiben, valld csak be.  
- Nem tagadom, de nem kell mindjárt rosszra gondolni. - Peorth vett egy mély levegőt, majd folytatta. - Komoly dolgokról szeretnék veled beszélni, ami - mint arra te magad is rá fogsz jönni - szorosan kapcsolódik ahhoz, amit eddig mondtam.  
- Akkor ne fogd vissza magad, hallgatlak.  
- Nem is igazán tudom, hol kezdjem, ezért belevágok a közepébe. Emlékszel, mit mondtam arról, hogy mi történt volna, ha az előbb nem kapod el a madárfiókát? A fa, amelyikkel beszéltem nagyon szomorú lett volna. Aztán az idő múlásával elfelejti a bánatot, mert új madarak jönnek énekelni az ágaira. És ez így van jól... Azonban, attól tartok, Keiichi-san képtelen továbblépni Belldandy elvesztésén.  
- Nincs egyedül - mondta érzelemmentes hangon Urd, azonban a fejét elfordította és nem nézett Peorth szemébe. - Az egésznek nem volt semmi értelme. Nem várhatjuk el, hogy ugyanolyan legyen, mint azelőtt. Az idő... Időt kell adnunk neki. Ez lehet számára az egyetlen gyógymód.  
- Én is ezt hittem - kezdte Peorth, miközben az egyik fülbevalójával babrált -, egészen tegnapig. Már egyáltalán nem vagyok biztos benne. Félek, Keiichi-san nemhogy feldolgozza magában Belldandy elvesztését, de egyre jobban belebetegszik. Tegnap volt egy seb a kezén. Azt mondta, csak egy véletlen baleset volt, és el is hittem neki, de...  
- De nem így volt igaz? - kérdezte Urd, mikor látta, hogy Peorth a megfelelő szavakat keresi. - Nem baleset volt, Keiichi csinálta magának. Láttam a sérülést, amikor hazajött. - Az első osztályú Istennő meglepetten bólintott. Úgy tűnt, Urd jóval több dolgot észrevesz, mint amit ebből megmutat. Pedig azt hitte, hogy egész végig Skulddal foglalkozott.  
- Csak a temetőben kezdtem el gyanítani, hogy nem ez történt - folytatta egy kissé szégyenkezve Peorth, amiért ennyivel lassabban álltak össze neki a dolgok, mint Urdnak. - Amint egy kicsit egyedül maradtam, a garázshoz mentem, és megidéztem a Hely Emlékezetét. Csak képeket láttam, azt is homályosan de... Borzalmas volt. - Elakadt a szava, és láthatóan a könnyeivel küszködött. Urd türelmesen várt, hogy összeszedje magát. Az Istennő néhány pillanat múlva folytatta. - Később megnéztem az emléklenyomatokat, amik a motorján, a dzsekijén, és néhány egyéb olyan eszközön voltak, amiket gyakrabban használt. Igaz, a tegnapi kiborulására még nem volt példa, de már korábban is volt olyan, hogy nagyon közel állt hozzá. Nem igazán tudom, hogy így milyen jövője lesz. Ha tovább romlik a lelkiállapota, akkor egyre gyakrabban lehet számítani az ilyen kirohanásokra. Végül az is lehet, hogy valami szörnyűséget tesz, vagy teljesen az eszét veszti a fájdalomtól.  
- Tudom - mondta szomorúan Urd. - Ezt mind tudom. Minden egyes nap látom a szemében, ahányszor csak belenézek. Talán mindenki más látja, aki csak egy kicsit is a barátja, csak éppen nem ismeri fel. Nem szívesen mondom ezt, de a mi erőnk kevés ahhoz, hogy bármi említésre méltót tegyünk az érdekében... Sajnálatos, de csak magára számíthat. Addig legalábbis, amíg el nem fogadja, hogy szüksége van a segítségre - és akarja is ezt a segítséget. Ezt a harcot pedig egyedül kell megvívnia magával, mi addig csak imádkozhatunk, hogy győzedelmeskedjen - minél előbb.  
- Talán... Tehetnénk többet is - mondta Peorth. Urd látta rajta, hogy valami olyasmiről akar beszélni, amiről nagyon nehezére esik. - Legvégső esetben, ha már nincs más reményük... Talán az lenne a legjobb, ha kitörölnénk az emlékeit. Mindent, attól a perctől kezdve, amikor először találkozott Belldandyval. - Urd egy rövid ideig nem válaszolt csak némán nézett előre.  
- Te meg tudnád tenni? - kérdezte végül halkan, Peorth pedig felkapta a fejét a hangjában bujkáló szomorúságra.  
- De, én csak...  
- Tényleg képes lennél rá?! - csattant fel Urd. Peorth szája tátva maradt, amikor a könnyes szempárban lobogó haragot meglátta. A másodosztályú Istennő ezúttal tényleg dühös volt rá; nem úgy, mint az előbb, amikor azt akarták bebizonyítani, hogy melyikük a jobb. Az csupán játék volt, bármilyen komolyan is vették, és egyetlen mondatnak sem volt akkora súly, mint most egyetlen kiejtett hangnak. De Peorth számára érthetetlen volt ez az indulat. - Eltörölnéd az összes szép emlékét, ami Belldandyval kapcsolatos?! Miért, Peorth? Szerinted, ez megoldana bármit is?! Nem gondolod, hogy Keiichi számára ez sokkal rosszabb lenne, mint bármilyen más lehetőség?! - A kérdések csak úgy ostromolták Peortht, nagyobb fájdalmat okozva, mintha Urd a villámaival esett volna neki.  
- Én nem akarom, hogy Keiichi-san tovább szenvedjen! - kiáltotta végül, amikor már nem bírta tovább.  
- Nem akarod, hogy szenvedjen, vagy csak nem akarod látni?!  
- Urd? - Peorth teljesen megsemmisülten meredt a barátnőjére. Neki nem ez volt a célja... Nem önző okok vezérelték, amikor az előbbieket mondta.  
- Ne haragudj - mondta a másodosztályú Istennő lenyugodva. - Tudom, hogy nem azért mondtad. De értsd meg, hogy ha Keiichi választhatna, soha nem döntene a felejtés mellett. Ezt te is tudod, hiszen ismered őt. Pont ezért szerette annyira Belldandy, és ezért szereted te is... Mert ő Keiichi, aki ha kell képes a legutolsó percig is küzdeni, vagy mosolyogni a legnagyobb fájdalom közepén, ha azzal valakit egy kicsit is felvidíthat.  
- Azt hiszem, igazad van - mondta Peorth, mikor átgondolta, amit Urdtól hallott. - Én szégyellem, hogy egyáltalán az eszembe jutott ilyesmi. Kérlek, bocsáss meg.  
- Nincs rá szükség, hogy bocsánatot kérj, te csak jót akartál. Néha én sem tudom, mit kellene tennem. - Urd felkapott a tisztás széléről egy kevés száraz levelet, majd Peorthhoz vágta. - Mi lenne, ha búslakodás helyett kidolgoznánk valami hatékony megoldást?  
- Igen... Igen, az jó lenne! - válaszolta meglepetten az első osztályú Istennő, miközben a leveleket próbálta kiszedegetni a hajából. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Urd egyik pillanatról a másikra ennyire meg tudja változtatni a nézőpontját. - De mit tehetnénk?  
- Hát, őszintén szólva, én arra gondoltam, hogy előállsz valami jó ötlettel, amit aztán finomítgatunk, amíg tökéletes nem lesz - mondta eltöprengve Urd. - Nos valami?  
- Izé... Nos, tényleg lenne egy nagyon jó ötletem, csak... - Urd intett neki, hogy folytassa bátran. - Na jó. Arra gondoltam, hogy Keiichi-sannak találnia kellene egy lányt, akibe bele tudna szeretni. Tegnap mondtam is neki, de, őszintén szólva, nem nagyon lelkesedett az ötletért.  
- Látod ez már valami - csettintett Urd. - Ha egy újabb szerelem biztos sokat segítene rajta. - Aztán ő is rájött a problémára, ami előző nap felmerült Keiichiben is - igaz a fiúval ellentétben Urd nem csak kifogásként használta. - De ki legyen az?  
- Mondtam pár lehetőséget, de egyik sem tetszett neki. Igazából nem is tudom, ki lenne a megfelelő... A viszont sajnos biztos, hogy magától úgy sem fog cselekedni. Szóval...  
- ...meg kell adni neki a kezdő lökést - fejezte be Urd, és ördögien egymásra vigyorogtak.  
- És ki is lehetne erre nálad alkalmasabb? - kérdezte Peorth, Urd pedig eltúlzott mozdulattal hátravetette a haját.  
- Senki! Holnaptól el is kezdek vele foglalkozni. He-he... Már azt is tudom, hogy ki lesz a jelöltem.  
- Na és ki? - kíváncsiskodott Peorth. Urd vigyorogva felemelte a mutatóujját.  
- Inkább, kik! Majdnem mindenki, aki nőnemű, és akivel Keiichi találkozik. Na milyen?  
- Azt hiszem ez egy kicsit túlzás, nem gondolod? Az igazi szerelmet nem lehet...  
- Hé, hé! Most ki a szakértő te vagy én? - kérdezte Urd. - Ha egy barátnő és szerelem sokat javítana K1 állapotán, akkor három... vagy még inkább öt még többet. Nem gondolod? A végén majd úgy is kiderül, melyikük az igazi, és azt legfeljebb megtartja.  
- Komolyan beszélsz? - Peorth számára már az is komoly feladatnak tűnt, hogy egy lánnyal összehozzák a fiút. Na de hárommal, vagy öttel? Ezúttal őszintén feltette magának a kérdést, hogy kettejük közül ki is az első osztályú. Ha a célkitűzést vette alapul, akkor a válasz nem volt éppen a kedvére való.  
- Persze! Gyerekjáték lesz! Csak mindig a megfelelő eszközt kell bevetni - közölte hanyag magabiztossággal Urd.  
- Inkább nem kérdezem meg, hogy mik azok az eszközök - mondta Peorth a szokottnál egy árnyalatnyival sápadtabban. Közben felállt, és nagyot nyújtózott. - De azért Keiichi-sannak ne legyen baja.  
- Ezt garantálhatom! - Urd is csatlakozott az első osztályú Istennőhöz, és megmozgatta egy kicsit a karjait. - Ha rajtam múlik, Keiichi lesz a legboldogabb ember a világon!  
- Igen tudom - mosolyodott el Peorth, majd teljesen váratlanul átölelte Urdot, de úgy, hogy a lélegzete is elakadt tőle. - Feltétel nélkül megbízom benned.  
- Hé te - nyögte meglepetten a másodosztályú Istennő, aki sohasem szerette az ilyen nyílt érzelemkinyilvánításokat. - Mit művelsz, Baraonna? Én is örülök, de... - Ekkor Peorth elengedte és hátralépett. - Na azért! - morogta Urd. - Egyébként, gondoltál már arra, hogy te legyél, akibe Keiichi beleszeret? - Peorth úgy nézett rá, mint akit rajtakaptak valamin.  
- Én... - kezdte elpirulva Peorth, majd gyorsan erőt vett magán. - Nem mondom, hogy nem merült fel bennem a gondolat, de tudom, hogy Keiichi-san... Nos, jelenleg nem szerelmes belém. - A hangja beletörődő volt, az ajkain halovány mosoly játszott; közben a tekintete mintha egy lehetséges jövőt fürkészett volna. - Emellett, nem igazán látok lehetőség arra, hogy elnyerjem a szívét. Túl sok hátráltató tényező van... De, ha még nem is lennének, nagyon sok körülménynek kellene szerencsésen összejátszania ahhoz, hogy egy pár lehessünk.  
- Pedig, lehet, hogy kialakulna köztetek a dolog, nem gondolod?  
- Nem tudom, lehetséges - vonta meg a vállát az első osztályú Istennő. - Talán, majd egyszer, ha azok a bizonyos körülmények... Várjunk csak! - szakította félbe a mondatát, miközben gyanakodva összevonta a szemöldökét. - Te... Te máris próbálkozol! Hát persze, hogy összehozz Keiichi-sannal!  
- Ne mond, hogy csak most jöttél rá - színlelt meglepetést Urd. - Elvégre, nem csak Keiichit kell a helyes útra terelni, hanem a jövendőbeli barátnőit is.  
- Ez... Ez fantasztikus! - lelkendezett Peorth. - Ha nem együtt terveltük volna ki, soha nem jövök rá, miben sántikálsz. Csak így tovább, számítok rád! - Kacsintott egyet, majd a templom irányába fordult. - Talán itt az ideje visszaindulni. Skuldnak már biztosan hiányzunk. - Urd bólintott, bár erről egyáltalán nem volt meggyőződve. - Ugye nem hagytunk ki semmit?  
- Nem - vágta rá Urd határozottan. Kizárt volt, hogy olyan őrült tempó, és akkora befektetett mágikus energia mellett, bármi is kimaradjon. - Azért, Peorth, kérhetnék tőled valamit?  
- Igen, mi lenne az? - kérdezte az első osztályú Istennő lelkesen.  
- Ha legközelebb ilyen beszélgetésekre akarsz hívni, légy szíves szólj előre, hogy hozhassak magammal egy diktafont. Akkor felvehetem, amit mondasz, és majd később visszahallgatva elemezhetem. Talán így ki tudok hámozni valamit az olyan zagyvaságból is, amit az elején mondtál. Oké? - Peorth arca haragos fintorba torzult.  
- Ugye most szórakozol?! - kérdezte fenyegetően.  
- Hát persze! Gyere és kapj el! - Urd kiöltötte rá a nyelvét, majd a levegőbe szökkent, és spirális pályát leírva elrepült a ház felé. Peorth mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, majd ő is követte.

***

Amint az emlék tovaszállt, Urd mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét. Valószínűleg Peorth a legmerészebb álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen gyorsan sikerült valakivel összehoznia Keiichit. Méghozzá, a lehető legjobbal, akit létezett. Persze, az igazsághoz az is hozzátartozott, hogy amikor erről beszélt az első osztályú Istennővel, még nem is sejtette, hogy önmaga lesz az. Pedig tényleg mindenkit fontolóra vett, az egyszerű halandó lánytól, Sorától kezdve, egészen a harcos Istennőig, Rindig. Már azt is tervezgetni kezdte, hogy milyen hazugsággal csalogassa a földre a Valkűrt. Valójában fel sem vetette az utólag a lehető legkézenfekvőbbnek tűnő lehetőséget, hogy Keiichit, egy hozzá sok szempontból közelebb álló személlyel, saját magával próbálja meg összehozni.  
- _Azt hiszem, ebben tényleg a sors keze volt - _jegyezte meg magában nem kevés iróniával, miközben a Peorthszal a témában folytatott beszélgetésükre gondolt. - _Ha ezt tudtad volna, Bara-chan, akkor te is igényt tartasz a kölyökre. De hát, aki lemarad, az kimarad. He-he... Így belegondolva, egyelőre épp elég leszek egyedül az én kis titkos szeretőmnek. - _Urd meg volt győződve arról, hogy Keiichi titokban szeretné tartani a történteket. Számára ugyan semmiféle jelentősége nem volt, ha mások is tudnak róla, de azért egyáltalán nem állt szándékában a fiú akarata ellenére világgá kürtölni.  
Ekkor komor hangulat uralkodott el rajta, annak köszönhetően, amire hajnalban Keiichi egyetlen felvetésével rádöbbentette. Egy olyan felismerés volt, ami ellen bármennyire tiltakozott, akárhogy próbálta megcáfolni, nem tudott figyelmen kívül hagyni. Akármennyire jó volt az éjszaka, Belldandyt nem tudta feledtetni Keiichivel. Ugyanekkor jött rá arra is, hogy Peorth legrosszabb sejtései beigazolódhatnak.  
Sajnos Keiichi nem létezhetett Belldandy nélkül, és ezen ezernyi szenvedélytől túlfűtött éjszaka, vagy tucatnyi új szerelem sem segíthet. Urd még abban sem volt biztos, hogy azt, ami kettejük között van, lehet-e egyáltalán szerelemnek nevezni. Nem is akarta ezen törni a fejét, mert még a saját érzéseivel sem volt tisztában, és biztosra vette, hogy egyhamar úgysem jutna eredményre. Idővel, talán...  
Volt még valami azzal kapcsolatban, amit a fiú a húga megmentéséről mondott. Talán még soha semmi nem kavarta fel annyira az érzéseit, mint az a pár szó. Keiichi annyira komolyan és elszántan mondta, mintha más lehetőség nem is létezne. Urd pedig habozás nélkül beleegyezet, pedig fogalma sem volt arról, hogy valósíthatnák meg ezt elképzelhetetlennek tűnő célkitűzést. Ez annyival nagyobb léptékű volt bárminél, amit eddig tett, hogy már abba is beleszédült, ha csak megpróbálta elképzelni. Elvégre hogyan lehetne egy olyan Istennőt visszahozni az életbe, aki már három éve halott? Erre még maga a Mindenható sem lenne képes, pedig az ő hatalmához képest mindenki másé eltörpült. Akkor mégis miért válaszolta azt, hogy rendben? Talán csak Keiichit akarta megnyugtatni? Nem, ilyet semmiképp nem tett volna. Az csak egyszerű áltatás lett volna, amitől nagyobb gonoszságot jelen esetben el sem tudott képzelni. Inkább elmondta volna az igazságot, hogy összetörje a reményeit.  
Azért válaszolta ezt - ugyan olyan elszántan, mint ahogy Keiichi felvetette -, mert hitt abban, hogy van valamiféle megoldás. Mindössze meg kellett találnia, és biztos volt benne, hogy idővel sikerülni fog neki.  
- _Igen, mindenképp rá fogok jönni! - _gondolta eltökélten. - _Olyan még nem volt, hogy ne lett volna egy tervem valamire. És most sem lesz, csak kell egy kis idő! - _Hirtelen elkerekedett a szeme, és néhány pillanatig levegőt is elfelejtett venni. - _Hát persze! - _gondolta döbbenten. - _Az idő! Miért is nem gondoltam, erre korábban! - _Végre eszébe jutott a megoldás, és ezzel együtt az előző napi beszélgetés egy részlete. Akkor azt mondta Peorthnak, hogy Keiichinek időre van szüksége. Persze, még egyáltalán nem ebben az értelemben gondolta.  
- Hú! - mondta hangosan, mert egyszerűen képtelen volt magában tartani. Leereszkedett a padlóra, és nekitámaszkodott az ajtókeretnek. Kénytelen volt, mert attól tartott, hogy ha nem teszi, pillanatokon belül összeesik. Ugyanis az elképzelés, ami lassan, kockáról-kockára kezdett kitisztulni előtte; és az ezt kísérő érzelmi kavalkád szinte minden erejét elszívta. Jó pár percbe beletelt, míg újra fel tudta fogni azt, hogy mi történik körülötte. Ekkora már körvonalaiban a terv is kész volt, bár a legoptimistább becslése szerint is körülbelül nullaszázaléknyira rúgott az esélyük a végrehajtani. De a nulla is több volt, mint a semmi.  
Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Már nem tartott a feladattól, hanem kihívásnak tekintette, amit ő és Keiichi teljesíteni fog. Bármilyen áron. Akkor végre minden rendbe fog jönni.  
Érezte, hogy egy könnycsepp gördül végig az arán, ezért meglepetten a szeméhez emelte a kézfejét. Ez egyáltalán nem volt az ínyére. Aznap már másodszor sírta el magát, és egyáltalán nem szerette volna, ha ez rendszeressé válik. Még a végén olyan szentimentális lesz, aki minden nehezebb pillanatban elsírja magát. De még akkor sem szerette volna, ha - mint jelenleg is - a boldogság könnyeiről lenne szó.  
Miután rendbe szedte magát, kinyújtotta a kezét. A széttört telefon minden egyes darabja a levegőbe emelkedett, és egy viszonylag szabályos gömbalakon belül egymás körül kezdett keringeni. Ebből a szögből nézve a kritikus állapotát, lehetségesnek tartotta, hogy Keiichinek mégis igaza volt. Végiglebegett a folyosón, majd megállt Skuld szobája előtt.  
- Sigel-chan! - kezdte mézes-mázos hangon. - Ugye be vagy kapcsolva, Kicsim?  
- Tudod, hogy igen - hallatszott bentről egy nyugodt hang. - Gyere csak be, Urd-sama.  
- Köszi - Urd félretolta az ajtót, és belebegett a szobába. Sigel a helyiség közepén, a tatamira terített vásznon ült, és éppen valamit bütykölt, amit Urd nem ismert fel. Leginkább egy kenyérpirítóra hasonlított, de az Istennő nem igazán foglalkozott azzal, hogy kitalálja, mi is lehet valójában. Skuld szobája makulátlanul tiszta volt, köszönhetően Sigelnek, és Banpeinek. A könyvespolc most szinte üresen állt, de tudta, hogy hamarosan ott fognak sorakozni Skuld kedvenc mangái, amiket Sigel rendszeresen megvesz neki. A kis robotlány felnézett rá.  
- Mi történt a telefonnal? Kérdezte, miközben félretette a kezéből a csavarhúzót.  
- Széttört - közölte röviden Urd. - Megjavítanád, ha szépen megkérlek? - Sigel a kavargó törmelékfelhőre nézett, és megpróbálta kitalálni, hogy vajon mit tehetne vele. A helyzet elég reménytelennek tűnt.  
- Talán tudok vele valamit kezdeni, de nem garantálom, hogy ugyan úgy fog kinézni, mint azelőtt.  
- Az nem is baj - legyintett könnyedén Urd. - Hova rakhatom? - Sigel félretette a kenyérpirítószerű szerkezetet, majd a vászonra mutatott.  
- Oda pont jó lesz. - Urd óvatosan a földre eresztette a nagy halom törmeléket. Sigel közelebb hajolt, és turkálni kezdett közötte. - Igen, egészen máshogy fog kinézni állapította meg. Urd közben lejjebb ereszkedett, és kényelmes, félig fekvő helyzetet vett fel. - Egyébként nem kell megkérdezned, tudod jól, hogy Skuld-sama arra utasított, hogy a távollétében a te és a Keiichi-sama parancsait is kövessem. - Urd vállat vont.  
- Ez igaz, de én mégis megkértelek. - Urd néha nagyon szeretett a kis androiddal beszélgetni, ezért egyáltalán nem sietett. - És, ha jól tudom, akkor Keiichi sem szokott utasítgatni. - Sigel közben elkezdte kiszedegetni a még használható részeket a nagy kupacból. - Mindig is szerettem volna tudni - kezdte kíváncsian Urd, miközben a kenyérpirítóra mutatott -, hogy miért töltöd ilyesmivel a szabadidődet. Jobb elfoglaltságot is találhatnál...  
- Azért, mert Skuld-sama megkért rá, és nem véletlenül kaptam azt a sok fejlett programot. Így legalább kamatoztatni tudom a képességeimet. Na és persze azért is, mert szeretem csinálni.  
- Azt elhiszem, de lehetne neked is egy kis szabad akaratod. Kipróbálhatnál más szabadidős tevékenységet is a szerelésen kívül.  
- Nekem igen is van szabad akaratom! - mondta Sigel kissé felháborodva. - Egyébként mire gondoltál?  
- Nem is tudom... Talán rád férne egy kellemes séta valami szép környezetben. Mehetnél Banpeivel.  
- Ne is említsd! - sziszegte összeszorított fogakkal az androidlány. - Az a tökkelütött egyfolytában körülöttem legyeskedik. Most is csak azért nincs itt, mert nagy nehezen sikerült elküldenem az udvart sepregetni. Néha kibírhatatlan tud lenni.  
- Végül is pasi - vonta meg a vállát Urd, mintha ezzel Sigel minden problémájára magyarázatot adna. - Aki ráadásul szerelmes. Mit vártál? Arra még nem gondoltál, hogy mi lenne, ha nem lennél vele ennyire elutasító?  
- Én nem vagyok vele elutasító, csak néha szívesen átírnám a programját. - Sigel egyenesen Urd szemébe nézett. - Tulajdonképpen, miért érdekel hirtelen ennyire a kapcsolatunk? - kérdezte köntörfalazás nélkül.  
- Csak úgy - mondta az Istennő. - Gondoltam, több mindent felfedezhetnétek együtt az életről... Meg ilyesmi. - Sigel szkeptikusan nézett rá, mire Urd ismételten elcsodálkozott azon, hogy a kis robotnak mennyire élethű a mimikája.  
- Vagy úgy... - monda sokat tudóan Sigel, aztán elhallatott egy pillanatra. Közben úgy tűnt, végzett a telefon darabjainak szétválogatásával. - Szóval véletlenül sem azért puhatolózol, hogy kiderítsd, mit tudok arról, amit tegnap Keiichi-samával műveltetek.  
- He... - mondta hosszan elnyújtva Urd, és igyekezett palástolni a meglepettségét. Pedig próbált minél távolabbról indítani, de mint kiderült, alábecsülte Sigelt. Bár neki nem igazán számított, hogy mit tud a kis robotlányt, azért nagyon is kíváncsi volt rá... Leginkább persze arra, hogy mi a véleménye róla - még ha nagyjából sejtette is, hiszen ismerte már valamelyest. Ezen kívül, tisztában volt azzal is, hogy ha Keiichi ezt tudná, akkor eléggé ideges lenne, így valamennyire a fiú érdekét is szem előtt tartotta, miközben Sigelt faggatta. - Mit láttál?  
- Nem láttam semmit, ugyanis nem vagyok kukkoló! - jött az enyhén sértődött válasz az androidtól. - Hallottam... Méghozzá elég tisztán. Persze nem kellett hozzá olyan kifinomult hallás, mint amilyen nekem van. - Urdnak így visszagondolva el kellett ismernie, hogy néha valóban elég hangosak lehettek. - Egy ideig teljesen tanácstalan voltam, azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mit tegyek, aztán mivel csak nem akartátok abbahagyni kikapcsoltam az audioszenzoraimat.  
- Más szóval, bedugtad a füled.  
- Igen, mondhatjuk így is. De még jóval azelőtt - rögön, miután elkezdtétek -, kikapcsoltam Banpeit. Egyáltalán nem hiányzik, hogy ilyesmit is megtanuljon. - Gondterhelten felsóhajtott. - Néha elég zavaró, hogy nincs bennem egy olyan szerkezet, amivel egy meghatározott időre ki tudnám kapcsolni magamat. Sok mindent megkönnyítene. Legközelebb megkérem Skuld-samát, hogy szereljen belém egyet. - Sigel ismét Urd szemébe nézett. - De ne aggódj, nem mondom el senkinek a titkotokat.  
- Keiichi hálás lenne ezért - mosolyodott el Urd, és elhatározta, hogy nem fogja megemlíteni a fiúnak, mit tud Sigel. Talán, majd ha elég érett lesz hozzá... Vagy, ha valamivel felbosszantja. Aztán képtelen volt ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy feltegyen egy kérdést. - Te még soha nem akartad kipróbálni?  
- Nem! - kiáltott fel fojtott hangon Sigel, és látszott, hogy az Istennőnek most aztán tényleg sikerült kihozni a sodrából. - Engem nem érdekelnek az ilyen perverz dolgok!  
- Ne ítélj, amíg nem próbáltad - mondta szélesen mosolyogva Urd.  
- De igen is megítélem! - vágott vissza dacosan, csípőre tett kézzel az androidlány. - Skuld-sama is azt mondaná, hogy ez bizony perverz!  
- Nincs minden úgy, ahogy azt ˝Skuld-sama˝ mondja - csicseregte Urd, majd látva, hogy Sigel mennyire dühös lett, gyorsan felemelte a kezét. - Nyugi... Még Skuld is bele van esve valakibe, úgyhogy a szerelem nem feltétlenül minden esetben perverz... Vagy mégis?  
- Ne... Nem - mondta zavartan az android. - Arra értettem, amit ti műveltetek. Légy szíves, ne forgasd ki a szavaimat, Urd-sama. Nekünk robotoknak amúgy sincs szükségük ilyesmire a reprodukcióhoz.  
- Persze, ez igaz, de így sokkal élvezetesebb - vonta meg a vállát Urd. - Azt senki nem mondta, hogy csak a reprodukció miatt lehet szeretkezni.  
- Rendben - legyintett megadóan a kezével Sigel. - Zárjuk le a témát, jó? Biztos neked van igazad, de én még mindig egy robot vagyok. Hidd el értem, mit jelent az, hogy szerelem. Skuld-sama az érzelmi áramköreim megalkotásánál is zseniális munkát végzett. - Tartott egy kis szünetet, miközben elgondolkodva meredt a saját tenyerére. Urd kíváncsian várta, hogy vajon mit akar mondani. - Fogalmam sincs, hogy tudsz mindenféle segítség nélkül lebegni; a többi varázslatodról nem is beszélve. De elhiszem, azért, mert látom, és azért, mert Skuld-sama is tud varázsolni. De én soha nem fogok tudni, és ez így van rendjén. Vannak olyan dolgok, amire egy robot sohasem lesz képes, legyen bármilyen fejlett is.  
- Rendben, én már vitatkozni sem merek veled - csóválta meg a fejét Urd. - De azért még valami. Ne becsüld le önmagad. Ki tudja, mit hoz a jövő. - Azzal a robotlányra kacsintott, akinek erre már nem volt válasza, inkább visszatért a telefon megjavításához. Urd figyelte egy darabig, de számára ez az egész szörnyen unalmas volt.  
- Nem szükséges itt maradnod, majd szólok, ha kész lesz - mondta Sigel fel sem pillantva a munkájából. Az Istennő ásított egy nagyot, majd felállt.  
- Asszem' igazad van - felelte, és az ajtóhoz sétált. - Akkor hát, további jó munkát!  
Miután elment, Sigel egy pillanatra félretette a kezében lévő forrasztópákát, és a fusumára meredt. Urd hangja valahogy más volt, mint a többi alkalommal, amikor beszélt vele. Sokkal bizonytalanabb. Bár nem volt teljesen biztos abban, hogy a szenzorai egy Istennő esetében is teljes hatékonysággal működnek.  
Egy emberről - a hangszíne, vagy éppen a pupillája, és még tucatnyi egyéb fiziológiai adat valamint viselkedésminta alapján - bármikor meg tudta mondani, hogy hazudik, szomorú, vidám, vagy éppen mérges. Urdnál ez nem működött, ha nem akarta - a nagyon szélsősége eseteket leszámítva. Amikor például már annyira dühös volt, hogy nem volt szükség fejlett érzékelő berendezésekre az érzelmi állapotának megállapítására. Hazugságban pedig köztudottan bajnok volt, így Sigel ha valamit is detektált volna nála, azt egész biztosan cselnek veszi.  
Skuld esetében egyszer sem használta, Belldandynál pedig egyszer sem volt rá szüksége. Azonban, Urd most szokatlanul sokat mutatott az érzéseiből, mintha a mindig is használt védőpajzsának az ereje megfogyatkozott volna. Mögötte Sigel bizonytalanságot, félelmet és szomorúságot érzékelt. Továbbá azt is furcsállta, hogy az infravörös érzékelői szerint az Istennő még mindig az ajtó előtt áll...  
Urd már a szobában gondolkodóba esett, méghozzá Sigel képességeivel kapcsolatban. Még nagyon nagy hasznát vehetik a kis androidlány technikai szakértelmének a tervében. Azonban, konkrétumokat egyelőre nem tudott ezzel, vagy bármi mással kapcsolatban. Talán csak azt, hogy ha lehetséges, minél kevesebb személyt akart belekeverni a dologba. Már így is valami bűntudatfélét érzett, amiért Sigelt - és valószínűleg rajta kívül még másokat is - bizonyos mélységig bele kell vonnia az ügybe.  
Hirtelen elmosolyodott, mert fogalma sem volt arról, mikor kezdett el személyként gondolni Sigelre. Igaz, mielőtt megkapta a nevét már akkor is ˝kis hölgynek˝ szólította, de az még nem volt igazán komoly. Azóta minél többször beszélt vele, annál jobban megkedvelte a kis robotlányt az egyénisége miatt.  
Bement a szobájába, ahol legelőször a faliórára nézett. Máris komoly dilemmával találta szembe magát, mivel kiderült, a polipos-tintahalas időmérő szerkezet szerint nemsokára kezdődik az egyik sorozat, amit meg akart nézni... Viszont ott volt az a nagyon kényes terv a három éve halott húgának megmentéséről, amit feltétlenül ki kell dolgoznia, még mielőtt Keiichi hazaér. Párperc gondolkodás után a tévé mellett döntött, mivel úgy gondolta, hogy azt az órácska lazítást igazán megérdemli.  
- _Meg aztán, terveket is könnyebben lehet kitalálni, ha nem egyfolytában azon töröm a fejemet, hogy milyen izgalmas részeket hagyok ki - _gondolta elégedetten, majd leült a tévé elé, és az ötös csatornára váltott.

***

Keiichi akármennyire is sietett, már húszpercnyire a Whirlwindtől tudta, hogy el fog késni. Ugyanis, már ekkor több mint tíz perce oda kellett volna érnie. Bármennyire is sietett, nem akarta megszegni a közlekedési szabályokat, csak azért, hogy ne késsen el a munkából. Azért sem, mert a saját hibája miatt kellett ennyire kapkodnia, és a lelkiismerete azt diktálta, hogy megérdemli a letolást, amit a főnökétől fog kapni.  
Morogva lassított egy újabb jelzőlámpánál. Szilárd meggyőződése volt, hogy ez is direkt akkor váltott át, amikor ő odaért. Türelmetlenül dobolt mutatóujjával a BMW gázkarján, miközben tekintetével próbált elégtételt venni a velejéig gonosz közlekedési lámpán, ami az akarta, hogy még jobban elkéssen.  
Afelől kétsége sem volt, hogy Chihiro dühös lesz rá. Az évek során nem fordult elő túlságosan sokszor, hogy késve ért be a boltba, de ilyenkor mindig kapott a fejére. Jelenleg csak reménykedett, hogy a főnökének az átlagosnál jobb kedve van.  
A lámpa zöldre váltott, és Keiichi végre indulhatott. Nem sokáig, mert a következő zebránál egy kisiskolás csoport haladt át, ismét várakozásra kényszerítve a fiú. Végül több mint negyven percet késett. Azonban a Whirlwindnél jókora meglepetés érte, amikor felfedezte, hogy Chihiro és Sora járművei nincsenek a szokásos parkolóhelyen. Kíváncsian megdörzsölte a fejét miután leszállt a BMW-ről. Eléggé szokatlan volt, hogy háromnegyed órával a nyitás után még senki ne legye ott.  
- Lehet, hogy ők is késnek? - vetette fel bizonytalanul. Csak azt nem értette, hogyan fordulhatott elő, hogy mindhárman egyszerre aludjanak el. - _Talán nekik is hasonló elfoglaltságuk volt az éjjel, mint nekem - _gondolta, majd hirtelen megrázta a fejét. - _A fenébe is! Ki kellene már vernem a fejemből az egészet, legalább addig, ameddig nem vagyok otthon. Ha egyfolytában arra gondolok, biztos, hogy kiszagolnak valamit. Szóval csak nyugodtan. Nincs semmi baj, Keiichi, mivel te értél ide elsőként. Ha ügyes vagy, Chihiro észre sem veszi a késésed, mivel azzal lesz elfoglalva, hogy a sajátjáról is elterelje a figyelmet. Csak ki kell nyitnod a boltot, és valamit dolgozni, miközben várakozol. - _Miután mindezt kiokoskodta, Keiichi nem is tett másképp. Elővette a zsebéből a Whirlwind kulcsait, és kinyitotta az ajtót. Már éppen indulni akart, hogy átöltözzön a munkaruhájába, amikor az asztalon meglátott egy félbehajtott papír. Abban a pillanatban nagyon rossz érzés fogta el, mert részben megsejtette, hogy mi áll a lapon. Óvatosan felemelte, majd nyelt egy nagyot, és olvasni kezdte. Azonnal felismerte Chihiro kissé kacifántos kézírását.  
˝_Morisato-kun! Sora-channál az éjjel csőtörés volt, ezért kérlek, gyere a rajzolt térképen bejelölt címre. Siess, mert minél gyorsabban meg kell szüntetnünk a szivárgást, különben Sora-chan házának alagsora teljesen elázik.˝ _A szöveg alatt egy firkált térkép volt látható. Keiichi gyorsan kiismerte rajta magát, és már tudta, hogy hová kell mennie.  
Legnagyobb csalódására az üzenet egyértelműen azt jelentette, hogy Chihiróék mégiscsak időben ott voltak, és a főnöke tud a késéséről. Ezt a rajz alatt olvasható utóirat meg is erősítette.  
˝_A késésért majd számolunk!_˝  
Mellékelve volt még egy szúrós szemmel néző, Chihiróra hasonlító fej. Keiichi nem értette, hogy ha siettek, akkor a főnöke miért pazarolta az idejét ilyen firkálmányra. De nem is igazán törődött vele, hanem inkább gyorsan átöltözött. Nem akart az otthoni ruhájában csőtörést javítani. Sietve, de alaposan ellenőrizte, hogy rendesen bezárta-e az ajtót, aztán újra motorra pattant.  
A cím ahová mennie kellett nem volt olyan messze, és most kivételesen a jelzőlámpák is az ő oldalán álltak. Vagy talán, csak azt akarták, hogy minél előbb szembesüljön a főnökével? Miután a járda szélénél leparkolt, ellenőrizte, hogy a házszám megegyezik-e a papíron láthatóval, majd becsengetett az ajtón és várt. Nem érkezett semmi válasz. Újra megismételte, de megint csak hiába. Felmerült benne a lehetőség, hogy esetleg az egész csak egy átverés, amit Chihiro büntetésként szabott ki rá, de rögtön el is vetette az ötletet. A főnökének ennél sokkal egyszerűbb módszerei voltak az alkalmazottak megfegyelmezésére. Kíváncsian az ajtóhoz szorította a fülét - hátha hall valami életjelet odabentről -, majd ismét csengetett.  
Chihiro éppen egy csavarkulccsal próbálta meghúzni az elzáró csap hatszögletű fejét - térdig a hidegvízben gázolva. Ha sikerrel jár, legalább a víz nem ömlött volna tovább. Addig Sora vödrökkel próbálta a felhalmozódott víz egy részét kihordani. Nem olyan régen dolgoztak, de már mindketten rendesen el voltak ázva. A víz ugyan nem folyt valami gyorsan, de az éjszaka folyamán volt ideje alaposan összegyűlni az alagsorban.  
Az első csengetést észre sem vették; a másodikra Chihiro már felfigyelt, de azt hitte, hogy csak a füle tréfálta meg. A harmadik után már rászánta magát, hogy az ajtóhoz menjen. Kitocsogott az alagsorból, és amennyi vizet csak tudott lerázott magáról. Végigmanőverezett azon a keskeny részen, ahol felszedték a tatamikat, nehogy a víztől megsérüljenek. Belenézett az ajtóra szerelt kukucskáló lyukba, és érdekes látvány tárult a szeme elé. Elvigyorodott, majd az ajtónyitó gombra tette a kezét.  
Keiichi érezte, hogy az ajtó hirtelen kitárul, ezért amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, hátrakapta a fejét, nehogy bezuhanjon rajta. Chihiro csípőre tett kézzel állt a bejáratban. K1 ránézett, majd rögtön félrekapta a fejét.  
- Um... Chihiro-san... - kezdte zavartan, majd a nőre mutatott, és megköszörülte a torkát. A főnöke egy pillanatra még arról is megfeledkezett, hogy jó alaposan le akarta szidni. Kíváncsian végignézett magán, hogy vajon mi lehet a baj. Egykettőre észrevette, hogy mi váltotta ki a fúnál a különös reakciót. A fehér póló, amit viselt, majdnem teljesen átázott, így szinte teljesen átlátszó lett. Egyelőre nem sokat engedett láttatni, leszámítva néhány részletet az alatta viselt fehérneműjéből, de már elég közel volt hozzá. Gyorsan megfordul, bár ő nem jött annyira zavarba, mint Keiichi.  
- Pillanat - mondta halkan, majd a kezeslábasa ujjait lekötötte a derekától, és teljesen belebújt. A cipzár felhúzása után Keiichi újra ránézett. Chihiro pedig észbe kapott, és újra felvette a dühös főnök szerepét.  
- Igen, tudom - bólintott a fiú sajnálkozva. - Késtem, bocsánat. Izé, kissé hosszú volt az éjszaka... De persze nem csináltam semmit. Nos, igen...  
- Mindenesetre, többet ne nagyon forduljon elő ilyesmi - mondta Chihiro szigorúan. Közben végig azon töprengett, hogy tényleg valami változást lát a fiú szemében, vagy csak képzelődik. Mintha sokkal magabiztosabb, vagy elszántabb lett volna, mint amikor előző nap látta. Gondolatban megvonta a vállát. A magabiztosság és az elszántság egyértelműen jó volt, hiszen elég messze álltak a lehangoltságtól. Valamint ott volt még az a tömény rózsaillat... - De érzem, volt időd a parfümödet magadra kenni - jegyezte meg enyhe rosszallással a hangjában.  
Keiichi nem válaszolt, csak a szemeit forgatta. Egyre jobban kezdett aggódni, hogy amit Urd mondott a DNS-éről és Peorth szeréről, talán igaz lehet.  
- Na mindegy - legyintett Chihiro amikor látta, hogy Keiichi nem igazán örül a témának. - Gyere be gyorsan, úgyis kell a segítséged.  
- Mi történt? - kérdezte a főnökére nézve Keiichi, mire Chihiro vállat vont.  
- Nem tudom. Sora-chan úgy állított be a munkába, hogy csőtörés van nála. Gondoltam, ez nem lehet túl nagy feladat olyan tapasztalt szerelőknek, mint amilyenek mi vagyunk.  
- De nem egészen olyan egyszerű, mint ahogy remélted - szólt közbe Keiichi.  
- Hát nem - morogta Chihiro. - Ezek a csövek eléggé el voltak hanyagolva. Persze, könnyebb dolgunk lett volna, ha valaki nem késik el.  
- Mondtam már, hogy bocs... - sóhajtott Keiichi, de a főnöke csak nem akarta abbahagyni.  
- Vártunk is néhány percet, de csak nem jöttél, így hát otthagytam azt az üzenetet. Erre - mutatott a lejáró felé Chihiro.  
- Jó reggelt, senpai - köszönt Sora, akinek a hangja alapján nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy közel áll a teljes kiboruláshoz.  
- 'Reggelt, Hasegawa - üdvözölte a lányt a hirtelen rátörő fáradtságtól egy nagyot ásítva Keiichi. Megborzongott, amikor az alagsorban álló hidegvízbe gázolt. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy volt képes Chihiro egy percet is kibírni benne, miközben nagyon jól tudta, mennyire irtózik a hideg víztől. - _Talán fáradtan az ember sokkal érzékenyebb az ilyesmire? - _tette fel magának a kérdést, miközben újra ásított.  
- Ébresztő, Morisato-kun! - kiáltotta a fülébe a rejtélyes körülmények között mellette megjelent Chihiro. - Gyere és segíts, talán együtt el tudjuk zárni a bejövő csapot, amíg kicseréljük a hibás részt.  
- Rendben. - mondta K1, majd a csavarkulcshoz botorkált, és megfogta a végét. Chihiro odaállt mellé, és ő is megragadta. - Akkor háromra...  
- Egy... Kettő... Három! - Mikor az utolsó szám is elhangzott mindketten teljes erőből húzni kezdték a kulcsot. Azonban a csavar, nem akart megmozdulni, így a víz továbbra is ömlött az alagsorba.  
- A fenébe... - morogta Chihiro összeszorított fogakkal. - Nem foghat ki rajtunk! Mindent bele, Morisato-kun! - Keiichi tényleg a teljes erejét bevetette, de úgy tűnt, nem lesz elég. Eszébe jutott, hogy talán meg kellene említenie Chihirónak, Tamiya és Otaki sokkal alkalmasabb lenne erre a feladatra. Még egy kis erőt összeszedett, és a teljes testsúlyát is beleadta...  
Ekkor a csavar megugrott, és majdnem egy negyed fordulatot megtett. Mint rögtön kiderült, éppen a rossz irányba. Erős vízsugár csapott Keiichi arcába, ami ugyan nem lett volna elég ahhoz, hogy elvágódjon, de ösztönösen hátralépett, és a lába beleakadt Chihiróéba. Mindketten beleestek a vízbe, és közben teljesen lefröcskölték a kíváncsian bámészkodó Sorát. Keiichi érezte, hogy a víz alá merül, és valami puhának ütközik. Egy fél másodperccel később rájött, hogy - nem éppen szerencsés módon - sikerült ráesnie a főnökére. Gyorsan talpra kászálódott, és segített a vizet prüszkölő Chihirónak is felállni. Sora rémülten nézett rájuk.  
- Sajnálom, Chihiro-san. Ez az egész miattam van. Hívnom kellett volna a szerelőket...  
- Ne merészeld... - sziszegte fenyegetően a főnöknő, mire a szemüveges lány azonnal abbahagyta a sopánkodást. - Ez nem a te hibád, Sora-chan - közölte erőltetett türelemmel Chihiro, hogy valamelyest megnyugtassa az alkalmazottját. - Gyerünk, Morisato-kun, próbáljuk újra! - Keiichi nem merte mondani, hogy Sorával ért egyet, és inkább a szerelőkre bízná az ügyet. Ehelyett inkább kihalászta a vízből a csavarkulcsot, és újra a csavarra illesztette. Keserűen állapította meg a csap hatszögletű elzáróján látható bevágásról - amire egyébként a fordítva elsült próbálkozásuk már bizonyságot adott -, hogy balmenetes. Ezúttal már az ellenkező irányba kezdték húzni, és egy másfél perces erőlködés után végre sikerült teljesen elzárni a Sora lakását a kinti vízvezeték-hálózattal összekötő csapot.  
Chihiro csuromvizesen, de elégedetten szemlélte a munkájuk eredményét. Keiichi pedig azon kezdett el töprengeni, hogy vizes ruhával vajon hogy jutnak vissza a Whirlwindbe. Nyílván érdekes látványt fognak nyújtani az utcákon. Mint egy csapat ázott macska, ami nem valami szívderítő gondolat.  
- Na látjátok, megy ez! - harsogta lihegve a főnök, miközben ujjaival kifésülte az egyik arcába hulló, vizes hajtincsét. Keiichi fanyalgó tekintettel meredt rá, de inkább nem szólt semmit.  
Ezek után már egykettőre végeztek a sérült csődarab kicserélésével. A régit teljesen szétette a rozsda. Sora eközben kitartóan hordta a vödrökkel a vizet, azonban elég lassan haladt vele. A módszer hatékonysága még akkor sem volt túlzottan jónak mondható, amikor Keiichi és Chihiro is beállt mellé. Ez ismét felvetett egy problémát, mivel nem lett volna jó ötlet a sok vizet csak úgy otthagyni, vagy épp a fél napot a hordozásával tölteni. Sokáig tanakodtak, mire végül sikerült eldönteni, hogy mit fognak tenni.  
- Szükség lesz a szivattyúra - közölte komoran Chihiro. - Valakinek vissza kell érte menni a boltba. - Keiichi nem igazán volt oda az ötletért, hogy őt küldjék. - Sora-chan, lennél szíves? - mosolygott kedvesen a lányra.  
- Szerintem is jó ötlet, ha én megyek, Chihiro-san - mondta Hasegawa, miközben a szemüvegét igazgatta. - Átöltözök száraz ruhába, és ha már a boltban járok, elhozhatom a tartalék ruháitokat is. - Chihiro ajkai mosolyra húzódtak.  
- Ez remek ötlet! - kiáltotta vidáman. - Őszintén, a tartalék ruhákra nem is gondoltam. Csak, mivel a te Fiatod csomagterébe pont elfér a szivattyú... - Hasegawa szerényen elmosolyodott a dicséret hallatán. - Látod, Morisato-kun, hogy milyen remek ötletei vannak a mi Sora-chanunknak? - Semmi válasz. - Morisato-kun? - Keiichire néztek, aki az alagsorba vezető lépcsőfeljáró közepén ült, és a fejét a korlátnak támasztva húzta a lóbőrt.  
- Hm... Morisato-senpai ma valamiért nagyon fáradt lehet - állapította meg ragyogóan gyors észjárással Sora.  
- Na igen - helyeselt szomorúan Chihiro. - Biztosa egész éjszaka virrasztott. Minden évben ezt teszi... Bár, ha jól emlékszem, általában Bell-chan halálának évfordulóját követő nap éjszakáján... Na mindegy. Legszívesebben hagynám aludni, de ebben a vizes ruhában még tüdőgyulladást kap. - Sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd egészen közelhajolt Keiichi füléhez. Sora zavartan elvörösödött.  
- De Chihiro-san... - kezdte dadogva. - Mi... Mit művelsz? E... Ez nem helyes. Ez nem... - Chihiro inkább nem is foglalkozott vele, hogy mi járhat éppen Sora fejében.  
- Morisato-kun... - suttogta halkan, aztán sokkal brutálisabb hangerőre váltott. - **Ébresztő!** - Keiichi szemhéja úgy pattant fel, mintha egy hangra reagáló rúgót építettek volna bele.  
- Igen, Urd, én...! - kiáltotta, majd alaposan körülnézett. Két zavarodott nő pislogott rá.  
- Urd? - kérdezte töprengve Chihiro. - Mi van Urddal? - Keiichi rájött, hogy ugyanaz történt vele, mint tegnap Skulddal. Éppen valami zavarosat álmodott, és a hirtelen ébredés pillanatában nem tudta megkülönböztetni a valóságtól.  
- Semmi - mondta mentegetőzve. - Én csak azt hittem, izé... Szóval, lényegtelen. Csak össze-vissza beszéltem.  
- Aha... - bólintott Chihiro. - De mégis, hogy képzeled ezt? Késel egy órát, és még el is alszol a munkahelyeden?! - Sora értetlenül meredt a nőre. Egy perccel ezelőtt még úgy tűnt, hogy őszintén sajnálta Keiichit, most pedig kiabált vele. - Morisato-kun ez a viselkedés nem megengedett a Whirlwindben!  
- De most nem is vagyunk a boltban - felelte ösztönösen Keiichi. Azonnal rájött, hogy talán ezt nem kellett volna mondani, mert egyértelműen kötekedésnek tűnt.  
- Nos ez igaz... - ismerte be vontatottan Chihiro. - De akkor sem szeretném többé meglátni, hogy elalszol rendben? - Keiichi bólintott. - Sora-chan visszamegy a boltba és elhozza a szivattyút és a száraz kezeslábasokat. Látod, amíg te aludtál, egyesek gondolkodtak.  
- Látom - mondta nyugtalanul Keiichi. - És ezért kellett ilyen durván a fülembe üvöltened?  
- Magadra vess, ha elalszol - vonta meg a vállát a főnöke. - Sora-chan, légy szíves, indulj.  
- Sietek - mondta a lány, majd felment a feljárón. Pár perc múlva hallották, hogy becsukja maga mögött a bejárati ajtót. Nem volt hátra más tennivalójuk, mint várni, amíg visszaér. Keiichi alig bírta nyitva tartani a szemét, azonban, mivel a főnöke egyfolytában figyelte, nem merte lehunyni. Pedig milyen hívogató volta a lépcső korlátja! Finom, puha fa; és neki csak annyit kellett volna tenni, hogy ráhajtja a fejét, és szundít egy nagyot. Ebben a percben egyetlen futon sem érhetett fel vele, hiszen ez olyan közel volt. Reménytelen próbálkozással akart elfojtani egy ásítást, majd egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve előrehajolt, és megmosta az arcát a kiömlött hidegvízzel Csak annyit ért el vele, hogy utána alig bírta kinyitni a szemét, mert úgy érezte, mintha egy jégből csiszolt kontaktlencsét tett volna be. Ellenben, ugyan olyan fáradt maradt. Chihiro lemondóan csóválta a fejét.  
- Morisato-kun, mi történt veled az éjszaka? - kérdezte kissé unottan. - Nem lehetsz ennyire fáradt attól, hogy egyszer virrasztottál.  
- Ho... Hogy érted azt, hogy mi történt velem? - kérdezte Keiichi gyanakodva. - _Jaj, ne! Lehet, hogy tudja - _gondolta összeszoruló torokkal. - _De miből jöhetett rá? Az ilyesmi nem lehet meglátni... Vagy igen? _- Erőltetetten felnevetett. - Nem volt semmi különös, egyszerűen csak elfáradtam. Miért olyan fontos ez?  
- Jól van, csak kérdeztem! - emelte fel tiltakozva a kezét Chihiro. - Miért lettél ennyire ideges? - Keiichi összezavarodva pislogott egy sort.  
- _Hoppá, valójában nem sejt semmit. Csak egy egyszerű kérdés volt, de én túlkomplikáltam - _agyalt feszülten.  
- Morisato-kun, itt vagy velem?_  
_- Tudod, lehet, hogy azért, mert tegnap sem aludtam túl sokat. Skuldék eljöttek látogatóba, és mint minden ilyen alkalommal, elmentünk velük a temetőbe. A fél éjszaka márt ezzel ki volt lőve. Nem beszélve arról, hogy utána meg nem tudtam aludni...  
- De miért éjjel mentetek a temetőbe? - kérdezte Chihiro kíváncsian. - Nappal nem jobb lenne?  
- Ö... - Keiichi elgondolkozott. El kellett ismernie, hogy mások szempontjából valóban elég furcsa lehet az éjszakai temetőlátogatás. - _Azért mert a Requiemet feltűnő lenne nappal! - _vágta a kellemetlen kérdéseiért cserébe a főnöke fejéhez gondolatban, de nem akarta még jobban felkelteni a gyanakvását, ezért gyorsan kitalált valamit. - Azért mert... Skuld nappal fél a temetőben.  
- Hogy mi van? - kérdezte Chihiro grimaszolva. - Úgy érted, amikor világos van, nem pedig sötét?  
- Ja... - vágta rá Keiichi, bár el kellett ismernie, hogy egyáltalán nem volt valami hihető. Főleg más szájából. - Skuld már csak ilyen. Izé... Tudod, hogy vannak furcsa dolgai.  
- Azt meghiszem... - mondta lassan bólogatva a nő. - Én csak belegondolok, hogy a sötét temetőben mászkálok... Gr... Már attól kiráz a hideg.  
- _Nem így gondolnád, ha látnád a Requiemet - _gondolta Keiichi, de csak egyetértően bólogatott.  
- Lehet egy személyes kérdésem? - kezdte meglepően tapintatosan Chihiro, mire Keiichi óvatosan bólintott. - Még egyszer sem gondoltál arra, hogy Skuldékkal tarts egy kis kikapcsolódásra? Utazgatni a nagyvilágban... Nem vonz a lehetőség? - Keiichi megdörzsölte az állát. Ez a beszélgetés kezdett egyre ingoványosabb talajra tévedni. A hivatalos mese az volt, hogy Skuldék mindenfelé utazgatnak a világon, és ezért vannak olyan ritkán otthon. Azonban, ezt is csak pár közelebbi ismerősnek mondták el, mint például Chihiro, Megumi vagy Sentaro. Azért, hogy minél inkább kerüljék a lebukás lehetőségét.  
- Hát igen... Tényleg jó lenne világot látni - mormolta, és megpróbált minél több vágyakozást csempészni a hangjában. - Csak az utazgatás nem igazán az én műfajom. Egyébként sem állhatok oda Peorth elé, hogy vigyen engem is magával... - Egyre jobban kezdett belejönni a füllentésbe, amikor tett egy elhamarkodott kijelentést. - Egyébként is, mit csinálnék én a Mennyországban?  
- Elnézést, de hol? - kérdezte Chihiro tárgyilagosan, és úgy tűnt lassan már semmin sem fog meglepődni.  
- Ja, még nem is mondta? - kérdezte meglepetést színlelve Keiichi. - Peorth és Skuld főleg a Tenjoukaival utaznak. Az egy nagy óceánjáró. Én meg nem bírom a hajókat, tengeri beteg leszek rajtuk...  
- Én azt hallottam, a nagy óceánjárók úgy vannak megtervezve, hogy még a legnagyobb viharban is alig lehet érezni rajtuk a tenger hullámzását - kötött bele Chihiro.  
- Hidd el, én megérzem - bizonygatta bőszen Keiichi. - Nincs az a hajó, aminek a fedélzetén az én gyomrom nem készül ki rövid idő alatt.  
- Hát egyszer azért kipróbálhatnád... - mondta a nő, és úgy tűnt, a részéről befejezettnek tekinti a témát. Ennek az alkalmazottja kifejezetten örült. Sajnos, kicsit túl korán. - Ha mégis úgy döntenél, hogy valamikor kipróbálod, ne habozz nekem is szólni. Mindig is ki akartam próbálni, milyen érzés egy ilyen hatalmas hajó fedélzetén utazni. - Miközben beszélt, átszellemült tekintettel nézett maga elé. - Ah, a végtelen óceán! Képzeld csak, milyen jó móka lenne. - Keiichinek fogalma sem volt, mit szólna ahhoz a nő, ha megmondaná, hogy nem létezik semmiféle Tenjoukai nevű óceánjáró. Valószínűleg dühös lenne rá, és olyan további kérdéseket tenne fel, amikre nem lenne megfelelő válasza. Másrészről, az is kétségtelen volt, hogy befejezné az áradozást. Ezt szintén nagyra értékelte volna. - Most meg mi van? - meredt rá Chihiro hirtelen, mintha megsejtett volna valamit a gondolataiból.  
- Semmi - mondta Keiichi ártatlan képet vágva. - Tényleg.  
- Nekem úgy tűnt, nem figyelsz rám - erősködött a nő.  
- Tévedsz, minden egyes szavadat hallottam. A hajókról meg ilyesmiről beszéltél. És ha már ennyire beleélted magad... Mit gondolsz, mi lenne akkor a bolttal? Nem hinném, hogy Sora egyedül is bírná.  
- Erre van egy nagyon jó megoldás - vigyorodott el ördögien Chihiro. - Csak kérni kell... Sőt, még azt sem! He-he. Elég, ha megparancsolom.  
- Szerinted, ha ők állnának be helyettünk, akkor lenne egyáltalán forgalom? - tette fel a kérdést Keiichi, aki rögtön kitalálta kikre gondolt a főnöke.  
- Miért ne? Végül is eléggé jó szerelők. Ha pedig valaki vásárolni akar, azzal Sora-chan is boldogul.  
- Nem erről van szó...  
- Volt már rá példa, hogy ők vitték a boltot, miközben mi nyaraltunk.  
- Igen, és utána úgy is nézett ki, ahogy - intette le Keiichi. - Éppen ezért, értelmetlen a hajóutakról álmodoznod. Tégy le róla, Főnök.  
- Ugye csak kukacoskodsz? - Chihiro szúrós tekintettel meredt a fiúra, amiért volt hajlandó elfogadni az érveit. Részben igazat adott neki, de amiért olyan leplezetlenül élvezte a helyzetet, nem volt hajlandó engedni neki. - Fel akarsz dühíteni, ugye?  
- Én aztán nem - mondta hanyag vállrándítással Keiichi, mintha a téma nem érdekelné annyira, hogy vitába bonyolódjon miatta. Ám a lelke mélyén nagyon is élvezte, hogy bosszanthatja egy kicsit a nőt - méghozzá az igazat mondva.  
Chihiro már éppen válaszolni akart, amikor a bejárati ajtó irányából zaj hallatszott. Úgy tűnt Sora megérkezett, és ezzel Keiichi megmenekült. A főnöke még egy pillanatig komoran nézett rá, aztán felpattant és dühösen megfordult.  
- Nahát, Sora-chan! - köszöntötte Hasegawát egy meleg, baráti mosollyal. Keiichi gyorsan elfordította a fejét. Mindig frászt kapott attól, amikor Chihiro ilyen gyors hangulatváltozást produkált. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy egyszer valami súlyos arcizomgörcsöt kap, mikor a haragos grimaszból pillanatok alatt vidám mosolyra vált. - Sora-chan? - kérdezte a főnöke bizonytalanul. Keiichi feltápászkodott, hogy megnézze, mi lehet ilyen furcsa. Ekkor látta, hogy bár az ajtó valóban kitárult, senki nem lépett be rajta. - Lehet, hogy egy betörő? - súgta oda Chihiro az alkalmazottjának. Közben valamiféle fegyverként használható alkalmatosság után kutatott a tekintetével.  
- Miért lenne betörő? - kérdezte Keiichi. - Fényes nappal van, és az ajtón keresztül jön. Ráadásul nyitva volt ugye? A betörők nem olyan helyekre mennek, ahol otthon vannak, vagy tévedek?  
- Nem tudhatod! - suttogta Chihiro. - Nem vagy betörő, ˝vagy tévedek˝? - utánozta a fiú gúnyolódó hanglejtését. - Menj előre, és nézd meg!  
- Miért én? - kérdezte hirtelen támadt aggodalommal Keiichi.  
- Mert azt mondom, és mert nem hiszed, hogy betörő az - felelte a főnöke. Azonban Sora hangja eloszlatta a kétségeiket.  
- Chihiro-san, Morisato-senpai... - lihegte a lány, és szinte beesett az ajtón. - Segítsetek - nyögte kimerülten. Az arca a szokásosnál jóval sápadtabb volt.  
- Mi történt, Sora-chan? - kérdezte Chihiro. - Csak nem megtámadott valaki? - Keiichinek egészen más lehetőség jutott az eszébe.  
- _Vagy valaki megint kisiskolásnak nézte... - _gondolta, aztán alaposan végigmérte Sorát. Úgy tűnt, hogy a lány most inkább kimerült, mint zaklatott.  
- Nem... A szivattyú... Nagyon nehéz... - tagolta Hasegawa. - Kérlek, segítsetek behozni...  
- Á... - Chihiro úgy húzta össze a nyakát, mintha valaki hátulról megcsapta volna. - Elfelejtettem, hogy valóban elég nehéz. He-he... Morisato-kunnak mégiscsak is veled kellett volna menni.  
- Se... Semmi baj, Chihiro-san. - Sora erőtlenül próbált elmosolyodni. - A boltból könnyű volt kihozni, a kis kocsi segítségével, de a csomagtartóba már alig tudtam belerakni.  
- Miért nem pihentél utána? - kérdezte zavartan Keiichi. - Igazán nem lett volna baj, ha egy pár perccel később jössz... - Alig észrevehetően felvonta a szemöldökét. - _Legfeljebb egy kicsit jobban felhúzom a főnököt..._ - tette hozzá gondolatban._  
_- Én pihentem - mondta Hasegawa bizonytalanul. Lassan visszatért a szín az arcába. - De amikor itt kivettem a csomagtartóból, megint kimerültem. Aztán rájöttem, hogy a kiskocsit nem hoztam, és így már nehezen tudtam volna behozni.  
- Te egyedül vetted ki a csomagtartóból? - Keiichi értetlenül nézett a lehajtott fejjel bólintó lányra. - Miért nem...  
- Jól van, nyugodj meg - tette a lány vállára a kezét mosolyogva Chihiro, miközben leintette a másik alkalmazottját. - Majd mi behozzuk... Csak siessünk, nem akarom sokáig az utcán hagyni... - A mondat utolsó részét már csak súgta Keiichinek.  
Ketten együtt elég gyorsan becipelték a nehéz szivattyút, majd felállították a pincénél. A csövet kivezették a járda mellett húzódó csatorna nyílásáig.  
- Mehet?! - kiáltott előre Chihiro.  
- Igen, indíthatod! - jött a válasz Keiichitől. A nő rántott egyet a hosszú zsinóron, mire a remekül karbantartott szivattyú rögtön beindult. - Nos ezzel meg is volnánk... - mondta elégedetten a fiú, mikor visszament a házba. Már csak meg kell várni, amíg a szivattyú elvégzi a dolgát.  
- Ugye megmondtam? - nézett rá hirtelen a főnöke, feltűnő örömmel a szemében.  
- Mármint mit? - kérdezte Keiichi gyanakodva.  
- Azt, hogy ez a szivattyú egyszer még hasznos lesz. Érdemes volt megjavítani! - Keiichi most az egyszer kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy a főnökének akkor régen igaza volt. Még évekkel azelőtt történt, amikor Chihiro egyik nap egy rozsdás szivattyúval állított be a műhelybe, és azt mondta, hogy helyre kell hozni.  
- Egen, tényleg - morogta kelletlenül. - Megérte vele egy csomót vacakolni, és már használtuk... Hányszor is? Ja igen, egyszer! Éppen most.  
- Nos, Morisato-kun ez is csak azt jelenti, hogy igenis hasznos, és megérte rendbe hozni.  
- Abból a pénzből, amit a javításhoz szükséges alkatrészekre költöttél, vehettél volna egy vadonatúj, normálméretű szivattyút, aminek a cipelésébe nem rokkan bele egy ember - kötekedett újfent Keiichi.  
- A többi nem számít - szögezte le nyomatékosan Chihiro, aki észrevette a szándékát - Talán lesz még alkalmunk máskor is használni. Nem tudhatod.  
- Úgy legyen - adta meg magát fáradtan a fiú. Benézett a pincébe, és látta, hogy a vízszint gyorsan apadni kezdett. A szivattyú tényleg remekül működött. - Mindjárt kész - jelentette be elégedetten.  
- Ne örülj, utána maradunk, és segítünk kitakarítani a pincét. Fel kell törölni azt a vizet, amit a szivattyú nem tudott felszedni, meg ilyenek.  
- Akkor legalább a kajáig itt leszünk - állapította meg a fiú csalódottan.  
- Nagyon úgy tűnik - helyeselt a főnöke. - Miért, sietnél vissza dolgozni?  
- Nem... - Keiichi sután megvakarta a füle tövét. - Csak nem hoztam magammal harapnivalót, és gondolom a késés után lemondhatok az ebédidőmről.  
- Hát igen, ez komoly baj - bólogatott hamis együttérzéssel Chihiro. - De mégis, Morisato-kun... Egész éjszaka ébren voltál, és nem volt időd egy kis ebédet készíteni, hogy megtömd a bentós dobozt? Tényleg nem értelek. Valami nagyon jó dolgot csinálhattál, ha még erről is megfeledkeztél.  
- Mondom, hogy nem volt semmi! - tiltakozott Keiichi hevesen, és az izgalomtól megint felment egy kicsit az adrenalinszintje, ennek köszönhetően éberebb lett kissé.  
- Hát, úgy látom, most még a szokásosnál is kevésbé érted, ha tréfálkozom veled - tárta szét savanyú képpel a kezét a főnöknő. - Na jó, ha itt végeztünk, beugorhatsz valahová ennivalót venni. De ne tartson tovább tíz... nem is, öt percnél!  
- Oh, nagylelkűséged határtalan, mint mindig... - hajolt meg félig gúnyosan, félig tényleg hálásan Keiichi.  
- Na azért! - helyeselt elégedetten Chihiro, aki úgy döntött, kivételesen nem veszi figyelembe a gúnyos részt. Néha még ő is hajlott a békés kiegyezés felé. Persze ˝hivatalos minőségben˝ ezt teljes erőbedobással tagadta volna. Mivel Keiichinek is elege volt már a marakodásból, így nem provokált ki semmiféle összetűzést. Majdnem két óra lett, mire mindennel végeztek. Mindhármuknak alaposan megfájdult a dereka a sok felmosástól. Sorának szerencséje volt, hogy nem igazán használta a pincét, így semmi nem ázott el a lány dolgai közül. Végül egyenként átöltöztek a váltás ruhába, és a sok nedves rongyot szemeteszsákokba gyűjtve berakták Hasegawa Fiatjának csomagtartójába, a szivattyú mellé.  
Keiichi tényleg nem vacakolt, amikor elment ennivalót venni, ezért néhány perccel Chihiróék után már ő is visszaért a Whirwindhez. Mindenki elővette a saját elemózsiáját. Azaz, csak szerette volna elővenni, amikor kiderült, hogy nem csak Keiichi volt hanyag. Chihiro is elfelejtett magával ebédet hozni, csak ő egészen mostanáig azt hitte, hogy megtette. Mentegetőzve vigyorgott Keiichire, aki megvonta a vállát, majd fogta a hamburgerhez kapott sült krumplit, és odaadta a nőnek. Chihiro hálásan megköszönte, majd rekordidő alatt befalta az egészet. Keiichi félve szorította a hamburgerét, mert attól tartott, hogy a főnöke még azt is befalja - a kezével együtt. A kóláját is gyorsan felhörpintette, mert semmi kedve nem volt ahhoz, hogy azt is megossza. Chihiro azonban egyáltalán nem hajtott az üdítőre, hanem kiment az üzletből, majd néhány perc múlva két dobozos kávéval tért vissza. Az egyiket már jó messziről Keiichihez vágta, akinek belefájdult a tenyere, mikor elkapta. Ráadásul, az ital forró volt, így kénytelen volt óvatosabban megfogni.  
- Köszi - mondta meglepetten, majd felbontotta, és óvatosan kortyolt belőle. Bár az íze nem volt a legjobb, legalább koffeint tartalmazott. Remélte, hogy legalább egy kicsit magához tér tőle.  
Közben már egy jó ideje azon töprengett, vajon mit csinálhat Urd. Erre számtalan lehetőséges válasz volt, de mind közül a legvalószínűbb, a tévénézés. Az a kérdés is ott motoszkált a fejében, hogy vajon az Istennő mennyire vette komolyan, amit hajnalban mondott. Ő egészen komolyan gondolta, és a válasza alapján az Istennő is. Keiichi biztos volt benne, hogy ha csupán egyetlen mód létezik Belldandy megmentésére, Urd megtalálja.  
- Morisato-kun... - Chihiro hangja zökkentette ki a gondolataiból. - Most már ideje dolgozni, nem gondolod?  
- Igen, értem - motyogta a fiú, majd felhajtotta a kávéja utolsó maradékát is. - Megyek már, megyek. - Átvonszolta magát a műhelybe, hogy valami munka után nézzen. Chihiro is ment vele, de a fiú nem tudta eldönteni, vajon tényleg segíteni akart, vagy csak felügyelte, hogy újra el ne aludjon.  
Nem is igazán zavarta, hiszen már csak az érdekelte, hogy mi vár rá, amikor hazaér. Kissé elvörösödött, amikor rájött, hogy ez mennyire kétértelmű gondolat volt. A főnöke kíváncsian figyelte, de ő inkább úgy tett, mintha észre sem venné. Legfeljebb még egy furcsaságot fog megjegyezni róla. Gyakorlatilag teljesen mindegy volt, a lista már így is hatalmas lehetett.  
A kávé is érezhetően dolgozott a szervezetében. Ugyan olyan fáradt volt, mint mielőtt megitta, de egyszerűen le sem tudta hunyni a szemét. Megfogadta, hogy amint hazaér, azonnal ráveti magát az ő drága futonjára, és egy hatalmasat alszik. Úgy vélte, ebben most már senki és semmi nem akadályozhatta meg.  
Pedig, már egy ideje megtanulhatta volna, hogy mindegy mennyire alaposan tervez meg valamit, az események néha olyan erővel kezdik el sodorni, aminek képtelenség ellenállni. Ennek ellenére, akárhányszor húzták át a számítását; Morisato Keiichi mindig is szívesebben maradt a jó öreg optimizmusánál.  
Természetesen, az események még véletlenül sem úgy alakultak, ahogy tervezte...

***

- Megjöttem! - kiáltotta hangosan Keiichi, amint becsukta maga mögött a bejárati tolóajtót. Semmi válasz nem érkezett, ahogy általában lenni szokott. Végre hazaért, és számára jelenleg mindössze ez számított.  
A munka végül is elég jól ment, több dologgal lettek kész, mint azt ő vagy akár Chihiro gondolta volna. A főnöke még meg is dicsérte, ami után Keiichinek kedve lett volna fizetésemelést kérni. De mégsem tette, mert sietett haza. Erre most nincs senki, aki üdvözölje. Fáradtan sóhajtott, miközben kénytelen volt belátni, hogy ezúttal jól esett volna neki, ha Urd köszönti, amikor hazaér. Talán épp az előző éjszaka történtek miatt. Aztán rájött, hogy talán az Istennő is éppen olyan fáradt volt, mint ő, és ezért lefeküdt aludni.  
Ezután feltűnően óvatos lett, mert nem akart nagy zajt kelteni a mozgásával. Talán épp az óvatosság miatt nem tűnt fel neki, hogy a genkanban van már egy pár cipő, azon kívül, amit levetett. Ha észrevette volna a női sportcipőt, azonnal meg tudja állapítani, hogy kihez tartozik. Akkor pedig egészen másképp folytatta volna az útját...  
Lábujjhegyen végiglopakodott a folyosón, miközben a szatyrot, amiben a vacsorához szükséges alapanyagok voltak, a bejáratnál hagyta. Óvatosan Urd szobájához lépett, és hallgatózni kezdett a shoujin keresztül. Semmilyen hang nem szűrődött ki, tehát az Istennő vagy aludt, vagy nem tartózkodott bent. Megvonta a vállát, és úgy döntött, hogy inkább nem zavarja fel. A teázóhoz lopódzott, és kinyitotta az ajtaját. Majdnem felkiáltott attól, amit odabent látott.  
- Meglepetés! - kiáltotta neki vidáman az asztalnál ülő mindkét lány. Keiichi szemöldöke idegesen ugrálni kezdett, és valamiért nagyon melegnek érezte a teázót.  
- Me... Megumi? - kérdezte vontatottan, majd nyelt egyet. Idegesen Urdra nézett, de az Istennő szemeiben csak teljesen kifürkészhetetlen fény csillogott. Egy pillanatra sem könnyítette meg a dolgát semmilyen téren. - Mi... Mit keresel itt?  
- Kei-chan, miért csinálsz úgy, mint egy betörő? - érdeklődött Megumi, figyelmen kívül hagyva a bátyja kérdését. Keiichi észrevette, hogy még mindig lábujjhegyen áll, begörbített háttal, ezért gyorsan kiegyenesedett. - Különben is, így kell fogadni a húgodat, akit már olyan régen láttál? És aki fáradtságos munkával rendet rakott azután, amit tegnap ti ketten műveltetek? - Miközben beszélt, Urdra majd a fiúra mutatott.  
Keiichi szíve rögtön a torkába ugrott. Reggel arra nem is gondolt, hogy eltakarítsa a teázóból a törött üvegszilánkokat. Urd pedig valószínűleg nem igazán törte magát, hogy rend legyen. De ennél sokkal rosszabb volt az, ami Megumi kissé hamisan felháborodottnak csengő kérdésén belül elhangzott: ˝...amit tegnap ti ketten műveltetek˝. Ez kétségtelenül azt jelentette, hogy a húga mindent tud. Kétségbeesetten ismét Urdra nézett, remélve, hogy még nincs minden veszve, és gyorsan kitalálhatnak valamit. Azonban, az Istennő széttárta a karját, így jelezve, hogy nincs mit tenni.  
- Bocs kölyök, de rájött - mondta, hangjában a sajnálkozás leghalványabb jele nélkül. - Ne idegesítsd magad miatta.  
- _Még hogy ne? - _gondolta dühösen Keiichi. - _A húgom most biztos azt hiszi, hogy egy nőfaló vagyok, aki rögtön ráveti magát a halott kedvese nővérére! Rögtön, három év múlva, egyre megy.  
_- Nos izé... - kezdte végül kínos lassúsággal. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik, és közben feltűnően kerülte a húga tekintetét. - Tudod Megumi... Csak látod... Egyszer csak... De... - Sehogy nem volt képes befejezni az elkezdett mondatot. Urd valamiért hátat fordított neki, de egyelőre nem volt elég agyi kapacitása ahhoz, hogy megfejtse, mi lehet az oka. Ami azt illeti, még ahhoz is kevésnek bizonyult, hogy rendesen válaszoljon. - Hát, én...  
- Jól, van na! - emelte fel a kezét Megumi. - Nem kell ennyire magyarázkodnod, Kei-chan. Tudod néha olyan gyerekes vagy...  
- De hát mi tényleg... Izé...  
- Jaj, nekem te javíthatatlan vagy. Mással is előfordult már... Nem kell emiatt szégyenkezni. - Keiichi feje vörösebb lett, mint aznap bármikor. Az, hogy a húga ilyen természetesen beszélt az Urd és közte történtekről, nagyon zavaró volt. - Szerintem már korábban is rád fért volna néha. Egy kiadós ivászat néha jót tesz. De, csak akkor, ha nem viszik túlzásba.  
- Ivászat? - kérdezte bambán Keiichi. Hirtelen visszanyerte a normális arcszínét, csak a szája görbült úgy, mintha citromba harapott volna. Urd eközben remegett a visszafogott nevetéstől, amit végre szabadon engedhetett. Keiichi vetett rá egy haragos pillantást, de az Istennő hamiskás fénnyel a szemében rákacsintott.  
- Igen ivászat - bólogatott Megumi; miután egyikükről a másikra nézve megállapította, hogy mindketten hibbantak. - Most már tagadod is? Tőlem... Én biztos nem mondom el senkinek.  
- Hát... Uh... Köszi - nyögte végül esetlenül a fiú, mert nem nagyon akarta tovább bonyolítani a dolgot. - Nos, ha már ezt így tisztáztuk... Mi szél hozott erre?  
- Na így már mindjárt más - mosolyodott el a lány. - Először is... Bocs, de tegnap nem tudtam átjönni.  
- Se... Semmi baj. - mondta Keiichi, akinek most jutott csak eszébe, hogy a lány mindig átment hozzá Belldandy halálának évfordulóján. Majdnem felébredt benne a testvéri szeretet táplálta aggodalom, ezért megkérdezte. - Csak nem volt valami baj?  
- Nem, dehogy... Csak egész nap bent kellett maradnom dolgozni. Este, amikor hazaértem, próbáltalak hívni, de egyszer csak megszakadt. Aztán már egyáltalán ki sem csöngött. - Megumi kissé szégyenlősen lehajtotta a fejét. - Kicsit aggódtam, és majdnem átjöttem. De végül úgy gondoltam, hogy biztos nem esett semmi bajotok, ezért inkább lefeküdtem aludni. Urd az előbb mondta, hogy történt egy kis baleset a telefonnal. Jobban vigyázhatnál, ha részegen próbálsz embereket hívogatni... - Fojtott kuncogás hallatszott Urd felől, Keiichi pedig egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét.  
- Azt hiszem, igazad van - nevetett fel erőltetetten. El sem tudta képzelni, hogy mi történt volna, ha Megumi tényleg átjön hozzájuk, és éppen rajtakapja őket. Biztos lett volna meglepetés, mindkét fél részéről.  
- Én meg bánom, hogy olyan sokáig kellett dolgoznom - mondta a húga komoran. - Szívesen átjöttem volna. Úgysem ittam még együtt a bátyámmal. Nem mintha sokszor részegeskednék, de téged szívesen megnéztelek volna. Az alapján, amit Urd mesélt, szép kis alakításaid voltak. - Keiichi leült az asztalhoz, és beletörődve bólintott.  
- Nem élvezted volna, hidd el nekem - kezdte komolyan, és csak utána jött rá, hogy már a részeges témából is elege van, ezért nem taglalta alaposabban. - De a telefonnak tényleg annyi lett. Úgyhogy, egy ideig jobb, ha nem is próbálsz felhívni.  
- Oké - egyezett bele Megumi. Majd Urdra nézett, aki hason feküdt, és a szemét törölgette. Néha még mindig egy-egy nevetéshullám futott át rajta. - Neki mi baja van? - kérdezte alig hallhatóan a bátyjától.  
- Biztos még mindig részeg - súgta Keiichi, korán sem olyan csendesen. Ő épp azt szerette volna, ha Urd is meghallja amit mond. - Szegény, nem nagyon bírja a szakét.  
- De hát folyton azt iszik... - tárta szét a kezeit értetlenül Megumi. Ebben a pillanatban hatalmas csattanással egy nagy szakés üveg érkezett le az asztalra. Ezt rögtön három pohár követte. Keiichi és a húga Urdra nézett. Az Istennő szemei delejesek voltak.  
- Megnézzük, hogy ki bírja tovább?! - kérdezte érzelemmentes, fenyegetően túlvilági hangon. Keiichi most bánta csak igazán, hogy megpróbált bosszút állni. - Vagy esetleg... Játszunk olyat, mint tegnap este, K-boy?  
- Urd, te megőrültél! - pattant fel Keiichi, és egyenesen az Istennő szemébe nézett. Az indulata ezúttal felülkerekedett a félelmén, ami azt diktálta, hogy húzza meg magát. - Ő a húgom! - Megumira nézett, és az értetlen pillantására gyorsan hozzátette. - Izé... Nem iszunk, és kész! - Urd egy pillanatig meg sem mozdult, aztán megvonta a vállát.  
- Ti tudjátok... - Közben nem felejtette el érzékeltetni a fiúval, hogy a markában van, és azt tehet vele, amit akar.  
- Itt aztán mindig történik valami, igaz? - kérdezte Megumi, amikor a bátyja visszaült vele szembe.  
- Ja... - morogta Keiichi. - Nem is képzelnéd. - A lány tényleg nem értett semmit, de nem is akart nagyon belekeveredni. A bátyja körül régen is történtek különös, megmagyarázhatatlan, néha egészen félelmetes dolgok is. De, mivel soha nem esett semmi baja, így aggódni sem volt értelme miatta.  
- Gondolom, ezek után nem volt valami nagy öröm a munka - jelentette ki enyhe sajnálkozással a hangjában. - A főnököd észrevett rajtad valami?  
- Nem hiszem, csak annyit láthatott, hogy fáradt vagyok. Ami igaz is. Most is legszívesebben aludnék... Mondjuk, ezen a szép lapos asztalon.  
- Ezt el is felejtheted, drága testvérkém - közölte sértődöttséget színlelve Megumi. - Majd ha elmentem annyit alszol, amennyit csak akarsz. De most itt vagyok, tessék szépen ébren maradni.  
- Akkor menj el, és alhatok - egyszerűsítette le a dolgot Keiichi. - Vagy esetleg szeretnél valamit?  
- Hát, ami azt illeti, igen. De ezt majd később. Most halljam, hogy mi lesz a kaja.  
- Tudhattam volna, hogy már megint csak enni jössz - nézett rá rosszallóan a bátyja.  
- Ugyan már... Nem jönnék ide csak azért, hogy abból egyek, amit te főzöl. Úgysem tudsz semmit sem főzni alvás közben, ugye? - Keiichi válaszként nyögött valami egyetértőt.  
- Na látod! Most szépen segítek neked, és megmutatom, hogy kell igazán finomat főzni. Hol vannak a hozzávalók?  
- Kint hagytam a bejáratnál - bökött a fiú a könyökével a megfelelő irányba. Majd visszatette az asztalra a fejét, és behunyta a szemét.  
- Azt már nem! - kiáltotta vihogva Megumi. - Jössz velem! - Megragadta a fiú csuklóját és maga után vonszolta. Keiichi morgolódott, de feladta a próbálkozást, hogy elaludjon.  
Így Megumival együtt nekiállt vacsorát főzni. A testvére nem számított nagy szakácstehetségnek, de azért nála mindig is finomabban főzött.  
A lány pedig egykettőre belátta, hogy Keiichinek bizony nem sok hasznát veszi, éppen ezért csak ˝hozd ide, vidd oda˝ munkára alkalmazta. A bátyja ezúttal szó nélkül engedelmeskedett neki, mivel túlságosan fáradt volt az ellenkezéshez. Még az sem idegesítette, hogy a húga egyfolytában fecsegett. Lassan készült a vacsora, Urd közben rátapadt a tévé képernyőjére. Csak időnként nézett a két testvérre, akkor is csak egy-egy pillantás erejéig. Mire asztalhoz ültek felhajtott egy-két pohárka szakét, amitől igen csak jó kedve lett. Keiichi egész vacsora alatt azon izgult, hogy mikor fogja elszólni magát. Nem is sejtette, hogy Urdnak jóval többet kell inni ahhoz, hogy olyasmiről fecsegjen, amiről nem akart.  
- Mégis mennyire volt nagy víz Soránál? - kérdezte Megumi Keiichitől.  
- Hát, elég nagy. Mire odaértem, Chihiróval együtt már teljesen vizesek voltak. Körülbelül két perc múlva már én is... - Megborzongott az emléktől.  
- Én mondtam, hogy jelents beteget - csóválta meg a fejét Urd. - Persze, telefon nélkül nehéz lett volna.  
- Megint témánál vagyunk... - mondta Keiichi, miközben egy nagy adagot tömött a szájába. Az a hamburger egész napra számítva nem volt valami sok, és most igyekezett minél gyorsabban teljesíteni a gyomra követelőzését.  
- Én csak mondtam - nézett ártatlanul az Istennő.  
- Um... - hümmögött teli szájjal a fiú, és még ennyiből is lehetett érezni, mennyire kételkedik benne, hogy mennyire kételkedik Urd szándékában. Mikor alaposan megrágta és lenyelte a falatot, ivott egy kis vizet. - Megumi, most már igazán elmondhatnád, hogy mit szeretnél kérni.  
- Hát igen, végül is ezért jöttem... - válaszolta a húga. Keiichi rásandított, ő pedig úgy tett, mintha elszólta volna magát. - Szóval, már régóta gondolkodom azon, hogy milyen jó lenne egy partit rendezni. Tudod, olyat, amire minden ismerősünket meghívnánk, és együtt jól éreznénk magunkat.  
- Nos ez rendben van - mondta a fiú lassan. - De még mindig nem mondtad, hogy nekem mit kell tennem.  
- Igen, igen... - Megumi letette a pálcikáját, és alaposan átgondolta, amit mondani fog. - Itt jössz te a képbe. Azaz pontosabban ez a hely. Jó lenne, ha itt tartanánk az összejövetelt.  
- Rendben! - vágta rá Urd, akit teljesen lázba hozott a parti lehetősége.  
- Felejtsd el! - válaszolta ugyan abban a pillanatban Keiichi. Hirtelen nagyon nagy csend lett a teázóban. Megumi lehajtotta a fejét, és próbált minél semlegesebb arckifejezést felölteni. Két ellentétes vélemény csapott össze a szobában, és egyelőre nem lehetett tudni, hogy melyik fog győzni. Urd és Keiichi egymásra nézett, és mindketten látták a másik szemében, hogy nem hátrál meg egykönnyen.  
- Azt mondtam rendben! - sziszegte Urd, és az asztalra csapott, hogy nyomatékot adjon a szavainak.  
- Én meg azt, hogy nem! - kontrázott Keiichi. Elhatározta, hogy most az egyszer az ő akarata fog érvényesülni. - Egyáltalán miért pont itt akarsz bulit rendezni, Megumi?  
- Azért mert itt van a legnagyobb hely - válaszolta a húga fel sem nézve. - Ha mindenkit beleszámolok, akkor csak nálad van elég hely ahhoz, hogy elférjünk. A meditációs csarnokra gondoltam...  
- Keiichi! - dörrent a fiúra szigorú hangon Urd. - Nem emlékszel, hogy mit ígértél tegnap? - A fiú válaszolni akart valamit, de hirtelen elakadt a szava. Az Istennőnek igaza volt, hiszen előző nap valóban megfogadta, hogy nem lesz annyira zárkózott, mint addig.  
- Na de egy pillanat - emelte fel a kezét tiltakozva. - Ez azért nem ugyanaz. Ha mindenkit meghívunk, akire szerintem Megumi gondol, akkor ki tudja mi lesz a buli vége.  
- És ha megkérnénk őket, hogy fogják vissza magukat? - vetette fel Megumi, de a bátyja szigorú pillantására rögtön elhallgatott.  
- Azt hiszed, azzal elérnénk valamit? - kérdezte Keiichi ádáz tekintettel. - Őket nem lehet kordában tartani, ha egy buliról van szó... Olyankor teljesen megbuggyannak... Nem, ez nem fejezi ki eléggé a lényeget!  
- Még te beszélsz? - kérdezte ravaszkás mosollyal Megumi. Az volt a szerencséje, hogy Urd előbb közbeszólt, mint ahogy a bátyja letolhatta volna.  
- Ne Keress kifogásokat, Keiichi. Egy buli azért van, hogy jól érezze magát az ember. Utána persze ott a takarítás... De ez vele jár.  
- Úgy beszélsz, mintha te is kivennéd a részedet a rendrakásból - vetette be az utolsó aduját a fiú.  
- Azt állítod, hogy semmit sem csinálok? - emelte fel a hangját fenyegetően az Istennő. - Varázslatos tehetségem van a rendrakáshoz. **Va-rázs-la-tos!** - Keiichi felszisszent, és a lábához kapott. Apró elektromos ív cikázott végig a testén. Nem volt fájdalmas, de hihetetlenül kellemetlen, zsibbadtság keletkezett a nyomában. Urd mindig is mesterien manipulálta a villámokat, így nem okozott számára nehézséget a kis varázslatot összehozni. A szikra Keiichi nyelvének a végén sült ki, és az egész szájüregét elzsibbasztotta. - És a pusztításhoz is...  
- Ef nem éf Ufd... - makogta a fiú, alig-alig engedelmeskedő nyelvével. - Te cafsz!  
- Mit mondtál, Keiichi? - kérdezte Urd, széles mosollyal az ajkain. Megumi titokban érdeklődve figyelte őket.  
- Csak azt, hogy... - A fiú meglepetten vette észre, hogy varázsütésre megint tud normálisan beszélni, habár a nyelve még mindig zsibbadt volt. Biztos volt benne, hogy ez is az Istennő műve. - Csak azt, hogy még meggondolom. Alaposan...  
- Nagyon helyes. - Urd visszaült a helyére. - Tudom, hogy jól fogsz dönteni. Ó, és mikor akarod a bulit, Megumi?  
- Ezt még pontosan nem tudom - ismerte el kissé vontatottan a lány. Elégedetten vigyorgott amióta látta, hogy Urd a bátyja fölé kerekedett a vitájukban. Egyáltalán nem értette, hogy csinálta, és egy kicsit ijesztő is volt, de úgy tűnt, hogy Keiichi már nem áll a nagy parti útjában. Lenyűgöző volt Urd rábeszélő ereje. - A közeljövőben biztosan nem, hiszen jó sok apróságot meg kell még szervezni... Enni- és innivaló, egy normális karaoke-felszerelés, feldíszíteni a termet, meg ilyenek... De a legbonyolultabb az egyeztetés lesz a többiekkel. Azóta mindenkinek megvan a saját élete, és nem biztos, hogy egykettőre itt tudnak teremni. De azért remélem, hogy mindenki örülni fog az ötletnek.  
Keiichi a húgát hallgatva azon vette észre magát, hogy kíváncsi arra, mi van a régi ismerőseikkel. Innen nézve nem is volt olyan rossz ötlet az összejövetel.  
- Van egy pár ötletem, amitől még szuperebb lenne az egész. Például, időzíthetnénk akkorra, amikor Skuldék is itt vannak. Hát nem lenne szuper?  
- Dehogynem! - kacsintott rá Urd, mielőtt még Keiichi is hozzáfűzhetett volna valamit. - A kishúgomra úgy is ráférne egy igazi parti.  
- Én nem erre gondoltam - ismerte be bizonytalanul Megumi, miközben a halántékát masszírozta. Sajnos nagyon is egyértelmű volt számára, hogy a mániákus tekintetű nőszemély mire gondol.  
- Fogalmad sincs, mit szabadítottál el! - nézett a húgára jelentőségteljesen Keiichi, aztán Urdra mutatott. - Ha buliról van szó, akkor leállíthatatlan.  
- Igen, kezdem érteni - suttogta a lány. - Ezek szerint elég érdekes esemény elébe nézünk, nem? - A bátyja csupán egy gyilkos pillantással válaszolt.  
A továbbiakban a vacsorát nem szakította félbe egyetlen vita sem. Keiichi egy kicsit furán érezte az ízeket Urd villáma után, de tudta, igazán nem érné meg panaszkodni miatta, mivel akármikor kaphat egy másikat. Befejezésnek mindannyian teát kortyolgattak. Megumi önként vállalta, hogy leszedi az asztalt, de a mosogatás Keiichire maradt. Mint mindig. Azonban erre már csak holnap szeretett volna időt szakítani. A húga pedig - legnagyobb örömére - végre indulni készült.  
- Nagyon szuper, hogy sikerült egyetértenünk - mondta vidáman Megumi. - De... - Egy pillanatig tétovázott. - Valamire még kíváncsi lennék.  
- Ne kímélj... - Keiichi tudta, bárhogy is tiltakozna, a húga úgyis feltenné a kérdését. - Halljuk.  
- Miért van ilyen erős rózsaillatod, Kei-chan? - A fiú homloka nagyot koppant a kemény asztallapon. Urd hirtelen előrehajolt, és valamit súgott Megumi fülébe, amit Keiichi nem értett.  
- Ah! Már értem! - A lány elképedve megcsóválta a fejét. - Kei-chan, Kei-chan... Te aztán megéred a pénzed!  
- Most már tényleg tűnés! - csattant fel a fiú. - Ti ketten... - A nevetőgörccsel küszködő lányokra mutatott. - Összeesküdtetek ellenem, ugye így van?! Egész idő alatt erre ment ki a játék! Már az elején sejtenem kellett volna, amikor szándékosan csendben maradtatok. De nem megyek bele a játékotokba! - Határozottan elfordította a fejét, de csupán egy pillanatig bírta megállni, aztán mégis megkérdezte. - Urd, mi a fenét mondtál neki?  
- Semmi különöset... Csak azt, hogy talán inkább Peorthtól kellene megkérdeznie. Biztos nagyon jól elvoltatok, miközben bekenegetett téged rózsaolajjal.  
- Én feladom - jelentette ki fásult hangon Keiichi, majd felállt, hogy udvarias házigazdaként kikísérje a vendégét. - Indulás! - vakkantotta, és ezzel le is tudta magában az udvariasságot. Megumi és Urd végigkuncogták a folyosót, és csak néha-néha pillantottak a hátuk mögött lépkedő mogorva fiúra.  
- Akkor hát, vigyázzatok magatokra - intett Megumi, majd megfordult és elment.  
- Szia... - köszönt fagyosan Keiichi, majd becsukta utána az ajtót. - Hát ez meleg volt... Urd, miért kell neked egyfolytában a penge élén táncolni? Megumi majdnem... - Nem tudta befejezni, mert az Istennő megragadta a grabancát, és a falhoz lökte; olyan könnyedén, mintha csak egy rongybaba lenne. Majd rögtön ezután ott termett előtte. Keiichi levegőt sem tudott venni a döbbenettől. Nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire megharagudott rá az iménti vitájuk miatt. Viszont, ha Urd ennyire bepöccent, akkor neki rövidtávon annyi lesz. - Én... Nem... - dadogta, és megpróbált ellenállni, de az Istennő a saját testével szorította le. Aztán minden előzetes figyelmeztetés nélkül megcsókolta. De úgy, hogy szinte az első pillanatban teljesen elfelejtkezett az ellenállásról.  
- _Már majdnem megijedtem... - _gondolta megkönnyebbülten. Azért, ha rajta múlt volna, egy kicsit vár, amíg Megumi messzebb ér. A csók hosszan tartott, és nagyon jól esett Keiichi mágikus villámtól elzsibbadt nyelvének. Aztán a következő pillanatban azt vette észre, hogy valami apró gömb alakú kerül a szájába, amit menthetetlenül le is nyelt. Kétségbeesetten fuldokolva vetett véget az álnok csóknak, és a nyakát markolászva próbált tőle megszabadulni - de már késő volt.  
- Mát megint... - morogta levegő után kapkodva.  
- Ne is tagadd, hogy jól esett - mosolyodott el ravaszul Urd.  
- De miért kellett neked már megint begyógyszerezned? És egyáltalán, mi a fene volt ez?  
- Csak egy kis kedvesség, amitől nem leszel olyan álmos - magyarázta az Istennő, miközben hátrasimította a haját. Ebben a pillanatban Keiichi úgy érezte, mintha egy energiabomba robbant volna a gyomrában. Olyan éber lett, mintha egyfolytában aludt volna legalább nyolc-tíz órát. - Olyan, mint a kávé, csak sokkalta hatékonyabb. Plusz, tartalmaz közel száz fajta vitamint és nyomelemet, ami a szervezetnek kell. Az íze pedig mentolos...  
- Hát, én nem éreztem - mondta a fiú. - Biztos, hogy nem káros?  
- Teljesen.  
- Akkor miért nem mondtad egyszerűen, hogy vegyem be?  
- Megtetted volna?  
- Hát... Talán. De miért pont most volt rá szükség? Már nem kell sehova mennem, nyugodtan lefekhetnék aludni...  
- Beszélni akarok veled - mondta immár komolyan Urd. - Fontos dologról, úgyhogy nem szeretném, ha közben félig aludnál. - Keiichi bólintott. Sejtette, hogy mi lehet az, amit az Istennő ennyire komolyan vesz. Belldandy megmentése. Valószínűleg már kitalált valamit. Enyhe bűntudatot érzett, amiért ő maga szinte alig foglalkozott vele a nap folyamán. - Gyere utánam... - Urd bement a szobájába, a fiú pedig követte. Érezte, hogy ezen a beszélgetésen nagyon sok minden múlik majd.  
Talán minden.

***

Keiichi és Urd a nagy kerek asztalnál egymással szemben ültek. Az Istennő nem kezdett azonnal beszélni, és a fiú sem sürgette.  
- Meg tudjuk tenni - mondta végül egy pár perc múlva. Keiichi olyan izgatott lett, hogy alig bírt magával, de csak türelmesen bólintott. - De csak is egyetlen módon. Már most az elején leszögezem, hogy nehéz lesz.  
- Azt sejtettem - mondta Keiichi. - Nem is voltam benne biztos, hogy egyáltalán mondanom kell neked...  
- Nem! - szakította félbe Urd. - Helyesen tetted. Felnyitottad a szemem, és rávezettél arra, amit mindig is akartam. Egyszer, nagyon régen megfogadtam magamnak, hogy mindenképp megvédem a húgaimat. Neked köszönhetően rádöbbentem, hogy a fogadalmam alól még azt sem szabad kivételnek tekintenem, ha az egyikük meghal. Köszönöm, Keiichi, hogy emlékeztettél arra, mit kell tennem.  
- U... Urd - suttogta Keiichi. Ez egy olyan ritka pillanat volt, amikor az Istennő ilyen nyíltan beszélt az érzéseiről. A legtöbbször megpróbálta elviccelni, vagy jelentéktelennek feltüntetni, már ha egyáltalán beszélt róla.  
- Mi az? - mosolyodott el könnyedén Urd, és így legalább egy kicsit oldotta a feszültséget. - Miért vörösödtél el már megint? - Mindketten kuncogtak egy kicsit, de igazán felszabadultan nem tudtak nevetni.  
- Mit kell tennünk? - kérdezte meg Keiichi visszakanyarodva a témához.  
- Hát, igen... Nos, a feladatunk első része elég húzós lesz - kezdett bele az asztalra könyökölve az Istennő. - Meg kell tudnunk, hogy Belldandy miért halt meg. Csakhogy...  
- ...azt még a Mennyben sem tudja senki - fejezte be helyette Keiichi.  
- Pontosan - helyeselt Urd. - Gondolj csak bele, már három évvel ezelőtt történt, és még mindig teljes erőbedobással vizsgálják az esetet - eredménytelenül. - Hirtelen széttárta a kezét. - Bár odafent tényleg hajlamosak eltúlozni a dolgokat, miközben valójában semmire sem jutnak. Peortht sem nekik sikerült visszaváltoztatni. Ha ezzel megvagyunk, akkor jöhet a második fázis.  
- És mi lesz az? - Keiichi egyre jobban hitt abban, hogy sikerrel járnak. Úgy tűnt, Urd mindent nagyon alaposan megtervezett. Az Istennő hanyagul megvonta a vállát.  
- Amint megtudjuk a kiváltó okot - tartott egy apró hatásszünetet, közben a fiú reakcióit figyelte -, visszautazunk az időben, és megakadályozzuk. - Keiichi szája tátva maradt a meglepetéstől, és egy rövid ideig még a levegővétellel is felhagyott.  
- Mi... Mit csinálunk? - Egyáltalán nem számított arra, hogy Urd pont az időutazással áll majd elő. - Nem néztél te mostanában túl sok sci-fi sorozatot? - kérdezte gyanakodva.  
- Egy párat - válaszolta habozás nélkül az Istennő. - De már mondtam, hogy ez komoly. Barátkozz a gondolattal.  
- Értem... - nyögte Keiichi, aki még egy kicsit mindig reménykedett benne, hogy Urd csak ugratja. Mivel az elkövetkező másodpercekben semmilyen reakciója nem utalt erre, mégis be kellet látnia, hogy nem így van. Valamiféle önmaga számára is ismeretlen okból kifolyólag irtózott a gondolattól, hogy visszautazzanak a múltba. Talán azért, mert az általa látott tudományos-fantasztikus filmekben is mindig hatalmas bonyodalmak forrása volt az időutazás. - Mi?! - fakadt ki végül, mert egyszerűen képtelen volt magában tartani.  
- Ne olyan hangosan! - sziszegte Urd, miközben a fülére szorította a kezét. - Mégis, mit képzeltél, milyen más lehetőségünk van? Nincs az a varázslat, amivel vissza lehetne hozni Belldandyt az életbe. Erre senki nem képes... Csakis úgy menthetjük meg, ha a múltban meg nem történté tesszük a halálát. - Keiichi komoran hallgatta a szavait. Valójában azt sem tudta, miért borult ki annyira. Elvégre egyszerű halandóként semmi épkézláb ötlete nem volt, ami helyettesíthette volna Urd tervét.  
- Igazad van - ismerte be kényszeredetten. - Ne haragudj, csak egy kissé meglepett a dolog. Természetesen, ha ez az egyetlen megoldás, akkor veled tartok.  
- Helyes! - csapta össze a tenyerét Urd. Valójában sokkal hosszabb szkeptikus illetve tiltakozó időre számított a fiútó. Volt egy olyan sejtése, hogy csupán azért, mert a lényeget még nem is tudta. - Valójában az időutazás nem túl bonyolult dolog. A szükséges varázsprogramot könnyedén le tudom futtatni, és fogadni mernék, hogy Skuld is egykettőre összedobna egy olyan gépet, ami képes rá.  
- Akkor mi a baj? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Keiichi, akinek nem is tűnt olyan nehéznek az egész dolog.  
- A szükséges energiamennyiség előteremtése - válaszolta Urd, majd egy sima mozdulattal előrenyúlt, és kitépte a fiú egyik hajszálát.  
- Aú! - panaszkodott sértődötten Keiichi, de az Istennő nem igazán foglalkozott vele.  
- Látod ezt a hajszálat? - A fiú bólintott, de még mindig nem értette, hogy mire akar kilyukadni. - Ahhoz, hogy visszaküldjük az időben, tíz perccel ezelőttre; körülbelül annyi energia kell, mint amennyi az egész Univerzumban tízmilliárd év alatt átalakul. - A bejelentés megtette a hatását. Keiichi szája tátva maradt, és próbálta felfogni a hatalmas mennyiséget. Valójában arra számított, hogy Urd a szükséges energiamennyiség előteremtésének problémája alatt olyasmit ért, hogy megint túl kell terhelni a ház elektromos hálózatát.  
- O... Olyan sok? - hebegte kétségbeesetten.  
- Bizony! - bólogatott Urd. - Ha ez megvan akkor elég elmondani egy pár soros varázsigét, és hopp! Máris visszaküldtük a hajszálat. Ahhoz, hogy mi is utazhassunk, természetesen sokkal több energia kell. Pontosan nem tudom mennyi, Skuld van otthon a számokban, de szó szerint kozmológia mennyiség.  
- Lehet egyáltalán ennyi energiát szerezni? Létezik rá mód? - tudakolta aggódva Keiichi.  
- Ó... - válaszolta kissé elragadtatva, kissé viszolyogva Urd. - Az nem gond. Csupán egy Bifrost kristályra van szükség hozzá. Az elegendő energiát tartalmaz ahhoz, hogy kedvünkre ugráljunk ide-oda az időben, ameddig csak akarunk.  
- De akkor...  
- Igen, itt jön végre a képbe az a rész, ami miatt a tervem második fázisa még az elsőnél is húzósabb lesz... - Urd sóhajtott. - Megváltoztatni a múltat, az Istenek törvénye szerint a létező legnagyobb bűn. És nem csak szerintünk... Létezik egy egyezmény a Démonokkal, ami alapján mindenféle ellentétet fel kell függeszteni a két nép között, ha csak a gyanúja is felmerül annak, hogy valaki időutazást tervez. Ez nem vicc, a prioritása még a Tükör Rendszerénél is magasabb.  
- Úgy érted - kezdte vontatottan Keiichi -, annak érdekében, hogy megállítsák az illetőt, aki ilyesmire készül, képesek lennének... - Nem akarta befejezni.  
- Igen. Habozás nélkül végeznének vele. - Urd szemében a kétely legapróbb szikrája sem látszott. - Tekintet nélkül arra, hogy a tükörképe is vele pusztulna. Legyen Démon vagy Isten... A magasabb szintű idő - ami a Menny és a Pokol dimenziójának entitása - védelme mindkét fél számára egyaránt fontos. Ezért a legszigorúbb biztonsági protokollal őrzik a Bifrost kristályokat, mert csak általuk lehetséges megvalósítani az időutazást. Senki nem férhet hozzájuk, csak maga a Mindenható. Azt nem tudom, hogy a Démonoknak van-e belőle, de fogadni mernék, hogy igen. És az is biztos, hogy csak Hild dönthet róluk.  
- Mennyire szigorúak azok a biztonsági protokollok? - puhatolózott Keiichi. Urd kissé előre hajolt az asztal felett.  
- Annyira, hogy azt te el sem tudod képzelni. - A fiú minden további kérdezősködés nélkül elfogadta a választ. - Tehát, ez lesz az összes közül a legnehezebb feladatunk. Ellopni egy kristályt Yggdrasilból. Utána már szinte gyerekjáték lesz az egész. A meglévő adatok birtokában visszamegyünk a múltba, és megtesszük a szükséges lépéseket. Csak jussunk el odáig... - A szótlanul bámuló Keiichire nézet, majd mentegetőzve elmosolyodott. - Bocsi, nem akartalak ennyire elkeseríteni. De rosszabb lenne, ha azt hazudnám, hogy sétagalopp lesz az egész.  
- Igen, tudom - értett egyet a fiú. - Nem lehetne úgy lenyúlni a Bifrost kristályt, hogy ne vegyék észre? Akkor talán nem... - Urd lassan megcsóválta a fejét, ezzel végképp elvette az utolsó reményét is, hogy esetleg egy kicsivel nagyobb esélyük lesz a sikerre.  
- Amint megszerezzük a kristályt, a Mindenható tudni fogja. Mindegy milyen óvatosak leszünk, ezt nem kerülhetjük meg. Aztán nem sokkal később mindenki más is tisztában lesz vele. Tehát mi a megoldás?  
- Ö... Fogalmam sincs - ismerte be tétován Keiichi.  
- De én már ezt is tudom! - Urd felemelte a mutatóujját. - Olyan nagy kavarodást csinálunk, hogy mire rájönnek a lopásra, már nem leszünk sehol. Na, hogy tetszik a tervem?  
- Nem igazán tudom... - dörzsölte meg az állát Keiichi. - Mit értesz a ˝nagy kavarodás˝alatt?  
- Nos, egyelőre fogalmam sincs, de a lényeg az, hogy nagyot kell szólnia. Természetesen a részleteket még alaposan ki kell dolgozni. De erre van még egy egész évünk.  
- Miért pont egy év?  
- Ezt az évet szánjuk arra, hogy megtaláljuk Belldandy halálának az okát.  
- És ha nem sikerül? - Urd azon vette észre magát, hogy egyáltalán nem zavarja, amiért Keiichi olyanokat kérdez, amelyek a terve hiányosságaira mutatnak rá. Pedig ilyenkor hajlamos volt dühbe gurulni.  
- Nem számít - mondta az utóbbi pár percben használt könnyedebb hangnem után ismét komoran. - Akkor is visszamegyünk. Ha egy éven belül nem találjuk meg az okot, akkor a múltban folytatjuk a keresést. Annyi időnk lesz rá, amennyit akarunk, csak használnunk kell a kristály erejét, és szükség esetén ismét visszamenni néhány évet. - Keiichi lassan bólintott, tudatva, hogy sejti, mire gondolt. - És van még valami. Mikor azt mondtam, hogy mindenki az ellenségünk lesz; és ha csak úgy akadályozhatják meg a terveinket, még az Istenek is végeznek velünk, akkor... Tényleg nem túloztam. Valószínűleg még Peorth vagy Rind is ezt tenné, ha úgy alakulna, hogy velük kerülünk szembe.  
- Képtelenség - jelentette ki határozottan Keiichi. - Ők nem... Soha! Egek, Urd! Peorthról és Rindről beszélsz... Talán még segítenének is, ha megkérnénk őket.  
- Igen, az lehet... - mondta szomorú mosollyal a szája sarkában az Istennő. - Alaposabban meggondolva, erre tényleg elég nagy lehetőség van. De kérhetünk tőlük segítséget, bármennyire is igaz barátok. Ha nem járunk sikerrel, és elkapnak minket, akkor azokat is szigorúan megbüntetik, akik tudatosan segítettek minket. Persze, rávehetnénk őket arra, hogy a tudtukon kívül tegyék... De nem olyan naivak, hogy ne jöjjenek rá rövid időn belül. Legfeljebb olyan apróságokban, amelyek nem köthetők össze az időutazással. Mivel az esélyeink nem a legígéretesebbek, ezért az ő életüket nem kockáztathatjuk.  
- Megértem... Urd, te aztán lenyűgöző vagy. - Az Istennő kissé zavarba jött és lehunyta a szemét, hogy valamennyire leplezze. - Ennyire törődsz a barátaiddal.  
- Na ja... Én már csak ilyen vagyok. De lépjünk tovább. Tehát fel kell készülnöd arra is, hogy a saját barátaid ellen harcolj. Képes leszel rá?  
- Igen - mondta határozottan Keiichi, majd sokkal bizonytalanabbul hozzátette. - Habár, nem igazán tudom elképzelni, mit fogok érezni, ha mondjuk Peorthszal kell szembeszállnom... De nem fogok meghátrálni. - Ezeket a szavakat szinte még kimondani is fájdalmas volt.  
- Azt hiszem, mégsem a kristály ellopása lesz a legnehezebb feladatunk, ugye egyetértesz? - kérdezte Urd, mintha csak belelátott volna a fiú gondolataiba. Keiichi nem válaszolt, csak bólintott. - Mivel azonban, csak ketten vagyunk, és az Istenek lesznek ellenük... - Az Istennő hangjában volt valami, ami egyáltalán nem tetszett Keiichinek. - Te pedig csak egy egyszerű halandó vagy, akinek semmi ereje nincs...  
- _Ó... Kösz szépen... - _gondolta K1, bár kétségtelenül igazat adott Urdnak a megállapításért.  
- Hogy egyáltalán esélyünk legyen - folytatta az Istennő -, fel kell, hogy turbózzalak egy kicsit, Drágaságom. Ezért jobb, ha most azonnal hozzákezdünk a kiképzéshez.  
- Miféle kiképzés? - kérdezte az aggodalomtól elkerekedő szemmel Keiichi. - Csak nem arra gondolsz, hogy valamiféle edzést akarsz nekem tartani?  
- Így is lehet mondani... - Urd Keiichi mellkasára bökött a mutatóujjával. - Garantálom, hogy amikor egy év múlva útnak indulunk, még egy első osztályú Istennőnek is meg fog gyűlni veled a baja, ha harcra kerülne a sor.  
- De azt mondtad, hogy nekem semmi erőm nincs... És ez így igaz - okvetetlenkedett Keiichi. - Hogy vehetném fel a harcot egy Istennővel? Láttam, mekkora erőtök van, és kétlem, hogy bármelykőtöket akár egy kicsit is meg tudnám izzasztani.  
- Már megint nagyon lebecsülöd magad.... - csóválta meg a fejét Urd. - De ami nagyobb baj, hogy engem is, ha azt hiszed, csak a levegőbe beszélek. - Hirtelen felállt, majd odalépett Keiichihez, és fenyegetően fölétornyosult. Várakozóan kinyújtotta felé a kezét. - Mi lesz, te mafla, gyere velem! - reccsent rá kissé türelmetlenül, mikor a fiú nem reagált azonnal. Mikor Keiichi végül megfogta a felé nyújtott kezét, az Istennő szinte maga után rángatta.  
- Várj, Urd... - tiltakozott esetlenül. - Hová megyünk? - Választ azonban nem kapott, de nem is volt rá szükség. Urd tempójával egykettőre megérkeztek a templom meditációs csarnokának épületéhez. - Mi van itt?- érdeklődött tovább, de kérdése ezúttal is felelet nélkül maradt. Az Istennő egy sima mozdulattal kitárta az ajtót, majd bement. Keiichi elég ritkán fordult meg errefelé, és akkor is csak takarítani. - És most?  
- Ezt figyeld! - mondta vigyorogva Urd, majd magasan a feje felé emelte a jobb kezét. - _**Átalakítás! - **_kiáltotta, mire az egész csarnok hullámzani kezdett. Egy pillanat múlva már teljesen máshogy nézett ki, mint korábban. Az egész olyan lett, mint egy dojo.  
- Te jó ég! - nézett körül tátott szájjal Keiichi. A fa padló helyett tatami volt végig lefektetve. A falak előtt shouji húzódott, a levegőben pedig füstölő illata terjengett. De ez még jelentéktelen volt a többi változáshoz képest. A fafalakra megszámlálhatatlanul sok fegyver volt feltéve különböző tartókra. - Ez elképesz... - nem tudta befejezni, mert ekkor vette észre, hogy a saját ruhája, is teljesen megváltozott. Kényelmes fehér kimonót és hakamát viselt, a derekán szintén egy fehér övvel átkötve. Urdon is egy hasonló volt, csak annak egy kicsit más volt a szabása. Az istennő a haját hátul szoros lófarokban fogta össze, ami elképesztően jól állt neki. Még az arcára kiülő szigorú tekintet ellenére is. - Urd minek varázsoltál ide egy dojót?  
- Hallgass! - csattant fel az Istennő olyan hátborzongató túlvilági hangon, amitől Keiichinek az összes szőrszál felállt a hátán. - Amíg itt vagyunk Urd-senseinek fogsz szólítani. Megértetted?  
- Igen! - vágta rá habozás nélkül. - Urd-sensei, mit fogunk itt csinálni?  
- Azt, amit egy dojóban szoktak - mondta sokkal nyugodtabban az Istennő. - Miért, te esetleg valami másra gondoltál?  
- Nem, dehogy... - mondta kissé elpirulva Keiichi.  
- Úgy döntöttem, megtanítalak valamire. - Urd szélesen elmosolyodott. - Egy harcművészetre, amit a világegyetem számtalan mesterétől sajátítottam el, és fejlesztettem tökéletesre. Ennek segítségével még egy ember is, mint amilyen te vagy, képes meglepni bármilyen nagy hatalmú lényt.  
- A világegyetem mesterei? Kikre gondolsz? Csak nem ezeket is...  
- De igen! Filmekből szedtem, és akkor mi van?! A lényeg az, hogy tökéletesen működik. Ha megtanulod, sokkal erősebb leszel. Mint egy shounen manga főhőse...  
- Nézd Urd... sensei! - tette hozzá gyorsan Keiichi. - Én soha nem voltam jó az ilyesmiben... Mármint a harcművészetekben. Nem mintha valaha is próbáltam volna őket. De a lényeg az, hogy ez talán már egy kicsit túlzás.  
- Nem az - válaszolt komoran Urd. - Minden egyes ilyen aprósággal, legyen az bármilyen jelentéktelennek tűnő, növeljük az esélyünket. Ami még így sem lesz sok, erre mérget vehetsz. Nem akarok meghalni, Keiichi, és azt sem akarom, hogy te meghalj. Ameddig nem visszük véghez a tervet, addig semmiképp... - A fiúnak erről eszébe jutott még egy fontos dolog.  
- Mi lesz velünk, ha megváltoztattuk a történteket? - kérdezte komoran.  
- Fogalmam sincs - csóválta meg a fejét az Istennő. - Szerintem senki sem tudja. Legalábbis, nem hallottam senkiről, aki sikeresen végrehajtott egy ugrást a felsőbb időben, és utána elmondta a tapasztalatait. Lehet, hogy abban a pillanatban eltűnünk, amint megváltoztattuk az okot, ami miatt elszántuk magunkat az utazásra... Gondolj csak az időparadoxonokra. De az is lehet, hogy ott maradunk a múltban. Ez csak részletkérdés, nem kell ilyesmin törnöd a fejed. Ha csak arra gondolok, mennyiféle hülye elmélet van az időutazással kapcsolatban, már megfájdul a fejem. Ha majd eljutunk odáig, akkor meglátjuk.  
Keiichi nem akart tovább akadékoskodni. Urd terve működőképesnek tűnt, és ez volt a lényeg. Ha sikerül megmenteniük Belldandyt, akkor gyakorlatilag mindegy, hogy utána mi lesz velük. Ha egyszerűen eltűnnek, akkor nincs mit tenni. De ha ott maradnak, akkor akár...  
Elismerte, hogy Urdnak tényleg igaza van. Felesleges ezen rágódni... Mert mit is tehetnének? Különös gondolat volt, hogy békésen éljék tovább az életüket, mintha mi sem történt volna. De vissza sem térhetnek, mert akkorra ez már egy megváltozott jelen lesz, egy teljesen más Urddal és Keiichivel... Vagy azt már jövőnek kellene neveznie? Hiszen ha a múltban lesznek, akkor... Olyan erősen összpontosított, hogy kibogozza az idő által szőtt kusza szálakat, hogy a feje hasogatni kezdett. Letett a kísérletről, hogy megoldja a problémát, amit a nála sokkal okosabb fizikusoknak, és egy Istennőnek sem sikerült.  
- Itt vagy még? - szólította meg ekkor Urd.  
- Igen, csak egy kicsit elgondolkoztam. Rendben, akkor kezdhetjük az edzést, Urd-sensei. Izé... Most hajoljak meg?  
- Felesleges - vigyorodott el Urd. - Inkább üss meg, ha tudsz! - Laza védekező testtartást vett fel, ám amikor látta, hogy Keiichi semmit nem csinál, leengedte a kezét. - Most mi van? Nem tudsz megütni egy gyenge nőt?  
- Nem merlek megütni... - ismerte be szégyenkezve a fiú. - Ne csinálj úgy, mintha gyenge lennél. Ha megpróbállak megütni, egykettőre a földre küldesz.  
- Ez igaz. És nem fogok egy kicsit sem kegyelmezni. De épp ezért van szükség ezekre az edzésekre. Tehát mozogj! - Keiichi nyelt egyet, majd amennyire csak tudta összeszedte a bátorságát, és jobb kézzel ütött. Urd a bal kezével könnyedén félreütötte, majd a fiú lendületét kihasználva tekert egyet a karját. Keiichi jóslata bevált, máris a földön kötött ki. Beletelt egy fél másodpercbe, mire sikerült meghatároznia a helyzetét. Urd felé hajolt, és hunyorogva nézett rá. - Ez siralmas - mondta hidegen. - Így nem fogunk semmire menni.  
- Én is erre próbáltam célozni, már az elején. - Keiichi erőtlenül nyögdécselve tápászkodott fel.  
- A legnagyobb baj a kondícióddal van - folytatta zavartalanul az Istennő. - Ezért a harcművészetek mellett egy aktív fizikai tréning is a kiképzés része lesz.  
- Ugye nem érdekel, hogy szerintem ez sem a legjobb megoldás? - Urd megint csak nem válaszolt.  
- Akkor most húzd ki magad... De rendesen! - Keiichi nagyot sóhajtott, majd engedelmeskedett. - Ez így nem lesz jó... - morgolódott az önhatalmúlag kinevezett Urd-sensei. - Még egyenesen sem tudsz megállni.  
- Mi a baj megint? - Urd válasz helyett odaállt mögé, majd megragadta a vállát, és kissé megszorította. Keiichi hátizmai megfeszültek, a mellkasa kidülledt, a hasa pedig behúzódott. - Így már mindjárt jobb. Most pedig vegyél egy mély levegőt... Nem úgy, hanem az orrodon. Lassan fújd ki. Ez az. És most magadtól...- A fiú folytatta a légző gyakorlatot, de közben elég hülyén érezte magát. Urd fel alá járkált előtte, és szigorúan figyelte. - Ne ess ki a ritmusból! - figyelmeztette. - Utána hozzákezdhetsz a súlyzókhoz.  
- Milyen súlyzókhoz? - kérdezte Keiichi.  
- Ezekhez... - Az Istennő elővett a háta mögül két jókora egykezes súlyzót. Olyan könnyen emelte fel, mintha csak műanyaghabból lettek volna, nem pedig nehéz acélból.  
- Ho... Honnan vannak azok!?  
- Egyelőre be kell érned ezekkel... De holnap szerzek nagyobbakat is. Most pedig lélegezz! Ennyivel nem úszod meg. - Keiichi arca egyre elkeseredettebb lett.  
- _Mit vétettem? - _kérdezte magától siránkozva, de nem mert hangosan is megszólalni, nehogy Urd büntetésből még több edzést varrjon a nyakába.  
De a csendes beletörődés nem segített. Órákkal később, mikor már azt sem tudta hányadik gyakorlatot végzi, belátta, hogy nincs menekvés. A légző gyakorlat és a súlyzózás mellett fekvőtámaszokat és felüléseket is kellett csinálnia; valamint, Urd folyamatos instrukciói mellett egy bokszzsákot püfölnie, majdnem egy órán keresztül. Az utóbbiról megint csak nem tudta, hogy került oda. Továbbá, az Istennő kilátásba helyezte, hogy holnap hajnalban egy néhány kilométeres futásban is helyt kell állnia. Pedig Keiichi még abban sem volt biztos, hogy képes lesz mozogni.  
- Rendben, elég lesz - jelentette be az Istennő, Keiichi legnagyobb örömére. A fiú a bokszzsákba kapaszkodva lassan térdre esett, és próbált elegendő levegőhöz jutni. Az egész teste izzadságban fürdött, és már most sajogtak az izmai. Urd gyógyszere ellenére úgy érezte, nem bírná tovább az őrült tempót. - Most pedig tíz perc pihenő.  
- T... Tíz perc?! Ezt nem teheted velem! Már most meg akarsz ölni?  
- Ne panaszkodj... A mai még csak bemelegítés. Napról napra egyre többet és többet fogunk edzeni. Úgyhogy, használd bölcsen a tíz percedet. - A pihenő után Urd még fél órán keresztül mutatott különböző mozdulatokat Keiichinek, azután végképp megkegyelmezett neki. Habár a fiú elég jól teljesített, továbbra is azt mondta neki, hogy nagyon gyengécske volt.  
- Holnap is ugyan ez lesz? - kérdezte Keiichi, miközben visszamentek a templomba.  
- Már mondtam, hogy igen - válaszolta Urd. - Sőt, egy kicsit még nehezebb... De ne aggódj! Pár hét múlva te magad is érezni fogod a fáradságos munka eredményét.  
- Addig azonban, minden egyes nap meg kell küzdenem az izomlázzal, ugye jól sejtem?  
- Hát, meg kell szenvedni az egészségért, nem igaz? - Urd barátságosan oldalba bökte a fiút a könyökével, aki ettől majdnem összeesett az udvaron. - Bocsi...  
Amint beértek a házba, Urd már készült volna arra, hogy egy kicsit megjutalmazza Keiichit a kemény munkáért, amikor a fiú minden előzetes jel nélkül összeesett. Az Istennőnek sikerült elkapnia, mielőtt a feje a padlónak koppant volna. A szobájába lebegtette, majd letérdelt a padlóra, és Keiichit is letette. A fejét az ölébe vette, és óvatosan kisöpörte a szemébe hulló hajtincseket.  
Egy gyors mágikus vizsgálat után elégedetten állapította meg, hogy a fiú egészségi állapota kielégítő, csupán békésen aludt a hatalmas fizikai kimerüléstől. A következő pillanatban módosította a megfigyelését, amikor Keiichi arcán megrándult egy izom. Talán nem is aludt olyan békésen...  
Minden esetre, nem szerette volna felébreszteni. Úgy döntött, hogy kivételesen engedékeny lesz vele, ezért reggel mégsem fogja megfuttatni. De csak most az egyszer menekült meg. Néhány percig még várt, majd óvatosan áttette a fiú fejét egy párnára. Szívesen maradt volna még egy ideig, de nem Keiichi volt az egyetlen, akinek fejlődnie kellett ahhoz, hogy teljesíteni tudják a céljukat. Csak a saját esetében a dolog egy kicsit másként ment.  
- Azért sajnálhatod, amit kihagytál... - suttogta halkan, miután bezárta maga után a fiú szobájának ajtaját. Elővette az egyik repülő seprűjét, és felült rá, majd elszáguldott az éjszakai égbolton. A szél kellemesen simogatta az arcát. Egy olyan helyet keresett, ahol zavartalanul szabadjára engedheti az erejét. Ilyenből nem sok akadt ezen az apró bolygón.  
Elképzelhetőnek tartotta, hogy reggelre olyan fáradt lesz, mint most Keiichi. De ez jelenleg nem igazán zavarta.

***

Eközben Keiichi éppen a baloldalára fordult, és elégedetten fúrta mélyebbre a fejét a párnájában. A takaró, amit Urd a távozása előtt ráterített, majdnem lecsúszott róla, azonban ez láthatóan nem nagyon zavarta. Az egyik kezével teljesen öntudatlanul ismét magára rántotta, majd tovább aludt.  
Közben az ajkai mosolyra húzódtak.


	4. CH3: Csináld azt, amiben a legjobb vagy

**Aa! Megami-sama!  
**_Ad Infinitum…_

**Egy Végtelen Történet  
I. Krónika - Jelen**

3. Fejezet:**  
****Csináld azt, amiben a legjobb vagy…**

Ameddig csak a szem ellátott, hatalmas zöld erdők, és rengeteg hófehér épület volt. Az építmények tökéletes összhangban álltak a környező növényzettel. Sőt a legtöbb saját növényparkkal rendelkezett, mintha az itt élők minden egyes szabad négyzetcentimétert a természetnek szenteltek volna. Amellett, hogy mindegyik tökéletesen el tudta látni a feladatát, amiből volt bőven, még páratlanul gyönyörű látványt is nyújtottak. Ugyanis ez volt Yggdrasil, az Istenek vezérlőközpontjának látképe, ahonnan a világmindenség megszámlálhatatlanul sok folyamatát irányították. Látszólag nem volt semmiféle rendszer abban, hogy hol helyezkedett el az egy-egy ilyen fontos funkciót ellátó épület. Némelyik magasan a levegőben lebegett, és csak bámulatosan keskeny függőfolyosók kötötték össze a többi társával. De volt olyan is, ami törékenynek tűnő tartópilléreken magasodott valamelyik kristálytiszta vizű tó felé, azt az érzést keltve, hogy akármelyik pillanatban beleeshet. Néhol az alap olyan keskeny volt, hogy messziről csupán egy halvány fehér vonásnak látszott, míg a felső szintek akár több százszorta szélesebben terpeszkedtek el. Ez látszólag a fizika törvényeivel való dacolás volt, valójában pusztán a teljes harmóniára való törekvés. Hatalmas arany és ezüst színekben pompázó gyűrűk öleltek át jónéhány épületet. Úgy tűnt, hogy ez is csak díszítés, és bár részben igaz is volt, számos egyéb hasznos funkcióval is rendelkezett. És ez minden másra is igaz volt. A hatékonyság és az esztétika is igen nagy szerepet játszott az építmények megtervezésénél, de sohasem egymás kárára. Errefelé mindig világos volt, és legtöbbször verőfényes napsütés. Az égen most is csak elvétve lehetett látni egy-egy lustán sodródó hatalmas fehér vattacukorra emlékeztető felhőt. Néha megesett, hogy langyos záporeső hullott alá a magasból, ám ennek mindenki örömmel fogadta. A napsütésben az épületek a környezetükre, és fordítva is halványkék árnyékot vetettek. Mintha a fekete baljós és nyomasztó árnyalatai száműzve lettek volna ebből a világból. Közelebbről megnézve sem lehetett volna kevésbé fantasztikus élményben egy szemlélődőnek része. Mindenütt részlet-gazdag domborművek, amelyek mintha egész történeteket meséltek volna el képekben.  
Volt egy lépcsősor aminek az első fokát egy hatalmas tó melletti, dús, zöld fűvel borított rétre építették. Köré egy díszes boltívet emeltek, ami fölött egy széttárt angyalszárnyat mintázó szobor lebegett. Szó szerint lebegett, ugyanis semmi kapcsolatban nem álltak a boltívvel. Nem tartották őket vékony támpillérek, még egy díszes oszlop sem. Valóban, a gravitációval dacolva foglalta el a helyét. De ez nem csak egyszerű levitáció volt, mivel akármilyen erősen fújdogált a szél, egyetlen centiméterre sem volt képes elmozdítani a díszt. Amikor a nap pont rásütött, a hófehér gránitszerű, kissé fémes csillogású anyagból készült angyalszárnyra, szivárványos ragyogás jelent meg a szélein. Közelebbről megnézve maga a boltív sem volt kevésbé elképesztő. Első látásra egyetlen, a fölötte lebegő szárny anyagából kifaragott egész volt. De valójában sok-sok lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű, és elképesztően vékony szál fonata volt. Ezek a szálak néhol vékonyabbak voltak, és itt számtalan különböző módon tekeredtek egymás köré. Máshol a vastagabb darabok önállóan alkottak egy hasonló vastagságú szakaszt. A boltívet alkotó részekben is voltak ˝szakadások˝, amiken belül jó néhány rész egyszerűen a levegőben úszott. És egyáltalán nem szürreális összevisszaságban volt összedobálva. Egy rövidke kis megfigyelés alapján ki lehetett venni a gömb alakú mintát, amivé a mozaikdarabok összeálltak. A minta körül kör alakú pályán több kis gömb is keringett, emiatt valamennyire emlékeztetett egy atommodellre, amiben az atommag körül keringtek az elektronok. Tovább erősítette ezt a látszatot a mozaikdarabokban keringő, folyékony aranyra emlékeztető matéria. Tulajdonképpen nem is bennük keringett, hanem a felszínükön, valamint inkább energia természetű volt, mint anyagi, mégsem lehetett azt mondani rá, hogy fényből, vagy bármelyik más elektromágnesen spektrumbeli hullámformából lenne. Ennek az anyagnak a keringése folyamatos volt, és azt az érzést keltette, mintha a mozaik darabjai is folyamatosan mozgásban lennének. Lépcsősor is éppen annyira szemkápráztató volt, mint az elődei. Minden egyes foka különálló résznek számított, és ugyan olyan fizikai képtelenségnek tűnt, mint a boltív. A hajszálnál is vékonyabb lépcsőfokai voltak, kivéve azt a három darab, két részből összeálló gömböt, ami kétsávosra osztotta a magasba vezető utat. Egy volt középen, és minkét szélén egy-egy másik. Így sokkal könnyebb volt a haladás, hiszen megvolt a maga oldala a felfelé haladó forgalomnak, és lefelé is vezetett egy út. Továbbá a lépcsőfokokat jelentő lapok is mozaikszerűen voltak elrendezve. Mindegyik teljesen más mintázattal rendelkezett, és e ezekben is a már ismert aranyszínű ˝folyadék˝ cirkulált. Így gyakorlatilag aki lenézett, az tisztán látta az alatta húzódó mélységet. Ez pedig eléggé ijesztő lehetett, mégsem ez volt a legérdekesebb a lépcsőben. Hanem az, hogy néhol elképesztően meredek kanyarokat, és fordulatokat produkált. Volt olyan is, ahol az indulási pontot figyelembe véve fejjel lefelé kellett volna haladni. De semmiféle korlát, kapaszkodó, vagy akár egy biztonsági kötél nem volt, ami biztonságérzetet nyújtott volna. Mégis ahogy a lépcső sem zuhant részeire, az sem esett volna le, aki végighalad rajta. Minden bizonnyal az építők gondoltak arra, hogy a baleseteket megelőzzék. A lépcsőfokok között nem volt túl nagy távolság, ezért könnyedén lehetett rajtuk haladni. Néhány helyen még egy hosszabb szakasz pihenőt is építettek, aminek az elejét és a végét egyaránt egy boltív zárta le. Szükség is volt ezekre, ugyanis a lépcsők több mint kétszáz méter magasba vezettek fel, ahol a jókora épület egyik bejáratáig értek. Bárki elfáradt volna ilyen kimerítő úton, de a remek tervezésnek köszönhetően így valódi szórakozásnak ígérkezett minden egyes méter. A kilátás gyönyörű volt, a levegő kellemes, és még izgalom is akadt éppen elég. A lépcsőfokok mellett szabályos távolságonként lebegő platformokat lehetett látni, amikre fák, bokrok, virágok, és egyéb növények voltak ültetve. Hatalmas vállalkozás lehetett ezt mind megvalósítani, ráadásul egyetlen apró hely sem volt, ahol valami miatt silány munkát végeztek volna az alkotók. A legapróbb részletekig az odafigyelés, és tökéletes precizitás jellemezte az egészet. Körülbelül százhúsz méteres magasságban a lépcsősor találkozott egy másikkal. Ez jóval messzebbről indult, és átívelt a hatalmas tó felett is. Néhol csak pár centiméterrel tért el a víz felszínétől, és hosszan követte azt. Itt inkább egy elképesztő hídra, vagy még inkább mólóra emlékeztetett. Bárki, aki rajta volt csupán lehajolt, és máris belelógathatta a kezét a kellemesen meleg vízbe. Gyakran volt erre is példa. Ennek a lépcsőnek is az volt a célja, hogy elvezessen az magasa lebegő épület számtalan be és kijárata közül az egyikhez. Csakúgy mint annál, ami a réten kezdődött, itt is ügyeltek minden szempontra. Egy pár méteren keresztül mindkettő egymás mellett futott, aztán ismét különváltak, hogy saját tekervényes útvonalaikon érjék el a céljukat. Rajtuk kívül még számtalan hasonló lépcső volt, ami a roppant építményhez vezetett. Továbbá függőhidak és portálok, amik más, messzebb lévő helyekkel kötötték össze. Erre a rengeteg megközelítési útvonalra azért volt szükség, mert ez volt az egész Yggdrasil legforgalmasabb helye. A Központi Vezérlőrendszer épületét minden egyes pillanatban százak hagyhatták el, és ugyan ennyien érkezhettek, azaz egyáltalán nem volt túlzás ez a rengeteg közlekedési pont. Bár a környéken béke és nyugalom uralkodott, itt soha egy pillanatra sem állt le a nyüzsgés. Mindig akadt valami, ami miatt nagyon kellett sietni az itt dolgozó Istennőknek. Az épület maga párját ritkította, még az Yggdrasil-i viszonyokat is figyelembe véve. Már az is elég lett volna, hogy körülbelül kétszáz méteres magasságban lebegett a föld felett. Azonban itt akadtak bőven olyanok is, amiket ennél is magasabbra helyeztek. Viszont kevésnek volt ilyen fontos, és még kevesebb ekkora. Pedig a legalja csupán egy hegyes tüskével kezdődött. Ami csak messziről nézve volt kicsi. Akármelyik lépcsőről tisztán ki lehetett venni, hogy legalább száz méter átmérőjű. Csak az építmény többi részéhez képest volt apró. Feljebb haladva ennek a résznek a végződésénél voltak az első bejáratok, és ide vezetett a rétről induló lépcső is. Minden egyes ajtó nyitva volt, hogy sürgős esetben ne kelljen még azzal is bajlódnia senkinek. Ezután egy nagy, több száz méter átmérőjű gömb volt, a központjában az eligazító teremmel. Itt jelölték ki az Istennők aktuális feladatait, és talán ez volt a leghangosabb hely az egész Yggdrasil-ban. Pedig mindenki ügyelt arra, hogy csak halkan, sugdolózva beszélje, vagy éppen így érdeklődjön a teendői iránt. De a sok kis zaj összeadódott, és az ötven méter magas kupolás teremben általános ricsajjá változott. Pedig az akusztikai kialakításnál ügyeltek arra, hogy a falak a lehető legkisebb mértékben erősítsenek, és inkább elnyeljék a zajokat. Itt folyamatos volt a tömeg, és szinte alig lehetett megmozdulni A diszpécseri feladatot ellátó Istennőknek nem volt könnyű dolga, mikor meg kellett szervezni a tevékenységeket, úgy, hogy azok tökéletesen összhangban legyenek. Voltak olyan esetek is bőven, amikor egyes Istennőknek túlságosan sürgős volt a feladatuk, ezért a terem falába több szinten épített páholyokhoz repültek sürgősségi tanácsért, vagy éppen egy azonnal végrehajtandó utasítás kiadásáért. Éppen ezért nem csak a földszinten volt nagy a tömeg, hanem a levegőben is sűrűn kellett egymást kerülgetni. Azonban itt senki nem volt dühös a sorban állás miatt, és nem is haragudott a másikra azért, mert esetleg feltartja. Hiszen nagyon jól tudták, mindannyian fontos feladatokat végeznek. Yggdrasil ezen részébe érkeztek be ugyanis a megszámlálhatatlanul sok világról érkező adatok, és információk. Persze voltak köztük olyanok is, amelyek korábban már áthaladtak más, kisebb központokon, és ott feldolgozták őket. De a Központi Vezérlőben mindent jóvá kellett hagyni. Ezért nem lehetett itt egy pillanatra sem csend és nyugalom. Hiszen az Yggdrasil volt az a Rendszer, ami a végtelen számú világok működését segítette. Innen vezérelték a gravitációt, a kölcsönhatásokat, és a fizika egyéb törvényeit is. Mármint ott, ahol ilyenek léteztek… Nagyon sok világban teljesen más, nehezen leírható fogalmakra kellett ügyelni. Ez végtelen kapacitást igényelt, ami még az isteni szintű lényeknek is okozhatott fejfájást. Egy súlyosabb rendszerhiba miatt akár egész világokban keletkezhettek súlyos károk. Például ha véletlenül kikapcsolódott volna az egyik vezérlő egység, aminek köszönhetően az egyik világban csak úgy megszűnt volna az általános tömegvonzás, az minden bizonnyal a pusztulását jelentette volna. Ez mindenképp elfogadhatatlan lett volna, főleg akkor, ha az adott világban még élő lények is léteztek. Ugyanis az élet számos formája jelen volt ezekben a világokban. Az Istenek legfőbb feladatuknak tekintették ezeknek a létezéseknek a figyelemmel kísérését, a lehető legkevesebb beavatkozással a sorsukba. Mindennek megvolt a joga hozzá, hogy saját maga irányítsa a sorsát, jó vagy rossz irányba egyaránt. A döntés nem az Istenek kezében volt, ők csupán segítették őket. Hogy egy napon, ameddig lehet hogy évezredeknek, vagy talán évmillióknak kell eltelni, ezek az élőlények elérjenek egy magasabb létezési szintet. Számtalanszor történt már ilyen, de sajnos az ellenkezőjére is volt már példa. Az Yggdrasil-ban mindenki azért dolgozott, hogy minden egyes nép sorsa a kiteljesedés legyen. Ez rengeteg téren megkövetelte a fokozott óvatosságot… Ott voltak például az egyik legnagyobb bajt jelentő Démonok. Ők voltak az Istenek ellenségei, még az idők kezdete előttről. A két nép soha nem juthatott megegyezésre. A Démonok céljai ugyanis pontosan ellentétesek voltak az Isteneké. A viszály noha szigorúan szabályozott keretek között zajlott, egy pillanatra sem csökkent közöttük. A rengeteg világ pedig korlátlan lehetőséget adott a Démonoknak, hogy valamilyen módon keresztbe tegyenek az Isteneknek. Arról az egyik népnek sem voltak kétségei, hogy ez mindig is így lesz, hiszen a kompromisszumok mindkettőjük alapvető elveibe ütköztek. Az Istenek sem engedhettek át önként egyetlen világot sem a Démonok kezére, és ők sem mondhattak le önként arról, hogy feladják a munkájuk tönkretételét. A Fény nem engedhette, hogy az árnyék elhomályosítsa, és az árnyék sem tűrte, hogy a fény beragyogja. Képtelenek voltak egymás nélkül létezni, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy jól megfértek volna a másikkal. De a legfőbb ellenség folyamatos áskálódása mellett is végtelenül sok mindenre kellett figyelni. Ezért a zsúfoltságban is mindenki megőrizte a hidegvérét, és nem követett el felesleges hibákat a túlzott idegesség miatt. Túlságosan sok forgott kockán. A gömb többi része egy szövevényes folyosókkal, termekkel behálózott labirintusra hasonlított. Rengeteg mindent meg lehetett találni errefelé, kezdve a pihenő helyiségektől, az adatterminálokon keresztül a portálhelyiségekig. Mégis ez a hatalmas helyiség is csupán csak az első része volt a Központi Vezérlő épületének. A gömb felső részéhez egy karcsú henger csatlakozott, ami összekötötte a középső fokozattal, ami a legnagyobb volt valamennyi közül. Kívülről nézve egészen elképesztő formája volt. Mintha félig meddig természetes lett volna. Sima lekerekített formák és ívek. Sehol nem lehetett látni egyetlen szögletes, durva vonalat sem. Egyes helyeken párkányok nyúltak ki messze az épületből. Ezekre komplett parkokat, vagy éppen sűrű erdőket telepítettek. A természet és a mesterséges közötti összhang olyan magas szintű volt, hogy néhol csak közvetlen közelről lehetett megállapítani hol végződik az egyik, és hol kezdődik a másik. Itt volt az általános problémákkal foglalkozó részleg. Több száz szinten keresztül ugyan az a nyüzsgés folyt itt is, mint az eligazító fokozatban. Csakhogy errefelé már mindenki rendelkezett valami feladattal, és gőzerővel igyekezett annak megvalósításán. A hatalmas kapacitású rendszerek álltak rendelkezésre, amiket teljes mértékben ki is használtak. Azonban bármekkora is volt, itt még mindig csupán egy töredék részét végezték az Yggdrasil által ellátott feladatokra. A végső elemzések érkeztek be további feldolgozásra, esetleg másik rendszerhez való átirányításra. Rengeteg döntés született itt minden egyes pillanatban. Egész részlegek foglalkoztak csupán azzal, hogy minden akadály nélkül működjön. Itt is, csakúgy mint az eligazító szinten, hatalmas volt a nyüzsgés. Mintha az itt tartózkodó mindig arra törekedtek volna, hogy egy pillanatra sem álljanak le a mozgással, és folyamatosan fussanak, vagy repüljenek. Tulajdonképpen ez majdnem igaz volt, de sokan voltak, akik hosszú időn keresztül el sem mozdulhattak az adattermináljuk elől, mert akkor biztos valamiféle hiba keletkezett volna. Egy pillanatnyi figyelmetlenség is okozhatott nagyon súlyos következményeket. Éppen ezért még a váltásnál is minden egyes mozdulatot meg kellett tervezni, és tökéletes időzítésre volt szükség. Az éppen munkában lévők számára ez volt a nap egyik legnehezebb, ugyanakkor legjobban várt pillanata. Nehéz volt, mert a hosszadalmas, kimerítő munka után még arra is kellett figyelni, hogy az átadás teljesen zökkenőmentesen és szabályosan történjen. Ráadásul ilyenkor mindig sokkal többen tartózkodtak odabent. Az egész tulajdonképpen egy tökéletesen megkoreografált színi előadásra hasonlított. Ahol, ha egyvalaki hibázik, akkor mindenki elbukhat. Ilyen balesetek nagyon ritkán fordultak elő, és a fokozott óvintézkedések miatt soha nem történt belőlük baj. Mégis mindenki igyekezett hibátlanul teljesíteni, hiszen ez nem csak egyszerű feladat volt. A büszkeségük számára is nagyon fontos volt, hogy soha ne hibázzanak. Ha ez mégis megtörtént, akkor pedig azért dolgoztak minnél keményebben, hogy soha ne ismétlődjön meg, és egyszersmind kijavítsák a tévedést. Ez a motiváció pedig mindennél erősebb volt. A középső szintek körül széles erkélyek lehetett látni. Ezek azért voltak, hogy a megfáradt dolgozók néha kijöhessenek egy kicsit a friss levegőre, és gyönyörködhessenek egy kicsit a kilátásban. Minden egyes pontra, ahová csak lehetett zöldnövényeket ültettek, hogy a lehető legkellemesebbé tegyék a munkavégzést. A természetes környezetben sokkal könnyebben ment még a nehéz munka is, mint a rideg szürke falak között. Ráadásul az erkélyről tökéletesen lehetett látni az egész Yggdrasil egyik leggyönyörűbb helyét, egy lebegő szigetcsoportot. A Mennyországi viszonylatban pedig a ˝leggyönyörűbb˝ jelzőt mégsem lehetett semmibe venni. Egy lebegő szigetcsoport keringett ugyanis a Vezérlő központ épülete körül. Ezekből a különös, a gravitációt semmibe vevő természeti jelenségekből rengeteg volt Yggdrasil-ban. Mégis az itteni messzemenően különleges volt. A középső, legnagyobb sziget körül három kisebb körözött, mint a bolygók körül a holdjaik. A sziget közepén pedig egyhatalmas fa állt, ami olyan öreg volt, hogy mindenki olyannak emlékezett rá, mint amilyen most volt. Több száz méter magas volt, és az ágait dúsan borították a csodálatosan zöldellő levelek. Körülötte jóval kisebb fákból álló erdők voltak, amiket hatalmas tisztások osztottak fel több részre. Sőt, az monumentális fa törzsénél, ami olyan széles volt, hogy normális sétatempóban igen hosszadalmas túrát jelentett még megkerülni is, rengeteg kisebb forrás volt. Ezeknek a források később egyesültek, és több folyót hoztak létre, amelyek a sziget pereméhez érve, lélegzetelállító vízesésként hullottak a föld felé. Odalent egyetlen hatalmas gyűrű alakú tóvá egyesülte, amit állandóan öntöztek a több száz méteres magasságból érkező fantasztikus természeti csodák. De nem csak a vízesések voltak ilyen lenyűgözők, hanem a csodálatos szivárványrendszer, ami kialakult a vízcseppeken megtörő napfény hatására. Még azokat is minden egyes alkalommal lenyűgözte a jelenség, akik már nagyon régóta rendszeresen látták. A sziget továbbá az egyik legkedveltebb pihenőhely volt az Istenek és Istennők körében. Rengetegen jártak oda, ha az idejük úgy engedte egy kis felfrissülésért. Már az is elég volt a boldogsághoz, ha valaki csak egy pillanatra lenézett valamelyik vízesés mellől. De egyéb szabadidős tevékenységre is bőven akadt lehetőség. Például rendszeresen megrendezték azt a versenyt, aminek célja az volt, hogy a résztvevők minnél magasabbra jussanak a nagy fán, mindenféle varázslat és segítség nélkül. Szinte nem volt olyan Yggdrasil-ban, aki legalább egyszer meg ne próbálta volna. Valamennyien sikerélménnyel fejezték be a versenyt annak ellenére, hogy nyertek vagy nem. Különös, mégis valamiért kellemes érzés volt, hogy a varázserejük nélkül kellett megtenni ilyen nehéz feladatot. Mivel a szigetcsoport szintén keringett a Vezérlő Központ épülete körül, így az erkély mindig egy teljesen más pontjáról lehetett látni. Általában mindenki úgy időzítette a pihenőidejét, hogy a felbukkanásakor az erkélyeken tartózkodhasson. Ezekben a pillanatokban az adott szakaszokon mindig nagyobb volt a tömeg. Előfordult, hogy a szigetcsoport olyan közel sodródott az építményhez, hogy a vízesések cseppjei egyenesen az erkélyekre estek. Az ilyen ritka pillanatokban rengeteg elázott, lelkes Istennő nevetésétől, és vidám sikongatásától volt hangos a környék. A középső szint felső része fokozatosan vékonyodott, és enyhe ívben kérdőjelszerűen meggörbült. A legvégén már tényleg csak párméteres volt az átmérője. Ez után következett a legkisebb, de ennek ellenére a legfontosabb rész. Kívülről nézve, hengeres volt, és mindössze ötven egynéhány méteres volt az átmérője. A falát gazdagon díszítették a domborművek, de itt egyetlen ablakot sem lehetett látni. Belül egyetlen, az egész épületben a leghatalmasabb terem kapott helyet. Körülbelül százhetven méter magas volt, és a legszélesebb helyen legalább ötven méter széles. Felülről nézve tökéletesen kör alakú volt, ami a középvonaltól számítva a padlóig és a mennyezetig pár métert szűkült. Az egyenletes borostyán-arany világítás eltüntetett minden egyes árnyékot, és tökéletesen kiemelt minden egyes kontrasztot valamint szín, anélkül, hogy bántóan éles lett volna. A terem középvonalában egy aranyszínű hármas spirál húzódott, a mennyezet fel haladva, fokozatosan szélesedve. Néhány helyen szintén arany, vagy éppen ezüst színű gyűrűk, vették körül az egészet, vagy éppen egyes részeit, amik közül jó pár időről időre megváltoztatta a helyzetét. Elfordult, feljebb emelkedett, vagy éppen lejjebb süllyedt, attól függően, hogy milyen feladatot kellett ellátnia. Ezek ugyanis nem csak dekorációként szolgáltak, hanem az egész univerzum legfejlettebb számítógépes rendszerének részét alkották. Ebben a teremben nem volt olyan nagy a nyüzsgés, mit az előző szinteken, de néha napján azért itt is elég tekintélyes forgalom alakult ki. A falak mentén széles erkélyek húzódtak, rengeteg szinten. Ezeket az erkélyeket oszlopok kötötték össze, amelyeknek alsó részén különféle terminálokat lehetett látni. Ezek közül a legtöbb minden egyes percben foglalt volt. Istennők ültek előtte, vagy éppen álltak, ha nagyon siettek, és az ujjaik szinte száguldoztak a meglehetősen változatos kialakítású terminálokon. A levegőben kivetítések lebegtek, amelyek elképesztően bonyolult grafikonokat tartalmaztak. Ezek néha különös módon jobban hasonlítottak egy fára, vagy éppen egy angyal szárnyára, mint változókból generált oszlopokra és sávokra. Csakis az értelmezhette őket, aki már nagyon hosszú ideje velük foglalkozott, és alapos ismeretekkel rendelkezett róluk. Csakhogy ez még nem volt elegendő ahhoz, hogy bárki itt dolgozhasson. Ezen a helyen csakis a legjobbak tartózkodhattak. Azok, akiknek kiemelkedő volt az egyéb területeken végzett munka során felmért eredményük. Mivel valamennyi közül ez volt a legmagasabb szintű, azonnali döntést hozó rendszer nem csak az egész épületben, hanem egész Yggdrasil-ban. Ha valamiről itt határoztak, azt csak a magasabb rangú Istennők és Istenek tanácsa változtathatta meg. Mivel azonban ezeket a tanácsokon rengeteg egyéb döntést is meg kellett hozni, nem volt idő a problémákra valós időben reagálni. Aki itt dolgozott, az minden pillanatban olyan döntéseket hozott, amiket később akár helytelennek is ítélhettek, ugyanakkor abban a pillanatban feltétel nélkül végrehajtottak. Ez iszonyúan nagy felelősségtudatot követelt meg mindenkitől. Az Istennők többsége hasonló mintázatú egyenruhát viselt, ami a lila és fehér kombinációjából állt, és Yggdrasil-ban bárhol felismerték. Tudták, hogy a viselője a létező legnehezebb feladatok egyikét végzi, és ezért tisztelet övezte őket. Persze egy ilyen bonyolult rendszerben, mint amilyen a Mennyországé volt, még a legfelső szinten sem volt minden feladat egyforma fontosságú. Sőt mi több, ha lehet itt még sokkal több besorolási szint létezett, mint az eddigi szinteken. A terminálok között épp ezért gyakran folyt információcsere, és rendszeresen történtek átcsoportosítások is. Szinte folyamatos volt a forgalom a szintek között. Idebent jóval kevesebb növényt lehetett látni, mint a központ egyéb területein, de ahol volt egy kis szabad hely ide is került néhány. A terem vertikális középpontjába volt a legnagyobb, a hármas Spirált teljes egészében átfogó gyűrű. Ennek az egyik pontjához egy különleges, hármas terminált építette. Az egymásba kapcsolódó székeke egy jókora, nagy teljesítményű holografikus kivetítő öveztek félkörívben. Az itt dolgozó három Istennőnek volt a legfontosabb feladata. Ők voltak az elitek elitjei, és a legkiemelkedőbb képességekkel rendelkeztek a rendszer irányítása terén. Mindegyikük előtt egy nagy, holografikus képernyő volt, amelyeken bonyolult ábrák villództak szinte követhetetlenül gyorsan. Ezek tájékoztatták őket a rendszer jelenlegi állapotáról Emellett fejenként legalább tucatnyi kisebb képernyőt kísértek szemmel, a beérkező riasztásokról, és minden másról, méghozzá valós időben. Egy pillanatra sem állhattak le ezeknek a képernyőknek a figyelésével. A kezeiken speciális kesztyűket viseltek, amelyek lehetővé tették a speciális konzolok kezelését. Ugyanis az itt szükséges összetett munkákhoz nem volt elég a normális érintőgombos, vagy egyéb módon működő perifériák használata. A három terminál beviteli egysége inkább hasonlított bonyolult hangszerre, mint számítógépes eszközre. Pedig a hozzáértők számára sokkal hatékonyabb volt, mint akármelyik erre a célra készült egyéb eszköz. A trió pedig mindenkinél ügyesebben kezelte őket. Hosszú vékony húrok voltak egy aranyszínű keretbe függőlegesen és vízszintesen egyaránt kifeszítve. Ezeket megpendítve lehetett kiváltani a különböző funkciókat. Volt továbbá még néhány kar, amivel a húrok egymáshoz viszonyított helyzetét lehetett megváltoztatni, mint egy normál klaviatúrán a módosító billentyűkkel a az egyes gombok funkcióját. Továbbá a pengetés intenzitása és ritmusa sem volt mindegy. Egészen másként értelmezet a gép egy erőteljes, de rövid pendítést, mint egy hosszú, de lágy érintést. Ezért a kezelése valóban csak nagyon hosszú gyakorlás után vált teljesen magabiztossá, és a használónak úgy kellett vele bánnia, mint egy zenésznek a hangszerével. A három itt dolgozó Istennő viszont értette a dolgát. A kezeik olyan gyorsan cikáztak a kezelőfelület fölött, hogy csupán elmosódott lilás-fehéres foltoknak látszottak az adatkesztyűk miatt. Közben egész végig a képernyőket nézték, mivel nem volt szükség arra, hogy lássák éppen melyik húrt pengetik, hiszen vakon is tökéletesen tisztában voltak vele. Másként nem is dolgozhattak volna ilyen fontos pozícióban. Egyetlen egyszer sem hibáztak még eddig, és nem volt egyetlen eltévesztett pendítésük sem. Ex, Ere és Chrono volt magasan a legjobb ebben az egész Mennyországban. Mint minden Istennő, ők hárman is tudták, hogy mennyire fontos a munkájuk, és minden pillanatban igyekeztek száz százalékosan teljesíteni. Idáig rengeteg krízishelyzet megoldása fűződött az ő nevükhöz. Például amikor a Borzalmak Ura ismét megjelent a földön, akkor is ők voltak szolgálatban. Később rövid pihenő után szinte végig ők felügyelték az elvágott Szuperhúr rendbe hozását. Ehhez hasonlóan nehéz munkát csak nagyon kevesen végeztek addig. Ki is tüntették őket a helytállásuk miatt, de természetesen nem azért csinálták. Saját magukra is nagyon büszkén tekintettek, mivel képesek voltak egy ilyen összetett feladatra. Azóta nem igen volt ehhez hasonló mértékű feladat, és a napok szinte unalmasan teltek. Kivéve a mait, amikor is reggel óta folyamatos meghibásodásokról érkeztek jelentések a rendszer minden egyes pontjáról. Emiatt a három Istennő megállás nélkül dolgozott. Egymás után szüntették meg a hibákat, és javították meg a kritikus pontokon történő szakadásokat. Közben egyre több és több új hibaüzenet érkezett be hozzájuk. A helyzet még nem volt olyan súlyos mint a Szuperhúr javításánál, de ha ebben a tempóban haladt tovább, akkor rövidesen akár még ezt is elérhette. Az intenzív munka ellenére a három Istennőn még arra is tudott koncentrálni, hogy beszélgessen.  
- …zárd le légy szíves a hármastól a százötvennégyesig az összes routert, különben az adatok túlcsordulnak. - mondta Ere, miközben fel sem nézett a munkájából.  
- Megtörtént. - válaszolta Ex. - Most már van egy kis időnk visszavenni a tempóból.  
- Miről beszélsz? - Crono egy kissé idegesnek tűnt. - Tudod hogy itt soha nem lazíthatunk. Mindig van valami, amit meg kell oldani. Tényleg olyan nagy kérés, hogy egyszer minden rendben működjön?  
- Azt hittem szereted ezt a munkát… - kacsintott rá Ex vidáman, Chrono pedig hevesen megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem úgy értettem! - magyarázta. - Én tényleg szeretem amit csinálok… de ettől még lehetne nyugisabb. Sokkal nyugisabb…  
- Szerintem meg, akkor csak unatkoznánk. - szólalt fel Ere Ex mellett. Crono elképedve nézett rájuk.  
- Szégyelljétek magatokat! Mindketten ellenem szövetkeztetek!  
- Ugyanmár… Mi nem… - válaszolta a két Istennő vigyorogva. Ekkor azonban két újabb ablak jelent meg Chrono előtt a levegőben, figyelmeztetőüzenetekkel. Az Istennő gyorsan végigolvasta őket, majd megérintette mindkettőt, és azok eltűntek.  
- Letelt az idő. - jelentette ki rosszkedvűen. - Valamit csinálni kell különben rengeteg adat fog elveszni.  
- Mi lenne, ha pár tartalék rendszert beiktatnánk, és valahogy abban keringenie minden, amíg vissza nem állítják az átjátszókat. Igaz, hogy sokkal több adatot dolgozunk fel, mint amennyit továbbítani tudunk, és így egyre több fog felhalmozódni, de csak addig kell kibírni amíg legalább egy átjátszó nem üzemel… - Ex olyan gyorsan hadart, amennyire csak tudott. Azonban a társai már olyan régóta dolgoztak vele, hogy így is tökéletesen megértették.  
- Remek, ötlet. - értett egyet Chrono. - Néha zseniális vagy.  
- Csak néha? - kérdezte tetetett felháborodással a másik Istennő. Ere halkan felkuncogott.  
- Tényleg, Chrono! Még nem is láttam közelebbről a gyűrűt, amit Peorth-tól kaptál. Később igazán megmutathatnád… - mondta Ex, miközben villámgyorsan dolgozott a saját ötlete megvalósításán.  
- Rendben, ha itt végeztünk majd mindketten megnézhetitek. Én rögtön beleszerettem amint először felhúztam. Csak ezek miatt a buta kesztyűk miatt nem látszik.  
- Akkor mit szólnátok egy nagy Jenga maratonhoz? - Vetette fel az ötletet, Ere.  
- Szuper! - kiáltotta a boldogságtól egy kisé túl hangosan Chrono. Ha valaki hallja biztosan azt hiszi, hogy a három Istennő munkája csupa móka és szórakozás. Ráadásul a barna hajú lány majdnem a levegőbe csapott örömében, csak hát mindkét keze foglalt volt így megelégedett egy vidám mosollyal.  
- Én is benne vagyok. - vágta rá Ex. - Ezúttal én fogok nyerni, majd meglátjátok.  
- Csak szeretnéd, kedvesem. - kuncogott Ere. - Nem megy az olyan könnyen. - Mindhárman elmosolyodtak. Ők nem csak munkatársak voltak, hanem a legjobb barátnők is, akik még a szabadidejüket is szinte mindig együtt töltötték. És mióta Peorth először elhozta a Mennyországba a Jenga nevű játékot, azóta már rengetegszer rendeztek hatalmas partikat. Ahol mindig inkább a nevetés, és a szórakozás volt a cél, mintsem a valódi győzelem. Legtöbbször egy idő után már nem is számolták, az eredményt. De ilyenkor mégis jól esett a másikat cukkolni. Ere éppen egy bonyolult algoritmust készítette, ami jelen esetben nagyon nagy szükségük volt. De a másik két Istennő sem tétlenkedett. Másodpercekkel később Ex ötlete már meg is volt valósítva.  
- Remek. - mondta Chrono elégedetten. - Megint sikerült egy kis időt nyernünk. Már csak az a kérdés, mit csinálunk ha ez sem lesz elég.  
- Ez igaz. - mondta Ere elgondolkozva. - Találni kellene valami alternatív megoldást… Megkérdezem hol tart az átjátszó javítása. - Hátranézett, de nem látta maga mögött lebegni a rendszergazda székét. A jobb kezével megérintett egy kapcsolót a terminálján. - Ere Peorth-nak… - szólt bele az interkomba, majd várakozott egy kicsit. Nem kapott azonnal, választ, ezért újra próbálkozott. - Peorth, hallasz…  
- Igen hallak, Ere. - szólalt meg a jobb fülében az apró hangszóró. Itt vagyok kicsit lejjebb… mi a probléma?  
- Nagyon kellene már az a reléállomás. Legalább az egyik… Tudsz róla valamit? - miközben beszélt, a háttérben mintha szipogást hallott volna. - _Valaki sír? - _kérdezte magától. Aztán úgy döntött, hogy inkább nem kérdez rá.  
- Skuld teljes erőbedobással dolgozik rajta. - mondta Peorth. - Próbáljatok még egy kicsit kitartani. Mindjárt ott leszek én is.  
- Roger, ne aggódj még bírjuk. - lekapcsolta a kommunikációs eszközt. - Legalábbis egy ideig… - tette hozzá mosolyogva.  
Peorth eközben éppen az egyik fiatal istennőnek segített összeszedni pár elejtett adattáblát.  
- Nagyon sajnálom, Peorth-san. - mondta az Istennő a könnyeit törölgetve. - Szörnyen ügyetlen vagyok…  
- Ugyan nem mondj ilyeneket, Awy-chan. - mondta kedvesen a kezdő Istennőnek. - Nem olyan nagy ügy, mindenkivel előfordulnak balesetek. - Magában elmosolyodott, amikor visszagondolt arra, hogy ő milyen ügyetlen volt néha, mikor még kezdőként dolgozott éppen itt. És azt is tudta mennyit ér egy-egy ilyen bátorítás. - Még én is szoktam hibázni, mint ahogy mindenki más. - Rákacsintott a kis Istennőre, akinek az arca hirtelen vidám lett.  
- Tényleg? - kérdezte boldogan.  
- Hát persze! - borzolta meg egy kicsit a lány barna haját Peorth. - És még valami… szeretnélek megkérni, hogy szólíts csak simán Peorth-nak, rendben.  
- Igen értettem. - bólintott Awy boldogan, majd átvette Peorth-tól az adattáblákat. - Köszönöm, Peorth-sa… Peorth! - javította ki gyorsan magát. Az első osztályú Istennő mosolyogva nézte amint átrepül az egyik adatterminálig, majd átnyújt két táblát az ott dolgozónak. Aztán visszaült a székébe, és felemelkedett, hogy megnézze mi a helyzet a legkritikusabb helyen. Ahogy sejtette, a helyzet nem volt éppen a legrózsásabb. Chorono-ék minden egyes másodpercben keményen megharcoltak azért, hogy a rendszer össze ne omoljon. Nagyon kimerítő munka volt, ezt Peorth is nagyon jól tudta. Felmerült benne a gondolat, hogy elintézi kapjanak majd egy kicsit több szabadidőt. Ezzel csak az volt a baj, hogy ők nem fogadták el már korábban sem, mondván hogy ha hosszabb ideig nem dolgozhatnak itt, akkor nagyon hiányozni kezd nekik. Felállt a székéből, és odament mögéjük. Egy pillanatig némán tanulmányozta a kijelzőket.  
- Ez tényleg egyre rosszabb… - mondta végül csalódottan. - Mennyi időnk van még az első adatvesztésig?  
- Körülbelül… - kezdte lassan Ex. - Körülbelül huszonhárom perc. De utána már minden egyes percben megduplázódik az elvesztett mennyiség. Pillanat… - gyorsan megérintett pár húrt, mire egy holografikus gömb jelent meg a levegőben, olyan helyen ahol mindenki jól láthatta. A gömb belsejében számok pörögtek a nulla felé, azaz az időpont felé, amikor a baj megtörténik. Néha az óra apró ugrásokat mutatott, amikor a számítógép korrigálta a bekövetkezésig hátralévő időt.  
- Jaj ne! - sóhajtott fel panaszosan Crono.  
- Ez tényleg nem sok. - mondta komoran Peorth. - De ne aggódjatok, addigra egész biztos kész lesz az átjátszó. Nem lesz semmi baj, Skuld-nak az ilyesmi gyerekjáték… - Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy eléggé nagy meggondolatlanság lenne a kis Istennő előtt ilyeneket mondani. Visszament a székéhez, majd megérintett pár kapcsolót a karfáján. - Skuld, ott vagy? - kérdezte fennhangon. - Skuld, itt Peorth… Hol tart a javítás? Skuld? Ha-hó Skuld, jelentkezz! Skuld… 

A szóban forgó reléállomás viszonylag messze volt Peorth-éktól, és magasan a felhők között lebegett. Csupán egy keskeny, és rendkívül meredek lépcsősor vezetett fel hozzá. Kívülről nézve egy tojásra hasonlított, amiből rengeted spirálisan tekergőző antenna állt ki, és egymás köré csavarodva törtek az égre. Ha ezeket az antennákat nem számítjuk, akkor jóval kisseb volt, mit a vezérlőközpont épülete, de azért ez sem volt elhanyagolható. Egyébként teljesen automatikus volt a működése, csak időnként kellett rajta karbantartást végezni. Ezért a belseje sem volt annyira tágas, és pompázatos, mint ahol rendszeresen dolgoztak. Csupán sima fehér falú szervizfolyosói voltak, amelyek belülről szinte teljesen behálózták, mint az élő szervezetet a vénák. Az ilyen állomások sok nagyon kényes rendszert tartalmaztak, így mindig nagyon körültekintőnek kellett lenni a javításuknál. Ráadásul rengeteg olyan rész volt rajtuk, amit nem lehetett távolról, pár kapcsoló megérintésével megcsinálni. Számtalan ehhez hasonló volt Yggdrasil egész területén, és ezek valósították meg a különböző rendszerek közötti adatforgalmat, és minden egyéb kommunikációt. Természetesen voltak tartalék rendszerek is, ám azok sokkal kevésbé voltak megbízhatóak. Skuld négykézláb kúszott az egyik folyosón, és remélte, hogy ezúttal nem rossz helyen fordult be. Mert az előző két alkalommal több mint száz métert kellett visszafelé megtennie, mikor rájött, hogy rossz irányba halad. Ugyan ebben a kényelmetlen testhelyzetben. A biztonság kedvéért elővette a hely alaprajzát tartalmazó projectort, ami egy falevélre emlékeztető ezüstszínű szerkezet volt, és miután megérintette a felszínét, a levegőbe vetítette az állomás teljes belső szervízhálózatának a térképét. Egy villogó ikon jelezte a jelenlegi helyzetét. Ezúttal biztosan a helyes folyosón haladt, hibalehetőség pedig teljességgel ki volt zárva. Tovább ment, és pár méternyi kúszás után elért egy kereszteződésbe. Két járat találkozásánál mindig egy nagyobb helyiséget építettek, ahol legalább fel tudott egyenesedni. Kinyújtóztatta a tagjait, és pihent egy kicsit mielőtt továbbment. Csak egy tény vigasztalta, az hogy ebben a munkában ő volt a legjobb a Mennyországban. Ennek az első számú okát természetesen a technológiai dolgokban való jártasságával, és ösztönös zsenialitásával magyarázta. Azonban volt egy másik ok is, amire egyáltalán nem volt büszke, és soha nem is emlegette. Peorth roppant bölcsen soha nem hangsúlyozta ki ezt az indokot, és ezért nagyon hálás is volt neki. Ugyanis mivel ő volt a legkisebb, ő fért el a legkényelmesebben a szervizfolyosókon. A ˝kényelmes˝ itt persze relatívan értendő. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha Urd is ott lenne, akkor egyfolytában cukkolná azzal, hogy csak a mérete miatt bíznak rá egy ilyen fontos munkát. Viszont valahányszor ilyen kimerítő feladata volt, elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon miért tervezték olyan szűkre ezeket a járatokat. És rajta kívül más istennők hogy tudják elévégezni a feladatot. Chrono például nem volt sokkal nagyobb nála, de egyszer határozottan kijelentette, hogy csak a legvégső esetben vállalná a javításokat. Skuld-nak magával a munkával nem volt semmi baja, sőt nagyon szerette. Csak a mászkálás ment lassacskán az idegeire. Azonban legalább minden patyolat tiszta volt, így nem koszolta össze magát. Halkan felsóhajtott, ideje volt tovább menni. Lehajolt, hogy bemásszon a következő járatba, amikor megreccsent a fülében a kommunikátor. Reflexszerűen felegyenesedett, hogy tisztább legyen az adás. Közben elfeledkezett róla, hogy a feje már félig bent volt a járatba. Tompa puffanás visszhangzott végig a kietlen folyosókon. Nyomában egy dühös fájdalomkiáltás.  
- Au… fenébe. - sziszegte Skuld, és megérintette a feje tetejét. A kommunikátor persze csak recsegett, és semmi érthető nem hallatszott belőle. Ha az állomás működött volna, akkor persze kristály tiszta lett volna minden. Sajnos az utóbbi időkben egyre több ilyen relé ment tönkre. Pedig nem lett volna nekik szabad. Skuld ismerte a tervrajzukat, és el kellett ismernie, hogy az alkotójuk kiváló munkát végzett, és még ő maga sem tudott volna egykönnyen jobbat tervezni. Peorth nem is olyan rég említette, hogy a Fejlesztési Tanács beszélt az adók korszerűsítéséről. És ha továbbra is ilyen gyakran romlanak el, akkor valószínűleg nagyon hamar szükséges lesz ez a lépés. A kis Istennő megpróbált úgy fordulni, hogy tiszta legyen a vétel. De miután háromszor is megperdült a tengelye körül anélkül hogy valamit is elért volna, feladta a próbálkozást. Inkább a kommunikátor finomhangolóján próbált állítani. Ez már sokkal sikeresebb volt.  
- …Skuld? - szólalt meg recsegve a kis hangszóró. Még így is azonnal felismerte Peorth hangját. - Minden rendbe? …Skuld jelentkezz…  
- Itt vagyok már… - panaszolta nyűgösen az Istennő. Közben tovább folytatta az utat a céljához.   
- Már kezdtem megijedni… - jött a válasz egy kicsit megkönnyebbülten. - Mi a helyzet nálad?  
- Semmi csak már unom a szűk járatokat… - morogta Skuld. - Kevés ennél bosszantóbb munkát tudok elképzelni.  
- Megértelek, de sajnos ezt is meg kell csinálni valakinek… És nálad senki…  
- Igen tudom… - szakította félbe Skuld kissé megenyhülve. - A többiek hogy bírják a nyomást? - Egy pillanatig nem volt válasz, ő pedig elképzelte amint Peorth végignéz a szélvészként dolgozó Istennőkön. - Még megvagyunk, ne aggódj miattunk. Nem kell kapkodnod.  
- Tudod, hogy és soha nem kapkodok! - mondta a kis Istennő tettetett felháborodással. - Mindjárt meglesz… Már itt is vagyok… - A szerviz alagút egy másfélszer háromméteres szobába vezetett. A baj csak az volt, hogy a magassága sem haladta meg a másfél métert, így elég furcsa érzést keltett. A falak tompa kék fénnyel ragyogtak. Skuld a terem elejéhez ment, és kényelmesen leült a földre. Előtte egy angyalszárnyat mintázó, arany színű rész volt a falon. Óvatosan megnyomta a felületet, és várt amíg a szárnyak lenyitódtak, felfedve a belső felületükön található érintőképernyős billentyűzetet. Gyorsan végigolvasta a kiíródó diagnosztikai üzeneteket. - Huh… szerencsénk van. - jelentette ki megkönnyebbülten. - Nem kell újra írni az alapprogramokat, mint a másiknál.  
- Remek hír… - válaszolta azonnal Peorth. - De ne kiabáld el.  
- Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen pesszimista vagy… - jegyezte meg a fiatal Istennő. Közben a keze villámgyorsan száguldozott a képernyő felett. Megjelent egy bonyolult sokdimenziós felépítési rajz. Skuld a mutatóujjával kijelölt egy szakaszt, ami kinagyítódott. - Rendben ez az… - egy újabb érintés, mire a falból hangtalanul mindenféle alakzatok emelkedtek ki. Sőt, még a mennyezetről is. A belsejükben fényesen villódzó vezetékek, és egyéb különös, de gyönyörű alkatrészek voltak bennük. Skuld végigtanulmányozta az elsőt, és azonnal tudta mi a baj. - Sejtettem… - mondta mosolyogva. - Ugyan az a probléma, mint a másiknál.  
- Értem. - válaszolta Peorth, ám Skuld érezte, hogy valamiért még nem nyugodott meg.  
- Mindjárt készen is vagyok. - Benyúlt a legelső egységbe, és kiemelt egy apró, kék kristályt. A tenyerébe tette, és közelebbről is megvizsgálta. A hatszögletű drágakőben egy apró narancssárga fény pulzált. - Hát persze… - mondta Skuld egy sóhajtás után. - Lemerült az összes energiacella. Mintha valami zárlatos lenne, és leszívná belőlük az összes energiát. - egy pillanatig tétovázott. - De érdekes, hogy csak ezeknél, a kisméretűeknél fordul elő… Fura..  
- Szerinted mi okozhatja? - érkezett az újabb kérdés. Skuld tanácstalanul megforgatta a kezében a kristályt.  
- Ötletem sincs… - mondta végül. - Semmi látható szerkezeti hibájuk nincs. És még ha lenne is… Egyszer-kétszer előfordulhat. De nem tömegesen.  
- Ez nem jó hír… - sóhajtott fel gondterhelten Peorth. - Mennyi ideig tart feltölteni őket?  
- Pár perc. - közölte Skuld, miközben elővett a zsebéből egy hófehér kagyló alakú tárgyat. A belsejében volt egy bemélyedés, amibe a kristály pontosan beleillett. Rázárta a tetejét, majd várt egy pár másodpercet. Mire újra kinyitotta a kristály már vakítóan ragyogott a narancsszínű energiától. - Na azért… - mosolyodott el vidáman, majd kivette a következő energiacellát. - Még jó hogy magammal hoztam ezt a töltőt. - Eszébe jutott, hogy az előző esetben vissza kellett menni a bejáratig, ahová az egyik Istennő kérésre elhozta neki.  
- Ha lehet az egyik lemerült kristályt hozd vissza. - szólt bele gyorsan a kommunikátorba Peorth. - Ha mást nem alaposabban megvizsgáltathatjuk, hátha kiderül valami…  
- Értem. - mondta Skuld, majd a következő kristályt az egyik zsebre rakta, és helyére egy teljesen újat tett. - Várjunk csak… - jutott az eszébe hirtelen egy fontos dolog. - Hány ilyen állomást kell még megjavítani?  
- Ö… pillanat… - Peorth mintha habozott volna. - Izé… még kettőt.  
- Na ne… Olyan sokat? - Skuld teljesen összeroskadt a hír hallatán. Bármi mást szívesebben csinált volna a szűk folyosókon való mászkáláson kívül.  
- Ne is törődj vele… - próbálta felvidítani az első osztályú Istennő. - Még gyorsan helyre teszed azt a kettőt, aztán nem kell vele bajlódni.  
- Te könnyen beszélsz… - mondta kissé dühösen a kis Istennő. - Na mindegy gyorsan megcsinálom őket, aztán végre jöhet valami igazi kihívást jelentő feladat. - Peorth nagyon szeretette volna erre válaszolni, de egyszerűen nem talált megfelelő szavakat. Egészen elképedt… Skuld nem azért utálja a reléállomások javítását, mert túl nehéz, hanem a szűk alagutak és az unalmas munka miatt. Lehet, hogy energiacellákat feltölteni nem volt túl nehéz feladat, de amit az előző állomáson csinált… nos az lenyűgöző volt. És egész eddig azt hitte, hogy a fiatal Istennőt megizzasztotta a feladat. - _Egészen elképesztő… - _gondolta elismerően. - _Bele sem merek gondolni, mi lesz ha tényleg felnő… Lehet, hogy új munka után nézhetek. - _Végül összeszedte magát. - Majd nézünk együtt valami neked is tetsző feladatot, rendben?  
- Oké, de ezúttal valami tényleg izgalmasat akarok. - Peorth lassan megcsóválta a fejét az izgatott hangot hallva. Hiába próbált meg Skuld felnőttként viselkedni, néhány megnyilvánulása még határozottan gyerekes volt_ - De addig még bőven meg is unhatom… - _egészítette ki az előző gondolatát. - Peorth, figyelsz te rám…  
- Jaj, bocsáss meg csak elgondolkoztam… - szólalt meg mentegetőzve. - Mégis mire gondolsz konkrétan?  
- Hát azt még nem gondoltam ki pontosan… De szeretnék valami kreatív munkát. Amiben kiélhetem a zseniális tehetségem…  
- Jó-jó, majd megbeszéljük… - szakította félbe az első osztályú Istennő, mielőtt leállíthatatlan lett volna a folyamat.  
- Peorth! - szólította meg ekkor Ere, és az első osztályú Istennő azonnal ránézett. - Van egy kis probléma.  
- Hallgatlak… - sétált oda a három lányhoz. - Nagyon súlyos…?  
- Elégé… - mondta aggodalmas hangon Ere. - Nézd… - mutatott az egyik levegőbe vetített képre. Hirtelen nagy mennyiségű magas prioritású információ érkezett. Az a baj, hogy nem tudunk velük mit kezdeni, mert pufferek már tele vannak. Csak akkor lehetne őket elemezni, ha előtte az alacsonyabb rendű adatokat töröljük.  
- Mi a helyzet a vészhelyzeti tárolókkal? - kérdezte reménykedve Peorth, de erre megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Már azok is tele vannak a feldolgozott, de tovább még nem küldött adatokkal. Csak úgy tudjuk őket kiüríteni, ha továbbítjuk a tartalmukat… vagy ha töröljük.  
- Lennie kell más megoldásnak… - mondta összeszorított foggal Peorth. - Mennyi időnk van? - már nem is tudta hányszor tette fel az imént elhangzott kérdést az elmúlt pár órában. Rengetegszer.  
- Legfeljebb két perc…- válaszolta Chrono. - De nem hiszem, hogy másfélnél tovább bírjuk. Peorth egy fél másodpercre lehunyta a szemét, és átgondolta a lehetőségeket. Nem volt nehéz dolga, ugyanis egyetlen egy sem jutott az eszébe. Azaz egy mégis. Azonban ezt a módszert, minden másnál jobban szerette volna elkerülni. Sajnos most elérkezett az a pillanat, amikor mindent el kellet követni annak az érdekében, hogy az Yggdrasil rendszerei ne omoljanak össze. Kinyitotta a szemét, barna tekintete pedig tökéletes nyugalmat árasztott magából.  
- Van egy mentőötletem - mondta, miközben a székéhez sietett. - Ex, végezz egy gyors diagnosztikát az energiahálózatról. Chrono, darabold fel az adatokat tömörített csomagokká. Ere, te próbáld minnél tovább visszatartani az adatáramlást.  
- Az energiahálózat teljes hatékonysággal üzemel. - jelentette ekkor Ex, aki már végzett is a kért diagnosztikával.  
- Tökéletes… - mondta Peorth elégedetten. - Ezt fogjuk használni az adatok továbbítására.  
- Micsoda?! - kérdezte a három Istennő egyszerre, de közben egy pillanatra sem hagyták abba a munkát.  
- Megőrültél?!?! - hasított a fülébe egy éles hang, és ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy nem kapcsolta ki a kommunikátort, Skuld pedig valószínűleg minden egyes szót hallott. - De akkor…  
- Igen tudom… - vágott a szavába határozottan. - De nincs más lehetőség. Ha van jobb ötlet, akkor nyitott vagyok bármire. Ezért pedig vállalom a felelősséget. - Ex, Ere és Chrono nagyon jól tudták, ahogy Skuld is, hogy amire Peorth készül azzal legalább húsz kisebb-nagyobb biztonsági protokollt fognak megszegni. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy az egész roppantul veszélyes, és a végeredmény akár rosszabb is lehet, mint ha adatok vesznének el. Összességében ez egy nagyon kockázatos döntés volt, de bízott benne, hogy sikerrel járnak.  
- Ugye tudod, hogy manuálisan kell majd az adattovábbítást irányítani? Minden egyes pillanatban nektek kell majd figyelni, hogy az összes változót. - Skuld most már nem akarta lebeszélni, csupán tényeket közölt. Peorth örült neki, hogy ilyen hamar megértette. - Nagyon nehéz lesz…  
- Igen ezt is tudom… - válaszolta könnyedén. - De a három legügyesebb Istennővel, sikerülni fog. Ugye így van, lányok? - Egyöntetű igen hangzott fel, amit Skuld nagyon jól hallott.  
- Őrültek… - suttogta a kis Istennő kissé durcásan. - Hogy nekem is pont az ilyesmiből kell kimaradnom… - Szándékosan felgyorsította a munkáját, bár tudta, hogy semmiképp nem érhet már vissza. - Remélem a Mindenható jól leszid majd titeket… Nekem meg itt van ez a dögunalom… Ennél még Urd sorozatai is izgalmasabbak. - Peorth folyamatosan hallgatta a panaszkodását, csupán annyit csinált, hogy lejjebb vett a hangerőből.  
- Még egy perc… - jelentette Chrono izgatottan. - Plusz mínusz tizenöt másodperc.  
- Vettem, mindenki készüljön fel. - Peorth keze villámgyorsan zongorázni kezdett a rendszergazda székének karfáján. Mindkét oldalon félrehúzódott egy hosszú ovális panel, amiből egy szemvillanás alatt Ere-ék konzolának a mása emelkedett ki, és állt olyan pozícióba, hogy Peorth-nak kényelmes legyen használni. Az istennő egy másik félrehúzódó panel mögül elővett egy pár adatkesztyűt, majd felhúzta a sajátja helyére, amit ideiglenesen a tárolóba helyezett. Bár látszólag teljesen nyugodt volt, most nem volt türelme olyan kicsiségekkel foglalkozni, mint hogy eltüntesse. Majd ha már mindenen túl vannak, akkor visszacseréli. Egyre fogytak a másodpercek, és neki még rengeteg dolga volt. Kipróbálta a konzolt egy egyszerű rutinparanccsal, és az tökéletesen működött. Majd szélessávú adásra kapcsolta a kommunikációs egységet, így az egész Yggdrasil-ban mindenki hallhatta amit mondani szándékozott. Legalábbis remélte, hogy mindenhová eljut majd az üzenete a kiesett reléállomások ellenére is. - Figyelem, minden rendszernek! Negyedik szintű készültségi figyelmeztetés! Itt Peorth, első osztályú Istennő, kettestípusú korlátlan engedéllyel. Az adatáramlás folytonosságának fenntartása érdekében az energiahálózatot fogjuk felhasználni mindennemű információ továbbítására. Minden rendszer készüljön fel a fogadásra. Ismétlem minden rendszer sürgősen készüljön fel a fogadásra. A műveletet tizenöt másodperc múlva kezdjük. Bejelentés vége! - Leállította az adást, és engedélyezet magának egy fél pillanatot, hogy lélekben teljesen felkészüljön a műveletre. Aztán nekiállt pár alapvető algoritmus bevitelének, hogy ujjai hozzászokjanak az intenzív munkához. Rég nem használt már ilyen típusú konzolt, és egy kissé kiesett a gyakorlatból De ha egyszer valaki az ilyesmit elsajátította, akkor soha nem felejtette el. Már csak az adatok által diktált kíméletlen tempóval kellett megbirkóznia. Semmi kétsége nem volt afelől, hogy sikerülni fog. Arra is kíváncsi lett volna, hogy mennyire bolydult fel az Yggdrasil a bejelentése nyomán… De már nem maradt ideje ezen gondolkozni, mert az általa meghatározott idő letelt.  
Bármennyi ideje is lett volna a töprengésre, akkor sem tudta volna elképzelni milyen folyamatot indított el az a pár mondatos bejelentés. Az egész Yggdrasil-ban mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva hallgatta végig a szavait. Először is életbe lépett a negyedik szintű készültég, aminek nyomán azonnal minden helyen aranyszínű fények gyúltak ki, és megszólalt egy mély, szaggatottan búgó figyelmeztető jelzés. Ugyan ez még csupán készenléti figyelmeztetés volt, és nem vészriadó, erre is vonatkozott néhány előírás. Például aki éppen nem dolgozik, fel kell függeszteni mindenféle nem létfontosságú tevékenységet, és azonnali hatállyal a számára előre kijelölt helyre kellett mennie, hogy ha a helyzet súlyosbodik akkor minnél nagyobb segítséget tudjon nyújtani. Ebben nem volt semmi szokatlan, mindenki fel volt készülve egy ilyen helyzetre. Csakhogy amit Peorth mondott, az messzemenően túlment minden normán. Sokan, sokféleképpen reagáltak, de egy mindenkiben közös volt. Senki nem maradt közönyös az első osztályú Istennő szavai után. Volt, aki pánikba esett, és fejvesztett kapkodásba kezdett. Mások teljesen ledöbbentek, és értékes másodperceket vesztettek el, mielőtt cselekedni kezdtek volna. Néhányan még arra is gondoltak, hogy ez egy vicc, és nemsokára hangos nevetés közepette minden kiderül. Ezt a feltevést nagyon hamar elvetették. Az is felmerült, hogy a rendszergazda esetleg túl sokat dolgozott az utóbbi időben, és ez az idegeire ment. Még számtalan ehhez hasonló találgatás született, de egyik sem volt több egy kósza gondolatnál. Azoknak is támadtak kétségeik, akik a helyzethez képest viszonylag higgadtak maradta. De senkinek nem jutott eszébe megkérdőjelezni a parancsot, mivel az egyenesen a rendszergazdától érkezett. Ezért mindenhol hozzákezdte a kért módosítások elvégzéséhez. Az idő sürgetett, szerencsére azonban nem voltak bonyolultak a végrehajtandó módosítások sem. Természetesen tisztában voltak azzal is, hogy az egész szabálytalan. De tizenöt másodperc még egy Istennő számára is kevés volt, hogy bármilyen alternatív lehetőséget találjon ki. Nem beszélve arról, hogy nyílván megfelelő indok volt egy ilyen súlyos döntés meghozására. A bejelentés után négy és fél másodperc telt el, mire az első rendszer felkészült az adatok fogadására. És utána sorozatosan egyre gyorsuló ütemben a többiek is készen álltak. Mire letelt a tizenöt másodperc, már csak arra vártak, hogy Peorth-ék végre elkezdjék a projektet. És hogy azután mi történik, az már olyan kérdés volt, amire a választ még senki nem tudott. És volt még valami. Neki csupán annyi volt a dolguk, hogy néhány paramétert átállítottak a rendszerben, és megváltoztatták az információ fogadásának módját. De a központi vezérlőben dolgozóknak ennél sokkal nehezebb dolga lesz. Éppen ezért senki nem lett volna szívesen a helyükben. Az utolsó másodpercekben Ex, Ere és Chrono sem szólt egyetlen szót sem. Mindhárman Peorth-ra vártak, hogy megadja a jelet a kezdésre.  
- Rajta! - adta ki az utasítást az utolsó másodpercben az első osztályú Istennő, és ezzel kezdetét vette az egyik legnehezebb munka, amit a három Istennő valaha is csinált. Peorth előtt a levegőben az első pillanatban hét kivetítés jelent meg, amit neki pillanatok alatt értelmezni kellett volna. De a többieknek sem volt sokkal könnyebb dolga. Számtalan utasítás kellett megadni, és még több programot lefuttatni minden egyes másodpercben. Bármilyen fejlett is volt a négy terminál, még azoknak is voltak korlátaik. Amiket a négy istennő most alaposan megközelített, sőt már-már feszegetett is. Eközben a központi épületben mindenütt vibrálni kezdtek a fények. Ez várható reakció volt, mivel ilyen nagyon széles határok között változó jelekké alakították őket Peorth-ék szorgos kezei. Ez a rész volt a legveszélyesebb. Az energiahálózat az Yggdrasil összes alrendszerét, összekötötte. Így a kibocsátott jeleket megfelelően irányítva az összes célállomás megkapta. A baj csak akkor volt, ha az energiahálózat nem bírta ezt a gyors változást. Ha ez a túlterhelés bekövetkezik egész rendszerek lesznek a tartalék energiára szorulva. És persze akkor teljesen fölösleges volt az egész művelet.  
- Az adatáramlás stabil. - jelentette ki Chrono, miután volt egy röpke pillanata, hogy a diagnosztikai hologramra nézzen. - Megérkeztek az első visszajelzések, a célállomásoktól. Néhány apróbb nehézség mellett a jelet mindenhol tökéletesen tudják olvasni. Az eddigi adatveszteség nulla egész nulla százalék. Ahogy a tárolók ürülnek, folyamatosan töltődnek fel az új információval.  
- Remek. - mondta röviden Peorth, miközben az egyik energia/adat folyammal vesződött. Az Alternatív Technológia Kutató Központba kellett eljuttatnia egy nagy adatcsomag sorozatot, de az egyik energiaosztó központ mindig kibabrált vele. Az automatikus figyelő rendszer a szokatlan energiajel miatt akadályozta az átjutást. És még Peorth személyes kódja sem volt elég magas szintű ahhoz, hogy a program engedelmeskedjen. Az Istennő habozás nélkül törölte egy ügyes kis algoritmus segítségével. Úgy döntött, hogy majd később helyreállítja. Innentől kezdve már minden rendben ment. Csakhogy ezzel még csupán egy kisebb sikert ért el. Egyetlen pillanatra sem hagyhatta abba a munkát, mert az súlyos következményekkel jár.  
- Baj van… - hadarta Ex érezhető kétségbeeséssel a hangjában. - Egyre több szálon kellene a csomagokat küldeni. Nem bírom már sokáig!  
- Nyugalom! - mondta Peorth határozottan. - Gyorsan lehívta maga elé az Ex által emlegetett problémát, majd átvette a felhalmozódott adatok irányításának egy részét. - Kövess… - mondta az istennőnek. Amivel nem boldogulsz, annak írj gyorsan egy elemző szubrutint, és hagyd hogy ellegyen egy pár pillanatig.  
- Értettem! - jött az azonnali válasz. Az istennő összedobta a szubrutint, majd követte Peorth jelét a virtuális labirintusban. - Elképesztő… - suttogta maga elé, mivel alig tudott lépést tartani a rendszergazdával. Peorth olyan magabiztossággal haladt rendszerről rendszerre, amihez még ő sem volt hozzászokva, pedig Ere-vel és Chrono-val mindig gyorsan kellett dolgozniuk. Peorth azonban egészen elképesztő volt, ráadásul neki nem állt módjában minden nap gyakorolni.  
- Kompenzáld azt a csomagot, kezd szétesni! - mondta az első osztályú Istennő, Ex pedig habozás nélkül elvégezte a szükséges műveletet a képernyőn vörösen villogó csomagon.  
- Megvan! - jelezte kissé megkönnyebbülten. - Azt hiszem most már menni fog.  
- Csak nyugodtan, mindent remekül csináltok. - közölte Peorth. Azonban a helyzet nem volt olyan rózsás, mint ahogy mutatta. Rájött, hogy az Ex-nél jelentkező probléma csupán a kezdet volt. Hamarosan egyre gyakoribb lesz, és végül bármilyen gyorsan próbálkoznak vele, a rendszer össze fog omlani. Most már Skuld volt az utolsó reménységük. Azonban nem akarta ezzel idegesíteni a többieket, akik valószínűleg már így is eléggé nyugtalanok voltak. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd lassan kifújta és a kronométerre nézett. - Keh… - mondta csalódottan, de olyan halkan hogy senki nem hallhatta. Ekkor örült annak igazán, hogy a három Istennő háttal ül neki, mert az arckifejezéséről biztos mindent leolvastak volna. Alig akarta elhinni, de mindössze egy perc telt el azóta, hogy megkezdték a műveletet. Egyetlen perc, ami egy teljes órának hatott. Ráadásul egy izzasztóan kemény munkával eltöltött órának. Már az is kész csoda lett volna, ha még egyszer ennyi időt kibírnak. Összeszorította a fogát, és megpróbált még keményebben dolgozni, mint eddig, de már ezzel sem feszíthette túl sokáig a bekövetkező katasztrófáig hátralévő időt.  
- Kellene egy kis segítség… - mondta kapkodva Ere. Peorth keze végigsöpört a konzol felett, és egy sor olyan műveletet végzett el, amiről csak remélte hogy nem fog nagyobb bajt okozni, mint amennyi haszonnal jár. Ezután rákapcsolódott Ere termináljára, és csakúgy, mint Ex-nek, neki is segített. Csakhogy nála már sokkal nehezebb dolga volt, és közben majdnem elvesztette a kontrollt a saját feladatai felett. Nagy nehezen azonban megbirkóztak vele. Csupán akkor volt baj, amikor Chrono is jelezte, hogy nála is baj van. Majd rögtön utána ismét Ere. De egy fél másodperc múlva már a saját kijelzője is tele volt hibaüzenetekkel. - _Kész, ennyi volt. - _gondolta csalódottan. - _Már csak a csoda segítene… - _Ebben a pillanatban bekövetkezett az említett csoda. Valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan ok miatt az adatok, amiket eddig manuálisan kellett célra vezetni, önállósodtak, és saját maguknak keresték meg az útvonalat. Egyszerűen túl szép volt ahhoz, hogy igaz legyen, és először azt hitte, hogy talán a kijelző mutat rossz értékeket.  
- Nálatok is ugyan az történik? - tette fel a kérdést zavartan Chrono. Ezzel már bizonyossá vált, hogy tényleg valami csoda történhetett. Csak még mindig nem lehetett tudni, hogy mi. Az átjátszó még mindig nem kapcsolt be, mert arról tudtak volna.  
- He-he… - csendült fel ekkor egy ismerős hang a fülében. Peorth rögtön kapcsolt.

- Skuld?! - mondta elképedve. Az egész helyzet alatt most először esett ki a nyugalmából, bár most pozitív értelemben. - Mit..? Hogyan…? Mikor?  
- Nos már feltöltöttem a kristályokat. Az átjátszón végigfut egy diagnosztika, és utána működni fog. Addig gondoltam segítek nektek egy kicsit. - Peorth ekkor vette észre, hogy az Ex-t, Ere-t, Chrono-t és őt jelölő fő virtuális hálózatban van egy ötödik ikon is. Egy mosolygó arc, fordított csepp alakú jellel a szemei között. Azonban az első osztályú Istennő még mindig képtelen volt felfogni, hogy képes Skuld ilyen gyorsan dolgozni. Mikor a kis Istennő nem kapott választ, halkan felnevetett. - Látom teljesen ledöbbentél a zsenialitásomtól. - mondta büszkén. - Amíg ti szenvedtetek, én írtam egy programot, ami figyelte, hogyan korrigáljátok az adatáramlást. És azokat a műveleteket, amiket már ti is elvégeztetek, ő is meg tudja csinálni. De ne legyetek óvatlanok! - változott a hangja hirtelen figyelmeztetővé. - Még nem tökéletes, és akad néhány művelet, amit nem tud megcsinálni. Azokat nektek magatoknak kell végrehajtani. De minnél tovább fut a program, annál kevesebb dolgotok lesz.  
- Elképesztő… - lehelte Peorth. Minden úgy történt, ahogy Skuld mondta. Egyre kevesebb teendőjük akadt, mert a program lassan mindent megtanult tőlük. Hamarosan már alig kellett gyorsabban dolgozniuk, mint egy teljesen átlagos napon.  
- El sem hiszem, hogy megúsztuk! - lelkendezett Chrono. - Skuld a nap megmentője!  
- Bizony, bizony! - helyeselt önfeledten Ere. - Szerintem háromszoros hurrá Skuld-nak! Hip… hip…  
- Hurrá! - zendített rá vidáman Chrono és Ex is. Skuld vidáman kacagott, az átjátszó állomáson.  
- Hé-hé! - szólalt meg egy nagy adag tetetett felháborodással Peorth. - Nem mondtam, hogy lejárt a munkaidőtök! Rajta, koncentráljatok a feladatra, még nem végeztünk.  
- Undok ünneprontó! - csattant fel a kommunikátorban Skuld őszintén mérges hangja. Peorth elszámolt magában tízig, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
- Én nem akarok semmit tönkretenni, de mindennek megvan a maga ideje. - Halkan felsóhajtott. - Ígérem, hogy ha végeztünk csapunk egy akkora ünnepséget a tiszteletedre, amilyet már rég nem láttál.  
- Én nem akarom, hogy mindenki engem ünnepeljen… - morogta durcásan a kis Istennő. - De ha műár így megemlítetted, akkor jó. Ha-ha… Hogy én mekkora géniusz vagyok! - Peorth erre inkább már nem válaszolt, csak lehalkította a kommunikátort, mert nem volt kedve végighallgatni Skuld öndicsőítő énekét.  
- Feltéve hogy akkor még mindig első osztályú Istennő leszek… - mondta az üres levegőnek bánatosan. Most hogy túlvoltak a nehezén egyre többet gondolt a tettei lehetséges következményeire. Azok fenyegetően magasodtak előtte, és ebben a pillanatban nem tudta mi a jobb a kétségbeesett és teljesen esélytelen harc a virtuális térben, vagy szembenézni velük. Persze ha most megint előállna egy ugyan olyan helyzet, akkor sem tenne másképp. Nehéz dolog volt, de tudta jól hogy mire számíthat amikor a rendszergazdai munkakört választotta. És eddig még egyszer sem bánta meg, bár jó néhányszor elég közel állt hozzá. Mint például most is. Azonban ha a végén sikerként könyvelhetik el az akciót, és nem nézik az alkalmazott módszert, akkor ő már elégedett lesz. Legalábbis részben. Ahhoz még lesz egy-két szava a feletteseinek is. Gyorsan lehívott egy statisztikai grafikonfát, ami azt elmúlt néhány perc energiaingadozását, a továbbított adatokat, és még egy fél tucat egyéb tényezőt tartalmazott. A hologram lassan körbefordult előtte a levegőben. Csupán egy pár apróbb terminál ment tönkre az egész Yggdrasil-ban a hirtelen változó energia miatt, de ezek cseréje már folyamatban volt. Persze még mindig az energiarendszeren keresztül folyt az adattovábbítás, és emiatt egy pillanatra sem érezhették magukat biztonságban. Ha minden igaz már nem kellett sokáig várni arra, hogy a Skuld által rendbe hozott adó ismét átvegye a feladatát. És akkor végre normálisan fog minden üzemelni. Mindent összevetve jól esett egy kicsit optimistának lenni. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem sokára mindannyian együtt fognak nevetni a történteken. Ebben a pillanatban furcsa dolog történt. Az egyik holografikus ablak szétpattant előtte. Mintha egy követ dobtak volna egy üvegtáblára. - Mi a.. - kezdte bosszankodva, majd újra megnyitotta az ablakot. Ezután egy rövid ideig megint nem történt semmi. De aztán még egy összeomlott. A jelenséget nem csak ő tapasztalta, Ere-ék is a bosszantó aprósággal küszködtek. Aztán a következő dolog már korán sem volt ilyen apróság, hiszen a vészvilágítás kivételével az összes fény kialudt. A hologramok is nyújtottak némi fényt, ám ez a félhomálynál többre nem volt elég. Szerencsére még a terminálok nagyjából működtek. Peorth nagy nehezen az egyik eltűnősdit játszó kijelzőről olvasta le, hogy egész Yggdrasil hasonló problémákkal küzd. Nem igazán akart arra gondolni, hogy ennek bármi köze is lehet az energiarendszerrel folytatott machinációkhoz, de túlságosan furcsa lett volna véletlennek. Aggódva beharapta az alsó ajkát, és megpróbált utána nézni, hogy mi lehet az igazság.  
Végül is optimista elképzelése a pozitív befejezésről nagyjából pontos volt. Egy valamiben azonban nagyot tévedett. A neheze még csak most következett. Legelőször Ere előtt kezdett villogni a mindenki által jól ismert figyelmeztetőjelzés, és hamarosan felharsan a hozzá tartozó sziréna is. Mindenki találkozott már ilyennel, aki egy kicsit is dolgozott Yggdrasil-ban. És senki nem volt, akinek akár egyetlen találkozás után ne lett volna elege belőle. És pont a lehető legrosszabb pillanatban jelent meg most is. Ere kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet, majd egyetlen szóban összefoglalta az előttük álló problémát.  
- Bug-ok! 

Skuld a képernyőt figyelte, amin a rendszerdiagnosztika állapotát mutatta, valamint a hátralévő időről tájékoztatta. Közben vidáman énekelgetett. Úgy döntött nem foglalkozik a hangulatrontó Peorth-szal, és kiélvezi a siker minden pillanatát. Az első osztályú Istennő nyílván csak irigykedett amiért neki jutott az eszébe megcsinálni a programot. Ami önmagában véve is egy műremek volt. Csak az átkozottul lassú processzor igyekezne már, és akkor végre mehetne innen. A következő javítandó toronyhoz. A dallam egy pillanatra kissé bosszús lett, aztán a kis Istennő egy vállrándítással letudta a problémát. Most hogy már nem kellett kapkodni, kezdte unni magát. Ilyenkor mindig eszébe jutott, hogy talán Urd-nak volt igaza, amikor a földön maradt. Ott ha megunt valamit, akkor nekikezdett másnak. Ha már nem volt kedve valamelyik találmányával foglalkozni, akkor átment egy kicsit TV-t nézni. Persze abból mindig egy csinos kis harc kerekedett a nővérével. Itt egészen más volt a helyzet. Komolyan kellett venni mindent, és ha valamit elvállalt, akkor nem mondhatta azt egy idő után, hogy ˝majd máskor befejezem, mert már unom˝… De még itt is akadtak egészen váratlan helyzetek, és akkor tényleg jól érezte magát. Már ha egyes Istennők nem rontották el a kedvét… Ezek után igazán kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy Peorth mire gondolt az ˝ünnepség˝ címszó alatt. A minimum az volt, hogy meglepje egy nagy adag fagyival. A ˝nap megmentőjeként˝ végül is megérdemelné. A kijelzőre pillantott. Már csupán egy hajszál volt hátra a diagnosztikából. Hirtelen mintha valami zajt hallott a háta mögül. Megpördült, ám semmit nem látott. Kezdte kissé kényelmetlenül érezni magát, főleg miután eszébe jutott, hogy egyedül van az egész állomáson. Újra megszólalt a hang, ezúttal jóval közelebbről. Ennek már a fele sem volt tréfa, kezdett libabőrös lenni. Valahogy hirtelen az összes rémtörténet felelevenedett előtte, amit valaha is hallott. Csakúgy mint az összes rémfilm, amit késői órákon nézett végig Urd-dal, dacból. Persze amikor a nővére nem látta, mindig becsukta a szemét, és a legdurvább részeknél Urd mindig a képernyőre tapadt. A legjobban a kísértetektől irtózott. Na és persze a békáktól, de az már egy más lapra tartozott. Urd mindenesetre előszeretettel hozta rá a szívbajt mindkettővel. Azonban egészen biztos volt, hogy itt most nem a nővére szórakozott. És bár elég kicsi volt az esélye, hogy egy kísértet (vagy egy béka) bejusson ide, nem tudott megnyugodni. Lassú kimért mozdulatokkal lecsatolta a hátára erősített kalapácsát. Kissé bizonytalan volt, mert ha esetleg valakit utána küldtek valami aprósággal, akkor elég ciki lenne ha kalapáccsal fogadná. És egy kísértet ellen sem menne sokra ezzel az eszközzel. Csakhogy még bőven voltak nála egyéb hasznos eszközök is, úgyhogy valamivel kevésbé félt. De még így is jobban érezte volna magát, ha kiderült volna, hogy nincs a közelben semmiféle szellem. Újabb tompa puffanás, ezúttal már nagyon közelről.  
- Ki… ki az? - kiáltotta bizonytalanul a rémült kis Istennő. - Ha van itt valaki szólaljon már meg! Nem illik másokra a frászt hozni…. - Semmi válasz. Óvatosan lehajolt, és belenézett a szervizjáratba. De semmit nem látott közeledni. Egyre inkább ideges lett, és megfogadta, hogy soha többet nem fog ilyen nehéz feladatot elvállalni. Eszébe jutott, hogy talán ha beszélhetne Peorth-szal, akkor az Istennő hangjától egy kissé megnyugodna. Viszont nem akarta feleslegesen felhívni a félelmeire a figyelmet, ezért inkább csendben maradt, és reménykedett, hogy bármi is szórakozik vele, hamarosan elmegy. Már ő is szeretett volna innen elmenni, mégpedig minnél hamarabb. Nem volt annyi a fagyi a Mennyországban, amivel meg tudják neki ezt hálálni. - Hahó! Ez nem vicces! Figyelmeztetlek, hogy ha nem szólalsz meg, akkor felrobbantalak! - Hogy a fenyegetését nyomatékosítsa elővett az egyik zsebéből egy Skuld-bombát. - Komolyan beszélek! - Annyira szerette volna, hogy valaki válaszoljon,hogy mégy arról is lemondott volna, hogy utána jó alaposan leszidja. - Miért pont nekem kellett kifogni egy ilyen kísértetjárta helyt? - morogta maga elé csalódottan. Észre sem vette, de folyamatosan hátrál, egészen addig míg el nem érte a falat. Kissé összerezzent, mikor a sima felület a hátához ért. - Gyerünk már! - parancsolt erélyesen magára. - Ne legyél már ennyire ijedős… Ha így viselkedek mindig gyereknek fognak nézni. Csak nyugodtan. - Érezte, hogy lassan magabiztosság költözik belé. - Ez az, nincsenek is errefelé semmilyen szellemek. Ez Yggdrasil és különben is ha egy szellem idetolná a képét akkor könnyen elbánnék vele. - Magabiztosan lehunyta a szemét, ám gyorsan ki is nyitotta, mert elég ijesztő dolgokat látott mögötte. Egyenlőre még nem volt annyira ura a félelmének, hogy teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyja. - Jól van , csak lépésről-lépésre. Visszafordult a konzol felé, és lassan leült a földre, az előbbi helyére. A biztonság kedvéért a kalapácsát maga mellé rakta a földre. Így veszély esetén nem veszít időt azzal, hogy lecsatolja. Felemelte a kezeit, amik alig remegtek, és leellenőrizte, hogy Peorth-ék hogy haladnak. Úgy tűnt, hogy ezúttal semmilyen nehézségbe nem ütköznek. Természetesen ezt is csak neki köszönhették, bár legbelül azért Peorth ötletét is zseniálisnak tartotta. Veszélyesnek, de zseniálisnak. És kissé az irigység is vezérelte, amikor megírta a programot, de hát erről senkinek nem kellett tudni. Engedélyezett magának egy hátra pillantást, szigorúan csak kíváncsiságból, és egyáltalán nem félelemből. Semmi, az égvilágon. Az állomás éppen olyan kihalt volt, mint addig. A kis Istennő ismét egyre vidámabb lett. Elhatározta, hogy ezt a kis kísértetes malőrt sem fogja senkinek megemlíteni. Úgyis biztos csak csámcsognának egyet rajta. Azért kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy mi okozta azokat a különös zajokat. Az állomáson nem volt túl sok mechanikus szerkezet, és az is teljességgel ki volt zárva, hogy csupán beképzelte a hangokat. Arra az egyre tudott gondolni, hogy valami hozzáütődött a külső burkolathoz, és a hang egészen idáig terjedt. Végül is elképzelhető volt, csak ilyen nagy magasságban nem nagyon járt semmi. Újra zajt hallott, ezúttal valami kaparászáshoz hasonlót. Most már kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy nincs egyedül. Felkapta a kalapácsát, és megpördült. Olyan erősen szorította a markolatot, hogy az ujjai teljesen elfehéredtek. A kaparászás az előző hanggal ellentétben folyamatos volt, és egy pillanatra sem maradt abba. Elképzelése sem lehetett, hogy mi adhat ki ilyen hangokat. Azaz elképzelései azok voltak, csak nem igazán mert rájuk hallgatni. Most már mindenképp szembe kellett szállnia vele, hiszen az egyetlen kijárat a szervizfolyosó volt. Hangosan, majdnem zihálva vette a levegőt. A tenyere izzadt, és minden eddiginél szívesebben lett volna valahol máshol. Ismét lehajolt, és belesett a szervizalagútba. Ezúttal mintha valami mozgásfélét látott volna a végén. Aztán a kaparászás abbamaradt, és az alaktalan valami ugrott egyet. Egyre közelebb ért, de a kis Istennő már nem félt. Elővett a zsebéből egy borostyánra színezett lencséjű szemüveget, és feltette. A torz, nyolclábú nyúlra emlékeztető Bug szemtelen vigyorral a képén meredt rá. Skuld-ban most már nyoma sem volt a félelemnek. Viszont a dühe rohamos sebességgel növekedett. A Bug pedig csak vigyorgott rá. - Te kis dög! - morogta fenyegetően Skuld. - Hogy merészel szórakozni velem?! - A bug tett egy ugrást előre, és ezzel beért a terembe,. Mintha nem is zavarta volna, hogy egy Istennő áll vele szemben egy jókora kalapáccsal. - Hát jól van te akartad! - kiáltotta Skuld, majd hangos csatakiáltást hallatva lecsapott. Az ördöngös Bug pont az utolsó pillanatban ugrott félre, így Skuld kalapácsa tompán koppant a padlón. - Argh… - morogta dühösen a kis istennő. - Ne menekülj, mert úgy is elkaplak! - Bár eddig sem használt soha az ilyen fenyegetés, Skuld nem bírta megállni, hogy legalább pár szót oda ne vessen megátalkodott ellenfelének. - Jössz vissza azonnal… - A második csapás sem talált. Skuld rájött, hogy óvatosan kell bánnia a vagdalkozással, mert különben még a végén tönkretesz valami érzékeny műszert. A Bug persze nem zavartatta magát, ide-oda ugrált, és mit sem törődött az idegeskedő Istennővel. Skuld pedig kergetni kezdte, ám annak mindig sikerült egy hajszállal elkerülni a végzetét. Végül kiugrott a folyosóra, és elkezdett menekülni. Skuld azonban elszántan utána vetette magát. Semmiképp nem akarta, hogy a Bug megszökjön, és valahol máshol megint bajt kavarjon. Minden eddiginél gyorsabban kúszott végig a szűk folyosón, azonban a Bug még így is gyorsabb volt nála. Skuld azonban nem adta fel. És volt még valami, amire számíthatott. A saját zsenialitására. Egy átjáróhoz közeledtek, amikor Skuld két pénzérme nagyságú tárgyat dobott előre. Egyik sem találta el Bug-ot, de nem is ez volt a céljuk. Amint beértek az átjáróba hangos sziszegés és recsegés hallatszott. Az átjáróba vezető négy folyosóból kettőt teljesen eltakart egy kékesfehér massza, ami egy pillanat múlva teljesen megszilárdult. A harmadik járat volt az, amin ő is haladt, így a Bug-nak nem maradt más választása, mint a negyediket választani. A kis nyolclábú lény nem is tétovázott, talán korlátozott intelligenciájával fel sem tudta fogni, hogy szándékosan terelték egy adott irányba. Skuld elmosolyodott mikor látta, hogy a célpontja tovább megy. Éppen arra haladt, amerre az előbb ő is eltévedt. És ez számára remek lehetőséggel kecsegtetett arra, hogy elkapja. Most már nem kellett sietnie, kényelmes tempóban mászott tovább. Csak arra ügyelt, hogy a szemtelen Bug nehogy elinaljon mellette. Százméternyi kúszás után egy olyan teremben találta magát, ami nagyon hasonlított arra, ahol nem rég a kristályokat töltötte újra. Csak ebben egy teljesen más feladatot ellátó rendszer volt. Mielőtt kilépett volna a szervizfolyosóról a háta mögé dobott egy újabb gyorsan megkötő anyagot tartalmazó érmet. Így elzárta a szobából kivezető egyetlen utat. A Bug mintha semmilyen veszély nem fenyegetné, körbe-körbe ugrált. Skuld ördögi vigyorral az arcán felemelte a kalapácsot, és lesújtott vele. A kis bajkeverőnek sikerült elugrani, de az Istennő ezúttal nem lett dühös miatta. Mivel úgyis csak idő kérdése volt, hogy mikor sikerül törölni a Bug-ot. A kis rondaság elég kitartó volt, és még a falakra is felugrált, hogy mentse a bőrét. Itt jött a képbe a kis istennő egy újabb találmánya. A cipőjének a talpa egy gombnyomásra eldeformálódott, és így gond nélkül követni tudta a Bug-ot. Mintha megszűnt volna a gravitáció úgy kergette a prédáját. Ahogy jobban belegondolt rá kellett jönnie, hogy valóban elég vicces látvány nyújthatnak egy külső szemlélődő számára. - Ne szórakozz velem…! - kezdte és ismét dühös lett. Nem szerette magát nevetségessé tenni. Eszébe jutott egy mondás, amit még régebben hallott. ˝Egy Bug-ot néha nehezebb kitörölni, mint ötöt.˝ Soha nem hitt benne igazán, bár most már kezdte megérteni az illetőt, aki kitalálhatta. Pár a nagy rohanásban teljesen megfeledkezett arról amit a másik helyiségben hagyott. És az sem jutott eszébe, hogy jelentse Peorth-nak, hogy egy Bug-gal futott össze. Hangosan lihegve megállt és a kalapácsára támaszkodott. A szemtelen Bug szembefordult vele, és egyhelyben ugrálni kezdett. Az Istennő biztosra vette, hogy szándékosan gúnyolódik vele. Függetlenül attól, hogy mennyire intelligens. Szívből utálta az összest, és azt kívánta,bárcsak itt lenne nála a debuggoló gépezete. Az egy pillanat alatt elfogná a kis szemtelent. De még ő sem gondolhatott mindenre, akármennyire okos volt. Mikor kissé kipihente magát újra támadott. Megint megkezdődött a kimerítő kergetőzés, aminek úgy tűnt soha nem akar vége lenni. A Bug egyáltalán nem fáradt el ami nem volt igaz Skuld-ra. Végül az Istennőnek adódott egy lehetősége, amit habozás nélkül ki is használt. Épp fejjel lefelé rohantak, amikor a Bug úgy döntött, hogy jobb lesz neki a padlón. Skuld amint észrevette hogy leugrott, rögtön kikapcsolta a cipőtalp tapadását, és a levegőben megpördülve a földre esett. A kalapácsával előrecsapott, és köszönhetően a tökéletes időzítésnek, pont fejen találta el a Bug-ot. A kis bajkeverő fehéres köddé változott, majd teljesen eltűnt. Skuld megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, és leült egy pillanatra a padlóra. Hirtelen eszébe jutott egy fontos dolog, és adásra kapcsolta a kommunikátorát. - Bocs a késésért Peorth, de volt egy kis gond. Képzeld, egy Bug… - várt egy pillanatot, de csak statikus recsegés hallatszott. - Na ne, már megint. - mordult fel panaszosan. - Mindegy… - Úgy döntött, hogy inkább visszamegy, és beindítja az állomást. Annak a rendszerével sokkal tisztábban kommunikációs csatornát nyithat Peorth-hoz. Visszament a folyosóhoz, majd elővett egy kis szerkezetet a zsebéből, amiből vörös színű fényt irányított a rögtönzött faldarabra. Az rendkívüli sebességgel kezdett összeomlani, és végül felvette a kezdeti, pénzérmére hasonlító formáját. Skuld felvette a földről, és eltette későbbi alkalomra. A kereszteződésben megismételte a műveletet a másik két ideiglenes fallal, majd visszaindult a vezérlőterembe. Ott aztán teljesen megdöbbent, hiszen az egész tele volt Bug-okkal. Legalább ötvenen voltak, és mindenhol csak az idegesítő képüket lehetett látni. - Lehetetlen… - suttogta maga elé az Istennő. - Vajon elcsalt volna innen… - Eddig még nem tapasztalta, hogy a Bug-ok ilyen megtévesztéshez folyamodtak volna. De ijesztő volt belegondolni, hogy mi lenne akkor, ha tényleg szándékosan csinálják. De a legkülönösebb az volt, hogy az egyik Bug azon a panelen állt, ahol Skuld az előbb az egyik kristályt töltötte fel. És az egész teste kékes fénnyel volt körülvéve. Majd hirtelen kettévált. Az új Bug nyomban odébb ugrált. A kis Istennő számára hirtelen világossá vált, hová tűnt az energia a kisebb kristályokból. A Bug-ok arra használták, hogy reprodukálják magukat. És ez azt jelentette, hogy neki azért kellett szenvednie, mert a sok kis dög megint bajt okozott. A jobb keze ökölbe szorított, és szinte remegett a dühtől. Az járt a fejében, hogy mennyi hasznosabb elfoglaltságot talált volna az átjátszók javítása helyett. És ha most nem vette volna észre a hiba valódi okát, akkor… Annak beláthatatlan következményei lettek volna. Az összes haragja egyetlen dühös kiáltás kíséretében tört ki belőle. - _**Hülyék!!!**_ - kiáltotta teljes hangerővel. A Bug-okon mintha széllökés söpört volna végig , Skuld varázslata mindet a falhoz kente. A legtöbben még egy felirat is megjelent, hogy a kis istennő mit gondol róluk. De egy pillanatig sem tétováztak. Felpattantak, és minden irányba menekülni kezdtek. Jópáran egy pillanat alatt elszelelt Skuld mellett, aki még mindig fortyogott a dühtől. - Ezt nem ússzátok meg… - morogta, majd a kalapácsával két csapásával törölt három Bug-ot. - Te is kapsz… - egy újabbat is sikerült elkapnia. - És itt van egy neked is! - Azonban akárhogy igyekezett, nem sikerült az összest elkapni. Végül a terem nagy része már szinte teljesen kiürült. A hívatlan vendégek egy részét Skuld törölte, a többi meglógott. A kis Istennő már az utolsó néhánnyal hadakozott. Elszántan próbálta a lehető legtöbbet elkapni, amikor teljesen váratlanul lebegni kezdett. Egy pillanatig döbbenten nézett, körül, hogy vajon mi történhet. A zavarodottságát kihasználva a megmaradt néhány Bug eliszkolt. Skuld először azt hitte, hogy a kis dögök valamilyen zavart okoztak a gravitációs rendszerben. Óvatosan ellökte magát a mennyezettől, és némi ügyeskedéssel az irányító konzolig lökte magát. A rendszer diagnosztika befejeződött, ő pedig rávágott az újraindítás gombra. Az egész átjátszó állomás egy pillanattal később már teljes kapacitással üzemelt. Valamiért azonban mégsem kezdődött meg a rendszerek közötti adatáramlás teljes mértékben. Csupán a jelek hetvenkilenc százaléka érkezett be, és ez az érték egyre csökkent. Skuld-nak nem kellett törnie a fejét azon, hogy miért. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a Bug-ok hibája az egész. A legelső tippje az volt, hogy megint sikerült lemeríteniük a kristályokat. Azonban amint az állapotjelző indikátor megjelent előtte a levegőben látta, hogy csak egy nagyon kevés energiát sikerült elszívniuk, mert túl hamar rajtuk ütött. Éppen ezért nem értette, hogy miért nem üzemel már a reléállomás. Pár parancssort lefuttatott, hogy megtalálja a probléma okát, és amikor az eredmények kivetítődtek a levegőbe, teljesen elsápadt. Választ kapott arra is, hogy miért olyan alacsony a hatékonyság. Valamint arra is, hogy miért lebeg minden az állomáson belül. Ugyanis az átjátszó már nem volt a helyén. A legtöbb koordináta megfelelő volt, csupán a magassággal voltak bajok. Az egész átjátszó szabadesésben zuhant a föld felé, ugyanis a Bug-ok valahogy tönkretették a lebegtető rendszert. Skuld nem esett pánikba. Gyorsan összepakolt mindent, és lezárta az irányító konzolt, majd elindult a kijárat felé. Nem akart itt maradni, amikor a roppant méretű szerkezet a földnek csapódott. Mert akárhogy is szépítette a helyzetet, nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy ez elkerülhetetlen. Már éppen az átjáróhoz ért, amikor észrevette hogy előtte a levegőben pénzérme nagyságú tárgyak úszkálnak lustán. A zsebéhez kapott, és azonnal érezte, hogy az teljesen üres. Akkor eshetett ki belőle, amikor a Bug-okat csapkodta. - Még ez is… - sóhajtott bosszúsan. Elindult, hogy összekapkodja őket, de sajnos pont a legrosszabb pillanatban felbukkant egy Bug, ami kiszúrt magának az egyik gyorsan szilárduló tömítést tartalmazó érmedarabot. Mire az Istennő bármit tehetett volna, egyszerűen szétrágta. Az anyag térfogata villámgyorsan növekedni kezdett. Skuld még annyit látott, hogy a visszaalakító fényt kibocsátó lámpa is ott volt az alagútba. A következő pillanatban azonban mindent elborított a kékesfehér massza, ami egy pillanattal később már szilárd, sima felületű fallá változott. Skuld alig tudta elhinni, hogy ekkora balszerencséje legyen. Visszament és lekérdezte a várható becsapódásig hátralévő időt. Az eredmény elkeserítő volt. Most már arra is eljött az idő, hogy pánikba essen. - Segítség!!! - kiáltotta rémülten az interkomba, de nem kapott választ. - Se… segítség… - ismételte meg sokkal halkabban, és érezte, hogy könnyek szöknek a szemébe. Dühösen megdörzsölte a kézfejével, és elhatározta, hogy akkor sem fog itt maradni, ha az egész rendszert meg kell csinálnia. Hangosan szipogva neki is látott a munkának. Közben egyre reménytelenebbül próbálta elérni Peorth-t. 

A vezérlőközpontban minden a feje tetejére állt a Bug-ok detektálása óta. Senki olyan nem volt, akinek a legkisebb mosolyt is fel lehetett volna fedezni az arcán. Ugyan az adattovábbítás egyre folyamatosabb volt, de a Bug-ok miatt fokozott figyelmet igényelt. Éppen ezért Peorth úgy döntött, hogy párokban fognak dolgozni. Ere és Chrono az adatáramlást figyelték továbbra is. Ex és Ő pedig arra ügyeltek, hogy egyetlen Bug se jusson még csak a kritikus helyek közelébe sem. A hatalmas számban lévő kártevők pedig igyekeztek minnél jobban összekeverni a dolgokat. Egyszerűen mondva mindenki végezte a saját feladatát. És ez igaz volt a többi Istennőre is, aki a központban dolgozott. Az ő feladatkörüket a létező legszélesebb skálán mozgott. Néhányan ugyan azt csinálták, mint Peorth-ék, csak sokkal kisebb fontosságú rendszerekben. De ezen kívül még rengeteg egyéb feladat volt, amit a Mennyország vezérlő rendszerének központjában el kellett végezni. Peorth-t, a rendszergazdát látszólag teljesen lekötötte a feladata, valójában azonban nagyon is szemmel tartotta a többieket. Mivel ilyen szépen helyt álltak úgy döntött, hogy később mindenkit dicséretben fog részesíteni. Most azonban a munka volt az első. A virtuális térben folytatott Bug vadászat csak egy fokkal volt jobb, mintha a fizikai manifesztációikat üldözte volna. Így legalább nem kellett az ábrázatukat bámulni. Néha még így is veszélyesek tudtak lenni a kis bajkeverők, ezt Peorth tapasztalatból tudta. Egy nagyon rossz emléke fűződött hozzájuk, mivel nagyon sokáig egy Bug miatt haragudott ok nélkül Belldandy-ra. Pedig nagyon szívesen elfelejtette volna azt az esetet, de valahogy mindig eszébe jutott. Például most is, amikor próbált egy jelentősebb méretű Bug-sereget egy tűzfallal körbekerített álrendszerbe csalni. Utána az egészet törölhette volna egyetlen pillanat alatt, csakhogy a Bug-ok soha nem arra mentek, amerre ő akarta. Végül egy törlőprogramnak álcázott kereséssel sikerült bekergetni őket, majd a valódi törlés már elintézte őket. Jó párral kevesebb maradt, de még így is sok.  
- Egyre többen vannak. - jelentette ki higgadtan Ex. - A növekedési ráta nulla egész hatvanhárom ezred.  
- Az nagyon nagy… - húzta össze a szemöldökét Peorth. - Honnan kerültek elő hirtelen ennyien?  
- Nem tudom, de minnél előbb törölni kellene az összest. - Megállt egy pillanatra, és még a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta. - Megvagytok! - kiáltotta diadalmasan, és Peorth egyik képernyőn látta, hogy egy egész seregnyi Bug törlődik.  
- Ez ügyes volt… - jegyezte meg elismerően. - De megint van egy kis baj… Ezt nézd… - Egy kivetítés jelent meg a hármas terminál előtt a levegőben. A vezérlőközpont virtuális mása volt, ami körül egy hatalmas körben kezdtek gyülekezni a Bug-ok.  
- Jaj ne… - dadogta ere döbbenten. - V… Végtelen Ciklus…  
- Minden bizonnyal. - monda higgadtan Peorth.  
- Tennünk kell valamit…  
- Teszünk is… - gyorsan végigfuttatott egy szimulációt. - És már azt is tudom, hogy mit. - Mikor Ex kérdőn ránézett, megvonta a vállát. - Hagyjuk őket megtenni…  
- De hisz ha Végtelen Ciklusba kerülnek a Bug-ok, akkor gyakorlatilag bármi megtörténhet. Egy ilyen sok példányból álló Ciklus esetén ez még inkább igaz. És te hagyni akarod őket.  
- Igen, de nem hallgattál végig. - válaszolt Peorth könnyedén. - Én is nagyon jól tudom, hogy mi történhet a Végtelen Ciklus esetén. Nem mondtam, hogy azt akarom, hogy bekövetkezzen, csupán azt, hogy hagyjuk őket minnél jobban összetömörülni. Aztán mielőtt az utolsó láncszem is csatlakozna a teljes Ciklushoz, egy vírus szerű törlőprogrammal töröljük őket.  
- Oh… - mondta elgondolkodva Ex. - Értem már. Akkor csak be kell mérni azt a Bug-ot, ami utoljára fogy csatlakozni a Ciklushoz, majd a nyitott lánc egyik végére felinstallálni a programot, ami aztán szép sorjában törli az összes Bug-ot, mivel azok össze vannak kapcsolódva. És mire végig ér a program, kis szerencsével az utolsó bug is csatlakozik így az összest töröljük.  
- Pontosan. - mondta Peorth. Ennél egyszerűbb módot nem tudok, de ha sikerül akkor utána már tényleg nem sok marad.  
- Máris előkészítem a törlővírust. - Mosolyodott el vidáman Ex. - Mégsem olyan szörnyű ez a nap. Peorth erre nem igazán tudott mit felelni, ezért inkább hallgatott. Ő nem sok különbséget látott, mivel egyetlen Bug is okozhatott olyan problémát, mint a Végtelen Ciklus, csak kevesebb volt rá az esély. Viszont nem akart vészmadárkodni. Egy pillanatra sem álltak le az ujjai, és bár a törlést feladatát szinte teljes mértékben Ex-re hagyta, akadtak még szanaszét a rendszerben kóbor Bug-csapatok. Ezeknek a felszámolása is sorsdöntő fontosságú volt. Most kivételesen elég gyorsan haladt, és hamarosan már alig maradt több egy-két kóbor bajkeverőnél. A feladatot átutalta kisebb alegységeknek, és a figyelmét immár teljes egészében Ex-nek szentelte. A Ciklus eközben egyre inkább épült, már majdnem teljes volt.  
- Lehet már tudni, hogy melyik Bug zárja a kört? - kérdezte az Istennőt.  
- Még nem. Három olyan Bug van, ami nagyjából egyforma távolságban a legmesszebb van a Ciklustól, de a megközelítési sebességük változik, tehát csak az utolsó pillanatban tudjuk meg melyik lesz az.  
- Akkor majd nagyon kell sietned. - mondta Peorth egy halvány mosoly kíséretében.  
- Igen tudom, már mindenre felkészültem. - Jött a magabiztos válasz. Peorth hosszú idő óta először végre úgy érezte, hogy minden az irányításuk alatt van, és ez elégedettséggel töltötte el. Az előtte lévő konzolra nézett. Feltámadt benne egy kis nosztalgia, mivel már jó ideje nem használta, és valószínűleg ugyan ennyi ideig nem is fogja még használni. Éppen ezért úgy döntött, hogy még egy kicsit kiéli magát rajta. Belépett az alacsonyabb prioritású feladatokat kiosztó programba, és kért magának egyet. Hamarosan már ugyan olyan feladatokat végzett, mit a központban lévő több tucat terminál valamelyikénél. Ezek sem voltak semmivel sem könnyebbek, mint amiket eddig végzett, csupán a meghatározás szerint nem voltak annyira fontosak. Mire végzett az elsővel Ex jelezte, hogy mindjárt teljes lesz a Ciklus. - Már csak két lehetséges Bug zárhatja. - Mondta izgatottan. - A becsült hátralévő idő tizenöt másodperc.  
- A programmal minden rendben?  
- Igen, egy teljesen újat készítettem elő, nehogy esetleg ellenállóak legyenek vele szemben. - Peorth tökéletesen megbízott Ex-ben, csak azért beszéltette, hogy ne maradjon ideje idegeskedni. - Hat… öt… négy… - számolt vissza lassan az Istennő. - _Gyerünk már! - _szuggerálta Peorth a hologramot. - Még Ere és Chrono is minden második pillanatban feszülten kapta fel a fejét a munkájáról, és néztek a barátnőjükre. Nem lehetett őket érte hibáztatni. - …Három… kettő … e… Megvan! - Ex a futtató gombra csapott, és a program működébe lépett. Éppen időben. Már majdnem teljes lett a hologramon a Bug-okból álló kör, amikor sorban elkezdtek törlődni. - A kettes volt az… - mondta a kis Istennő. - Azt hittem az egyes lesz.  
- Szép munka. Azt hiszem, Ere és Chrono nem bánja ha csatlakozunk hozzájuk.  
- Roger. - mondta megkönnyebbülten Ex. Már éppen Peorth is nekilátott volna, hogy újra az adatáramlást figyelje, amikor valaki bizonytalanul megérintette a vállát.  
- Awy! - mondta kissé meglepetten mikor felismerte az Istennő-t, akit nem is olyan rég megvigasztalt. - Mi a baj?  
- Ez az üzenet nem rég érkezett neked, Peorth. - átnyújtott egy adattáblát.  
- Köszönöm… - mondta az első osztályú Istennő meglepetten. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ki küldhet neki üzenetet ilyenkor. Minden esetre elindította a lejátszást. Skuld rémült arca jelent meg a miniatűr képernyőn.  
- Segíts, Peorth! - mondta kétségbeesetten a kis Istennő. Látszott rajta, hogy nem rég hagyta abba a sírást. - Már kész volt az állomás… és akkor jöttek a Bug-ok… most pedig zuhanok. - olyan gyorsan hadarta, hogy az Istennő alig tudta követni. - Nem tudok kijutni, mert elzáródott az átjáró. Kérlek se… - Eddig tartott az üzenet, és megjelent az újra lejátszásra rákérdező menü.  
- Mikor érkezett ez az üzenet? - kérdezte Peorth a kissé megszeppent Awy-tól.  
- Alig fél perce… - jött a válasz. Peorth villámgyorsan deaktiválta az előtte lévő terminált, de az nem akart elég gyorsan összezáródni,ezért egyszerűen kiröppent a székből. - Valami történni fog Skuld-sannal? - kérdezte Awy halkan.  
- Nem, ha rajtam múlik. - mondta elszántan Peorth. - Chrono! Vedd át a helyem. - Az Istennő nem igazán értette, hogy mi történik, de habozás nélkül felállt, és odament a rendszergazda székébe. - Awy-chan, te vedd át az ő helyét…  
- De hát én… - tiltakozott a lány.  
- Meg tudod csinálni… - mosolyodott el az első Osztályú Istennő, majd a Peorth Intra Trans varázslattal elteleportált. Awy bátortalanul odament Chrono helyére, majd leült a székbe. Ere átnyújtott neki egy pár adatkesztyűt.  
- Valami baj van? - kérdezte halkan. Awy lassan bólintott, és elmesélte, hogy mi történt Skuld-dal. A négy Istennő egyformán szurkolt Peorth-nak, hogy időben odaérjen, és megmentse a fiatal Istennőt. 

Peorth pontosan ott jelen meg, ahol az átjátszó állomásnak lennie kellet volna. Csakhogy az azóta már túl volt pár ezer méternyi zuhanáson. Magával vitte a hozzá vezető feljáró egy darabját is. Az Istennő csupán egy szakadozott szélű törésvonalat látott a megmaradt szakasz végén. Nem ált le nézelődni, hanem azonnal zuhanórepülésbe kezdett, hogy utolérje az állomást. Ő sokkal gyorsabban haladt, mint amekkora a monstrum szabadesése volt. Az ilyesmiben mindig nagyon jó volt. És egy nem is olyan rég történt ˝szerencsétlen baleset˝ óta rengeteget gyakorolt. Majdnem kétszer olyan gyors volt, mint azelőtt, és ezt most szerencsére ki is tudta használni. Nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy kikerülje az útjába kerülő felhőt, teljes sebességgel átszáguldott rajta. A kis felhő még kisebbekre durrant szét, és Peorth egy darabig vízpárából álló nyomvonalat húzott maga után. Nem sokkal később meglátta a zuhanó reléállomást. Összeszorította a fogát, és még egy picit gyorsított. Alig telt bele három másodpercbe, már utol is érte a függőleges tengelye körül lassú forgó mozgást végző állomást. A bejárathoz manőverezet, majd miután az első próbálkozására az ajtó nem reagált, egy rózsaindával kitépte a helyéről. Nem volt ideje finomkodni. Mikor végre az épületen belül volt, megkísérelt egy mentális letapogatást. Skuld-ot azonnal megérezte. Olyan tisztán látta a lelki szemeivel a helyzetét, mintha csak egy kivetítést nézett volna a normális látásával. Azonban amikor megpróbált odateleportálni hozzá, csodálkozva vette észre, hogy nem sikerül. Sőt még az előtte tíz méterre lévő pontra sem. Kétszer még megpróbálta, de egyik esetben sem járt sikerrel. Csalódottan elfintorodott, majd nekilátott, hogy legalább kapcsolatot teremtsen Skuld-dal. Szerencsére a kommunikátort magával hozta, így most idegesen nekiállhatott állítgatni.  
- Skuld! - szólt bele majdnem teljes hangerővel. - Hallasz engem Skuld? - Egy másodpercet sem kellet várnia.  
- Mi tartott idáig?! - kérdezte egy felháborodott, de azért hallhatóan megkönnyebbült hang. - Már azt hittem nem is érdekellek titeket. - Peorth önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott a válasz ellenére.  
- Ne aggódj, kiszabadítalak. - mondta erőltetett vidámsággal. - De van egy kis gond…  
- Igen, tudom. - felelte a kis Istennő a szavába vágva. - Nem tudsz teleportálni… Én is megpróbáltam. Idéztem egy kis vizet… de valamiért nem tudtam rajta keresztül utazni. - kimerülten sóhajtott. - Talán a Bug-ok okoztak valami interferenciát… A környező rendszerek nagy része okozhat olyan zavart, ami gátolja a legtöbb teleportálási módszert. - Az első osztályú Istennő dühösen a tenyerébe csapott.  
- Hát ez elég rossz hír… - mondta, miközben próbálta saját magát is hideg fejjel való gondolkodásra kényszeríteni. - Várj egy kicsit, odamegyek hozzád.  
- De… de nincs sok időnk! - panaszkodott Skuld. - Mire ideérsz… - nem fejezte be, de nem is volt rá szükség. - És különben is mit csinálsz amikor idejöttél? Attól még nem fogsz tudni teleportálni…  
- Ne aggódj… - felelte elszántan Peorth. - Majd sietek. - Teljesen ellazította a testét, majd kinyújtózkodott. Így kényelmesen elfért a szervizalagútban. Sajnos nem volt ideje gyakorolni, ezért egyenletesen de egyre gyorsulva elindult. A legelső átjáróban ahol el kellett fordulnia lassított majd a térdeit majdnem az álláig felhúzta. Így könnyedén a kívánt irányba tudott fordulni, és ismét felgyorsíthatott. Ezzel a technikával szinte ugyan olyan gyorsan haladt, mintha normális méretű közlekedési folyosók lettek volna. Egyre inkább közeledett ahhoz a helyhez, ahol Skuld tartózkodott. A kommunikátorból érkező zajokból ki tudta venni, hogy a kis Istennő folyamatosan próbálja a számítógépes rendszer segítségével megállítani az állomás zuhanását. Peorth reménykedett benne, hogy sikerül neki, de ennek ellenére egy pillanatra sem hagyott fel a saját tervével. Mikor megérkezett a vezérlő terem elé rögtön látta a nem megfelelő helyen lévő falat.  
- Skuld, itt állok a vezérlő előtt. - hadarta gyorsan.  
- Ho… hogy csináltad? Ilyen hamar - a fiatal Istennő zavartnak tűnt.  
- Az most mindegy. Menj olyan messze az átjárótól, amennyire csak tudsz, és ha lehet húzódj fedezékbe.  
- Vettem… - vágta rá Skuld ezúttal mindenféle akadékoskodást mellőzve. Peorth az átjáróra koncentrált.  
- Gorgeous Rose… - hívta elő szinte suttogva az Angyalát. - Törjük át ezt a falat. De csak óvatosan. - Nem kellett megkérdeznie az Angyalt, hogy készen áll-e, mivel pontosan tudta. - Rajta! - előrecsapott, mire a Rose testére csavarodó egyik inda megelevenedett, és hatalmas lendülettel fúródott bele az ideiglenes fal anyagába. Hatalmas darabok peregtek mindenfelé. Ezzel az egy csapással a fél szervizalagutat sikerült megtisztítania. Csakhogy volt valami, amire nem számított. A fal sérüléseiből hangos sziszegés tört fel, majd újabb darabok nőttek látszólag kaotikus összevisszaságban. Az új fal sokkal nagyobb területet töltött ki, még az átjáróba is kitüremkedett. - Hé… Skuld - kezdte az első osztályú Istennő gyanakodva. - Volt még az átjáróban abból az instant fal izédből?  
- Miért nem mondtam? - jött az őszintén csodálkozó kérdés. Peorth sóhajtott egy nagyot. - Egyébként is miért olyan lényeges ez? Miért nem robbantod fel az egész falat? Talán nem tudod megtenni?  
- Az állomást is felrobbanthatnám, ha akarnám, de azzal mit érnék el te nagyszájú? - fakadt ki dühösen. - Az a lényeg, hogy egyben kell téged kiszednem onnan, nem pedig darabokban előásni a törmelék közül.  
- Nos ez igaz… izé… felejtsd el a robbantást. - Jött a zavart válasz.  
- Nincs nálad valami találmány, ami képes kihúzni minket a csávából? - Nem érkezett válasz, és ezt Peorth nemnek vette. Aztán Skuld pár pillanat múlva még is megszólalt.  
- Megpróbálom újraindítani a lebegtetőket. - magyarázta. - nem könnyű, mert ez a rendszer csak közvetetten csatlakozik a vezérlőjükhöz.  
- Ez remek ötlet! Én addig tovább próbálkozom a fal áttörésével.

- Ne! - mondta hirtelen szokatlanul komoly hangsúllyal Skuld.  
- Miért ne? Ha elég gyors vagyok akkor sikerülhet áttörni. Az is lehet, hogy már nem fog tovább növekedni.  
- Figyelj, Peorth… - a kis Istennő sóhajtott egyet. - Nagyra értékelem, hogy próbálsz megmenteni… De lásd be, hogy itt már nem sokat tehetsz. Menekülj amíg még lehet. Ha lezuhan az állomás legalább te juss ki…  
- Hülye!!! - csattant fel az első osztályú Istennő dühösen. - Hogy képzelted ezt? Ne játszd itt nekem a hőst, mert elfenekellek!  
- Én komolyan beszélek! - jött a sértődött válasz. - És ne bánj úgy velem, mint egy gyerekkel! Most pedig indulj.  
- Még mit nem! Maradok és kész… - Peorth-nak hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. - Nem utasíthatod a felettesedet.  
- Miért kell neked ilyen makacsnak lenni? - morogta Skuld tehetetlenül.  
- Egyébként is, Urd leharapja a fejem, ha valami bajod esik. - A kis istennő szipogva felnevetett.  
- Ha-ha… ez nagyon gyenge érv volt. De elég a beszédből mert nem tudok koncentrálni.  
- Nos hát akkor… _**Rózsakorbács!**_ - ezúttal két inda csapódott a falba, és módszeresen elkezdte lebontani. Sajnos nem elég gyorsan ahhoz, hogy ne képződjön újra. Peorth azonban nem adta fel, sorozatosan ostromolta, minden egyes csapással hatalmas darabokat szakítva ki belőle. Többször is úgy tűnt, hogy majdnem átjut, de végül mindig elölről kellett kezdenie. Tanácstalanul az angyalára nézett, aki bíztatóan rámosolygott, majd megszorította a vállát. - Nem… - válaszolta a szóban fel nem tett kérdésre alig hallhatóan Peorth. - …nem adom fel a reményt. - Azonban a kétségbeesés egyre jobban kezdett eluralkodni rajta, és tudta, hogy Skuld valószínűleg sokkal jobban érzi.  
- Peorth, harminc másodperc a becsapódásig. - mondta Skuld nyugodtan. - Már nem sok időd van kijutni…  
- Mondtam hogy maradok. - felelte szelíden az Istennő. - Harminc másodperc még rengeteg idő. Azalatt bármi megtörténhet. - Érezte, hogy sikerült magabiztosan kiejtenie a szavakat.  
- Remélem igazad van. - mondta Skuld kétkedve. - Egyébként ha ez számít egy teljesen üres területre fogunk becsapódni. Bár még így is elpusztul pár száz fa, de legalább nem rombolunk le semmit…  
- Nos… - kezdte Peorth bizonytalanul. - Ez is egy jó hír… Legalább is azt hiszem.  
- A fenébe… Nem sikerül bejutnom a lebegtetők rendszerébe. - mondta dühösen Skuld. - És már csak tizenhét másodpercünk van. Talán azzal kéne törődnünk, hogy csökkentsük a becsapódás ránk gyakorolt hatását. Mondjuk ha vízzel… - ebben a pillanatban aranyszínű ragyogás járta át az egész helyet, és ettől Skuld rögtön elfelejtette a mondanivalóját. Olyan volt, mintha a hajszálnál is vékonyabb ragyogó fonalak ezrei szőttek volna át minden. Skuld is hozzáért a fonalakhoz, és kellemesen melegnek érezte őket. Közben észrevette, hogy lassan a padló felé közeledik. - Lassul a zuhanás… - mondta elképedve. - Fogalmam sincs mi ez, de…  
- Én tudom. - vágott közbe Peorth, akit legalább annyira meglepett a dolog, mint a kis Istennőt. - Ez egy magas szintű varázsének… Skuld! Azonnal hagyj abba mindent, és kezdj el te is énekelni… Így megmenekülhetünk.  
- Jó… De honnan ki…  
- Majd megbeszéljük később, most sietnünk kell! Ez az ének nagyon hatásos, de távolról csak erőáthelyezésre alkalmas. Nekünk kell irányítanunk, különben egy kis lassulásnál többet nem érünk el. Figyelj, és kövess!  
- Értettem. - mondta Skuld határozottan. - Noble Scarlet… - az Angyal azon nyomban előbújt, és vidám piros szemeivel Skuld-ra nézett. Az Istennő mindig sokkal jobban érezte magát, ha láthatta Scarlet-et. Lehunyta a szemét, és teljesen ellazult. A következő pillanatban felcsendült Peorth kristálytiszta hangja a fal túlsó oldaláról. Skuld elmosolyodott, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy mennyire boldog volt, amikor először hallotta Belldandy-t és Holy Bell-t énekelni. Gyönyörű volt, mint ahogy Peorth és Gorgeous Rose dala is. Nagyon szerette volna, ha egyszer hozzájuk hasonlóan tud majd énekelni. Nem próbált meg a dalra koncentrálni, inkább hagyta, hogy az érzései és a szíve vezesse. Hamarosan ő is, és Noble Scarlet is csatlakozott, és négyen elindították az igazi varázslatot. Az arany szálak összefonódtak, majd fokozatosan egy mágikus mintává álltak össze, ami egyre csak növekedett. Nem állta útját még az állomás szilárd burkolata sem. Mikor elérte a végleges méretét, már akkora volt, hogy már kívülről is lehetett látni, ahogy az arany színű ragyogás teljesen körbefogja. És ez a fény egy kettős középpontból indult ki, amit a két Istennő és az Angyalaik jelentettek. Peorth egy pillanatra sem hagyott fel az énekléssel, és közben megérezte, hogy honnan jött a nagy mennyiségű mágikus energia. Egyenesen a vezérlőközpontból. Persze ez nem is volt annyira meglepő, ha jobban belegondolt. Azért remélte, hogy ez nem fog a munkájuk kárára menni. A varázslat lassan a végéhez közeledett, és mint az lenni szokott az énekelt mágiák esetében, egyetlen hangot sem lehetett hibázni. Már egy nem megfelelő hosszúságú szünet is megváltoztathatja a program hatását. De cserébe ez sokkal hatékonyabb volt, mint a szóban elmondott varázslatok. A fénykör felizzott, majd egy lüktetés után két részre szakadt, amelyek egymással ellentétes irányba kezdtek körözni. A köztük lévő kapcsolatot az a néhány alig látható szabályos mintába rendezett villanás jelezte, amelyek szabálytalan időközönként, teljesen véletlenszerű helyen jelentek meg. Peorth befejezte a dal utolsó sorát, de annyira a hatása alá került, hogy egy pár másodpercig még nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Gorgeous Rose átkarolta a nyakát, ő pedig gyengéden megszorította az Angyala kezét.  
- Köszönöm… - suttogta boldogan, és Rose az érzésein keresztül felelt neki.  
- Megmenekültünk! - hallatszott a következő pillanatban a fal túlsó oldaláról Skuld vidám hangja. - Tényleg, megmenekültünk! - Peorth végül úgy döntött, hogy a saját szemével is megnézi, amit már úgy is tudott. A padlón ült, és nem érezte súlytalannak magát, ami azt jelentette, hogy a zuhanás valóban abbamaradt.  
- Huh ez közel volt. - mondta az első osztályú Istennő megkönnyebbülten. - Mennyi volt hátra a becsapódásig?  
- Nem sok… - felelte a kis Istennő bizonytalanul. - Ha a varázslat már kezdetben nem lassít le minket, akkor már rég palacsintává lapultunk volna.  
- Palacsintává? - kérdezte Peorth, valamiért most nagyon nem tetszett neki a hasonlat. - Az nem jó. Már csak egy dolog maradt hátra.  
- Igen? - kérdezte Skuld csodálkozva, mivel ő már épp felkészült arra, hogy hátradőljön. - Mi az?  
- A varázslat most már addig aktív lesz, míg valaki meg nem szünteti. - Mondta Peorth elgondolkozva. - Már csak azt kellene kitalálni, hogy szedjünk ki onnan téged. Biztos nem akarsz még maradni egy kicsit?  
- Ne legyél már hülye! - kiáltotta Skuld felháborodottan. - Egy perccel sem akarok tovább itt maradni, mint ahogy szükséges. Találj már ki valamit…  
- Jól van na… - mondta Peorth. - Valamit kitalálunk… Le tudnád kapcsolni az egész állomás energiaellátását?

- Azt hiszem… de legalább tíz percre lesz szükségem. Miért akarod… - ekkor egy pillanatra elhallgatott. - Értem már! Ha nincs energia, akkor a teleportálás is lehetséges mert semmi nem zavarja! Ez remek ötlet!  
- Remélem hogy működni fog, mert már nekem is kezd elegem lenni ebből a helyből… - Peorth ezután egy sokkal fontosabb problémával kezdett foglalkozni. Mégpedig azzal, hogy mi fog állni a napi jelentésében. Természetesen nem akart hazudni, ezért mindennek a valóságot kell majd tükröznie, annak ellenére hogy volt néhány dolog, amit szívesen kihagyott volna belőle. Például hogy anélkül hagyta el a helyét, hogy bárkit is értesített volna róla. De ez még csupán ízelítő volt egy hosszú listáról. Elég nehéz ügy volt, bár annak az egy dolognak örült, hogy a többieket ki tudja hagyni az egészből. Végül is ők csak a parancsait követték. És végül is minden problémát sikerült megoldaniuk. Megmentették Skuld-ot, elintézték a Bug-okat, és az adatáramlást is fenntartották… Eszébe jutott, amit Urd-nak mondott arról, hogy itt mindig történik valami, és soha nem lehet unatkozni. Ezen napon például túl sok volt a nem várt eseményekből, és nem hogy unatkozni, de még rendesen levegőt sem lehetett venni. Kíváncsi lett volna rá, hogy az Istennő most éppen mit csinál. Úgy tippelt, hogy a Földön, Keiichi-ék időzónájában most délelőtt volt. Tehát Urd most nyilvánvalóan a TV előtt ült. Vagy épp K1-nek keresett leendő partnert. Azért azt el kellett ismernie, hogy az sem lehetett sokkal könnyebb feladat, mint bármelyik amivel ma megbirkóztak. - _Vajon hogy halad? - _kérdezte magától. Aztán inkább elhessegette a kérdést, hiszen még Urd-nak sem mehetett egyik napról a másikra egy ilyen feladat. Miközben ő a gondolataival volt elfoglalva, Skuld elkészült az állomás teljes leállításával. - Akkor hát menjünk innen… - mondta tömören, miután a kis Istennő jelentett neki. 

A vezérlőközpontban mindenki tövig rágta volna a körmeit idegességében, ha nem lett volna rá ideje. Így hát be kellett érniük feszült pillantásokkal. Aztán amikor hirtelen felbukkant Peorth és Skuld, mindenki egyszerre könnyebbült meg. Peorth alaposan körülnézet.  
- Rendben… - mondta nyugodtan, mintha mi sem történt volna. - Akkor kezdjük egy helyzetjelentéssel…  
- Minden rendszer teljesen optimális. - válaszolta mosolyogva Chrono a rendszergazda székéből. - Továbbá az adatáramlás már kilencvenhét egész hetvenhárom százalékig Skuld programjának az irányítása alatt áll. A hatékonyság csak alig valamivel marad el az átlagostól. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, aztán még hozzátette. - Valamint meg kell jegyeznem, hogy a te széked sokkal kényelmesebb a miénknél. - Vidám mosollyal Peorth-ra nézett, akinek szintén nehezére esett komolynak maradni.  
- Ha gondolod cserélhetünk…  
- Nem! - vágta rá villámgyorsan Chrono, és felpattant a székből. - Tessék itt van, foglalj helyet…  
- Köszönöm. - mondta hálásan Peorth, és leült. Chrono pedig a lehető leggyorsabban sietett vissza a helyére, amit Awy szintén örömmel adott át neki. Mindketten boldogok voltak, hogy végre megszabadultak a nagyobb felelősségtől. Skuld feszengve állt a rendszergazda széke mellett, mivel fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit kellene tennie a történtek után. Bizonytalanul megköszörülte a torkát, majd amikor Peorth ránézett megkérdezte.  
- Én mit csináljak? - Az első osztályú Istennő egy pillanatra elgondolkozott.  
- Készülj fel a következő állomás megjavítására.  
- Ugye nem mondod komolyan?! - kérdezte hitetlenkedve Skuld. - Vissza akarsz küldeni egy olyanra? És ha megint történik valami baleset?  
- Nem túl valószínű, hogy egy ilyen még egyszer előforduljon. - magyarázta Peorth türelmesen. - És tudod, hogy szükségünk van az állomásokra, mivel az adatokat nem továbbíthatjuk egyfolytában így.  
- És nem csinálhatná meg valaki más? - kérdezte a kis Istennő kétségbeesetten. Peorth nem válaszolt, mire ő beletörődve fordított neki hátat. - Jól van na… - morogta durcásan.  
- Azt hiszem van egy kis baj… - szólalt meg ekkor Ere, és amikor a többiek ránéztek látták, hogy az arca pár árnyalatnyival sápadtabb, mint a szokásos esetekben.  
- Mi az már megint? - fakadt ki Skuld. - Csak nem megint a Bug-okkal van baj? Vagy valami az adatokkal? Csak nem azt akarod mon…  
- Skuld? - szólt közbe Peorth, majd Ere-re mutatott. - Mi lenne ha megvárnád amíg Ere befejezi, hm?

- Ö… izé… Bocsi. - mentegetőzött a kis Istennő zavartan. - Folytasd csak…  
- Azt hiszem ez még azoknál is rosszabb… - mondta Ere, akit egyáltalán nem zavart, hogy félbeszakították, és hagytak pár másodpercet, amíg feldolgozza az új információt. - A Mindenható… - folytatta, majd kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet. - Azonnali hatállyal látni akar minket egy rendkívüli megbeszélésre. - Mindenki megdöbbent a bejelentéstől. Még Peorth is, pedig ő már számolt a lehetőséggel. - _Ilyen hamar? - _gondolta csalódottan. - _Legalább addig várhatott volna, amíg nem végzünk…  
_- És mi lesz a rendszerrel? - kérdezte végül egy kis higgadtságot erőltetve magára. - Nem hagyhatjuk itt csak úgy…  
- Tíz percen belül felváltanak minket. - válaszolta ere, miközben újra ellenőrizte az üzenetet kísérő kód hitelességét. Nem volt semmi kétség, ez magától a Mennyország vezetőjétől jött.  
- És mégis kiknek kell menni? - kérdezte Chrono a barátnőjétől. Ere visszafordult az üzenethez.  
- Nos itt a rendszergazdát írják és a főterminál kezelőket, ezek lennénk mi. Valamint mivel Awy is beugrott egy pár percre nyílván rá is vonatkozik. - Az említett Istennő riadtan mutatott magára.  
- Hát, akkor sok szerencsét nektek! - mondta vigyorogva Skuld, majd megfordult, hogy elinaljon, amíg még lehet.  
- Te is jössz… - mondta ekkor Ere, mire a kis Istennő két lépés között teljesen ledermedt. - Itt volt a te neved is, csak nem vártad meg amíg felolvasom.  
- Mi… mit akarnak tőlünk? - kérdezte Skuld remegő hangon. - Meg akarnak minket büntetni?  
- Majd ott kiderül. - mondta Peorth szárazon. Igazából neki is csak ez az egyetlen lehetőség jutott az eszébe.  
- Hogy lehetsz ilyen nyugodt? - kérdezte Skuld toporzékolva. - Ha a hülye ötleted miatt… - nem tudta befejezni, mert Peorth felé fordította a fejét, és a tekintete olyan fenyegetően villant, hogy azon nyomban elhallgatott.  
- Mondtál valamit? - kérdezte az Istennő, és a feje mintha a többszörösére nőtt volna, és bármely pillanatban agyon nyomhatta volna Skuld-ot.  
- S… Semmi! - nevetett a fiatal istennő vidáman. - Én csak… tényleg semmit….  
- Akkor jó. - fordult előre Peorth. - Addig is vissza a munkához. A lehető legjobb állapotban akarom átadni a rendszert. A következő pillanatban a széke felemelkedett, és elindult a szokásos ellenőrzőkörútjára. Skuld gyorsan kitért előle, majd odament az ijedten bámészkodó Awy-hoz. Ő bizonytalanul elmosolyodott majd lehalkította a hangját, és feltett neki egy fontos kérdést.  
- Szerinted a Mindenható nagyon dühös lesz ránk? - Skuld is nagyon szerette volna tudni erre a választ.  
- Fogalmam sincs… mondta őszintén. - De az biztos, hogy nagyon hatásos büntetéseket tud kitalálni…  
- Komolyan mondod? - Awy ha lehetséges még jobban megrémült.  
- Hát ige. Tudnék mesélni… - bólogatott Skuld. - Például egyszer a nővére… - És izgatottan mesélni kezdett neki, közben pedig sikerült elterelnie a figyelmét az előttük álló, valószínűleg nem túl kellemes eseményről. De a tíz perc borzasztóan hamar letelt. Megérkezett a váltás, ők pedig átadták a helyeiket. Peorth személyesen is ismerte azt az első osztályú Istennőt, aki az ő helyét átvette. És aki most valamiért kerülte a pillantását, és egyetlen szót sem szólt. Ez határozottan aggodalomra adott okot. Egy fél percig még figyelte, ahogy az új csapat átveszi a munkát, azután intett a többieknek és együtt elindultak a Legfelsőbb Tanácsterembe, hogy a legmagasabb rangú Istenek és Istennők előtt feleljenek a tetteikért. Azokban a percekben nem lehetett volna rájuk azt mondani, hogy egy igazi vidám társaság. 

A legfelsőbb tanácsterem hatalmas ajtaja előtt két díszes egyenruhába öltözött őr állt, teljesen mozdulatlanul. Peorth-éknak itt kellett várni arra a pillanatra, amikor beengedik őket a Mindenható színe elé. A lehető leghosszabb útvonalon jöttek idáig, ami még nem tűnt időhúzásnak. Odakinn az idő gyönyörű volt, de ez most egyiküket sem tudta felvidítani. Aztán eljött a pillanat, amikor felszólították őket, hogy lépjenek be. Awy és Skuld egymásra néztek, majd igyekeztek minnél több bátorságot összeszedni. Peorth ment előre, őt követte Ere, Chrono és Ex, a sort pedig a két legfiatalabb Istennő zárta. Egy hatalmas terembe jutottak, ahol a falak mentén több szinten díszes páholyok voltak elhelyezve. Most azonban csak a Mindenható erkélye volt kivilágítva. Persze az egyáltalán nem tette könnyebbé számukra a helyzetet. Peorth nyomában a többiekkel végigment a keskeny padlón, ami a terem közepénél egy jókora körré szélesedett. Az Istennő itt megállt, majd mélyen meghajolt. A többiek is követték a példáját, igaz ők sokkal esetlenebbül csinálták.  
- Jelentés! - mondta Peorth miután kiegyenesedett. - Az átjátszóállomásokban fellépő sorozatos meghibásodások miatt egy alternatív megoldást találtunk az adattovábbítás folytonosságának fenntartása érdekében. Ennek a lényege hogy az energiarendszeren keresztül alakítottunk ki a rendszerek között valós idejű kommunikációt. A továbbiakban megakadályoztunk egy Végtelen Ciklust, valamint a Bug-ok által megrongált reléállomás lezuhanását. Mindenért teljes mértékben vállalom a felelősséget.  
**- Értem.** - mondta a Mindenható nyugodt bariton hangján. **- Az átalakításokkal viszont megszegtétek a legfontosabb biztonsági előírásokat. Valamint a Végtelen Ciklus esetében is meglehetősen kockázatos módszert alkalmaztatok a Bug-ok kitörlésére.** - A Mindenható megállt egy pillanatra. **- És te, Peorth elhagytad a helyed, anélkül hogy egy másik hozzád hasonló rangban lévő személy átvette volna a helyed. Azt mondod, hogy ezért mindenért vállalod a felelősséget?  
**- Igen. - mondta az első osztályú Istennő nyugodtan. - A részletes jelentésemben minden benne lesz.  
**- Még ennek tekintetében sem hagyhatom figyelmen kívül a többiek részvételét a felsorolt esetekben.** - Peorth-nak csak a szeme árulta el, hogy mennyire csalódott, amiért nem tudta megmenteni a társait a felelősség alól. A többiek aggódva néztek egymásra, és próbálták kitalálni, hogy mi lesz a büntetésük. A Mindenható zavartalanul folytatta. **- Habár valóban szinte az összes létező szabályt megszegtétek, mégis sikerült az adatáramlás folytonosságát fenntartani. Valamint rávilágítottatok egy olyan tartalék módszerre, ami az ehhez hasonló vészhelyzetekben mindig jól jöhet. A Vételen Ciklus-kísérlet felszámolása sem volt átlagos, de ez is bizonyította a hatékonyságát.** - Mindenki, még Peorth is meglepetten nézett. Ez egyáltalán nem úgy hangzott, mint egy büntetés bejelentése. **- És annak tekintetében Peorth, hogy ezzel megmentettél egy másik Istennőt, a helyed elhagyása megfelelő döntés volt. Valamint a mentésben a vezérlőközpont többi munkatársa is rész vett. Ez kivalló összhangról ad tanúbizonyságot. Éppen ezért elismerésben részesítelek benneteket, valamint azonnali hatállyal engedélyezek egy jutalompihenőt. Ez az elkövetkezendő két munkaciklusra érvényes. Használjátok fel jól. Most pedig elmehettek.  
**- Ennyi az egész? - kérdezte meglepetten Skuld, még mielőtt gondolkodott volna azon, hogy talán jobb lenne minnél hamarabb távozni.

**- Szeretnél még valamit? - **kérdezte a Mindenható, mire Skuld szívverése kihagyott egy ütemet.  
- Á, nem… - kezdte mentegetőző mosoly kíséretében. - Tényleg semmit.  
**- Akkor ennyi.  
**- Értettük! - mondta kötelességtudóan Peorth, majd a többiekkel együtt meghajolt, és távoztak a teremből. Odakint mindenki megkönnyebbülten engedte ki a hosszú ideje bent tartott levegőt. Végül is ahhoz képest, hogy büntetésre számítottak, jutalmat kaptak. Jobban nem is járhattak volna.  
- Te megőrültél…? - ripakodott rá fojtott hangon Chrono Skuld-ra. - Minek kellett neked visszakérdezni? Egy pillanatra azt hittem, hogy épp amiatt lesz végünk.  
- Bocsika… - mondta Skuld, miközben megdörzsölte a feje tetejét, és próbált sajnálkozó arcot vágni. - Csak tudjátok olyan hirtelen ért ez az ítélet, és képtelen voltam magamban tartani.  
- Ezzel én is így vagyok. - morogta Peorth alig hallhatóan. - A Mindenható néha nagyon meglepő döntéseket hoz. Azon sem csodálkoztam volna jobban ha… - észrevette, hogy mindenki ijedten néz rá, ezért inkább elterelte a szót a lefokozásról. - …De ez ugyebár nem is fontos most hogy mindannyian ünnepelt hősök vagyunk, akik megmentették az egész Yggdrasil-t.  
- Tényleg? - kérdezte csodálkozva Awy.  
- Nem egészen… - vágta rá Peorth kissé zavarban. - Csak majdnem… Egy elismeréstől még nem leszünk ˝ünnepelt hősök˝. Még akkor sem, ha a Mindenhatótól kaptuk. De ez is sokat jelent, higgyétek el.  
- Már csak azt kell kitalálnunk, hogy mit csináljunk ezzel a rengeteg szabad idővel. - mondta a gondolataiba mélyedve Skuld. - Bár végül is tök jó, hogy nem nekem kell megcsinálni azt a két maradék állomást.  
- Téged csak ez érdekel, ugye? - bökte oldalba a kis Istennőt Peorth.  
- Egyáltalán nem. - jött a sértődött válasz. - Én csak örülök neki, ez minden. - Amíg ők veszekedtek, és Awy egyikükről a másikra nézet, a három másik Istennő sugdolózni kezdett. Senkinek nem is tűnt fel, mígnem Ex oda nem lépett hozzájuk, és félbe nem szakította a vitát egy diszkrét köhintéssel.  
- Nos Chrono-val és Ere-vel már egy ideje tervezgetjük, hogy elmegyünk együtt kikapcsolódni. - Az említett két lány sűrűn bólogatott. - Semmi különös, csak Jenga partik, egyéb társasjátékok, meg ehhez hasonló elfoglaltságok. Arra gondoltunk, hogy ti is eljöhetnétek… Persze csak ha szeretnétek…  
- Ez fantasztikus! - kiáltotta Skuld vidáman. - Olyan régen játszottam Jenga-t, hogy már alig emlékszem rá. - Én biztos hogy megyek! Szuper lesz… hallod Peorth?  
- Akkor azt hiszem én is csatlakozom. - mosolyodott el az első osztályú Istennő vidáman, mert eszébe jutott, amikor Urd-dal és Skuld-dal játszottak számtalan társasjátékot, hogy eldöntsék kié legyen a TV. Jobbára ő inkább csak a kihívás kedvéért szállt be, de már akkor is nagyon élvezte.  
- Ö… elnézést… - kezdte bátortalanul Awy. - Nekem is szabad menni?  
- Hát persze! - mosolyodott el Ex vidáman. - Nem hagynánk ki téged, aki ilyen jól helyt álltál az imént. - lehalkította a hangját, de szándékosan nem annyira, hogy ne lehessen hallani. - Szerintem Chrono helye veszélyben van…  
- Mit sugdolóztok ti ott?! - kérdezte Chrono megjátszott felháborodással. - Majd akkor legyen nagy szátok, ha legyőztelek titeket. - Mindannyian felnevette.  
- Akkor hát hol lesz és mikor ez a nagy megmérettetés? - kérdezte Peorth.  
- A helyszínről fogalmunk sincs… - vonta meg a vállát Ere. - De időpontnak mit szólnál a mosthoz?  
- Részemről tökéletes. - bólintott az első osztályú Istennő.  
- Szuper! - csatlakozott hozzá Skuld is. - Akkor gyorsan keressünk valami jó kis helyet… 

Nem sokkal később Skuld már hason fekve olvasott egy mangát a kellemesen puha fűben. A szabad kezét a langyos vizű tóba lógatta, és lustán keverte a hullámokat a felszínén. A nap olyan kellemesen sütötte a hátát, hogy nem is nagyon volt kedve felkelni. A manga azok közül való volt, amit most nemrég hozott a Földről, ezért még teljesen ismeretlen volt előtte a történet. Vagyis csak majdnem… Lényegében az összes shoujo manga története hasonlított egymásra, csak mindig egy kicsit más körítéssel. Mégis valamiért egyszerűen imádta az ilyen romantikus sztorikat. Épp úgy ahogy a tőle alig két méterre a víztükör felett lebegő, szintén mangát olvasó Peorth is. Talán csak annyi volt köztük a különbség, hogy őt már a felnőttebbeknek szánt kötetek is érdekelték. Amiért Skuld természetesen mindig rossz szemmel nézett rá emiatt, úgyhogy igyekezett a lehető legnagyobb titokban olvasni őket. Egyszer volt köztük egy kisebb keveredés, amikor Peorth lenyúlta Skuld összes mangáját. De ez már egy nagyon régi történet. Peorth lenézett a kis Istennőre, és beleolvasott a válla felett a mangájába. Az övét már nemsokára be fogja fejezni, úgyhogy szerette volna majd elkérni. Egy ideje már megosztoztak az olvasnivalón, mert így sokkal kényelmesebb volt nekik. - _Egy újabb Happy End… - _állapította meg az első osztályú Istennő szórakozottan, miután elolvasta az utolsó sort is. - _Örök boldogság, stb.… - _ma meglehetősen cinikus hangulatban érezte magát. - _Még én sem tudom elképzelni, hogy az milyen… Ezek az emberek meg egyfolytában ilyen történeteket találnak ki. Hm… Érdekes. Talán ezért éli rövidke kis életét minden egyes ember. Hogy megtalálják az örökkön át tartó boldogságot. Éppen ezért találnak ki róla ennyi történetet, és emiatt szeretik őket. De ha már itt tartunk akkor én, mint Istennő miért vagyok ennyire oda értük? És egyáltalán mi lehet a mi célunk? Talán… - _Nem tudta befejezni az már-már filozofikus mélységű elmélkedését, mert langyos vízcseppek hullottak a hátára. Majdnem felkiáltott, annyira meglepődött. És még ráadásul a mangát is éppen hogy el tudta kapni az utolsó pillanatban. Dühösen megpördült, és lenézett a szélesen vigyorgó Skuld-ra.  
- Ez nem volt vicces! - mondta felháborodottan. - És ha beleestem volna a tóba?  
- Akkor most a hasamat fognám a nevetéstől, nem csak mosolyognék. - válaszolta a kis Istennő szemtelen vigyorral. - Egyébként csak szólni akartam, hogy ha gondolod cserélhetünk. Peorth válasz helyett hozzávágta a fiatal Istennőhöz a mangáját. Hozzá is hasonló módszerrel juttatták el. - Hogy áll a meccs? - Mindketten a jó néhány méterre lévő négy Istennőre néztek. Ex és Chrono egymással szemben ültek, és feszülten koncentráltak. Előttük néhány centivel a fű fölött egy vékony, tökéletesen sík felszínű tábla lebegett. Ezen volt felépítve a Jenga torony. Már alig volt olyan elem, amit biztonságosan ki lehetett volna szedni belőle. Láthatóan a két lány igazi mestere volt a játéknak. Most úgy tűnt, hogy éppen Chrono következik, mert Ex elégedetten mosolygott.  
- Azt hiszem nemsokára mi jövünk. - Mondta Peorth. A két játékos mellett ott ült Ere és Awy is, akik feszülten figyelték az összecsapást. Chrono felemelte a kezét, amin sikerült annyira úrrá lennie, hogy csak egy kicsit remegjen. Majd megfogta az egyik elemet, és húzni kezdte kifelé. Milliméterről milliméterre haladt, és alaposan átgondolt minden egyes mozdulatot. Ám ez még sem volt elég. A mint a darabot kihúzta a torony összedőlt.  
- A fenébe… - mondta csalódottan. - Majdnem sikerült!  
- Így igaz… - értette egyet vele az ellenfele, aki láthatóan nagyon örült a győzelmének. - Ha ez a lépés sikerül, akkor nekem annyi lett volna. Ne búsulj, remekül játszottál…  
- Tudom… - felelte morcosan Chrono. Majd intett Peorth-nak és Skuld-nak. - Ti következtek! - kiáltotta. A két Istennő odaballagott a táblához, addigra a többiek felállították nekik a kezdő tornyot. Ez lesz a nap harmadik mérkőzése. Az elsőt Awy és Ere közül az utóbbi nyerte meg, míg a másodikban Ex diadalmaskodott. Bőven volt idejük arra is, hogy akár mindenki mindenkivel összemérje az erejét. És utána volt még jó pár másik játék is a tarsolyukban. Nem is beszélve a rengeteg mangáról.  
- Ki kezdjen? - kérdezte Peorth Skuld-tól. A kis Istennő vállat vont, majd hirtelen elmosolyodott.  
- Döntsük el kő, papír, ollóval.  
- Oké… - Az első osztályú Istennő felemelte a kezét.  
- Kő… Papír… Olló! - mondták egyszerre, majd mind a ketten követ mutattak. - Kő… Papír… Olló! - Ezúttal Skuld-nak kedvezett a szerencse, hiszen az ő ollója kettévágta Peorth papírlapját. .  
- Akkor tehát én kezdek! - mondta boldogan, majd találomra kikapta az egyik elemet a toronyból. - Tessék…  
- Még ne örülj… - figyelmeztette Peorth. - Csak most kezdtük… - És ő is gyakorlott mozdulattal eltávolította az egyik darabot. A játék elején még viszonylag könnyű volt, és csak a későbbiekben kellett igazán megfontolni minden egyes lépést. Peorth és Skuld már számtalan partit játszott egymással, és bár nem számolták, nagyjából döntetlen körül lehetett az összesített eredmény. Annak ellenére, hogy csak a szórakozás kedvéért játszottak, mindent elkövettek, hogy nyerjenek. Éppen ezért nagyon izgalmas mérkőzések alakultak ki közöttük.  
- Azért kíváncsi lenné valamire… - szólalt meg váratlanul Chrono. Egy pillanatra mindenki ránézett, még az egymással szembenálló játékosok is. - Most mi van? - kérdezte zavartan az Istennő. - Csak szeretnék mindent tisztán látni.  
- M it szeretnél tudni? - Kérdezte Peorth, miközben egy újabb lépésen gondolkozott.  
- Ti nem furcsálljátok? - kérdezte Chrono váratlanul feltűnően izgatottan.  
- Mit? - nézett rá Ex gyanakodva.  
- Hát ezt az egészet, amivel nemrég kellett szembenéznünk… Úgy értem hogy egy kissé túl sok minden jött össze, nagyon rövid idő alatt. Egy átlagos napon közel sincs ennyi probléma.  
- És mit gondolsz szerinted miért volt? - Kérdezte Peorth, miközben Skuld minden egyes mozdulatát szemmel tartotta.  
- Nem lehetséges, hogy ez valamiféle teszt volt? - halkította le a hangját Chrono. - Tudjátok…  
- Miféle teszt? - Skuld egy pillanatra teljesen elfeledkezett a Jenga-ról. De nem csak ő volt, akit meglepett Chrono kissé paranoiás elképzelése. - Úgy érted, hogy csak megrendezték az egészet?  
- Pontosan! Mi van ha csak a képességeinket akarták felmérni? Azt, hogy mennyire bírjuk nyomás alatt.  
- Ez nem lehet igaz! - Peorth úgy tett, mint aki teljesen elborzad. Valójában nagyon is jól szórakozott az Istennőn, csakúgy mint a többiek. Kivéve Awy-t, akinek egyenlőre fogalma sem volt, hogy mit gondoljon. - Szándékosan elrontottak pár átjátszóállomást, azután szétzavartak pár ezer Bug-ot. És hogy teljes legyen a dráma, elintézték, hogy lezuhanjon az a relé, amit éppen egy Istennő javít. Vajon kinek az ötlete volt? Talán épp a Mindenható… - eddig bírta megállni nevetés nélkül. A többiek már a hasukat fogva igyekeztek nem Chrono rendkívül haragos ábrázatára nézni. Azonban így sem bírták, és hangosan kacagni kezdtek.  
- Nevessetek csak! Egy ötlet volt, nem több… - mondta sértődötten Chrono. Azonban a nevetés olyan fertőző volt, hogy hamarosan őt is elkapta. Először csak kuncogott, és még mindig próbálta fenntartani a dühös látszatot, aztán feladta a hiába való ellenkezést. Legutoljára Awy csatlakozott, aki mivel úgy látta hogy maga Chrono is nevet, nem bánhat meg senkit. Az egész környék megtelt vidámsággal. Egy kis idő múlva Peorth a szemét törölgetve, nagy nehezen felült. Ere segíteni akart Skuld-nak, de megcsúszott és mindketten visszaestek. Jól esett egy kis felszabadultság azután a rengeteg stressz után, ami nem is olyan rég érte őket.  
- Azért abban igazad van… - mondta végül Peorth komolyan, - …hogy tényleg összejöttek a dolgok. Nagyon is… Én is szeretném tudni, hogy mi miért történt.  
- Szerintem a Bug-ok voltak a felelősek mindenért. - mondta Skuld megfontoltan. - Azok a kis szörnyetegek már megint rengeteg zűrt kavartak.  
- De az egészért nem lehettek ők a felelősek… - mondta Ex eltöprengve. - Vagy mégis?  
- Oh… - mondta Skuld elgondolkozva. - Azt hiszem pár dolgot elfelejtettem mondani…  
- Mégpedig? - kérdezte Peorth, és mostanra már egyikük sem figyelt a játékra.  
- Nos az a helyzet, hogy láttam egy olyan Bug-ot, ami valahogy rákapcsolódott az egyik típusú energiacellára. És ezt használta fel arra, hogy megtöbbszörözze magát. Valószínűleg ezért merültek le az egyforma tárolók… Így egyik állomásról a másikra haladt, és folyamatosan osztódott.  
- De miért csak azt a fajta energiatárolót alkalmazta a sokszorozódásra? Rengeteg másfajtát is használhatta volna...  
- Nem tudom. - csóválta meg a fejét Skuld. - Talán csak véletlenül történt az is, hogy egyáltalán erre rájöttek. Ami azt illeti szerencsénk is volt, mert ezek a legkisebb fajta tárolókristályok voltak. Bele se merek gondolni, hogyha mondjuk a fő energiarendszerre tapadnak rá…  
- Igen, az tényleg nagyon súlyos következményekkel járt volna. - Fejezte be helyette Peorth. Mindenki tudta, hogy mire gondol. Gyakorlatilag végtelen mennyiségben érkező Bug-áradatot még ők sem tudtak volna törölni.  
- Kicsit ijesztő, hogy az Yggdrasil ilyen apróságokon is elbukhat. - morogta Ere aggódó arckifejezéssel. - Elvégre ez a Mennyország rendszere… A lehető legtökéletesebb hálózat.  
- De nem tökéletes. - mondta komoran Peorth. Majd amikor látta, hogy mindenki mennyire elkomorodott gyorsan hozzátette. - Épp ezért van szükség ránk, páratlan képességű Istennőkre, hogy a rendszer tökéletlenségeiből ne legyen komolyabb baj. - Ez már sokkal jobban tetszett mindenkinek. - Minden esetre szeretném, ha írnál egy jelentést az észrevételeidről, Skuld.  
- Hogy mi?! - kérdezte rémülten a kis Istennő. - na ne… Tudod, hogy utálok jelentéseket írni.  
- Sajnálom, de erről feltétlenül kell… - Peorth egy pillanatra megállt. - És mit szólnál ehhez: - Az előttük lebegő táblára mutatott. - Ha te nyersz, megírom én a jelentést,neked csupán diktálni kell.  
- Ez remek ötlet. - lelkesült fel Skuld. - Készülj a vereségre.  
- Végre van valami tétje is a játéknak! - tapsolt lelkesen Chrono. - Hajrá adjatok bele mindent!  
- Nem kell kétszer mondani… - Peorth újra minden figyelmét a Jenga-ra fordította.  
- Kihívom a győztest! - mondta Chrono büszkén. - Az én jelentésemet senki nem akarja megírni? - Mindenki nevetett, ő pedig megvonta a vállát. - Mindegy, majd megírom én.  
- De azért jó érzés tudni, hogy ilyen jó csapat vagyunk. - Ere miközben beszélt, elkapta Chrono kezét, és a gyűrűjét kezdte tanulmányozni. Összehasonlította azzal, amit régebben kapott Peorth-éktól. - Ha legközelebb bármilyen nehézség adódik, akkor azt könnyedén megoldjuk.  
- Azért ha lehet, ne legyen túl gyakran ilyesmi. - szólt közbe gyorsan Peorth. - Ez az egy alkalom is elég izgalmas volt, úgyhogy egyenlőre nem kell több. - Miközben beszélt kivett a torony alsó részéről egy elemet. Közben arra gondolt, hogy legközelebb vajon milyen nehézségekbe fognak ütközni. Volt valami megmagyarázhatatlan, rossz előérzete, ami sehogy nem ment ki a fejéből. Mintha egyszer még ennél sokkal komolyabb válsághelyzettel kellene majd szembenézniük. Azután lopva körbenézett, és gondolatban vállat vont. Amíg ilyen remek Istennők vették körül, addig nem történhetett igazán nagy baj. Már csak mindent el kellett követnie, hogy megnyerje ezt a partit. Ugyanis ő sem szeretett jelentést írni. 

Keiichi-re ráköszöntött élete talán legrosszabb reggele. Ez már abban a percben kiderült, amikor az ébresztőóra csörgését meghallva megpróbálta azt minnél hamarabb leállítani. A keze alig akart engedelmeskedni, annyira fájtak az izmai. Előző nap nagyjából jól tippelte meg leendő izomlázának a mértékét. De mégsem tudott eléggé felkészülni rá. Nagy nehezen leállította a kereperő szerkezetet, bár egyáltalán nem emlékezett rá, hogy beállította volna ébresztőre. Szeretett volna még aludni, de attól félt, hogy ha egy pillanatra is lehunyja a szemét, akkor rögtön visszaalszik. Éppen ezért feltápászkodott, és nagy nehezen megszabadult a takarójától. Alaposabban is megnézte a kezében lévő órát. Ugyan annyit mutatott mint mindig, amikor a munkához szokott kelni. Zavartan összeráncolta a szemöldökét. Az Urd által beígért futás jutott az eszébe. Nyilvánvalóan az Istennő vagy elfelejtette, vagy nem is gondolta komolyan a dolgot. Most ez volt a legkisebb problémája. Valahogy rendbe kellett hoznia magát, még mielőtt munkába megy. És ez egyáltalán nem tűnt könnyű feladatnak. Ha csak fele olyan rosszul nézett ki, mint ahogy érezte magát, akkor nagy baj volt. Tüzetesebben átvizsgálta magát, és bizony talált néhány kék foltot, ami a tegnapi edzésről tanúskodott. Óvatosan megérintette az egyiket, és hangosan felszisszenve jelezte mennyire érzékeny. Végül amellett döntött, hogy legelőször megfürdik. Ebben az esetben természetesen a reggelit ki kellett hagynia, de útközben bárhol vehetett magának valami harapnivalót. Még így is sietnie kellett, ezért összeszorította a fogát, és átment a fürdőszobába, hogy előkészítse a vizet. Legnagyobb meglepetésére már valaki megelőzte, ugyanis a kádban lévő víz már gőzölgött, amikor belépett.  
- Urd? - kérdezte magától döbbenten, majd megvakarta a fejét. Nem igazán volt hozzászokva, hogy az Istennő ilyen gondoskodó legyen. Minden esetre meg akarta neki köszönni, ha már ilyen rendes volt. Odament a szobájához, majd óvatosan kopogott. - Kösz szépen, hogy elkészítetted a vizet, Urd. - mondta és megpróbált minnél több vidámságot csempészni a hangjába. Félretolta az ajtót, és benézett. Urd a szoba közepén egy matrac on feküdt, és mélyen aludt. Takaró nem volt rajta, és K1-nek úgy tűnt, hogy nagyon mélyen alszik. - Nocsak… - mondta mosolyogva, és egy pillanatra még a fájdalmáról is elfeledkezett. - Úgy tűnik te is elfáradtál. - Amilyen halkan csak tudta felvette a földről a takarót, és az Istennőre terítette. Majd lábujjhegyen elhagyta a szobáját, és egy fél perc múlva elégedett sóhaj közepette merült bele a kád forró vizébe. Negyed órát adott magának, és remélte a végén lesz elég ereje rávenni magát, hogy kijöjjön. Addig is nem akart semmi megerőltető mozgást végezni. Éppen elég volt, hogy feküdt és a víz körülötte volt. A gőzzel teli levegő álmosító volt, ezért gyorsan ki szeretett volna találni valamit, amivel lekötheti a figyelmét. Nehogy véletlenül elnyomja az álom és megint elkéssen a munkából. Chihiro most biztos nem bocsátana meg olyan könnyen, mint a tegnapi nap. Már ha azt könnyű megbocsátásnak lehet nevezni. Azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy a főnökének, ha nem is mindenben, de igaza volt. Senki nem szereti, ha az alkalmazottai késnek. És a tegnap reggel az valóban teljes egészében az ő hibájából történt. Igaz, ha alaposabban belegondolt volt rá egy remek oka, név szerint Urd, de ezzel mégsem állhatott Chihiro elé. Gyorsan lapozott is inkább, mivel ezen már nem tudott változtatni. És nem is biztos, hogy akart volna. A mennyezetre nézett, és valamiért egy meglehetősen különös dolog jutott az eszébe. Az, hogy milyen sokszor lett már ˝újjáépítve˝ az öreg ház. Hirtelen össze sem tudta volna számolni pontosan. Minden esetre meglehetősen sokszor kellett varázslathoz folyamodni annak érdekében, hogy ugyan úgy nézzen ki mint régen. Ugyanakkor mégis egy kicsit minden alkalommal mintha másmilyen lett volna. A különbség nagyon apró volt, mégis fel lehetett a különbség nagyon apró volt, mégis fel lehetett fedezni. Például emlékezett rá, hogy még nagyon régen amikor Urd először rárobbantotta a fürdőszobát, mintha egy kicsit máshogy lettek volna a gerendák. Igaz azóta már jó pár év eltelt, és ezért lehet hogy csak ő emlékezett rosszul. Furcsa dolog az emlékezet, néha nagyon megváltoztatja a dolgokat. Alig telt el öt perc, és máris a telefon csörgése zökkentette ki a gondolatai közül. Lassan felült a kádban, és morgolódva vette tudomásul, hogy még fürdeni sem hagyják nyugodtan. Ekkor hirtelen megtorpant. - Pillanat… - suttogta megfontolta maga elé. - Telefon…? - Arról viszont még elég frissek voltak az emlékei, hogy a telefonnak elméletileg darabokban kellett volna lennie. Abban biztos volt, hogy ő nem vett új készüléket. Továbbá az is, hogy tegnap este még nem volt telefonjuk. Akkor viszont… - Képtelenség! - jelentette ki határozottan. Egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni, hogy Urd az éjjel elment telefont venni. A következő csörgés rádöbbentette, hogy azért még fel kellene vennie a kagylót. Gyorsan, amennyire csak a fájó izmai engedték kikászálódott a kádból, és egy törölközőt csavart a dereka köré, majd végigsietett az előszobán. Amikor a telefonhoz ért, azt sem tudta, hogy nevessen, vagy felkiáltson rémületében. Ugyanis Banpei feje a telefonos szekrényre állítva ugyanis eléggé groteszk látvány volt. Az androidon ugyan nem volt rajta a jellegzetes, széles karimájú kalapja, de határozottan fel lehetett ismerni. Volt azonban helyette egy piros telefonkagyló, és természetesen a szokásos gombok. A fej éppen csak elfért a kis szekrényen. Újra megcsörrent a Banpei-telefon, és közben a szeme is vörösen felvillant. - B… Banpei-kun? - mondta Keiichi bizonytalanul. - Te vagy az? - Semmi válasz, csak egy újabb csörgés. K1 nyelt egyet, és valami megmagyarázhatatlan rossz érzés lett úrrá rajta, miközben a kagyló után nyúlt. Mintha a halott Banpei egyik végtagja lenne. - Remélem van rá magyarázat… - Morogta egy árnyalatnyival sápadtabban a szokásosnál. A füléhez szorította a kagylót, majd megköszörülte a torkát, és bele szólt. - Tessék, itt a Morisato… - de a túloldalon nem várták meg a bemutatkozást.  
- Morisato-kun!!! - üvöltött egy hang olyan erővel a kagylóba, hogy Keiichi-nek muszáj volt távolabb tenni a fülétől. - De jó, hogy felvetted! Hatalmas bajban vagyunk!!!  
- Főnök! - üdvözölte Keiichi Chihiro-t. - Mi történt már megint? Ha lehet halkabban…  
- Halaszthatatlanul szükségünk van néhány alkatrészre…! - Annak ellenére, amit a fiú mondott neki továbbra is üvöltözött.  
- Ha jól tudom a te feladatod az alkatrészek megrendelése… - morogta K1. - Mit tehetek én?  
- Most nincs idő a rendelésre! Egy nagyon régi ismerősömnek megígértem, hogy ma délutánra megcsináljuk a gépét. Csak teljesen elfelejtette.  
- De hát Chihiro-san… - Keiichi igyekezett megerőltetni a memóriáját. - Nem emlékszem egy motorra sem, a műhelyben, amire azt mondtad volna, hogy a barátodé…  
- Persze, hogy nem! - fakadt ki a nő. - Mivel még itt van a garázsomban… Elfelejtettem bevinni. - Keiichi megcsóválta a fejét.  
- És én hogy segíthetek? - kérdezte végül.  
- Mivel ez is egy BMW, gondoltam van hozzá pár tartalék alkatrészed. - Chihiro hangja szinte könyörgő volt. - Szóval kölcsönadhatnád őket, én pedig majd megadom, rendben?  
- Megpróbálom… Bár nem ígérhetek semmit. Mire lenne szükség? - végighallgatta a főnöke listáját, és a legtöbb dolog tényleg csap apróság volt. Majd megnyugtatta, hogy minden rendben lesz, és mielőtt még Chihiro újra kezdte volna a jajveszékelést, letette a kagylót. Ekkor jutott eszébe ismét Banpei feje, amitől gyorsan el is távolodott. - Ennyit a fürdésről. - mondta rosszkedvűen, majd a szobájába ment, és felöltözött. Elhatározta, hogy még mielőtt összeszedi az alkatrészeket, utánajár a Banpei-telefon ügynek. Skuld szobájához ment, majd bekopogtatott. Szinte azonnal meghallotta Sigel hangját.  
- Gyere be, Keiichi-sama. - A fiú belépett és sietve előadta a mondanivalóját.  
- Ugye te voltál az, aki megcsináltad a telefont? - Sigel vidáman bólintott.  
- Hát persze! Urd Sama megkért rá még tegnap. Sajnos azonban csak ma hajnalban lettem kész vele.  
- És ugye… - kezdte Keiichi puhatolózva. - Ugye Banpei-el minden rendben? - Az androidlány ördögien elmosolyodott.  
- Hát persze. - mondta majd halkan kuncogott. - Őszintén szólva gondoltam rá, hogy tényleg az ő fejét használom… De szerencséje volt mert Skuld-sama megtartotta az egyik korábbi változatot. És mivel a telefon nagy része súlyosan megrongálódott, kénytelen voltam azt átalakítani. Azért remélem jó kis elrettentő példa lesz neki, hogy mi fog történni, ha majd nem viselkedik jól. - Keiichi-nek nem volt több kérdése.  
- Uh… hát izé… Szép munka volt! - mondta vigyorogva, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudott az ajtóhoz hátrált.  
- Egyébkén megfelelő volt a víz hőmérséklete? - kérdezte a kis robot, mielőtt még távozott volna.  
- A vízé?  
- Igen. Urd-sama megkért rá, hogy ma reggelre, mire felébredsz készítsem el neked a fürdővizet.  
- Ja az… - K1 most már értette miről van szó. - Izé remek volt. Köszönöm.  
- Urd-samanak tartozol hálával, én csak teljesítettem a kérését. - mondta a kis robot, és közben hanyagul legyintett.  
- Értem. - mondta Keiichi. - Akkor is kösz. További jó… szerelést. - Azzal kilépett a szobából. Megnyugtató volt tudni, hogy Banpei még egyben volt. És ugyanakkor az is kiderült, hogy mégis Urd-nak köszönheti a megtakarított időt. Amit persze sikerült elvesztegetnie a Chihiro-val és a Sigel-lel való beszélgetés során. Így hát megint sietnie kellett, ha időben oda akart érni a bolthoz. És még ennie is kellett valamit. Kicsit kezdett már elege lenni az őrült rohanásból. Épp ezért örült neki, hogy holnap már nem kellett munkába mennie, és végre lesz egy olyan napja, amin kipihenheti az utóbbi napok fáradalmait. Ennek reményében valamivel vidámabban kezdett neki a teendőinek.  
A Whirlwind-hez tíz perccel hamarabb érkezett, mint amire számított. Chihiro-nak és Sora-nak még nyoma sem volt, és ezúttal biztos nem késett el. Kinyitotta az ajtót, majd rögtön be is zárta maga utána. Gyorsan átöltözött, majd nekilátott a közeli boltban vett reggelinek. Nem volt valami finom, de legalább meleg volt és tápláló. Pont akkora fejezte be, mikor Chihiro kisteherautójának jellegzetes hangját meghallotta. Elvigyorodott, és úgy döntött eljátssza a mintaalkalmazottat. Kiment a bejárathoz, majd semleges arckifejezést erőltetve magára kinyitotta azt.  
- Jó reggelt, Chihiro-san! - üdvözölte a nőt.  
- Á, Morisato-kun! - nézett rá a főnöke kissé elcsodálkozva. - Sikerült összeszedned az alkatrészeket?  
- Igen, de nem értem honnan tudtad, hogy azok kellenek hozzá, amikor még szét sem szedted, hogy megnézd mi a baja? - miközben beszélt, odament a teherautóhoz, és alaposan megnézte a platóján lévő motort. - Huh! Egy BMW RS?  
- Pontosan. Pont mint a tiéd, csak ennek nincs oldalkocsija. - mondta a nő elégedetten. - Ami az első kérdésedet illeti… Pontosan nem tudom, hogy mi baja van, azért soroltam fel olyan sok dolgot. Képzeld az ismerősöm az egyik roncstelepen találta… Hát nem mázlista?  
- De igen az… - értett egyet Keiichi. A motor valóban remek állapotban volt, nem is látszott rajta, hogy egy roncstelepről hozták.  
- Most pedig segíts leszedni onnan, mert minnél hamarabb hozzá kell kezdenünk a javításhoz. - K1 bólintott, majd közösen bevitték a műhelybe a motort. Chihiro gyanakodva nézett rá, amiért folyamatosan nyögdécselt. De ezúttal inkább nem tette szóvá a dolgot. Mire Sora is befutott, már készen álltak a javításra.  
- Nos… - mondta Chihiro, majd K1 vállára csapott. - Morisato-kun… Neki is kezdhetsz a javításnak.  
- Hogy érted ezt? - kérdezte a fiú gyanakodva. - Csak nem rám akarod hagyni az egészet?  
- Végül is neked is ilyen motorod van, vagy tévedek?  
- Az igaz… De nem a te ismerősödnek csináljuk?  
- Én vagyok a főnök! - csattant fel Chihiro. - Morisato-kun, ha ezt most megcsinálod a következő két szerelést én vállalom.  
- Ez biztos? - kérdezte Keiichi szkeptikusan.  
- Megmondtam, és így is lesz. - jelentette ki a nő határozottan. - Ezt én magam csinálnám, de… Tudom hogy ehhez a típushoz te sokkal jobban értesz. Elvégre a tiédet is rengetegszer kell javítani, vagy nem?  
- Igen… - mondta zavartan Keiichi.  
- Akkor rendben! - vágta hátba vidáman a nő. - Csináld azt, amiben a legjobb vagy! Ez az én jelmondatom.  
- Ezt nem is tudtam… - nézett rá a fiú kételkedve. Chihiro csak legyintett, majd a lehető leggyorsabban elhagyta a műhelyt. Keiichi nagyot sóhajtott, és odament a motorhoz. Mivel fogalma sem volt arról, hogy milyen állapotban lehet a BMW minnél előbb neki akart látni a javításnak, hogy a legrosszabb esetben is kész legyen időre. Persze még így is lehetségesnek tartotta, hogy mégis szükséges lesz Chihiro segítségét kérnie. - ˝Csináld azt, amiben a legjobb vagy˝? - ismételte meg a nő mondását. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a csak most találta ki, de akkor is volt benne valami… - Ez testszik. - ismerte be végül kissé kelletlenül. 

Megumi kezdett kissé ideges lenni. Már többször is átpakolta a szekrényt, de sehol nem találta azt a noteszt, amelyiket kereste. A kedvenc Sonic plüsse ott hevert nem messze a földön, és a lánynak egy pillanatra az volt az érzése, hogy figyeli őt. Aztán gyorsan elhessegette a gondolatot, és inkább a pakolásra koncentrált tovább.  
- Itt kell lennie… - mondta összeszorított fogakkal. - Megtalálom ha az egész szabadnapomat is rá kell áldoznom. - Persze szeretett volna mást is csinálni, de nagyon is komolyan gondolta amit mondott. Végül aztán alig tíz perc múlva előkerült a kék notesz, és ő egy csapásra el is felejtette az addigi minden idegességét. Ehelyett leült a padlóra, és fellapozta. Az látszólag össze-vissza voltak benne a firkálások, azonban ő tökéletesen el tudott rajta igazodni. Igazából még egyenlőre nem volt szükség rá, de nem szerette volna, ha az utolsó pillanatban kell előkeresnie. Rengeteg név volt benne, és szerette volna, ha ezeknek az embereknek a legtöbbje ott lenne azon a bulin, amit szervezni akart. Hiszen gyakorlatilag azokról volt szó, akiket a Nekomi városba érkezése után megismert. Persze azzal is tisztában volt, hogy néhányan majd sehogy nem tudnak eljönni. De minnél több embert szeretett volna meghívni. Eszébe jutottak a Motorklubban rendezett összejövetelek, és elmosolyodott. Azokat általában Tamiya és Otaki szervezte, és legtöbbször valóban csak a fékeveszett bulizásról szóltak. Természetesen mindenki nagyon jól érezte magát, de ezúttal Megumi szeretett volna igazán emlékezetest. Olyat, amit nem felejtenek el másnap az elfogyasztott hatalmas mennyiségű alkohol miatt. Tökéletesen egyetértett a bátyjával, hogy ennek bizony nagy volt az esélye, ha nem vigyáznak. Most hogy jobban belegondolt, tényleg rengeteg probléma volt egy ilyen összejövetel megszervezésével. Viszont a bátyja meggyőzése sokkal gördülékenyebben ment, hála Urd-nak, mint azt gondolta. Ugyan Keiichi nem adott neki egyértelmű választ, kétségtelenül bele fog egyezni. Ami a tegnapi látogatását illeti egészen megdöbbentette, hogy mennyire rosszul nézett ki a fiú. Igazán remélte, hogy ez csak egyszeri alkalom volt. Sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd felkapta a Sonic plüsst, és végigfeküdt a padlón. Alaposan kinyújtózott, és ásított mellé egy nagyot. Végül is mással is megeshet, hogy néha túlságosan is sok minden jön össze, és nem tudja kipihenni magát rendesen. Urd azt mondta, hogy minden rendben van vele, de ennek ellenére Megumi mégsem volt teljesen nyugodt. Határozottan zavarta, hogy K1 még mindig egyedül van. Persze mikor erre gondolt mindig az jutott az eszébe, hogy ez rá is igaz. Éppen ezért nem nagyon oktathatta ki a bátyját sem. Felemelte a levegőbe a plüsst, és nézni kezdte. Érdekes volt mert a fekete gombszemekben mintha intelligencia csillogott volna. Éppen ezért szerette ezt a régi figurát annyira, mert különleges volt. Mint ahogy azt sem lehetett hétköznapinak nevezni, ahogy rátalált.  
- Te vagy az én igazi párom… - gügyögte elváltoztatott hangon. Majd sóhajtott egyet, és magához szorította a kék figurát. - Ez elég szánalmasan hangzott, nem igaz? Na mindegy… Majd csak kialakul valahogy. - Ha másban nem is, a párválasztás nehézségeiben teljesen egyetértett a bátyjával. Csak annyi volt köztük a különbség, hogy neki nem okozott gondot a fiúk közelében tartózkodni. Ellenben Keiichi-nek… Ő soha nem tudott egy olyan lánnyal normálisan beszélgetni, akit szépnek talált. Ebben leginkább Keima-sanra, az édesapjukra hasonlított. Habár Keiichi már egy fokkal jobban viselte a dolgot. Az ő esetében legalább voltak kivételek… Például Urd-dal egész normálisan el tudtak dumálni. És Megumi ismerte annyira a férfiakat, beleértve K1-t is, hogy tudja, Urd jócskán a szép nő kategóriába tartozik. Olyan testi adottságokkal rendelkezett, amire néha egy kicsit irigykedett. Hirtelen valami megragadta a gondolatait. Úgy tudta, hogy a nőnek nincs barátja… - Vajon milyen lenne, ha Kei-chan és Urd…? - kérdezte fennhangon. - Hm… nem is olyan rossz ötlet. De félek, hogy semmi esély arra, hogy Keiichi még csak próbálkozzon is Urd-nál. - Nem kellett rá emlékeztetnie magát, hogy még Belldandy-val is mennyire lassan ˝haladtak˝. Bár a szituáció mindenképp kedvező volt, hiszen Urd és Keiichi tényleg egy fedél alatt éltek, és biztosan nem voltak teljesen közömbösek egymás iránt. Ha más nem, biztos elég mély barátság volt közöttük. És ennél jobb alap nem is kellett egy mélyebb kapcsolathoz. Megumi először az órájára nézett, majd ismét a kezében lévő plüssre. - Igazad van. - mondta vigyorogva. - Nem kéne ennyire mélyen beleásnom magam mások magánéletébe. Nincs semmi közöm ahhoz, hogy miért élnek egy fedél alatt. Ha akarják, majd egyszer úgy is elmondják. - És lett volna még valami, amit igazán szeretett volna tudni. Urd nyilvánvalóan nem dolgozott, azaz így egy fillért sem adhatott bele például a kosztpénzbe. Ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy a bátyja eltartotta őt. Ez is egy tipikusan olyan rejtélynek tűnt, amire soha nem lesz megoldás. És ilyenből a Morisato ház női lakói körül mindig akadt bőven. Az órájára nézett, és mivel úgy sem volt semmi fontos dolga, úgy döntött elmegy hétvégi bevásárlást tartani. És lehetségesnek tartotta, hogy utána még Urd-hoz is benéz egy kicsit, hogy amíg a bátyja nincs otthon, titokban beszélgethessenek az összejövetelről. És a templom meditációs csarnokát is szerette volna alaposabban megvizsgálni, hogy tisztább képet kapjon a lehetőségeiről. Letette maga mellé a Sonic plüsst, maja bejáratnál felvette a kabátját és a cipőit. A pénztárcáját és a motor kulcsát magához vette, majd vidáman köszönt az üres háznak, és távozott. A Sonic figura arca rózsaszínre változott, majd a kijárat felé fordította a fejét.  
- Megumi san… - mondta egy plüsshöz egyáltalán nem illő mély hangon. - …Legközelebb kérlek óvatosabban… - Aztán összeszedte magát, és odatámolygott a sarokba, ahol a falnak támasztotta a hátát. Nem volt éppen könnyű egy plüssé változtatva az élet, főleg ha valakit ölelés címén agyonszorongatnak. Azért azt el kellett ismernie, hogy nem csak a borzasztó kínok miatt pirosodott el az arca. De legalább ilyenkor lazíthatott, és nem kellett Megumi-ra vigyáznia. Nem mintha tehernek érezte volna a feladatot, csak jól esett néha még neki is lazítani. Igaz ilyenkor egy kicsit mindig aggódott, mert amikor nem volt otthon bármi történhetett Megumi-val. De megtanulta már, hogy a lány tud magára vigyázni. Hallotta, amint a ház előtt a lány beindítja a KSR-t, és elhajt. Őszintén azt kívánta, hogy ezúttal se legyen semmi baja. 

Urd nem sokkal dél előtt ébredt fel. Végignézett magán, és levonta a tanulságot. Ez történik akkor, ha az Istennők a kimerülés szélére hajszolják magukat a rengeteg varázslással. Miután hajnalban hazaért, és beszélt Sigel-lel, betámolygott a szobájába, és szinte azonnal elaludt. Arra sem maradt ereje, hogy valami kényelmes alvóruhát idézzen meg magának. Örült neki, hogy hazafelé jövet nem esett le a seprűről. Ugyanakkor egyben örült is, mert most kitűnően érezte magát a tegnapi pusztítástól. Felállt, és próbaként varázsolt magára egy vadonatúj ruhát. A mágia hibátlanul sikerült, ő pedig elégedetten bólintott. Ha az edzésterv, amit kidolgozott magának hatásosan fog működni, akkor egy év múlva nem lesz ellenfele az Istennők között. Urd mindig is büszke volt az erejére, tehát számára még szórakoztató is volt, ahogy egyre erősebbé válhatott. Keiichi-nek persze láthatóan nem tetszett az ötlet, miszerint őt is meg kell erősíteni. Az Istennő elmosolyodott, amikor arra gondolt, hogy K1 valószínűleg azt hitte, a reggeli futás megúszásával a többi gyakorlatnak is lőttek. Pedig tévedett, ha tényleg erre gondolt. Ha Urd egyszer elhatározott valami, akkor azt véghez is vitte. Ezt már igazán Keiichi is megtanulhatta volna az évek alatt. Mindenek előtt ő is szeretett volna egy forró fürdőt venni, és ebben semmi nem állíthatta meg. Éppen ezért egy perc sem telt el, és máris a forró vízben volt. Neki nem volt arra szüksége, hogy bárki is előkészítse, hiszen csupán egy kicsit kellett koncentrálnia. Aztán a vízbe kerültek mindenféle illatosító és bőrápoló vackok, legtöbbjüket Urd saját maga készítette. A TV mellett az egyik legjobb elfoglaltságnak a fürdést tartotta. Persze ott volt az Ablutio is, de az nem igazán számított. Kinyújtotta hosszú, kecses ívű jobb lábát, és nézte egy darabig ahogy a vízcseppek végigfolynak rajta.  
- Tökéletes! - állapította meg mindenféle szerénység nélkül. Majd visszaengedte a lábát a vízbe, és teljesen ellazult. A szemét lehunyta, és teljesen kikapcsolta a tudatát. Ilyenkor a legképzettebb Buddhista szerzeteseket is megszégyenítően mély nyugalmi állapotba tudott kerülni. Legalább egy órát töltött el így a kádban, vagy még többet. Miután befejezte, és újra száraz ruha volt rajta, teljesen felkészült az elkövetkezendő gyakorlatra. A szobájába ment, majd leült a nagy, kerek szőnyeg szélére. Lehunyta a szemét, és nagyot sóhajtott. Ha valamit meg kellett volna neveznie, amit nagyon utált a varázslás gyakorlása közben, azok a fókuszáló gyakorlatok voltak. Egyszerűen irtózott tőlük, de egyáltalán nem a nehézségük miatt. Hanem azért, mert rettentően unalmasak voltak. De ez most nem számított, hiszen ha valóban erősebbé akart válni, akkor ezekre is szükség volt. Letette a kezét a földre, mire az egész szőnyeg kéken felragyogott. Aztán a következő pillanatban a ragyogás egyre jobban átalakult. Egy bonyolult alakzat jött létre belőle. Urd kinyitotta a szemét, és elismerően bólintott. Ezúttal sikerült egy igazán bonyolult mintát létrehoznia. A ragyogás kialudt, és az alakzat ezüstszínűvé változott. Urd tökéletesen kitudta venni a felületén a saját képmását. Fölé emelte a kezét, és koncentrált, mire az egész átalakult. Teljes egészében megváltozott a formája, sokkal karcsúbb és magasabb lett. A egyes részek egymásba olvadtak, mások teljesen körülváltak. - Na jó, kezdjük. - mondta tökéletesen nyugodtan. A minta egyes részei ismét szétnyíltak, és vadul tekergőző spirálokat hoztak létre. Ezek az alakzathoz kapcsolódtak, és látszólag teljesen kaotikusan ágaztak mindenfelé. Ezzel egy időben több tucatnyi apró, energiagyűrű jelent meg a levegőben. Mindegyiknek különböző színe volt, és csak alig valamivel volt nagyobb az átmérőjük, mint a spiráloknak. Urd ismét behunyta a szemét, és a következő pillanatban a gyűrűk előrelendültek. Mindegyik egy-egy spirált vett célba. Az Istennő a varázserejével mozgatta őket, és ha akár csak az egyik gyűrű belső oldala is hozzáért volna valamelyik spirálhoz, a gyakorlómodell azonnal összeomlott volna. De Urd tökéletesen uralta a gondolatait, és éppen ezért a gyűrűk úgy száguldottak végig a spirálok mentén, hogy egy mikronnál közele sosem kerültek hozzá. Egyszerre legalább hetven felé kellett figyelnie, mégsem vesztette el a hideg vérét. Arra sem volt szükség, hogy lássa a karikákat. Kifinomult mágikus érzékeinek köszönhetőn tökéletesen tisztában volt a helyzetükkel. Ám a gyakorlat nem volt ilyen egyszerű. Minden egyes gyűrű mozgatásához éppen annyi energiára volt szükség, mint egy alacsony szintű támadóvarázslathoz. Viszont a pontosság itt sokkal fontosabb volt mint a befektetett erő, mivel ha egy kicsivel is több energiát használt fel az irányításukra, akkor azoknak folyamatosan nőtt a haladási sebességük. Az pedig már így is tekintélyes volt. Tehát meg kellett találnia az erő és a pontosság között azt a harmóniát, ami a gyakorlat elvégzéséhez szükséges. Nem kapkodhatott, és nem is lassulhatott le. Ez egy igazán komplex gyakorlatsornak számított, gyakran még az alapmintázat elkészítése sem is nehézségekbe ütközött. Azonban ez volt a pontosság fejlesztésének módszerei közül az egyik legjobb. Urd már nagyon régen nem csinált ilyesmit, és soha nem is gondolta volna, hogy valaha még szüksége lesz rá. De most sokkal jobban ment, mint ahogy emlékezett rá. A spirálokon végigfutó gyűrűk sorra érték el a modellt és egymás után beleolvadtak. Urd végre fellélegezhetett. Az első szint kész volt. Az alapminta megint átalakult, ezúttal egy jóval egyszerűbb alakzattá. Ez egy lapos tizenkétszögből ált, aminek alsó és felső oldalán is egy-egy teljesen szimmetrikus hasáb emelkedett ki. Az egész a levegőbe emelkedett, majd a szoba középmagasságában megállt. Ott a két hasáb levált a tizenkét szögletű lapról, majd a padló hoz illetve a mennyezethez közvetlen közel lebegett. Ott egyre növekvő sebességgel pörögni kezdtek a tengelyeik körül, ellentétes irányba. Olyan gyorsan, hogy szemmel ki sem lehetett venni a körvonalaikat, mindössze egy halvány vibrálás látszott. A levegőben halk zümmögő hang hallatszott. Pár pillanatig semmi nem történt, aztán minden előzetes jel nélkül egy vörös és egy kék fénypászma lőtt ki belőle szédítő sebességgel. Azonban ahhoz nem voltak elég gyorsak, hogy Urd-ot meglepjék. Az Istennő mind a négyet elkapta, és az ereje segítségével összekapcsolta őket. A kéket a kékkel, a vöröset a vörössel. A körülbelül öt centiméter átmérőjű fénysugarak összekapcsolódtak, majd úgy is maradtak. Belsejükben fodrozódás keletkezett, mintha nem is fényből lennének, hanem valamilyen folyadékból. Ez félig meddig igaz is volt rájuk. A forgásuk független volt a két hasábétól. Hamarosan egy narancssárga és egy violaszínű fénysugár bukkant elő, és velük egy időben a már összekapcsoltakból is kisebbek jelentek meg. Urd ezeket is gond nélkül összekapcsolta. Közben a tizenkét szögletű lap lassan megváltozott, sokkal nagyobb lett, és eltűntek róla az élek. A fénypászmák közben egyre nagyobb mennyiségben jelentek meg. Urd-nak komolyan összpontosítania kellett az irányításukhoz. A gyakorlat második, és egyben utolsó szintjének nem volt vége. A fénysugarak fraktálszerűen mindig kissebeket hoztak létre, így tulajdonképpen a végtelenségig lehetett volna folytatni, ha valaki elkezdte. A lényeg az volt, hogy mialatt Urd a fényeket irányítja, egyben a középen lévő lapot is alakítsa. Nem tudatosan, hanem most is teljesen az érzéseire hagyatkozva. Így a gyakorlat akkor teljes, amikor a lap átváltozik egy nagyon hatékony mágikus jellé. Egy mandalává, ami megkönnyíti a használója számára egy mágikus alkalmazás véghezvitelét. Általában az ilyen gyakorlatok során a létrejövő mandalák már léteznek. Viszont ha valami új keletkezik, akkor az jelzi, hogy a gyakorlat teljesen tökéletesen sikerült. A varázslat akármilyen lehet, de nagyban függ a létrehozó lelkétől, és személyiségétől. És a legtöbb esetben az első alkalom után a létrehozó már bármikor ismét meg tudja idézni, és tökéletesen uralni. A mandala mintázata egyre bonyolultabb lett, és Urd érezte, hogy ezúttal valami igazán nagy lesz belőle. Még soha nem jutott ennyire mélyre a gyakorlat során. A fénynyalábok most már egy változó színű gömbfelszínt alkottak a kialakuló mandala körül. Arra is vigyáznia kellett, hogy ne rendezetlenül helyezkedjenek el, mert az szintén összeomláshoz vezetett volna. Pecekkel később a gyakorlóprogram még mindig futott. Az Istennő érezte, hogy már csak pillanatok hiányoznak ahhoz, hogy sikeresen befejezze, amikor…  
- Hahó! - hallatszott egy hang a bejárat felől. Urd összerezzent, a program pedig egy az egyben összeomlott. A minta visszaállt az alapállapotába, majd felragyogott, és eltűnt. Döbbenten pislogott maga elé. Ilyen közel a célhoz elrontani… borzasztóan idegesítő volt. Urd sóhajtott egy nagyot majd megadóan legyintett. Most már úgy sem tehetett semmit. Bár igazán kíváncsi lett volna, hogy mi lesz az eredmény. De kicsit örült is neki, hogy megmenekült a gyakorlatok elől. - Itthon vagy, Urd?  
- Megyek már! - kiáltotta unottan, majd felállt és az ajtóhoz sétált. - Vajon mit akarhat megint Megumi. - kérdezte fennhangon. - Kezdem megérteni Keiichi-t. - Kinyitotta az ajtót, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára. - Á, Megumi! - mondta, mintha meglepődött volna. - Bújj be. Mit szeretnél.  
- Üdv, Urd! Hogy, s mint? - Úgy tűnt valami mégiscsak kiülhetett az Istennő arcára az igazi érzelmeiből, mert a lány bizonytalan lett. - Csak nem megzavartalak valamiben? - kérdezte kissé aggódva.  
- Áh, nem számít. - Legyintett Urd. - na bejössz, vagy esetleg itt akarsz társalogni?  
- Igazából én csak terepszemlére jöttem. - mentegetőzött Keiichi húga. - Tudod körülnézni a meditációs csarnokban, hogy előre eltervezzem mit hogy kell megszervezni.  
- Értem. Akkor menjünk át. - Urd majdnem a levegőbe emelkedett, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Megumi akkor biztosan kissé megrémülne. Ezért inkább a lábát használta, bármilyen fárasztó is volt.  
- Egyébként ma utánanéztem pár helyen ahol karaoke gépet lehet bérelni. - magyarázta Megumi. - Nem is hinnéd mennyivel előre le kell foglalni őket. A legkorábban november végére lehet kibérelni. Tehát jó előre le kell beszélni az időpontot.

- Hű, te aztán tényleg komolyan veszed az egészet. - bólintott elismerően Urd. - Én nem gondolkodtam volna ennyire előre.

- Azt elhiszem… - morogta alig hallhatóan Megumi, majd Urd szúrós pillantására gyorsan hozzátette. - Én is csak azért néztem utána, mert nem volt más dolgom. - Ez végül is igaz volt. - Egyébként el kell kezdenem félretenni, mert nem lesz olcsó mulatság.  
- Miért nem kéred meg Keiichi-t, hogy szálljon be ő is? - vetette fel az Istennő.  
- Egyenlőre nem akarom Kei-chan ilyesmivel zaklatni. De később még biztos lesznek olyan dolgok, amibe neki is be kell pótolnia. De ha jól számoltam, akkor sokkal olcsóban meg tudjuk úszni egy kis ügyeskedéssel.  
- Hé, te! - mondta Urd fenyegetően. - Ne merészelj a pián spórolni…  
- Neked tényleg csak ez jár az eszedbe? Mondtam már, hogy nem a pia lesz a lényeg, hanem az hogy végre olyan sok idő után megint együtt leszünk, és beszélgetünk… Meg énekelgetünk… és jól érezzük magunkat… - Azt vette észre hogy Urd folyamatosan pofákat vág miközben ő beszél. Úgy tűnt hogy teljesen hiábavaló volt minden egyes szó. - Na mindegy. Majd lesz valahogy. - Ekkor érkeztek meg a meditációs csarnokhoz. Megumi kinyitotta az ajtót, és utána leesett az álla a csodálkozástól.  
- Hopsz… - mondta Urd fáradtan. - Teljesen kiment a fejemből, hogy ezt el kellene tüntetni. - Megumi szerencsére még túlságosan meglepődött volt ahhoz, hogy felfogja a szavai értelmét.  
- U… Urd! Mit keres egy dojo a meditációs csarnokban? Én nem emlékszem rá, hogy ilyesmi lett volna itt..  
- Á… hát… izé szóval ez csak… - dadogta az Istennő. - Egy ismerősünk kért meg, hogy had rendezkedjen be itt amíg a dojo-ját felújítják. Igazán nincs ebben semmi különös.  
- Nektek ilyen ismerőseitek vannak? - kérdezte Megumi. - Nem is tudtam. - A lány lenyűgözve bámulta a helyiséget. - És mond csak, meddig lett itt ez a sok cucc?  
- Nem sokáig. - vágta rá Urd. - Holnap már nyoma sem le. - Örült, hogy Keiichi húgának nem volt olyan nehéz beadni bizonyos hazugságokat. Ennek talán az volt az oka, hogy a lány még nem ismerte annyira, és nem tudott olyan sokat a füllentéseiről. Az Istennő ennek persze csak örülhetett. Azonban K1 húga nem elégedett meg azzal, hogy csak láthatja a dojo-t. Lerúgta a cipőit, és beszaladt a terembe.  
- Urd ez nagyon klassz! - mondta vidáman. - Kei-chan ezt miért nem mondta nekem?  
- Ötletem sincs. Talán ő sem gondolta, hogy annyira lényeges lenne. - a lány közben az egyik falhoz szaladt, és egy katanával kezdett el babrálni. Urd alig észrevehetően összehúzta az egyik szemöldökét_. - Sokkal több érzéke van az ilyesmihez, mint Keiichi-nek. - _állapította meg cinikusan. - _Talán őt kellene vinnem. _- Minden esetre miért is jöttél? - tette fel a kérdést, mire Megumi észbekapott.  
- Ja igen. - mondta, majd gyorsan elengedte a kard markolatát. - Izé… körülnézni. - Pár percig vizsgálódott, közben alaposan magába véste a hely minden egyes részletét. Bizonyára nagyot nézett volna ha tudja, hogy az egészet Urd mindössze pár pillanat alatt hozta létre. - Nos a hely elég tágas… - közölte elégedetten, majd a terem egyik végébe mutatott. - Ezen az oldalon lehetnének az asztalok, a másikon pedig a színpad a karaoke géppel. Ha ügyesen rendezzük el, akkor el fogunk férni. És még marad is egy üres terület, ami mondjuk jó lesz táncparkettnek…. Már ha akar majd valaki egyáltalán táncolni. Egyszerre mindenki egész biztos nem fog tudni, de ez a veszély nem fenyeget minket. - Urd figyelmesen hallgatta, és közben rákjött, hogy van unalmasabb dolog a fókuszáló gyakorlatoknál. Szerette a bulikat, de a megszervezésükkel úgy tűnt már egyáltalán nem ez a helyzet. Egy idő után teljesen elvesztette a fonalat, Keiichi húga pedig csak beszélt és beszélt. Végül már majdnem arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy magára hagyja, amikor rájött hogy a lány hozzá beszél. - Figyelsz rám, Urd?  
- Ö… hát persze…  
- Na persze. - vigyorodott el Megumi. - Látszik rajtad. - Urd csak vállat vont. - Mindegy, asszem ezzel megvolnék. Nagyjából minden olyan lesz, mint ahogy elképzeltem. Néhány apróbb változtatás ugyan eszközölni kell… de semmi komolyabbat. És akkor Kei-chan sem panaszkodhat, hogy felforgatom az egész templomot. És még egy apróság…  
- Ne kímélj…  
- Nos izé… lehet, hogy mostanában kicsit gyakrabban fogok ide ellátogatni. Remélem nem baj…

- Ugyan dehogy… - sóhajtott Urd, és próbát nemtörődömnek látszani. - Szerintem jobb lesz, ha nem is nagyon kopogtatsz, csak bejössz. Elvégre K1 húga vagy… - Urd-nak nem sok kedve volt ahhoz, hogy folyton a lányt kísérgesse. Ám valami miatt mégis meggondolta magát. - Azaz… talán jobb lesz ha mégis kopogsz… Ki tudja mi történik.  
- Hát ezt meg hogy értetted? - kérdezte a lány enyhe gyanakvással a hangjában.  
- Á… semmi különös. Csak tudod vannak olyan helyzetek, amikhez mi már hozzászoktunk, de neked esetleg… hogy is mondjam… kényelmetlen lehet. - Megumi bambán bámult.  
- Ö… Ebbe most inkább nem gondolok bele. - mondta, és igyekezett minnél gyorsabban túl lenni a kínos pillanaton. Mégsem tudott szabadulni egy képtől…: A bátyja elfelejtett törölközőt vinni a fürdőbe, ezért meztelenül lép ki a folyosóra. Urd meglátja, de mindketten úgy tesznek mintha semmi sem történt volna. - Pont mint egy öreg házaspár… - morogta alig hallhatóan.  
- Mit mondtál? - húzta fel a szemöldökét Urd gyanakodva. Abban a pillanatban nagyon szerette volna ha régen több figyelmet szentel az érzelmekből, és a testbeszédből való olvasásnak. Akkor talán belelátott volna Megumi gondolataiba.  
- Á, nem is számít… Szerintem mehetünk is. - Azonban mielőtt elindult volna Keiichi húga megállt egy pillanatra, és még egyszer körülnézett. - Tudod mindig is szerettem volna kipróbálni egy ilyen dojo-t.  
- Csak nyugodtan… - mutatott Urd körbe. - Én minden esetre megyek vissza TV-t nézni.  
- És nem félsz, hogy valamit esetleg tönkre teszek? Az ismerősötök nem fog miatta haragudni?  
- Amiatt ne nagyon aggódj. - vigyorodott el Urd. - Addig maradsz amíg akarsz.  
- Hát ez igazán rendes tőled, Urd. - mondta a lány vigyorogva, majd lesütötte a szemét. - De most jut eszembe, hogy még otthon is meg kell csinálnom pár dolgot. Szóval majd máskor. - Urd némán bólintott, majd kikísérte a templom hátsó bejáratáig. - Akkor hát szia, Urd. Majd még beszélünk… - Az Istennő némán intett, majd miután elhajtott visszament a szobájába gyakorolni. A rövid út közben azon töprengett, hogy vajon Megumi sejthet-e valamit. Az kizárt volt, hogy a tervükből bármit is kiszimatolt volna. De a lány túl okos volt ahhoz, hogy más dolgokat sokáig titokban tartsanak előtte. Például már az is nagy csoda volt, hogy régen, amikor még rendszeresen járt hozzájuk reggelizni, nem jött rá a kilétükre. Persze akadtak olyan helyzetek amiket nehéz volt megmagyarázni, nem csak neki. De a szerencse mindig segített nekik, és nem lett volna jó, ha épp most hagyja cserben őket. És persze Megumi nem csak ezekből a dolgokból gyaníthatott valamit. De hát ez ellen semmit sem tehetett…  
- Nos… hogy is volt az a mandala? - kérdezte az üres levegőt. Noha nagyon jól tudta, hogy lehetetlen még egyszer ugyan azt létrehozni, valami hasonlót szeretett volna. Még mindig élénken élt benne az érzés, amit a mágikus jelből áradó hatalmas erő okozott. Ha sikerülne létrehozni egy hasonlóan erős támadó varázslatot, azzal szerezne egy kiváló ütőkártyát. Ezen kívül volt még rengeteg gyakorlat, amit el akart végezni, és ha nem akart lekésni legalább a kedvenc sorozatáról, akkor haladéktalanul neki kellett kezdeni. Kissé türelmetlenül a hajába túrt. - Jaj, ez a rengeteg rohanás… - morogta bosszankodva, majd megidézte a gyakorlóprogram alapját… 

Keiichi délután kettőkor már határozottan úgy érezte, hogy egyszerűen zseniális munkát végzett. A BMW egyre szebb állapotba került, és úgy tervezte, hogy hamarosan el is viszi egy próbakörre. Igazán nem kellett sok mindent javítani rajta ahhoz képest, hogy egy roncstelepről származott. Egyben nehezen tudta megérteni azt, aki képes volt megszabadulni tőle. Chihiro néha benézett ellenőrizni, és ilyenkor mindig megfontoltan hümmögött, meg bólogatott miközben körbejárta a motort. K1 azzal idegesítette, hogy úgy tett, mintha ott sem lenne. Végül nem lett belőle vita, bár a főnökén látszott, hogy nagyon szeretne már valamiért belekötni. De Keiichi nem hagyott rá neki egyetlen okot sem. Az ebédszünetre később ment el, és hamarabb érkezett vissza, utána pedig rögtön nekiállt dolgozni. Úgy bánt a BMW-vel, mintha a sajátja lenne. Fél három után aztán elérkezettnek látta az időt arra, hogy kipróbálja. Letolta a gépet a műhely fém rámpáján, majd még egyszer utoljára ellenőrizte, hogy minden rendben van rajta. Chihiro enyhe rosszallással az arcán nézett rá, de most sem szólt semmit. Elvégre úgy volt természetes, hogy kipróbálják a motorokat, mielőtt átadják a tulajdonosaiknak. Keiichi tehát megkapta az engedélyt, és beindította a motort. A gép simán ment, és ő egy kicsit élvezhette az oldalkocsi korlátozásai nélküli motorozás örömeit. Természetesen nem csak azért ment erre a tesztelő körútra, mert meg akart bizonyosodni a motor működéséről, hanem egy kicsit jól is akarta érezni magát. Nagyon régen volt már, hogy a BMW-jével oldalkocsi nélkül hajtott, és az ilyen alkalmakat különösen szerette. Miután visszaért a Whirlwind-hez, örömmel adta át Chihiro-nak a tökéletes állapotban lévő BMW-t. Majd rögtön utána az alkatrészek listáját, amit fel kellett használnia. A nő morogva elvette, és megígérte hogy a legközelebbi rendelésnél visszaadja mindet. A nap hátralévő része maga volt a kényelem, legalábbis Keiichi számára. A fiú sajgó izmainak jól is esett egy kis pihenés, és legalább egy kis ízelítőt kapott Chihiro egy napjából. Egyedül Sora-nak segített a pakolásban, de azt teljesen önszorgalomból. Chihiro igyekezett jó főnökként viselkedni, és nem felidegesíteni magát a viselkedésén. Elvégre megígért valamit Keiichi-nek, és ehhez tartania kellett magát, bármennyire nem akarta. Pedig ha tudta volna, hogy a fiú fejében az ő nagyszerű jelmondata kavarog, akkor valószínűleg nagyon büszke lett volna magára. Keiichi-nek persze esze ágában sem volt ezt megosztani vele. Mégis… valóban egy pillanatra sem tudta kiverni a fejéből ezt az egyetlen árva mondatot. Pedig egyenlőre fogalma sem volt arról, hogy milyen jelentősége lehet számára. Egy idő után már kezdett bosszantó lenni a dolog, és még akkor sem lett vége, miután bezárták a boltot. A haza vezető úton is csak erre tudott gondolni. Úgy érezte, hogy hamarosan arra is rá fog jönni, miért ilyen fontos ez a mondat. Otthon leparkolt a BMW-vel a szokásos helyre, majd fogta a kis szatyrot, amiben a hazafelé vásárolt apróságok voltak, és bement a házba.  
- Megjöttem! - kiáltotta a bejáratban megszokásból. Ezúttal alaposan körülnézett, nincs-e ott valaki idegennek a cipője. A Banpei-telefont még mindig nem tudta megszokni, bár mivel már látta Banpei-t a ház előtt, kénytelen volt elhinni, hogy tényleg az egyik régi prototípusból készült. Urd-ot a szokásos helyén, a TV előtt ülve találta meg. Az Istennő unottan felpillantott rá.  
- Szia… - köszönt nem túl sok átéléssel. Keiichi már indult volna, a konyhába, hogy lepakoljon, de az Istennő utána szólt. - Háromnegyed órád van. - A fiú rosszat sejtve megtorpant.  
- Mire van háromnegyed órám? - kérdezte gyanakodva. - Csak nem az… - Nem volt szükség válaszra, mert rögtön rájött, hogy Urd mire gondol. Őszintén belegondolva nem kellett volna abban a tévhitben ringatnia magát, hogy az Istennő esetleg nem gondolta komolyan azt, amit az edzéséről mondott. - De háromnegyed óra az nagyon kevés… Még ennem is kell… nem beszélve az átöltözésről meg a mosakodásról…   
- Akkor jobban teszed, ha sietsz.  
- Remek. - morogta dühösen Keiichi. - Hülye voltam, hogy azt hittem, hogy itthon egy kicsit pihenhetek.  
- Majd pihensz utána. - Felállt és Keiichi-hez ment, és megpróbálta megvigasztalni a láthatóan teljesen összetört fiút. - Ne aggódj már annyit. Ígérem hogy utána sokkal jobban fogod érezni magad. Most pedig… - megragadta, és megpörgette a tengelye körül. - …nyomás a konyhába, mert telik az idő. Nem akarom hogy az éhség miatt összeess nekem a gyakorlatok felénél.  
- Értettem. - nyögte beletörődve a fiú, majd felgyorsította a lépteit, hogy lehetőleg minnél több dolgot meg tudjon csinálni, mielőtt Urd hozzákezd a kínzásához. Az istennő pedig csendesen somolygott.  
- Így igaz… - suttogta alig hallhatóan. - Sokkal jobban szeretném ha a kimerültség miatt esnél össze. - Keiichi gyorsan összeütött egy kis meleg ételt, amit rekord idő alatt betermelt. Ezúttal egyedül evett, és igyekezett minden egyes percet kihasználni. Fogalma sem volt, hogy bírja majd elvégezni a gyakorlatokat, miközben a pálcika emelgetése is megerőltető volt. Alig fejezte be, Urd már az ajtóban is állt, jelezve, hogy hamarosan letelik az ideje. Mindössze annyit tehetett, hogy a jó cél érdekében engedelmeskedett az akaratos Istennőnek… 

- Hé… hé… - tiltakozott Peorth, miközben erősen kellett koncentrálnia, hogy ne nevesse el magát. - Nem írhatom azt egy hivatalos jelentésbe, hogy… - köhintett, majd szó szerint idézte amit előbb Skuld diktált neki. - ˝A legelső konfrontáció után, a hülye felirattal láttam el a kis dögöket.˝ - Végül Skuld volt az, aki megnyerte a Jenga partit. Így Peorth-nak tartania kellett magát a fogadáshoz, és meg kellett írnia a kis Istennő jelentését is. Azonban ez nem ment olyan könnyen, mint ahogy elsőre gondolta. Skuld ugyanis meglehetősen egyedien fogalmazott, ő pedig nem volt hajlandó a szokásosnál kevésbé precíz munkát kiadni a kezéből. Éppen ezért minden egyes mondatnál kisebb kompromisszumot kellett kötniük, de nagyon egyikük sem akart engedni a saját igazából. Jobban belegondolva Peorth azt sem értette, hogy fogadhatták el Skuld korábbi jelentéseit.  
- Igen, és már megint mi a bajod ezzel a mondattal is? - kérdezte a kis Istennő. - Nem volt dühös, csak már ő is belátta, hogy sokkal hamarabb kész lett volna, ha megcsinálja magának. De hát a fogadás az fogadás volt, és így kénytelen volt elviselni, hogy az első osztályú istennő folyton beleköt mindenbe, amit mond. - Szerintem ez így megfelelő. Miért te mit írnál helyette?  
- Először is nem használnék olyan szavakat, hogy ˝hülye˝ és ˝dög˝.. - magyarázta Peorth türelmet erőltetve magára. - Egy hivatalos jelentésben semmiképp...  
- De hát tényleg csak nyavalyás kis dögök, akik mindig a bajt kavarják. - Mondta kissé sértődötten. - És dühömben a ˝hülye˝ szót írtam fel rájuk. Úgy tudtam egy Istennő nem hazudhat az ilyesmiben sem…  
- Én nem mondtam, hogy hazudj. - jelentette ki Peorth mosolyogva. - Csak legyél hivatalos… - Ha mondjuk személyesen kellene jelentened a Mindenhatónak, akkor nem használnál ilyen szavakat, ugye?  
- Uh… hát nem. - ismerte el Skuld.  
- Ez is éppen olyan. Végül a Mindenható elé kerül az ügy, és ő úgy fogja venni, mintha te magad tennéd a jelentést. - A fiatal Istennőn látszott hogy tisztában volt ezzel a ténnyel, de még soha nem gondolta át igazán. - De ha egy kicsit jobban odafigyelsz, akkor nem lesz semmi baj. Mondjuk mit szólnál ehhez. ˝A legelső konfrontációt követően megjelöltem a Bug-okat.˝ Mivel ez nem élőszóban elhangzó jelentés, nem kérdezhetnek rá, hogy mi volt a jelölés.  
- Értem… Azt hiszem így jó lesz. - egyezett bele Skuld, Peorth pedig gyorsan rögzítette az adatterminálon.  
- Akkor tovább mehetnénk… - mondta, de ekkor észtre vette, hogy Skuld feltűnően bámulja a padlót maga előtt. Mivel nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy a kis Istennő az előbb elhangzottak miatt lenne ennyire lelombozva, kíváncsi lett vajon mi az igazi indoka. Már akkor is furcsán viselkedett, amikor elbúcsúztak Chrono-éktól. - Rendben… Halljuk mi a baj. - Skuld egy darabig tétovázott, láthatóan szeretett volna gyorsan túl lenni az egészen, mégsem tudta hogyan kezdje hozzá.  
- Nos az a helyzet, hogy szeretnék kérni valamit…. - végül mégis csak belevágott, és ezután már nem volt megállás.  
- Rajta folytasd csak… - bíztatta Peorth.  
- Tulajdonképpen az egész… izé… Tudod van a Földön egy ünnep, amit karácsonynak hívnak. Akkor mindent fel szoktak díszíteni, és az emberek mindenféle dolgokat vesznek egymásnak ajándékba. Na meg…   
- Igen, tudom mi az a karácsony. - bólintott Peorth. - És ne legyél már ennyire ideges.  
- Jól van, na. - Skuld vett egy nagy levegőt, majd behunyta a szemét. - Azt szeretném, ha karácsonykor pár napra meglátogatnánk Keiichi-éket. - Olyan gyorsan hadarta el, ahogy csak tudta.  
- Rendben, megoldható. - Az első osztályú Istennő még mindig nem értette, hogy miért esik ilyen nehezére erről a dologról beszélni. - De miért csinálsz ebből ilyen nagy ügyet? Csak felhívod Urd-ot pár nappal előtte, és…  
- Épp ez az. - vágott közbe Skuld. - Szeretném ha te beszélnél Urd-dal.  
- És miért?  
- Te is tudod, hogy milyen Urd, igaz? - Peorth bólintott, de még mindig nem tudta mire akar kilyukadni a kis Istennő. - Nem akarom hogy mindenféle hülyeségeket kezdjen kitalálni… Ugyanis Sentaro-kun karácsonykor hazajön. És így találkozhatnánk.  
- Oh, szóval erről van szó! - Peorth most már mindent értett. - Szeretnéd, ha Urd azt hinné, hogy csak véletlen egybeesés, hogy majd találkoztok.  
- Igen. - ismerte el Skuld.  
- Nem értem, hogy miért titkolod ennyire Urd előtt, hogy mit érzel Sentaro iránt.  
- Azért mert nem érzek iránta semmit! - emelte fel az állát büszkén Skuld. - Csak jó barátok vagyunk.  
- Persze, persze… - bólogatott Peorth. - Csak is barátok, mi?  
- Már te is kezded? - a dühös kis Istennő tekintete szinte lángolt. - Gondoltam, hogy nem kellene neked elmondanom.  
- Nyugi már… Sentaro egy nagyon kedves fiú. Segítek neked, nem kell bekapnod. Mindössze megjegyeztem, hogy nagyon jól festenétek egymás mellett. Urd-nak pedig majd beadunk valamit.  
- Ez nagyszerű! - kiáltotta Skuld vidáman. - Peorth, ha ezt megteszed az adósod leszek. És ne feledd! A lényeg az, hogy Urd ne tudjon semmiről.  
- Mindent megteszek. - ígérte Peorth. - De a nővéred nagyon okos, szóval nem kizárt, hogy gyanakodni fog… - Skuld azonban ezt már meg sem hallotta, annyira örült. Peorth pedig inkább ráhagyta a dolgot. Bár továbbra sem értette, hogy Skuld miért ennyire ingerlékeny, ha a barátjáról van szó. De Urd szerint még Belldandy-val sem volt hajlandó őszintén beszélni Sentaro-ról, tehát nem vette a lelkére a dolgot. Skuld már csak ilyen volt. Nem akarta lelombozni a kis Istennőt, de abban biztos volt, hogy Urd rá fog jönni mindenre. Ezt bármiben lefogadta volna. Skuld nővérének hihetetlenül jó orra volt az ilyesmi kiszagolásához. De azzal, hogy most nem szólt semmit, megkímélte magát egy csomó felesleges aggodalomtól. Mert akkor Skuld addig biztos nem nyugodna, míg valamilyen körmönfont tervvel ki nem játszanák Urd-ot. Ám ez teljesen lehetetlen volt, mivel ő még akkor is gyanakodna, ha a találkozás tényleg teljesen véletlen lenne. Ezért akár örökké azon agyalhatnának, hogyan adják be neki. Jobb volt, ha Skuld abban a hitben élt, hogy minden rendben. A legrosszabb esetben is majd lesz a két testvér között egy amúgy is elkerülhetetlen veszekedés. Aminek a lehetséges, mitöbb igen valószínű következménye, egy ahhoz hasonló környezetkárosító összecsapás lesz, mint amelyet a legutóbb műveltek. Peorth-nak már előre belefájdult a feje. Hosszú ideig nem találkoznak, aztán rögtön egymás torkának esnek. Abban reménykedett, hogy talán majd Sentaro jelenléte eltereli annyira Skuld figyelmét, hogy ne legyen nagy balhé. Azon kívül számára is kellemes időtöltésnek ígérkezett, egy pár napos földi kikapcsolódás. Eddig még egyszer sem szóltak érte a Mennyországban, amikor elmentek, és ez most sem volt valószínű. Tehát tényleg minden rendben volt. Köhintett, amivel sikerült magára vonni az ujjongó Skuld figyelmét.  
- Rendben, akkor most visszatérhetnénk a jelentéshez. - mondta kissé fáradt hangon. - Nem akarom minden időnket ezzel tölteni.  
- Oké… oké… - vágta rá Skuld bocsánatkérően. - Tudod mit? Én majd elmondom a saját szavaimmal, te pedig leírod hivatalosan… Így jó lesz? - A szokatlan kompromisszumkésség egy meglepett pillantást váltott ki az első osztályú istennőből.  
- Remek… Épp ideje volt, hogy eszedbe jusson.  
- Akkor hát… - Skuld vett egy mély levegőt, majd részletesen, teljes átéléssel elmesélte a történteket. Peorth pedig folyamatosan írta a korrigált változatot. Így az eddiginél jóval gördülékenyebben haladtak. 

Hangos csattanással terült el a padlón. Keiichi nem is szándékozott egy ideig felkelni onnan. Annyit tett, hogy a hátára fordult, és próbált minnél több levegőhöz jutni. Már órák óta folyt a kiképzés, ami a tegnapinál is sokkal kimerítőbb volt. Urd ebben sem viccelt. Ezúttal azonban az Istennő engedélyezte neki, hogy egy egyszerű melegítőt viseljen, amiben sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint a tegnapi ruhában. Ez azonban nem tette könnyebbé egy kicsit sem az edzést. Minden egyes gyakorlat után elcsodálkozott azon, hogy egyáltalán képes tovább folytatni. Urd odasétált hozzá, majd könnyedén leült a padlóra. Ő legalább annyit mozgott mint Keiichi, mégsem látszott rajta egy kicsit sem a kimerültség. Lassan a fiú fölé hajolt, aki már kezdte azt hinni, hogy a kíméletlen mestere arra fogja utasítani, kelljen fel és folytassa tovább. Ehelyett az Istennő csak némán figyelte egy darabig.  
- Na, hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte kedélyesen.  
- Borzalmasa… - válaszolta Keiichi két levegővétel miatt. - Szerintem nem bírom már sokáig… - Urd egy darabig elgondolkozott a válaszon.  
- Abba szeretnéd hagyni? - K1 erre nem számított. Biztos volt benne, hogy az Istennő nem lesz elégedett ennyivel. Azt meg végképp nem hitte volna, hogy önként felajánlja a befejezést. Már rá is akarta vágni, hogy ˝persze˝, de valami meggátolta benne. Nem egészen értette, hiszen legszívesebben azonnal ment volna pihenni. Végül csak egyszerűen megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Folytathatjuk, csak egy pillanat.  
- Helyes! - mosolyodott el Urd. - Én is így gondoltam, csak kíváncsi voltam rá, hogy te mit gondolsz.  
- Sejthettem volna. - K1 ülő helyzetbe tornászta magát. - Tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy ezáltal nagyobb lesz az esélyünk?  
- Határozottan. - jelentette ki Urd a kétkedés legkisebb jele nélkül. - Azon kívül az egészségednek és a közérzetednek is jót tesz. Mi más kell még?  
- Semmi… azt hiszem. - A fiú felegyenesedett, és imbolyogva megállt. - Talán lehetne egy kicsit kevésbé fájdalmas. - Sziszegte összeszorított foggal. - Nincs még egy véletlenül abból a csodatévő gyógyszeredből?  
- Bocs, kölyök, de az csak tegnap volt. - Urd a vállára tette a kezét. - Az edzés nem lenne az igazi, ha a gyógyszer adná hozzá az erőt. Vagy… - csábosan elmosolyodott. - Ha esetleg arra gondolsz, ahogy beadtam neked, arról lehet szó… Majd az edzés után!  
- Kösz szépen a semmit. - morogta K1 meggyötörten. - Gyerünk, mindent bele. Nem kímélj!  
- Hogy felvágták a nyelved hirtelen… De nem baj. Lássuk mit szólsz egy kis egy-egy elleni küzdelemhez. Rajta! - Keiichi nem tudott időben felkészülni Urd első támadására, de még ha tudott volna, akkor sem biztos, hogy elkerülheti. Végül tíz percen keresztül az egy-egy elleni küzdelem helyett az Istennő püfölte a fiút, aki tényleg igyekezett, hogy valami eredményt érjen el, de az Istennő sokkal erősebb volt. Végül belátta, hogy Keiichi még nincs azon a szinten, hogy bármi érdemlegeset tegyen. Ezért a továbbiakban egészen egyedi mozdulatokat tanított neki. Valóban saját maga dolgozta ki ezt a harcművészeti ágat, aminek eddig még nevet sem adott. És nem is igazán volt alkalmas emberek számára. Ennek az volt az oka, hogy jó néhány elemét olyan sorozatokból vette, ahol a látványtechnikának köszönhetően a harci jelenetekben gyakran a valóságtól meglehetősen elrugaszkodottak voltak. Plusz ezekhez hozzávett még pár mozdulatot azok közül is, amit annak idején Rind-től lesett el. A Valkűrnek egészen lenyűgöző volt a technikája, és bár Urd nem sokat látta harcolni, még így is rengeteget tanult tőle. Kézenfekvő volt az is, hogy semmit nem értek volna halandó harci stílussal egy Isten ellen. Igyekezett minnél jobban leegyszerűsíteni a mozdulatokat, hogy egy ember is képes legyen rá, de még így is szinte lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy K1 egy év alatt elsajátítsa. Éppen ezért egy percet sem lazsálhattak. Egyébként is ha a srác azt hitte, hogy a hétvégén lazsálhat, akkor súlyosan tévedett. De erről még nem kellett tudnia. Miközben ezen töprengett, észrevett valami különös fényt a fiú szemében. Mintha lassacskán élvezni kezdte volna az egészet. Lehet, hogy egyenlőre még nem ismerte volna be, de Urd már nem egyszer látott ilyen tekintetet. És abban is biztos volt, hogy addig nem fogja feladni, amíg ő azt nem mondja, vagy össze nem esik. Ez határozottan tetszett az Istennőnek, és egy újabb jó pontot jelentett K1-nek. Ennek ellenére továbbra sem bánt vele egy kicsit sem finomabban. Keiichi pedig lelkiismeretesen igyekezett minden egyes gyakorlatot úgy végrehajtani, ahogy az Istennő mondta neki. Már régen sötét volt, amikor befejezték, és visszamentek a házba. A fiú inkább nem nézett az órára, mert nem akarta tudni, hogy meddig tartott a szenvedése. Ehelyett az első útja a konyhába vezetett, ahol a szekrényből villámgyorsan előráncigált egy doboz édes, fahéjas-vaníliás kekszet. Farkaséhesnek érezte magát, és sejtette, hogy ez is a rengeteg ugrálás következménye. Feltépte a doboz tetejét, és két kekszet azonnal a szájába tömött. Mohón rágni kezdte őket, és szinte földöntúli örömet okozott, mikor lenyelhette. Gyorsan töltött magának egy pohár vizet, és leöblítette a kekszet. Nem is emlékezett rá, hogy ennyire finom lett volna. Megvonta a vállát, majd egy műanyag tányérra halmozta a dobozban maradt rágcsálnivalót, és elégedetten hozzálátott egy újabb darabhoz. Jól esett volna neki egy tea, ám ahhoz már nem volt ereje, hogy nekiálljon elkészíteni. Már alig várta, hogy végre a kényelmes meleg matracába vethesse magát, és ebben még az sem akadályozhatta volna meg, ha egy tornádó söpör végig a házon. Vidáman belépett a szobájába, és ekkor rájött hogy mégis van valami, ami távolt tarthatja az áhított pihenéstől. Urd már várt rá, és szó nélkül odalépett hozzá. Keiichi lenyelte a szájában lévő félig megrágott kekszdarabokat. És már épp ki akarta jelenteni, hogy vége az edzésnek, amikor a az Istennő hozzásimult, és csábítóan mosolyogva a szemébe nézet. A fiú mindent elfelejtett amit mondani akart, és hirtelen megértette a szándékát. Ekkor Urd megcsókolta, és a tányér rögtön kiesett a kezéből. A földön szanaszét gurultak a finom kekszek, ám K1 csak a másodperc törtrészéig bánkódott utánuk.  
- Urd… - mondta erőtlenül, mikor az Istennő befejezte a csókot. Majd egy pillanatnyi hezitálás után viszonozta. Elvégre ez is csak egyfajta edzés volt, és nem akarta, hogy Urd csalódjon benne. Néhány pillanat múlva már a padlón feküdtek, a kezeik pedig szorgosan igyekeztek a másikat minnél hamarabb megszabadítani a zavaró ruháktól. Keiichi Urd karcsú nyakát csókolgatta, majd egy pillanatra elvált tőle, és hosszan a szemébe nézett. Most teljesen józan volt, és érezte, hogy mégis akarja az Istennőt. Minden egyes porcikáját szerette volna csóközönnel beborítani, és annak érdekében még a fáradtságáról is teljesen megfeledkezett. - Oh, Istennőm…

- Elég legyen, mar… - lehelte Urd, majd közelebb húzta magához. - Fogd be… - És a fiú nem is nyitotta ki többet a száját. Még ha akarta sem tudta volna, mert az Istennő nem engedte neki. Ennél kellemesebb fáradtságot el sem tudott képzelni… 

Azonban másnap reggel, mikor hajnalban Urd felrázta, már egyáltalán nem érezte ilyen kellemesen magát. Annak ellenére, hogy tele volt csupa szép emlékkel az éjszakáról, nem igazán volt kedve a futáshoz. Viszont miután sikerült némi életet lehelni bele, szó nélkül felvette a melegítőjét, ráadásnak pár kekszet is a zsebeibe tömködött a földről, majd követte az Istennő utasításait, és futni kezdett. Urd szorosan ott volt mellette… a varázsseprűjén ülve. Keiichi kissé neheztelt rá amiatt, hogy amíg ő keményen megküzd minden egyes méterért, Urd kényelmesen repked a seprűjén. De nem tette szóvá, mert ezt egyfajta pszichikai tréningnek vette. Vagy legalábbis valami ehhez hasonló magyarázatot tudott elképzelni. Túlságosan fáradt volt ahhoz, hogy észrevegye, az Istennő bár egyenes tartással ül a seprűn, a szeme elárulta, hogy mennyire kimerült. Valóban az utolsó tartalékait használta fel, de nem akarta hogy ezt K1 is észrevegye. A fiú számára maratoni távnak tűnt, pedig csupán tíz kilométert futott. Urd szerint ez tökéletes volt kezdésnek, és szép fokozatosan akarta a távot növelni. Mikor visszaértek a házba, közölte Keiichi-vel, hogy elmegy lefeküdni. Ezúttal volt elég ereje ahhoz, hogy rendesen hozzákészülődjön a lefekvéshez, ám amint letette a fejét a párnára, már aludt is. Keiichi pedig készülődni kezdett a munkába. Most már nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy milyen kemény év elé néz. De már egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy nap mint nap ugyan ilyen nehézségeket kell végigcsinálnia.  
És Urd-nak valóban igaza volt. Három héttel később mikor a Whirlwind-ben az egyik széken ült az ebédidő kellős közepén, visszagondolt a legelső edzésre. Az Istennő akkor azt mondta, hogy nem sokára ő is élvezni fogja a dolgot. És csakugyan így volt… valamilyen megmagyarázhatatlan okból egyre inkább megszerette a mindennapos kemény kiképzést. Már szinte várta a hétvégéket, amikor reggeltől estig, kisebb szünetek közbeiktatásával ugyan csak edzettek. És a változás még ezalatt a rövid idő alatt is elképesztő volt. Már meg sem kottyant volna neki egy tíz kilométeres futás. Éppen ezért Urd azóta megduplázta a mennyiséget. Az edzés is sokkal keményebb volt, az első napok szinte gyerekjátéknak tűntek. Keiichi azelőtt sem panaszkodott a kondíciójára, de a változást már kézzel fogható volt. Ugyan nem feszültek olyan óriási izomkötegek a testén, mint Tamiya-nak és Otaki-nak, de láthatóan sokkal erősebb lett. Urd is megjegyezte, hogy egyre szexibb, de ezt inkább csak az Istennő sajátos humorának tekintette. Úgy alapjában véve sokkal többet mosolygott azóta, és ezt Chihiro és Sora is észrevette, és nagyon örültek neki. Sejtelmük sem lehetett, hogy miért ennyire boldog, de örültek neki. Néha Keiichi is meglepődve vette észre, hogy például munka közben egy szerszámmal a kezében az Urd-tól tanult egyik mozdulatot gyakorolja. Az estéket is várta, de annak már egy teljesen más oka volt. Egy sokkal kellemesebb oka… Elmosolyodott, Chihiro pedig csak egy pillanatra akadt fenn a nagy vidámságon. Mosolyogni még nem volt bűn. És ekkor, három héttel később az ebédidőben döbbent rá valamire, amit egészen addig nem tudott megfejteni. Egy pillanatra teljesen felfüggesztett minden tevékenységet, és csak koncentrált. Majd felállt, és odasétált a meglepett Chihiro-hoz, és a vállára tette a kezét, majd hálásan megszorította. A nő ijedten nézett fel rá, miközben még rágni is elfelejtett.  
- Chihiro-san, köszönöm. - mondta a fiú őszintén. - Sikerült végre megértenem, hogy mit jelent. Azt fogom csinálni, amiben a legjobb vagyok! - Azzal megfordult, és visszament a helyére. A mondat, amit a nőt talán csak mentségképpen mondott, most értelmet nyert számára, függetlenül attól hogy valóban jelentett-e valamit.  
- mobikufokon… - mondta a döbbenetből végre felocsúdó nő. Természetesen a szája tele volt kajával, így nem igazán lehetett érteni a ˝Morisato-kunt˝. Gyorsan lenyelte a falatot, majd megismételte. - Morisato-kun! Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?! - kérdezte izgatottan.  
- Igazán semmit…- jött a válasz, amitől ő csak dühösebb lett.  
- Követelem, hogy mond el! - Keiichi azonban már a gondolataiba mélyedt, és nem törődött a felbőszült főnökével, aki még sokáig nyaggatta. A fiú már alig várta, hogy hazaérjen, és Urd-dal is megossza a felfedezését, ám valami miatt mégis tétovázott. Végül úgy döntött, hogy majd később, meglepi vele. Végül Chihiro feladta a próbálkozást, és sértődötten elfordult tőle.  
- _Ez lesz aztán a meglepetés! - _gondolta K1 mosolyogva, majd jókedvűen befejezte az ebédjét.


	5. CH4: Minden a tervek szerint?

**Aa! Megami-sama!  
**_Ad Infinitum…_

**Egy Végtelen Történet  
I. Krónika - Jelen**

4. Fejezet:**  
****Minden a tervek szerint?**

A sötétség fojtogatóan kavargott mindenfelé. A látótávolság teljes mértékben a nullával volt egyenlő. A feketeségtől, ami körülvette, szinte a légzés is nehezebben ment. Olyan sűrű volt, hogy szinte vágni lehetett, és Keiichi a kezében lévő katanával könnyedén kipróbálhatta volna, hogy működik-e a dolog. De nem tette, mert kerülni akarta a fölösleges mozdulatokat. Ez is Urd egyik edzésprogramja volt, és ő többször is figyelmeztette, hogy ne csináljon ilyesmit. Valamivel több mint négy hét telt el azóta, hogy az egészet elkezdték, de már elképesztően sokat fejlődött. Az első két hét után fegyveres gyakorlatokat is végeztek, aztán egy pár napja az Istennő tovább nehezített. K1 ugyan megfogadta, hogy soha nem fog ellenkezni a gyakorlatokkal kapcsolatban, de ebben az esetben rákérdezett, hogy mi szükség van rá. Aztán a választ hallva rögtön meg is bánta. Urd azt mondta, hogy azért gyakorolnak sötétben, hogy ha esetleg elveszti a látását, képes legyen tovább harcolni. Ettől aztán egy jó darabig sokkban volt, de nem szólt többet. Igyekezett minél hamarabb hozzászokni a körülményekhez, bár még nagyon hadilábon állt velük. A levegő friss volt, ennek ellenére szívesen lecserélte volna állottra, ha attól világosabb lesz. Hirtelen olyan fényes villanást látott, mintha a szeme előtt kattintottak volna el egy vakut. Erről már megint eszébe jutott, hogy be kellett volna csuknia a szemét. Ezek a szabálytalan időnként történő felvillanások is nehezítésként szolgáltak. Ellenállt a kísértésnek, hogy megdörzsölje a káprázó szemét, és inkább próbálta kitalálni, hogy Urd honnan fog támadni. Mert nem volt kétséges, hogy előbb vagy utóbb támadni fog. Nem is próbálkozott azzal, hogy próbálja a szemét hozzászoktatni a sötéthez. Egy váratlan villanás úgy is tönkretett volna mindent. Ráadásul néhány ilyen villanásnál az egész meditációs csarnok megtelt baljós árnyakkal. A fülét megint nem használhatta a dübörgő rockzene miatt. Mikor megkérdezte, hogy egy ilyen esetben hogy harcoljon, Urd azt mondta, hogy hagyatkozzon az ösztöneire. Erről az volt a véleménye, hogy egy Istennő könnyen beszél. Ő csak egy egyszerű ember volt, nem rendelkezett különleges képességekkel. Azonban ez Urd-ot úgysem hatotta volna meg, tehát nem is mondta neki. Ehelyett próbált valami módszert találni arra, hogy mégis ˝megérezze˝ Urd támadását. Eddig még nem járt túl sok sikerrel, mégis valahogy mintha már kezdte volna megérteni a lényeget. Bár fogalma sem volt, hogy ezt csak a szerencséjének a számlájára, vagy tényleg a haladáséra lehet írni, de néha már tudott hárítani. Normális körülmények között már egészen látványos harcokat vívtak pusztakézzel és fegyverekkel is. Igaz még egyszer sem tudta megérinteni az Istennőt, de ahogy egyre ügyesebb lett, minden alkalommal közelebb került hozzá. Egyszer Urd viccelődve azt mondta, hogy ha először sikerülni fog neki, akkor olyasmit kap jutalmul, amit soha nem fog elfelejteni… Ez elég kétértelmű kijelentés volt, ami jelenthetett jót és rosszat is. Keiichi minden esetre reménykedett a pozitív változatban. Mivel azonban még esélyt sem látott arra, hogy ez a közeljövőben bekövetkezzen, nem is nagyon készült rá. Azzal viszont teljes mértékben egyetértett, hogy egyik földi harcművészet gyakorlásával sem jutott volna el ilyen hamar arra a szintre, ahol most állt. Persze még volt hátra kilenc hónap kemény edzés, és jelenleg el sem tudta képzelni hogy ez alatt az idő alatt miket fog Urd kitalálni. Újabb felvillanás történt, ezúttal csukva volt a szeme. Még így is látta, de már nem volt olyan bántó mint az előbb. Úgy tűnt Urd jól érzi magát bárhol is van, és várja hogy lankadjon a figyelme. A zene minden átmenet nélkül hirtelen elhallgatott. Bár K1 szép lassan kezdte visszanyerni a normális hallását, sejtette, hogy ez semmi jót nem jelent. Még szorosabban megmarkolta a katanát, mert nem akart úgy járni, mint néhány kínos alkalommal, amikor Urd az első pillanatban kiütötte a kezéből. Habár nem igazán az számított, milyen erősen markolja, de ez mindig megnyugtatta egy kicsit. Nyugalomra pedig nagyon nagy szüksége volt. Óvatosan lépett előre hármat, majd baloldalra kettőt, végül pedig sarkon fordult. Igyekezett minél hangtalanabbul mozogni, de még így is minden lépése mintha egy hatalmas dübörgés lett volna.  
- _Gyerünk már, Urd! - _gondolta sürgetően. - _Mutasd magad! Tudom, hogy itt vagy valahol, és csak a megfelelő pillanatra vársz… - _Leengedte a katana hegyét a padló felé, mintha már nem várta volna a támadást. Valójában most mindennél jobban fülelt. - _Nézd csak… Védtelen vagyok! Ha-hó, Urd! Támadj már meg! - _gondolatban felsóhajtott. - _Eh… fölösleges. Úgyis akkor fog támadni, amikor ő akar… Még percekig itt járkálhatok anélkül, hogy megunná a várakozást… Hacsak… - _ezúttal kivételesen megengedett magának egy széles vigyort. - _Mi lenne, ha ezúttal én támadnám meg őt? Biztos meglepődne… Rendben! Már csak meg kell találnom. Azért óvatosan… - _Könnyed léptekkel egészen az egyik oszlopig araszolt. A sötétség ellenére már biztosan tudta, hogy hol van. Kezdetben volt néhány balesete, amiből azóta már sokat tanult. Megkerülte, és közben folyamatosan Urd-ra koncentrált. Elméjében megjelent az Istennő képe, aki éppen őrá készült lecsapni. Minél pontosabban megpróbálta felidézni, mert az rengeteget segített. Urd ezúttal szorosan, egyetlen copfban fogta össze hátul a haját, amiből mindössze egy-egy kis tincs lógott ki kétoldalt. K1 szerint eszméletlenül jól állt neki, de ez most nem számított. Fekete és sötétlila, a végtagoknál bő szabású, ám a törzsnél igen csak testre simuló gyakorlóruhát viselt, és a lábfején semmi nem volt. A kezében csakúgy mint Keiichi-nek egy katana volt. Lassan mindez megjelent előtte, mintha tényleg látta volna. Majd pontosította a részleteket, és eltűntette a fölösleget. A végén már csak az Istennő és ő maradt egy hatalmas feketeség közepén. - _Remek… - _gondolta kissé megcsappant lelkesedéssel. - _Már csak azt kellene tudnom, hogy ezt mi a fenéért csináltam. Na igen, még mindig fogalmam sincs arról, hol lehet. Mindegy… csak a képre kell koncentrálnom. Ha a közelembe jön, így majd megérzem legalábbis nagyon remélem. Ha mégsem, akkor kereshetek egy új módszert. Próbálkozni kell… - _Lassan körözött a teremben, mindig feszülten figyelve arra, hogy Urd ne juthasson a háta mögé, vagy ne csaphasson le valahonnan váratlanul. A dolog még annál is sokkal nehezebb volt, mint amilyennek tűnt. A fény gyorsan egymás után háromszor is felvillant, azonban ez már nem tudta őt megzavarni. Váratlan elhatározástól vezérelve az egyik kör után elindult a terem közepe felé. Nem lett volna szép dolog Urd-tól, ha a markába röhögve figyeli, ahogy köröz körülötte, mint egy mérgezett egér. De az Istennőről el tudta volna képzelni, hogy ilyen aljas módon vezesse rá, hogy helytelen a módszere. Azonban Urd középen sem volt, ami komoly aggodalomra adott okot. Az Istennőnek nem kellett olyan fizikai korlátokkal törődnie, mint Keiichi-nek, tehát nyugodtan lehetett akár jó pár méterrel fölötte is, és csendben figyelhette. Ez roppant bosszantó volt, és akaratlanul is felnézett. De arra felé sem látott, és nem is érzett senkit. Ez rendkívül lehangoló volt, és kezdett egyre idegesebb lenni miatta. Ugyan ez történt a legutóbbi néhány alkalommal is. Aztán az Istennő közölte vele, hogy a türelmetlensége az egyik legnagyobb gyengéje. - _Pont Urd beszél… - _gondolta szárazon. - _Ő az aki egészen új értelmet ad a ˝türelmetlen˝ jelzőnek. Eh… Minek is foglalkozom ilyenekkel, mikor úgy sem tehetek ellene semmit. - _Keiichi megmaradt az egyetlen lehetőségénél. Tovább mászkált össze vissza a sötét dojo-ban, és remélte hogy szerencséje lesz, vagy legalább Urd ráun a mókára. Szerette volna egyszer igazán meglepni az Istennőt, és bemutatni neki, hogy mit is tud igazán.. Volt még egy lehetőség, ami gyakran megfordult a fejében, de soha nem mert kipróbálni. Az, hogy nyugodtan leül egy helyre, majd türelmesen megvárja amíg Urd odamegy hozzá. Csak attól félt, hogy ebben az esetben az Istennő valamiféle büntetést találna ki neki. Abból pedig nem igazán kért. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd lassan kifújta. Ezt még egy párszor megismételte, és érezte, hogy megnyugszik. Ezt a módszert is nemrég sajátította elé, és sokkal hatékonyabb volt, mint először hitte. Valami olyanra kellett koncentrálnia, amitől képes volt ellazulni. Számtalan ehhez hasonló apró trükkel töltötte meg Urd a fejét. Néha még a rövidke szabadidejükben, miközben TV-t néztek vagy éppen ettek, akkor is ilyesmikre tanította. Keiichi néha már úgy érezte magát, mint az egyes sorozatokban bemutatott nindzsák, akiknek folyamatosan újabb technikákat kellett megtanulniuk, hogy legyőzzék az ellenfeleiket. Csak azok jóval hihetetlenebbek voltak. És soha nem volt bennük olyan, hogy hosszú perceken keresztül semmi ne történjen. Legfeljebb a végtelenségig elnyújtott küzdelmek, és idegesítő visszaemlékezések voltak. Urd nem is titkolta, hogy ezekből a sorozatokból is elég sokat merített. Persze ha minden olyan könnyű lett volna, mint a relaxációs gyakorlat, akkor nem kellett volna ennyit görcsölnie a megtanulásukkal. Negyed órával később, mikor még mindig nem történt semmi, egyre jobban kezdte fontolgatni, hogy feladja az egészet, és duzzogva visszamegy a házba. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy tényleg az lett volna a rossz megoldás. A zene többször is újraindult, majd elhallgatott, és a felvillanások sem szűntek meg. Az egyik villanás után egyetlen pillanatra azt hitte, hogy végre Urd-ot látja maga előtt, de kiderült, hogy csak a szeme káprázott. Bosszankodva felmordult, és dühösen elhatározta, hogy akkor is megkeresi Urd-ot, ha egész éjszaka itt kell köröznie. Nem is olyan sokára kiderült, hogy erre nem volt szükség. A következő felvillanásnál, ugyanis tényleg meglátta az Istennőt.

Három métere állt tőle, a hátát mutatva neki. A kardja lazán ott lógott a jobb kezébe, a hegye pedig az érzékeny tatamin pihent. Keiichi most az egyszer örült neki, hogy nem csukta be a szemét, és boldogan fogadta a kellemetlen érzést, amit a villanás okozott. Szinte alig mozogva csapásra emelte a katanát, majd hangtalanul, de villámgyorsan rohamra indult. A vágás, amivel befejezte a támadást, nyílván kivívta volna Urd elismerését, ugyanis hibátlan volt. Azonban csak a levegőt szelte ketté vele, mert ott ahol egy pillanattal előbb még az Istennő állt, most egyáltalán nem volt semmi. K1 előrelépett, és lassan levezette a kard lendületét. Urd még korábban nyomatékosan a tudtára adta, hogy ha őt támadja, mindig az élével tegye. Eleinte nem akarta ezt megtenni, mert félt az esetleges sérülésektől, de idáig még minden egyes alkalommal csak ő szerzett kék és zöld foltokat. Azt is csak azért, mert Urd roppant előzékenyen csupán a katana gerincével ˝sebezte˝ meg, azzal is finoman. A fiú még a saját, korlátozott ismeretei alapján is tudta, hogy ezzel a módszerrel még csontot is lehet törni. Akkor pedig már jó pár törött bordával, és végtaggal lenne gazdagabb. Erre egyáltalán nem vágyott. Így sem úszta meg szinte soha apróbb sérülések nélkül, és ez bőven elegendő volt neki. Ezzel azonban még ráért később is foglalkozni, hiszen nagyon nagy bajban volt. Egyetlen szó jelent meg a lelki szemei előtt, mégpedig háromméteres neonbetűkkel: CSAPDA! Urd ugyan azzal a módszerrel csalta kelepcébe, mint amivel az előbb ő akarta. Csak ezzel ellentétben K1 kísérlete nem sikerült. Ez a felismerés mentette meg egy komolyabb sérüléstől. Azonnal megfordult, felrántotta a kardját, és vízszintesen maga elé tartotta. Éppen időben, hogy blokkolja Urd lecsapó pengéjét. Azonban az egyensúlyt nem volt elég ideje megtalálni, ezért az erős csapástól hátratántorodott, és menthetetlenül zuhanni kezdett. Nem is próbált meg talpon maradni, hanem inkább átgördült a vállán, majd egy kicsivel hátrébb védekező tartást vett fel. Erre egyáltalán nem számított, de sikerült elég gyorsan reagálnia rá. Ennek ellenére Urd biztosan leszidta volna azért, mert könnyedén belesétált a csapdába. Ő sem volt büszke magára, de nem akarta hagyni hogy az önvád megzavarja a további koncentrációban. Az Istennő is csak a végén sorolta fel a hibáit, ráér majd akkor bosszankodni. Most a legfontosabb az volt, hogy korrigálja a hibáját. Megtörtént az első konfrontáció, így az események hamarosan biztosan felgyorsulnak. Továbbra is teljesen sötét volt, de legalább a zene most nem szólt. Tett egy óvatos lépést oldalra, közben a két kézzel markolt katanát csípőmagasságban előretartotta, és lassan körbefordult. A kard hegyét fel le mozgatta, hogy ha esetleg Urd a közelében van, így megérezze. Nem történt semmi, ahogy azt előre sejtette. Amikor azonban befejezte a mozdulatot, és továbblépet volna, valami hozzáért az oldalához. Nem egy kard volt az, és nem is egy másik fegyver. Urd a kezét gyengéden végighúzta a fiú bordáin, amitől K1 összerándult, és kissé kiesve a koncentrációból felé csapott. Nem talált el semmit, Urd pedig halk kuncogást hallatott. A dolog egyértelmű volt Keiichi számára, csakúgy mint egy figyelmeztetés. Ha az Istennő képes volt arra, hogy megérintse az oldalát, akkor azt is megtehette volna, hogy a kardjával sújt le. Ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy egy hatalmas rés volt K1 védelmét, amit tanácsos volt azonnal megszüntetni. Határozottan a nevető hang után lépett, és felkészült egy vágásra, amikor valami a vállára nehezedett. Ezúttal nem Urd keze volt az, hanem a kardja. A katana lapjával pihent a vállán, az ívelt éle pedig kifelé mutatott. Egyetlen tizedmásodpercig volt csak így, majd villámgyorsan elindult a nyaka felé, egy szép kis folttal kecsegtetve. Keiichi habozás nélkül cselekedett. Bal kézzel elengedte a saját fegyverének markolatát, majd a háta mögé lendítette a sajátját a jobb kezével, és így egy centivel a nyaka előtt sikerült megállítania Urd katanáját. A mozdulatsort meg sem szakítva megpördült, és a lendületet kihasználva félreütötte az Istennő pengéjét, majd a másik kezével is megragadta a kardját, és fentről lefelé vágott egyet. Most sem talált el semmit, de nem ált meg miatta bosszankodni. Hátraugrott, hallotta a suhogó hangot, ami arra figyelmeztette, hogy éppen csak sikerült elkerülnie a válaszként érkező csapást. Ezúttal egy szúrással próbálkozott, mert úgy érezte, hogy azzal sikerrel járhat. És ezúttal tényleg elért annyit, hogy bár nem látta Urd-ot, sikerült ráérezni a helyzetére. Az Istennőnek a saját fegyverével kellett hárítania, mert ezúttal nem volt lehetősége félrelépni. Volt azonban egy dolog a szúrásban, ami nem egészen úgy sikerült, ahogy Keiichi akarta. Túl nagy lendületet adott bele, ezért amikor Urd félreütötte a kardját, akaratlanul is előre kellett lépnie. Az istennő félreállt az útjával, majd a kard lapjával a fenekére csapva segítette elő az arcra esését. K1 a földön találta magát, de nem maradt sokáig egy helyen. Kétszer oldalra gördült, majd egy nagyot lendített a lábával, és talpra ugrott. Urd most nem támadott, sőt úgy tűnt, hogy már nincs is a közelében. Ebben persze soha nem lehetett biztos. Az sem volt kizárva, hogy az Istennő most is ott áll egy lépéssel a háta mögött, és csendben figyeli. Hirtelen nevetés harsant fel előtte körülbelül három méterrel. Bölcsen úgy döntött, hogy nem indul el azonnal felé. A következő pillanatban már mögötte hallatszott a nevetés. Halkan felsóhajtott. Urd összes trükkje közül ezt szerette a legkevésbé. Mitöbb, egyenesen gyűlölte. Most is a hideg futkosott a hátán, hogy vajon hol lehet valójában az Istennő. Végül egy fél perc után nem bírta tovább és dühösen felmordult.  
- Hé, Urd! Hagyd abba a játszadozást! Miért nem küzdünk meg tisztán, világosban?  
- Nocsak, nocsak! - hallatszott három különböző helyről egyszerre. - Csak nem lettél ideges, K-boy? Talán túl nagyot csaptam a fenekedre? - K1 dühösen megdörzsölte az említett testrészét, ami még mindig sajgott. Biztos volt benne, hogy egy pár napig nem lesz könnyű az ülés. Urd úgy tűnt jól szórakozik ezen, és ez még sokkal jobban feldühítette a fiút. - Igazán nagyon sajnálom, de ha ilyen fájdalmasan béna vagy, akkor ne csodálkozz azon, ha sérüléseket szerzel.  
- Te könnyen beszélsz, Istennő vagy. - jött a sértődött reakció, azonban még Keiichi maga is érezte, mennyire gyerekes volt ez az érvelés. - Lehet, hogy jobban fejlődnék, ha világosban edzenénk…  
- Felejtsd el. - jött a határozott elutasító válasz. - Egyelőre maradnak ezek a körülmények. De ha tovább kötekedsz, akkor akár nehezíthetünk is. Van még egy pár módszer, amivel megkeseríthetem az életed…  
- Kösz nem. - vágta rá gyorsan Keiichi. - De ettől függetlenül azért így tényleg elég kevés az esélyem arra, hogy megérintselek.  
- Helyes! - kiáltotta az Istennő a háta mögül, majd a jobb oldalán folytatta. - Nem árt ha tisztában vagy a korlátaiddal. De ne feledd, hogy mennyire visszafogom már így is magam. Gondolod, hogy az ellenfeled ilyen engedékeny lesz?  
- Nem… egyáltalán nem. - morogta a fiú beletörődve. - De abban is biztos vagyok, hogy nem karddal fog támadni.  
- Ezt is megbeszéltük már egy párszor, nem? Egy kard használatát meg tudod tanulni, de egy támadó mágiával már egész más a helyzet. - Urd kissé bosszúsan sóhajtott. - És még egyszer nem fogom ezt elmondani. Próbáld meg figyelmen kívül hagyni a kettőnk közötti különbséget. Számolj a képességeimnek köszönhető előnyökkel, ha belemész egy párbajba, de ne hagyd hogy ez uralja a tudatodat. Használj fel mindent, amit eddig tanultál, de közben legyél nyitott az új módszerekre is. És nyomatékosan kérem… - újra felnevetett. - Kerüld a bénázást! Lassan az összes gyógyító szerem elfogy, mert a te foltjaidra kell használni. Semmi kedvem újakat keverni, úgyhogy ha nem úgy akarsz kimenni az utcára, mint akit jól összevertek, igyekezz jobban. Most pedig tényleg elég a fecsegésből! - Amint ezt kimondta újra felhangzott a zene. Keiichi sejtette, hogy ezúttal nem is fog elhallgatni, nehogy véletlenül könnyebb dolga legyen. És ezzel együtt újra kezdetét vette az a sajátos kis kergetőzés, amit ilyenkor mindig folyt.  
- Össze kell szednem magam. - sziszegte a fiú összeszorított foggal. - Muszáj legalább egyszer hozzáérnem. Rajta, menni fog! - Hatalmas adag önbizalommal előrelépett, hogy megkeresse a szemtelen Istennőt, és megmutassa neki hogy mennyit tud. Legalább egyszer szerette volna megérinteni. Akkor végre megtudta volna, hogy milyen jutalomra gondolt az Istennő.  
Urd szélesen elmosolyodott, miután újraindította a zenét. Ahhoz képest, amit Keiichi-nek mondott, a fiú egész figyelemreméltó dolgokat csinált. Például nem számított arra, hogy hárítani fogja azt a csapást, amit a nyakára irányított. És az a szúrás is váratlanul érte. Ha nem rontotta volna el annyira, akár tovább is támadhatta volna. Amilyen gyorsan pedig az esés után reagált, az sem volt semmi. A magasból figyelte a fiút, amint most is őt keresve köröz odalent. Őt egyáltalán nem zavarta a sötét, mert ha úgy akarta tökéletesen látott. Egyszer arra gondolt, hogy olyan érzés lehet így K1 ellen harcolni, mint egy egészséges embernek egy vak ellen. Valójában a különbség itt sokkal nagyobb volt kettejük között. Akár igazságtalannak is lehetett volna nevezni, de ez Urd-ot nem nagyon zavarta. Egy pillanatig fontolóra vette, hogy leereszkedik, és újra összecsap a fiúval. Aztán elvetette az ötletet. Keiichi lenyűgözően gyorsan fejlődött, köszönhetően az akaraterejének és a kitartásának. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy egyetlen hónap alatt ilyen haladást ér majd el. Viszont a türelmet még mindig nem sikerült elsajátítania, és emiatt Urd nagyon aggódott. A legnagyobb hiba, amit valaki egy komoly összecsapásban elkövethetett, az a türelmetlenség volt. Ezt ugyanis az ellenfél nagyon hamar észrevette, és ki is használta. Az igazán okos harcos inkább kivárt és védekezett, egészen addig amíg az ellenfele el nem követett egy hibát. Tartott tőle, hogy K1 ezt a felfogást soha nem fogja elsajátítani. Így mindent el kellett követnie annak érdekében, hogy ha kell erővel sulykolja a fejébe. Éppen ezért még várt egy darabig. - _Csak ne lenne ilyen unalmas… - _sóhajtott fel magában. Elmosolyodott, amikor arra gondolt, hogy pont ő az, aki türelemre akar valaki mást tanítani. Pedig legszívesebben most is lement volna, hogy jó alaposan megizzassza K1-t. Dühösen ökölbe szorult a keze, és hangtalanul szidni kezdte a fiút, amiért ilyen nehéz a felfogása. Csak nehezen tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek, hogy fejen dobja a katana hüvelyével. Hangtalanul pörögni kezdett a tengelye körül, és igyekezett megnyugtatni magát. Nem volt könnyű, mert az egyik dolog amit a legjobban utált, az a fölöslegesen elvesztegetett idő volt. És idáig rengeteget kellett arra elpazarolnia, hogy a fiút erre az egyszerű dologra megtanítsa. Többször is gondolt már arra, hogy észrevétlenül itt hagyja, és elmegy Tv-t nézni. Félóránkét visszanézett volna, hogy K1 nincs-e már teljesen kikészülve az idegességtől. Nagyon csábító gondolat volt, de nem volt szíve megtenni. Mégis csak látszott rajta, hogy mennyire töri magát, hogy mindent megtanuljon, amit mutat neki. Urd pedig tudta magáról, hogy ha a helyében lenne, akkor ő is így viselkedne. Erről persze esze ágában sem volt tájékoztatni a fiút, mint ahogy a meglepően gyors fejlődéséről sem. Majd egyszer, ha már elérkezettnek tartja rá az időt, akkor mindent közöl vele, de addig hallgat. Valamennyire nyílván Keiichi is érzi, hogy fejlődik, ezt például az is bizonyította, amikor pár nappal azelőtt rajtakapta, hogy a fürdőszobai tükörben nézegeti magát. Úgy tett mintha nem vett volna észre semmit, de valójában nagyon jót mulatott magában azon, ahogy a fiú a saját izmait tapogatja. A fejlődést Urd is látta rajta, mitöbb érezte is. Bár még így sem nevezhetett volna be egy testépítő versenyre, de sokkal jobb lett a kiállása. Előtte sem volt túlsúlyos, de most már jól láthatóan meg lehetett számolni a hasán az izomkockákat. Ez pedig határozottan az előnyére vált. A vállai is szélesebbek lettek egy picit, bár ezt még tényleg nem lehetett észrevenni. Urd-nak persze nem állt szándékában izomkolosszust faragni belőle. A legkiválóbb harcosok sosem a legkigyúrtabb fickók közül kerültek ki. Az ügyesség és a gyorsaság sokkal többet számított. A jó kondíció sem volt elhanyagolható, de túlzásba nem kellett vinni. Eszébe jutott Keiichi két régi ismerőse az egyetemről, Tamiya és Otaki. A két fickó gyakorlatilag minden szabad idejét a konditeremben töltötte, és sikerült olyan tekintélyes izomtömeget felhalmozniuk, amit akármelyik hivatásos testépítő elismert volna. Jelen helyzetben azonban Urd úgy saccolta, hogy egy komoly harcban K1 fél perc alatt mozgásképtelenné tette volna őket, akár puszta kézzel is. Ő maga ugyanezt egy másodperc törtrésze alatt is megtehette volna, és akkor még egyáltalán nem törte volna össze magát az igyekezettől. Bezzeg egy hónappal ezelőtt… K1-nek egyikük ellen sem lett volna egy kis esélye sem. Egy pillanatra megállt a forgással, és komoran a mennyezetre nézett. Elég rossz érzés volt azon kapni magát, hogy Keiichi esélyeit számolgatja a barátai ellen. Hanyagul megvonta a vállát. Végül is csak eljátszadozott a gondolattal, abban még nem volt semmi rossz. Valamivel el kellett tölteni az időt, amíg az a mafla srác megtanulja, hogy kell egy ilyen helyzetben cselekedni. Újra forogni kezdett, és közben elmosolyodott. Az már biztos volt, hogy ha Tamiya-t és Otaki-t küldik ellenük az Istenek, akkor nyert ügyük van. Bár ebben az esetben már azt is kérhetnék, hogy adják oda nekik önként a húrkristályt, mert ez is csak egy fokkal nagyobb képtelenség. Jobban szerette volna ha minden tisztán megy, és nem ütköznek semmi fennakadásba. Ám ez sem volt kevésbé könnyelmű feltételezés, mint az előző kettő. Egy ehhez hasonló nagyszabású terv soha nem úgy működött, ahogy előre elgondolták. Bosszantó apróságok mindig közbeszóltak, és a végén már annyira eltért az eredetitől, hogy rá sem lehetett ismerni. Ez már számtalanszor megtörtént a terveivel, úgyhogy tudta, miről van szó. A változatosság kedvéért, hogy ne váljon túl monotonná a mozgás, felfelé a függőleges magasságát is változtatni kezdte. Lassan leereszkedett olyan kétméteres magasságig, majd vissza a mennyezet közelébe. Ez sem volt túl jó unaloműzésnek, de azért a semminél több volt. Mindvégig hangtalan maradt, bár a dübörgő zene miatt K1 azt sem hallotta volna, ha a kardjával kezdi el püfölni az egyik oszlopot, és közben ordítozik neki. Legalább a zene jó volt, és bizonyos szempontból védelmet is nyújtott számukra az egyik régi Démon ismerősüktől. Bár Marát nem igazán látta az utóbbi három évben, nem volt kizárt, hogy még mindig a környéken lóg valahol. Beszélni is csak a temetésen beszélt vele utoljára, azóta egy szót sem váltottak. Nem volt benne biztos, de a Démon talán éppen annyira sajnálta Belldandy-t, mint ő. Ugyan egész végig az volt a terve, hogy elűzze a húgát Keiichi mellől, nem akarhatta, hogy így történjen. Viszont mivel Bell már nem volt Keiichi-vel, elméletileg Mara is hazamehetett volna. Csakhogy a szöszi gondolkodásmódja teljesen kiszámíthatatlan volt, és Urd abszolút elképzelhetőnek tartotta, hogy még mindig készül valamire. Talán csak a megfelelő pillanatra várt, már több mint három éve. - _Na igen… - _gondolta cinikusan. - _Egyesek vehetnének példát türelemből a mi drága Mara barátunktól. - _Lenézett Keiichi-re, aki jelenleg a terem másik vége felé botorkált a sötétben. Unottan megcsóválta a fejét. Bár soha nem volt olyan jó az aura vizsgálatban, mint Belldandy, mégis látta a fiú körül a háborgó energiákat. Valószínűleg nagyon nagy erőfeszítésébe kerülhetett, hogy fékezze a kitörni készülő indulatait. - _Fene… Ha így folytatjuk előbb-utóbb egy idegroncsot csinálok belőle, nem pedig szuperharcost. Francba, ez egyáltalán nem jó így… Keresnem kell valami jobb módszer, különben egyre rosszabb lesz. -_ Eltöprengett, hogy vajon mi lehet ez az ideális módszer. - _Talán a meditáció… - _vetette fel elsőnek. - _Hm… az dögunalom, és fogalmam sincs, hogy tanítsam meg neki, mert én sem értek hozzá. Pedig kétségtelenül hatékony... - _Ebben a pillanatban hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. - _Hacsak… - _kezdte izgatottan, és majdnem felkiáltott saját zsenialitása előtt tisztelegve. - _Hát persze! Ez már korábban eszembe juthatott volna… Azt hiszem működni fog. - _Alig várta, hogy Keiichi-nek is elmondhassa az ötletét, ám most az egyszer még hagyta egy kicsit idegeskedni. Hamarosan úgyis végképp elege lesz a várakozásból, és akkor megtámadja a fiút.  
Hirtelen megszólalt az elméjében egy veszélyt jelentő sziréna. Gondolkodás nélkül felemelte a kardját, és így éppen hogy sikerült hárítani Keiichi első csapását. Meglepetten pislogott, és szinte csak a szerencséjén múlt, hogy az ezt követő másodikat is el tudta kerülni. Tehát a fiú sikeresen megtalálta őt, csak fogalma sem volt arról, hogyan. Gyorsan leugrott a földre, és egy finom mozdulattal blokkolta K1 alulról indított vágását. Kezdte visszanyerni a lélekjelenlétét, de még mindig nem tudta túltenni magát azon, hogy megtalálta. Pedig a fülét és a szemét nem használhatta, a körülmények miatt. Most mindennél jobban örült a sötétnek, mert így Keiichi nem láthatta az arckifejezését, ami pedig mindent azonnal elárult volna. - _Ez már valami… - _gondolta elismerően, majd a feje fel é emelte a kardot, és lecsapott vele. Nem találta el K1-t, mert ő oldalra lépett,, majd a saját fegyverével megpróbálta kiütni az istennő kezéből az övét. Urd-ot nem lepte meg ez a mozdulat, hiszen ő is hasonlóképpen cselekedett volna. Ez is azt jelentette, hogy Keiichi-nek sikerül egyre több mindent elsajátítani. Csakhogy ez még mindig nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy őt legyőzze vele. Egy ügyes csavarással felrántotta a katanáját, és ezzel Keiichi-t is erre kényszeríttette. A két penge hosszan egymásnak feszült, és forgatóik egyre közelebb kerültek egymáshoz. Egyikük sem akarta feladni, így tehát kitartóan küzdöttek. Urd és Keiichi érezték, ahogy a saját kardjuk gerince a válluknak feszül. Az Istennő érezte a fiú zihálását, és elmosolyodott. Ezt a mini párbajt a párbajon belül a kettejük közötti erőkülönbség döntötte el, ami még mindig az ő oldalán ált. Könnyedén eltolta magától a fiút, majd egyik kezével elengedte a katana markolatát, és megragadta K1 karját. Aztán egy hirtelen mozdulattal elcsavarta a törzsét, és Keiichi karját is. A fiú száját rémült kiáltás hagyta el, amit a zene ellenére egy pillanatra még Urd is hallott. A következő pillanatban Keiichi nagyot nyekkent a padlónak vágódva, miközben a levegő nagy része kipréselődött a tüdejéből. Az Istennő nem hagyott neki időt arra, hogy összeszedje magát. Egy pillanattal később már a mellkasán csücsült, és a kardjának a hegyét megpróbálta a torkához szorítani. Ha ez sikerült volna, az a harc végét jelené. De úgy tűnt, hogy Keiichi ezt nem akarja, mivel egy villámgyors mozdulattal megragadta Urd csuklóját, és a hüvelykujjával sikerült jó néhány centivel eltéríteni a katana hegyét. Majd a bal oldalára helyezte a testsúlyát, és átfordult. Egy röpke pillanat alatt megfordult a helyzet, és most ő volt az aki a fekvő Urd-ot szorította a földre. Nem tétovázott, hiszen ennél jobb alkalma még soha nem volt a győzelemre. Felemelte a kardját, de az Istennő nem esett pánikba. A kezét K1 mellkasára szorította, majd lökött egyet rajta. A fiú körülbelül három métert repült hátra elegáns ívet leírva. A hátára esett, de azonnal felpattant. Urd már szintén talpon volt, és kíváncsian figyelte, hogy mit fog tenni. A fiú nem támadott azonnal, és ezt nagyon is helyesen tette. Az előző körben alaposan elfáradt, így most egy kicsit visszafogta magát, és átállt védekezésre. Az Istennőnek még mindig fogalma sem volt arról, vagyon hogy találta meg az előbb. Lenyűgöző volt, mint ahogy az is, hogy ennél az összecsapásuknál Keiichi minden egyes támadását hárítani tudta, sőt még kreatívan vissza is vágott. Valamire rájöhetett a fiú, és ezt felhasználta ellene. De az is lehetséges volt, hogy mindössze szerencséje volt. Nem tudhatta pontosan, de úgy döntött, próbára teszi. Egy elnyújtott lépést tett oldalra, majd a levegőbe szökkent az ugrás célja éppen Keiichi lett volna. A fiú azonban az utolsó pillanatban félreállt, és pontosan hárította a vállára irányított vágást. Most már nem maradt kétsége afelől, hogy valahogy K1 látja őt. - _Nem is rossz… - _gondolta elégedetten. Ez a fejlődés sokkal nagyobb volt, mint amit valaha is remélt. Így már minden sokkal érdekesebb volt. Főleg ha később azt az alternatív módszert is kipróbálják, ami az előbb jutott az eszébe. Akkor már sokkal jobban fel kell készülnie neki is az egyik harcra. Már biztos volt abban, hogy egy év múlva Keiichi készen áll bármilyen nehéz feladat is adódjon. Azonban ez még nem azt jelenti, hogy most hagyja győzni. Azért sokkal keményebben meg kell dolgoznia. Éppen ezért megkettőzött lendülettel kezdett támadni. Minden irányból csak úgy záporoztak a vágások és szúrások Keiichi-re, akinek egyelőre meg sem fordulhatott a fejében az ellentámadás ötlete, mivel már a hárítás is teljesen felemésztette minden erejét. Folyamatosan hátrált, Urd pedig nem hagyott neki elég időt arra, hogy akár egy pillanatra is megpihenjen. Nem is olyan sokára érezte, hogy a hátával valami keménynek ütközik. Az egyik oszlop nem engedte, hogy tovább meneküljön. - _Itt a vége… - _gondolta az Istennő diadalmasan, majd lecsapott a katanával. Keiichi azonban ismét sikeresen meglepte. Váratlanul leguggolt, és egy előre bukfenccel kikerült a szorult helyzetből. Aztán már támadott is, csakhogy Urd nem volt az előző helyén. Értetlenül összehúzta a szemöldökét, a következő pillanatban az Istennő egy félköríves mozdulattal kiütötte a kezéből a kardját, ami pörögve szállt el a sötétbe. Ezúttal tényleg semmit nem tehetett. A következő pillanatban már érezte a borotvaéles pengét a nyakánál. Megadóan felemelte a kezét. Egy fél percig nem történt semmi aztán Urd elvette a katanát, a sötétség pedig lassan eloszlott. Keiichi hunyorogva emelte a karját a szeme elé. A zene is elhallgatott, így immár minden érzékszervét használhatta. Az Istennő visszatette a kardját a tokjába.  
- Már megint vesztettem. - morogta K1 csalódottan. Körülnézett, hogy megtalálja a saját fegyverét.  
- Így igaz. - mondta egyetértően Urd. - Pedig már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy legalább egy kicsit megszorongatsz.  
- Te könnyen beszélsz. - morogta a fiú, és felvette a földről a katanát. - De legalább már kezdem megérteni, hogy találhatlak meg a szemem és a fülem nélkül.  
- Aha… - bólintott Urd. - Észrevettem. És azt hiszed ennyi elég? - Keiichi meglepetten pislogott.  
- Nem… dehogy. De kezdetnek legalább megteszi. Azt hiszem… - Az Istennő először nem válaszolt, hanem visszatette a katanát a falon lévő tartóra. - Mi az? Nem edzünk tovább? - K1 nem volt hozzászokva, hogy ilyen hamar abbahagyják a gyakorlatokat. De még pihenőt is csak jóval később szoktak tartani.  
- Tedd le a kardot, és gyere velem. - intett az Istennő, majd elindult vissza a házhoz. Keiichi vállat vont, majd utána indult.  
- Miért megyünk be ilyen hamar? - kérdezte kíváncsian.  
- Van egy ötletem, amivel javíthatunk egy kicsit az esélyeiden. - mondta Urd, majd elmosolyodott. - Ugye nem azt hitted, hogy máris befejeztük?  
- Á, nem… - tiltakozott Keiichi esetlenül. - Mit találtál ki?  
- Inkább majd megmutatom. - kacsintott az istennő vidáman. - Tetszeni fog, ebben biztos vagyok.  
- Jó… - mást egyáltalán nem tudott kinyögni. Urd viselkedése felettébb különös volt. Eddig még egyszer sem történt meg az, hogy félbeszakították volna az edzést. Egyszer sem, pedig néha Urd a kedvenc sorozatait is kihagyta miattuk. Vizet is csak a szünetekben ihatott, akkor is rohamtempóban, mert egy perc késés miatt is megkapta a maga büntetését. Valóban valami egészen rendkívülinek kellett az Istennő eszébe jutni, ahhoz, hogy megszakítsa. Minden esetre érezte, hogy néhány perccel azelőtt sikerült meglepnie az Istennőt, amikor megtalálta. Bármennyire is pókerarcot vágott, Urd-on egyértelműen látszott, hogy nem számított rá. Valójában ő maga sem értette, honnan tudta, hogy ott lebeg fölötte. Nem hallott semmit, és egyáltalán nem is látott. Azt sem mondhatta volna, hogy valamiféle megérzés vezette volna célra a kardját. Egyszerűen csak arra az elhatározásra jutott, hogy jó ötlet lenne próbálkozni azzal a vágással. És mint kiderült majdnem sikerrel járt. A továbbiakban végig arra koncentrált, hogy vajon mit tenne Urd egy harcban, és ennek megfelelően sikerült hárítani a csapásait. Igaz így sem húzta sokáig ellene, de jóval tovább, mint eddig bármikor. Az újonnan felfedezett módszerének a hatékonysága azonban még nagyon mesze állt az elvárásaitól. Még mindig jobb volt, mint eddig, amikor szinte semmit nem tudott kezdeni a sötétben. Mikor a bejárathoz értek, lopva Urd-ra pillantott. Az Istennő arca töprengő volt, mikor szinte oda sem figyelve kinyitotta az ajtót, és elindult a szobája felé. Mintha valaminek a lehetséges következményeit elemezte volna. Sejtette, hogy ez is kapcsolatban van az új tervével. Megvonta a vállát, és miután levette a cipőit, követte. Urd szobájában nyugalom uralkodott.

- Ülj le oda… - mutatott az Istennő a szőnyeg közepére, K1 pedig engedelmeskedett. A szobában kellemes idő volt, ami nagyon jól esett neki, a kinti hűvös után. Valamint volt még valami, amit furcsának talált. Először nem tudta megmondani mi az, aztán hirtelen beugrott neki a válasz. A szoba nem volt olyan lakott, mint régen. Gyakorlatilag ugyan úgy nézett ki, mint egy hónappal azelőtt, de mégis más volt… Hiányzott a fésű a padlóról, nem volt sehol egy elgurult szakésüveg vagy valami egyéb, ami Urd ittlétét jellemezte volna. A fiú sejtette ennek az okát. Miután hazaért evett, és azonnal elkezdték az edzést, ami órákig tartott. Ez alatt az idő alatt Urd végig vele volt, tehát a szobája üresen maradt. Aztán az edzés után jött a vacsora, majd az este egész hátra lévő részét Keiichi-nél töltötték egymással. Néha TV-ztek egy kicsit, de ilyen is egyre ritkábban fordult elő. Aztán amikor reggel felébredt, mindig a szobájában találta az Istennőt, aki mélyen aludt. Egyszer sem keltette még fel, és nem is igazán volt ideje körülnézni akkor a szobájában. Azt sem tudta, hogy Urd mikor hagyja ott az éjszaka folyamán, de egyszer hajnalban felébredt, és már nem volt ott. Mégis talán ez a kis idő kevés volt ahhoz, hogy a szoba levegője megteljen Urd bódító illatával, és most már tudta, hogy ez volt az ami hiányzott neki. Szerencsére mostanában sokkal közvetlenebbül is része van ebben az élményben, ami persze egyáltalán nem volt rossz. Miközben ezen töprengett, hogy az Istennő az egyik szekrényben keres valamit, közben pedig folyamatosan motyog magában. Keiichi elmosolyodott miközben nézte.  
- A fenébe már… nem tűnhetett el ilyen rövid idő alatt! - panaszkodott az Istennő szívszaggató hangon. - Ha megtudom, hogy az az átok Skuld vitte el, akkor soha többé nem lesz előttem maradása. Biztos beépítette valamelyik értelmetlen masinájába… - Közben kirángatott egy újabb fiókot, és abban is keresni kezdett. Amire nem volt szüksége, azt durván félrelökte. Ez viszont azt eredményezte, hogy mire befejezett volna egy fiókot már olyan felfordulást csinált, hogy lehetetlen volt megmondani hol kezdte a kutatást. Ettől még jobban dühbe gurult, és még inkább szétdobált mindent. Akkor sem csinálhatott volna nagyobb káoszt, ha szándékosan esik neki. Keiichi megcsóválta a fejét. A pakolás soha nem volt Urd erőssége, és a megfelelő tárgyak előkeresése sem. Egyedül a gyógyszeres szekrénye volt tökéletesen. Viszont ez is csak számára, mindenki másnak fejtörést okozott eligazodni köztük. Egyszer még Belldandy-t is látta, hogy habozik, miközben egy varázsszert keresett. Az üvegek falára ragasztott piktogramok számára teljesen értelmetlenek voltak. Némelyik nyúlra, pókra, csigára vagy egérre emlékeztetett. Azonban voltak köztük olyanok, amiket fel sem ismert. Már épp fel akarta ajánlani az Istennőnek, hogy segít a keresésben, csak mondja el, hogy mire van szüksége, amikor Urd türelmetlenül felpattant. - Lehet, hogy nem is ide raktam? - tette fel magának a kérdést töprengve, és a lábával türelmetlenül dobolva jobbra balra nézett. - Á, tudom már! - ragyogott fel a tekintete, majd benyúlt az egyik gyógyszeres üvegeket tartalmazó polcra. Óvatosan kutakodott, miközben a nyelvét kissé kidugta a szájából. K1 most lett igazán kíváncsi, hogy mi lehet olyan fontos, amit ennyire el kellett dugni. Már ha egyáltalán Urd megtalálja valaha. Ebben a pillanatban az Istennő szeme megvillant, és hirtelen kirántotta a kezét. Egy pár gyógyszeres üveget majdnem le is vert a polcról. Azonban a kitartó keresés nem járt eredménytelenül. A kezében egy ezüstös színű korong fénylett. Diadalittasan mutatta fel a fiúnak, aki vidáman tapsolt. - Tudtam én, hogy nem veszíthettem el! - kiáltotta magabiztosan.  
- Ez nagyszerű Urd végre megtaláltad a… - K1 hirtelen megtorpant, mert nem igazán tudta, hogy minek nevezze az izét. Óvatosan megköszörülte a torkát. - Mi is ez tulajdonképpen?  
- He? Hát nem nyilvánvaló? - nézett a szemébe őszinte csodálkozással az Istennő. A fiú lassan megcsóválta a fejét. - Á, értem. Fogalmad sincs róla. Nem baj, elmagyarázom. Először is… Ülj pontosan a szőnyeg közepére, oda, ahol az a minta van. - Keiichi engedelmeskedett, bár nem értette, hogy mi szükség a nagy precizitásra. - Oké rendben. - Urd helyet foglalt vele szemben a szokásos lebegő ülésével. - Figyelj rá, ez elég hosszú lesz, és bonyolult.  
- Nem baj… - vigyorogta Keiichi, szélesen. - Legalább addig sem kell edzeni. He-he…  
- Ne örülj annyira, mert holnap egész nap az enyém vagy… - A fiú akaratlanul is elvörösödött a kétértelmű kijelentéstől.  
- Ahogy, óhajtod, ó csodás Istennőm. - Urd lemondóan sóhajtotta. Úgy tűnt ma nehéz lesz komolyan beszélni K1-vel, pedig általában ő volt az aki többet komolytalankodott.  
- Ha lennél szíves abbahagyni a perverz kényszerképzeteket, és rám figyelni akkor akár kezdhetnénk is. - mondta nemtörődöm hangon. - De felőlem akár itt is ülhetünk egészen holnapig.  
- Jól van, na… - emelte fel a kezét Keiichi megadóan. - Bocs, de valami van most velem… Mindegy, folytasd csak, most már komolyan figyelek. - És hogy nyomatékosítsa a szavait, szorosan összezárta a száját, és intelligens tekintettel nézett az Istennő szemébe. Urd kérdően felvonta a szemöldökét.  
- Túlzásba azért ne ess. - jegyezte meg cinikus mosollyal, aminek egy dühös szemöldök összehúzás lett a jutalma. - Szóval, mint mondtam ez egy viszonylag hosszú, és bonyolult magyarázat lesz. Tehát figyelj nagyon, mert nem mondom el többször. - Felemelte a kezét, és kiejtette belőle az ezüstös korongot, az azonban nem esett a földre, mert a hozzáerősített vékony lánc megakadályozta ebben. Keiichi most látta csak, hogy a felszíne nem teljesen sima, hanem egy mintázat van belevésve. A mintán látszott, hogy nagyon alapos munka. Ráadásul a ráeső fény egy részét is megtörte, és ez aranyszínű szikrázást okozott. A korong a közepénél alig lehetett vastagabb egy centiméternél, és a szélei felé enyhe ívben vékonyodott. - Ez egy zsebóra. - jelentette ki az Istennő. Hangos csattanás hallatszott, Urd pedig gyorsan lehunyta a szemét, és elszámolt magában tízig. - Most meg mi van?! - kérdezte remegő hangon. Keiichi felemelte a fejét a szőnyegről, és arcán apró piros csíkok maradtak annak szálaitól. Fáradtan az Istennőre nézett.  
- Hát Urd… - kezdte lassan. - Ez nem valami ˝hosszú˝, és egyáltalán nem ˝bonyolult˝ magyarázat.  
- Ne légy már ilyen hülye! - förmedt rá az Istennő. - Csak most kezdte el. Ha megengeded folytatnám… - sikerült elég fenyegetően mondania ahhoz, hogy K1 komolyan vegye.  
- Persze, mond csak… - gyorsan feltápászkodott, és visszaült az eredeti helyére. Elhatározta, hogy akármit is fog mondani Urd, nem fogja azonnal lereagálni. Legyen bármennyire furcsa.  
- Remélem nem kell többé megszakítanom a mondandómat… - Most már biztos volt, hogy legközelebb nem lesz ilyen elnéző. - Tehát mint mondtam, ez egy zsebóra. És mire lehet használni egy ilyen zsebórát?  
- Á… izé… - K1 a kérdésekre egyáltalán nem készült fel. A néma hallgatásban tökéletes volt, de hogy ilyen látszólag egyszerű kérdésekre válaszoljon, az már egy teljesen más dolog volt. Látszólag, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Urd nem a legnyilvánvalóbb válaszra számít. Minden esetre mivel nem jutott eszébe más, azt mondta ami a legelőször az eszébe jutott. - Meg lehet rajta nézni az időt?  
- Nos… Igen azt is. - ismerte el az Istennő. - De én valami egészen másra gondoltam. - Néma csend következett, láthatóan újabb találgatásra várt.  
- Megkérdezhetem, hogy mégis mire? - Keiichi esetlenül vállat vont, jelezve, hogy ötlete sincs.  
- Jaj te… - zsémbelődött Urd. - Hát mindent nekem kell elmondanom? Vajon mire lehet még egy ilyen ósdi vackot használni? Pedig a válasz nagyon egyszerű. Hipnózis. - Keiichi arcán őszinte meglepetés látszott.  
- De Urd… Kit akarsz hipnotizálni? - Most már tényleg nem értette, mit akarhat az Istennő. Valamint azt sem, hogy honnan szerzett egy ilyen régi stílusú zsebórát. A tekintete viszont határozottan gyanús volt. Főleg amikor felemelte a mutatóujját, és a mellkasa közepére bökött vele.  
- Téged. - Keiichi bármilyen más válasznak jobban örült volna. Nem sokat tudott a hipnózisról, de egyáltalán nem volt szívderítő gondolat, hogy Urd épp egy ilyen bizarr dolgot alkalmazzon rajta.  
- Engem? - kezdte rémülten, és hirtelen úrrá lett rajta a pánikszerű menekülési vágy, amit csak nagyon nehezen tudott legyőzni. - De miért?  
- Itt jön a képbe az ötletem egyedülálló zsenialitása! - dicsérte saját magát zavartalanul az Istennő. - Emlékszel arra, amikor Blue Lance még benned volt, és minden áron rá akartuk venni Welsper-t, hogy legyen ő az új gazdája?  
- Igen… - bólintott lassan Keiichi. - De attól félek nem tudlak követni. Mire akarsz kilyukadni?  
- Mindjárt te is megérted, ne aggódj. - nyugtatta meg Urd. - Nos nemrég valamiért eszembe jutott, egy jelentéktelennek tűnő részlett abból az időből. Amikor Welsper azt akarta, hogy térdre ereszkedve kérjük a segítségét, én természetesen nem akartam megtenni. - K1 bólintott. Ő is emlékezett arra a határozottan érdekes szituációra. - Mikor le akartam csapni Welsper-t a TV tetejéről, te lefogtál, és ˝Nee-sannak˝ szólítottál.  
- E… erre nem igazán emlékszem. - ismerte be kelletlenül Keiichi. - Utána viszont rémlik, hogy Blue Lance szárnyai segítségével kényszeríttettelek a meghajlásra…  
- Szóval arra emlékszel?! - villant meg az istennő tekintete dühösen. - Van valami sejtésed arról, hogy miért szólítottál Nee-sannak?  
- Komolyan nem tudom. - Keiichi töprengve megvakarta a fejét. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni a dologra. Valami határozottan rémlett neki, de fogalma sem volt miért így szólította Urd-ot. - ˝_Nee-san˝… Ez igazán érdekes. - _gondolta. - _Belldandy hívta így Urd-ot…  
_- Nekem van egy sejtésem. - mondta az Istennő komolyan. - Blue Lance egy rövid ideig Belldandy támogatója volt. Benne változott át Angyallá, és ezalatt a rövid idő alatt ugyan olyan volt a kapcsolatuk, mint Holy Bell-el. Minden érzésen megosztoztak, és ugyanígy azon az információn is, amit addig birtokoltak. Ez teljesen természetes egy Istennő és az Angyala között. - K1 figyelmesen hallgatott. Urd lebilincselően tudott mesélni ha nagyon akart. Most már eszébe sem jutott, hogy esetleg viccet csináljon abból amit mond. - Később Blue Lance ˝átköltözött˝ hozzád, és talán magával vitte Bell személyiségét és emlékeit is. Ez lehetett annak az oka, hogy Nee-sannak szólítottál.  
- Értem már. Gondolod, hogy ez segíthet valamit.  
- Nagyon is! - mosolyodott el Urd. - Ugyanis nem Blue Lance volt az első Angyal, aki benned volt…  
- Igen, hát persze. - Keiichi-nek rögtön eszébe jutott egy nem sokkal korábbi eset. - Cool Mint… Amikor a Tenshigui ellen harcoltunk Rind átadta nekem, hogy megtévesszük a szörnyeteget.  
- Pontosan. Ebben az esetben pedig Cool Mint által Rind érzései és tudása is ott volt benned. Minden amit egy Valkűr a harcról tud, és ez egyáltalán nem lebecsülendő.  
- De én… - kezdte a fiú, és szégyenkezve lehajtotta a fejét. - Semmire sem emlékszem belőle. Úgyhogy nem hiszem, hogy sokra mennénk vele.  
- Éppen ezért van szükség a hipnózisra. - magyarázta elégedett mosollyal Urd. - Az ilyen emlékek általában életed végéig megmaradnak benned. Csak nehezen lehet őket a felszínre hozni. Ez teljesen normális, és nem csak az emberek esetében van így. Welsper sem emlékezhetett mindenre amire te és Belldandy is. De a hipnózissal eljuttathatlak egy olyan tudatállapotba, amikor ezeket az emlékeket könnyedén elő tudod hívni. Egyszerűbben mondva rövid idő alatt megtanulhatod Rind összes harci technikáját. Természetesen ebből később kiválogathatod azokat, amiket egy ember amúgy is képtelen megtanulni.  
- Wow… - mondta Keiichi kábultan. - Ez aztán igazán… igazán… - kereste a megfelelő szavakat, de sehogy nem sikerült rátalálnia.  
- Fantasztikus? Zseniális? Ragyogó? Briliáns? - segített neki Urd lelkesen.  
- Igen, olyasmi. Tehát úgy érted, hogy hipnotizálsz, és mire felébresztesz, én már mindent tudni fogok.  
- Nem egészen. - emelte fel a kezét az Istennő. - Természetesen nem megy egyik pillanatról a másikra. Én csak annyit tehetek, hogy eljuttatlak a megfelelő tudatállapotba. Ott neked kell megtalálnod a megfelelő emlékeket.  
- És mi alapján fogom ezeket felismerni? - kérdezte a fiú, akit egyre jobban kezdett érdekelni Urd ötlete.  
- Fogalmam sincs, még soha nem csináltam ilyet. - Ezt talán nem kellett volna mondania, mert Keiichi-nek elég rossz előérzete lett tőle. Urd gyorsan felvett egy instant ˝minden rendben˝ mosolyt. - Ne aggódj, nem lesz baj. Az elméletem szerint ha nagyon erősen koncentrálsz arra, amit meg akarsz találni, akkor valami el fog hozzá vezetni.  
- Nem igazán tudlak követni. Mit értesz a „valami" alatt?  
- Azt nem tudhatom. - ismerte be kelletlenül Urd. - Talán egy színes fénycsóva… vagy egy személy… esetleg hatalmas felirattal ki lesz írva, hogy˝Ezt keresed!˝ Ez majd csak akkor fog kiderülni, ha már ott leszel. A kérdés már csak az, hogy vállalod-e?  
- Igen. - vágta rá határozottan Keiichi, olyannyira, hogy teljesen meglepte vele Urd-ot, aki arra számított, hogy szokás szerint egy kicsit akadékoskodni fog. Tágra nyitott szemmel bámult a fiúra, aki kedvesen elmosolyodott. - Ugyan már, ne nézz rám úgy, mintha ez olyan nagy dolog lenne. Ráadásul így anélkül fejlődhetek, hogy meg kellene erőltetni magam. Kész nyaralás. Ülök itt, és nem teszem ki magam veszélynek az edzés közben… - Urd aprót köhintett, és ebből K1 rögtön tudta, hogy elkiabálta a dolgot. - Ugye ez teljesen veszélytelen?  
- Nem, egyáltalán nem az. - Az Istennő feszülten felnevetett. - De tudod, hogy mindenben van egy kis rizikó, amit el kell fogadni, ha el akarsz érni valamit. Az egyik, ami előfordulhat, hogy Rind személyisége túlságosan is eluralkodik rajtad. Röviden azt fogod hinni magadról miután felébredsz hogy te vagy ő…  
- Na ne… - Keiichi elképzelte magát Valkűr egyenruhában ahogy tonnás csatabárddal harcol a Démonok ellen… Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki a dolog. - Ezt nem lehetne valahogy kikerülni?  
- Nem hiszem. Minden rajtad múlik. Nagyon kell majd vigyáznod, és mindig ébernek kell lenned.  
- Rendben, ha nincs megoldás így is vállalom. - Urd bíztatóan kacsintott.  
- Ne aggódj, tudom, hogy minden rendben lesz. - mondta majd feldobta a levegőbe az órát. - Akkor ha felkészültél akár el is kezdhetjük.  
- Azt hiszem készen állok. Csak mond el, hogy mit kell tennem.  
- Semmi különöset, csak próbálj meg mindent kiüríteni a tudatodból. Nézz előre és koncentrálj az órára. Szal tudod… Amit egy hipnóziskor szoktak. - Keiichi engedelmeskedett neki. Ellazította magát, és előrenézett, egyenesen az Urd által függőlegesen tartott órára. - Most pedig… - az Istennő hangja monotonná változott. - Lassan kövesd a tekinteteddel a mozgását. Közben próbálj ne az órára koncentrálni, hanem a távolba. - Miközben beszélt lassan balra mozgatta az ezüstszínű órát. Keiichi követte a tekintetével. Majd a jobb oldal következett. Egyáltalán nem érzett semmit, legalábbis ahhoz hasonlót nem, amit egy hipnotizáltnak kellene. - Most pár kérdést fogok feltenni neked, ami segíthet megtalálni magadban Rind tudását. Ne habozz a válasszal, a gyorsaság nagyon fontos. Akkor kezdem… Milyen színű Rind szeme?  
- Kék. - vágta rá Keiichi azon nyomban. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ennyire könnyű kérdések lesznek.  
- Melyik angyalát adta át neked?  
- Cool Mint-et.  
- Hány szárnya van egy valkűr Angyalának?  
- Egy.  
- Milyen érzés volt Rind csókja?  
- E… - Keiichi hirtelen észbekapott. - Ezt meg mire véljem? - kérdezte gyanakodva, Urd azonban szigorúan ránézett.  
- Nem azért kérdem te fafej. Az Angyalátadás hagyományos eljárása a csók. Ez is csak segít koncentrálni. Ha lehet többet ne szakítsd félbe a hipnózist. Tehát válaszolj!  
- Nos… izé… Asszem kellemes. - halkan köhintett. - Azaz nagyon jó volt.  
- Látod nem is olyan nehéz beismerni. Menjünk gyorsan tovább. Milyen érzés volt, amikor Cool Mint beléd költözött?  
- Fantasztikus. Szavakkal nem tudom leírni.  
- És amikor visszatért Rind-hez?  
- Mintha valami nagyon fontosat vesztettem volna el. Egy pillanatig… nagyon szomorú voltam. - Az Istennő elégedetten bólintott. Keiichi kezdett ráérezni a dologra. Minden kérdésére válaszolt, méghozzá elég őszintén. Az ezüstóra ugyanis a legapróbb füllentésre is letért volna a pályájáról. Úgy vélte nem árt egy kicsit bosszút állni az előzőért, így hát feltett még egy kérdést.  
- Mi az, amit a legjobban szeretsz Urd-ban?  
- Lássuk csa… - K1 egészen zavarba jött. - Izé… ez most tényleg kérdés?  
- Nem. De egyszer elmondhatnád… - mondta az Istennő nevetve. - Most pedig folytassuk a hipnózist. Már tényleg csak az a dolgod, hogy figyeld az órát. Most következik a szokásos rész. Én visszaszámolok tíztől, mire elérem a nullát, te hipnózisba esel. Viszont amikor megtaláltad amit keresel, neked kell felébresztened magad. Ezt úgy teheted meg, hogy a bal kezeddel meghúzod a jobb fülcimpádat. De csak akkor tedd meg, ha már mindennel megvagy.  
- Értem…  
- Akkor hát tíz… kilenc… nyolc… hét… hat… - Keiichi egyáltalán nem érzett semmit. Nem lett álmosabb, vagy bármi ehhez hasonló, ami a hipnózisra jellemző lenne. Viszont valamiért hiányzott az öt. Kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon Urd miért állt le a számolással. Aztán feltűnt neki, hogy az óra mozgása is lelassult, és mintha nagyobb lett volna az eredeti méreténél. - … öt… - hallotta meg ekkor Urd hangját. Ez már határozottan gyanús volt. A látása mintha kezdett volna elhomályosulni, egyedül az előtte lengő óra képe volt tiszta. Kezdett rájönni, hogy most kezdi elérni azt a tudatállapotot, amiről Urd beszélt. - …négy… - Szeretett volna az Istennőre nézni, hogy megállapítsa vajon lassabban számol e, vagy csak neki tűnik így. Az ezüstóra ekkorra már közel egy méteres lett. Keiichi pedig egyáltalán nem látott rajta kívül semmit. Csupán sötét köd kavargott körülötte minden felé. Azonban még mindig nem érzett semmi különöset, olyan volt, mintha bármely pillanatban felállhatott volna. - …három… - Az ezüstóra immár legalább akkora volt, mint az egész szoba, csupán az hiányzott, hogy összemérhesse vele. Aztán az órából hirtelen több ezer darab lett. Minden irányból körülvették, és folyamatosan végezték egyre lassuló mozgásukat. Némelyik csupán akkora volt, mint az eredeti, de volt olyan távolabbi, ami akkora volt, mint egy ház. - …kettő… - Ez volt az egyetlen hang, ami eljutott Keiichi-hez a külvilágból. Urd hipnózisa mégiscsak rendkívül hatékonynak bizonyult. Csak ne kellett volna olyan idegesítően sokat várni a számok között. Szívesen hallotta volna más a nullát, hogy megtudja mi történik azután. - …egy… - végül ez is elérkezett, és már csak az utolsó volt hátra. Arra már nagyon sokat kellett várnia. Legalább egy teljes perc telt el azóta, hogy az egy felhangzott. -…Zéró! - Ebben a pillanatban az összes órán felizzott a mágikus mintázat, és arany színben kezdett ragyogni. A következő pillanatban minden eltűnt, és Keiichi pörögve zuhanni kezdett. Mivel tejes sötétség volt, ezt is csak a füle mellett elsüvítő levegő alapján tudta megmondani. - _Na ne…_ - sóhajtott panaszosan gondolatban. - _Már megint sötét…  
_Amint a zéró is elhangzott, Keiichi szeme lecsukódott, és a fiú úgy dőlt hátra, mint egy nagydarab fa. Urd számított erre, és mielőtt megütötte volna magát, elkapta. Óvatosan a szőnyegre fektette, és eligazította a lábait, hogy legalább kényelmesen feküdjön. Innentől tényleg minden Keiichi-n múlt. Ő már akkor sem tudta volna felébreszteni, ha akarja. Ez a fajta hipnózist csakis az törhette meg, akin alkalmazták. Ha K1 valamiért elfelejti hogyan kell, akkor a tudata örökre elveszik. De Urd bízott abban, hogy ez nem fog megtörténni. Túlságosan is jól ismerte ahhoz a fiút És volt még egy mentőmódszere, amivel megpróbálhatta visszahozni, ha már végképp nincs más lehetősége. De azt ha nem muszáj, inkább hanyagolta volna. Lassan felemelkedett a levegőbe, és kényelmesen hátradőlt. Az ő szerepe lejárt a hipnózisban, már csak annyit tehetett, hogy megfigyelés alatt tartja Keiichi-t, és vigyáz rá amíg magához nem tér. Kivételesen ez egy olyan feladat volt, amit egyáltalán nem talált unalmasnak.

Keiichi arra ébred, hogy a keze valami jéghideg folyadékba ér. Gyorsan kihúzta az apró patakból, aminek kristálytiszta vize elképesztő sebességgel csörgedezett. Óvatosan felkelt a földről, és megdörzsölte a hidegtől teljesen elvörösödött végtagját, hogy serkentse benne a vérkeringést. Kissé szédült, és émelygett. Hunyorogva körülnézett, és megállapította, hogy egy barlangban van. Aztán lassan eszébe jutott minden, Urd hipnózisától kezdve a zuhanásig. Percekig esett a sötétben, aztán egyszer csak itt ébredt fel. A falakat néhol zöld, kék, a narancs és a lila különböző árnyalataiban játszó, halványan világító foltok tarkították. Ezzel az erővel csak félhomályra futotta, de legalább nem volt vaksötét. A következő cselekedetét K1 abban határozta meg, hogy megpróbál felállni. Ezt némi imbolygás után tökéletesen sikerült végrehajtania. Tett egy lépést előre, majd még egyet, és megállapította, hogy a járás még mindig remekül megy. Azon vette észre magát, hogy nagyon szomjas. Jobban mondva, hogy teljesen ki van száradva a szája. Eltöprengett, hogy vajon ha iszik a vízből, akkor az ér-e valamit. Végül is most hipnózisban volt, tehát elméletileg ami körülötte volt, az semmi sem létezett. Minden esetre úgy érezte semmit nem veszíthet, ha megpróbálja. Óvatosan kortyolta a patak hideg vizét, majd az arcát is megmosta benne. Rettentően felfrissült tőle. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy juthatna ki a barlangból. Már ha egyáltalán azért van itt, hogy kijusson, és nem itt van elrejtve Rind rejtett tudása. Az első lépés után megbotlott valamiben, és majdnem hasra esett. Mérgelődve nézett le a földre, majd meglepetten pislogott a katanájára. Kíváncsian felvette, és előhúzta a tokjából. Valóban az övé volt, vagy legalábbis tökéletesen megegyezett azzal, amivel Urd ellen szokott gyakorolni. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hogyan és miért került ide, de ezzel csak egyike volt a számtalan furcsaságnak. Minden esetre ha már megtalálta, nem akarta itt hagyni. Az övébe tűzte, és eligazította, hogy szükség esetén bármikor előránthassa. Végül is nem lehetett tudni, hogy mivel találkozik egy ilyen barlangban. Alig hogy ezt végiggondolta, hirtelen ismét minden elsötétedett körülötte.- _Fenébe! - _gondolta, és megragadta a kard markolatát. Végül aztán nem rántotta elő, mert rájött, hogy nem a barlangban lett sötét, és nem támadták meg. Valaki a háta mögött állt, és befogta a szemét. Az ilyen viccekhez most egyáltalán nem volt hangulata. Azonban érezte, hogy akárki is volt az illető, semmi rosszat nem akart ezzel elérni. Elengedte a katanát, és megadóan felemelte a kezét. Akármi is történt, szeretett volna békésen a végére járni. Egy pillanattal később a kéz elengedte ő pedig elérkezettnek látta az időt, hogy lassan megforduljon. Nagyon lassan mert semmiképp nem akarta megijeszteni minden bizonnyal játékos kedvében lévő újdonsült ismerősét. Aki legalább szólhatott volna. Aztán amikor meglátta az illetőt, hirtelen minden világos lett.  
- Cool Mint!? - kiáltotta meglepetten, és alig akart hinni a szemének. Az egyszárnyú Angyal ott lebegett alig pár centire tőle, az arcán vidám mosollyal. K1 most már értette miért volt előbb az ismerős érzése. Egyben az is világos lett, hogy Urd hipnózisa tökéletes volt. Ezt bizonyítja az is, hogy találkozott Cool Mint-tel. Viszont amikor Urd azt mondta hogy saját magának kell megkeresnie Rind tudását, akkor egyáltalán nem gondolta, hogy ilyesmire gondolt. Azt biztosra vette, hogy valami egészen elképesztő dolog fog történni vele, de ez a barlang mindenen túl tett. Még soha nem járt ehhez hasonló helyen, mégis minden olyan valóságos volt, mintha igazi lenne. Amikor a vízből ivott, a szomja elmúlt. Ha megérintette a barlang falát, érezte hogy kemény szikla. Cool Mint érintése pedig puha. Mintha minden valóság lett volna. Arra tippelt, hogy ezek már Rind emlékeiből származnak, bár ilyenekkel még nem sokra ment. Miközben ezeken töprengett, szinte teljesen elfeledkezett az előtte lebegő Angyalról. Aki úgy hívta fel magára ismét a figyelmet, hogy a nyakába vetette magát, és alaposan megölelgette. Keiichi elvörösödve tűrte a dolgot. - Jól van na… - mondta nevetve a vidám Angyalnak. - Én is örülök neked… Csak azt nem tudom, hogy mit keresek. Cool Mint hirtelen abbahagyta az üdvözlését, és csillogó szemmel nézett rá. Keiichi kíváncsian próbálta kiolvasni a tekintetéből, hogy mi akarhat. Sajnos az Angyalok másként kommunikáltak, mint a halandók. Valamit, ami sokkal magasabb szintű volt a beszédnél. Szerencsére amit Cool Mint ezután csinált, azt egyszerűen nem lehetett félreérteni. Az Angyal ugyanis megfordult, majd intett neki, hogy kövesse. Keiichi még így is csak állt egy darabig, és tétovázott. Aztán amikor Cool Mint ismét hívta, nagy nehezen megindult előre. Leginkább azzal volt baja, hogy Urd azt mondta, neki magának kell megtalálnia Rind emlékeit. Itt azonban egyedül képtelen lett volna bármit is tenni. Arról sem tudott semmit mondani, hogy miért pont Cool Mint-et találta meg, miközben Rind-re koncentrált. Ennek az egyik oka az lehetett, hogy egy darabig az ő támogatója volt az Angyal, de ettől még nem tudott megnyugodni. Miközben ezen töprengett, kísérője egy kanyargós járatrendszeren keresztül vezette, és láthatóan tudta, hogy hová tartanak. Annyi kereszteződésen és mellékjáraton haladtak közben keresztül, hogy Keiichi már az első néhány száz méter után is kételkedett abban, hogy vissza tudna találni oda, ahol magához tért. Ott legalább volt víz, bár elismerte hogy nem tölthette ott a hátralévő időt. Út közben egyszer véletlenül hozzáért az egyik barlang falán lévő világító folthoz, és legnagyobb meglepetésére a keze is világítani kezdett. Mikor jobban szemügyre vette, látta hogy a világító anyag valamiféle por lehet. Más érdekesség nem történt. Úgy tűnt órák óta követi az Angyalt, és még nyoma sem volt Rind-nek, vagy a kijáratnak. Aggódni kezdett, hogy mire egyáltalán eljut valamelyikhez, már ki is kell lépnie a hipnózisból, különben elkésik a másnapi munkából. Többször is meg akarta kérdezni, hogy még meddig tart az út, de végül mindig eszébe jutott, hogy Cool Mint válaszát úgy sem értené meg. Nagyon bosszantó volt, hogy nem tudott kommunikálni az egyetlen segítőjével. Az idegességének egy csapásra vége lett, amikor az egyik forduló után meglátta maga előtt alig tíz méterre a kijáratott. Cool Mint aki eddig csak lépésben lebegett előtte, most felgyorsított és elképesztő sebességgel száguldott ki. Keiichi is futásnak eredt, és lassítás nélkül rohant ki a szabadra. Odakint a benti félhomályhoz képest annyira éles volt a fény, hogy egy pillanatig teljesen elvakította. Hunyorogva próbált minél hamarabb hozzászokni a viszonyokhoz. Az eset kísértetiesen emlékeztetett arra, arra, ami akkor szokott történni ha nem figyel eléggé az edzéseken és belenéz az egyik villanásba. Ha most Urd itt lett volna, biztos alaposan leszidta volna. Aztán mikor nagyjából kitisztult a látása, már sokkal kellemesebb dolgokra is tudott figyelni. Ilyen volt a kellemesen meleg levegő, és a langyos szélben terjengő virágillat. Beárnyékolta a kezét, és óvatosan körülnézett.  
Mindenképp megérte kijönni a barlangból, még akkor is ha semmit nem ért el vele. Ameddig csak ellátott, mindenütt gyönyörű érintetlen táj fogadta. Egy hatalmas tisztáson állt, ami a barlang szája előtt terült el. Körülbelül százötven méterrel előtte egy hatalmas erdő övezte, olyan fákkal, amiknek hófehér leveleik voltak. K1 abban sem volt biztos, hogy azok nem a virágai. Megfordult, hogy szemügyre vegye a barlangot. Először semmit nem látott, mert a kijárat eltakarta a kilátását. Tett egy pár lépést hátra, és ekkor látta meg igazán milyen hatalmas a barlang. Egy jókora hegy része volt, ami szeszélyesen változtatta az alakját. Valahol a horizonton túl Keiichi úgy látta, hogy egyenesen az égbe tör. Na és persze ott volt az ég is, ami szintén nem volt szokványos. Ugyan úgy kék volt, mint bárhol máshol, és a felhők is megegyeztek. Azonban egy hatalmas gömb lebegett talán több tucat kilométerre a magasban. Keiichi-nek olyan érzése támadt, hogy akármelyik pillanatban a fejére eshet. Gyorsan másfelé fordította a fejét, hogy ne is lássa. Ekkor ismét meglátta a kijáratnál szem elől tévesztett Cool Mint-et. Aki immár nem volt egyedül, hanem ott integetett egy ismerős Istennő mellett. Rind-et még így is azonnal felismerte, hogy háttal ült neki a fűben. A fiú futva indult meg felé, és közben önfeledten kiáltott.  
- Hé, Rind! Itt vagyok, hahó!!! - Rövid idő alatt sikerült megtennie a távolságot, és mióta itt volt először érezte magát igazán boldogan. Legalább Rind-et sikerült megtalálnia, bár abban még nem volt biztos, hogy ezzel mennyivel került közelebb a hipnózis eredeti céljához. Arra tudott tippelni, hogy talán majd Rind valami számára érthetetlen varázslattal átadja neki az erejét. Közben nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni a gondolatot, hogy ez talán hasonlít valamennyire az Angyal átadás rituáléjára. El kellett ismernie, hogy ez nem is volt annyira rossz lehetőség. Persze egyáltalán semmi nem utalt arra, hogy, ilyesmi fog történni. Az utolsó métereknél lassított, ám Rind még mindig nem reagált az érkezésére. - _Talán meditál… - _gondolta Keiichi, mert kizárt volt, hogy ne hallja az előbbi kiáltásait. Már csupán egy pár lépés volt hátra, és azon kezdett töprengeni, vajon hogy tudassa vele, hogy itt van, amikor valami hideget érzett a nyakán. Egész végig a Valkűrt figyelte, még sem tudta követni a mozdulatsort, amivel felállt, megpördült, elővette az egyik csatabárdját, és körülbelül másfél méterre megállította a fiút. K1 értetlenül pislogott, ugyanakkor teljesen lenyűgözte az iménti sebesség. Egyedül a torkának szorított fegyver miatt nem kezdett ujjongani. A harci Istennő arckifejezése feltűnően nyugodt volt. Keiichi épp ilyennek emlékezett rá, bár később már egy sokkal kedvesebb arcát is megismerhette... Aminek most nyoma sem volt. Rind ehelyett lassan végigmérte tekintetével, és közben rezzenéstelenül tartotta a súlyos csatabárdot. Keiichi-ben felmerült, hogy talán megpróbál elmenekülni, de sejtette hogy nem lenne rá túl sok esélye. Viszont ha ő még mindig az a Rind volt, akit ismert, tudta hogy nem fogja bántani, ha nyugton marad.  
- Rendben. - szólalt meg néhány pillanat múlva a Valkűr szigorúan. - Mond el, hogy ki vagy, mit keresel itt, és honnan ismersz.…

Urd Keiichi-re nézett, akinek egy pillanatra mintha idegesen megrándult volna a szája. A fiú még alig pár perce volt a hipnózisban, de úgy tűnt, hogy máris történt vele valami érdekes. Urd elmosolyodott.  
- Remélem jól szórakozol, kölyök! - Enyhe bűntudatot érzett, amiért nem készítette fel minden eshetőségre. Azonban akkor reggelig is itt ülhettek volna, és K1-t valószínűleg megöli az unalom. Jelenleg ő is csak tippelni tudott, hogy vajon mit élhet át a fiú, mert őt még sosem hipnotizálták. Ezzel a módszer pedig annyival több volt a hipnózistól, mint a Keiichi által ˝indirekt csóknak˝ nevezett semmiség egy valódi forró csóktól. Az utóbbi időkben a fiú nyílván ezek között már megtanult különbséget tenni. Azonban ez most teljesen más volt. Urd gyanította, hogy amit most Keiichi átél a saját tudatában az olyan, mintha a valóságban is megtörténne. Tehát ha megvágja a kezét odabenn, akkor a valóságban is lesz egy sebe. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy Urd itt bekötözi a sebet, annak lesz e visszahatása a tudatalatti sérülésre. Persze azt azért remélte, hogy ilyen sérülésekre nem fog sor kerülni. Aggódott Keiichi-ért, és ezt most egy pillanatig sem tagadta. Ráadásul volt egy másik megérzése, miszerint a valósághoz képest a hipnózisban másképp telik az idő. Pontosabban mondva sokkal gyorsabban, tehát, akár napok is eltelhetnek Keiichi szemszögéből, amíg idekint csak pár óra. Bosszankodva felmordult, mert legalább ezt jó lett volna közölni vele. Ha Keiichi megijed és túl hamar felébreszti magát, akkor nem érek el semmit a bonyolult varázslattal. Most már nem tehetett semmit, csak annyit hogy reménykedik K1 talpraesettségében. Valamint abban, hogy akármilyen információt talál odabent, bármilyen formában, az valahogy rávezeti erre a felismerésre. Pár pillanatig még figyelte a fiú arcát, ami jelenleg teljesen kifejezéstelen volt, aztán kényelmesen hátradőlt a levegőben. Rájött, hogy nem kell aggódnia, hiszen Keiichi mindent meg fog tenni annak érdekében, hogy rátaláljon a keresett tudásra. Ez pedig bőven elég volt a sikerre. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy milyen izgalmas élményekkel gazdagodik időközben. Hirtelen kicsit bánni kezdte, hogy nem ment vele. Lett volna rá mód, hogy mindketten egyszerre kerüljenek a módosított tudatállapotba, és úgy éljék át az egészet, hogy közben tudnak kommunikálni. Megvonta a vállát. Jobban örült annak, hogy innen kívülről tarthatta szemmel a fiút. Mindezek ellenére továbbra sem tudta meggyőzni magát arról, hogy rendben mennek a dolgok. Kinyitotta az egyik szemét, és Keiichi-re sandított. Olyan volt, mintha tétovázott volna, és valóban ez volt a helyzet. Végül becsukta a szemét, majd lenyúlt, és a bal kezével megfogta a Keiichi jobbját. Összekulcsolta az ujjait, és miközben kissé megnyugodott, arról kezdte győzködni magát, hogy mindössze azért teszi mindezt, mert így könnyebben tud reagálni, ha esetleg történik valami, de őt unalmában elnyomná az álom. Kisebb nehézségek árán végül is sikerült rábeszélni magát.

Langyos szél söpört végig a tisztáson, és egyaránt belekapott Rind és Keiichi hajába. A fiú döbbenten állt az alig pár pillanattal azelőtt feltett kérdések előtt.  
-_ Nem kérdés, inkább utasítás! - _emlékeztette magát. Ilyesmire egyáltalán nem számított mindazok után ami történt. Cool Mint éppen olyan kedves volt, mint amire régen emlékezett. Az Angyal elvezette idáig a hosszú úton, és most Rind nem ismeri fel. Rengeteg lehetőség megfordult a fejében, de egyik sem volt elég hihető ahhoz, hogy elfogadja. Arra is gondolt, hogy ez valami nagyon durva, és elképesztően rossz tréfa. Bár ez a lehetőség még mindig ezerszer jobb volt annál, mint ami most látszott. - _Talán Rind-nek sokkal jobb a humorérzéke, mint ahogy emlékszem rá… _- vetette fel másodszorra is esetlenül. A Valkűr világoskék szemét látva azonban ismét rájött, hogy erre semmi esély. Megpróbált elmosolyodni, de az arca nem igazán akart engedelmeskedni. Pedig nagyon nagy szüksége lett volna arra, ha legalább egy két apróságot ki tud nyögni, mielőtt az Istennő komolyan dühös lesz. Még mindig bízott abban, hogy Rind nem fog neki ártani, de az alapján ahogy most is viselkedett már ezt sem tartotta lehetetlennek. Vett egy mély levegőt, amit három másik követett. Láthatóan ez nem hatotta meg a harci Istennőt, aki egyelőre türelmesen várakozott… kezében a csatabárddal, aminek súlyosabb és egyben élesebb vége alig pár centivel a fiú nyelőcsöve mellett ért hozzá leheletfinoman a bőréhez. K1 arra kényszerült, hogy a fejét kissé jobbra billentse, bár az összképet nézve még ez volt a legkisebb problémája. Valami különös okból kifolyólag nevetni támadt kedve, mikor arra gondolt, hogy ˝legkisebb problémának˝ nevez egy a torkának szorított borotvaéles fegyvert. Ennél nagyobb bajt tényleg nem szívesen kívánt magának. Bár a dolognak minden bizonnyal volt egy jó oldala is, most képtelen volt meglátni. Egy újabb széllökés érkezet, ami legalább egy kis kellemes felüdülést jelentett. Rind világoskék frizurájának pár hajszála az arca előtt repkedett, bár úgy tűnt ez nem nagyon zavarja a Valkűrt. K1 még emlékezett arra, hogy először mennyire megtetszett neki a szokatlan szín, valamint a különös aszimmetrikus hajviselet. Rind haja jobb oldalon ugyanis jóval hosszabb volt, mint a balon. Ez most is ugyan így volt.  
Legutoljára az Yggdrasil-ban tartott temetésen látta a harci Istennőt, és szerencsére jutott idejük arra, hogy egy jót beszélgessenek. Igaz szomorú beszélgetés volt, de barátok között ez is éppen olyan értékes volt, mint a vidám cseverészés. Ekkor történt meg az, hogy a fiú a mosoly mellett meglátta Rind egy másik, még ennél is ritkábban kimutatott érzelmét. A könnyeit, amelyek a legmélyebb bánatát közvetítették. Gyorsan pislogott egyet, még mielőtt a szomorú hangulat újra eluralkodott volna rajta. Nem ez volt a legalkalmasabb pillanat arra, hogy elérzékenyüljön, előbb még a Valkűrrel valahogy meg kellett értetni a helyzetét. Miközben pislogott, egy pillanatra elfelejtette, hogy a csatabárd még mindig ott van a torkánál. Automatikusan megrázta egy kicsit a fejét, hogy egy kicsit jobban összeszedje magát. Egy pillanattal később már rájött milyen ostobaságot követett el ezzel a tettével. Azonban nem történt semmi baj, mert Rind egy fél centiméterrel távolabb emelte a bárd élét, amikor látta a mozdulatot. Keiichi meglepetten hunyorgott, mert tudta, hogy ha a fegyver ott marad, akkor most komoly problémái lennének a légzéssel… Amellett, hogy a vérkeringésébe is lett volna egy jókora szakadás. Nem telt bele fél másodpercbe, és a csatabárd már ismét az eredeti helyén, a nyakánál volt. Rind ugyan arca ugyan olyan kifejezéstelen volt, azonban a szemében valami megváltozott. K1 tisztán látta, hogy most már kíváncsiság, és döbbenet is csillog benne. Nyílván mégis csak meglepte a harci Istennőt a majdnem öngyilkos megnyilvánulás. Talán még azt a szomorúságot is megérezte, ami úgy rohant át a fiún, mint egy tomboló hurrikán. Keiichi reménykedni kezdett, hogy ez most egy jó előjel volt a jövőt illetően. Kissé nehezen, de összeszedte magát, és hálásan elmosolyodott. Egyáltalán nem esett nehezére a dolog, hiszen minden körülmény ellenére mégis csak Rind állt előtte. Valamint ezt követően a szavak is könnyedén hagyták el az ajkait.  
- Köszönöm. - Ezúttal gondosan vigyázott arra, nehogy megsérüljön. Az Istennő pedig nem ítélte meg az iméntihez hasonlóan veszélyesnek a helyzetet ezért a bárd maradt a helyén. Bár Keiichi jobban örült volna annak, ha visszakerül a helyére. Mindazonáltal kétségtelenül sokat változott a légkör az elmúlt percben, ami a találkozásuk óta telt el. Nem volt éppen ideális, de már rengeteget javult.  
- Még egyszer megkérdezem. - szólalt meg egyenletes hangon a Valkűr. Nem utal semmivel arra, hogy ha Keiichi esetleg nem válaszol, akkor durvább eszközökhöz fog folyamodni a kérdezősködés során. - Azt szeretném tudni ki vagy, mit keresel itt, és honnan ismersz. - K1 megítélése szerint ez már sokkal kevésbé volt utasító, mint inkább kérő. - _˝Azt szeretném tudni…˝ - _ismételte magában megkönnyebbülten. - _Igen, ez már határozottan sokkal kedvesebb. Azt hiszem ideje bemutatkozni… és válaszolni a többi kérdésre, ahogy illik. - _Óvatosan megköszörülte a torkát, és kissé esetlenül hozzá is kezdett.  
- A nevem Morisato Keiichi. - várt kicsit, mert szeretett volna valami reakciót látni. A Valkűr bólintott, amivel egyelőre tökéletesen megelégedett. A másik két ˝kérdés˝ már sokkal keményebb dió volt. Megpróbálta valahogy érthetően összefoglalni a gondolatait, bár kételkedett abban, hogy ez ilyen könnyen sikerülhet neki. - Azért vagyok itt, mert téged kereslek. Legalábbis azt hiszem… Tudod elég bonyolult ez az ügy… - Most következett a harmadik, és egyben legnehezebb válasz, ami. Vett egy mély levegőt, és vidáman elmosolyodott. - Hogy honnan ismerlek? Nos az egy elég hosszú történet. Nagyon is hosszú… - Úgy döntött vár addig, ami Rind ezúttal valahogy szóban reagál. Nem is remélte, de kellemesen csalódott amikor ez meglepően hamar megtörtént.  
- Te… egy halandó vagy, igaz? Egy ember? - Rind pillanatnyi tétovázása egyáltalán nem azért volt, mert bizonytalan volt Keiichi ember mivoltát illetően. Inkább úgy tűnt a fiúnak, hogy saját magát is váratlanul érte a hangjában lévő leplezetlen kíváncsiság.  
- Igen, az. - vont vállat játékosan Keiichi. - Ez ennyire meglepő lenne? - Rind lassan bólintott. Cool Mint mint, harmadik szemlélődő fél, karnyújtásnyi távolságról figyelte az eseményeket.  
- Nos, meglehetősen szokatlan, hogy egy küldetés kellős közepén, olyan helyen találkozok egy emberrel, ahol egyáltalán nem kellene. - Mondta Rind ismét kiegyensúlyozottan. - Így nyugodtan mondhatjuk meglepőnek a felbukkanásodat. - Miután az utolsó szó is elhangzott a szájából, elvette a bárdot a fiú nyakától. Ezúttal nem is tette vissza, hanem lazán, a hosszú nyél és a vágóélt találkozásánál fogva lógatta az oldala mellett. Keiichi felsóhajtott örömében. - Ami pedig a hosszú történetet, és a bonyolult ügyet illeti… - az Istennő a szabad kezével a földre mutatott. - …jobb lesz ha azt ülve beszéljük meg. - Keiichi úgy vélte, hogy egyre jobban alakul a helyzetet, ezért lassan leült. A fű nagyon kényelmes volt, és szinte sajnálta hogy rá kell nehezednie. Rind helyet foglalt vele szemben, így zavartalanul fürkészhették egymás tekintetét. K1 igyekezett nem zavarba jönni, bár ezt az érzelmét igazán még soha nem tudta irányítani. A Valkűr maga mellé tette a csatabárdot, ami azonnal elmerült a fűben. Erről jutott az eszébe az övébe tűzött katana. Hirtelen komoly dilemmával találta szemben magát, hiszen nem tudta mi tévő legyen. Rind megszabadult a fegyverétől, úgy lett volna a helyes, ha ő is ezt teszi. De attól tartott, hogy az Istennő esetleg ellenséges mozdulatnak veszi. Végül úgy döntött, hogy nem kísérti a sorsot, így a kard ottmaradt a helyén. Egy elegáns ereszkedést bemutatva Cool Mint is leheveredett a fűbe. A karjaira támaszkodva figyelte az eseményeket.  
- Hol is kezdjem? - töprengett Keiichi hunyorogva. - Azt hiszem a ˝hosszú történettel˝, ha nem bánod. - Egy másodpercnyi hallgatás után végképp belevágott. - Talán különös lesz így elsőre hallanod, de mi ketten régi, nagyon jó barátságban vagyunk egymással. - Rind-en nem látszott, hogy ez az információ felkavarta volna. De még az sem, hogy elhitte, vagy sem az állítást.  
- Folytasd. - bólintott a harci Istennő.  
- Az egész a Földön kezdődött… Egy teljesen átlagosnak ígérkező, kellemes napon. Remek idő volt, és kezdetben úgy tűnt, hogy semmi sem fog történni, de aztán… - És K1 részletesen elmesélte neki ez együtt átélt kalandokat. De a ˝hosszú történet˝ hosszát bizony alaposan lebecsülte. Ugyanis voltak olyan mellékszálai a történetnek, amire feltétlenül ki kellett térnie. Igyekezett ezeket minél rövidebben elmondani, de ez megint csak nem minden esetben működött. Elvégre ha már ilyen bőszen mesélt a Tenshigui-ról, előtte ki kellett térnie arra is, hogy miért a Földről gondolták azt, hogy a legvalószínűbb hely, ahová a szökése után menekülhetett. Természetesen az Istennők, és az Angyalaik miatt. Ebben az esetben pedig el kellett magyaráznia, hogy mit kerestek a Földön az Istennők. Belldandy-re is kitért, ugyan úgy mint Urd-ra, Skuld-ra és Peorth-ra is. Valamint a Démonokkal kapcsolatos dolgokról is beszélnie kellett, mivel ők is nagyon aktívan részvettek a történetben. Mire úgy érezte, hogy sikerült egy kerek történetet előadnia, a szája már teljesen kiszáradt. Nem is emlékezett arra, mikor beszélt ennyit utoljára összefüggően. Minden esetre meglepően kellemes volt feleleveníteni néhány emléket. Rind nagyon figyelmes hallgatóság volt, egyetlen egyszer sem sietette, és nem is tett úgy, mintha untatná a történet. Néha egy-egy kérdést feltett, amire K1 gondolkodás nélkül válaszolt. Lassan pedig közeledett a beszámoló vége. - …és ekkor történt az, hogy örökké tartó barátságot fogadtunk. Sajnos a küldetésed teljesítése után haza kellett térned. - Vett egy nagy lélegzetet. - Szóval így történt.  
- Értem. - Az Istennő mélyen a szemébe nézett, Keiichi pedig állta a pillantását. - Kétségtelenül ez a legérdekesebb, leghihetetlenebb, és legmeglepőbb történet amit valaha is hallottam. - Folytatta, miközben oldalra fordította a fejét, és az Angyalára nézett. - De én nem emlékszem semmi ilyesmire.  
- Tényleg? - kérdezte Keiichi elgyötört hangon. Úgy tűnt az eddigi hiába való próbálkozás volt, hogy Rind eszébe juttassa a dolgokat. Az arckifejezése maga volt a megtestesült csalódottság.  
- Tényleg. - válaszolta Rind nyugodtan. Keiichi-t most már nem érdekelte, hogy esetleg túl heves mozdulatnak tűnik, így hátravetette magát a fűbe. Legalább így kényelmes volt, egy rövidke pillanatig. Aztán eszébe jutott, az az őrjítő gondolat, hogy idáig még semmire sem jutott, és dühösen a fejére szorította a kezét. Nem a Valkűrre haragudott, és nem is saját magára. Csupán a tehetetlenségére, amiért órákat vesztegetett itt fölöslegesen. Semmiféle időmérő eszköz nem volt nála, de ha tippelnie kellett volna már legalább öt-hat óra biztosan eltelt a hipnózis kezdete óta. Ami azt jelenti, hogy a valóságban már elég késő volt. Csupán annyit kellett tennie, hogy felébreszti magát, de amikor már idáig eljutott ehhez egyáltalán nem volt semmi kedve. Ekkor azonban Rind tovább folytatta. - Ennek ellenére hiszek neked. - Keiichi viszont a fülének nem akart hinni. Felpattant, és az Istennőre nézett.  
- Komolyan mondod? - Már megint sikerült a leghülyébb kérdést feltennie, de jelenleg ez most a legkevésbé sem érdekelte.  
- Igen. - jött a nyugodt válasz. - Cool Mint is ugyan ezt mondta, mielőtt elment volna, hogy idevezessen. Ezen kívül láttam a szemedben, hogy egyetlen szavad sem volt hazugság.  
- De hát akkor… ez azt jelenti… - K1 az ujjaival babrálva próbálta összerakni a részleteket.  
- Pontosan, ő tisztán emlékszik rád. - Rind eltöprengve emelte fel a fűből a csatabárdját, ami Keiichi szeme láttára változott vissza fülbevalóvá. A Valkűr a fülébe helyezte az ékszert, majd folytatta. Már csak egy kérdés maradt. Az, hogy ebben az esetben én miért nem emlékszem rád, Keiichi-kun. - K1 csak hápogni tudott. A változás óriási volt. Most már ugyan az a Rind ült előtte, aki annak idején a barátjává fogadta. Talán az Istennő nem elékezett semmire, de mivel az angyala és ő is ugyan azt mondta, így képes volt hinni benne. - De talán segítene, ha még többet elmesélnél.  
- Rendben… - mondta a fiú. Érezte, hogy ezek után bármit megoszthat a Valkűrrel, így elmesélte neki Urd ötletét, a hipnózist. - Tudom elég nehéz ezt megérteni… - kezdte utána mentegetőzve.  
- Nem. Egyáltalán nem. Ez nagyon sok mindenre magyarázatot ad. - szakította félbe Rind. - Ismerem a varázslatot, amit Urd alkalmazott rajtad. Még egyszer sem használtam, de kétségtelenül nagyon hatásos lehet. Ez azt jelenti, hogy én, Cool Mint, és minden más itt csupán emlék. Ami a tudatodba lett eltemetve, azáltal, hogy a Tenshigui elleni harc során átadtam neked Cool Mint-et. Azonban lehetséges, hogy az emlékek közül egy olyat hozott a felszínre a varázslat, amikor én még nem ismertelek.  
- De akkor Cool Mint…? - kérdezte Keiichi tétován.  
- Mivel ő egy kis ideig a te Angyalod volt, nagyon szoros empatikus kötelék alakult ki köztetek. Valamint a varázslatnak is ez a kapcsolat volt az alapja, így rá ez nem érvényes. Ezért emlékszik ő mindenre, ami történt. Egészen addig a pillanatig, amíg vissza nem került hozzám. - K1 tátott szájjal bólogatott. Természetesen nem valami sokat fogott fel a magyarázatból, de akkor is lenyűgözőnek találta. - Hm… Ez aztán az érdekes szituáció. Azért vállaltad, hogy aláveted megad ennek a veszélyes varázslatnak, hogy megtanuld hogyan harcol egy Valkűr. - Keiichi bólintott. - De miért van erre szükséged? - Ez egy olyan kérdés volt, amire K1 nem igazán akart válaszolni. Mégis belekezdett, mert nem akart semmit elhallgatni.  
- Mint ahogy már mondtam, a kívánságom után Belldandy a Földön maradt, hogy örökre velem legyen. Én… szerettem őt, és ő is szeretett engem. De szörnyű dolog történt… - megállt, mert képtelen volt folytatni. Megint olyan érzése volt, mint régen, amikor közölnie kellett a barátaikkal, hogy Bell már nincs többé. Utálta a dolgot, jobban mint bármit. A földet kezdte bámulni, de nem sokáig, mert valami a vállára nehezedett. Rind keze volt az. - Belldandy, meghalt. - mondta, és egészen idáig most volt a legkönnyebb dolga. A Valkűrön látszott, hogy lesújtja a dolog.  
- Ez… ez borzasztó. - mondta döbbenten. - Hogy történt?  
- Senki nem tudja. - K1 megpróbált elmosolyodni, hogy valahogy enyhítsen a rájuk telepedett szomorúságon. - Még a mennyben sem sikerült kideríteni. Ez az oka annak, hogy most itt vagyok. Urd-dal arra az elhatározásra jutottunk, hogy megmentjük őt. De ez egy nagyon veszélyes vállalkozás, éppen ezért szükségem van arra, hogy elsajátítsam a harcmodorodat. Így lesz némi esélyem a túlélésre. - Erőltetetten felnevetett. - Nem vagyok valami vidám fickó, igaz? - Közben gondolatban jó alaposan leszidta magát, amiért nem tud parancsolni az érzelmeinek. Újra összeszedte a komolyságát, és Rind-re nézett. - Akkor segítesz nekem?  
- Segítek. - válasz megint csak azonnal és magabiztosan érkezett. - De hogy szeretnétek megmenteni Urd-ot? - Keiichi már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy mindent elmondjon Urd tervéről, amikor az Istennő hirtelen az ajkára szorította a jobb kezének a mutatóujját. Ezzel beléfojtotta a szót, amit egyelőre nem igazán értett. - Ne haragudj! - kért elnézést lesütött szemmel Rind, majd leengedte a kezét. K1 megint semmit nem értett, bár ehhez lassan már kezdett hozzászokni. - Barátok vagyunk, kérdések nélkül is segítenem kell. Kérlek bocsáss meg nekem…

- Semmi baj Rind, én mindent elmondok….  
- Ezenkívül… Talán olyasmivel akartok próbálkozni, ami ha a tudomásomra jut, akkor nem segíthetnék.

- Oh, Rind… Én… Köszönöm.  
- Ez természetes, hiszen barátok vagyunk. - Keiichi-nek úgy tűnt, hogy egy halvány mosoly jelent meg az Istennő ajkain. - De tudnod kell, hogy az a harcmodor, amit mi Valkűrök használunk egyáltalán nem könnyű. Rengeteg gyakorlást igényel, és még egy Istennőnek is mindent bele kell adni, hogy megtanulja. Még soha nem történt olyan, hogy halandó lény elsajátította volna, vagy akár csak megpróbálta volna elsajátítani. Biztos ezt akarod?  
- Igen, készen állok bármire. - bólintott határozottan K1. - Meg akarom tanulni a Valkűrök harcmodorát!  
- Helyes, a hozzáállásoddal nincs baj. De amit szeretnél az lehetetlen… - Keiichi ezúttal a bal oldalára dőlt.  
- Most miért? - kérdezte szánalmas arckifejezéssel, kínjában a füvet markolászva.  
- Egy Valkűr kiképzése földi időben mérve sokkal tovább tart, mint azt el tudnád képzelni. Ahhoz, hogy valaki a Harcoló Szárnyak tagja legyen, egy emberi élet kevés. Még az alapok elsajátításához is sokkal többre lenne szükség.  
- Akkor hogy…  
- Tarthatok neked egy intenzív, gyorsított képzést. Ami alatt elsajátíthatod a legfontosabb dolgokat.  
- Az remek lenne. - bólogatott lelkesen Keiichi. Eddig is sejtette, hogy a harci feladatú Istennők kiképzése nem egy leányálom, de hogy ilyen sokáig tartson, arra nem számított. Ez a ˝gyorsított kurzusszerűség˝ amit Rind felajánlott valóban kivételesen remek dolognak tűnt. - _Ez a Rind, te vagy a legjobb! - _gondolta vidáman.  
- Ez három hétig fog tartani.  
- Há… három hétig? - K1 utolsó reménye is elszállt. - Úgy érted háromszor hét napig? Gondolom addig nem mehetnék haza- Gyors fejszámolást végzett. Ez azt jelentette, hogy Chihiro mindenképp kidobná a Whirlwind-ből, mikor a három hetes önkényes ˝szabadság˝ után beállítana hozzá. Ilyesmire egyáltalán nem vágyott. Viszont sejtette, hogy más lehetősége nincs. Lehunyta a szemét, és próbálta meghozni a helyes döntést.  
- Kérlek alaposan gondold át, Keiichi-kun. Ez egy roppant veszélyes képzés lesz. Ezen kívül most épp egy különösen kényes küldetést teljesítek.  
- Maradok. - jelentette ki K1. - …és segítek abban, amiben tudok. Egyébként ez milyen küldetés?  
- Egy nagyon veszélyes lényt üldözök… - a harci Istennő arca gondterhelté vált. - Ezek a lények sokkal erősebbek az Angyalfalóknál… - Keiichi-nek nem igazán volt kedve elképzelni, hogy milyen lehet az a szörnyeteg, ami még a borzalmas Tenshigui-nál is erősebb. - A lény neve Wyrm. Egy fél-intelligens Démon, aminek rengeteg alfaja él. A magasabb rendű Démonok nem tekintik magukkal egyenrangúnak őket, és nem is azok… De ettől függetlenül nagyon erősek. Néha előfordul hogy egy-egy Wyrm-nek sikerül kijutni a pokolból, és megtelepszik valamelyik világban. Attól a perctől kezdve addig nem nyugszik, míg el nem pusztítja az összes életet, amit ott talál. Azután tovább vándorol… Egyáltalán nem könnyű őket megállítani. Yggdrasil-ban figyelemmel kísérik a felbukkanásukat, és amint valahol feltűnik egy, kiküldenek egy Valkűr-osztagot, hogy cserkéssze be.  
- Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy vannak itt társaid is? - K1 érdeklődve körülnézett, mintha bármelyik pillanatban előugorhatna a fák közül Rind néhány társa. Vagy rosszabb esetben egy olyan Wyrm nevű szörnyeteg.  
- Nem, sajnos most rengeteg harci Istennő van elfoglalva, így egyedül csak én voltam elérhető. Még tovább nehezíti a helyzetet, hogy a Wyrm-ek bár nem túl okosak, nagyon alattomos teremtmények. Nyílván érzi a jelenlétemet, és csak akkor akar lecsapni, amikor a legfelkészületlenebb vagyok. A Wyrm üldözés emiatt mindig is a legnehezebb, leghosszabb küldetések közzé tartozott. Néha hónapokig tart a megtalálása, és a győzelem még akkor sem biztos. Képes elrejteni a jelenlétét. Rossz belegondolni, hogy mi lenne ha az egyik valahogy egy lakott olyan világra kerülne, mint a Föld… Elméletileg a Démonoknak sem áll érdekükben, hogy az ilyenek szabadon garázdálkodjanak, de legtöbbször nem tesznek semmit.  
- Igen, ezt már többször észrevette. Jellemző rájuk az ilyen hozzáállás. - helyeselt savanyú arcot vágva a fiú.  
- Nagyon kis esélyt látok arra, hogy a három hetes edzés során összetalálkozunk a Wyrm-mel.  
- Sajnálom, hogy miattam kell abba kell hagynod a küldetésed egy időre.  
- Semmit nem kell sajnálnod, Keiichi-kun. Megígérem, hogy mire letelik a három hét, rengeteg mindent megtanítok neked. - Miközben beszélt egy könnyed mozdulattal felállt. - Jobb lesz, ha máris nekikezdünk. - Keiichi is talpra állt, ám az ő mozdulata elég esetlen volt a Valkűréhez képest.  
- Mit kell tennem?  
- Először is felmérem a képességeidet. - Rind újra elővette a fegyverét. Közben a fűben heverésző Cool Mint odament mögé, majd integetett K1-nek és eltűnt. A fiú pedig felkészült az igazi kiképzésre…

A fák között rohanva Keiichi-nek rá kellett jönnie, hogy bizony nem Urd módszerei a legkeményebbek. Sokkal jobban örült volna annak, ha Rind valamilyen mágikus módszer segítségével átadja a tudását, és nem kell ennyit szenvednie. A sűrű aljnövényzet elképesztő mértékben megnehezítette a közlekedés. Bár az utóbbi időben alaposan hozzászokott a futáshoz, ez teljesen más volt. Már most ki volt fáradva, pedig még alig kezdték el az edzést. Rind megadott egy irányt az erdőben, és azt mondta, hogy öt kilométerre van egy másik tisztás. Oda kellett eljutni minél rövidebb idő alatt. A dolog szépséghibája csak az volt, hogy annyiszor kellett irányt váltania az erdőben, hogy fogalma sem volt arról, merre jár. Így hát a szerinte legvalószínűbb utat követte. Ez volt az a teszt, amivel Rind fel akarta mérni a képességeit, és félő volt, hogy csalódást fog neki okozni. Végül mégiscsak megtalálta a tisztást, ahol a Valkűr már várakozott rá. Ez sokkal kisebb volt, mint a barlang szájánál lévő. Körülbelül hét méter átmérőjű, erősen eldeformálódott körre emlékeztetett. Hangosan zihálva előrebotladozott az Istennőhöz. Rind arcáról nem lehetett leolvasni a csalódottságot amire számított.  
- Vedd elő a fegyvered… - mondta Rind, és közben újra megidézte a csatabárdját. - Most egy gyakorlóküzdelem során ki fog derülni, hogy milyen képzésre lesz szükséged. - K1 előhúzta a kardot. - Kezdjük! - Rind felemelte a bárdot, és lecsapott. Igazán meglepte a fiút, hogy képes volt követni a mozdulatot. Amikor Rind a gyakorlóküzdelmet említette azt hitte, hogy ennek során is azzal a szemkápráztató sebességgel fog támadni, mint amivel a találkozásukkor meglepte. De nem, tisztán látta a csapást. Volt ideje hátralépni, majd a katana pengéjét vízszintesen maga elé tartani. Mivel a bárd nehéz volt, a fegyverét a hegyéhez közel megtámasztotta a bal kezével. Sikerült a blokkolás, de a Valkűr nem adott időt neki az ujjongásra. Ezúttal balról támadott. Keiichi jobbra lépett, majd elfordította a törzsét, és ismét sikerült kivédenie a csapát, csakúgy mint az ezután következőt. Ekkor látta elérkezettnek az idejét, hogy visszatámadjon. Meg akarta mutatni Rind-nek, hogy tud pár olyan dolgot, amire büszke lehet. A vágást rögtön abból a mozdulatból indította, amivel a hárította. Alulról felfelé, az Istennő felsőtestére irányította. Azonban a csapás soha nem érte el a célját. A csatabárd megpördült a Valkűr kezében, és a nyele félresöpörte a katana élét, ami ráadásul ki is csúszott Keiichi kezéből, majd pörögve felszállt a levegőbe. Két méterre állapodott meg mélyen a földbe fúródva. Keiichi döbbenten nézte milyen könnyedén legyőzték. Rind egész végig semmi elképesztőt nem csinált, csak nyugodt tempóban harcolt. A végén pedig olyan könnyedén fegyverezte le, mintha csak egy gyerek lenne. Így hát érthető volt, hogy a fiú zavarba jött. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy valamiért mindent amit addig tanult, hirtelen valahogy elfelejtett. Más magyarázat nem volt erre a nevetséges teljesítményre. Rind letámasztotta a fölre a fegyverét úgy, hogy a csatabár része legyen felül. A harcnak vége volt, és ezalatt a rövid idő alatt a Valkűrnek sikerült megtudnia amit szeretett volna.  
- A fegyverválasztás kitűnő. - mondta K1-nek, aki meglepődött, hogy ilyen hirtelen belekezdett, de azért figyelmesen hallgatta. - Ez a kard kicsi, de hatékony közelharci fegyver. Első sorban vágásra alkalmas, de lehet vele szúrni is. A hosszú markolat miatt nagyon jó az egyensúlya, és a mozgásban sem korlátozza a használóját. Egy ember számára sokkal hatékonyabb fegyver, mint egy ilyen csatabárd. - Kissé megmozdította a saját fegyverét, Keiichi pedig jelezte, hogy érti miről van szó. - Továbbá lehetővé teszi a gyors kitérést, és a hirtelen visszatámadást, amivel komoly előnyre lehet szert tenni az egy-egy elleni, vagy a több ellenféllel folytatott harcban is. Ezért szeretném, ha továbbra is ezt a fegyvert használnád. Viszont, a technika, amivel forgatod, nem a legszerencsésebb. - Keiichi érezte, hogy elérkezett annak is az ideje, hogy a hibáira is fény derüljön. - Túlságosan elnagyoltak, és durvák a csapásaid. Amik egy sokkal nagyobb fegyverhez jobban illenének. A mozdulataid folyamatosak, csak nem elég pontosak. Nagyjából annyit teszel, hogy kiszúrsz magadnak egy pontot, és megpróbálod valahogy eltalálni a környékét. Tisztán látszik, hogy csak nemrég kezdtél foglalkozni a harci technikákkal. Ugyan Urd, aki tanított még így is remek munkát végzett. Nem hiszem, hogy egy Valkűrön kívül bárki eltudott volna juttatni erre a szintre ilyen kevés idő alatt. Most azonban újra kell kezdenünk mindent, szinte az alapoktól.  
- Úgy érted, hogy felejtsek el minden mozdulatot, fogást és a többit is, amit tanultam? - K1 számára ez kissé lehangoló volt. Nagyon kemény munkával jutott el erre a szintre, ahol most állt, és hirtelen kiderült hogy teljesen rossz irányba fejlődött. Persze nem Rind-re, magára és legkevésbé Urd-ra volt mérges. Csupán csalódott.  
- Nem, egyáltalán nem. - magyarázta a harci Istennő. - úgy értettem, hogy az eddig tanult mozdulataidat tovább kell finomítanod, hogy aztán egy teljesen más szintűvel helyettesíthesd. Továbbá egy csatában majd rá fogsz jönni, hogy néha nem a legtökéletesebben kivitelezet vágások szükségesek az ellenfél ártalmatlanná tételére. Ilyenkor remek hasznát fogod venni mindannak, amit eddig tanultál. - Rind ismét eltüntette a fegyverét, majd a kezében megjelenő fülbevalót felcsatolta. - Ezen kívül az erőnléti edzéseidet is meg kell változtatnod. A fizikai kondíciód nem rossz, de megint csak azt tudom mondani, hogy nem ehhez a harcmodorhoz való. Az izmaidat kevésbé erős, de sokkal gyorsabb megterhelésre kell felkészítened. Sokkal több futásra lesz szükséged, de ezt is alaposabban át fogjuk venni. Javaslom, hogy ha majd visszatérsz a valóságba, ennek megfelelően módosítsd az ottani edzéseidet. Szeretnél még valamit tudni, mielőtt ténylegesen elkezdjük a gyakorlást?  
- Csak egy valamit. - mosolyodott el Keiichi kényszeredetten. - Az előbb mikor a képességeimet mérted fel, akkor ugye visszafogtad magad? - Rind késlekedés nélkül bólintott. - Értem… mégis mennyi esélyem lett volna ellened, ha mindent beleadsz? Úgy értem a jelenlegi szintemen… - Óvatosan tette fel a kérdést. Arról szeretett volna tudomást szerezni, hogy mire számíthat ha esetleg Urd terve miatt egy komolyabb ellenféllel akad szembe. Mondjuk egy Valkűrrel. Erre nyíltan nem mert rákérdezni éppen azért, mert az előbb Rind elmondta, hogy ha tudomást szerez mire készülnek Urd-dal, akkor talán nem segíthet. A válasz bár elégedetlen fintort csalt az arcára, egyáltalán nem lepte meg.  
- Semmi. De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy a teljesítményed rossz volt.  
- Értem, értem… - mondta Keiichi, majd elindult hogy kihúzza a földbe fúródott katanáját. Miután megtörölgette a pengét, visszatűzte az övébe. - _Legalább… - _gondolta fanyarul. _- …a sok gyakorlással sikerült annyit elérnem, hogy már nem vagdosom össze magam közben._ - ez elég halovány vigasz volt az iménti teljesítmény után. Miután odament Rind-hez, felkészülten várt arra, hogy a valkűr kiossza neki a feladatát. Az Istennő egy pillanatig figyelte, majd csettintett egyet. Apróbb légáramlat keletkezett, ami felkavart néhányat a földön lévő fehér falevelekből. Három darab spirális pályán felemelkedett egészen Keiichi elé. A fiú közelebbről is megnézte őket, de a színükön kívül semmi különöset nem talált rajtuk.  
- Az lesz a feladatod, hogy ezeket a leveleket egymás után kettévágd. De nagyon figyelj a sorrendre, és arra is hogy minden egyes vágásnak csak az egyiket szabad érnie.  
- Ezt ismerem… - mondta Keiichi büszkén. Láttam a TV-ben, hogy a harcos hosszú órákig meditál hajnalban a fa alatt. Aztán amikor az egyik levél leesik, a kardjával kettévágja. Ugye nekem is valami ilyesmit kelt csinálnom? - Végre büszke volt magára, hogy tudta miről van szó. Tulajdonképpen ezt is Urd-nak köszönhette, mivel nem is olyan rég még együtt nézték ezeket a sorozatokat.  
- Nem is tudtam, hogy a Földön is vannak ilyen gyakorlatok. - Mondta a Valkűr kissé meglepetten. Majd ismét Csettintett és a levelek elfordultak úgy, hogy K1 felé az élüket mutatták. A fiú bambán meredt rájuk, majd vállat vont, és oldalra lépett, hogy ismét a teljes felületüket lássa. Egy újabb csettintés után azonban a levelek megint elfordultak. Keiichi kényszeredetten felnevetett, és megint csak oldalra lépett. Fogalma sem volt, hogy Rind miért csinálja ezt, de meglehetősen érdekes kiképzési módszernek tűnt. A levelek ismét elfordultak és ezúttal kénytelen volt az Istennőre nézni, hogy megtudja miért van ez. - Igen. - mondta a Valkűr a kimondatlan kérdésre. - Így kell kettévágnod őket, az élük mentén. A másik módszerrel bárki meg tudná csinálni. - Keiichi hirtelen egy hatalmas gombócot érzett a torkában, és gyorsan visszapörgette a fejében azt, amit Rind néhány perce mondott. Miszerint az alapoktól kell kezdeniük a gyakorlást. Ha ezek voltak az alapok, akkor milyen lehet a haladó képzés? Nem igazán tudta elképzelni. Tétován közelebb hajolt a levelekhez. Csupán egy alig észrevehető, cérnavékony fehér vonalat látott, ami valamelyest megvastagodott ahol a levél szára volt. És neki ezt kellett volna kettévágni. Egyszer valahol hallotta, hogy a profi mesterlövészek a gyakorlatozás során több száz méterről lövik el az élénél a késpengéket. De ez még ahhoz képest is képtelenségnek tűnt, hiszen a levél sokkal vékonyabb volt a egy késpengénél. Erről jutott eszébe, hogy még a katanájánál is sokkal véknyabb. A feladat lehetetlennek tűnt. Ennek ellenére vett egy nagy levegőt, és a jobb kezét a kard markolatára helyezte. - Először a középsőt, majd a legalsót, és végül a legfelsőt vágd el. - Mondta Rind. - _Tehát ez a sorrend… - _gondolta K1. - Kezdheted! - Amint a Valkűr megadta az engedélyt, a fiú a tudása legjavát összeszedve előhúzta a katanát, és célba vette a középső levelet. Teljes erejével a vágásra koncentrált, ennek ellenére tökéletesen elvétette. A levelet ugyan kettévágta, de nem az éle mentén. Nem állt le szitkozódni, hanem rögtön a legalsó felé vágott. Ez még rosszabbul sikerült, mert csak a szárából sikerült lemetszenie egy darabot. Az utolsót pedig már el sem találta. Szégyenkezve hajtotta le a fejét. Nem mert Rind-re nézni, mert félt attól, amit a Valkűr tekintetéből kiolvashat.  
- Nem sikerült. - állapította meg keserűen a nyilvánvalót. Csak össze vissza hadonásztam… Ugye?  
- Tényleg elvétetted mind a hátrom vágást. - jelentette ki a harci Istennő, de a hangjából egyáltalán nem hallatszott, hogy bosszankodna. - Sejted, hogy miért?  
- Nos nem igazán tudom. Nagyon nehéz ilyen sebességnél pontosan irányítani a kardot. Ha viszont lassan csinálom, akkor nem tudom kettévágni a levelet.  
- Ez valóban igaz. De elsőre nem is volt várható, hogy sikerüljön. Egy ilyen nehéz feladat rengeteg koncentrációt igényel. Mivel nekünk nincs erre időnk, minél gyorsabban el kell sajátítanod. Tehát újra meg kell próbálnod. - Három levél ismét felemelkedett. - Most először legyen a legfelső, majd a legalsó, és csak ezután a középső. Rind utolsó szava még el sem hangzott, amikor Keiichi keze megvillant. A fiú nem akarta feladni, még akkor sem, ha három hét kellett ahhoz, hogy elsajátítsa ezt az egyszerű gyakorlatot…

Jó néhány órával később már alaposan megbánta, a fogadalmát. A több száz próbálkozás során még egyszer sem sikerült kettévágnia egyetlen levelet sem úgy, ahogy Rind kérte tőle. Annyit már legalább elért, hogy az utolsó ötven alkalommal már mind a hármat magabiztosan eltalálta, azonban ez még nagyon messze állt a teljes sikertől. A kezei jobban ki voltak fáradva, mint az Urd-dal folytatott edzések során bármikor. Szinte minden egyes vágása lassabb és lassabb volt, és jókora fájdalmat okozott. De egyszer sem panaszkodott, inkább összeszorított fogakkal tűrte a kínt. Hamar bizonyossá vált azonban, hogy az eredménye így csak romlani fog. Egyszer csak váratlanul nem volt több levél amit kettévághatott volna.  
- Az edzésnek, most vége. - jelentette ki az Istennő. Visszamegyünk a barlanghoz, és letáborozunk éjszakára. Keiichi döbbenten nézett fel. Észre sem vette, hogy már kezdett szürkülni az égbolt.  
- De… én még semmire nem jutottam. - mondta tétován. - Nem akarom ilyen hirtelen feladni…  
- Ilyen fáradta, miközben ennyire fáj a kezed semmire sem mész. Csak rontasz a helyzeteden, és egyre pontatlanabb leszel. Még meg is sérülhetsz. Azonban… Nem bánom. Egy fél óra még belefér. - Keiichi szája mosolyra görbült. - De ezúttal egy kicsit másképp csináljuk… - Tucatnyi levél emelkedett fel a levegőbe, a harci Istennő kezében pedig megvillant a csatabárd. K1 csupán egy elmosódott foltot látott, és élesen suhogó hangot hallott. Egy pillanattal később már kétszer annyi levél hullott lágyan a földre. A fiú leguggolt, és felemelte az egyiket. A vágást szinte észre sem lehetett venni. Csak abból, hogy az elmetszett levél egyik oldala nedvesen csillogott, a benne lévő víztartalomtól.  
- E… elképesztő. - nyögte lassan. - Én… azt hittem ez lehetetlen. - Pedig a Rind által használt bárd pengéjének a vastagsága többszöröse volt a katanáénak. Mindezek felett Rind egyetlen csapással szelte ketté a levegőben kaotikusan kavargó levélfelhő minden egyes darabját. Bár Keiichi nem nézte meg mindegyiket, biztos volt benne, hogy nem vétette el egyiket sem.  
- Eddig úgy gondoltad, hogy fizikailag képtelenség a feladat, ugye igaz? - Kérdezte a Valkűr. K1 kénytelen volt rábólintani. - Ez helytelen hozzáállás. Az elméd ha elég erős benne az elszántság a legelkeseredettebb helyzetekben erős szövetségesed lehet. De ha kétellyel van tele, akkor csak akadályoz. Nem szabad úgy gondolnod semmire, hogy lehetetlen… Azt kell feltételezned, hogy csupán nagyon nehéz, de megfelelő felkészüléssel megvalósítható. Figyelj, megmutatom. - A Valkűr letette a csatabárdot. - Mivel én nem vagyok ember, gyorsabb mozgásra vagyok képes, mint te. De arra, amit az előbb én megtettem te is képes vagy. - Miközben beszélt, lassan a fiú mögé sétált. - És most emeld fel a kardodat, lássuk mire megyünk a te fizikai adottságaiddal. - K1 ferdén előretartotta a katanáját. Aztán majdnem elejtette amikor érezte, hogy Rind odaáll közvetlenül mögé. A lélegzete is elakadt, amikor az Istennő a törzse mellett előrenyúlt, és megfogta a kard markolatát. Közben az egész teste hozzásimult a fiúéhoz. A kezük szorosan egymás mellett fonódott a hosszú markolatra. Keiichi arca először rózsaszín lett, majd egészen vörös. Igyekezett úgy fordulni, hogy Rind ebből semmit ne vegyen észre, bár ez most nem tűnt kivitelezhetőnek. A Valkűr álla Keiichi bal Vállára nehezedett, és az arca csak alig pár centire került az övétől. Keiichi kellemes nyomást érzett a hátán, ott ahol a Valkűr keblei hozzáértek. - _Nem is olyan rossz ez az edzés… - _gondolta vidáman. Csak nehezen sikerült megállnia, hogy elkezdjen komplett idiótaként vihogni. Azzal biztos nagyon jó benyomást keltett volna. Azzal győzködte magát, hogy aki mögötte áll az csak egy emlék… Egy nagyon élethű emlék. Rind nem mozdult, csak állt nyugodtan. Majd hosszú pillanatok múlva folytatta az oktatás. - Túlságosan is merev vagy. Ha az izmaid ennyire görcsösek, rövid időn belül elfáradnak, és remegni kezdenek. Azaz pontatlan leszel. Harc előtt mindig lazulj, el, és csak a megfelelő pillanatban feszítsd meg a megfelelő izomcsoportokat. Ezt kell gyakorolnod, és akkor sokkal gyorsabban és pontosabban leszel képes reagálni a legváratlanabb helyzetekre. Ugyanakkor kevesebb erőt kell majd befektetned, így nő az állóképességed. És most lazíts… - Keiichi megpróbált engedelmeskedni, de képtelen volt fesztelen lenni ebben a meglehetősen intim szituációban. Még a levegőt is zihálva kapkodta, pedig mielőtt Rind mögé állt, még normálisan lélegzett. A Valkűr nyílván ezt érezte, ezért nem folytatta tovább az oktatás. Pedig K1 semmi esélyt nem látott arra, hogy amíg ilyen szoros kontaktus van köztük, megnyugodjon. - Lazíts, Keiichi-kun. - suttogta a harci Istennő.  
- I… i… i… igen!!! - dadogta a fiú remegve, szerelmes pislogással. - Igyekszem! - Azonban ez vajmi keveset segített.  
- Nyugalom… - Mégis, Rind hangja szinte hipnotizálta. Már ha lehetséges a hipnózis a hipnózisban. - Lassan vegyél egy mély levegőt, majd fújd ki. Aztán még egyszer. Ez az, csak így tovább. - K1 légzése egyenletessé vált. A ritmust tökéletesen feltudta venni Rind mellkasának emelkedéséről és süllyedéséről. - _Nyugodt vagyok… Nyugodt vagyok… - _Ismételgette magában. - _Fenemód nyugodt, és laza…  
_- Most lassan mozdítsuk meg a kardot. - A Valkűr Keze lassan elindult felfelé, Keiichi pedig követte a sajátjával Az Istennő csupán segítette a mozgásban, nem pedig irányította. Ezzel egy időben balra lépett, a fiú pedig anélkül követte a mozdulatot, hogy felfogta volna. - Még mindig túl feszült vagy. Lazíts, Keiichi-kun.  
- Jó… Lazítok. - Bár már nem görcsölt, még mindig elég feszült volt. A harci Istennő eközben mintha egy bonyolult tánc lépéseire tanította volna, ide-oda terelgette. Mindezt nagyon lassan, és óvatosan. A kardjával pedig egyenletes mozdulatokat végeztek. Néhány levél felemelkedet a földről, és körülvette őket, bizonytalanul pörögve. Keiichi érezte, hogy hamarosan eljön a cselekvés pillanata, azonban Rind figyelmeztette.  
- Ne, még ne feszítsd meg az izmaidat. Túl korán kezdet a felkészülést, és közben arra vársz, hogy úgy érezd, most sikerülni fog. Maradj nyugodt, és akkor érezni fogod, amikor eljön a megfelelő pillanat. A fiú ismét lazítani kezdett, és ekkor Rind megmozdult. A kezei, melyek K1-éi mellett fogták a katanát, célba vették az első levelet. Keiichi hagyta, hogy a Valkűr irányítsa a csapást, és ezúttal Rind ezt is tette. A vágás áthaladt az első levélen, majd anélkül hogy a lendület megtört volna, a következőt vette célba. Aztán jött a harmadik, negyedik és a többi. Mire végeztek, egy bonyolult, lépésekből összerakott 360°-os kört tettek meg. Keiichi egész végig magabiztosan tudta tartani az egyensúlyát, bár sejtette hogy ezt inkább Rind-nek köszönhette, nem pedig a saját képességeinek. Természetesen az összes levél két darabban hullott a földre, tökéletesen pontosan félbe vágva. - Most maradj nyugodt. - Súgta neki alig Hallhatóan az Istennő. - Pár másodpercig gondold végig az előző mozdulatsort. Majd raktározd el jó mélyen az elmédben, hogy bármikor újra felhasználhasd. Folytasd az egyenletes légzést… Rendben, kész vagyunk. - Rind ellépet a hátától. A fiú megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott, de egyben sajnálta is egy kicsit a kontaktus megszűnését. Szigorúan magára parancsolt, hogy fejezze be a perverz képzelgéseket, hiszen egy edzésen van. Nem mintha ez egy valóban is létező szituáció lenne. - Látod már? Az előbb csak azzal a sebességgel mozogtunk, amire te is képes vagy, mégis sikerült végrehajtanunk a gyakorlatot. Ezért mondtam, hogy semmiről ne hidd azt, hogy lehetetlen… Csupán azt, hogy nagyon nehéz.  
- Azt hiszem kezdem érteni. - Mosolyodott el a fiú. - Remek tanár vagy, Rind, köszönöm.  
- Már mondtam, hogy nem szükséges mindig köszönetet mondanod. Enyém a megtiszteltetés, hogy taníthatlak. Általában senkinek nem sikerül elsajátítani ezt a gyakorlatot egy nap alatt. Tehát ne szégyenkezz…  
- Értem. Kö… - K1 majdnem kimondta a tabu szót. De gyorsan egy köhögés mögé rejtette.  
- Most már tényleg menjünk vissza a barlangba. - Éjjelente eléggé lehűl errefelé a levegő… - K1 gyomra ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy megkorduljon. Valódi éhséget érzet. A fiú arcán szégyenpír jelent meg. - Ahogy hallom táplálékra van szükséged. - Nézett a szemébe Rind. - A barlang egyik közeli csarnokában van egy tó, rengeteg hallal. Fognunk kell egy párat, hogy ehess. Útközben pedig összeszedjük a tűzrakáshoz szükséges szárazfát.  
- Igen is! - tisztelgett katonásan K1. Rind sejtette, hogy a mozdulat egyfajta tiszteletet fejez ki. A barlanghoz vezető úton valóban akadt szárazfa bőven. Keiichi nem győzte összeszedegetni őket. Végül már roskadozott a súlyuk alatt.  
- Annyi elég lesz.. - figyelmeztette a valkűr az esetlenül manőverező K1-t, majd a saját jóval kisebb adagjára mutatott. Hamar elérték a barlang szája előtti nagy tisztást, amikor Rind kíváncsian ránézett. - Az előbb, amikor a gyakorlatot mutattam neked… - kezdte, K1 pedig bólintott. - A szívverésed felgyorsult, és a légzésed is szabálytalanná vált. Pedig még el sem kezdtük. A véred összetétele is megváltozott. Endorphin és adrenalin áramlott szét benne. Ha jól tudom az egyik a boldogságért felelős, a másik pedig a félelem, illetve az izgatottság hatására termelődik. E te esetedben mindkettő egyszerre… Az edzés váltotta ki ezt belőled? Vagy mi más volt az oka? - Keiichi egyre jobban elvörösödő arccal rápillantott… Nem igazán volt a kedvére való, hogy Rind felfigyelt a reakcióira. Méghozzá milyen pontosan… Megpróbált kigondolni valami hihető magyarázatot.  
- Izé… tudod… - Először azt akarta mondani, hogy valóban a gyakorlat miatt volt ideges. De mivel Rind olyan segítőkész volt vele, egyszerűen képtelen volt neki hazudni - A… e… ö… - dadogta kétségbeesetten, majd vett egy nagy levegőt. Megpróbálta lenyugtatni magát. - Hogy a közelséged miatt voltam olyan mint egy idióta. - elképesztően nehezére esett kimondani a szavakat. - Valamiért soha nem tudtam fesztelenül viselkedni, ha egy szép nő volt a közelemben. Igaz mióta Belldandy-t megismertem, képes vagyok normálisan viselkedni egy ilyen helyzetben… De az előbbi túl közel volt. Persze ez teljes mértékben az én hibám… - esetlenül felnevetett.  
- Értem. - Rind teljesen nyugodtan beszélt. A hangjában nem hallatszott sem gúny, sem pedig szánalom. - Akkor ezen túl kerüljük az ilyen szoros fizikai kapcsolatot, ha csak nem lesz rá komolyabb szükség. - A fiú hálásan bólintott, bár sokkal jobban örült volna annak, ha nem is beszélnek a dologról. Miután elérték a barlang bejáratát, a Valkűr még legalább tíz percen keresztül vezette, amíg elérte az említett csarnokba. Ez sokkal nagyobb volt, mint az összes, amiben eddig Keiichi járt. Valamint a benne lévő tó is akkora volt, hogy a félhomályban egyáltalán nem látta a túlsó partját. Szerencsére itt is sok helyen meg lehetett találni azt a fluoreszkáló réteget, ami az egész helyen jelen volt. Keiichi-ék pár méterrel a tó mellett táboroztak le. A fiú és a Valkűr összeszedett néhány nagyobb követ, és megcsinálták vele a tűz helyét. Bár a barlangban nem volt rá a leghalványabb esély sem, hogy valami begyulladjon, így sokkal könnyebben ment a tűzrakás. K1-ben nosztalgikus érzés támadt a tűzrakással kapcsolatban. Viszont sehol sem talált tűzgyújtásra alkalmas köveket. Egy Istennő mellett azonban az ilyen apróságok nem jelenthettek problémát. Rind-nek még koncentrálnia sem kellett, ahhoz hogy a tűzrakáson felhalmozott fa meggyulladjon. Aztán elérkezett a halfogás ideje. Keiichi már korábban is látta, hogy a parthoz közel itt is élnek az otthonihoz nagyon hasonló halak, amik nyílván alkalmasak voltak a fogyasztásra. Levette az edzőcipőjét, ami annak ellenére a lábán volt, hogy nem is viselte a hipnózis kezdetekor. Majd felgyűrte a nadrágját, és óvatosan lépkedve bement a tóba. A víz elég hideg volt, de nem annyira mint az érkezési helyén lévő pataké. Vigyázva, nehogy elijessze az összes halat, kiszúrt magának egy szép nagyot. Nem volt nehéz dolga, hiszen a tóban valósággal hemzsegtek a különféle élőlények. Előhúzta a katanát, és most duplán örült annak, hogy nála volt. Megcélozta a halat, és szúrt. Tökéletesen elvétette, a fegyver hegye pedig a térdig érő víz alatti kavicsos fenékbe fúródott. R4áadásul majdnem orra esett. Óvatosan a háta mögé pillantott, hogy Rind vajon látta e a szerencsétlenkedését. Mázlija volt, mert az Istennő még most is a tűzzel foglalkozott, így csak saját maga előtt vesztett a tekintélyéből. Egy hal nem foghatott ki rajta ilyen könnyedén, tehát alapvető volt, hogy újra próbálkozzon. Hiszen épp ő volt az, aki jelenleg épp a Valkűrök harcmodorát tanulta. Ha még egy ilyen egyszerű feladattal sem tudott volna megbirkózni, akkor tényleg nem sok esélye lett volna eltalálni egy levelet. Kiszúrt magának egy újabb áldozatot, és elhatározta, hogy ezúttal tényleg elkapja. Alaposan megtervezte az ehhez szükséges mozdulatsort. Mindennel számolt, még a hal látszólagos, és valós helyzete közötti eltéréssel is, amit a víz felszíne okozott. Csakhogy mindezek ellenére ismét sikerült elvétenie a célpontot. Pedig meg mert volna esküdni arra, hogy most sikerül neki. Bosszankodva bár, de tovább próbálkozott. Néha már-már egészen közel járt a kiszemelt halhoz, de soha nem annyira, hogy el is kapja. Végül egy túlságosan is elkeseredett próbálkozás eredménye az lett, hogy nem bírta megőrizni az egyensúlyát, és beleesett a hideg vízbe. Egy rövid pillanatig teljesen a felszín alá került, ahol az ottani élőlények fejvesztve menekültek előle. Nem volt veszélyben, még akkor sem lett volna, ha ez néhány évvel korábban történik vele, amikor még nem tudott úszni. Gyorsan feltápászkodott, és szanaszét köpködte a majdnem lenyelt vizet. A váratlan frissítő nagyon rosszul esett, ráadásul biztos volt benne, hogy most már Rind is észrevette. Hátranézett, és látta, hogy valóban ez a helyzet. A tűz már erőteljesen lobogott, az Istennő pedig a parton állva figyelte az eseményeket. Keiichi-nek a tekintetét figyelve az volt az érzése, hogy most is valamiféle gyakorlatot végez. Esetlenül oldalra lépett, és úgy tett, mintha remekül szórakozna.  
- Ne aggódj… - kiáltotta, és közben a hangja visszhangként verődött vissza a barlang falairól. - Csak próbálok halat fogni… - magyarázta a teljesen nyilvánvaló cselekedetét. - Ö… izé… mindjárt sikerülni fog. Közben gondoltam nem árt egy kicsit megmosakodni. - Rind arcán valami különös kifejezés futott át, amit a távolság miatt először nem tudott azonosítani. Mégis meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy a harci Istennő elmosolyodott. Legalább volt valami jó abban, hogy úgy viselkedett, mint egy pancser. Talán mégis hasznos lesz, ha egy kicsit nehezen jut hozzá a vacsorához. Ez mégsem nyugtatta meg a gyomrát, ami szinte követelte, hogy valamilyen ehető táplálékkal töltse meg. De pár percet még igazán kibírt, ha ezzel nevetésre bírja Rind-et. Azonban a Valkűr nem elégedett meg a szemlélődéssel. Elindult a vízbe egyenesen K1-felé. A fiú rémülten nyelt egyet, mert azt hitte, hogy most is a csatabárd edzéshez hasonló módon akarja megmutatni neki a halfogás rejtelmeit. Kicsit felkavaró gondolat volt, hogy az átázott ruhájú Rind szorosan hozzápréselődve tanítgatja. Közben a nedves ruhákon keresztül tisztán érzi a testének melegét… Ha nem vacogott volna a foga, biztos vigyorgott volna, mint egy idióta. Azonban a Valkűr az utolsó pár méternél elkanyarodott. Megállt egy másik helyen, és belenézett a vízbe. - I… igazán nem szükséges még ezzel is neked fáradnod… - mondta Keiichi. - Előbb-utóbb nekem is sikerül… Közben az Istennő nyugodtan belenyúlt a vízbe, és kiemelt egy termetes, szivárványos pikkelyű halat. Keiichi szája le-fel mozgott, de hang nem jött ki rajta. Rind megint nem használta a ˝szuper-valkűr˝ sebességet, és tessék… Aztán odasétált Keiichi-hez, akiről a víz még mindig sűrűn csepegett, és átnyújtotta neki a halat.  
- Tessék. - mondta, mikor a fiú érte nyúlt. - Nem mindig van szükség fegyverre. Néha csak akadályoz abban, hogy elérd a célod. - A fiú lassan bólintott, és igyekezett megtartani a ficánkoló halat. - Gyere, muszáj lesz megszárítanunk a ruháidat. Ha vizesen fekszel le, akkor biztos megfázol. - Rind elindult a part felé, K1 pedig követe. Közben azon töprengett, hogy lehetne kivitelezni, hogy a ruháját megszárítsa. A tűz tökéletesnek tűnt erre a célra, ám mivel nem hozott váltás ruhát, ez azt jelentette, hogy le kellett vetkőznie Rind előtt.  
- Ajaj… - mondta halkan. - Mi lesz itt… - Végül sikerült egy elegáns megoldást találnia. Csak a felsőjét vette le, és egy hosszú botra tűzve odaállította a tűz mellé. Majd addig forgolódott a lángok közelében, amíg a nadrágja meg nem száradt annyira, hogy ne kelljen a felfázástól tartania. Ezután következett a hal. Az utóbbi idők konyhai tapasztalatai most nagyon jól jött, bár örült volna neki, ha néhány eszköz és pár fűszer is rendelkezésére áll. De így is képes volt nagyjából ehető táplálékot készíteni. Rind-nek nem volt az evésre gondja, közben a tüzet táplálta. K1 miután megszabadította a halat a pikkelyeinek nagy részétől, egy rögtönzött nyársra szúrta, és a tűz fölé tartotta. Elég egyszerű megoldás volt, ezt magának is elismerte. Miután a vacsora elkészült, a felét azonnal megette. Olyan éhes volt, hogy ha nem lett volna olyan forró, akkor valószínűleg egy pillanat után magába tömte volna. A másik felét félretette, hogy ébredés után ne üres hassal kelljen nekikezdenie a kemény edzésnek. Ezután megpróbált úgy elhelyezkedni a kemény földön. Előre tudta, hogy reggel vacak lesz az ébredés.  
- Jó éjszakát… - mondta a Valkűrnek, aki ott ült nem messze tőle.  
- Keiichi-kun… - kezdte Rind bizonytalanul. - Beszélhetnénk még egy kicsit? - A fiú azonnal felült.

- Hát persze! - mondta habozás nélkül. - Amikor csak akarsz.  
- Nem megy ki a fejemből az, amit Belldandy-ról mondtál… És azt sem, ami a kettőtök közötti kapcsolatról mondtál. A… szerelemről. - egy pillanatig hallgatott. A tűz fénye szeszélyesen táncoló árnyékokat vetett az arcára. Keiichi látta, hogy az Istennő számára nem a legkönnyebb erről beszélni. - Én még soha nem voltam szerelmes. - folytatta Rind. - Számomra egész életemben az jelentette az igazi boldogságot, ha harcolhattam. De rengeteget hallottam már a szerelemről. Mindenki azt mondta, hogy csodálatos érzés… Szeretnék róla többet tudni. Bár én csak egy emlék vagyok, de szeretnék többet tudni erről az érzésről.  
- Rind… - kezdte Keiichi bizonytalanul. El sem tudta képzelni mit tenne, ha hirtelen azt mondanák neki, hogy csupán egy emlék. De egész biztosan nem tudta volna ilyen könnyedén elfogadni. - Hogy mi a szerelem?  
- Igen. Kérlek beszélj nekem róla….  
- Ezt elég nehéz megfogalmazni… Ha szerelmes vagy valakibe, annál csodálatosabb érzés nincs. Boldog vagy akkor is, ha láthatod, ha hallhatod a hangját, és egyszerűen csak a közelében lehetsz. Talán ez volt annak az oka, hogy bár szerettük egymást Belldandy-val, igazán soha nem jutottunk el a komolyabb dolgokig.

- Mint például a csók? - kérdezte a Valkűr, és Keiichi most vette csak észre, hogy mennyire figyel a szavaira.

- Igen… többek között a csók. Képzeld, sokakat az őrületbe kergettünk azzal, hogy látszólag nem jutottunk egyről a kettőre. Valójában csak akkor értheted meg igazán a szerelmet, ha már átélted… Mielőtt találkoztam volna Belldandy-val többször is elképzeltem milyen érzés lehet… De valójában mindig csak arra jutottam, hogy a szerelem csodálatos dolog. Semmi több. Az igazságról fogalmam sem volt.  
- Azt hiszem értem… Én sem tudnám leírni azt az örömet, amit harc közben érzek. A szerelem is ilyen lehet… De valamiért sokkal tisztábbnak tűnik. A harc célja, hogy legyőzd az ellenfeled. De a szerelemé… micsoda?

- Hogy minél jobban megismerd a másikat, azt hiszem. És közben szeresd olyannak amilyennek. A hibáit és a jó tulajdonságait ugyan úgy.  
- Valóban csodálatos érzés lehet.  
- Igen az.  
- És egyben félelmetes is… Te elveszítetted Belldandy-t. Ez elképzelhetetlenül fájdalmas lehetett számodra…

- Valóban… Azonban senki nem tudhatja előre, hogy ha valakibe beleszeret, akkor meddig maradhatnak együtt. Ez a kiszámíthatatlanság nagyon félelmetes. Mégis… Gyávaság lenne emiatt elmenekülni a szerelem elől. Ha újra kellene kívánnom, annak tudatában, hogy mi fog történni… ugyan azt kívánnám Belldandy-tól. És tudom, hogy ugyan úgy beleszeretnék. Az a néhány év, amit együtt töltöttünk boldogságban, az megérte. Még nem adtam fel a reményt, hogy újra lássam. Mindent el fogok követni, hogy megmentsem őt.  
- Igen… - mondta a Valkűr, és K1 biztosra vette, hogy a szomorú mosolyra húzódtak az ajkai, bár a haja teljesen beárnyékolta az arcát. - Ezt már tudom. De bizonyára veszélyes lesz ezt véghez vinni. Mi lesz, ha sikerül, de az életeddel fizetsz érte?  
- Boldogan feláldozom az életem, ha tudom, hogy ezzel megmentem. - válaszolta Keiichi olyan nyugodtan, mintha csak az ennivalójáról beszélne, nem pedig a létezéséről.  
- Ebben biztos vagyok… de mi lesz akkor, ha Belldandy sem akar létezni nélküled? Ha ő is úgy dönt, hogy feláldozza magát érted? - Keiichi némán bámult a tűzbe. Erre eddig még nem is gondolt. Pedig Urd megmondta, hogy fogalma sincs mi lesz akkor, ha megváltoztatják a múltat. Semmi garancia nem volt arra, hogy úgy lesz, mint a fantasztikus filmekben. Ha pedig közben meghal, és Belldandy-nak nem lesz ott a múltbéli énje, akkor az Istennő vajon nem fogja visszacsinálni az egészet?  
- Ezt nem tudhatom. - mondta végül. - Belldandy-t ismerve biztos, hogy ezt tenné… Már volt rá példa. Hm… De ha így lesz…remélem képes leszek arról meggyőzni, hogy éljen tovább nélkülem. Mert ha ő életben marad, akkor én boldogan halok meg.  
- Most már értem… - suttogta a harci Istennő alig hallhatóan.  
- Mit? - K1 kérdésére nem érkezett válasz, és Rind hátat fordított a tűznek. - _Elpirult volna? - _kérdezte magától K1. - _Biztos csak képzelem.  
- _Jó éjt, Keiichi-kun. Én majd őrködöm meditáció közben. A tűzről is gondoskodom. - mondta végül a Valkűr.  
- Jó éjt, Rind. - Keiichi ledőlt a földre. A karjára hajtott a fejét, és pár perc múlva már mélyen aludt.

Álmában többször is találkozott Chihiro-val, aki egyszer sem örült annak, hogy három hétig lógott a munkából. Nem rúgta ki érte, de az elkövetkező két hétben minden szerelési munkát a nyakába sózott. Ráadásul csak műanyag szerszámokat használhatott, megelőzendően az öngyilkossági kísérleteket. Borzalmas álom volt. De talán az volt benne a legrosszabb, hogy nagyon is valóságosnak tűnt az alapja. Ugyanis Chihiro teljesen úgy viselkedett, ahogy azt el lehetett várni tőle. Keiichi-nek riadtan pattant fel a szemhéja. Vett egy mély levegőt, és kifújta. Minél előbb el akarta felejteni a lidércnyomást. Fogalma sem volt arról, milyen napszak lehet, mert a barlangban nem lehetett követni a napszakokat. Minden esetre a tűz már teljesen leégett, csak néhány parázs izzott még a hamuban. Fáradt volt, és szeretett volna, még legalább annyit aludni, mint amennyit idáig. Viszont nem akart egyetlen percet sem elvesztegetni, hiszen az csak az edzés rovására ment volna. A háta mögött vízcsobogást hallott, ezért lassan megfordult… Majd emberfeletti sebességről téve tanúbizonyságot visszakapta a fejét. Egyetlen kifejezés jutott az eszébe rögtön: szertartásos mosakodás. Na és persze az, hogy Rind nyílván a háta mögött most ezzel van elfoglalva. Aminek következtében nincs rajta a ruhája… Keiichi nem akart visszanézni, ezért miközben felült, nagyon ügyelt arra, hogy semmi esetre ne essen a Valkűr a látószögébe. Fájdalmasan felszisszent, mert a kemény sziklával kapcsolatos sejtései bizony beigazolódtak. Visszagondolva az előbbiekre eszébe jutott pár érdekes kérdés. - _Szóval ilyesmire is emlékszem… - _gondolta megfontoltan. Bár nem látott semmi lényegeset, kíváncsi lett volna arra mennyire pontosan.  
- Felébredtél. - szólította meg a harci Istennő, közvetlenül a háta mögül. Keiichi megdermedt, és egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy Rind valahogy belelátott a gondolataiba. Gyorsan elkezdett mindenféle zagyvaságot előhívni az emlékeiből, hátha ez segít. Mégsem tudott megfeledkezni a gondolatról, hogy Rind csak most jött ki a vízből Elképzelte, ahogy a vízcseppek lassan végigfolynak a tökéletes alakján, a selymesen sima bőrén.  
- I… Igen. Nyugtalanul. - Épp most keltem… De tényleg, egy pillanattal ezelőtt még aludtam. - A Valkűr ekkor ellépett mellette, K1 pedig már nyúlt volna, hogy eltakarja a szemét. De nem volt rá szükség, mert Rind bőre már teljesen száraz volt, és rajta volt a jól ismert Valkűr egyenruha. A fiú megkönnyebbülten vigyorgott. Kiment a fejéből, hogy egy Istennő esetében az ilyesmi egyáltalán nem meglepő. Felemelte a félretett halat, és beletörődő arcot vágva harapott egy nagyot. Megállapította, hogy hidegen sokkal rosszabb. Valamint azt is, hogy a háromhetes edzés során nem biztos, hogy a fizikai gyakorlatok okozzák majd a legnagyobb nehézségeket. Valószínűleg senki másnak nem kellett még ilyen ˝rémisztő˝, ugyanakkor kétségtelenül kellemes problémákkal szembenéznie.  
- Ha bevejezted, akkor akár kezdhetjük is. - Keiichi bólintott, és kétszeres sebességgel kezdte magába tömni a hal maradékát. Valamiért a pocsék íze ellenére is jól esett….

A nyolcadik napon a véleménye mit sem változott a helyzetről. Bár a napok nagy részét az edzés töltötte ki, a spártai körülmények miatt akadtak bőven kínos pillanatok. Legalábbis Keiichi számára, mivel Rind-en nem lehetett észrevenni, hogy zavarba jött volna. Ráadásul Keiichi eddig egy alkalmat kivéve valamiért mindig akkor ébredt fel, amikor az Istennő az Ablutio szertartását végezte. Ilyenkor mindig jött a feszült csend, mivel képtelen volt visszaaludni, de nem akart leskelődni. Párszor kipróbálta, hogy mi van akkor, ha úgy tesz, mintha aludna. Ez sem volt az igazi. Ráadásul neki is kellett mosakodni. A megerőltető gyakorlatok után mindig jól esett egy kis felfrissülés. Ilyenkor a ruháit is átmosta a hideg vízben. Bár fogalma sem volt, hogy lehetett volna megoldani, szívesen hozott volna magával váltás ruhát, valamint néhány túlélő felszerelés. Végül is a kard is itt volt nála… De most már késő volt ezen keseregni. Ha tudták volna Urd-dal hogy mi történik, akkor talán gondolhattak volna a megvalósításra.  
A rengeteg kínos pillanat ellenére azonban Keiichi nagyon jól érezte magát Rind társaságában. Annak ellenére, hogy a hely határozottan barátságtalan volt, valamiért még is kellemes volt minden reggel itt ébrednie. Bár már hiányzott neki a munka, és jó néhány egyéb dolog a valóságból Az edzések egyre keményebbek lettek, azonban Rind mindig tudta, hogy mikor ért el a teljesítőképessége határára. Ilyenkor általában elrendelt egy kis pihenőt. K1 egyetlen egyszer sem kérte önként, hogy álljanak le, bár néha már nagyon úgy érezte, hogy nem bírja tovább, és kiesik a kezéből a fegyvere. Jelenleg éppen egy maratoni futás vége felé járt, és már nagyon szívesen ivott volna egy korty vizet. Eddig még soha nem hagyták el a barlang környékét, és estére mindig visszatértek. Az első nap után rendszeressé vált, hogy még itt is folytatják a gyakorlatokat pihenés előtt. Reggelente Keiichi-nek nehezére esett elhagyni a barlangot. Ilyenkor mindig nagyon hideg volt, és ez annak ellenére sem volt kellemes, hogy a hőmérséklet hamar emelkedni kezdett. Rind elmondása szerint a hely különösen extrém időjárása miatt az éjszaka folyamán még annál is sokkal hidegebb volt, és szép számmal előfordultak jeges viharok is. Ennek bizonyítéka volt, hogy a kora reggeli órákban még bizony szép számmal lehetett havat találni elég sok helyen. De hamar el is olvadt az összes… A legzavaróbb dolgok közé tartozott, hogy soha nem tudta megmondani mennyi az idő. Egy órát szívesen fogadott volna. Délben, legalábbis abban az időszakban, amit K1 ˝délnek˝ nevezett, mindig megtartották az ebédet. Ami általában Keiichi által előre becsomagolt halból és ehető gyümölcsökből álló egyveleg volt. A fiú nagyobb leveleket használt csomagolópapírként, és a szállítást is sikerült megoldania egy praktikus szerkezettel, amit fakéregből barkácsolt és leginkább egy tarisznyára emlékeztetett. Kezdte úgy érezni magát, mint egy természetbarát, aki bárhova is kerül, feltalálja magát.

A nap már lefelé ment, és tudta, hogy hamarosan vissza kell érni a barlangba. A futástól erősen zihálva megállt egy pillanatra, hogy meghatározza a helyzetét. Rind-nek nyoma sem volt, de ez nem volt meglepő. A Valkűr a legváratlanabb pillanatokban volt képes meglepni, próbára téve ezzel a figyelmét, és a felkészültségét. Keiichi felrohant egy kicsi, de annál meredekebb emelkedőre. A túl oldalon már sokkal könnyebb volt lejutni, csak arra kellett vigyáznia, hogy a túl nagy sebesség miatt nehogy nekimenjen valamelyik fának. De mire leért, rájött, hogy most nem ez a legfőbb problémája. Egy súlyos csatabárd próbálta meg elválasztani a fejét a teste többi részétől. Nem késlekedhetett… Egyszerűen hagyta, hogy a lába megcsússzon az avarban, és hátraessen. A lendületnek köszönhetően így átcsúszott a bárd alatt. A levelek szanaszét szóródtak. Keiichi nem maradt sokáig a földön. Még mindig csúszásban volt, amikor a lábai segítségével meg oldalra lendült, majd párszor átgördült a vállán. Mire felpattant, már a kezében csillogott a katanája. Szüksége is volt rá, mivel Rind már támadott is. K1 ezúttal sem hárított, hanem inkább hátralépett. A bárd éle elsuhant mellkasa előtt, de Rind megszakítás nélkül a nyelével folytatta. Ehhez már a kardot használta, a penge gerincével elterelte a csapást a föld felé. A jobb lábával előrerúgott, ugyanis az volt a célja, hogy felbuktassa ellenfelét. Csakhogy egy Valkűrt nem volt ilyen könnyű meglepni. Rind egyszerűen átlépte a lábát, Keiichi pedig rájött, a futás miatt most túlságosan ki van ahhoz fáradva, hogy ilyen megerőltető trükkökre pazarolja a maradék erejét. Ezért egyetlen lehetősége maradt. Teljesen átállt védekezésre. Hátralépett, majd várta, hogy mi következik. A harci Istennő nem támadott azonnal. Legalábbis úgy látszott. Sajnos Keiichi túlságosan későn vette észre, hogy Rind a csatabárdja a földbe fúródott, és a valkűr most arra használta, hogy elrugaszkodjon. Az ugrás lendülete hatalmas volt, és az Istennő K1 kardját megkerülve a lábával sikeresen mellkason rúgta a fiút. Aki ugyan látta mi történik, mégsem volt elég gyors ahhoz, hogy reagáljon. A lába elemelkedett a Földről, és hátraesett. A katana pengéjét Rind megfogta, így a fegyver a kezében maradt. Keiichi fájdalmas fintort vágott, mikor megdörzsölte a rúgás helyét. Nos kétségtelenül a gyakorlatoknak ez volt a legrosszabb része. Rind odalépett hozzá, és kinyújtotta a kezét hogy segítsen neki felállni. A fiú fáradtan megfogta, de azért a biztonság kedvéért feltett egy kérdést.  
- Nem maradhatnék még egy kicsit? Olyan fáradt vagyok….  
- Nem lenne szerencsés. - Válaszolta a Valkűr, miközben könnyedén felsegítette a fiút. - Mennünk kell visszafelé. Már így is késésben vagyunk… Hideg lesz, mire elérjük a barlangot… - K1 bólintott.  
- Igazad van. Én sem gondoltam komolyan. - Rind visszaadta a katanáját. - Oh, köszi szépen…  
- Kezded érteni a lényeget. - nézett a szemébe az Istennő. - Már nem akarsz minden támadást a fegyvereddel hárítani. Ami elől könnyedén kitérhetsz, azt kihasználod. De még mindig nem tökéletes. Jobban kell figyelned az ellenfeled minden mozdulatára. Az egész fegyverét tartsd szemmel, és akkor észre fogod venni, hogy mire készül.  
- Igen, én is rájöttem, hogy hol hibáztam el… - bólintott szégyenkezve Keiichi. - Csak akkor már késő volt.  
- Nem fáj a mellkasod?  
- Semmiség. Majd reggelre rendbe jön. - Elgondolkozott egy pillanata. - Figyelj csak Rind… Ugye azt mondtad, hideg lesz, mire visszaérünk a barlanghoz…? Mi lenne ha versenyt futnánk? Akkor biztos nem fogunk fázni…  
- Jó ötlet… Ráadásul addig is edzel.  
- Akkor elkészülni… - mondta Keiichi, mire Rind kíváncsian ránézet.  
- Elkészülni? Hogy akarsz elkészülni a futásra?  
- Ezt csak úgy mondják… Na mindegy. Akkor a rajtra indulunk jó? - egy határozott bólintás megerősítette abban, hogy Rind megértette. - Elkészülni… vigyázz… Rajt!!! - Mindketten ugyan akkor indultak el, és vetették bele magukat a bozótosba. Keiichi elszántan rohant, le szerette volna hagyni a Valkűrt. Így akarta kivívni az elismerését. Azonban tudta, hogy ehhez arra van szüksége, hogy minden erejét beleadja a futásba. Még akkor is, ha már azt hiszi nem bírja tovább. A fák között cikázva eszébe jutott, hogy Rind tekintetében mintha egy kis aggódás lett volna, amikor a sérüléséről kérdezte. És természetesen Keiichi simán hazudott neki, ugyanis eléggé fájdalmas volt. De ennek ellenére biztosra vette, hogy reggel már nem fogja érezni. Futás közben szinte ellenállhatatlan vágyat érzett arra, hogy megpróbáljon hallgatózni, vajon ott csörtet-e mellett Rind. Ezzel azonban csak lassította volna a saját haladását, ezért ellenállt a kísértésnek. Már alig érezte a lábait és a tüdeje is fájt, amikor több mint húsz perc múlva meglátta a tisztás peremét. Abban bízott, hogy amikor kijut, akkor nem lesz ott senki más. Az idő már valóbban sokkal hűvösebb volt, mint amikor indultak. Kezdett szürkülni, aminek következtében a fehér levelek mintha világítottak volna. A járművekre szerelt macskaszemekre hasonlítottak, és néha nagyon zavaró volt amikor előtte villogtak. A folyamatos fel-fel csillanásuk között nem igazán tisztán látta maga előtt a tisztást jelentő fényt. Hatalmas sebességgel robbant ki és utána a füvön csúszva fékezett. Mégis minden igyekezete ellenére veszített. Rind már ott állt pár méterre tőle, és a kezében egy kis adag száraz fa pihent. Egyáltalán nem lihegett, pedig K1 majd megfulladt a légszomjtól. Előrehajolva, a térdeire támaszkodva pihegett. Legalább egy fél percbe beletelt, mire képes volt megszólalni.  
- Nyertél… - közölte, és igyekezett tárgyilagos maradni. A hangja erőtlen volt, mivel a torka kissé megfájdult a gyors légzés miatt. - É… még… tűzifát is gyűjtöttél. Nagyszerű vagy… De legközelebb akkor is elkaplak…  
- Minden egyes próbálkozásnál egyre közelebb kerülsz hozzá. - mondta a Valkűr. Közben Keiichi lassan felegyenesedett, és az oldalát tapogatva elindult az Istennővel a barlang bejárata felé. - De ha valóban le akarsz győzni, akkor ennél sokkal többet kell beleadnod.  
- Igen, ez világos. - nyögte a fiú. - Egyszer, ha lehetőségünk lesz rá, valami olyanban versenyzünk, amiben én vagyok a jobb…  
- Elfogadom a kihívást. - mondta Rind, majd ránézett. - És én is mindent el fogok követni, hogy legyőzzelek.  
- Nem is vártam mást. Izgalmas meccs lesz, az biztos. - Teljesen komolyan mondta, nem csupán üres viccelődés miatt. Azt is tudta, hogy Rind épp ugyan így vélekedik róla. A Valkűr személyiségét ismerve egyszerűen nem tudta volna róla elképzelni, hogy mesterkélt legyen, vagy valamit csak úgy ráhagyjon, amikor valójában nem is ért egyet. Rind valóban szeretett volna vele más területeken is megmérkőzni. Ez a rivalizálás nem olyan volt, mint az ellenfelek közötti ádáz harc… Hanem inkább a barátok közötti, folyamatosan jobb teljesítményre buzdító versengés. Ezzel pedig egyáltalán semmi baj nem volt. A fiú lopva az Istennőre pillantott, majd megköszörülte a torkát… - Azonban mivel ez meg sem történik, ezt a kihívást még a valóságban lévő Rind-hez is meg kell intéznem…  
- Ott sem fogom visszautasítani. - Válaszolta a harci Istennő minden kétségtől mentes hangon. - Főleg akkor nem, ha megmutatod nekem azokat a képességeket, amiket itt tanultál. - K1-hirtelen végtelen szomorúság szállta meg. Lehajtotta a fejét, és szeretett volna a közelben egy követ, vagy valami keményet, amibe belerúghat, és megfájdul tőle a lába. Az egészben ez volt a legrosszabb… Hiszen ha fel kellett fedni mindazt amit itt tanult a valóságban lévő Rind-nek, akkor már bizonyosan ellenségekké váltak… és a kettőjük közötti küzdelem elkerülhetetlenné vált. Ezt pedig mindennél jobban szerette volna elkerülni. Nem azért, mert biztos volt benne, hogy veszítene Rind ellen. Hanem mert az egyik legjobb barátja ellen kellet volna valószínűleg halálos küzdelmet vívnia. Urd-nak azt mondta, hogy képes lenne akár még erre is. Ebben még mindig biztos volt, mint ahogy abban is, hogy az igazi harc közben minden egyes csapásváltáskor a saját testéből és lelkéből hasítana ki egy darabot. Még a gondolat is fájt, így nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy mi lesz akkor, ha majd ténylegesen sor kerül a dologra. Úgy tűnt Rind felfigyelt a váratlan hangulatváltozására, és azonnal megértette, hogy miért van.  
- Keiichi-kun… én… - Azt szerette volna mondani, hogy nem úgy értette. De jobban belegondolva elég bugyután hangzott volna ezek után. Próbálta keresni a megfelelő szavakat, de semmi nem jutott az eszébe, amivel enyhíthette volna a fiú önmarcangolását. Tétován kinyitotta a száját, de nem maradt rá ideje, hogy bármit is mondjon. Egy velőtrázó üvöltés hallatszott a barlang szájától jobbra, messze az erdő mélyéről. A hang olyan éles volt, hogy Keiichi reflexszerűen a fülére tapasztotta a kezét, miközben fájdalmas arcot vágott. Rind rögtön felismerte, hiszen már találkozott ezzel a semmi mással össze nem téveszthető rikoltással. Korábbi küldetésein csapatokban vadászott rá, és most is azért küldték ebbe a világba, hogy állítsa meg. Rá jött, hogy felelőtlenség volt figyelmen kívül hagyni ezt a tényt, miközben Keiichi-t képezte. A szörnyeteg nyilván egész végig érezte a jelenlétét, és most eljött, hogy becserkéssze. Normális körülmények között még örült is volna ennek, hiszen így nem kellett volna a hosszas kutatásra szentelni az idejét. De a fiú jelenlétével a helyzet sokkal bonyolultabb lett. Hiszen most már rá is kellett vigyáznia. Még akkor is, ha e csak egy emlék volt. Ha a varázslat megszakítása előtt Keiichi meghal itt, talán a valóságban is ugyan ez történik vele. Ez pedig teljességgel elfogadhatatlan volt. K1 kérdően nézett rá, ő pedig látta a szemében, hogy helyes következtetésre jutott. - Igen. - mondta a hangjában világosan érződő idegességgel. - Ez a Wyrm lesz… - Közben az üvöltés irányából csörtetés hangja hallatszott. Valami, vagy még inkább valamik közeledtek feléjük, méghozzá hatalmas sebességgel. Egy erőteljes rengés futott végig a talajon, olyan intenzív, hogy Keiichi elvesztette tőle az egyensúlyát, és fél térdre esett. Ezzel egy időben pár kilométerre az üvöltés irányában mintha kirobbantottak volna egy hatalmas darabot az erdőből. A fák és a jókora földdarabok úgy repültek szét, mintha csak apró fogpiszkálók lettek volna, és hatalmas porfelhő keletkezett. A robaj meg sem közelítette a rikoltás erejét, de még így is hatalmas volt. Rind tudta, hogy az egyetlen esélyük csak akkor van, ha elérik a barlangot. Ezért késlekedés nélkül eldobta a kezében lévő összes tűzifát. Majd szorosan megfogta Keiichi kezét. - Gyorsan! - kiáltotta és a szó legszorosabb értelmében felrántotta a földről. A fiú kétségbeesetten botladozott utána. Túl hirtelen törtét minden ahhoz, hogy rögtön meg tudja emészteni. Tehát a szörnyeteg, amire Rind vadászott most úgy döntött, hogy módosítja a játékszabályokat, és immár ő tekintette prédának a Valkűrt. Az alapján pedig amit az Istennő elmesélt róla, nem volt szabad nem komolyan venni a borzalmas Démont. Nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy most sokkal nagyobb problémáik is lesznek, mint az egymás mellett eltöltött kínos pillanatok…

- Futás!!! - szólt hátra Rind a tétovázó Keiichi-nek, aki végre sikeresen összekapta magát, és felgyorsított. Bármennyire is ki volt merülve, semmi kedve nem volt összetalálkozni azzal, ami még a Tenshigui-nál is rosszabb volt. Az Istennő érezte benne a változást, és tudta, hogy ezután már nem kell figyelmeztetnie. Ennek ellenére semmiért nem engedte volna el a kezét, amíg biztonságba nem érnek. Sajnos azonban kiderült hogy mégis kénytelen lesz megtenni, mivel már nem voltak egyedül a tisztáson. Sőt nagyon is megélénkült a barlang szájáig hátralévő terület. Az erdőből fekete árnyalakok robbantak ki. Keiichi szemöldök ráncolva nézte a borzalmas kreatúrákat, amik annyira nem hasonlítottak egyetlen általa ismert élőlényre sem, amennyire az csak lehetséges volt. Sőt, még egymásra sem… Volt amelyik két torz, összevissza görbült lábon rohant, egy másikon pedig legalább nyolcat számolt. Az egyik csökevényes szárnyai segítségével a levegőbe emelkedett, és mindenféle tétovázás nélkül feléjük vetette magát. Az egészben az volt a legrosszabb, hogy bármennyire is rémisztőek voltak ezek a szörnyek, biztos volt benne, hogy a Wyrm nevezetű még ennél is sokkal borzalmasabb lesz. Rind elengedte a kezét, és levette a jobb oldali fülbevalóját, ami rögtön átalakult csatabárddá. K1-nek ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy talán nagyobb esélyük lenne, ha ő is előhúzná a katanáját. A felismerést villámgyors tett követte, és a fegyver hegye egy pillanattal később a rohamozó ellenség felé mutatott. Rengetegen voltak már most is, és folyamatosan özönlöttek lő az erdőből Az egyik szárnyas rém, már el is érte őket. Balszerencséjére, mert a Harci istennő a bárdjának egyetlen csapásával szó szerint a fejétől a hegyes taréjokkal tarkított farka végéig kettévágta. A súlyos test két irányba repült tovább, ám alig tett meg pár métert ami alatt elképesztő sebességű bomlás ment végbe rajta. Mintha a természetes folyamat felgyorsított változata lett volna látható. Csakhogy a lény esetében a végső állapot fekete, gusztustalannak kinéző füst lett, ami fokozatosan oszlott el a levegőben. Keiichi nyelt egyet. Nem volt éppen szívderítő látvány, és úgy érezte, hogy az ebédre csomagolt hal hamarosan beköszön az új ellenfeleiknek. Bambán bámulta, amint egész sere gyűlik össze a barlang bejárata előtt, és rohan, csúszik, mászik, kúszik, repül vagy éppen ugrál feléjük.  
- Mi… Mik ezek? - kérdezte döbbenten Rind-től. A Valkűr szorosan melléállt, és Keiichi-nek ezúttal semmi baja nem volt a fizikai kontaktussal. A csatabárd pengéje éppúgy az ellenség felé mutatott, mint Keiichi kardjáé.  
- Ködelementálok. - mondta, miközben a hatalmas sereget méregette. - A Wyrm teremtményei… Át kell jutnunk rajtuk, mielőtt a Démon is ideér... Menjünk! - tett egy lépést előre a rohamozó horda felé, de Keiichi még mindig mozdulatlanul áll.  
- De… - nyögte hangosan zihálva, ezúttal nem csak a kimerültségtől. - Rengetegen vannak… Semmi esélyünk. - A fiú kutyául érezte magát. Idáig azt hitte, hogy a kiképzés miatt, amin eddig átesett, képes szembenézni bármilyen veszéllyel. De csak most kellett rádöbbennie, hogy még egyetlen egyszer sem kellett igazi ellenféllel szembenéznie. Vagy Urd, vagy Rind harcoltak vele… De mindkettőjüket ismerte, és biztos volt benne, hogy sosem ártanának neki. Ez most teljesen más volt… Amitől minden porcikája leblokkolt. Hirtelen eszébe jutott az ébresztő módszer, amit Urd mutatott neki… De még ahhoz sem volt ereje, hogy eldobja a kardot, és megtegye a szükséges mozdulatokat.  
- Keiichi-kun! - kiáltotta Rind, ő pedig az Istennőre nézett.  
- Nem megy… - nyögte elhaló hangon. - Én… Ne haragudj Rind…  
- Keiichi-kun… - ismételte a valkűr ezúttal sokkal lágyabban. - Meg tudod csinálni! Csak higgy önmagadban! - A fiú szája tátva maradt. Egy pillanatra mintha Belldandy-t látta és hallotta volna. Pedig Rind volt az, ehhez semmi kétség nem fért. Csak éppen a Valkűr éppen azt mondta, amit Bell is tanácsolt volna egy hasonló helyzetben. Méghozzá ugyan úgy… Keiichi-be hirtelen visszatért az erő, és most már nem akart elmenekülni a hipnózisból. Szinte lassítva látta az aggód tekintetű harci Istennő mögött közeledő hordát. Elmosolyodott, és tett egy lépést előre.  
- Rendben… - mondta elszántan, - …akkor intézzük el őket! - Rind arcán nem lehetett félreérteni a felragyogó örömet.  
- Jó… - mondta halkan, majd mind a ketten felgyorsítottak a fekete áradat felé, ami már olyan közel jutott, hogy csupán másodperceik maradtak, az első összecsapásokig. Az egyik dög egy jókora ugrással kivált a fekete hordából, és ott termett Keiichi előtt. Felemelte az egyik végtagját, ami leginkább egy óriási karomra, vagy elgörbült pengéjű kardra hasonlított, és a mellkasa felé szúrt. A fiú meg sem próbálta hárítani. Oldalra lépett, így a szúrás csak a levegőn hatolt keresztül a belső szervei helyett. Majd egy villámgyors fordulat után lecsapott a lény azon részére, ami a leginkább fejnek tűnő valamit a törzshöz rögzítette. Ez egy elszáradt fa ágához hasonlító rész volt, és a kard könnyedén áthatolt rajta. Keiichi csak egy kisebb fennakadást érzett. A fej pörögve felemelkedett a levegőbe, ahol még mielőtt elindult volna visszafelé, fekete füstté vált. A lány testével együtt, és ez teljesen beborította K1-t. Nem akarta belélegezni ezért gyorsan kilépett belőle. Megvolt hát az első igazi összecsapása, amiben győzött. - A füst nem életveszélye! - kiáltotta Rind, miközben egyetlen csapással végzet hat ködelementállal. - De ha lehet ne lélegezd be! - Még egy dög veszett oda a Valkűr csatabárdja által.  
- Ezt jó tudni… kiabált vissza K1, és éppen leszúrta az egyik kígyóként a földön tekergős szörnyeteget. Sikerült kissé megritkítani a z ellenfeleik seregét, de még így is marad pár száz belőlük. Páran elrohantak mellettük, majd jó pár méter után visszafordultak. Keiichi számára teljesen világos volt, hogy be akarják őket keríteni. Rind-del is megosztott ezt a felismerést, akit egyáltalán nem lepett meg.  
- Nem annyira ostobák, mint amilyennek elsőre tűnnek. Kollektív tudatuk van… Ha egyet megölsz az még semmit sem jelent az egésznek. Nem fognak meghátrálni, míg valamennyivel nem végzünk.  
- Ugye nem azt mondod hogy egyenként le kell őket.. - hirtelen egy kutya szerű dolog próbálta meg lerágni a lábát. Nagyot rúgott a kreatúra fejébe, majd a katanával ledöfte. Undorodva felzárkózott az időközben előnyre szert tevő Rind-hez. Aki körül csak úgy hullottak az ellenfelek. Folyamatosan hatalmas fekete ködfelhő vette körül. Pedig látszólag meg sem erőltette magát. Keiichi az egyik szabad pillanatában levágta a melegítő felsője jobb ujját, és a szája elé tekerte a füst ellen való védekezés gyanánt.  
- Jól vagy? - kérdezte az Istennő, és óriási tempót diktálva haladt előre. Keiichi-nek csupán néhány ellenféllel kellett megbirkóznia, mert a nagyrészüknek esélye sem volt átjutni Rind fegyverén.  
- Igen, megvagyok… - mondta Keiichi a rögtönzött pormaszkja miatt eltorzult hangon. - Hé… ezek hátulról is jönnek!!! - kiáltotta rémülte, majd egy ferde vágással megsebzett egy vékony, majdnem két méter magas ködelementált. Majd ugyan azzal a lendülettel felrántotta a pengét, és a másik irányból is megismételte. Z már elég volt a szörny megsemmisüléséhez. Keiichi már korábban is rájött, hogy a ködelementálok nem a hatalmas erejük miatt veszélyese. Sokkal inkább a hatalmas létszámuk miatt.  
- Igen, látom őket… - jelezte Rind. Minden további megállapodás nélkül egymásnak vetették a hátukat, és lassan körözni kezdtek. Így már Keiichi-nek is egyre több ellenfele akadt. Nem mintha ettől sokkal boldogabb lett volna… Nagyon is elégedett volt azzal, hogy eddig nem neki kellett végeznie a túlnyomó részükkel… Még akkor is, ha egy normális esetben úgy lett volna ildomos, hogy a férfi védi meg a nőt, nem pedig fordítva. A karja már is remegni kezdett a fáradtságtól, ami annak volt köszönhető, hogy szinte egész délelőtt gyakorlatokat végzett a karddal. Most is szinte megállás nélkül kellett forgatnia. Rind még így is nagyságrendekkel többet pusztított el a támadók közül. A Valkűr csatabárdja fekete füstcsíkot húzott maga után. Rind egy váratlan mozdulattal hátraugrott, és Keiichi előtt termett, mikor egyszerre három ködelementál támadt rá. A fiú meglepetten pislogott, majd eszébe jutott, hogy így a hátuk védtelen, ezért gyorsan megpördült. Rind a csatabárd nyelét átszúrta a középső dög mellkasán, majd megpörgette a lényt. Ami így mire elporladt, lekaszálta a másik kettőt is. A bárd messzire elszállt volna, ha a gazdája nagy magabiztossággal el nem kapja a hosszú nyél legvégét. Egy pillanatra sem állt le, és rögtön kettéhasított egy távoli lényt. Keiichi közben sikeresen végzett egyel, és épp egy másikkal hadakozott. Ennek négy különböző módon torzult, az imádkozó sáska mellső lábaira hasonlító végtagja volt, ami hosszú ízelt lábak segítségével csatlakozott a többi részéhez. Ezek a végtagok egyszerre több irányba is elhajolhattak, és szinte folyamatosan támadtak. Kénytelen volt a legtöbbet a katanával hárítani, és közben nem maradt lehetősége visszatámadni. Nagyon gyors volt a dög, és egyáltalán nem fáradt… Ő pedig már alig bírta szusszal. Aztán az egyik pillanatban meglátta a lehetőséget, és azonnal ki is használta. Levágta az egyik végtagot, ami a földbe fúródott nem messze a lábától, majd elporladt. Azt hitte, hogy így majd sokkal könnyebb dolga lesz, de tévedett. A lény még három végtaggal is kitartóan támadta. - Keiichi-kun! - Rind mindössze ennyit mondott, a fiú pedig azonnal reagált. Lehajolt, majd oldalra lépett. Épp egy fél pillanattal azelőtt, hogy Rind levágta volna a nehéz ellenfelet.  
- Kösz… - mondta lihegve, de nem akarta felesleges hálálkodásra pazarolni az időt. Így is egyre lassult a haladásuk a barlang felé. Egyre több lényen kellett átverekedni magukat. K1 újra kezdte úgy érezni, hogy nem fog sikerülni odaérniük. Rind továbbra is szemkápráztató sebességgel ritkította az ellenfelek sorait, de egyetlen leölt dög helyére három másik került. K1 fogcsikorgatva küzdött egyszerre kettővel, és igyekezett elkerülni a veszélyes harapásaikat, vagy éppen a marásaikat. A Bal oldalinak, amit sokkal veszélyesebbnek ítélt, olyan pofája volt, mint egy torz krokodilnak. Hosszú szájában végig cseppkőszerűen torz fogak sorakoznak. Mikor összezárta ezt a roppant állkapcsot, hangos koccanás hallatszott. Többször is megpróbálta derékban kettéharapni a fiút, de ő eddig mindig sikeresen kitért. Egyszer sikerült félig beleszúrni a pengét a pofájába, de majdnem rajtavesztett, mert kirántani már sokkal nehezebb volt. Ha pedig oda a katana, puszta kézzel nagyon bonyolult lett volna megvédenie magát. A másik inkább csak idegesítő volt. Madárszerű testtel rendelkezet, de a szárnyai helyén csupán karok voltak. Az öklei viszont aránytalanul nagyok voltak, és ezekkel próbálta összezúzni a csontjait. Csakhogy olyan sokáig tartott neki felemelni az ökleit, hogy K1 legalább kétszer körberohanta volna mire az egyszer lecsap. Pedig az biztos, hogy akkor az összes csontját porrá zúzta volna. A fiú már rág végzett volna vele, ha nem lett volna ott a társa, ami majdnem minden figyelmét lekötötte. A boxolós döggel egyelőre csak annyit foglalkozott, amíg elkerülte a csapásait. Közben akaratlanul is eltávolodott Rind-től, és felmerült annak a veszélye is, hogy sikerül őket végleg különválasztani. Ez pedig K1 számára végzetes lett volna. - Fenébe… - sziszegte elszántan, majd egy vakmerő húzásba kezdett. Amikor a nagypofájú kreatúra megint elfordította a fejét, és megpróbálta kettéharapni, egészen az utolsó pillanatig nem tért ki. Majd amikor már szinte érezte a fogakat az oldalában elrugaszkodott a talajtól. Fellépett az összekaffanó álkapocsra, majd egy újabb lépéssel felrohant a lény hátára. Ott megragadott a bal kezével egy széles kinövést. A ködelementál megpróbálta hátrafordítani a fejét, de a testi adottságai miatt ez nem volt lehetséges. Karjai sem voltak, egyedül a szájával volt képes harcolni. Mivel az ellenfele a hátára került a dög őrjöngeni kezdett. Össze vissza tántorgott, miközben megpróbálta leszedni magáról Keiichi erősen kapaszkodott, noha kinövést nem volt valami kényelmes szorongatni, mert vágta a kezét. Azonban korlátozott mértékben de tudta irányítani a m mozgását. Olyan volt mint megülni egy betöretlen lovat. Szerencsére a ködelementál minden szempontból annyira selejtes felépítésű volt, hogy igazán váratlan mozdulatokat nem volt képes végrehajtani. Csak a fejével csapkodott jobbra-balra, de nem tudott vele kárt okozni neki. Közben ő tökéletesen tudta a szabad kezével használni a kardját. Le is csapta vele a másik ellenfelének a fejét. Sőt még két másikat is sikerült ezzel a módszerrel ártalmatlanná tennie. Ekkor azonban a dög mozgása megállt. Mintha megszelídült volna. K1 nem igazán értette, de egy másik ködelementál megindult felé.  
- Keiichi-kun, vigyázz! - kiáltotta Rind. A fiú csak most eszmélt rá, hogy a ˝lova˝ valószínűleg így marad és megvárja amíg a másik rém mindkettőjükkel végez. A kollektív tudat számára mindegy volt, ha egy példány meghal, de ezzel közelebb juttatja az egészet a győzelemhez. K1 dühösen felmordult, majd beledöfte a kardot a nyugodtan fekvő szörnybe. Valamiért egy kicsit sajnálta, hogy egy védtelen lényt kellett így elpusztítania, de nem volt más választása. Elindult, hogy ismét felzárkózzon Rind mellé. Mielőtt azonban odaért volna, a föld felrobbant a lába előtt, és egy ködelementál ugrott ki a lyukból, majd azonnal Keiichi-re támadt. Olyan közel volt, hogy a fiú érezte, képtelen lesz kitéri előle. A lény kampós végű karjával kaszáló mozdulatot tett, ami minden bizonnyal végzetes lett volna, ha eltalálja. K1 megkísérelte a lehetetlent. Egy vakmerő ugrással oldalra vetette magát. A halálos sérülés elől így megmenekült, de nem úszta meg épp bőrrel. A lény karmának vége belehasított a jobb felkarjába, és a könyökétől majdnem a válláig felvágta. Éles fájdalom nyilallt a kezébe, aminek megint csak sikerült emlékeztetnie arra, hogy mennyire élethű ez a hipnózis. Majdnem elejtette a katanát, amikor végigvágódott a földön. Legszívesebben lehunyta volna pár másodpercre a szemét, hogy egy kicsit a fájdalomra koncentráljon, így enyhítve azt. De a szörnyeteg, ami megsebesítette, még mindig ott volt, és újra támadni készült. Ezúttal biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog ilyen könnyen kitérni előle, és nem ússza meg egy ˝kis˝ vágással. A ködelementál nem is habozott, célba vette a földön fekvő, sebzett prédáját. Keiichi nem akarta ilyen egyszerűen feladni. Nem halhatott meg itt a földön fekve, - márpedig a helyzet nagyon efelé a tragikus végkifejlet irányába száguldott - miközben volt egy nagyon fontos dolga. Megmenteni Belldandy-t. Elfogadhatatlan volt, hogy még azelőtt véget érjen a létezése, hogy még egyszer újra lássa az Istennő mosolyát… Ez pedig rengeteg erőt adott neki. A fájdalmat figyelmen kívül hagyva mindkét kezével megragadta a kardot, és miközben ülő helyzetbe lendült, előreszúrt. A lényt ott találta el, ahol egy embernek körülbelül a hasi idegközpontja lehet. Bár a bizarr kinézet miatt nehéz volt ezt meghatározni. Abban sem lehetett biztos, hogy ezeknek a lényeknek egyáltalán vannak belső szerveik, vagy idegrendszerük. Végül is eddig még csak port látott belőlük… A szúrás tökéletesen pontos volt, talán az eddigi legjobb teljesítménye, és szinte akadálytalanul hatolt át a kreatúrán. A baj csak az volt, hogy láthatóan annak nem ált szándékában időben elpusztulni, és még egyszer le akart csapni. A fegyverként használt végtagja oldalra lendült. A sebesülése végzetes volt, de ez most nem számított. K1 dacosan összeszorította a fogát. Nem volt hajlandó elfogadni, hogy itt a vége, pedig ezúttal már tényleg minden ütőkártyáját eljátszotta. Azonban most is sikerült túlélnie… Rind csatabárdja olyan erővel hasította ketté a ködelementált, hogy az azonnal füstté változott. A hideg penge alig néhány centire suhant el a fiú arca előtt, így hallotta az levegővel való súrlódás során keletkezett éles hangot. A szörnyeteg enyészete után marad fekete felhő beterítette. Örült neki, hogy még mindig a száján van a melegítő ujja. Kész csoda, hogy eddig nem esett le, vagy éppen nem tépték le a fejével együtt. A Valkűr közben kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy segítsen felállnia. Keiichi óvatlanul a jobb kezével engedte el a kardja markolatát, és azzal fogta meg.  
- Au…! - kiáltott fel fájdalmasan. - Fenébe, ezt eltoltam… - Rind aggódva vette szemügyre a sérülést. A fiúnak közben feltűnt, hogy az ellenfeleik már nem támadnak. Ilyen rövid idő alatt nem pusztíthatták el mindet.  
- Elég mély ez a vágás… - nézett a szemébe aggóda a harci Istennő. - Így nem folytathatod a harcot…  
- Jól vagyok! - próbált meg elvigyorodni K1, de csak egy fájdalmas grimaszra futotta. - Tényleg.. minden rendben… - Miután ezt kimondta megpróbálta bebizonyítani, hogy tényleg úgy van, ahogy mondja. Elhúzta a karját a Valkűr kezéből, majd könnyedén átvette vele a kardot a bal kezéből. Előre akart lépni, de az egyensúlyérzéke gonosz tréfát űzött vele. A lába valamiért beleakadt a földbe, és majdnem előrezuhant. Ha Rind nem kapja el, bizonyára ez meg is történi. A világ furcsán hullámzott előtte, mintha időnként egyre vastagodó vízfüggönyön keresztül kellett volna szemlélnie. - Úgy tűnik… - szégyenkezve elvörösödött, miközben a harci Istennő a bal oldalára állt, hogy onnan támogassa. - … még sem vagyok valami jól. Bocsi…  
- Nincs semmi baj, csak maradj nyugodtan. - jött a megértő válasz. - Most már teljes biztonságban vagy, nem hagyom, hogy bajod essen. - Keiichi még jobban elvörösödött. De ugyanakkor jó érzéssel töltötték el a szavak. Egy pillanatra sem kételkedett abban, hogy a az Istennő beváltja az ígéretét. Ha Rind azt mondta, hogy megvédi akkor az úgy is lesz. Közben érezte, hogy Rind gyöngéden megérinti a sebét. A fájdalom azonnal számottevően csökkent. Noha nem múlt el teljesen, de már nem lett volna kedve inkább megszabadulni a kezétől, csak hogy elmúljon. - Elállítottam a vérzést, és csökkentettem a fájdalmat. - súgta az Istennő. A vállára vette a fiú bal karját, a jobból pedig a földre dobta a csatabárdot. Keiichi nyelt egyet. Nagyon jól emlékezet rá, hogy mit mondott régen Rind a bárdjairól. Továbbá azt sem felejtette el, hogy nélküle sokkal hatékonyabban volt képes harcolni. Ez pedig jelenleg azt jelentette, hogy Rind igazán dühös lett. Elvigyorodott, és kissé megsajnálta a ködelementálokat… de csak egy nagyon kicsit. Azonban továbbra sem tudott figyelmen kívül hagyni valamit…  
- Valamire készülnek… - mondta az Istennőnek. - Óvatosan körülnézett, és hála a varázslatnak, amit Rind alkalmazott a sebén, most tovább látott két méternél. A levegőben néhol még mindig észre lehetett venni egy-egy ködelementál pusztulására utaló nyomot. A többi szörnyeteg azonban nem támadott. A kollektív tudat miatt teljesen ki lehetet zárni, hogy esetleg megrettentek volna a veszteségek miatt. Mostanra teljesen bekerítették őket, és szinte az egész tisztás megtelt velük. Iszonyú túlerőt képviseltek… Keiichi azonban mégsem a létszámuk miatt aggódott. Rind-del az oldalán ilyen jelentéktelen kis seregen csak mosolyogni tudott. - Nem értem miért nem támadnak.  
- Valószínűleg azért, mert csupán ennyi volt a dolguk. Bekeríteni minket, és megakadályozni a mozgásban. A teremtőjükre várnak.. Az irányítja minden cselekedetüket.  
- A Wyrm… - mondta Keiichi elkeseredetten.  
- Pontosan. Az a Démon nem túl intelligens, de minden ízében gonosz. - Az Istennő tett egy lépést előre, és Keiichi is ment vele. - Továbbá nagyon ravasz… Sajnos ez a két tulajdonság sikeresen kompenzálja az első hiányosságát. A ködelementálok csak ágyútöltelékek… Nem azért hozta létre őket, hogy életben maradjanak.  
- Ne is folytasd, értem. - nézett rá a fiú csüggedten. - Hamarosan számíthatunk a Wyrm látogatására is, igaz?  
- Ez biztos Pillanatok kérdése… - alig hogy ezt kimondta, a tisztás szélénél az erdő fáit egy újabb hatalmas robbanás szórta szét. Ugyan úgy, mit a ködelementálok támadása előtt, csak ez már jóval közelebb volt. Szinte egy kőhajításnyira. A megtett távolság alapján hatalmas volt a Wyrm közlekedési sebessége… valamint az ereje, ha ekkora darabokat képes volt kiszakítani az erdőből.  
- Itt is van… - nyögte Keiichi fájdalmas arcot vágva. Bár elhatározta, hogy nem fog pánikba esni, azért mégis csak megijedt egy kicsit. Rind eközben villámgyorsan felmérte a barlangig hátralévő utat. Több száz ködelementál várakozott türelmesen. Az Istennő a másodper törtrésze alatt elhatározásra jutott.  
- Készülj! - súgta Keiichi-nek. - Áttörünk rajtuk.  
- Hogy mi…? - hitetlenkedett K1. Tudta,, hogy Rind mennyire erős, de a terv akkor is meglepte. Valami olyasmire számított, aminek során sokkal kisebb a kockázati tényező. De még ha akarta, akkor sem tudta volna ezen véleményét kifejteni az Istennőnek. Ugyanis a következő pillanatban minden elkezdődött…  
Rind felemelte a jobb kezét, és a barlang felé mutatott. K1-nek pislognia sem volt ideje, mire az ujjai hegyéből a hajszálnál is vékonyabb fénysugarak törtek elő. Nem mondott semmiféle varázsigét, mint ahogy a fiú legtöbbször látta az Istennők esetében. A sugarak azonnal a barlang falába csapódtak nem messze a bejárattól, és egy hatalmas darabot kirobbantottak a sziklából. Elképesztő volt az erejük. Az útjukba eső ködelementálok természetesen azonnal megsemmisültek. Az egy időben eloszló több száz test hatalmas fekete felhőt hozott létre, ami robbanásszerűen ellepte az egész tisztást. A fénysebességű energiasugarak csupán egy rövid felvillanásnyi ideig tartottak, de ennyi idő alatt is hatalmas rombolást vittek végbe. Keiichi tágra nyílt szemmel bámulta, ahogy beborítja őket a köd. De nem volt ideje a csodálkozásra, ugyanis az istennő elindult, és neki muszáj volt vele tartani. Alig párméterre csökkentek a látási viszonyok, viszont nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy Rind tudja merre kell menni. Neki pedig esze ágában sem volt ott maradni, és megvárni amíg megtisztítja a terepet. Ott bicegett mellette, és remélte, hogy nem hátráltatja túlságosan. Bár már nem fájt annyira a karja, mint a sérülés után még most sem tudta könnyedén mozgatni. Továbbá borzasztóan zsibbadt az egész jobb oldala, amitől néha a lába is összecsuklott. De kitartóan ment, és próbált mindent elkövetni. Úgy saccolta legalább tíz méteren keresztül teljesen zavartalanul haladtak a fekete ködben. De ekkor meglátta a leghatalmasabb ködelementált, amivel idáig találkozott. Majdnem hat méter magas volt, annak ellenére hogy görnyedten járt. A púpos hátát végig éles pengeszerű kinövések borították. A pofája apró volt, és a többiéhez hasonlóan hihetetlenül torz. Viszont a karjai már önmagukban veszélyesnek tűnte. A vállától a hatalmas kézfejig legalább kilenc méter hosszúak voltak, és körülbelül olyan vastagok mint Keiichi. A dög apró lábain meglepően gyorsan haladt. Aztán egyszer csak ellökte magát a földtől az egyik kezével, és felrepült a magasba. Egykettőre kikerült K1 a füst miatt lecsökkentett látószférájából. De a fiú legszívesebben azt kívánta volna, ha soha többé nem látja újra. Ugyanis a szörnyeteg egykettőre visszazuhant, és láthatóan az ugrás is a támadásához tartozott. A keze is feléjük lendült, és a fiú csak most látta, hogy az ujjai végén legalább akkora pengék vannak, mint Rind egyik csatabárdján. De ezek nem voltak elegendőek ahhoz, hogy megfékezzenek egy Valkűrt. Rind egyszerűen elkapta a csuklóját. A csapás erejét tökéletesen mutatta, hogy az Istennő lába alatt félméternyire berepedt a talaj. De ezzel még nem volt vége. Rind felemelte a dögöt és eldobta egyenesen előre. A hangok alapján Keiichi el tudta képzelni, hogy jó néhány tonnányi talaj mellett pár újonnan rohamozni kezdő társát is elsodorta. - _Úgy kell nektek! - _gondolta diadalittasan. A füst lassan kezdett eloszlani, és most már látta, hogy a barlang előtt a halott társaik helyét lassan átveszik az újak. Csalódottan felmordult, miközben Rind-del továbbra is kitartóan mentek előre.  
- Ezek soha nem fogynak el? - kérdezte dühösen.  
- Ameddig el nem pusztulnak, vagy el nem érik a céljukat nem. - jött a tömör válasz. Persze sejtette hogy ez a helyzet. Rind-nek ismét be kellett vetnie a pusztító varázslatot, amivel megtisztította az utat. - Ha a Wyrm megjelenik… - kiáltott a fiúnak, - …akkor kezdj el olyan gyorsan futni a barlang felé, amennyire csak tudsz!  
- Ne hülyéskedj! - nézett rá kétségbeesetten K1 és a fejével a barlangnál ismételten felfejlődő szörnycsapatra bökött. - Ezek ellen esélyem sincs! Egyébként meg ne gondold, hogy egyedül hagylak…  
- Erre most nincs idő… A másik lehetőség, hogy használod az Urd által elmondott módszert, és felébreszted magad! De akkor nem foglak tudni tovább tanítani. Futnod kell… - További magyarázatra már nem maradt idő, mert hirtelen megnyílt a közelben a föld, és mint a valami gonosz sárkány, kiemelkedett belőle a Wyrm. Ezzel egész seregnyit semmisített meg a saját teremtményei közül, de látszott rajta, hogy ez nem nagyon zavarja. Elüvöltötte magát, és Keiichi rögtön megértette, miért akarta Rind, hogy fusson.  
A Wyrm valóban hasonlított valamennyire egy sárkányra. De sokkal borzalmasabb volt, mint bármelyik, amiről Keiichi valaha is hallott volna. Nem mintha túl sok sárkányhoz lett volna szerencséje az eddigi élete során. Csupán a különböző kitalált szörnyetegek alapján tudott ítélni. A Wyrm-et csupán a két hatalmas denevérszerű szárnya emlékeztette a sárkányokra, amit most teljes fesztávolságában széttárt. A többi része inkább volt egy lehetetlenül nagyra nőtt kígyóé. A fejét négy jókora csonttaréj koronáztak, és amikor négy irányba széttárta a pofáját, kilátszódtak a tűhegyes fogai. A szárnyak mellett volt két karja is, de ezeket jelenleg csak vonszolta maga után. Legalább harmincöt méter lehetett, és a súlya biztos több volt negyven tonnával. A fiú el sem tudta képzelni, hogy szállhat szembe egy ilyen Démonnal Rind teljesen egyedül. A szörnyetegen megszámlálhatatlanul sok hosszú csáp volt, és a fiú meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy a bőre szinte hullámzani látszik tőlük. Olyan gyorsan csapdostak, hogy a fiú képtelen volt követni. Néhány ilyen csáp végén hatalmas szőrcsomók lógtak, mint a levedlett bunda. Sehol nem látott rajta szemet, de biztos volt benne, hogy a dög tudja merre vannak. Rind ebben a pillanatban elengedte a karját, majd ránézett, és egyetlen szót mondott.  
- Fuss… - nem utasította, csupán kérte. K1 pedig képtelen volt neki ellenállni. Teljes sebességgel, amire még képes volt elindult a barlang felé. Vele szemben egy nagy seregnyi ködelementál acsarkodott. Egészen addig, amíg a Keiichi mellett éppen csak elszáguldó energiasugarak meg nem semmisítették őket. Rind pontosan célzott, és módszeresen tisztította meg a barlangig vezető utat. A fiú tudta mi fog történni ezért előre betájolta magának az utat, és amikor a füst ellepte, ment tovább az előre meghatározott úton. Egyfolytában csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy mi lesz Rind-del, de képtelen volt ellenszegülni neki. Szinte észre sem vette, amikor áthaladt a barlang bejáratán, mert még odabent is sűrű füst volt. Véletlenül megbotlott az egyik sziklában, és majdnem orra esett. Szerencsére sikerült botorkálva és kissé esetlenül bár de talpon maradni. Tovább futott, mert nem akarta, hogy néhány ködelementál utána menjen, és elkapja. Valószínűleg ez mentette meg az életét….

Rind maximális odafigyeléssel pusztította a ködelementálokat. Egy sem úszta meg azok közül, akik a barlang közelében voltak. Mikor Keiichi bejutott, a Wyrm-mel kezdett foglalkozni. Amit ekkor látott egyáltalán nem tetszett neki. A szörnyeteg ugyanis vagy túl ostoba volt, vagy túlságosan telhetetlen, mert nem volt hajlandó kiengedni a kezei közül az egyik áldozatát, így a barlang felé indult. Ugyan K1 már látszólag biztonságban volt, de a dögnek nem jelentett volna különösebb gondot a fiúra rombolni a fél barlangrendszert.  
- Ne! - kiáltotta dühösen, majd a levegőbe szökkent és a Wyrm után vetette magát. - Én vagyok az ellenfeled! - Kinyújtotta a kezeit, és abban a pillanatban tíz vékony energiasugár csapódott a szörnyeteg hátába. A pusztító energia egykettőre egy hatalmas, elképesztően forró gömböt hozott létre. Ennek az élettartalma azonban alig néhány nanomásodperc volt csupán, mert az irtózatos energiát, amiből felépült, nem lehetett örökké féken tartani. A szuperforró, plazma halmazállapotú anyag felrobbant, a detonáció pedig óriási pusztítást végzett. Hatalmas darab párolgott el a földből. Rind nagyon jól ismerte a saját varázslatát, ezért nem érte váratlanul az óriási fény, hő és hanghatás. Meg is tette a saját sérülését megakadályozó biztonsági intézkedéseket. Sajnos már a robbanás pillanatában látta, hogy ezzel korán sem sikerült megállítania a hatalmas Démont. A Wyrm ugyanis a bőrszárnyai segítségével a levegőbe emelkedett. Ugyan a harci Istennő támadása telibe kapta, semmilyen komolyabb kárt nem okozott neki. A testén megtalálható számtalan kisebb nagyobb csáp most még a szokásosnál is gyorsabban tekergett. Ennek következtében vöröses színű izzás jelent meg a lény teste körül, aminek tökéletesen el sikerült hárítani a támadó varázslatot. Rind csalódottan felmordult, noha tudta, hogy a Wyrm képes ilyesmire. A kiképzése során rengeteg szörnyeteggel megismerkedett, és a Wyrm-hez hasonlóan veszélyesekre mindig jóval több időt szenteltek a felkészítők, mint az átlagos tucat-rémekre. Ennek megfelelően mindent tudott, ami csak tudható volt. A Wyrm nem volt ugyan értelmes lény, és csak korlátozott mágikus potenciállal rendelkezett, de brutálisan hatékony testfelépítése volt. Szinte bármilyen mértékű sérülés esetén képes volt regenerálni magát. De ahhoz meg is kellett volna sebezni, ami nem volt olyan könnyű, mivel a testén lévő csápok szinte bármekkora erő ellen képesek voltak hatékony elhárító pajzsot emelni. Továbbá a szörnyeteg meglepően gyors tudott lenni, a hatalmas méretei ellenére, köszönhetően a hipersebességű idegpályáinak. Ehhez még hozzájött az is, hogy szinte korlátlan mértékben képes volt ködelementálokat teremteni, amik egyedül csak neki engedelmeskedtek. Persze egy falásra lenyelhetett volna egy tucatnyi Valkűrt is, akik ezután képtelenek lettek volna kitörni a gyomrában jelen lévő erőteljesen torzult térből. Aztán lassan elpusztultak volna, és az erejük a Wyrm-be áramlott volna. Ahhoz, viszont hogy a lényt el lehessen pusztítani, nagyon közel kellett kerülni, az elfogyasztáshoz. A leghatékonyabb támadási forma ennek értelmében a közelharc volt. Rind mindezzel tisztában volt, de remélte, hogy a támadásával meglepi a Wyrm-et, így annak nem marad ideje a védőpajzsára. Azonban a dög ravaszabb volt mint hitte. Most felemelkedett ötven méter körüli magasságba, majd széttárta a szárnyait. A Valkűr úgy döntött, hogy gyorsan közé, és a barlang közé kerül, amíg a szörnyeteg a magasban tartózkodik. A Wyrm mozgása azonban természetellenesen felgyorsult. Szinte elmosódtak a körvonalai a hatalmas sebességtől, amikor lecsapott. A szárnyait nem is használta, mivel azok nélkül is képes volt a repülésre. Rind összeszorította a fogát, és még nagyobb sebességre kapcsolt. Tudta, hogy ha időben a barlang elé ér, akkor képes lesz Keiichi-t megvédeni. Ha viszont nem, akkor a fiú élete csak egy hajszálon fog múlni, és ekkora kockázatot nem volt hajlandó elfogadni. Bármilyen gyors is volt a Wyrm, Rind még rajta is túltett. Sikerült is volna megelőzni a szörnyet, csakhogy az sokkal alattomosabb volt ennél. A hegyes csonttüskékben végződő szegmentált farka megrándult, és a végéről több vörös energiagömb vált le egyenesen Rind felé. A Valkűr megint csak felismerte mi történi. A Wyrm képes volt az energiáját ilyen pusztító lövedékekbe koncentrálni, és aztán az ellenfelére szabadítani. Egyetlen ilyen gömb olyan erős volt, mint az általa alig néhány pillanattal azelőtt alkalmazott támadóvarázslat. Egy teljesen átlagos esetben, amikor legfeljebb más Valkűrök tartottak volna vele, kikerülte volna őket, még ha ezzel egy kis időt veszít is. De most teljesen más taktika mellett döntött, mégpedig, hogy egyszerűen átgázol rajtuk. A gömbök spirális pályán közeledtek felé, mindegyik teljesen más irányból. Rind ökölbeszorított kézzel lecsapott az első gömbre. Az rögtön detonált, de a Valkűr teste egyetlen pillanat alatt átszáguldott az éppen megszülető izzó gázfelhőn. A környező világ történései eközben a normálisnál sokszor lassabbak lettek. Rind elemezte a megmaradt gömbök helyzetét, és egymás után darabokra püfölte őket. Egy haja szála sem görbült meg közben. Csupán a kesztyűi füstölögtek még hosszú ideig. Egy fölösleges mozdulatot sem tett, és egy pillanatot sem veszített. Elsőként érte el a barlang bejáratát alig néhány másodperccel azután, hogy Keiichi átjutott rajta. Már éppen hátrafordult volna, hogy szemtől szemben küzdhessen az ellenfelével, amikor meglódult vele a világ. Az a hátán hatalmas, és fájdalmas ütés nyomát érezte. Sikerült úgy fordulnia, hogy lássa mi történi. A Wyrm csak elterelésnek használta a támadást, és közben valószínűleg egy teleportáló varázslat segítségével mögé került, majd a farkával lecsapott. Rind érezte, hogy a teste felgyorsul, és irányíthatatlanul pörögve elrepül az erdő felé repül. Még őt is komolyan sokkolta a súlyos csapás, és egyelőre képtelen volt bármit is tenni ellene, aminek következtében egyenesen a fák közé csapódott. Jó néhány kisebb és nagyobb ág után egy hatalmas fatörzset is átszakított, majd háttal a földbe csapódott. Az avar, mintha egy robbanás szórta volna szét, hatalmas felhőben beterítette a becsapódása körüli pár méteres teret. De az elszenvedett ütés akkora lendületet kölcsönzött neki, hogy még ezután is mély árkot szántva a talajba, tovább csúszott. Egy újabb vastag fával való találkozás következtében a levegőbe emelkedett, és ekkor végre sikerült visszanyernie a teste felett az irányítást. A jobb lábával felrúgta magát a magasba, pedig még mindig csúszásban volt. Aztán egy pillanat alatt nullára fékezett a levegőben. A hihetetlen erejű csapás egy pillanatra sem veszítette el a tájékozódó képességét, ezért pontosan tudta merre van a Wyrm, és abba az irányba nézett. Rögtön felmérte, hogy egészen pontosan négyszázharmincöt métert repült az ütéstől. Még ilyen távolságból is ki tudta venni, hogy a Wyrm elérte a célját, és a magasba emeli csontos koronával övezett fejét, majd a barlang bejáratába vágja, ami egész egyszerűen összeomlott. A Valkűr csak remélhette, hogy Keiichi nem tartózkodott a bejárat közelében, mert akkor biztos nem élte volna túl. Ha még életben volt, akkor is csak percei lehettek hátra. Jelenleg minden attól függött, hogy Rind milyen gyorsan siet a segítségére. Rind világoskék szemeiben elszánt fény villant, amikor a feje fölé emelte a kezét, és felkiáltott.  
- Cool Mint, Spear Mint! - A két Angyal késlekedés nélkül megjelent az Istennő mögött. - _**Sebességrobbanás! **_- Hatalmas lökéshullám száguldott végig az erdőn iszonyatos tempóban. Azonban Rind és az Angyalai még ennél is gyorsabbak voltak.

Keiichi épp a tó felé rohant, amikor az egész barlang megremegett. Elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és sikerült nekiesni a falnak a fájós kezével. Egy pillanatig csak csillagokat látott, és semmit sem hallott. Aztán lassan csökkent a fájdalom, és hátranézett. Rémülten látta, hogy a bejárat felől a Wyrm borzalmas feje közeledik felé, és mindent letarol ami az útjába került. Rohanni kezdett, de azonnal tudta, hogy nem lesz elég gyors. Akkor sem lett volna, ha teljesen friss, és nincs sérülése. A szörnyeteg feje úgy törte porrá a sziklát, mintha az csak homokkőből lenne, nem pedig kemény gránitból. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy ha nem tér ki gyorsan a haladási irányából, akkor a dög egyszerűen elnyeli. Vissza már nem fordulhatott, mivel az bejárattól idáig megtett útvonalat teljesen eltakarta a Wyrm. Előrébb volt pár oldaljárat, amik közül néhány biztonságos volt, csakhogy addig még jókora távolság volt hátra. A fájdalmáról megfeledkezve rohant az egyenetlen talajon. Nem akart hátranézni, mert attól tartott, hogy a látványtól megbénulnak a lábai. Először is nagyon nehéz volt tőle elszakadni. Az éles fogak képe éppen elég volt ahhoz, hogy megduplázza az erejét. Az adrenalinnak köszönhetően majdnem olyan gyorsan futott, mintha egészséges lett volna. A baj csak az volt, hogy folyamatosan hallotta, ahogy a Wyrm rombolja a háta mögött a barlangot, méghozzá egyre közelebbről. A mennyezetről kövek zuhantak le, ezért még arra is kellett ügyelnie, hogy ne rohanjon valamelyik alá, megpecsételve ezzel a saját sorsát. Sikerült elérnie az első oldaljáratot, amiről tudta, hogy biztonságos, ám a Wyrm ide is kitartóan követte. Bár nem látszott rajta semmiféle érzékszerv, tökéletesen tisztában volt a haladási irányával. K1 csalódottan felmordult, de kitartóan rohant tovább. Csupán pár lépést sikerült megtennie, amikor látta, hogy egy jókora darab a mennyezetből épp előtte fog becsapódni. A biztonság kedvéért ki akart térni előle, csakhogy a lába megcsúszott egy szerencsétlen módon odakerült egyenetlen alakú szikladarabon. A fiú elesett, de szerencsére sikerült a vállán átgördülve csökkentenie a sérülést. Azonban sérült keze miatt még így is a kínok kínját kellett átélnie. A hátát egy a földből kiálló cseppkőnek szorította, és próbálta feltolni magát. Előtte azonban a Wyrm pofája szakította át a sziklát. A szörnyeteg lassítás nélkül haladt felé. Kitárta a pofáját, és láthatóan az sem zavarta, hogy egy pár kiló sziklát is meg kell majd emésztenie az áldozatával. Keiichi kifogyott mindenféle ötletből Egyelőre még a mozgással is gondjai voltak, a harc pedig szóba sem jöhetett. Futni még tudott volna, ha kap pár másodpercnyi időt arra, hogy összekapja magát. Így viszont semmi esélye nem volt. A Wyrm fogai már csak két méterre voltak tőle, amikor megkapta az áhított esélyt. A dög egy váratlan zökkenővel megállt. Mintha megfagyott volna. Azaz pontosabban mondva továbbra is vergődött, és az állkapcsait is egymásnak ütögette, de nem jutott közelebb a fiúhoz. Aki csak pillanatokkal később vette észre azokat a vékony, hálószerű, de fényesen ragyogó energiaszálakat, amik a Wyrm köré tekeredtek. A lény nem maradt ott sokáig, mert valamilyen erő, amiről K1 már tudta is, hogy kitől származik elkezdte húzni kifelé a barlangból. Méghozzá legalább kétszer akkora sebességgel, mint ahogy idáig üldözte. A dög teste körül kékes, vöröses energia kisülések pattogtak. Keiichi fáradtan felnyúlt, és épp kezével a cseppkőbe kapaszkodva kiegyenesedett. A sietősen távozó Wyrm-et bámulta. Volt benne valami félelmetes, mégis lebilincselően izgalmas. Az énjének egy része mindennél jobban szerette volna, ha láthatja Rind-et harcolni a Démon ellen. Ahogy a harci Istennő diadalmaskodik felette. Mert kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy ki lett volna a nyertes. Egészen addig bámult, amíg újabb borzalmas dologra rá nem jött a Wyrm-mel kapcsolatban. Pedig egy kis része tényleg kíváncsi volt erre az információra is… egészen addig, amíg a saját szemével nem látta. Azt, hogy hogyan jönnek létre a ködelementálok. A távolodó dög ismételten kitátotta a száját, és sűrű fekete füstöt okádott ki. Ez egykettőre összeállt a már jól ismert változatos formájú ködelementál sereggé. Az új teremtmények fekete ˝borítása˝ nedvesen csillogott. Keiichi a katanája nélkül teljesen esélytelen volt ellenük. Sőt ezek, mivel kisebbek voltak a gazdájuknál, sokkal hatékonyabban el tudták kapni. Ismét futásra kényszerült. Pár lépésnyi botladozás után sikerült felvennie a ritmust, és meggyőzni az égő izmait, hogy hamarosan így vagy úgy, de megpihennek. A részéről azonban nem volt mindegy, hogy melyik válik valóra.

Rind nulla egész négy tized másodperc alatt tette meg a közel négyszázötven méteres távolságot. A Wyrm ekkorra már mélyen a barlangrendszerben tartózkodott, és a bejárat teljesen be volt omolva. Éppen ezért most sem volt lehetősége a finomabb módszert választani.  
- _**Fagyos vihar, halld parancsom! **_- mondta el a támadóvarázslat villámgyors idéző szövegét. Cool Mint ball kezét Rind jobb vállára tette, Spear Mint pedig a jobb kezével ugyan így tett, és megszorította az Istennő Bal vállát. A szabadon maradt karjaikkal a magasba mutattak, mire az égen gyülekező sötét felhők tornádószerűen kavarogni kezdtek. A morajló égzengés elnyomott minden egyéb zajt. Rind a barlang egykori bejárati nyílására mutatott. - _**Pusztító Jégorkán! - **_A már szinte éjfekete tornádóból méteres jégtüskék ezrei csapódtak ki, és mélyen belefúródtak a sziklába. Egyedül Rind-et és az Angyalait nem tarolták le. Végül egy fél pillanat alatt olyan sűrűn elborították az egészet, hogy egyetlen négyzetcentiméternyi hely sem maradt szabadon. Még a barlang előtti földből is jócskán álltak ki jégtüskék. A folyamatnak itt azonban még nem volt vége. A jégdarabok elkezdték a környezetüket, jelen esetben a sziklát, és a környező levegőt hűteni. A barlang fala recsegve ropogva tiltakozott a hirtelen hőmérséklet változástól, aminek következtében a térfogata drasztikusan lecsökkent. Ez volt a Rind féle ˝ha nincs bejárat, csinálj egyet˝ terv első fázisa. A másodikban ismét az energiasugarakhoz fordult. Azok egyenesen a jégbe csapódtak, majd annak belsejében millió részre bomlottak szét. Az egészjégmező szivárványszínnel ragyogott, mivel a jégtüskék néhol prizmaszerűen alkotó elemeire bontották a fényt. A harci Istennő direkt csak minimális erejű sugarakat használt, mivel ezúttal nem a precíz pusztító erejükre volt szüksége. Az ujjai végén, a sugarak kiindulási pontjánál kisebb diónyi nagyságú, fehéren izzó gömbök ragyogtak fel. Azonnal végigszáguldottak a vékony energiafonalakon, és beleolvadtak a szivárványszínű fénybe, és az összes hőenergiájukat egyetlen pillanat alatt az eljegesedett területbe továbbították. A szikla ezt már nem bírta. A robbanásszerű hőtágulás apró darabokra törte, és hatalmas területen szórta szét a barlang egykori falát. Így szabaddá vált a bejárat. Az egész alig tartott tovább három másodpercnél. A Valkűr mögötti tornádó lassan kezdett eloszlani, bár a közelgő vihart ez egyáltalán nem tűntette fel barátságosabb színben. Hamarosan mindenféle varázslat nélkül bizony elképesztő ítéletidő lesz a környéken. Ezzel azonban ráért később is foglalkozni. Nem várta meg, hogy a törmelékzápornak vége legyen, és az Angyalaival együtt átrepült rajta. A barlangban nem volt sokkal jobb a helyzet, mint a bejáratánál. Csupán az eredeti járat egy nagyon kis része volt látható, ami igencsak megnehezítette a dolgát. Jó hír volt viszont, hogy a Wyrm még mindig egyre beljebb hatolt a barlangban. Ez pedig annyit jelentett, hogy Keiichi még életben van, és menekül előle. Gyorsan felmérte a lehetőségeit, és ezúttal úgy döntött, hogy nem csinál magának újabb utat a szörnyetegig, hanem inkább a Wyrm-et hozza vissza magához. Ehhez ismét egy varázslatra volt szükségre, mégpedig az iker Angyalok támogatásával.  
- _**Eltéphetetlen béklyó, mely örökre gúzsba köt… - **_Elszán tekintettel keresztezte a mellkasa előtt a kezeit. - _**…Találd meg a Démont, és láncold meg! Legyen foglyod az idők végezetéig! Gleipnir Háló! - **_Az Istennő lábánál egy kék színű, a sötétben fényesen világító feltekeredett kötélcsomó jelent meg. A kötél egyik vége magától a levegőbe emelkedett. Cool Mint és Spear Mint Behunyt szemmel koncentráltak, és az erejüket az Istennőjüknek továbbították. Aztán Rind szétrántotta a karjait, és a kötél levegőben lebegő vége ezernyi cérnaszálnál is vékonyabb darabra foszlott, amelyek egytől egyik beszáguldottak a sötét, kanyargós járatba. A kötél elképesztő sebességgel tekeredett, de soha nem fogyott el. A Valkűr habozás nélkül lehajolt, és megragadta az ott maradt végét. Megkereste rajta a lehető legjobb fogást, és megvetette a lábait. Mint egy türelmes halász, megvárta hogy a zsákmány a hálóba kerüljön, és csak azután rántotta ki. Csakhogy ebben az esetben a háló kissé eltért a megszokottól, és a ˝hal˝ sem volt átlagos. Tisztán érezte, amikor a vékony szálak rátekeredtek a Wyrm-re. Hatalmas rántást érzett, de nem volt hajlandó elengedni a kötelet. Egy hangos csatakiáltást hallatott, majd megrántotta a mágikus háló végét. A csapdába esett szörnyeteg persze rögtön küzdeni kezdett. De az istennő ne kegyelmezett neki. Tett egy lépést hátra, majd ismét maga felé rántotta a kötelet. Az jó pár tucat méterrel lett rövidebb pillanatok alatt, mivel a varázslat lehetővé tette hogy a használó legapróbb mozdulata is hatalmassá nőjön. Természetes még így is hatalmas erő kellett ahhoz, hogy valaki egy Wyrm-et kirángasson egy szűk helyről. Rind egy pillanatra sem állt le, a Gleipnir Háló egyre nagyobb része tért vissza. Nemsokára már az üvöltöző Wyrm-et is látni lehetett. A vékony szálak az egész testét körülszőtték, és nekifeszültek a szörnyetek mágikus pajzsának. Az elviekben elszakíthatatlan háló néhány helyen már most is eléggé rossz állapotban volt. Rind felkészült erre is, mivel tudta, hogy még ez a varázslat sem abszolút biztos. Minden eddiginél jobban megrántotta a kötelet, amitől a Wyrm a levegőbe emelkedett, és jókora mennyiségű szilát lebontva repült felé. A kötél ennyit bírt, majd apró szikrákra esett szét. Azonban a feladatát sikeresen elvégezte, innentől kezdve a harci istennő már saját kezűleg foglalkozhatott az ellenfelével. A jókora, külső csontvázzal rendelkező test alig valamivel előtte csapódott a földbe, és rögtön fel is pattant onnan. Azonban Rind már megelőzte. Mindkét kezével megragadta a szegmentált farok legutolsó részét, és hátraugrott. Az Angyalai teljes szélességükben kitárták a szárnyaikat, majd két oldalról átkarolták a vállát és a derekát. Hármuk együttes erejével a Wyrm nem dacolhatott. Hatalmas sebességgel indult meg a magasba. Rind érezte, hogy áttörik a barlang mennyezetét, egy újabb szakaszon beomlasztva azt. Ezúttal azonban nem aggódott. Miután sikerült kiráncigálnia a dögöt, tisztán megérezte, hogy Keiichi életben van. A kinti hűvös levegő elsüvített a füle mellett. Pár másodper alatt elérte a kétezer méteres magasságot, ahol is úgy döntött, visszafizeti az iménti kölcsönt a Démonnak. Megállt, és jobbra tekerte a törzsét. A Wyrm tehetetlenül vergődött a kezei között. A harci Istennő két teljes fordulatot tett, majd a harmadikat már nem fejezte be teljesen, és elengedte a szörnyeteg farkát, ami így megállíthatatlanul zuhanni kezdett. Nem lehetett azt mondani, hogy nem tett meg mindent azért, hogy elkerülje a becsapódást. A hatalmas szárnyait fékezőernyő gyanánt kinyitotta, ám a hatalmas sebesség miatt a levegőben egyszerűen hátratörtek. Hangos reccsenés hallatszott, majd a Wyrm fájdalomkiáltása belefulladt a zajba, amikor egy üstökös erejével a talajba csapódott. A már amúgy is megtépázott erdő most minden eddiginél hatalmasabb kárt szenvedett el. A gejzírként magasba csapó földoszlopból ˝apró˝ fák repültek szanaszét. Rind nem kezdett el ujjongani a sikeres visszavágás miatt. Késlekedés nélkül a szörnyeteg nyomába eredt, és egyenesen belerepült a magasba repülő földhalomba. Azonnal meg akarta találni az ellenfelét, egyszer és mindenkorra pontot téve ezzel a harc végére. Tudta, hogy a harc nem érhetett ilyen ˝könnyen˝ véget, és nem is kellett csalódni. A kilométer széles kráter közepén ugyanis egy hatalmas lyuk keletkezett. Ez pedig azt jelentette, hogy a Wyrm még életben volt, és most a föld alatt menekült. Az sem volt mellékes, hogy ilyen gyorsan sikerült kihevernie egy óriási csapást. Rind érezte, hogy merre halad. Úgy tűnt azért mégiscsak megsérült annyira, hogy már ne tudja elrejteni a jelenlétét. Sajnos megint a barlang felé tartott. - _Átkozott! - _gondolta az Istennő dühösen, majd a magasból lehulló első, természetes eredetű hópelyhekkel által kísérve ő is megindult, hogy megelőzze.

Keiichi a hangok, és a rezgések alapján úgy ítélte meg, hogy a bejáratnál olyan hatalmas csata alakult ki, amihez hasonlót még egyetlen ember sem látott. Remélte, hogy Rind az, aki ellátja a Wyrm baját, és nem fordítva. Csakhogy nem volt túl sok ideje ezen agyalni, mivel minden figyelmét lefoglalta a menekülés a portyázó ködelementálok elől. Most még nem volt közvetlen életveszélyben, ugyanis sikerült a mellékjáratokban egérutat nyernie az üldözői elől. Hálás volt az ˝előrelátásáért˝ aminek köszönhetően egyszer pihenés helyett a barlang egy kis részének felfedezését választotta. Ezért nagyjából ismerte az utat, de néha még így is vissza kellett fordulnia. Elég nehéz volt csendben lopakodnia a sebesülésével, ami a legutóbbi esésnél felszakadhatott, ugyanis bár alig észrevehetően, de vér szivárgott belőle. Úgy döntött, hogy némi kis cselezés és félrevezetés után elindul vissza a tóhoz, és ott várja meg Rind-et. Addig is megpróbálja valamennyire ellátni a sebét. Bár tanult elsősegély nyújtást, az egész teljesen más értelmet nyert, mikor saját magán kellett alkalmazni. A vértől ugyan nem lett rosszul, de nem szívesen nézett rá. Főleg, hogy teljesen átáztatta a pólója ujját, és tudta, hogy az övé. Bár abban az esetben, hogy ha valaki másé lett volna, esetleg még jobban pánikba esne. Összeszorította a fogát, és a lehető legkisebbre húzta össze magát, miközben a félhomályos járatokban araszolt. Kintről pár perce már nem hallatszott az összecsapás zajai, ami vagy azt jelentette, hogy Rind és a Wyrm hallótávolságon kívülre ért, vagy egyikük győzött… Esetleg azt, hogy megsüketült. Ez utóbbit hamar elvetette, ugyanis folyamatosan hallotta a barlangban a víz csepegését. Csak azt nem értette, hogy miért épen most figyelt fel erre az idegesítő jelenségre. Legszívesebben megkereste volna a probléma forrását, és valamilyen eszközzel megszűntette volna. Sajnos erre nem volt túl sok esélye, mivel a víz mintha mindenütt csöpögött volna, csak azért, hogy őt megőrjítse. Nagy nehezen sikerült kiválasztania a tóhoz vezető utat, és némi tétovázás után el is indult rajta. Nem akart túl sokáig a járatokban vesztegelni. Ha Rind nyert, és ebben továbbra is eltántoríthatatlanul hitt, akkor talán már vár rá a megbeszélt helyen. Ha gyorsan odaér, akkor minden problémája megoldódik… Épp ezzel volt elfoglalva, valamint azt próbálta minnél erősebben megfogadni, hogy ha ezen túl lesz, egy teljes napig aludni fog, amikor az egyik sarkon befordulva szembetalálta magát egy megtermett ködelementállal. Az első reakciója a csodálkozás volt. Ali fél méterre volt a szörnyetegtől, és simán meg tudta volna érinteni. Csakhogy ez a rémre is igaz volt. K1 rémülten felkiáltott, mikor látta, hogy az ellenfele arra készül amire az eddigi összes többi. Végezni akart vele. Kétségbeesésében zseniális ötlete támadt. Előrevetette magát, és átbukfencezett a ködelementál vékony, görbe lábai között. Ezúttal sikerült megkímélnie a jobb kezét. Mikor befejezte a mozdulatot rögtön felpattant, és kissé meglepődve nézett hátra. A szörnyeteg zavartnak tűnt, és meglehetősen komikusan festett, ahogy megpróbált hátranézni a saját lábai között. Testfelépítése ugyanis nem igazán tette ezt lehetővé. K1-nek máris újabb ötlete támadt. Teljes erejéből belerúgott a ködelementál ˝hátsójába˝, amitől az egyensúlyát vesztve orra bukott. A fiú diadalittasan felkiáltott, ami ismét rémült ordításba váltott, amikor a szörny kezdett feltápászkodni. Rohanni kezdett, és már egyáltalán nem foglalkozott az óvatossággal. A kollektív tudat miatt úgyis minden ködelementál tudta már, hogy merre jár. Ha viszont előttük eljutott volna a tóhoz, akkor ott képes lett volna elrejtőzni. Elvégre néhány napja gyakorlatilag az otthona volt. Rohanás közben alig hallotta a mögötte csörtető szörnyeteget a saját zihálásától. Ezért még azt sem tudhatta, hogy milyen messzire van… lehetett méterekre is, de akár ott liheghetett közvetlenül a sarka mögött. Most sem nézett hátra, megfogadva azt a leckét amit Urd és Rind egyaránt megemlített neki. Mikor odaért a már jól ismert csarnok előtti folyosóra, megint rá kellet jönnie, hogy semmi sem úgy megy, ahogy azt előre eltervezi az ember. A folyosó nagy része ugyanis a harcok miatt teljesen el volt zárva. Ráadásul a sziklákból borotvaéles, oxidálódott vasra emlékeztető darabok álltak ki kaotikus összevisszaságban. - _Hát ez igazán remek… - _állapította meg hatalmas adag iróniával. - _Igazán remek… -_ De nem volt lehetősége visszafordulni. Mászni kezdett a valamivel két méter fölötti keskeny lyukhoz. Annyit tehetett, hogy megpróbálta magát átpréselni rajta. Ha nem sikerült, akkor valamit ki kellett találnia, hogy hatékonyan szembeszálljon a ködelementállal. Fegyver nélkül, sebesülten… De ezt még mindig szívesebben fogadta, mint a mint a másik rossz végletett. Ha félúton az átjáróban beszorul, akkor tehetetlenül várhatta volna a halált. Mégis megkockáztatta. Átpréselte magát a bejárati nyíláson, és azonnal meglátta a túloldalon fluoreszkáló foltokat. Ez annyit jelentett, hogy a járatnak volt kijárata. Már csak annyi kellett, hogy ne épp félúton szűküljön össze. A fémdarabok egy részét sehogy nem tudta elkerülni, ugyanis rajtuk kellett átkúsznia. Tucatnyi új, kisebb karcolást szerzett a lábára és a hasára is. A nadrágjának egyik szára térdben leszakadt, és a többi része is alaposan megtépázódott. Nem lett volna jó az egészet elveszíteni, mert nem akart modernkori Tarzanként a továbbiakban állati bőrökből készült ágyékkötőben rohangálni. A túloldalra meglepően hamar megérkezett. A számításai szerint alig valamivel több mint hét métert kellett megtennie.. Egy kézzel kimászni sem volt könnyű, és sikerült néhány újabb horzsolást beszerezni. Már nem is törődött velük, a lényeg annyi volt, hogy minél előbb elérje a célját. Főleg azután vélekedett így, amikor meghallotta a járatból kihallatszódó kaparászó hangot. Ijedten nézett vissza, és a látvány egyáltalán nem volt a kedvére. A szörnyeteg, akivel az előbb sikerült a bolondját járatnia, most teljes erővel azon igyekezett, hogy bepréselje a testét a jóval szűkebb nyílásba. Közben jókora darabok szakadtak le belőle, majd váltak fekete füstté. Keiichi nem volt kíváncsi a bizarr öncsonkításra. Az előtte lévő húsz méteres folyosó viszonylag járható volt. Eltekintve attól az éles szélű sziklától, ami a barlang bejárata elé dőlt. Tisztán ki lehetett venni, ugyanis teljes egészében beborította barlangban fényt adó fluoreszkáló anyag. Így azt is meg tudta állapítani, hogy könnyedén átfér alatta, ha egy kicsit összehúzza magát. Tökéletesen sikerült megvalósítani az elképzelését. Miközben átbújt az akadály alatt, sikeresen megállapította, hogy teljes egészében a fémből van. Valószínűleg az egész a barlang ezen részének anyagában rengeteg fém volt, ami most sikeresen a felszínre került a csatának köszönhetően. A nagy csarnok belső része teljes egészében épp volt, és ez hatalmas megkönnyebbülést okozott K1-nek. Az utóbbi pillanatokban számtalan változatról jelent meg előtte kép, amiben a csarnok teljes egészében be van omolva. Kissé megnyugodott, és az ismerős helyen sokkal magabiztosabb lett. Legelőször is szeretet volna egy fegyvert szerezni. Arra nem számított, hogy a katanáját tudja pótolni, de legalább még egy kis biztonságot adott volna. Erre pedig a legmegfelelőbb eszköz a tűzrakó hely mellett heverő lándzsa volt. Pontosabban mondva csupán egy hegyes re faragott, rugalmas és erős faág volt. Ő maga készítette, hogy megkönnyítse vele a halászatot. Bármennyire szeretett volna mindent elsajátítani Rind-től, a kezével csak néha napján sikerült elcsípni egy-egy lustább példányt, azt is csak hosszas próbálkozás után. Most szinte mámorító volt, ahogy felemelte, és próbaként megforgatta a bal kezével. Majdnem fejen is vágta magát, ami figyelmeztető jel volt arra, hogy ne könnyelműsködjön. Visszasietett a bejárathoz, és óvatos an kilesett. A ködelementál addigra sikeresen átpréselte magát a keskeny járaton, és már épp kifelé vergődött. Keiichi elhátrált a bejárattól, ugyanis nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a szörnyeteg ezen is könnyedén átjut majd. Gerelyként a bal válla fölé emelte a lándzsát. Az volt a terve, hogy amint megjelenik a dög, rögtön belevágja. Csakhogy mivel ilyesmit még soha nem próbált, nagyon kellett koncentrálnia hogy sikerülhessen. Pontosan látta, amikor a ködelementál végre kiszabadította magát, majd a sebeiből vékony füstfelhőt eregetve elindult felé. Vékony lábaival egy pillanat alatt átszelte a húsz méteres távolságot. K1 megszorította a fegyvere markolatát, és bizonytalanul felvett a legmegfelelőbbnek tűnő alapállást. Bal láb előre, jobb hátra… aztán megnedvesítette az ajkát. A szörnyeteg elérte az ajtót… Majd lassítás nélkül nekirohant a keresztben álló akadálynak, ami egyszerűen kettészelte. A fiú bambán bámult. A ˝várva várt˝ ellenfél helyett már csak néhány oszladozó füstcsík jutott el hozzá. Annyira képtelennek tűnt a helyzet, hogy nehezére esett elhinni. Végül nagy nehezen leengedte a lándzsát, és görcsösen felnevetett. Legyintett egyet, és elkönyvelte magát a világ legnagyobb mázlistájának. Fáradtan megfordult, és a ˝fegyver˝ nyelére támaszkodva a tó felé kezdett botorkálni. Nem akart óvatlan lenni, de szüksége volt egy kis pihenésre. Legalább, hogy leülhessen egy tíz percre. Félúton járhatott, amikor a víz felszínén buborékok jelentek meg. A jelenség csupán egy pillanatig tartott, és utána nyomtalanul el is tűnt. A fiú egy percig némán álldogált, aztán vállat vont, és tovább indult. Úgy vélte, hogy bizonyára csak valamelyik vízi élőlény lehetett. Viszont a sebeit még mindig el kellet látni, és mivel Rind-nek egyelőre nyoma sem volt, saját magának kellett elvégezni a feladatot. Ehhez pedig jól jött egy kevéske tiszta víz, és különben is szomjas volt. Már majdnem a tó széléhez ért, amikor újabb buborékok jelentek meg a felszínen, ugyan ott ahol előbb. Most már komolyan aggódott. A lándzsáját megszorítva egészen a víztükör pereméig sétált, és belenézett. Semmit nem látott az égvilágon. Épp ez volt az, amitől megijedt. Eddig még mindig csak úgy nyüzsögtek a halak, és az egyéb élőlények errefelé. Most azonban nyomukat sem lehetett látni. Pánikszerűen egyre gyorsabban hátrált a víztől. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy minél hamarabb hagyja el még a környéket is. Pár métert sikerült megtennie, amikor a Wyrm ocsmány feje kirobbant a tóból, szanaszét fröcskölve a vizet. A szörnyeteg teljes magasságában kihúzta magát. K1 látta, hogy komoly sérülései vannak, mivel a szárnyai ernyedten lógtak az oldala mellett, természetellenes szögben. Viszont ezúttal már használta a karjait, amik segítségével teljesen a felszínre emelte magát, és ott tornyosult a hátráló fiú előtt. K1 nem akarta elfogadni, amire a jelenléte utalt. Azt, hogy Rind veszített ellene. A Wyrm felemelte az újonnan bevetett karmos végtagjai közül a jobb oldalit, és félköríves mozdulattal K1 felé csapott. A mancsa végén lévő acélkemény pengék mély barázdát véstek a sziklába. Keiichi rögtön látta, hogy képtelen lesz kitérni. A lény túl gyors volt neki.  
De a fél méterrel mellett materializálódó Rind-nek egyáltalán nem. A Valkűr elkapta a végtagot, és megállította.  
- Rind… - Dadogta K1, akit aznap már sokadjára menekült meg a biztos halál elől, sajnos egyszer sem a saját érdeméből. Keiichi-kun… - Nézett rá az Istennő, miközben erőlködve próbált felülkerekedni a Wyrm-en. - Rejtőzz el… - K1 habozás nélkül teljesítette a kérést, mintha az a legszigorúbb parancs lett volna. Hangos reccsenéssel beszakadt az Istennő lába alatt a talaj, és a szörnyeteg egészen a könyökéig belenyomta a kezét. K1 rémülten kiáltotta a Valkűr nevét, de nem állt meg. A szörnyeteg még így is utolérte a másik kezével. Mint valamiféle börtön, úgy záródott köré a csontborítású ujjak oszlopai. És kétségtelen volt, hogy hamarosan úgy fog járni, mint Rind. Egy elkeseredett ugrással sikerült kijutnia a veszélyeztetett területről, mielőtt a mancs agyonnyomta volna.  
A talajon remegés futott végig, majd a szörny távolabbi végtagja úgy lendült a magasba, mintha kilőtték volna. Keiichi látta, hogy Rind sértetlenül emelkedik ki a sziklából.  
Ebben a harcban már tényleg nem tehetett semmit. Legfeljebb annyit, hogy minden erejével arra törekszik, ne legyen útban. A csata a tetőfokára hágott…

Rind érezte, ahogy a szörnyeteg karja mélyen a sziklába kényszeríti. Ismét szem elől tévesztette Keiichi-t. Bízott a fiúban, hogy a harc helyett a menekülést választja, de a Wyrm még így is elkaphatta. Összeszedte az erejét, és valósággal kirobbant a talajból. A Szörnyeteg karját közben nem engedte el, csupán fogást váltott rajta. Alig valamivel a könyökéül szolgáló éles csontpenge alatt tartotta, és a barlang felső mennyezetéig repült vele. Ott a végtagot belevágta a sziklába, de olyan erővel, hogy a Wyrm egészen a felkarjáig eltűnt. Természetesen a szörnyeteg nem hagyta magát ilyen könnyen. A másik kezével megpróbálta elkapni az Istennőt, hogy aztán egy az egyben felfalhassa. Rind azonban gyorsan kitért az ügyetlen mozdulat elől, majd még tovább, egészen a lény törzséig belepasszírozta a karját a mennyezetbe. A Wyrm üvöltve széttárta az álkapcsét, és megpróbálta kettéharapni. Eredménytelenül, ugyanis a Valkűr egyetlen csapással eltörte a jobb oldali alsó álkapcsát. Ekkor tudott egy kis időt szakítani arra, hogy körülnézzen. Elégedetten állapította meg, hogy Keiichi teljesen jól van, és azon igyekszik, hogy minél előbb biztonságba jusson. Pont úgy, ahogy kérte tőle. Hirtelen veszélyre figyelmeztették az ösztöne. Azonnal kitért balra, így épphogy sikerült elkerülnie a Wyrm farkát, ami helyette a mennyezetet találta el. Ezután a szörnyeteg megpróbálta kiszabadítani a karját a sziklából. Sikerült is volna neki, ha a harci Istennő hagyja. Rind azonban elkapta a másik karját is, és kíméletlenül hátratörte. A Szörnyeteg fájdalomüvöltése dobhártyarepesztő volt. Valósággal tombolni kezdett. Össze-vissza csapkodott a farkával, és a teste különböző pontjai mágikus energiától fénylettek. Rind úgy döntött, hogy legelőször a veszélyes farkat kell megfékeznie, mert utána a dög teljesen védtelen lesz. Azonban végrehajtani ne volt olyan könnyű. A Wyrm egyik csapása annak ellenére, hogy csak vaktában történő hadonászás volt, telibe találta. Annyit tudott tenni, hogy védekezésképpen maga elé emelte a karjait. Ezzel viszont csak a közvetlen találattól védte meg a testét. A ráható hatalmas erőtől hátrarepült, és egyenesen a sziklafalba csapódott. Óriási fájdalmat érzett a hátában, amiből rögtön meg tudta állapítani, hogy ezúttal komolyan megsebesült. Erre egyáltalán nem vágyott, de a harci képességein ez semmit sem változtatott. Egyelőre azonban szüksége volt pár másodperces regenerációra. A falról lassan lecsúszott, és láthatóvá vált a háta mögött a hely, ahol becsapódott. A lába erőtlenül összecsuklott, és térdre esett.  
- Rind! - kiáltotta Keiichi, amit a Valkűr csak tompán hallott. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy a fiú felé rohan.

- Ne… - suttogta erőtlenül, és elszántan küzdött az eszméletvesztéssel. - Menekülj… - Ekkor azonban már késő volt, mert a fiú odaért mellé.  
- Minden rendben? - K1 aggódva fogta meg a vállát. - Istenem de hülye vagyok… - morogta dühösen. - Semmi sincs rendben. Gyere menjünk, mielőtt kiszabadul! - Óvatosan felsegítette Rind-et, aki erőtlenül próbált tiltakozni, majd elindultak a bejárat felé. A Wyrm közben eszeveszetten rángatta magát, mivel még mindig fogságban volt, és a másik karja nélkül kevés esélye volt a szabadulásra. Amikor Keiichi ránézett látta, hogy a sérült álkapcsa miatt a pofáján tátongó nyílásból vörös színű folyékony tűz ömlik kifelé. A tűz végigcsorgott a lény testén, és a külső csontváz lángolni kezdett. - Ajaj, ez nem jó! - mondta Rind-nek.  
- Keiichi-kun… - emelte fel a fejét az Istennő. - Mindjárt összeszedem magam. Ne aggódj… nem lesz bajunk.  
- Ez biztos? - Keiichi szívverése felgyorsult A Wyrm pofájából már csak úgy fröcskölt a tűz, ami még a tó felszínén is lángolt. Akármire is készült, előbb fogja megtenni, mint hogy ők elérjék a bejáratot. Most megint eszébe jutottak a sárkányos történek, amikben a bestiák képesek voltak tüzet okádni. A tűz pedig nagyon is káros volt az emberi szervezetre.  
- Igen. Van még segítségünk… - K1 ezúttal biztos volt benne, hogy az istennő rákacsintott. Ekkor a szörnyeteg feléjük fordította a fejét. Ezzel egy időben egy fénylő gömb jelent meg Rind s K1 előtt. A gömbből két szárny formálódott, majd egykettőre megjelent a két angyal teljes életnagyságban, és közrefogták a két sérültet. Keiichi látta, hogy egy ragyogó zöld pajzsot hoznak létre éppen akkor, amikor a Wyrm pofájából kicsaptak feléjük a lángok. Még így is rémülten a szeme elé kapta a karját, mert a pajzsról egy pillanatra megfeledkezett. Azonban a pusztító forróság képtelen volt áthatolni a zöld energiamezőn. A látvány egészen elképesztő volt. A lángok teljes egészében körültombolták őket, de képtelenek voltak elérni a testüket.  
- Meddig fog ez tartani? - kérdezte K1, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy a gömbben nyílván korlátozott mennyiségű levegő van.  
- Órákig is képes rá. - magyarázta Rind, és Keiichi idegesen pislogni kezdett. Annyi levegőjük biztos nem volt. - De ne aggódj, már rendbejöttem. - Elengedte a fiú vállát, és kihúzta magát. K1 látta, hogy tényleg így van. - Most eloltom a tüzet. - Felemelte a kezét, és megérintette a pajzs belső oldalát. A zöld burok lassan teljesen körülölelte a testét. Ezután egyszerűen átlépett a pajzson. Keiichi pár pillanat múlva már nem is látta. Feszülten várakozott Cool Mint-tel és Spear Mint-tel, amik még mindég a pajzs fenntartásán fáradoztak. Aztán minden átmenet nélkül a lángvihar egyszerűen megszűnt. A tűz egykettőre kialudt. A barlang néhány helyen vörösen izzott a hatalmas hőtől. Keiichi azt is meglátta, hogy mi okozta a lángok eltűnését. A Wyrm feje a karjához hasonlóan a mennyezetbe volt préselve. Elég vicces látvány volt. A Valkűr ezúttal biztos távolságban a lény csapkodó farkának hatótávolságon hatótávolságán kívül. Láthatóan készült valamire. A dög eközben lassan kihúzta a fejét a mennyezetből. Jó néhány újabb sérüléssel lett gazdagabb. Bár nem voltak szemei, és a feje sem volt a legalkalmasabb az érzelmek kifejezésére, de úgy tűnt gyűlölködve tekint az ellenfelére. A pofája kitárult a nyelve pedig kilökődött egyenesen Rind felé, aki könnyedén kitért előle, és egy villámgyorsan ott termett előtte. A szörnyeteg álkapcsának egy újabb darabja bánta az óvatlan támadást. Azonban a dög még mindig nem húzta vissza a nyelvét. Rind-nek nagyon rossz előérzete támadt. Hátrafordította a fejét, és látta, hogy az egyre vékonyodó nyálkás szerv csakugyan eltalált valamit. Az erőtérben lebegő Keiichi döbbenten meredt a vállából kiálló nyelvre.

Az egész olyan gyorsan történt, hogy a fiú képtelen volt bármit is tenni. Már éppen kezdett örülni a győzelemnek. Rind ugyanis lehengerlő volt, és a Wyrm láthatóan az utolsókat rúgta. Ekkor azonban az undorító szörnyeteg szájából kirobbant egy rózsaszín paca. Rind könnyedén kikerülte, de az a valami egyre közeledett felé. Majd hirtelen tompa ütést érzett a jobb vállán. Először nem akart vele törődni, hiszen sokkal izgalmasabbnak tűnt a harc. De a fájdalom rohamosan erősödött, ezért mégis megnézte magának. Valamilyen abszurd módon azonnal egy béka jutott eszébe, amikor meglátta a mély sebet. A béka képes volt kilőni a nyelvét nagy távolságra, hogy elkapja az áldozatát. Lassan ismét elhomályosult a látása. Bizonyára össze is esett volna, ha a nyelv nem tartja meg. Már csak azt nem tudta, hogy mi lesz ezután. Elég morbid ötletnek tűnt, hogy itt lógjon, amíg valaki le nem szedi. Aztán észrevette, hogy Rind felé fordítja a fejét, és a tekintetük egy rövid pillanatra találkozott. A következő pillanatban már azt érezte, hogy a nyelv megmozdult, és őt is a levegőbe emelte. Enyhe bizsergés futott végig a testén, amikor belülről áthatolt a pajzson. Egyre gyorsuló tempóban haladt felfelé. Végül, Wyrm elengedte, ami sokkal jobban fájt, mint amikor belédöfte a gusztustalan nyelvét. Egy pár pillanatig olyan volt, mintha repülne. Fantasztikusan érezte volna magát, ha a sebei nem fájtak volna annyira. Aztán egy zökkenéssel megállt, majd a talaj vészes sebességgel kezdett közeledni felé. Homályosan látta, ahogy Rind egyik jól irányzott ütése eltalálja a Wyrm-et, és a szörnyeteg súlyos sérülést szenved el. Közben érdekes dologra lett figyelmes, de már túl megerőltető lett volna komolyabban elgondolkozni rajta. Mielőtt elérte volna a talajt, teljesen elnyelte a sötétség. Nagy nehezen sikerült rádöbbennie, hogy itt a játszma vége. Borzasztóan szomorú lett, és dühös. Dühös volt magára, amiért ilyen ostoba módon hal meg. Ha hallgat Rind-re, és elmenekül, akkor ez nem történt volna meg. A Valkűr akkor is legyőzte volna a szörnyeteget, és ő túlélhette volna. De most cserben hagyta őt… Őt és Urd-ot is. De a leginkább Belldandy-t. Most meghal, még mielőtt megmenthette volna. Ez ellen már semmit nem tehetett. Lassan már a saját gondolatai is egyre távolabbról kiáltottak felé. Utoljára mintha Rind kiáltását hallotta volna, de ebben már nem volt biztos. Teljesen elvesztette az eszméletét.

- Ne!!! - kiáltotta Rind, amikor látta, hogy a szörnyeteg nagy erővel a mennyezetnek csapja Keiichi testét. A fiú száján habos vérfelhő robbant ki. - Te… átkozott szörnyeteg! - Kiáltotta az Istennő, és minden elkeseredett dühét beleadta az ütésbe, amit egyenesen a lény testére irányított. Ezzel megoldotta a Wyrm azon problémáját, hogy ki akart szabadítani a karját. Ugyanis az iszonyatos erőnek köszönhetően az egész mennyezetet átszakította. Ahol az ütés eltalálta, a külső csontpáncél darabokra törött. Cserébe ő sem maradt adós. A dühtől vak Istennő nem vette észre a farkát, ami így ismét sikeresen eltalálta. Sokkal erősebben, mint eddig bármikor. Rind és a Wyrm a kölcsönösen pusztító ütésektől ellentétes irányba repültek. A harci Istennő látta, hogy Keiichi már majdnem a földre zuhant, és tudta, hogy ha az ütést túl is élte, a gyenge emberi test nem fog kibírni egy zuhanást ebből a magasságból. És azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ezúttal nem tudja megmenteni, bárhogy is próbálja. Abban is kételkedett, hogy képes lesz eszméleténél maradni egy ilyen ütés után.

De a várva várt sziklába csapódás elmaradt. Valami, vagy inkább valaki megakadályozta. Hátra nézett, és Spear Mint-et látta, akinek alig néhány centiméterre a sziklafaltól sikerült megállítania. Az Angyal becsukott szemmel hunyorgott az erőlködéstől. Rind ismét Keiichi-re nézett. A fiú eszméletlentestét Cool Mint lassan a földre fektette.  
- Köszönöm… - mondta a harci Istennő hálásan. Spear Mint elmosolyodott, majd egy fényes villanás kíséretében visszatért pihenni. Rengeteg erejét elvette az Istennő megmentése. Rind nem habozott tovább, azonnal Keiichi-hez ment. Homlokára tette a kezét, és megállapította hogy még vannak életjelei. Abba az Irányba nézett, amerre Wyrm átszakította a mennyezetet. Jelenleg az egész barlang be volt omolva. Gyorsan kellett döntenie. Keiichi-nek azonnali ápolásra volt szüksége, viszont olyan kevés ereje maradt, hogy ha a Wyrm rájuk támadt volna, már nem bírt volna vele. Ezért kénytelen volt a menekülés mellett dönteni. Óvatosan felemelte a fiú testét, és a levegőbe emelkedett. A mennyezeten lévő lyukon kiröppent, és elszáguldott az egyre sötétedő, fagyos éjszakába.

Urd csukott szemmel várakozott, a szobájában. Keiichi már több mint két órája a hipnózisban volt, neki pedig jelenleg nem akadt semmi fontos dolga. Pontosabban lett volna egy pár, de semmiképp nem akarta itt hagyni a fiút. Nem tudta hogy mi történik éppen, és talán szükség lett volna valamilyen segítségre. Először azt hitte, komoly nehézséget fog okozni, hogy végig ébren maradjon. Semmit nem utált jobban az unalomnál, és amikor nem tudott semmit sem csinálni, mindig könnyedén álomba merült. De most túlságosan sok problémája volt ahhoz, hogy nyugodtan szundikálhasson. Vigyázni K1-re csak egy volt ezek közül a problémák közül. Nem csak a fiú edzett keményen a tizenegy hónap múlva esedékes eseményre. Miközben saját maga is ugyan ezt tette, szembetalálkozott néhány roppantul idegesítő és nagyon is jelentős problémával. Öt nappal ezelőtt jött rá ezek közül a legfontosabbra. Azóta gyakran azon kapta magát, hogy a megoldáson töpreng Ezzel nem is lett volna semmi baj, de sajnos egészen idáig még semmire nem jutott. Egy aprócska probléma mindig az útjába állt. - _Talán ha akkor másképp döntök… - _kezdte magában, de nem fejezte be a gondolatot. - _Ezen nem érdemes rágódni. Ha csak siránkozok, ˝hogy mi lett volna ha˝, azzal csak vesztegetem az időmet. Ami megtörtént az megtörtént. Nem lehet rajta változtatni… - _megállt egy pillanatra, majd az ajkai lassan könnyed mosolyra húzódtak. - _Érdekes… Pont én mondom ezt, aki az egész történelem megváltoztatására készül. Néha nem igazán tudom követni magamat. De mindegy… Majd megoldom másképp. Csak egy kicsit nehezebb le… Egy egészen ici-picit. - _Halkan felkuncogott,, majd azon kezdett zsörtölődni, hogy vajon miért nem a TV-s szobában kezdett bele a hipnózisba. Akkor legalább összeköthette volna a kellemest a hasznossal. Az utóbbi időben úgyis csak nagyon ritkán volt ideje belenézni, hogy mit adnak a kedvenc csatornáin. Lett volna bőven bepótolni valója. Így viszont nem tehetett semmit. Nem akarta Keiichi-t elmozdítani, és a TV-t sem akarta cipelgetni. Ezért inkább maradt a helyén, és a problémák mellett még a zsörtölődésre is sikerült egy kis időt szakítania.  
- Hé kölyök! - szólalt meg halkan. - Ajánlom, hogy siess. Nem érek rá itt lenni veled egész éjszaka… miközben semmit nem csinálunk. - Halkan felsóhajtott. Természetesen K1 nem hallhatta amit mond. Ő most lélekben egy más helyen tartózkodott, ami a saját tudatalattijának egy része volt. Ide más nem juthatott be olyan könnyedén. Mivel a tudatalatti üzenetei, és az itt eltárolt képek, sokszor még a saját gazdáik számára is érthetetlen zagyvaságok voltak, egy másik személy számára minden bizonnyal tökéletes káosznak számítottak. Arról még csak sejtése sem volt, hogy a jelenlegi helyzetben, mennyire lesz egyértelmű Keiichi számára az, amit odabent tapasztal. Végül is azok Rind emlékei voltak. Csakhogy: Egy Istennő és az Angyala, vagy jelen esetben az Angyalai egy létezőt alkotnak, amellett hogy mindketten teljesen egyediek. Mivel K1 kis ideig fenntartotta Cool Mint-et, gyakorlatilag az alatt a pár perc alatt ők maguk is egyetlen lénnyé egyesültek. Ezért talán a fiú számára is érthető lesz minden, amit odabent tapasztal. De ez egyáltalán nem volt biztos. Végül is még nem telt el annyi idő, hogy aggódnia kelljen érte, tehát ismét csak a várakozás maradt hátra, ami az elmúlt néhány pillanatban egy kicsit sem lett izgalmasabb. Hatalmasat ásított, és a szabad kezével megtörölgette a szemeit. Bele sem mert gondolni, hogy mi lesz akkor, ha Keiichi csak reggel tér vissza. Valószínűleg rátalál majd egy unalomba beleőrült, félálomban lebegő Urd-ra. A gondolat egyáltalán nem volt szívderítő.

Hirtelen szorítást érzett a azon a kezén, ami Keiichi-ét fogta. Kinyitotta a szemét, hogy megnézze mi történik. Egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy K1 magához tért, és így jelzett neki. De aztán rá kellett döbbennie, hogy korán sem ez a helyzet. Az események felgyorsultak, bár egyáltalán nem ilyen izgalmakra vágyott. A fiú arca ugyanis falfehér volt, és a szája sarkából indulva egy vékony vérpatak folyt végig az arcán.  
- A fenébe! - sziszegte Urd, majd felpattant, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre vegye Keiichi-t. - Hé-hé! Ez így nem lesz jó! - Egyre növekvő aggodalommal vizsgálta meg az életjeleit. Különös megállapításra jutott. Olyan volt, mintha súlyos sérülések érték volna. Mégis csak az apró vércsík árulkodott arról, hogy megsebesült. Biztos volt benne, hogy nagy valószínűséggel a hipnózisban történt valami. - Te meg mi a fenét művelsz? - kérdezte kétségbeesetten, miközben odarohant az egyik szekrényéhez, aminek szinte feltépte az ajtaját. - Meg ne hallj nekem! - Kivette a speciális elsősegély ládát, aminek a tartalmát ő maga állította össze. Lefektette Keiichi mellé, majd azonnal felnyitotta. A láda tartalma majdnem ugyan olyan volt, mint egy teljesen átlagos elsősegély készleté. Kötszerek, olló, szike, fertőtlenítőszer, és jó pár gyógyszer. Ez azonban csak látszólag volt így. Valójában minden, ami itt volt Urd egyik speciálisan felturbózott eszköze volt. Még a közönségesten tűnő géz sem volt átlagos. Urd magabiztosan elővett néhány dolgot és kirakta őket maga elé. Az olló segítségével gyorsan megszabadította Keiichi-t a melegítő felsőjétől. Azután felbontott egy kis műanyagdobozt, amiben zöldes színű, kissé áttetsző lapocskák voltak. Lassan végighúzta K1 mellkasa felett a kezét, aztán kivette az első lapot. A szájához emelte, és a nyelvével végignyalta, majd a fiú bőrére tapasztotta. Arra a pontra, ahol a sérülést érezte. Ami valójában nem is létezett, és azon kívül hogy minden szövet épp volt, és semmilyen roncsolódást nem lehetett látni, minden bizonnyal létezett. Talán akármelyik földi orvos értetlenül állt volna a probléma előtt, de Urd-nak olyan képességei voltak, amik kétségtelenné tették a diagnózist mindenféle műszer nélkül. Azt is sejtette, hogy mi lehet az oka a ˝virtuális˝ sebhelyeknek. Keiichi egész biztosan megsérült valahogy a hipnózisban. Emiatt a valóságban is hasonló tüneteket produkált, csak azzal a különbséggel hogy itt a sérülések nem léteztek. Mire végzett, legalább harmincöt lapocskát elhasznált. Került belőle a fiú mellkasára, a hátára és a jobb karjára. Ezek a speciális tapaszok, gyógynövény kivonatokat tartalmaztak. Azzal hogy megnyalta őket, egy olyan kémiai folyamatot indított be, ami a jótékony hatású anyagokat a bőrön keresztül jutatta egyenesen a szervezetbe. Továbbá a légzést is segítette, mivel képes volt a levegőből kivonni az oxigént és úgyszintén a bőr pórusain keresztül egyenesen a véráramba juttatni. Ezen kívül voltak még benne fájdalom és lázcsillapító, nyugtató, vitaminok és nyomelemek, minden ami segítette a szervezetet abban, hogy kiheverje akár a legsúlyosabb sérüléseket. Urd-nak eddig még soha nem kellett használnia, hiszen eddig még soha nem történt komolyabb sérülés a házban. Mikor ezzel kész volt, egy üvegcsét vett elő, ami halványpiros folyadékot tartalmazott, néhány lustán lebegő levélre emlékeztető dologgal. Az Istennő kivette az egyiket, majd kettétörte. Az orrát azonnal megcsapta a növény erőteljes, ugyanakkor kellemes illata. Kinyitotta Keiichi száját, és a darabokat a nyelve alá helyezte. Ezek roppantul hatásos gyógyhatású növények voltak, még a lapocskáknál is jobbak. A titkuk abban rejlett, hogy hatalmas mennyiségű, a szervezet számára a kritikus pillanatban szükséges anyagot tartalmaztak. Többek között adrenalint is, és csak akkor engedték ki ezeket az alkotókat, amikor azokra szükség volt. Ezután bezárta a dobozt, majd felállt, és kiviharzott a szobából. Hamarosan egy vízzel teli edénnyel és két kisebb törölközővel tért vissza. Az előbb megállapította, hogy K1-nek több mint negyven fokos láza volt. Muszáj volt csökkentenie a testhőmérsékletét, és bármilyen hatékonyak voltak a gyógyszerek, a klasszikus hideg vizes borogatás azért nagyon sokat számított. Gyorsan benedvesítette az első törölközőt, majd pedig alaposan kicsavarta. Még egyszer megérintette a fiú forró homlokát, mielőtt feltette volna rá a borogatást. A másik törölközőt is beáztatta, hogy szükség esetén azonnal lecserélhesse a jelenlegit. Majd elgondolkodva végignézett a betegén. Jobban örült volna annak, ha lehetőleg elkerülik ezt a részt. Elég idegesítő volt, mert nem tudhatta, hogy a kezelése valójában mennyit segít. Most már csak várnia kellett a hatásra.

Gondterhelten felsóhajtott. Igaz, hogy most már nem volt ideje unatk9zni, de a TV-nek még mindig jobban örült volna mint egy beteg Keiichi-nek. Bár mindig is szeretett ápolónő szerepkörben tetszelegni, de csak akkor ha a páciense öntudatánál volt. Így nem volt benne semmi izgalom… Utolsó biztosítékként felemelte a kezét, és Keiichi mellkasának azon részére helyzete, ahol nem volt egyetlen tapasz sem. A tenyeréből narancsszínű fény áradt ki és beborította a fiú egész felsőtestét.  
- Igyekezz, meggyógyulni! - mondta félig fenyegető, félig aggódó hangon. - Különben nagyon dühös leszek!

A pusztító erővel tomboló hóvihar teljesen nullára csökkentette a látási viszonyokat az erdőben. Rind azonban most nem a szemére vagy a fülére hagyatkozott. A hóban térdelt, és figyelmesen az előtte lévő talajra koncentrált. Pár másod perc múlva megállapította, hogy ez a hely sem megfelelő. Nem is vesztegette az időt feleslegesen a csalódottsága kifejezésére. Egyenletes léptekkel odament az egyik fa tövében lévő jókora szőrmecsomóhoz, amit már félig betemetett a hó. A rögtönzött bundatakaróban Keiichi feküdt. Mivel odakint már majdnem mínusz negyven fok volt, szükségessé vált ez az óvintézkedés. Az emberi test elképesztő sebességgel ki tudott hűlni, ezért ˝kölcsönvette˝ a Wyrm egyik szőrcsomóját, ami még az iménti harcuk során szakított le. El kellett ismernie, hogy nem volt valami jó illata, de kétségtelenül meleget nyújtott a benne tartózkodónak. Tulajdonképpen inkább valamiféle pokrócra hasonlított az összecsomósodott szőrszálak kusza hálózata. Mivel azonban a hőmérséklet rohamosan csökkent, biztos volt benne, hogy a takaró sem fog sokáig védelmet nyújtani Keiichi-nek. Már a mínusz negyven is túlságosan sok volt. Óvatosan felemelte a sérült fiút. Kezét a pokróc oldalára tett, ami ezután halványan felragyogott. Egy kis meleget sugárzott az anyag belsejébe. Tett egy lépést előre, majd hirtelen elvágódott. Egy pillanatra minden elsötétedett előtte, aztán ismét kitisztult. Mivel idáig is túl sok erőt elhasznált, egyre nagyobb kockázattal járt még a legapróbb varázslat is. Ez egyáltalán nem volt jó hír. Talpra küzdötte magát, majd ismét felemelte Keiichi-t. Remélte, hogy a fiú nem sérült meg jobban az eséstől. Lassan futni kezdett az erdőben. Körülbelül tizenhét kilométerre járhattak a barlangtól. Az út nagy részét repülve tette meg, de a vége felé érezte, hogy minden egyes a levegőben eltöltött másodperccel megduplázódik a teljes kimerülésének az esélye. Akkor pedig Keiichi egész biztosan meghal. Futni kezdett a mély hóban, és teljesen a mágikus érzékeire hagyta a tájékozódást. A hely, amit keresett valahol itt volt a közelben, csak meg kellett találnia. Körülbelül ötven métert tett meg, amikor ismét letette a fiút, majd itt is a talajt kezdte vizsgálgatni. Ezúttal sikerrel járt, és pár pillanat után rátalált a földalatti üregre. Az egész környéken lehetett találni ehhez hasonlókat, mivel a barlangrendszer még ide is kiterjedt. Most azonban csak egy nagyon a apróra volt szükségük, ahol átvészelhetik a vihart, és elrejtőzhetnek a Wyrm elől. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd összeszedte a maradék erejét. Beledugta a hóba a kezét, egészen a földig. Körülbelül fél méterrel a talajszint alatt kezdődött a barlang. Egy tompa puffanás hallatszott, majd egy méteres átmérőjű körben a hó beszakadt. De nem sokáig, ugyanis az Istennő az ereje segítségével létrehozott egy antigravitációs gömböt, és kiemelte, majd félrelökte. A föld alatt a sziklában egy tökéletes, kör alakú lyuk látszódott. A Valkűr benézett a sötét kamrába. Ezen a helyen nem voltak fluoreszkáló foltok, ezért ismét csak az érzékeit kellett használnia, hogy végigpásztázza, biztonságos-r. Nem talált semmi veszélyre utaló nyomot, ezért gyorsan felemelte Keiichi-t, és lassan leeresztette a nyílásba. A talaj körülbelül három métere volt, azért egy újabb antigravitációs varázslatra kellett hagyatkoznia. A fiú után ugrott, igyekezve minimalizálni a varázserő használatot. Úgyis tudta, hogy még jócskán szüksége lesz rá odalent. Mikor földet ért, a térde veszélyesen megroggyant, de szerencsére képes volt állva maradni. Legalább itt már nem volt olyan hideg, és a fenti vastag föld és hó réteg miatt, a hőmérséklet alig volt nulla alatt. A zaj is jóval kisebb volt. Ez utóbbiért meglehetősen hálás volt, noha idáig még egyszer sem vette észre, hogy zavarná a hangoskodás. Leszorította a kezét a talajra, majd összekaparta a maradék erejét.  
_**- Ragyogó Védőpecsét! - **_suttogta halkan, mire egy ellipszisekből állómintázat jelent meg a sziklában. Ezután egy kékesen derengő burok alakult ki a szikla mentén. Rind majdnem elájult. Ez a varázslat egészen addig kitartott, amíg meg nem szűntette a pecsétet. Miközben minden élet, és mágikus kisugárzást leárnyékolt, visszatartotta a bentről kiáramló meleget. A probléma már csak annyi volt, hogy még mindezek ellenére is túlságosan hideg volt. Elhatározta, hogy valami kis tüzet rak, de előtte még megvizsgálja Keiichi-t. Óvatosan kitakarta a fiút a rögtönzött pokrócból. A burok által sugárzott halvány fényben ki tudta venni az arcvonásait. Határozottan elgyötörtnek tűnt. Amikor Rind megnézte az életjeleit, a szemei rémülten elkerekedtek.  
- Jaj ne… - suttogta kétségbeesetten, ugyanis Keiichi-nek nem volt pulzusa. A szíve az elmúlt percben leállhatott, mivel amikor még legutóbb ellenőrizte, gyengén bár, de ritmusosan vert. A tűzrakás rögtön másodlagos fontosságúvá vált. Az újraélesztés ennél sokkal nagyobb prioritást élvezett. Nem volt ideje finomkodni. Egyszerűen letépte a melegítő felsőt K1-ről, hogy szabaddá tegye a mellkasát. Biztosan tudta, hogy a leállt szívet legkönnyebben egy intenzív elektromos impulzussal lehetett újra összehúzódásra kényszeríteni. Letépte a saját kezéről a kesztyűit, és eldobta. Az ujjai végét ráhelyezte K1 mellkasának két oldalára. Ismét az erejéhez kellett folyamodni. Keiichi mellkasa megemelkedett, amikor az elektromos ívek átcikáztak rajta. Rind nagyon óvatos volt, nehogy az újraindítás helyett megsüsse a leállt szívet. Ez egyelőre nem járt eredménnyel, így hát nagyobb fokozatra kapcsolt. Ismét megtörtént a rövid elektrosokk, de a fiú szíve nem indult be. Aztán a hatok próbálkozásra sem, pedig az elsőnél már több mint kétszer erősebb kisütést alkalmazott. - Kérlek, ne add fel! - mondta összeszorított fogakkal, és felkészült egy újabb próbálkozásra. Közben mintha valami lett volna a szemében. Gyorsan pislogott egyet, mire egy csillogó csepp hullott K1 arcára. Egy könnycsepp. Rind nem akart siránkozni a tétlenség helyett, de a fiú halálának a gondolatára összerántotta a görcs a gyomrát. Pedig már nagyon-nagyon régen nem sírt. Megrázta a fejét, és végrehajtotta az utolsó sokkot. Úgy vélte, többre már akkor sem lenne képes, ha K1 még tovább bírná. De ezúttal nem volt szükség rá, ugyanis Keiichi szíve ismét dobogni kezdett. Hatalmas megkönnyebbülés járta át a Valkűrt, ám ahelyett, hogy a könnyei elálltak volna, csak még intenzívebben kezdtek folyni. Érdekesnek találta a jelenséget. Egyelőre még nem állhatott neki analizálni, ugyanis még nem oldott meg minden problémát. A fiú szíve már ismét működött, de a légzése egyenetlen volt, ezért valahogy szinkronba kellett hoznia. Ehhez még az erejére sem volt szükség. Óvatosan kinyitotta K1 száját, miközben a bal kezével befogta az orrát, a jobbal pedig a nyelvét tartotta. Nagy levegőt vett, és belefújta Keiichi szájába. A mesterséges lélegeztetés sikerült, K1 mellkasa lassan emelkedni kezdett. Még pár percig folyamatosan ismételgette a folyamatot, mire a légzés ritmusa teljesen helyreállt. Ezután lassan eltávolodott Keiichi elkékült ajkaitól. Még mindig hátravolt a tűzgyújtás kérdése. Fel akart állni, hogy valahonnan egy kis száraz fát keressen, de egyszerűen összecsuklott a lába. Érezte, hogy nem csak a mágikus, de a fizikai energiatartalékai is kimerültek. Neki ugyan nem kellett tartania a megfagyástól, de Keiichi-nek sürgősen melegre volt szüksége. Erőlködve odakúszott a fiúhoz. Mintha több száz kilós ólomsúlyokat aggattak volna rá. A mozgás pokolian nehéz volt, még a legkisebb erőkifejtésre is fájdalmat érzett. Mégis érezte, hogy meg tudja csinálni… Egyetlen módszer maradt, amivel fel lehetett melegíteni a fiút.  
- Bocsáss meg Keiichi… - suttogta erőtlenül, miközben folyamatosan küzdött az elalvás ellen. Normális esetben ilyenkor azonnal visszatért volna meditációs állapotba, hogy energiát gyűjtsön. Most erre nem volt lehetősége. Lassan nekiállt lehámozni magáról a szakadt harci ruháját. Varázslat segítségével könnyen el lehetett tűnteti, de ahhoz már túl kevés ereje maradt. Furcsán érezte magát, és tudta hogy ez nem csak a fáradtságnak volt köszönhető. Érezte, hogy az arca elpirul, és meglehetősen ideges lesz. Végül sikerült megszabadulnia a ruha felső részétől, ami pontosan elé is volt. Kissé feltornázta magát, majd amilyen óvatosan csak tudott, ráfeküdt a fiúra. Remélte, hogy ezzel nem okoz nagyobb bajt, mint amennyi hasznot. Végül némi ügyeskedés árán sikerült maguk köré csavarni a takarót. A műveletet kielégítően hajtotta végre. A saját testhője a pokróccal együtt elég volt ahhoz, hogy melegen tartsa a fiút. Pár órányi alvás után úgyis vissza fog térni az ereje egy része, és akkor majd tehet hatékonyabb intézkedéseket. Addig azonban neki is szüksége volt a pihenésre. Elégedetten állapította meg, hogy Keiichi szíve erősen, és egyenletesen dobog. Ehhez már nem volt szüksége semmiféle mágikus érzékelésre. A saját mellkasán érezte… és valamiért mintha az ő szíve is felgyorsult volna. El akart gondolkozni ennek miértjén, de a következő pillanatban már mélyen aludt.

Keiichi egy hirtelen zökkenéssel tért magához. Képtelen volt akár a kisujját is megmozdítani, és szinte az egész teste fájt. Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét. A látása homályos volt és alig akart tisztulni. Halvány kékes derengést látott, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy nem csak a szeme káprázik. Hangokat is hallott. A valaki, vele együtt, kapkodva vette a levegőt. Kellemes meleget érzett, és elhatározta, hogy mindenképp megnézi, mi történik körülötte. Ehhez fel kellett emelnie a fejét, és körülnézni. Csakhogy ez nem volt olyan könnyű, mint ahogy elsőre hitte. Mintha valaki ráadott volna egy sisakot, tömör ólomból, ráadásul jó szorosan, hogy egyáltalán ne tudja mozgatni a fejét, és még fájjon is. Minden egyes centméterért meg kellett küzdenie, de végül sikerrel járt. Megpillantotta a kellemes meleg forrását. Rind békésen aludt, a fejét a fiú jobb vállára hajtva. Ekkor zuhant vissza a sajátja a földre, és a fájdalom rögtön felerősödött. Érdeklődve vette tudomásul, hogy az Istennő épp rajta fekszik, és mindketten be vannak bugyolálva valamilyen durva anyagból készült takaróba. Furán érezte magát, majdnem úgy, mint amikor be volt rúgva. Talán ezért nem is vörösödött el, mint általában egy ilyen helyzetben tette volna. Hiszen miért is tett volna ilyet? Nem is emlékezett rá, hogy mikor pihent utoljára ilyen kényelmesen. Egy ideje már csak a hideg kövön feküdt a tábortűz mellett. Most pedig ott volt mellette egy gyönyörű Istennő. Ennél többre egyszerűen nem is vágyott. Hatalmas nehézségek árán sikerült a takaró alatt felemelnie a kezét, átkarolnia a Valkűrt. Így még sokkal kényelmesebb volt, mint azelőtt. Bár összefüggő gondolatokat még nem igazán tudott alkotni, belegondolt, hogy mi lesz ébredéskor. Aztán a kérdés nyitott maradt, amikor egyik pillanatról a másikra ismét visszaaludt. Álmában rengeteg minden történt vele. Kellemes és kellemetlen dolgok egyaránt. Rengetegszer átélte például azokat az eseményeket, amelyeknek nyomán ebbe a helyzetbe kényszerültek. Azonban a kellemes álmok száma a rövidke ébrenlét után jócskán megnövekedett. Az ilyen álmokat mindig szívesen fogadta, még akkor is ha nagy részükre majd csak egy-egy kép erejéig fog emlékezni. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy ezek a képek milyen hatást fognak kiváltani belőle…

A legközelebbi ébredése már sokkal vontatottabb volt, ugyanakkor jóval kevesebb fájdalommal járt. Csak nagyon lassan nyitotta ki a szemét, és felnézett. A mennyezeten egy kör alakú lyukat lehetett látni, amin keresztül napfény szűrődött be. Ez megtört egy kékes peremű buborékon, ami teljesen körülvette az egészet. Egy emlékkép villant fel előtte, mintha ezt már látta volna nem is olyan régen. Csak akkor sokkal sötétebb volt. Kissé megmozdította a fejét. Tompa fájdalmat érzett, ami azért már korán sem volt elviselhetetlen. Kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet. Olyan érzése támadt, mintha már napok óta nem ivott volna semmi sem. Úgy gondolta, hogy a legjobb az lesz, ha még pihen egy kicsit. Pislogott egyet, mire a gyomra hangosan megkordult. Rádöbbent, hogy talán még soha életében nem volt annyira éhes, mint most. Ez pedig arra ösztönözte, hogy mégis csak mondjon le a hívogató alvásról, bármennyire nehéz is legyen. Arra is rászánta magát, hogy a fájdalom ellenére felüljön. Kissé szédelegve sikerült is neki, közben pedig a gyomra is hangosan megkordult. Elégedetten megdicsérte magát, már csak arra volt szüksége, hogy a szemeit is kinyissa, mer az erőlködés közben jó szorosan visszazárta. Pedig egy pillanattal azelőtt még komolyan megdolgozott azért, hogy legalább egy ideig nyitva tartsa. Most pedig egyre inkább úgy érezte, hogy kezd visszazuhanni az álom sötétjébe. Persze tudta, hogy nem lett volna szerencsés ülve elaludni, de ez még nagyon kevés volt ahhoz, hogy ellen is álljon neki. Végül egy ismerős hang zökkentette ki a félálomból.  
- Hallom éhes vagy. - állapította meg Rind a szokásos nyugodt hangján. K1 szemhéja felpattant. Hirtelen néhány különösen távoli emlékfoszlány jelent meg előtte. Nem kellett sokáig keresgélnie, mivel a hely, ahol voltak nem volt túlságosan tágas. Rind alig egy fél méterre ült tőle. A fiú végignézett az Istennőn, aki tökéletesen egészségesnek tűnt. Pedig még élénken élt az elméjében, mennyire megviselte a Wyrm elleni harc. A szörnyeteg mindkettőjüket alaposan elintézte, noha nem volt kérdés, hogy kit jobban. Rind ruhája most egyetlen folt, vagy szakadás nélkül simult a testére, most is zavarba ejtően követve a testének idomait. Azonban ez közel sem volt annyira kínos, mint az emlékképek, amik felbukkantak Keiichi előtt. Rögtön el is pirult, ahogy az várható volt. Persze valahogy szerette volna leplezni a zavarát, ezért gyorsan úgy tett, mintha a az arcán lévő sérüléseket vizsgálgatná. Mi nem volt túl hatékony megoldás, mivel hogy néhány apró karcolástól eltekintve semmi különöset nem talált. Pont az arca volt az, ami a legkevésbé károsodott, bár jelenleg örült volna egy-két nagyobb zúzódásnak. Közben eszébe jutott a kérdés, amit az Istennő intézett hozzá, és rájött hogy illendő lenne válaszolni rá.  
- Nos… igen. Egy kicsit tényleg éhes vagyok… - nevetgélte, és teljesen idiótának érezte magát. - Ami azt illeti farkaséhes… Mindjárt neki is állok, és csinálok valami finomságot… - Hogy bizonyítsa a tettrekészségét már készült is felállni, amikor észrevette, hogy nincs rajta a melegítő felsője. Aggódva benézett a takaró alá, és megkönnyebbülten látta, hogy az alsó rész, ha szakadozottan is, de még ott van ahol lennie kell. Elég kellemetlen lett volna ha egy szál semmiben kiugrik, és elmegy reggelit csinálni. A másik dolog ami megakadályozta a cselekvésben a karjába nyilalló fájdalom volt. Hangosan felszisszent, Rind pedig aggódva kapta oda a fejét.  
- Ne! Ne erőltesd meg magad… - mondta, és a kezével szigorúan intett, hogy maradjon ülve. K1 bólintott. Ekkor érezte meg, hogy a helyiségben finom sült hús illat terjeng. Valamint azt is, hogy a harci Istennő figyelmét majdnem teljesen leköti valami fontosnak látszó feladat. - Várj egy kicsit kérlek… - folytatta Rind, és mér nem is figyelt rá. Keiichi boldogan sóhajtott, így legalább már nem fogja észrevenni, amikor össze vissza elpirul, amikor egy-egy részlet előbukkan zavaros emlékei közül. Bizonyos szempontból jobban örült volna neki, ha hidegzuhanyként a nyakába ömlik, és egyszerre jut túl rajta, nem pedig a nap folyamán lesz egy-egy részlettel gazdagabb. Akkor a legváratlanabb pillanatokban zavarta volna meg, akár még az edzésben is. Azt azonban még nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy a jelenlegi állapotában hogy fog edzeni.  
- Rendben, várok… - mondta erőltetett nyugalommal, és inkább arra terelte a figyelmét, amit éppen Rind csinált. A Valkűr előtt a levegőben egy jókora kő lebegett, ami körül remegett a levegő. Most már azt is látta, hogy a finom illat honnan jön. A köt tetején két szelet hús sistergett. A gyomra ismét megkordult, ezúttal valamivel halkabban. Elképedve nézett az Istennőre. Rind húst sütött, mégpedig nagy valószínűséggel neki. A kezében egy hosszú kihegyezett fapálcika volt, amivel időről időre megbökte a hússzeleteket, és amikor szükséges volt megfordította őket. Kissé bizonytalan volt a mozgása, de mindent megtett a siker érdekében. Keiichi nyelt egy nagyot. Úgy érezte mondania kellene valami olyasmit, hogy ˝köszi, nem kellett volna ezzel fáradnod˝ vagy ˝amindenit, de finom illatok˝ stb. … Azonban akárhogy törte a fejét, semmi odaillőt nem tudott kitalálni, a kínos csend pedig egyre jobban rájuk telepedett. Gyorsan megpróbálta végigpörgetni magában a közelmúlt eseményeit. Nagyjából mindenre emlékezett a föld alatti tónál folytatott csatáig. Itt kezdek a dolgok egyre homályosabbá válni. Annyi biztos volt, hogy a harci Istennő és a Démon nem aprózták el a dolgot. Akkor sem tudott volna számottevően szerepelni a csatájukban, ha komoly fegyverrel rendelkezik. Még a mozgásukat is nehezére esett követni… Most igyekezett az emlékeit összerakva kikövetkeztetni a teljes történetet. Kissé fura volt, hogy egy emlékben próbál visszaemlékezni, de azért megpróbálta. Abban biztos volt, hogy Rind is komolyabban megsérült. Segíteni akart neki, de aztán mindketten majdnem a lángok martalékává lettek. Ekkor lépett közbe Cool Mint és Spear Mint. Megmentették őket, majd az Istennő összeszedte magát, és ismét elindult, hogy elintézze a szörnyeteget. Abban már nem volt egészen biztos, hogy mennyi idő telt el a csata alatt, de érezte hogy csupán percek lehettek. A homályos emlékei alapján akár óráknak is beillett volna. Aztán egy villanás, és már repült is, miközben a fájdalom egyre elviselhetetlenebb lett. A következő élmény amit fel tudott idézni már sokkal kellemesebb volt. Valami kellemesen meleg simul a testéjhez, és egyszerre minden testrészét átjárja a gyógyító energia. Aztán Rind arcát látta maga előtt, amint a fejét a vállára hajtva alszik. Az összes többi kép homályos volt, de ez annyira tiszta, mint a legnagyobb felbontású fotó. A Valkűr ajkai résnyire nyitva voltak, és nagyon halkan hallani lehetett a lélegzetvételét. Lassan felemelte a kezét, és megérintette a saját mellkasa jobb oldalát. Enyhe fájdalom suhant át rajta, de ezt még el tudta viselni. Az ujjaival ütemesen, ugyanakkor óvatosan dobolni kezdett rajta. Biztos volt benne, hogy nem is olyan rég még ugyan ezt érezte… - _Talán szívverés volt? - _töprengett bizonytalanul. - _A… Az ő szíve…? - _Ismét nyelt egy nagyot, és érezte hogy az arcán vörös pír kezd terjedni. Tudta, hogy helyes a következtetése. Ekkor jutott eszébe az első ébredésénél látott kép. Rind és ő akkor együtt feküdte, ugyan ezen a helyen. Akkor érezte a Valkűr szívverését, ehhez már nem fért kétség. Csak még az nem volt teljesen érthető, hogy miért kerültek abba a helyzetbe. Mivel sérült volt, nem tartotta valószínűnek a legnyilvánvalóbb magyarázatot. Egyébként sem tudta volna elképzelni, hogy kettejük között olyasmi történjen. Már most érezte, hogy egy szép kis fejfájás sorozaton lesz túl, mire tisztázza magában a dolgokat.  
- Azt hiszem kész. - jelentette ki az Istennő gondterhelt arckifejezéssel. A fa pálcika mellé elővett egy másikat, majd a hússzeleteket áttette egy jókora levélre. Keiichi biztos volt benne, hogy nem valamelyik fáról származott, ugyanis normális, zöld színe volt. Aztán Rind átnyújtotta neki a rögtönzött tányért. Tessék…  
- Kö… köszönöm. - mondta a fiú. Óvatosan elvette és gyorsan letette maga elé, mert elég forró volt. A két szelet hús mellett talált még jó sok gyümölcsöt is. A legtöbből fogyasztott már néhányszor az itt tartózkodása alatt, de volt néhány egészen új is. Mindemellett bőséges, és ínycsiklandozó reggelinek ígérkezett. És az illata… az egyszerűen mennyei volt. A szájában összefutott a nyál, és türelmetlenül felemelte a pálcikákat.  
- Hát akkor jó étvágyat! - mondta vidáman, majd lecsípett egy darabot a húsból, és a szájába tette. Lassan rágta szét, bár legszívesebben az egész szeletet a szájába tömte volna. Remek íze volt, jobb, mint bárminek, amit az utóbbi időben evett. Gyorsan nyúlt is a következő falat után, amikor észrevette, hogy Rind lélegzetvisszafojtva nézi. - Nagyon finom… - mondta teljes átéléssel, majd bekapta a következő adagot, és vigyorogva rágni kezdte.  
- Ennek örülök. - Az Istennő láthatóan megkönnyebbült. A lebegő kő lassan a földre ereszkedett, a lehető legtávolabb tőlük. Keiichi néhány gyümölccsel folytatta, majd módszeresen mindent elfogyasztott, ami a levéldarabon volt. Olyan étvágya volt, mint egy farkasnak, és szívesen fogadott volna egy kis repetát is. Persze nem mondta volna semmiképpen sem Rind-nek, hogy ugyan csináljon már még egy adagot. Egyéb ként is, a végén még megfeküdte volna a gyomrát a hirtelenelfogyasztott nagy mennyiségű étel. A harci Istennő egy pillanatra sem vette le róla a tekintetét, és valamiért ez egyáltalán nem zavarta.  
- Köszönöm szépen. - mondta Keiichi hálásan. - Már nagyon régen nem ettem ilyen finomat. Esetleg nem kaphatnék… egy kis vizet? Teljesen ki van száradva a torkom…  
- Máris… - Rind felemelt a földről egy fehér, körülbelül tíz centiméter magas, keskeny hengert, és átnyújtotta neki. K1 érdeklődve vizsgálta meg, hogy vajon mi lehet az. A fala hajszálvékony, műanyagszerű anyagból készült. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy Rind varázslattal készítette. Víz volt benne, amivel boldogan oltotta el a szomját.  
- Huh, ez nagyon jól esett. - mondta elégedetten, majd bűnbánóan az Istennőre nézett. - Ne haragudj, amiért ennyi mindent kellett csinálnod miattam. Gondolom nem vagy hozzászokva ahhoz, hogy kiszolgálj másokat…  
- Miattam sérültél meg, kötelességem, hogy mindent megtegyek a felépülésedért…  
- Nem, Rind ez nem így van. - Keiichi nagyon szerette volna, ha képes sokkal meggyőzőbben beszélni. - Te semmiről nem tehetsz, láttam hogy mindent elkövettél azért, hogy megments. - Hirtelen támadt egy ötlete, amivel elterelhette az Istennő figyelmét. - Egyébként milyen napszak van most? Nagyon sokáig aludtam?  
- Milyen napszak? - kérdezte Rind őszinte meglepetéssel. - Kora délután.  
- Remek… - morogta K1 csalódottan. - Szóval az egész délelőtti edzésnek lőttek, mert én szunyókáltam. Jó kis tanítvány vagyok, nem igaz? - Az Istennő kék szemei szokatlanul nagyra nyíltak, és feltűnően sűrűn pislogott. - valami rosszat mondtam? - kezdte a fiú bizonytalanul.  
- Nem. Nem csak ez… - Rind halványan elmosolyodott, majd lehunyta a szemét. - Ez annyira jellemző rád, Keiichi-kun. Még most is csak azzal törődsz, hogy elmulasztottad az edzéseket… Pedig a helyzet ennél valamivel bonyolultabb.  
- Komolyan… - Keiichi aggódni kezdett. - Azt akarod mondani, hogy van valami, amiről még tudnom kell.  
- Igen. A sérülésed sokkal súlyosabb volt, mint ahogy gondolod. Nagyon közel álltál ahhoz, hogy… - Nem mondta végig, de K1 így is tökéletesen értette. Közel állt ahhoz, hogy meghaljon. Eszébe jutott, hogy miközben zuhant a barlangban, még biztos volt benne, hogy ez fog történni. - Mivel én is elhasználtam a harc során az összes erőmet, képtelen voltam gyógyító varázslatot használni addig, amíg nem pihentem egy kicsit. Csak egy nagyon alapszintű védőfalat emeltem, ami elrejtette az életjeleinket, és megakadályozta, hogy a hideg behatoljon. Mennyire emlékszel a történtekből?  
- Nem sokra… - vágta rá K1 gyorsan. - A harc vége már elég homályos. A legutolsó emlékeim egy része teljesen érthetetlen… Zavarosan felvillanó képek, és torz hangok egyvelege. Utána pedig… nos semmi különösre. - Megint zavarban érezte magát, és inkább nem említette a rövid ébredést. - Ennyi. Minden esetre a tegnapi nap elég strapás volt. - Rind szomorúan megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem tegnap történt az összecsapás. - várt egy pillanatot, hogy K1jobban megemészthesse az információt. - A sérülések miatt bekövetkező sokkhatás, és a veszélyes kimerültség miatt három teljes napot átaludtál.  
- Hármat? - K1 hitetlenkedve. - Az rengeteg…  
- A szervezetednek szüksége volt a pihenésre. Nekem is regenerálódnom kellett pár órányit, és addig csak reménykedtem benne, hogy nem esik semmi bajod. Őszintén szólva kisebb csoda, hogy ilyen hamar felébredtél. Normális körülmények között talán egy hét is kellett volna a regenerálódáshoz ilyen súlyos sérülések után.  
- Azt hiszem akkor nem kellene panaszkodnom… - ismerte el Keiichi. - Ezek szerint az edzés…?  
- Még egy darabig nem kezdheted újra. - mondta az Istennő. - Legalább négy-öt napig nem erőltetheted meg komolyabban magadat. De… - közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. - a továbbiakban sokkal nagyobb veszélynek vagy kitéve, amíg itt maradsz. A Wyrm még nem pusztult el. Komolyan megsérült, de nagyon gyorsan képes regenerálódni. Ha nem mész vissza a valóságba, veszélyben az életed. Lehet hogy ezután sem tudlak meg…  
- Maradok. - szakította félbe Keiichi. - Maradok, és végigcsinálom az edzést. Tudom, hogy veszélyes lesz, de nem érdekel. Végig fogom csinálni, és a végén büszke leszel rám.  
- Tudtam, hogy ezt fogod mondani. - bólintott a valkűr.  
- És ez még nem minden! - Keiichi ökölbe szorított kézzel nézett az Istennő szemébe. - Az az alattomos szörnyeteg azt hitte, hogy elkaphat minket, nem igaz? Mi lenne ha megmutatnánk neki, hogy túlságosan is kemény fába vágta a fejszéjét.  
- Keiichi-kun, ez túl… - kezdte hitetlenkedve Rind, a fiút azonban már nem lehetett megállítani.  
- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sikerülni fog! Ha összefogunk nincs az a démon, ami ellenállhatna nekünk! - Azonban meggondolatlanul túlságosan heves mozdulatot tett, aminek eredményeként éles fájdalom hasított a vállába.  
- Csak óvatosan. - figyelmeztette Rind. - A sebeidnek még szükségük van némi időre, amíg teljesen begyógyulnak. Még így is meglepő, hogy milyen gyors a folyamat. Mintha valami külső erő is segítene…  
- Azt hiszem kissé elhamarkodtam a dolgot. Ugyanakkor még mindig hiszek benne, hogy sikerülhet. Mit mondasz?  
- Rendben. - bólintott a Valkűr. - Együtt fogjuk legyőzni a Wyrm-et. De csak akkor, ha már elég felkészültnek tartalak rá. Az edzést sem folytatjuk addig, amíg rendbe nem jössz. Valamint meg kell nekem bocsátanod…  
- De miért? - pislogott a fiú értetlenül. Először azt hitte, hogy Rind még mindig a sérülései miatt emészti magát, aztán rá kellett jönnie, egyáltalán nem erről van szó.  
- Egészen eddig… - magyarázta a Valkűr, és a hangja most először lett kiegyensúlyozott, mióta K1 magához tért. - …túlzottan óvatosan bántam veled. Azért, mert ember vagy, nem terheltelek meg olyan nagyon a gyakorlatok alatt. Ez komoly hiba volt, ha máshogy teszek, akkor elkerülhetted volna akár az összes sérülést. Feltéve hogy ezek után is vállalod, az edzések már kétszer olyan kemények lesznek, mint azelőtt. Sokkal több és sokkal intenzívebb feladatot fog tartalmazni. Csakis a te érdekedben, kemény leszek veled, ahogy egy másik Valkűrrel tenném. - Keiichi szemöldöke idegesen rángatózott. Nem igazán tudta épp ésszel felfogni, hogy milyen nehezek lehetnek azok a feladatok, amikről Rind most is beszélt. Már az eddigiekkel is alaposan megszenvedett.  
- Nehezebb? Jól van, ennek örülök… - Egyáltalán nem hangzott meggyőzően. Majd ismét végignézett magán. - De a ruháim elég vacak állapotban vannak. Valahogy csinálnom kell velük valamit…  
- Erre nem lesz gondod. - az Istennő a háta mögé mutatott. Keiichi nagy nehezen megfordult, és meglátta, hogy miért nem. Takarosan összehajtogatva ott hevert egy melegítő, épp olyan mint amiben ideérkezett. - Az előző ruháid alapján készítettem őket. Remélem jók lesznek…  
- Tökéletesek! - mondta K1 elképedve. Ismét sikerült elfeledkeznie arról, hogy egy Istennővel van. - Igazán nem panaszkodhatok semmire… - Akkor tehát hogyan tovább?  
- Először is néhány napot arra szánunk, hogy megerősödj. Közben felkészítő gyakorlatokat fogsz végezni, ami segíti ezt a folyamatot, és felkészít az igazi edzésre.  
- Remek, addig sem kell lazsálni. Legalább nem fogok unatkozni.

Majdnem három héttel később Keiichi már úgy gondolt vissza arra a pillanatra, mint élete egyik legmeggondolatlanabb kijelentésének idejére. A ˝rehabilitációs˝ időszak, amire az első néhány napban került sor, majdnem olyan nehéz volt, mint az addig végzett gyakorlatok. Csupán teljesen másfajta feladatokat kellett csinálnia, amelyek közben nem kockáztatta meg, hogy valamelyik sérülése kiújul. Aztán ezek egyre nehezedtek, végül pedig belevágtak az igazán kemény munkába. Valóban igaz volt, hogy az Istennő korábban úgy bánt vele, mit egy hímes tojással. Már nem kellett faleveleket szétvágnia, hanem maradt a reggeltől estig tartó kemény gyakorlás. Aminek egy része azzal telt el, hogy Rind különféle mozdulatokat mutatott neki, a többi pedig azzal, hogy begyakorolták ezeket egymás ellen vívott gyakorló küzdelmekben. Amelyeket egy kívülálló minden bizonnyal véresen komolynak látott volna. A harcos Istennő minden kétséget kizáróan megfeledkezett arról, hogy a cél K1 képességeinek a fejlesztése, nem pedig az, hogy gyakorlóbábúként használja a fiút. Valamint a sérülések elkerüléséről is mintha teljesen megfeledkezett volna. Azonban a módszer kétségtelenül hatásos volt. A fiú elképesztő sebességgel fejlődött, noha még ez sem volt elég ahhoz, hogy hatékonyan fel tudja venni a kesztyűt az Istennő ellen. De az erőnléte, a gyorsasága és az ügyessége minden kétséget kizáróan növekedett, és olyan dolgokat is meg tudott csinálni, amiket addig lehetetlennek hitt. Ennek azonban az volt az ára, hogy néha komolyan csodálkozott azon, hogy a saját lábán képes visszamenni a rejtekhelyükre. Újabban a kis üreget használták, mivel sokkal kevésbé volt észrevehető. Rind pajzsa folyamatosan működött, így a Wyrm elméletileg csak akkor találhatott rájuk, ha elhagyták a helyet. Ez egy kicsit megnehezítette a mindennapokat, de a biztonság érdekében jobbnak látták vállalni az apróbb gondokat. Ezek közül a szűk hely, az ivóvíz és étel hiánya volt a legkellemetlenebb. Keiichi-nek minden nap gondoskodni kellett arról, hogy legyen friss vize és egy kis étele. Viszont megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy az Istennő ahol csak tudott segített neki. Többször is előfordult olyan, hogy amíg a barlangban is edzett, Rind vacsorát készített neki. Az elején még roppant kínosnak találta a dolgot, de a lány elmondta, hogy számára ez természetes. Éppen ezért ő is megnyugodott. Végül már teljesen olyan érzése volt, mint amikor Belldandy főzött neki, ezért ugyan olyan élvezettel fogyasztotta, mintha ő készítette volna. Na és persze az sem volt mellékes, hogy az egyszerű körülményekhez képest a Valkűr sokkal finomabb ételt készített, mint ő otthon a ˝teljes értékű˝ konyhafelszereléssel. Szó szerint a nap fénypontja volt egy-egy ilyen étkezés. A katanája ugyan elveszett a küzdelemben, de az Istennőtől kapott egy újat. A kard máshogy nézett ki, mint az előző, de ugyan olyan hatékony volt. Hamar hozzászokott, és nem is olyan sokára már úgy érezte, mintha mindig ezzel harcolt volna. A pihenés általában abból állt, hogy evett, majd álomba zuhant, hogy aztán másnap, mikor a külső hőmérséklet elviselhető szintre csökkent Rind felébresztette. Azonban mindig szakítottak időt egy kis beszélgetésre. Keiichi úgy érezte, hogy sokkal jobban sikerült ezek után megismernie az Istennőt, mint korábban. Ez érthető volt, mivel eddig egyetlen egy alkalommal sem töltöttek el ennyi időt egymás társaságában. Ráadásul kettesben voltak… ami újabb és újabb kényelmetlen szituációkhoz vezetett. K1 a végén már nem is számolta őket, inkább csak összeszorított foggal tudomásul vette, hogy nincs mit tenni ellenük… A legtöbb problémát a szűk hely okozta, de K1 legváratlanabb pillanatban felbukkanó emlékei a sérülése után történtekről is alaposan bonyolították a dolgokat. Tisztálkodni egy közeli, eldugott kis vízeséshez jártak… együtt. Rind ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy amikor elhagyják a barlangot, mindig együtt legyenek, mivel így sokkal biztonságosabb volt. Természetesen külön-külön fürödtek, amíg a másik a közelben várakozott. Amíg várakoznia kellett, k1 mindig próbálta valahogy elütni az idő, általában egyszerű gyakorlatokkal. Szerencsére az Istennő mindig nagyon gyors volt, így nem kellett sokáig fenntartani a látszatot, hogy teljesen közömbös aziránt, ami a háta mögött történik. Aztán amikor rákerült a sor, még jobban zavarba jött. Szörnyen nehezére esett úgy tisztálkodni, hogy alig néhány méterre tőle ott várakozott az Istennő. Még akkor is, ha biztosan tudta, hogy Rind soha nem leskelődött volna. Attól tartott, hogy ha esetleg valami veszélyesnek tekinthető helyzet adódik, akkor a Valkűr figyelmen kívül fogja hagyni a zavarát, persze csak a biztonsága érdekében. Bár a lényének egy része talán örült volna egy ilyen ˝lehetőségnek˝…

Azonban Rind nem volt mindig olyan kedves, mint amikor vacsorát főzött, vagy a lefekvés előtti beszélgetések közben… A kiképzés alatt végig szigorú volt, és távolságtartó maradt. Megkövetelte a fiútól, hogy minden figyelmét annak szentelje, amit éppen csinál. Egyszer sem emelte fel a hangját, de így talán még sokkal tekintélyt parancsolóbb volt, mintha kiabált volna. Keiichi számára beletelt egy kis időbe, mire hozzászokott ehhez. Bár tökéletesen megértette, hogy ha az Istennő alapos munkát akar végezni, akkor ez a minimum. A fegyelemhez végül pár nap alatt teljesen hozzászokott, és habozás nélkül végrehajtott minden utasítást, amit kapott. Előtte sem neheztelt érte, csak akkor még eléggé esetlen volt hozzá, hogy a legváratlanabb helyzetekben történő, egészen elképesztő parancsokat is teljesítse. Rind pedig ha szükséges volt megfuttatta, lehetetlenül meredek sziklákra mászatta fel, és a teljesítőképessége legszélére hajszolta. Sőt, ha úgy ítélte meg, akkor odaállt mellé, ügyet sem vetve a fiú felborulni készülő hormonháztartásával, közvetlen közelről mutatta meg, mit kell csinálnia. Közben K1 olyan hasznos dolgokat is megtanult, amiről korábban nem hitte volna, hogy szüksége lehet rá. Ilyen volt például a saját teljesítményének objektív felmérése. Aminek segítségével minden szerénység vagy éppen túlzott önteltséget mellőzve képes volt megmondani, hogy egy adott gyakorlatot mennyire jól hajtott végre. Ez nagyon jó módszer volt arra, hogy akár egyedül is folytathassa az edzést, ha majd visszatért a valóságba. Vagy például azt is megmutatta neki Rind, hogy teljesen hétköznapi mozdulatokat, egy-egy apró, első látásra észrevehetetlen változtatással hogyan alakíthat át hatékony edzéssé. Olyanokat, amikről soha nem is gondolta volna, hogy hasznot húzhat belőlük.

Közben mivel valóban nem volt ideje unatkozni, szinte repült az idő. A napok egymást követték, és elképesztően hamar letelt a kiképzés ideje. Az utolsó néhány napban már sajnálta, hogy hamarosan búcsút kell mondania az Istennőnek. Ugyanakkor tudta, hogy ez mindenképpen elkerülhetetlen. Éppen erre gondolt amikor a késő délutáni nap fényében szembenézett a bárdját egy kézzel tartó Istennővel. A nap terméseként beszerzett néhány zúzódást a bordáira, amikor figyelmetlen volt a védelme. Ezen felül még számtalan kisebb-nagyobb karcolása is volt, de ezekkel szinte nem is törődött. A lefekvés előtt Rind úgy is mindig meggyógyította, vagy ha veszélyesebbnek tűnt néhány seb, akkor azt még ott a helyszínen. Ez viszonylagos biztonságérzetet nyújtott számára, de azt egy pillanatra sem felejtette el, hogy éles helyzetben az ˝ellenfele˝ nem fogja meggyógyítani. Egyenletes lélegzett, pedig már nagyon hosszú ideje folyt a gyakorlópárbaj. Korábban már égett volna a tüdeje ekkora megerőltetéstől, de a különleges légző gyakorlatok, amiket megtanult, rengeteget segítettek. A haja csapzott volt az izzadtságtól, ezért egy szövetcsíkból rögtönzött fejpántot kötött a homlokára, hogy ne lógjon a szemébe. Lehet, hogy első látásra nem volt túl dekoratív, de minden kétséget kizáróan hatásos volt. Most éppen arra várt, hogy az Istennő csináljon valamit, vagy éppen neki legyen egy alkalmas pillanata a támadásra. Végül Rind leeresztette a fegyverét, és meglepő bejelentést tett.  
- Az edzésnek mára vége. - Közben a bárd lassan visszaalakult fülbevalóvá. K1-t bár meglepte, hogy ilyen hamar befejezték a gyakorlatokat, habozás nélkül az övébe tűzte a kardját. Nem értette miért határozott így az Istennő, hiszen a naplementéig még legalább két óra volt hátra.. Nem szokták ilyen gyorsan befejezni, még akkor sem ha már nagyon fáradt volt. Aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy amikor Urd is hasonlóan váratlanul vetett véget az edzésnek, akkor vette kezdetét egy sokkal nehezebb tréning. Nem szólt semmit, hanem gyorsan felzárkózott a rejtekhelyük felé induló Istennőhöz.  
- Miért hagytuk abba ilyen hamar? - kérdezte mintegy mellékesen. Valójában nagyon is kíváncsi volt.  
- Holnap nagyon nehéz napunk lesz. - válaszolta az Istennő nyugodtan. - Szükség van egy kicsivel több pihenésre mindkettőnknek, hogy készen álljunk a feladatra.  
- Igaz is. - kocogtatta meg a homlokát a fiú. - Majdnem elfelejtettem, hogy holnap intézzük el a Wyrm-et. - Valóban kiment a fejéből, pedig ez nem igazán tartozott a könnyen elfelejthető dolgok közé. Talán valami más oka is lehetett.  
- Valamint holnap fogsz visszatérni a valóságba… - tette hozzá Rind érezhetően szomorú hangszínnel.  
- Igen ez is igaz… - bólintott feszülten K1. - Épp erre gondoltam az előbb is… - ismerte be kelletlenül, majd gyorsan felkapta a fejét. - Mármint csak miután befejeztük. Közben végig a küzdelemre koncentráltam… majdnem…  
- Semmi baj. - a Valkűr hangja megértő volt. - Az én figyelmemet is gyakran elterelték ezek a tények… Néha nem is olyan nagy baj egy kis figyelmetlenség.  
- Komolyan? - kérdezte Keiichi egyre növekvő jókedvvel. - Akkor ezt majd Urd-nak is elmondom. Igaz ő csak ritkán figyel oda valamire, tehát biztos ismeri már. - Vidáman nyugtázta, hogy Rind halványan elmosolyodik.  
- Úgy tűnik Urd nem sokat változott, amióta megismertem. - mondta az emlékei között kutatva. - Bár igazán soha nem ismertük meg egymást, de rövid idő alatt kiderült, hogy meglehetősen szokatlan jellem.  
- Igen, Urd már csak ilyen. Az ember soha nem tudhatja, hogy mikor tűnik fel mögötte, valami elképesztő szándékkal. Hidd el, már többször is áldozatul estem a mesterkedéseinek, mint amennyi hirtelen eszembe jutna.  
- De legbelül, a Démoni mivolta ellenére ő is egy igazi Istennő. - mondta Rind elismerően. - Bár mindig próbálja titkolni mások előtt az igazi érzelmeit, amik valójában ugyan azok, mint bármelyikünknek. Ezt még a rövid ismeretségünk ellenére is sikerült leszűrnöm. Csupán a hazugságai miatt kerül gyakran nehéz helyzetbe, és épp ez az oka, hogy nem lehet első osztályú.  
- Ez igaz. - bólintott K1. - Minden, kivéve egyet. Urd első osztályú Istennő. Számomra legalábbis az, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem csak én gondolom így. Végül is önszántából utasította vissza a kinevezését, pedig a próbákat sikeresen végigcsinálta…  
- Erről nem is tudtam. - Az Istennő kíváncsian ránézett. - Urd-ot ismét jelölték a vizsgára?  
- Azért nem tudhatsz róla, mert azután történt, hogy nálunk jártál. Mindenkit váratlanul ért, amikor Peorth bejelentette, hogy… - dióhéjban elmesélte az egész történetet az Istennőnek. Épp akkor fejezte be, amikor visszaértek a rejtekhelyre.  
- Úgy vettem ki a szavaidból… - mondta Rind, miközben elkezdte a bejáratról leszedegetni az álcázásnak használt ágakat. - …hogy nem igazán örültél annak, hogy Urd boldoggá akart tenni.  
- Nos azzal nem lett volna semmi bajom… csóválta meg a fejét K1. - Csak tudott a módszerek amiket bevetett... Bár a végén minden a lehető legjobban ment, de addig a kitűző meglehetősen változatos képet mutatott.  
- De mégis jó emlékként gondolsz rá vissza, nem igaz? - K1 vigyorogva bólintott, s közben felkészült arra hogy lemásszon. - Nagyon jó kapcsolat lehet közted és Urd között… - Keiichi riadtan kapta fel a fejét, mire a keze amivel kapaszkodott megcsúszott, ő pedig lezuhant a háromméteres mélységbe. Ismét érezte a bizsergést, ami a pajzson való áthaladást kísérte. Keményen beütötte a hátsó felét, a talajba.  
- Jól vagy? - hajolt le a lyukba aggódva Rind. - Mi történt?  
- Semmi-semmi… - magyarázta idegesen a fiú. Nem igazán örült neki, hogy Urd és az ő kapcsolatára terelődött a téma. Fogalma sem volt, hogy erre mit mondhatna. Ismerje be, hogy jelenleg éppen titkos szeretők? Ez bizonyára nem tűntette volna fel az istennő előtt jó színben. Belldandy meghalt, ő pedig rögtön lecsapott a nővérére… Nos igazából nem egészen így történt, mivel nem volt szándékos a dolog. - Csak nem figyeltem eléggé…  
- Legközelebb légy óvatosabb… - mondta a Valkűrt szelíd megrovással, miközben lassan leereszkedett a földre.  
- Igen, az óvatosság nem árt… - nyögte bambán. - Ami az előbbi kérdésedet illeti, Urd és köztem a lehető legjobb viszony van. - Próbált semleges hangon beszélni, de érezte, hogy nem igazán sikerül. Valamit nyilván Rind is sejthetett, mert egyenesen ránézett. Azt azonban nem tudta, hogy mit, mert nem nézett a Valkűr szemébe. Nem mert, mert attól tartott, hogy a tekintete mindent elárul. Az Istennő azonban nem erőltette a dolgot, és ezért igazán hálás volt neki. A beszélgetés tovább folytatódott, és könnyedén elterelődött a kínos témáról. Közben Rind vacsorát készített. A fiú kissé csodálkozott ezen, hiszen egyáltalán nem volt olyan fáradt, de egyben örült is neki. Miután mindent megevett, amit csak lehetett, egy újabb kellemetlen pillanat következett, amihez Keiichi már kénytelen volt hozzászokni.  
- Keiichi-kun, vedd le a felsődet… - mondta Rind, mire a fiú engedelmesen levette a melegítőjét. Az Istennő odatérdelt mellé, ő pedig igyekezett másfelé nézni. - Most emeld fel a kezed… így! - Rátette a kezét a legnagyobb lilás foltra. Keiichi kissé összerezzent az érintésre, és halkan felszisszent. - Bocsánat…  
- Semmi baj… - vágta rá K1 gyorsan. Ugyan azt a kellemes melegséget érezte, mint mindig amikor Rind gyógyította. Lassan az összes sebével elkészültek. Egyetlen egy maradt. Még a délelőtt folyamán Keiichi-nek sikerült bemutatnia egy tökéletesen kivitelezett esést. Ennek eredményeként egy száraz ág felsértette a felső ajkát, és az arcának egy részét is. Rind megvizsgálta a sérülést, ami miatt egész közel kellett hajolnia a fiúhoz. K1 pedig azt sem tudta, hogy hová nézzen, és sűrűn pislogott.  
- Kicsit fordítsd balra a fejed… - kérte az Istennő, mire Keiichi egészen balra rántotta.  
- Így jó? - kérdezte idegesen.  
- Egy kicsit vissza… - Az Istennő megfogta az állát, és a megfelelő pozícióba állította a fejét. - Maradj így egy kicsit. - Keiichi pulzusa felgyorsult, mikor Rind két ujját az ajkain lévő sebre tette. Nem is érzett egy csepp fájdalmat sem. Aztán borostyánszínű gyógyító fény ragyogott fel, ami akaratlanul is magára vonta K1 tekintetét, de csak egy pillanatra, mert egy másik ragyogást is észrevett. A Valkűr kék szemei koncentrálásról árulkodtak, miközben gyógyított. Aztán észrevette, hogy nézik…  
A két tekintet összekapcsolódott. Keiichi még levegőt is elfelejtett venni, az agya pedig egészen lelassult. A szituáció kísértetiesen emlékeztetett egy jóval korábbira. Az a bizonyos előző eset pedig úgy végződött, amire egyáltalán nem számított. Igaz akkor olyan részeg volt, mint még soha, és az ital miatt a gátlásai sem voltak annyira erősek. De az bizonyos volt, hogy most sem kellett volna sokat tennie, hogy ugyan arra az útra terelje a dolgokat, mint korábban. Csupán néhány centit előrehajolni… El sem tudta képzelni, hogy az Istennő hogy reagálna arra, ha most megcsókolná. Az egyik lehetőség egy fájdalmas pofon volt, amihez képest a Wyrm-től elszenvedett sérülés egyszerű karcolásnak tűnt… Azonban a másik változat szerint, amitől sokkal jobban tartott, és valamiért sokkal valószínűbbnek tűnt, Rind egyáltalán nem tiltakozott volna. Mivel még csak véletlenül sem akarta kipróbálni egyik lehetőséget sem, rémült menekülésbe kezdett.  
- Meggyógyultam! - kiáltotta vidáman, majd őrült sebességgel felpattant. Közben teljesen a jobb kezére támaszkodott, de megfeledkezett arról, hogy a tenyerében ott a katana markolata. Mint ahogy azt Rind-től tanulta, a fegyvert mindig úgy tette le, hogy a lehető legkönnyebben felkaphassa szükség esetén. Közben pedig ne jelentsen veszélyt a pengéje. Ez egy nagyon praktikus ötlet volt, kivéve a mostani alkalmat.  
- Keiichi-kun, vigyázz… - kezdte az Istennő, de a figyelmeztetéssel már elkésett. A lekerekített keresztvas megcsúszott a sziklán, és az egész kard, K1 kezével együtt kilendült oldalra. A fiú meggondolatlanul a lehető legközelebbi, és legnagyobb biztonságot ígérő kapaszkodó, Rind válla felé nyúlt. Ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy amikor elterült a földön, magára rántotta az Istennőt is. Elképedve tátogott, mint egy légzési nehézségekkel küzdő hal. Akkor sem alakulhattak volna ˝rosszabbul˝ a dolgok, ha szándékosan mesterkedik benne. A Valkűr arca ugyan azt a meglepetést tükrözte, amit ő is érzett. És mivel még közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, mint korábban, ezt tökéletesen ki tudta olvasni a szeméből is. Egyre jobban csökkent az esélye, hogy megúszhatják a dolgot. Mégis a fiú minden erejével azon volt, hogy elkerüljék az elkerülhetetlent.  
- Úgy tűnik, ez engem is meglepett… - mondta Rind erőltetett nyugalommal a hangjában. - Még egy Valkűr sem készülhet fel mindenre. - Keiichi nagyon szeretett volna őszintén felnevetni, de az Istennő túl szép volt ahhoz, hogy ilyesmivel el tudja terelni róla a figyelmét. A kék színű hajzuhatag finoman cirógatta az arca bal felét, ahogy gravitáció miatt előre omlott. Csak pár centi… Keiichi biztos volt benne, hogy csupán ennyit kellene megtennie ahhoz, hogy nagyon-nagyon kellemes legyen az elkövetkező időszak. Csak ehhez egy nagy adag bátorságra lett volna szüksége, és ezzel most nem igazán rendelkezett. Nagy nehezen egy kicsit mégis megmozdította a fejét. Az egész barlangban síri csend uralkodott, még a saját szívverését is hallotta. Egy kéz nehezedett az övére. Megborzongott az érintéstől, de egyáltalán nem azért mert kellemetlennek találta. Rind-en nem volt rajta a kesztyűje, mivel a gyógyításhoz le kellett vennie. A harcos Istennő keze puhák voltak, egyáltalán nem arról árulkodtak a feladatáról. Erre persze már korábban is rájött, de még soha nem volt akkora jelentőssége, mint most. Már csak egyetlen árva centiméter maradt az ajkaik között, ami már egészen elhanyagolható volt. És mégis… bizonyos szempontból óriási távolságnak hatott. Ezek után még nehezebben tudta felfogni, hogy valójában ez meg sem történik vele. Mert minden amit tapasztalt, az szász százalékig élethű volt, pont mint a valóságban. Az Istennő lehelete csiklandozta a felső ajkát. Csak annyit kellett volna tennie, hogy megcsókolja, hogy végre megszűnjön az érzés, és pontot tegyen a nevetségesnek ható szituáció végére. Végül is nem is lett volna olyan rossz. Bizonyára Rind-nek is jól esett volna néhány hosszú, forró csók.  
Hangosan koppant a feje, mikor az utolsó pillanatban visszarántotta egy eltúlzott mozdulattal. Fájdalmat mégsem érzet, vagy inkább nem tudott vele törődni.  
- Hogy én mennyire ügyetlen vagyok… - mondta vigyorogva. - Nem lehet könnyű velem, ugye? - Kényszeredetten nevetgélni kezdett, miközben mind a ketten felálltak. Közben szédelegve gondolt vissza arra, hogy mennyire közel volt. Aztán mégis csak sikerült ellenállnia a kísértésnek. Felbukkant előtte egy arc, és ez elég erőt adott hozzá. Fura, de nem Belldandy volt az. Már rég sikerült lerendeznie magában, hogy nem csalja meg halott kedvesét, ha egy másik lánnyal csókolózik. Jóval az előtt, hogy bármi is történt volna közte, és Bell nővére között… Teljesen mások voltak az okai, hogy sokáig nem jött össze senkivel. Aztán az a bizonyos éjszaka, amit Urd-dal töltött el, mindent megváltoztatott. Mégis csak most jött rá pontosan, mennyire… Úgy érezte megcsalná az Istennőt, ha most tovább lépne Rind-del. Teljesen tanácstalan volt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mi van kettejük között. Nagyon szoros kapcsolat volt, nem igazán tudta, hogy lehet-e szerelemnek nevezni… Ahhoz ismernie kellett volna Urd érzéseit, de ami még fontosabb a sajátjáét is. Ennek ellenére még is úgy gondolta, hogy elárulja Urd-ot, ha akár egyszer is megcsókolja Rind-et. Még akkor is, ha ez nem is volt valóságos szituáció. Ez pedig éppen elég volt ahhoz, hogy mindent más színben lásson. Most már egy roppant csinos, és kétségtelenül vonzó lányt látott a Valkűrben, de korán sem ellenállhatatlant. Ezt a szerepet már egy másik nő foglalta el az életében, és még véletlenül sem akart egyszerre két vasat a tűzbe tartani.  
- Nagyon… megütötted magad? - kérdezte Rind, és láthatóan neki is nehezére esett úgy tenni, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Keiichi feltápászkodott, és idétlenül vigyorogva megérintette a fején keletkező dudort. A mosoly azonnal lehervadt az arcáról.  
- Au…! - sziszegte kétségbeesetten, majd siránkozva hozzátette: - Nagyon fáj…  
- Akkor ezt is meggyógyítom. - Keiichi előrehajtotta a fejét, és néhány pillanattal később már kutya baja sem volt.  
- Köszönöm. - mondta hálásan. - Rengeteg baj van velem, ugye?  
- Számomra te soha nem jelentesz ˝bajt˝. Már ha helyesen értelmezem a ˝baj˝ ebben a szövegkörnyezetben való használatát. A barátom vagy Keiichi-kun, és csak ez számít.  
- Ennek örülök… - ezután igyekeztek minél feltűnés mentesebben viselkedni egymás társaságában, de úgy tűnt ez elég nehezen megy mindkettőjüknek. Keiichi megágyazott magának a földön. Még mindig a Wyrm egyik szőrcsomóját használta egyszerre matracnak és takarónak is, mivel meglepően kényelmesnek bizonyult. Noha a szagát még többszöri mosással sem lehetett eltűntetni. Most kivételesen örült volna pár cseppnek Peorth rózsaolajából… Odakint hamarosan besötétedett, és a pajzs halvány derengésén kívül itt bent sem volt túl nagy fényözön. K1 a feje alá gyömöszölte a ˝párnáját˝, majd behunyta a szemét, és várta, hogy az álom magával ragadja. Előtte még látta, ahogy Rind elfoglalja a megszokott meditációs pozíciót. Szeretett volna még egy kicsit beszélgetni, mivel már nem sok alkalmuk volt rá, de képtelen volt bármilyen témát felhozni. De Rind megtette helyette.  
- Időutazás… igaz? - kérdezte váratlanul. Azaz inkább nem is kérdés volt, hanem egy határozott kijelentés.  
- Hogyan? - ült fel Keiichi, és a félhomályban próbálta kivenni az Istennő vonásait.  
- Urd-dal időutazásra készültök, hogy megmentsétek Belldandy-t, igaz? - pontosított a Valkűr. K1 már először is felfogta a kérdést, de így már bizonyossá vált, hogy Rind mindenről tudott.  
- Igen, ez az igazság. - ismerte be lehajtott fejjel. - Vissza akarunk utazni az időben, hogy megakadályozzuk Belldandy halálát, megváltoztatva ezzel a történelmet. - Várt néhány pillanatot, mielőtt folytatta volna. - Nézd, Rind én megértem, ha ezek után nem segítesz, és sajnálom hogy idáig nem mondtam el az igazságot. Urd elmondta, hogy a létező bűnök egyik legnagyobbika, ha valaki be akar avatkozni a dolgok menetébe. Istennőként neked ezt minden áron meg kell akadályozni…. Ha lenne más megoldás… - kezdte zaklatottan. - De sajnos ez az egyetlen lehetőségünk… más remény nem maradt, hogy megmentsük őt. Ezért ha te…  
- Már régóta tudom. - szólt közbe az Istennő.  
- Te… tessék?  
- Rájöttem már az elején, hogy a tervetek csakis az időutazás lehet. Máshogy nem akadályozhatjátok meg Belldandy halálát. Ezt egyáltalán nem volt nehéz kitalálni a tények ismeretében.  
- Ez igaz… - Keiichi hülyén érezte magát, mivel tényleg azt hitte, hogy az istennőnek sejtelme sincs semmiről. Pedig a körülmények tekintetében valóban nem lehetett nehéz kitalálni. - De akkor…  
- Úgy döntöttem ennek ellenére mindent megteszek, hogy sikerrel járjatok. - Rind sziluettje mozdulatlan volt. - A szeretet, amit Belldandy iránt érzel, csak úgy árad belőled. Ha nem így lenne, akkor soha nem segítenék. Ezen felül a rövid idő alatt, amit együtt töltöttünk sikerült alaposan megismernem téged. Ezért tudom, hogy a törvények ellenére helyes, amit tenni fogsz. Még ha én csak egy emlék vagyok, akkor is szeretnék legalább egy kicsit segíteni abban, hogy újra boldog lehess Belldandy-val.  
- Már most is sokat segítettél, köszönöm. - Mosolyodott el szívből Keiichi. - Számomra te sokkal több vagy emléknél. Épp olyan igazi, akárcsak a valóságban élő Rind. Nekem pedig megadatott az a szerencse, hogy mindkettőtöket megismerhettelek.  
- Egy dolgot azonban sajnálok… - a Valkűr szomorúan folytatta. - Hogy az igazi énem soha nem fog emlékezni erre az időre.  
- Ne aggódj. - nyugtatta meg K1 vidáman. - Le merem fogadni, hogy valamilyen úton tudomást szerez róla. Talán egyszer én magam mesélem el neki. Ahogy ismerem… illetve ahogy ismerlek, biztos hinni fogsz nekem.  
- Igen ez biztos. Most már nem aggódom. - Ismét sikerült maguk mögött hagyni a szomorú gondolatokat, és ezt K1 és Rind nap legnagyobb sikerének könyvelte el. - Keiichi-kun… - szólította meg a fiút az Istennő. - Már aludni szeretnél?  
- Nem… igazából nem hiszem, hogy az éjszaka folyamán tudnék egy percet is aludni, annyira izgatott vagyok. - Halkan felnevetett. - Ha gondolod még beszélgethetünk.  
- Ennek örülnék, mivel még jó néhány dolgot meg kell vitatnunk. - Miközben beszélt, odaült a fiú lábához, így már látták egymás arcát is. - Többek között a holnapi támadásról… És utána mesélhetnél még néhány mulatságos történetet.  
- Jól van, akkor vágjunk is bele! - kezdte izgatottan a fiú, és örömmel nyugtázta, hogy a Valkűr mosolyog. - Ha már itt tartunk, mindjárt van is egy ötletem, amivel növelhetjük az esélyünket a szörnyeteg ellen. Tudod észrevettem valamit, amikor a legutóbb harcoltunk ellene és a ködeelementálok ellen… - Izgatottan elmesélte a felfedezését, és legnagyobb örömére Rind látott benne fantáziát. Majd végül rábólintott, és K1 végre először igazán hasznosnak érezte magát.  
- De tudod, én is gondolkoztam azon, hogy növelhetnénk az esélyeinket. - Emelte fel a mutatóujját az Istennő.  
- Tényleg? - érdeklődött a fiú. - Akkor ezek szerint már biztos győzni fogunk.  
- Ez kétségtelen. - értett egyet Rind. - Figyelj, jól, Keiichi-kun… - Azzal ő is előadta ez ötletét. Keiichi pedig elképedve hallgatta végig.

Egészen késő éjjelig beszélgettek, aminek köszönhetően rengeteg mindenről esett szó. Az elkövetkező csata legapróbb várható részletein túl rengeteg történet is előkerült. Végül a pihenés mellett döntöttek, bár mindketten szívesebben folytatták volna tovább a társalgást. Másnap reggel K1 sokkal jobban érezte magát, mintha egy egész napot végigaludt volna. Kipihent volt, és úgy érezte akár magával a Wyrm-mel is könnyedén elbánna. Ez persze erős túlzás volt, de nem nagyon zavartatta magát miatta. Szokás szerint a reggelivel kezdte a napot, ami készen várt rá, mire felébredt. Szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy valaki főzött neki. Urd akkor sem csinált volna neki reggelit, ha sírva könyörgött volna érte. Annyira azért nem akart, az Istennő főztjéből, hogy ilyesmit megtegyen érte. Ezután elmentek a szokásos tisztálkodásra. Keiichi türelmesen várt, hogy az Istennő elvégezze a szokásos szertartási folyamatot. Közben egy vékony kis faág segítségével különös alakzatokat karcolt a földbe. Teljesen véletlenszerűen, mindenféle rendszer nélkül. Azért egész végig nyitva tartotta a szemét, nehogy valami meglepje őket. Persze lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy hamarabb észrevegyen egy támadást, mint Rind. Halkan felsóhajtott. A várakozás gyakran sokkal rosszabb volt, mint bármi más. A háta mögött hallotta a víz csobogását, és az eltelt idő alapján úgy tippelt, hogy hamarosan ő fog következni. Nem is tévedett, ugyanis fél perc múlva megjelent mellette Rind, tökéletesen száraz hajjal, felöltözve. Roppantul irigyelte a Valkűrt néhány képessége miatt. Neki komoly megerőltetést jelentett a szárítkozás. Törölköző híján kénytelen volt megvárni, hogy a szél és a nap megszárítsa legalább annyira, hogy belebújhasson a ruháiba. Mindez azonban csak egy apró kellemetlenség volt, ha cserébe tisztán kezdhette a napot, még akkor is ha sötétedésre már úgy nézett ki mint aki egész nap a piszokban fetrengett. Ez bizonyos szempontból igaz is volt. Ez a tisztálkodás azonban szokatlanul hamar véget ért. Ezzel elkezdődött élete talán legnehezebb feladata…  
Aminek az első fázisa egyáltalán nem volt nehéz, sőt a rengeteg várakozás miatt még unalmas is volt. Ugyanis meg kellett találniuk a Wyrm-et, ami bárhol lehetett. Erre azonban Rind-nek volt egy nagyon jó módszere. Előtte azonban megkérte Keiichi-t, hogy hozza fel a takaróját. Aztán közösen kiszedtek belőle ötvenkét darab szőrszálat. Az Istennő szerint pontosan ennyire volt szükség, egy darabbal sem többre vagy éppen kevesebbre. Mikor megvolt a megfelelő mennyiség, az egészet Keiichi kezébe gyűjtötték össze, mivel az Istennő épp egy varázslathoz készülődött.  
_**- Jelenjetek meg előttem ti, kiknek hatalmában áll felkutatni mindent, ami valaha eltűnt. Gyertek, és keressétek meg a szörnyeteget… SZENZOROK! - **_Egy sor pukkanó hallatszott mindenfelé, amit apró, fehér füstpamacsok kísértek. Keiichi ide oda kapkodta a fejét, és csodálkozva nézegette a füstből előbukkanó apró alakokat.  
- Ezek… - kezdte döbbenten, és alaposan megnézte magának a legközelebbit. - Pont olyanok mint te… - A kis Rind hasonmások valóban teljesen olyanok voltak mint az igazi. Csak sokkal kisebbek, és a testük arányában is más volt, amitől elképesztően aranyosak lettek. Az amelyiket Keiichi vizsgálgatott gondolt egyet, majd helyet foglalt a fiú vállán. Mosolyogva nézett fel rá, amitől K1-nek rögtön eszébe jutott a régi UFO-catcher mániája, amikor különféle plüss figurákat halászott ki, hogy meglegyen a teljes gyűjteménye. Néha komolyan dühös lett, amikor egy-egy darabot nem sikerült megszereznie. Igazából csak nem rég szokott le erről a mániáról, de valahogy most megint visszatért hozzá a kedve. A kis Rind majdnem akkora volt, mint egy ilyen figura, csak azoknál sokkal de sokkal bájosabb. Valamint eszébe jutott az is, hogy Urd is használt néha ehhez hasonló varázslatot. Csak ha az Istennő nem vigyázott, és túl sok felé osztódott, létrejött néhány degenerált példány is, amit aztán szanaszét hagyott maga után. Olykor frászt hozva ezzel K1-re aki váratlanul rátalált egy ilyen ˝szépséghibás˝ darabra. Kétségtelenül Rind varázslata is hasonló elven működött mint az övé. Azonban a szenzoroknak nevezett ˝˝Mini-Rind-ek˝ mindegyike egészen máshogy viselkedett. Voltak olyanok, akik türelmesen várakoztak, de jó néhány lökdösődőt is fel lehetett fedezni. Mások csak álltak, vagy éppen lebegtek, miközben úgy tűnt, mintha fogalmuk sem lenne róla mit kellene tenniük. Minden esetre nehéz lett volna bármilyen módon megkülönböztetni őket egymástól, hiszen a ruhájuk és a kinézetük pontosan ugyan olyan volt. Az ˝igazi˝ Rind megköszörülte a torkát, majd a magasba emelt a kezét.  
- Figyeljetek rám! - mondta parancsoló hangon, mire valamennyi szenzor felé fordította a tekintetét. Mikor a Valkűr végignézett rajtuk, különös kifejezés suhant végig az arcán, de csak egy nagyon rövid pillanatra. K1 közben kénytelen volt tudomásul venni, hogy páran rajta foglaltak helyet. Kettő e fején, három a jobb vállán, és kettő a balon lökdösődött. Igyekezett minél kevesebbet mozogni, hogy véletlenül le ne essenek. Közben azok folyamatosan beszélgettek, különös, dallamos és tejesen érhetetlen hangokkal. - Azt mondtam figyelem. - Rind hangja higgadt maradt, de az összes szenzor egyszersmind elhallgatott. - Nagyon fontos feladatotok van… - kezdte a Valkűr. - Meg kell találnotok egy Wyrm-et, ami valahol itt kószál. Mivel távolról képes elrejteni az energiajeleit, nem lesz egyszerű bemérni. Nagyon kell sietnetek, és minél előbb jelenteni a helyzetét. Tehát indulás… Keiichi-kun... - fordult a fiúhoz. - A szőrszálakat!  
- Ja igen… - K1 kinyitotta a tenyerét.  
- Ezeken megtaláljátok a Wyrm mágikus jellemzőit, és az többi fontos jellegzetességét. Még egyszer mondom, nagyon gyorsaknak kell lennetek. - Mint egy felbolydult méhkas, úgy rohanták meg a fiú nyitott tenyerét. Mindegyik magának akarta az első szőrszálat. Pár pillanattal később, amikor Rind köhintett egyet, kialakult egy takaros kis sor. A szenzorok alaposan megvizsgálták a kapott mintát. Volt amelyik elfintorodott, amikor megszagolta, de olyan is amelyik megpróbálta a dereka köré csavarni a rugalmas szálat, hogy könnyebb legyen vele repülni. Keiichi nagyon jól mulatott rajtuk, főleg hogy az utóbbinak csak sokadszorra sikerült a feladat, viszont akkor büszkén mutogatta a többieknek a vadonatúj övét. Egykettőre elfogyott az összes szőrszál, kivéve egyet. A szenzorok egy tökéletes kört alkotva gyülekeztek körülbelül három méteres magasságban. Úgy tűnt ez náluk valamiféle formáció lehetett, mert mindegyik kihúzta magát, és igyekezett komoly arcot vágni. - Csak ötvenegy… számolta meg gyorsan őket Rind. - Egy hiányzik, de nem érünk rá keresni… - Mielőtt azonban befejezhette volna, K1 váratlanul felnevetett. Az Istennő gyanakodva nézett rá.  
- Bo… bo… bocsáss meg… - hahotázta a fiú. - De va… valami nagyon csi… csiklandoz…! - Közben a bal kezét a rekeszizmára szorította. Majd hirtelen megmozdult a ruhája, és egy pillanattal később egy Mini-Rind röppent ki a melegítő felsőrészének a nyakán. Teljesen vakon repült, és a fejével telibe találta K1 álkapcsát, aki fájdalmasan felkiáltott. Szegény szenzor sem úszta meg, a fejét fogva szédelegve ereszkedett le a földre, majd elterült Keiichi cipőjének orrán. A szemei arról árulkodtak, hogy szívesebben aludna a keresgélés helyett. Rind beletörődve sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd két ujja közé csípte a kis teremtés ruháját hátul, a derekánál. Aztán elvette K1 kezéből a szőrszálat, és átadta neki. Végül a többiek közé állította, így teljes lett a kör.  
- Indulás! - adta ki a végső parancsot, mire egyetlen éles villanás látszott, és valamennyi szenzor eltűnt. Keiichi tátott szájjal bámulta az apró fénycsóvákat, amik ide oda cikáznak a az erdő felett. Aztán egy pillanat, és már ennyit sem látott. - Néha nagyon nehéz velük. - mondta Rind váratlanul. Ugyanakkor… Szerintem igazán viccesek. - K1 mosolyogva bólintott.  
- Igen, valóban azok. - tette hozzá, majd gondterhelten összehúzta a szemöldökét. - Akkor most megvárjuk amíg visszatérnek?  
- Arra nincs szükség. Ha valamelyikük megtalálja a Wyrm-et, arról én is azonnal tudni fogok. Hidd el ha kell nagyon hamar átnézik az egész bolygót, ha úgy szükséges. Eddig nem tudtam használni őket, mivel nem volt semmim, ami alapján felismerték volna a lényt. De a szőrszálak tökéletesen megfelelnek a célra… Már csak idő kérdése, és tudni fogjuk a pontos helyet, ahol bujkál. Addig is, hozzákezdhetünk a felkészüléshez...  
- Igaz… - K1 bizonytalanul megvakarta a tarkóját. Rind az előző este során kitalált tervekről beszélt. Ezek közül az egyikhez, amit ő javasolt el kellett menni egy olyan helyre, amit nem igazán akart újra látni. - Akkor indulhatunk?  
- Egy pillanat… - Rind a rejtekhelyül használt barlang bejárati nyílása fölé emelte a kezét, ami szép lassan összezárult, mintha sosem létezett volna. - Most már mehetünk… - Mindketten berohantak az erdőbe.

Hosszú percekkel később meg is érkeztek ahhoz a barlanghoz, amiben még az első összecsapás után meghúzták magukat. Keiichi alig ismert rá a helyre az irtózatos pusztítás miatt. Az első terv az ő nevéhez fűződött, és a megvalósításához be kellett jutni a barlangba, mert csak ott lehetet megtalálni egy nagyon fontos komponenst. Rind csinált egy bejáratot, amin aztán könnyedén bejuthattak a barlangba. Már az első nagyobb teremben megtalálták amit kerestek.  
- Akkor kezdhetjük is. - mondta Rind, majd mindketten odaléptek az egyik falhoz, ami teljesen be volt borítva a sötétben ragyogó anyaggal. Az Istennő végighúzta a tenyerét a falon, majd felemelte. A por szerű anyag ott ragyogott rajta, változatlan erővel. Keiichi még az első összecsapás során megfigyelte, hogy a rátámadó ködelementál valamiért nem látta a különös anyaggal beborított sziklát. Aztán a halálhoz közeli állapotban arra lett figyelmes, hogy Wyrm sem veszi észre ezeket. Amikor Rind megütötte, és áttörte a barlang mennyezetét, az testén lévő csápok szinte felőrölték a sziklát. Kivéve azt, amikor egy hegyes, fluoreszkáló porral beborított darab átdöfte a nyakát. Valamiért ez teljesen élénken megmaradt benne, és amikor tegnap előadta az ötletét Rind elismerte a benne rejlő lehetőségeket. Ezért most elhatározták, hogy álcázásként felhasználják a port, ami talán egy időre láthatatlanná teszi őket a Wyrm számára. Persze erre nem volt semmi garancia, de nem volt semmi veszteni valójuk, ha nem működik. Maximum annyi, hogy úgy fognak kinézni, mint a bohócok. Rind a másik kezét is összekente a porral, majd lassan az arcához érintette. Keiichi észbe kapott, és gyorsan felzárkózott Hamarosan mindketten színesen világítottak a sötétben, ahogy tetőtől talpig színes, neonszerű fényekkel beborítva végignéztek magukon.  
- Nos… hogy festek? - kérdezte Keiichi, vigyorogva.  
- Meglehetősen… - érdekesen. - mondta tétovázva Rind. - És én…?  
- Nagyon szép vagy… - vágta rá K1, majd, hirtelen észbe kapott. - Úgy értem, mint egy harcos… izé a körülményekhez képest. - Zavarát nem enyhítette a tudat, hogy most valószínűleg nem lehetett látni, ha elpirul. Az Istennő erre meglepően reagált, elmosolyodott.  
- Köszönöm, Keiichi-kun. - mondta hálásan, aztán hirtelen felkapta a fejét. A jelenleg színesben játszó haja, lenyűgöző fénykört rajzolt fel a levegőbe. - Megvan a Wyrm! - Jelentette ki komolyan, majd odalépett K1-hez. - Elérkezett az idő az én tervemhez is. - A fiút váratlanul érte a dolog, és ijedten vett egy mély levegőt. - lazíts, Keiichi-kun… - suttogta a harcos Istennő megnyugtatóan.  
- I… i… igen! - dadogta K1 engedelmesen.

Egy perc sem telt bele, mikor megjelentek a teljesen ismeretlen helyen. Rind teleportáló varázslata, egy pillanat alatt eljuttatta őket a Wyrm búvóhelyére. Az Istennő elengedte a fiút, aki majdnem térdre esett. Kicsit már hozzá volt szokva a dologhoz, hiszen jó néhány teleportáló mágiát használtak már rajta, néha többet is egyszerre. De most merőben más volt szívverésnél is rövidebb ideig tartó utazás, miközben a lány ott volt a közelében. Egy kopár, sziklás területen találták magukat. Azonnal a legközelebbi szikla fedezékébe húzódtak. Rind kinyújtotta a tenyerét, mire egy halvány villanás kíséretében megjelent rajta az egyik szenzor. A mini-Istennő kihúzta magát, és katonás, de továbbra is inkább aranyos tekintettel bámult előre. Majd megszólalt dallamos hangján, felvázolta Rind-nek a helyzetet. K1 legalábbis csak erre tudott tippelni, mivel nem értette mit mond.  
- Értem. - bólintott az Istennő. Remek munka, ügyesek voltatok. A Mini-Rind boldogan csillogó szemmel kacsintott, majd egy villanás kíséretében eltűnt. Az igazi közben behunyta a szemét. - A többiek is visszatérnek… - mondta lassan, majd várt egy kicsit. Közben mintha számolt volna. - Hm… - közölte a végén sokat sejtetően.  
- Ötvenegy, igaz? - kérdezte K1 kényszeredett vigyorral. - Egy megint elkóborolt…  
- Igen, így van. - sóhajtott az Istennő. - Sajnos most nem érünk rá megkeresni. - Felemelte a kezét, és egy jókora fekete üregre mutatott. - Ott van a Wyrm rejtekhelye, és jelenleg is ott tartózkodik.  
- Remek… - mondta Keiichi örömtelen mosollyal. - Úgy tűnik ebben a világban mindenki barlangokban húzza meg magát. Most mi lesz?  
- Az esélyeink odabent jelentősen csökkennek. - Közölte az Istennő. - Valahogy ki kell csalogatnunk onnan, és a nyílt terepre terelni a küzdelmet. Ebben az esetben fel kell hagynunk az álcánkkal, ami megint nem lenne jó ötlet.  
- Feltéve ha működik… - morogta a fiú.  
- Mos nincs idő a kételkedésre… - dorgálta meg kissé Rind. - Előbb nézzünk szét, mi van odabent. Óvatosan, a lehető legkisebb zajt csapva elindultak a bejárat felé. - Keiichi-kun… - suttogta az Istennő. - Innentől kezdve minimalizálom az erőm használatát, egészen addig amíg el nem kezdődik a harc. Légy nagyon óvatos! - Keiichi bólintott, majd előhúzta a kardját éppen abban a pillanatban, amikor Rind csatabárdja is anyagiasult Minden egyes lépéssel egyre több adrenalin áradt szét a szervezetében, ahogy a közelgő összecsapásra gondolt. A sziklán néhol korhadt kúszónövényeket lehetett látni. Közvetlenül a talaj felett vékony rétekben szürkés pára gomolygott, ami egész biztosan kétségeket ébresztett volna a legbátrabb kalandorokban is, hogy érdemes legyen innen tovább menni. Persze a köd egyenesen a barlangból jött, ami még barátságtalanabbá tette. Keiichi egyik lépése után furcsa hang hallatszott. Azon nyomban megtorpant, és érezte, hogy valamire rátaposott. A kardjával kavart egy kis légáramlatot, ami időlegesen eloszlatta a ködöt a talaj felett. Egy szürkés színű, nyúlós szálra taposott rá, aminek a végénél fekete gubók helyezkedtek el. Az egyik ilyen félig fel volt hasadva, és zöldes színű, szúrós szagú sűrű folyadék csepegett belőle, ami mélyvörös lánggal égett. - Vigyázz… - kiáltotta Rind, majd rögtön akcióba lépett. Megragadta a fiút a derekánál, és a levegőbe szökkent. Egy pillanattal később hatalmas robbanás következett be. K1 épphogy megúszta. Az Istennő méterekkel arrébb tette vissza a földre. A csapda majdnem halálos volt. - Jól vagy?  
- Igen, de most már tudja, hogy jövünk. - válaszolta kelletlenül Keiichi.  
- De még mindig nem lát minket, ha nem használom az erőm. - válaszolta Rind. - Ez pedig nagyon nagy előny… - Ismerős üvöltés hallatszott a barlangból, és az egész környéket megremegtette. Egy pillanat múlva fekete füstfelhő robbant ki az üreg száján, és hihetetlenül gyorsan ködelementálok tucatjaivá állt össze.  
- El is felejtettem, hogy ilyen sokan vannak. - nézett rajtuk végig K1. - Nos akkor, kipróbáljuk, hogy működik-e az álca… - Bizonytalanul végignézett Rind-en. A napfényben a fluoreszkáló por csak nagyon halványan világított. Talán csak a sötétben működött… de ezt nem tudhatták, amíg ki nem derítették valahogy. Hirtelen álmosság lett úrrá rajta, egészen elképesztő erővel. - _Nem most! - _sziszegte dühösen. - _Majd alszok otthon! Nem számít Urd mit mond, egy egész napig ki sem kelek az ágyból. Úgyis mindegy, hogy egy nappal később megyek be dolgozni, amit kapok Chihiro-tól azt nem rakom zsebre. - _Gyorsan megrázta a fejét, és megdörzsölte a szemét.  
- Azért csak óvatosan… - figyelmeztette Rind. - Ne feledd, a legfontosabb hogy ha úgy érzed nincs esélyed, akkor inkább vonulj vissza. Én megleszek egyedül is, nem kell aggódnod miattam.  
- Igen tudom, ezúttal rendesen csinálom. - minden további tétovázás nélkül elindultak a barlang felé… egyenesen a ködelementálok közé. A dögök semmi jelét nem adták, hogy észrevették volna őket. Az Istennő egészen közel ment az egyikhez, és lassan körbesétálta. K1 tisztes távolságból figyelte. Semmiféle reakciót nem váltottak ki a szörnyetegekből. Úgy tűnt az álca tökéletesen működött, de ez még semmit sem jelentett. Pár buta, és teljes mértékben feláldozható szörnyeteg átverése még nem hozta meg a sikert. A barlang belülről csepp alakú volt, és a bejárattól egyre szélesedett. Odabent százával tébláboltak a ködelementálok, láthatóan az ellenfélre várakoztak. Pedig az már megérkezett közéjük, csak még fogalmuk sem volt erről. Viszont volt egy komoly baj… A Wyrm-et sehol sem látta, egészen addig, amíg Rind meg nem érintette a karját, és a mennyezetre nem mutatott. Keiichi majdnem felkiáltott, amikor meglátta a rémálomba illő teremtményt. Az már egészen máshogy nézett ki, mint a legelső alkalommal.  
- Ez nem…  
- De igen. - szakította félbe Rind. - Ez ugyan az, ami ellen legutóbb harcoltunk. Csak azóta megváltoztatta a felépítését… A sérüléseit használta fel, hogy tökéletesebbé tegye magát. Így már sokkal veszélyesebb, mint azelőtt. Reméltem, hogy nem annyira fejlett a példány, hogy erre is képes legyen.  
- Te úgy érted, hogy ez még nem egy kifejlett Wyrm?  
- Nem. A feljegyzések, amiket a Démonok küldtek ugyan homályosak, de ez kétségtelenül egy nagyon fiatal egyed. Azok, amikkel eddig találkoztam egytől-egyig fejlettebbek voltak. De ennek az erőszakossága és ravaszsága példanélküli.  
- Tudod, amikor így beszélsz nem nyugtatsz meg túlzottan. - Nézett rá K1 panaszosan. - Jelent ez valamilyen változást a tervben?  
- Nem. Mindenképp meg kell próbálnunk kicsalni, vagy helyhez kötni, mint a legutóbb. Akkor gyors sokkoló támadásokkal felmorzsoljuk a védelmét, majd végzünk vele.  
- Értem. Akkor kezdhetjük… - Még egyszer felnézett a fejjel lefelé függeszkedő lényre. A dögnek már négy karja volt, amiket most arra használt, hogy a sziklába kapaszkodjon. A szárnyai folyamatosan apró mozgásokat végeztek, ami hangos zúgó hangot hallatott. Ugyanis ezúttal a bőrhártyán kívül pengeélesnek látszó csontkinövések borították az egész felületét, s ezek okozták a hangot, amikor egymáshoz ütődtek. A farka az nagyjából ugyan olyan volt, csupán kissé masszívabbnak tűnt. A legdrasztikusabb változáson azonban a szörny pofája ment át. Valamivel hosszabb lett, mint volt, és ezúttal már teljesen aszimmetrikus lett. Az alsó állkapocs még mindig két részből állt, de a felső összenőtt. Egy hatalmas szarv éktelenkedett a közepében, aminek fűrészes éle, és kampós hegye volt. Koponya felső részénél szemüreg szerű képződményeket lehetett látni. Ezekből időről időre egy hosszú, a békák nyelvéhez hasonló szerv lökődött ki, felváltva, vagy éppen egyszerre. Keiichi jobb válla tompán sajogni kezdett éppen ott, ahol a szörnyeteg undorító nyelve megsebesítette. Dühösen elfintorodott, mivel most már kétszer olyan hatékonyan támadhatott velük. Még erősebben megszorította a kardja markolatát, mintha abból erőt nyerhetne. Végül odahajolt Rind-hez. - Mégis hogy akarod kicsalogatni? - kérdezte érdeklődve.  
- Frontális támadással. - érkezett a higgadt válasz, majd az Istennő egy villámgyors mozdulattal a lény felé dobta a csatabárdját. Mivel a fegyver is be volt vonva a fluoreszkáló porral, a lény nem érzékelhette. Egyáltalán nem is tett semmit annak érdekében, hogy elkerülje, vagy hogy kivédje, így a pörgő csatabárd a hátában állt meg. A Wyrm dühös fájdalomüvöltést hallatott, mivel a hátán lévő csontpáncél egy része beszakadt. Keiichi lelkesen bólintott, mivel ha így folytatták, akkor a harc nem is ígérkezett túl megerőltetőnek. - Most pedig hátrálj lassan kifelé… - Súgta Rind. K1 értette a tervét. A Wyrm most bizonyára őrjöng, mert fogalma sincs honnan jön a támadás. Mivel a ködelementáljai is használhatatlanok volta, két lehetősége maradt. Megpróbál kijutni a barlangból, és felvenni a harcot a láthatatlan fenyegetéssel. Közben éppen a számukra előnyös környezetbe kerül. A másik lehetőség az volt hogy marad, és megvárja amíg szép lassacskán végeznek vele. Ha nem is egészen így, de a szörnyeteg is bizonyára tudta ezt. K1-nek kétségei sem voltak az intelligenciája felől, és még véletlenül sem akarta lebecsülni. Engedelmeskedett a Valkűr parancsának, és lassan elindult a kijárat felé. Ugyan ebben nem állapodtak meg, de most úgy tekintett az istennőre, mint a felettesére. Kíváncsi lett volna rá, mit szól ehhez Rind, de nem ez volt a legalkalmasabb idő a kérdezősködésre. Még félúton sem járhatott, amikor a Valkűr útjára indította a másik csatabárdját is, ami egyenesen a dög koponyájába csapódott. A Wyrm megint csak felüvöltött, de semmit nem tudott tenni. K1 szélesen elvigyorodott. - _Úgy kell neked! - _gondolta bosszúszomjasan. - _Most megkapod… - _Közben egy pillanatra nem figyelt oda, és nekihátrált az egyik idegesen izgő-mozgó, várakozó ködelementálnak. A lény egyáltalán nem érzékelte a jelenlétét, de a lökést már annál inkább. Habozás nélkül felemelte a kardszerű karját, majd Keiichi irányába suhintott. A fiúnyak nem volt más választása, ki kellett védenie a csapást, majd egy sima mozdulattal lefejezte a szörnyet. Az hátratántorodott, és mielőtt füstté vált volna, meglökött másik kettőt. Azok rögtön hadonászni kezdtek, és hamarosan a várakozó összes ködelementál ugyan ezt tette. A kollektív tudat miatt már tisztában voltak azzal, hogy az ellenfelük láthatatlan, de nagyon is létező. K1 dühösen megpördült, és hárított egy csapást, ami bizonyára kivágott volna belőle egy darabot, annak ellenére, hogy továbbra is csak vaktában indították. Elintézte ezt a szörnyeteget is, majd két villámgyors mozdulattal újabb hármat húzott ki az ellenfeleinek listájáról. Ezúttal sokkal jobban ment a harc, mint a legelső találkozáskor, és ezt nem csak a láthatatlanságnak köszönhette. Az akkori teljesítményét össze sem volt érdemes hasonlítani a mostanival. Könnyedén, mindig csak a legszükségesebbnek ítélt mozdulatokat hajtotta végre. Eközben alaposan felmérte a barlang nyílásáig hátralévő távolságot, és rájött, hogy a kijutás nehezebb lesz mint eddig. Az elpusztult társaik helyzeté tájékozódási alapként használva a többi ködelementál már sokkal pontosabb képet kapott a hollétéről. Most m sokkal céltudatosabban közeledtek felé, és az mindent megtettek annak érdekében, hogy ne hagyhassa el a helyet. Így csupán egyetlen dolgot tehetett, és amikor ezt felismerte azonnal neki is iramodott. Azt tervezte, hogy óvatosan a lehető legtöbb ellenfelet elkerülve kirohan a szabadba. Néhány mellett sikeresen el is jutott, azonban ekkor újabb váratlan problémával kellett szembenéznie. Egy fekete kígyóra emlékeztető ködelementál tekeredett bal lábára. A reflexeinek köszönhetően elkerülte az esést, de a mozgása lelassult. A ˝kígyónak˝ nem volt semmiféle látható fegyvere, sem pedig karmai vagy éppen agyara. Csupán egy túlméretezett kukacra hasonlított, ami még erős szorítást sem tudott kifejteni. K1 türelmetlenül beledöfte a kardját, majd lehajolt egy a nyakához vészesen közel elsuhanó végtag elől. Egy gyors mozdulattal a törzsénél kettévágta a támadót, és már ment is volna tovább. Csakhogy a lábán még mindig ott volt a kígyószerű ködelementál. Pedig egy olyan szúrástól még a sokkal nagyobb példányok is elpusztultak volna. Ismét beleszúrta a kardot a lénybe, ami nem is mutatta a jelét annak, hogy bármi hatást elérne vele. A seb ugyan füstölgött, de nem indult meg a teljes megsemmisülési folyamat. És mivel a szörny ott tanyázott a lábán, már a többiek is pontosan tudták a helyzetét, K1-nek pedig nem maradt ideje tovább próbálkozni, hogy megszabaduljon tőle. Egyik támadást a másik után kellett elkerülnie, majd hatékonyan visszavágni. A mozgását némileg nehezítette a „piócája", de korán sem annyira, hogy ennek hatására ne tudjon harcolni Rind arra is megtanította, hogy hasonló helyzetben mi a legmegfelelőbb harci taktika. Gyors és hatékony támadásokat indított minden irányba a karddal, miközben a lehető legkevesebbet mozgott. Viszont amikor úgy alakult a helyzet, habozás nélkül a levegőbe ugrott, hogy kitérjen, vagy éppen támadjon. Önmagát is meglepte, hogy nem is olyan régen még alig bírt ezekkel a gyengécske lényekkel. Viszont annyira nem bízta el magát, hogy elhiggye, valamennyivel tud végezni. Ehhez még a három hetes kemény kiképzés is kevés volt… Azonnal meg kellett szabadulnia a rátapadt ködelementáltól, különben a harcra ˝tervezett˝ társai a nagy tömegükkel egyszerűen átgázolnak rajta. Amennyire csak a helyzet megengedte, egy viszonylag nagy, üres területre futott, majd elkezdte lefaragni a lényt magáról. Annak elképesztően nagy volt az ellenállása, minden egyes levágott darab füstté vált, de a fő része egyben maradt. A fiú sejtette, hogy miért. Ennek nem az volt a feladata, hogy elpusztítsa a Wyrm ellenségeit, hanem hogy rájuk tapadjon, és ezáltal a társai bárhol megtalálhatták. Mintha a Wyrm tudatosan készült volna arra, hogy esetleg láthatatlanul támadnak rá, és felállított ellene egy roppantul hatékony védekezési mechanizmust. Persze az sem volt kizárva, hogy az egész csak véletlenül történt. A lábára tapadó lénynek nem volt semmiféle kár okozására alkalmas eszköze, cserében azonban rendkívül ellenállónak bizonyult. Mikor a katanával mélyebben belevágott, úgy érezte mintha egyre sűrűsödő szirupot próbálna felszeletelni. Ezért inkább a gyors apró vágások mellett döntött, minthogy a fegyver beragadjon. Így viszont sokkal tovább tartott az elpusztítása. Sajnos a többi ködelementált sem lehetett a végtelenségig becsapni a gyors, és rendszertelen helyzetváltoztatással. Keiichi éppen akkor szabadult meg a kígyó utolsódarabjától, amikor már majdnem elérték. Ha egyetlen másodpercig tovább tart, akkor az elsőként odaérő szörnyeteg, egy szárnyas, hatalmas fogakkal kirakott széles szájú példán darabokra tépi. Így azonban csak a kardját állt módjában megkóstolni, és ez a falat végzetesnek bizonyult. Keiichi gyorsan végignézett magán, és megnyugodva vette tudomásul, hogy a fluoreszkáló réteg még mindig működik. A lábáról ugyan néhol már ledörzsölődött egy kicsit, de halványan még mindig világított. Az ellenfelei ismét elvesztették a nyomát, de már sikeresen körbefogták. Ádáz közelharc vette kezdetét, amiben nem volt egy cseppnyi kegyelem sem. K1 higgadtan elemezte a helyzetet, és miközben buzgón aprította a támadóit, a lehetséges kiutat kereste. A pánik gondolata még csak meg sem fordult a fejében, hiszen néhány apróság ellenére minden a legnagyobb rendben ment. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy a legjobb lapjait még ki sem játszotta. Egyelőre nem is akarta, azokat magára a Wyrm-re tartogatta. A szörnyeteg feláldozhat gyalogjaira nem volt érdemes ekkora erőt bevetni. Persze ha a helyzet úgy adódott, és más kiút már nem lett volna, akkor habozás nélkül bevetette volna őket. Addig azonban voltak más, nagyon is hatásos trükkjei. Amiket válogatás nélkül be is vetett a ködelementálok ellen. Szerencsére nem volt köztük több olyan, mint ami az előbb rátapadt. Mivel egyre inkább terjedni kezdett a fekete füst a barlangban, jobbnak látta, ha a fekete szövetcsíkot, ami még az előző ruhájából maradt meg, és már korábban elkészített, a szája elé húzza. Még így is egyre nehezebben lehetett venni a szűk helyen a levegőt. Nyilván a Wyrm-nek és a teremtményeinek nem volt szüksége ilyesmire az életben maradáshoz. Keiichi-nek azonban annál inkább, ezért még sürgősebbé vált kijutnia, különben előbb-utóbb a légszomj miatt elájult volna. Eszméletlen állapotban pedig hiába volt bármilyen gyors vagy ügyes, semmit sem tehetett a támadóival szemben. Az ötlete inkább vakmerő volt, mint merész. Biztos volt benne, hogy ha sikerrel akart járni, akkor minden egyes mozzanatára alaposan oda kellett figyelnie. Közben pedig egyetlen egy hibát sem véteni. Valószínűleg ezen kívül egy nagy adag szerencsére is szüksége volt, ennek ellenére nekilendült. Olyan nagy sebességre kellett szert tennie a rövid úton, amilyenre csak tudott. Közben felmérte a kijáratig előtte lévő ködelementálokat. Nagyon sokan voltak, ám neki éppen erre volt szüksége. Mielőtt azonban elérte volna a legelsőt, egy önjelölt kivégzőt kapott balról a nyakába. A szörnyeteg azonban nem volt olyan gyors, hogy meglepje. K1 a földre vetette magát, és hagyta hogy a dög a lendületénél fogva átessen rajta. Majd mielőtt feltápászkodott volna, a hátára ugrott, és a leszúrta. Közben még jobb helyzetbe került, mint ahogy tervezte. Sajnos már nem maradt ideje kihasználni ugyanis hatalmas rengés rázta meg a barlangot. Hamarosan meg is tudta mi a forrása. A Wyrm immár elvált a mennyezettől, és a földre huppant. Hatalmas termetével jó néhány teremtményét agyonnyomta. Aztán az orrnyílásaiból sűrű, zöldes színű füst tört elő, beterítve az egész helyet. A fiú látta, hogy Rind nyugodtan áll a lénnyel szemben. Ez annyit jelentett, hogy az még mindig nem érzékelte őket. Azonban a sűrű füst miatt biztos volt, hogy hamarosan ő sem fogja látni a szörnyeteget, akkor pedig ismét a javára fog billenni a mérleg.  
Bizonyos szempontból igaza volt, de ugyanakkor tévedett is. A Wyrm célja nem az volt, hogy az érzékszerveiket megzavarja, noha ezt is sikerült elérnie. K1 abban a pillanatban rájött az igazságra, amikor a zöldes füst beterítette. Amint a gusztustalan anyag hozzáért a fluoreszkáló porhoz, az utóbbi azonnal elszürkült. Egyetlen pillanat alatt megszűnt a láthatatlanná tévő bevonata. Ami azt jelentette, hogy megint nagyon nagy bajba került.

Rind azonnal észrevette, hogy Keiichi harcba keveredett a ködelementálokkal. Azonban teljes mértékben bízott benne, hogy ura a helyzetnek, és nem avatkozott közbe. Egyelőre a Wyrm még nem igazán reagált a két támadásra. Az Istennő már nem állt ugyan azon a helyen, ahonnan a csatabárdokat eldobta. Csupán pár egyenetlen szélű kráter maradt a helyén. A Wyrm vaktában indított ellentámadást, a bárdok becsapódásának szögéből számolva ki az irányt. Rind olyan könnyedén tért ki a szánalmas próbálkozás elől, hogy még csak futnia sem kellett. Egyszerűen arrébb sétált, majd megállt, és várakozott. Azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon miként lehetne lecsalogatni a magasból a lényt. Tulajdonképpen ez nem is számított igazán, hiszen arra is felkészültek, hogy itt küzdjenek meg vele. Végül úgy döntött, hogy megpróbálja feldühíteni a szörnyeteget. Felemelt a földről egy fej nagyságú szikladarabot, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal darabokra törte. A kő megadta magát a hatalmas erőnek, és a harci Istennő elégedetten vett ki a törmelék közül egy dió nagyságút. A mutatóujjára tette, majd gyorsan célzott, és elpöckölte. A kő egy puskagolyó sebességével száguldott az áldozata felé, és lekaszálta a mit sem sejtő ködelementált. A dög ott volt K1 közelében, a fiú még sem vette észre a pusztulását, olyan gyorsan történt. Közben Rind könnyed léptekkel kerülgette a körülötte is össze-vissza hadonászó teremtményeket. Becélzott egy másikat, és rövidesen egy újabb ellenféllel lett kevesebb. Azért nem a Wyrm-et támadta, mert az biztosan kivédte volna a lövedékeket. Mivel azonban a ködelementálok kollektív tudatát közvetlenül a Wyrm irányította, a lövedékek röppályájából meg tudta határozni a helyzetét. Ezt bizonyította az is, hogy tett egy lépést hátra, egy ragadós nyelv fúródott a sziklába az előző helyén. Aztán egy másik, közvetlenül mellette. Rind most könnyedén meg tudta volna támadni, de tisztában volt a veszélyességével, ezért türtőztette magát. Aztán miután jó pár teremtményével végzett, A Wyrm egyik nyelve előkígyózott, majd rátekeredett Rind bárjának a nyelére. A szörnyeteg ezután a szájába tette a fegyvert, és egész egyszerűen lenyelte. Az Istennő először nem értette, hogy miért tesz ilyet. Aztán váratlanul kihúzta a karmait a sziklából, és a földre huppant. Majd zöldes színű füstöt fújt ki az orrán. A Valkűr most már mindent értett. Zord arckifejezéssel nyugodtan megvárta, hogy a füst beterítse. A szörny csak azért nyelte le a bárdot, hogy elemezhesse a bevonatának az összetételét. Aztán kiválasztott egy olyan anyagot, ami közömbösíti a világító port. Tulajdonképpen bizonyos szempontból örült ennek a fejleménynek, hiszen így szemtől szemben harcolhatott a Wyrm ellen, és nem kellett lesből támadnia.

Mikor a füst elsuhant mellette, ő is megfordult, és rohanni kezdett. Ő még a körülmények ellenére is tökéletesen ˝látott˝ és az útjába kerülő ködelementálok ezt alaposan meg is sínylették. Az istennő néhány kézmozdulattal elpusztította őket. Egyenesen Keiichi-hez rohant. A fiú remekül tartotta magát, látni lehetett, hogy a vakharcban egészen kiváló. Az Istennő odarohant mellé, majd anélkül, hogy lassított volna, kinyújtotta a kezét. K1 pontos időzítéssel kapta el, majd a levegőbe emelkedtek. Szinte kirobbantak a gomolygó füstből, a ragyogó napsütésre. Keiichi-nek igazán jól esett már egy kis világosság, még akkor is, ha csak kopár sziklás tájat láthatott.  
- Sikerült? - kérdezte izgatottan, miután leszálltak.  
- Igen. - bólintott Rind határozottan. - Felkeltettük az érdeklődését. Lássuk mit szól ehhez… Állj hátrébb egy kicsit, légy szíves. Igen, ott jó lesz. - Mikor a fiú biztonságos helyre került, A tenyereit egymástól néhány centire, függőlegesen tartva a mellkasa elé emelte, mire egy fehéren izzó energiagömb jelent meg közöttük. Aztán leengedte a kezét, mire a gömb kissé feljebb emelkedett. Rind fél térdre ereszkedett, és Keiichi legnagyobb meglepetésére úgy tűnt, hogy meghajol a barlang felé. Csakhogy abban a pillanatban, amikor befejezte a mozdulatot, az energiagömbből számtalan ív csapott ki, és beszáguldott a barlang sötétségébe. Többszörös detonáció rázta meg a környéket, majd egyetlen fehér fényoszlop emelkedett a magasba. A Valkűr felegyenesedett, és közömbösen nézte a pusztítás nyomait.  
- Hűha! Nem… nem semmi… - dadogta K1, aki azt hitte, hogy mindenre fel van készülve. - Talán nem is élte túl…  
- Biztos, hogy nem pusztult el. - jelentette ki az Istennő határozottan, majd egy finom fejmozdulattal a barlang romjai felé bökött. - Figyelj, már jön is! - Az egykori rejtekhely romjai megremegtek. Keiichi kétségbeesetten igyekezett talpon maradni, de végül sikerült alkalmazkodnia a folyamatos talajmozgáshoz. Jókora törmelékfelhő robbant az égre, és beterítette az egész környéket. Nekik is jutott belőle bőven, de a nagy részét azért megúszták. K1 folyamatosan figyelte a nagyobb darabok röppályáját, hogy szükség esetén ki tudjon térni előlük. Miután a por eloszlott, már csak a Wyrm tornyosult előttük, fenyegetőbben mint valaha. Már azt is lehetett látni, hogy vészelhette át a támadást. A szárnyai teljesen szét voltak nyitva, minden bizonnyal ezekkel távolította el magáról a barlang pusztulása után keletkezett törmeléket. Viszont volt még két szárnya, amit elsőre nem lehetett látni, mert a felső alatt helyezkedett el. Ezekkel most teljes egészében betakarta magát. Ez is rendelkezett a csontlemezekből álló borítással, amik most teljes sebességgel rezegtek, folyamatos búgó hangot kiadva. A szörnyeteg körvonalai elmosódottan látszottak miattuk, és az időnként végigcikázó vörös energiaívekkel együtt azt a benyomást keltették, mintha a lény nem is lett volna ott, csupán egy rossz minőségű kivetítésként. Keiichi azonban rögtön tudta, hogy nem hihet a látszatnak, csupán a Wyrm tökéletesedett védelmi rendszeréből láthatott egy kis ízelítőt. A szörnyeteg egyre több újdonságot mutatott be, nekik pedig egyelőre csak a kudarcba fulladt ˝láthatatlan ember˝ akcióval sikerült előállniuk. A kódnevet természetesen ő adta a saját akciójának. Bár Rind az elején nem igazán értette, mivel ő egyáltalán nem volt ember. De K1 végül sikeresen elmagyarázta neki, hogy ez csak egy kifejezés, nem kell szó szerint venni. Végül is az elnevezés nem is volt annyira fontos. Eddig a Wyrm javára billent a mérleg a meglepetés okozásban, legalábbis ami Keiichi-t illette, mivel Rind egész végig hűvösen nyugodt maradt. - _De ez nem lesz mindig így… - _gondolta elszántan. - _Még nekünk is van pár meglepetésünk újratalálkozásunk alkalmából! - _Közben a Wyrm drámaian lassú mozgással szétnyitotta a maradék két szárnyát is, és feltűnt az összegömbölyödött teste. Nem sokáig maradt ebben a pozícióban, és egykettőre felvette a klasszikus ˝dühös sárkány˝ figurát. Legalábbis K1 leginkább ilyesmihez tudta hasonlítani, amikor a négy végtagjára állt, majd a farkaival ide-oda csapkodva feléjük fordította a fejét. Aztán ismét felüvöltött, minden eddiginél hangosabban. A reszelős hang szörnyen bántotta Keiichi fülét, miközben egyre nagyobb kedvet kapott a harchoz, hogy egyszer és mindenkorra elhallgatassa.  
- Na igen… - jegyezte meg unottan. - A hangja is sokkal nagyobb lett. - Rind-re nézett, és látta hogy a szemében vidámság csillant. - Akkor a megbeszéltek szerint, igaz? - A Valkűr bólintott.  
- Igen, egyszerre támadunk. Vigyázz magadra, Keiichi-kun, és minden bele! - A fiú elégedetten elmosolyodott. Közben a szörnyeteg megelégelte, hogy a lények, akik gyakorlatilag a prédái voltak, tudomást sem vesznek róla. Csörtetve megindult feléjük miközben haragosan morgott. A harci istennő és a fiú pedig szintén mozgásba lendült. Egymástól homlokegyenest ellentétes irányba futottak. Természetesen ez is az alaposan átbeszélt terv egyik mozzanata volt. Meg akarták osztani a lény figyelmét. Sikerült is egy rövid pillanatra megzavarniuk a bestiát, ami tanácstalanul egymás után felmérte őket. Minden bizonnyal azt vizsgálgatta, hogy melyikük lehet a veszélyesebb ellenfél. Előző alkalommal, mikor erre a stratégiára alapoztak, nem jött be a tervük. Csakhogy akkor számtalan apró részlet különbözött. Például Keiichi-nek ezúttal egyáltalán nem a menekülés volt a célja. Továbbá a szörnyeteg is tanulhatott a korábbi hibájából, és a teljes pusztítás miatt nem hagyta figyelmen kívül az erősebb ellenfelét. Rind egy vakító energianyalábbal, ami telibe találta a szörnyeteg mellkasát kétségtelenné tette számára, hogy ki az erősebb ˝préda˝. A robbanás jó pár méterrel tolta hátra a Wyrm-et, de semmi komolyabb baja nem esett. Azonban a tények Dacára a Démon mégis úgy döntött, hogy először K1-vel végez. Nem az ostobaság miatt, és nem is a telhetetlen, vak pusztítási vágy miatt, mint korábban. Egyszerűen végezni akart a gyengébb prédával, hogy aztán a Valkűrrel már zavartalanul, minden erejét bevetve harcolhasson…. Pontosan úgy tett, ahogy Rind és Keiichi tervei szerint… Hátrahúzta a fejét, és a pofáját az égnek emelte. A fogai között természetellenesen vörös színű lángnyelvek fröccsentek a földre. Nem is lehetett volna egyértelműbb, hogy mire készül. El akarta hamvasztani a fiút egyetlen pillanat alatt a pokolian forró lángokkal. Keiichi tudta ezt, és mégsem esett miatta pánikba. Tudta, hogy ez a támadás nem jelenthet rá veszélyt, mivel ilyen esetekre is gyakoroltak Rind-del a felkészülés során. A tűz közben látványosan fröcsögött a szörnyeteg állkapcsai közül, csupán másodpercek kérdése volt amíg rászabadította pusztító lángorkánt. Ezalatt az idő viszont nagyon sok mindenre adott lehetőséget Keiichi-nek. Többek között elérte ez előre kitűzött pontot, és megállt. Szembefordult a lénnyel, és látta, hogy annak a másik oldalán Rind is ugyan így tett. Közben a másodpercek azért vészesen fogytak, és szint már semmi ideje nem maradt. A harci Istennővel együtt a megbeszéltek alapján egyszerre emelték fel a jobb kezüket. Ha valaki ekkor látja őket, talán azt hiszi, hogy egy gondosan megkoreografált formagyakorlatot akarnak bemutatni a szörnyetegnek, és ennek az első mozdulatait látja. Természetesen nem erről volt szó. Keiichi és Rind tökéletes összhangban cselekedett. Tisztán, és teljes nyugalommal ejtették ki ugyan azokat a szavakat:  
_**- Jöjj elő… - **_A befejezés azonban egészen más volt.  
- _**…Spear Mint! - **_kiáltotta Rind.  
- _**…Cool Mint! - **_K1 a másik Angyalt szólította. Még egy szívdobbanást sem kellett várnia, mire vakító fényesség keletkezett a háta mögött. Ebből bontakozott ki a kék szemű, egyszárnyú angyal alakja, aki azonnal harcra készen lebegett a fiú mögött. Keiichi érezte, hogy erős fáradtsághullám csap végig rajta, de sikeresen leküzdötte a rátörő ásítást. Még így is sokkal jobban ment az Angyal fenntartása, mint az első alkalommal, és ezt örömmel vette tudomásul. Vele szemben a harci Istennő mögött Cool Mint ikerpárja, Spear Mint anyagiasult. Azonban nem maradt ideje a bámészkodásra, mert a Wyrm felé köpte a lángnyelveket. Nem csak egyszerűen őt, de az egész környéket beterítette a V alakban egyre szélesedő lángtenger. K1 elmosolyodott, ugyanis tudta, Cool Mint nem fogja hagyni, hogy bármi baja essen. Még akkor is mosolygott, amikor a következő pillanatban a tűzvihar teljesen beborította.

A lángok hatalmas területet elborítottak, és több mint tíz méteres magasságba felcsaptak. A forró levegő szeszélyes táncot lejtett körülöttük. Semmi sem élhetett túl ekkora pusztítást. A Wyrm kárörvendően felmordult, miközben néhány lángnyelv, és sűrű fekete füst tört elő a torkából. A szárnyaival csapott néhányat, amitől csak még jobban felszította közelben lévő lángnyelveket. Rind halálos nyugalommal állt, és a történteket szemlélte. Megállapította, hogy a szörnyeteg a tűzokádás képességét is sikeresen továbbfejlesztette. A lángjai jóval forróbak voltak, mint azelőtt, és egyetlen pillanat alatt egészen beterítették K1-t. Azonban a fiú épségével kapcsolatban semmiféle kétsége nem volt. Tisztán érzékelte, azt, amit a Démon egyelőre nem. Keiichi nyugodt volt, és egy kis izgatottság miatti pulzusszám emelkedésen kívül nem volt semmi baja. Erre hamarosan a lénynek is rá kellett döbbennie, ugyanis azon a ponton, ahol előbb még a fiú állt, a tűz most felkavarodott. Mintha valami ismeretlen erő eltaszította volna magától a mágikus eredetű lángokat, majd egymás után kioltotta volna őket. Hamarosan az erő forrását is látni lehetett. Egy gömb lebegett alig egy méternyire a folyékony masszává olvadt talaj fölött. Maga volt az anyagiasult fagy, a lángok tökéletes ellentéte. Halványkék, és hófehér sávok váltakoztak a felszínén szeszélyes összevisszaságban. Egyetlen pillanattal később már húszméteres körzetben a tűz teljesen kialudt, és a lávatenger is elképesztő sebességgel kezdett újra megszilárdulni. Recsegve ropogva töredezett, majd pillanatok alatt megfagyott, ezzel egy pillanat leforgása alatt az ellenkező hőmérsékleti állapot lett úrrá rajta. A fagygömb tovább pusztította a lángokat, és ez a Wyrm-nek nagyon nem tetszett. A csalódottságát egy dühös üvöltéssel, majd egy újabb lángörvénnyel fejezte ki. Ezúttal azonban a tűz már meg sem tudta közelíteni a gömböt. Egyszerűen kialudt, méterekkel azelőtt, hogy elérte volna. A Démon mégsem adta fel, makacs elszántsággal folyamatosan okádta a lángokat. Annak ellenére, hogy egyre több erőt adott bele, mind kisebb és kisebb hatást ért el. Végül a gömbből áradó hideg alig néhány centiméterre a pofájától megszűntette a tüzet. A lény páncéljára fagyos zúzmara rakódott le. Végül ha kelletlenül is, de feladta a próbálkozást. Ezután egy pillanatba sem telt, és már egyetlen árva lángnyelv sem lobogott a környéken. Az elemek párharcát Keiichi és Cool Mint nyerte meg, és ez a szörnnyel vívott harcban is az övék volt az első menet. A fagygömb lassan elenyészett, és láthatóvá vált mögötte Cool Mint, amint védelmezően Keiichi elé tartotta a szárnyát. A veszély elmúltával, elengedte a fiút, és újra felvette mögötte a várakozó, harcra kész pozíciót. K1-nek semmi baja nem volt, leszámítva az arcán gyorsan halványuló pírt. Ez azonban nem a hőség miatt volt. Mikor látta, hogy mi történt, elégedetten bólintott. Aztán kissé megborzongott…  
- Hideg van… - mondta bizonytalanul, Cool Mint pedig mentegetőzve mosolygott rá. A Wyrm dühösen feléjük lépett, ám ekkor valami hihetetlen erővel eltalálta, és a földre küldte. A monstrum teste egy jókora távolságon keresztül mély árkot szántott a földbe, mielőtt talpra állt volna. Rind jobb kezén füstölgött a kesztyű az Istennő pedig nem hagyta annyiban a dolgot. Egy szemvillanás alatt, még mielőtt a Wyrm összeszedhette volna magát, ott termett előtte. Ezúttal azonban nem ütötte meg. Elegánsan megkerülte a lény felé csapódó karját, majd egy újabb villanás kíséretében a ott termett a hátán. Aztán elégedetten lehajolt, és kiszabadította a tömör csontba fúródott csatabárdot. A Wyrm zavartan próbálta meg leszedni a nehezen elérhető helyen lévő Istennőt, majd egy végső elhatározással a hátára fordult. Azonban Rind már nem volt ott. Helyette azonban zuhanórepülésben érkezett Spear Mint, és egy hatalmas jégbombát lőtt a szörnyetegre. A Wyrm képtelen volt a támadást hárítani, és a hasi páncélzatának egy jókora része egy pillanat alatt eljegesedett. De nem maradt sokáig így, mert egy fényes gömb azon nyomban darabokra törte, aztán mélyen a lény belső részében felrobbant. Rind a következő pillanatban már ott lebegett Keiichi mellett. A két Angyal egymásra mosolygott, K1 pedig idegesen megdörgölte a szemét. Egyáltalán semmit nem látott, amikor a harci Istennő mozgott. Még csak homályosan elmosódott foltokat sem, mint ahogy néhány animében a gyors mozgást szokták ábrázolni. Miközben gyakorló küzdelmeket vívtak, az Istennő soha nem használt ellene ehhez hasonló erőt.  
- Szép volt, Keiichi-kun. - dicsérte meg az Istennő, miközben végig a Wyrm-et figyelte. - Csak így tovább!  
- Ö… köszi. - nyögte erőltetetten K1. Nagyon is jól tudta, hogy mindent amit ˝tett˝ azt csakis Cool Mint-nek köszönhette, ezáltal pedig Rind-nek. De most nem volt idő felesleges vitákba belemenni ezen a téren. - Te is nagy vagy…! Hé! Ez még mozog! - A szörnyeteg mozogva ugrott talpra, majd kilőtte feléjük a nyelveit. Ezúttal Keiichi tökéletesen látta, és ki tudta kerülni, az Istennő vagy az Angyal segítsége nélkül. Rind egy teljesen más irányba tört ki, egyenesen felfelé. Keiichi tudta, hogy most mit kell tennie, de mivel még soha nem próbálta, ezért kissé ideges volt. - Rendben, menni fog! - bíztatta magát. - Csak koncentrálj! - Óvatosan felemelte a lábát, és mintha lépcső lett volna előtte, fellépett az üres levegőre. Bizonytalanul egyensúlyozva állt meg rajta. Most bánta csak igazán, hogy reggel még nem gyakorolta. Bár elég sokáig aludt, hogy kipihenje magát… Utána pedig ott volt a reggeli, a tisztálkodás, a Wyrm keresésének megkezdése… és nem utolsó sorban a tradicionális Angyalátadás. Még most is elöntötte forróság, ha csak rágondolt az alig egyetlen másodpercig tartó folyamatra. Csupán egyetlen, roppantul élvezetes másodperc. Azonban az Angyal ˝használatában˝ még nem volt annyira jó, mint bármelyik Istennő. Szinte felemésztette minden erőtartalékát már az is, hogy Cool Mint ott volt benne. A repülés képességét pedig nem volt olyan könnyű elsajátítani, még akkor sem, ha jelenleg elegendő mágikus energiája volt hozzá. Az Istennő javasolta neki a módszert, hogy először a repülés helyett inkább próbáljon sétálni a levegőben. - _Mintha az sokkal könnyebb lenne… - _gondolta a fiú, és elég elveszettnek érezte magát, miközben a borzalmas szörnyeteggel a közelében éppen ez első ˝szárnypróbálgatásokat˝ végzi. Cool Mint bátorítóan jelezte neki, hogy csak még egy lépést… Tisztára úgy érezte, mintha most tanulna járni. Eközben Rind heves közelharcot vívott a szörnyeteggel. Ami közben egy hatalmas fekete felhőt köpött ki magából. K1 kétségbeesetten felvisított, mert a felhő egyenesen felé szállt, és egykettőre egy csapat ködelementállá változott. Ilyen szorult helyzetben a tanulás is sokkal gyorsabban ment. Könnyedén lépkedett felfelé a nem létező lépcsőfokokon, és hamarosan tekintélyes magasságba jutott. - Rendben… - mondta kissé lihegve. Néhány ködelementál rendelkezett valamiféle szárnyszerű szervvel, és a nyomába eredt. A fiú hátranézett az Angyalra, aki határozottan bólintott. Majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és elkezdett futni. Ezúttal arra koncentrált, hogy egy meredek lejtőn fut lefelé. Kissé hülyén érezte magát, hogy látszólag cél nélkül fel alá futkos a magasba, de mást nem tudott kitalálni. Mikor elérte az első rátámadó szörnyet, a zuhanásra gondolt, és egy pár métert azonnal süllyedt. Ez elég váratlanul érte, így hát ijedten próbált megkapaszkodni valamiben. Amikor sikerült ismét egyenesbe jönnie, újabb problémával került szembe. A ködelementál épp bele akarta vájni a hatalmas karmos lábát az oldalába. Mielőtt azonban megtehette volna, jégszoborrá változott, és egy darab kőhöz hasonlóan a földre zuhant. Odalent szilánkosra törött. K1 kíváncsi lett volna, hogy egy ilyen sérülés után is rögtön köddé válik-e a szörnyeteg, vagy a fagyasztás miatt ez nem következik be. Ezt egyelőre nem tudhatta meg, mert máris érkezett a következő repülő példány. Ezúttal nem akarta hagyni, hogy megint mindent Cool Mint csináljon helyette. Sikerült is majdnem olyan könnyedén végezni vele, mintha szilárd talajon csinálta volna. Mikor a szörnyeteg a közelébe ért, egyszerűen ˝átugrotta˝. Mikor azonban fölé ért, egyszerűen leállította a lendületet, és egyetlen csapással levágta a lény szárnyait. Elégedetten bólintott. Lassan kezdett rájönni, hogy a talaj ott volt, ahol ő akarta. Valami ilyesmi lehetett a levegőben való mozgás lényege, és ettől már csak egy karnyújtásnyira állt a repülés. Gyorsan felmérte a helyzetét, és rájött, hogy a tájékozódás sem olyan könnyű a magasban. A földhöz képest most fejjel lefelé állt, így nem volt csoda, hogy amikor lenézett, az eget látta. Kissé szédelegve megfordult, és körülnézett Rind után kutatva. Cool Mint megrángatta a ruhája ujját, és a föld felé mutatott. A harci istennő éppen szorult helyzetben volt. A kezdeti veszteségek elszenvedése után úgy tűnt a Wyrm sikeresen összeszedte magát. Most a farkán egyensúlyozva, mind a négy végtagjával Rind-et támadta. A karjai szünet nélkül hozták létre a vörös energiagömböket, amik az Istennő minden mozdulatát követték. Látszott, hogy nagyon nehéz előlük kitérni, és még Spear mint segítségével sem volt jobb a helyzet. - Segítenünk kell neki! - szólt Keiichi az Angyalának, majd az eddigi esetlenségéhez képest meglepő magabiztossággal kezdett rohanni a célja felé. Spear Mint szorosan ott repült mögötte, és amikor K1 intett neki, pár méternyit feljebb emelkedett. Keiichi behunyta a szemét, és koncentrált. Ugyan nem Ismert varázslatokat, de nagyon jól tudta, hogy Cool Mint által most jó néhányat tud használni. Mint legutóbb, most is magától jöttek a szájára a szavak.  
- _**Fagyos vihar, halld parancsom! **_- kissé megijedt a mögötte megjelenő hatalmas forgószél miatt, de bízott benne, hogy ez a varázslat helyes menete. -_** Fagyos Jégorkán! - **_fejezte be, mire hatalmas jégdárdák ezrei jelentek meg, és beterítették a környéket. A kezét a fejére szorítva megpróbálta minél kisebbre összehúzni magát, hogy még véletlenül se találják el. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen óriási erejű lesz a megidézett varázslat, ezért fel sem tudott rá készülni. Hegyes tüskék közül jó néhány telibe találta a Wyrm-et, ami fájdalmasan felüvöltött, és megpróbálta a szárnyait ismét védőpajzsként használni. Csakhogy túl sok tüske csapódott bele már az első pillanatban, és elképesztő sebességgel kezdett el jegesedni, ami miatt a sebessége drasztikusan lecsökkent. A kemény csontpáncélba úgy fúródtak bele a dárdák, mint a kis fémhegyű nyilacskák a puhafából készült céltáblába. Rind gyorsan reagált, és kihasználta a kínálkozó alkalmat. Megmenekült a szorult helyzetből, méghozzá Keiichi hathatós segítségével. Közben alig akart hinni a szemének. A fiú egy elég magas szintű fagyvarázslatot idézett meg, méghozzá tökéletesen. Egy olyan mágikus alkalmazást használt, amit még az Istennők között is csak kevesen ismertek. Rind azért adta oda a fiúnak az Angyalát, hogy hatékonyabban tudjon harcolni, és néhány varázslatot is használhasson. Ezzel sokkal nagyobb biztonságban lett volna, mint akármilyen hatásos közelharci technikával. A legmerészebb álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy képes lesz megidézni a Fagyos Jégorkánt, amit általában csak első osztályú Istennők ismertek, és kizárólag egy Angyal támogatásával lehetett használni. Keiichi ereje még annál is nagyobb volt, mint ahogy eddig is gondolta. Ezt a hatalmas erőt pedig egyedül a szerelemből nyerte. A harci Istennő majdnem elérzékenyült, amikor a kimerülten lihegő, elcsigázott tekintetű fiúra nézett. Ha nem lett volna olyan abszurd elképzelés, akkor máris odalebeg hozzá, és vidáman átöleli. Csakhogy még a jelenlegi pillanatban sem akart ennyire felelőtlen lenni. Aztán K1 felnézett rá, és minden erejét összeszedve, szélesen és szívből jövően elmosolyodott. Aztán egy még különösebb dolgot művelt, felemelte a jobb kezét, és az ég felé fordított nagyujja kinyújtotta felé a zárt öklét. Az Istennő nem értette a jelzést, de biztos volt benne, hogy ez is valamiféle pozitív örömet fejez ki. Elmosolyodott, és eldöntötte, hogy egy baráti ölelésből az égvilágon nem lehet semmi baj. Végül is ők ketten a lehető legjobb barátok voltak, akik képesek voltak ilyen elképesztő hatékonysággal együttműködni. El is indult felé, és vetett egy pillantást a jéghegyként terpeszkedő szörnyetegre. Gyakorlatilag eggyé vált a talajjal, mert nehezen lehetett megállapítani milyen mélyre hatolt a jégtüskék ezreiből áradó hideg a talajban. Ismét Keiichi-re pillantott, aki szerényen mosolyogva, azt sem tudta hová nézzen zavarában. - _Igen, a barátok közt az ölelés természetes. - _gondolta Rind.

Sajnos elszámította magát, mégpedig nem is kicsit. A Wyrm valóban megfagyott, és ez eléggé súlyosan érintette. De nem annyira, hogy egy pár pillanatnál tovább ártalmatlanná tegye. A jéghegy megremegett, és óriási darabokra szakadt szét. A Wyrm testét folyékony tűz járta körül, amit most arra használt, hogy kirobbantsa magát a kelepcéből. A páncélján rengeteg egyenetlen szélű lyuk tátongott, és néhol jókora darabok váltak le belőle. Az egyik szárnyának a fele nyomtalanul eltűnt, egy másikat pedig szitává lyuggatott a jeges dárdák zápora. A látszat ellenére azonban nem volt komolyabb sérülése, ami ismét csak bizonyította hihetetlen szívósságát. A Démoni szörnyeteg azt is újra bebizonyította, hogy bármilyen sérülés után képes azonnal visszavágni. A karjai segítségével a levegőbe szökkent, egyenesen Keiichi felé. A még mindig lángoló mancsának borotvaéles recés karmainak hossza a háromszorosára nőtt, és ezzel bőven miszlikbe apríthatta a fiút és Cool Mint-et is. Csakhogy Rind ezt nem volt hajlandó hagyni neki. Egy szemkápráztatóan gyors villanás kíséretében ott termett K1 mellett, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudta, félrelökte a fiút. Az idő nem volt alkalmas a finomkodásra, ezért Keiichi hatalmas sebességgel szállt el, miközben rémült kiáltás hagyta el az ajkát. Azonban a harci istennőnek már nem volt ideje arra, hogy kitérjen a csapás elől. Mindössze egy rögtönzött védőpajzsot sikerült felvonnia, ami csupán a karmoktól védte meg, az ütés erejétől nem. Ismerős érzés nyilallt belé, miközben laposan végigszáguldott a föld felett, hogy aztán egy jókora sziklafalba csapódjon. A környék megremegett a találat erejétől, és csinos kis lyuk jelent meg a falon. Alig két másodperccel később a másik oldalon ismét megjelent a Valkűr, és kimeneti nyílásként a fél hegyoldalt lebontotta. Próbálta megállítani a pörgést, de a Wyrm máris ott termett fölötte, csapkodó szárnyakkal. A szörnyeteg elkapta az egyik hátsó karjával, és egyenesen felfelé dobta. Ugyan ebben a pillanatban meglendült a farka, és hátrakanyarodott. Telibe találta Rind-et, aki hirtelen irányt váltott, ám erre már teljes mértékben fel volt készülve. Kinyúlt, és megragadta a buzogányszerű végtagot, és minden erejét beleadta a fékezésbe, majd a szörnyeteget a farkánál fogva a földhöz vágta. A lény hatalmas csattanással szakította be a talajt. Rind és a felbukkanó Spear mint a következő pillanatban már útjára is bocsátott egy hatalma, mágikus erőtől vibráló lövedéket, ami egyenesen a Wyrm által vájt kráterbe száguldott. Épp az üreg szájánál mellőzte el a válaszcsapásként érkező, összevissza tekergőző, vörös gömböket. A harci Istennő képtelen lett volna mind elől kitérni, ezért ismét a leghatékonyabb védekezési módszert választott. Hármat egyetlen pillanat alatt szétütött. Aminek köszönhetően három egymásba mosódott robbanás hallatszott. Rind átszáguldott a keletkező tűzörvényen, majd kecses manővereket leírva próbált megszabadulni a többi rátapadó, veszélyes gömb elől. Újabb kettő pusztult el, amikor Spear mint egy jéggömbökből álló felhőt varázsolt elé, azonban a többi meglepő manőverező képességről tanúbizonyságot téve elkerülte őket. Miközben mélyrepülésben végigszáguldott a föld felett, rájött, hogy muszáj lesz mindet egyenként elpusztítania, mer lerázni nem fogja tudni. Egyszerre pedig még neki is komoly sérüléseket okozhattak. Spear Mint és ő ismét külön irányba ment tovább, majd módszeresen pusztítani kezdték a gömböket. A tervet siker koronázta, mivel mire újra találkoztak egy kék vizű tó felett, már egyetlen egy sem maradt. Azaz az utolsó pillanatban mégis észrevett kettőt, ami a magasból csapott le rájuk. Nyugodtan felemelte a kezét, és becélozta őket. Csupán két vékony energianyalábot szánt az elpusztításukra, ami teljes mértégben elég volt a feladat szempontjából. Viszont abban a pillanatban, amikor kilőtte őket, az alatta lévő tó vizéből legalább húsz ugyanilyen energiagömb robbant ki. Mivel alig pár méterre volt a felszíntől, sem ő, sem pedig Spear mint nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy védekezzen ellenük. Az Istennő most döbbent rá, hogy a Wyrm nem csak a ködelementáljait tudta irányítani, hanem az energialabdáit is. Ez volt az egyetlen magyarázat arra, hogy voltak képesek az intelligencia nélküli varázslatok ilyen kelepcére, és a védekező manőverek ennyire gyors elkerülésére. Az Istennő mindent egy lapra téve fel a gömbök irányába mozdította a kezét. Tudta, hogy ha időben képes létrehozni egy nagyobb ellencsapást, akkor komolyabb sérülés nélkül megúszhatja. Különben elég bizonytalanná vált a küzdelem további kimenetele. Sajnos már azt is látta, hogy nem fog időben sikerülni neki, mivel az első gömb alig egy méterre volt a hátától. A kék színű szempárban a vörös, halált hozó golyóbisok tánca tisztán tükröződött…  
Óriási Robbanás rázta meg a környéket, és végigsöpört a víz felszínén. A part menti fákat a lökéshullám könnyedén kicsavarta, és minden irányba szétszórta. De a kopár sziklák is alapos átalakításon mentek át, amikor az irdatlan erő lecsapott rájuk. A lángoszlop körülbelül hatvan fokos szögben, több kilométeres magasságba csapott fel, és a másik oldalon egyenesen a tó fenekébe vájt. A kettő találkozásánál egy jókora hiperbola alakú energiamező jelent meg. Azonban a függvénybeli változatától eltérően ez háromdimenziós volt, és az alsó része jóval méretesebb, mint amelyik felfelé mutatott. Ennek megfelelően a tóba ferdén becsapódó tűzoszlop is sokkal hatalmasabb volt, mint amelyik az égre tört. A robbanás tomboló ereje ezután egyre gyorsuló tempóban csillapodott, majd végül mintha egy gyertyát fújtak volna el, egyszerűen kialudt. A nyomában nem maradt más, mint némi kavargó füst, és óriási pusztulás. Első látásra úgy tűnt, hogy senki nem élhette túl, a közel kéttucatnyi gömb egyidejű felrobbanását. Azonban Rind sértetlenül lebegett, a levegőben. Egy karcolást sem okozott neki a támadást, pedig a fordulatot még mindig nem sikerült befejeznie. Nem saját magának köszönhetően menekült meg, és most elképedve, és egyszersmind hálásan nézett az előtte lebegő Keiichi-re. A fiú ismét megmentette, rövid idő lefolyása alatt másodszor. Most pedig több szempontból nézve még az elsőnél is lenyűgözőbb teljesítményt nyújtott.  
Az első csoda az volt, hogy egyáltalán ideért. Miután félrelökte a Wyrm támadásának útjából, pár pillanat alatt kilométereket távolodott a helytől, igaz nem mindig önszántából. A gömbök elől való menekülés közben sem spórolt a sebességgel. A fiúnak, akinek eddig még a repülés is nehezen ment, legalább ilyen gyorsan kellett haladnia ahhoz, hogy időben odaérjen. A másodig csoda az volt, hogy egyáltalán maradt ereje megtenni a távolságot, ekkora sebességgel. Az ezt követőt már látni is lehetett. K1 a bal karját védekezően, szemmagasságban maga elé tartotta. Cool Mint áthajolt a fiú bal válla fölött, és a saját karját az övéére fektette. Ezáltal néhány centiméterre előttük egy másfél méteres, fagyból álló pajzs helyezkedett el. De nem szokványos erőtérre hasonlított, hanem olyan volt mint egy személyi toronypajzs. Ahhoz hasonló, mint amit a régi időkben használtak a csatákban. Az alsó része keskeny csúcsban kezdődött, majd kissé ívesen egyre inkább szélesedett. Egy méteres magasságnál hirtelen nagyobb mértékben kiszélesedett, itt helyezkedett el K1 és az Angyal karja. Majd ezután ismét egyre keskenyedett, viszont a teteje már nem csúcsosodott ki. A pajzs előtt a levegőben, nagyjából három méteres átmérőjű körben, három darab halványkék gömb keringett, méltóságteljes lassúsággal. Ezek lassan halványodtak, a magukat a pajzzsal összekötő hajszálvékony szálakkal együtt. Azonban a maga a toronypajzs ugyan olyan erőteljes maradt, mint korábban, még akkor is, amikor Cool mint elvette a karját, és hátrahajolt.  
- Hű, ez közel volt. - mondta K1 erőlködve. Az egyik szeme csukva volt, miközben Rind-re nézett, és zihálva vette a levegőt. - Jól vagy? - kérdezte aggódva. Az Istennő alig tudott megszólalni. Keiichi az eszméletvesztés határán állt a kimerültségtől, és mégis miatta aggódott.  
- Igen. - válaszolta végül. - Neked sikerült megidézned a Zérus Égiszt… ez lenyűgöző, Keiichi-kun. - Ez már a második magas szintű varázslat volt, amit a fiú rövid időn belül felhasznált. Legalább annyi erőt igényelt, mint az előző varázslat.  
- Ah! Szóval így hívják… - Keiichi eltöprengve nézett maga elé. - Nem akart eszembe jutni a neve, és attól tartottam, hogy nem működik nélküle… De megpróbáltam, és bejött… Örülök, hogy ideértem.  
- Sajnos még mindig nem lazíthatunk! - mondta Rind, és aggódva körülnézett. - A Wyrm még biztos itt van, és nemsokára támadni fog.  
- Ha lehet gyorsan… - ásított K1 hosszan. - De siethetne egy kicsit, mert… - mikor ideért, a feje előrebillent. Rind és Cool mint az utolsó pillanatban kapták el a karját, mielőtt lezuhant volna.  
- Keiichi-kun! Most nem szabad aludnod… tarts még ki egy kicsit! - Mondta az istennő. K1 álmosan kinyitotta a szemét, és pislogott egyet.  
- Hű… - mondta meglepetten. - Elaludtam? Fenébe fáradtabb vagyok, mintha egy hétig folyamatosan Urd sorozatait kellene néznem a TV-ben. Ez nem jó… - Ebben a pillanatban eleredt az eső. Apró, szúrós szemű, és elképesztően meleg cseppek formájában. Ez volt az a víz, ami kevesebb, mint egy perccel ezelőtt elforrt a robbanásban. A légkör magasabb, hideg rétegeiben újra folyékony halmazállapotú lett, majd visszahullott a tóba. Keiichi gyorsan megmosta benne az arcát. - Jé, ez meleg… Csak még álmosabb leszek… tőle.  
- Próbálj ébren maradni. Ha úgy érzed… - azonban a Valkűr nem tudta befejezni, mert a tó vize alól kiemelkedett a Wyrm teste, és azonnal elindult feléjük. A szárnyaival óriási hullámokat kavart a felszínen. A borzalmas látványa azonnal felébresztette Keiichi-t. Aggódva emelte fel a katanáját, és védekezőn tartotta maga elé a pajzsát, ami megnyugtatóan vibrált a levegőben. Bár eddig soha nem gyakorolta a pajzs használatát harc közben, semmiért nem mondott volna le egy ilyen hatékony védelmi bónuszról. Végül is eddig is elboldogult vele valahogy… Egyáltalán nem érezte, hogy a pajzsnak bármekkora súlya lett volna. Mintha egy láthatatlan erő a kezéhez rögzítette volna, tökéletesen követte minden mozdulatát, mégsem érezte tőle nehezebbnek a karját. Cool Mint vigyázva harcra készen lebegett mögötte, Rind és Spear Mint bal oldalán. A szörnyeteg szintén nagyon gyors volt, és nem került sok időbe, hogy odaérjen hozzájuk. Rind támadott először, mégpedig egy jól irányzott rúgással. A Wyrm nem vette jó néven a dolgot, és megpróbálta a nyelvével ledöfni az Istennőt. Közben Keiichi azon tanakodott, hogy vajon mivel segíthetne. Eddig volt néhány hasznos megmozdulása, de a katanájával nem sokat árthatott a masszív páncélzatú Démonnak. Szüksége lett volna néhány újabb varázslatra. Mielőtt azonban kigondolhatott volna valamit, a Wyrm mindkét nyelvét kilőtte felé.  
- Abból nem eszel! - kiáltotta dühösen, és egy vakmerő mozdulattal kitért előlük. Ezzel pedig majdnem belerohant egy folyékony lángcsóvába. Az utolsó pillanatban kapta maga elé a pajzsot, ami tökéletesen hárított. Csakhogy a becsapódás lendülete miatt zuhanni kezdett, amin annyira meglepődött, hogy elfelejtette hogy kell a levegőben maradni. A pajzsa, ami szinte magától működött, legalábbis úgy látta, ismét segített rajta. Amint a víz felé fordult, újra megjelent a levegőben a három köröző jéggömb. Egyre jobban lelassult, és a végén már tudatosan fékezte magát a Zérus Égisszel. A tó vizének tetején egy hatalmas jégtábla jött létre, amire K1 könnyedén lehuppan. Végre lett volna egy hely, ahol kifújhatja magát, de sajnos nem volt ilyen könnyű a dolga. Rind még mindig harcolt, és ő mindenképpen segíteni akart neki. - Akkor lássuk ezt… - emelte fel a katanáját. - _**Fagy- és Jégpenge! - **_kiáltotta a mágikus szavakat, mire a kard acélját kékes aura ölelte körül. Jóval hosszabbnak volt, mint az eredeti penge, és sokkalta hatékonyabbnak tűnt. - Ez az! - mondta elégedetten, majd gyorsan előre lépett, mert kissé elszédült. Nem akart tovább teketóriázni, ezért előhívta az emlékezetéből, hogyan is kell repülni. Ezúttal már sokkal zökkenőmentesebben ment a felszállás, mint korábban. Egyre gyorsuló tempóban haladt a harc közben mind magasabbra és magasabbra emelkedő Valkűrhöz. Rind folyamatosan ostromolta a támadásaival a szörnyeteget, ami egyre dühösebb lett. Végül az Istennő sikeresen eltalálta a bal oldalán, amitől megpördült, és jó néhány métert zuhant. Észrevette a felé száguldó K1-t, és kilőtte rá az egyik nyelvét. A fiú lecsapott a gusztustalan nyúlványra a karddal, és azonnal megfagyasztotta. De nem csak azon a ponton, ahol hozzáért. A hideg villámgyorsan végigkúszott a nyelven, és egyetlen torz jégcsappá változott, de csak egy pillanata, mert rögtön darabokra is robban. Keiichi undorodva kerülgette a repeszeket. A Wyrm-nek ezzel azonban nem lett nyugta. A harci Istennő energianyalábjai végigszántották a fejét, és a szarva pörögve zuhant a mélybe. Ezután ismét a fiú következett, akinek bejött a merész terve. A jéghideg penge végighasította a Wyrm bal oldalát. A szörnyeteg azt sem tudta, hová kapja a fejét. Most már mindkét ellenfele egyformán veszélyesnek látszott. Úgy tűnt egyre feljebb akar jutni, hogy megszabaduljon a folyamatosan érkező támadások elől. K1 és Rind azonban egy percnyi nyugtot sem hagyott neki. Megszakítás nélkül felváltva okoztak neki egyre nagyobb és nagyobb sebeket.

Keiichi remekül érezte volna magát, ha nem lett volna holtfáradt. Érezte, hogy mit kell tennie, és minden egyes támadását siker koronázta. Azonban a fáradtság miatt nem vett észre egy baljós előjelet. Az egyik alkalommal, a Wyrm teljesen védtelenül hagyta a bal oldalát. Ő habozás nélkül lecsapott rá, és későn vette észre a lény sérült szárnyát, ami azonnal agyonlapította volna, ha rázárul szerencsére időben elugrott előle, azonban így tökéletesen belekerült a szörnyeteg farkának hatósugarába. Ugyan úgy mint az előbb, most is sikerült a pajzsot időben maga elé kapnia… és mint akkor, most is zuhanni kezdett. Ezúttal azonban már több mint ezer méteres magasságban jártak. Továbbá valamiért az ereje is épp ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy végképp elfogyjon. A Wyrm közben hatalmas levegőt vett, és minden eddiginél nagyobb mennyiségű fekete füstöt okádott a fiú felé Azonban a sűrű anyag most nem oszlott el, hogy aztán tucatnyi ködelementállá változzon. Egyetlen, méteres átmérőjű, feketén csillogó cseppben egyesült. Aztán egy lángnyelv begyújtotta az egészet, de ezt K1 már csak homályosan látta. Azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy éppen bemutassa a világ legmagasabbról indított műugrását. Egyvalami azonban biztos volt, a stílusra nem kapott volna egyetlen pontot sem, ugyanis egy darab aszimmetrikus kő nagyobb kecsességet mutatott zuhanás közben. Cool Mint, aki ideiglenesen K1 támogató Angyalának feladatát töltötte meg, szintén nagyon gyengének nézett ki. Az angyal és fenntartója mindenben megosztoztak, és nem volt ez másképp az erővel sem. Keiichi kimerültsége ugyan úgy jelentkezett Cool Mint-nél is. Az Angyal ennek ellenére megragadta a fiú karját, és bizonytalan szárnycsapásokkal próbálta fékezni az esést. Már képtelen volt varázslatot használni a repüléshez, ezért maradt ez a módszer. Bármennyire is erőltette, nem sikerült számottevő lassulást elérnie. Közben Keiichi kezéről eltűnt a mágikus pajzs. Cool Mint nem adta fel a próbálkozást, még akkor sem, amikor már csak alig száz méter volt hátra a tó felszínéig. A kitartó próbálkozás meghozta az eredményét, legalábbis annyira, hogy ne halálos erővel csapódjanak a vízbe. Keiichi egész végig eszméleténél volt, mégis álomszerűen élte meg az eseményeket. Segíteni akart Cool Mint-nek, de még az ujjait sem sikerült megmozdítani. Végül a vízbe zuhantak, ő pedig lassan süllyedni kezdett. Mielőtt a feje a víz alá ért volna, az utolsó erejével vett egy nagy levegőt. Még mindig nem akarta feladni, ezért ragadott meg minden lehetőséget az életben maradásra. Bár az esélyei egyre inkább csökkentek, minden egyes pillanattal Miközben alámerült a vízben, látta Cool Mint testét a felszínen lebegni. Örömmel vette tudomásul a tényt. Az anyagtalan szövetdarab vége, ami korábban összekötötte az Angyallal, ott lebegett előtte. Ugyanakkor érezte, hogy a kapcsolat még mindig nem ért véget közöttük. Cool Mint még az ő Angyala volt, és mindaddig az is maradt, amíg vissza nem adta Rind-nek. Szomorúan gondolt arra, hogy emiatt mi fog történni vele, ha meghal. Eddig kétszer volt tanúja annak a leírhatatlanul gyönyörű, és egyben mélységesen szomorú látványnak, ami akkor következett be egy Angyallal, amikor a támogatója meghalt. Ez pedig bőven elég volt neki, de még belegondolni is rossz volt, hogy Cool Mint-tel is ugyan az fog történni, ha most meghal. Miközben erre gondolt, elérte a tó fenekét. Csupán pár méteres volt a víz felszíne, alig néhány karcsapással a felszínre evickélhetett volna. Mégis képtelen volt rá, hogy akár egyetlen árva mozdulatot is tegyen. Néhány buborékot vett észre, amik a felszín felé igyekeztek. Annyira szeretett volna olyan könnyű lenni, mint a levegőből álló gömböcskék.  
A felszínen, alig néhány méterre attól a ponttól, ahol a vízbe érkezett ott úszott a jégtábla. Amibe most egy nehéz fekete valami csapódott…

Keiichi alig pár másodperce volt a vízben, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy át kellene gondolnia a helyzetet, és valami kiutat találni a kutyaszorítóból, amibe került. Erre a legmegfelelőbb módszer az volt, ha lehunyta a szemét, és megnyugtatta magát. Azonban mielőtt megtette volna, észbekapott. Nagy esély volt rá, hogy ha most lehunyja a szemét, örökre elalszik. Így tehát erőlködve megpróbálta megmozdítani a jobb kezét. Valamelyest sikerült neki, de mindent összevetve nem jutott vele túl sokra. Valami varázslatra lett volna szüksége, amivel ki tud innen jutni. Számtalanszor látta már Urd-ot, vagy a többi Istennő teleportálni. Nem tartozott a túlságosan nehéz varázslatok közé, mivel még Skuld is képes volt rá. Ami azt illeti a kis Istennő pont a vizet felhasználva tudott portált nyitva bárhova, ahol akár egy pohárnyi folyékony halmazállapotú anyag volt. A legelső találkozásukkor is éppen ez történt, amikor Skuld K1 teásbögréjéből ugrott elő. Vidáman gondolt vissza arra a jelenetre, amikor a harmadik Istennő is megjelent előtte, hogy aztán éveken keresztül megrögzötten őrizze az ő szeretett Belldandy-ját. Közben egyre jobban elnehezülő elméje teljesen megfeledkezett arról, hogy éppen a halál torkában van. Képek peregek előtte halványan, miközben minden más elszürkült. Egészen addig míg éles fájdalmat nem érzett, ami egyenesen a fülébe hasított. Megpróbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, és a képekre koncentrálni, de csak nem akart megszűnni. Sőt, egyre intenzívebb lett, mintha valaki direkt azzal szórakozott volna, hogy a halál küszöbén álló fiút még a fülének cibálásával is idegesíti. Dühösen kinyitotta a szemét, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy nagyon közel állt a feltételezése az igazsághoz.  
Ahogy a külvilág remegő képe újra visszatért, Rind arcát látta meg. Azaz pontosabban mondva az Istennő miniatürizált változatának az arcát. Az agya hirtelen kitisztult, és rádöbbent, hogy hatalmas hibát követett el. Az is világos volt, hogy nem Rind ment össze hirtelen, hanem az elkóborolt szenzort látja. Ha az apróság nem kezdi el piszkálni, akkor biztosan elaludt volna…. Ami azt jelentette, hogy az életét köszönhette neki. A kis szenzor még most is erőlködve rángatta a fülét, és közben apró arcán elszántság látszott. Aztán hirtelen lecsúszott a keze K1 füléről, épp akkor amikor egy újabbat akart rajta rántani. Rémülten kapálózva sodródott hátra. Egyenesen K1 nyitott tenyerébe. A fiú minden erejét összeszedte, és elkapta a kis Rind-et. Nagyon nehéz dolga volt, de érezte, hogy az ereje lassan visszatér. Sajnos még mindig nagyon kevés volt ahhoz, hogy komolyabban hasznát vegye, de legalább már ez is haladás volt az előző állapotával szemben. Nem tarthatott túl sokáig az idő, amikor elaludt, ugyanis még mindig volt levegője. Hálásan bólintott a kezében ficánkoló szenzornak, majd megpróbálkozott egy újabb mozdulattal. Sikerült a tó fenekét támasztékként felhasználva ülő helyzetbe lebegnie. Már csupán arra volt szüksége, hogy a lábával ellöki magát, és a felszínre lebeg. Odafent a napfény szeszélyesen táncolt, és hívogatóan csillogott a fiú szemében. Nem is késlekedett tovább, kezében a mostanra lenyugodott, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett szenzorral megkísérelt elindulni felfelé. Egy valamire azonban nem számított. A jobb lábát sikeresen ki tudta támasztani, de a bal sehogy sem mozdult. Mikor meglátta hogy miért, majdnem felkiáltott. Csak az egyre jobban fogyó levegő tartotta vissza. A lábfeje ugyanis beszorult a tó fenekén lévő keskeny repedésbe, egészen a bokájáig. Esetlenül rángatni kezdte, de csak nem akart kiszabadulni. Alig akarta tudomásul venni, hogy végre amikor már összeszedte magát, és a halál szemébe röhögve megmenekült volna a karmai elől, ez a elképesztően szerencsétlen baleset történik. Gyors fejszámolást végzett. Körülbelül negyven-ötven másodperce lehetett víz alatt. Egy átlagos ember nem nagyon bírta egy percnél tovább levegő nélkül. A edzéseknek köszönhetően úgy tippelt, hogy neki két és fél, legfeljebb három perce volt az eszméletvesztésig. Persze ez csak optimista becslés volt, és feltételezte azt, hogy tökéletes kondícióban van, valamint teljesen kipihent. Ezek a feltételek jelenleg nem voltak adottak, éppen ezért legalább fél percet le kellett vonni az összidejéből. Így még reménytelenebb volt a helyzet, de nem akarta újra feladni. A szabad kezével megragadta a lábát, közvetlenül ott ahol beragadt, és megpróbálta kihúzni. Nem ment, akármilyen erősen próbálta. Aztán a sziklarepedést próbálta kitágítani, de az sem ment. Nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy férhetett be ide a lába, de ez annyira nem is érdekelte. Már jóval túl volt az első percen, amikor elkezdte érezni a levegőhiány első jeleit. Ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy volt neki egy katanája is, ami nem is olyan rég még a kezében hevert. Gyorsan körülnézett, és meglátta, hogy a fegyver ott hever a közelben. Óvatosan hátrahajolt, és érte nyúlt. Az ujjai hegyével épphogy elérte a markolat végét, és sikerült közelebb piszkálnia magához, majd megmarkolta. Félsikernek könyvelte el az esemény, és újra nekiállt kiszabadítani magát. Azonban még a kard is kevésnek bizonyult. Akárhogy próbálta feszegetni vele a sziklát, semmi sem történt. Végül megpróbálta lefaragni, ami a víz alatt igencsak lassan ment. A katana egyébként sem volt a legalkalmasabb eszköz erre a feladatra. A sziklából lepattanó darabok elkeserítően kicsik voltak. Valószínűleg így is kiszabadult volna, ha rendelkezésére állna körülbelül egy negyed óra. De talán már egy perce sem volt. A tüdeje szinte pattanásig feszült, és egyre nehezebb volt figyelmen kívül hagyni a légszomját. Végül feladta a szikla lefaragására tett kísérletet, mivel csak a kardját csorbította fölöslegesen, és még a kezét is összevagdosta. A következő célpont a cipője volt. Amilyen óvatosan csak tudta, beleszúrta a lábbelibe az éles pengét, és elkezdte lehámozni magáról. Mivel nem igen volt mozgási tere, nagyon körülményes volt minden egyes vágás. Centiméterről centiméterre haladt, és ügyelt arra, hogy ne vágjon ki a lábából is egy darabot. Még félig sem volt kész, de a szervezete már szinte ordított a levegőért. Akármennyire is bizakodó volt, nem tudta elhinni, hogy kitart addig, amíg elkészül. Mivel azonban teljesen kifogyott a tervekből, nem hagyhatta abba. Örömmel nyugtázta, hogy nem volt hiába az igyekezete, mert a cipő bal oldalát teljesen sikerül lemetszenie. Már csak ki kellett volna húznia a lábát…  
A bokája még mindig szorult. Mindent beleadva, nem törődve a fájdalommal mégis húzni kezdte, de csak annyit ért el vele, hogy felhorzsolta mindkét oldalon a bokáját. Úgy érezte már csak másodpercei vannak hátra a teljes eszméletvesztésig, és akkor még a kis szenzor piszkálgatása sem fogja magához téríteni. Egy sötét árnyék vetült rá. Először azt hitte, hogy a levegőhiány miatt jelentkező tompa látás egyik előzménye. Aztán ki tudta venni, hogy az árnyéknak meglehetősen szabályos alakja volt. Nagyon is ismerős, aszimmetrikus alakja. Egyáltalán nem volt ijesztő, sőt örült neki, hogy láthatja. Ő biztosan tudott segíteni a szorult helyzetben. Felnézett, és látta, ahogy Cool Mint közeledik felé. Az Angyal a szárnya segítségével irányította magát a víz alatt, és kecsesen tempózott felé. A szokásostól eltérően, a fátyolszerű örvénylés most csak a térdéig ért, így tökéletesen tudta használni a lábait is. Keiichi kíváncsi volt á, hogy vajon milyen varázslattal akarja megmenteni, mivel ezúttal neki egy sem jutott az eszébe. Azonban még a legmerészebb álmaiban sem gondolt volna arra, ami ezután történik.  
Az Angyal odaúszott hozzá, megfogta a vállát, majd a száját az övévez szorította. Keiichi szeme olyan tágra nyílt, hogy majdnem kiesett az üregéből. Mégis hálásan fogadta az Angyal tüdejéből az övébe áramló friss levegőt. Cool Mint-nek nem volt szüksége oxigénre az életben maradáshoz, ezért mindet átadta a fiúnak. K1-nek még soha sem ízlett ennyire a levegő, részben annak köszönhetően, hogy majdnem megfulladt. Sűrűn pislogva várta meg a pár másodpercet amíg az Angyal végzett a levegő-tranzakcióval. Ismét volt két perce, hogy kitaláljon valamit… vagy ha nem sikerült volna, akkor ismét igénybe kellett volna vennie Cool Mint segítségét. Inkább gyorsan megmutatta az Angyalnak, hogy mi okozza a problémáit.  
Cool Mint alaposan megvizsgálta a beszorult lábát, majd a szemébe nézett. Keiichi valamiért azonnal megértette, hogy van egy terve. Az Angyal eközben a repedés két szélére tette a kezét, majd bólintott a fiúnak. K1 visszajelzett, hogy készen áll, bármi is következzen. Izgalmában megszorította a katanáját, és a másik kezét is. Mint később rájött a kétségbeesett kaparászásból, ez nem volt olyan jó ötlet. Gyorsan engedett a fogáson, mivel nem akarta agyonnyomni szegény szenzort. Cool Mint eközben elkezdte lehűteni a sziklát. Nagyon óvatosan kellet csinálnia, mert egyetlen rossz mozdulat elég volt hozzá, hogy K1 lábát is lefagyassza. A fiú érezte, hogy a víz egyre hidegebb lesz, de tökéletesen megbízott az Angyalban. Végül amikor a Cool Mint jelzett neki, a katana markolatával teljes erőből rávágott a sziklára. Ezúttal sikerrel jártak, ugyanis a repedés tovább tágult, így K1 könnyedén ki tudta húzni a lábát. Hálásan bólintott az Angyalnak, majd mindketten elindultak a felszín felé. Keiichi egyre jobban érezte magát. Már épp azt tervezgette, hogy fog ismét Rind segítségére sietni, amikor kiérte a víz alól. Ezúttal a saját erejéből szívhatta be a levegőt. Pár pillanatnyi tájékozódás után meglátta a közelben lebegő jégtáblát, és megindult felé. Mielőtt bármit is tett, jól esett volna legalább pár másodpercnyi szilárd talaj a lábai alatt. Az utóbbi időkben csak repült, vagy a víz alatt lebegett. Kényelmetlenül vette észre, hogy a cipője nélkül, bizony elég hideg a talaj. De nem ez volt a legnagyobb gondja. Csak akkor vette észre a fekete alakot, amikor Cool Mint felhívta rá a figyelmét. Rögtön rájött, hogy a lény volt a Wyrm utolsó ˝ajándéka˝ hogy ha túl is éli a zuhanást, biztosan végezzen vele. Az is nyílván való volt, hogy a ködelementálok közé tartozott, hiszen látta, amikor a szörnyeteg létrehozta. Viszont egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mint azok a példányok, akivel eddig találkozott. Ember magasságú volt, és nem látszott olyan sebtében összerakottnak, mint az elődei. Tökéletesen sima, fekete bőre épp olyan volt, mint egy különös mintázatú, organikus páncél. A nap sugarai megcsillantak a fényes fekete felszínen, és mintha csak most szilárdult volna meg teljesen. Hangos recsegés hallatszott felőle, ami leginkább a porcelán töréséhez volt hasonló. Az alaknak még feje is volt, amin egy pillanattal később vörös szemnyílások jelentek meg. K1 eddig még nem látott szemet egyik dögön sem, és ezt nagyon nyugtalanította. Végül a lény bal vállából, fél tucat, ívben meghajlott fekete penge bukkant elő, amik közül a leghosszabb több mint másfél méter volt. Ezek egymás mellett sorakoztak, és látszólag a bal oldalának védelmét látták el. Következőnek, egy fekete kard alakult ki a jobb kezében, ami meglepően hasonlított K1 katanájára. A fiú nyugtalanul nyelt egyet. Tudta, hogy addig nem segíthet Rind-nek, amíg ezzel az ellenféllel nem végzett. A fekete fegyverből eközben vörös lángnyelvek fröccsentek elő, és teljes egészében körülnyalták azt, a markolattól egészen a hegyéig. Jó néhány csepp a jégre is esett belőle, és ott is tovább égett. Végül az irtózatos kreatúra tett egy lépést előre. A mozgása könnyed volt, és elegáns, nem is hasonlított a korábban tapasztaltakra.  
- Fenébe… - suttogta fáradtan Keiichi. Most már nem volt kétséges, hogy nagyon nehéz dolga lesz vele. De a nyavalygás helyett inkább felemelte a bal karját, és elmondta a varázsigét, aminek egy részét Rind-től hallotta. - _**Légy oltalmazóm fagyos űrnek hidege! Zérus Égisz! **__- _A levegő összesűrűsödött, és lencseszerűen megtört előtte, miközben kialakult a megszokott pajzsforma. Már csak a Kardja volt hátra, és arra is sikeresen megidézte a Fagy- és Jégpengét. Ezután letette a földre a didergő Rind-szenzort, és finoman elhessegette. Ami ezután következett, az nem neki való volt. A kis szenzor gyorsan a levegőbe emelkedett, majd egy rövid dallamos hang után biztonságos távolba repült. Keiichi pedig felegyenesedett, majd futva elindult az ellenfele felé, aki szintén közeledni kezdett. Mielőtt elérték egymást, mindketten előrecsaptak a fegyvereikkel…

Rind látta, hogy Keiichi zuhanni kezd, de semmit nem tehetett ellene. Ezúttal már nem volt olyan biztos, hogy a fiú épségben földet ér.  
- Keiichi…! - kiáltotta csalódottan, de tudta hogy nagy hiba lenne a segítségére sietni. Biztos el tudta volna kapni, de akkor a Wyrm könnyedén végezhetett volna mindkettőjükkel. Ezért meghozta a kemény döntést, és inkább a szörnyeteget támadta továbbra is. Hatalmas csapásokat sikerült bevinnie a Wyrm-nek, és Spear Mint is sikeresen bevetett néhány varázslatot. Közben folyamatosan haladtak felfelé. A szörnyeteg folyamatosan lángnyelvekkel bombázta, ám Rind mindegyiket elkerülte. Aztán egy villámgyorsan végrehajtott kerülővel a lény hátához került. Egyetlen pillanatot várt, de ezt sem tétlenül. Fénylő energia ragyogta körbe a kezeit. Keményen megragadta a lény hátsó csontpáncéllemezének egyikét, és egyszerűen letépte. Majd tiszta, forrón lüktető energiát irányított a védtelen pontra. A belső robbanás biztosan hatalmas sebesülést okozott a lénynek, mert a torkán és az orrnyílásain fehér fény tört elő. A szárnyai leálltak, és pörögve zuhanni kezdett. Az Istennő nem várta meg, amíg összeszedi magát. Utána indult, és még néhányszor megismételte a támadás.  
A Wyrm még így sem pusztult el. Bár a sérülései súlyosak voltak, így is visszatámadott, és közben ismét repülni kezdett. Rind sorozatosan hárított mindent, amivel megpróbálkozott. A Valkűr egyetlen pillanatra sem hagyta, hogy lehetősége legyen fölébe kerekedni, vagy esetleg elmenekülni. A szörnyeteg az életéért küzdött, és ilyenkor volt a legveszélyesebb. Tűz borította el a testét, ami mintha a páncéljai réseiből szivárgott volna elő. Az Istennőnek vigyáznia kellett ezekkel a különösen ártalmas lángokkal. Kicsit lemaradva követte a dögöt, és biztos volt benne, hogy készül valamire. Nem is kellett sokáig várnia, hogy kiderüljön mire… A Wyrm-et körülragyogó lángok hevesen lobogtak. A szárnyait védekezően maga köré zárta, és innentől már varázslat segítségével repült tovább. A lángok forróságát még az Istennő is érezte.  
De a lángok minden átmenet nélkül megszűntek, és Rind már kezdte azt hinni, hogy az egészet a szörnyeteg csak azért csinálta, hogy egy kis egérutat nyerjen. Csakhogy ez mindössze egyetlen rövidke pillanatig tartott, mert utána a Wyrm egész egyszerűen felrobbant. Legalábbis úgy tűnt. Valójában a jókora fekete lángnyelvek csak a lény egyik képességét jelentették. Egy olyat, amihez hasonlót még Rind sem látott.  
A fekete tűz mintha a szörnyeteg testének részévé vált volna. Az alakja épp olyan volt, mint a bestiáé sértetlen állapotában. Csak most még nagyobb lett, és sokkal fenyegetőbb. A négy, fekete lángszárny szétnyílt, és a szörny csapot vele egyet A forró léghullám hihetetlen erővel csapott le az Istennőre. Gyorsan ereszkedett pár tucat métert, de még így is olyan érzése volt, mintha a lángok ott lobogtak volna a közelében.  
A harc ismét egy magasabb szintre emelkedett, amihez képest az előző is csak ártalmatlan civakodásnak tűnt. A harci Istennő nagyon jól tudta, ehhez neki is tovább kell lépnie. Nyugodtan kiegyenesedett, és nézte a távolodó szörnyet, majd felemelt kézzel jelzett az Angyalának.  
- _**Ezer éves dermesztő fagy, szabadulj az idő fogságából! - **_A varázslat, amibe épp belekezdett biztosította neki, hogy a Wyrm legújabb trükkje ellenére is képes legyen harcolni vele. - _**A legmélyebb űrnél is hidegebb fegyver, szülessen meg a parancsomra… Jégdárda! - **_Látszólag semmi nem történt, mikor befejezte. Azonban Rind tudta, hogy ez egyáltalán nem így van. Kinyújtotta oldalra a kezét, Spear Mint pedig átnyújtotta neki a megidézett fegyvert. A Jégdárda nagyban hasonlított a Keiichi által jelenleg is használt fegyverhez, de annál sokkal magasabb szintű volt. Kinézetre nem volt több egy nagyon hosszú, hegyes jégcsapnál. Ami különös volt benne, hogy a közepén lévő félméteres szakasz kivételével, mindkét vége spirálisan tekeredett. Az egész körülbelül két és fél méter hosszú volt, és alig öt centiméteres átmérőjű. Törékenynek nézett ki, de valójában sokkal keményebb volt a legerősebb fémnél is. Az Istennő könnyedén megpörgette a fegyvert, ami ragyogó fényköröket írt le a levegőben. Rind a szörnyeteg után indult, ami ekkora már hatalmas előnyre tett szert. Több ezer métert száguldott, mire sikerült utolérnie. A fekete lángtest még mindig működött, és egy kicsit sem csillapodott az intenzitása. A Valkűr mégis lassítás nélkül támadta meg. A Wyrm egyik karja óriásira nőtt, és lecsapott rá. Rind könnyedén félreütötte a fegyverrel, ami még csak meg sem hajlott a hatalmas erőtől. Aztán előreszúrt a fegyverrel, de nem ért hozzá a szörnyeteghez. Erre nem is volt szükség, mivel a hatás így is lehengerlő volt. Egy fagyos áramlat csapott végig a szörnyetegen, amitől a fekete lángok szinte teljesen visszahúzódtak. Válaszcsapásként egyszerre mind a négy mancsa az Istennőre csapott, aki meg sem kísérelte elkerülni őket. Egyszerűen a feje fölé emelte a dárdát, ami azon nyomban visszaverte az erőteljes támadást. A Wyrm ekkor jöhetett rá, hogy semmi esélye, mert mindent beleadott a menekülésbe. A szárnyaiból kicsapó hatalmasra duzzadt lángok rakétahajtóműként lökték előre. Kilométereket tett meg egyetlen másodperc alatt, de még így sem volt elég gyors. Mert Rind már ott várt rá a magasban, türelmesen. Aztán tökéletes időzítéssel eldobta a dárdát, ami pörögve belefúródott egyenesen a Wyrm hátába. A fekete tűz azonnal nyomtalanul eltűnt a lény testén. Egyetlen pillanatig csak a szörnyeteg döbbent üvöltése hallatszott, aztán Rind már ott is volt, hogy kihúzza a testéből a fegyvert. Többé már nem volt rá szüksége ezért eltűntette. A Démon már nem jelentett komoly veszélyt. Könnyedén védte ki az utolsó kétségbeesett próbálkozását is, aminek segítségével a dög megpróbálta a farkát bevetni ellene. A dolognak az lett a vége, hogy az Istennő könnyedén elkapta a testrészt, majd a helyes végét egyenesen a lénybe döfte. Több esélyt pedig nem adott neki. Keményen megragadta az egyik, még épp páncéllemezét, és elkezdte tolni maga előtt. A Wyrm próbált ellene küzdeni, de a harcos istennő egyre gyorsabb zuhanásra kényszeríttette. Körülbelül ötven kilométeres magasságban jártak ekkor, amit lefelé mindössze két másodperc alatt tettek meg. Közben a Wyrm testét ezúttal teljesen természetes lángok emésztették, amelyek a levegővel való súrlódás során alakultak ki. Rind-et eközben egyik sem érte el, mivel pajzsként védte a nagytermetű bestia.  
Lángoló meteoritként csapódtak a földbe, aminek nyomán hatalmas robbanás keletkezett…

Keiichi a pajzsával hárította a lángoló kard csapását. A kicsapódó tűzfüggöny teljesen körülvette, és ha a pajzsa nem nyújtott volna teljes körű védelmet, egész biztosan porrá égeti. Nem tévedett, amikor azt feltételezte, hogy a ködelementál sokkal veszélyesebb lesz az eddigieknél. Már percek óta harcolt vele, és eddig még csak meg sem tudta sebezni. És ha nem lettek volna a varázslatai, valószínűleg két másodperc alatt eldőlt volna a küzdelem, de nem az ő javára. Mint kiderült az ellenfele nagyon jól tud repülni, és most is tízméteres magasságban csépelték egymást. A kreatúra minden gond nélkül hárította a fiú csapásait, és tökéletes ütemben támadott vissza. Keiichi már rég túl volt azon a pillanaton, amikor fáradtnak mondta magát. Egyszerűen nem talált rá kifejezést, mennyire jól esett volna, ha itt és most lefekhet aludni. Csak egy nagyjából két méteres, fanatikus megszállottsággal küzdő ellenfél akadályozta meg ebben, méghozzá meglepő hatékonysággal. Ráadásul a szörnyetegen nem lehetett látni, hogy fárad. Ő már hangosan zihált, de a fekete páncélom még csak légzőnyílás sem látszott.  
- Fene egyen meg, hogy miért nem tudod feladni… - mondta bosszúsan K1. - Pedig mindkettőnknek könnyebb lenne, hidd csak el… Legalábbis nekem biztosan. Lehet… - azonban a szuper ködelementál nem hagyta, hogy befejezze. Előre lendült, és egy félkörívben meglendítette a tüzes pengét. Keiichi a katanájával hárított, és a pajzsa most is megvédte a ráfröccsenő lángoktól. A lény vállán lévő görbe pengék is megelevenedtek, majd a fiú felé csaptak. Azonnal jéggé dermedtek, amikor a Zérus Égisz hatósugarába értek. K1 meglátta a kínálkozó alkalmat, és a katanájával ferdén lefelé vágott. Az összes penge darabokra törött, és jeges kristályok formájában zuhant a vízbe. A ködelementál fel sem ordított, mintha nem is érte volna semmiféle veszteség.  
Keiichi valamiféle rést keresett az ellenfele védelmén, mert a harc már kezdett aggasztóan elhúzódni. Nem sokára támadt is egy elképzelése, amihez azonban komoly odafigyelésre volt szüksége. Megrázta a fejét, hogy teljesen magához térjen, aztán támadott. A katanájával teljes erőből a szörnyeteg lába felé suhintott, de a fekete fegyver időben az útját állta. A láng és a fagy egymásba mart, és kölcsönösen kioltotta egymást. De K1 terve ennél azért összetettebb volt. Mikor a katanát megállt, gyorsan maga elé emelte a pajzsát, és keményen mellbe vágta vele a ködelementált. A továbbiakban minden azon múlt, hogy mennyire volt képes irányítani a varázslatot. Összeszorított foggal koncentrált, mire a ködelementál körül megjelent a három fagygömb. Egy pillanat alatt jéggé változtatták a szörnyeteget, aminek még a kardán is kialudtak a lángok. Keiichi nem habozott felemelte a sajátját, és egy jól irányzott csapással hosszában kettévágta. A fagyos penge könnyedén áthatolt a szintén jéghideg testen. A fiú csak azért nem sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten, mert a test, igaz már két darabban, de még mindig a levegőben lebegett. Védekezően maga elé tartott pajzs mögül próbálta megvizsgálni. Valamiért nagyon rossz érzése támad, amikor mind a két darab remegni kezdett. Cool Mint-re nézett, és az Angyal szemében ugyan ezt az aggodalmat látta.  
- Futás! - kiáltotta, majd eszébe jutott egy fontos tény, miszerint a levegőben volt. - Azaz… repülés! - korrigálta magát, nem mintha szükség lett volna rá. Megpördült, és gyorsan távolodni kezdett. Közben észrevett valamit, ezért egy pillanatra irányt váltott. Csak annyira, hogy a szemfüles Cool Mint elcsípje a tétován keringő szenzort, ami láthatóan nem jutott túlságosan messzire a csata kezdetétől. Pedig K1 a saját szemével látta, milyen gyorsan képes mozogni. Talán nem is akart elmenni, de ez most nem számított. Az Angyal óvatosan a két tenyere közé zárta a miniatürizált Rind-et, aki csipogva próbált tiltakozni. Cool Mint láthatóan értette amit mond, és bólogatva igyekezett megnyugtatni. Közben Keiichi csak fél szemmel figyelt oda, mert inkább a menekülésre koncentrált. Már kezdte azt hinni, hogy semmi nem történik, amikor a kettévágott szuper ködelementál hatalmas robbanással megsemmisült. Mostanra azonban elég messzire értek ahhoz, hogy a lökéshullámon kívül ne érje utol őket a gyorsan növekvő robbanásfelhő. Keiichi kényelmetlenül érezte magát. Valószínűleg ez a szuperharcos is csak a Wyrm egyik aljas csapdája volt: ha valaki le is győzte, az utána bekövetkező robbanásba biztos belehalt. Azonban ez szerencsére nem következett be. Lassított, és visszafordult megnézni hogy mi történik. Óriási fekete füstfelhő kavargott a tó vize felett, ami jelenleg annyi jelentett, hogy megnyerte a harcot. Egy fáradt sóhajjal szüntette meg a varázslatokat. Aztán ijedten felkiáltott, amikor a közelben egy hatalmas lángoló valami csapódott be. Olyan volt mint egy meteor, de K1 fogadni mert volna,hogy nem az.  
Még mindig nem jött el a várva várt pihenés ideje. Egyenletes tempóban elindult a becsapódás helyszíne felé, és remélte hogy minden a lehető legjobban alakult. Cool Mint a vállára tette a kezét, és megszorította.  
- Köszönöm. - mondta a fiú őszinte hálával. - Tudom, hogy minden rendben van… De siessünk, hogy minél előbb gratulálhassunk! - Az Angyal vidáman bólintott.

Keiichi az út utolsó részét kénytelen volt gyalog megtenni. Mire elért a közeli becsapódás miatt keletkezett hatalmas kráterig, már teljesen kész volt az erejével. Ezért inkább a saját lábán mászott fel az emelkedőre. Cool mint is visszatért pihenni, Keiichi pedig kissé irigyelte miatta. A kis szenzor ott ült a kezében, és miközben a nagyujjába kapaszkodott, gyakran mondott valamit a különös nyelvén. Keiichi-t nem zavarta, hogy nem értette, ugyanis roppant megnyugtatónak találta a hangot. Végül is nagy nehezen felért az emelkedőre, és a látvány miatt egy darabig meg sem tudott mozdulni. Az idefelé vezető úton végig azon töprengett, hogy vajon mi történik majd a Wyrm-mel, miután legyőzték. Most többé-kevésbé választ kapott rá, és egyben megkönnyebbülten vette tudomásul, hogy Rind-nek nincs semmi komolyabb baja. A szeme elé táruló pusztítás viszont minden képzeletét felülmúlta. A kráter belsejében rengeteg helyen égett a tűz. Már a magasból is látta, hogy a fákat hatalmas területen szórta szét a robbanás. Rind éppen ott állt a Wyrm mellett. Az Istennő a mozdulatlanul fekvő dögöt vizsgálta, amikor hirtelen megállt, és Keiichi felé fordult. A fiú vidáman elmosolyodott, majd integetni kezdett neki.  
- Hahó! - kiabálta ahogy csak a torkán kifért. Az Istennő is visszaintett neki. K1 a fáradságáról, és a cipőjének hiányáról, megfeledkezve futva indult el felé. - Au! - sziszegte, mert néhol bizony elég forró volt a talaj. Ilyenkor fél lábon ugrálva haladt tovább, és megpróbált nem arra gondolni, hogy milyen idétlenül nézhet ki. Végül őrjítően hosszúnak tetsző idő után oda is ért hozzá.  
- Keiichi-kun… - mondta az Istennő különös hangon, majd úgy tűnt, nem igazán tudja eldönteni hogy folytassa.  
- Igen? - kérdezte a fiú pislogva, és eszébe sem jutott, hogy ezzel nem igazán könnyíti meg az Istennő helyzetét. Végül Rind előrelépett, és átölelte, amitől persze rögtön zavarba jött.  
- Örülök, hogy jól vagy… - suttogta az Istennő a fülében.  
- Hát… én… igen, azaz csak egy… he-he… - K1 minden egyes szót kétszer is elkezdett, és egyszer sem fejezett be. - Én is örülök, hogy jól vagy. - Nyögte ki végül nagy nehezen. - Azzal meg mi van? - nézett a Valkűr válla mögött elterülő Wyrm-re. A szörnyeteg nem mozdult, és teljesen gúzsba volt kötve egy hajszálvékony, kékesen ragyogó fonallal. Keiichi emlékezett rá, hogy korábban már látott ilyet. Most azonban jóval több volt, a szörnyeteg minden egyes végtagját, a szárnyit és az állkapcsát is többszörösen rögzítve volt. A dög farkának vége a saját hátából állt ki, bizarr látványt nyújtva ezzel. Ezeken túl az egész lényt egy zöldes-fehér, vibráló mező vette körül, ami a földön egy bonyolult mintázatú mágikus körből indult ki.  
- Megkötöztem egy nagyon erős elfogó varázslat felhasználásával. - Magyarázta Rind. - És a biztonság kedvéért rátettem egy sztázismezőt, amiben képtelen lesz mozogni.  
- Értem… - füllentett K1. - És most mi lesz vele?  
- A normális eljárás az lenne, ha értesítenénk a Démonokat az elfogásáról. De… - kezdte az Istennő, majd elgondolkodva nézett a fiú szemébe. - Nekem van egy jobb ötletem.  
- Remek! Mi az?  
- Nos arra gondoltam, hogy megtakarítunk jó sok fáradalmat a Démonoknak, és visszaküldjük nekik. Egyenesen a központjukba. Biztos örülni fognak egy ilyen csomagnak, nem gondolod, Keiichi-kun?  
- Örülni…? - K1-nek eltartott egy darabig, amíg leesett, hogy Rind valójában nem a Démonokat akarja megkímélni a fölösleges fáradozástól, csupán ki akar velük tolni. Egy kis csínytevés, amire nem is számított tőle. - Értem már! - bólintott végül nevetve. - Szerintem is nagyon meg lesznek lepve, amikor megkapják a csomagot… Tényleg, és hogy akarod csinálni?  
- Egy egyszerű teleportációs körrel. - magyarázta Rind könnyed stílusban. - Elméletileg egyetlen Isteni erővel rendelkező személy sem juthat be a Démonok közé teleportációval, mert a rendszerük azonnal letiltja a programot. Csakhogy a Wyrm jelei teljes mértékben Démoniak, és a védelemi rendszer nem annyira intelligens, hogy különbséget tegyen Démon és Démon között.  
- Jól van, akkor csináljuk meg! Nekem mit is kell tennem…?  
- A teleportációs kör elkészítése nem tart sokáig. - magyarázta az Istennő, majd a Démonra mutatott. - De ilyen nagy tömeg esetében legalább két személy kell az aktiválásához. Viszont egyáltalán nem szükséges hozzá energia. - Keiichi vidáman bólogatott, és érezte hogy feloldódik benne a harc során felgyülemlett rengeteg feszültség. Aztán végül megcsinálták a teleportáló kört, és hamarosan egy fényes villanás kíséretében a Wyrm eltűnt. Keiichi nevetőgörcsöt kapott, amikor arra gondolt, hogy talán épp Hild szeme láttára jelenik majd meg a szörnyeteg. Rind nem igazán tudta, hogy miért nevet, de ő is vidám mosollyal támogatta. Most már minden rendben volt. Azaz csak majdnem. Hátra volt még egy nagyon szomorú esemény, amire most egyikük sem szívesen gondolt.  
A búcsúzás…

Egészen naplementéig sikerült húzniuk az időt. Mindig kitaláltak valami apróságot, amivel maradhattak egy kicsit. Általában Rind a küldetés végén azonnal visszatért az Yggdrasil-ba újabb feladatért, de ez most kivételes alkalom volt. Keiichi sem sietett túlságosan, a néhány óra már amúgy sem igazán számított. Ennek ellenére mégis elérkezett a pillanat, és már ne halogathatták. A helyszín pedig a nagy becsapódás krátere volt. Egy darabig mindketten csak némán bámulták a lemenő napkorongot, miközben egyre hűvösebb lett. Végül Rind szólalt meg elsőnek.  
- Hamarosan menned kell… - mondta nyugodtan.  
- Igen. Tudom… - válaszolta K1, majd az Istennő felé fordult. Mielőtt azonban folytatta volna, Rind megelőzte.  
- Most már itt az ideje, hogy Cool Mint visszatérjen. - mondta kifürkészhetetlen tekintettel.  
- Hogy mi? - K1 bambán pislogott, aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy az Angyal még mindig nála van. - Ja tényleg, el is felejtettem… - ismerte be mentegetőzve, aztán elvörösödött, amikor az átadási folyamat is felvillant előtte.  
- Akkor hát készülj… - nézett rá az Istennő, aztán előrehajolt. Az ajka egy rövid pillanatra megérintette a Keiichi-ét, és az Angyalcsere máris megtörtént. A fiú egy pillanatra elképesztő ürességet érzett, de nagyon jól tudta, hogy ez így helyes.  
- Huh… - mondta kimerülten. - Már el is felejtettem milyen…  
- Ne haragudj… Nem akartam fájdalmat okozni.  
- Ugyan dehogy - legyintett a fiú vidáman. - Nem is tudod, milyen jó volt… Már csak a körülmények miatt is megérte… - Elvörösödve nevetni kezdett.  
- Keiichi-kun, vigyázz magadra. - nézett a szemébe Rind. - Igazán nem sok időt töltöttünk együtt, de nagyon élveztem minden egyes percét. - várt egy pillanatot. - Sok sikert kívánok Belldandy megmentéséhez.  
- Köszönöm, Rind. Te is nagyon fogsz hiányozni. - Szomorúan felsóhajtott. - Csak egyvalamit sajnálok…  
- …hogy a valóságban nem is fogok emlékezni a történtekre? - Az Istennő hangja egészen lágyan csengett. Keiichi bólintott. - Ne aggódj, Keiichi-kun. Az így van rendjén. Tudod, ez az egész, valójában teljesen másképp történt a valóságban. A Wyrm-et is másképp fogtam el, és veled is csak később találkoztam.  
- De akkor itt mi történik majd?  
- Nem tudom. - vonta meg a vállát Rind - ez most már egyedül a te emléked. Azonban amíg nem feledkezel el róla, addig ez a világ mindig létezni fog.  
- Soha nem felejtelek el… - ígérte K1 könnyed mosoly kíséretében. - És ha egyszer úgy alakul, akkor mindent el fogok mesélni neked a valóságban. Akkor pedig már nem csak az én emlékem lesz.  
- Én pedig ott is hinni fogok neked. A barátaimnak mindig feltétel nélkül hiszek.

- Tudom, épp ezért vagyok szerencsés, hogy a barátodnak tartasz. - Egymásra néztek, majd a fiú bizonytalanul hátralépett, és felkészült az utazásra. Az Istennő Angyalai megjelentek, és integetni kezdtek.  
- Ég veled, Keiichi-kun.  
- Ég veled, Rind. - lassan felemelte a kezét. - Remélem még találkozunk… - Azzal megérintette a fülcimpáit, és azonnal elnyelte a sötétség. Rind csupán annyit látott, hogy az egyik pillanatban még ott volt, aztán eltűnt. Nem volt semmi, ami teleportálásra, vagy varázslatra utalt volna. A Valkűr egyedül maradt a gondolataival. Azon töprengett, hogy vajon tényleg találkozhatnak-e valaha. Nem kapott rá választ, mint ahogy arra sem, hogy vajon miért ennyire szomorú a szíve.  
Minden esetre ő egy Valkűr volt. A Harcoló Szárnyak különítmény egyik tagja, így kötelessége volt ellátni a feladatát, minden körülmények között. Most hogy teljesítette ezt a küldetést is, ideje volt visszatérni az Yggdrasil-ba, és egy újra jelentkezni. Ha pedig majd újra találkoznak, akkor lesz bőven mit mesélnie Keiichi-nek.  
Azonban mielőtt útra kelt volna, úgy döntött befejezi, amit közösen elkezdtek, és végignézi a naplementét.

Urd kényelmetlenül feküdt a levegőben. Nagyon aggódott Keiichi-ért, és ezt legalább magának be kellett ismernie. Bár a fiú állapota pár perc alatt normalizálódott, nem lehetett teljesen biztos abban, hogy nem fog újra romlani. Már egy jó ideje abbahagyta az ideges fel-alá repkedést a szobájában, és azóta próbált megnyugodni. Már többször is nekikészült, hogy utánanéz hogy lehet kívülről kihozni valakit a hipnózisból, de eddig még minden alkalommal kényszeríttette magát, hogy mégse tegye meg.  
Aztán hirtelen megmozdult K1, ő pedig olyan izgatottan fordult oda hozzá, hogy majdnem elvesztette az egyensúlyát. A fiú fáradtan felnyögött, mintha egy nagyon hosszú alvás után tért volna magához. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és hunyorogva körülnézett. Az istennő észbekapott, és gyorsan felöltötte az érdektelenség maszkját. Keiichi felült a szőnyegen, majd ásított egy nagyot. Aztán észrevette a mellkasára ragasztott lapocskákat.  
- Urfh… - mondta gyorsan, majd olyan képet vágott, mint aki a citromba harapott. - Pfújh… Efh meh mi? - benyúlt a szájába és kivette a lapocskát. - Bleh… ennek borzalmasan keserű íze van… - jelentette ki kedvetlenül. Mit műveltél velem, amíg aludtam…?  
- Üdv itthon. - morogta Urd fenyegetően. - Csak az életedet próbáltam menteni azokkal a gyógyszerekkel. Valami nem tetszik? - valójában szörnyen megkönnyebbült, hogy a fiú jól volt.  
- Tényleg? - nézett nagy szemekkel K1. - Akkor bocs. Hopp el is felejtettem, hogy ilyen hosszú távollét után illik köszönni… Szal… Megjöttem!  
- Hosszú távollét…? - puhatolózott Urd, azonban K1 túlságosan ideges volt ahhoz, hogy figyeljen rá.  
- Tényleg milyen nap van most, és milyen napszak? - kérdezte a fiú idegesen. - Chihiro… bocsánatot kell kérnem tőle. Remélem még nem rúgott ki… Miért nem szóltam neki előtte? Tiszta hülye vagyok… - Villámgyorsan felpattant, és Urd mellett az ajtó felé iramodott, azonban az Istennő nem hagyta annyiban. Egy váratlan mozdulattal, szinte oda sem figyelve elkapta a fülénél fogva. Keiichi fájdalmasan felszisszent.  
- Álljunk csak meg egy percre! - Kezdte Urd fenyegetően. - Mire fel ez a nagy sietség?  
- Au! A fülem… ez fáj! - vinnyogott K1. - Eressz már el, Urd! Mennem kell… - Az Istennő azonban nem engedett a szorításon, és végül Keiichi volt az, aki feladta. Ekkor egy finom, de erőteljes lökéstől visszahuppant az előző helyére. Könnybe lábadt szemmel dörzsölgette az egyre jobban elvörösödő fülcimpáját. Sértődötten bámult Urd-ra, aki minden ok nélkül bántalmazta. Az jutott az eszébe, hogy nyilván ő is haragudott a késlekedése miatt.  
- Lassíts egy kicsit, rendben? - nézett rá az Istennő szigorúan. Ez inkább volt parancs, mint kérdés, és K1 beleegyezően bólintott. - Mi lenne, ha odafigyelnél arra amit mások mondanak, és egyáltalán megvárnád amíg befejezik?  
- Ezt pont te mondod? - kérdezte K1 őszinte megdöbbenéssel, mielőtt még rendesen átgondolhatta volna. Urd arcát a düh sötét felhői árnyékolták be.  
- Ezt meg hogy értsem?! Remélem nagyon jó okod van erre, mert ha nem… Ugye érted?  
- I… igen! - nyögte K1 bambán. - Ne… ne haragudj!  
- Felejtsd el… - legyintett az Istennő elégedetten. - Inkább mond el szép nyugodtan, hogy hová igyekeztél olyan gyorsan. Csak annyit értettem, hogy Chihiro-val akarsz valamit. Ugye nem pont most akarsz vallomást tenni neki?  
- Ugyan már, te meg miről beszélsz? - dühöngött Keiichi. - Miféle ˝vallomást˝?  
- Tudod te azt… - nézett sokatmondóan Urd. - Na mindegy, felejtsd el, inkább beszélj már végre.  
- Hát izé… nekem tényleg fogalmam sincs, hogy mire gondolsz, de… Szerintem nyilvánvaló, hogy miért rohanok a főnökömhöz. Nem hiszem hogy egy ilyen hosszú kényszerszabadságot jó szemmel nézne bárki, főleg hogy nem szóltam neki előre. Remélem nem rúgott ki, mert elég nehéz lesz állást találnom, ha mégis.  
- Ó… - bólintott Urd. - Azt hiszem kezdem érteni a problémádat.  
- ˝Probléma˝?! - kérdezte K1 hitetlenkedve. - Urd, ez katasztrófa! Ha nem lesz állásom, nem fogjuk tudni kifizetni a számlákat! Nem lesz étel, áram… szaké és kábel TV sem!  
- Hú, ez tényleg borzalmas lenne… de azt kell mondjam el vagy tévedve egy kicsit… - Az Istennő felemelte jobb kezét, és a mutatóujját egészen közel tette a nagyujjához, hogy érzékeltesse is a ˝kicsit˝. Feltennék egy kérdést… Mégis meddig voltál odaát?  
- Lássuk csak… - K1 gyorsan átszámolta fejben. - Majdnem négy teljes hetet. Ezek után nem csodálkoznék azon, ha már Tamiya és Otaki lenne helyettem az új alkalmazott a Whirlwind-ben… Vagyis azon mégiscsak csodálkoznék, de nem ez a lényeg…  
- Értem már. - mondta eltöprengve Urd. K1 bambán nézett rá, és fel sem tudta fogni, hogy egy ilyen kétségbeejtő helyzetben hogy lehet ennyire nyugodt. - Hűha! Nem is tudtam, hogy ez a hipnózis dolog ennyire hatásos. Talán ki kellett volna próbálni…  
- Mi… miről beszélsz? - kérdezte K1 rosszat sejtve. - Nem tudlak követni, Urd… És mi az hogy ˝ki kellett volna próbálni˝… ugye nem?  
- Ne is törődj vele. - legyintett az Istennő elmerengve. - A lényeg az, hogy teljesen fölösleges most Chihiro-hoz menned.  
- Jaj, ne… szóval már ki is rúgott?- jajveszékelt K1.  
- Nem, nem… - emelte fel a kezét nevetve Urd. Nagyon jól szórakozott a fiú kétségbeesését. - Először is azért lenne fölösleges most bocsánatért esedezni, mert az éjszaka kellős közepén vagyunk. Szerinted mit gondolna, ha most odaállítanál hozzá, hm?  
- Oh… ez tényleg igaz. - dörzsölte meg az állát Keiichi elgondolkodva. - Asszem várok holnap reggelig…  
- Ez sem a legjobb ölet… - mosolygott titokzatosan az Istennő. - Ha holnap azzal zaklatod, hogy mélységesen meghajolva bocsánatot kérsz a négy hetes távolléted miatt, akkor egész egyszerűen hülyének fog nézni.  
- Most miért? - K1 már végképp nem értett semmit. Azonban Urd-on látszott, hogy nagyon élvezi a helyzetet, és egyre jobban szórakozik.  
- Az a helyzet, hogy valójában nem négy hétig voltál hipnózisban.  
- Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy négy hónapig? - kérdezte rémülten K1. Urd megcsóválta a fejét. - Te jó ég négy évig…?! - Ismét egy fejrázás, aztán az Istennő felemelte a kezét.  
- Mielőtt még negyven évet csinálsz belőle, hallgass egy kicsit. Nem kell túlbonyolítani a dolgot. Arra még nem is gondoltál, hogy esetleg kevesebb idő telt el itt, mint a hipnózisban?  
- Nem…. Erre nem.  
- Nos, megnyugodhatsz. - jelentette be Urd diadalmasan, és megveregette a vállát. - Chihiro nem fog kirúgni, ugyanis egy napot sem mulasztottál. Tulajdonképpen alig néhány óra telt el azóta, hogy befejeztük az edzést… - Döbbent csend ereszkedett Urd szobájára. Keiichi tátott szájjal akkor sem vághatott volna bambább arckifejezést, ha gyerekkora óta színi iskolába tanul. A Istennő pedig nagyon közel állt ahhoz, hogy a földön fetrengjen a nevetéstől.  
- Ezt most komolyan mondod?  
- Becsszó! - kacsintott Urd játékosan. - Nem rég múlt éjfél, ha gondolod még megnézheted a késő esti híradót. Abban mindig mutatják az időt.  
- Nem, elhiszem… - nyögte K1. - Csak tudod elég nehéz megemészteni… Wow! Majdnem négy teljes hetet éltem át, amíg itt csak néhány óra pergett le… Ez nem semmi… Urd, fantasztikus dolog ez a hipnózis!  
- De még mennyire! Hiszen Urd-sama ötlete volt, vagy nem?  
- De még mennyire! - K1 most már teljesen megnyugodott. Úgy tűnt fölöslegesen aggódott, amikor arra gondolt, hogy mit fog szólni Chihiro a távollétéhez. Ha tudta volna, amit most, biztosan sokkal nyugodtabban aludt volna odaát. - Eddig messze ez volt a leghatékonyabb edzés, amit valaha kitaláltál!  
- Tényleg… - Urd kíváncsian az alsó ajkára tette a mutató ujját. - Mit értesz ˝edzés˝ alatt? Mivel a hipnózis minden esetben máshogy működik, fogalmam sincs hogy milyen hatással volt rád, tehát mondj el mindent. - Most Keiichi-n volt a sor, hogy tudálékosan vigyorogjon.  
- He-he… Nem is hinnéd, hogy milyen kalandban volt részem, Urd. Négy hét tömény izgalom…  
- Én meg itt unatkoztam… fintorgott az Istennő. - Remek… Örülök, hogy jól szórakoztál.  
- Igen, remekül… Csak az volt a húzós, amikor majdnem meghaltam.  
- Észrevettem. Egy ideig elég rossz állapotban voltál. Magas lázad volt, és mintha láthatatlan sebeket is szereztél volna.  
- Ezért kellettek ezek a gyógyszerek... - bólogatott Keiichi. Óvatosan levette az egyik lapkát, és megvizsgálta. Azelőtt még egyszer sem találkozott ilyennel, de ezen nem lepődött meg. Urd-nak annyiféle varázsszere volt, hogy megszámolni sem lehetett könnyű. - Most már értem miért gyógyultam meg olyan gyorsan. Egyszerre két Istennő is a gondomat viselte…  
- Kettő? - kérdezte Urd, és kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét. A történet egyre érdekfeszítőbbnek ígérkezett. - Ezt fejtsd ki bővebben.  
- Rendben, de elég hosszú történet… - K1 gyorsan visszagondolt, hogy is volt az elejét. Számára ez majdnem egy hónapja volt, így össze kellett szednie a lényeget. Rájött, hogy kicsit nehéz lesz majd megszokni, hogy valójában nem is volt olyan hosszú ez az időszak. Ezzel azonban még várhatott, mert most egy izgalmas sztorit kellett elmesélni. - Mit szólnál, ha azt mondanám, hogy Rind volt az, aki megmutatott néhány fogást a Valkűrök harcmodorából… És hogy együtt legyőztünk egy hatalmas szörnyeteget? Na mit gondolsz…?  
- Várj! - - emelte fel Urd a kezét. - Kezdem érteni, mi történhetett. Szóval maga Rind segített igaz? Ez tulajdonképpen nem is annyira meglepő. - Sokat fejlődtél?  
- Naná! - bólintott büszkén a fiú. - Nem fogsz majd hinni a szemednek.  
- Meglátjuk… - mosolyodott el Urd. - Még mielőtt meghallgatom a történeted… - felállt, és az ajtó felé mutatott. - …mutasd meg, hogy mit tudsz. Kíváncsi vagyok, mit jelent az, hogy sokat fejlődtél.  
- Ezer örömmel! - vágta magát vigyázzba Keiichi. Most végre alkalma volt legyőzni az Istennőt egy párbajban, és nem akarta elszalasztani a lehetőséget. Izgatottan megdörzsölte a tenyerét. Urd igazán meg lesz elégedve vele, efelől kétsége sem volt. Miközben eltökélten haladt, hogy bizonyíthasson, észre sem vette Urd szemében a ravasz csillogást.

Fél órával később teljesen kimerülten feküdt a meditációs csarnok padlóján. A kardja valahol méterekkel arrébb lehetett, de azt sem látta, hogy merre repült, amikor Urd lefegyverezte. Az Istennő kényelmesen, törökülésben várakozott alig néhány centiméterre a fejétől. A saját fegyverét lazán tartotta a bal kezében. Lassan K1 felé hajolt, így eltakarva előle a bántóan világító mennyezeti fényt. A haja belelógott K1 arcába, aki csak nagyon nehezen tudott a vidáman fénylő tekintetébe nézni. Ismét vereséget szenvedett, pedig mindent bevetett, amit Rind-től tanult. Úgy tűnt Urd-nak nem jelent nagyobb megpróbáltatást a győzelem, épp úgy mint korábban. Szégyenkezve próbált félrenézni, de Urd váratlanul elmosolyodott, és ez rabul ejtette a tekintetét. Ugyanis az Istennő egyáltalán nem volt gúnyos.  
- Ismét győztem. - jelentette ki könnyedén. - De igazad van, valóban rengeteget fejlődtél a legutóbbi harcunk óta. Sokkal többet kellet bevetnem ahhoz, hogy nyerjek. Bravó, K-boy, szép teljesítmény!  
- Tehát eddig visszafogtad magad? - siránkozott a fiú hitetlenkedve. Hirtelen elérhetetlenül távolinak tűnt, hogy valaha is győzedelmeskedjen felette.  
- Eddig? - kérdezte ártatlan mosollyal az Istennő. - Még most is, csak már nem annyira. Tudod, Keiichi, még nagyon sokat kell fejlődnöd. Ahhoz, hogy legyőzz még nagyon sokat kell gyakorolnod…  
- Ettől még nem lesz könnyebb… - morogta szégyenkezve K1.  
- Hé, mi van veled? - kocogtatta meg Urd a katanája markolatával a fejét. - Próbállak dicsérni, ha nem vetted volna észre. Figyelj jól… bár pontosan még nem tudom mi történt, de az világos, hogy Rind edzett téged odaát, és közben sokat fejlődtél, igaz? - K1 lassan bólintott. - Ebben az esetben a valóságban is birtokában vagy mindannak a tudásnak, amire a hipnózisban szert tettél. De a tested még nem alkalmazkodott ahhoz, hogy tökéletesen végrehajtsa ezeket. Odaát biztos sokat erősödtél, de az ilyen hatások csak nagy mértékben korlátozva jutottak át a valóságba. Tehát ha egy kicsit itt is edzel Rind módszerével, egykettőre utolérheted az ottani szintedet.  
- És akkor legyőzhetlek?  
- Ne rohanjunk ennyire előre. Mindent a maga idejében, még van időnk bőven. - K1 bólintott, és lassan elmosolyodott. Nagyon tetszett neki Urd, amikor ilyen megnyugtató volt.  
- Köszönöm. - mondta vidáman. - Asszem egy kicsit tényleg elragadtattam magam. - Urd kihívóan felnevetett.  
- Rövidebben megfogalmazva: Sokat kell még tanulnod öcsi, hogy engem legyőzz! - Keiichi már meg sem lepődött a hirtelen stílusváltástól. - Most pedig haljuk azt a történetet! Már majd megesz a kíváncsiság, hogy mi mindent csináltatok Rind-del együtt.  
- Biztos ne menjünk aludni? - kérdezte ravasz mosollyal K1. - Már későre jár és ha nem pihenjük ki magunkat… - ebben a Pillanatban Urd katanájának markolata lecsapott a feje mellett a tatami-ra. Az Istennő dühösen előrehajolt, egészen közel a fiúhoz.  
- Hé, ha már kimaradtam a jóból, és órákon keresztül kellett unatkoznom, akkor megérdemlem, hogy legalább a történetet halljam. Ki vele, kölyök, különben…  
- Rend-ben! - vihogta Keiichi. - Akkor figyelj jól!

K1 részletesen elmesélte, mi történt a ˝négy hét˝ alatt, amíg a hipnózisban volt. Urd figyelmesen hallgatta, és minden apró részletet megjegyzett, amit érdekesnek talált. Talán Keiichi túlságosan is részletes volt, mert az Istennő számtalan olyan pontra figyelt fel, amiket nem ártott tovább boncolgatni. Ennek ellenére türelmesen megvárta, amíg az izgatottan mesélő fiú befejezi a mondandóját. K1 pedig észre sem vette milyen gyorsan repült az idő. Örült neki, hogy megoszthatta Urd-dal a történteket, mert másnak úgysem mondhatta volna el. Vagy azért, mert úgy sem hitt volna neki, vagy mert akkor veszélybe került volna Belldandy megmentése. Szinte másodszorra élte át a történteket, mikor széles mozdulatokkal hadonászva bemutatta, hogy harcolt a ködelementálok ellen. Végül megint egy kicsit szomorú lett, amikor a búcsúzáshoz ért, de azt is elmondta.  
- Tényleg nem semmi buliból maradtam ki. - szomorkodott Urd beletörődő mosollyal. - Na mindegy, ezen már úgy sem lehet segíteni. Talán egyszer majd ketten is átélünk hasonló kalandokat… - Várt egy pillanatot, és közben fürkészve vizsgálgatta a sok beszédtől kissé kifulladt K1 arcát. - De tudod valami, ami sehogy sem fér a fejembe…  
- Mi? - kérdezte K1 gyanakodva.  
- Rind és te… - jelentette ki az Istennő, mintha ez mindenre magyarázatot adott volna, majd várt egy picit, és folytatta. - Négy hétig voltatok összezárva, és teljesen egymásra utalva… És semmi sem történt köztetek!  
- Urd!!! - kiáltotta K1 fülig pirulva. - Miért kell neked mindjárt ilyesmire gondolni….  
- Á… látom elpirultál! Helyes… Az alapján amit hallotta, nagyon ˝bensőséges˝ kapcsolat alakult ki köztetek. Mi a fenéért kellett neked tétovázni? Gondold el mennyivel kellemesebben telt volna az idő, ha ti…  
- Oké, oké… - emelte fel a kezét K1 lángvörös fejjel, erőltetett nyugalommal. - Rind és én csak barátok vagyunk. Tudod, hogy soha nem voltam az a nagy nőcsábász, aki minden helyzetet kihasznál…  
- De még mennyire, hogy nem…  
- El kell ismernem… - folytatta, miközben figyelmen kívül hagyta Urd szurkálódó- közbeszólását. - hogy Rind nagyon vonzó nő. Valamint kedves és figyelmes is… Ezen kívül egyedül én voltam rá utalva. Ha nem vagyok ott, valószínűleg könnyedén teljesíti a küldetését. Tehát inkább hagyjuk, hogy mi lehetett volna. - Várt egy picit, és bizonytalanul Urd-ra nézett. Az Istennő zavartan vette észre a különös tekintetet. - E… egyébként sem tudtam volna megtenni. Tudod… mert mi ketten… és én nem akartalak… hát szóval, nem akartalak… elárulni. - Olyan mélyen hajtotta le a fejét, hogy a tarkója fájni kezdett.  
- Buta fiú. - mondta szelíden Urd. - Szerinted én tényleg a szívemre venném, ha egy kicsit összemelegedtetek volna? Ugyan már, hisz ismersz jól. Büszke lettem volna rá, ha valami történik. Sőt… - K1 mélyet sóhajtott, de továbbra sem szólt semmit. Nem vitatkozott, és nem is próbálta megcáfolni. Urd nem folytatta tovább, csak mosolyogva megvonta a vállát, és csettintett egyet. - De tudod, valahol nagyon aranyos és szeretni való benned ez a hűség. Ez az egyik legjobb tulajdonságod, és azt hiszem nekem is nagyon bejön… Tehát… - odahajolt a megdöbbent fiúhoz, és egy puszit nyomott az arcára. - Kö-szö-nöm! - tagolta vidáman.  
- U… Urd… - dadogta K1.  
- Akkor most jöhet, a következő… Rind megint átadta neked Cool Mint-et, ugye? Milyen volt? - az Istennő kajánul mosolygott. - Érezted az egész testedben szétáradó bizsergést közben? És amikor Cool Mint lélegeztetett, mert különben meghaltál volna?  
- Témánál vagyunk… - K1 a fejére tette a kezét, és már megbánta, hogy olyan részletesen beszélt mindenről.  
- Ne, ne, ne… Keiichi mesélj már egy kicsit bővebben!  
- Az nem is érdekel milyen volt a harc a Wyrm ellen? Vagy az edzés, amiért tulajdonképpen odaküldtél?  
- De igen,csak az ráér. - mosolygott szélesen Urd. - előbb úgy illik, ha válaszolsz a kérdéseimre.  
- Mióta érdekelnek téged az illemszabályok?  
- Mostantól. És persze csak is a te esetedben.  
- Jah, értem… Ezt nem árt majd megjegyeznem, igaz?  
- Csak ha jót akarsz magadnak. Meddig akarod még húzni az időt? Halljuk a válaszokat.  
- Rendben. - egyezett bele K1. - Elmondom mit éreztem mikor megkaptam Cool Mint-et, de nem kell mindjárt többet beleképzelni, mint ami ténylegesen igaz.  
- Ó hát persze, hogy nem! - pislogott Urd olyan ártatlanul, mint a ma született bárány. - Szigorúan csak annyit fogok beleképzelni, ami igaz. Becsszó! Ohó… és persze a szájból szájba lélegeztetést se felejtsd el.  
- Fuldokoltam… mit lehet ezen még tovább bonyolítani?  
- Ugyan ne add nekem a naivat. Nem gondoltál még arra, hogy - Urd hamiskásan elmosolyodott, majd odahajolt K1-hez, és hosszan a fülébe súgott. A fiú arca egyre pirosabb lett.  
- Nem! Még soha nem jutott eszembe ilyesmi!!! - kiáltotta rémülten. - Te… te… perverz nőszemély!!!  
- Hogy én? - mutatott magára meglepetten Urd. - Miért mondod ezt? Nem gondolod, hogy neki is tetszene? Talán ha kipróbálnánk…  
- Neeeem!! Már megint eltértünk a tárgytól! Akarod hallani a választ, vagy sem?  
- Persze, hogy akarom, de vigyázz, mert figyellek.  
- Akkor tehát az Angyal átadás… ö… na szóval…  
- Már megint elpirultál - szakította félbe Urd.  
- Megvárnád amíg befejezem?  
- Aha, csak megjegyeztem. Biztos jelent valamit…  
Még sokáig évődtek egymással, mielőtt visszamentek a házba. Odakint már jócskán világos volt, de a különös páros vitája még ekkor is kihallatszott. Azonban ez sokkal több volt átlagos veszekedésnél. Valójában még K1 is élvezte, annak ellenére, hogy mindig rajta csattant az ostor. Mert ilyenkor minden problémájáról képes volt megfeledkezni, hála az Istennő ravasz, és meglehetősen arcpirító megjegyzéseinek… És ez volt az, amit talán a legjobban szeretett benne… hogy mindig fel tudta vidítani.

_**Folytatás következik…**_


	6. CH5: Merész húzások

**Aa! Megami-sama!  
**_Ad Infinitum…_

**Egy Végtelen Történet  
I. Krónika - Jelen**

5. Fejezet:**  
****Merész húzások**

Keiichi hivatalosan is megkapta a vasárnapot szabadnapnak. Azzal tölthette az idejét, amivel csak akarta. Még neve is volt a dolognak: ˝Urd-sama, a csodálatos és végtelenül kegyes Istennő Mennyei ajándéka˝ A fiú egy darabig gúnyolódott is ezzel, aminek majdnem az lett az eredménye, hogy az Istennő visszavonta a jutalmat. Ez persze nem lett volna túl szerencsés, így K1 hamar elhallgatott, és úgy tett mint aki valóban a legcsodálatosabb áldásban részesülne. Nem is tétovázott sokáig, azonnal nekikezdett a létező leghasznosabb elfoglaltságnak. Bement a szobájába, ezúttal egyedül, bezuhant a matracába, és úgy tervezte, hogy perceken belül elalszik. Már előtte is úgy érezte, hogy nagyon fáradt.  
Mintha a valóságban is megcsinálta volna mindazt, amit a hipnózisban. Nem mintha el tudta volna képzelni magáról, hogy repkedjen, és Démoni szörnyetegek ellen harcoljon. Nyilván a hipnózisban kissé mások voltak a játékszabályok. Például megtehetett olyasmit is, amire a valóságban soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem lenne képes. Vagy talán mégis, de mivel nem volt angyala a lehetőség így alapból ki volt zárva. Egyelőre azzal is megelégedett volna, ha mindenféle irdatlan rémek helyet, egyetlen gyönyörűséges Istennőt is le tud győzni egy kardpárbajban. Az már annyit jelentene, hogy az elmúlt két hónap edzései nem voltak hiábavalók. Pontosabban mondva az elmúlt hónap edzései, mivel csak számára volt a hipnózisban eltöltött idő is majdnem ugyan ennyi. Nehezen tudta elképzelni, hogy valaha is fel fogja majd dolgozni a tényt, hogy mindössze pár óráig tartott valójában. Még csak nem is lóghatott a munkából, vagy ilyesmi. Mikor pedig visszaért, újra kezdődött a nagy hajtás. Igaz ezt a napot megkapta pihenésre, de amilyen kimerült volt, biztosra vette, hogy minimum egészen estig aludni fog. Miközben végre szakíthatott volna időt más, hasznos elfoglaltságokra is. Például volt valami, amit már legalább egy hete el akart intézni, mégsem jutott rá soha ideje. Pedig nagyon fontos lett volna, hiszen rengeteget segíthetett a terveikben.  
Kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy Urd mit akar csinálni a nap hátralévő részében. Bizonyára ő is akart aludni egy kicsit, de egy Istennő esetében sokkal kevesebb pihenéssel eltöltött időre volt szükség, mint egy hozzá hasonló halandóéban. Tehát Urd-nak is maradt jó sok ideje, hogy egy kicsit végre szórakozzon. K1 nem is sajnálta tőle, hiszen az utóbbi időkben az Istennő minden idejét arra fordította, hogy őt képezze. Persze arról fogalma sem volt akkor mit csinált, amikor nem volt otthon. De valami belső hang azt súgta neki, hogy ekkor sem csak a TV-t bámulja, és régen megszokott dolgait végzi. Nem, Urd-nak legalább annyi baja volt, mint neki. Ráadásul a z övé volt a feladat nagyobb része. Ki kellett dolgoznia egy olyan tervet, ami lehetővé teszi a kristály ellopását az Yggdrasil-ból, és egyedül neki kellett végrehajtania. Nem lehetett könnyű ilyen nagy felelősség terhével együtt élni. Pláne nem Urd-nak. Épp ezért Keiichi azt sem bánta volna, ha egész nap a TV-n lóg, miközben az edzésektől kezdve a összes házimunkát ráhagyja. Igaz, hogy a házimunka, amire az utóbbi időben elég kevés idő maradt, eddig is teljes mértékben az ő része volt. Na és persze a két roboté, akik jelenleg is Skuld szobájában várakoztak. Azért egy ilyen esetben néhány dolog hiányzott volna neki. Például az együtt fogyasztott étkezések, többek között. Egyszer meg is említette a lehetőséget az Istennőnek, aki csak annyit válaszolt, hogy majd alszik rá egyet. Azóta pedig nem hozta fel a témát.  
Mielőtt elaludt volna, végignézett magán. A mellkasán halványzöld foltok mutatták a helyeket, ahol Urd gyógyszeres tapasza a kritikus pillanatban minden bizonnyal megmentette az életét. A hipnózisban tapasztalható csodával határos gyógyulási tempója is minden bizonnyal ezeknek volt köszönhető. Amellett természetesen, hogy Rind is mindent elkövetett érte. A Valkűr annak ellenére is segített rajta, hogy megtudta mire készülne. Pedig Urd szavaiból világosan kiderült, hogy az Yggdrasil egyetlen Istene vagy istennője sem nézné tétlenül, hogy időutazásra készülnek. Persze arról is beszéltek, hogy a barátok esetében más a helyzet. Őket azért nem akarták belekeverni, hogy kudarc esetén csak nekik legyen bajuk, ne pedig másoknak is. Bár valószínűleg ezzel ők nem értenének egyet, de nem tehettek mást. Még akkor is, ha megbántják Skuld-ot, Peorth-t vagy Rind-et, így kellett tenniük. Ha sikerül változtatniuk a dolgon, akkor minden visszaugrik az eredeti kerékvágásba, és akkor az összes probléma megoldódik.  
Szomorúan felsóhajtott, mert kénytelen volt beismerni magának, hogy ez nem így van. Most van minden a rendes kerékvágásban. Belldandy halálával és minden egyéb bánattal és örömmel, ami azóta történt. Ha már változtatnak rajta, akkor csak a saját szemszögéből fordítja jobbra a dolgokat. Ezzel mindig is tisztában volt, de valahányszor csak rágondolt, elszorult a torka. Nem akart ilyen radikális változást, de másképp nem volt lehetséges megmenteni Bell-t. Ha lett volna rá mód, még ha ezerszer nehezebben menne mint a mostani tervük, biztosan azt választották volna mind a ketten. Kár volt ezzel terhelni magát, hiszen Urd is megmondta, hogy nincs más lehetőség. Azért még bűntudatot érezhetett miatta. Sajnos néha már-már a fizikai fájdalom határát súrolta, és ilyenkor az is csak némiképp enyhített rajta, amikor Belldandy-ra gondolt. A legrosszabb akkor volt, ha valamelyik ismerősével beszélgetett. Úgy érezte, mintha folyamatosan hazudna neki. Ez persze egészen abszurd volt, mivel előtte éveken át szemrebbenés nélkül verte őket át azzal, hogy nem mondta meg: Három Istennővel élek együtt! Akkor pedig jóval kevesebb lelkiismeret furdalást érzett. Például néhány nappal azelőtt Chihiro éppen roppant nagy átéléssel magyarázott neki valamit, és neki pont ilyen bűntudat rohama volt. Szinte nem is hallotta, hogy a nő miről beszél. Végig csak arra tudott gondolni, azzal hogy megmenti Belldandy-t, négy teljes évet megváltoztat a nő életéből is. Talán minden egészen máshogy alakul… A Whirlwind-et nem alakítják át, nem veszik fel Sora-t alkalmazottnak, és még rengeteg lehetséges változó volt. Olyan dolgok, amik jók voltak. Chihiro jelenleg boldognak tűnt… de azt nem tudhatta, hogy egy alternatív jövőben is ugyan ilyen nevetve mesélt volna mindenféle lényegtelen dolgokról. Az is lehetséges volt, hogy ott minden sokkal rosszabb lesz. Talán a befolyásuk a múltban elindít egy olyan láncreakciót is, aminek a végeredménye beláthatatlan. Hogy is nevezték az ilyesmit? Rövid töprengés után eszébe jutott a kifejezés. Pillangó-effektus. De ebből kiindulva szinte minden egyes lépésükkel kockáztatták a jövő beláthatatlan változását.  
Miközben feküdt, gyorsan átfordult a másik oldalára és szorosan behunyta a szemhéját, hátha ezzel sikerül elűznie a gondolatokat. Valójában nem ez segített, hanem az, amikor rájött, hogy miért problémázik túl sokat. Azért voltak ilyen kétségei, mert túl sok időutazós sci-fit látott Urd-dal, és ezekben is mindig felmerült egy-egy ilyen kérdés. De a valóság teljesen más volt, mint a fantasztikum. Azzal, hogy megmentik a létező legkedvesebb teremtést, Belldandy-t, nem indíthatnak el olyan reakciót, aminek borzalmas végeredménye lesz. Szilárdan hitt abban, hogy minden szebb lett. Legalábbis nagyon jól esett, amikor ezzel nyugtatta magát. Szerencsére nem kellett túl sokáig ilyen kérdésekkel foglalkoznia, mert elaludt. Azonban a néhány perc is bőven elég volt. Talán ha lett volna még egy kis ideje azon is eltöpreng, hogy lehet ilyen búval bélelt, amikor néhány perccel előtte még Urd-dal kötekedett. Akkor remekül érezte magát, de a mostani szakasz olyan volt, mintha ezt az érzést akarta volna egy nagy adag szomorúsággal kiegyenlíteni. Pedig előtte már többször is figyelmeztette magát, hogy ha túlságosan sokat viselkedik így, Chihiro előbb vagy utóbb ráadat egy kényszerzubbonyt, és beküldi egy ideggyógyintézetbe, ahol kikezelik a depresszióját. A nőből még ezt is kinézte, méghozzá meg sem lepődött volna.  
De az álmai világában szerencsére nem kellett ilyen ˝komoly˝ lelki problémákkal foglalkoznia. Ott minden sokkal könnyebb volt. Egészen elképesztő dolgok is történtek, de mindegyik jó volt… És a dolgokat csak tetézte, hogy Urd teletraktálta a fejét mindenféle ˝érdekes˝ elgondolással. Ezek közül jó néhány felbukkant az álmaiban, igaz nem pontosan úgy, ahogy az Istennő mesélte. Hamarosan széles vigyor terült szét az arcán, és a feszült vonásai lassan kisimultak.  
Urd elégedetten mosollyal nézte végig a résnyire nyitott ajtóból. Mikor már elég mélyen aludt, néhány centivel a padló felett belebegett a szobájába. Keiichi lehet hogy azt sem vette volna észre, ha cipővel a lábán dübörög. Odament a fiúhoz, és jó alaposan megnézte magának.  
- He-he… - mondta vidáman. - Úgy látszik remekül működik a szer. - Előrehajolt, és K1 tarkójához nyúlt. Egy sima mozdulattal levette a rózsaszín lapocskát. Ez majdnem olyan volt, mint amit a gyógyításra használt. Csak ebben némi altató, és jó sok kedélyjavító szert tett. Már akkor látta, hogy a fiú kedve veszélyesen kezd romlani, amikor elindultak befelé, és titokban akkor tette rá a tapaszt. Ami azt illeti Keiichi-nek még sokat kellett fejlődnie, mert még csak nem is gyanakodott. Most bizonyára nagyon szép dolgokról álmodott, amit le is lehetett olvasni az arcáról. Végül is kijárt neki egy kis pihenő, majdnem négy hetes folyamatos kiképzés után. Az elmondottak alapján Rind módszerei nem lehettek valami könnyűek. De Keiichi halandó létére mégiscsak végigcsinálta, és közben még a Valkűrnek is segített legyőzni egy hatalmas szörnyeteget. A fiú ismét lenyűgözte őt, amihez soha nem tudott igazán hozzászokni. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a hipnózis ilyen hatásos lesz. Valóban irigyelte egy kicsit azért, mert neki kijutott egy csomó olyan kaland, amiben nem vehetett részt. De bőven maradt még mindkettejük számára annyi, hogy a végén talán már unni is fogják. Ő is elindult a szobája felé. Legalább egy kicsit szeretett volna pihenni, mert a nap nagy részét arra szánta, hogy bepótoljon az utóbbi időben elhanyagolt apróságokat. Remélte, hogy K1 is csatlakozik majd hozzá, bár valószínűleg a fiú most sokkal szívesebben álmodott, ezért az sem volt baj, ha egész nap szunyókált. A vasárnapot úgy is megint kemény edzéssel fogják tölteni, és mivel nem akart szégyenben maradni Rind-del szemben, ő is nehezít majd egy kicsit a gyakorlatokon. Talán ironikusnak is lehetett volna nevezni a helyzetet, mert mire lefeküdt, neki is rossz kedve lett. Már egy teljes hónap eltelt, és még mindig semmit nem tudtak meg arról, miért halt meg Belldandy. Természetesen nem lehetett elkapkodni a dolgot, de az idő akkor is vészesen fogyott. Hamarosan az információgyűjtéshez is hozzá kell kezdeni, ami megint nagyon alapos megfontolást igényelt. Pedig soha nem szeretett ilyen nagyon előre tervezni. Eszébe jutott, amikor Skuld-dal együtt próbált rájönni, hogyan lehetne megtörni Peorth-on Welsper varázslatát. Akkor mindent bevetettek, ami csak az eszükbe jutott. A végeredmény az lett, hogy sikerült megtörni az átkot, de nem egészen úgy, ahogy először gondolták. Akkor az motiválta őket, hogy az Yggdrasil-ban is elismerjék a munkájukat, mivel még ott sem találtak megoldást a problémára. Továbbá azt hitték, hogy azért vannak a földön, mert semmihez nem értenek. Most sokkal komolyabb oka volt, ám ezzel a kockázat is a többszörösére nőtt. Mindent nagyon komolyan kellett venni, amit szintén nagyon utált.  
Azonban amikor látta, hogy Keiichi is mennyire belead mindent, mindig úgy érezte, megéri a sok nehézség. A fiú bár csak egyszerű halandó volt, olyasmire vállalkozott, ami még egy Istenség számára sem volt könnyű. Bizonyára részben azért, mert fel sem fogta, hogy mivel néznek szembe, de a bátorsága akkor is példa nélküli maradt. Urd tehetetlenül megvonta a vállát, majd ˝átöltözött˝ egy kényelmes hálóalkalmatosságba, aztán az ereje segítségével előlebegtette a szekrényből a matracát. Nagyot ásított, majd elhelyezkedett. Valamiért nem tudott elaludni, csak jobbra balra forgolódott. Talán neki is jó lett volna egy Könnyű Álom XXX tapasz, de ahhoz sem volt semmi kedve, hogy elővegyen egyet. Mióta Keiichi elmesélte neki a történetet, folyamatosan ott motoszkált benne valami. Először azt hitte, hogy csak egy apróság, de sehogy nem bírta kiverni a fejéből. Az volt az alapja, amit a fiú és Rind csináltak, vagyis inkább az amit nem… Amikor K1 azt mondta, hogy ˝nem akartalak elárulni˝ először azt gondolta róla, hogy egy nagy baromság. És még mindig ugyan ez volt a véleménye… de mégis. El kellett ismernie, hogy nagyon jól esett. Kénytelen volt belegondolni abba, mi lett volna ha másképp alakul a dolog.  
Különös érzés volt ilyesmin jártatni az agyát, mikor ezernyi jobb dolga lett volna. De mégis érdekesnek találta az eredményt: Úgy érezte kissé féltékeny lett volna, ha K1 és Rind úgymond közelebb kerülnek egymáshoz. Ez elég meglepő volt, és vidám mosolyt csalt az arcára. Nem nevezte volna magukat szerelmespárnak, de ezek után egészen máshogy fog hozzáállni a kapcsolatukhoz. Továbbra sem akarta átvenni Belldandy helyét, hiszen a húga pótolhatatlan volt. De ennek ellenére hajlandó volt megvizsgálni egy komolyabb kapcsolat lehetőségeit. Mikor idáig jutott, hangosan felnevetett.  
- Urd, néha mekkora egy balfék vagy! - mondta vidáman magának. Ezután határozottan a jobb oldalára fordult, és eldöntötte, hogy történjen bármi, el fog aludni. - Keiichi te egy nagyon kedves fiú vagy… - suttogta halkan, majd elégedetten beharapta az alsó ajkát. - Épp az ilyet szeretem… - Aztán a fogadalmához híven hamarosan elaludt. Az álom őt is hamar utolérte, azonban az övé teljesen másról szólt, mint K1-é. Talán ha előre tudja, hogy mi fog következni, akkor magán is felhasznál egyet a rózsaszín, garantáltan boldog pihenést biztosító tapaszból. Talán… De az álmokat nem lehetett előre megjósolni, és ez még egy Istennőre is vonatkozott. Voltak rossz álmok, és jók is… És olyanok is, amelyekről nagyon nehéz volt megmondani, hogy melyik kategóriába tartoztak. 

Egy hófehér folyosón haladt végig. Nem volt valami szívderítő látvány, mivel nem csak a falak voltak ilyen steril színűek. A padló és a mennyezet is ugyan ilyen volt. Gyakorlatilag Urd-nak fogalma sem volt arról, hogy valóban egy folyosón halad előre, vagy a nagy semmiben egy tetszőleges irányba. Egyedül a gravitáció érzete, és a léptei nyomán y kopogó magas sarkú ja volt az, ami biztosította arról, hogy szilárd talaj van a talpa alatt. Előtte ugyan ez a fehérség uralt mindent hátranézni pedig valamiért nem volt kedve. Ennek ellenére biztos volt benne, hogy ott is ugyan ez a látvány fogadná. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy került ide, vagy éppen mióta meggy monoton léptekkel látszólag teljesen értelmetlenül előre. Biztos volt benne, hogy egy jó ideje már ezt teszi, de csak alig egy pillanattal ezelőtt tudatosult benne, hogy miért is. Arra, hogy mi lehetett előtte egyáltalán nem emlékezett. Nem igazán volt kedve gondolkozni, de mégis megerőltette magát, hátha rájön hogy mi lehet ennek az oka. A legvalószínűbb magyarázat szinte adta magát. Csak álmodott… Ez megmagyarázta volna, hogy miért annyira idegen, és mégis helyénvalónak tűnő minden amit csinál. Vagy azt is, hogy miért nincs kedve elmélázni a ˝miérteken˝. Az egyetlen baj ezzel az volt, hogy általában az, aki álmodott nem jött rá erre, ő pedig most épp ezt tette. Általában, de néha azért előfordult. Urd gondolatban megvonta a vállát. Úgy sem volt még soha ilyen monoton és unalmas álma, így hát nem ártott egy kis töprengés. Már csak az kellett volna, hogy az eszébe jusson valami, amin elmélkedhet. Sajnos minden egyes gondolat, ami az elméjében volt, csak nagyon hosszas könyörgés után akart előjönni. - _Vajon miért van ez?_ - Tette fel a kérdést magának, bár semmiféle választ nem kapott rá. Az álom továbbra is unalmas maradt, és már-már azon kezdett töprengeni, hogy fel kellene ébredni. De azt nem igazán tudta, hogy kezdjen hozzá. Ha most elkezdi szuggerálni magát, hogy ˝Ébresztő!˝ az egyáltalán nem volt garantált siker. Viszont ha így marad, akkor nem tudhatta, hogy milyen sokáig kell még unatkoznia. Talán hosszú óráknak tűnő időn keresztül kell majd bolyongania, mire magától is felébred. Ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy valamennyire kijózanítsa. Megállt, és dühösen dobbantott egyet a lábával. Elhatározta, hogy egy tapodtat sem megy tovább egészen addig, amíg ki nem derül hogy mi folyik ott. Még ha nem is volt hozzá kedve, kényszeríttette magát hogy rájöjjön, mi lehet a különös álom. Már ha egyáltalán álom volt, mert annak bizony meglehetősen szokatlan. Talán valami olyasmi történhetett vele is mint Keiichi-vel. Mikor ez eszébe jutott, büszkén elmosolyodott. Fel tudta idézni a fiú hipnotizálásával kapcsolatos emlékeit, és ez már haladás volt. Lenézett a földre, és hirtelen támadt egy ötlete. - _Mi lenne ha lefeküdnék aludni? Ha elalszom az álmomban akkor felébrednem is kétszer kell? - _kérdezte gyors egymásutánjában. - _Eh, ez már bonyolult. Egyébként is hülyeség, mert nem akarok elaludni. Szép nyugodt álmokat akarok… Vagy valami rosszat, de semmiképp nem ilyen unalmasat. Várjunk csak… - _Lassan felemelte a kezét, és egy tétova mozdulattal meghúzta a fülcimpáit. - _ Au! - _gondolta inkább csak a rend kedvéért, mint azért mert valóban fájdalmat érzett volna. - _Nem működik! - _Abban reménykedett, hogy a Keiichi-nek mutatott önfelébresztő módszer rajta is működni fog. Mert elképzelhető volt, hogy a fiún elvégzett hipnózisnak volt egy kis melléhatása, ami mégpedig az ő irányába. Ez már egy meglepően összetett gondolat volt, csak annyi probléma akadt vele, hogy semmit nem ért. Fáradtan felsóhajtott, és ismét elindult előre. Végül is nem szobrozhatott ott egész idő alatt, annál még a monoton menetelés is sokkal jobb volt. Az első lépés nagyon nehezen ment. Olyan volt elindulni, mintha a kritikus pillanatban nem jött volna be a kedvenc TV adója, ezért valami más, teljesen érdektelen műsort kezdene nézni. Nem volt biztos, hogy néznie kell, de nem akarta abbahagyni. Ezért folytatta az útját, és hamarosan egyre jobban belejött. Ekkor jutott az eszébe végignézni magán. Egy könnyű szabású fekete ruha volt rajta, ami tökéletesen követte az alakját. Arra gondolt, hogy K1-nek biztosan tetszene ebben… Közben pedig rájött, hogy tulajdonképpen még soha az életben nem volt rajta ez a darab. Rengetegféle ruhát varázsolt már magának az évek sokasága alatt, amíg a Földön tartózkodott, de ez még nem jutott eszébe. Pedig nagyon dekoratív volt. Néha csak úgy kedvtelésből órákon keresztül idézett meg magára vadonatúj cuccokat. A hatalmának köszönhetően legalább erre nem kellett pénzt kiadni. Néha belegondolt, hogy Keiichi ha tízszer többet keresne, akkor sem tudná finanszírozni az öltözködési igényeit. És valószínűleg a Földön nem is igazán voltak olyan ruhák, amik neki is megfeleltek. Lassan kezdte egyre jobban érezni magát. Végül is ebben a fura álomban elvileg rengeteg ideje volt arra, hogy olyasmit csináljon amire eddig nem volt ideje. Úgy gondolta, hogy a ruhája tökéletes lesz, és talán majd akkor is megpróbálkozik valami hasonlóval, ha felébred. A hasznos időtöltéssel kapcsolatban pedig gyakorlatilag az ötletek egész tárháza nyílt meg előtte. Akár az ereje használatát is gyakorolhatta volna, pont úgy mint K1 a hipnózisban. Egyébként is eszébe jutott már, hogy ha csupán néhány óráért cserében hetekig gyakorolhatnának, akkor miért nem töltik mindketten az edzésre szánt időt ebben az állapotba. Ennek túl egyszerű volt a magyarázata. Felidézte magában az ezüstös órát. Nagyon ritka darab volt, és az akitől kapta alaposan figyelmeztette. Minél többször használják valakin a varázslatot, annál valószínűbb, hogy az illető nem fog tudni visszatérni a valóságba. Ehelyett a tudata létrehoz egy olyan ideális világot, amit képtelen lesz otthagyni. Örökre a saját tudata fogságába kerül, ahonnan lehetetlen lesz megszabadítani. Urd nem akarta ilyen veszélynek kitenni a fiút, még akkor sem ha önként vállalkozott volna rá. Talán még néhány alkalommal sikerült volna visszatérnie, de nem akart kockáztatni… Már így is rengeteget fejlődött a Rind segítségével. Azt sem tartotta kizártnak, hogy hamarosan le fogja győzni a párbaj során. Már csak egyetlen aprócska probléma akadt. Ha sikerrel akartak járni, akkor neki is legalább olyan áttörést kell elérnie, mint amit a fiú számára az ő legyőzése jelent. Megfogadta, hogy egyszer sem fogja nyerni hagyni őt, mert azzal csak fölöslegesen áltatná. Viszont ez igaz volt rá is, bár az ő esetében nem akadt olyan erősebb ellenfél, akivel ilyen tekintetben összemérhetné az erejét. De önmagában nagyon is tisztában volt a korlátaival. Az Yggdrasil hierarchiájában az ő besorolása még csak ˝másod osztályú Istennő˝ volt. Ugyan egy ideig birtokolta az első osztályúak erejét, - sőt utána is bebizonyította hogy még a csak általuk használt mágiák sem okoznak neki gondot - ez még mindig kevés volt. A Mennyországban még felettük is álltak rangban és erőben is jó néhányan. Bár teljesen lehetetlennek tűnt, hogy egyetlen év alatt annyit fejlődjön, ami elég egy magasabb rangú Isten vagy istennő legyőzéséhez, megint csak ugyan az volt az igaz rá is, mint K1-re. Ha eléggé meglepi őket, akár még fordíthat is a küzdelem kimenetelén. Vagy ha azt nem is, időt nyerhet a meneküléshez. Ráadásul a meglepetés ereje mindig az egyik legnagyobb ütőkártya volt. Azzal is biztos meglepetést fognak okozni, hogy ellopják a húrkristályt. Ezzel addig még senki nem próbálkozott, legalábbis Urd tudomása szerint. Lehetséges volt az is, hogy csak a magasabb rangúak nem beszéltek róla. Ez sokkal jobban dühítette, mint amennyire szerette volna. Gyakorlatilag titkolóztak előttük, és még csak rá sem kérdezhettek az igazságra, mert annak úgy is elutasító válasz lett volna a vége. Tehát éppen ezért nem puhatolózhatott a húrkristályról. Viszont volt egy másik dolog, amit nem hagyhatott figyelmen kívül. Ismét megtorpant a folyosón, mert ezúttal valami igazán fontos jutott az eszébe. Nem is értette, hogy nem gondolt rá, mikor olyannyira nyilvánvaló volt. A Mennyországban Belldandy halála óta megállás nélkül folytak a kutatások arról, hogy vajon mi okozhatta a tragédiát. Gyakorlatilag semmit nem sikerült kideríteniük a hosszú idő ellenére. Urd tisztában volt azzal, hogy a kutatás még nagyon hosszú ideig folytatódni fog. Viszont már eddig is rengeteg adatot összegyűjthettek, és archiválhattak. Ha hozzájutna ezekhez, biztos volt benne, hogy sokkal könnyebben megtalálhatná a testvére halálának az okát. Mint amikor Peorth-t visszaváltoztatták gyerek alakból felnőtté… Akkor is sokat támaszkodtak a Mennybéli információkra. Bár a dolog végül teljesen máshogy oldódott meg… És mivel a kutatás nem volt zárolt, bárki lehívhatta az adatait. Eddig is csak azért nem tették meg, mert túlságosan is fájdalmas lett volna azokat az adatokat olvasgatni, amelyek a húga halálával kapcsolatos teóriákat dolgozzák fel. Még Skuld is tett rá célzást egyszer, hogy szeretné ha kiderülne az igazság, de úgy érzi hogy nem lenne ereje ahhoz, hogy az elejétől a végég figyelemmel kísérje a kutatást. Halványan elmosolyodott. Ez azok közé a ritka pillanatok közé tartozott amit most hirtelen fel tudott idézni, amikor egyetértett a kis Istennővel. De mióta Keiichi-vel együtt elkezdtek szervezkedni Belldandy megmentéséért, még egyszer sem jutott eszébe, hogy az kutatási eredményeket használja fel kiinduló pontnak. Egyébként is egyszer szembe kellett néznie az igazsággal bármennyire fájdalmasnak találta. Mert csak így segíthetett a húgán.  
Újult erővel indult meg a folyosón. Szinte már futott, olyannyira dinamikusak lettek a léptei. Az ajkain elégedett mosoly ült. Kíváncsi volt K1 mit fog szólni, ha elmondja neki az ötletet. Bár a dolog járt némi kényelmetlenséggel, biztos volt benne, hogy a fiúnak is tetszeni fog az ötlet. Bár még most sem tudta hová vezethet a folyosó, biztos volt benne, hogy ezek után úgy fogja elkönyvelni, mint az egyik legjobb álmát.  
Ekkor hallotta meg a hangot. Mintha egy falnak rohant volna, hirtelen megállt. A szeme tágra nyílt, és lassan lehervadt a mosoly az ajkáról. Egy pillanatig abban sem volt biztos, hogy tényleg hallotta, mivel egyelőre olyannyira halk volt. Nem azért reagált így mert megijedt. A hang egyáltalán nem volt félelmetes, zavaró vagy nyugtalanító. Fülelni kezdett, miközben óvatosan előre tette a jobb lábát, de nem lépett el a helyzetétől. Mikor teljesen elhallgatott, csak akkor hallotta meg újra a lágy dúdolást. Nem igazán értette, hogy az imént futás közben hogy vette, de kétségtelenül akkor is hallotta. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy nem csak a képzelete játszik vele, bár egy ilyen gondolat meglehetősen érdekesnek tűnhet egy álomban, hiszen itt mindent a képzelete teremtett. Abban az esetben pedig, ha ez nem egy egyszerű álom volt, akkor persze teljesen más volt a helyzet… De a hang mindenképpen ott volt, és Urd elhatározta, hogy a végére jár annak, hogy mi az igazság. Kissé bizonytalanul ismét elindult előre, és remélte, hogy nem csak egy bizarr háttérzenét hall. Az túlságosan is gonosz lett volna egy álomtól vagy bármi mástól. A lágy dallam egyre hangosabban, és mindinkább tisztábban hangzott. Az Istennő hamarosan már nem csak hangokat hallott, hanem illatokat is érzett. Finom sütemény illata terjengett a levegőben, és egy kis teáé. A hanggal együtt ezek összetéveszthetetlenül ismerősek voltak a számára. Rengetegszer hallott már ehhez hasonló egyszerű, de vidám dallamot. És az illatok is arról tanúskodtak, hogy a tea illetve a sütemény készítője érti a dolgát. Néhány pillanatnyi gyaloglás után Urd végre megpillantotta az első színfoltot, ami eltért a fehértől. Előtte, nem is olyan messze jól láthatóan véget ért a folyosó, a zöld folt pedig minden bizonnyal egy növényhez tartozott. Urd bár legbelül komolyan habozott, egy pillanatra sem torpant meg. A folyosó vége egy nagy terembe vezetett, aminek fala szintén fehérek voltak. Viszont ez már nem volt olyan üres, mint a hosszú szakasz, ahol eddig kellett gyalogolnia. Kör alakú volt, és legalább hét méter átmérőjű, a falak mentén pedig a legtöbb helyen növények díszítették. A mennyezet helyén egy gyönyörű, teljesen átlátszó üvegmozaik volt, amin keresztül kellemes napfény sütött be a szobába. A növényeken látni lehetett, hogy szinte nyújtózkodnak ezek után az éltető sugarak után. Urd szemének is roppantul jól esett egy kis változatosság. Bár a folyosón nem volt semmiféle világítás, mégsem volt sötét. Mintha maguk a falak ragyogtak volna, ám ez a fény hideg volt, és mesterséges. A szoba padlója valamivel mélyebben volt, mint a folyosóé. Urd könnyedén belépett, és még alaposabban körülnézett. A hang egyenesen elölről jött, ám a szoba közepén lévő karcsú oszlop miatt nem láthatta a forrását. Ennek ellenére halvány kétsége sem volt az illető kilétéről. Már akkor tudta, amikor először meghallotta a dallamot. A kérdés már csak az volt hogy vajon van elég bátorsága, hogy találkozzon vele. Még az sem tette könnyebbé a dolgot, hogy ez egy álom volt. Végül ismét sikerült elszánnia magát, és lassan tett egy lépés előre, hogy megkerülje az oszlopot. A sarka kissé megsüllyedt, és értetlenül nézett le a lába elé. Most vette csak észre, hogy a padlót szintén fehér tatami borítja. Mielőtt továbbment volna lehajolt, és levette a cipőit. Még ha nem is volt valóságos a környezet, nem akarta felsérteni a tűsarkúval. Letette a folyosó bejáratához, aztán már semmi nem akadályozhatta meg a találkozást. Megkerült az oszlopot, és végre meglátta őt. Belldandy háttal állt neki, és éppen a tűzhely fölé hajolva figyelt valamit. Mellette egy cserépbe ültetett citromfa állt, ami csak úgy roskadozott az egészséges gyümölcsöktől. Urd még soha nem álmodott ilyen élethűen a húgáról, és ezt nem volt olyan könnyű feldolgozni. Úgy érezte, hogy a könnyek bármelyik pillanatban rátörhetnek, de nem akart nekik engedni. Ha néhány pillanatra újra találkozhat a rég nem látott testvérével, akkor miért töltené ezt az időt pont siránkozással? Az csak fölöslegesen elpazarolt élmény lett volna, ami sokkal jobban is kihasználhatnának. Például beszélgetésre… egy kis álombéli fecsegésre. Már csak meg kellett szólítania a húgát. Ez viszont sokkal nehezebbnek bizonyult, mint ahogy gondolta. Mit is mondhatott volna neki ennyi idő után? Talán valami köszönésféle megtette volna, de még ezek közül sem tudott dönteni. Szerencséjére nem is volt szükség ilyesmire, mert Bell hátrafordult, és rámosolygott.  
- Áá, Nee-san! - mondta vidáman. - Szervusz! Annyira örülök, hogy végre ideértél. Pont most készült el az első adag sütemény… Egy pillanat és megyek… - Azzal kinyitotta az előtte lévő sütő ajtaját, és egy ötujjas kesztyűvel, ami egy macskát ábrázolt, kivette a tálcát, majd betette a helyére azt, amelyikkel éppen foglalatoskodott. Az előbbinek aranybarnára sült a háta, és a finom illatokért is ez volt felelős. Belldandy könnyed mozdulattal elemártott egy ezüstös kiskanalat egy tálkába, hófehér port szórt a sütemény tetejére. Urd-dal nagyon ritkán fordult elő ilyesmi, de most összefutott a nyál a szájában. Jó rég volt már, hogy utoljára a húga sütijét fogyasztotta, de azóta sem feledte el a zamatát. - Még egy kis fahéjas cukor… - énekelte vidáman Belldandy, miközben egy újabb kanálnyit szórt szét óvatos alapossággal a felületén. - Most pedig jöhet a finom eper… - A következő fázisként az éneknek megfelelően az Istennő gondosan felszeletelt eperszemekkel díszítette a gasztronómiai csodát. Urd igazán meg sem lepődött azon, hogy a húga éppen arról énekelt, amit csinált. Belldandy életvidámságára jellemző volt, hogy bármiről képes volt egy kedves kis dalocskát írni. Néha még az olyan munkákról is, amiket Urd egyáltalán nem talált olyannak, ami egy dalra adhatott volna okot. Végül elkészült az alkotás, és Belldandy büszkén nézett végig a művén. Mikor megbizonyosodott arról, hogy minden rendben van, a nővéréhez fordult. - Ne haragudj, Urd, most már elkészült. Még egyszer szia… - azzal egy hatalmas lendületet véve átölelte a meglepetten álló Istennőt. Urd majdnem hátraesett, és csak némi ügyeskedés árán sikerült megőrizni az egyensúlyát. Bizonytalanul, de viszonozta az ölelést. Hosszú ideig álltak így, neki pedig egyáltalán nem volt kedve kibontakozni a húga öleléséből. Álom volt vagy sem, nagyon jó érzés volt magához szorítani a rég nem látott testvérét. Végül mégis abba kellett hagyniuk a szeretetteljes üdvözlést, hiszen ez a helyzet nem volt igazán alkalmas a társalgáshoz. Urd egy kissé hátrahúzódott, és végignézett a testvérén. Bell arany szegélyű, fehér ruhát viselt. Két pántja volt, amelyek a vállán egy-egy masniba kötve tartották a leheletfinom anyagot. Az egyrészes ruha alsó fele hosszú szoknyában végződött, amit két oldalon, az Istennő lábai mentét hosszú felvágás osztott két részre. A hasi részen volt egy rombusz alakú kivágás, amit csak azután lehetett meglátni, miután Bell levette a kötényt. Urd rájött, hogy azzal nem megy semmire, ha Belldandy álombéli öltözködési szokásait vizsgálja.  
- Belldandy… - suttogta bizonytalanul, és a húgára nézett. - Te… - nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, pedig előtte felkészült arra, hogy be fogja. Olyan egyszerűnek tűnt, mégsem ment. Végül is valamiféle magyarázatot szeretett volna kapni arról, hogy mi történik vele, és a legkézenfekvőbbnek azt tűnt, ha magát Bell-t kérdezi. Csak hát ez nem volt ilyen egyszerű... Valahol a lelke legmélyén tudta, hogy amit csinál az butaság, de képtelen volt erre a ˝racionális˝ felére hallgatni. Sokkal szívesebben bízott most az általában háttérbe szorított emocionális énjére. Nem az volt a fontos, hogy miért, hanem az, hogy itt lehettek. Talán ez egy soha vissza nem térő alkalom volt arra, hogy megbeszélje vele mindazt, amire már nem maradt idejük régen. A dolog olyan hirtelen történt, mintha csak egy ollóval vágták volna el a húga életfonalát. Nem volt idő igazi búcsúzkodásra sem, és a sokk miatt ez akkor még egyiküknek sem jutott az eszébe. Most erre is volt lehetőség… Már csak azt nem tudta, hogy nem számít-e önzésnek, ha ezt az ajándékot a búcsúzkodásra használja. Arra, amire Skuld-nak és K1-nek soha nem volt lehetősége. Sajnos nem látott rá módot, hogy értesítse őket, és megszervezze az álombéli találkát. Szinte teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy többé nem lesz ilyen lakalom. Hiszen ilyesmi nem történhetett meg minden egyes éjszaka folyamán. Tehát végül is beletörődött, hogy ez egy olyan ajándék, amit nem oszthat meg a szeretteivel. Azaz mégis… Elhatározta, hogy ha felébred, akkor mindent részletesen el fog mesélni Keiichi-nek. Aztán ha Skuld-dal találkozik, akkor majd neki is. Csupán ennyit tehetett, de ennél nagyobb örömet jelenleg el sem tudott képzelni. Amiatt nem aggódott, hogy esetleg ébredés után elfelejtené az álmát, vagy csak homályos részletekben emlékezne rá. Az álmoknak valóban volt ehhez hasonló bosszantó tulajdonságuk, de Urd jelenleg semmiben nem volt biztosabb, mint abban, hogy erre maradéktalanul emlékezni fog. Semmi akadálya nem volt tehát annak, hogy a két nővér, akik már évek óta nem látták egymást beszélgetni kezdjenek. Semmi akadály… elvben. - _Akkor mégis miért félek ettől a beszélgetéstől? - _kérdezte magától Urd tanácstalanul. - _Pedig olyan sok téma lenne, amit megvitathatnánk… Az élet itt sokkal lassabb lett, mióta eltávoztál, de még mindig történik jó sok érdekesség… Akkor miért nem tudok semmit kitalálni, húgocskám? - _Belldandy, mintha csak meghallotta volna az Urd fejében felhangzó kétségbeesett hozzá - valójában a nővére önmagához - intézett kérdését. Ez nem volt meglepő egy álom esetén, hiszen akkor Urd elméje hozta volna létre magát Belldandy-t is, tehát tudott volna az ő gondolatairól. Azonban az Istennő érezte, hogy ezúttal másról van szó…  
- Igen, Nee-san. - mondta szomorú mosollyal az ajkain Belldandy. - Én már meghaltam. Sajnálom, hogy ott kellett hagynom titeket… De nem maradhattam, bármennyire is akartam. - Urd-nak hirtelen nagyon nehezére esett elviselni a szavait. Olyan mélyet lélegzett, hogy a tüdejébe áramló levegő sípoló hangot hallatott. Az, hogy maga Belldandy jelentette ki az igazságot, majdnem olyan rossz volt, mintha ismét át kellett volna élnie a tragédiát. Elfordította a fejét a húga arcáról, de Bell gyengéden megfogta az állát, és lassan visszairányította a tekintetét. Ezután a lány kitörölte Urd szeme sarkából az első megjelenő könnycseppeket, és szelíden megrázta a fejét. - Kérlek ne sírj, Nee-san, mert akkor én is sírni fogok. - suttogta alig hallhatóan. Urd próbált engedelmeskedni, aminek mindkettejük részéről egy rövid ideig tartó hüppögés által kísért szipogás lett az eredménye. - Olyan sok mindenről szeretnék veled beszélgetni, Urd. - folytatta végül Belldandy. - Tartogassuk a könnyeket majd a búcsúra. Talán akkor már nem is lesz rájuk szükség. Addig is… - óvatosan felemelte a tűzhelyről a még mindig forró tálcát. - …együk meg ezt a finom süteményt! - javasolta újfent vidám mosoly kíséretében. Urd is visszatalált annyira a jókedv ösvényére, hogy halványan viszonozza. Belldandy a szoba közepén lévő oszlopra mutatott, amiből Urd szeme láttára ˝egyszerűen˝ kiemelkedett egy asztalka. Lábai nem voltak, csupán az oszlophoz kapcsolódó kis szakasz tartotta. Bell letette a közepére a tálcát, majd gyakorlott mozdulattal kivett az egyik szekrényből két kistányért. Olyan volt, mintha egy jó ideje már ismerné ezt a helyet. Persze az ilyesmit az ő esetében soha nem lehetett tudni, hiszen egy akármilyen konyhában pillanatok alatt kiismerte magát. A tányérok porcelánjára mókás jelenetek voltak festve, mintha ez is csupán a hangulatot szerette volna javítani. Nem sok sikerrel járt, bár Urd elolvasta az apró gondolatfelhők szövegét, és meg is mosolyogta őket. A tányérok mellé egy-egy süteményes villa is járt, ami hamarosan oda is került a helyére. Székek nem voltak, de ez két Istennő esetében igazán nem jelentett semmi problémát. Egyszerűen letelepedtek, mintha maga a levegő változott volna alattuk kényelmes, és teljesen láthatatlan fotellá. Urd általában mindig ezt az ülési formát választotta, mert sokkal kényelmesebb volt mint bármilyen szék. Belldandy levágott egy-egy szeletet a süteményből, majd az elsőt Urd, a másikat a saját tányérjára helyezte. Ezután következett az időközben elkészült tea. Mikor mindkét bögrében ott gőzölgött a sötétzöld, kellemes illatú folyadék, Bell várakozóan a nővérére nézett. Urd felemelte a kis villát, és lassan a süteményhez illesztette.  
- Jó étvágyat! - mondta vidáman, majd levágott egy kis darabot a süteményből. Ügyelve, hogy a sárga színű krém ne folyjék ki belőle felemelte, és bekapta a falatot. Menyei íz áradt szét a szájában. A sütemény tésztája édes volt, és elképesztően puha. A citromízű töltelék pedig maga a tökély. Urd már nagyon régen nem evett ilyen finomat. Széles mosollyal az arcán nyelte le, és egy pillanatig csukva tartotta a szemét, hogy minél kevesebb vizuális inger nélkül élvezhesse, az utóhatást. - Nagyon finom… - közölte elégedetten, majd villámgyorsan nekilátott a következő falatnak. Belldandy, aki egészen eddig lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelte a reakcióit, most megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Láthatóan nagyon örült annak, hogy a testvére finomnak találja a sütit.  
- Jó étvágyat, Nee-san! - mondta, majd ő is nekilátott a saját szelet citromos pitéjének. Az első adagot szó nélkül fogyasztották el. Urd néhány dicsérő mordulásán kívül semmit sem lehetett hallani. A teával aztán leöblítették a süteményt. - Adhatok még egy szeletet, Urd?  
- Naná! - vágta rá az idősebb testvér. - Még szép! Amúgy se diétázom, úgyhogy most mindet megesszük. Még szerencse, hogy nem kell aggódni az alakunk miatt, nem igaz?  
- De még mennyire! És ne aggódj, Nee-san már készül a következő adag. - Egy könnyed mozdulattal a sütőre mutatott.  
- Szuper! - örvendezett teli szájjal Urd. - Akkor azt hiszem el leszünk egy darabig… Bár őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs, hogy meddig tart ez az álom. De nem lesz semmi végigenni… - Hangosan felnevettek mindketten. - Bár nem igazán tudom, hogy miféle álom ez… Vagy hogy az-e egyáltalán…  
- Igen, az. - mondta Belldandy némi szomorúsággal a hangjában. - Ez a te különleges álmod, Urd.  
- É… értem. - Az Istennő komoran bólintott, majd erőltetetten elmosolyodott. - Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy…  
- Sajnos nem lehetséges, hogy mi valaha is találkozzunk. - Belldandy szomorúan elfordította a fejét. - Én már nem tartozom az élők világához. Ez egy nagyon különleges alkalom… Különleges és egyedi.  
- De hogyan lehetséges, hogy mi… - kezdte Urd, aztán zavartan lesütötte a szemét. - Úgy értem, te most tényleg Belldandy vagy, a húgom. Nem én álmodlak téged… Vagy igen?  
- Bizonyos értelemben mindkettő igaz… - mondta Belldandy, és látszott rajta, hogy valami nagyon bonyolult dolgot készül elmagyarázni. Urd soha nem szerette az ehhez hasonló magyarázatokat, de most összeszedte magát és feszülten figyelt. - Mint mondtam, itt minden a te álmod része… A folyosó… a szoba, a növények, még a pite is. Ez igaz rám is… de tudod nem szó szerint. A álmod csupán lehetőséget biztosított számomra, hogy találkozzak veled. Így noha te álmodsz engem, én még Belldandy maradok.  
- Huh… - Urd elismerően bólintott. - Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy ˝értem˝. - Bekapott egy falat citromos pitét majd folytatta. - De mivel úgy is tudod, hogy semmi kifogásom a hazugságok ellen, így hát … Értem! - Bell vidáman felkuncogott.  
- Jaj, Nee-san te soha nem változol. - Újabb szelet süteményt tett Urd és a saját tányérjára. - Minden Istennő különleges a maga módján. Annyira, hogy néha még magunk sem ismerjük ezeket a rendkívüliségeket. Te és én már nagyon régóta ismerjük egymást… Emlékszel még arra, amikor először találkoztunk.  
- Hát persze! - vágta rá habozás nélkül Urd. - Hogy is felejthetném el… Akkor ismerhettem meg az én aranyos kis húgocskámat… Azonnal remekül megértettük egymást, és sokáig szinte elválaszthatatlanok voltunk.  
- Így igaz. - bólintott egyetértően Belldandy. - Emiatt lehetek most itt. A kapcsolatnak, ami akkor kialakult közöttünk, és neked köszönhetően, Urd. A te egyik különlegességed által jött létre ez a csodás alkalom. Mert találkozni szerettél volna velem… Ehhez hasonló még soha nem történt, és nagyon meglepett mindenkit ott ahol most tartózkodom.  
- ˝Ahol most tartózkodsz˝? - kérdezte Urd. - Ezt hogy érted… valamiféle túlvilág vagy ilyesmi?  
- Igen, nevezhetjük így is. Mindenki, aki valaha meghalt erre a helyre kerül. Még az Istennők is… Sajnos nem beszélhetek róla, pedig szeretnék nagyon sok mindent mesélni. Már azt is nehezen engedték, hogy beszélhessünk.  
- Nehezen? - Urd feje kezdett fájni a rengeteg információt. Minden kérdés, amire választ kapott, újabb kérdések egész hadát hordozta magában. A hangulata is folyamatosan változott, egyedül a pite maradt ugyan olyan finom. - Azt akarod mondani, hogy előre tudtad, hogy találkozni fogunk? És kik azok nem akarták engedni hogy beszélj az egyetlen nővéreddel? Nagyon nem tetszenek nekem… Ha most sikerült, máskor is lehetőségünk lesz beszélgetni? Egyáltalán mit kell hozzá tennem, mert ez most teljesen véletlenül sikerült.  
- Néhány kérdésedre magam sem tudom a teljes választ, és van olyan is, amiről nem mondhatok semmit. - A Belldandy arcán megjelenő fájdalmat látva Urd már megbánta, hogy olyan hevesen kérdezősködött. - Igen már előre éreztem, hogy kapcsolatba fogunk lépni. Olyan volt mint valami sugallat, csak annál sokkal erősebb. A második kérdésedre nem válaszolhatok…  
- Csak nem megfenyegettek? - kérdezte Urd dühösen. Nehezen tudott uralkodni magán, ha arra gondolt hogy a húgát a halála után ilyen körülmények közzé kényszeríttették.  
- Nem, ne aggódj nem erről van szó. Ez is olyan, mint egy biztonsági korlátozó program. Képtelen vagyok róla beszélni, vagy bármilyen módon a tudtodra adni. Sajnos ez elkerülhetetlen, mindkettőnk érdekében. - Urd nem szólt semmit, de látszott rajta, hogy továbbra sem igazán tetszenek neki ezek az érvek. - Nem kell aggódnod… Biztosíthatlak, hogy ők nem rosszak. De a szükséges döntéseket meg kell hozniuk.  
- Na igen… - szólalt meg Urd savanyú arcot vágva. - Soha nem díjaztam az ilyesmit. De ezek után legalább találkozhatunk igaz? Persze az álmomban gondoltam… Mármint ha én olyan ˝különleges˝ vagyok, mint ahogy mondtad. Igaz ezt mindig is tudtam… a lényeg az, hogy tudnom kell, hogy mit kell tennem hozzá? Valamiféle varázslat, vagy mágikus kör, vagy mi? - Belldandy némán megrázta a fejét, Urd pedig a lehető legrosszabbtól kezdett tartani. - Valami baj…  
- Nem. Nem haragudj, Urd, de azt hiszem megint rossz hírt kell közölnöm. - Várt egy pillanatot, mielőtt folytatta volna. - Ha most véget ér az álmod, soha többé nem találkozhatunk. A különlegességed csak az egyik tényező, ami lehetővé tette, hogy itt legyek. Ezen felül szükség van még sok mindenre, ami máskor már nem lesz adott.

- De ha esetleg elmondanád, hogy mik ezek, akkor… - Belldandy megcsóválta a fejét. Ne kellett mondania, Urd anélkül is kitalálta. Erről sem beszélhetett, tehát értelmetlen volt tovább faggatnia. Ezek után egy ideig egyikük sem szólt semmit. Csak némán eszegették a pitét. Mikor elfogyott, Belldandy kivette a sütőből a másik adagot is. A nővére úgy érezte, hogy teljesen tele van, és egy falat sem megy le a torkán. - Nagyon finom ez a süti, de most tartsunk egy kis szünetet… - Mondta mentegetőzve.  
- Természetesen… Nem kell az egészet egyszerre megenni. - mondta Belldandy.  
- Ez igaz, de attól tartok, hogy nem csomagolhatod be, hogy magammal vigyem, igaz?  
- Nem, ezt nem lehet. - mosolygott Belldandy. - Ha nem így lenne, akkor küldenék egy kicsit Skuld-nak, és Keiichi-sannak is. - K1 nevének említésére Urd kissé összerezzent. Volt valami, amire a húgával való találkozás óta nem gondolt, és most hirtelen eszébe jutott… Arról amit Keiichi-vel terveztek. És nem utolsósorban az is, ami az utóbbi időben a fiú és közte történt… Akárminek is lehet azt nevezni. - _Ajaj… - _gondolta nyugtalanul. - _Ez bizony kínos lesz…  
- _Belldandy… - kezdte bizonytalanul . - Izé… nos… mennyit tudsz arról, ami a Földön történik?  
- Néhány dolgot. Figyelemmel kísérhetjük a történéseket, de… Nem szeretek leskelődni. Ezért is szeretném, ha minél többet mesélnél nekem Nee-san. Azóta rengeteg idő telt el, és biztos nagyon sok minden történt…  
- Hát ez igaz… - bólintott megadóan Urd. Valahol a lelke legmélyén bízott benne, hogy a húga mindenről tud. Akkor megmenekült volna az előbb említett kényes témáktól. Az meg sem fordult a fejében, hogy nem mond el bizonyos dolgokat a húgának. Még ha általában semmiféle gondot nem okozott neki a hazugság, ez akkor is teljesen más volt. Most igazat kell mondania bármi áron, mivel lehet hogy egy hazugság esetén soha többé nem tudna bocsánatot kérni. Nem mintha eddig túl sűrűn gyakorolta volna ezt az elfoglaltságot, de általában ha megbántott valakit, akkor egy idő után mindig látta az arcán az enyhülést. Ezt lehetett volna megbocsátásnak nevezni, legalábbis Urd annak sorolta be. Komoly dilemma elé került azzal kapcsolatban, hol is kezdje el a hosszú, több mint három évet felölelő történetet, és mikor térjen rá a ˝kényes részletekre…˝  
- Urd… - Belldandy, aki látta hogy a testvére mennyire kétségbeesetten keresi a szavakat, átnyúlt az asztal felett, és megfogta a jobb kezét. Ezután következett a bal, majd lassan előre hajolt. Urd automatikusan követte a mozdulatot, aminek a végén a homlokukat egymásnak támasztották. Belldandy lehunyta a szemét, és elmosolyodott. - Köszönöm, hogy ennyire aggódsz értem. De kérlek, ne kínozd magad a kérdésem miatt. Már elfogadtam a sorsom, és azt is, hogy többé nem vagyok része azoknak az életének, akiket egykor annyira szerettem. Skuld… Chihiro-san… Keiichi-san… Te… nektek ugyan úgy meg kellett tanulnotok folytatni, mint nekem. Ezért kérlek szépen, mesélj… - Urd önkéntelenül is elmosolyodott, majd lehunyta a szemét.  
- Mikor is beszélgettünk utoljára így? - kérdezte álmodozó hangon, miközben az emlékei között kutatott. - Ha jól emlékszem még gyerekek voltunk… - Az Istennő egy pillanatra hagyta, hogy belemerüljön a régi emlékekbe. Amikor gyerekkorukban valami nagyon fontosról akartak beszélgetni, akkor mindig így csináltak. Azzal, hogy fogták egymás kezét nagyobb biztonságban érezték magukat, mint bármilyen lezárt szobában. Többnyire kerestek egy békés, napsütötte rétet, és ha valami problémájuk volt, kibeszélték. Többnyire csak Urd-nak voltak problémái, és Bell volt az, aki mindig segíteni szeretett volna. De azok a beszélgetések mindig olyan őszinték voltak, amennyire ez két testvér között lehetséges volt. Urd ilyenkor soha nem érzett késztetést a füllentésre. Néha csak úgy minden különösebb ok nélkül leültek beszélgetni, és akár órákig is képesek voltak teljesen jelentéktelen dolgokról fecserészni. Azonban amikor egy kicsit nagyobbak lettek, abbamaradtak ezek a beszélgetések. Nem mintha nem vágytak volna rá, de mégsem tették meg. Urd most jött csak rá igazán, hogy mennyire hiányoztak neki ezek a pillanatok, és biztos volt benne, hogy a húga is ugyan így van vele. - ...utána mindig megfogadtuk, hogy senkinek nem mondjuk el, amit hallottunk. Aztán ahogy Skuld egyre nagyobb lett, szinte a fejünkre nőtt.  
- Igen, ezek nagyon szép emlékek. - mondta Belldandy halkan. - Kár hogy Skuld-nak nem mutattuk meg…  
- Viccelsz? - kérdezte színlelt szörnyülködéssel az idősebb nővér. - Téged mindenkinél jobban szeretett, de sok mindenről még neked sem volt hajlandó beszélni… Például a Sentaro-val kapcsolatos ügyeiről… De erről jut eszembe, van néhány izgalmas sztorim az ifjú szerelmespárról! Akarod hallani?  
- Igen, Nee-san! - válaszolta boldogan Bell, és Urd mindenféle kényszer nélkül elkezdett mesélni a Földön történtekről.  
- Képzeld, egyszer azon kaptam Skuld-ot, hogy miközben Sentaro bicajos trükköket mutat neki, teljesen átszellemült arccal nézi. Persze utána tagadta az egészet… De sikerült lefényképeznem.  
- Megint leskelődtél, Nee-san? - kérdezte Bell ártatlanul, mire Urd-on egy kisebb remegés futott végig.  
- Ö… egen… mintha te soha nem csináltál volna ilyesmit… - Halkan felnevettek, majd az idősebb Istennő folytatta. - Persze utána vissza akarta szerezni a negatívot. Harcoltunk, és a ház majdnem összedőlt. Szerencsére Keiichi gyorsan kitalált valamit, ezért Sentaro hazament és nem volt tanúja az ütközetnek. Nehezen tudtuk volna megmagyarázni a bombákat… na meg a villámokat. - Várt egy pillanatot, majd folytatta. - Pár hónappal azután történt, hogy elmentél, és Skuld még épphogy fel tudta dolgozni magában. Jól jött neki egy kis vidámság… meg egy kevéske robbantgatás.  
- Te mindig is annyit gondoskodtál Skuld-ról, Nee-san. - Mondta incselkedve Bell. - Szerencsés, hogy ilyen szerető nővére van.  
- Már te is ezzel jössz? - horkant fel Urd. - Sajnos tévedsz. Csak szerettem volna egy kicsit szórakozni. Képzeld azok ketten talán még nálatok is szerencsétlenebbek. Komolyan nem értem, hogy Sentaro még miért nem próbálta megcsókolni… Pedig még tanácsokat is adtam neki. He-he… ha láttál már fiút zavarba jönni, akkor felejtsd el szépen, mert Sentaro-kun biztos túltett rajta. Utána valamiért került engem. Nem értem, hiszen semmi ˝rosszat˝ nem mondtam neki.  
- És utána mi történ? - kérdezte izgatottan Belldandy, akinek sikerült teljesen beleélnie magát a történetbe.

- Nos… - sóhajtott Urd kissé dühösen. Sajnos semmi. - Akárhogy igyekeztem, nem tudtam őket összehozni. Sentaro elment Amerikába tanulni, Skuld pedig visszament Peorth-szal az Yggdrasil-ba. Azt állította, hogy szeretne egy kis változatosságot. A mi Rózsabokrunk pedig megígérte, hogy vigyáz rá… Mintha szüksége lenne ilyesmire. Minden esetre ráhagytam, mert a szokásos stílusában, teljes átéléssel mondta.  
- Peorth vigyáz Skuld-ra? - kérdezte elérzékenyülten Belldandy. - Ez annyira…  
- Mondtam már, hogy nem kell komolyan venni… - mosolygott szélesen Urd. - Tudod, hogy csak az eszét játssza, mintha ő lenne az első osztályú Istennők gyöngyszeme… De azért néha meglátogatnak minket, és ilyenkor Keiichi-nek mindig egy csomó gondja van velük. Egy halom pénz kell nekik, hogy aztán szuveníreket vegyenek belőle, amit odafent szétoszthatnak. Nem is beszélve Skuld tengerentúli hívásairól, amikor a telefonon keresztül élik ki Sentaro-val egymás hiányának bepótlását. Egy hete érkezett meg a legutolsó számla, és K1 majdnem rosszul lett. Olyasmit kiabált, amikor végigolvasta az elszámolást, hogy soha többé nem hagyja Skuld-nak, hogy onnan telefonáljon. Még az Yggdrasil-t is fel akarta velem hívatni, hogy beolvasson a kisasszonynak. Ami azt illeti talán soha nem láttam olyan idegesnek. Mikor lehiggadt, megígérte, hogy a legközelebbi látogatásra leszereli a telefont. Utána még álmában is Skuld-ot emlegette… - Urd hirtelen elhallgatott. Rájött, hogy akaratlanul is elszólta magát. Nem szeretett volna ilyen hirtelen rátérni erre a témára.  
- Urd… - Belldandy hangja furcsán boldog volt. - Te… mindig olyan érdekesen tudsz mesélni. - Ha most az idősebb testvér nem támaszkodott volna a könyökével, biztos lefejeli az asztalt.  
- Na igen… köszi… - nyögte bizonytalanul. Egyelőre megmenekült, de nem áltatta magát. Csak elodázta a dolgokat, ám ezzel egyelőre elégedett volt. Még nem készült fel a nagy ˝vallomásra˝, és minden egyes percet ki akart használni amíg lehetett. Viszont nagyon nem odázhatta el, mert ha az álmának vége lesz, akkor mindenről lecsúszik. - Tudod Belldandy, már el is felejtettem, milyen jó veled beszélgetni… Na de hagyjuk most az ilyesmit. Rengeteg dologról kell még mesélnem. Kinél is kezdjem… - eltöprengve hümmögött egy pillanatig aztán diadalmasan felkiáltott. Meg is van! - Kezdjük szépen a főnöködnél… A Whirlwind azóta nagyban megváltozott.  
- Tényleg? - kérdezte Bell izgatottan. - Chihiro-san sokat beszélt arról, hogy szeretné kiterjeszteni a boltot…  
- Nos én nem nevezném annyira ˝kiterjesztésnek˝. Tény hogy nagyobb lett, de Keiichi-ék nem csinálnak semmi újat. Nap mint nap szerelik a motorokat… és ez már nagyon unalmas. Egyszer ellátogattam hozzájuk, de a végén már az idegeimre ment a piszmogásuk. Fogalmam sincs, hogy lehet annyit elvacakolni a kis fém izékkel…  
És csak mondta és mondta. Mindent elmesélt, ami az eszébe jutott. Érezte, hogy nem untatja a húgát, sőt a lány még a legapróbb részletekre is kíváncsi. Mesélt neki Sora-ról, Megumi-ról, és mindenkiről, aki valaha egy kicsit is fontos volt neki. Na és persze aki eszébe jutott, mert ahhoz túl sokan voltak, hogy mindenkiről szót ejtsen. Az elején azt hitte hogy nem lesz könnyű mindent elmondania, aztán a szavak csak úgy jöttek a szájára. Ő maga is meglepődött, hogy mennyi minden történt a három év alatt. Pedig miközben ő részese volt ezeknek a történteknek, korán sem tűntek ilyen soknak. Már egy jó ideje mesélt amikor egyik pillanatról a másikra teljesen kifogyott a szavakból. Meglepetten pislogott egyet, és rájött, hogy már csak két dolog maradt, amit nem mondott el. Volt bőven ideje a felkészülésre, mégsem érezte úgy, hogy elérkezett az alkalmas idő. Azonban most nem hagyta magának, hogy tovább tétovázzon. Kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet, majd belekezdett… Kis kerülővel.  
- Belldandy…  
- Igen?  
- Szeretnék neked valami nagyon fontosat mondani. Azaz két ilyen dolgot akarok elmondani… A kettő összekapcsolódik, de bizonyos szempontból semmi köze egymáshoz. Fogalmam sincs, hogy melyikkel kezdjem, vagy hogy mit lenne helyes mondanom, ezért belevágok, és elmondom úgy ahogy van. - Kinyitotta a szemét, és gyengéden megszorított a húga kezét, hogy ő is tegyen ugyan így. Ezután a két testvér tekintete egymásba mélyedt. Urd nem emlékezett arra, hogy mikor érezte magát ennyire kutyául. Mintha valami szörnyű nagy bűnt kellett volna beismernie, mégpedig önként. Mindezt úgy, hogy akinek vallomást készül tenni, semmit sem tud az egészről. Érdekes módon megint csak gyerekkorában érzett ilyesmit.  
- Nee-san…? - Bell aggódva bólintott.  
- He?... Ja igen… Bocsika, elgondolkoztam. Szóval kezdem már… egy pillanat… hm… lássuk csak… izé… Mi lesz már!!! - saját maga bíztatása meglehetősen bizarrnak tűnt. Vett egy mély levegőt, behunyta a szemét, és hirtelen kimondta. - Keiichi-ről és rólam van szó! - Várt egy kicsit. Arra számított, azzal hogy ezt kimondja valamelyest könnyebb lesz, de nem így történt.  
- Rólad és Keiichi-sanról? - kérdezte Belldandy kíváncsian. - Mi történt veletek? - Urd lemondóan sóhajtott.  
- Hát tudod, hugi, nem könnyíted meg a dolgomat. - mondta kimerülten. - Az a helyzet, hogy tényleg történt velünk valami… Szóval… Az egész teljesen váratlanul jött. Egyikünk sem számított rá… de tényleg! Az egyik pillanatban csak úgy, minden előjel nélkül megtörtént. Azaz nem egészen előjelek nélkül… Tudod gondoltam egy kis szaké jól fog esni K1-nek is, és a végén kicsit sok lett belőle… Kicsit berúgtunk… És akkor Keiichi megvágta a kezét… De ne aggódj, nem nagyon! Csak pár apró seb lett rajta, egyik sem volt vészes. Ennek ellenére gondoltam, hogy meggyógyítom… Azután… azután… - Urd rájött, hogy csak össze-vissza hadovál, és még semmi lényegeset nem mondott. Persze ettől függetlenül Belldandy izgatottan figyelt rá, és ez tökéletes volt. Gondolatban vállat vont, mert így azért mégiscsak könnyebb volt valamivel… - És akkor megcsókoltuk egymást. - Végre kimondta, de ezzel még nem jutott túl a nehezén. Még mielőtt befejezhette volna, valami ismeretlen erő a föld felé vonzotta a tekintetét. Úgy érezte képtelen lenne elviselni a húga most megharagudna rá. Belldandy soha nem rejtette el az érzelmeit. Látni a szemében az elárultság érzését, valamint azt a csalódottságot, amit a saját testvére okozott olyasmi volt, amit Urd nem tudott volna elviselni. Idáig nem is sejtette, hogy ekkora bűntudata van a történtek miatt. És ha neki ilyen hatalmas volt, akkor K1-nek még jóval rosszabb lehetett. Neki nem adatott meg a lehetőség, hogy könnyítsen a lelkiismeretén egy vallomással…  
Ami pedig azt illeti, még ő maga sem végzett. Egyetlen apró, szinte semmitmondó mondattal nem lehetett valamit letudni, ami ekkora szenvedést okozott.. - A csók után pedig következett a folytatás. - mondta rezignáltan. - A szokásos forgatókönyv szerint, gondolom érted mire célzok… Egész éjszaka együtt voltunk. Azóta pedig már sokszor megtörtént, pedig nem voltunk részegek. - Halkan, örömtelenül felnevetett. - Nem mintha azt kifogásnak szántam volna. Nincs semmi mentségem arra amit tettem. Egyáltalán semmi. - Váratlanul felállt, és a tekintetét még mindig a földnek szegezve kilépett a asztal mellé, közvetlenül a húga mellé. Olyan mélyen meghajolt, mint még soha senkinek. - Kérlek bocsáss meg nekem, Bell. Tudom, hogy nincs mentség a tettemre, és azt is elfogadom ha ezután örökké gyűlölni fogsz. De kérlek szépen húgocskám, ne tégy velem ilyet… azt… - ekkorra már jó néhány könnycsepp csillogott a padlón, mint megannyi kristálygyöngy. Egy újabb Belldandy-nak tett ígéretét szegte meg ezzel, miszerint a búcsúzásig nem fog sírni. Sajnos ez már csak egy apró csepp volt a tengerben. - Én tudom, hogy mennyire szeretted Keiichi-t, és egyáltalán nem akartam elvenni tőled. De… de… - a torkában érzett hatalmas gombóc szinte fojtogatta, és még beszélni is alig tudott tőle. Vajon egy ilyen helyzetben hogy lett volna a legillendőbb bocsánatot kérni? Talán a lehető legrosszabb módszert választotta, és minden egyes szóval Belldandy szívébe hasít. Szeretett volna még mélyebbre hajolni, de ekkor valami megérintette az állát. Kinyitotta a szemét, és a könnyfüggönyön át meglátta a húga kezét. Már az ő kézfején is végigfolyt néhány csepp, amelyek halványan csillogó sávot rajzoltak a bőrére. Urd biztos volt benne, hogy az ő arca is így néz ki. Bell gyengéden maga felé fordította a nővére fejét, aki lassan felegyenesedett. Szembe akart nézni azzal ami következik, nem pedig a könnyei mögé bújni. De a várt harag elmaradt, helyette Belldandy testvéri ölelése fogadta. A két dolog teljesen összehasonlíthatatlan volt egymással. Az utóbbinak érthető okokból sokkal jobban örült.  
- Nee-san… - súgta Bell a fülébe. - Nem kell nekem magyarázkodnod… Ez a legcsodálatosabb hír, amit hallhattam tőled! Álmomban sem mertem volna remélni, hogy ilyesmivel lepsz majd meg. Köszönöm! Köszönöm… Nagyon szépen köszönöm, Urd.  
- De… B… Belldandy? - dadogta a másod osztályú Istennő összezavarodva. Benne volt a lehetőségek között, hogy a húga nem fog haragudni rá. De azt, hogy ilyen boldog legyen, sosem hitte volna. Csak úgy sugárzott belőle, hogy valóban elégedett. - Hiszen Keiichi a te szerelmed…  
- …volt. - fejezte be Belldandy. - És még most is miután meghaltam, ugyan ezt érzem iránta. Szeretem őt, és ez soha nem fog megváltozni. De… az első pillanattól fogva abban reménykedtem, hogy neki sikerül túllépni rajtam. Nem akartam, hogy elfelejtsen, csak azt, hogy találjon valakit, akivel képes olyan boldogan együtt élni, mint ahogy velem. De ezt ugye te is tudtad, Nee-san?  
- Igen. - válaszolta Urd szomorú mosollyal. - De valahogy ebben a helyzetben mégis bűnösnek érzem magam.  
- Ne tedd… - kérte Belldandy, majd kissé hátrahajolt a nővérétől, aki csak most látta meg mennyire csillog a szeme. A boldogság könnyei miatt, nem pedig a bánatétól. - Nagyon örülök annak, hogy Keiichi-san és te egymásra találtatok. - ismételte meg. - A lehető legnagyobb boldogságot kívánom nektek, amiben nekem már nem lehetett részem. Kérlek, Nee-san… Légy boldog Keiichi-sannal! Megteszed még ezt az egy kérést nekem?  
- Hogy megteszem-e? - kérdezte gépiesen Urd. Ennél nehezebb kérést Bell akarva sem találhatott volna ki. Meg lehetett ezt egyáltalán tagadni? Ha pedig megfogadta volna, hogy így lesz, az lett volna a lehető legnagyobb hazugság. Urd-ot iszonyú kétségbeesés kerítette hatalmába. Ahelyett, hogy megnyugodott volna, amiért a húga elfogadta őt az utódjaként, egyre idegesebb lett. A lába remegett, és érezte, hogy elsápad. A felismerés, hogy talán egész végig becsapta Bell-t, hatalmas erővel sújtott le rá. Ugyanakkor nem volt egészen biztos, hogy így történt… Ahhoz hogy kiderítse, rendeznie kellett volna magában a kaotikusan tomboló érzelmeit, első sorban a Keiichi-vel kapcsolatosakat. És mindenek tetejében ott volt még az, Amiről még egy szót sem említett,és nagyban megnehezítette, hogy igent mondjon az iménti kérésre. Ez volt maga a terv, hogy K1-vel megmentik a testvérét. Ez teljesen összeegyeztethetetlen volt a boldogsággal. Sőt, minden bizonnyal rengeteg szenvedéssel járt együtt.  
- Urd? Jól érzed magad? - tudakolta Belldandy, aki érezte a testvére remegését. - Próbálj megnyugodni.  
- Sajnálom Belldandy, de nem teljesíthetem a kérésedet. - Urd-ot hirtelen nyugalom szállta meg. Nem a kellemes feloldódás, hanem a jeges nyugalom, a dolgok megváltoztathatatlanságába való beletörődés. Nem tehetett mást, el kellett utasítania Bell kérését, akármennyire is szeretett volna mindent megtenni érte. Kissé fura volt a megváltoztathatatlanságot felhoznia, mert gyakorlatilag ő is valami ilyesmire készült. Meg akart változtatni valamit, amit már nem lehetett. - Bocsáss meg, ha egyáltalán meg tudsz még… Van néhány dolog amit még nem mondtam el neked. Ha hallani fogod, talán minden értelmet nyer a szemedben is. De előtte… Üljünk le kérlek, mert már nem tudom meddig bírom… - Az Istennő némán bólintott, és mindketten elfoglalták az előbbi helyüket, Urd pedig ismét mesélni kezdet. - Az első együtt töltött éjszaka után történt. Keiichi mondott nekem valamit, amiről abban a pillanatban tudtam, hogy az egyetlen helyes cselekedet. Azt mondta, hogy mentsünk meg téged… - Ezután részletesen elmesélt mindent, ami az egy hónappal azelőtti éjszaka óta történt. Közben azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon Keiichi is olyasmit érzett, mint most ő, amikor Rind-nek mesélte ugyan ezt a történetet. Be kellett ismernie, hogy amikor a fiú elmondta neki, nem igazán tudta elképzelni mit is érezhetett. De ezúttal megtapasztalta. Még az is teljesen egybevágott mindkettőjük esetében, hogy egyaránt nem a valóságban kellett megtenniük. Ez azonban semmivel sem tette könnyebbé. Mikor elérkezett ahhoz a részhez, ami Keiichi különleges utazásáról szólt, igyekezett a lehető legóvatosabban fogalmazni. A fiú kétszer is majdnem meghalt, és még őt is felzaklatta egy kicsit a dolog. Belldandy arckifejezése ezúttal egyáltalán nem a boldogságot tükrözte. Feszült volt, és egész végig az ajkára szorította a kezét. Talán épp ezzel akarta megakadályozni, hogy a sírás kitörjön belőle. Érthető volt, hiszen Urd szavaiból az derült ki, K1-vel arra készülnek, hogy eldobják a boldogság lehetőségét egy olyan cél érdekében, amit szinte lehetetlen elérni. - …nagyjából ez minden, ami idáig történt. - Fejezte be kedvetlenül. - Keiichi nagyon keményen dolgozik, hogy képes legyen helytállni. Szükség is lesz rá, hiszen olyasmire készülünk, amihez hasonlót még senki nem csinált. A siker nagyon kétséges, bár én hiszem, hogy ha mindent megteszünk érte, akkor…  
- Igen. - bólintott Belldandy. A hangja fátyolos volt. - Tudom… Keiichi-san és te is… Mindketten csodálatos dolgokra vagytok képesek. Együtt bármit elérhettek, amit csak akartok…  
- Bocs, hogy nem teljesíthetem a kérésedet, Bell. Azt hiszem, ha nem próbáljuk meg, soha nem fogunk belenyugodni az elszalasztott lehetőségbe. Hogy egyszer talán meg nem történté tehetjük a múltat. Akkor is, ha ezzel bűnt követünk el, vagy lemondunk a boldogság egyetlen lehetőségéről.  
- Tulajdonképpen számítanom kellett volna erre. - sóhajtott Bell. - De úgy tűnik nem ismerem eléggé a nővéremet, és a férfit, akit mindennél jobban szerettem. Nem akarlak semmiben befolyásolni Urd, hiszen ez egy olyan tett, amire a szívetek vezérel. Két dolgot tehetek. Az egyik, hogy sok sikert kívánok nektek… - Urd elmosolyodott, miközben a húgát hallotta. Ő sem ismerte eléggé a húgát. Ezért félt mindig is ettől a beszélgetéstől. - Imádkozni fogok értetek. Ez talán önzőségnek tűnhet, hiszen ha sikerrel jártok, az azt jelenti, hogy én nem halok meg. Viszont azt is… - elcsuklott a hangja, és csak néhány pillanat múlva tudta folytatni. - Azt is, hogy Keiichi-san és te… - Ezúttal Urd volt az, aki megkímélte a szavaktól, mégpedig úgy, hogy átnyúlt az asztal felett, és egészen gyengéden megpöckölte a homlokát.  
- Ejnye-ejnye, húgi… - dorgálta meg szelíden. - Elfelejted, mit tanultunk az időről? Ha megakadályozzuk a halálod, akkor minden úgy fog folytatódni, ahogy eredetileg is kellett volna. Én és Keiichi nem fogunk… - kereste a megfelelő szót majd végül vállat vont és találomra kiválasztott egyet. Az ő kapcsolatukra úgysem volt ˝megfelel szó˝. Talán majd ha mindent tisztáznak magukban és egymással akkor… De erről még ráért később is gondolkozni. - …˝összejönni˝. Hacsak, nem adtok rá elegendő okot azzal, hogy nem léptek előre. Tehát minden a legnagyobb rendben lesz. Talán más is megváltozik, de csakis pozitívan.  
- Csakhogy nem tudhatod biztosan, mi fog történni veletek, miután megváltoztattál mindent. - Belldandy újra megfogta a kezét. - Itt következik a másik dolog amit tehetek. Nee-san… Szeretném módosítani az előbbi kérésemet. Igazán nem könnyű megfogalmazni, de valahogy mégis megpróbálom… Tehát azt szeretném tőled kérni, hogy ha a legkisebb esélyt is látod a boldogságra anélkül, hogy belevágnátok ebbe a veszélyes küldetésbe, akkor próbáld meg lebeszélni Keiichi-sant. Tudom, hogy nem könnyű, de kérlek gondoljátok át, hogy együtt is tudnátok-e folytatni, úgy hogy engem mindörökre megőriztek a szívetekben, és az emlékeitekben.  
- Alapos megfontolás után a kérés elfogadva. - jelentette ki Urd erőltetett komolysággal. Végre legördült a hatalmas súly a válláról. - Keiichi nevében nem nyilatkozhatok, de én alapos önvizsgálatot tartok, hogy fényt derítsek egy hosszabb kapcsolat lehetőségére. És bízom benne, hogy K1 is rávehető erre valamilyen módszerrel.  
- Örülök neki, Urd. Bármelyik lehetőséget is választjátok, én boldog vagyok, mert csakis a szívetekre hallgattok.  
- Hú… - Urd éhes tekintettel kacsintott a megmaradt pite felé. - Akkor most már sikerült letudnunk a legfontosabb dolgokat, akár folytathatnánk a falatozást, nem gondolod?  
- De igen. Máris vágok egy-egy szeletet… - Még mielőtt még megtette volna érdeklődve Urd-ra nézett. - Tényleg… - kissé elpirult, és idegesen játszani kezdett az ujjaival. - Hát… Nem is tudom hogy mondjam el…. Szóval… Tudod… - Urd fürkészve vizsgálta a húga arcát, aki körülbelül olyan lehetett most, mint ő, a nagy ˝vallomása˝ előtt. Kíváncsi lett, de azt egyenesen lehetetlennek tartotta, hogy az ő szívét is valami hasonló nyomja. Bár jobban belegondolva Bell sem számíthatott arra, hogy ő ilyesmit fog mondani. Minden esetre a találgatás helyett inkább türelmet erőltetett magára, és várakozott. Próbált minél biztatóbban mosolyogni, és az ˝én vagyok a nővéred, nekem bármit elmondhatsz˝ nézést is bevetette. - Most, hogy te és Keiichi-san egy pár vagytok… nem is, így nem jó. - Belldandy zavartan lesütötte a szemét, és még jobban elpirult.  
- Hát… ami azt illeti… nem nevezném magunkat egy párnak. - szólt közbe esetlenül nevetgélve Urd. - Amennyiben a pár az egy kiegyensúlyozott kapcsolatban élő párost jelent. Gondolom erre céloztál. Rólunk még csak nem is tudnak. Kivéve persze téged… és Sigel-t. Valahogy meghallotta amikor… izé, tudod… Na mindegy, ez most nem is igazán lényeges. Mit is szeretnél mondani, Belldandy?  
- Hát, én eléggé zavarban vagyok… - jelentette ki a húga. - Nem tudom, hogy mondhatok-e ilyet, de… - Urd-nak hirtelen megjelent egy kidagadó ér a homlokán.  
- Na most már ki vele hugi… - mondta fenyegetően. - …ne csigázd a fantáziámat, mert a végén még…  
- Igen, Nee-san. - bólintott tisztelettudóan a húga. - Urd pedig némileg enyhített a szigorú tekintetén. - Ha megengeded én is mondanék egy rövidke történetet… - mikor megkapta a beleegyező bólintást, belekezdet. - Amikor a földön éltem, rengeteg szakácskönyvet olvastam. Ezekben finomabbnál finomabb ételek, és egészen különleges sütemények voltak. Nagyon sokat elkészítettem belőlük Keiichi-sannak. Az igazság az, hogy gyakran, amikor volt egy kis szabadidőm a Whirlwind-ben, titokban is olvasgattam ilyen recepteket. Nem szívesen beszélek erről… Mindig is el akartam mondani, Chihiro-sannak, de soha nem volt hozzá elég bátorságom. Képtelen voltam abbahagyni, ezért szörnyen szégyellem magam.  
- Nocsak, nocsak… - mondta Urd vigyorogva. Alig akarta elhinni, hogy a húgának is volt ilyen apró szenvedélye. Bár jellemzően Belldandy-s volt, hogy pont ˝receptolvasási függőség˝ alakuljon ki nála. Persze abban is biztos volt, hogy emellett maradéktalanul elvégezte a munkáját. És Keiichi elmondása alapján az a zsugori Chihiro még így is alulfizette őt. Urd maga is tanúja volt, hogy nem egyszer meglehetősen tisztességtelenül használja ki az alkalmazottja egyes előnyeit. - Azt hiszem ezért még nem kellene ennyit szenvedned…  
- Igen, igazad van. - bólintott Bell. - Bár nem egészen erről van szó. Nem volt szép tőlem, hogy titokban olvasgattam a recepteket, de rengeteget tanultam belőlük. Volt azonban egy sütemény, amit soha nem tudtam elkészíteni… - Amint ezt kimondta, Urd torkába ismét egy gombóc ugrott.  
- Csak nem azért… mert… akkor… - kezdte elvékonyodó hangon. - Mert akkor haltál meg?  
- Oh, tessék? - kérdezte Bell értetlenül. - Nem erről van szó. Csak valahogy mindig kiment a fejemből. - Urd hirtelen nagyon hülyén érezte magát. - Amikor meghaltam akkor épp egy nagyon ígéretes mártást szerettem volna kipróbálni. És ha jól emlékszem utána jött volna a…  
- Jó, jó… ne részletezd légyszi. - az idősebb Istennő köhintett egyet. Bell néha hátborzongató volt. - Na ez… tényleg nem jó. De még mindig nem értem mit szeretnél…  
- Ja igen. Tehát… nem tudtam egyszer sem elkészíteni a süteményt, pedig nagyon szerettem volna. Sajnos most sem tudok Keiichi-sannak néhány szeletet küldeni, mert tudod hogy az lehetetlen. Ezért szeretném kérni…  
- Igen…  
- Szeretném megkérni tőled, Urd, hogy… - Belldandy zavara a tetőpontjára hágott. - …hogy készítsd el te helyettem! - Urd meglepetten pislogott a kérés hallatán.  
- Hé… - szólalt meg némi hallgatás után. - Tudod hogy nem erősségem a sütögetés… És ha kérhetlek ne add elő ezt úgy mint egy hatalmas nagy szívességkérés.  
- Tudom, hogy nem szeretsz sütni, Nee-san. - mondta mosolyogva Belldandy. - De ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem is tudsz. Csak arra kérlek, hogy tégy egy próbát. Ha mindent elkövetsz, és hozzáadod azt a szeretetet amit Keiichi-san iránt érzel, akkor olyan finom süteményt fogsz sütni, amihez hasonlót még én sem tudok.  
Ezzel tudnék vitatkozni… - Urd megadóan felemelte a kezét. - De rendben. Csak mond el a receptet, és én megcsinálom. Úgy sem áll a sütés, és a gyógyszerkészítés túl messzire egymástól. Az utóbbiban kiváló vagyok, tehát a sütés is menni fog… És belesütök mindent, amire csak gondolsz. Legalábbis igyekszem…  
- Nagyszerű, Urd! Annyira hálás vagyok érte…  
- Ugyan, semmi szükség rá. Szívesen megcsinálom… - Egy pillanatig nyíltan egymás szemébe néztek, aztán az idősebb Istennő gonoszul elmosolyodott. - Legalább most Keiichi fog enni abból amit én csináltam. Csak merje azt mondani, hogy nem ízlik neki. Majd én gondoskodom róla, hogy mindet megegye…  
- …um… Nee-san… szerintem elég lesz, ha mindent úgy csinálsz ahogy a receptben van. - Bell próbálta leállítani az igencsak belelendült nővérét.  
- …de ha esetleg megpróbálna elmenekülni, akkor van néhány hatásos varázslatom amit még úgysem teszteltem. Biztos lehetsz benne, hogy K-boly mindet meg fogja enni… Sőt talán nem is kell ilyesmihez folyamodni. - Urd felemelte a mutatóujját. - Elég lesz neki megemlíteni, hogy tőled kaptam a receptet. Szerintem még repetázni is fog… - Belldandy szomorúan lehajtotta a fejét.  
- Urd… nem beszélhetsz Keiichi-sannak, vagy bárki másnak arról, hogy találkoztunk. Csak annyit engedtek meg, hogy veled találkozzam. Mindenre emlékeznie fogsz, de nem tudsz majd beszélni róla. Sa…  
- Ne tedd. - Urd nem hagyta neki befejezni. - Ne sajnáld. Valahol én is sejtettem, hogy ez lesz. Nem tudom kik határozzák meg ezeket a szabályokat, de meg kell hagyni elég szigorúak. Remélem egyszer találkozom velük… - Kissé heves mozdulatokkal vágott magának egy szelet pitét, majd a felét szinte azonnal a szájába tömte.  
- Mérges vagy Nee-san? - kérdezte Belldandy aggódva.  
- Hmm… - Urd egy pillanatra leállt a rágással, és közben mereven a húgát nézte. Azon töprengett, hogy ezt most komolyan kérdezte, vagy csak szórakozik vele. Bell szemeiből és arckifejezéséből soha nem lehetett kiolvasni egy szemernyi álnokságot sem. - Nem… - mondta végül vontatottan.  
- Tényleg? - Bell kíváncsian pislogott. Urd azon gondolkozott, hogy miért nem tud rá egyáltalán haragudni. Skuld-ot már rég agyoncsapta volna, ha ennyit firtat valamit amiről nem akar beszélni. Az nem volt magyarázat, miszerint azért ilyen engedékeny Belldandy-val, mert már meghalt. Amikor még élt, akkor is minden ugyan így volt.  
- Tényleg. - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Közben kihívóan nézett Bell-re. Úgy döntött, hogy ebben a témában igen is füllenthet a húgának.  
- Akkor jó. - fújta ki megkönnyebbülten a levegőt Belldandy. - Tudod senkinek nem tesz jót, ha túl sokat mérgeskedik. A legjobb ha kibeszéljük az érzelmeinket, különben nyomasztani fognak. Nem igaz?  
- De… - Urd-on egyáltalán nem látszott, hogy meggyőzték volna a szavai. - Majd egyszer talán én is így fogom gondolni… Mondjuk egymillió-hétszázhúszezer-kilencszázharmincegy év múlva.  
- Olyan sokára? Milyen kár… - Bell kedvesen elmosolyodott. - Talán ha megpróbálnád Keiichi-sannal…  
- Inkább mond el a receptet, mielőtt elfelejtjük. - Urd egyáltalán nem volt kíváncsi semmi olyasmire, hogy ˝talán majd Keiichi-sannal képes leszel őszintén az érzelmeidről beszélni˝. Vagy valami ilyesmi, amit épp Bell akart mondani. Épp ott kezdődött a baj, hogy manapság túl sok ilyen érzelgős, mindent kitáró beszélgetésben volt része, és többször már nem igen kért belőlük. Szeretett volna már valami olyan témát felhozni, amiben ő maga is igazán otthon érzi magát. És ehhez nem is kellett sokat tennie. Előtte azonban megvárta, amíg a húga elmondja neki a citromos pite receptjét. Néhány fogalommal nem volt tisztában, de jó alaposan megjegyezte őket. Ha felébred - én nem felejti el - akkor utánuk néz valamilyen szakácskönyvben. Talán arra is sikerül rátalálnia, amiből a húga eredetileg nézte a receptet. Mikor ezzel is megvoltak, végre teljes egészében övé volt a terep. Először elégedetten elmosolyodott, miközben a mit sem sejtő húgára pillantott. - Figyelj csak Belldandy… - kezdte alaposan megfontolva minden egyes szótagot. - Miért nem beszélünk még egy kicsit Keiichi-ről?  
- Részemről semmi akadálya, Nee-san! - mosolygott a húga, és még tényleg fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a nővére mire akar kilyukadni. - Mindig nagyon szívesen beszélgetek Keiichi-sanról… Még akkor is ha már soha nem láthatom.  
- Jó! - Urd elégedetten összedörzsölte a tenyerét az asztal felett. - Akkor figyelj… Mielőtt belekezdenénk szeretnék kérdezni valami. Te és K1… ugye nem jutottatok el addig hogy lefeküdjetek egymással?  
- Nee-san! - Belldandy elpirult, és sűrűn pislogni kezdett. Urd pont erre a reakcióra számított.  
- Nem kell előttem szégyenkezni. - Ügyelt arra is, hogy Bell ne tudja kikerülni a pillantását. - Az ilyesmi természetes egy szerelmes pár esetében, vagy nem? Nekem elmondhatod, hisz testvérek vagyunk.  
- I… igen tényleg természetes… - Belldandy elmélázva játszott a süteményes villájával. - Csak még soha nem beszélgettünk erről…  
- Ugyan már… - legyintett Urd. - Te is tudod, hogy mindig azon voltam, hogy összemelegedjetek. Egy kis hancúrozás biztos csak érdekesebbé tette volna a kapcsolatotokat. Skuld-ot is lett volna mivel szekálni… Nos végül is nem tudhatom, hogy ti titokban…  
- Semmi ilyen nem történt. - szakította félbe Bell, pedig Urd már igencsak belelendült. - Keiichi-sannal és velem… másként működött. Nem mondom, hogy nem akartuk eljutni valamikor addig, hogy a szerelmünket így is beteljesítsük… De még egyikünk sem állt rá készen. Egy férfi és egy nő közötti, szerelmen alapuló intim együttlétnél nincs szebb a világon. Csodálatos, hogy mind azt a szeretetet, amit egymás iránt éreznek, ilyen módon is kifejezik. Ez az örömszerzés legtisztább, legmagasabb formája. Minden tekintetben gyönyörű… ha egy pár mindkét tagja elérkezettnek látja rá az időt.  
- Ezt szépen megmondtad… - tapsolt játékosan Urd. Belldandy még mindig el volt pirulva, és csak a süteményes tányérját bámulta. - Persze nagyon is jól tudtam, hogy semmit sem csináltatok… - Urd előrehajolt, és suttogva megszólalt. - Szeretnéd, ha mesélnék arról, milyen szenvedélyes szerető a mi Keiichi-nk? Van pár izgalmas történetem, szigorúan csak felnőtteknek. - Urd nem akart gonoszkodni, hogy azzal cukkolja Belldandy-t amiben már soha nem lehet része. De mindig is tudta a húgáról, hogy egy igazi nő. És mint ilyen, - akármennyire nem hinné senki az ártatlan pofikájára nézve - kíváncsi ezekre a dolgokra. A számítása bejött, amikor Bell alig észrevehetően bólintott. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott, hogy eddig még egyszer sem beszélgettek úgy igazán a fiúkról. Épp itt volt az ideje elkezdeni… - Oké, ahogy óhajtod. Ismét felteszek egy kérdést. Tudod mi Keiichi legérzékenyebb testrésze. - Belldandy egy pillanatra felnézett, majd egészen a fülcimpájáig elvörösödött. - Rossz kislány! - csettintett Urd. - Én a hátára gondoltam. És a fülcimpája is, de a háta sokkal jobban. Imádja, ha simogatom neki, de elég csak egy kicsit máshogy hozzáérni, és akkor máris a földön fetreng. Miért Belldandy…. Te mire gondoltál.  
- Én… hát… szóval… - Urd nevetése elnyomta a zavarodott hebegését.  
- Nem is olyan ártatlan… - dörzsölte meg az állát elgondolkodva. - Így nem kell majd visszafognom magam a kényes részleteknél. Tehát jól figyelj, húgocskám… Amikor például először szeretkeztünk… - Urd elképesztő részletességgel mesélt a folyamatosan piruló Belldandy-nak a Keiichi-vel együtt töltött éjszakáiról. Aztán a vége felé Bell kezdett hozzászokni a sikamlós témához, és egyre többször szólt közbe. Mire kifogyott a mondanivalóból, már tényleg olyanok voltak, mint két testvér akik vihorászva beszélgetnek a legkényesebb dolgokról. Belldandy feltűnően sokszor pirult el, de ennek ellenére néha meglepő kérdésekkel ált elő. Urd úgy ítélte meg, hogy határozottan fejlődőképes. A végére talán már ő is épp annyira ismerte K1 viselkedését a szeretkezés közben, mint a nővére, aki emiatt kicsit úgy érezte, hogy valamelyest törlesztett neki azért, amiért ˝elárulta˝ őt. Még akkor is, ha Bell elmondta neki, hogy ezt nem tekinti árulásnak. Az összes pite, és a tea is elfogyott de már nem volt rá szükség. Urd-on furcsa fáradtságérzet futott át. Ásított egy nagyot, amire Belldandy rögtön felfigyelt.  
- Ne haragudj, Bell.. - mondta az Istennő, miközben kitörölt néhány ásítás okozta könnycseppet a szeméből.  
- Urd, ez azt jelenti, hogy hamarosan fel fogsz ébredni. - közölte Belldandy erőltetett vidámsággal.  
- Ilyen hamar? Ugyan… csak összekapom magam és… - ismét ásított egy nagyot. - A fenébe de álmos lettem hirtelen.  
- Ezt nem kerülheted el, Nee-san. Hiába próbálsz ébren maradni, nemsokára elalszol, utána pedig a valóságban fogsz felébredni. Nem tarthat örökké ez a beszélgetés.  
- De… de még annyi mindet kellett volna megbeszélni. - Urd szeme majdnem leragadt, miközben kétségbeesetten az asztalra csapott. - Most semmi nem jut az eszembe, de biztos ki tudtam volna találni valamit…  
- Urd, ne küzdj ellene, mert az nagyon veszélyes. - figyelmeztette a húga aggódva. - Ahol most vagyunk, az nem az élők birodalma. Ha túl erősen itt akarsz maradni, akkor…  
- Én is meghalok. - fejezte be Urd mélységes nyugalommal. - Nem valami bíztató kilátások. Úgy tűnik itt a búcsú ideje… - lassan felállt é, és minden erejét összeszedve kihúzta magát. Megvárta amíg a húga is így tesz, majd szorosan megölelték egymást. - Most már sírhatunk? - kérdezte viccelődve.  
- Azt hiszem igen. - érkezett a válasz, amiből hallani lehetett, hogy Bell már el is kezdte. - Köszönöm, Nee-san, hogy vigyázol az én Keiichi-sanomra… Nem. Most már a te Keiichi-sanodra. Sokkal boldogabb leszek most, hogy tudom, minden rendben van.  
- Nem kell megköszönnöd. - Urd álla végigdörzsölte Belldandy vállát, miközben megcsóválta a fejét. - Én csak annyit tettem, hogy ott maradtam a Földön, mert nem akarok unatkozni az Yggdrasil-ban.  
- Tényleg? - ezúttal Belldandy hangjából ki lehetet érezni, hogy átlát a nővére füllentésén.  
- A fene vinné el, már megint lebuktam. Ha ez így megy tovább, már hazudni sem fogok tudni normálisan… - hatalmasat ásított. - De minek is magyarázkodok. - Valamiért most egyáltalán nem tudott sírni. Nagyon közel állt hozzá, de a könnyei nem akartak előbújni. - Azt hiszem, hugi, bármelyik pillanatban elaludhatok. Jobb ha most köszönök el. Vigyázz magadra… már ha mondhatok ebben a helyzetben ilyen közhelyes marhaságot.  
- Te is vigyázz magadra, Nee-san… - Belldandy minden erejével magához szorította Urd-ot, aki szintén fokozta az ölelést. - …és vigyázz Keiichi-sanra, Skuld-ra, Peorth-ra, Chihiro-sanra…  
- De ha mindenkire én vigyázok, akkor rám ki fog? - próbált tréfálkozni az idősebb nővér, de nem sikerült olyan könnyedre, mint ahogy szerette volna. Belldandy halkan felnevetett.  
- Azt hiszem, ezt mindketten tudjuk, Urd. - felelte sokat sejtetően. - A létező legerőteljesebb oltalommal, a szeretettel… Amiből rengeteg erőt meríthetsz, csak el kell fogadnod. A viszonzása pedig már igazán könnyű. Oh, de hisz ezzel már te is tisztában vagy, igaz?  
- Ígérem, hogy megmentünk, Bell. Bármibe is kerüljön, nem hagyjuk, hogy ez legyen a sorsod.  
- Köszönöm, Nee-san. Sok szerencsét… - Érezte, hogy az Istennő teste elernyed a karjaiban. A testvére álla a vállára nehezedett. Csupán egy pillanatig tartott, aztán Urd körül hófehér ragyogás jelent meg, ezzel egy időben pedig teljesen eltűnt az istennő súlya. Mintha anyagtalanná változott volna, és bár ezen a helyen gyakorlatilag soha sem volt jelen anyagi formájában, mégis ez illett rá a legjobban. Nem engedte el, még akkor sem, amikor már teljes egészében fénnyé változott. Tudta, hogy Urd lelkének az utazása most megkezdődött a valódi világ felé. Néhány pillanat elteltével a fényesség szertefoszlott, Belldandy pedig lassan leengedte a kezét. Nem volt kedve megmozdulni. Némán állt, és várt egy kicsit. Azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak elmehetett volna a nővérével. Most jött rá, hogy első osztályú Istennő létére hazudott magának. Még mindig nem tudta teljesen elfogadni a halálát. Szeretett volna visszamenni a valódi világba, és így Keiichi-nek és Urd-nak nem kellett volna ilyen veszélyes feladatot vállalni azért, hogy megmentsék. Léptek zaja hallatszott a folyosó felől, amerről a nővére is érkezett. Gyorsan letörölte a kézfejével a könnyeit.  
- Már elment a nővéred, ugye? - kérdezte egy mély, kellemesen lágy női hang. Tulajdonképpen Inkább kijelentés volt, mint kérdés.  
- Igen. - válaszolta egy kisebb szünet után. - De nagyon jót beszélgettünk.  
- Nos… ami elhangzott köztetek, az egyedül csak rád és Urd-ra tartozik. - felelte a hang könnyedén. - Azonban… biztos jó ötlet volt ez a találkozó? Talán mindkettőtöknek jobb lett volna, ha nem kerül rá sor… Érzelmileg mindenképp.  
- Talán igen… - Belldandy elgondolkozva nézte az egyik érett citromot. - De én ne hiszem. Nagyon jó érzés tudni, hogy… - egy pillanatig habozott. - …minden rendben van.  
- Értem. De azt még mindig nem tudom, hogy sikerülhetett egy másod osztályú Istennőnek elérni ezt a helyet. Erre elméletileg senki nem képes.  
- Igaz, hogy Urd csak másod osztályú… De mindig is sokkal több ereje volt, mint nekem. - Bell ajkai elérzékenyült mosolyra húzódtak. - És ez most különösen igaz.  
- Néha fura dolgokat beszélsz… - állapította meg a hang bizonytalanul. - Mindegy, szerintem ez egy egyedi eset marad. Szerencsére. Urd részéről, még ha öntudatlanul is csinálta, nagyon merész húzás volt, hogy idejött. Elég nehéz volt rávenni őket, hogy engedélyezzék a találkozót.  
- Ajaj… komolyan? - Belldandy aggódó tekintettel megérintette az ajkait. - Én azt hitem, hogy ennek a helynek te vagy az úrnője…  
- Na igen. - halk sóhaj hallatszott. - Mostanában feltűnően sokat aggályoskodnak. Talán a sarkamra kellene állnom, nem gondolod?  
- Fogadni mernék, hogy csak jót akarnak neked. - Bell óvatosan leszakította a kiszemelt citromot. - Megpróbálnak minél több terhet levenni a vállaidról. A legjobb tanácsadók azzal segítenek a legtöbbet, ha ellentmondanak.  
- Már megint igazad van. De ez akkor sem tetszik nekem. Talán… meg kell egy kicsit büntetnem őket…  
- Nem hiszem, hogy erre szükség lenne. - Belldandy feszülten rakosgatta egyik kezéből a másikba a citromot.  
- Majd még meggondolom. Egyébként sem tehettek… tehettünk volna semmit. Ezt a találkozót képtelenség volt megakadályozni. Megnehezíthettük volna a dolgotokat, de az nem lett volna jó semmire. Én legalábbis nem látom értelmét. De ki tudja, talán kezdek érzelgős lenni, ahogy öregszem… - Belldandy meghajlása szakította félbe.  
- Köszönöm szépen… - mondta az istennő hálásan. - Köszönöm, hogy segítettél nekünk, Hel-sama.  
- Uh… nincs mit… Bár nem emlékszem, hogy segítettem volna nektek. Csak a lehető legkevesebb bonyodalmat akartam. Úgy tűnik sikerült elérnem a célom, tehát nem tartozol köszönettel.  
- Én nem így látom. - Belldandy elmosolyodott. - De ugye nem is ez a fontos… - hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. - Tényleg… meghívhatlak egy finom citromos pitére?  
- Hm… Miért is ne? - kérdezte a hang. - Elfogadom.  
- Akkor… - Belldandy váratlanul Hel felé dobta a citromot, aki könnyedén elkapta. - ..segíts elkészíteni.  
- Igyekszem, bár a konyhai munka nem az erősségem. Csak mond el, hogy mit csináljak.  
- Először is… - Bell a falba épített konyhaszekrényre mutatott. Reszeld le néhány citrom héját. De csak óvatosan, meg ne sértsd az ujjad.  
- Vettem. - érkezett a kötelességtudó válasz. - Tudod… imádok reszelni. - A hangja egy pillanatra sötét, már-már kegyetlen színt vett fel, miközben nekilátott elvégezni a kapott feladatot. - Mégis mennyire gondoltál.  
- Négy vagy öt nagyobb elég lesz. - mondta Belldandy, majd amikor meglátta hogy Hél éppen leszakítaná az egyik gyümölcsöt, gyorsan közbeszólt. - Az még nem jó… A mellette lévőt. Igen, az remek lesz.  
- Belldandy… - néhány pillanatnyi csend után, ami alatt csak a reszelő hangja hallatszott, különösen komolynak tűnt a mély tónusú hang. - Elhangzott valami köztetek, amiről ha tudomást szereznék megbánnám, hogy engedélyeztem a találkozót?  
- Bár már nem kötnek az első osztályú Istennők szabályai,… - kezdte álmodozó hangon Belldandy. - …én akkor sem fogok hazudni. A válaszom igen. De azt nem mondhatom el, hogy mi.  
- Sejtettem… - Hél gondterhelten megvizsgálta a lereszelt citromhéjat. - Nem baj, ha egy kicsi került bele a gyümölcshúsból is?  
- Egyáltalán nem. - Bell elmosolyodott. - Köszönöm…  
- Már megint nincs mit. De… a pite nagyobb része az enyém.  
- Megegyeztünk! - Belldandy boldogan készítette tovább a süteményt. Közben megingathatatlanul bízott abban, hogy minden a lehető legjobban fog alakulni.

Urd hirtelen ébredt fel. Érezte, hogy ezúttal a valóságban van, és a szobájában a matracán fekszik, azon a helyen ahol elaludt. A szemeit azonban nem nyitotta ki, legalábbis egyelőre. Lassú mozgással a hátára fordult, és miután tapogatózva megtalálta a takaró sarkát, nyakig magára húzta. Túlságosan morcosnak érezte magát ahhoz, hogy felébredjen. Legszívesebben egész nap így maradt volna, hogy tovább aludjon. Azonban érezte, hogy képtelen lesz még egyszer álomba merülnie. Túlságosan is felfrissültnek érezte magát a Belldandy-nál tett látogatás után. Nem tudta, hogy mennyi ideig aludt, de ezzel egyelőre nem akart foglalkozni. Volt néhány olyan dolog, ami sokkal fontosabb volt ennél. Például többször is átrágta magát azon, amit Belldandy kért tőle. Valahogy tudtára kellett volna adnia Keiichi-nek, hogy mi történt, de sejtette hogy védelmi varázslat ebben úgy is megakadályozná. Ott volt a citromos pite receptje is… a sütés valamiért mindig távol állt tőle.  
Még azt sem tudta, hogyan kezdjen hozzá egy beszélgetéshez, amiben felajánlja Keiichi-nek, éljenek egymással békében, és ne vágjanak bele Belldandy megmentésébe. A húga erre is megkérte, és valamennyi közül ez volt a legfontosabb, hiszen életek, és sorsok múltak rajta. Viszont azzal sem volt tisztában, hogy ő maga mit akar. Talán képes lett volna a fiúval élni, mint egy boldog pár, de Bell halálát egyikük sem tudta volna feldolgozni. Végül az egyetlen lehetséges megoldást választotta. Elhalasztotta egy alkalmas pillanatra a kérdést. Hogy az ilyesmire melyik pillanat volt ˝alkalmas˝ arról fogalma sem volt, de remélte hogy ha eljön, akkor észreveszi. A pitét pedig… minél gyorsabban le akarta tudni. Úgy gondolta, hogy amint meglesz a szakácskönyv, és alaposan áttanulmányozta, hozzáfog. Bár ezt nem ismerte volna be, szándékában állt a lehető legfinomabbra készíteni. De azzal is megelégedett volna, ha csak fele olyan kellemes lesz az íze, mint amilyen a Belldandy-énak volt. Szinte még most is érezte a szájában a krém és a tészta ízét. De az álom véget ért, és közben az is kiderült, hogy soha többé nem láthatja a húgát. Ha csak nem tesz érte valamit, és ez csak egy módon volt lehetséges. Folytatniuk kell az eredeti tervek szerint, méghozzá megkettőzött erőfeszítéssel. Sokáig azt hitte, hogy egy év bőven elég lesz a felkészülésre. Ebből már csak tizenegy hónap maradt hátra, ami alatt még rengeteg dolguk volt. Felemelhette volna a felkészülési időt két, három vagy esetleg több évre. Sajnos kétséges volt, hogy akármilyen hosszú idő is elég lenne. Ez még akkor is képtelenség lett volna, ha száz év áll rendelkezésükre. Ha majd eljön a cselekvés ideje, minden azon fog múlni, hogy mekkora szerencséjük lesz. Ez egészen elkeserítő volt, de Urd soha nem tudott igazán törődni az esélyekkel. Valami akkor volt teljesen esélytelen, ha egyáltalán meg sem próbálják. Nem volt túl sok veszteni valójuk, legfeljebb az életük… És ha nem járnak sikerrel akkor nagyon sok más dolog is. Megpróbálta elképzelni milyen lenne az, ha csak az egyikük érné el a célt… Ha Keiichi lenne az, vajon képes lenne megmenteni egyedül is Belldandy-t? Vagy ha a fiú halna meg, akkor ő hogy reagálna erre? Egyik lehetőség sem volt túl csábító, de ugyan úgy benne volt a pakliban, mint az hogy mindketten odavesznek. Egyetlen lehetőség volt arra, hogy ennek az esélyét minél jobban lecsökkentse, és ennek értelmében nem alhatott át egy egész napot. A szemhéja hirtelen felpattant és a tekintete tisztán fókuszált a mennyezetre. Nem volt benne egy szemernyi félelem vagy bizonytalanság se. Csak is színtiszta eltökéltség. Egy könnyed mozdulattal ledobta magáról a takarót, és felült a matracon.  
- Rendben van… - mondta eltökélten. - Minden a legnagyobb rendben… És most pedig… - Egy hangos kiáltás szakította félbe, ami Keiichi szobája felől érkezett, és kétségtelenül a fiútól származott. Az Istennő önkéntelenül elnevette magát, mert biztos volt benne, hogy valami egészen vicces történhetett. A faliórára nézett, és megállapította, hogy körülbelül öt órát aludhatott. Ennyinek Keiichi számára is elégnek kellett lennie. Izgatottan felpattant, és átrohant a fiú szobájába. - Jó reggelt, K1! Jól aludtál… - köszöntötte vidáman a fiút az ajtó elé érve, de elharapta a kérdés végét, amikor benyitott. Keiichi ott ült a matracán, és mindkét kezével a fejét fogta. A tekintete teljesen üres volt, és csak abból látszott hogy még életben van, hogy a mellkasa teljes sebességgel emelkedett és süllyedt. A levegő halk sivítást hallatott, ahogy be- és kiáramlott a tüdejéből. - Te meg mit csinálsz? - kérdezte végül Urd, de csak nehezen tudta megállni nevetés nélkül. Keiichi nem válaszolt, csak lassan megcsóválta a fejét. Az addig sápatag arca hirtelen egészen elvörösödött. Néhány másodper után mégis csak kinyitotta a száját, de csak némán tátogott. - Ne mond, hogy megnémultál, és a fejedhez nőtt e kezed…. - Az Istennő már azon a szinten járt, ami nem állt messze attól, hogy a földön fetrengve betegre nevesse magát. Kétségtelen, hogy a fiú reakcióját az ő speciális triplaiksz tapasza váltotta ki.  
- Mi… -- nyögte ki végül K1 rekedten. - Mit álmodtam?  
- Ezt csak te tudhatod. - közölte Urd két nevetési roham közben. - De kíváncsivá tettél, úgyhogy mesélhetnél…  
- Én… ez nem lehet! - Keiichi hangja rémült kiáltásba csapott át. - É… én nem vagyok ilyen perverz.  
- Ez egyre jobban hangzik. Most már ne csigázz tovább, kölyök. Tessék mindent elmondani. - Keiichi ekkor nagy nehézségek árán lassan lefejtette a kezét a fejéről, majd gyanakodva Urd-ra nézett.  
- H… hé, Urd… - szólalt meg bizonytalanul. - Te… te csináltál velem valamit?  
- Még hogy én? - kérdezte az Istennő ártatlanságot színlelve. - Csak nem rám akarod kenni a perverzióidat? Figyu, K1. Jobb ha az ilyesmit kibeszéled. Ha magadba fojtod… ki tudja? Még a végén valami komplexusod lesz.  
- Én… nem tudom… Nem! Az kizárt! - Keiichi lassan kezdte visszanyerni az eredeti színét. - Én ilyesmit soha nem tennék… Biztos te csináltál valamit ne is tagadd, Urd! - vádlóan az Istennőre mutatott.  
- Ezt most vegyem gyanúsítgatásnak?! - kérdezte fenyegetően a vádlott. - Morisato Keiichi, neked fogalmad sincs kivel beszélsz. Az én szereim csak az elfojtott vágyakat hozzák a felszínre… hoppá…!  
- Aha… Sejtettem, hogy te voltál. - K1 összehúzott szemöldökkel meredt rá. - Mi jelent ez az ˝elfojtott vágyak˝ izé? Csak nem akarod mondani hogy én… izé… olyasmiket akarok csinálni…  
- Amíg nem tudom, hogy miről van szó, addig ötletem sincs. De ha…  
- Felejtsd el! - Keiichi megmakacsolva összefonta maga előtt a karjait.  
- Nekem így is jó… - Urd már az elejétől biztos volt benne, hogy semmit nem fog mondani. - Úgy is kiderítem.  
- Abból nem eszel… - Keiichi nyomatékosan is el akarta magyarázni az Istennőnek, hogy soha többé ne adjon be neki semmit a beleegyezése nélkül. De egyszerűen nem jutott szóhoz, mert Urd lassú léptekkel elindult felé. Amikor odaért leült mellé, pontosan úgy, hogy szembe legyenek egymással. A bal kezével megragadta K1 jobb vállát. - Urd… - meg akarta kérdezni, hogy mit csinál de egyszerűen nem volt rá lehetősége a csók miatt, ami olyan intenzív volt, amihez hasonlóban még soha nem volt része. Az addigi együttlétük során jó néhány csókot váltottak, de ez valamennyit felül múlta. Mikor az ajkaik szétváltak kétségbeesetten kapkodott némi levegő után.  
- Hm… Akarsz valamit? - kérdezte az Istennő, és ragyogó szemekkel.  
- E… ezt most miért kaptam? - K1 végül csak ennyit tudott kinyögni, de azonnal meg is bánta. - Nem mintha panaszkodnék, vagy ilyesmi.  
- Akkor jó. Örülök, hogy tetszett… - Urd lassan felállt, Keiichi pedig csak ekkor vette észre, hogy csupán egy igen rövid, selyem alvó alkalmatosság van rajta, és nyelt egy nagyot. - Ha jó fiú leszel, még kaphatsz többet is. De előtte van még egy kis dolgunk, ugye tudod?  
- Aha… - A fiú bambán bólintott. - Elég sokáig aludtunk… egy csomó időt elvesztegettem. Mindjárt összekapom magam, és mehetünk is… Igaz, hogy ez most egy „szabadnap", de úgy is csak unatkoznék. Túlságosan is hozzászoktam a mozgáshoz, hogy nyugodtan egyhelyben tudjak ülni.  
- Keiichi! - Urd az ajtóból visszafordult, és felemelte a mutatóujját. - Csak nyugi. Előbb egyél valamit, az edzés utána is ráér. - Keiichi megkönnyebbülten kifújta a levegőt. A gyomra már meglehetősen üres volt, és ráfért némi táplálék. - De azért ne tartson sokáig… - Hallatszott a folyosóról a figyelmeztetés. Lassan feltápászkodott, és úgy döntött először a fürdőszoba felé veszi az irány. A csók, amit alig egy perce kapott még mindig a hatalmában tartotta. Ekkor ugrott be az álmának egy részlete, és rémülten az ajkába harapott. Biztos volt benne hogy ezek a képek még egy jó ideig ˝kísérteni˝ fogják. Ha Urd tudta volna… Még csak azt sem tudta rájuk mondani, hogy kellemetlenek voltak. Éppen ez volt a legijesztőbb.

Délután négy óra körül már ismét kellően éhes volt ahhoz, hogy a gyomra többször is megkorduljon miközben próbálta elkapni Urd-ot. Ezúttal, Rind módszeréhez hasonlóan, a templom mögötti erdőben tartották az edzést. Ez teljesen más volt mint a meditációs csarnokban. Igaz, hogy nem volt sötét és zaj, ami két érzékszerv használatát teljesen ellehetetlenítette, de sokkal többet kellett a nagy területeken mozogni. Keiichi teste pedig még egyáltalán nem volt hozzászokva azokhoz a mozdulatokhoz, amiket a hipnózisban olyan könnyedén megvalósított. Urd ezúttal - hogy összekösse a reggel kimaradt futást az edzés többi részével - úgy döntött, hogy folyamatos rohanás közben kell minden gyakorlatot végrehajtaniuk. Pontosabban ő volt a menekülő, és Keiichi-nek el kellett kapnia, hogy aztán újra és újra megvívhassanak. Ennek az lett az eredménye - természetesen - hogy az Istennő jó alaposan lehagyta a fiút, majd bevárta, és néhány pillanat alatt legyőzte, majd ismét ˝menekült˝. A közbeeső időt kihasználta arra, hogy a maga módján ő is gyakoroljon. Ha pedig már éppen varázsolgatott, akkor nem volt ellenére, hogy Keiichi-nek egy ki extra meglepetést okozzon vele…  
K1 kimerülten támaszkodott a katanájára. Már hozzá volt szokva ahhoz, hogy kifáradjon. Legalábbis mindig ezt hitte. Az igazán kiábrándító az volt, hogy tizedannyira nem erőltette meg magát, mint a hipnózisban. Ott három hétnyi kemény edzéssel jutott el ara a bizonyos szintre, amit most is nagyon szeretett volna produkálni. Nagy valószínűséggel itt sokkal tovább fog tartani, mivel a munka miatt nem edzhet egész nap. De még így is észrevehető volt a változás. A Rind-től tanultak, amit magában meglehetősen fantáziátlanul csak ˝hatékonyabb mozgásnak˝ nevezett tökéletesen alkalmazhatóak voltak. Nem voltak olyan hatékonyabb, és néha kissé rosszul sikerültek, de teljesítménye így is sokat javult. Mikor úgy érezte, hogy megint képes futni elindult, hogy ezúttal tényleg elkapja Urd-ot, ne pedig az legyen, hogy ő várjon rá. Teljes sebességgel rohant, a fákat kerülgetve és közben - még mindig - azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon miért volt Urd reggeli csókja annyira más. Eddig sem jutott semmiféle eredményre, és most sem találta mag a megoldást. Mintha valamivel felszabadultabb lett volna, mint azelőtt, de ennél azért többről volt szó. Gondolta, hogy rákérdez, de úgy is tudta mi lett volna az istennő válasza. ˝Elmondom, ha te is elmeséled az álmodat…˝ Bár kíváncsi volt, úgy érezte képtelen beszélni azokról az álmokról. Pedig mindegyikre emlékezett, ami nyílván Urd szerének egyik különleges hatása volt, hiszen a legtöbb álmot ébredés után elfelejtette. Urd gyógyszereivel nem ártott vigyázni, de már régen is rájött, hogy gyakorlatilag esélye sincs kivédeni, ha az istennő valamit be akar neki adni. Nem mintha panaszkodni akart volna, mert nem is olyan rég valószínűleg épp ezeknek a gyógyszerkészítmények mentették meg az életét. De ennek ellenére Urd már nagyon sok alkalommal átverte, és úgy juttatott be egy-egy fura alakú tablettát a szervezetébe, hogy csak akkor vette észre amikor késő volt. A kedvenc módszere az volt, hogy elterelte a figyelmét, majd messziről egy jól irányzott mozdulattal a szájába pöckölte. Még egyszer sem tudta kivédeni, amikor ehhez a cselhez folyamodott. De hajnalban semmi ilyesmire nem emlékezett. Zavartan megvakarta a tarkóját. Még csak nem is csókolóztak, tehát így sem kaphatott egy adagot az Istennő varázsszeréből. Néha mindennél jobban szeretet volna belelátni abba a konok fejébe, hogy kiderítse mi folyik benne. Régebben meg volt róla győződve arról, hogy mindent csak azért csinál, hogy ne unatkozzon. Illetve azért, mert szerette ha a dolgok asz ő elképzelései szerint alakultak, és mert erőszakos, önző, önimádó volt… Ez persze teljes mértékben illett Urd-ra, de emellett sokkal összetettebb, szerethetőbb személyiség volt. Erre a sok-sok apró szilánkból mindig is lehetett gyanakodni, de az utóbbi időben egyre jobban beigazolódott. Persze azért néha jól jött Urd kiszámíthatatlansága, például annál a bizonyos reggeli incidensnél sem gondolta volna, hogy olyasmit akar tenni. Ilyen meglepetéseket máskor is szívesen fogadott. Csak hát most semmi esély nem volt arra, hogy Urd kedvesebb énjével találkozzon, mert az Istennő kijelentette, hogy addig enni sem mehet, amíg valami érdemlegeset fel nem mutat. Nos eddig még csak meg sem tudta szorongatni, annyira sem mint a meditációs csarnokban egy-egy jobb pillanatában. Feszülten fürkészte az erdőt, mert nem akart elrohanni a ˝prédája˝ mellett. Már volt rá példa egyszer, hogy Urd hagyta, hogy elfusson előtte, majd hátulról csúnyán elkapta. És hová máshová kaphatta volna a megszégyenítő csapást, mint a fenekére… A kard lapjával, de a fájdalom így is erős volt. Majd biztos meglátszik a nyoma, de az Urd-tól kapott krémek mindig segítettek. Bizonyos mértékben viccesnek találta, hogy az Istennők, akik harcolni tanították a küzdelmek után mindig össze is foltozták. Ha nem így lett volna, mostanra már nem lenne egyetlen épp bordája sem, a testét pedig zúzódásokkal lenne tele. Késztetést érzett, hogy elkiáltsa Urd nevét, de ahogy nem működött az ilyesmi az elsötétített meditációs csarnokban, úgy itt sem. Az Istennő túl rafinált volt ehhez. Egy tompa puffanást hallott a bal oldaláról. Nem akart meggondolatlan lenni, ezért csak óvatosan szándékozott megvizsgálni a jelenséget. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy nem Urd-tól származott a hang. Az Istennő hangtalanul közlekedett az erdőben, és talán csak akkor tudott volna ilyen lármát kelteni, ha akar.  
Amikor aztán meglátta a zaj forrását azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak az Istennő lett volna. A valami hatalmasra nőtt, és olyan robosztus volt, mint egy hegy. Valójában számtalan vastagabb-vékonyabb fatörzs összekapcsolódásából állt, amelyek az emberi csontvázhoz hasonló módon, ám annak szimmetriáját teljesen mellőzve rendeződtek el. Kétségtelen volt, hogy ki készítette a ˝lényt˝ és az is, hogy mi volt vele a célja. A fatörzs-szörny mellkasát képező fán ugyanis egy ezüstös szélű felirat díszelgett. ˝Győzd le, és jutalmat kapsz!˝ Keiichi egy pillanatig bámulta a közelgő szörnyeteget, aminek testéről legalább harminc két-három méter hosszú faág szakadt le, és kardokként kezdett el körözni körülötte. Egy pillanatig az esélyeit firtatta, aztán futásnak eredt.  
- Urd!!! - kiabálta dühösen. - Ezért még számolunk… te… te… Urd!!! Gyere ide és tüntesd el… Hallod?!?!?!

- Aú, aú aú! - Keiichi ökölbe szorított kézzel tűrte Urd kezelését. Az összecsapást a szörnnyel nem úszta meg karcolás nélkül. - Ez fáj! Vigyázz már egy kicsit jobban…  
- Ne kiabálja, mert a végén valamit rosszul csinálok. - Feddte meg az Istennő széles mosollyal. - Akkor aztán tényleg fájni fog. Egyébként ha nem vetted volna észre épp a csontjaidat rakom helyre. Ha nem kaptál volna abból az érzéstelenítőből, akkor most félájult lennél a fájdalomtól.  
- Bwah… és ennek most örülnöm kellene? - kérdezte K1 dühösen. - Az a valami eltörte a lábamat… És ez nem mellékes. Hogy fogok holnap dolgozni menni, sántikálva?  
- Ne becsülj le, Keiichi. Tíz perc, és nyoma sem lesz a törésnek. Eltüntetem úgy, hogy még egy szakértő sem fogja tudni megállapítani, hogy valaha is eltört a lábad. Még akkor sem, ha van róla egy röntgenfelvétele.  
- Ez remek… tehát ezentúl számíthatok a törésekre is az edzés során. - K1 fújt egyet. - De most már tényleg nem fáj…  
- Na látod, mondtam én… és már a csont is a helyére került. - Urd felemelte a magasba az egyik kezét, és az ujjait egymáshoz nagyon közel tartotta. A másik kezét a fiú felé nyújtotta.  
- Mit csináljak? - kérdezte Keiichi egy kissé megszeppenve.  
- Fogd meg, te mafla! - csattant fel Urd. - Elképzelhető, hogy ez egy kicsit jobban fog fájni.  
- Ó… remek… - sóhajtott Keiichi, de gyorsan megszorította az Istennő kezét. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy felkészült arra ami történni fog, de bólintott. - Csináld csak…  
- Jól van, akkor elszámolok háromig… - Az Istennő hangja megnyugtató volt. - Egy… Kettő… - Keiichi minden izmát megfeszítette. Azt hitte, hogy Urd a klasszikus trükköt alkalmazza. - Három!!! - A széttárt ujjak között elektromos áram villant, majd az Istennő keze egy kobrát meghazudtoló sebességgel csapott le. Nem ért hozzá a lábához, de Keiichi-nek olyan érzése támadt, mintha megrázta volna az áram. Összerándult, és a keze rászorult Urd-éra. Hallotta a saját fájdalomkiáltását, aztán minden olyan hirtelen véget ért, mint ahogy elkezdődött. A fájdalom megszűnt, mintha egyszerűen kikapcsolták volna.  
- Hű… - mondta lelkesen.  
- Kész is vagy. - Mosolyodott el Urd. - Most már akár táncolhatsz is… ja persze, nem tudsz. Na mindegy… És nem mond, hogy ezt nevezed szorításnak. Semmit sem éreztem.  
- Kösz, hogy kigúnyolsz miután meggyógyítasz… - K1 lassan felállt, és meglepődve vette tudomásul, hogy a lába valóban olyan mint régen. Arra számított hogy egy kicsit még fog sántítani, vagy legalább fájni fog a törés helye. De semmi… Mintha soha nem is lett volna kilencven fokban kifordulva a jobb lába. Óvatosan ugrálni kezdett rajta, majd hálásan Urd-ra nézett. - Működik!  
- Naná, hogy működik! - csettintett az Istennő. - Csak összeforrasztottam a csontjaidat, aztán regeneráltam a csontvelőt. Gyerekjáték. - Intett Keiichi-nek, hogy üljön le. - Lássuk a többi sebedet is ..  
- Ja igen, azokról teljesen meg is feledkeztem… - K1 leült a fa tövébe, és hagyta hogy Urd a többi apróbb sérülését is ellássa. Pedig volt olyan is köztük ami rendesen fáj. Megtapogatta az oldalát, ahol a szörnyeteg egyik ˝kardja˝ egy rosszul időzített vágás után eltalálta. Ha igazi fegyver lett volna, alighanem nem a lábtörés lett volna a legnagyobb problémájuk. Az Istennő módszeresen eltűntette az összes sérülést, volt amelyikhez az erejét használta, volt olyan amihez valamiféle különös szagú krémet. A bal szeme alatti lilás zúzódást is eltűntette, így K1 végre teljesen ki tudta nyitni azt is. Már csak egy hosszú vágás volt, ami a bal arcától az állcsúcsáig húzódott, és akkor szerezte, amikor a fából készült szörny feltörölte vele a talajt.  
- Hm… - Urd elgondolkodva nézte a sebet.  
- Mi van? - kérdezte Keiichi. - Miért nézel így? Ennyire súlyos… Ne mond, hogy nem tudod meggyógyítani.  
- Igen, sejtettem. - folytatta az Istennő figyelmen kívül hagyva a kirohanását. - A szokásosnál is lököttebb vagy.  
- Már megint miért? - K1 durcás képet vágott. - Még mindig úgy nézel, tudod?  
- Azon töprengek… - kezdte vontatottan Urd, - …hogy milyen módszert alkalmazzak az utolsó sebeden. Talán megpróbálhatnánk a speciális gyógymóddal.  
- Speciális… módszer…? - tagolta a fiú bizonytalanul. - Az fáj?  
- Nem tudom garantálni, hogy ne fájjon, de majd óvatos leszek… - az Istennő lassan odahajolt hozzá. - Ne csukd be a szemed…  
- A speciális módszer nem a…- kérdezte Keiichi fülig vörösödve amikor végre rájött, hogy az Istennő mire célzott az elsőre ijesztőnek tűnő névvel.  
- Beszélni nem lehet… - suttogta Urd, aztán elkezdődött a kezelés. Nem tartott sokáig, mire az egész seb eltűnt, de még ezután sem fejeződött be. Persze Keiichi egyáltalán nem bánta a plusz törődést. Végül kissé idegesen elnevette magát, amikor az Istennő szorosan hozzásimult.  
- Izé… még nappal van. - nyögte idétlen grimasz kíséretében. - Mi van, ha valaki meglát?  
- Engem nem zavar. - Urd ennyivel letudta a problémát.  
- De… itt az erdőben… Legalább menjünk vissza a házba… - K1 érezte hogy az érvei harmatgyengék, méghozzá annyira, hogy még ő maga sem akart rájuk hallgatni.  
- Elfelejtetted, Keiichi… - suttogta az Istennő két csók között. - Jutalmat ígértem, ha legyőzöd az én kis gólememet. És te egy zseniális húzással rájötté a gyenge pontjára. Gra-tu-lá-lok… Megérdemled a jutalmat.  
- El is felejtettem… - K1 hunyorogva próbált ellenállni a reflexnek, hogy csók közben behunyja a szemét. Mivel Urd erre utasította, esze ágában sem volt megkísérelni. Ehelyett a tekintetét végig az ő szemébe fúrta. Már ébredéskor is észrevette, hogy valami megváltozott benne, de ez most már teljesen biztos volt. És ez a valami nagyon tetszett neki.

Végül roppant kellemes perceket töltöttek a gyógyításra kiszemelt fa tövében. Aztán kissé kifáradva visszabotorkáltak a házba, hogy aztán ott folytassák, ahol az erdőben abbahagyták. Ennek Megumi váratlan látogatása vetett véget, és majdnem le is buktatta őket. A lány még említette is, hogy fura hangokat hallott, de úgy tűnt bevette Keiichi makogását a TV-ről. Azt is megjegyezte viccelődve a bátyjának, hogy olyan elcsigázott, mintha nem rég hagyott volna abba valami kimerítőt. K1 ekkor kitért egy kérdéssel, ami Megumi látogatásának a célját tudakolta. A lány ekkor arról kezdett beszélni, hogy csak benézett, amiből azonnal lehetett tudni, hogy a szokásos ˝nézzük meg a bátyót, nem esett-e depresszióba˝ vizit volt. Szerencsére a lány nem maradt sokáig, így egy kisebb megszakítással Urd és K1 megint egymás karjaiban kötött ki. Egészen estig, amikor is a fiú vacsora után azonnal lefeküdt. Urd elment TV-t nézni, egészen addig, amíg meg nem bizonyosodott arról, hogy már alszik. Ekkor csendben kiment az udvarra, majd felült a seprűjére és elszáguldott.  
Repülés közben egészen magasra emelkedett. Olyannyira, ahol a légkör már annyira ritka volt, hogy lélegezni nem lehetett volna Aztán néhány perc múlva meredeken süllyedni kezdett. Halk durranás jelezte, amikor átlépte a hangsebességet. A testét körülvevő pajzs megakadályozta, hogy a levegő súrlódása közvetlenül hatással legyen rá és a seprűjére. Folyamatosan gyorsult, és a sebesség növekedésével lassan a pajzs is felizzott. Halvány, bíborfényű ragyogás nyaldosta körül, mintha lángnyelvek lennének. Rosszallóan összevonta a szemöldökét. Így túlságosan könnyen észre lehetett venni, bár nem tartotta valószínűnek, hogy bárki felfigyelne egy apró ragyogó foltra, mikor már messze járt mindenféle lakott területtől. Nem is erről volt szó valójában. Behunyta a szemét, és koncentrált egy pillanatra, mire a ragyogás teljesen eltűnt. Még mindig tovább gyorsult, de már egyáltalán nem bocsátott ki semmiféle észrevehető fény. Mire elérte az óceán felszínét, és alig fél méterre egyenesbe hozta a seprűt, már bőven túlszárnyalta a legfejlettebb kísérleti rakétahajtóműves szuperszonikus repülőgépeket sebességben. Mikor elsuhant a hullámok felett semmi sem történt. A pajzsot mostanra úgy alakította ki, hogy nagy minden féle légellenállást elnyeljen, majd több száz méteres területen egyenletesen ossza el. Így a vízfelszín nem háborgott az eszeveszett száguldás ellenére sem. Ez egy olyan apróság volt, ami könnyűnek tűnhetett, tekintve azt, hogy egy Istennő volt, aki könnyedén tudott hatalmas villámokat idézni. De gyakorlatban sokkalta nehezebb volt egy ilyen varázslatot megvalósítani és maradandóan fenntartani, mint egy támadó mágiát alkalmazni. Ráadásul a folyamatos koncentráció miatt Urd egyre hatékonyabban tudott használni más nagy odafigyeléseket igénylő varázslatokat is. Legalább így is gyakorolhatott, amíg el nem jutott a céljához. A sebességének köszönhetően ez nem vett túl sok időt. Néhány perc múlva a víz felszínén egyre szaporodtak a jégtáblák, majd egy hatalmas egybefüggő jégmezőhöz érkezett. Ez volt az Antarktisz, az örökjég birodalma, és az egyetlen megfelelő hely a Földön, ahogy egy Urd-hoz hasonló erejű Istennő fejleszteni tudta a képességeit.  
A jég felett suhanva lehetősége volt némi manőverező gyakorlatra is. A seprű pontosan követte minden egyes mozdulatát, és éppen arra haladt, amerre akarta. A sebessége természetesen nem változott, és már rég túljárt azon a határon, amire bármiféle varázsseprű képes lett volna. Urd saját maga gyorsította fel, erre a szédületes sebességre. Nem is lassított egészen addig, amíg el nem érte a célját.  
A bolygó forgástengelyének egyik pólusa, a déli sark. Nem csak a viszonylagos elhagyatottság miatt választotta ezt a helyet a gyakorlásra az Istennő. Az déli sarkon a föld gravitációs mezeje olyan előnyös megjelenési formában mutatkozott, amit felhasználhatott egy speciális pajzs létrehozására. Ez a pajzs mindössze arra szolgált, hogy leárnyékolja az energiajeleit, nagyjából a kontinens területére. Ha az Yggdrasil-ban észlelték volna az erőt, amit a gyakorlatok alkalmával fel kellett szabadítania, bizonyára gyanakodtak volna. Sőt volt a Földön is néhány személy, aki elől el akarta rejteni a dolgot, tehát szükség volt az óvatosságra. Néhány pillanat alatt az elképesztő sebessége a nullára redukálódott, és egy könnyed mozdulattal leugrott a jégre. Megállapította, hogy körülbelül mínusz hetvenhárom fok lehet, viszont az szél szokatlanul nyugodt volt. Intett egyet, mire a seprű fellendült a magasba, és hamarosan eltűnt a szeme elől. Ezután az érzékei segítségével megkereste a déli sarkpontot. Odaállt, és megidézte a harci egyenruháját. A pajzs létrehozása nem jelentett különösebb problémát. Mivel teljesen láthatatlannak tervezte, nem fenyegette az a veszély, hogy messziről kiszúrják. A mágneses vonalakat használta fel a kiterjesztéséhez, de ügyelt arra, hogy ne befolyásolja őket. Végül elkészült a több rétegű védőernyő, és Urd nekifoghatott a gyakorlatoknak.  
Legelőször is vett egy mély levegőt, majd lehajtotta a fejét. A jég süllyedni kezdett alatta, de csupán csak néhány méternyit. Az Istennő felemelte a magasba a kezét.  
- Sikerülnie kell! - mondta eltökélten. - Most végre sikerülni kell! - Egy jókora villám csapott a lába elé, és a jégen egy mágikus mintázat mentén végigcikázott. Megjelent Urd Sigil-je. A Sigil egy olyan jel volt, amit elméletileg csak első osztályú Istennők voltak képesek létrehozni. Neki ez már sikerült régebben is, és annak ellenére, hogy most másod osztályú volt, tökéletesen sikerült a jel. A Sigil megidézése olyan alap volt, amit minden alkalommal megismételt. Nem volt egyszerű, de lassan már rutinként ment. Kinyújtotta a kezét, mire a mágikus jel megelevenedett, és felkúszott a karjába. Urd mindkét tenyerét hozzáérintette, és belekezdett a varázslatba, melyet egyetlen igével indított el. - _**Áttörés!!! **_- A következő pillanatban vakító ragyogás töltötte be a nemrég létrejött mélyedést. Hosszú ideig semmit nem lehetett látni az Istennőből. Perceken keresztül csak magasfeszültségű sercegés hallatszott, és miniatűr villámok csaptak ki a kékes ragyogásból, megolvadt krátereket hozva létre a közelben. Aztán fokozatosan teljesen megszűnt. Urd ott állt és a Sigil lassan eltűnt a kezéből. Pár másodper múlva az Istennő térdre esett, és dühösen mindkét kezét ökölbe szorítva a földre sújtott. - Nem sikerült… - mondta csalódottan. - Most sem sikerült!!! Francba… - A ruháján megfeketedett szélű foltok tanúskodtak arról, mennyire veszélyes a jelenlegi gyakorlat. Azonban Urd nem akarta ilyen könnyen feladni. - Újra… - mondta elszántan, majd feltápászkodott, és minden erejét összeszedve nekilátott a Sigil újbóli létrehozásának. Ezúttal sokkal erősebb villámok vették körül, és az energia az előzőnél hatalmasabb mennyiségben gyűlt össze a mélyedés közepén….

Keiichi nyugodtan öltözött, mivel semmi oka nem volt arra, hogy siessen. Valamiért jó érzés volt, hogy munkába mehetett. Annyira, hogy már alig várta hogy végre bent legyen. Most még Chihiro dolgait is szívesen fogadta volna, végül is több mint négy hete nem látta őt. Ennyi idő elég volt ahhoz, hogy a bolt hiányozzon. Ráadásul sikerült rendesen kialudnia az előző napi testmozgást, és jóval az óra csörgése előtt felébredt. Az álmai is nyugodtak voltak, semmi féle hajmeresztő képzelgés nem volt bennük. Volt rengeteg ideje mindenre, még reggelit is készíthetett, valamint ebédet is csomagolhatott. A vidám hangulat fokozásának érdekében bekapcsolt egy kis zenét. Sajnos csak Urd válogatás CD-je volt elérhető közelségben, és az ezen található zenék nem voltak éppen a kedvencei. De nem voltak annyira hallgathatatlanok sem, és mivel semmi kedve nem volt a saját CD-ire vadászni, megelégedett ezekkel. Miközben a konyhában ténykedett, azon vette észre magát, hogy hangosan énekel. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy utoljára mikor csinált ilyet, de az biztos volt, hogy már nagyon régen. Minden esetre a zene egyre jobban megtetszett neki, é s elismeréssel adózott az istennő ízlésének.  
Az ebéd elkészítése remekül ment. Sikerült úgy teletömnie az o-bentót, hogy még akkor sem tehetett volna bele egy falatot sem, ha erőszakhoz folyamodik. Már előre csorgott a nyála az ebéd gondolatára, főleg hogy Chihiro mennyire fog rá irigykedni, amikor meglátja milyen sokféle kajája van. Már ezért érdemes volt bemennie… Mikor elkészült, a reggeli, úgy döntött benéz Urd-hoz, és ha az Istennő ébren van, akkor meghívja reggelizni. A mostani különösen jól sikerült, már az illata is messze jobb volt min az átlagé.  
Azonban meglepő módon az Istennő nem volt a szobájában. Keiichi meglepődött, ugyanis a nappaliban és az étkezőben sem látta. Pedig Urd vagy ezeken a helyeken, vagy pedig az ő szobájában szokott tartózkodni. Amikor pedig felébredt nem volt mellette, ezért az összes létező helyszín ki volt lőve. Azaz csak majdnem mivel egy még maradt, a fürdőszoba. Keiichi széles vigyorral a képén sétált az ajtó előtt, majd rövid hallgatózás után benyitott. Arra számított, hogy az Istennőt épp a kádban találja. Kissé csalódott volt, amikor nem így történt. Ötlete sem volt arról, hogy hol lehet Urd, éppen ezért visszament egyedül reggelizni. A rizs valahogy nem volt olyan finom, mint amilyennek elsőre tűnt. Néhány perc után be kellett ismernie magának, hogy aggódik.  
- Fejezd már be… - morogta idegesen. - Ha van valaki ezen a világon, aki tud magára vigyázni, akkor az Urd. - Mondani könnyű volt, de egyáltalán nem sikerült meggyőzni vele magát. Már korábban is volt rá példa, hogy ezt hitte, aztán kiderült hogy Urd-ot elrabolta Mara. A Démon már egy jó ideje feléjük sem nézett, de ez nem jelentette azt, hogy letett a terveiről. Mielőtt normálisan befejezte volna a reggelit félretolta a tányért, és türelmetlenül fel-le kezdett járkálni az étkezőben. Azon töprengett, hogy megvárja-e amíg Urd hazaér, vagy induljon el a munkába. Mindenképp döntenie kellett, mégpedig hamar, hiszen már nem maradt túl sok az indulásig. Tudta, hogy az Istennő valószínűleg kinevetné a viselkedése miatt, majd elzavarná dolgozni. Ezért határozta el, hogy ugyan bemegy a Whirlwind-be, de később valamilyen ürüggyel hazatelefonál. Ha Urd nem veszi fel, ráér majd akkor aggódni. Miután mindennel elkészült még egy darabig toporgott a házban. Nem volt semmi különösebb tennivalója. Aztán a nappaliban kötött ki. Ott aztán egészen addig kapcsolgatta a TV-t, amíg el nem jött az ideje, hogy induljon. Nagyon egyik műsor sem tudta lekötni. Szinte számolta a másodperceket, hogy mehessen már. Elindulhatott volna korábban, de ha hamarabb odaér, mint Chihiro, akkor a főnöke rendszerint egész nap piszkálja. Végül csak elérkezett az indulás ideje. Felvette a dzsekijét és a cipőjét, majd kilépett az ajtón. Gondosan bezárta maga után. Nagyon gondosan csukta be maga után, mivel senki nem volt otthon. Mikor aztán megfordult, ijedtében majdnem elejtette az ételes dobozt. Valahogy az utolsó pillanatban elkapta a textilszalvétával átkötözött dobozt.  
- Urd! - kiáltotta rémülten. Gyorsan letette a teraszra az o-bentót, majd rohanni kezdett. Az Istennő az udvar közepén feküdt. A ruhája szakadozott volt, és hatalmas égésfoltok tarkították, amelyekből Urd bőrére is jutott bőven. Nem sokkal mellette ott hevert egy seprű. A fiú levette a sisakját, és ledobta a földre, majd fölé hajolt, hogy megvizsgálja. Az Istennő szem csukva volt, és az arcvonásai arról tanúskodtak hogy nem lehet valami kellemes álma. - Urd… - próbálkozott K1 még egyszer. A lány szeme megmozdultak, és fájdalmasan felnyögött. Keiichi gyengéden megemelte megérintette a homlokát, miközben azon töprengett, hogy segíthetne. - Urd, légy szíves nyisd ki a szemed! - mondta könyörgő hangon. - Mit műveltél magaddal… Egyáltalán miért van rajtad a harci egyenruhád? Csak nem Maráék voltak itt… Már megint hülyeségeket beszélek ugye…  
- Keiichi… - Urd még a sóhajtásnál is halkabban mondta ki a nevét, amitől a fiúnak hatalmas kő esett le a szívéről. Az Istennő lassan kinyitotta a szemét és ránézett. - Mit keresel itt, Keiichi…?  
- Hogy érted ezt? - kérdezte a fiú kissé türelmetlenül. - Azt nekem kellene megtudakolnom tőled. Éppen munkába indultam volna, te pedig itt fekszel és… Mi történt?!  
- Sa… sajnálom… - Urd lehunyta a szemét, majd fáradtan elmosolyodott. - Azt hiszem kissé sok erőt használtam… Pedig azt hittem eljutok hazáig. Nem jött… nem jött be.  
- De miért kellett ilyen sok erőt használnod? - K1 görcsösen markolta a földet, a másik kezével pedig legalább ennyire gyengéden simogatta Urd arcát. - És mi lett volna ha… ha… - Az Istennő megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Ne aggódj, annyira azért nem rossz a helyzet. - fáradtan felsóhajtott. - Csak egy kicsit túl sok erőt használtam… Én is gyakoroltam egy kicsit. De úgy tűnik nem csak neked kell még fejlődni.  
- De ennyire túlhajtani magad… ez nagyon veszélyes. Várj egy picit, beviszlek… - Amilyen óvatosan csak tudta, a karjaiba vette Urd-ot. Az Istennő ajkát néha egy fájdalmas sóhaj hagyta el, de ennek ellenére átkarolta a fiú nyakát. Keiichi az ajtót a lábával nyitotta, ki, és egyáltalán nem volt finom. Nem törődött azzal, hogy levegye a cipőjét, egyenesen Urd szobájához ment. Bent lefektette az Istennőt a földre, majd keresett egy párnát, és a feje alá tette.  
- Köszönöm… így már sokkal jobb. - Mondta a lány mosolyogva. Keiichi azonban nem hagyta annyiban.  
- Mindjárt hozok valamit… tényleg mit szokás ilyenkor egy Istennő esetében? Egy kis hideg vizes borogatás… Vagy valami! - Urd halkan felkuncogott.  
- Ami azt illeti jól esne egy kis szaké… de majd ha csak helyre jövök. Addig elég lesz egy kis pihenés, hogy a sérüléseim begyógyuljanak. De utána kell egy kis erőtartalék visszaállítás ha érted.  
- Akkor pedig megyek, és telefonálok Chihiro-nak, hogy ma nem dolgozom… - már épp fel akart állni, de Urd sikeresen elkapta a dzsekijét. - Mi… az?  
- Menj csak nyugodtan dolgozni. Én megleszek. - közölte a lány mosolyogva. - Most meg miért vágsz ilyen bamba képet?  
- Nem is vágok! - mondta sértődötten K1.- És igen is, itthon akarok maradni… veled. Beteg vagy, az a minimum, hogy itt maradok amíg meg nem gyógyulsz. Ha bármi kellene, csak… - Az Istennő az ajkára szorította a mutató ujját, és ezzel elhallgatatta.  
- Most már biztos. - mondta komolyan. - Te vagy a legkedvesebb fiú… De szükségtelen itthon maradnod. Rajtam a földi gyógymódok aligha segítenek… Ha pedig alszok, akkor teljesen mindegy, hogy itt ülsz-e mellettem. Ugye igazam van?  
- De az sem sokkal jobb, ha a Whirlwind-ben aggódom az állapotod miatt…  
- Nem, de nincs okod aggódni. Én egy Istennő vagyok. Mire hazaérsz, már nem lesz semmi bajom. Menj csak, Keiichi.  
- Rendben. - a fiú nagy nehezen beleegyezett. - Esetleg hozzak neked valamit…  
- Miféle kérdés ez? Természetesen szakét! - Urd szélesen elmosolyodott. - De most komolyan, menj már.  
- Urd… - Keiichi nem mozdult. - Azért csináltad ezt, hogy felkészülj Bell megmentésére?  
- Igen. Tudod még nekem sincs elég erőm ahhoz, hogy ilyen lehetetlen dolgokat csináljak. Csak akkor van esélyünk, ha… ha erősebb leszek.  
- Értem. - A fiú szigorúan ránézett. - De ígérd meg, hogy többé nem csinálsz ilyet! Le kell állnod, mielőtt teljesen kimerülnél.  
- Az nem olyan könnyű, K1. - Urd szomorúan elmosolyodott. - Van néhány dolog, amit csak akkor tehetek meg, ha kockáztatom az életemet. De hisz ezt már te is tudod, ugye?  
- De…  
- Mondtam már. Nem fogok meghalni a karjaidban. Ez nem így működik, és egyébként is rosszul lennék egy ilyen romantikus haláltól. Szóval csak nyugodj meg… De ugyanakkor igazad is van. Ma egy kicsit túl messzire mentem. Legközelebb vigyázok, megígérem.  
- Máris megnyugodtam! - vigyorodott el K1. - Akkor megyek is… sietek haza munka után.  
- Keiichi, várj még egy picit. - Ezúttal Urd volt az, aki megállította. - Mondanom kell neked valamit. Várni akartam vele estig… de a fenébe is már mindegy.  
- Mi… mi az? - K1 olyan képet vágott, mint akinek most készülnek bejelenteni, hogy halálos beteg, és már előre tudja.  
- Holnap vissza fogok menni Yggdrasil-ba. - Keiichi gyomrát egy jeges kéz ragadta meg, és teljes erővel megszorította. A fiú arcán egyetlen izom sem rándult, de Urd azonnal látta a szemében, hogy nem igazán tetszett neki az ötlet.  
- Értem. - K1 nyugodtan elmosolyodott. - Add át majd az üdvözletem Skuld-nak és Peorth-nak.  
- Ne vágj már ilyen képet, nem maradok örökké. Hamar visszajövök, legalábbis ha minden rendben lesz. - Urd a fiú vállába bokszolt. - Sietek vissza, hogy aztán mindketten edzhessünk. Nem hagylak egyedül, csak nyugi.  
- Információt mész gyűjteni Bell haláláról? - Az Istennő egy pillanatra őszintén meglepődött.  
- Hogy találtad ki?  
- Hát sejtettem hogy nem nosztalgiázni akarsz… - Keiichi szélesen elvigyorodott. - És nem is a munka utáni sóvárgás miatt… - Az ütés ami az oldalán találta el már sokkal fájt mint az előző.  
- Látom vicces kedvedben vagy. - morogta Urd. - Csak nehogy elmenjen a kedved a poénkodástól, az esti edzésnél.  
- Jól van na, csak vicceltem. - nevetett K1 valamivel megkönnyebbülten. - Gyere vissza minél hamarabb. De ennek ellenére add át az üdvözletem mindenkinek, akivel összefutsz.  
- Oké. Skuld-dal és Peorth-szal biztos összefutok. - Keiichi felállt, és a elhagyta a lány szobáját. Urd nagy nehezen tudta csak megállni, hogy ne kezdjen el nevetni. Ugyanis a nevetéstől nagyon erősen szúrt az oldala. Már régóta tervezte, hogy elmegy az Yggdrasil-ba a Belldandy halálával kapcsolatos vizsgálat eredményeiért. De valamiért eddig halogatta. Azért is, mert nem volt sok kedve elmenni a Földről, de főleg azért mert K1-t nem akarta itt hagyni. De végül sokkal jobban jött ki így, mintha még tovább odázta volna. Bár az nem szerepelt a terveiben, hogy teljesen leamortizálja magát edzés közben… Ezúttal valóban elszaladt vele egy kissé a ló. Még ha nem is volt túl sok idejük hátra nem engedhette meg magának, ilyesmi máskor is előforduljon. Vett egy mély levegőt, ami fájdalmasan szúró érzést okozott az oldalában. Lehunyta a szemét, és pillanatokon belül elaludt.

Másnap hajnalban jóleső érzéssel ébredt fel. Már nem a saját szobájában volt, hanem K1-ében. Mire a fiú hazaért a munkából az ígéretéhez híven valóban teljesen rendben volt… valamint a másikhoz is tartotta magát, és alaposan megizzasztotta a srácot az erdőben. Majd a vacsora után másfajta kimerítő tevékenységbe kezdtek. Ezúttal azonban hagyta hogy elnyomja az állom Keiichi mellett. Az előző éjjeli eset után úgy gondolta, hogy jobb ha most az egyszer kihagyja a különös edzésprogramot. Volt valami furcsa abban, hogy a fiúval aludt, de határozottan kellemes volt. Mikor kinyitotta a szemét a romantikus mangákkal - a kissé felnőttebbeknek szóló romantikus mangákkal - ellentétben nem az ő arca volt a legelső, amit megpillantott. De mivel soha nem volt oda az ilyesmikért, nem is igazán zavarta a dolog. Aztán arra lett figyelmes, hogy fázik… Egy darabig nem akarta elhinni, de amikor a saját szemével kezdte látni bebizonyosodott, hogy Keiichi-n volt az ő takarója is. Ez már majdnem hogy hallatlan volt. Ráadásul az még csak nem is a fiúé volt, hanem ő idézte meg. Szeretett volna valamiféle igazságos bosszút állni rajta, de mielőtt kitervelhetett volna valamit K1 ébredezni kezdett.  
- 'Reggelt… - morogta a fiú álomittasan, és látszólag halvány fogalma sem volt a bűne súlyosságáról. Urd felkapta a párnát, és a fejébe nyomta.  
- Aludj! - mondta zsörtölődve. - Még ráérsz később is felkelni. - Keiichi a félálomban nagy nehezen lerángatta magáról a párnát.  
- Mos' mért? Kérdezte sértődötten. - Már indulsz is? - Urd próbára téve az éberségét nem válaszolt csak bólintott. A fiú látta, és nagyot ásított, majd nyújtózkodni kezdett.  
- Akkor én is felkelek. - mondta halkan. - Csak nem akartál szó nélkül elmenni, mint a magányos hősök?  
- Eszembe sem jutott. - nézett meglepetten Urd. - De semmi szükség arra, hogy ott tátsd a szád amíg belépek a TV-be. - Keiichi közben felült, és meglepetten igazgatta magán a takarókat Sehogy sem értette, miért van neki kettő.  
- Hát ez meg hogy került ide? - kérdezte meglepetten. Urd csendben fortyogott, de nem szólt semmit. - Egyébként ha csak pár napra mész el akkor is szokás búcsúzkodni.  
- Na jah… - Az Istennő visszaszerezte a takaróját. - De ugye nem akassz könnyeket meg ehhez hasonlók…  
- Nem… Ez egyáltalán nem fordult meg a fejemben. - De gondoltam legalább… nos… tudod, szóval…  
- Nyögd már ki! - fenyegetőzött Urd.  
- Felejtsd el….  
- Nekem mindegy.  
- Undok vagy!  
- Nem vagy ma reggel egy kicsit túl érzékeny? - Keiichi sértődötten hátat fordított neki. Urd megvonta a vállát, majd kegyetlenül megbökte az ujjával az oldalát. A fiút váratlanul érte a támadás, és hevesen összerándult.  
- Au! Ez nem vicces! Tudod, hogy milyen rossz érzés? - az Istennő kiöltött nyelvel nézett rá, amitől csak még dühösebb lett. - Ez még visszakapod. - mondta fenyegetően.  
- Hát persze, persze… - Urd úgy csinált, mintha csak egy gyerek lenne. - De nekem most mennem kell. Majd legközelebb lehetőséget kapsz a bosszúra. - Azzal felállt, és megidézte az Istennői ruháját. Nem a harci változatot, hanem a normálist. K1 sokkal kevésbé látványos módon, és korán sem annyira hatékonyan magára rángatott pár találomra kiválasztott ruhadarabot. Urd az ajtóból nézte végig, ahogy félig még álomban szerencsétlenkedik. Azért elég tisztességesen sikerült a művelet, és a végén már csak egy kicsit látszott gyűröttebbnek, mint általában. Mindketten átmentek a nappaliba miközben kínos csend telepedett rájuk. Keiichi-nek halvány fogalma sem volt, hogy búcsúzhatna el Urd-tól. Talán mondja azt, hogy ˝minden jót!˝ és kész? Ez a lehetőség egyáltalán nem nyerte el a tetszését. Túlságosan is semmitmondó volt. Esetlek egyetlen szó nélkül csókolja meg, vagy valami ilyesmi? Az már talán egy kissé túlzás lett volna…  
Az Istennő is hasonló dolgokon gondolkodott, csakhogy ő valójában dühös volt a fiúra. Ha K1 nyugodtan aludt volna, most nem lenne ennyire kínos minden egyes pillanat. Egyszerre akartak belépni a nappaliba, de nem fértek be az ajtón. A fiú mentegetőzve elmosolyodott, majd intett Urd-nak, hogy menjen előre. Az Istennő ideges sóhajt hallatva beviharzott, majd rögtön bekapcsolta a TV-t. A csatorna nem számított, de szerette a kedvencét használni. Már épp átlépett volna a képernyőn, amikor hátranézve látta, hogy K1 idegesen toporog. Leállította a mozdulatot, majd várakozóan megfordult. Semmi sem történt, maradt a csend. Keiichi mély levegőt vett, aztán mégsem mondott semmit. Végül Urd-nak elege lett a csendből.  
- Ugye tudod, hogy nem érünk rá egész reggel. - mondta türelmetlenül. - Ha akarsz valamit, akkor rajta…  
- Izé… igen. Máris… - Keiichi toporgott még egy sort, aztán légző gyakorlatokat végzett. Még nézni is rossz volt, és Urd nem tudhatta mikor akarja abbahagyni. - Nem is tudom mit mondjak… Várj, nem úgy értem! Na jó… Mondtam már, hogy add át az üdvözletem Skuld-éknak? Hát persze hogy mondtam… Akkor… - Közben mindenhová nézett, csak éppen Urd-ra nem. - _Gyerünk már, Morisato, találj ki végre valamit! - _gondolta dühösen. Aztán végül tett egy határozott lépést előre, amivel láthatóan nagyon is meglepte az Istennőt. Esetlenül felemelte a kezeit, majd gyengéden megfogta a lány karjait, és a szemébe nézett. - Urd… - mondta határozottan.  
- Igen? - az Istennő hangja már nem volt dühös.  
- Vigyázz magadra, és gyere vissza hamar. - mondta K1 fülig elpirulva. - Persze nem muszáj sietned, maradj csak ameddig jólesik. Addig is gyakorolok egyedül… Ahogy Rind tanította.  
- Jól van, jól van… - Urd megpuszilta az arcát, majd egy kis ideig a szemébe nézett. - Lehet, hogy mégis jó ötlet volt ez a búcsúzás. - Egy újabb csók ezúttal K1 bal arcára. - Észre sem fogod venni, már itthon is leszek. - Az utolsó csók Keiichi ajkain csattant. Urd megfordult, majd a lehajolt a tévéhez. - Addig is… Szia, Lover Boy.

- Szia… - Keiichi teljesen ledöbbenten állva nézte végig, ahogy a lány eltűnik a TV képcsövében. Urd ébredés utáni hangulatából kiindulva nem gondolt volna ilyen gyökeres változást. Valamiért az Istennő nagyon morcos volt, pedig úgy érezte nem csinált semmit, amivel okot adott volna rá. Bár gyanította, hogy Urd-nak legalább annyira rossz érzés volt távoznia, mint amilyen neki. Még akkor is, ha mindketten tudták, hogy nem fog sokáig tartani. Keiichi ásított egy nagyot, és a fali órára nézett. Mielőtt visszament volna a szobájába a TV képernyőjére szorította a tenyerét, majd kikapcsolta a készüléket.

Skuld szomorúan lógatta a lábát a aranyszínű padkáról. Egész végig a csizmája orrát bámulta, mintha az annyira érdekes lett volna. Még mindig szipogott, és úgy érezte bármelyik pillanatban újra kezdheti a zokogást. Minden alkalommal ilyen volt, amikor Elíziumban, az Istenek és Istennők véső nyughelyén járt. Amint elhagyta a gyönyörű fehér oszlopokkal határolt hatalmas kertet, mindig eltöltött itt egy kis időt. Szüksége is volt rá, hogy egy kicsit összeszedje magát. A lába alatt selymes zöld fű terült el, amiben máskor szívesen elnyújtózott volna. De ilyenkor soha. Már nem az első alkalommal jutott az eszébe, hogy talán nem kellene olyan gyakran idejárnia. Aztán mindig dühösen letolta magát az ilyesmi miatt.  
Amikor csak volt ideje eljött ide, és elsétált Belldandy sírjáig. Néha Peorth is vele tartott, de ő mindig előbb távozott, mint a kis Istennő. Addig Skuld képes volt megállni könnyek nélkül, de amikor egyedül maradt, nyugodtan engedhetett az érzéseinek. Nem szeretett sírni, mert úgy érezte, hogy sírás közben gyereknek néz ki. Persze volt aki azt állította, hogy nem csak sírás közben, de az szemen szedett hazugság volt.  
Persze legbelül tudta, hogy ránézésre még egyáltalán nem lehet felnőtt nőnek nevezni. Még nagyon messze állt attól, hogy olyan legyen, mint egykor Belldandy. Vagy esetleg mint Urd és Peorth, bár az előbbi nem igazán tetszett neki. Persze nőtt valamicskét, de a folyamat borzasztóan lassúnak tűnt. Kíváncsi lett volna rá, hogy Sentaro-nak mennyire tetszik most. A fiú biztos rengeteget változott, és ráadásul nagyon sok szép lánnyal találkozott. Idegesen megtörölte a szemét, majd kifújta az orrát a zsebkendőjébe. Nem szeretett ilyesmire gondolni. A fiú nagyon hiányzott neki, és mindenképp szerette volna már újra látni. Örökké hálás lett volna Peorth-nak, ha össze tudja hozni a találkozót. Most már majdnem nevetve gondolt vissza arra, mennyire aggódott akkor, amikor Sentaro szülei egy másik városba költöztek. Mindketten nagyon szomorúak voltak, hogy el kell válniuk, aztán kiderült, hogy a másik város a folyó túloldalán van.  
Azonban most jóval nagyobb távolság választotta el őket egymástól. Azaz nem is a távolsággal volt a baj… Sentaro-hoz épp olyan könnyedén ellátogathatott volna, mint Keiichi-hez. Akár minden hétvégen, ha úgy tartotta volna a kedve. Csak a fiúnak fura lett volna, hogy olyan könnyen megtesz pár ezer kilométert. Talán egyszer el kellett volna neki mondania, hogy ő valójában egy Istennő. Persze már korábban is említette, de úgy tűnt a fiú csak képletesen értette. Pedig nem volt olyan nagydolog, már ismert egy csomó varázslatot, könnyedén bebizonyíthatta volna. Sentaro biztos nem rémült volna meg a dologtól, végül is Belldandy és Keiichi között is csodásan működött. Amíg tartott…  
Skuld elismerte, hogy ami a nővére és K1 között volt a legszebb szerelem, amit valaha is látott. Csodálatos volt, minden tekintetben. Erre már akkor rájött, amikor a látszat kedvéért még ellenezte a kapcsolatot. Szomorúan elmosolyodott, amikor eszébe jutottak Keiichi bénázásai. A fiú annyira esetlen volt, ráadásul mindig meghátrált. Skuld pedig minden lehetőséget megragadott, hogy jól ellássa a baját. Most remélte, hogy ő és Sentaro valaha csak fele annyira jól meg fogják egymást érteni. Halványan elpirult a szerelem gondolatára. Majd a következő pillanatban könnyes lett a szeme. Mindez Bell és K1 között már nagyon régen történt. Akkor még senki sem gondolta volna, hogy ekkora, tragikus változás szakítja ketté a kapcsolatukat. A legtöbben az ilyen szerelemnek örökké kell tartani. Gyorsan előkapott egy új zsebkendőt, és megtörölte a szemét. Nem akarta újra kezdeni a sírást. A szál még csak nem rég szárította fel az arcán az előző zokogása nyomai. Erős akart lenni, mert biztos volt benne, hogy Belldandy így lenne rá igazán büszke. Lassan ideje volt megkeresni Peorth-t is, aki azóta biztos türelmetlenül várt valahol. Nem mintha valaha is türelmetlenséget vélt volna felfedezni az Istennő arcán. Még adott magának néhány percet, miközben megpróbált pozitív dolgokra gondolni. Mivel az előbb is így kezdte, és majdnem rossz vége lett, ezúttal arra is figyelt, hogy ne csak a komor dolgokat lássa. Már éppen belemerült volna a kellemes emlékek üdítő lagúnájába, amikor megérezte, hogy nincs egyedül.  
Az érzés olyan volt, mint egy sötét árnyék, ami hirtelen elködösíti a napot. A kis Istennő szája tátva maradt a meglepetéstől. Vajon mi okozhatott ilyen különös érzést? Csak egyvalamiről tudott, ami ilyesmit váltott ki, az a valami, sőt inkább valaki, most nem tartózkodott a közelében. Más pedig nem lehetett… Skuld szemöldöke idegesen megrándult, majd hangos ˝gulp˝-ot hallatva nyelt egyet. Gyorsan próbált találni valamit, amivel magyarázni tudná az esetet. Arra gondolt, hogy talán valamelyik emlékéből tört elő az érzés. Sajnos ahhoz túlságosan is valóságos volt, hogy csak emlék legyen. Érezte, hogy izzadni kezd, és a tarkóját mintha ezernyi aprócska tű szurkálta volna. A levegő valamiért mintha sűrűbbé vált volna, ezért erőlködnie kellett, hogy belélegezze. Az Elízium körül megszokott csend nyomasztóvá változott, mintha ezzel is Skuld idegeit próbálná még jobban megterhelni. Pedig szerette az itteni nyugalmat, de ez teljesen más volt. A levegő illata is megváltozott. Mintha valami egzotikus parfümillat keveredett volna bele. Nem volt kellemetlen, de nagyon is nyugtalanította. Ki szokott ilyen illatot használni? Peorth-nak mindig rózsa illata volt, ezen kívül soha nem zavarta volna. A kis Istennő egyre jobban izgult, hiszen a legrosszabb lehetőség egyre valószínűbbé vált. Pislogott egyet, mivel a táj mintha megváltozott volna. A színek valahogy valótlanok lettek. - _Mi lehet ez? - _kérdezte magától. - _Talán egy álom? - _Felkészülve a legrosszabbra megnedvesítette kiszáradt ajkait. Sós ízt érzett a szájában, amit valószínűleg a könnyeinek köszönhetett. Végül eldöntötte, hogy szembenéz az érzéssel. Bármi is történik, kideríti az összes érzékére ható trauma okát.  
Már majdnem hátrafordult, de mégsem tette. Inkább hallgatott egy a szíve mélyéről jövő hangra, ami azt mondta, hogy tudomásul kellett vennie ami nyilvánvaló. Megköszörülte a torkát, és feltette a kérdést, ami mindenre fényt derített.  
- Urd, ugye te vagy az? - A szél hirtelen feltámadt, és a kis Istennő egyik hajtincsét az arcába fújta. Ezzel egy időben Skuld hátrafordult, és megbizonyosodott az igazáról. A nővére ott állt mögötte, alig néhány lépéssel. A kezeit a csípőjére tette, és széles, ravasz mosollyal nézett rá.  
- Hali! - üdvözölte a testvérét, akiben ettől felment a pumpa.  
- Hali? Hali?! Mi az hogy ˝hali˝?! - Idegesen dobbantott egyet a jobb lábával. - Idelopózol mögém, és amikor észreveszlek csak annyit mondasz, hali?! Tudod, Urd, ez olyan jellemző rá!  
- Most miért vagy ilyen mérges? - kérdezte az idősebb Istennő tettetett meglepetéssel. - Én csak meg szerettem volna látogatni az aranyos kishúgomat… De sajnos csak egy kis méregzsákot találtam. Oh, ha már itt vagyok… nem láttad véletlenül Skuld-ot? Körülbelül ilyen magas, így… - A kezével mutatta Skuld magasságát. - …és ilyen nagy barna szemei vannak… - Az ujjaival ezt is élethűen elmutogatta.  
- Ez nem vicces, Urd! - kiabálta le Skuld hevesen.  
- Legalább az érzékeid működnek. - mondta elismerően a nővére, és teljesen figyelmen kívül hagyta a húga ellenséges viselkedését. A kis Istennőt nagyon meglepték a dicsérő szavak. - Bár eltartott egy ideig, amíg kapcsoltál… - Ez már egyáltalán nem tetszett. Skuld meglepetten eltátotta a száját, és egy jó darabig úgy is maradt. Urd egy igazi elégedett mosollyal válaszolt a döbbenetre. Tulajdonképpen az egész rövid színjáték, kezdve az idegesítően foghegyről odavetett köszönetről, a hamis dicséretig. Csak azért volt, hogy elodázzák ezt a pillanatot, és ezzel jobban ki tudja élvezni. Urd remekül szórakozott.  
- Mi…? - Skuld észrevette, hogy nyitva van a szája, és lassan bezárta. - Urd… Mióta vagy itt?  
- Nem vészes. - legyintett a nővére, majd fájdalmas fintor suhant át az arcán. Halkan sziszegve megdörzsölte a kezeit. - Au… Teljesen elmacskásodtak az izmaim. - Skuld teljesen pánikba esett.  
- Ma… macskásodtak…?  
- Aha. Tudod nem könnyű majdnem egy órán keresztül ugyan abban a pózban állni. Még a kisujjamat sem mozdítottam , nehogy megzavarjalak. De ne zavartasd magad miatta. Ennyit örömmel megteszek a kishúgomért… legközelebb biztos hamarabb észreveszel.  
- Mit láttál? - Skuld idegesen felállt, és eligazította magán a ruháját. Urd látta rajta, hogy nagyon ideges. - Tudod, hogy nem ér leskelődni…  
- Ó, én tényleg nem akartam tolakodni. - mentegetőzött a nővére. - Ezért vártam türelmesen. És vártam, és vártam… De mindegy.  
- Ilyet többé ne csinálj! - panaszkodott a kis Istennő. - Ez még tőled is durva.  
- Oké, megegyeztünk. - Urd vidáman kacsintott. - De mi volt az a pirulás az előbb? Tudod… amikor úgy néztél, mint egy szerelmes kislány. Kire gondoltál?  
- Én? Senkire! Komolyan… - Skuld odaugrott a nővére elé, és vádlóan rámutatott. - Kit neveztél te ˝kislánynak˝?  
- Ki mást, mint téged. - Urd természetesen nem hátrált meg. - De nem is ez a lényeg. Sentaro-kun biztos olvadozna, ha tudná hogy ilyeneket gondolsz róla. Az a fiú nagyon szerencsés, hogy ilyen barátnője van.  
- Én nem is… - tiltakozott Skuld kétségbeesetten, bár fogalma sem volt mit mondhatna, amivel meg tudja győzni Urd-ot. - Én nem gondoltam Sentaro-kunra! Miért kell neked mindenáron valami ilyesmire gondolni? Az eszedbe sem jutott, hogy például izé… melegem van? Biztos csak a nap miatt volt!  
- Persze… Az álmodozó tekintet is a nap miatt volt igaz? - Urd halkan felkuncogott. - De én meg tudlak érteni. Éppen abban a korban vagy, amikor egy kislá… akarom mondani ifjú hölgy szívét rabul ejtheti egy jóképű fiú. Hidd el, tudom milyen… - Skuld már éppen vissza akart vágni, amikor a nővére elgondolkodva megérintette az alsó ajkát. - Várjunk csak… Azt mondtad, hogy nem Sentaro-kunra gondoltál. - Lehetséges hogy valaki másra?!  
- Mi van?  
- Tudom már! Összejöttél valakivel idefenn! - Urd gonoszul vigyorgott. - Te kis szívtipró! Miközben a fiúd távol van, te mással kavarsz? Ki az? Én is ismerem? Egy jóképű Isten?  
- Most már elég! - Skuld úgy rájött, itt szavakkal már semmire sem megy. - Épp ezért dühösen belenyúlt a ruhájába, és előhúzott egy bombát. Mielőtt azonban eldobhatta volna, Urd odalépett, és rátette a kezét.  
- Ne kapd fel a vizet! - kérte a húgát mosolyogva. - Én csak vicceltem… Nem kellene itt harcolnunk. - A testvérere mélyen a szemébe nézett. Tudta, hogy Urd-tól ennél őszintébb bocsánatkérésre nem számíthat. Minden esetre továbbra sem tetszett neki, hogy a pimasz nővére egyszer csak felbukkan, és elkezdi a gonosz játékát. Persze abban igaza volt, hogy nem Elízium mellett kellene egymással harcolniuk.  
- Jól van. - mondta beleegyezően, majd eltette a Skuld-bombát. - De azért máskor tényleg ne csinálj ilyet…  
- Peorth mondta, hogy itt talállak. - Urd ellépett mellette, és végignézett a sírkert oszlopain. - Nem olyan rég érkeztem. Gondoltam beköszönök, ahogy illik, de nem találtalak, így hát meglátogattam a mi rózsaimádó barátnőnket. Ő mondta, hogy itt jártatok, de te még maradtál egy kicsit. - Megvonta a vállát, majd ismét Skuld felé fordult. - Már úgy is régen látogattam meg Bell sírját… Mármint ezt. Amikor ideértem, sírtál, ezért nem akartam zavarni.  
- Jól van. - Skuld lesütötte a szemét. Ha Urd gonoszkodott, vagy csak egyszerűen undok volt, azt könnyedén tudta kezelni. De amikor ilyen őszintén beszélt, és már-már együtt érző volt, azzal nem nagyon tudott mit kezdeni. - Akkor most be akarsz menni a kertbe?  
- Igen. Még virágot is hoztam… - Urd kezében megjelent egy csokor fehér szirmú virág, majd rosszallóan összehúzta a szemöldökét. - Peorth megpróbált rámtukmálni egy csokor rózsát, de elzavartam. Bár nem hiszem, hogy pont az Elízium szenvedne hiányt a virágokban, de azért nem árt egy csokornyi.  
- Ez nagyon szép! - Skuld hirtelen nagyon vidám lett. - Ez ugye fehér liliom?  
- Igen. Ez volt Belldandy egyik kedvence. - Urd váratlanul csettintett. - Miért nem megyünk együtt?  
- Gondolod, hogy kibírjuk veszekedés nélkül? - kérdezte a húga bizonytalanul, mire Urd könnyedén legyintett.  
- Szerintem menni fog. - a fejével az oszlopok felé intett. - Majd kiderül. Ha pedig mégsem tudnánk türtőztetni magunkat… Igaz, hogy egy temetőben nem szokás veszekedni, de legalább családias lesz a hangulat. Biztos Bell is örülni fog neki.  
- Tényleg?! - Skuld nagyon vidám lett. - Onee-sama mindig azt mondta, hogy ne veszekedjünk.  
- Hát persze, hogy ezt mondta. De valójában ő is nagyon élvezte… - Elindultak Elízium csodálatos kertje felé, közben pedig Urd mesélni kezdett, amit a húga szájtátva hallgatott.

Peorth elégedetten dőlt hátra a foteljében, miután letette a kisasztalra az épp abban a percben végigolvasott mangakötetet. Ez volt a legutolsó abból a csomagból, amit legutóbb a Földön vásároltak. Ez kettős érzéssel töltötte el. Örült, amiért végre sikerült mindet végigolvasnia őket. Az utóbbi időben a nagy hajtás miatt nem nagyon jutott ideje az olvasásra. Rendszergazdaként az elmúlt egy hónapban rengeteg feladat hárult rá. Mióta volt az a nagy krízishelyzet, rengeteg változást eszközöltek a Mennyország központjában, hogy még stabilabbá tegyék. Szerencsére ahhoz hasonló eset nem fordult elő, amit mindenki nagyra értékelt. Ennek ellenére nem kockáztathattak. Skuld zseniális programját továbbfejlesztették, és egy vadonatúj rendszert hoztak létre, ami az egész Yggdrasil-ra kiterjesztette a hatását. Ex, ere és Chrono emiatt duzzogott egy kicsit, mert azt hitték ezután fölöslegessé válnak a rendszeroperátorok. Skuld biztosította őket arról, hogy bár a program tökéletes, soha nem veheti át az ő szerepüket. Ezek után a három Istennő megnyugodott.  
Peorth-nak el kellett ismernie, hogy Skuld remekül megoldotta a helyzetet, mint egy felnőtt. Ami azt illeti neki fogalma sem lett volna, hogy mit mondjon. Most viszont a rendkívül jól végzett munka után egy hosszú pihenés volt a jutalmuk. Ezt az időt szinte csak az olvasásnak szánta. Viszont most, hogy teljesen kifogyott a mangákból, egészen addig kellett várnia az újabb történetekre, amíg újra el nem megy a Földre beszerezni őket. Persze most lett volna ideje leugrani bevásárolni… Azonban ennek volt néhány akadálya.  
Nem lehetett csak úgy kiruccanni a Földre, amikor úgy tartotta a kedve. Vészhelyzetre persze egészen más szabályok vonatkozta, de alapvetően jó előre be kellett jelenteni a Kapu használatát. Így is hálásak lehettek Skuld-dal a Mindenhatónak, amiért engedte őket rendszeresen a Földre látogatni. Bár lett volna egy lehetősége… Ha Urd nyomdokait követve csinálna egy kis kalamajkát, akkor egy darabig nem fedeznék fel, hogy engedély nélkül használta a Kaput. De hogy utána milyen büntetést kapna… Nem valószínű, hogy megúszná egy száműzéssel. Sőt, jobban belegondolva ez nem is lenne olyan nagy büntetés. Igazából talán megért volna egy próbát, bár Peorth úgy érezte semmi keresnivalója nem lenne odalent. A gondolat izgalmas volt, de tudta hogy valójában nem működne. Hangosan felsóhajtott, és lehunyta a szemét. Jól eső érzés volt, hogy annyi izgalmas történet végigolvasása után kicsit pihentethette a szemét. A vége felé már gyakorlatilag egybefolyt a szeme lőtt a szöveg. De azért kitartóan olvasott, és nézegette a képeket. Az utolsó előtti kötet rajzolását különösen szépnek találta. A karakterdizájn is nagyon tetszett, ezen felül a történet is megragadta a fantáziáját.  
Úgy döntött, hogy legközelebb be fogja szerezni az addig kiadott köteteket. Bizonyára már lesz néhány, mivel ez egy nem rég indult sorozat volt. Talán megkérhette volna Urd-ot, hogy szerezze be neki mindig az aktuális példányt. Az Istennő most úgy is Yggdrasil-ban tartózkodott. Nem is olyan rég meglátogatta Peorth-t, amin az első osztályú Istennő nagyon is meglepődött. Urd bejelentés nélkül jött, állítása szerint egy nagyon fontos dolog miatt. De előtte látni akarta Skuld-ot, ami felettébb különös volt. Elíziumba küldte, mert biztos volt benne, húga még mindig ott van. Urd megígérte, hogy még benéznek együtt egy kicsit később. Ez titokzatosság eléggé felkeltette Peorth figyelmét, mivel Urd nem szívesen mozdult ki semmiségek miatt. Kíváncsi volt arra, hogy az Istennő ezúttal mit akar. Sajnos nem tudott rákérdezni, mert Urd szélvészként rohant, csak azt hajtogatta, hogy nagyon fontos dolga van. De azt, hogy ehhez miért kell Skuld, arról elképzelése sem volt.  
Most hogy alaposabban elgondolkodott a viselkedésén, feltűnt neki valami. Olyan volt, mint aki még nem is olyan rég tombolt az idegességtől, amit aztán nagy erőfeszítések árán magába fojtott. De alapvetően mégis a szokásosnál sokkal boldogabbnak látszott… Ezt nem volt könnyű észrevenni, de már ismerte annyira Urd-ot, hogy feltűnjön neki. Az, hogy mi válthatott ki belőle ilyen ellentétes érzelmeket, rejtély volt Peorth számára.  
Talán valami nagyon jól alakult a Földön… Hirtelen felpattant a szemhéja, és előredőlt a fotelban. - _Csak nem?! - _kérdezte magától izgatottan. - _Lehet, hogy máris talált valakit Keiichi-sannak?! Ilyen gyorsan… Talán ezt akarja bejelenteni… Hisz ez nagyszerű! Azt hiszem… - _Kicsit azért csalódott volt, amiért az Istennő ilyen hamar sikerrel járt. De ha K1 boldogságának szempontjából nézte a dolgokat, akkor persze így volt minden tökéletes. Halk sóhajjal visszaereszkedett az előbbi testhelyzetbe. Végül is más szempont gyakorlatilag nem is létezett.  
Egyáltalán nem volt biztos, hogy Urd emiatt viselkedett furcsán, de nagyon örült volna neki, ha így van. Viszont ez nem magyarázta az idegességét. Megvonta a vállát, majd nyújtózott egyet a fotelban. Nem volt valami könnyű belelátni Urd kusza agytekervényeibe, és erről már le is mondott. Úgy is megtud mindent előbb vagy utóbb, efelől nem kellett aggódnia. Legalább történik valami, és nem kell a mangák hiányában unatkozva eltölteni a szabad idejét. Úgy sem kell már sokat várni, elvégre Urd már elég régen járt nála. Alig hogy ezt kigondolta, halk dallamos hang szólalt meg a szobájában.  
Azonnal felpattant a fotelból, és az ajtóhoz rohant. Természetesen még mindig nagyon izgatott volt, de nem akarta, hogy ezt észrevegyék. Ezért várt egy kicsit, majd amikor elfordította a kilincset az arckifejezése már teljesen közömbös volt. Urd és Skuld állt ott, persze nem is számított másra.  
- Áh! - mondta meglepett mosollyal. - Üdv! Fáradjatok beljebb! - Urd és Skuld egyszerre akartak bemenni, de ez nem volt lehetséges. Végül egymásra néztek, és láthatóan egyik sem akart engedni. - A Mindenható szerelmére, befelé! - reccsent rájuk Peorth, majd megragadta Skuld kezét, és berántotta. Urd vállat vont, majd követte.  
- Yo megint, Peorth. - köszönt vidáman az idősebb testvér. - Remélem nem unatkoztál túlságosan, amíg vártál ránk.  
- Szerintem egyáltalán nem unatkozott. - mutatott Skuld az asztalon heverő mangákra. - Ezeket majd elvinném…  
- Várni…? - kérdezte Peorth meglepetten, majd mentegetőzve elmosolyodott. - Ami azt illeti bocs, de szinte teljesen elfelejtettem. Olyan hirtelen elrohantál, hogy nem is mondtad mi az a nagyon fontos dolog.  
- Én nem említettem semmiféle fontos dolgot… - csóválta meg a fejét Urd, Peorth pedig rájött, hogy vele sokkal óvatosabban kell beszélnie. - De azért jó nyomon jársz, valóban elég fontos dologról akartam beszélni veletek.  
- Akkor mire várunk? - kérdezte az első osztályú Istennő, és elegáns mozdulattal a kör alakú szoba egyik ajtajára mutatott. - Menjünk ki a kertbe, ott sokkal kellemesebb beszélgetni.  
- Remek ötlet! - kiáltott fel Skuld vidáman. Imádta Peorth kertjét, és valahányszor nála járt, mindig benézett oda is. Az Istennő még azt is megengedte neki, hogy egy kis részen saját magának ültessen virágokat, ami egyedül csak ő gondozhatott. Így szinte naponta benézett, hogy elvégezze a szükséges teendőket. Ha valami nehézség akadt, akkor Peorth mindig besegített, de még ekkor is mindent ő csinált.  
- Hűha… - nézett meglepetten Urd a kishúgára, aztán Peorth-ra kacsintott. - valami nagyon szuper dolog lehet a kertben, ha ennyire izgatott lett tőle. Már én is kíváncsi vagyok rá. - Az első osztályú Istennő válasz helyett mosolyogva az ajtóhoz kísérte, majd szélesre tárta azt.

- Rózsák? - kérdezte Urd idegesen rángatózó szemöldökkel. Miután átlépett kertbe vezető ajtón, azonnal lecövekelt. Már az első pillanatban látta, hogy az egész kert tele van rózsákkal, és ez iszonyatosan nagy mennyiséget jelentett. Bátortalanul tett egy lépést előre, és még jobban körülnézett. Ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy a hatalmas rózsatömeg még jobban elbizonytalanította. - _Talán mégis jobb lenne odabent beszélni… - _vetette fel, aztán rájött hogy csak magában. Végül annyira erőt vett magán, hogy leküzdje a különös helytől való ösztönös idegenkedését. - Milyen sok rózsa… um… ez nem semmi?  
- Ugye neked is tetszik? - kérdezte büszkén Peorth. - Meglepettnek tűnsz, pedig tudod, hogy imádom a rózsákat. Az ajtón lévő feliratból pedig gondolhattad volna, hogy **˝Peorth Rózsakertje˝ **rózsákkal van tele.  
- Na igen… - Urd mentegetőzve az első osztályú Istennőre mosolygott. - Na de ennyi? Ez már egy kicsit sok… - Jószándékúan Peorth vállára tette a kezét, amiből az Istennő máris tudta, hogy semmi jó nem fog kisülni. - Mostanában látott már elmeorvos? Mert tudod ez beteges…  
- Hah! - Peorth egy elegáns mozdulattal félreütötte a kezét, és dühösen ránézett. - Ez elég faragatlan, ahhoz képest, hogy csak vendég vagy. Ha bárki más mondana ilyet, azt biztos nem bocsátanám meg. De mivel tudom, hogy milyen vagy, nem tudlak hibáztatni. - Kedvesen elmosolyodott, és a kert közepén lévő lebegő építményre mutatott. - Kérlek foglaljatok helyet, máris hozok egy kis teát. - Azzal megveregette a szemtelenkedő Istennő vállát, majd kilépett a kertből. Urd rosszallóan csóválta a fejé, majd a húgához fordult.  
- Ez így nem az igazi… - állapította meg lemondóan.  
- Mégis mi? - kérdezte értetlenül a kis Istennő. - Ez egy rózsakert, rózsákkal. Miért olyan nehéz ezt megérteni.  
- Nem az… - legyintett türelmetlenül a nővére. - Peorth-ra gondoltam. Még csak fel sem tudtam komolyabban idegesíteni.  
- Sóval ezért mondtad azt, hogy szerinted beteges a kertje… - Skuld halkan sóhajtott. - Őszintén szólva amikor legelőször megláttam én is erre gondoltam, csak nem mertem neki mondani. De most már megszoktam, és szépnek találom.  
- Ezt nehogy el merészeld neki mondani, de én is. - Urd Skuld mellkasára bökött. - Egy szót se, hallod?  
- Miért csinálsz ebből ekkor a felhajtást. - A húga tanácstalanul megdörzsölte a tarkóját. - Szerintem semmi baj nem lenne, ha elmondanád az igazi véleményed.  
- Még a végén elbízza magát. - Morogta Urd szikrákat szóró tekintettel a távolba bámulva. - Na és persze… Abban mi lenne a szórakoztató, ha egyetértenék vele, hm? - Skuld egy pillanatig mereven bámult rá, kissé nyitott szájjal, aztán egész gyorsan megértette a dolgot, és szélesen elmosolyodott.  
- Azt hiszem, igazad van! - értett egyet a nővérével, ami ritkaság számba ment az esetébe n. Legbelül azt is elismerte, hogy szinte már el is felejtette mit jelent minden alkalmat megragadni a vitára. Régen a Földön ezt ugyan ezt csinálták Urd-dal, és amikor Peorth ott lógott, akkor vele is. Pedig egy hónapja sem volt, hogy egy kicsit ismét belekóstolhatott.  
- Különben is… - folytatta Urd, majd elmélázva elindult a kert középpontja felé. - …még mindig tartozom Rózsabokornak azért, amiért a legutóbb beleavatkozott a küzdelmünkbe. - Dühösen dobbantott egyet a lábával. - Egyszer egészen biztosan törleszteni fogok. - Könnyedén a levegőbe emelkedett és felrepült a lebegő kert teázóba. Mikor odabent körülnézett, egy pillanatra emlékek rohanták meg, az álmával kapcsolatban. A kerti teázó belső elrendezése nagyon emlékeztetett arra a konyháéra, ahol Belldandy-val találkozott. Egy vékonynak tetsző, nyolcszögletű ezüstös gránitlap volt a padlója. Minden él találkozásánál egy karcsú oszlop volt, amelyek egy boltíves tetőt tartottak. A tető szinte teljesen átlátszó, kékes színű kőből készült, és kellemessé tompította a nap vakító ragyogását. Az oszlopokon egy érdekes, kúszó rózsa indái futottak körbe, és bőségesen beborították virággal. Nagyjából középen egy nagy kerek asztal állt, aminek a lapjába egy óriási rózsa minta volt vésve. Urd most már kezdte tényleg azt hinni, hogy Peorth mániája tényleg nem egészen normális. Az asztál körül három szék volt, mintha az Istennő előre tudta volna, hogy hárman lesznek. - _Vagy… - _gondolta ravasz mosollyal. - _…talán sokkal izgatottabban várt ránk, mint ahogy elismerte. Ejnye, Peorth! Egy első osztályú Istennőnek nem szabad hazudnia… - _Skuld is sikeresen feltipegett, ő repülés helyett inkább a lépcsőket választotta. Urd vállat vont, ugyanis ha jobban belegondolt, Peorth nem is hazudott neki.  
- Valójában még én is tartozom a múltkoriért neki… - jegyezte meg a húga mellé lépve, és ezzel sikeresen kizökkentette a gondolatai közül.  
- Miért is…? - érdeklődött zavartan.  
- Ugyan azért, amiért te. - magyarázta a kis Istennő lehalkított hangon. - Nem hagyta, hogy normálisan befejezzük a harcot, másnap pedig össze-vissza ugráltatott, mikor bevásárolni mentünk. A végén alig éreztem a lábaimat…  
- Na és? - Urd csodálkozva széttárta a karjait. - Ha akkor nem ment meg, akkor tuti a földbe döngöllek. Hálás lehetnél neki!  
- Velem is kötekedni akarsz? - mordult rá Skuld, aki egyetlen pillanat alatt felvette a kesztyűt. - Bár fogalmam sincs, hogy minek jöttél ide, gyanítom nem akarsz harcolni… Vagy igen?  
- Ki tudja…? - Az idősebb Istennő félretolta az egyik széklét, majd a helyén leült a levegőbe, felvéve a szokásos ülő pozícióját. Skuld valójában mindig is irigykedett rá, hogy ilyen könnyen képes használni a lebegés varázslatát. Oda sem kellett figyelnie, hogy a levegőben maradjon. Neki pedig… nos enyhén szólva sem ment ilyen könnyedén. - De ha innen nézzük, mind a ketten adósai vagyunk Peorth-nak. Ha most nem is vesszük figyelembe, hogy úgy is én nyertem volna… - Skuld-nak nagyon erős akaraterő kellett hozzá, hogy megállja a közbevágást. - …de megakadályozta a befejezést, és még Keiichi előtt is megszégyenített minket. Talán egyszer közösen megbosszulhatnánk a dolgot, nem gondolod?  
- Dehogynem! - vágta rá a húga azonnal. Miközben Urd beszélt egyre jobban beleélte magát a dologba. - Úgy illik, hogy az adósságokat törlesztik… Én pedig nem akarok tartozni egy első osztályú Istennőnek.  
- Apropó tartozás… - váltott témát villámgyorsan az idősebb testvér, amikor észrevette, hogy Peorth egy tálcával belép a kertbe. A szemével intett Skuld-nak, hogy egy szót se többet a bosszúról. - van itt valami, ami szerintem érdekelne téged.  
- Igen…? - kérdezte a kis Istennő, miután a nővére úgy döntött ennél többet egyelőre nem mond. - Mi az?  
- Nos elég kínos helyzet… - Szabadkozott Urd mosolyogva. - Hagynom kellene, hogy Keiichi beszéljen róla neked… De talán jobb lesz ha szólok, hogy előtte felkészülhess.  
- Lemaradtam valamiről? - érdeklődött kedélyesen a teázóban landoló Peorth, majd az asztalhoz lépett, és letette a tálcát.  
- Fogalmam sincs, drága nővérem titokzatoskodik. - morogta Skuld, majd leült az egyik székre. - Ki vele, Urd. miről van szó?  
- Arról a telefonszámláról, amit Keiichi az előző héten kapott. - A fiatalabb testvér álla azonnal leeset.  
- Upsz! - mondta idegesen. Rögtön tudta, hogy miről van szó, és azt is, hogy ezzel Urd-ék is tisztában vannak. Bárgyú mosoly jelent meg az arcán, és esetlenül játszani kezdett a ruháján lévő egyik gombbal. Nem állt szándékában semmit sem beismerni, csak szeretett volna némi időt nyerni, hogy kitalálhasson valamit. - Én… nem tudom mi közöm van ehhez… - dadogta idegesen. - _Hülye! - _kiabált magára gondolatban. - _Gondolod, hogy ezt beveszik?  
- _Nem??? - Urd szemében vidám fény csillogott. - Tudod, a távolsági hívások elég sokba kerülnek. Különösen a tengerentúlra. Sentaro biztos nagyon örült neki, hogy felhívod… de beszélhettél volna egy kicsit kevesebbet is.  
- Én nem is… - tiltakozott Skuld kétségbeesetten. - Azaz természetesen felhívtam Sentaro-kunt, hogy megtudjam, hogy van. De nem beszéltem vele olyan sokat, amitől olyan nagy lett volna a telefonszámla!  
- Lehet… - emelte fel a nővére a mutatóujját. - Talán egyszerelmes szívnek nem tűnt túl sok időnek… De valójában tizenhét perc negyvenöt másodpercre sikeredett az a rövid kis érdeklődés Sentaro-kun egészsége iránt. Ráadásul, csúcsidőben. K1 elrakta a számlát, és szándékában áll megmutatni neked. - Urd a húgára kacsintott. - Még szerencse, hogy nincs zsebpénzed, mert le is vonhatná belőle. Érthető, mivel most alaposan be kell osztania azt az éhbért, amit a főnökétől kap.  
- Csak nem?! - kérdezte ijedten Skuld. - Azt mondod, hogy Keiichi éhezik? Méghozzá miattam… Én ezt nem akartam… Nem gondoltam volna, hogy olyan sok lesz a telefonszámla. Ez szörnyű! Valamit tennem kell!

- Azért még nem áll az éhhalál küszöbén, nyugi. Csak egy kicsit meg kell gondolnia, mi kerül az asztalra, vagy mennyi benzint vesz a motorba. - Skuld ettől egyáltalán nem érezte jobban magát.  
- Szegény Keiichi… - mondta szinte összeroskadva a bűntudattól. - Hogy lehettem ilyen meggondolatlan… Teljesen elfelejtettem, hogy neki minden hónapban be kell fizetnie a telefonszámlát. Hiszen az emberek világában olyan nehéz… - kortyolt egy nagyot a teájából, aztán lenyelte, de egy kicsit forrónak bizonyult, ezért egy pár pillanatig szóhoz sem jutott. - …huh… az élet. Nem csak telefonszámla van, hanem minden másért is fizetni kell. - Peorth szórakozottan hallgatta a kis Istennő monológját. Mikor azonban újra meghúzta a teáscsészét, úgy döntött közbeszól.  
- Szerintem ha Urd elmeséli Keiichi-sannak, hogy mennyire a szívén viseled a szenvedéseit, biztos sokkal jobban fogja érezni magát. - Skuld hirtelen félrenyelt, és köhögve kapta el a bögrét a szájától.  
- Az ám! - vágta rá az idősebb testvér. - Keiichi nagyra fogja értékelni, hogy ennyire szereted.  
- Nem merészeljétek kiforgatni a szavaimat! - kiabált dühösen Skuld. - Én semmi ilyet nem mondtam… Csak sajnálom őt, értitek? De ajánlom, hogy ez köztünk maradjon.  
- Majd igyekszem csukva tartani a számat. - kacsintott Urd, egyértelművé téve, hogy ha rajta múlik, akkor K1 azonnal értesül a hírről, amint visszaérkezik Skuld dühösen felmordult, majd a teáscsészéjébe bámult.  
- Semmi baj… - jegyezte meg Peorth mintegy mellékesen. - …legközelebb már úgy sem lesz szükség telefonálásra… - Skuld tekintete tűhegyes dárdaként fúródott az első osztályú Istennőébe. Peorth szava azonnal elakadt. Rájött, hogy majdnem elszólta magát Mindketten Urd-ra néztek, abban reménykedve, hogy nem kezdett gyanakodni. Sajnos az idősebb testvér már felfigyelt arra, hogy valamit rejtegetnek előle. A szemében a felismerés apró villanását ügyesen egy pislogás mögé rejtette. A gondolatai már akörül forogtak, hogy vajon mi lehet ez a nagy titkolózás. Nem törte túlságosan magát, mivel biztos volt benne, hogy mindenre fény derül, még mielőtt elmegy. Peorth közben köhintett egyet, majd gyorsan másra terelte a szót. - Tehát Urd… Elmondanád, hogy minek köszönhetjük a látogatásod?  
- Igen, már mondom is. - kezdte az istennő. Megkóstolta a teát, majd gondosan visszatette a csészét az alátétre. - Azért jöttem, mert szeretném a segítségeteket kérni. - Peorth és Skuld szája tátva maradt a csodálkozástól.  
- ˝Szeretném…? Kérni?˝ - kérdezte az első osztályú Istennő. - Tényleg ezeket mondta?  
- Igen! - bólintott a kis Istennő hitetlenkedve. - Tényleg ezeket mondta… De hogy lehetséges ez?  
- Most akarjátok hallani mit akarok, vagy gúnyolódtok egy kicsit? - Urd idegesen megfricskázta a teáscsésze fülét, amitől az egy teljes fordulatot tett, de egy csepp tea sem löttyent ki belőle. - Ha így nem tetszik akkor mondom másként… Segítenetek kell! - az utolsó szótagnál tenyérrel az asztalra csapott, amitől minden, ami nem volt rögzítve néhány centire a levegőbe emelkedett. Utána hangos csörömpöléssel visszaesett, a csészékbe pedig hiánytalanul visszakerült a tea. Kivéve Urd-ét, aki még a pálya csúcspontján elkapta a sajátját, majd egyszerre felhajtotta az egészet. - Nem is olyan rossz… - jegyezte meg, mintha semmi sem történt volna.  
- Hé… - suttogta Peorth félénken. - Ne húzd fel ennyire magad… Csak megleptél minket, ennyi. - Idegesen babrálni kezdett a csészéjével, és inkább biztonságba a kezébe vette. - Tudod ez a teáskészlet nagyon ritka… Nem kellene összetörnöd. - Skuld inkább meg se mukkant, csak felkapta a saját, majdnem kiürült csészéjét.  
- Pedig most fele annyira sem vagyok ideges, mint amikor a Vizsgálati Ügyosztályon voltam. - magyarázta Urd.  
- Minek mentél te a Vizsgálati Ügyosztályra? - kérdezte Skuld, izgatottan az asztal felé hajolva. A nővére rejtélyes felbukkanásának háttere egyre jobban bonyolódott. Ilyenkor mindig megvolt rá az esély, hogy valamiféle izgalmas kalandra kerül majd sor. Persze nem akarta túlzott reménybe ringatni magát, de bízott benne, hogy valami m még kialakulhat belőle. Végül is igazán kevés volt annak az esélye, hogy Urd valami unalmas dolog miatt megtegyen egy hosszú utat az Yggdrasil-ba.  
- Belldandy ügyével kapcsolatban. - Mondta a nővére komoran. Peorth azonnal megértette, miről van szó.  
- A nyomozás jelenlegi állásáról érdeklődtél igaz? - Óvatosan belekortyolt a teájába. - De nem mondtak semmit.  
- Nem egészen… - csóválta meg a fejét Urd. - Én szerettem volna elkérni az összes adatot, ami a nyomozással kapcsolatos. De… - vett egy mély levegőt, és nyugalmat erőltetett magára. - A titoktartásra hivatkozva semmiféle információt nem adtak ki. Még azt sem voltak képesek elmondani, hogy tudnak-e már valamit. Próbáltam rájuk hatni kedvesen, meg ész érvekkel is… hogy a húgom volt, meg ilyenek. Amikor ez nem vált be, dühös lettem…  
- Csak nem! - Peorth kezéből majdnem kiesett a teáscsésze. Fogalma sem volt, hogy ezek után hova tehetné ahol biztonságban van. - Ugye nem csináltál semmi őrültséget?! - Az első osztályú Istennő lelki szemei előtt megjelent a Vizsgálati Ügyosztály villámoktól sújtott, összedőlt épülete, amint épp becsapódik a földbe. Urd vérmérsékletét ismerve ez nem lett volna túl meglepő…  
- Majdnem. - legyintett az idősebb nővér, majd a szeme elé emelte a hüvelyk és a mutatóujját. - Ilyen közel álltam hozzá. De csak veszekedtem, és fenyegetőztem egy sort. De nagyon szívesen elláttam volna annak a vaskalapos ügyintézőnek a baját! Végül amikor fenyegetőzni kezdett, hogy biztonsági riadót rendel el, eljöttem.  
- Hála a Mindenhatónak… - könnyebbült meg Peorth, de láva hogy Urd még mindig nagyon feszült gyorsan hozzátette. - De ettől függetlenül megérdemelték volna. Szemetek.  
- Nekem mondod? Nem mintha az Yggdrasil védelmi rendszerét akartam volna kikölcsönözni… - kezdte Urd, majd gondolatban vállat vont. - _Még nem… De egyszer arra is szükségem lesz.  
- _Én megértelek. - sóhajtott az első osztályú Istennő szomorúan. - Arrafelé nagyon szigorúan kezelik a titoktartást. Különösen az ügyben bármilyen módon érintettekkel. Az, hogy Belldandy testvére vagy csak még jobban meggyőzte őket, hogy ne adjanak ki neked semmit. Tudod… - egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd ismét belevágott. - Tudod három évvel ezelőtt, rögtön amikor indult, én is csatlakozni akartam a nyomozáshoz. Mivel elég hosszú ideig voltam rendszergazda, jó eséllyel bevettek volna. De a személyes érintettség miatt nem engedélyezték. Többször is próbálkoztam, arra hivatkozva, hogy az érzelmeim nem homályosítják el az ítélőképességemet, de mindig elutasító választ kaptam. Pedig a legmagasabb körökig mentem… Pedig én csak a barátja voltam. Akkor szörnyen dühös voltam, és alig bírtam uralkodni magamon…  
- Valóban csatlakozni akartál? - kérdezte Urd, és hálás mosollyal Peorth szemébe nézve. - Feladtad volna a rendszergazdai feladatkörödet, és egy reménytelen ügynek szentelted volna minden figyelmedet… - mondta elmélázva, mire a másik Istennő zavarba jött, és megszakította a szemkontaktust. - Nos, kár hogy nem sikerült. Akkor most a protekciót kihasználva már meglenne az infó. Na de ezen már kár keseregni…  
- Miért…? - kérdezte a téma felvetése óta halálos csendben, lehajtott fejjel ülő Skuld. - Miért kellenek neked azok az adatok, Urd?  
- Azért, mert szeretném megtudni miért halt meg a testvérünk.  
- De miért akarod tudni? - nézett rá a húga könnybe lábadt szemmel. A kezeit ökölbe szorította, és az asztalra csapott. - Miért kell neked háborgatni az emlékét? Nem mindegy, hogy miért halt meg?  
- Skuld én nem úgy… - kezdte bizonytalanul, de a húga félbeszakította.  
- Tudom, hogy nem rosszindulatból akarsz mindent kideríteni! - kiáltotta rekedtes hangon. - De azt hiszed jobban érzed majd magad, ha megteszed? Közben pedig feltéped a saját sebeidet is… Belldandy halála teljesen értelmetlen volt, úgyhogy fölösleges bármiféle okot keresni rá! Mert akkor is értelmetlen marad!  
- Befejezted a cirkuszt? - Kérdezte Urd érzelemmentes hangon. - Azt mondod értelmetlen… Mégis mikor van értelme annak, ha meghal valaki? - Skuld haragosan pislogott, és meg sem próbált válaszolni. - Persze mondhatnád, hogy a halandóknál ez természetes. Az élet része, és elkerülhetetlen… Meg ehhez hasonló baromságok. De egy halandónál is természetes, ha tudni akarja, miben hunyt el a szerette. Még akkor is, ha tisztában vannak vele, hogy egy napon ez mindenképp be fog következni. Amikor Belldandy meghalt, olyasmi történt, aminek nem lett volna szabad. Mindegy, hogy mi volt az oka, én tudni akarom. De ezzel nem vagyok egyedül… Keiichi is egyetért velem, és ő sokkal inkább érintett a dologban, mint te vagy én. Azt nem tudom, hogy utána jobb lesz, vagy tényleg csak a sebeket tépem fel vele… De abban biztos vagyok, hogy így sem jó, ahogy most van. Keiichi-n minden egyes nap látom, hogy szenved. Hiába próbálja elrejteni, ez soha nem fog elmúlni. Én sem tudok úgy elaludni, hogy ne jutna eszembe a húgom. Ami pedig téged illett… Szerinted normális, hogy a nővéred halála után három évvel még mindig órákig bőgsz, miután meglátogattad a sírját a temetőben?!  
- Én ez nem hallgatom tovább! - pattant fel Skuld a székéből. Mielőtt elrohant volna Peorth elkapta a karját. A kis Istennő makacsul rángatta a kezét, de még így sem tudott kiszabadulni.  
- Hagyd csak, Peorth. - szólt rá Urd közönyösen. Az első osztályú Istennő meglepetten lazított a szorításon, mire Skuld kirántotta a karját, aztán elfutott. Mikor leért a teázó lépcsőjén, egy darabig tétovázott, hogy merre is rohanjon tovább. Végül a kertet választotta, és néhány pillanat alatt eltűnt egy nagy rózsabokor mögött.  
- De Urd… - kezdte Peorth értetlenül. - Ha marad, akkor talán meggyőzhetted volna… Értem én, hogy a ti testvéri kapcsolatotok kissé szokatlan… De azért nem kellene vele mindig ilyen hűvösen viselkedned!  
- Ne aggódj… - nézett a szemébe Urd szokatlanul lágy mosollyal. - Nemsokára vissza fog jönni.  
- Honnan…  
- Nem is olyan sokára. - tette hozzá a másod osztályú Istennő kacsintva. Peorth bólintott, bár még így sem értett semmit. - Véletlenül nincs még egy kis tea? - mutatott Urd szokatlanul nagy szemeket meresztve a teásbögréjére. - Nagyon fincsi volt! Mostanában nem ihatok túl gyakran ilyen jót. És egy kis süti is jó lenne…  
- De… persze hogy van. - Peorth értetlenül bámulta az asztal mellett lebegő nagyra nőtt gyereket. Abban a pillanatban már sokadszor adta fel végleg a kísérletet, hogy megpróbálja megérteni. - …Talán egy kis sütemény is akad. Mindjárt hozom… - Fogta a tálcát, majd elindult vele visszafelé, de nem jutott túl messzire.  
- Ugye nem baj, ha elkísérlek? - kérdezte Urd, aki az asztal átrepülve utána ment.  
- Nem, dehogy… - válaszolta Peorth bizonytalanul. - De biztos, hogy jól érzed magad? Olyan szokatlan a viselkedésed… Csak nem! Történt valami, amiről tudnom kéne?  
- El sem hinnéd… - súgta Urd bizalmasan a fülébe. - De egyelőre még titok!  
- Mért is nem lep ez meg? - Tette fel az első osztályú Istennő a költői kérdést. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy Urd-nak valóban van valami titka, vagy csak őt akarja ezzel is idegesíteni. Szerencsére úgy tűnt, hogy az Istennő egy darabig még maradni fog, tehát bőven lesz ideje kideríteni, ha egyáltalán van mit. Azt is megfogadta, már abban a pillanatban, amikor megtudta miről van szó, hogy segíteni fog neki. Ki fogják deríteni, hol tart a Belldandy halálának okát vizsgáló nyomozás. Persze arról még fogalma sem volt, hogy milyen módszerrel tehetnék meg.

- Hülye Urd! - morogta Skuld durcásan a rózsakert egy eldugott szegletében. Épp a kedvenc virágai előtt guggolt, és igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha csak a szokásos teendőit végezné velük. Az imént kaptak némi vizet, és egy ügyes kis szerszám segítségével épp most lazította fel kissé a töveiknél a földet. - Hülye, hülye, hülye! - ismételgette kitartóan az egyik fehér virágnak. Mintha épp az igazira zúdította volna valamennyi haragját. Persze eredményességben nem volt sok különbség. Leginkább azért volt annyira dühös a nővérére, mert képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből amit mondott. Kétségtelenül volt benne igazság, és ha egészen mélyen magába nézett, akkor be kellett ismernie, hogy ő is szeretné tudni, miért halt meg Belldandy. Viszont attól nagyon félt, hogy valami borzalmas dologra derül fény. Képtelen volt eldönteni, hogy mit tegyen. Legszívesebben megfenyegette volna az Urd-virágot, hogy átülteti a Hild-virág mellé. Akkor aztán nézhetne nagyokat.  
- Még volt képe Keiichi-t is belekeverni! - morogta egyre bizonytalanabbul. - Nem szép dolog olyanokkal bizonygatni az állításod, akik nincsenek is ott. - Odafordult egy barna színű rózsához, amiről Peorth mindig is azt állította, hogy nagyon különleges. - De vajon tényleg ezt akarod, K1? Nem mintha számítana a véleményed, hiszen Onee-sama mindig is inkább az enyém volt, mint a tiéd, csak kíváncsi voltam. Ugye nem Urd beszélte tele a fejed azzal, hogy biztos jobb lesz így?! - A virág egyik levele kissé furán állt. Skuld alaposan megvizsgálta, de nem jött rá az okára. Úgy döntött, hogy amint lehet rá fog kérdezni az igazi szakértőnél. De most sokkal fontosabb problémái is voltak. Például az, hogy mit kezdjen a saját érzéseivel. Urd rendesen feladta neki a leckét, és ezért megint csak nem volt hálás neki. Most még azt sem tudta eldönteni, hogy vajon helyes tette hogy elrohant, vagy jobb lett volna, ha marad. Peorth megpróbálta megállítani, de akkor képtelen volt tiszta fejjel gondolkodni. Sóhajtott egy nagyot, majd a munkája végeztével eltette az aprócska szerszámot. Ezzel eljött az ideje egy újabb nagyon fontos döntésnek. Visszamenjen, vagy pedig várja meg, amíg megkeresik. Ha Urd döntésén múlott, akkor várhatott volna akármeddig. A nővére egészen biztos úgy sem indult volna utána. Peorth talán igen, de ő most komoly befolyás alatt áll. A lehető legrosszabb alatt… De benne azért még reménykedett. Az is megfordult a fejében, hogy talán épp most beszéli ki a két Istennő, mennyire gyerekes. A dühtől ökölbe szorult a keze. A virágokra nézett, és türelmetlenül köhintett egyet. - Legalább megpróbálhatnátok tanácsot adni… - A hangja egészen bizonytalan lett a végére. - Te jó ég! Urd-nak igaza volt. Egyre jobban kezdek becsavarodni… Most már nem csak nevet adok a virágaimnak, de beszélek is velük. Ez borzalmas! Lehet, hogy tényleg… azért van mert… Mert érzelmileg labilis vagyok, amiért nem ismerem Onee-sama halálának az okát? De, de… - késségbe esetten felpattant a földről, és idegesen toporogni kezdett. - Végül is Peorth is szokott hozzájuk beszélni… Igaz még egyszer sem láttam, hogy választ várna. Tehát mégis! - Idegesen megfordult, és amilyen óvatosan csak tudott, elindult visszafelé. Most már csak egyvalamit kellett kitalálnia: Hogy ha visszamegy, az ne legyen olyan, mintha beismerné a tévedését. Peorth, de legfőképpen Urd előtt nem akarta ilyen módon kínos helyzetbe hozni magát. Csakhogy nem igazán volt más választása, így hát elszánta magát a kemény feladatra.

- Erről sajnos nem nyilatkozhatom! - mondta sokat tudó vigyorral az arcán Urd. Peorth ott egyensúlyozta mellette a jól megrakott tálcát. - Majd Keiichi elmondja neked, ha akarja. - Az első osztályú istennő arcán látszott, hogy egyáltalán nem ilyen válaszra várt.  
- Pedig nagyon jól tudod, hogy együtt terveltük ki… - vágott vissza dühösen. - Segíthetnél cipekedni…  
- Együtt, ez valóban igaz… - Urd leemelt a tálcáról egy süteménykarikát, és beleharapott. Most már Peorth sem mondhatta, hogy nem segít neki. - De ismerd el nem lenne szép, ha elárulnám, hogy K1-nek van valakije, miközben ő erre nem adott engedélyt. Persze, ha ebből a szempontból nézzük azt sem mondta, hogy nem mondhatom el… De biztos ami biztos, inkább kérdezd majd őt.  
- Szóval van valami. - Firtatta az első osztályú Istennő. - Ha nem lenne, akkor nem titokzatoskodnál ennyit.  
- Ahogy gondolod! - Urd ravaszul mosolygott. - Nem állítom, hogy semmi sincs, de azt sem, hogy van valami. Azt már neked kell eldöntened, hogy melyiket hiszed el. Jó ez a süti…  
- De ez így nem fair… legalább támpontot adj! - Az első osztályú Istennő fenyegetően elhúzta a tálcát, jelezve hogy amíg nincs információ, addig nem kap többet. Néhány sütemény azonban önállósította magát, és Urd markába röppent. - Jaj, tudod, hogy azért kérdezem, mert én csak a legjobbat akarom Keiichi-sannak!  
- Vagy csak azért… - vetette fel a lehetőséget Urd teli szájjal. - …mert te is érdekelt vagy a témában. Meg akarsz bizonyosodni arról, hogy nem bukkant fel egy rejtélyes vetélytárs… Jól mondom?  
- Ilyesmiről szó sincs! - jelentette ki Peorth határozottan, de a másodosztályú Istennő figyelmét nem kerülte el az arcán megjelenő pír.  
- Hát persze, hogy nincs. Téged egyáltalán nem érdekel K1 romantikus szempontból. Csupán a barátja vagy… - A cinikus hang egyre jobban feldühítette a másik Istennőt. Mindketten repülve emelkedtek fel a teázóhoz. Már épp visszavágott volna neki, amikor meglátta a helyén ücsörgő Skuld-ot. - Nocsak, vendégünk van! - jegyezte meg Urd vidáman. Skuld idegesen babrált az ujjaival, és csak nagyon lassan mert felnézni rájuk. Peorth elképedve nézett a kis Istennő nővérére. - _Vajon tudta…? - _kérdezte magától értetlenül. - _Nem az nem lehet. Urd képtelen mások érzéseire ennyire figyelni. Nem sejthette, hogy Skuld vissza fog jönni. De talán mégis… Hát ezért akart még teát, és ezért is jött velem! Így a húga felkészülhetett, amíg visszaértünk… Még mondta is, hogy hamarosan visszajön. Ez a figyelmesség… - _Peorth érezte, hogy ha túl sokáig elemezgetné Urd különös viselkedését, még a végén sírva fakadna a meghatottságtól. Azonban a rejtélyes Istennő ismét megcáfolta önmagát. - Kiduzzogtad magad, és már hiányzott a tea? - kérdezte Skuld-tól.  
- Hallgass már! - kiabált a kishúga sértődötten, de mégis sokkal kevesebb átéléssel, mint általában. Majd gyorsan felállt és feszengve odaállt eléjük. Peorth szörnyen ideges lett. Skuld-ot ismerve szinte biztos volt, hogy hamarosan előkapja az egyik bombáját, és tönkreteszi a gyönyörű teázóját, miközben bosszút akar állni a nővérén. Persze egy robbanástól a kert egy része is megsemmisült volna, ami sokkal rosszabb volt még az előzőnél is. Azonban úgy tűnt ezúttal mindenki teljesen máshogy viselkedik, mint ahogy ő megszokta. - Nos én… - kezdte Skuld idegesen, majd váratlanul meghajolt. - Túlreagáltam a dolgot. - ismerte be bűnbánóan. - Kérlek ne haragudjatok rám. Többé nem fogok elrohanni… - Peorth alig akart hinni a szemének és a fülének. Urd azonban nem tűnt ennyire meglepettnek. Elment az időközben felegyenesedett, de a szemét még mindig lesütő Skuld mellet. A kezét egy pillanatra a fejére tette, majd elfoglalta a veszekedés kirobbanása előtti helyét.  
- Kóstold meg a süteményt! - súgta a húgának. - A csokis a legjobb… - Peorth automatikus mozdulatokkal odanyújtotta a tálcát a legkisebb Istennőnek. Skuld bátortalanul leemelt róla egy vaníliásat, majd némi tétovázás után két csokoládésat. Ezután visszaült a székébe, és majszolni kezdte azt, amelyiket a legszimpatikusabbnak találta. Végül az első osztályú Istennő rengeteg kérdéssel a fejében, Keiichi lehetséges társával és a két testvérrel kapcsolatban szintén leült. A beszélgetés ismét visszakanyarodott oda, ahol nem is olyan rég abbamaradt.  
- Urd… Említetted, hogy szeretnéd, ha segítenénk. - Mondta Skuld. - Ennek van valami köze ahhoz, hogy nem adták oda az adatokat?  
- Van. - felelte a nővére. - Épp ez az oka.  
- Tudtam. - A kis Istennő lemondóan sóhajtott. - Tudtam, hogy nem csak azért jöttél utánam a Elíziumba, mert látni szerettél volna.  
- Talán még be sem köszöntél volna, ha minden az elképzeléseid szerint megy. - Tette hozzá Peorth.  
- Ez most mellékes… - kacsintott Urd vidáman. - Mindenképp benéztem volna, legalább egy kis időre. Ami pedig a segítséget illeti, gondolom már sejtitek miről van szó… - Mivel a két Istennő továbbra is úgy nézett rá, amiből kiderült, halvány fogalmuk sincs róla, úgy döntött jobb lesz ha mindent kitálal. - Meg akarom szerezni azokat az adatokat… A segítségetek azért kell, mert fel akarom törni a Vizsgálati Ügyosztály adatbázisát, és minden elérhető információt letölteni! - A bejelentését néma csend fogadta. Skuld még a rágást is abbahagyta.  
- Micsoda?!?!?! - kérdezték végül teljesen egyszerre. Urd kénytelen volt maga elé emelni a kezét, nehogy azok ketten rávessék magukat.  
- Urd te megőrültél! - fogta szándékosan suttogóra a hangját Peorth, mintha akármelyik pillanatban kihallgathatták volna őket. - Fel akarod törni az Yggdrasil egyik legszigorúbban őrzött rendszerét?!  
- Miért? Nemrég te is ezt csináltad, méghozzá elég sikeresen. - Az Istennő merészen előrehajolt a fenyegetően fölé magasodó másik kettőhöz. - Nem olyan nagy dolog.  
- Szóval hallottál róla? - kérdezte Peorth, és egy pillanatra a büszkeség elhomályosította a felháborodottságát. De csak egy pillanatra. - Az nem volt ugyanaz, Urd. Ha akkor nem fordulok ehhez a megoldáshoz, akkor talán Yggdrasil rendszereinek egy jelentős része összeomlik. Te is tudod, hogy az mit eredményezett volna. Egyébként is, csak az energiaellátást módosítottam valamelyest. Igaz, hogy azt sem lenne szabad, de működött, és a Mindenható is jóváhagyta utólagosan.  
- Oh, igen, tudok róla. - bólogatott Urd. - Hála a zseniális ötletednek, ezentúl már az energiával is lehetséges adattovábbítás. Valóban szép volt. De persze az sem különbözik sokban ettől, amit én szeretnék.  
- Ne legyél már ennyire komolytalan, Urd! - szólt rá aggódva Skuld. - Most már megértem, miért szeretnéd azokat a fránya adatokat… De ha elkapnak minket, nagyon súlyos büntetésre számíthatunk. Ráadásul semmivel sem tudnánk igazolni a tettünket a Mindenható előtt.  
- Nem is kell. - mondta kitartóan. Urd. - Ha nem is tudnak róla, akkor nem kell magyarázkodnunk, és büntetés sem lesz. Csak elég ügyesnek kell lennünk. Ilyen egyszerű.  
- Te tényleg komolyan gondolod? - kérdezte Peorth hitetlenkedve. - Ilyen messzire elmennél, csak hogy tudd az igazságot? - Urd határozottan bólintott. Az első osztályú Istennő egy rövid ideig komoly dilemmába került, amit aztán egy határozott döntéssel oldott fel. - Ebben az esetben, számíthatsz a segítségemre.  
- De Peorth! - Skuld meglepetten nézett fel rá. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy Urd ilyen könnyedén meggyőzte. A két felnőtt Istennő várakozóan nézett rá. - Én… - kezdte bizonytalanul, majd végül megadóan sóhajtott. - Rendben. Úgy is tudjátok, hogy képtelen lennék ellenállni egy ilyen kihívásnak. De leginkább azért segítek, mert most már engem is érdekel, mi történt Onee-samával.  
- Hűha… - Urd megkönnyebbülten nyújtózott egyet. - Ez sokkal könnyebben ment, mint ahogy gondoltam.  
- Pedig ezzel még egyáltalán nincs megoldva semmi. - Mondta komoran Peorth. - Mondani könnyű, hogy ˝menjünk, és hackeljük meg a Vizsgálati Ügyosztály adatbázisát˝, de ez gyakorlatban nem ilyen egyszerű. Nem tudom emlékeztek-e arra, amit korábban mondtam. Ennek a rendszernek nagyon magas biztonsági besorolása van… az egyik legmagasabb Yggdrasil-ban!  
- De nem a legmagasabb! - mutatott rá Urd a lényeges különbségre. - Egyébként épp ezért kértem a segítségeteket. Együtt biztos ki tudunk találni valamit.  
- Van néhány új találmányom, ami segíthet! - csapott a tenyerébe Skuld. Hirtelen egészen új lehetőségek is megcsillantak előtte. Ez egy nagyszerű lehetőség volt arra, hogy néhány olyan eszközt is leteszteljen, amit már egy ideje megalkotott, de azt hitte soha nem lesz rá szüksége. Ezeket csakis a kihívás kedvéért csinálta, és a legtöbb teljesen illegális volt. - Méghozzá nagyon is sokat.  
- Ez így még mindig kevés… - aggodalmaskodott tovább Peorth. A két testvér kérdően ránézett. - Hárman vagyunk… - magyarázta. - Ez kevés lesz egy ilyen bonyolult betöréshez. Legalább két személy szükséges ahhoz hogy sikeresen feltörje a rendszer védelmét. Az ő munkájukat legalább három tapasztalt operátornak kell segíteni, akik arra figyelnek, hogy eltüntetik a behatolás nyomait. Továbbá minimum ketten szükségesek ahhoz, hogy a keletkezett biztonsági résen át kiválogassák a töménytelen információ közül a hasznosat, majd ki is jutassák onnan. Ez bárhogy is számoljuk minimum hét fő. Mi csak hárman vagyunk, és lehet, hogy az átlagnál sokkal jobban értünk az ilyesmihez, de erre még így is képtelenek lennénk.  
- Hat személy... - Mondta Urd elégedetten mosolyogva, mivel ő már korábban hasonló megállapításra jutott. - Az adatok kiválogatását, és kijuttatását vállalom én. Ne nézzetek már így, egyedül is menni fog.  
- Jól van… - Skuld zavartan beletúrt a hajába. - De akkor még mindig kellene három olyan segítő, aki a büntetés és a többi kockázat ellenére hajlandó asszisztálni.  
- Ezzel kapcsolatban várom a javaslatokat. - Urd az állát a kézfejére támasztva nézte Peorth-t.  
- Értem már… - sóhajtott az első osztályú Istennő. - Te ezt már jó előre eltervezted magadban. Éppenséggel ismerek három tehetséges lányt, akik segíthetnek. Persze meg kell majd őket győzni… de szerintem ezzel sem lesz semmi gond.  
- Akkor hát mire várunk? - kérdezte Urd izgatottan csillogó szemekkel. Ekkorra Skuld is rájött, hogy kikről van szó, és egyre jobban fellelkesült.  
- Szükségünk lesz egy piknikes kosárra… - Mondta titokzatosan Peorth, majd felpattant a székéből, és egy hirtelen támadt ötletet követve elindult kifelé a kertből. Néhány lépésre lemaradva a két testvér is követte…

Keiichi idegesen markolászta a szobájába nyíló ajtó szélét. Miután Urd távozott, sikerült nagyon kínos helyzetbe kerülnie egy váratlan, és bosszantó látogató miatt. Úgy gondolta, hogy pihen még egy kicsit, mielőtt elindul a munkába. Nem akart aludni, csak egy pár percig lehunyt szemmel, semmire sem gondolva feküdni. Ez nem is volt olyan könnyű, hiszen a gondolatai teljesen az Istennő körül forogtak. Talán egy percet sem tölthetett el így, mire odakintről meghallotta az ismerős kiáltást. Kizártnak tartotta, hogy ilyen rövid idő alatt rémálmai legyenek, ezért úgy határozott utánanéz. A félelmei valóra vártak, amikor az ajtóban ott állt a vigyorgó húga.  
- Jó reggelt, Kei-chan! - köszöntötte túltengő boldogság látszatát keltve. - Mi a helyzet? - Keiichi akkor még csak azt hitte, hogy mindössze egy újabb zavaró, látogatásban lesz része. A húga néha képes volt ilyen elvetemült dologra. Persze mindent csak azért csinált, mert aggódott a bátyja miatt, de ezt mindig sikerült idegesítő piszkálódás mögé rejtenie.  
- Mi az hogy jó reggelt? - kérdezte Keiichi mogorván. - Még aludnom kellene… és neked is! De te képes voltál korán felkelni, hogy engem is felverj…  
- Ugyan már, Kei-chan… - Megumi durván befurakodott mellette, és elkezdte levenni a cipőjét. - Már amúgy is itt volt az ideje, hogy felkelj! A munkából nem szabad késni. - K1 a karórájára pillantott, és csalódottan elfintorodott. Nem cáfolhatta meg a testvérét, ugyanis néhány perc múlva egyébként is fel kellett volna ébrednie. - Ma reggel valahogy nem tudtam aludni… - folytatta a lány és rákacsintott. - Gondoltam meglátogatlak, és mehetnénk együtt dolgozni.  
- Teljesen más irányba van a munkahelyünk… - ellenkezett a fiú.  
- Az mindegy… Ráadásul van még egy pár jó hírem. Emlékszel arra a bulira, amiről beszéltem? - Keiichi fáradtan ásított egy nagyot.  
- Hogy is felejtettem volna el. Urd-dal szó szerint kicsikartátok a beleegyezésemet. - Megumi nem titkolta mennyire szívesen emlékszik vissza a bátyja megfélemlített arcára.  
- Azóta már intézkedtem…. - mondta elégedetten. - Gondolom Urd nem nagyon említette, hogy jártam itt is. - K1 megrázta a fejét. - Na mindegy, annyira nem is fontos. Sokkal jobb hír, hogy már eddig is sokan visszajeleztek, hogy mindenképp megpróbálják szabaddá tenni magukat a bulira.  
- Szuper… - reagált Keiichi minden lelkesedés nélkül. - Ez aztán a nagy hír.  
- Még Sayoko is küldött egy válaszlevelet. - Megumi szélesen elvigyorodott. - Azt írta, hogy nem felejtsem el neked megmondani, mennyire várja már a viszontlátást. Ebből még lehet valami, nem?  
- Te már megint miben mesterkedsz? - kérdezte Keiichi. - Ugye nem arra akarod felhasználni ezt a bulit, hogy összehozz valakivel? Mert ha igen, akkor közlöm veled, hogy ne fáradj. Inkább találj magadnak egy rendes barátot.  
- Tudtam, hogy ki fogsz akadni! - Megumi kinyújtotta rá a nyelvét, majd felpattant, és elindult a folyosón. - Talán majd Urd jobban fogja értékelni…  
- Urd? - K1 zavartan felvonta a szemöldökét. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy Megumi-nak fogalma sincs arról, hogy az Istennő már nincs otthon. Gyorsan utána indult. - Várj Megumi, Urd most nincs… - ekkor ütközött bele a szobája előtt váratlanul megtorpanó testvérébe. - Mit művelsz? - kérdezte dühösen?!  
- Ez meg mi? - kérdezte a lány döbbenten. Keiichi ekkor látta, hogy sajnos elfelejtette bezárni a szobája ajtaját, valamint azt is észrevette, hogy vajon mi szúrhatott szemet Megumi-nak. - Dupla matrac? Két takaró? És két párna? - Még mielőtt Keiichi kitalálhatott volna valamit, a húga ránézett. - Keiiiii-chaaan…. Mi folyik itt? - nyávogta és a fiú úgy érezte, hogy a tekintetével szinte a gondolataiban olvas. A lány ekkorra már bent is volt a szobában, és óvatosan minden egyes irányból megszemlélte a matracokat, mint a bűnügyi helyszínelők a tetthelyet.  
- Ez… ez… - dadogta K1 kínlódva, és megragadta az ajtó szélét. Tudta, hogy gyorsan ki kellene találnia valami hihető magyarázatot. - Na és akkor mi van, ha kettő?  
- Hogy mi van? - Megumi értetlenül nézett rá. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a bátyja csak szórakozik vele, vagy tényleg nem érti a problémát. Keiichi arcára csak rá kellett nézni, hogy kiderüljön, valami nagyon nincs rendben. - Ne add nekem az ártatlant, Kei-chan. Valaki aludt ezen a matracon is!  
- Hát persze, hogy aludt! - a fiú próbálta düh mögé rejteni a zavarát. - Mégpedig én, mivel ez az én szobám!  
- Tudod te nagyon jól, hogy miről beszélek! - Megumi egyre magabiztosabb lett. - Nem töltötted egyedül az éjszakát! Ebben már biztos vagyok. Ki volt a szerencsés áldozat, te kis Casanova?  
- Nem hinném, hogy ez rád tartozik… - mondta sértődötten K1. - …de egyedül aludtam. Azért használok két matracot, mert így sokkal kényelmesebb.  
- Ez érthető… - bólintott Megumi, K1 pedig már majdnem megörült, hogy sikerült meggyőznie. - De nem veszem be. Két matraccal és párnával még nem lenne semmi baj. De két takaró? Az mire lenne jó?  
- Azért, mert elég fázós vagyok! - kiabálta Keiichi. - Annyi takarót használok, amennyi jól esik… - Bár ő nem tudhatta, de ennek legalább egy része igaz volt annak, amit mondott.  
- Szóval nem vagy hajlandó elmondani? - nézett vádlóan Megumi. - De talán nem is kell… Hiszen olyan nyilvánvaló. Urd! - azzal felpattant, és szinte elsodorta Keiichi-t, ahogy kirohant a folyosóra. A fiú egyre izgatottabb lett, mert a testvére kezdett kínosan közel kerülni az igazsághoz.  
- Mit akarsz Urd-dal? - kérdezte kétségbeesetten. De ekkorra a lány már kinyitotta Urd szobájának ajtaját. Ami annak a rendje és módja szerint teljesen üres volt. - Lá… látod?! - bizonygatta.  
- Ennek így semmi értelme. - Megumi-n látszott, hogy nem fogja ilyen könnyen feladni. - De hová… - hirtelen elvigyorodott. - Hát persze, hogy a fürdőszoba… - És már rohant is, Keiichi-vel a sarkában.  
- Állj már meg egy pillanatra, Megumi… - K1 úgy érezte a rengeteg edzés ellenére sem képes könnyedén tartani vele a lépést. Ennek egyetlen oka lehetett, mégpedig az, hogy Megumi természetes, és ártó kisugárzása ennyire ártalmas volt rá.  
- Most lebuktatok! - rontott be a lány a fürdőszobába. A hatalmas kád kongott az ürességtől. Megumi bárhová is nézett, senkit sem látott. Pedig nagyon alapos volt. - Nem hiszem el… - Zavartan töprengeni kezdett.  
- Volnál szíves meghallgatni? - kérdezte K1 enyhe indulattal, de a testvére leintette.  
- Ne is próbálkozz! - Morogta fagyos hangon. - Te úgy sem ismernéd be… most pedig vigyázat. - A fiú beletörődve a megváltoztathatatlanba félreállt a húga útjából.  
- A teázóban leszek, ha végre észhez térsz! - kiáltotta utána. Megumi valóban az egész házat felforgatta, mindössze néhány perc alatt. Keiichi addig főzött egy nagy adag teát, és hozzálátott némi elemózsia készítéséhez, amit elvihet magával a munkába. Ezúttal szendvicsek mellett maradt, ugyanis azokat nem volt annyira körülményes elkészíteni.  
- Ne haragudj Kei-chan, kissé túlpörögtem. - kért elnézést Megumi. Mire K1 befejezte a konyhai előkészületeket, ő is végzett a kereséssel, eredménytelenül.  
- Túlpörögtél? - kérdezte a bátyja szkeptikusan.  
- Ige, igen… - A lányon látszott, hogy egyáltalán nem sajnálja annyira a dolgot, mint amennyire a testvére szeretné. - Annyira beleéltem magam, hogy Belldandy után végre összejöttél ˝valakivel˝… - egy pillanatra habozott, és a bátyja reakcióját figyelte az alaposan kihangsúlyozott ˝valakire˝. Keiichi azonban maga volt a nyugalom mintaképe. - …hogy teljesen elveszítettem a fejem. Azt hittem, hogy te és Urd… szóval érted? Végül is minden jel erre utalt. Fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy ő meg elutazott.  
- Jellemző, Megumi. Ha meghallgattál volna…  
- Igen tudom, tudom… - a testvére idegesen legyintett. - Csak már korábban is eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy… - Keiichi várakozva nézett rá. - …ti ketten nem véletlenül laktok egy házban. Persze ez nem lenne rossz, sőt nagyon is örülné neki, ha éreznétek egymás iránt valamit… Urd egy nagyon aranyos, és gyönyörű na meg erőszakos és temperamentumos lány… Épp hozzád illik.  
- Már mondtam egy párszor, hogy sokat gondolkozol olyasmin, amihez nincs semmi közöd. - Keiichi teásbögréje még majdnem teljesen tele volt, amikor megitta a maradékot. - De legalább most majd megtanulod, hogy gondolkozz, mielőtt cselekszel.  
- Kei-chan? Soha nem állt jól neked a bölcselkedés. - Megumi idegesítően elvigyorodott. - Mindegy, attól még, hogy ez nem jött be, még lehet benne valami. Ugye nem bánod, ha továbbra is találgatok kettőtökkel kapcsolatban?  
- Miért, ha bánnám azzal meg tudnálak állítani?  
- Nem. - A lány intett, hogy kér még egy kis teát, mire a bátyja visszajelzett, hogy szolgálja ki magát. - Tényleg… hová ment Urd ilyen hirtelen? - Keiichi egyáltalán nem volt felkészülve erre a kérdésre. Pedig számítania kellett volna rá, hogy sor kerül rá, de valamiért elkerülte a figyelmét.  
- Fogalmam sincs. - mondta néhány pillanatnyi töprengés után. - Nekem nem mondta.  
- És nem kérdezted meg? - csodálkozott rá Megumi.  
- Izé… Urd egy teljesen szabad, felnőtt nő. Önálló akarata van, így oda meg ahova akar, anélkül hogy nekem be kellene róla számolnia. - Keiichi nagyon remélte, hogy a húga beveszi a maszlagot, ami hirtelen az eszébe jutott. - Csak annyit mondott, hogy elutazik, de azt nem, hogy hova. Nem faggatóztam, majd ha egyszer úgy dönt, akkor közli velem is. Ilyen egyszerű…  
- Hűha… - A húga elismerően bólintott. - Ez aztán a harmonikus, kiegyensúlyozott kapcsolat. Sok szerelmespár is irigyelné tőletek.  
- Már megint kezded?  
- De most komolyan! Ennyire megbízni valakiben… - Várt egy pillanatot. - Kei-chan… Nem gondolod, hogy Urd esetleg egy randizni ment el valakivel?  
- Kizárt. - jelentette ki K1, kissé túlságosan is határozottan.  
- Hm?! - Megumi nem habozott kihasználni a kínálkozó lehetőséget. - Nocsak... kissé ideges lettél. Csak nem féltékeny vagy?  
- Dehogyis vagyok féltékeny! - kiabálta K1 idegesen. - Egyszerűen kizártnak tartom, hogy Urd bárkivel is randizni menjen.  
- Na látod ezt én is… - ismerte el a húga. - Pedig te sokkal jobban ismered nálam. Nekem már az is magas, hogy fiatal, egészséges nő, és nem dolgozik. Tényleg, ugye ő is betesz valamit a közösbe?  
- He? - a bátyja meglepetten pislogott. Az ötlet, hogy Urd dolgozni járjon, és hozzájáruljon a havi költségekhez, valahogy egészen abszurdnak tűnt.  
- Sejtettem, hogy te tartod el. - Sóhajtott Megumi. - Pedig ha másnak nem, modellnek igazán elmehetne. A kinézete alapján szerintem bármelyik modellügynökség két kézzel kapna utána. Elvégre láttál már te természetes hófehér hajú, levendula szemű lányokat, akinek még a bőrszíne is ennyire különleges? - Keiichi ahogy végiggondolta mindazt amit a húga mondott, megborzongott. Kellemes értelemben… - Egy vagyont kereshetne… Hé, mi van veled, Kei-chan?  
- Semmi, semmi… - K1 mentegetőzve nevetgélni kezdett. - ˝Levendula szemű˝…? Te meg mióta vagy ennyire költői? Kezdem az hinni hogy… na inkább hagyjuk. - Gyorsan elfordította a fejét.  
- Mégis mit hittél? - Ezúttal Megumi lett dühös a testvérére. - Légy szíves ne képzelegj! Egyébként is. Nem kellene már készülnöd?  
- Mi? Francba! - Keiichi rájött, hogy sikerült alaposan ˝elbeszélgetniük˝ az időt. Gyorsan felpattant, és már rohant is a szobájába. Ott a matracokkal már nem állt le vacakolni, csak magára kapta a már előre kikészített ruháit. Még nem volt késésben, de általában ilyenkor már úton szokott lenni. Megumi hibája volt az egész, de legalább valamennyire vissza tudott neki vágni. Mire mindennel elkészült, a húga már ott várt rá az ajtóban. - Ugye nem akarsz egészen a Whirlwind-ig kísérni? - kérdezte idegesen.  
- Nem, de gondoltam egy kicsit versenyezhetnénk. - A lány kihívóan ránézett. - A KSR a BMW ellen.  
- Az most nem lenne jó ötlet… - morogta K1 komoran, aki időközben felkapta a cipőjét, és a bukósisakot a fejébe nyomta. Egy határozott mozdulattal ellépett a húga mellett, és meg sem állt a motorjáig.  
- De… - szólt utána Megumi kétségbeesetten, mert már rájött, hogy nem kellett volna ilyesmit mondania. - Jaj ne, ezt eltoltam… - A versenynek a két motor között akkor lett volna igazán értelme, ha Belldandy is helyet foglal a BMW oldalkocsijában. Nyilván Keiichi-nek is épp ez jutott az eszébe, és a helyében ő sem örült volna egy ilyen megjegyzésnek. Nem volt más lehetősége, feltette a saját sisakját, és a KSR-rel elhajtott. Útközben jött rá, hogy bizony oda kell lépnie, ha nem akar elkésni…

Keiichi csupán néhány pillanatig volt dühös a húgára. Mire az első métereket megetette a BMW-vel, már minden rendben volt. Majdnem el is mosolyodott. Kissé fura volt, mert tényleg nagyon rosszul esett neki a felkérés. De ezúttal el kellett ismernie, hogy a húga tényleg minden hátsó szándék nélkül intézte a kihívást. Ha lett volna ideje, akkor visszamegy, és tisztázza a dolgokat. Aztán rájött, hogy sokkal jobbat is tehet… Például elfogadhatja a kihívást, csak majd egy megfelelőbb időpontban. Amikor is megmutatja majd a testvérének, hogy mire képes a jó öreg BMW. Már nagyon rég nem vett részt egy igazi izgalmas versenyben. A húga ellen pedig másra nem is számíthatott, mint egy kiélezett, hajszálon múló győzelemre. Persze a legideálisabb esetben. Mire a város forgalmasabb részéhez ért, már egészen bele is élte magát. Úgy érezte, hogy szeretett motorja szinte könyörög, hogy újra igazán meghajtsa. Természetesen nem akarta megszegni a közlekedési szabályokat.  
Az egyik piros lámpánál várakozva észrevett valamit. Egy papír és írószer üzlet kirakata volt az, és erről eszébe jutott valami, amit már nagyon rég óta tervezgetett. Gyorsan felhúzta a dzsekije ujját és ellenőrizte, hogy mennyi az idő. Úgy vélte, még bőven van ideje gyorsan benézni. Mikor ismét zöld lett, le is kanyarodott a bolt előtti parkolóba. Gyorsan besietett a papírboltba. Csupán néhány percet töltött el odabent, és amikor kijött nála volt vadonatúj szerzeménye. Egy barna bőrkötésű, könyv. Keiichi megnézte a napfénynél is, és elégedetten bólintott. Épp ilyennek képzelte el az első naplóját. Bár soha nem látta értelmét, hogy feljegyezze, mit történt vele az egyes napokon, az utóbbi időben egyre jobban foglalkoztatta a gondolat. Végül úgy döntött, hogy kipróbálja, hátha tényleg olyan jó érzés. Már csak időt kell majd szakítania arra, hogy irkáljon a könyvecskébe. A mostani sűrű időbeosztása mellett ez nem tűnt megoldhatónak. Emellett a naplóírásban sem volt túl nagy tapasztalata, tehát még alaposan át kellett gondolnia, hogy mit miként írjon le.  
Egy könnyed mozdulattal felpattant a BMW-re, az üres naplót pedig gondosan elrejtette a hátizsákjában. Nem lett volna szerencsés, ha Chihiro meglátja, hogy ilyesmiken töri a fejét. Még a végén kitalált volna valami ostobaságot… Arra gondolt, hogy talán szerencséje lesz, és nem kap sok munkát a Whirlwind-ben. Akkor ugyanis kigondolhatja, hogy írja le a nap eseményeit lefekvés előtt. Ebben reménykedve sorolt vissza a forgalomba, hogy megtegye a hátralévő utat, a munkahelyre, ami a töménytelen gondolkodás ígéretét rebesgette előtte…

A hat Istennő egy nagy fehér pokrócon üldögélt, amin szeszélyes összevisszaságban zöld rózsaindák díszítettek. Urd amikor meglátta, majdnem tett rá egy megjegyzést, de Peorth tekintetét látva inkább nem szólt semmit. Egyébként is az első osztályú Istennő volt az, aki a piknik összes kellékét szolgáltatta, tehát nem volt joguk panaszkodni. Emellett a pokróc meglehetősen kényelmes volt, tehát ha nem figyelt a mintázatra, még Urd is tudta élvezni a rajta való ücsörgést. Talán Peorth kerti teázója is megfelelt volna a célra, de úgy gondolták hogy egy piknik sokkal élethűbb lesz olyan helyen,mint ez. Egy kagyló alakú, fehér kőből készült épületben voltak, ami Yggdrasil egyik roppant méretű óceánja fölött lebegett. A külső felületébe lágy hullámok voltak vésve, így még inkább azt az érzést keltette, hogy egy természetes jelenségről van szó, nem pedig mesterségesen létrehozottról. A helyet mindenki csak Oázisnak hívta, bár senkinek sem volt arról fogalma, hogy honnan ered a név. Továbbá azt sem, hogy miért pont Oázis, mikor közel s távol nyoma sem volt sivatagnak. Elméletileg volt hivatalos elnevezése is, de azt senki nem ismerte.  
Az Oázis belül is nagyon hasonlított egy kagylóra. Egyetlen hatalmas terme volt, ami mintha egy kisebb világot hordozott volna magában. Valójában ez is egy kert volt, csak a méretei messze felülmúlták azt, amelyik Peorth otthonában található. Alul sok kisebb volt osztva, amelyek mindegyikét növények borítottak. Peorth órákig tudta volna sorolni egy-egy ilyen terület benépesítő virágok, fák és egyéb, többnyire zöld növények sokaságát. Persze senki nem volt kíváncsi ilyen alapos előadásra. Elég volt annyi, hogy szépnek találták, mindenféle fölösleges háttér információ nélkül. A felső részt egyetlen hatalmas boltív alkotta, ami olyan magasan volt, hogy nem lehetett nehéz összetéveszteni magával az égbolttal. Persze minden egyéb kiegészítő is volt: folyók és patakok hálózták be a területeket, bőven ellátva őket vízzel. A folyókon karcsú hidak íveltek át. A szél kellemesen fújdogált. Egyedül a napfény hiányzott, de az sem mindig…  
A kis csapat éppen a középső, legnagyobb füves területen táborozott le, nem messze egy hatalmas ezüstös felszínű félgömbtől, amit akár a kagyló gyöngyének is lehetett tekinteni. Peorth kosara ijesztő sebességgel kezdett kifogyni, pedig még csak néhány perce telepedtek le. Mégis minden, ami benne volt, már alaposan megdézsmáltak. Különösen a Földi mintára készült mogyorókrémes szendvicsek voltak népszerűek. Peorth-nál elrejtve ugyan még volt egy másik kosár, de azt egyelőre nem akarta kijátszani. Ráadásul abban rengeteg különféle töltelékű Taiyaki volt, az Istennő kedvenc édessége. Csak elég volt rágondolni az ízére, és máris összefutott a nyál a szájában. Vagy ha eszébe jutott, hogy mindet megeszik előle, már a rosszullét kerülgette. Hisz az volt az mindenség legtökéletesebben megalkotott süteménye. Ha lehet, csak a legvégső esetben akarta kiszolgáltatni a falánk társainak. Egy külső szemlélődő számára valószínűleg csak egy csendes, nyugodt pikniknek tűnt volna az összejövetel. Valójában Urd épp most mesélte el részletesen, hogy mit szeretnének tenni, és jó lenne, ha ebben Ere, Chrono és Ex is a segítségükre lenne. A három Istennő annyira elképedt a hallottakon, hogy folyamatosan tömték magukba a szendvicseket. Természetesen egyikük sem számított arra, hogy ilyesmit fognak kérni tőlük. Amikor Peorth-ék vidáman beállítottak hozzájuk, tényleg azt hitték, hogy csak egy sima piknikről lesz szó. Mire Urd befejezte a mondanivalóját, már sejtették, hogy életük egyik legnagyobb kalandja van kilátásban. Ami könnyen változhatott a legnagyobb büntetéssé is. Minderre a másod osztályú Istennő is felhívta a figyelmüket, továbbá azt is megemlítette, hogy semmiféle jutalmat nem tud felajánlani a segítségért cserébe. A három lány közül először Chrono jutott szóhoz.  
- Ez elég veszélyesnek tűnik… - mondta bizonytalanul. - Persze számíthattok rám… De tényleg nincs más lehetőség?

- Sajnos nincs. - csóválta meg a fejét Peorth. - Tudjátok milyen szigorúak a szabályok. Még annak ellenére sem hajlandó kiadni az információkat, hogy Urd és Skuld testvéréről van szó.  
- Ez így nem helyes… - Ex majdnem félrenyelt, miközben a felháborodott kijelentést tette. - Nem lenne szabad ennyire titkolózni. A helyetekben én is ezt tenném. Mindenképp számíthattok a segítségemre.  
- Én sem akarok kimaradni semmiből! - Ere gyorsan elkapta az utolsó előtti szendvicset. - Huh… - nyögte kimerülten. - Nagyon nehéz dolgunk lesz, ha azt szeretnénk, hogy teljesen észrevétlenek maradjunk.  
- Épp ez lesz benne az izgalmas! - hajolt előre Urd, és letört egy darabot a szendvicse végéből. Ez persze nem igazán tetszett Ere-nek. - Még a végén elhízol… - kacsintott az Istennő, de ezzel csak még jobban feldühítette.  
- Hé-hé, lányok! - szólt közbe Peorth. - Ez most nem játék. Tudnom kell, hogy tényleg megértettétek-e a veszélyeket, és szabad akaratotokból vagytok velünk. Másként nem fog menni a dolog. Ha elkapnak minket, az mindenkinek rossz lesz.  
- Kösz, de felfogtuk a veszélyeket. - vont vállat Chrono, aki előrelátóan már korábban beszerezte magának a szükséges elemózsiát. - De egy kis bonyodalom soha nem rettentett még vissza minket. Ráadásul… Akár meg is parancsolhatnád, hogy veletek tartsunk. Valamint azt is, hogy ezt senkinek ne mondjuk el. A felettesünk vagy Peorth, ezt ne felejtsd el.  
- Ilyet soha nem tennék! - Az első osztályú Istennő semmilyen körülmények között nem utasította volna a három lányt ennyire kockázatos feladatra. Igaz a segítségük nélkül teljesen esélytelen lett volna az egész vállalkozás. Majdnem képtelenség lett volna hozzájuk hasonló tehetségeket találni.  
- Te tényleg megparancsolhatnád nekik? - kérdezte Skuld csodálkozva. - Ezt nem is tudtam… - Vidáman felnevetett. - Akkor ez teljesen olyan, mintha a szolgáid lennének.  
- Azért ne túlozzunk… - sziszegte Ex idegesen, Urd pedig jót nevetett a húga hasonlatán.  
- Ami azt illeti… - magyarázta Skuld-nak Peorth, aki nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát a téma miatt. - Én vagyok a közvetlen felettesük. És persze a tiéd is. - A kis Istennőnek ez már nem annyira tetszett. - Az utasításaimat végre kell hajtaniuk. Ellenvetési javaslat lehet, de a végső döntés teljesen az enyém. Azonban… Egy nálam magasabb rangú illetékes személy paranccsal felülbírhatná az enyémet, de erre csak nagyon ritkán kerül sor…  
- Például ha elkapnak minket, és kivizsgálják az ügyet… - vetette fel Urd a lehetőséget.  
- Igen, ebben az esetben biztos ilyesmire számíthatunk. - Peorth különös tekintettel nézet a másik Istennőre. Mintha azt kérdezte volna, hogy: ˝Végül is miről akarod meggyőzni őket?˝  
- Várjunk csak! - Skuld most jutott szóhoz a nagy meglepetéséből. - Azt akarod mondani ezzel, hogy bármit meg kell tennem, amire utasítasz? Ez… Ez mióta van így?  
- Mindig is így volt. Amióta kitalálták a hierarchiát. - Chrono is kifogyott a szendvicseiből, és szomorú hangon világosította fel a tudatlan kis Istennőt.  
- Néha egészen meglep, hogy miközben annyira okos vagy, milyen alapvető dolgokkal nem vagy tisztában. - Ere vidáman mosolygott, de Skuld még mindig hitetlenkedve pislogott. - Figyelj… Alap esetben is Peorth a magasabb rangú. Azaz első osztályú. A parancsait végre kell hajtanunk. - Skuld lassan bólintott.  
- Értem már! - kiáltott fel meglepetten. Majd ördögi mosollyal a nővérére nézett. - Tehát ha Peorth utasítaná valamire Urd-ot, akkor azt neki végre kellene hajtani. Még akkor is, ha azt mondja ˝egyél füvet˝?  
- Pontosan! - vágta rá Peorth, majd kissé elbizonytalanodott. - Bár fogalmam sincs, miért utasítanám arra, hogy egyen füvet, de végre kellene hajtania.  
- Álmodozzatok csak! - szólt közbe fenyegetően Urd. Peorth kissé távolabb húzódott tőle. - Ha gondolod kipróbálhatjuk mi lesz egy ilyen ˝ utasításnak˝ az eredménye.  
- A… arra semmi szükség! - dadogta az első osztályú Istennő. - Inkább beszéljük meg, a terv pontos részleteit. Nem mehetünk oda…  
- PSSZT!!! - kiáltott rá egyszerre Chrono, Skuld és Ere. Peorth először nem értette, miről van szó, de aztán észrevette a két közeledő Istennőt. Épp feléjük repültek. Egy rövid pillanatra azt hitte, hogy valamilyen lehetetlen módszerrel kiderítették, hogy mire készülnek. Aztán rögtön el is vetette a feltételezést, mivel a két Istennőn nem úgy látszott, mintha valakit elkapni igyekeznének. Kényelmes ˝sétatempóban˝ közeledtek. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha valamiképp tudomást is szereztek volna az akciójukról, minimum a Harcoló Szárnyakat küldik az elfogásukra.  
- Csak semmi pánik. - Súgta Urd vidám mosollyal az arcán. - Viselkedjetek természetesen. - Peorth hamarosan fel ismerte a két Istennőt, Sireyna-t és Keyria-t. Ők is meglátták a kis társaságot, és vidáman integetni kezdtek. Ez még inkább azt igazolta, hogy nem miattuk vannak itt. Néhány pillanat múlva puhán landoltak a pokróc mellett.  
- Sziasztok! - köszönt vidáman Sireyna. - Hát ti… Oh, ha jól látom ez egy kisebb kirándulás!  
- Üdv… - Keyria, jóval kevésbé volt lelkes, mint a barátnője, de őt sem lehetett közömbösnek, vagy mogorvának nevezni. - Ne haragudjatok a zavarásért, de mindjárt reggel lesz… és van egy kis munkánk, amit mindenképp el kell végeznünk.  
- Oh, igen… - mosolygott tökéletes természetességgel Peorth. - A Napkelte. Milyen rég nem láttam már. Egyébként semmi baj, egyáltalán nem zavartok. Örömmel leszünk tanúi a varázslatnak. Szervusztok.  
- Jó ezt hallani! - Sireyna, az alacsonyabb, fekete hajú Istennő elragadóan mosolygott. - Elég rég csináljuk már ezt a munkát, de sajnos minden szépsége ellenére egy idő után kezd unalmassá válni. Közönségünk sem volt már egy ideje. Nem mintha azért vállaltuk volna, hogy lenyűgözzünk vele másokat…  
- Ettől függetlenül egy kicsit már tényleg lehetne izgalmasabb. - panaszkodott komoran, az aranybarna hajú Keyria. Magasabb volt a társánál, és noha mindketten egészen karcsúak voltak, rajta ez sokkal feltűnőbben látszott. A szeme tengerzöld színű volt, a barátnőjéé pedig középkék. Bár Keyria volt a magasabb, Sireyna mellbőségben felülmúlta. Bár erről senki nem tudott, mindig nagyon sokat vitáztak arról, hogy vajon melyik az előnyösebb. Azzal viszont mindenki tisztában volt, hogy bár nem testvére, egész fiatal koruk óta sülve-főve együtt vannak. Számtalan elég érdekes pletyka is keringett róluk Yggdrasil lenyűgözően jól informált világában, de ezek nagy része erős túlzásnak számított. Leginkább arról voltak híresek - és ez száz százalékosan fedte a valóságot, - hogy az összesített ranglistán, holtversenyben ezüstérmesek az ˝Akadémia Legproblémásabb Hallgatója˝ nem hivatalos versenyében. Rengeteg baj volt velük, de ennek ellenére különös módon mégis kiváló eredménnyel végeztek. Csakúgy, mint a szintén jelen lévő, a ranglista örök első helyezete, Urd. Másod osztályú rangban voltak, és akármilyen feladatot vállaltak, azt mindig hiba nélkül végrehajtották. Ennek ellenére nagyon gyakran ráuntak az adott munkakörre, és mindig valami izgalmasabb feladatott hajkurásztak.  
- Teljes mértékben egyetértek. - Sireyna tehetetlenül széttárta a karját. - De ezt is meg kell csinálni valakinek, és legalább hasznos.  
- Elnézést… - szólt közbe türelmetlenül Skuld. - De elmondanátok miről van szó? Már megint semmit sem értek.  
- Ugye csak viccelsz… - Peorth megcsóválta a fejét. - Bár nem kellene már meglepődnöm. Na mindegy, majd most meglátod! Sireyna… Keyria… mindent bele! Mutassatok valami szépet a kölyöknek!  
- Mit mondtál?! - Skuld fel akart állni, de Urd szerencsére lefogta.  
- Mindent bele! - csatlakozott végül a két testvér Ex-el, Ere-vel és Chrono-val Peorth biztatásához, bár Skuld-nak még mindig ötlete sem volt, mi fog következni.  
- Igyekezni fogunk! - kacsintott Keyria, majd az sok buzdítástól izgatottá vált Sireyna-val eltávolodtak pár méterre a piknikezőktől. - Ez a hely nagyszerű lesz… - állapította meg elégedetten a magasabb Istennő.  
- Szerintem is. Készen állsz?  
- Naná! - Skuld közben folyamatosan a nővérét bökdöste, hogy árulja már el, mi folyik ott. Valóban fölösleges lett volna bármi, mert már kezdődött is. Keyria és Sireyna megállt egymással szemben. Egy néma pillanatig lehunyt szemmel vártak, aztán megfogták egymás kezét. Skuld lélegzetvisszafojtva várakozott, amikor legnagyobb meglepetésére énekelni kezdtek. Azonnal rájött, hogy valamiféle ének alapú varázslatról lehet szó, de még mindig nem tudta, mire lehet jó. Minden esetre nagyon tetszett neki a két másod osztályú Istennő kellemes hangja, és a dallam is elég fülbemászó volt. A többieket is épp úgy elkápráztatta a varázslat, annak ellenére, hogy ők már nem először hallották. Lassan a varázslat is kezdett alakot ölteni. A két Istennő lábánál narancssárgán ragyogó kör jelent meg, ami lassan bonyolult mintázatot vett fel. Skuld csak egy rövid ideig próbálkozott meg azzal, hogy leolvassa a motívumokat, mielőtt feladta. Ez sem tartozott az erősségei közé. Az is csak egy rövid időre jutott az eszébe, hogy mi történik akkor, ha esetleg a varázslat nagyon hosszú lesz. Az ének alapú mágiák sokkal hatékonyabbak voltak a szóban elmondott utasításoknál, de sajnos időigényesebbek is. Az aggodalmát azonban hamar elsodorta a nagyszerű dal szépsége, és úgy döntött, hogy akár egész nap elhallgatná. Magas biztonsági prioritással rendelkező rendszereket pedig ráérnek máskor is feltörni.  
Kissé csalódott volt, amikor a varázslat pontosan húsz perccel azután, hogy elkezdődött, véget is ért. De ezt ezerszeresen kárpótolta a látvány, amiben ezek után része volt. A mágikus kör ekkorra már leginkább egy napkoronára emlékeztetett, és mint később kiderült, egyáltalán nem véletlenül. Magasan, az ezüstös félgömb felett egy aprófénypont jelent meg. Aztán növekedni kezdett, és szépen lassan egy miniatűr csillaggá nőtte ki magát. Skuld szája tátva maradt a hitetlenkedéstől. Számtalan kérdés fogalmazódott meg a fejében, a legtöbb tudományos szempontból közelítette meg a jelenséget. Érezte az arcbőrén a nap sugarának természetes fényét. Amikor ez a ragyogás találkozott az Oázis íves mennyezetével, a fehér kő ezüstösen felragyogott, és milliárdnyi apró tükörhöz hasonlóan mindenhová elszállította az éltető fényt.  
- Hát persze! - suttogta a kis Istennő elbűvölten. Most már értette, hogy kapnak az itteni növények a létezésükhöz elengedhetetlenül szükséges napfényt. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy egy mágikus úton létrehozott nap segítségével valósítják meg. Az egész annyira lenyűgöző volt, hogy nem értette eddig miért nem volt alkalma megcsodálni. - Csodálatos! - nyögte ki végül áhítatosan.  
- Ezzel meg is volnánk! - mondta boldogan mosolyogva Sireyna. A többiekkel együtt hosszasan bámulta a tüneményt.  
- Ügyesek voltatok! - tapsolta meg Peorth a bemutatót, és hamarosan mindenki csatlakozott a két istennő megtisztelésében.  
- Kösz szépen. - mosolygott rájuk Keyria. - Így valóban nem annyira unalmas, mint általában.  
- Igaz… - bólintott Sireyna. - De a végeredményt soha nem fogom megszokni. - Jó reggelt, kedves növények! - kiabálta a szája előtt a tenyerével formált tölcsérbe váratlanul. - Jól aludtatok? Remélem mindenkinek nagyon szép álma volt. Élvezzétek ezt a csodálatos napfényt. De ne maradjatok fenn túl sokáig! Este lámpaoltás, és takarodó! Ne is próbálkozzatok, mert visszajövünk. El ne szökjetek! - Hangosan felnevetett a saját sületlenségén.  
- Hé… - Urd közelebb intette magához Keyria-t, aki már előre sejtette, hogy miről van szó. - Biztos, hogy jól van?  
- Előfordul az ilyesmi. - válaszolta az Istennő gondterhelten. - Néha azt hiszem szívesebben cseveg velük, mint velem. Talán egyedül kellene hagynunk… A növények biztos nagyra értékelik a társaságát.  
- Hallom ám! - Mordult fel Sireyna. - Ha ilyeneket mondasz, akkor talán jobb is, ha a virágokkal törődöm. Egyébként meg nem kellene ennyire a szívedre venned… Nekik is kell pár kedves szó. De ezt te is tudod, ugye? - ravaszul elmosolyodott. - Ne hidd, hogy nem vettem észre. Te is beszélsz hozzájuk. Amikor azt hiszed, hogy nem látlak folyamatosan magyarázol.  
- Ajaj… - Keyria gondterhelten megborzolta a haját. - Azt hiszem lebuktam.  
- Ugyan lányok, ez teljesen normális! - Peorth szokatlanul vidámnak tűnt. - A rózsáimmal… - Urd köhintése szakította félbe. - Most meg mi van? - kérdezte türelmetlenül.  
- Azt hiszem ki tudok keverni egy vitaminkoktélt, ami helyre rak titeket. Te is kaphatsz Peorth.  
- Köszi, de inkább nem… - Tiltakozott Keyria ideges mosollyal. Peorth és Sireyna is egyetértett vele.  
- Miért? - Urd csak nem akarta feladni. - Csak egy aprócska szúrás a feneketekbe… - Ezzel valósággal sokkolta az első osztályú Istennőt.  
- Szó sem lehet róla! - tiltakozott Peorth mindenre elszántan. - A közelembe sem jöhetsz injekciós tűvel! Annak mindig rossz vége lesz, ha te fecskendőt fogsz a kezedbe.  
- Hát, ti tudjátok. Én csak segíteni akartam. - Urd ravasz mosollyal, ártatlan szemekkel pislogott rájuk.  
- Na persze… - Peorth inkább másra terelte a beszélgetést. - Miért nem csatlakoztok? - kérdezte Sireyna-t és Keyria-t. - Igaz már nem szolgálhatok semmiféle finomsággal…  
- Ahem… - Urd sokatmondó pillantást vetett rá. - És mi van azzal a másik kosárral?  
- Ja, hogy ezzel… - Peorth legszívesebben lecsapta volna, amiért olyan éles érzékei voltak. - Teljesen elfeledkeztem róla! - Csettintett egyet, mire egy az előzőhöz nagyon hasonlító fonott kosár jelent meg előtte a pokrócon. Idegesen megszólalt. - Izé… vegyetek nyugodtan. Van benne bőven. Keyria és Sireyna egymásra nézett.  
- Nos… azt hiszem nem lesz belőle nagy baj, ha pihenünk egy kicsit. - Mondta a magasabb Istennő, a barátnője pedig bólintott.  
- Egy ilyen kimerítő varázslat után jól esik egy kis plusz energia… - miközben beszélt, megbabonázva meredt a kosárra. - Biztos tele van mindenféle finomsággal.  
- Úgy mondod, mintha a sok édességből energiát nyernél… - morogta Peorth olyan halkan, hogy senki nem hallhatta. Aztán megköszörülte a torkát, és zavartalanul mosolyogva intett a két lánynak. - Üljetek csak le, és lássunk hozzá! - azzal egy könnyed mozdulattal kinyitotta a piknikes kosarat, és igyekezett úgy intézni, hogy neki is maradjon pár Taiyaki.

A két előre nem látott vendég majdnem két órán keresztül maradt, és ez alatt az idő alatt elfogyott a második kosár tartalma is. Peorth legnagyobb bánatára. Bár azt még neki is el kellett ismernie, hogy egész jól szórakoztak. Persze a találkozó nem az eszem-iszom kedvéért jött létre, de ez nem számított. Miután Sireyna és Keyria a kötelességükre hivatkozva távoztak, nekiláthattak a tényleges megbeszélésnek. A terv lassan kezdett alakot ölteni. Mindenki a legjobb tudása szerint hozzátette az ötletét, így meglehetősen gyorsan haladtak.  
Urd-nak sikerült valami olyasmit kitalálni, ami alaposan próbára tette őket. Amellett pedig, hogy segíteni akartak nekik, mindannyian próbára akarták tenni magukat, hogy képesek vajon képesek-e megfelelni egy ilyen kihívásnak. Az időpontot illetően elég nehéz volt a döntés. A leglogikusabbnak a műszakváltás pillanata tűnt. Azonban tapasztalatból tudták, hogy ilyenkor mindig éberebb a figyelem. Sokkal hatékonyabb volt, ha nem sokkal az esemény előtt vagy után hajtják végre az akciót. Az is különösen problémássá tette az ügyet, hogy nem hatolhattak be távolról az adatbázisba. Közvetlenül az épületnél kellett rácsatlakozni a rendszerekre. Urd ezt ˝izgisnek˝ nevezte, mert már több filmben is látott hasonló akciót. Csakhogy a többiek egyáltalán nem díjazták, hogy kitalált történetekre akarja alapozni a terveit. Az Istennő ezért alaposan meg is sértődött, és majdnem egy percig duzzogott. Közben mind a hatan annyira beleélték magukat az előkészületekbe, hogy azt sem vették volna észre, ha egy seregnyi Istennő állja körbe őket. Szerencsére senki nem járt arra, vagy ha igen, akkor sem fordult meg a fejében, hogy hallgatózzon. Már elégé benne voltak a témában, amikor arra lettek figyelmesek, hogy Skuld alig fér a bőrébe. Mintha a fiatal Istennő egy hangyabolyba ült volna. Persze erről szó sem volt, csak alig várta már, hogy rákerüljön a sor.  
- Oké, rendben. - nézett egyenesen a szemébe Peorth, aki már nem bírta nézni a kínlódását. - Mutasd, mid van…  
- Ezt én akartam mondani… - vetette közbe Urd.  
- Hát… - kezdte Skuld vontatottan, és mintha egy kissé lámpalázas lett volna. Ez azonban egykettőre elmúlt. - A végére akartam hagyni, de most hogy kérdezitek… Ideje segítségül hívni a technológiát! - Egy heves mozdulattal a magasba mutatott, mintha arra lehetett volna megtalálni egy technológia nevezetű misztikus erőt. Chrono elkövette az a hibát hogy követte a pillantásával az irányt. Végül Skuld valóban elkezdett kipakolni, a szó legszorosabb értelmében. Egyre csak szedegette elő a különféle szerkezeteket a ruhájából. A nővére és Peorth kivételével, akik már hozzá voltak szokva az ilyesmihez, mindenki hitetlenkedve bámult. Sehogy nem értették, hogy férhet el egy olyan pici lány ruhájában annyi minden, amitől lassan már a pokrócon is alig maradt hely. Persze mindannyian ismertek olyan varázslatokat, amelyekkel nagyon picire lehetett zsugorítani a tárgyakat, de a legfurább az volt, hogy egyáltalán nem érezték a mágikus változást az egyes szerkezetek előkerülésekor. Skuld-nak természetesen erre is megvolt a maga módszere. Folyamatosan somolygott, arra gondolva, hogy mi lenne akkor, ha tudnák, hogy ezeken kívül még mennyi mindent rejt a ruházata. A bombák, rakéták, fegyverek és egyéb pusztító eszközök garmadáról nem is beszélve. Arra is büszke volt, hogy a módszerével sikerült hitetlenséget csalni a mágiahasználó Istennő arcára. Ezek után mondja bárki neki, hogy a technika semmit sem ér. Mire elkészült a pakolással, már Peorth és Urd is kíváncsian méregette a nagy halmot. A nővére egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve turkálni kezdett benne, és ezt Skuld legnagyobb bánatára nem épp a legóvatosabb mozdulatokkal csinálta.  
- Ácsi! - kiáltotta dühösen, és rácsapott a szemtelenkedő Istennő kezére. Urd ijedten rántotta vissza, és hitetlenkedve nézett rá.  
- Mióta lettél ilyen erőszakos? - kérdezte ingerlékenyen.  
- Amióta megismertelek! - vágta rá Skuld. - Ezek nagyon érzékeny szerkezetek. Egy magad fajta könnyedén kárt tehet a finomelektronikájukban. A gyönyörű, esztétikus borításukról nem is beszélve… Ugye milyen lenyűgöző valamennyi formája? - Senki nem mert szólni egy szót sem. Skuld szerencsére nem is várta el a megerősítést, mivel meg volt győződve az igazáról. - Tehát kezdjük is szép sorjában ez itt… - óvatosan, mondhatni féltő szeretettel kiemelt az egyiket, ami egy csuklópántra emlékeztetett. Mint kiderült, az is volt. - …System Cracker-kun Ultimate Pro változata. - Míg a többiek az érdekes nevet ízlelgették, Skuld felpattintotta a vékony kis szerkezetet a jobb csuklójára.  
- Várj csak… - kérdezte Ex elgondolkozva. - Van belőle más változat is a ˝Pro˝-n kívül?  
- Még nincs! - folytatta zavartalanul a kis Istennő, és halkan dúdolva kiemelt a kupacból egy borostyán színű lencsével ellátott szemüveget, ami éppen olyan volt, mint amilyet a Bug-ok manifesztálódott alakjának érzékelésére használnak. Feltette, majd ezt követően eltekerte a csuklópánt egyik addig fixen rögzítettnek tűnő részét. - Ta-dam! - kiáltotta diadalittasan. Azonban a többieknek fogalmuk sem volt arról, hogy minek kellene annyira örülni, ugyanis semmi sem történt.  
- Ö… Skuld! - szólította meg Peorth kényelmetlenül feszengve. - Történt valami?  
- Ha-ha! - A vidám Istennő mosolya még szélesebb lett. - Ezek szerint nem látjátok igaz? Ez így tökéletes.  
- Szerintem te sem látsz semmit, csak megjátszod, mert befuccsolt a találmányod. - közölte Urd tárgyilagosan. Kivételesen Skuld nem kapott dührohamot, csak incselkedve a nővérére nézett.  
- Gondolod? Akkor meg kell kérjelek titeket, hogy tegyetek fel egyet ezekből a szemüvegekből. - Lassan mindenki elvett magának egy darabot, azonban mielőtt a szemükre illesztették volna, kérdően egymásra néztek. - Bár csak közönséges Bug érzékelő lencséknek tűnnek, sokkal többek annál. - Urd megvonta a vállát, és feltette a szemüveget. Az első önkéntelen reakcióját képtelen volt visszatartani.  
- Hűha! - erre aztán a többiek is kíváncsiak lettek és szinte egyszerre tették fel a speciális kellékeket.  
- Na ugye megmondtam, hogy lenyűgöző találmány! - nevetett Skuld vidáman. A kis Istennő előtt a levegőben egy bonyolult felépítésű adatbeviteli periféria lebegett, ami egyedül a szemüveg lencséjén keresztül volt látható. Csakúgy, mint a holografikus képernyő, amin jelenleg a System Cracker-kun felirat úszkált bonyolult háromdimenziós pályán. Peorth a biztonság kedvéért kétszer levette a szemüveget, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, valóban csak azon keresztül lehet látni.  
- Ez pont olyan mint… - kezdte Chrono értetlenül, de inkább elharapta a végét, mert a megállapítás túlságosan is nyilvánvaló volt. Az eszköz pont olyan volt, mint amit a Vezérlő Központban használtak. Azzal a különbséggel, hogy ez egyáltalán nem tűnt valóságosnak, mivel csak a szemüvegen keresztül lehetett látni. Még arra is gondolt, hogy valójában csak a lencsékbe épített képernyővel csapja be őket Skuld. Azonban ezt hamar elvetette, mert a kis Istennő nagyon magabiztosnak tűnt.  
- Így igaz! - helyeset a zseniális feltaláló. - Cracker-kun tulajdonképpen egy apró, de elképesztően fejlett számítógép. Ráadásul, csak egy egyszerű karperecnek néz ki. De nem ez a legnagyszerűbb benne… Már ti is rájöttetek, hogy ezeket a kivetítéseket csak a szemüveg segítségével lehet látni, igaz? - apró bólintásokat kapott válaszul. - Nos a továbbfejlesztett konzol, pontosan úgy működik, mint a hagyományos változata. Csakhogy ehhez nem kell adatkesztyűt használni. Ha pedig valaki meglát, miközben épp valami olyasmit csinálsz, amit nem kellene, akkor sem jönne rá semmire. Továbbá mindenféle kódtörő, és egyéb hackerprogram be van építve a memóriájába. Röviden összefoglalva, ez a legtökéletesebb eszköz, amivel egy ilyen nehéz betörést el lehet végezni.  
- Ez zseniális… - kezdte Ere elismerően.  
- Igen, és ugyanakkor ijesztő is. - tette hozzá Peorth gondterhelten. - Ne értsd félre Skuld, a szerkezeted tényleg fantasztikus. De miért csinálsz te ilyesmit?  
- Hogy miért? - a fiatal Istennő egy pillanatra összezavarodott. - Hát… nem mindegy? Végül is hasznos lesz, úgyhogy megérte megtervezni. Egyébként a kapacitása majdnem eléri az átlagos teljesítményű számítógépekét, tehát nem csak hackelésre lehet használni. Bármilyen programot képes futtatni… akár még játékokat is. Persze nem csoda, hisz nagyságrendekkel jobb mint akármelyik földi számítógép.  
- Képes játékokat is futtatni? - Chrono csillogó szemekkel meredt Skuld-ra, és már alig várta, hogy kapjon egyet az ügyes kis szerkezetből. A másik két operátor lány is ugyan ilyen izgatott lett.  
- Hé! Eszetekbe se jusson, hogy munka közben ezekkel fogtok szórakozni! - szólt rájuk Peorth, bár neki is eszébe jutott pár érdekes felhasználási lehetőség. - Egyébként is… szerintem ez a kütyü illegális.  
- Hé… Pszt! - Skuld halk suttogásra fogta a hangját, és Chrono-ékhoz intézte a szavait. - Ha érdekel titeket, van egy nagy csomó játék, amiket még a földön szereztem.  
- Kissé elkanyarodtunk a lényegtől… - Peorth próbálta menteni, ami még menthető volt. - …Már megint! - A kis Istennő nem foglalkozott vele, inkább kiosztott mindenkinek egy darabot a találmányából.  
- Hm… - Urd alaposan megvizsgálta, miután feltette a csuklójára. - Tudod Skuld… Ez valóban nem rossz találmány. Talán az első, ami valóban hasznos.  
- Ugye?! - kérdezte Skuld lelkesen, aztán észbekapott. - Várjunk csak, hogy érted azt, hogy az első? Eddig az összes találmányom jó volt valamire.  
- Add nekem. - folytatta Urd egyenesen a húga szemébe nézve.  
- De hát már odaadtam… - nézett rá értetlenül Skuld. - Mire gondolsz.  
- Úgy értem örökbe. Hány van ebből a dologból?  
- Még van ezen kívül néhány tartalék… - magyarázta a testvére. - De miért kell neked épp egy ilyen? Azt ne mondd, hogy mostanában azzal akarsz szórakozni, hogy odalent is a programozást gyakorlod.  
- Ki tudja… - válaszolta sejtelmesen Urd. - Még az is meglehet. Akkor ugye nekem adod?  
- I… igen. - A fiatalabb testvér teljesen össze volt zavarodva. - Ha ennyire szeretnéd az én zseniális Cracker-kunomat…  
- Oké, köszi! - kacsintott Urd, még mielőtt a húga újabb ódákat kezdett volna zengeni a fantasztikus találmányáról. - Jöhet a többi. - Peorth érdeklődve figyelte a kis párbeszédet. Ő sem igazán értette, hogy Urd miért akar annyira egyet Skuld gépéből, de biztos volt benne, hogy van valami komolyabb oka is. Hamarosan arra is rájött, hogy mi lehet az: a testéri törődés. Azt szerette volna, hogy Skuld minél büszkébb legyen magára. Persze csak burkoltan, hogy senki ne vegye észre.  
- Ez itt… - Skuld felemelt egy újabb rejtélyes eszközt. Ezúttal egy apró, nagyjából pénzérme méretű, kerek tárgyat. - …a Skuld álcázó modul. Segítségével könnyedén elrejthetjük a kilétünket mások elől. Egy nagyon élethű kivetítést hoz létre, egy maszkot, ami bárkit megtévesztene. És mivel nem mágikus úton működik, még egy direkt vizsgálattal sem lehet leleplezni a használóját. Még a technológiával sem könnyű… annyira, hogy ha valakiről nem tudnám, hogy ilyet használ, még én sem tudnám kinyomozni egyetlen berendezéssel sem. Ez a tökéletes álca.  
- És mi lesz, ha valaki mondjuk hozzáér a kivetítéshez? - Urd próbálta megfogni a húgát, hátha talál valami hibát a szerkezetén. De úgy tűnt ezúttal Skuld mindenre készült.  
- Ez nem csak egy egyszerű kivetítés. Inkább úgy mondanám, hogy anyagiasulás… - egy pillanatig azon töprengett, hogy jó lesz-e ez a megnevezés, de végül bólintott. - Ha bárki megérint az álcázó által létrehozott felületet, akkor azt valódinak fogja érezni. Amíg az elemek le nem merülnek, addig tökéletesen működik. Ez folyamatos használat mellett… olyan három napot jelent.  
- Hogy működik? - érdeklődött Peorth.  
- Egyszerűen. - Skuld a tenyerébe helyezte a kis szerkezetet. - Bármilyen külsőt le tud utánozni, ami a memóriájába be van táplálva. De ha a fényes oldalát a lemásolni kívánt személy felé mutatod… így, és egy pillanatig ott tartod, akkor máris be lesz tápláva. Ezzel a két gombbal lehet váltogatni a minták között, ezzel pedig véglegesíteni. Az eredmény pedig valami ilyesmi lesz… - Skuld kiválasztotta az egyik mintát, és aktiválta az álcázót. A többiek csak annyit láttak, hogy egyik pillanat alatt a kis Istennő teljesen átalakult. Önmaga idősebb kori kiadásává.  
- Azt hiszem most már tudom miért csináltad ezt az izét. - jegyezte meg Urd szarkasztikusan.  
- Látjátok, milyen remekül nézek ki? - kérdezte Skuld közben, és lassan körbefordult. - Tökéletes alkat, lapos has, és épp megfelelő méretű mellek! Ez annyira… szexi!  
- Hogy elszállt magától… - súgta Peorth Urd fülébe. Pedig ő még nem is látta, hogy régen mit művelt Skuld amikor felnőtté változott.  
- Igaz… - válaszolta elgondolkodva. - …bár ez valóban egy nagyon érdekes találmány. - Szélesen elmosolyodott, és az egyik elcsent álcázó fényesebb felületét Peorth-ra irányította.  
- Mit akarsz, Urd? - kérdezte az első osztályú Istennő.  
- Megvagy! - ebben a pillanatban az idősebb nővér átalakult, Peorth-szá. Úgy néztek ki, mint két egypetéjű iker. - Ho-hó! Ez tényleg működik! - Urd próbaként végigtapogatta magát. Az igazi Peorth közben próbálta tőle elvenni az álcázót.  
- Ez nem vicces, Urd! - kiabálta dühösen. - Miért pont engem szúrtál ki! Elég! Ne fogdoss… azaz ne fogdosd magad… vagy ilyesmi! - Urd persze nem volt hajlandó engedelmeskedni neki. Megjelent a jobb kezében egy száll vörös rózsa, amit az orrához érintett.  
- Oh, mily csodálatos illat! - mivel mesterien le tudta utánozni mások hangját, ezért a hasonlóság még lehengerlőbb volt. Sőt, már azt is tudta, hogyan folytassa. - Keiichi-san!!! - kiáltotta, és élvezettel látta, hogy Peorth elvörösödik. - Keiichi-san, kívánj tőlem bármi, és megteszem! Oh, Keiichi-san!!!  
- Hagy abba! - sikoltotta Peorth, akinek most már nagyon elege volt a szemtelenkedésből. - Figyelmeztetlek Urd… - Ekkor vette észre, hogy a három segédje is a kezében tart egy álcázót, és éppen rá irányítják, gonosz mosollyal. - Nem merészeljétek… - a fenyegetés ezúttal sem működött, és néhány pillanattal később, már öt, teljesen egyforma Peorth állt egymással szemben. Az igazit onnan lehetett felismerni, hogy míg a többiek fuldokoltak a nevetéstől, ő haragnak köszönhetően nem kapott levegőt.  
- Én is, én is!!! - kiáltotta lelkesen Skuld, és ő is csatlakozott a bolondozáshoz.  
- Feladom. - a valódi Peorth a kezébe temette az arcát. - Szóval ez lesz a remek taktikánk. Mindenki Peorth-nak öltözik, így ha bárkit elkapnak, engem vesznek elő.  
- Nem is olyan rossz ötlet, Peorth-chan!  
- Melyik volt az? - kérdezte az első osztályú Istennő dühösen, mert egyszerűen képtelen volt megállapítani ki lapul az álcázás mögött. - Ere, ugye te vagy?  
- Nem talált! Próbáld tovább… de három után kiestél!  
- Bwah! Nem is érdekel. - Peorth makacsul felszegte a fejét. - Megértem, hogy úgy szeretnétek kinézni, ahogy én. De sajnos akármennyire is fáj ez nektek, ez itt csak egy illúzió. Nem a valóság, inkább fogadjátok el, magatokat olyannak, amilyen.  
- Úgy tűnik valaki nagyon ideges… - válaszolta az egyik hasonmása, amire az igazi Peorth valami nagyon csípőset akart hozzátenni, de egy közeledő hang félbeszakította.  
- Hahó! Itt vagytok még? Nem láttatok egy kis kék kristályt? - Sireyna hangjára mind a hat Peorth felkapta a fejét. Tudták hogy ha az Istennő meglátja a rengeteg kacatot, az komoly bajt jelenthet nekik. Igaz nem jelentette volna azt, hogy lebuknak, de jobb volt elkerülni a zavaró véletleneket. Skuld a földre vetette magát, és Peorth pokrócát kétségbeesetten magára rántotta, miközben féltve őrzött találmányaira gördült. Ekkor bukkant ki Sireyna a félgömb takarásából. A másod osztályú Istennő a talajt vizsgálta tüzetesen. - Biztos, hogy itt eshetett ki a zsebemből… - morogta idegesen, majd felnézett és a látványtól a lélegzete is elakadt. - Mi… mi folyik itt?  
- Izé… - válaszolta az egyik Peorth zavartan. - …csak egy játék. Egy földi játék… he-he!  
- De ti mind… Peorth vagytok? - Sireyna zavarát legfőképpen az okozta, hogy semmiféle mágiát nem érzékelt, így elképzelni sem tudta, hogy lehet ott egyszerre hat ugyan abból az Istennőből.  
- Csak nem ezt keresed? - kérdezte tőle váratlanul az egyik Peorth, majd lehajolt és felvett egy kék drágakövet a földről. Sireyna bizonytalanul bólintott, de esze ágában sem volt odamenni, hogy elvegye a tulajdonát. Végül a kövecske átlebegett hozzá, és nagy nehezen elkapta. - Máskor sokkal jobban vigyázz rá! - figyelmeztette a Peorth.  
- Rendben, úgy lesz. - dadogta a megszeppent Istennő, majd lassan hátat fordított az ijesztő társaságnak, akikkel nem is olyan rég még olyan remekül elvoltak. - További jó szórakozást ahhoz, amit csináltok. - Azzal felröppent a levegőbe, és anélkül, hogy visszanézett volna, távozott. Egyenesen arra indult, ahol Keyria várt rá. Kíváncsi volt, hogy vajon a barátnője tud-e valami magyarázatott az elképesztő dologra. Vagy csak egyszerűen lököttnek nézi.  
- Ez nem hiányzott. - morogta az igazi Peorth a hasonmásainak, akik közül hárman bűnbánó képet vágtak, és gyorsan deaktiválták az álcázót. A takaró alól kivergődő Skuld is hasonlóan cselekedett. Már csak két példány maradt az első osztályú Istennőből. - De Sireyna-t ismerve, nem hinném hogy bármi baj lesz belőle.  
- Aham, szerencse, hogy olyan hamar megtaláltam azt a követ. - A másik Peorth nyújtózott egy nagyot. - Talán óvatosabbnak kellene lennünk. És nem hinném, hogy több időt kellene vesztegetnünk a bohóckodásra.  
- Urd… - sziszegte az igazi Peorth idegesen. - Te kezdted az egészet… és még mindig az én testemben vagy! Azonnal változz vissza, hallod?!  
- Most mi a baj? Nem tetszik a saját látványod? - gúnyolódott az istennő, de azért kikapcsolta az álcázót. Peorth nagyot sóhajtott, majd inkább segített Skuld-nak ismét kiteríteni a takaróját. A hat szervezkedő Istennő ezek után sokkal óvatosabb lett. Valaki mindig figyelt, nehogy még egyszer kínos szituációba keveredjenek. El tudták képzelni mit érezhetett szegény Sireyna. Azóta már biztos alaposan kitárgyalta a történeteket a barátnőjével. Emiatt egyedül Peorth-nak fájt a feje, mert fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a két Istennő miket magyaráz be egymásnak az esetről. De nem volt ideje túl sokáig ezen töprengeni, ugyanis minden figyelmét a beszélgetésre kellett fordítania, ha nem akart lemaradni a részletesen kidolgozott terv egyik részéről sem. Ez beláthatatlan következményekkel járt volna. Tulajdonképpen már nem volt túl sok megbeszélnivalójuk, ezért hamar végeztek. Skuld még elmagyarázta pár találmányának a működését, de minden kétséget kizáróan az első kettő bizonyult valamennyi közül a leghasznosabbnak. Végül megállapodtak, hogy a tervet következő nap fogják végrehajtani. Legalábbis az egész lényegi részét. Addig is volt egy nagyon fontos feladatuk. El kellett intézni, hogy még csak véletlenül se vádolhassák őket konspirációval. Ezt úgy érhették el a legkönnyebben, ha két csoportra válva, egészen más, de forgalmas helyen mutatkoznak, és csak közvetlenül a feladat végrehajtása előtt találkoznak. Chrono, Ere és Ex úgy döntöttek, hogy beneveznek a nemsokára kezdődő varázsseprű versenyre. Ilyen futamokat gyakran rendeztek Yggdrasil-ban, és mindig nagy népszerűségnek örvendtek. Ezért is volt várható, hogy nagy tömeg lesz. Persze a három Istennőt az is motiválta, hogy ismét összemérhessék a képességeiket, mint azt már a múltban is sokszor megtették. El is siettek, hogy még véletlenül se késsék le az eseményt. Peorth-ék ott maradtak a tisztáson hármasban.  
- Már csak az a kérdés… - jegyezte meg fennhangon Skuld. - …hogy mi hová menjünk, ahol sokan vannak, és biztos megjegyeznek minket. A nővére rejtélyes mosoly kíséretében felemelte a kezét, jelezve hogy ő már tudja melyik erre a legtökéletesebb helyszín. A másik két Istennő kíváncsian nézett rá, Urd mosolya pedig még szélesebb lett.  
- Onsen… - mondta tagoltan, majd a hatás kedvéért még egyszer megismételte, ezúttal sokkal vidámabban. - Onsen!

- Ez tényleg nagyon kellemes! - sóhajtotta Peorth behunyt szemmel, hátát a természetes eredetű medence sima sziklafalának vetve. - Még az itteni viszonylatban is mennyei.  
- Na igen… - hallatszott Urd nem túl meggyőző válasza.  
- Ti is érzitek ezt a határtalan békességet? - Skuld arca szinte ragyogott, ahogy nyakig a vízbe merülve, a kezeivel lusta hullámokat kavart. - És ez az illat is fantasztikus. Ugye?  
- Aham…  
- Igaz, hogy nem rózsa… - Peorth kinyitotta a szemét, és a kis Istennőre kacsintott. - …de attól még határozottan élvezetes. A legjobb az, hogy maga a víz ilyen illatú! Nem kevernek hozzá semmiféle adalékot, és még mágikusan sem piszkálnak bele… Ezért imádom annyira ezt a helyet.  
- Gyakrabban is eljöhetnénk! - hangzott el a forradalmi ötlet a legfiatalabb Istennő szájából. - Végül is nem kell érte fizetni, és mindig nyitva áll a vendégek előtt.  
- Persze tényleg jó lenne, ha mindig lenne arra idő, hogy ilyen helyekre járjunk… - válaszolt kissé elfancsalodva Peorth. De csak egy pillanatig tartott, utána ismét felvidult. - De így még kellemesebb, mivel minden egyes alkalom különlegességnek számít.  
- Talán igazad van… - Skuld, elgondolkozva felfüggesztette egy pillanatra a folyamatos hullámkeverést. - Ha ritkábban jövünk, akkor minden egyes alkalom külön-külön is emlékezetes lesz!  
- Ha ti mondjátok… - Ekkor tűnt fel a két remekül szórakozó Istennőnek, hogy mióta csak megérkeztek, Urd folyamatosan morog. Csodálkozva ránéztek, de kiderült hogy nem kellett volna, ugyanis az idősebb nővér arcán ülő rezignált kifejezés szinte minden pozitív dolgot elfelejtetett velük is.  
- Mi ez a fej Urd?! - kérdezte vádlón Peorth. - Te akartál idejönni, mondván hogy milyen jól fog esni egy kis lazítás a forró vízben. Most pedig itt állsz depressziósan… Csak nem arra gondolsz, hogy… - Peorth hangja dühösből lassan átváltott szomorúra.  
- Urd…? - Skuld-nak is ugyan az járt a fejében, mint az első osztályú Istennőnek. - Eszedbe jutott, amikor még Onee-samával voltunk…  
- Hülyék. - jelentette ki Urd változatlan arckifejezéssel. - Csak elfelejtettem, hogy itt az Yggdrasil-ban nem szolgálnak fel szakét az Onsen-ekben. Ezért vagyok magam alatt. Idefelé jövet végig abban a hitben voltam, hogy leguríthatok pár pohárkával. - Skuld a válasz hallatán érezte, hogy az összes erő elhagyja a lábát. Ilyen fárasztó hülyeséget még Urd-ból sem nézett volna ki. Lassan süllyedni kezdett, mígnem a feje teljesen a víz alá nem került. Csak a hajtincsei maradtak szétterülve a felszínen. Még Peorth sem tudta könnyedén megemészteni az elhangzottakat.  
- Ugye csak viccelsz, Urd? - kérdezte reménykedve, de az Istennő arckifejezése elárulta, hogy egyáltalán nem. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy csak a szaké miatt jöttél idáig. - Miközben beszélt, a lábával megbökdöste Skuld-ot, hogy már ideje lesz a felszínre jönni. Miután ez megtörtént, a fiatal Istennő lemondóan sóhajtott.  
- Pedig egyáltalán nem meglepő… - magyarázta erőltetett nyugalommal Peorth-nak. - Számítanom kellett volna rá. Már az is különös, hogy a TV még nem kezdett el hiányozni neki. Urd már csak ilyen.  
- Na mindegye! - vonta meg a vállát a nővére váratlanul, és mintegy varázsütésre eltűntette az unott ábrázatát, és felöltött egy a helyzethez sokkal jobban illő mosolyt. A medence szélén ült, és eddig csak a lábát lógatta a vízbe, de most egy hirtelen mozdulattal felállt. Nyújtózott egyet, majd csípőre tett kézzel nézett le a húgára és Peorth-ra. - Egy ilyen helyen tényleg nem érdemes szomorkodni. Ideje valami izgalmasat csinálni… - A medencében többen is felfigyeltek a szokatlan viselkedésre. Szándékosan jöttek épp ebbe az Onsen-be. Tudták, hogy ezt a helyet mindig nagyos sokan látogatják, és ez így volt most is. A legnagyobb medencéhez sem véletlenül jöttek. Azonban azt sem Peorth sem pedig Skuld nem sejtette, hogy Urd nem elégszik meg annyival, ha egyszerűen csak megmutatják magukat. Valamivel fel akarta magukra hívni a figyelmet, hogy minél több Istennőben rögzüljön a jelenlétük. Ehhez pedig egy kisebb előadásra volt szükség… Ahogy ott állt a medence szélén, már azzal alaposan maga felé fordította a tekinteteket. Természetesen mindenki más teljesen meztelen, volt, csakúgy, mint ő. Ez egy Onsen-ben teljesen normális volt. Azonban a medencén kívül általában mindenki törölközőt viselt. Nem mintha szégyenkeztek volna egymás előtt, hiszen ebbe a részlegbe csak nők jöhettek. Azonban Urd rá sem hederített az ilyesmire. Még Peorth is zavartan elfordította róla a fejét.  
- Mit csinálsz, Urd? - kérdezte Skuld ingerülten. - Gyere már be, mindenki minket néz!  
- Épp ez a célom… - válaszolta az Istennő, kétértelműen. - De most jut eszembe… Skuld-chan… Jó régen volt már, nem igaz?  
- Mi… miről beszélsz? - kérdezte a testvére rémülten. Valójában nagyon is jól tudta, Urd tekintetéből rögtön kitalálta. Csak annyira megijedt, hogy még magának sem akarta beismerni. Minden esetre lassan elkezdett hátrálni a vízben, hátha sikerül egérutat nyernie. Mivel Peorth még soha nem volt velük együtt fürdőben, nem sejthette mi fog következni. Érdeklődve figyelt, ugyanakkor felkészült a helyszín minél gyorsabb elhagyására. Közben Skuld majdnem fellökött két kifelé igyekvő Istennő, de annyira le volt foglalva, hogy nem is gondolt arra, hogy bocsánatot kérjen. Mivel a medencéhez már csak egy törölközővel jött, a bombái sem voltak nála. Ezért képtelen volt megvédeni magát a nővérével szemben. Urd még várt egy picit, mert különben túl könnyű lett volna elkapni a kis szökevényt. Aztán amikor elérkezettnek látta az időt, hangos nevetéssel a vízbe vetette magát. A csobbanásra, ami Peorth mellett még úgy egy fél tucat Istennőt teljesen lefröcskölt, már mindenki odafigyelt. Volt aki érdeklődve, mások enyhén viszolyogva figyelték ahogy a sikoltozó Skuld esetlenül próbál menekülni. Urd néhány karcsapással beérte, de egyelőre még nem kapta el. - Ne csináld, Urd kérlek, csak azt ne!!! - jajveszékelt a kis Istennő, majd tovább menekült, de a testvére szorosan a nyomában maradt. Már majdnem elérte a medence szélét, amikor üldözője megelégelte a játékot.  
- És most… - kiáltotta diadalittasan. - _**Urd Mellméret Ellenőrzése! - **_Úgy adta elő mintha csak egy varázsige lett volna, és rávetette magát szerencsétlen prédájára. Skuld zokogva próbált kicsusszanni a karmaiból, de Urd kezei villámgyorsan megtalálták a megfelelő fogást a testén, és egy pillanat alatt az idősebb Istennő szándékának megfelelő helyre vándoroltak. Néhány másodpercre néma csend lett. Skuld-nak elakadt a szava, a többi Istennő pedig abbahagyta a halk duruzsolást, amivel a felháborítónak, vagy éppen viccesnek talált esemény vitatták meg.  
- KYAAAH!!! - Skuld sikolya talán még az épületet is alapjaiban megrázta. Az egész biztos volt, hogy a nyitott tetőn keresztül kihallatszott a környékre, ahol minden arra járó meghallotta. A medencében mindenki elpirult, és csak hebegni habogni tudott. Még Peorth is, aki tisztában volt vele, mindenki látta hogy Urd-ékkal érkezett, tehát le sem tagadhatta volna, hogy együtt vannak. Pedig most szívesen elsomfordált volna.  
Urd persze élvezte a kitűntetett figyelmet, és egy rövid várakozás után, ami közben a húga ott nyöszörgött a kezében, neki is látott a tüzetes vizsgálatnak. - KYA! Hagyd már abba.  
- Oh?! - mondta meglepetten Urd, némi felhangot belecsempészve, amitől csak még kétértelműbb lett a dolog. - Ah… ez… Hmm… Oh! Rengeteget nőttek! El sem hiszem… Skuld-chan ez bámulatos!  
- T… tényleg? - a kis Istennő hirtelen teljesen abbahagyta a tiltakozást. Még soha nem mondott neki ilyesmit a nővére, és az elismerő szavak egy pillanatra megszédítették. Ez pedig elég volt ahhoz, hogy ne vegye észre, Urd megint csak szórakozik vele. - Szóval nem csak képzelődtem. Valóban komolyan gondolod, Urd?  
- Egy cseppet sem! - vágta rá a nővére, majd végre elengedte. Skuld azon nyomban szembefordult vele, mert elég rosszul viselte, hogy a bolondját járatja vele. Urd kiöltött nyelve csak még jobban felidegesítette.  
- Te.. te… te… - dadogta. - Urd, te hülye! Igen is nőttek! Lehet, hogy nem sokat, de akkor is nagyobbak lettek. Nincs okom szégyenkezni… Sokkal szebbek, mint a tieid… - Az utolsó mondatot már nagyon bizonytalanul mondta. Közben felváltra nézett Urd-ról magára, de az állításáról sehogy nem tudott meggyőződni. - Akkor is szebbek…  
- És nagyon kicsik. - tette hozzá Urd. - Tudod, Skuld-chan, a szép forma valóban sokat számít, mint azt láthatod rajtam is. De ha túl kicsi a melltartód, akkor ne csodálkozz, hogy egy fiú sem néz meg magának.  
- Mi… miről beszélsz? - Hebegte Skuld idegesen. - Te magad is láttad, hogy ha megnövök…  
- Akkor mi lesz? Hisz az csak egy lehetséges variáció volt, ezt neked kénye a legjobban tudni. - Egyenesen a húga homlokán lévő jelre mutatott. - A jövő folyamatosan változik, nem igaz? Akkor sem lennék meglepve, ha Sentaro-kun csalódna, amikor hosszú idő után újra találkoztok. Szerintem, ő egy kicsit másra számít… - A kezeivel körülírta azt a méretet, amely szerinte már ideális lenne. - Körülbelül így…  
- Sentaro-kun egyáltalán nem olyan! - kiabálta Skuld dühösen. - Mit tudsz te róla, he? Én jól ismerem, és ő nem ilyen perverz.  
- Nocsak… - Urd tetetett meglepetéssel felvonta a szemöldökét. - Pedig az előbb hogy megörültél, mikor azt mondtam, hogy nagyobbak lettek. Nem lehetséges, hogy Sentaro reakciója járt éppen a fejedben? - Skuld egy pillanatra elvörösödött, aztán félrefordította a fejét. - Egyébként ne értsd félre, szerintem Sentaro-kun nagyon oda van érted. De ugye nem felejted el, hogy ő is férfi… Azaz majdnem. Fogadni mernék, hogy szívesen elidőzne a tekintetével rajtam, vagy Peorth-on. Mert hát… - a Skuld mögött lapító első osztályú Istennőre mutatott, aztán magára. - …a különbség mégis csak jelentős. - A húga vissza akart neki vágni, de gyorsan megelőzte. - Én csak azt tanácsolom neked, Skuld-chan, mint szerető nővéred és mint nő egyaránt, hogy mindent bele. Légy minél hamarabb olyan, hogy Sentaro-kun csak tátogni tudjon, amikor majd meglát.  
- És mégis honnan tudsz te ilyesmit? - kérdezte Skuld, de már egyáltalán nem volt annyira dühös, mint egy perccel előtte. - Hisz már nagyon rég óta nincs egy normális barátod… Különben is mi a fene ez a ˝Skuld-chanozás˝ hagyd abba, mert borsózik tőle a hátam.  
- Vettem… - kuncogott Urd, majd visszament az előző helyére, ám ezúttal ő is a vízbe ült. Közben alig észrevehetően bólintott Peorth-nak. Úgy vélte, hogy ezzel a kis előadással épp elég feltűnőek voltak. Igaz ehhez egy kicsit meg kellett piszkálnia a kishúga szerelmi életét, na és persze a büszkeségét, de összességében megérte az áldozatott. Biztos volt benne, hogy a végére Skuld is megértette mire megy ki a játék.  
- Biztos hogy szükség volt erre? - súgta neki oda bizonytalanul Peorth. Az első osztályú Istennőt roppantul feszélyezte, hogy még mindig őket bámulták. Mintha mindenki arra számított volna, hogy az őrült trió újrakezdi. Nem mintha ő bármit is tett volna. - Nem lett volna elég, ha odamegyünk valakikhez beszélgetni. - Hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy Urd ugyan úgy mosolyog rá, mint az előbb Skuld-ra. Még mielőtt elkezdte volna üldözni. Ettől nagyon rossz érzése lett.  
- Nem, Peorth, szerintem arra semmi szükség. - mondta a másod osztályú Istennő olyan hangosan, hogy bárki hallhatta. - A te melleid épp megfelelő méretűek, és az alakjukkal sincs baj. Szükségtelen ellenőriznem őket. És te sem foghatod meg az enyémet!  
- Pofa be!!! - sziszegte Peorth lángoló tekintettel. Körülnézett, és látta hogy sugdolózás veszi kezdetét. Nem kellett azon filóznia, hogy mi lehet a téma. - Az ég szerelmére, Urd erre igazán nem volt semmi szükség…  
- Hát… lehet. - morfondírozott az Istennő. - De téged sem hagyhattalak ki a szórásból, ugye érted?  
- Ne is folytasd, már értem. - morogta Peorth csendesen. - Most is csak szórakozol… - Urd nem válaszolt, csak halkan dúdolgatott egy vidám dallamot.  
Még jó sokáig maradtak a fürdőben, és a biztonság kedvéért az extra szolgáltatásokat igénybe vették. Mindenhol a lehető legnagyobb feltűnést keltve, ami főleg Urd érdeme volt. Néhány óra múlva már szinte mindenki róluk beszélgetett. A különféle pletykák kaptak szárnyra, szinte tökéletes alibit biztosítva a következő napra. Ugyanis Urd-ék ekkora is bejelentkeztek, és lefoglaltak egy három személyes helyiséget ünneplés céljából. Skuld-nak hála bárki, aki a kérdéses időpontban erre jár, tudni fogja, milyen fergeteges buli van a zárt ajtók mögött.  
A három Istennő pedig készen állva várta, hogy eljöjjön a cselekvés ideje.

Másnap az előre megbeszélt helyen találkoztak az ˝Ex-csapattal˝. Azonnal látszott, hogy nagyon jól szórakoztak, mivel mindhárman vigyorogtak, mint a vadalma. A helyszín nem volt messzire a Vizsgálati Ügyosztály központjától, és annyira elhagyatott volt, amennyire ez az Yggdrasil forgalmában egyáltalán lehetségesnek bizonyult. Mindkét csapatban volt egy Skuld jelenlét elrejtő berendezése, **Shinkirou**-kun 607-ből.. Tulajdonképpen a Skuld álcázó modul nagytestvére volt, csak egy kicsit másképp hatott. Nem változtatta át a hatókörében lévő személyek kinézetét mássá, mindössze láthatatlanná tette őket. Bárki, aki hat méteres távolságon kívül feléjük nézett, csak a levegő enyhe vibrálását látta, amiből ugyan meg nem mondta volna, hogy van ott valaki. Akkor volt gond, ha valahogy ezen a távolságon belülre került, mert akkor már benne volt a szerkezet hatókörzetében. Ráadásul ez a szerkezet sokkal gyengébb illúziót generált, ami meg sem közelítette a fizikai manifesztációt, mint a kisebb változaté. Az előre megbeszéltek alapján a másikat csak a legvégső eseten szándékoztak bevetni, akkor is olyan, mindenki által egyedileg megtervezett személyiségekkel, akik nem léteztek. Végül is azzal semmit nem nyertek volna, ha lebuknak, de valaki mást vesznek elő a gondatlanságuk miatt. Egy nem létező Istennőt nem fenyegetett semmiféle büntetés. Persze így már a hamis személyazonosság is belekerült a repertoárjukba egy esetleges eljárás esetén, de az előzőeket figyelembe véve az már nem sokat számított. Legfeljebb néhány évtizeddel több engedély felfüggesztést.  
Az egyik évezredes faóriás tövénél a két álcázó mező ugyan abban a pillanatban deaktiválódott. A két csapat alaposan szemügyre vette egymást.  
- Hogy ment? - tért a lényegre Urd. Persze sejtette a választ, de szerette volna tőlük is hallani.  
- Tökéletesen. - válaszolta Ex büszkén. - Még mindig azt hiszik, hogy a verseny fáradalmait pihenjük ki. Egyébként ez most lényegtelen, de gratulálhattok az első három helyezettnek. Nektek hogy ment?  
- Fennakadás nélkül. - kacsintott Urd, majd sejtelmesen rámosolygott Peorth-ra és a húgára.  
- Mondhatjuk így is… - morogta Peorth. - Elég emlékezetes előadást mutattunk be, Urd-nak hála. - Ex már épp megkérdezte volna, mit ért ezalatt, de az első osztályú Istennőnek is feltűnt valami az ő történetében, és megelőzte. - Az ˝első három helyezet˝? Ez már igen! Ki lett a bajnok?  
- Hát ő. - Ex a lapító Chrono-ra mutatott. - Igaz a vége nagyon szoros lett. Alig valamivel Ere előtt sikerült átröppennie a célvonalon. Egész szép manőver volt.  
- Akkor ezek szerint te lettél az utolsó… - kérdezte Skuld teljesen ártatlanul, de Ex elég idegesen reagált.  
- A harmadik egyáltalán nem utolsó a negyvennyolc indulóból. - magyarázta hevesen. Aztán nyugalmat erőltetett magára. - Ahelyett, hogy erről vitatkozunk, inkább azt kellene csinálni, amiért valóban idejöttünk.  
- Igaz is… - Urd ugyan még faggatta volna őket egy kicsit, de be kellett látnia Ex igazát. - Tehát azt hiszem mindenki emlékszik a feladatára… Ugye, Skuld?  
- Természetesen! Én nem szoktam…  
- Akkor jó. - Nem hagyta a húgának befejezni. - Akkor egy rövid összefoglaló. Az ˝Ex-csapat˝ az Ügyosztály épületének közelében táborozik le. Skuld szerkezete miatt nekik nem szükséges behatolniuk… - A kis Istennő ennél a pontnál nagyon büszke volt magára. - …az ˝Urd-csapatnak˝ viszont sajnos még így is meg kell tennie. Folyamatos kapcsolatban leszünk egymással, ti lesztek azok, akik a hátunkat fedezik. Ha nem veszünk észre valamiféle csapdát, vagy tűzfalat, lecsaptok rá, mielőtt még riasztana.  
- Igen, tökéletesen megértettük. - válaszolta eltökélten Chrono. - Mindenkinek a legtöbbet kell kiadni magából, különben a tervnek annyi. Én azt mondom, hogy mutassuk meg nekik! Azaz inkább ne vegyék észre, ha lehet…  
- Ezt nevez én hozzáállásnak! - Urd barátian megveregette a lány vállát. - Jót tett az a győzelem, Chrono.  
- Azért a célunkat sem szabad elfelejteni… - tette hozzá Peorth. - Nem azért vagyunk itt, hogy minél látványosabb húzásokkal a lehető legtökéletesebben kijátsszuk a védelmet, és megmutassuk milyen jók vagyunk. Ha csak nem szükséges, ne bonyolítsátok túl a felmerülő problémákat. Bár attól tartok tényleg nem lesz egy rutin feladat, de akkor sem kell kockázatos manőverekbe fogni… Ez neked is szól Urd.  
- Én biztos, hogy semmit nem fogok kockáztatni. - Az Istennő őszintén sóhajtott. - Végül is én indítottam el az egészet, nem igaz?  
- Arra gondoltam, hogy egyedül magadra vállaltad legalább két személy feladatát. Nem lesz könnyű dolgod.  
- Mondtam már, hogy emiatt nem kell aggódni… - legyintett Urd. - …menni fog. Elvégre talán elfelejtetted, de egyszer én is rendszeradmin voltam, ahogy most te is.  
- Szerintem inkább meg csak gondolni sem mer arra, hogy egy ilyen felelőtlen valakit raktak ilyen magas beosztásba. - Suttogta Skuld, de azonnal elhallgatott, mikor a nővére fenyegetően megsimogatta a fejét. Peorth persze tudta, hogy Urd milyen magas pozícióban volt, és hogy soha senkit nem neveztek ki előtte másod osztályúként adminisztrátornak. De a feladat még így is hatalmasnak tűnt. Ennek ellenére nem akart tovább aggályoskodni, hiszen már eddig is lett volna rá lehetősége és mégsem tette.  
- Akkor hát kezdjük! - Urd szeme izgatottan csillogott, és a ruhája lassan átalakult. A többiek pislogva bámulták a fekete, ruganyos, testre simuló bőrfelszerelést. A bőr anyaga szinte magába szívta az összes fényt, tökéletesnek tűnt arra, hogy valaki a sötét árnyakban lopózva elvégezzen néhány illegális cselekedetet. Errefelé már csak a sötét árnyak hiányoztak.  
- Az meg mi akar lenni? - kérdezte bizonytalanul Ere. - Ugye nem most akarsz ruhastílust váltani… Megjegyzem ez elég ijesztő darab.  
- Egy ilyen behatoláshoz a lehető legalkalmasabb öltözékre van szükség. - Magyarázta Urd. - Nem hittétek ugye, hogy mindenféle színes hacukában fogunk betörni.  
- De ez így egy kissé túlzás… - Peorth-nak még tetszett is a ruha, bár véglegesen azért nem cserélte volna le. - Az igaz, hogy ebben könnyebb a mozgás, de elég feltűnő leszel.  
- Ne kötözködjetek… - morogta Urd dühösen. - Mindenki azt vesz fel, amit akar. Aztán ne engem hibáztassatok, ha beakad valahová a ruhátok, vagy elszakad a fodros kis szoknyátok. - Minden további magyarázat nélkül felemelkedett a levegőbe, és hátra sem nézve elindult a Vizsgálati Ügyosztály épülete felé.  
- Tessék, most meg megsértődött… - Peorth értetlenül csóválta a fejét, de gyorsan utána indult.  
- Valaki engem is vigyen! - Skuld kétségbeesetten szólt az induláshoz készülő Ex-csapatnak. Chrono és Ere odament mellé, majd belekaroltak, és lassan emelkedni kezdtek. Mivel még mindig nagyon fontos volt az álcázás, mire elhagyták a fa lombkoronáját, már beérték Urd-ot, és bekapcsolták az egyik **Shinkirou**-kunt. Távolról nézve egy alig-alig vibráló levegőfolt emelkedett fel a magasan lévő Vizsgálati Ügyosztály adattárának épületegyütteséhez. Ha valaki sokáig figyeli biztos feltűnt volna, hogy ez az emelkedés feltűnően egyenletes, és amint elérte a lebegő sziget peremét azonnal megállt. Az egyelőre hat Istennőből álló csoport nem marad sokáig tétlen. A puha gyep felett lebegve a legközelebbi növénycsoporthoz lebegtek. Itt a három operátorlány letáborozott. Gyorsan elbújtak, és szétpakolták a felszereléseket. Skuld csuklópántja már a rajtuk volt, és előző nap többféleképpen is kipróbálták. Az ökölnyi nagyságú, tojás formájú átjátszó. Ez arra volt hivatott, hogy biztosítsa a kommunikációt, és az adatáramlást a két csapat között. A feltalálója szerint a használt frekvencia szinte lenyomozhatatlan, csakis egy direkt kereséssel lehetne rábukkanni, még úgy is csak nehezen. Másra már nem is volt szükség. Skuld segített nekik a gyors összeszerelés érdekében, aztán a két csapat különvált. Egy pillanatra halvány szivárványos fény látszott, amikor a másik álcázót is aktiválták, és a két mező peremén interferencia lépett fel. Skuld-ot Peorth-ék cipelték tovább, Urd pedig röviden kifejtette, mennyire jó lenne, ha már megtanulna rendesen repülni. A húga nem akart vitatkozni, de elhatározta, hogy egyszer alaposan meg fogja lepni. A főbejáratot természetesen messzire elkerülték. Helyette karcsú épület tetején lévő valamelyik másodlagos belépési pontot akarták használni.  
- Na végre… - sóhajtotta Skuld, amikor már újra szilárd talaj volt a lába alatt. A torony egy érdekes, gombaszerű tetővel rendelkezett. A felszíne szinte teljesen vízszintes volt, csak a szélei hajlottak lefelé enyhe ívben. - Ha magammal hoztam volna a jetpackemet, nem kellett volna másokra bíznom magam…  
- Urd-nak igaza van… - mondta Peorth. - Sokkal jobb lenne ha repülnél végre. Tudom, hogy tudsz, csak valamiért nem akarsz. - Skuld idegesen elindult a kiszemelt bejárat felé. A többieknek követniük kellett.  
- Majd repülni fogok, ha úgy látom szükségét. - Suttogta, majd letérdelt a zárt ajtó elé. Aktiválta a Hack-kunját, és pillanatok alatt csatlakozott az elektronikus zárhoz. Közben Urd a fülébe helyezett kommunikátort adásra állította.  
- Ex-csapat, itt Urd. - A hangja teljesen hivatalos volt, de érezni lehetett, hogy csak színészkedik. - Skuld épp most csatlakozott a zárra. Figyelitek?  
- Itt Chrono… az izé… Urd-csapatnak. - jött a válasz azonnal, kissé torzan. Skuld említette, hogy a kommunikációs csatorna biztonságos, de egyben kissé rosszabb minőségű a szokásosnál. Mivel ez egyáltalán nem ment az érthetőség rovására, elfogadható áldozat volt. - Minden rendben, folyamatosan nyomon követünk titeket. Már biztosítottuk Skuld számára a terepet.  
- Ez csak egy ajtó… - panaszkodott a kis Istennő. - Egyedül is boldogulok… - hirtelen elhallgatott amikor eszébe jutottak Peorth szavai. - De sokkal jobb, ha azért figyeltek… igen.  
- Ez a beszéd! - Urd már alig várta, hogy odabent legyenek. - Siess egy kicsit, Skuld.  
- Egy pillanat… és tessék! - A kör alakú bejárat lassan átlátszóvá vált, majd teljesen eltűnt. Skuld elégedett volt magával. Kikapcsolta a terminált, és lenézett. - Hát, elég mély…  
- Végül is csak egy vészkijárat. - jegyezte meg Peorth. Az ajtó mögött, egy kör alakú lejáró húzódott. A fal végig bordázott volt, de semmiféle kapaszkodóval nem rendelkezet. - Nem lesz könnyű lemászni… - ismerte el bizonytalanul.  
- Persze, mert még nem néztél elég filmet… - Urd elégedetten bólintott Skuld-nak, mire ő benyúlt a ruhájába, és elkezdett elővenni egy hosszú, fekete kötelet. Az első osztályú Istennő sejtette, hogy még lesz néhány ilyen filmes trükk az akció során. A kötél végül teljesen előkerült, és belelógatták a nyílásba. Itt történt egy kis baleset, Skuld véletlenül majdnem beejtette. Urd egy kétségbeesett, és látványos vetődéssel elkapta. - Vigyázz már egy kicsit!  
- Jól van, na… - a húga panaszosan felnyögött. - Ez is csak azért van, mert mindent nekem kell cipelni. - Közben egy fehér korongot tett a tetőre, ami egy gombnyomásra szilárdan odaragadt. A kötelet pedig a megfelelő részéhez erősítette.  
- Hiszen nem is érzed a súlyukat, amikor a blúzodban vannak. - Urd bizonytalanul megrángatta a kötelet. Nem sikerült elszakítania, de még csak a rögzítés sem vált el. Ennek ellenére nem volt meggyőződve a biztonságosságáról. Intett Peorth-nak, hogy menjen előre, de az első osztályú Istennő nem volt hajlandó ilyen ostobaságra.  
- De a tudat, hogy nálam vannak… - Skuld panaszosan nézett fel. - Valakinek pedig előre kell menni, nem várhatunk itt az örökkévalóságig.  
- Miért nem mész te? - kérdezte Peorth. Ez már egyáltalán nem volt a kis Istennő ínyére.  
- Mert én a második szeretnék lenni! - Válaszolta esetlen mosollyal az arcán.  
- Jaj, az rosszul vagyok ennyi tesze-tosza Istennőtől. - Urd dühösen odalépett a lyuk pereméhez, majd a kötélre kulcsolta a lábát, és ereszkedni kezdett. Közben mindhármuk fülében megreccsent a kommunikátor.  
- Itt Ex… Hogy haladtok. - Peorth benézet a lejáratba, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
- Urd épp most megy lefelé. Hamarosan mi is követjük. - A hangja kissé aggodalmaskodó lett. - Feltéve, ha nem esik le… Miért, van valami baj?  
- Nem, csak gondoltuk… azaz gondoltam jobb lenne folyamatosan tartani a kapcsolatot. Így ha baj történik, előbb közbe tudunk lépni. - Peorth sejtette, hogy mi történhetett valójában. Mindhárom Istennő tudni akart róla, hogy mi folyik a másik csapatban. Aztán sorsot húztak, hogy ki próbálkozzon ezzel az átlátszó mesével.  
- Nem rossz… - jegyezte meg. - De valami jobbat is kitalálhattatok volna.  
- Mi nem is… - kezdte ere, aztán hirtelen a másik két Istennő is belépett a beszélgetésbe.  
- A lényeg az, hogy így biztonságosabb. - bölcselkedett Chrono. - És nem akarunk semmiről sem lemaradni.  
- Ezen kívül itt ülni, és hallgatni elég unalmas. - Ere volt a legőszintébb.  
- Miért nem beszélgettek egymással? - Skuld figyelte, ahogy Urd leér a kötélen. Kissé megkönnyebbült, mert így biztos volt, hogy az ő súlyát is megtartja. Felkészült a mászásra. Bár ilyet még nem nagyon csinált, úgy érezte menni fog.  
- Az nem olyan! - Chrono hangja kissé dühösnek hallatszott. - Ha már együtt dolgozunk, akkor beszélgetni is kell!  
- Úgy hallom… - szállt be a beszélgetésbe odalentről Urd, - …hogy az Ex-csapat is szeretne itt lenni.  
- Nem egészen! Az azért már túl veszélyes… - Ere idegesnek tűnt. - Különben… miért is vagyunk mi ˝Ex-csapat˝? Sokkal igazságosabb lett volna, ha mindhármunk nevünk felhasználjátok a csapatunk megnevezéséhez.  
- De én vagyok a rangidős! - közölte Ex sértődötten. - Ennyire féltékeny vagy rám?  
- Amíg ezt eldöntitek, én megyek és körülnézek.  
- Légy óvatos odalenn, Urd! Ti pedig… lányok, ne veszekedjetek! - Peorth utasítására csend lett. - Így már jobb. Hallgatózhattok, de ha lehet ne zajongjatok…  
- Vettük! - jött a három Istennő lelkes válasza. - Peorth biztos volt benne, hogy valóban így gondolják, ezért annyiban hagyta a fegyelmezésüket. Közben megnézte hogy halad Skuld. Amikor lenézett, látta, hogy a kis Istennő is már majdnem elérte a kötél alsó részét. Még egyszer átgondolta, hogy amit most művelnek, az tulajdonképpen betörés. A legkevésbé sem volt az ínyére, hogy így kellett neveznie, de kétségtelenül igaz volt. Lassan megcsóválta a fejét, és halványan elmosolyodott. A kommunikációs csatornán hallható halk sugdolózásból arra tudott következni, hogy az Ex-csapat, még mindig vitatkozik. Persze egy pillanatra sem remélte, hogy ilyen könnyen abbahagyják. De legalább most már tényleg nem voltak hangosak, így semmi okát nem látta annak, hogy erélyesebben is közbelépjen. Az ismételt ellenőrzés során látta, amint Skuld az utolsó méteren elengedte a kötelet, és a földre huppant. Az Istennő vidáman intett neki, hogy most már jöhet ő is. Egy pillanatig tétovázott a betörés igazán idegesítő gondolata miatt, de végül ő is mászni kezdett. Nem is volt olyan könnyű, mint ahogy Urd és Skuld mászása alapján előre gondolta. A pusztán fizikai erővel való kötélmászás nem éppen az volt, amit Peorth minden egyes nap gyakorolt. Leginkább azt sajnálta, hogy nem hallgatott Urd-ra a ruhával kapcsolatban. Az idősebb testvérnek semmi problémája nem volt ebben a tekintetben. Ezzel szemben Peorth kénytelen volt egyfolytában arra figyelni, nehogy a ruhájának egy darabja beakadjon valahová. Mindezek ellenére nem akart szégyenben maradni a két testvér mögött, ezért alaposan felgyorsított. Fél úton lenézett, és kissé meglepetten látta, hogy senki sincs ott. Pedig azt hitte, hogy legalább Skuld meg fogja várni. Kissé dühös lett rájuk, amiért ennyire önfejűsködnek. Urd legalább jelezte, hogy elmegy körülnézni. Eldöntötte, hogy a kommunikátorral kapcsolatba lép velük, és kapnak egy kis fejmosást.  
- Urd, Skuld! Hová tűntetek? - kérdezte kissé dühösen. - Ugye nem nélkülem akarjátok elkezdeni? - Nem kapott választ. Várt néhány pillanatig, aztán egyre jobban aggódva ismét megpróbált kapcsolatot teremteni. - Urd, Skuld? Mi történt veletek? - Azonban ezúttal sem érkezett válasz.  
- Ajaj… - hallatszott Chrono hangja, aki a másik két operátorlánnyal együtt rájött, hogy valami nincs rendben. - Bajban vagyunk…

Amikor Urd befejezte az ereszkedés, még minden rendben volt. Azt is látta, hogy Skuld is elindul utána. Sőt, az ördöngös kis Istennő még nála is gyorsabban haladt. Nem mászott teljes sebességgel, de ez akkor is meglepő volt. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy a húga ilyen jó kondícióban van. Halvány, büszke mosolyra húzódott az ajka, amit gyorsan le is törölt onnan. Nem akarta, hogy Skuld meglássa, és elbízza magát. Valamint tönkretegye a húgában róla kialakult képet. Aztán hamar rájött, hogy egyáltalán nincs szükség semmiféle dicséretre. Skuld ugyanis egy halkan zümmögő, a kötélre erősíthető szerkezetet használt. - _Van esze, az már biztos… - _gondolta elismerően. De legszívesebben felpofozta volna, amiért magának tartogatta az ereszkedést megkönnyítő ketyerét. Közben hallgatta a kommunikátorban folyó magasröptű eszmecserét, és nagyon jól szórakozott. Még egy ügyes megjegyzést is sikerült hozzáfűznie, amivel hallhatóan érzékeny pontjára tapintott szegény Ex-csapatnak. Nem mintha gonoszkodni akart volna, de az évődés sokat enyhített a feszült hangulaton.  
- Amíg ezt eldöntitek, én megyek és körülnézek. - jelentette be, majd levette a tekintetét az ereszkedő Skuld-ról, és kilépett a hosszú folyosóra. Hallotta Peorth figyelmeztetését, de nem nyugtázta. Aztán az első osztályú Istennő szétcsapott az operátoraik között. A hely, ahová leérkezett a folyosóról nyíló nem túl nagy fülke volt. Alig nagyobb, mint maga a lejárat. Végül is csak vészhelyzeti kijárat volt, jó néhány hasonlóval együtt szerte az épületben. A belső felépítéssel nagyjából tisztában volt. Korábban épp ezért döntöttek ennél a kijáratnál, mivel a legközelebb esett a céljukhoz. Mivel azonban pontos adatokkal egyikük sem rendelkezett, nem ártott alaposan felmérni a helyszínt. Óvatosan haladt előre, minden egyes pillanatban maximálisan koncentrálva valamennyi érzékszervét az esetleges veszélyekre. A folyosó kissé emlékeztetett arra, amelyiken az álmában haladt végig. Gyorsan elűzte a gondolatot, és inkább az eltérésekre próbált figyelni. Elhaladt egy keskeny oszlopokkal keresztezett bejárat előtt, és a mögötte lévő teremben néhány növényt látott. Eszébe jutott, hogy talán ezeket is Keyria és Sireyna gondozza. Így talán jobb lett volna az ő segítségüket kérni, mivel nagy valószínűséggel szabad bejárásuk van a helyre. Az alapján, amit hallott róluk, még benne is lettek volna.  
Ekkor kezdődtek el a problémák.  
Alig, hogy Urd túlhaladt a szobába vezető bejáraton, hangokat hallott közeledni a folyosóról. Egy pillanatra teljesen ledermedt. Ez a lehetőség nem volt benne a tervükben, pedig most elég nagy felelőtlenségnek tűnt, hogy nem számoltak vele. Az adattár archívumát viszonylag ritkán használták, mivel általában a folyamatban lévő ügyek a fő rendszer kisebb teljesítményű hardverein voltak. Néha azért előfordult, hogy szükség volt egy-egy régebbi információra a nyomozás során. De álmukban sem gondolták volna, hogy akkora balszerencséjük lesz, hogy épp a behatolásuk pillanatában történik ilyesmi. Azonban most már nem fordulhattak vissza. Eszébe jutott, hogy a rádión talán riaszthatná a többieket. Sajnos félő volt, hogy meghallják. Bárki is közeledett, csak normális társalgási hangnemet használt, de Urd még azt is hallotta. Egy suttogva elhadart figyelmeztetést biztos nem vettek volna észre, de ez rajta nem segített. A hangok az előtte lévő keresztfolyosó irányából, jobbról érkeztek. Körülbelül négy méterre lehetett tőle, ami igazán nem volt sok. Viszont idáig legalább már húszat megtett. Még ha riasztja is a többieket, akkor is nagy esély volt arra, hogy akik majd nem is olyan sokára befordulnak a folyosón, rögtön észreveszik. Emellett abban sem volt biztos, hogy Skuld éppen hol tart. A bejelentés hatására könnyen megijedhetett volna, és akkor leesik a kötélről, nem kis zajt csapva. Gyorsan kellett döntenie, pedig ötlete sem volt arról, hogy mit tegyen. Végül kétségbeesett lépésre szánta el magát. Hangtalanul sarkon pördült, és olyan gyorsan, amennyire csak tudott, futni kezdett. Remélte sikerülni fog előbb visszaérni, és elrejtőzni a fülkében, mint ahogy a beszélgetés résztvevői elérik a kereszteződést. Ha bármiféle okból máshogy történt volna, akkor a tervüknek nagy valószínűséggel lőttek. Abban biztos volt, hogy varázslat nélkül igen rossz volt az esélye.  
Sőt, a körülmények Urd szeme láttára vettek újabb lesújtó fordulatot, amikor látta, hogy a húga kilép a fülkéből, és anélkül, hogy egy pillantást is vetett volna az őrülten rohanó testvérére, elindult, csakhogy épp az ellenkező irányba. Egyetlen gondolat fogalmazódott meg benne. - _Skuld te kis ostoba… Miért kell neked folyton az ellenkező irányba menned?_

Skuld épp olyan könnyedén és gördülékenyen tette meg az utolsó métereket is, mint ahogy addig halad. A szerkezete tökéletesen működött, és a számításai szerint majdnem fél percet nyert Urd-hoz képest. Nagyon örült neki, hogy egyszer majd ezt is a képébe vághatja. Az utolsó métert egy vidám szökkenéssel tette meg, és könnyedén huppant a padlóra. Szinte egy gyűrődés sem keletkezett a szoknyáján, és gondolatban hangosan nevetett Urd ruhaváltási tanácsán. Neki nem volt szüksége ehhez hasonló ostobaságokra, mivel használta az eszét. Bár ha jobban belegondolt, kételkedett abban, hogy a nővére hasonló helyzetben bármire is jutna az eszével. Felnézett Peorth-ra, és bólintott neki, hogy ő is kezdhet mászni. Látta is, hogy az első osztályú Istennő kissé ügyetlenkedve beleereszkedik a nyílásba. Szerette volna tudni, hogy vajon neki mennyi ideig tart a dolog, de nem akart odalent tétlenkedni. Urd már nyilván bejárta a fél épületet, és nem akart lemaradni mögötte. Egy pillanatra megtorpant. Ahogy kinézett az apró kis fülkéből, látta hogy az előtte lévő folyosó két irányba ágazik. Arról azonban fogalma sem volt, Urd merre indult. Tehát a megérzéseire kellett hagyatkoznia. Ezek pedig egyértelműen azt súgták, hogy balra kell menni. Így hát a fiatal Istennő habozás nélkül követte az irányt, amit az ösztönei súgtak neki. Eszébe sem jutott, hogy tehetne egy pillantást jobbra is. Kényelmes tempóban lépkedett előre a hosszúnak tűnő folyosón. A falakon lévő részlet gazdag mintákra egyáltalán nem figyelt, mivel szinte mindenhol ilyesmivel lehetett találkozni az Yggdrasil-ban. Körülbelül három méterrel előtte egy íves bejáratott látott, ami előtt vékony oszlopok húzódtak. Azon sem lepődött meg, hogy odabent egy kisebb növénykert volt. Sejtette, hogy az épületben számtalan ilyen van, és mindegyik gondozására rengeteg időt fordítanak. Persze a növényeket ő is szerette. Nagyon szépek voltak, és öröm volt a közelükben dolgozni. Azonban néha egy kicsit tényleg túlzásnak érezte, mennyire sok gondot fordítanak rájuk. Ha pedig arra gondolt, hogy azok a borzalmas adatátjátszó állomások is tömve voltak velük, igazán, tiszta szívből sajnálta azokat akiket ezek gondozásával bíztak meg.  
Körülbelül itt tartott a gondolatmenetben, amikor nagyon rossz érzése lett. Hasonlót érzett alig egy nappal korábban, amikor Elízium előtt ücsörgött. Azzal a különbséggel, hogy akkor még csak nem is számított arra, hogy felbukkanhat az érzést kiváltó személy. Most sem volt világos, miért rázza ki tőle a hideg, hiszen végig tudta, hogy Urd a közelében van. Gyorsan hátrapördült, hogy megkérdezze mi van. Az ajkai szétnyíltak, de hang nem jött ki a torkán, amikor megpillantotta a teljes sebességgel felé rohanó nővérét. Urd, az arcán ádáz kifejezéssel elképesztő sebességgel közeledett egyenesen felé. Szinte repült a két oldalon arany csíkkal szegélyezett, fényes fehér padló felett. Ahogy előredőlt, a kis Istennőnek az volt az érzése, hogy a következő pillanatban orra esik. Azonban a nagy sebesség miatt ez nem következett be. Egy szempillantás sem telt el, és elérte Skuld-ot, aki fel akart sikoltani ijedtében. Csak egy fojtott nyöszörgés lett belőle, mert Urd azonnal befogta a száját. Felkapta a földről, és szinte lassítás nélkül továbbfutott vele, közben pedig deaktiválta az ő kommunikátorát is. Skuld kapálózva próbált kiszabadulni. Ezzel az erővel akár acélbilincseket is megpróbálhatott volna letépni magáról, azzal sem lett volna sokkal eredményesebb. Urd keményen tartotta, és végül amikor Skuld felismerte, hogy teljesen esélytelen dologgal próbálkozik, megadta magát. . Bár még mindig nem értette miről van szó, az Urd arcán lévő kifejezés elárulta neki, hogy valami komoly baj lehet. Aggódva próbálta kitalálni, hogy vajon Urd mit tervez. Nem kellett sokáig ezt találgatnia, mert a jobbra lévő bejárat előtt a testvére fékezett. Kitette maga elé a jobb lábát, és még néhány méteren keresztül csúszott. A fekete, lábszárközépig érő csizmája hátborzongató hangot adott ki a kényszerű megállás közben. Skuld érezte, hogy előre lendül, ám Urd megtartotta. Ám nem egészen úgy, ahogy a kis Istennő gondolta. A testvére kihasználta a hírtelen sebességvesztés miatti erőhatásokat, és ahelyett, hogy teljesen megakadályozta volna a húgát abban, hogy elszálljon, csak a röppályáját módosította. Mégpedig oldalsó irányba.  
Skuld végül felismerte, mit szeretne a nyilvánvalóan őrülettel küszködő nővére. A rémülettől még kiáltani sem tudott, pedig Urd már nem tartotta a száját. Aztán a megfelelő pillanatban elengedte, és a fiatal Istennő hatalmas sebességgel, hangtalanul repült az íves bejárat felé. Nagyon jó esélye volt arra, hogy felkenődik valamelyik oszlopra. Azonban ideje sem volt ezt a lehetőséget átgondolni, mert már át is repült kettő között. Egy kicsit sem ért hozzá egyikhez sem, pedig nem gondolta volna, hogy valaki csak úgy átdobhatja egy ilyen szűk nyíláson. Ráadásul Urd nem sokat vacakolt a célzással. Most már biztos volt benne, hogy valami komoly baj van. Vagy tényleg bekattant valami a nővérének a mászás közben. A kényszerű szárnyalása csupán egy pillanatig tartott, utána máris földet ért egy nagy adag zöld valami közepén. Kétszer átbucskázott saját magán, aztán arccal a talaj felé fordulva megállt. Egy nagy adag nedves virágföld kenődött szét az arcán, amit azonnal utálkozva próbált letörölni. Közben dühös szemmel nézett fel, és próbálta betájolni, hogy melyik irányból érkezett. Ekkor derült ki, hogy a megpróbáltatásai még nem értek véget. Urd, valami elképesztő akrobatikus mutatvánnyal épp most csusszant át azon a helyen ahogy ő is. Neki sokkal nehezebb dolga lehetett, de mégis olyan könnyedén átjutott, ami még a húga elismerését is kiváltotta. Egészen addig, amíg meg nem látta, hogy egyenesen felé tart, így ismételten találkoztak. Ez már nem lehetett annyira a terv része, mert még Urd is meglepődött rajta, amikor a fejük összekoccant. Nem volt túl fájdalmas ütközés, de ezzel Skuld-nál végképp betelt a pohár. A nővére ezt megérezte, és ismételten befogta a száját, valamint a saját súlyával nyomta le a fölre. Egészen közel hajolt a füléhez, hogy más biztosan ne hallhassa, amit mondani akart.  
- Nyugodj meg, Skuld. - igyekezett olyan megnyugtatóan beszélni, amennyire csak tudott. - Valaki közeledik a folyosón. Ha meglát minket, akkor nekünk annyi! - A húga lassan abbahagyta a tiltakozást. Komoly tekintettel pillantott oldalra. Urd légzésén hallani lehetett, hogy a problémának tényleg ez volt az egyetlen megoldása. Azonban tudta, hogy ha valaki közeledik feléjük, akkor még nincsenek biztonságban.  
- Mi lesz Peorth-szal? - kérdezte ugyan olyan halkan.  
- Nem tudom… - felelte Urd. - Rá már tényleg nem volt időm. Remélem nagyon lassan mászik. Ha már itt tartunk… még a lelógó kötél végét is megláthatják, ha oldalra néznek.  
- Akkor most mit csináljunk? - Skuld arcán aggodalom látszott. Urd volt az akció nem hivatalos vezetője, és ebbe még ő is beleegyezett, még ha ez a kérdés nem is volt szóban megvitatva. Mint régen, amikor Welsper vírusa ellen küzdöttek az Idővezérlő Központban. Tudta, hogy azon töri a fejét, hogy a lehető legjobban kerüljenek ki a dologból. Még a kétségbeejtő helyzet ellenére is.  
- Annyit tehetünk, hogy itt maradunk, és elrejtőzünk. - hangzott el a csendes válasz némi bizonytalansággal. - Reméljük Peorth-nak van annyi esze, hogy egy kicsit hallgatózik, mielőtt kirohan a folyosóra. A kötél esetében pedig… Csak a szerencsében bízhatunk. Még az is lehet, hogy teljesen más irányba fordulnak a kereszteződésnél. - Skuld belátta, hogy ez teljesen igaz. Még ha meg is próbálnának valamit, azzal csak a lebukást kockáztatnák. Bárkinek a közeledtét vette észre Urd, nyilván már elhaladt erre néhányszor, tehát nem volt túlságosan valószínű, hogy mindenhová benéz. Így ha Peorth meglapul, könnyedén észrevétlen maradhat. Vagy pedig ha még nem ért le, akkor a kötélre is ez vonatkozott. - Most pedig… maradjunk csendben! - figyelmeztette Urd. Skuld bólintott, de a következő pillanatban már ő is meghallotta a közeledő hangokat. Tehát a testvére aggodalma beigazolódott, és feléjük közeledett. Ezen felül, ha csak a közeledő személy nem volt híján a józan észnek, akkor társa is akadt. Pedig mindkét testvér jobban örült volna annak, ha magában beszél. Hamarosan választ is lehetett hallani, tehát ez a reménysugár is szertefoszlott. A nővérek feszülten nézték a folyosót az őket rejtő zöld növénytakaró mögül. A hangok alapján a legalább két főből álló társaság épp most haladt el a falba süllyesztett fülke előtt…

- …de most komolyan! - Panaszkodott az első osztályú Istennő a társának, miközben az archívum irányából gyalogoltak visszafelé a Vizsgálati Ügyosztály központi részlegéhez. - Ma már legalább nyolcszor jártunk itt. Persze máskor hetekig nem nézünk az archívum felé. - A mellette haladó, testre feszülő egyenruhát viselő Istennő halványan mosolygott. Nagyon jól szórakozott a társa, olykor folyamatos panaszkodásán.  
- Még csak hétszer. - javította ki nyugodta, és látta hogy ez egyáltalán nem tetszik neki. - Többször valószínűleg nem kell majd lejönni, ezért nem értem miért vagy dühös, Gefion. Különben is, időnként jót tesz neked, ha nem csak a terminálod előtt görnyedezel, hanem mozogsz is egy kicsit. Az állóképességed nagyon sokat javulna, ha gyakrabban kellene ilyet csinálnod. Sőt… szabad idődben is kimozdulhatnál egy kicsit.  
- Te könnyen beszélsz, Trud. Te harcos vagy, hozzászoktál már az ilyesmihez. - Az Istennő hevesen gesztikulálva magyarázott. - Csak sejtem, milyen kemény lehet a Valkűrök kiképzése… - A harcos Istennő aprót köhintett, jelezve hogy a társának halvány fogalma sem lehet arról. Azonban Gefion zavartalanul folytatta. - Én biztos nem tudnám végigcsinálni. De ellentétben veled, kedvesem, én nem várnám el tőled, hogy minden egyes munkaidőd alatt háromszázon felüli adategységet ellenőrizz. Ami pedig a kondíciómat illeti, nos… köszöni szépen, jól megvan. Nem tudsz rám ijeszteni. Istennő vagyok, ahogy te is. Attól még hogy egész nap egy helyen ülök, nem fognak elsorvadni az izmaim. Akár azt is mondhattad volna,hogy ˝ha reggeltől estig eszel, akkor el fogsz hízni˝, pedig erre is kevés az esély. - Ekkor érték el a keresztfolyosót, és automatikusa balra fordultak. Trud mélyen Gefion szemébe nézett, és kíváncsian hallgatta az előadását. Ha épp előre figyelt volna, talán észreveszi azt fekete elmosódott foltot, ami mintegy harminc méterrel előtte eltűnik az átjáróban. Urd lába épp az utolsó utáni pillanatban tűnt el. Hatalmas szerencséje volt, hogy mindkét Istennőt teljesen lefoglalta a beszélgetés. Még egy valkűrnek sem voltak olyan élesek az érzékszervei, hogy ebben a helyzetben felfigyeljenek rá.  
- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy soha nem jutott még eszedbe, hogy mást csinálj? - Kérdezte a harcos Istennő. - Tudod, a változatosság kedvéért. Természetesen igazad van abban, hogy egyikünk sem tudna teljesen megfelelni a másik szakterületén… és szerencsére valóban nem lesz semmi káros hatása a munkádnak. De hidd el nekem… néha egy kemény fizikai megterhelés hatalmas örömet tud okozni. Az érzés, hogy a saját erődből véghezvittél valamit… leírhatatlan. Egyszer szívesen bemutatok neked egy rövid erőnléti edzést, ha gondolod.  
- Hm… Ahogy így beszéltél róla, megjött hozzá a kedvem. - mondta elmélázva Gefion. - De azért jusson majd eszedbe, hogy egy kezdővel van dolgod, és légy szíves ne készíts ki tíz per alatt.  
- Ugyan már dehogy… - csóválta meg a fejét Trud ravasz mosollyal. - …öt percig sem fogod bírni. He-he…  
- Hallom ám! - a másik Istennő tetetett haraggal meredt rá, majd újra kezdte a panaszkodást. - Jaj… a fenébe már! Minek kell ezeknek a folyosóknak ilyen hosszúnak lenni?  
- A hely belső felépítésének célszerűségét te sokkal jobban ismered nálam. - felelte Trud komolyan. - Ezt inkább magadtól kellene megkérdezned. Néhányszor le kell jönni az archívumhoz? Nagy ügy… Egy hónappal ezelőtt sokkal többször kellet megtenned ezt az utat. Emlékszem akkor ezek a folyosók életveszélyesek voltak, mert föl-alá rohangált mindenki.  
- Au… - Gefion fájdalmas arcot vágott. - Ezt miért kellett most az eszembe juttatnod? Az átküldés valóban elég húzós volt, ez igaz… és ha belegondolok, hogy az csak az előjátéka volt valaminek… teljesen kiráz a hideg. Épp elég lett volna az a hatalmas munka, de ennek tetejében jutalomképp mit kapunk…? Nem sokára mehetünk… tudod hová!  
- Attól, hogy nem mondod ki a nevét, még nem lesz jobb a helyzet. - sóhajtott Trud, aztán gyorsan a szájára tette a kezét, mintha káromkodáson kapták volna. - Azaz neked van igazad, mert megtiltották nekünk, hogy bárkinek információt adjunk ki róla. Bár szerintem egymás között beszélhetünk róla, de tényleg jobb vigyázni.  
- Tudod, hogy nem azért nem mondtam ki, mert túllihegem az utasítást. Az ilyesmi nem szokásom. - Az első osztályú Istennő szorosan a dereka köré fonta a karjait. - Azért nem mondom ki annak a borzalmas helynek a nevét, mert egyszerűen irtózom tőle. Ha kérhetlek, te se emlegesd, jó?  
- Nem állt szándékomban. - Trud megértette a társát, tulajdonképpen ő is hasonlóan érzett a dologgal kapcsolatban. - Most arra gondolsz, hogy miért nem utasítottad vissza a felkérést?  
- Hm… - Gefion halványan elmosolyodott. - Affene, lebuktam. A Valkűrök ilyen jók gondolatolvasásban? Na mindegy. Mióta elfogadtam a megbízást, nem telt el olyan óra a gondolat nélkül, hogy hatalmas hibát követtem el. De tudod mit?! - kérdezte hirtelen támadt elszántsággal. Minden egyes alkalommal arra jutok, hogy igen is, helyesen cselekedtem. Nem akarok megfutamodni a kihívás elől! Még akkor sem, ha ez lesz életem legkeményebb munkája.  
- Ez minden bizonnyal így van. - értett egyet a mellette lépkedő harcos. - Büszke lehetsz magadra, mert csak a legjobbakat választották ki. Ráadásul te az elsők között voltál.  
- Az is vagyok természetesen! - vágta rá felszegett állal Gefion, majd széles mosollyal a társára nézett. - Mond csak Trud… Ugye megvédesz odaát bármilyen veszélytől?  
- Természetesen, hisz ez a küldetésem. - Felelte a Valkűr. - Amíg mellettem leszel, semmiféle baj nem érhet.  
- Akkor máris megnyugodtam. Nagy szerencsém van, hogy ilyen rátermett testőrt jelöltek ki mellém. A Harcoló Szárnyak kötelességtudata mindig lenyűgözött.  
- Emellett ez a elmúlt fél évben nagyon megkedveltelek. - Ismerte be őszintén a harcos, és ezzel egy kicsit meglepte a másik Istennőt. - Tehát nem csak a kötelességem fogom teljesíteni, hanem az egyik legjobb barátom védelmezem. Akár az életem árán is.  
- Hűha… Ez… nem semmi. - Gefion megtorpant, mire Trud kérdően ránézet. - Te lány… - kezdte meghatódva. - Eszedbe ne jusson ekkora ostobaság! Ha valami történik, abból együtt mászunk ki, megértetted?  
- Persze, persze… - válaszolta dallamos hangon a harcos. - Én sem gondoltam komolyan, hogy meghalok miattad.  
- Aha! Szóval hazudtál? Szégyelld magad. Nincs itt huzat?  
- Én is érzem, de szerintem kellemes a friss levegő. Ami pedig a hazugságot illeti, egy Valkűr soha nem hazudik!  
- Jó veled beszélgetni! - miközben torzsalkodtak elhaladtak a vészkijárat falba süllyesztett fülkéje mellett. Mindketten felé fordították a tekintetüket. Mivel az épp olyan volt mint máskor, tovább nem is foglalkoztak vele. - Mindenképp emlékeztess majd, hogy pakolja be valami társas játékot. Jól jön majd az unalmas óráinkban.  
- Talán nem én vagyok a legalkalmasabb személy, akit ezzel meg kéne bíznod.  
- Miért? - Gefion kíváncsian felvonta a szemöldökét. - Amióta beköltöztél hozzám, gyakorlatilag szobatársak vagyunk. Hogy is van a személyőrzés egyik alapszabálya nálatok? ˝A védencet nem szabad huzamosabb ideig tíz méteres hatókörön kívül engedni…˝ Vagy valahogy így. Te pedig eddig még mindig betartottad a szabályokat. Ezért kérlek meg téged, mert mostanában minden időnket együtt töltjük.  
- Rendben, figyelmeztetni foglak. - Bólintott megadóan Trud. - Remélem nem teher számodra a jelenlétem. Az is benne van a szabályban, hogy a védencet nem szabad zavarni a hétköznapi életében.  
- Jaj, miket beszélsz?! Dehogy is zavarsz! - Gefion igyekezett minél meggyőzőbb lenni. - Hidd el drágám, nagyon megkedveltelek. Olyan, mintha a testvérem lennél. Boldog vagyok, hogy jóval az indulás előtt összekerültünk, hogy megszokjuk egymást.  
- Ennek örülök. Én is hasonlóan érzek. - Trud eltűnődve nézett maga elé. - Egy kis edzés időnként azért tényleg rád férne, mert harmatgyenge vagy.  
- Már megint kezded? - Gefion egy pillanat alatt dühbe gurult. - Izomagyú!  
- Kocka! - Mindketten, a kinyújtott nyelvükkel erősítették meg a véleményüket. Aztán Trud hirtelen megtorpant.  
- Mi az? - kérdezte aggódva Gefion. A Valkűr a padlót tanulmányozta.  
- Amikor lejöttünk, ez még nem volt itt. - mutatta meg a másik Istennőnek az alig észrevehető fekete csíkot. - Ez felettébb különös.  
- Olyan mint valami szennyeződés… - Gefion leguggolt, és óvatosan végighúzta rajta a kezét. A csík egy része apró darabokban lejött. - Érdekes… Biztos, hogy nem volt itt, amikor lejöttünk?  
- Száz százalékig nem lehetek benne biztos... de nem emlékszem rá, hogy itt lett volna. Akkor is beszélgettünk, szóval elkerülhette a figyelmemet. Úgy látom elég könnyen le lehet szedni…  
- Hát gondolom ezt is nekünk kellene feltakarítani. - jegyezte meg fintorogva Gefion. - Szuper!  
- Azt hiszem várhat a következő alkalomig. - kacsintott rá a valkűr. - Végül is csak egy apró szennyeződés.  
- Nagy vagy, Trud! - ujjongott az első osztályú Istennő, majd mintha mi sem történt volna továbbmentek. - Szerintem valaki rohangált, és itt hagyta a cipőnyomát.  
- Meglehet. - A Valkűr gondolkodóba esett. - Mi is futhatnánk, úgy hamarabb visszaérnénk. Na mit szólsz?  
- Azt hogy… - Gefion hirtelen nekiiramodott, és rohanni kezdett. - Aki előbb visszaér, az viszi az összes csomagot a holnapi indulásnál! - Trud kíváncsian nézte, ahogy a lány odaér a folyosó végéhez, és a tempó miatt majdnem sikeresen a falba ütközik. Azért sikerült befordulnia, és eltűnt a szeme előtt. Várt még egy kicsit, hiszen tudta, hogy egykettőre utolérheti.  
- Úgy is én fogom vinni a csomagokat. - mondta az üres levegőnek szórakozottan, majd ő is felgyorsított, hogy megmutassa Gefion-nak, milyen gyors valójában egy Valkűr.

Urd és Skuld lélegzetvisszafojtva, az alsó ajkukat beharapva hallgatták a két Istennő beszélgetését. Ebben a pillanatban szinte ordított róluk, hogy testvérek. A feszültség az alatt a néhány pillanat alatt hágott a tetőfokára, amikor Trud észrevette Urd féknyomát a padlón. Mindkét másod osztályú Istennő lelki szemei előtt lejátszódott a jelenet, hogy a Valkűr előkapja a hatalmas csatabárdját, és felszólítja őket, hogy mutassák magukat. Közben pedig Gefion természetesen riasztotta volna az egész épületet.  
Ez azonban nem következett be, és ezért mindketten hálásak voltak. Csupán akkor mertek megmozdulni miután a harcos Istennő is futni kezdett. A biztonság kedvéért még ekkor is vártak egy kicsit.  
- Ez… közel volt. - suttogta Urd, majd a homlokát a földre támasztotta. - Azt hiszem erre a napra már elhasználtuk a szerencseadagunkat. - Skuld egyetértően bólogatott, aztán a nővérére meredt.  
- Mégis hogy jutott eszedbe dobálni engem? - kérdezte vádlón. - Nem zavar, hogy esés közben megsérülhettem volna?  
- Bocs, de mást nem tudtam kitalálni. - jött a sértődött válasz. - Egyébként nem lett semmi bajod, úgyhogy jobb ha csendben maradsz. Megmentettelek, kisasszony!  
- Ne nevezz így! - morogta Skuld. - Igen, tudom, hogy majdnem lebuktunk. Ezeknek is pont most kell erre császkálni. Nem igaz, hogy nincs jobb dolguk… Ezt nevezem én ˝szerencsének.˝  
- Ami igaz, az igaz… - értett egyet kényszeredetten Urd a szerencsét illetően. - Tényleg… nem hiányzik valami?  
- Most hogy mondod… - a két nővér egymásra nézett, és próbálták kitalálni hogy mi az amiről megfeledkeztek. Végül eszükbe jutott, és mindketten teljesen egyszerre kiáltottak fel.  
- Peorth!

Ereszkedés közben egyre rosszabb előérzet lett úrrá Peorth-on. Számtalan, rosszabbnál rosszabb lehetőség jutott eszébe, hogy mi történhetett a két testvérrel. Még kapcsolatba sem léphetett velük. Egyre gyorsabban mászott, mert a végére akart járni a rejtélyes eltűnésnek. Közben pedig majdnem elkövetett egy hatalmas hibát.  
A kapkodás miatt nem figyelt eléggé, így a ruhája egyik barna színű bőrből készült pántja véletlenül belegabalyodott a jobb kezébe. Kétségbeesett mozdulattal kapott a kötél után, de és sikerült is megragadnia. Csakhogy a pánt ott volt a tenyere és a kötél között, így lehetetlen volt rendesen megszorítani. Jó néhány métert csúszott lefelé, mire sikerült megragadnia. Ekkor már fejjel lefelé lógott, és himbálózás közben nekiütődött a falnak is. Egyáltalán nem hiányzott egy ilyen szerencsétlenség. Keményen küzdött, hogy megtartsa magát és lassan visszanyerje az eredeti helyzetét. Azt kívánta bárcsak használhatna varázslatot, mert néhány rózsainda segítségével pillanatok alatt leért volna. Az épületen belül azonban nem folyamodhatott egyetlen mágiához sem, mert azt bármikor nyomon lehetett követni. Inkább vállalt egy fájdalmas zuhanást, minthogy bárki rájöjjön, hogy ott van. Óvatosan a falhoz támasztotta a bal lábát, és megfeszítette az imait. Ezzel lefékezte a himbálózás. Majd biztos fogást keresett a kötélen, és megfordult. Nagyon lassan haladt, és közben alaposan ki is fáradt, de legalább nem esett le újra. Amikor aztán sikerült újra ugyan abba a pozícióba kerülni, mint a mászás előtt volt, megállt pihenni egy kicsit. Ekkor beszélgetés zaját hallotta odalentről. Először azt hitte, hogy Urd és Skuld az. Majdnem le is kiáltott nekik, hogy hol a fenében voltak. Aztán rá kellett döbbennie, hogy nem a két testvér szokásos veszekedését hallgatja. Már azt is sejtette, mi volt az oka, hogy a nővérek nem jelentkeztek. Vagy elkapták őket, vagy rejtőzködnek. Az utóbbi persze sokkal jobb volt. Bízott abban, hogy a két talpraesett lány tud magára vigyázni, neki jelenleg a saját dolgaival kellett törődni.  
Hirtelen támadt egy mentőötlete. Mivel a kötél vége odalent szabadon volt, bárki észrevehette. Ismét kinyújtotta a lábát, és a falnak támasztotta, majd teljesen kinyújtotta. A háta végül a szemközti falhoz ért. Most túlságosan is tágasnak tűnt a hely, nem úgy mint addig. Egy pillanatra kétségei támadtak, de nem volt ideje hezitálásra. Minden erejét beleadva a súlyát pusztán a lábai megfeszítésével megtartva felnyúlta a jobb kezével. Megfogta a kötelet, és körkörös mozdulatot téve kétszer az alkarjára csavarta, majd ráfogott. Utána megkönnyebbülten fogadta, hogy némileg kevesebb megterhelés jut a már amúgy is remegő lábaira. A bal kezével pedig szépen elkezdte húzni felfelé a kötél lelógó végét. Azt a szakaszt, amivel már kész volt óvatosan az ölébe helyezte. Közben a hangok egyre hangosabbak lettek, már a szavakat is ki tudta venni. Körülbelül akkor fogta meg a kötél végét, amikor a két Istennő elérte a vészkijáratot. Megkönnyebbülten tapasztalta, hogy lassítás nélkül tovább haladnak. Aztán az egyikük megjegyezte hogy huzat van, és Peorth-nak megint volt miért aggódnia. - _Hát persze! - _gondolta idegesen, és felnézett. - _A bejárat tárva nyitva… Már csak az kell, hogy egyikük benézzen…  
_Talán csak a szerencsének volt köszönhető, hogy a két első osztályú istennő nem foglalkozott túlságosan sokat a légáramlattal. Pedig valóban annyit kellett volna tenniük, hogy követik a levegő irányát, és a vészkijáratba benézve igazán érdekes látvány tárult volna eléjük. Végül még egy ideig maradt ebben az igencsak kényelmetlen pozícióban. Volt néhány pillanat, amikor azt hitte, hogy mégis észrevettek valamit, mert a beszélgetés rövid ideig nem távolodott.  
Mikor már tényleg úgy gondolta, hogy tiszta a levegő folytatta az ereszkedést. A biztonság kedvéért a kötelet még mindig nem engedte le. Nem tudta kiverni a fejéből a zavaró gondolatot, hogy Urd és Skuld vajon merre kolbászolhat, miközben ő itt szenved. Egészen addig gyötörték a kétségek, amíg már elérte a padlót. Két méterre lehetett tőle, amikor két kíváncsi Istennő hajolt be a vészkijáraton. Néhány pillanatig csak bámulták egymást. Peorth annyira megkönnyebbült, hogy az addigi összes dühe elpárolgott.  
Talán túlságosan is, mert a fogása engedett a kötélen. A lábával pedig ezúttal képtelen volt megtartani a teljes súlyát. Annak rendje és módja szerint a gravitációnak engedelmeskedve lezuhant, egyenesen Urd-ra és Skuld-ra. Le is taglózta a két testvért, és nem kis zajt csaptak, ami hosszan visszhangzott a folyosón. Ezúttal azonban már senki sem hallotta, csakúgy mint a kirobbanó dühös veszekedést.

- Rendben… - összegezte Peorth a vita eredményét. - A továbbiakban sokkal óvatosabbnak kell lennünk, vagy egykettőre kudarcot vallunk. Senki sem mehet a saját feje után! - Urd és Skuld egymásra nézve bólogattak. - Hé, ez most nem vicc! - förmedt rájuk az első osztályú Istennő.  
- Mindhárman meggondolatlanok voltunk, Peorth. - tárta szét a karjait megadóan Urd. - Most már nem tehetünk ez ellen semmit. De ezek után biztos sokkal óvatosabbak leszünk, fölösleges a hegyi beszéd. Vagy újra akarod kezdeni a kiabálást?  
- Ahhoz semmi kedvem. - fordította el a fejét Peorth. Néhány perccel ezelőtt nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy egymásnak fognak esni. Szerencsére ez nem következett be, pedig Urd és Skuld egymásra épp annyira haragudott, mint a nyakukba zuhanó Peorth-ra. Így a csatában nem lettek volna szövetségesek, csak három elszánt ellenfél. Történt már ilyen, és annak majdnem katasztrófa lett a vége. Akkor azonban volt valaki, aki leállítsa őket… és ezúttal is az ő emléke miatt álltak le. Egyáltalán nem azért, mert azóta egy kicsivel is megfontoltabbak lettek.  
- Várjunk csak egy kicsit… - Szólt közbe Skuld. - Azt mondjátok, hogy legyünk óvatosabbak? De hát… - mindhárman elfordulta a folyosón abba az irányba, ahonnan nem is olyan régen Gefion és Trud érkezett. - …nekem egyáltalán nem úgy tűnik, hogy jobban vigyáznánk. Végül is csak találomra megyünk előre, és még csak nem is nézünk körül előtte. Mi lesz ha valakibe belebotlunk a következő sarkon?  
- Majd… - kezdte Urd dühösen, és valami nagyon csípőset akart mondani a húgának. Végül gyorsan lehiggadt, ugyanis a kis Istennőnek igaza volt. - …remek ötlet, Skuld. Mi lenne, ha előre mennél, és figyelmeztetnél minket, ha valami baj van?  
- Mi?! De miért pont én?  
- A te ötleted volt nem igaz? - Urd még hagyta egy kicsit szenvedni, aztán megvonta a vállát. - Na mindegy. Trud azt mondta, hogy nagy valószínűséggel már nem kell többször lejönniük. Miközben futottam, hogy megmentsem mindenki bőrét, ezt még el tudtam csípni.  
- Remélhetőleg nem felejtettek itt valamit. - Peorth kényelmetlenül feszengeni kezdett. - Egyre jobban zavar, hogy illetéktelenül vagyunk itt. Mintha viszketne tőle a bőröm.  
- Én semmit nem érzek… - Urd elgondolkodva nézett rá. - Szerintem túl feszült vagy, és mindenféle nem létező dolgokat képzelsz be magadnak. Ha gondolod adhatok egy nyugtatót….  
- Nem, köszönöm! - Peorth arcán gondtalannak szánt, valójában kissé esetlen mosoly jelent meg. - Már el is múlt! Látod?! Nagyon boldog vagyok ám! Á tényleg… el is felejtettük szegény Ex-csapatot.  
- Mi pedig meg sem mertünk szólalni, amíg veszekedtetek. - érkezett azonnal a reagálás a kommunikátorból. - Amilyen puskaporos volt odalent a levegő, azt hittük elfajulnak a dolgok. Persze nem állhatunk egyik fél pártjára sem, ugye megértitek.  
- Hát persze. - Urd mindent értett. A három operátor lány minden bizonnyal tűkön ülve várta, hogy valami életjelet adjanak magukról. Aztán amikor újra bekapcsolták az adóikat, hallhatták a durva veszekedést. De egyáltalán nem a félelem miatt nem tudtak közbeszólni, hanem azért, mert fetrengtek a nevetéstől. - Felétek minden rendben?  
- Természetesen! - Chrono büszke hangja dallamosan zengett. - Eddig még fel sem merült, hogy bárki is felfedezhet minket.  
- De nektek csak ülni kell a feneketeken, és hallgatózni, miközben mi a saját bőrünket kockáztatjuk. - panaszkodott Skuld.  
- Ez nem igazságos! - Ere nem hagyhatta annyiban a dolgot. - Mi is majdnem annyit kockáztatunk, mintha ott lennénk veletek. Lehet, hogy nem vagyunk közvetlen fenyegetésnek kitéve, de ha elkapnak titeket, akkor nekünk is annyi.  
- Nem úgy értettem, te is tudod. De titeket nem dobáltak össze-vissza…  
- Még mindig ott tartasz? - Urd rosszallóan nézett a testvérére. Közben ismét befordultak egy folyosón, aminek végén egy ajtó volt. - Inkább koncentrálhatnál arra, hogy azon hogy jutunk át.  
- Ja az… - Skuld legyintett egyet. - Az semmiség lesz. Egy fél perc, és már nyitva is van. - A kis istennő valóban nem túlzott. Alig, hogy rácsatlakozott az ajtó zárára, már táncoltak is az ujjai a levegőben. Ex jelentést tett, hogy a központ hálózatába való belépést senki nem vette észre. Alig tizennyolc másodperccel később az archívum ajtaja feltárult, megmutatva a három Istennőnek a hatalmas mennyiségű információt.  
- Amindenit… - Peorth őszinte csodálattal reagált a látottakra. - Tudtam, hogy hatalmas… De azt nem hittem, hogy ennyire. Ez nagyban megnehezíti a dolgunkat. - A hatalmas helyiségben milliónyi ragyogó fénypontot lehetett látni. Ezek mindegyike egy hatalmas teljesítményű adatrögzítő kristályt jelentett. Több szinten voltak elhelyezve, és képtelenségnek tűnt valamennyit egymás után átnézni. Erre nem is volt szükség, ugyanis volt egy olyan terminál, ahonnan valamennyit könnyedén el lehetett érni. Viszont ahogy el kellett jutni a velük egyvonalban lebegő átlátszó falú gömbig, anélkül hogy bármiféle varázslatot használnának. A feladat ezen része egyedül Urd-nak szólt. Ha ő már bejutott a gömb belsejébe, Peorth és Skuld feltöri a számítógép védelmi rendszerét. Ex, Ere és Chrono arra ügyel, hogy ezt senki ne vegye észre.  
De Urd feladata nem csak fizikai értelemben volt a legnehezebb. Ha már átjutottak a védelmi rendszeren neki kellett a temérdek adat közül a számára megfelelőt kiválogatni, azokat, amelyek Belldandy halálával voltak kapcsolatosak. Peorth nem véletlenül számolt erre a feladatra két Istennőt, pedig már akkor is a legminimálisabb létszámot vette figyelembe. Természetesen Urd is tudta, mennyire nehéz dolga lesz, de egy pillanatra sem jutott eszébe, hogy meggondolja magát. Már csak azért sem, mert volt egy olyan szándéka is, amiről egyedül csak ő tudott. Ez majd a közeljövőben fogja segíteni, méghozzá nagy mértékben. Ebbe viszont tényleg senkit sem akart belekeverni.  
- Azonnal hozzá kell látnunk. - Jelentette ki az idősebb testvér eltökélten. Skuld-ra nézett, aki egy pillanatig értetlenül pislogott. - Valahogy át kell jutnom oda… - magyarázta Urd szelíden. - Nem repülhetek, ekkorát meg nem tudok ugrani.  
- Ó, értem már! - a kis Istennőnek, lassan leesett, hogy a testvére a segítségét kéri. - Miért nem ezzel kezdted… - Benyúlt a blúzába, és hosszasan kotorászni kezdett. - Ez nem az… ez sem… Várjunk csak… Ugye nem felejtette… Dehogyis! Itt van már! - Hirtelen előhúzott egy hosszú, játékpuskának tűnő tárgyat. Vidám mosollyal megfogta a markolatánál és a csövénél. - Ez kell ide.  
- Most pont olyan ijesztő vagy, mint amikor gumigyűrűkkel lövöldöztünk egymásra. - jegyezte meg Peorth.  
- Nem, nem… Ez annál sokkal hasznosabb találmány. - jegyezte meg a kis Istennő. - Gyerünk Urd, mutasd meg neki! - Azzal a nővére felé dobta a meglepően könnyű fegyvert.  
- Izé… - morogta a nővére. - Talán te jobban tudod kezelni a saját találmányod. Vagy jobban érzed magad, ha én lövöm le Peorth-t?  
- Már elnézést! - szólt közbe felháborodottan az első osztályú Istennő.  
- Nem Peorth-t kell vele lelőni… - morogta idegesen Skuld. - Te pedig… - bökött Urd-ra, - …szépen célozd meg vele a gömböt. - A nővére megvonta a vállát, majd felemelte a puskát. Mielőtt meghúzhatta volna a ravaszt, Skuld közbeszólt. - Ne olyan gyorsan. Először is ki kell biztosítani azzal a pöcökkel. De addig semmiképp nem lőhetsz, amíg én és Peorth nem hatástalanítom a gömbön lévő érzékelőket. Türelem nővérkém, nem eszik azt olyan forrón.  
- De azért siessetek egy kicsit. - Unalmas ezt a vackot tartani… - Lehasalt a párkány szélére, majd a vállához emelte a puskát, és belenézett az optikai irányzékba. Egy pillanattal később felderült az arca. - Tök jó! Most pont olyan vagyok, mint Ayame a ˝Huligán Szerzetesekből˝.  
- Ennek örülök… - nézett rá fanyar mosollyal Skuld. Majd halkan hozzátette. - ˝Huligán Szerzetesek˝? Miféle műsorok mennek manapság a TV-ben? - Peorth megvonta a vállát, majd feltette Skuld speciális szemüvegét, és előkészítette a csuklópántját. A kis Istennő is követte a példáját, és hamarosan mind a ketten vadul mozgatták a kezüket a levegőben.  
- Találtam egy viszonylag gyengén védett portot. - közölte néhány pillanattal később Peorth. - Itt is van néhány tűzfal és egyéb védelmi programok, de nem tűnik túl bonyolultnak átjutni rajtuk.  
- Már én is látom… - felelte a fiatal másod osztályú Istennő. - Tényleg elég elhanyagolt a védelme. szerencsénkre… Szép volt, Peorth! Kezdjük is el.  
- Ex csapat, hallotok minket?  
- Igen, tisztán és érthetően. - Hallatszott az azonnali válasz. - Ha jól értjük, most jön a neheze.  
- Pontosan, kedves Ere. - Peorth minden tekintetben megbízott a segédeiben. - Nagyon figyeljetek mindenre, amit mi nem veszünk észre. Egyetlen árva riasztás sem hagyhatja el a helyet.  
- Nem hinném, hogy lesz olyan, amit ti nem vesztek észre, de ha mégis, akkor sem kell aggódni miatta. Mi majd elkapjuk!  
- Számítunk rátok! - tette hozzá Skuld vidáman. - Nem lesz semmi baj. - A kommunikátor túlsó végéről elégedett helyeslés hallatszott. Urd futólag hátrapillantott. Ismét megbizonyosodhatott arról, hogy milyen jól kijönnek egymással. Tökéletesen megértették mit csinál a másik, és kiegészítették azt. Valóban irigylésre méltó kapcsolat alakult ki közöttük ezalatt a röpke két és fél év alatt, amit együtt töltöttek. Sokkal inkább testvéreknek tűntek, mint ő és a húga. Alig észrevehető fintor jelent meg az arcán, ami aztán gyorsan széles mosollyá változott. Arra gondolt, hogy ha így haladnak a dolgok, akkor előbb-utóbb hivatalosan is be kell fogadni Peorth-t a családjukba. Vagy esetleg Skuld-ot áttenni hozzá. Valamelyik megoldás biztos használható, ha ők is beleegyeznek. Ismét a gömbre emelte a tekintetét, és várt, hogy végre lőhessen. Azt nem tudta, hogy mi fog történni, de sejtette hogy valamilyen módszerrel hozzásegíti az átjutáshoz.  
- Tényleg ennyire egyszerű lenne? - kérdezte Skuld lelkesen, miközben könnyedén kicselezte a védelmi programokat. - Ez már szinte csalódás.  
- Ha kihívást akarsz, akkor majd ott lesz az archívum védelmének feltörése. - mondta neki Peorth. - Ez semmi ahhoz képest.  
- Akkor siessünk, mert már alig várom, hogy megizzasszon egy kicsit a rendszer! - A fiatal Istennő keze még gyorsabban táncolt a láthatatlan húrokon, majd hirtelen vidáman elmosolyodott. - Nézd csak, Peorth! Már be is jutottam. Mondtam, hogy ez semmiség… Csak le kell kapcsolnunk a védelmet.  
- Itt vagyok a nyomodban. - válaszolta az első osztályú Istennő. - Egy pillanat, és kezdhetjük a deaktiválást.  
- Rendben… Urd, te addig készülj a tüzelésre! Nem kell sietned a célzással, de ha lehet elsőre találd el.  
- Vettem! - A nővére katonás válasza kissé váratlanul érte. - Cél befogva, tüzelésre kész!  
- Látom jól elvagy… - jegyezte meg enyhe gúnnyal a hangjában. Közben a virtuális térben a két Istennő által irányított behatoló programok elérték a céljukat. Egy szinte alig használt porton keresztül rákapcsolódtak a védelem elszigetelt rendszerére. A következő pillanatban már mindent ők irányítottak. Először is megbizonyosodtak arról, hogy senki nem vette észre az apró, ám annál jelentősebb változást. Ehhez elég volt ránézni arra a monitorra, ami az Ex-csapat ténykedését mutatta. A három lány hermetikusan lezárta a környező rendszereket. Egyetlen jel sem jutott ki vagy be. Mivel azonban gyanús lett volna ha egyik pillanatról a másikra megszűnik a teljes adatforgalom, a kieső részt kitöltötték hamis impulzusokkal. Az aktív beérkező vizsgálódást is elfogták, majd úgy küldték vissza, mintha semmit sem talált volna. Nagyon összetett feladat volt, mivel a hamis adatoknak teljesen valódinak kellett tűnni. Ezért ők sem állhattak le egy pillanatra sem.  
Skuld és Peorth eközben sikeresen befejezte a saját feladatát. A gömb védelmi rendszere teljesen megszűnt.  
- Tüzelhetsz, Urd! - Amint Skuld kimondta, a nővére már meg is érintette a ravaszt. A fegyver alig észrevehetően hátrarúgott, és egy apró tárgy röppent ki a csövén. Semmiféle füst, vagy torkolattűz nem látszott. Egy másodpercbe sem került, és elérte a gömb falát. Tompa koppanás hallatszott, de a fura valami nem pattant le a sima felületről, hanem tökéletesen hozzátapadt. De a legmeglepőbb az volt, ahogy egy halványan csillogó vékony szál jelent meg a fegyver csöve és a tárgy között. Felállt és lassan meglengette a szálat, majd párszor erősen megrántotta. Szilárdan tartott, és úgy tűnt megbírná akármelyikük súlyát. Most már sejtette hogy fog átjutni. Skuld közben odament hozzá. - Ugye milyen hatékony? - kérdezte büszke mosollyal.  
- De… valakinek fogni kell a fegyvert, amíg átmászok. Ez kissé macerás….  
- Jaj, Urd te semmit nem értesz! - Skuld váratlanul lefelé fordította az Urd kezében lévő fegyvert, majd meghúzta a ravaszt. A nővére ijedtében majdnem hátraugrott. De az újabb lövedék nem fúródott a lábába, hanem a padlóhoz tapadt. A kötél egy rövid pillanatig lazán lógott a két pont között, aztán teljesen automatikusan megfeszült. - Látod? Én csak hasznos dolgokat szoktam építeni.  
- Értem… értem. - bólogatott Urd. - Akkor már csak át kell sétálnom, igaz?  
- Átsétálni? - A fiatal Istennő csodálkozva nézett rá. - Dehogy kell átsétálnod! Van erre is egy ügyes kis szerkezetem. Ugye csak gúnyolódsz velem?! De tessék csak… Ha akarsz át is sétálhatsz! Úgy sem tudsz.  
- Még hogy nem tudok? - mosolyodott el Urd gonoszul. - Fogadjunk!  
- Hopsz… - Skuld tekintete ijedté változott. Rájött, hogy megint csapdába csalták. - É… és miben akarsz fogadni?  
- Ha nem tudok átmenni… - kezdte Urd elgondolkodva. - Akkor rábeszélem K1-t hogy felejtse el a telefonszámlát. De ha átmegyek… akkor önként fogsz tőle bocsánatot kérni!  
- Még hogy én teljesen magamtól menjek oda hozzá, és kérje elnézést? - Skuld teljesen ki volt akadva, ugyanakkor tudta, hogy sokkal rosszabb is lehetett volna. Azonban már nem léphetett vissza.  
- Legyen! - mondta elszántan. Peorth a háttérből figyelt, de nem szólt közbe, mert akkor csak rosszabb lett volna. Azért azt megjegyezte magának, hogy ezek ketten képtelenek komolyan viselkedni.  
- Skuld… - kezdte Urd, majd, egy könnyed mozdulattal felszökkent a kötélre. - …kezdheted gyakorolni a bocsánatkérést. De nagyon vigyázz, mert ott leszek, és nem tűröm a foghegyről odavetett ˝bocsikát˝. Most pedig kérem az adattárolót.  
- Jól van, csak menj már… - morogta sértődötten Skuld, majd gyorsan előhúzott a ruhájából egy nagyobb dinnye méretű tárgyat. Urd hitetlenkedve vette a kezébe, és közelebbről is megvizsgálta. Valóban az volt, mint aminek elsőre látta.  
- Miért… - kérdezte idegesen. - Miért pont egy Maneki Neko?  
- Ne tévesszen meg a kinézete. - Somolygott sejtelmesen Skuld. Pedig a kövér, egyik tappancsát felemelő macska látványa olyasmi volt, amitől Urd nehezen tudott elvonatkoztatni. Ráadásul a színei is olyan élénkek voltak, hogy szinte vonzották a tekinteteket. - Ez a létező legnagyobb kapacitású tároló. Egy nagy rakás adatot letölthetsz bele, és korlátlan ideig megőrzi, feszültség nélkül is. Az alakja csak a megtévesztés miatt ilyen. Majd te magad is meglátod, mennyire sok minden elfér benne.  
- Ettől még nem lesz jobb. - morogta Urd, majd annyira eltartotta magától a hightech Maneki Neko-t. - Indulok! - Teljesen természetes léptekkel elindult a kötélen. Egyáltalán nem zavarta, hogy a kezét sem használhatja az egyensúlyozáshoz. A mutatvány egyaránt lenyűgözte a húgát és Peorth-t is. Több mint negyven métert kellett megtennie, és közben egyszer sem léphetett félre. A helyiségben nem voltak szeszélyes légáramlatok, mintha a szabadban hajtott volna végre egy ehhez hasonló kötéltáncot. Többször is lenézett, és nagyon jól szórakozott, hogy az ilyen alkalmak során a háta mögött mindig felszisszent a két Istennő. Körülbelül félúton lehetett, és már nagyon unta a Neko ostoba ábrázatának bámulását, ezért, gyorsan megfordította. A kötél elég feszes volt ahhoz, hogy ne nagyon rúgózzon a lába alatt. Hamar átért a gömbhöz, majd megfordult és integetett a társainak. Peorth csak erre várt, majd röviden ügyködött a terminálján. Urd sejtette mi fog történni , de egy kicsit mégis meglepődött. A gömb felszíne megmozdult, és egy bejárat vált láthatóvá rajta. Az Istennő elhúzta a száját. Ha egy picit is feljebb célzott volna, akkor a kötél épp az ajtóhoz tapad, és a hirtelen mozgást talán még az ő egyensúlyérzéke sem tudta volna korrigálni. Most azonban nem ért rá azon töprengeni, hogy mi lett volna ha az történik. Belépett a gömbbe, ami rögtön ezután be is záródott.  
- Ne aggódj Urd, ez teljesen normális. Egyszerre csak egy személy használhatja a benti terminált. - közölte vele a kommunikátoron keresztül Peorth.  
- Akkor egyelőre nem esek pánikba. - Érkezett a csípős válasz. Letette az adattárolót maga mellé, majd kényelmesen leült a gömb ergonómikusan tervezett ülésére. Az orrára illesztette Skuld szemüvegét, majd bekapcsolta a saját csuklópántját. A szeme előtt megjelent a bonyolult irányító egység, a holografikus kivetítéssel együtt. Jó ideje nem használt már ilyesmit, de biztos volt benne, hogy hamar beletanul ismét. - Megkezdem a kapcsolatteremtést a ti termináljaitokkal. Készüljetek a fogadására!  
- Már rég felkészültünk! - feleselte Skuld. Urd nem törődött vele, helyette inkább rákapcsolta a csuklópánt rövid távú adóját a gömb belső rendszereire. Azok életre keltek, és a belső felületet egy hatalmas hologram töltötte be. Ez már nem a terminálja által létrehozott kivetítés volt, hanem a gömb sajátja. Urd akármerre nézett, csak adathalmokat látott. Szinte végtelen mennyiségnek tűnt a tudás ami itt el volt raktározva. Neki pedig ezek közül kellett kiszelektálni a húga haláláról szólókat. De egyelőre még hozzájuk sem tudott férni, mivel mindegyiket virtuális rács védte, ami a megfelelő jelszó hiányában nem engedte hogy bármit is ˝elolvasson˝ vagy esetleg letöltsön.  
- Megérkezett a kép. - Peorth hangja izgatottnak tűnt. - Ez már aztán védelem! Látod, Skuld, végül mégis rátaláltunk a nekünk való kihívásra. Csak győzzük feltörni.  
- Ez már tetszik… - csicseregte a kis Istennő izgalomtól remegő hangon. - Igazi műalkotás… Látjátok az egymásra épülő, ugyanakkor teljesen független védelmi rendszereket? Olyan mint egy… hagyma. Igaz nem szeretem a hagymát.  
- Ez egy nagyon találó hasonlat volt. Csak ez itt kissé csípősebb mint akármelyik hagyma. - Urd tudta, hogy egy darabig eltart, amíg feltörik a rendszer kódjait, ezért akcióba lépett. Megnyitott egy újabb ablakot, amit egyedül csak ő láthatott. Létrehozott néhány algoritmust, és egyelőre várakozásra állította őket. Csak akkor lesznek a hasznára, ha Skuld-ék már áttörték a védelmet. - Mindent bele! - Bíztatta a testvérét és Peorth-t, akik már most kemény csatát vívtak a hihetetlenül jól megtervezett védelemmel.

- Hát… ez tényleg kemény volt. - sóhajtotta Skuld. Mindössze tíz percig tartott a betörés a magas szintű biztonsági védelemmel rendelkező rendszerbe. De ez alatt a tíz perc alatt olyan sok minden történt, hogy alig győzték követni. - Azt hiszem több kihívásra a mai napon már nincs szükségem. - Gondolatban még azt is hozzátette, hogy ha nem gond egy egész hónapig, sőt ha lehet egy teljes évig nem akar ilyen megmérettetést.  
- A lényeg, hogy bejutottunk. - válaszolta Peorth, akinek a hanglejtéséből lehetett tudni, hogy hasonlóan érez. - De még nincs vége… Urd, nemsokára te jössz!  
- Igen… igen… - válaszolta szórakozottan az Istennő, aki már nagyban hozzálátott az egyik feladatához. Eddig sem tétlenkedett, alaposan kivette a részét a betörésből is. Még így hárman is komoly bajba kerültek, mivel az egyik program kicsusszant a markukból, és menekülőre fogta a bonyolult virtuális hálózatban. Skuld egész sorozatnyi elfogó-törlő algoritmust szabadított rá, de a kis dög annyira ravasz volt, mintha már élne. Az ex csapatnak, pontosabban Chrono-nak sikerült lekapcsolnia az utolsó pillanatban. Ha nem teszi, bizonyára már nyakon csípték volna őket. A többi tűzfalat is csak minden tudásukat bevetve tudták áttörni. Az Ex-csapatnak ezeknél is jutott munka bőven. De a végén áttörték a fő védelmi hálót, Skuld szavaival élve ˝bejutottak a hagyma belsejébe. Ideje volt néhány perc pihenésnek, amit valamennyien örömmel fogadtak.  
- Az ujjaim már kezdtek begörcsölni a végén. - panaszkodott Peorth. - Lehet, hogy többet kellene gyakorolnom...  
- Én legszívesebben felrobbantottam volna azt a fránya gömböt. - jegyezte meg dühösen Skuld. - Ennyire komoly védelmi rendszert tervezni egy kicsit azért már tényleg túlzás…  
- Nem hinné. Arra tervezték, hogy meggátolja a betöréseket. Mi mégis bejutottunk. - A néhány perces pihenő rá nem vonatkozott. Már sikerült az archívum kivezető portjait megtalálnia. Ezek után valahogy módot kellett rá találnia, hogy észrevétlenül kapcsolatot teremtsen egy másik rendszerrel. Nem csak a biztonsági rendszerek számára észrevétlenül, hanem az éberen figyelő Ex-csapatot is ki kellett valahogy játszania.  
- Őszintén meg kell mondjam, hogy nem irigyellek, Urd. - Peorth hangjában nem kevés aggodalom volt felfedezhető.  
- Szóval még mindig nem bízol abban, hogy képes vagyok rá. - kérdezte a másod osztályú Istennő dühös éllel a hangjában. - Ha így gondolod, miért nem jelentkeztél te erre a feladatra.  
- Akkor átengedted volna?  
- Persze hogy nem, Peorth. Mivel az egész az én agyszüleményen, ezért az enyém benne a legnehezebb rész. - felelte elszántan Urd. Tudta, hogy alaposan meg kell válogatnia a szavait, hogy semmit se áruljon el a valódi indítékából. - De azért próbálkozhattál volna keményebben is.  
- Ugye te sem gondolod, hogy bevesszük ezt az maszlagot? - kezdte Skuld mérgesen. - Csakis azért akartad magadnak a legnehezebb részt, hogy utána te legyél a sztár. Ismerlek, úgyhogy fölösleges letagadnod.  
- Skuld, te mindig rátapintasz a lényegre… - Az idősebb testvér ezt alig bírta nevetés nélkül mondani. Végül is mindegy volt, mit hittek a többiek, amíg az ilyen messzire járt az igazságtól.  
- Tudtam én, hogy valami más is van a dologban! - morogta Peorth unott hangon. - Sztár, mi?  
- Akárhogy is, lassan ideje lesz munkához látni. - Jelentette be Urd.  
- Rendben, mi készen álunk. - jelzett vissza Skuld. Eddig ugyan feltörték a rendszer legfőbb védelmi rétegeit, de minden egyes itt tárolt tömörített adategység saját jelszóval rendelkezett. Ahhoz, hogy át lehessen őket másolni a hordozható tárolóba, Urd-nak meg kellett találnia, Peorth-éknak pedig fel kellett ezeket is törni. Valójában ezek a védelmek nem voltak bonyolultabbak, mint az ajtó esetében. Bármelyikük pillanatok alatt képes lett volna átjutni rajta. Viszont amennyiben jó sok adat volt, az a sok kis idő összeadódott, és akár órákig is elhúzódhatott a procedúra. Persze azt is számításba kellett venni, hogy az összes adat nem egyetlen kristály alapú tárolón van, és ezeknek is volt külön védelme. Urd felkészült, hogy ezeket úgy kell megtalálni, hogy közben megosztja a figyelmét egy másik irányba. A virtuális térben, ahová a gömb rendszerei bejuttatták minden egyes tárolónál volt egy kisebb jegyzet, amit mindenféle hozzáférés nélkül el lehetett olvasni. Ezekből kiderülhetett, hogy mit tartalmaz az adott periféria. Készített néhány keresőprogramot, amelyek a megadott kulcsszavak alapján átnézték az egész helyet. Most már akár hátra is dőlhetett volna, és megvárja a találatokat. Csakhogy a helyzet nem volt ilyen egyszerű A probléma ott kezdődött, hogy nem feltétlenül volt igaz az, hogy a szükséges fájlokat például a ˝Belldandy halálával kapcsolatos kutatások 001˝ címszóval jelölték. Lehetséges volt az is, hogy mindössze egy hosszú és bonyolult számsorozat volt erre a célra. Amit csak azok ismerhettek, akik elraktározták az adatokat. A programok nem nézhettek bele a tárolókba, tehát csakis a jegyzetek alapján kereshettek. A találati arány nagyon alacsony volt, de Urd igyekezett megfelelő kulcskifejezéseket használni a kereséshez. Miután ezzel megvolt, ő maga is nekilátott a gigászi feladatnak. Bízott benne, hogy sikerrel fog járni, és jó hírekkel térhet haza K1-hez.

A Vizsgálati Ügyosztály központi épületét körülvevő zöldövezetben minden teljesen békés volt. A madarak néha nagy csapatban repültek el, de még ők sem vették észre a három rejtőzködő Istennőt. Pedig néhány alkalommal egészen megközelítették Skuld álcázó mezőjét. Aminek rejtekében lázas munka folyt. Ex, Ere és Chrono laza körben ülte a puha fűben. A képzett operátor lányok a tekintetüket látszólag a semmibe fúrták, valójában a speciális szemüveg nélkül láthatatlan, kivetítéseket tanulmányozták. Mindegyikük nagyon jól értette a dolgát, és már jó előre felosztották egymás között a területeket. Egy-egy kör alakú részért voltak felelősek, amelyek egymásba kapcsolódtak. Az így keletkezett átfedések lehetőséget adtak, arra, hogy ha az egyikük nem vett észre valamit, akkor azt a másik gyorsan lekapcsolja. A legnagyobb odafigyelést igénylő középső területet, a három kör közös metszéspontját mindhárman figyelték. Szinte valamennyi veszélyes tényezőt sikerült még itt elcsípniük. Miközben keményen dolgoztak, azért nem hanyagolták el a beszélgetést sem. A kommunikátorokat természetesen ˝csak vétel˝ üzemmódra állították, hogy ne zavarják az Urd-csapatot.  
- Nem is igazán tudom. - mondta elgondolkozva Ere. - Szerintem ha elkapnak minket, nem kellene hazugságokkal rontani a helyzetünkön. Ha azt mondjuk, hogy mi csak egy új játékot játszunk, lehet, hogy elhiszik. De elég lesz belenézniük ezekbe a csuklópántokba, és máris tudni fogják az igazat. Emellett nem lenne tisztességes a többiekre nézve, ha a saját irhánkat mentenénk. Én a bölcs hallgatásra szavazok.  
- Igazad lehet… - bólintott Chrono. - De ne felejtsétek el, mit mondott Urd. ˝Ha lehetőségetek van rá, akkor meneküljetek, és velünk ne törődjetek.˝ Valamint azt is hozzátette, nyugodtan tagadjuk le, hogy valaha is ismertük őket. Ehhez mit szóltok?  
- Csak annyit… - nézett rá széles mosollyal Ex, - hogy bárki ezt mondta volna a helyében. Érthető, hogy nem akarnak minket is belekeverni. Az meg nem valami nagy csoda, hogy épp Urd biztatott a hazugságra. És ha megtudja, hogy utánoztad, akkor le fog csapni.  
- De úgy sem mondanád el neki, nem igaz?  
- Talán nem… - Ex kacsintott egyet, de Chrono nem volt hálás a gesztusért.  
- Persze az is lehet, hogy akkor fognak haragudni, ha nem éltünk a lehetőséggel. - filozofált Ere különös merengő hangon. - Talán a baj ott kezdődik, hogy egy ideje már arról beszélünk, hogy mi lesz akkor, ha elkapnak. Holott egyáltalán nem lenne szabad hagyni, hogy ez megtörténjen.  
- Na igen, igazad van. - sóhajtott Ex megadóan. - Lehet hogy felelőtlenség meg minden… de jobb lesz majd akkor belegondolni a folytatásba, ha már elkaptak.  
- Addig is reménykedjünk. - tette hozzá Chrono. - És örüljünk, hogy Urd-ék nem hallották ezt a beszélgetést. Nem rég kezdtek hozzá az adatok kikereséséhez. Nem kis feladat, de ha valakik képesek rá, hát azok ők.  
- Ahogy látom… - nézett a megfelelő hologramra Ex, - …még semmit sem találtak. Ez elég nagy baj.  
- Még ne add fel, csak nem rég kezdtek hozzá.  
- Nem úgy értem, Ere. Csak sokkal jobb lenne már valami eredményt is látni. Mi lesz, ha semmit sem találnak?  
- Az nem lehetséges. - Chrono hangja dühösen csengett, majd a fiatal Istennő gyorsan lehiggadt. - Úgy értem nem szabad ilyesminek megtörténni. Ha már ilyen sok erőfeszítést beleöltünk. Láttátok, hogy Urd milyen elszántan szeretné kideríteni, hogy mi történt. Nem vallhatunk kudarcot miatta sem.  
- Az sem lehet, hogy ne legyenek feljegyzések egy ilyen fontos vizsgálatról. Chrono-nak igaza van. Mindenképp találni fognak valami használhatót. - Ere úgy mondta ezt, mintha csak az életük múlt volna rajta.  
- Hát lányok… meggyőztetek. - adta meg magát véglegesen Ex. - Már csak idő kérdése az egész. Remélem nem húzódik el nagyon sokáig.  
- Ebben egyetértünk. Az idegeskedés nem tesz jót senkinek. - Ere bölcselkedve bólogatott. - Ha pedig mi idegesek vagyunk, képzeljétek el mit érezhet Urd vagy Skuld. Elvégre a testvérükről van szó… - A megjegyzés jó alaposan betett a három Istennő hangulatának. A tekintetükbe szomorúság költözött.  
- Na és persze Morisato-kun. - tette hozzá Chrono fásultan. - Láttátok milyen szomorú volt a tartása a temetésen? Miközben ott állt egyenesen Urd és Skuld mellett… Én annyira sajnáltam! De mégis alig mertem odamenni ismeretlenül, hogy kifejezzem a részvétem…  
- Igen, bennem is élénken élnek azok a képek. - Ex hatalmasat sóhajtott. - Bármit is találunk, én soha nem fogadom el miért kellett ilyesminek megtörténni.  
- Hát igen, ez mindenkit váratlanul ért. Arra sem volt még példa, hogy a Mindenható engedélyezte volna egy embernek, hogy Yggdrasil-ba jöjjön. De… - Ere megállt egy pillanatra, majd folytatta - …érthető, hiszen az elveszítette a szerelmét. Borzalmas lehetett…  
- De ha így haladunk, akkor nyakig elmerülünk a depresszióba. - Jelentette be hirtelen elszántsággal Ex, majd szélesen vigyorogva a barna hajú barátnőjére nézett. - Chrono-chan… - kezdte nyávogó hangon. - Nem zúgtál te bele a szegény szomorú halandóba?  
- Mi… mi… mit? Hogy? Belezúgni?! - Chrono alig kapott levegőt. - Te meg miről beszélsz? Ekkora butaság hogy juthatott az eszedbe? Nem ˝zúgtam˝ én bele senkibe… Főleg nem abba, akit csupán egyszer láttam. Izé… Morisato-kun elég jóképű fiú, de ez nem jelent semmit!  
- Aha, persze… - Ere mélyen belefúrta a tekintetét az egyre jobban elvörösödő barátnőjébe. - Akkor miért lettél ennyire ideges? Alig kapsz levegőt, és izzadsz! Azt hiszem ez egyértelmű bizonyíték!  
- Nem is az…  
- Hagyjuk szegény Chrono-t. - súgta Ere Ex-nek. - Nem lehet neki könnyű. Lehetnénk egy kicsit megértőbbek is vele. Végül is a barátnői vagyunk…  
- Már nem sokáig! - morogta a megsértett Istennő. - Undokok vagytok mind a ketten.  
- Jaj, ne mond már ezt… - csicseregte Ex. - Mindenkinek volt már szerelmi bánata. Gondolom azóta már kiheverted… Vagy nem?  
- Most aztán már tényleg elég legyen… - az Istennő dühösen mutatott a barátnőjére, és tovább akarta folytatni a helyrerakását, de valami felhívta a figyelmét az egyik kivetítésén. - Ez meg mi…? - kérdezte érdeklődve, majd a kezei végigcikáztak a terminálján. - He? Mi folyik itt? Ez….  
- Én is látom… - komorodott el Ere is, aki először azt hitte a barátnője csak próbálja elterelni a figyelmet magáról. - Ez nem egy szokványos… Te jó ég milyen gyors!  
- Ez a program nem normális... - Ex aggódva próbálta elemezni az újonnan felbukkant veszélyforrást. De akármelyik módszerrel próbálkozott, egyik sem hozott semmiféle eredményt. A kommunikátor szinte izzott a túlsó végéről érkező folyamatos, izgatott párbeszédsorozattól. Az Urd csapat ebben a pillanatban kemény csatát vívott a meglepetésszerűen támadó programmal.  
- Hogy került ez ide… - töprengett Chrono, miközben lezárta az összes felügyeletére bízott virtuális routert. Azonban biztos volt benne, hogy ez nagyon kevés lesz a program ellen. Még nem sokat tudott róla, de az már elsőre kiderült, hogy nem lesz egyszerű ártalmatlanná tenni. Sokkal valószínűbb volt, hogy ez lesz az egyik legnehezebb mozzanata az egész akciónak.  
- Micsoda?! - Ere majdnem felsikoltott idegességében. A barátnői egy pillantást vetettek rá, és látták hogy egészen elsápadt. Már épp meg akarták kérdezni, hogy mi történt, amikor a lány az ő termináljukra is átküldte azt a kivetítést, amit legutóbb tanulmányozott. Amint ránéztek, rögtön tudták, hogy mi okozta a sokkot a társuknál. Ők maguk is hasonlóan reagáltak.  
- Ez… - Ex kiszáradt torokkal nyelt egyet. Képtelen volt befejezni, de megtette helyette Chrono.  
- …ez Démonikus felépítésű. Ráadásul… Sokkal összetettebb, mint bármi, amit eddig láttam.  
- De mit keres itt egy ilyen? - Az ezüstös hajú Istennő kétségbeesetten próbálta csillapítani a keze remegését. Nem lett volna szerencsés épp ebben a pillanatban egy rossz húr megpendítése. - Nem úgy tűnik, hogy be akart hatolni…  
- …sokkal inkább a védelmi rendszer részét képezi…. - egészítette Ere. - Ez teljességgel érthetetlen!  
- Vigyázzatok!!! - kiáltotta figyelmeztetően Chrono. Tulajdonképpen erre nem is volt szükség, mert a társai épp olyan jól látták, hogy mi történik. - Ki akar törni! - A három Istennő elszántan szállt szembe a kíméletlen programmal, amiről még szinte semmit sem tudtak. Egyvalami azonban bizonyos volt, ha kijut az ellenőrzésük alatt tartott területről, akkor mindennek vége. Ezt semmiképp nem engedhették…

- Mi lesz már?! - Peorth egyre ingerültebb lett, miközben a ravasz programot üldözte a virtuális térben. Eddig még nem sikerült a közelébe jutni, és ez egyre jobban idegesítette. - Úgy is elkaplak, te nyavalyás!  
- Higgadj le, Peorth. - figyelmeztette Skuld. Az első osztályú Istennő majdnem lekiabálta, hogy törődjön a maga dolgával, de végül mégsem tette. Tudta, hogy igaza van, valóban csak akkor juthatnak bármiféle eredményre, ha tiszta fejjel gondolkoznak. - Épp elég nekünk az is, hogy ˝valaki˝ dühöngő őrült módjára próbálja elkapni azt a programot.  
- Hallom ám! - sziszegte Urd dühösen. Miután a program felbukkant kénytelen volt leállni a kereséssel, mert hamar kiderült, hogy a húga és Peorth nem tudja elcsípni. Így ő is beszállt az üldözésbe, a lehető legdrasztikusabb módszerekkel. Folyamatosan bombázta nagyon erős, ám nyers törlő algoritmusokkal. A program ezeket könnyedén hatástalanította, vagy egyszerűen csak átírta őket. Olyan is volt, hogy nem is tudták beazonosítani, így ártalmatlanul ˝elrepültek mellette˝. - Talán te többre mentél a higgadt megoldással?  
- Egyelőre még nem… - Az igazságot Skuld sem tagadhatta. A rafinált módszer sem hozott eredményt, és jelenleg igazán komoly bajban voltak. Egyelőre még sikerült a programot az ellenőrzésük alatt tartott területre visszaszorítani, de csak idő kellett hozzá, hogy találjon egy rést a blokádjukon, és kitörjön.  
- Akkor pedig maradok a legegyszerűbb módszernél, és megszorongatom a kis dögöt! - kiáltotta elszántan Urd. Ti addig találjatok ki valamit.  
- Rá kellene jönnünk, egyáltalán miért van itt egy ilyen program… - gondolkozott hangosan Peorth. - Urd! Biztos vagy benne, hogy a keresésed aktiválta?  
- Igen, hát persze, hogy biztos! - válaszolta hevesen a másod osztályú Istennő. - Az a kis nyamvadt itt lapított, és csak arra várt, hogy valaki Belldandy után szimatoljon. Bárki is tette ide, csakis a húgom halálával kapcsolatos információk után érdeklődők ellen programozta.  
- De ennek így semmi értelme… - Peorth próbált hallgatni Skuld tanácsára, de sehogy nem álltak össze a fejében a részletek. - Jó, az teljesen rendben van, hogy az archívum adatait féltve őrzik, nagyon komoly biztonsági protokollokkal. De egy ilyen alattomos, elhárító-riasztó féreg egyáltalán nem hétköznapi.  
- Egyelőre koncentráljunk a likvidálására. - szólt közbe ismét Skuld. - Van egy tervem, de ehhez több adatra lesz szükségünk a kicsikéről.  
- Könnyű azt mondani! Amíg itt kergetőzünk vele, képtelenek vagyunk elemezni. - Peorth vigyázva lezárt egy kifelé vezető portot, épp mielőtt a program elszökhetett volna. - Egyáltalán mi ez, egy vírus?  
- Nem tudom megmondani… - válaszolta zavartan Skuld. - A jellemzői alapján lehet vírus, antivírus, tűzfal, és még egy tucat miegymás. Nagyon összetett kis vacak… A programozója egy valódi zseni lehetett.  
- Nem most alapíts neki fanklubot! - szidta le Urd a húgát. - Ha használhatnám az erőm… Felrobbantanám a fél épülettel együtt!!!  
- Ne merészeld! - Peorth kétségbeesetten próbálta csillapítani a megvadult Istennőt. - Gondolj bele mi lenne abból…  
- Nyugi, csak vicceltem. - jött a száraz válasz. - Sokkal több kell egy ilyen kis programnál, hogy engem feldühítsen. Ezzel Peorth nem értett egyet, de annyiban hagyta. Ekkor egy beérkező üzenetet kaptak a másik csapattól.  
- Itt Chrono! - az operátor lány hangja szintén idegesnek tűnt. Bizonyára már az Ex csapat is tudott az összecsapásról. - Van valami amit tudnotok kell arról a programról.  
- Mit?! - Kérdezte az Urd csapat mindhárom tagja teljesen egyszerre.  
- Sikerült egy felszínes elemzést elvégezni, amíg ti megpróbáltátok elkapni. Nem sok derült ki belőle… de egy nagyon fontos információ igen…  
- Mond már… - sóhajtott könyörgő hangon Skuld.  
- Ezt a valamit a Démonok készítették.  
- Így már érthető. - mondta fáradtan Peorth. - Hát ezért volt ennyire szokatlan… Azaz mégsem egészen értem! Minek készítenének a Démonok egy védelmi programot, ami az Yggdrasil egyik rendszerének adatait őrzi?  
- Nem az egyiket… - szólt közbe Urd. - Fogadok, hogy egyedül csak a Belldandy halálával kapcsolatos információkat.  
- Kissé paranoid elgondolás… de igaz lehet. - Peorth a lehetőségeiket mérlegelte. - Így sokkal nehezebb lesz elintézni.  
- Ez még nem minden. - szállt be a beszélgetésbe Ere is. - Emlékeztek Welsper vírusára néhány évvel ezelőttről?  
- Azt nem lehet elfelejteni. - válaszolta Skuld.  
- A program egy része megegyezik a vírus mintázatával. Nagyon összetett felépítésű, és folyamatosan fejleszti önmagát.  
- Már csak ez hiányzott. - Urd beharapta az alsó ajkát. Welsper vírusa annak idején alaposan megizzasztotta őket. Nem volt mellékes az a tény sem, hogy nem is sikerült megállítaniuk. Akkor csupán néhány percnyi haladékot szereztek, ami elég volt ahhoz, hogy a húgának eszébe jusson Welsper neve. Most ennyivel nem fogják megúszni. - A kis szöszi még a sírból is kísért minket…  
- Ne essetek pánikba. - szólalt meg nyugodtan Skuld. - Emlékeztek a tervre, amiről beszéltem? Most hogy tudom miféle program ez, azt hiszem működni fog ellene.  
- Akkor pedig gyorsan ki vele, mert már mindenki unja ezt a kergetőzést.  
- Rendben nővérkém, a terv a következő. - Skuld izgatottan csillogó szemmel nézte a szeme előtt lebegő legnagyobb hologramot. - Ezen volt felvázolva a tervének a lényege. Már csak ki kellett osztani a többiek szerepét. - Mind a hatan kellünk hozzá, és mindenkinek a legjobb formáját kell hozni… - Röviden felvázolta az elképzelését, és ezzel legalább annyira meglepte a többieket, mint a program váratlan feltűnése.

A feszült várakozás talán még rosszabb volt, mint amikor a programot kellett kergetnie. Urd legalábbis úgy érezte, hogy szívesebben csinálta azt, mint hogy azt találgassa, vajon Skuld mikor fogja megadni a jelet a kezdésre. Immár sokadszor ellenőrizte a készenlétbe helyezett fájlt. Még most sem emésztette meg igazán amit a húga mondott pár perccel korábban a csuklópánt belső adattárolóján található W-101-es fájlról. Egész addig el is kerülte a figyelmét az apró, tömörített állomány. Nem foglalkozott vele, mert sokkal hasznosabbnak találta a többi kódtörő programot, valamint a saját maga által írottakat.  
Skuld rövid leírása alapján, a W-101-es állomány Welsper egykori vírusának a retusált változata volt. Az, hogy Skuld a szabad idejében ilyesmivel kísérletezett már épp elég aggasztó volt, de hogy még fel is másolja az összes terminálra… Urd érezte, hogy a testvérét ismerve nem kellene ezen sem meglepődnie, mégsem tudott napirendre térni a dolog felett. A vírus régen majdnem elpusztította a harmadik dimenzió, Keiichi-vel és Belldandy-val együtt. Akkor sikerült elkerülniük a tragédiát, igaz éppen csak egy kicsivel. A vírus törölte önmagát, és visszaadta az irányítást az Idővezérlő Központ valamennyi rendszere felett Urd-éknak. Skuld azt állította, hogy a rendszer adataiból sikerült létrehoznia a vírusból egy majdnem tökéletes másolatot. Aztán ezt folyamatosan alakítgatta, míg nem létrejött a W-101-es fájl. Igaz a kis Istennő elkottyintotta, hogy ez még csak béta verzió, nem kis riadalmat keltve ezzel a többiek között. Nem kellett hozzá túl nagy képzelőerő, hogy megtudják mi fog történni, ha a vírus ismét elszabadul. A kis technikai zsenijük azonban biztosította, hogy ez nem fordulhat elő.  
A módosított vírusnak az volt a kitűzött feladata, hogy elcsípje a Démonikus programot, és az irányítása alá vonja. Ezek után már ők irányították volna… Feltéve ha minden hibátlanul megy. Ehhez azonban el kellett érni azt, hogy a vírus megfertőzze a még mindig kiutat kereső programot. Aminek egyes részletei - mint azt Chrono elmondta - szintén Welsper vírusára emlékeztetnek. Tehát már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy ki volt a nagyszerűbb programozó: Skuld, aki a vírust fejlesztette tovább, vagy a Démon, aki a programot írta. Percek kérdése volt, hogy kiderüljön. Jelenleg épp Peorth üldözte a Démonikus védelmi alkalmazást. Több-kevesebb sikerrel meg is közelítette, de minden egyes alkalommal messzire volt attól, hogy nyakon csípje.  
- Ha gondoljátok, akár el is kezdhetjük... - mondta közben erőltetett nyugalommal a kommunikátorba.  
- Még egy kis ideig tarts ki… - kérte Skuld. - Szinkronizálnom kell a W-101 állományát, különben nem lesz alkalmas a feladat elvégzésre. Utána gyorsan elküldöm a frissítést mindenki termináljára, és indulhat is a vadászat! - Alig hogy befejezte, Peorth felszisszent, a kis istennő pedig dühösen elfintorodott. - Attól, hogy sziszegsz nem fog gyorsabban menni. Ha megkérhetlek, ne sürgess!  
- Nem arról van szó! - tiltakozott az istennő. - Ez a valami visszatámadott! Megpróbálta kizárni a terminálom hozzáférését a saját rendszerünkből! Au! Már megint!  
- Ezt nevezem! - kapcsolódott be elismerően Urd. - Miközben kergetőzött velünk, megpróbált behatolni a termináljaink által alkotott hálózatba. Még nem sikerült neki, de már nagyon közel van hozzá. Okos kis féreg, annyi szent. Észre sem vettük, hogy nem csak futott, hanem támadott is.  
- Csak egyszer kapjam el… - fogadkozott Peorth, miközben sorra visszaverte az újabb elektronikus csapásokat. - Mi az, csak erre vagy képes? - Közben egy régi emlék óvatosságra intette. Az ilyen kiszámíthatatlan ellenfelekkel nem ártott elővigyázatosan packázni. Még akkor is ha csupán virtuálisak voltak. - Vigyázz, Skuld! Feléd tart…  
- Látom, csak ne aggódj. - válaszolta a fiatal Istennő. - Nem …gok …le …zel bánni! Urd… …fog … lehet… … …nak kell lenned! - Peorth értetlenül piszkálta meg a fülében lévő apró kommunikációs eszközt. Skuld üzenetét statikus zörejek torzították szinte teljesen érthetetlenné.  
- Nem lehet, hogy ez is épp most döglik be… - kezdte dühösen, végiggondolva az addig őket érő szerencsétlenségsorozatot. Az talán már egy javíthatatlan optimistának is sok lett volna.  
- …értem amit mondasz! - Panaszolta Urd. - De… …állok! Csak… …jük már el!  
- V…jatok! - néhány pillanatig kellemetlen, sivítás hallatszott a parányi hangszórókból, majd fokozatosan elcsendesedett. - Így …ár jobb?  
- Valamivel. - Mondta kissé megkönnyebbülten Peorth. - Látom már, mi a baj… próbálja összezavarni a kommunikációt.  
- Most már taktikázik is? - kérdezte idegesen Chrono. - El akart minket szigetelni, hogy könnyebben legyőzzön.

- Talán a Démon…k háborús doktrín…kat is tanítan… a programjaiknak… - elmélkedett félhangosan Skuld. - Ez nem is rossz! A kommun…káció megbénítása kiváló taktika… De ellen…k kevés!  
- Már meg…t romlik a vétel… - közölte tárgyilagosan Urd. - Kezdhetem már?  
- Várj még egy picit…! - Kérlelte Skuld, és még gyorsabban kezdett dolgozni. A nővérének persze esze ágában sem volt addig akcióba lépni, amíg meg nem kapja tőle a jelet. Azonban ezt ő nem tudhatta. Urd szórakozottan figyelte, ahogy Peorth a programmal viaskodik. Néha Ex, Ere és Chrono is bekapcsolódott, amikor az üldözés az ő területükre helyeződött át. A bámulatos program ugyan még nem törte át a külső védelmi kört, de már egyre több alkalma volt az Ex-csapatot kóstolgatni.  
- Itt nem mész át! - sziszegte Ex. - Vigyázzatok, valamire készül!  
- Mi folyik itt?! - kérdezte döbbenten Ere. Urd látta az egyik kivetítésen, hogy az Istennő hangja miért változott hirtelen ennyire rémülté. A program minden átmenet nélkül három részre osztódott. Nyilvánvalóan így akarta összezavarni az üldözőit. Ere pedig tovább dühöngött. - Hogy az a… … - Minden eddiginél hosszabb statikus zörej recsegett a kommunikációs rendszerben. Mire véget ért, úgy tűnt az operátor lány is lenyugodott.  
- Ho… hogy beszélsz? - dadogta Chrono, aki bizonyára tökéletesen értett minden egyes szót. - Urd elmosolyodott, és megpróbálta elképzelni, miket mondhatott Ere. Nyilván a legválogatottabb káromkodásait vágta szegény program fejéhez. Igazán sajnálta, hogy lemaradt róla. De nem maradt több ideje ezen elmélkedni, ugyanis Skuld kimondta azt a néhány szót, amire már egy ideje várt.  
- Elkészült! - A kis Istennő engedélyezett magának egy rövidke sóhajt. - Mindenkinek! Tereljük a programot… mármint az összes darabját Urd felé! Már átküldtem neki minden! - Egymás után felhangoztak a nyugtázások. - Akkor kezdjük!  
Abban a pillanatban kockázatos vállalkozásba kezdtek. Az Ex csapat feladta a külső védekező pozícióját, és elkezdte támadni a programot, csatlakozva Peorth és Skuld rohamaihoz. Közben Urd installálta a W-101-es fájl legfrissebb verzióját. Skuld említette, hogy tetszeni fog neki az eredmény, de még ennek ellenére is tátva maradt a szája egy pillanatra. A gömb egész belső fala egyetlen hatalmas kivetítéssé változott, ami vöröses árnyalatban mutatta a körülötte lévő virtuális teret. Az információk, amelyek valójában nem voltak többek némi technológiával módosított mágikus energiáknál, most kézen foghatóvá váltak, ahogy a W-101-es átalakította őket Urd számára. Az Istennő úgy érezte, mintha ebben a pillanatban mindent láthatna, és irányíthatna ebben a virtuális világban. Valamint ezeken kívül még azt is észrevett számtalan olyan eszközt, amivel odavághatott a nem kívánatos elemeknek. Szélesen elmosolyodott, és magában köszönetet mondott azért a húgának, hogy egy kis extra szórakozást biztosított neki mindezzel. A terminálja is megváltozott, az alakjában és a színében is. Sokkal harapósabb lett, a húrjai pedig egyszerűbb elrendezésbe kerültek, ennek ellenére még nagyobb lett a kombinációk száma. Nem hitte volna, hogy még ez is megváltozik a spéci programtól. A W-101-es képességeivel felruházva Urd lett a Démonikus program legideálisabb ellenfele. Látta is a felé közeledő ellenségeket. Vörös színű, hegyesszögekből álló bonyolult mintaként jelenítődtek meg. A hátuk mögött feltűnt a kék színnel ragyogó, Urd barátaiból álló üldöző csapat. Az Istennő néhány mozdulattal sikeresen befogta a programot.  
- Innentől átveszem! - kiáltotta izgatottan a kommunikátorba, majd megérintette a szeme előtt lassan forgó fekvő nyolcasra emlékeztető szimbólumot. A rövidke leírás amit magyarázatként talált, mindent elmondott a funkcióról. **Elszigetelés.  
**A célzárba fogott programdarabok körül váratlanul feketeség jelent meg, és szó szerint kiszakadt egy kisebb darab a virtuális térből. Urd látta, hogy egyedül maradt az ellenfeleivel, de egyáltalán nem aggódott. A W-101-es egyik képességét felhasználva rácsatlakozott a riasztó programra. Látta, hogy az próbálja átírni a saját szerkezetét, hogy így zavarja össze, de nem járt sikerrel. Hamarosan minden adat kiíródott róla. Urd nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy a valóban bámulatra méltó hatékonyságát tanulmányozza. Egyszerűen csak egy gyenge pont után kutatott, amire lesújthat, hogy megbénítsa. Nem kellett sokáig várnia, mire észre is vett egyet. Közben a program sem tétlenkedett, megpróbálta áttörni a virtuális tér többi részétől elválasztó különös, fehérzaj falat. Nem is kevés sikerrel. Urd azt olvasta le az elemző egységről, hogy három perc alatt sikerült volna neki. De ő nemhogy három percet, de még három másodpercet sem tétovázott, mielőtt lecsapott volna a **Végrehajtás **szimbólumra. Az egykori Démoni vírusból született W-101-es program egy pillanat alatt átszivárgott az áldozatába, ami nagyon is hasonlított rá. Ekkor kezdődött meg a két csúcstechnika csatározása. Természetesen Urd folyamatosan figyelte a folyamatot, aminek során a W-101 vírusszerűen megfertőzte a másik programot, és lassacskán átírta az eredeti direktíváit. Régen, amikor az Időszinkronizációs Tengellyel csinálta ugyan ezt, csak akkor sokkal óvatosabban. A fraktális felépítés miatt a riasztó program belső védelme képtele volt teljességében izolálni a támadót, és annak rendje és módja szerint lassan a W-101 irányítása alá került.  
A csata viszonylag hamar véget ért, és a védelmi program immár Urd teljes irányítása alatt ált. Az Istennő ennek ellenére még alaposan megvizsgálta, hogy esetleg nincs-e valami trükk, de aztán be kellet látnia, hogy győztek. Deaktiválta az fehérzaj falat, ami eddig a társaitól is elkülönítette.  
- Hogy ment?! - harsant fel ebben a pillanatba Ere hangja a fülében, szinte fájdalmasan hangosan. - Elkaptad? Elkaptad?!  
- Halkabban! - sziszegte Skuld. - Hát persze, hogy elkapta! Az én programomat használta, vagy nem?  
- Meg van a kicsike! - nyugtatott meg mindenkit magabiztosan Urd. - Nem adta olcsón a bőrét, de tulajdonképpen így sokkal izgisebb volt.  
- Akkor jobb lesz, ha máris töröljük… - Skuld már hozzá akart látni a művelethez, de Peorth megállította.  
- Nem, ezt nem szabad megtennünk. - mondta komoly hangon. - Ha töröljük, akkor biztosan tudomást szereznek róla a készítői, hogy valaki lefülelte. Vissza kell állítani az eredeti formájába.  
- Egyetértek. - Urd átküldte a program mesterkódját a kishúgának. - Skuld, rád vár a feladat, hogy kitörölj belőle mindent. Meg tudod csinálni?  
- Én? - Skuld tiltakozni akart, hogy miért ő kapja a legmacerásabb de elakadt a szava. A testvére nagyon ügyesen beleszőtte a mondandójába azt a bizonyos rész, aminek nem tudott ellenállni: ˝Meg tudod csinálni?  
- Még szép! Bízd csak rám! - Könnyedén felnevetett. - Ti addig folytassátok a keresést.  
- Vettem! - Urd kacsintott egyet, bár tudta hogy a húga nem láthatja. - Rendben, akkor neki is látok. Peorth… Lennél olyan szíves továbbra is kinyitni nekem a lezárt ajtókat?  
- Veled vagyok! - hallotta az első osztályú Istennő hangját. Kellemes érzés töltötte el, mert a barátaival ismételten sikerült túljutniuk egy válságos helyzeten. Hallotta, amint Chrono ecsetelni kezdi Ere-nek, hogy egy Istennőnek mit szabad, és mit nem szabad mondani. Erre volt egy igen csak csípős visszavágás. Muszáj volt lehalkítania a szerkezetet, hogy minden figyelmét a keresésnek tudja szentelni. Még rengeteg munka állt előtte.

Peorth rózsakertjében, a csodálatos virágok között, a tiszta kék égboltról ragyogó aranyszínű napsütésben, a közhangulat a legmélyebb pont alá zuhant. A jelenlévő hat Istennőt már nem zavarta, hogy úgysem férnének be a kerti teázóba. Egyszerűen leültek elé a földre, és bámultak maguk elé. Még Urd is, - aki előszeretettel lebegett hasonló helyzetekben - ugyan így tett. Szinte látni lehetett a sötét érzelmi hullámokat, amelyek mintha még a növényekre is hatást gyakoroltak volna, elnyomva a nap természetes fényét. Már egy jó ideje nem szólalt meg senki sem, és félő volt, hogy ez még sokáig így is fog maradni. Egyszerűen egyiküknek sem volt semmiféle mondanivalója, amit megoszthatott volna a többiekkel. Vagyis mondanivaló az lett volna, csak nem érezték magukat elég erősnek ahhoz, hogy dühkitörés, vagy épen sírásba fulladás nélkül előadják őket. Ezért inkább hallgattak még egy darabig, hátha könnyebb lesz.  
Nem lett az, és ezt i kénytelenek voltak belátni. Ugyan olyan csalódottak voltak, mit amikor elhagyták a Vizsgálati Ügyosztály területét, és hazajöttek. Ehhez társult még a néma düh, a szomorúság, és az érzés, hogy elárulták őket. Méghozzá a saját népük. Peorth lassan körbehozta a tekintetét a társain. Amit látott, az egyáltalán nem tetszett neki. Egy rakás depresszió határán álló lány, - beleértve önmagát is - akiknek a látványától talán még a legmegátalkodottabb Démon is sikoltozva menekült volna. Legszívesebben tovább hallgatott volna, de házigazdaként kötelességének érezte, hogy ő kezdje el a beszélgetést.  
- Most mit csináljunk? - kérdezte sokkal szánalomra méltóbb hangon, mint amilyenre tervezte. Gondolatban vállat vont, és úgy vélte hogy ez is több a semminél. Végül is kezdeményezett, és mindent beleadott, még ha nem is igazán sikerült. Néhány rövidke pillanat után azonban kiderült, hogy mégis megtörte az a nyomasztó merevséget, ami mindenkit béklyóba kötött.  
- Kifogytam az ötletekből… - válaszolta Urd meglepően nyugodt hangon. - Ennyi volt, kész. - Azzal fogta magát, és hátradőlt a fűben. A kezeit a tarkója alá tette, és az égen úszó felhőket kezdte tanulmányozni. Mindenkit váratlanul ért ez a fajta hozzáállás. Urd-nak minimum dühöngenie kellett volna az elképzeléseik szerint. De az Istennő csak heverészett nyugodtan, mintha mi sem történt volna.  
- Ennyi? - kérdezte Peorth hitetlenkedve. - Te tényleg ilyen könnyen le tudod zárni magadban? Egyáltalán nem bosszant, hogy átvertek minket?  
- Dehogynem. - érkezett a tárgyilagos válasz. - Azt hiszem jobban zavar, mint eddig bármi az életemben. Lehet… lehet, hogy épp ezért nincs semmi kedvem a tomboláshoz. Kénytelen vagyok belátni, - pedig minden egyes részem tiltakozik ellene - hogy itt már semmit sem tehetünk.  
- De te voltál az, aki…  
- ˝…aki a legjobban akarta azokat az információkat?˝ - Egészítette ki az idősebb nővér Peorth mondatát. Az arcára közben sötét érzelmek ültek ki. - _Csak nem sírni fog? - _kérdezte magától az első osztályú Istennő, és rájött, hogy Urd-nak nagyon nagy erőfeszítésébe kerül uralkodni magán. - Ez így igaz… De azok most már a Démonoknál vannak. Te is láttad igaz? És bármikor újra ellenőrizheted akármelyik terminálról. Le kell… róla mondanunk. - Peorth közbe akart vágni, de nagyon jól tudta, hogy rengeteg igazság van Urd szavaiban.  
Amikor leszerelték azt a védelmi programot azt hitték, hogy túljutottak a nap legnehezebb részén. Skuld hozzákezdett az újraprogramozáshoz, Urd pedig folytatta a kutatást. Eddig minden teljesen a terveik szerint ment. Csakhogy semmit sem talált. Még egy árva információmorzsát sem, ami előtt mindenki értetlenül állt. Lassan eltelt az első óra, aztán a második is. Bármilyen hatalmas volt az archívum, ennyi idő alatt már találniuk kellett volna legalább egyetlen hivatkozást, ami arra utal hogy vannak benne adatok Belldandy haláláról. Először azt hitték, hogy csak nagyon jól el van rejtve, mivel kiemelt fontosságú. Nem adták fel, tovább kerestek. Skuld aki végzett az átprogramozással szintén beszállt a keresésbe, és mivel ezek után teljesen a felügyeletük alatt tartották az archívumot a környező rendszerekkel együtt, az Ex-csapat két tagja egymást váltogatva segített. De még így sem jutottak eredményre, pedig több mint négy órán át dolgoztak. Talán még most sem adták volna fel, és még mindig keresgélnének, ha Urd teljesen véletlenül rá nem bukkan egy apró bejegyzésre a naplózó állományban. Ugyan látszott, hogy megpróbálták törölni, de Skuld-nak némi vesződség árán sikerült teljesen helyreállítania. Az, hogy most ennyire elkeseredettek voltak, az ebben talált adatoknak volt köszönhető.  
Kiderült, hogy Belldandy halálával kapcsolatban tekintélyes mennyiségű adatot halmoztak fel az archívumban. Aztán az egészet nagyjából egy hónappal ezelőtt eltűntették. Pontosabban mondva elküldték egy másik helyre, a Démonokhoz.  
Ez már úgy is megdöbbentő lett volna, ha A Démonok törnek be a rendszerbe, és az Istenek akarata ellenére letöltik. De a helyzet ennél sokkal rosszabb volt. Az átküldés magának a Mindenhatónak a jóváhagyásával indították el a Vizsgálati ügyosztályról. Annak érdekében, hogy ezt senki, még a Vezérlő Központban dolgozók se vegyék észre, előálltak egy álcázott rendszerüzemzavarral. Ez vezetett az egy hónappal azelőtti krízishelyzethez, aminek során Peorth, Skuld és a többiek alaposan megszenvedtek annak érdekében, hogy helyreállítsák a hibát. Az elterelő hadművelet sikeresnek bizonyult, és senkinek még csak sejtelme sem volt a háttérben folyó machinációkról. Peorth nem gondolta volna, hogy a Mindenható engedélyez egy ilyen kockázatos, és alattomos húzást. Bizonyára a Démonok is benne voltak a terv elkészítésében, de még ez sem volt elég magyarázat. Ha akkor, a krízishelyzet során csak egyvalamit elszúrtak volna, akkor az elterelő hadművelet katasztrófát hoz az Yggdrasil-ra. Persze az adatátvitel így sem veszélyeztetődött volna…  
Ez két dolgot is jelentett… Az egyik szerint, - amire Peorth sokkal szívesebben gondolt - a Mennyország vezetői eléggé megbíztak benne, és a csapatában, hogy tudják, képesek lesznek elhárítani a vészhelyzetet. Ha ebből a szemszögből nézte a dolgokat, akár elismerésnek is tekinthette. De volt egy baljósabb sejtelme is, miszerint az átküldés annyival fontosabb volt, hogy az sem számított, ha az elterelés irányíthatatlanná válik. Végül is nem pusztult volna el az Yggdrasil, de hatalmas károk keletkeztek volna benne. Mint azt az új tények napfényre kerülése óta sokszor megtette, most is elhessegette magától a második lehetőséget. Azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy bármennyire is fontos volt az adatok átküldése, az Istenek biztos nem kockáztattak volna ennyit miatta. Maradt tehát az első feltételezés, ami nem tudta felvidítani annak ellenére sem, hogy tulajdonképpen elismerésnek számított.  
- Ez így nem jó… - suttogta Skuld, aztán dühösen felpattant, és megkerülte Chrono-t, hogy a nővéréhez jusson. Az eget bámuló Urd felé hajolt. - Kellj fel, nem érünk rá heverészni. Peorth-nak igaza van! Ki kell találnunk, hogy folytassuk. Ezt nem hagyhatjuk annyiban...  
- Inkább feküdj le te is, és élvezd a napsütést. - Válaszolta a testvére színtelen hangon. - Talán nem fogtad még fel, hogy az adatok a Démonokhoz kerültek… és nem készült róluk biztonsági másolat.  
- Urd… Urd… - csóválta meg a fejét a fiatal Istennő. - Úgy tűnik megváltoztál… Nem olyannak ismertem a nővéremet, mint aki néhány akadály után feladja. Bár értem én… könnyebb a hasad süttetni, mint használni a fejed, hogy kitalálj valamit. Úgy tűnik mégsem tévedtek sokat azok, akik régen hozzánk küldték Peorth-t… Legalábbis a te esetedben. Olyan sok időt töltöttél a lustálkodással, hogy már nem is emlékszel a régi, megszállott önmagadra. NA igen… az én egykori nővérem, akit semmi sem tántoríthatott el a céljától. Most már csak árnyéka önmagának… - Peorth figyelte Urd reakcióit, és egy pillanatig azt hitte, hogy az Istennő elzavarja a húgát. Ehelyett azonban egy határozott mozdulattal felült, és egyenesen Skuld-ra nézett, aki tett egy lépést hátra, és széles mosollyal viszonozta a pillantást.  
- Rendben, Skuld. - mondta Urd az eredeti hangszínéhez visszatérve. - Most kivételesen igazad van. Kicsit kiütött ez a néhány kudarc, de már rendben vagyok. Az előbbieket biztos azért mondtad, mer van valami ötleted. Ki vele.  
- Ötlet? - kérdezte megszeppenten a kis Istennő. Nagyokat pislogott mellé, és segítségkérően Peorth-ra meredt, aki halkan felsóhajtott. Remek volt, ahogy Skuld észhez térítette Urd-ot, de ő is azt hitte, hogy van valami terve. - Ötletem az nincs… De épp ezért mondtam, hogy nem szabad depresszióba esnünk... Találjunk ki valamit a folytatásról…  
- Az előbb még te is elég depis voltál… - jegyezte meg Urd, de látszott rajta, hogy ennek ellenére egyetért vele. - Hát nincs mit tenni… Valahogy folytatnunk kell, ugye lányok? - Begyűjtötte a kissé bizonytalan bólintásokat. Egyedül Chrono maradt mozdulatlan. Aztán halkan köhintett.  
- Nekem lenne egy apró észrevételem… - Kezdte kissé óvatoskodóan. - Ha az adatok most a Démonoknál vannak, a leglogikusabb lépés, ha elmegyünk értük.  
- Látod, Urd! - mutatott diadalittasan Skuld az operátor lányra. - Chrono-nak máris van egy remek… - ekkor fogta fel teljes egészében mit is mondott az Istennő. - Mi?! - sikoltotta rémülten. - Megőrültél?! A Démonokhoz akarsz menni?! Ezzel az erővel akár meg is kérhetnénk őket, hogy küldjenek már egy másolatot… - Chrono-n kívül mindenki hasonlóan reagált az ötletre.  
- Figyelj, Chrono… - nézett a lányra türelmesen mosolyogva Urd. - A Démon Birodalomba bejutni nem olyan egyszerű… Sokkal nehezebb, mint a Vizsgálati ügyosztályra. Ha pedig ott elkapnak minket… Valami más kell. Talán létre tudunk hozni egy olyan kapcsolatot, amivel visszaszerezhetjük az adatokat.  
- Én csak dühös vagyok… - mondta szipogva Chrono. - Nem igazán tudom, milyen nehéz bejutni a démonokhoz, de… Szörnyen zavar, hogy felhasználtak minket! - Gyorsan kitörölte a szeméből a könnyeket. - Amikor az átküldés megtörtént, mi végig azt hittük, hogy a belső adatforgalom össze fog omlani. Ha ez tényleg megtörténik… Akkor mi lett volna? Elmondják az igazat, vagy hagyják, hogy azt higgyük minden a mi hibánkból történt? Nem tudom mit tettem volna akkor… Képtelen lettem volna továbbra is a Vezérlő Központban dolgozni. - Haragos tekintettel nézett a magasba. - De a legrosszabb az volt, hogy a Mindenható megdicsért minket, mi pedig azt hittük ez egy valódi elismerés. Ha rosszul alakulnak a dolgok akkor vajon mit csinál? Leszid? Megbüntet? Vagy elintézi annyival, hogy ˝Nem a mi hibátok, erre senki nem készülhetett fel˝? Én nagyon tisztelem a Mindenhatót, de ezért igazán jól… Teljes erőből… - Ere felpattant, és gyorsan befogta a társa száját, aki meglepetésében még a dühéről is elfeledkezett.  
- Elfelejtetted? - kérdezte mosolyogva Ere. - ˝Egy Istennőnek nem szabad káromkodni˝. - Chrono lassan bólintott.  
- I… igen. Elragadtattam magam, mint ahogy te is. - Ere megvonta a vállát, és úgy tett, mintha nem tudná miről beszél a barátnője.  
- De rengeteg igazság van abban, amit mondtál. - Peorth-ban felmerült, hogy megpróbálja lenyugtatni Chrono-ékat, de ő maga is hasonló dühöt érzett. - Ez csúnya volt a Mindenhatótól. Szépen rászedett minket. Bármilyen indoka is volt erre, nem hagyhatjuk annyiban.  
- Ugye nem akarsz te is a Pokolba menni? - kérdezte Urd zavartan, de az első osztályú Istennő arcáról le tudta olvasni az egyértelmű választ. - Mi az, mind megőrültetek? Elhiszem, hogy dühítő ahogy kihasználtak benneteket, de ezt akkor sem szabad. - Amikor elhangzott a ˝kihasználtak˝ szó, mindenki szemében látta a villanást. Megadóan felemelte a kezét. - Oké, jól van! Nekem is eszembe jutott ez az ötlet, de rájöttem, hogy ilyesmit aztán végképp nem kérhetek tőletek.  
- Nem szükséges, hogy megkérj minket. - Lépett oda Skuld mellé Ex. - Önként veled tartunk! - Urd sötét pillantást vetett rá.  
- Azt hiszed ennyi elég lesz? - kérdezte fenyegetően, de Ex még csak meg sem ingott. - Ha elkaptak volna a vizsgálati ügyosztálynál, akkor megússzuk egy büntetéssel. Bevonják az engedélyünk, vagy valami ilyesmi… De ha a Démonok fognak el, akkor szerintetek megússzuk ennyivel? - Lassan közelebb lebegett Ex-hez. - Bármelyik Démon büszke lenne magára, ha el tudna fogni hat Istennőt. Ami pedig a büntetést illeti… - halkan felnevetett. - …szerinted mit tennének egy ilyen aranyos kis Istennővel?  
- Jaj! - Ex apró sikkantással lépett hátra. - Urd-nak sikerült komoly kétségeket ébreszteni benne a tervezett kiruccanással kapcsolatban. Képtelen volt leplezni a rémületet, amit azok a képek váltottak ki, amelyek Urd szavai miatt suhantak át a gondolatain. - Akkor majd vigyázunk, hogy ne kapjanak el! - mondta alaposan megcsappant magabiztossággal.  
- Most is megúsztuk, és a Démonok biztos nem számítanak arra, hogy elmegyünk hozzájuk. - Erősködött Chrono. - Figyelj, Urd… Gondolj arra, hogy ha mindent úgy csinálunk mint az előbb, akkor fennakadások nélkül bejutunk.  
- Azért ez nem lesz ilyen egyszerű… - Peorth igyekezett lehűteni a túlzott lelkesedést. - Őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs, hogy juthatnánk be a Démon Birodalomba anélkül, hogy észre ne vennének.  
- Szóval már eldöntöttétek? - Kérdezte Urd megadóan. - Látom akkor is mennétek, ha kijelentem, hogy maradok.  
- Hát persze! - Skuld tisztában volt vele, hogy a nővére nem gondolja komolyan a második eshetőséget. - Napozhatsz itt, amíg mi vissza nem jövünk. De úgy is elunnád maga…  
- Ez bizony igaz. - sóhajtott Urd. - Akkor tehát el van döntve. Irány a Pokol, nem igaz?  
- Azért lehetnél egy kicsit lelkesebb is. - Feddte meg Peorth.  
- Bocs de nem megy… de mindegy. - A fehér hajú Istennő komoly arcot vágott. - Nagyon sok köszönettel fogok ezek után tartozni.  
- Úgy bizony! Hálálkodhatsz majd, kedves nővérkém! - nevetett mesterkélten Skuld. - Akár külön-külön mindegyikünknek.  
- Neked biztos nem fogom… - suttogta Urd alig hallhatóan, de csak bólintott. - Legyen. Ha már úgy is itt vagyok, miért is ne ruccanjunk el a pokolba.  
- Jó, hogy végre mind egyetértünk. - mosolyodott el Ere. - De még mindig van egy nagyon nagy problémánk… A Démonok és az Istenek nem szívesen látják a saját területeiken az ellenfelüket. Ahogy Peorth is mondta, nagyon nehéz lesz észrevétlenül bejutni.  
- Talán átprogramozhatnánk az egyik teleportot… - vetette fel Skuld. - A Kapu biztos át fog engedni minket, hiszen ő semleges. Egy kódot biztos össze tudok ütni, neki pedig annyi elég lesz. Még ha tudja is hogy kik vagyunk, akkor sem szól majd a Démonoknak.  
- Ebben én is biztos vagyok. - Peorth mosolyogva elzavart néhány kellemes és kellemetlen emlékképet. - Persze a Keiichi-san kérné, még a kód sem kellene.  
- Csak maximum egy ágyú… - mutatott rá az ötlet gyenge pontjára Urd.  
- Persze… - Az első osztályú Istennő köhintett. - Én sem gondoltam komolyan.  
- Régen Welsper is bejutott valahogy, csak nem lehet olyan nehéz. - Ex próbált rámutatni, hogy milyen vonalon kellene elindulniuk. - Ha megtudnánk, hogy csinálta talán…  
- Hát az biztos, hogy már nem kérdezhetjük meg tőle. - Az operátor lány csalódottan elfintorodott.  
- Kár… Végül is ő volt az egyetlen Démon, akinek sikerült bejutni hozzánk. Biztos ismert valami trükköt…  
- Csak senkinek nem jutott eszébe megkérdezni tőle. - Skuld rosszkedvűen piszkálta a haját a lehangoló téma miatt.  
- Mellesleg nem ő volt az egyetlen… - nézett Urd elgondolkodva, majd a magyarázatra váró pillantások hatására hozzátette. - Ne gondoljatok semmi különösre, csak Maráról beszélek. Gyerekkorunkba nagyon sokat lógtunk együtt… És néha Belldandy-val sikerült becsempészni Yggdrasil-ba is. Azok voltak még a szép idők… Bár végül mindig összekaptunk, és hazazavartam.  
- A lényeget mond! - Peorth izgatottan talpra ugrott. - Elég szomorú, hogy Démonokat csempésztetek be, de nem számít! A lényeg, hogy emlékszel rá hogy csináltátok, nem?  
- Persze hogy emlékszem. - Az idősebb testvér társalgási magasságba emelkedett. - Bell és én találtunk egy biztonsági rést az egyik átjárón. Nem mondom, hogy túl széles volt, de egyenként átjutottunk rajta. Aztán elmentünk Maráért, és mindig elcsaltuk otthonról. Persze miután elment lezártuk a rést… De ez most nem fog működni.  
- Miért? - Skuld sem ismerte eddig ezt a történetet, ezért valószínű volt, hogy még a születése előtti időkből származott.  
- Azért, mert egy alaposabb karbantartás során észrevették a rést, és megszüntették.  
- Akkor marad a teleport. - csapta össze a kezét a húga. - Tiszta sor, csak szereznünk kell egy kódot, ami a Démon Birodalomba nyitja meg a Kaput.  
- Az sem jó. - Ezúttal Peorth törte le a lelkesedést. - Az Elkülönítő Szféra miatt. Azon nem jutunk át egykönnyen.  
- A fenébe! - csapott a homlokára Skuld dühösen. - Tudtam, hogy valamiről elfeledkeztem. A biztonsági zóna, az Istenek és a Démonok oldalán… Nem használhatjuk a teleportot, mivel a vivőhullám automatikusan áthalad az Elkülönítő Szférákon. A miénk nem reagálna, de a Démonoké azonnal. Egyszerűen a célállomás helyett egy olyan helyre kerülnénk, amit nem lehet egykönnyen elhagyni. A Démonoknál pedig aktiválódik egy riasztó, és csak annyit kell tenniük, hogy odajönnek, és nyakon csípnek.  
- Pontosan. Tulajdonképpen ˝Elkülönítő Szférának˝ hívják, ami már önmagában sem egy megnyerő név, de valójában egy ˝mágikus börtön˝ sokkal találóbb lenne rá. Ez is egy olyan dolog, aminek a létezésében minkét nép egyetért. - Peorth vett egy nagy levegőt, mielőtt folytatta volna. - Gyakorlatilag áthatolhatatlan. Leginkább azért, mert amint elkapott valakit, a Démonok azonnal tudnak róla, és már ott is teremnek. Időnk sem lenne, hogy a kitöréssel próbálkozzunk. Ugyan ez a helyzet nálunk is a Démonokra, vagy bárki másra nézve, aki nem ide tartozik. A mi Szféránk ugyan úgy elfogná, és nem engedné szabadon, amíg nem döntünk a sorsáról.  
- Pedig már kezdtem örülni. - Mondta fásult hangon Ex. - De jobban belegondolva túl egyszerű lett volna, ha egy egyszerű teleport segítségével bejutunk.  
- Nem beszélve arról, hogy vissza is kell jönni. - Chrono a gyűrűjével játszott: lassan egyik ujjáról a másikra húzta. - Ha beleszámoljuk az ott töltött időt, ami alatt az adatokra vadászunk… Felkészülhetünk egy hosszabb kirándulásra. Ahol minden egyes percben fennáll a lehetősége, hogy az ősellenségeink karmai közé kerülünk.  
- Ezt mondtam az elejétől. - jegyezte meg gonosz mosollyal Urd. - Aztán valamelyik Démon kapva kap a lehetőségen hogy megkaparintson magának egy zsengehúsú Istennőt, hogy aztán…  
- Hagyd már abba! - sikoltotta Chrono, aki a barátnője után szintén rádöbbent, milyen meggyőző tud lenni Urd a lehetséges következmények ecsetelésében.  
- Szóval csak időre lenne szükségünk, nem igaz? - kérdezte Skuld elgondolkozva. - Tehát ha nem szólalna meg a riasztás, akkor kitörhetnénk az Elkülönítő Szférából…  
- Sok időbe telne, de gondolom igen. - helyeselt Peorth. - Eszedbe jutott valami?  
- Igen. Nos ez sem lesz egyszerű, de megvalósítható. - A kis Istennő ismét belelkesült. - Ha sikerül leállítani a riasztást, akkor a Démonok nem fognak tudomást szerezni arról, hogy az elkülönítő Szférájukban vagyunk. Így gyakorlatilag annyi időnk lesz, hogy kijussunk onnan, amennyit csak szeretnénk. Annyit kell tenni, hogy lecsapjuk a riasztót, még mielőtt megérkeznénk.  
- Nocsak! - bólintott Urd elismerően. - Erre egyáltalán nem gondoltam. Igazság szerint valami durvábbat akartam, de ez is jó lesz. Mikor látunk hozzá?  
- ˝Durvábbat˝? - kérdezte elvékonyodott hangon Skuld. Megpróbált belegondolni, hogy min jár a nővére agya.  
- Először is ehetnénk valamit. - javasolta Chrono. - A nagy tervezéstől mindig megéhezek. - Várakozóan Peorth-ra nézet, aki egyre több tekintet súlyát érezte magán.  
- Már megint én szolgáljalak ki titeket? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve.  
- Ha lennél olyan kedves… - kacsintott Skuld. - Sok munka vár ránk, és én fagyi nélkül nem tudok olyan hatékonyan dolgozni.  
- Jól esne egy kis szaké… vagy tea. - Csatlakozott Urd is a kívánságokhoz.  
- Értem már… - adta meg magát az első osztályú Istennő a nagy nyomásnak. - Nélkülem semmire sem mennétek…  
- Így igaz… - válaszolta neki szemtelenül önmaga.  
- Hé ez meg mi… - kérdezte értetlenül, de akkor eszébe jutott Skuld személyi álcázója. Gyorsan szemügyre vette a jelenlévőket, és megállapította ki akar csúfot űzni belőle. - Ex, ezt hagy abba azonnal, különben semmit nem kapsz. Nem hallod? - Az Istennő azonban nem hallgatott rá, csak nevetett, a többiekkel együtt.  
Igazság szerint, Peorth nem bánta, és legbelül velük nevetet. Csak éppen fenn kellett tartania a látszatot, ami nem ment könnyen, ezért gyorsan elviharzott a kért finomságokért…

A Whirlwind előtt Chihiro jókedvűen beszélgetett az egyik potenciális megrendelővel. Keiichi és Sora lélegzetvisszafojtva figyelték a bejáratból. Egyikük sem akart túl feltűnő lenni, ezért sűrűn egymásra pillantottak, hogy a másik reakciójából állapítsák meg, nem mentek-e már túl messzire a leskelődés közben. A főnökük ugyanis néhány perccel korábban önmagából kivetkőzve ordítozott. Igaz, hogy nem velük, de az hogy hallották majdnem annyira rémisztő volt, mintha rájuk irányult volna a féktelen dühe. Keiichi abban is biztos volt, hogy kikkel beszélt a nő. Nem sok olyan embert ismert, akik képesek voltak annyira felidegesíteni, és akiket ˝lusta disznóknak˝ vagy éppen ˝teszetosza patkányoknak˝ nevezett volna. Amikor már azt hitték Sora-val, hogy pillanatokon belül felrobban, felhangzott az ajtó nyitását kísérő egyszerű, de annál vidámabb hangsorozat. Chihiro abban a pillanatban befejezte a kiabálást. Mintha elvágták volna a hangját, a haragjával együtt. Szépen óvatosan letette a telefonkagylót, majd az üzletbe belépő vevő felé fordult. Eközben K1 és sora hihetetlen érzelmi változást látott végbe menni az arcán. A széles mosoly épp az ellenkező véglete volt annak, amit egy pillanattal előbb produkált. Aztán a főnök üdvözölte a kuncsaftot, és beszédbe elegyedett vele.  
A megnyerő viselkedés eredményesnek bizonyult, ugyanis a fickó elmondta, hogy van egy rendetlenkedő motorja, és épp most méri fel, melyik szerviz a legmegbízhatóbb a környéken. Keiichi látta, hogy erre felcsillan Chihiro szeme, és a nő hirtelen még közvetlenebb lett. Alig telt el egy perc a vevő érkezése óta, és már tegeződtek, köszönhetően a Whirlwind főnökének barátságos viselkedésének. Aztán a férfi intett, hogy menjenek ki a bolt elé, mert ott vár a szóban forgó motorkerékpár. A két alkalmazott némi tépelődés után az ajtóhoz lopózva leskelődött. Látható volt a motoros férfi viselkedésén, hogy nem csak Chihiro árajánlata győzte meg arról, hogy ennél a szerviznél javítassa meg a járművét, hanem a nő bajai is. Persze kissé a főnök is rájátszott erre, de persze tudatosan. Néhány percig még eltartott a beszélgetés, miközben a férfi széles gesztusokkal magyarázott, egyfolytában a motor felé mutogatva. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy épp most ecseteli a problémákat. Aztán közös erővel betolták a bolt elkerített udvarára. Keiichi szkeptikusan figyelte, ahogy Chihiro többször is, mintegy véletlenül hozzáér a férfihez. A vállával vagy éppen a kezével, és ilyenkor mindig udvariasan elnézést kért. A férfi persze csak vigyorgott, és láthatóan nagyon tetszettek neki ezek a véletlen érintések. K1 lemondó tekintettel konstatálta Chihiro mesterkélt viselkedésének a jeleit. Arra gondolt, hogy bárcsak fele annyira lelkes lenne, ha a munkáról van szó. De végül belátta, hogy mivel Chihiro-ról, ez úgysem lehetséges.  
Végül aztán a vevő, vagy sokkal inkább a leendő áldozat távozni készült, a két leskelődő villámgyorsan visszahúzódott. Hamarosan Chihiro is visszament az üzletbe, halkan dúdolgatva. Bezárta az ajtót, és kitette az ˝ebédszünet˝ táblát. Keiichi az órájára nézett, és látta, hogy valóban ideje volt mát.  
- Remek hír, Morisato-kun, Sora-chan. - jelentette be Chihiro. - Van egy ígéretes új munkánk! Ez remek hír, nem gondoljátok? - bizonytalan bólogatás érkezett válaszul. - Lehetnétek egy kicsit lelkesebbek… - folytatta enyhe fenyegetéssel a hangjában a főnök, de aztán megenyhült. - …de mindegy. Most ideje enni valami finomat! Rajta emberek, elő a kajával. Aki az ebédidő végére nem fejezi be, egy teljes órát levonok a béréből!  
- Chihiro-san… - K1 megcsóválta a fejét. - Te vagy az, aki mindig sokkal később fejezi be az ebédet. A te béredből ki fogja ezt levonni?  
- Ne is törődj vele… - nevetett a nő, majd az alkalmazottak számára fenntartott helyiségbe ment, és három táskával tért vissza. - Tessék, Sora-chan! - nyújtotta át kedvesen a lánynak az egyiket. - Morisato-kun… - K1 egy gyors mozdulattal elkapta a felé dobott táskát. Biztos volt benne, hogy a főnöke neheztel rá a megjegyzése miatt. Valamint abban is, hogy nemrég még képtelen lett volna elkapni, és a hátizsák a képébe csapódik. Chihiro elismerően felvonta a szemöldökét, mikor látta, hogy K1 milyen jó reflexszel reagált, de nem dicsérte meg, amiért annyira szemtelen volt. Jó étvágyat… - morogta. Leült az asztalhoz, és kicsomagolta a szendvicseit. A fiú is ugyan így tett, de közben gyanakodva figyelte a főnökét, nem készül-e esetleg újabb orvtámadásra ellene.  
A reggel csomagolt ebéd íze tűrhető volt, legalábbis ahhoz képest, hogy elég kevés ideje volt elkészíteni. Sőt, azt is észrevette, hogy Chihiro irigykedve figyeli, amint az ételes dobozból előkerül néhány szelet barack. Igaz, hogy csupán konzervgyümölcs volt, de összességében ezt lehetett az ebéd megkoronázásának tekinteni. Gyorsan végigette az aznapi kínálatot, csak néhány gyümölcsdarab maradt. Ezt csak ráérősen eszegette, mert tisztában volt vele, hogy mennyire idegesíti vele a nőt. Közben előhúzta a naplóját, és felütötte a fedelét.  
- Morisato-kun… - szólította meg Chihiro kíváncsian. - Mostanában feltűnt, hogy sokat írogatsz abba a könyvbe. Megkérdezhetem, hogy mi az?  
- Persze. Ez a naplóm. - felelte K1 nyugodtan. Közben az állával bekapcsolta a tollat, és azon töprengett, mit írhatna ezúttal.  
- Én pedig már azt hittem, hogy elkezdtél verseket írni.  
- ˝Verseket˝? - kérdezte a fiú csodálkozva. - Nem, erről szó sincs. Csak gondoltam leírom, mi történik velem. Ennyi.  
- Elolvashatom? - kérdezte reménykedve a lány, és erre K1-nek majdnem a torkán akadt a barack.  
- Dehogyis! - vágta rá idegesen. - Ez egy napló! Magán jellegű gondolatok vannak benne, amik csak rám tartoznak.  
- Ugyan már… - legyintett Chihiro. - Még csak nem rég kezdtél hozzá. Ne mond, hogy olyan sok magánjellegű dolgot sikerült ezalatt leírnod, amit nem olvashatnék el. Csak az első oldalt…  
- Kizárt.  
- És ha Sora-chan kérné?  
- Hogy én? - riadt fel az elmélyült étkezésből a szemüveges lány. - Engem nem érdekel… Úgy értem nem akarom megsérteni Morisato senpai-t…  
- Chihiro-san, ha lehet ne használj fel másokat a céljaid elérésére. - Keiichi megrovóan a főnökére nézett. - Ez egy nagyon rossz tulajdonság.  
- Gondolod? - a nő vállat vont. - Még senki nem panaszkodott. Mindegy, ha nem akarod megmutatni, hát ne mutasd. Annyira nem zavar…  
- Valóban?  
- Valóban! - dörrent rá Chihiro. - Mindegy, beszéljünk valami másról. Van már valami híred Urd-ról?  
- Eddig még semmi. - közölte K1 könnyed hangon. - De nem aggódom, mert ő tud magára vigyázni.  
- Hát igen. A nők már csak ilyenek… - kacsintott Chihiro sejtetően. - Biztos nem csinál majd semmi meggondolatlanságot, hiszen ő Urd!  
- Ajaj… - nyögte Keiichi.  
- Mi a baj?  
- Semmi, igazán… - nevetgélt a fiú, hogy leplezze a zavarát. De legbelül aggodalommal töltötte el amit Chihiro mondott. Urd már öt napja elment, és azóta semmi hír nem volt felőle. Pedig úgy volt, hogy csak néhány adatért megy… Igaz, hogy említette, esetleg elhúzódhat a dolog… - Biztos, hogy minden rendben van. Ahogy te is mondtad… Urd tud magára vigyázni. Ő egy nagyon erős lány, ezért nincs okunk aggódni miatta.  
- Wow, Morisato-kun! - a főnöke mosolyogva nézett rá. - Ez is egy olyan személyes gondolat volt, amit majd leírsz a naplódba? Mert nagyon megható volt, ugye Sora-chan?  
- Hát igen, az… - válaszolt a lány kényszerűen.  
- Remélem kiéled magad, főnök, és az ebédidő után neki is láthatunk az új motor szerelésének. - mondta Keiichi, miközben leírt egy sort a naplóba.  
- Igaz is! - csapta össze a tenyerét Chihiro. - Te és Sora-chan neki is láthattok, amint vége…  
- Igazán? - nézett fel dühösen K1. - Te pedig segíteni szándékozol nekünk, jól gondolom?  
- Sajnos most fontosabb dolgom van, Keiichi. - A nőn nagyon jól látszott, hogy elégedett az alkalmazottja arcára kiülő hitetlenség láttán. - Higgyétek el, én is sokkal szívesebben maradnék, és segítenék… De ez az ügy nem tűr halasztást. Ki kell találnom valami megfelelő büntetést Tamiya-nak és Otaki-nak, amiért az előbb felidegesítettek. Az a két lusta disznó semmit nem csinált, pedig határozott utasítást adtam nekik. Mindezt ráfogták arra, hogy ivászat volt valamelyik idióta haverjuknál… Hallottátok milyen ideges voltam, ugye? - Sora és K1 gyorsan bólintott. - Nem volt véletlen. Rábíztam némi szerelőmunkát erre a két tökkelütöttre. Nem hittem volna, hogy ellazsálják az egész időt. Oda kell mennem, hogy gatyába rázzam őket.  
- Miféle szerelési munkáról beszélsz? - kérdezte óvatosan Keiichi. - És miért rájuk bíztad?  
- Hamarosan megtudod, Morisato-kun. - közölte sejtelmesen Chihiro. - Annyit elárulhatok, hogy nagy meglepetés lesz. Továbbá mérföldkövet jelent majd a Whirlwind történetében.  
- Nem is tudtam, hogy van történelmünk… - jegyezte meg a fiú, de nem akarta túlfeszíteni a húrt. - Megint valami gépet építesz, igaz Chihiro-san?  
- Meglehet, meglehet…  
- Biztos vagyok benne. - erősködött tovább Keiichi. - A te esetedben mindig valami ilyesmiről van szó. Egy újabb ˝aranyos˝ motor, igazam van?  
- Nem mondok semmit. De esetleg… - Chihiro ravaszul elmosolyodott. - Ha elolvashatom a naplódat, akkor megsúgom neked az egészet.  
- Azt már nem! - csapta össze a könyvet K1, aztán visszatette a hátizsákjába. - Előbb utóbb úgyis megtudom! - Chihiro vett egy mély lélegzetet, és elszámolt magában háromig. Mikor kifújta, már ismét nyugodt volt.  
- Hamarabb, mint hinnéd… - mondta az orra alatt alig hallhatóan.  
- Mi? Ezt meg hogy érted? - kérdezte K1, de választ azt nem kapott. Ehelyett a főnöke ráérősen felvette a dzsekijét, majd csak az ajtóból fordult vissza.  
- Nem sokára jövök… Legfeljebb másfél óra. Addig rendet teszek köztük. Vigyázzatok a boltra, és bánjatok kedvesen a vevőkkel. - Intett, majd kilépett. Keiichi és Sora egymásra nézett, amikor Chihiro feje újfent felbukkant. - Ne hogy ti is lazsáljatok! - Mondta szigorúan, aztán végképp elment. K1 hallotta a Domani jellegzetes hangját, és megnyugodott. Azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon a nő mit tervez a két izomkolosszussal. Akármit is, elég szörnyű volt ahhoz, hogy evés után ne akarja tudni, ezért lezártnak tekintette a témát.  
Ezután már csak a szerelésre tudott koncentrálni. Valamint volt még valami, ami újra és újra megjelent a gondolataiban. Szerette volna már újra látni Urd-ot…

- Itt is vagyunk. - jelentette ki Skuld, mintha nem lett volna egyértelmű mindenki számára. Körülnézett a minden képzeletet felülmúlóan hatalmas helyen. Nem tudta megállni, hogy meg ne tegyen valamit. A kezeiből tölcsért formált, amit aztán a szája elé illesztett. Vett egy mély levegőt, és minden erejét beleadta a kiáltásba. - **YAHHÓ! YAHHO-YAHHÓ! - **Ezután gyorsan a füléhez emelte a kezét, és kíváncsian várt. A háta mögött álló Istennők szkeptikus tekintettel figyelték. Semmi sem történt. Végül Urd megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Ne zavartasd magad, Skuld… - kezdte eltöprengve. - …de ha esetleg elárulnád, hogy mit csinálsz, akkor senki nem nézne hülyének. Azt hiszem…  
- Csak a visszhangot ellenőriztem… - felelte a fiatal Istennő tömören.  
- De hát itt nincs is visszhang. - Mondta értetlenül Peorth.  
- Ép ez az, amit ellenőriztem. - bólogatott bőszen Skuld. - Itt nincs visszhang! Most már akár el is kezdhetjük, ha mindannyian felkészültetek.  
- Hát ez igazán felesleges volt tudod? - kérdezte Urd unott hangon. - Lehet, hogy az agyadra ment a az utóbbi néhány nap?  
- Egyáltalán nem! Jobban érzem magam, mint valaha. - felelte a húga. - Ami azt illeti neked sem most kellene veszekedned, Urd. Nincs vesztegethetünk el egy percet sem fölöslegesen. Épp elég volt az, hogy négy napon keresztül csak tervezgettünk és tervezgettünk. Indulás! - Azzal megfordult, és határozott lépéssel elindult.  
- Tőlem… - Urd-nak semmi kedve nem volt vitatkozni. - Főleg azért nem, mert a kis Istennőnek igaza volt. Az elmúlt néhány napban szinte folyamatosan a Démon Birodalomban tett kirándulásukat tervezgették. Egyikük sem gondolta volna, hogy annyi apró, de őrjítően fontos részletet kell letisztázniuk. Minden egyes alkalommal, amikor már azt hitték, hogy mindent átbeszéltek, felbukkant valami, ami további tíz ismeretlen tényezőhöz vezetett. Végül aztán sikerrel jártak, de akkorra már mindenkinek elege volt a dologból. Még így is megvolt a lehetősége annak, hogy felbukkannak olyan váratlan lehetőségek, amelyeket előre egyszerűen lehetetlen volt figyelembe venni. Így hát meghoztak néhány nem volt más lehetőségük, meghoztak néhány nagyon fontos szabályt. Az egyik ezek közül arról szólt, hogy soha semmilyen körülmények között nem szabad különválniuk. Habár még teljes biztonságban voltak, felzárkóztak a trappoló Skuld mögé.  
- Lenyűgöző ez a hely… - jegyezte meg Ere. - Első ránézésre senki nem gondolná, hogy milyen célokat szolgál.  
- Persze hogy nem. Aki ide kerül, azt mi nem fogolynak tekintjük, még ha Démonról is van szó. - Magyarázta Peorth. - Amíg vissza nem küldjük a saját világába, a lehető legszebb környezetben van… Legalábbis ez a hivatalos álláspont.  
- Kétlem, hogy túl sok Démonnak tetszene ez a látvány. - jegyezte meg Chrono kételkedve. - Bár egyáltalán nem sajnálom őket. Ha idekerültek, az nyilván azt jelenti, hogy be akartak hatolni Yggdrasil-ba.  
- Végül is Démonok… - bökte oldalba a barátnőjét Ex, majd rákacsintott amikor összerezzent. - Épp ez a dolguk.  
- Nem feltétlenül csak Démonokról van szó… - tette hozzá Peorth az előbbi magyarázatához. - Velük semmiképp nem bánhatnánk úgy mintha valami bűnt követtek volna el. Talán csak véletlenül kerültek erre a helyre. - Miközben beszélt, ő is körbehordozta a tekintetét a hatalmas helyiségben, ami még az Oázis kertjeit is felülmúlta méretében. Akinek legalább egy kis szépérzéke volt, legyen akár démon, vagy akármelyik halandó lény, azt biztosan elkápráztatta volna ez a csoda. A roppant belső tér már a méretével is lenyűgözött volna bárkit. De nem ebben rejlett a valódi szépsége. Több kilométer hosszú ellipszis volt, aminek az oldalai mentén oszlopok sorakoztak, és mindegyikük egy kitárt szárnyú angyalt ábrázolt. A falakból, különböző magasságokban körkörösen kiemelkedő párkányokat lehetett látni, amelyek fáknak, virágoknak és számtalan egyéb növénynek adtak otthont. A levegő friss volt, és kellemes légáramlat paskolta az arcát. A padló, a falak és a mennyezet teljesen fehérek voltak, és mintha valami mágikus, megnyugtató fény áradt volna belőlük. Itt-ott csillogásra lett figyelmes, és Peorth ismerte ennek az okát. A falakat mesés képsorok díszítették. Több millió lehetett belőlük, és nem akadt köztük két egyforma. Némelyek szomorú történetet meséltek el, mások vidámat. Majdnem olyanok voltak mint az Istennő által olyan nagyra tartott mangák. Az tiszta nemesfémekkel készült műalkotásokat ilyen messziről nem lehetett rendesen kivenni, csak az időnként megcsillanó fény árulta el, hogy mégis ott vannak. Peorth nem egyszer belegondolt már, hogy milyen sokáig tarthatott mindezt létrehozni.  
- Szerintem elég giccses… - szólalt meg elgondolkozva Skuld, tönkretéve ezzel a hely varázsát. - Minek kellett ez a rengeteg szobor ide? Még sosem hallottam róla, hogy bárki ide kerüljön. Ez azt jelenti, fölösleges volt annyit vacakolni azzal, hogy mindent ilyen részletesen megépítsenek.  
- Hallgassatok nyugodtan Skuld-ra. - kacsintott Urd a háta mögött lépkedő Istennőkre. - Ő szakértő az ilyesmiben.  
- Miért nem beszélünk inkább az előttünk álló nehézségekről? - tudakolta Ex. - Hát… szóval… tudom, hogy már elegetek van a témából, ahogy nekem is, de nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy hibázzunk.  
- Támogatom a javaslatot! - vágta rá Peorth. - Mindent a küldetés sikerének érdekében. Kezdjük Skuld-dal…  
- Velem? - az Istennő egy pillanatra megijedt, de hamar túltette magát rajta. - Hát jó… Elmondom az egyszerűsített változatot… Amint elértünk a megfelelő helyre, nyitok egy portált a Szféra saját rendszerével egyenesen a Démonok elkülönítőjéhez… Ezek után a találmányom segítségével átküldök egy jelet, ami túl fogja terhelni a másik Szféra riasztó rendszerét. Viszont minden más funkciója tökéletesen fog működni. Ezért fel kell készülnünk arra, hogy semmiféle varázslatot nem fogunk tudni használni. Még a legalapvetőbbeket sem…  
- Ez nagy megkönnyebbülés lehet neked, nem igaz? - piszkálódott Urd.  
- Ne szólj közbe légy szíves… - folytatta a kis Istennő, nem titkolva hogy nagyon várja már a pillanatot, amikor a varázserő hiánya miatt, egyedül az ő gépeire lehet majd számítani. - Ha már ott vagyunk, nyugodtan dolgozhatunk. A Démonok nem fognak rájönni a jelenlétünkre, ezért lesz elegendő idő arra, hogy megtaláljuk a kiutat, természetesen az én zseniális találmányaim segítségével.  
- Ki hitte volna…  
- Ezek után pedig nincs más dolgunk, mint megkeresni az átküldött adatokat. A naplóbejegyzés-töredékből amit találtál, Urd, és amit én sikeresen helyreállítottam pontosan meg lehet határozni a helyet. Odamegyünk, letöltjük amire szükségünk van, és már jöhetünk is. Visszajönni már sokkalta könnyebb lesz.  
- Ha pedig közbejön valami… - kezdte Ere elszántan. - …akkor közösen megoldjuk.  
- Minden esetre óvatosabbnak kell lennünk, mint a legutóbb. - Tette hozzá Peorth immár sokadszorra. Mivel mindenki érezte a megjegyzésben lévő igazságot, nem rótták fel neki egyszer sem, hogy folyamatosan ezt ismételgeti. Urd eltöprengve bólintott. Úgy érezte, hogy elérkezett az utolsó pillanat, amikor még lefújhatná az egész akciót. De valójában azt is tudta, hogy a többiek úgy sem hallgatnának rá. Hiszen megmondták, hogy ha kell, akár nélküle is elmennek. Így hát nem szólt semmit, csak ment tovább. Hamarosan megérkeztek a Skuld által előre meghatározott helyre, az ellipszis egyik gyújtópontjához. Ezt egy jól látható aranyszínű kör szegéjezte a padlóban, és ha felnéztek, ugyan ilyet lehetett látni a mennyezeten is, kilométeres magasságban. Az átmérője nem volt több tizenöt méternél, a belsejében pedig néhány centiméterrel magasabban volt a padló. Skuld gondolkodás nélkül fellépett az emelvényre, a többiek pedig követték.  
- Igen, ez lesz az. - jelentette ki elégedetten, majd hozzákezdett a munkához.  
- Hé, Skuld! - Urd elgondolkozva nézte a szorgoskodó testvérét. - Nem kellene az itteni riasztókat is kikapcsolni? Ha valaki rájön, hogy portált fogunk nyitni a Démonokhoz…  
- Teljesen fölösleges. - hangzott a magabiztos válasz. - Mivel mindannyian Istennők vagyunk, a mi Elkülönítő Szféránk érzékel minket veszélyforrásként. A rendszer érzékeli, hogy itt vagyunk, de jelenleg is készenléti üzemmódban van. De ezt neked is tudnod kellene…  
- Hogyne… - Urd kényszeredetten felnevetett. - Persze… Csak érdekelt hogy vajon te is tudod-e. Nagyon ügyes vagy, Skuld. Biztos, csak azt hiszi, hogy nézelődni jöttünk, igaz?  
- Nem hisz semmit. - sóhajtott a húga, rádöbbenve hogy Urd csak leplezni akarja, hogy valóban elkerülte a figyelmét valami, amit már korábban is megbeszéltek. - Nem törődik velünk, mivel Istennők vagyunk. - Közben a terminálja segítségével óvatosan kerülgetve a tűzfalakat bejutott az Elkülönítő Szféra portálrendszerébe. Nem volt nehéz dolga, köszönhetően annak, hogy az Istennői személyes kódjai miatt a számítógép egyáltalán nem tartotta veszélyesnek, tehát majdnem azt tehetett, amit csak akart. Olyan volt, mintha Yggdrasil akármelyik másik portálját akarta volna működésre bírni. Mikor kész volt, csettintett egyet, miközben egy tökéletes kör alakú térkapu jelent meg előttük. - Íme! - mutatott rá diadalmasan. - Ez semmiség volt. Az igazi meglepetés csak most jön! - Felmutatott egy kicsi, piros színű hengert. - Ez itt a legújabb találmányom. Olyan impulzust bocsát ki, ami megbénítja a riasztót. A hatása körülbelül hetvenkét óráig tart, de van belőle tartalék, ha esetleg úgy alakulna a helyzet. Mindenkinek tettem egyet a csomagjába.  
- Tényleg, majdnem meg is feledkeztem róla… - Urd az oldala mellett lógó apró kis batyura nézett. Először nem akarta magával hozni, de a húga ragaszkodott hozzá. Azt állította nagyon fontos, és hasznos dolgokat tartalmaz. Urd ebben nem kételkedett, csak lehetett volna valamivel divatosabb kiadás. Például a mosolygó Skuld-fej az oldalán határozottan sokat rontott az összképen.  
- A bekapcsoláshoz csak el kell csavarni a két részét egymással ellentétes irányba, így… - Skuld megmutatta a mozdulatot, amit halk kattanás kísért, és a szerkezet mindkét végén piros fény kezdett villogni egyre gyorsuló ütemben. - A hatótávolsága tíz kilométer, és ezen belül az összes általam ismert riasztót képes semlegesíteni. Már csak egy dolog van hátra… - Egy könnyed mozdulattal átdobta a hengert a portálon.  
- Meddig kell várnunk? - kérdezte Chrono.  
- Semeddig! - a legfiatalabb Istennő büszkén elmosolyodott. - Már kész is. Amint felrobban ki is fejti a hatását.  
- Felrobban?! - nézett rá rémülten Peorth. - Nem említetted, hogy ez az izé fel kell hogy robbanjon!  
- Elfelejtettem volna mondani? - töprengett Skuld félhangosan. - Na mindegy. Szóval mikor használjátok, dobjátok magatoktól minél messzebb.  
- Ilyesmit nem árt megjegyezni… - mondta szárazon Urd.  
- Indulás! - intett a portál felé Skuld. - Nem érünk rá vacakolni.  
- Rendben… - Peorth előre lépett, majd az átjáró előtt megállt, és egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott. Ha Skuld szerkezete nem működött, akkor komoly bajba kerül, amint átlép rajta.  
- Mi lesz már? - kérdezte türelmetlenül a fiatal Istennő.  
- Ne siettess… - Peorth nyelt egyet, majd belépett a portálba. Őt Chrono követte, majd Ex és Ere. Végül csak Urd és Skuld maradtak.  
- Rajta, Urd. Nekem még el kell intéznem, hogy bezáródjon a portál. Nem lenne jó, ha valaki észrevenné. Tíz másodperc, és megyek utánatok.  
- Persze… csak... - Urd furcsa tekintettel nézte a húgát. Mondani akart valamit, de végül megköszörülte a torkát. - Csak óvatosan! - hadarta gyorsan, majd belépett a térkapuba. Skuld kíváncsi lett volna, hogy vajon mit akarhatott ezzel. Gyorsan befejezte a portál bezárását elvégző időzítést, majd nagy levegőt véve beleugrott az átjáróba. Később tűnt fel csak neki, hogy talán Urd azért volt olyan furcsa, mert aggódott miatta. Ez persze annyira hihetetlennek tűnt, hogy nehezére esett egyetlen másodpercnél tovább komolyan venni…

Urd utazása a ragyogó örvényen keresztül csupán néhány pillanatig tartott. Közben arra gondolt, hogy mondhatott ilyen ostobaságot Skuld-nak. Apró bosszúság volt, de nagyon zavaró. Úgy döntött, hogy az első adandó alkalommal felidegesíti, hogy tisztázza a dolgokat. Nehogy már a kis vakarcs azt higgye, hogy aggódik miatta. Aztán a rövidke utazás véget ért, és a térkapu túloldalán találta magát. Peorth néhány méterre háttal ált neki, és bámészkodott. Mikor észrevette az érkezését, megfordult, és türelmetlenül köhintett.  
- Na végre! - mondta sértődötten. - Mi tartott ilyen sokáig? Csak nem sorsot húztatok, hogy ki legyen a másodig? Vagy csak arra voltatok kíváncsiak, hogy épségben át lehet-e jutni az átjárón? Én voltam a tesztalany, Skuld pedig valahogy ellenőrizte nem kaptak-e el a Démonok. Ne is próbáld tagadni…  
- Hé, hé lassíts… - kezdte Urd, és védekezően felemelte a kezét. - Ilyesmiről szó sem volt, rendben? De várjunk csak… miről is beszélsz tulajdonképpen? Ere, Chrono és Ex is előttem léptek be a portálba már itt kellene lenniük… - Aggodalom suhant át mindkét Istennő arcán.  
- Ugye most csak viccelsz, Urd? - kérdezte Peorth. - Rajtad kívül még senki nem jött át az átjárón…  
- Pedig utánam már csak Skuld maradt. - Urd az alsó ajkát beharapva hátrafordult, és a térkapu tisztavizű tóként hullámzó felszínére nézett. - Mi folyik itt? - kérdezte rossz előérzettel. Ebben a pillanatban az átjáró pontnyi méretűvé zsugorodott, majd eltűnt. Peorth lépett mellé, és az első osztályú Istennő már egyáltalán nem tűnt dühösnek. Ugyan olyan zavar tükröződött az arcán, mint amit Urd is érzett.  
- Valamit nem vettünk számításba.  
- Ez így igaz. - értett egyet a másod osztályú Istennő. - De akkor… hol lehetnek a többiek?  
- Sejtelmem sincs… - ismerte be őszintén Peorth. - De biztos, hogy valami nagyon alapvető dologról van szó. Valami, amit a sok apró részlet miatt nem vettünk észre. Remélem a többieknek nem esett bajuk.  
- Ne aggódj… - Urd halványan elmosolyodott. - Majd vigyáznak egymásra. - Kényelmesen leült a kör alakú emelvény szélre, és végignézett a Démonok obszidián színű Elkülönítő Szféráján. Peorth is helyet foglalt mellette. Mindketten tudták, hogy mással kellene foglalkozniuk, de képtelenek voltak a feladatukra koncentrálni, amíg ki nem találták, hogy mi lett a társaikkal. Úgy tűnt, komor csend ereszkedik rájuk, de ezúttal nem hagyták.  
- Kezdjük az elejétől… - vetette fel Peorth. - Mi lehet az oka, hogy nem ott vagyunk, ahol Skuld-ék?  
- Talán az átjáró egy másik helyre vitte őket… - Kezdte Urd, majd megcsóválta a fejét. - Nem, a portál ide volt kinyitva, tehát itt kellet megjelenniük…  
- …de valamiért nem látjuk őket. - fejezte be Peorth, aztán megadóan sóhajtott. - Ha a nyilvánvaló dolgokat ismételgetjük, azzal semmire sem megyünk. Biztos, hogy ők is épp a megoldáson töprengenek.  
- Akkor pedig mire várunk? - kérdezte Urd határozottan. - Nem hagyhatjuk, hogy azok négyen lefőzzenek két első osztályú Istennőt.  
- Igaz! - helyeselt Peorth. - Habár te csak másodosztályú vagy…  
- Részletkérdés, inkább törődj a megoldással. - Urd a tenyerébe támasztotta az állát, és a Démoni építmény távolabbi vége felé nézett.

Skuld páros lábbal a padlóra dobbantva érkezett meg a portálból, majd gyorsan kihúzta magát. Körülnézett, és a látvány épp olyan lehangoló volt, mint amire számított. De a lényeg az volt, hogy az átjáró elvitte őket a kívánt helyre. Ez is az ő zsenialitását bizonyította. Elégedett hümmögéssel nyugtázta a helyzetet, és már várta az elismerő szavakat. Abban biztos volt, hogy Urd-tól nem fog ilyesmit hallani, de a többiek biztos megdicsérik. A gondolatai közül egy hangos kiáltás rángatta vissza a valóságba.  
- Peorth!!! Hahó Peorth! Válaszolj, Peorth! - Skuld-tól jobbra Ex kiabált, a szája elé illesztett keze segítségével.  
- Gyerünk Peorth, ez nem vicces! - Ez már Chrono volt elölről. - Peorth!!! Ugye azért csinálod, mert szórakoztunk veled egy kicsit? Ez most nem a megfelelő idő arra, hogy bosszút állj!  
- Chrono-nak igaza van! - harsant fel Ere hangja is, tökéletesen kiegészítve a kórust. - Gyere elő, Peorth, mindenkit megijesztesz!  
- Mi ez a kiabálás? - kérdezte Skuld értetlenül. - Mit csinált már Peorth?  
- Skuld! - rohant oda hozzá Chrono rémülten. - Sehol sem találjuk Peorth-t. Nyoma sincs… - Várakozóan a kis Istennő háta mögé nézett. - Urd mikor jön? - kérdezte. Skuld-nak nem volt szüksége válaszolni, mert a portál bezáródása mindent elárult. - Juj… - mondta a lány teljesen kétségbeesett arcot vágva. Ő már előtted átlépett igaz?  
- Igen. - bólintott Skuld. - Miért, nem érkezett meg?  
- Nem, és Peorth-t sem találjuk. - Ex és Ere is odamentek hozzájuk. - Azt hittük, hogy Peorth csak szórakozik velünk, de ha Urd sem érkezett meg, akkor valami nagyon komoly baj van. - Az ezüst hajú Istennő is zaklatottnak tűnt.  
- Ugye nem lehet, hogy ők ketten a dimenziók közötti térben ragadtak… - Találgatott Ere, miközben görcsösen megszorította Skuld kezét. - Vagy talán már meg is…  
- Nem! - kiáltotta a másod osztályú Istennő majd gyorsan kiszabadította a kezét. - Nehogy pánikba essetek nekem! - mondta fenyegetően, pedig őt is kezdte hatalmába keríteni a rémület. Egyelőre még csak a gyomra tájékán érzett szorítás árulkodott róla. - Biztos nem esett semmi bajuk… Egyébként honnan vetted ezt a ˝dimenziók közötti térben˝ marhaságot?  
- Egy mangában olvastam… - felelte Ere sértődötten. - De mi van, ha tényleg ez történt?  
- Az kizárt. - mondta magabiztosan Skuld. - Mivel mi is itt vagyunk. Ez azt jelenti, hogy a portál helyesen működött.  
- De akkor hol vannak? - tudakolta Chrono.  
- Ezt kell kitalálnunk. - állapította meg Skuld. - Ha csak Urd-ról lenne szó el tudnám képzelni, hogy csak ránk akar ijeszteni. De Peorth nem ennyire felelőtlen… - Alaposan átgondolta az utolsó mondatát. - Jobban mondva dehogyis nem. Peorth is tud épp annyira felelőtlen lenni, de nem hiszem, hogy most erről van szó.  
- Tudjátok ez nagyon ijesztő. - jegyezte meg Ex. - Akárhonnan is nézzük, ők voltak közöttünk a legerősebbek. Nélkülük esélyünk sincs, elhozni az adatokat.  
- Egyelőre ne is gondoljuk arra. - mondta Chrono. - Mielőtt bármit is csinálnánk, meg kell találni őket.  
- Nyugalom, lányok. Üljünk le szépen ide, és gondoljuk át, hogy mit fogunk csinálni. - Skuld, hogy leplezze a lába remegését gyorsan lehuppant a földre. - Így ni. Most már csak ki kell találni, hogy miért vagyunk mi itt, és ők miért nem.  
- Ez nem tűnik olyan egyszerűnek… - felelte morcosan Ere, de a másik két lánnyal együtt hallgatott Skuld-ra.  
- Induljunk ki abból, hogy létezik erre logikus magyarázat… - kezdte Skuld a megbeszélést, és gyorsan folytatta, amint látta Ere szemét felcsillanni. - …aminek semmi köze a dimenziók közötti térhez. Persze olyanok is vannak, de a portál egy fixen meghatározó szubdimenziót használ. Az pedig, hogy mi itt vagyunk egy szilárd, megcáfolhatatlan bizonyíték arra, miszerint helyesen működik. Valami azt súgja nekem, hogy a válasz nagyon is egyszerű…  
- Az a valami megsúghatná magát a választ is. - morogta Ex, de a többiek szúrós tekintete hatására hozzátette. - Bocs, nem úgy gondoltam. Azzal, hogy itt erőltetni próbálom a választ, nem segítek csak hátráltatlak…  
- Tessék? - kérdezte Skuld, akinek tátva maradt a szája. Úgy nézett a lányra, mintha valami forradalmi újdonságot közölt volna éppen. - Hogy… hogy mondtad?  
- Azt mondtam bocsánat. - felelte zavartan Ere. - Tudod, amiért gúnyolódtam…  
- Nem azt… - intett türelmetlenül Skuld. - Utána!  
- Azt hiszem valami olyasmit, hogy ha erőltetni próbálom a választ, nem segítek. De miért olyan fontos ez?  
- Mert ez a megoldás! - kiáltotta Skuld, és lelkesen megszorította az összezavarodott Istennő vállát. - Zseni vagy, Ere!  
- Zseni? Én? - a lány segélykérően nézet Chrono-ra, de látszott, hogy ő sem tudja a megoldást.  
- Kérlek, Skuld, ha tudsz valamit akkor mond el, ha nem akarod, hogy mindhárom társad beleőrüljön a bizonytalanságba! - kérte Chrono komoly arccal.  
- Persze, persze. Bocsánat. - mondta Skuld vidáman. - Az erő a kulcs, amire Ere olyan remekül rávezetett. A megoldás pedig a…

- …domének! - kiáltott fel egyszerre Urd és Peorth. Rövid, többé-kevésbé higgadt fejjel való gondolkozás után mindketten rátaláltak a helyes megoldásra. Közben felpattantak, és egymásra néztek. Rövid szünet következett, ami alatt a felfedezésük következményeit ízlelgették.  
- Tehát erről van szó. - szólalt meg Urd immár sokkal kevésbé izgatottan, mint egy fél perccel korábban. - Valóban elszúrtuk a dolgot…  
- Kétségtelen… - értett egyet Peorth kelletlenül. - Figyelembe kellett volna vennünk, hogy az Elkülönítő Szférák az elfogott személyeket az erejük alapján kategorizálják, és külön tartományba zárják őket.  
- Ugyan ide kerültek Skuld-ék is, csupán egy más fázisú dimenziótartományba. - Urd ott folytatta a helyzet elemzését, ahol Peorth abbahagyta. - Erről mindannyian tudtunk, de valamiért nem jutott eszünkbe, mikor a tervet előkészítettük. Milyen bosszantó!  
- Egyvalami azért elég furcsa. - nézett Peorth Urd szemébe.  
- Micsoda?  
- Te. Ha ezeket a tényeket figyelembe vesszük, akkor neked most Skuld-dal egy helyen kellene lenned. Végül is mind a ketten másod osztályúak vagytok.  
- Ó, igen. - sóhajtott Urd tetetett szomorúsággal. - Akkor te egyedül maradtál volna. Nem gondolod, hogy kár lenne elmulasztani olyan jó társaságot, amilyen én vagyok? Egyébként meg… az én erőm és Skuld ereje között ég és föld a különbség. Nem csodálkozom, hogy ez a buta program engem is első osztályúnak tart. Egy ilyen gyönyörű, és hatalmas erejű Istennő csak is ide kerülhetett.  
- Azt hiszem igazad van… - mosolyodott el Peorth egy pillanatra őszintén, aztán ravasz fény villant a szemében. - Bár lehet, hogy csak programhibáról van szó.  
- Nem hinném! - erősködött Urd. - Ahelyett, hogy vitatkozunk, meg kellene próbálnunk valahogy kijutni. A Szféra falain túl újra egy dimenzióba kerülnénk a többiekkel.  
- De a húgod nélkül nem lesz könnyű kijutni innen, azt ugye tudod? - kérdezte Peorth szkeptikusan. - Minden az ő technológiai szakértelmére épült. De ő most nincs velünk, ráadásul a varázserőnket sem tudjuk használni, mivel a Szféra mindenféle mágikus alkalmazást blokkol. Nélküle pedig nem sokat tehetünk.  
- Akkor itt akarsz ülni, és várni hogy megmentsenek? - kérdezte Urd. - Fogadni mernék, hogy Skuld és a többiek már javában a kijutáson dolgoznak. Nem gondolod, hogy első osztályú Istennő létedre szégyen lenne, ha ők mentenének meg?  
- A büszkeségemre akarsz hatni, ugye? - Peorth összeszűkített szemmel, gyanakodva nézte a másik Istennőt. - De kétségtelen, hogy van abban igazság, amit mondasz. Az első osztályú Istennők nem ülhetnek tétlenül. Még ha nem is tehetünk sokat, mindent meg kell próbálnunk.  
- Látom kezded kapizsgálni. - helyeselt Urd. - Jól van, akkor lássuk hogy szabadítsuk ki magunkat, azután pedig Skuld-ékat. Alig várom, hogy az orra alá dörgölhessem!  
- Ennyit az Istennők kötelességtudatáról… - jegyezte meg savanyúan Peorth.  
- Mit mondtál?!  
- Semmit… igazán semmit. Csak azon gondolkoztam, vajon hogy kezdjünk hozzá? - Peorth tétován babrálni kezdte a hosszú lelógó fülbevalóját.  
- Azt én sem tudom… - felelte Urd. - De talán ha átnézzük Skuld csomagját, akkor lesz valami ötletünk.  
- Jó ötlet! - Az első osztályú istennő már le is vette a válláról a kis batyut. Urd-dal együtt turkálni kezdett benne, és sikerült már az első néhány pillanatban öt teljesen ismeretlen tárgyat találniuk. - Félek ezekkel nem sokra megyünk… - A hangja csalódott volt, aztán mindketten kiborították a zsákocska teljes tartalmát a földre. Sokkal több minden került elő, mint ami első látásra belefért volna. Peorth néhány tárgyat összeszedett. - Ezeket ismerem. Skuld univerzális szerszámkészletéből vannak. - Mivel Urd furcsán nézett rá, gyorsan hozzátette. - Egyszer-kétszer mutatott pár szerelési trükköt.  
- Az remek… - veregette meg a fehér hajú Istennő a vállát. - Máris van egy szerelőnk!  
- Várjunk csak! Azt nem mondtam, hogy mindent tudok, amit ő is… - tiltakozott hevesen Peorth. - Semmiképp nem nevezném magam ˝szerelőnek˝… Ez olyan, mintha te neveznéd magad igazmondónak. - Urd testén egy pillanatra megfeszültek az izmok, és ez nem kerülte el a sötét hajú Istennő figyelmét sem. - I… igaz milyen abszurd? - kérdezte mentegetőző vihorászás közepette. Most először örült annak, hogy nem működik az erejük.  
- De még mennyire! - csattant fel Urd, és tüntetőleg megragadott egy Skuld-bombát, amiből szintén volt néhány a csomagban. A másik Istennőnek eszébe jutott, hogy ezúttal nem lenne képes hatástalanítani az erejével a robbanószert, viszont a bombára - mivel teljes egészében technológiai alapon működött - nem volt hatással a Szféra mágiablokkoló hatása. - Te fogsz szerelni, én pedig majd a terminál segítségével elvégzem a szükséges programozást. - Peorth nem tehetett mást, minthogy beleegyezően bólintson. - Tehát emlékszel még Skuld tervére igaz?  
- Nagyjából… - ismerte be kényszeredett mosollyal az első osztályú Istennő. - Mikor olyan sokat beszél, soha nem tudom rendesen követni.  
- Te is úgy érzed, hogy pillanatokon belül leragad a szempillád? - kérdezte Urd, amire egy apró biccentés volt a válasz. - Ez nem újdonság.  
- Azt azért tudom, hogy valamilyen módszerrel be akart jutni a Szféra energia szabályzó rendszerébe, és onnan aktiválni a fő kijáratot. - Előre mutatott a terem közelebbi végénél lévő roppant kapura. - Továbbá, ha pontosan értettem arról is szó volt, hogy lennie kell itt egy olyan résznek, ahol könnyen csatlakozni lehet a megfelelő rendszerekhez…  
- Ó, erre én is emlékszem! - csapott a tenyerébe Urd. - Meg arra is, hogy ennek az emelvénynek a közepén kell elkezdeni, méghozzá robbantással. He-he… Utána pedig a bonyolult szerelés következik…  
- Nagyon boldognak tűnsz. - jegyezte meg Peorth. - Miért hiszem azt, hogy nem a szerelési munka miatt?  
- Én csinálom a robbantást! - döntötte el Urd. - Rajta Peorth, vigyük el innen a szerszámokat, nehogy megsérüljenek.  
- Jól van, csak ne olyan hevesen…. - Közös erővel visszapakolták Skuld csomagjainak a tartalmát a helyére, majd Az egyik oszlop mögé vitték, ami az Istenek Szférájában találhatóval ellentétben egy hatalmas, denevérszárnyas, páncélt viselő, a kezében pedig lándzsát tartó alakot mintázott. Peorth bizalmatlanul nézett fel rá, miközben a hideg futkosott a hátán. Úgy tűnt Urd-ot ennyire nem hatja meg a látvány. Legutoljára az egyik Skuld bombával tértek vissza az emelvényhez. Urd óvatosan csavargatta egy darabig, míg végül a Skuld által kiszámolt robbanóerőt nem kapta. Ezután megkeresték a megfelelő helyet, ami az emelvény mértani közepe volt. Ebben segített a padló vörös színű fémből készült koncentrikus mintázata. Mikor ez is meg volt, a két Istennő jelentőségteljesen egymásra nézett. Peorth lassan bólintott, mire Urd beindította az időzítést, és letette a bombát. Futni kezdtek a oszlop felé, és amint elérték, bevetették mögé magukat. Hamarosan két kíváncsi fej bukkant elő a takarásból. A robbanás meglehetősen látványosra sikeredett. Narancsszínű lángnyelvek csaptak a magasba, majd az egész emelvényt beterítette a fekete füst.  
- Ez az! - kiáltotta elégedetten Urd, Peorth pedig bizonytalanul nézett fel rá. - Gyerünk, nézzük meg! - Alig bírta kivárni, amíg eloszlik a füstfelhő. A robbanás semmi kárt nem okozott a padlóban, nem is ez volt a célja.  
- Úgy látom sikerült. - jegyezte meg Peorth. Körülbelül egy méteres magasságban egy kör alakú darab lebegett, ami egyértelműen a padlóból származott. A robbanás aktiválta ezt a funkcióját, amit általában csak karbantartás során szoktak használni. - Hát ez elég bonyolultnak néz ki. - folytatta rosszallóan, mikor benézett a padlódarab helyén lévő szabályos lyukba. Számtalan ismeretlen rendeltetésű szerkezet látszott, és tudta, rá vár a feladat hogy szétszerelje őket.  
- Innen úgy néz ki, mint Skuld akármelyik értelmetlen robotja. - mondta Urd, majd meglökte a lebegő követ, ami messzire sodródott a láthatatlan antigravitációs erejének köszönhetően. - Figyelj Peorth! Segítek amiben csak tudok, úgyhogy ne aggódj. Egykettőre szétverjük ezt a nagy rakás villogó izét…  
- Szétverni? Nem ilyen egyszerű, azt te is tudod. Valahol itt kell lennie az energiaszintet szabályzó rendszernek, amivel működésbe hozhatjuk az ajtókat. - Peorth kissé felhúzta magát azon, hogy milyen könnyedén veszi Urd a dolgokat. - Nagy szerencsénk van… Látod ott azt a lejáratot? - A padló egy másik darabja által félig takarásban lévő ajtóra mutatott. - Skuld azt mondta, hogy nem szükséges használnunk. Ez ugyanis egy hosszú szervizaknán keresztül egyenesen a hely energiaközpontjához vezet. Sokkal tovább tartana ebben az esetben.  
- Akkor még is csak igazam, volt, hogy nem lehet olyan bonyolult. - erősködött a másik Istennő. - Remélem azért majd szétverhetek valamit.  
- Feladom… - jelentette ki Peorth, látva hogy Urd-nál ebben a témában szavakkal nem lehet semmit sem elérni. Elővett egy hosszú vékony szerszámot a batyujából, majd óvatosan belépett a nyílásba. A másod osztályú Istennő leheveredett mellé a földre és az állát a tenyerébe támasztva figyelte, hogy mit csinál.

- Ez így nem lesz jó… - közölte aggodalmas hangon Skuld, amikor benézett a nyílásba. A lebegő padlódarabot Ex és Chrono odébb vonszolták, majd siettek vissza a szájukat tátani. - Lehetségesnek tartottam, hogy ez lesz… de nem gondoltam volna, hogy mégis. Fenébe!  
- Valami baj van? - kérdezte félve Ere.  
- Mondhatjuk… - felelte csalódottan a kis Istennő. - Így sokkal nehezebb lesz. Emlékeztek arra, amikor azt mondtam, hogy nem szükséges a karbantartó járaton keresztül az energiaközponthoz menni, mert innen is rá lehet csatlakozni a megfelelő rendszerekre? - A három operátor lány bizonytalanul egymásra nézett.  
- Nagyjából… - felelte végül mesterkélt mosollyal Ex.  
- Ja, látszik rajtatok… - gúnyolódott Skuld. - Nos az a helyzet, hogy mégis kénytelenek vagyunk a nehezebb utat választani. Lehetségesnek tartottam, hogy vannak apróbb eltérések a két Szféra felépítésében, de most már biztos vagyok benne. Ez itt különbözik a miénknél. Ha innen akarnánk elindítani az ajtónyitó mechanizmust, abból csak baj lenne.  
- Akkor ki kell nyitni az ajtót, és el kell jutni az energiaközpontig. - Elmélkedett félhangosan Chrono, aztán hirtelen összecsapta a kezét. - Várjunk csak… Ha Urd és Peorth szintén a kijáratot keresi… Honnan fogják tudni, hogy az eredeti terv nem működhet.  
- Azt nem tudom. - Skuld tehetetlenül széttárta a karjait. - Ha nem jönnek rá, akkor egy csomó felesleges munkájuk lesz. Különösebb bajba nem kerülhetnek miatta… azt hiszem.  
- Azt hiszed? - kérdezte Ere.  
- Végül is Urd-ról van szó. Nem tudhatom konkrétan. Ő bárhol képes bajba keveredni. - Skuld megadóan sóhajtott. - Most már nem tehetünk semmit… Illetve még is van valami.  
- Mi az? - hajolt előre a három lány izgatottan. Skuld mosolyogva felemelte a mutatóujját.  
- Sietünk minél hamarabb kijutni innen, aztán kiengedjük őket is. - felelte, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb. - Képzeljétek el az arcukat, amikor megmentjük őket. Biztos megéri majd a rengeteg fáradozást.  
- Nem túl önzetlenek az indítékaid… - Chrono a kis Istennő szemébe nézett. - De azért tetszik a lehetőség, hogy elkápráztassam Peorth-t. Mindenképp előbb kell kijutnunk, mint ők.  
- Helyes! Már csak le kell menni valakinek az energiaközpontba, és elvégezni a szükséges átkötéseket. - Skuld észrevette, hogy mindenki néma csendben, komoly tekintettel nézi. - Most mi van? - kérdezte aggódva. - Nem. Én nem mehetek. Először is nekem kell koordinálnom az egész műveletet. Továbbá innen jobban átlátom a helyzetet, mint egy szűk, sötét járatból. És végül… nem akarok egyedül, egy ilyen hátborzongató helyen mászkálni. Már ettől a helytől is kiráz a hideg, pedig ez még igen is tágas.  
- Akkor miért nem megyünk ketten? - kérdezte Ere. Skuld tiltakozni akart, de rájött, hogy tényleg ő maga a legalkalmasabb a feladatra. Türelmetlenül bólintott, és intett, hogy segítsenek neki.  
Először is el kellett távolítani a lejáratot még mindig elfedő padlórészt. Ehhez már nem volt szükség olyan drasztikus megoldásokra, mint például a robbantás. Skuld bemászott a nyílásba, és felpattintott egy apró panelt a fekete kő oldalán. Feltette a speciális szemüvegét, és bekapcsolta a terminálját. Egy percbe sem telt elhitetni a követ irányító számítógéppel, hogy standard karbantartási eljárás folyik. Utána lebegésre utasította. Csakhogy ez a darab már jóval nagyobb volt, mint az előző. Egy legalább öt méteres átmérőjű padlódarab emelkedett méteres magasságban, a meglepetten sikoltozó Ere-vel, Ex-el és Chrono-val.  
- Csak nem megijedtetek? - kérdezte Skuld szélesen mosolyogva, majd biztonságos távolságba manőverezte a padlódarabon. Előtte azonban néhány meredek fordulóval tette izgalmasabbá az utasai számára. A végére már a három lány is belejött volna a mókába, de ilyenre nem volt idejük. Az ajtó kinyitása szintén nem bizonyult túlzott ördöngösségnek. Ami viszont ezután következett. - Uh… - a legfiatalabb Istennő utálkozva nézett bele a szervizjáratban ásítozó sötétségbe. Mindössze ezzel a rövid szótaggal tudta kifejezni, mennyire utálja máris az előttük álló feladatot.  
- Nem valami rózsás, igaz? - kérdezte megértően Chrono. - Sok szerencsét nektek…  
- Örülsz, hogy nem neked kell menni, ugye? - nézett a barátnője szemébe Ere. - Ne is tagadd, látszik a szemedben!  
- Hé! Ezt meg mire véljem, Ere? Te voltál az, aki önként jelentkezett. - Chrono sértődötten összefonta a kezét a mellkasa előtt. Időt sem hagytál nekünk. Ha pedig félsz, akkor meg minek akarsz hősködni?  
- Ne veszekedjetek már! - kiáltotta Skuld megborzongva. - Már így is eléggé félek! Ki tudja miféle szörnyeteg lehet odalent?!  
- Először is… - emelte fel a nagyujját Ex. - Nincs odalent semmiféle szörnyeteg, amitől félned kellene. Aztán remek ötlet, hogy Ere veled tart, ezen kár veszekedni. Közben mi sem fogunk lazsálni Chrono-val, hanem elvégezzük az itteni teendőket, természetesen Skuld irányításával, akivel folyamatosan kapcsolatban leszünk. - megérintette a fülébe rejtett kommunikátort. - Mindenkinek megvan a feladata, akkor mire várunk még?  
- Igenis! - mondta félig komolyan Skuld. - De Ere megy előre…  
- Miért én?! - kérdezte a lány felháborodottan, de aztán be kellett látnia, hogy ez csak további időhúzáshoz vezetne. - Rendben van, már megyek is. Óvatos mozdulatokkal elindult a szűk járat létráján. Skuld megvárta, míg eltűnik, aztán bekapcsolta a saját lámpáját, és utána indult.  
- Csak óvatosan… - mondta Chrono, de válaszként csak egy mordulást kapott. Végül egyedül maradt Ex-el, és csak remélhette, hogy gyorsan vége lesz ennek a nehézségekkel teli kalandnak.  
- Remélem tényleg nem futnak össze semmilyen szörnnyel… - szólalt meg az ezüst hajú Istennő.  
- Tessék? Az előbb épp azt mondtad, hogy errefelé nincsenek is szörnyetegek.  
- Csak Skuld-ot akartam megnyugtatni… - Mentegetőzött Ex. - Itt a Démonoknál soha nem lehet tudni.  
- Azért remélem nem lesz baj… - sóhajtotta Chrono, majd ismét belenézett a lejárat sötétjébe…

Peorth épp egy nagyon bonyolultnak kinéző eszközt szerelt szét apró darabokra. Urd, mivel ebben nem igazán tudott a segítségére lenni, az időközben eltávolított nagyobb padlóelemen, a hátán feküdt, és a mutatóujjával mágikus jeleket rajzolt a levegőbe szórakozásként. Néha azért besegített, a kiszerelt alkatrészek rendezésébe. Ezekből már olyan sok volt, hogy egy jókora területet beterítettek a padlón. Szerencsére hely az volt bőven, ezért bátran szétpakolhattak. A könnyebb áttekintés érdekében kitalált egy egyszerű, de hatékony rendszert az alkatrészeknek. Peorth azt mondta, hogy egy kicsit hosszadalmas lesz hozzáférni az ajtók energiaellátását vezérlő rendszerhez. Azóta már jó néhány óra eltelt, és Urd-nak be kellett ismernie, hogy nem vette elég komolyan amit az első osztályú Istennő gondolt. Hosszú idő alatt ő maximum másfél órát értet, de azt már legalább négyszeresen túlszárnyalták. Ennek ellenére nem igazán látszott, hogy valamit is haladtak volna. Csak az alkatrészekből lett egyre több, lassan annyi, mint égen a csillag.  
- Urd… - szólalt meg fáradt hangon Peorth, mire a társa felé fordította a tekintetét. A szíve mélyén azt remélte, hogy elérkezett a várva-várt bejelentés ideje, miszerint megvan a kiút. A józan esze azonban azt súgta neki, hogy erről ne is álmodjon egyelőre. A másik Istennő arcáról azonnal le tudta olvasni, hogy az utóbbinak van igaza. Már megint… - Lennél szíves ezt elrakni valahová? Köszi! - Urd elkapta a felé dobott tárgyat. Legalább ezzel a hirtelen mozdulattal megtörhette a monotonul vánszorgó percek börtönét.  
- Máris, máris! - válaszolta álmosan, és a lehető legenergiatakarékosabb mozdulattokkal felállt. Egy darabig töprengve vizsgálta az alig egy centiméteres valamit. Az alakja leginkább valamiféle bogyóra emlékeztetett. Még csak ötlete sem volt, hogy mi lehet, de nagyon nem is törte magát, ennek kiderítésére. Mivel Peorth elég sokat szenvedett a kiszerelésével, valószínűsítette, hogy egy fontos dolog lehet. Épp ezért ásított egy nagyot, majd letette a ˝bogyószerű˝ alkatrészek halmaz, ˝nagyon kicsi, ezért nagyon óvatosan vele!˝ alcsoportjába. Na igen, fáradtan, és idegesen még nevet találó nevet sem nagyon lehetett adni. - Te Peorth… - kezdte néhány pillanat múlva, miután szemrevételezte a több ezer alkatrészt. - Biztos, hogy össze tudod majd rakni ezt a sok kütyüt? - A barátnője abbahagyta a munkát, majd felegyenesedett, és ránézett.  
- Fogalmam sincs. - közölte mosolyogva. - Ha őszinte akarok lenni, akkor azt mondom, hogy nem tudom mit csinálok. Mikor arról beszéltem, hogy értek valamennyit a szereléshez, nem ennyire bonyolult rendszerekre értettem. Ehhez eredetileg komoly szakképzettség, és hosszas gyakorlat kell… Ha eljutok a megfelelő rendszerhez, akkor talán fel fogom ismerni. Addig viszont semmivel sem tudok többet egy-egy ilyen kacatról, mint te. - Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, aztán köhintett egyet. - Egyébként meg minek törjem magam az összerakásával, hm? Ez a Démonok területe… Csinálják meg ők, ha akarják. Minket ez már nem érint!  
- Tudod, néha igazán rátapintasz a lényegre. - Mondta elégedetten Urd. Aztán elmosolyodott, és mintegy mellékesen hozzátette. - Pihenhetnél egy kicsit. - Már megállás nélkül dolgozol órák óta.  
- Miközben egy másik doménben Skuld-ék lehet, hogy már csak percekre vannak a kijutástól. - válaszolta Peorth túljátszott aggodalommal a hangjában. - Már nem is félsz, hogy a kishúgod fog kiszabadítani? Milyen szégyen lenne ránk csodás és hatalmas erővel bíró Istennőkre, ha egy kis zseni mentene ki a kutyaszorítóból. - Elszánt fénnyel a szemében ökölbe szorította a kezét. - Nem, nem… Majd pihenek, ha ennek az egésznek vége lesz. Addig is, ha kell darabokra szedem ezt az egész helyet. Minden áramkört a legutolsó mikroszkopikus alkotóelemig!  
- Rendben, gúnyolódj csak, ha jobban esik. - morogta Urd, akinek nehezére esett visszafogni magát. - Azért nem árt ha figyelembe veszed, hogy még Skuld-nak, és a többieknek is kell pihenni. - Miközben beszélt, ismét elfoglalta a helyét a lebegő padlódarabon. Közben hangosan felsóhajtott. - Azért ha lehet ne erőltesd túl magad, jó? Kár… kár hogy én nem tudok semmiben segíteni. - A hátára fordul, és a jobb karját a homlokára tette. - Olyan hasznavehetetlen vagyok!  
- U… Urd! - mondta Peorth meglepetten. Úgy látta, hogy sürgősen közbe kell lépnie, mielőtt még a barátnője végképp depresszióba esik. - Ez egyáltalán nem igaz! - Letette a szerszámot a kezéből, és ügyelve, hogy ne szórja szét a már eltávolított alkatrészeket, odament Urd-hoz. Ő is leheveredett a lebegő fekete kőszeletre. - Látod, kijöttem. Tényleg jól esne egy kis pihenés, mert már teljesen elmacskásodtak az izmaim. - Urd-ra nézett, aki a kezével letakarta az arcát, és még a fejét is félrefordította. - Hé! Ne kezd nekem… Izé…Te nem vagy haszontalan, hidd el! Én csak értek egy kicsit a szereléshez, mert Skuld folyamatosan nyaggat vele. De ez igazán nem jelent semmit!  
- Ezt csak azért mondod, hogy megvigasztalj, ugye? - kérdezte Urd és gyorsan megtörölte a szemét.  
- Nem. Ezt azért mondom, mert így igaz! - Bizonygatta az első osztályú Istennő, aki igyekezett minél őszintébbnek tűnni. Bár kicsit furán érezte magát az érzelemkinyilvánítástól, minden amit mondott igaz volt. - Első osztályú vagyok emlékszel? Nem tudok hazudni. De ami fontosabb… soha nem hazudnék a barátomnak.  
- Hát ha már ilyen őszintén mondod… - kezdte Urd ismét teljesen normális hangon. - Akkor biztos hogy igazad van. - Peorth gyanakodva hajolt felé, és meglátta, hogy a kezével nem a könnyeit és a szomorúságát próbálja leplezni, hanem a mosolyát. - Sikerült megnyugtatnod. Most már tudom, hogy azzal is hasznos munkát végzek, ha csak itt heverészek. Köszi, Peorth ez nagyon jól esett. Igazi barát vagy!  
- Álmodozz csak! - mordult fel dühösen a másik Istennő. - Szóval az egész melodráma csak azért volt, hogy ezt kimondasd velem. Most már jobban érzed magad? Örülsz, hogy csőbe húztál?! Undok vagy!  
- Ne is törődj vele. - legyintett Urd. - Csak azt akartam elérni, hogy pihenj végre egy kicsit. Tényleg nem jó, ha folyamatosan ugyan azt csinálod. A végén még elnézel valamit. - Nem kellett folytatnia, hogy Peorth belássa a szavaiban lévő igazságot. - Egyébként pedig most kvittek vagyunk az előbbi kis megjegyzésedért.  
- Azért nem kellett volna ilyen módszerhez folyamodni… - jegyezte meg a másik Istennő, de közben ő is hátradőlt. - Jól van, pihenek egy darabig.  
- Ami a többieket illeti… - mondta Urd. - …nem hiszem, hogy nekik sokkal könnyebb dolguk lenne. Skuld persze nagyon ért az ilyen dolgokhoz, de attól még jöhetnek közbe akadályok.  
- Még mindig el akarod kerülni, hogy ő szabadítson ki igaz?  
- Hát persze hogy el! - vágta rá a másod osztályú Istennő azonnal. - Sőt ha lehet én akarom kiengedni őket. Ennél nagyobb örömet kevés dolog okozhat nekem.  
- Igazán? - kérdezte Peorth szkeptikusan. A két testvér közötti viszály persze egyáltalán nem lepte meg. Tudta, hogy Skuld-ot legalább annyira motiválja a köztük lévő ellentét, mint a nővérét. És természetesen mindketten elmentek a legvégsőkig, ha arra volt szükség a győzelemhez. Ez volt a legijesztőbb ebben a bonyolult kapcsolatban. - Ha téged ez ennyire boldoggá tenne… Én beérném egy kiadós Onsen-nel.  
- Mi az? - nézett rá Urd kíváncsian. - A legutóbbi alkalommal nem volt elég? - Ravasz mosolyra húzódtak az ajkai. - Esetleg arra vágysz, hogy rajtad is elvégezzem az ellenőrzést?  
- Ilyesmi meg sem fordult a fejemben. - szögezte le Peorth határozottan. - Csak le akarom áztatni magamról ennek a helynek a mocskát.  
- De hisz idáig még egy porszemmel sem találkoztunk. - Akadékoskodott a másod osztályú Istennő. - Ha valamiben, akkor ebben igazán nem lehet panaszkodni a Démonokra.  
- Nem úgy értem… - A sötét hajú lány igyekezett nem felhúzni magát. - Már az a tudat is, hogy egy olyan helyre jöttem, ami a Démonok fennhatósága alatt van, olyan érzéssel tölt el, mintha az egész testem összekoszoltam volna.  
- Mindenütt?  
- Ha pedig nem moshatom le, miután végeztünk, rossz lesz a közérzetem. - Könnyedén figyelmen kívül hagyta Urd kérdését, amelyet egyértelműen azért tett fel, hogy zavarba ejtse. - Addig biztos nem megyek a virágaim közzé. Először nagyon alaposan megmosakszom, aztán irány az Onsen, amiből kis sem jövök… - elgondolkozott, hogy mennyi idő lenne az, ami képes az összes szennyeződést eltávolítani, és kárpótolja az ellenség területén eltöltött időért. - …legalább három hétig! Igen, annyi talán elég lesz.  
- Három hét? - kérdezte Urd eltöprengve. - Teljesen tönkre fog menni a bőröd, ha addig áztatod magad. A végén olyan ráncos leszel, hogy egyáltalán nem fogod érdekelni Keiichi-t… Sőt! Egy fiú sem fog felfigyelni rád.  
- Már megint miről beszélsz? Nem szó szerint értettem, hogy három hétig ki sem jövök a fürdőből, te buta! - panaszkodott Peorth. - Megint a szokásos témával jössz, ugye? Azt hiszed zavarba hozhatsz ha felemlíted Keiichi-t. De ez nálam nem működik.  
- Ne mond, hogy még nem vetted észre, hogy felcsillan a szeme, amikor megjelensz előtte ebben a szerelésben… - Urd tetetett csodálkozással összecsapta a kezét. - Keiichi nincs fából, és meglehetősen jó érzékkel veszi észre a szépet. Most képzeld el, hogy milyen hatást váltasz majd ki nála kiszáradt, hámló bőrrel. Jobban belegondolva a három hét után lecserélheted a ruhatáradat valami olyanra, ami többet takar.  
- A te ruháidra sem lehet azt mondani, hogy konzervatívak… - jegyezte meg fanyar mosollyal Peorth, csakhogy elterelje a témát Keiichi-ről. - Lehet, hogy többet takarnak, mint az enyém, de a vastagságuk, meg az anyaguk miatt ez semmit sem számít. Az a kivágás pedig egyenesen botrányos. Hah!  
- Ó, erre gondolsz? - Urd lassan végighúzta a mutatóujját a bőrén, a kulcscsontjától indulva, a mellei között, a bordáin és a hasfalán át, majd megkerülte a köldökét és vissza. - Szerintem nem olyan mély. - mondta ártatlanul.  
- Tudod mit? - javasolta Peorth. - Hagyjuk abba ezt a civakodást, még mielőtt igazi veszekedés lesz belőle. Azért hívtál, hogy pihenjek. A ruháink pedig olyanok amilyenek… Minden Istennő saját maga határozza meg a viseletét. Én ebben érzem jól magam, te pedig abban. A lényeg, hogy mindketten rendelkezünk a viselésükhöz szükséges adottságokkal.  
- Ezt olyan szépen megfogalmaztad, hogy már nincs is kedvem tovább civakodni. - mondta Urd, mire Peorth vetett rá egy rosszalló, ˝miért eddig volt?˝ pillantást. Aztán panaszosan felsóhajtott.  
- De most annyira beleéltem magam, hogy nem lesz könnyű újra elkezdeni a munkát.  
- Annyira nem kell sietned… - jegyezte meg mintegy mellékesen Urd - Megbeszéltük, hogy fáradtan nem tudsz úgy koncentrálni, ami az ilyen érzékeny berendezéshez kell. Néhány óra alvást szerintem megérdemelsz.  
- Köszönöm, de nem. - mondta vidáman Peorth. - Nem tudnék aludni ilyen kemény padlón.  
- Ha akarod használhatod párnának az ölemet… - búgta a másod osztályú Istennő, amitől ő teljesen elvörösödött. Hitetlenkedve meredt a csábosan pislogó Urd-ra.  
- Ugye nem gondolod komolyan? - kérdezte Peorth zavarában hebegve. - Ne nézz már így, mert leragasztom a szemed!  
- Na jó, tényleg csak viccelek. - ismerte be a kekeckedő másod osztályú Istennő. Mer egy korábbi alkalommal rájött, hogy ez Peorth egy gyenge pontja. Most pedig örömmel használta ki, hogy megtréfálja. - De ettől teljesen függetlenül alhatsz az ölemben. Mint a legjobb barátnőm ez igazán semmiség, nem kell többet belemagyarázni…  
- Hát… izé… köszi. - vigyorgott az első osztályú Istennő idegesen. Jobban meggondolva rájött, valóban ő volt az, aki túl sokat magyarázott ebbe az egyszerű, kedves gesztusba. Urd csak feltette a kérdést és pislogott egy sort, de ő változtatta kínos félreértéssé. Az állás kezdett a másod osztályú Istennő javára billenni, és bár megegyeztek, hogy abbahagyják a civakodást, nem ringatta magát abban az illúzióban, hogy a társa valaha is feladja. - De úgy érzem, hogy ha most eléalszok, akkor egy jó darabig semmi nem tud majd felébreszteni. Még az sem, ha ez az egész hely összedől. Inkább megyek, és tovább szerelgetek, az legalább ébren tart. - Mondani sokkal könnyebb volt, mint csinálni. Azonban ahhoz, hogy az elhatározása szerint cselekedjen, előbb fel kellett volna állnia. Ez egyáltalán nem volt kedvére, ezért egy ideig még maradt a földön fekve. - Na igen… - nyögte kelletlenül. - Már megyek is. - Urd hangosan felnevetett mellette.  
- Ennyire azért ne törd össze magad! - mondta csipkelődve. - Még a végén elkopik a kezedben a szerszám a súrlódástól, és akkor nem lesz mivel összeraknod amit szétszedtél.  
- Tudod mit? Nem is akarom összerakni. - kontrázott Peorth, észre sem véve, hogy már megint elölről kezdik az egész értelmetlen veszekedést.  
- De akkor megtudják, hogy járt itt valaki. - Erősködött Urd. - Habár teljesen mindegy, ha már nem leszünk itt, nyugodtan rájöhetnek.  
- Nem, mégsem… - Peorth komor tekintettel felült. - Azt hiszem mégis össze kell raknom. Ha csak nem muszáj, inkább ne tudjanak róla, hogy itt jártunk. Csak mindenféle zűrhöz vezetne. - Óvatosan lehuppant a földre, és az alkatrészek között egyensúlyozva elindult oda, ahol abbahagyta a munkát. Ha tudná használni az erejét, akkor egyszerűen átrepülhetné őket. Ez is egy olyan bosszantó apróság volt, ami miatt már most gyűlölte a Démon birodalomba tett utazásukat. Ugyanakkor volt egy aprócska jó dolog is az egészben, amit még nem említett Urd-nak, mert nem akarta, hogy fölöslegesen bizakodjon. Még a legelején, pusztán a fizikai erejükkel kiemeltek egy méretes szerkezetet. Talán ez volt Urd utolsóm hasznos segítsége. Azóta már annyi vezetéket, csatlakozást, áramkört és ismeretlen eszközt távolított el, hogy fél kézzel is fel tudta volna emelni. Az emlékeibe idézte Skuld leírását, ami szintén azt igazolt, hogy jó nyomon jár. Persze az is közrejátszott a döntésében, miszerint ezt az egységet választotta, hogy itt volt a legtöbb villogó alkatrész, ezért a legfontosabbnak tűnt, szemben a tucatnyi társával együtt.  
Ismét elkezdte bütykölgetni a megfogyatkozott, vezérlő egységet, és néhány perc múlva talált is valamit, amitől felcsillant a szeme. Most már úgy érezte, hogy Urd-nak is nyugodtan elmondhatja, mert majdnem teljesen biztos volt benne, hogy ez kijutás záloga. - Azt hiszem megvan! - kiáltott fel diadalmasan. Izgalmában majdnem szem elől tévesztette a felfedezést.  
- Mi van meg?! - termett ott mellette szinte azonnal a másod osztályú Istennő, mintha csak teleportált volna. A társa furcsállta, hogy tudott eljutni odáig, és közben miért nem szórt szét egyetlen alkatrészt sem. - Ki tudsz minket juttatni?!  
- Azt hiszem igen… - válaszolta Urd. - Itt van az egyik másodlagos energia szabályzó rendszer, ami közvetlenül a kijáratok vezérlőjét táplálja. Azaz, csak el kell tekernem ezt jobbra… - rámutatott egy apró kis félgömbre, aminek belsejében szivárványos fény táncolt. Ez egy ezüst színű, nyolcszögletű panelon helyezkedett el. Urd-nak valamiért nagyon rossz érzése volt, amikor ránézett.  
- Tehát csak meg kell tekerni azt a tárcsát, és minden rendben…. Jól értem? Egyszerűnek hangzik. - Peorth bólintott. - Aha. Akkor hát rajta, csináld csak… - Az erre válaszként kapott bólintás már egyáltalán nem volt ennyire magabiztos.  
- Rendben. - Az első osztályú Istennő óvatosan megfogta a szabályzót. - Mehet? Egy… két… há'! - Ebben a pillanatban jobbra tekerte a szivárvány színű tárcsát. Behunyta a szemét, és várta, hogy valami nagyon rossz történjen. Néhány másodperc múlva, amikor nem érte halálos áramütés, megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett. Ennek ellenére a helyzetük nem lett jobb, mert az ajtó még csak meg sem mozdult. Továbbra is fogságban maradtak. - Úgy tűnik nem működik… - mondta csalódottan.  
- Semmi baj. - sóhajtott fásulta Urd. - A lényeg, hogy megpróbáltad, és legközelebb biztos menni fog. Végül is nem lett rosszabb a helyzetünk… - Amint ezt kimondta, hirtelen robajló mennydörgés visszhangzott végig a hatalmas teremben. A másod osztályú Istennő lehunyta a szemét, és kifújta a levegőt a tüdejéből. - Ezt elkiabáltam… - jelentette ki halálos bizonyossággal. - Miért nem tudom befogni a számat?  
- Azt hiszem mégsem ez volt az, amire gondoltam… - magyarázta suta mosollyal Peorth, majd összerezzent, amikor egy csepp víz a fejére esett. Urd kérdően ránézett. - A másik tippem, a manuális környezet szabályzó volt. Pedig erre kevesebb volt az esély… Úgy negyven százalék, szemben a hatvannal.  
- Az már tényleg jelentős különbség. - Jegyezte meg nem kevés iróniával a hangjában a másik Istennő. - Izé nem tudod visszacsinálni? - Peorth már épp válaszolni akart, hogy csak egyszerűen vissza kell állítani a tárcsát az alaphelyzetbe, amikor egy hatalmas villám csapott be mellettük a padlóba. A két Istennő reflexszerűen hasra vetette magát. Az itt-ott a földre hulló vízcseppekből ezzel egy időben valóságos monszuneső lett, amitől az első másodpercben bőrig áztak. Két újabb villám csapott le a közelben.  
- KYAA! - sikoltott Peorth kétségbeesetten.  
- Ne visítozz, inkább kapcsold ki azonnal ezt a pokoli időjárást! - kiáltotta Urd a fülébe.  
- Igyekszem! - hunyorogva feltápászkodott, és megpróbálta visszacsinálni a tévedését. Sajnos elkésett, ezt már akkor látta, amikor az esőfüggönyön keresztül megpillantotta a tönkrement vezérlő egységet.  
- Ez… ez közel volt! - ordította a fülébe Urd, aki szintén meglátta a következményeket. Még így is alig lehetett hallani az eső zúgásától. Peorth jelentőségteljesen bólintott. Valóban épphogy megúszták. Ha nem engedi el az első villám pillanatában a szabályzót, és nem veti magát a földre, akkor most az eső lenne a legkisebb gondja. A következő ikervillámok egyike ugyanis éppen a szerkezetet találta el, és első ránézésre meg lehetett állapítani, hogy teljesen használhatatlanná tette. - Na jó… Mondtad, hogy összetévesztetted az ajtónyitó izét a környezetszabályzással… de honnan van itt ennyi víz…? Peorth, ez így nagyon nem jó! Utálok megázni.  
- A környezeti szabályozás arra való, hogy ha valaki idekerül, akkor élhetővé tegye számára a környezetet. Attól függően, milyen világból jött, kiindulva abból a feltételezésből, hogy nem csak az Istenek oldaláról keveredhet ide. Sajnos a manuális vezérlőhöz eredetileg tartozott volna egy állítható érzékenységű beállító kar, amivel nagyon apró mozdulatokat lehet tenni. Az a fél fordulat, amit én tekertem rajta, nyilván nagyon extrém klímaváltozást eredményezett… És egy bizonyára nagyon viharos világ éghajlatát teremtette meg…  
- Gondoltam, hogy nem egy napsütötte, paradicsomi táj. - Morogta idegesen Urd. - Abban mi lett volna a poén? De vihar… Az már valami! Meg hideg eső… és vérvörös felhők… - Dühöngve fújt egy nagyot. Peorth ekkor felsikoltott.  
- Te jó ég! - kiáltotta, miközben felfelé bámult. - Ezek tényleg vérvörösek! Kezdek nagyon félni…  
- A környezetszabályzónak is lőttek… Megint mi húztuk a rövidebbet a balszerencsével szemben. - A két Istennő fázósan egymáshoz bújt, de még ez sem segített. - Hé, Peorth… Tudsz úszni?  
- Igen… - válaszolta vontatottan a barátnője. - De miért kér… - Nem kellett befejeznie, mert maga is rájött. Az Elkülönítő Szférában már bokáig állt a víz, és még egy perce sem kezdett el esni. - Ez nem lehet! - kiabálta értetlenül. - Az automatikus elvezető rendszereknek el kellene távolítani a lehullott csapadékot.  
- Hacsak… - Urd elgondolkozva az ajkára tette a mutató ujját. - …ez nem egy viharos, vízi világ.  
- Vagy… izé… - Peorth mentegetőzve elmosolyodott, majd kisimította egy elázott hajtincsét a szeméből. - Most jut eszembe, hogy ebben is én vagyok a hibás… Épp az előbb szedtem szét az automata elvezető rendszer vezérlését.  
- Ez most elég rosszkor jött… - dadogta Urd a hidegtől remegő ajkakkal. - Az erőnk nélkül nem nagyon tudunk védekezni a környezeti hatások ellen.  
- Va… valóban. - dadogta az első osztályú Istennő. - Ha használhatnánk az erőnket, akkor… Akkor elég lenne egy pajzs az eső ellen. - Még szorosabban hozzábújt Urd-hoz, amit a lány egy apró nyögéssel nyugtázott, de nem ellenkezett, mert valójában ő is nagyon fázott. Mindketten igyekeztek nem tudomást venni a kínos szituációról, ami elég nehezen ment. Az sem volt véletlen, hogy az arcukon halvány pír jelent meg. - Így nem lesz könnyű úszni. Valamit ki kell találnunk.  
- Sze… szerinted mennyi idő alatt telik meg ez az egész vízzel? - kérdezte Urd. - Csak óráink lehetnek hátra.  
- Órákig a jéghideg vízben… - dadogta a barátnője. - Ez nem a legszívderítőbb gondolat. Ha pedig becsap még egy villám… akkor azt már érezni fogjuk. Kellene egy jó kis terv, amivel leállíthatjuk ezt a hülye vihart. A tervekről jut eszembe… Kinek az ötlete volt, hogy ide jöjjünk?!  
- Töröm a fejem, de nem jut az eszembe semmi. - panaszkodott Urd. - Talán megpróbálhatnánk felmászni az egyik oszlopra… Akkor egy darabig nem kellene a villámoktól tartani, és a talapzat tetején védve lennénk az esőtől. - Peorth belátta, hogy van igazság az elhangzottakban. A talapzaton álló szobrok alá be lehetett húzódni az a jéghideg csapadék elől. Azonban egyáltalán nem tűnt egyszerű feladatnak feljutni oda.  
- Nincs túl sok gyakorlatom a falmászásban… - nézett végül a szemébe. - …de ez egy kiváló ötlet, Urd. Nekem soha nem jutott volna az eszembe… Odafent talán tisztább fejjel tudunk gondolkozni…  
- Akkor essünk neki, bár nekem sincs hozzá sok kedvem… Reméltem hogy valamivel lebeszélsz róla. - A két Istennő olyan gyorsan haladt a legközelebbi oszlop felé, amennyire csak a remegő lábaikkal tudtak. Minden egyes lépésnél felverték a már lábuk közepéig érő dermesztő vizet. Hosszú óráknak tűntek a percek, amelyek alatt elérték az oszlopot. Ahogy felpillantottak, az egyébként nyugtalanító, fekete építmény, a vörös felhőkkel a háttérben, és az esőfüggönyön keresztül még hátborzongatóbbnak hatott. Ráadásul borzalmasan magasnak.  
- Rendben. - kiáltotta Peorth a barátnője fülébe. - Akkor kezdjünk el mászni. Útközben kiderül mennyire bírjuk.  
- Jó… de akkor engedjük el egymást… - Urd erőtlenül nevetni próbált. - Soha nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen nehezen tudlak elereszteni… A közelséged mondhatni a lételememmé vált. - Remélte, hogy a viccelődése feleannyira sem sikerült sután, mint ahogy saját maga érezte.  
- Ha-ha… Ez vehetem vallomásnak? - Peorth-nak sem sikerült túl tökéletesre a nevetés. - Tudtam én, hogy nem volt minden hátsó szándéktól mentes, amikor felajánlottad az öled…  
- Már megint rosszra gondolsz. Úgy értettem, hogy ha elengedjük egymást, még arról a kis melegről is le kell mondanunk, amit a másik teste adott. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd megvonta remegő vállait. - Belegondolva, ez még olyanabbra sikerült… Na mindegy. - Kelletlenül, de kibontakozott Peorth öleléséből. - Mindent bele! Nem akarta tovább húzni az időt, ezért megfogta az oszlopot alkotó darabok egyik illesztését, lábával pedig egy másikra lépett. Látta, hogy Peorth kicsit távolabb megy, hogy mászás közben még véletlenül se gabalyodhassanak egymásba. Tett egy próbát, aminek eredménye az volt, hogy villámgyorsan megszabadult a cipőitől. Mezítláb valamivel már könnyebben ment. Óvatosan felnézett az oszlopra, és most jött csak rá igazán mire vállalkoztak. Azonban bármennyire is szerette volna, nem volt más lehetőség. Így minden ügyességét összeszedve újabb kapaszkodót keresett.

Skuld unatkozva piszkálta meg a lámpájával a lassan forgó falat. Az idő csak nem akart telni, pedig már nagyon szívesen túl lett volna ezen a kényszerű küldetésen. Óráról-órára, percről-percre egyre dühösebb lett a várakozás miatt. Ezen felül mindig volt valamilyen apróság, ami még jobban felhúzta. Ezúttal a vele szemben lévő, a hátát a nyugalomban lévő falnak vetve ülő, előre hajtott fejjel alvó Ere volt az oka.  
A lány halkan szuszogott, és valami nagyon szépet álmodhatott, mert időről időre egy rövidke mosolyra húzódtak az ajkai. A kis Istennő néhány perccel ezelőtt hagyta abba a bámulását, mert úgy érezte, hogy ha ez így folytatódik, akkor hamarosan felrobban. Most azonban újra felé fordította a tekintetét. Miközben nézte különös, morgásra emlékeztető hangokat adott ki. Ez nála azt jelentette, hogy már nagyon közel van az a pont, amikor végérvényesen ki fog fakadni. A Földön Keiichi nagyon jól megtanulta, hogy ilyen esetben jobb volt abbahagyni bármit is csinált, még ha akkor is, az a világ legártalmatlanabb dolgának tűnt. A halk morgás egyre erősödött, ahogy az indulatok fortyogtak a fiatal Istennőben. Nem Ere-re volt dühös, de a lány rátett a dologra egy lapáttal, mivel nem érzett együtt vele. Végül aztán nem bírta tovább, és hangosan belekezdett.  
- Hogy tudsz ilyenkor aludni?! - szegezte a kérdést egyenesen a fekete hajú lánynak, aki összerezzent, aztán majdnem beverte a fejét, az alacsony mennyezetbe, amikor felriadt. Álmos tekintettel nézett körül, és nagy nehezen megállapította hogy hol van, és az is eszébe jutott, miért. A kezét gyorsan a szeme elé tette, mert Skuld egyenesen a szemébe világított a lámpájával. - Kérdeztem valamit, légy szíves válaszolj! - követelte haragos tekintettel. Bár az arckifejezése meglehetősen komikus látványt nyújtott, Ere-nek még sem volt kedve nevetni.  
- Miért zajongsz? - kérdezte morcos hangon, majd ásított egy nagyot, amitől könnybe lábadt a szeme. - Kinyílt már az átjáró? - Nem volt szükség válaszra, mert amint a mozgó falrészre nézett, rögtön tudta, hogy egyértelműen nem. - Ó, ez remek. Ezért kellett felébresztened? Olyan jót álmodtam. Ne világíts már a szemembe…  
- Persze, amíg te szépen alszol, én itt idegeskedem. - vágott vissza Skuld. - Lehetne benned egy kevéske együttérzés, akkor te is ébren maradnál. Elvégre együtt jöttünk ide, hogy közösen vállaljuk a megpróbáltatásokat. Nem úgy viselkedsz, mint egy igazi társ. - Ere a szemét dörgölve tűrte a szóáradatot.  
- Ez remek. Tehát ha veled együtt dühöngök, akkor jó társ vagyok, ellenkező esetben pedig rossz? - Skuld makacsul bólintott. - Azt hittem azért tetted le oda azt a szerkezetet, hogy jelezzen, amikor a bejárat láthatóvá válik. - Az Istennő a földön lévő kis műanyag gömbre mutatott, ami láthatatlan sugarat bocsátott a mozgó falra. - Tehát szükségtelen éberen őrködni, mivel ha jól sejtem valamilyen hangjelzés tudatni fogja velünk, ha ez megtörténik. - Ezúttal egy bizonytalanabb bólintást kapott. - Akkor miért ne töltsük pihenéssel az időnket. Nem tudhatjuk, hogy mikor lesz rá megint lehetőségünk. Szerintem kapcsolt le azt a lámpát, és aludj te is. Hidd el nekem, ha felébredsz sokkal jobban érzed majd magad.  
- Még mit nem! - hitetlenkedett Skuld. - Azt hiszed tudnék egy ilyen helye, teljesen sötétben aludni? Az ki van zárva. Ha rajtam múlik nem alszom, amíg újra Yggdrasil-ban nem leszünk.  
- Rendben. - egyezett bele Ere. - Látod, én ezt tökéletesen megértem, és elfogadom. Te pedig fogadd el azt, hogy szeretnék aludni. Kipihenten sokkal jobban tudok gondolkodni, így több hasznomat tudjátok venni. Egyébként is… fogadni mernék, hogy Ex és Chrono is kihasználják a lehetőséget.  
- Lehetséges. - válaszolta Skuld mogorván. - Egy ideig beszéltem hozzájuk, aztán kikapcsolták a kommunikátort.  
- Azt nem csodálom…  
- Mi van ha történik velünk valami? - puhatolózott a fiatalabb Istennő. - Így nem tudunk majd segítséget kérni. Vagy segíteni fordított esetben. Hallatlan, ez a felelőtlenség!  
- Hallatlan? - Ere elmosolyodott. - Talán már elfelejtetted, de majdnem két órába telt, mire lejutottunk ide. Nem volt egy könnyű út, ezt neked is be kell látni. Ha valami ˝szörny˝ rajtunk ütne, maximum annyit tehetnének, hogy szurkolnak nekünk. Ugyan ez a helyzet velünk is. Két órába telne az út vissza, és megint két óra, hogy ide jussunk. Magam részéről ha nem muszáj nem vállalom túl sokszor a mászkálást. Ebben te is egyetértettél, amikor ideértünk.  
- Ez igaz… - ismerte el kelletlenül Skuld. - Hülye ajtó! Miért csak időközönként tud megjelenni?  
- Mert ez is egy része a biztonsági rendszernek, ahogy te magad is említetted. Mint egy időzár…  
- Ja, igen. De ez egy költői kérdés volt. - A kis Istennő a falra világított. Amikor ideértek, azt hitték zsákutca. Aztán az Yggdrasil Elkülönítő Szférájának felépítését tanulmányozva rájött, hogy nem erről van szó. A központi energiamagot nem lehetett akármikor megközelíteni. Egy ajtó jelent meg meghatározott időközönként, aztán megint várakozás következett. Yggdrasil esetében minden nyolcadik órában következett be, és fél órán keresztül volt megközelíthető a mag. A Démonok persze változtathattak az időzítésen. Továbbá azt sem tudhatták, hogy mikor kezdődött el a jelenlegi zárt ciklus. Ezért nem tehettek mást, mint megvárták. Arra is gondoltak, hogy esetleg visszamennek, de hamar lebeszélték egymást. Az itteni közlekedés még annál is sokkal körülményesebb volt, mint amit Skuld a reléállomáson tapasztalt. Egyszerűen teljesen kimerítette őket a lejutás. Még így is volt egy visszaútjuk, amit bár szívesen elkerültek volna, nem tehették.  
- Ne aggódj, ha nekünk várakozni kell, akkor Urd-éknak is. - Ere próbálta megnyugtatni a társát. - Nem fognak megelőzni minket!  
- Nem ez zavar… ismerte be kelletlenül Skuld. - Csak tudod Peorth és Urd együtt… - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és azon gondolkozott, hogy vajon jó ötlet-e ezt elmondani Ere-nek. - Ki tudja mi lesz, ha ő ketten együtt próbálnak kijutni. Lehet, hogy máris valami zűrbe keveredtek.  
- Lehetséges, hogy aggódsz miattuk? - Puhatolózót a másik Istennő.  
- Még hogy aggódom! - Skuld hitetlenkedő arcot vágott. - Ugyanmár… De ha csinálnak valami kellemetlenséget, azt úgy is nekünk kell majd rendbe tenni. Peorth-ról még el tudom képzelni, hogy megfontolt legyen. De a nővéremről ugyan ezt kizártnak tartom. Sőt, ha úgy vesszük, Peorth az ő közelében szintén megőrül.  
- Ez nem túl valószínű… - csóválta meg a fejét Ere, majd elmosolyodott. - Szerintem már így is elég őrült. Hallottam pletykákat, miket művelt amikor a Földön volt. Persze lehet, hogy némelyik túlzás, de kell hogy legyen bennük igazság. Ő nem nagyon akar beszélni a történtekről, hiába kérdezgetjük. Biztos elég érzékeny pont ez neki.  
- Azt nem csodálom. Történt egy, s más… - bólogatott Skuld. Gyorsan összeszedte a gondolatait, és már épp mesélni kezdett volna, amikor a kis szerkezet csipogni kezdett. - Mindketten mohón a fal felé fordították a tekintetüket, aminek bal oldalán egy apró kis rés látszott, ami a forgás sebességével együtt egyre nagyobb lett. A két Istennő arca ragyogott a boldogságtól.  
- Ez az! - kiáltotta Ere vidáman. - Remélem elégedett vagy…  
- Hát még szép! - válaszolta Skuld. - Erre vártam már órák óta. Most gyorsan kiszabadítjuk magunkat, aztán jöhetnek Urd-ék.  
- Csak ne siessünk el semmit, oké? - kérte Ere, de a kis istennő szinte nem is hallotta. Az ajtó végül teljes szélességében megjelent. Skuld-ot alig lehetett visszatartani, már félig nyitott állapotban is át akart rajta préselődni. A túloldalon egy rövid összekötő alagutat lehetett látni, ami az energiaközpont vezérlőjéhez vezetett. Itt megint csak négykézláb tudtak haladni, de a rövidke távolságot már észre sem vették. Elégedetten egyenesedtek fel a teremben. Skuld körülnézett, és megpróbálta vizuálisan behatárolni, a helyet. A meglehetősen egyszerű berendezés miatt nem is volt olyan bonyolult feladata. Mindössze három kisebb számítógép terminál volt a szobában, ami egy egyenlő oldalú hatszög alappal rendelkezett. A bejárattal szemközti fal, teljesen átlátszó volt, ezért látni lehetett az energiatároló magot. Azonnal sikerült megállapítania, hogy teljesen ugyan olyan a kinézete, mint az yggdrasili társának. Csak itt minden a fekete és a vörös hátborzongató színösszeállításából készült. - Hű! Ez elképesztő! - Ere az átlátszó ablakhoz rohant, és kitekintett az energiatároló magra. - Az egyetlen szép dolog, amit itt láttam.  
- Igen, van benne valami… - Skuld egy pillanatig habozott. - Az energia ebben a formában tényleg lenyűgöző… De ha belegondolsz, hogy emiatt nem tudjuk használni a varázserőnket, akkor már mindjárt nem is olyan szép. Már ha csak arról van szó, hogy nem kellett volna ennyit várakozni, hogy idejöhessünk. Elég lett volna teleportálni.  
- Ez tényleg nagyon sokat ront a szépségén… - ismerte el Ere. - Nem is nézem tovább…  
- Pedig még lesz benne részünk egy jó ideig… - közölte vele a kis Istennő vidáman. - Ahhoz, hogy kijussunk, kelleni fog az energia. Tehát be kell mennünk a maghoz, hogy létrehozzunk egy saját energiavezetéket, amit feljuttathatunk.  
- Azt akarod mondani, hogy be kell mennünk oda? - mutatott hitetlenkedve az energiamag felé Ere. - Nem veszélyes ez véletlenül?  
- Egyáltalán nem. - vágta rá Skuld. - De először is itt kezdünk… Elhitetem a vezérlő rendszerrel, hogy karbantartás fog történni. Ezek után lopunk némi energiát, majd egy átvivő segítségével feljuttatjuk. Nem aggódj, odabent nincs semmi veszélyes. Az energia teljesen stabil, akár meg is foghatnád.  
- De iszonyatosan töménynek néz ki. - Aggodalmaskodott tovább a fekete hajú Istennő. - Biztos nem lesz gond, ha a közelébe kerülünk?  
- Erre mérget vehetsz. Ez nem egy energiagömb, amit egy támadóvarázslat hoz létre. Bár mindkettő mágikus forrásból keletkezik, teljesen más a rendeltetésük. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd mosolyogva folytatta. - Azért ne egyél belőle, mert nem kizárt, hogy megfeküdné a gyomrod.  
- Majd észben tartom… - morogta Ere kissé dühösen. - Mintha az lenne az arcomra írva, hogy ˝enni akarok a nagy fényes gömbből˝. Nem nézhetsz ennyire ostobának. - Skuld nem válaszolt, inkább úgy tett, mintha teljesen lefoglalná a kiválasztott terminálhoz való csatlakozás. Ere gyorsan lehiggadt, és segített neki. Az események egyre gyorsuló tempóban haladtak, ami üdítő volt a korábbi tétlenséghez képest. Így hamar eljutottak ahhoz a részhez, ami miatt Ere korábban aggódott. Skuld a terminálon lefuttatott egy utasítássorozatot, ennek eredményeképp az átlátszó megfigyelőablak tökéletesen belesimult a falba.  
- Induljunk. - mondta a kis Istennő, és már lépett volna előre, de a társa tétovázását látva visszafordult. - Mi a baj? - Immár nem volt semmi, ami elválasztotta volna őket a céljuktól, Ere mégis roppantul idegesnek tűnt. - Mondtam már, hogy nem kell aggódnod az energiamag miatt.  
- Nem arról van szó… - kezdte tétován a lány. - De tudod, hogy most nem megy a repülés. Mégis hogy akarsz oda lejutni? - A kezével a magnak otthont adó, gömb alakú terem aljára mutatott. - Ez így nagyon meredek, képtelenség lemászni…  
- Lemászni? - A kis Istennő értetlenül nézett, aztán hirtelen beugrott neki, hogy mi zavarhatja a társát. - Jaj, ne aggódj már annyit! - mondta nevetve, majd Ere legnagyobb rémületére egyszerűen átugrott a peremen.  
- Ne! - sikoltotta az operátorlány rémülten, és gyorsan elfordult, mert nem akarta végignézni a tragédiát.  
- Te meg mit művelsz? - kérdezte tőle Skuld a gömb alakú kamra falán állva. A másik Istennő csodálkozott, és sikerült erőt venni magán, hogy megnézze mi folyik ott. A biztonság kedvéért azonban először csak az egyik szemét nyitotta ki. - Hahó! - integetett neki Skuld. - Mire vársz még? A terem falát úgy alakították ki, hogy mindenütt padló legyen. Látod? Akár hová lépek, nem esek le. - Próbaként jobbra-balra szökkent, de még az ugrálás hatására sem zuhant a mélybe. Ere mégis minden egyes alkalommal, amikor mindkét lába elhagyta a szilárd felületet hangosan felszisszent.  
- Rendben, megyek már, csak hagyd ezt abba! - fakadt ki végül. Követte Skuld-ot, bár kissé még mindig bizonytalan volt. Elindultak a kamra alsó része felé, legalábbis ami az ablakból annak számított. Ere közben elgondolkozott azon, hogy tulajdonképpen miért is van ő itt. Gyakorlatilag mindent Skuld csinált, a saját szerepe eddig még igen csekély volt.  
- Amikor leértünk, én hozzákezdek az energia átvezérléséhez. - mondta a kis Istennő. - De szükségem lesz egy stabilizáló gyűrűre. Mivel ilyet nem tudtam hozni, itt kell megszereznünk.  
- És hol találunk ilyet errefelé? - érdeklődött Ere. Skuld szó nélkül a magra mutatott. - Ugye nem mondod komolyan…?  
- De igen. - bólintott komolyan Skuld. - Egyikünknek fel kell jutni oda, és elemelni egyet a mag körül lebegők közül. Mivel nekem más dolgom lesz…  
- Értem már… - adta meg magát a másik Istennő. - Nekem kell csinálni. De mégis hogy juthatnék fel oda?  
- Ennél mi sem egyszerűbb. - Hamarosan megtudod… - Skuld nagyon vidámnak tűnt, ami szöges ellentétben állt Ere hangulatával. Éppen ezért tüntetőleg hallgatni kezdett, mintha megsértődött volna. Odalent Skuld munkához látott, de előtte megkérte, hogy álljon a közelben lévő vörös kör közepébe. Ere engedelmeskedett, de továbbra sem óhajtott tárgyalni a társával. Néhány pillanattal később azonban azt vette észre, hogy lebegni kezd. Legelőször arra gondolt, hogy a teremben elromlott a mesterséges gravitáció. Kétségbeesetten sikoltozni kezdett, de aztán hamar rájött, hogy az egész Skuld műve.  
- Jól szórakozol?! - ripakodott dühösen a kis Istennőre. - Majdnem halálra rémültem!  
- Kicsit ijedős vagy mostanában, nem gondolod? - vágott vissza Skuld. - Egyébként ez egy gravitációs lift. Ennek segítségével foglak felemelni a maghoz. Nem kell félned, tökéletesen biztonságos.  
- Könnyű ezt onnan lentről mondani. Legközelebb hagyom, hogy Chrono jöjjön helyettem.  
- Remélhetőleg többé nem kell ilyet csinálnunk. - válaszolta Skuld. Közben a terminálja segítségével még magasabbra emelte a társát. Ere nem tehetett mást, minthogy saját ruhájába kapaszkodott, és reménykedett, hogy nem fog épp most elromlani a gravitációs lift. Ahogy egyre közeledett a maghoz, újfent megállapította, mennyire gyönyörű. Narancssárga színe volt, ami a pereménél szivárványos ragyogásba csapott át. Bár már nagyon közel volt hozzá, semmiféle hőt nem érzett kiáradni belőle. Mikor már csak karnyújtásnyira volt, az emelkedése megállt. Képtelen volt ellenállni a késztetésnek, ezért lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, és megérintette a felületét. Kellemes, bizsergés futott végig a karján, és mivel rendkívül csiklandós volt, azonnal vissza is rántotta. De nem állt meg az első próbálkozásnál, és másodszorra már sokkal óvatosabb volt. Halkan kuncogva tűrte, hogy a bizsegés újra végigkúszik a karjain. Mindkét tenyerét belemártotta a mag felszínébe, majd kiemelte onnan. A kezében, mintha csak víz lenne ott csillogott a narancssárga energia. Gyorsan szétrántotta a tenyereit, mire az ismét a folyadékokra jellemző módon visszaolvadt a gömbbe, amin hullámzás futott végig. Ismét meg akarta próbálni.  
- Jól szórakozol…? - tudakolta egy gúnyos hang a fülében. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy Skuld tisztán látja őt, ezért úgy tett, mintha csak vizsgálódna. - Látlak ám…!  
- Én csak a egy stabilizáló izét kerestem… - mondta kissé összezavarodva. - De azt kell mondjam, itt nincs egy darab sem.  
- Akkor lassan körbeviszlek a mag körül. - felelte Skuld. - Ne ijedj meg, amikor ismét elindulsz. Ha látsz valamit, akkor szólj.  
- De biztos nem lesz baj abból, hogy elvesszünk egy ilyen stabilizáló gyűrűt? - érdeklődött Ere. - Mert gondolom nem véletlenül vannak itt.  
- Semmi komolyabb probléma nem adódhat belőle. - válaszolta a fiatal Istennő megnyugtatóan. - Legfeljebb lesz némi ingadozás, de semmi több. Legalábbis ha csak egyet veszünk el… talán…  
- Tehát nem vagy biztos a dologban. - suttogta alig hallhatóan Ere. - Értem… - Kissé kedveszegetten folytatta a vizsgálódást. Közben elkergetett néhány zavaró gondolatot. Az egyikben például az a lehetőség fenyegetett, hogy az energiastabilizáló eltávolítása, kihat a gravitációs lift működésére. Lassan kerülte meg a gömböt, és útja során jó néhány stabilizálóval találkozott. A gond csak az volt velük, hogy mindegyik párban, vagy nagyobb csoportokban volt. Amikor rákérdezett, Skuld azt mondta hogy egy szimplát keressen. Már majdnem azt hitte, hogy ez nem fog menni, de végül megpillantott egy megfelelő darabot. A kommunikátor segítségével megosztotta a felfedezést a társával is.  
- Nagyszerű, az pont megfelel. - érkezett azonnal a válasz. - Távolítsd el, és, hozd ide légy szíves.  
- Távolítsam el? - kérdezte Ere. - És azt mégis hogy kellene csinálnom?  
- Egyszerű az egész… - Skuld röviden de részletesen elmagyarázta a feladatát. Az operátor Istennő mielőtt hozzálátott volna alaposan megvizsgálta a vörös színű fémből készült gyűrűt. Az mintha vonzotta volna a mag energiáját a peremével. Körülbelül harminc centiméteres átmérője lehetett, és a belsejében egy tíz centiméternél is kisebb tökéletes gömb forgott lassan. Skuld leírása alapján, ez volt a stabilizált energia. A ˝kiszerelés˝ annyiból állt, hogy meg kellett ragadnia a gyűrűt, és a nevetésre késztető érzésnek ellenállva rántani rajta egyet. Ez sokkal egyszerűbben ment, mint ahogy gondolta. A láthatatlan kapcsolat a mag és a stabilizátor között megszakadt. A középen forgó kis gömb lassan elindult visszafelé a magba, ám mielőtt elérte volna, Ere elkapta. Eszébe jutott egy terv, amihez feltétlenül szüksége volt rá.  
Eközben Skuld elégedetten nézett végig a rögtönzött kis gépen, amit a közelben talált alkatrészekből sikerült improvizálnia. Meg volt elégedve magával, mert ennek ellenére is sikerült egy remek formát összeállítani. Néhány pillanatig még gyönyörködött az alkotásában, de aztán Ere üzen neki, hogy megvan a stabilizátor. A kis Istennő újra kézbe vette a gravitációs lift irányítását, és irányítani kezdte a lány ereszkedését, aki már messziről büszkén mutogatta neki a szerzeményét. Először még nem tűnt fel neki, hogy a jobb kezét valamiért a háta mögé rejti. Aztán amikor észrevette, akkor sem tulajdonított neki nagyobb jelentőséget. Egyedül az Istennő különös mosolyát találta furcsának. Amikor pedig rádöbbent, hogy valami nincs rendben, már késő volt.  
Ere eldobta a háta mögé rejtett kezében lévő gömböt. Az rövid idő alatt átszelte a kettejük között lévő távolságot, és egyenesen a kis Istennő képébe csapódott. Skuld ugyan megpróbálta maga elé kapni a kezét, de a mozdulat elkésett. A mint a gömb eltalálta, szanaszét fröccsent, és a benne lévő különös energia teljesen beterítette. Skuld haja égnek ált az elektromos taszítástól, de korán sem érezte azt a kellemetlenséget amit egy áramütésnél lehetett tapasztalni. Sőt mi több, az egész annyira csiklandós volt, hogy önkéntelenül is nevetni kezdett, majd egyszerűen hátradőlt.  
- Ezt még visszakapod! - kiáltotta fenyegetőnek szánt hangon, de érezte, hogy nem lehet komolyan venni. Ere olyan ártatlan képet vágott, mintha semmi rosszat nem csinált volna. Úgy tett, mintha egyáltalán semmiről nem tudna. Még oda is lépett hozzá, hogy felsegítse. Skuld leküzdötte magában a vágyat, hogy viszonzásképp felrobbantsa.  
- Íme a stabilizátor… - Az operátor lány még mindig önelégülten vigyorgott, amikor átadta a gyűrűt. A társa nem szólt semmit, de alaposan megjegyezte magának a szemtelenséget. Mogorván elvette, majd egyetlen mozdulattal csatlakoztatta a gépezetéhez.  
- Ezzel meg is volnánk. - csapta össze a tenyerét. - Most pedig, bekapcsolás! - Megnyomta a szerkezet oldalába épített gombot. Halk zúgás hallatszott, majd a gyűrű körül ismét megjelentek az energianyelvek. Ezúttal is a magból ragadta el őket, és néhány pillanat múlva megjelent a közepében lévő stabilizált gömb. A perem körül megjelenő energiacsóva egyenesen a magra mutatott, azonban fokozatosan halványult, és mintegy másfél méter után teljesen láthatatlanná változott. A Skuld által sebtében összerakott szerkezeten lévő kijelző szerint minden rendben volt.  
- Akkor mehetünk is vissza? - érdeklődött Ere. Nehezen tudta leplezni afelett érzett örömét, hogy végre visszatérhetnek a többiekhez.  
- Persze. Azonnal indulhatunk. - A fiatal másod osztályú Istennő elrakott pár szerszámot, és útra készen még egyszer végignézett az energiamagon. - Csak ha belegondolok milyen út vár ránk… - Gyorsan megrázta a fejét. - Mindegy, legyünk túl rajta, aztán felejtsük el.  
- Jó ötlet. - Ere ezúttal örömmel vágott neki a falnak. Mindketten úgy érezték, hogy sikerült teljesíteniük a feladatukat, és némi nehézség után büszkén állhatnak ex és Chrono elé. Azonban kissé elhamarkodottan örültek. Abban a pillanatban kiderült, hogy valami nincs rendben, amikor felmásztak a kamra bejáratáig. Mindketten ugyan abban a pillanatban vették észre a bajt. A energiavezérlő időszakosan megjelenő ajtaja ugyanis újra kezdett eltűnni. A nagy munkában mindketten megfeledkeztek arról, hogy csak egy meghatározott időre jelenik meg. Egymásra néztek, majd rohanni kezdtek. Képtelenségnek tűnt, hogy időben odaérjenek, ezért mindent beleadtak.  
Talán épp emiatt vallottak kudarcot. Egyszerre próbáltak beugrani az összekötő alagútba, ami miatt szépen összeütköztek, és félig kábultan hátrazuhantak. Ha az egyikük előzékeny, talán mindketten időben átjutnak. Azonban az értékes másodpercek elvesztése, ami az ütközés utáni szédülés leküzdéséhez kellett végképp megpecsételte a sorsukat. A két Istennő már csak annak lehetett tanúja, ahogy a bejárat végképp eltűnik.  
- Ez nem… - suttogta Skuld hitetlenkedve. - Ez nem lehet. Mond, hogy ez csak egy vicc!  
- Itt ragadtunk… - felelte fásultan Ere. - Bárcsak mondhatnám, hogy ez csak egy vicc. Hacsak nincs más kiút, persze…  
- Nincs. - jelentette ki kétségek nélkül Skuld. - Ezúttal nagyon ráfáztunk. Nem tehetünk mást, meg kell várnunk a következő nyitást.  
- Amiről nem tudjuk pontosan mikor lesz… Most legalább kideríthetjük.  
- Azt hiszem értesíteni kell a többieket, hogy itt leszünk még egy darabig. - Ere kíváncsian nézett rá.  
- Azt mondtad kikapcsolták a kommunikátort. Hogy akarsz nekik üzenetet küldeni?  
- Van egy lehetőség… - ismerte el kényszeredetten Skuld. - Lehet egy figyelmeztető jelzést küldeni, ami egy apró elektromos impulzust vált ki. Ettől biztos felriadnak.  
- Azt hiszem nincs más választásunk. Kénytelenek vagyunk ehhez a drasztikus módszerhez folyamodni. - Ere egy pillanatra megállt. - Csak azt nem tudom, hogy adjuk be nekik, hogy még néhány óráig itt kell maradnunk.  
- Emiatt ne aggódj. - csóválta meg a fejét Skuld. - Majd én elmondom. He pedig lázadni kezdenek, akkor küldök még néhány impulzust.  
- Ez egy icipicit gonosz… - Az operátor lány elismerően bólintott. - …de határozottan jó terv. Már csak azt kellene kitalálni, mivel üssük el az időt. Az alváshoz már semmi kedvem.  
- Nos erre is van megoldás… - mosolyogta sejtelmesen Skuld. - Emlékszel a játékokra amiket korábban említettem? Tudod, Hack-kunnal kapcsolatban. Mi lenne ha kipróbálnánk néhányat? Akár hálózatban is.  
- Remek ötlet! - lelkendezett Ere. - Eddig miért nem mondtad?  
- Csak a megfelelő alkalomra tartogattam. - Felelte a kis Istennő. - Nos akkor válassz valami játékot, én addig értesítem a társainkat.  
- Értettem! - vágta rá vidáman Ere. - Úgy tűnik hamar el fog szaladni az idő.  
- Remélem… - mondta Skuld, majd aktiválta a kommunikátorok figyelmeztető elektromos impulzusát.

Borzalmas érzés volt szakadó esőben mászni, de még rosszabb, hogy ez ellen semmit sem tehetett. Az első néhány méter után úgy érezte muszáj megállnia, legalább egy percet pihenni. Összeszorította a fogait, és egy újabb illesztési pontot tapogatott ki a kezének, majd a lábának is. Ismét feljebb jutott valamivel, de még mindig nem túl sokat. - _Tovább! - _bíztatta magát. - _Ne add fel, végül is a te ötleted volt! -_ Sikerült megfogadnia a saját bíztatását, így egy pillanatra sem állt meg, újabb kapaszkodókat keresett. Úgy érezte, hogy egyre jobban belejön, bár továbbra is iszonyatosan fázott. Az ujjai végét már alig érezte, ami nagyon veszélyes volt, mivel akár az is előfordulhatott, hogy rosszul tapogatja ki a kapaszkodókat. De az elgémberedett ujjak még mindig sokkal jobbak voltak, mint ha odalent dideregne.  
Az elkövetkező métereket úgy élte meg, mint valamiféle különös álmot. Az elméjével szinte teljesen a mászásra koncentrált, minden mást kizárt belőle. Monoton mozdulatokkal rakosgatta a kezeit és a lábait. Az idő mintha teljesen kiesett volna számára, az esőt sem érezte. Nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy mi lesz azután ha felér, vagy ha esetleg leesik. Ezek túl bonyolult problémák voltak ahhoz, hogy egyelőre megbirkózzon velük. A célja, vagyis az oszlopként funkcionáló szobor talapzatának teteje körülbelül huszonöt méteres magasságban volt. Itt nyugodtan megpihenhettek, és ha úgy hozza szükség, akkor tovább indulhatnak egy magasabb szintre. Erre azonban még bőven volt idejük, mivel még a víz szintjének rohamos emelkedése mellett is eltart majd egy darabig, hogy elérje ezt a magasságot. Már csak azért sem lett volna jó ötlet tovább menni, mert a következő lehetséges pihenőhely körülbelül száz méteres magasságban volt. Az háromszor annyi mászást jelentett mint a első adag, amiből ha lehetséges volt, inkább nem kért. Gyanította, hogy Peorth is ugyan így vélekedik a dologról. Mindenképp megoldást kellett találniuk, még az első szinten, különben a másodikra talán csak a vízszinttel együtt jutnak fel.  
A különös, és a mászást nagyban megkönnyítő tudatállapotából néhány méterrel a szobor előtt tért magához. Kissé meglepetten pislogott, és majdnem leszédült, amikor lenézve megállapította mennyit haladt. A hideg eső tűhegyszerűen szurkáló cseppje mindenesetre meggyőzték arról, hogy most minden kétséget kizáróan eszméleténél van, nem pedig ájultan vizionál, miközben már rég a vízbe esett. - _Hú! - _gondolta elégedetten. - _Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyet is tudok… -_ Kíváncsi volt, hogy halad Peorth. Remélte, hogy ő is épségben van, és úgy döntött, hogy amint felér, figyelni fogja, és segít neki felkapaszkodni az utolsó méteren. Az elhatározás megkettőzte azt a nagyon kevés erejét, amije még megmaradt, és minden eddiginél gyorsabban haladt tőle. Már majdnem elérte a szobor talapzatának peremét, amikor egy segítő kéz nyúlt felé. Bár nagyon meglepődött, habozás nélkül elfogadta. Peorth segített neki felmászni, éppen úgy ahogy ő szerette volna fordított esetben.  
Megkönnyebbülten egyenesedett fel amikor már mindkét lába a talapzaton volt, majd a barátnőjére nézett. Most már minden rendben volt, hiszen mindketten elérték a biztonságos helyet. Ráadásul Peorth előbb ott volt, mint ő, de emiatt mégsem érezte azt, hogy legyőzték volna. Elismerően biccentett az első osztályú Istennőnek.  
- Elképesztő vagy! - mondta a lánynak, aki eléggé meglepettnek tűnt a dicsérettől. Urd maga is furcsállta, hogy ilyen elismerésben részesíti, de gondolatban megvonta a vállát. Ilyen körülmények közepette még ez is belefért. Később úgyis letagadja, ha Peorth esetleg felemlítené. - Pedig már kezdtem reménykedni, hogy én leszek az, aki neked segít. Mond csak… régóta vársz már?  
- Ugyan… - legyintett Peorth, aki hasonlóan lihegett a kimerüléstől, mint Urd. - Épphogy megelőztelek… Nem hittem volna, hogy előbb itt leszek. Biztos szerencsém volt. - De az a lényeg, hogy most már biztonság… - Mielőtt befejezhette volna, a tekintete elhomályosult, és egyszerűen elájult a kimerültségtől. Valójában sokkal jobban túlhajtotta magát, mint amennyire kimutatta. Urd-nak feltűnt, hogy a hangja valamiért erőtlenebb a szokásosnál, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen súlyos a helyzet. Mivel még mindig a talapzat peremén álltak, semmi sem akadályozta meg, hogy Peorth teste a mélység felé zuhanjon. Urd rémülten, szinte lassítva látta, hogy mi történik a társával.  
- Ne! - kiáltott fel kétségbeesetten, és mindent egy lapra téve fel, hasra vágta magát. A keze reflexszerűen kapott a barátnőjéé után. Valódi csoda volt, hogy éppen sikerült a csuklójánál megragadnia. Hatalmas rántást érzett, ahogy Peorth teste a gravitációnak engedelmeskedve próbálta folytatni az útját lefelé. Elhatározta, hogy akkor sem fogja elengedni, ha ő maga is vele zuhan. Megállíthatatlanul kezdett csúszni lefelé, mígnem a másik kezével talált egy kapaszkodót a talapzat két elemének összeillesztésénél. Felsikoltott, amikor ismét jókora rándulás futott végig rajta. Elég körülményes módon, de legalább sikerült megfékeznie a barátnője zuhanását. Mindkét keze azonnal elzsibbadt, mintha egy erős áramütés érte volna. A vállaival ellentétben, ahová lüktető fájdalom hasított. Továbbá ott volt a mellkasában lévő folyamatos fájdalom, amit a párkány peremének nyomása okozott, mivel félig meddig már ő is lelógott róla. Ez a háromféle kellemetlen érzés rohanta meg egyetlen röpke pillanat alatt, és ezeknek együttes hatására majdnem ő is elájult. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy minek köszönhetően tudott mégis eszméleténél maradni, de nagyon hálás volt érte. - Fenébe! - kiáltotta afelett érzett dühében, hogy továbbra is képtelen használni a varázslatait.  
A helyzet pedig kezdett egyre reménytelenebbnek tűnni, több szempontból is. Peorth ugyan elég karcsú volt, és igazán nem kellett panaszkodnia fölösleges kilókra. De ebben a helyzetben még a mostani súlya is borzasztóan soknak tűnt. Ráadásul fogalma sem volt, mikor fog kicsúszni a markából a lány esőtől nedves karja. A másik kezével sem volt jobb a helyzet, és még a saját súlyát is meg kellett tartania. Ráadásul a kapaszkodója sem volt olyan biztos, mint amennyire szerette volna. Az egyetlen szerencséje a párkány lekerekített peremével volt. Még így is nagyon nyomta a mellkasát, de éles kialakítás esetén egy pillanatig sem bírta volna. Most először találkozott a Démoni építészet esetében ezzel a megoldással, és igazán hálás is volt Sürgősen ki kellett találnia valamiit, amivel felráncigálhatja maga mellé az ájult Istennőt. Az kizárt volt, hogy egyedül húzza fel. Ezért valahogy el kellett érnie, hogy magához térjen, és együtt csinálják. - Peorth! - kiáltott le, és próbálta túlharsogni a vihart. - Térj magadhoz! - A barátnője még csak nem is reagált, ami persze várható volt. Urd csalódottan, nyelt egy nagyot. Egyre jobban kezdett kimerülni. A szemébe mintha könnyek szöktek volna, de szinte észre sem vette őket. Annak azért örült, hogy senki nem látja így. - _Nem szabad feladnom… Nem lehet! - _ismételgette magában folyamatosan, miközben teljes erővel összepréselte az ajkait. Vett egy mély levegőt, majd minden fájdalmát és csalódottságát beleadva lekiáltott. - Felkelni, Rózsabokor!!! - Peorth szeme hirtelen felpattant. Először zavartan pislogott, egészen addig, amíg meg nem látta, hogy a huszonöt méteres magasságban, lóg egy vihar által ostromolt, háborgó vízfelszín felett. Ekkor pánikszerűen felnyúlt a másik kezével, és megragadta Urd karját. A fehér hajú Istennő ettől felsikoltott, mert a hirtelen mozdulattól még fájdalmasabban megnyomta a mellkasát a párkány pereme. Ennek ellenére boldog volt, hogy sikerült elérnie a célját.  
- Mi… Mi történik!?!- kérdezte rémülte Peorth. Látta, hogy milyen rossz helyzetben van Urd, ezért mindenféle mozgást el akart kerülni, amivel további fájdalmat okozott neki. Ez persze egyáltalán nem volt könnyű.  
- Hülye!!! Elájultál, és majdnem sikerült összetörnöd magad! - válaszolta jóleső bosszúsággal Urd. - Vagy esetleg próbáltál fejest ugrani, a harminc centis vízbe?!  
- Bo… bocsánat. - dadogta Peorth. - Én azt hiszem túlerőltettem magam a mászásnál… - A másik Istennő egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, majd gyorsan ki is nyitotta, mert félt, hogy elalszik.  
- Semmi baj! - kiáltotta vissza teljesen normális hangon. - Fel tudsz mászni a karomon? Ha lehet siess egy kicsit, mielőtt még két Urd lesz belőlem. - Peorth először tiltakozni akart, mert úgy vélte, hogy amíg felmászik, addig a társának a kínok kínját kell kiállnia. Aztán gyorsan rájött, hogy Urd már így is nagyon szenved, ha pedig ellenkezéssel húzza az időt, akkor az könnyen kettős tragédiához vezet. Tudta, hogy semmiképp nem engedné el, inkább vele együtt zuhanna. Összeszorított a fogát, majd felnyúlt, és a könyökénél megfogta a lány kezét, és feljebb húzta magát. Hallotta a zuhogó esőben a rosszul elfojtott szaggatott sikolyt. Gyorsan elfordította a fejét a barátnője szenvedő arcáról, és még a szemét is becsukta. Rájött, hogy az egészről, ha közvetetten is, de ő tehetett. Már csak ezért is mindent el kell követnie, hogy mihamarabb biztonságban legyenek. Persze továbbra sem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy ha jobban takarékoskodik az erejével, akkor mindez nem történik meg.  
Pedig az elején még minden egészen jól ment: Mikor mászni kezdett az oszlopon, az volt a célja, hogy minél előbb túllegyen rajta. Nem akarta tartalékolni az erejét, hiszen a párkányon úgy is lett volna néhány órájuk pihenni. Szinte nem is érezte, hogy mennyire el van fáradva. Mikor elérte a szobor talapzatát, megkönnyebbülten terült el rajta. Alig kapott levegőt, de boldog volt, és kissé meglepett, hogy megelőzte Urd-ot. Aztán rögtön fel is pattant, és odabotladozott a másik oldalhoz, ahol a legrosszabbtól tartva lenézett. Elégedetten sóhajtott fel, mivel látta, hogy Urd ott van egy karnyújtásnyira. Nem is habozott, azonnal nyújtotta a kezét, hogy felsegítse. Már ekkor különösen érezte magát, de nem törődött vele, mert túlságosan is boldog volt. Aztán elkövette a második hibát, amikor ahelyett, hogy beljebb húzódott volna, megállt a párkány szélén beszélgetni. Arra nem igazán emlékezett, hogy mit is mondott, mert itt már nagyon hullámzott a szeme előtt a világ. Annyi biztos volt, hogy nem lehetett semmi olyan, amit beljebb a biztonságban ne lehetett volna sokkal jobban átbeszélni. Aztán minden elsötétedett, és utána már csak arra emlékezett, hogy a mélység felett lóg. Csakis Urd lélekjelenlétének köszönhette, hogy nem zuhant le. Az ereje nélkül csúnyán megütötte volna magát.  
Több hibát nem akart elkövetni, ezért a lehető leggyorsabban mozogva még feljebb mászott a másod osztályú Istennő karján. Halk nyöszörgést hallott, amitől majdnem megszakadt a szíve. A jelenlegi helyzetéből már elérte a párkány peremét, és nem is habozott megkönnyíteni az Urd-ra nehezedő terhet. Megragadta előbb az egyik, majd a másik kezével. Innen már sétagalopp volt, legalábbis az addigi megpróbáltatásokhoz képest. Urd segítségével feltette a jobb könyökét, majd a ball lábát, és egy pillanattal később már újra biztonságban volt. Mindketten lihegve terültek el a párkányon, de csupán egyetlen másodpercre. Ezután szorosan hozzálapulva beljebb merészkedtek, egészen az szobor páncélba bújtatott lábfejéig. Itt aztán már tényleg úgy érezték, hogy egy tapodtat sem bírnak tovább. Urd reszketve dörzsölte meg a karjait, majd némi nehézség árán felült, és a hátát a szobornak támasztotta. Peorth ugyan így tett, szorosan a barátnője mellett. Egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, de mindketten hálásak voltak, amiért még együtt lehetnek.  
Egymásra néztek, aztán Urd lehunyta a szemét, majd a feje oldalra hanyatlott, egyenesen Peorth vállára. Egyszerűen elaludt. Bár az esőtől már védelmet találtak, még mindig nagyon hideg volt. A ruhájuk teljesen el volt ázva, és egyelőre nem tűnt lehetségesnek, hogy lecseréljék őket. Továbbá a párkányról még mindig felpattant néhány csepp, ami időről időre elérte őket. Tulajdonképpen ez nem igazán számított, hiszen Istennők voltak, így még az erejük nélkül sem kellett attól tartaniuk, hogy halálra fagynak. De ez vajmi kevés vigasz volt… Peorth szerette volna tudni, hogy mit tegyenek, de már nem maradt ideje kitalálni, mert ő is elszunnyadt. Az eső pedig csak zuhogott, fékezhetetlenül.

Urd arra ébredt, hogy még mindig fázik. Ez nem igazán tetszett neki, ezért szeretett volna visszaaludni. Szerencsére a szemét nem nyitotta ki, ezért nem volt túl nehéz dolga. Aztán meghallotta az ismerős éneket, és gondolatba összeráncolta a szemöldökét. A dallamot kellemesnek találta, így már akadt valami, amiért talán érdemes volt felébredni. Egy darabig mérlegelt, majd ahogy a dal hangjaiból egyre több jutott el a tudatába, döntött. Kinyitotta a szemét, és azonnal meglátta Peorth-t. A lány arcát egy furcsa, alsó nézőpontból látta, ez egy kissé összezavarta. Arra már korábban is rájött, hogy ő énekel. Amint az első osztályú Istennő észrevette, hogy felébredt, abbahagyta a dalt, és lenézett.  
- Urd-san… - mondta tétovázva. - Szia… - Urd ekkor jött rá, hogy fekszik, a feje pedig Peorth ölében pihen.  
- Yo… - felelte álomittas hangon. - Nem úgy volt, hogy te alszol az én ölemben?  
- Gondoltam így érdekesebb lesz… - felelte az Istennő. - Majd később kipróbálhatjuk fordítva is. - Urd oldalra fordította a fejét, és kinézett a szobor takarásából. Közben próbálta összeszedni az emlékeit.  
- Még mindig esik. - jelentette ki komoran. - De a ruháink már szárazak… - Hirtelen felszisszent, amikor egy kintről érkező vízcsepp az arcán landolt. - Majdnem szárazak… - korrigált mogorván. - Mennyit aludtam?  
- Őszintén szólva fogalmam sincs. - vonta meg a vállát Peorth. - Én is elaludtam. A vihar valamelyest csendesedett az utóbbi időben, ezért csak tippelni tudok… De a vízszint jelenlegi állása szerint körülbelül tizennyolc órát. Én már majdnem egy órája ébren vagyok, de itt ülve legalább kettőnek tűnt…  
- Tizennyolc óra?! - kérdezte hitetlenkedve Urd. - Az rengeteg… - Gyorsan felült, miközben Peorth aggódva támogatta, de úgy tűnt erre nincs szükség. - A fenébe, hogy aludhattam ilyen sokat?  
- Csak óvatosan, Urd-san… - figyelmeztette a másik Istennő. - Azt hiszem azért, mert minden erődet arra használtad, hogy engem megments. - folytatta bűnbánóan. Urd erre lehunyta a szemét, és alig hallhatóan sóhajtott egyet. Megerősítést nyert az egyik megérzése.  
- Te pedig magadat okolod mindezért… Jól sejtem, Peorth?  
- Mi… miből gondolod? - kérdezte az első osztályú Istennő levegő után kapkodva. Az arcára kiülő érzelmeket nem tudta elrejteni. A barátnője nyíltan le tudta olvasni róla, mennyire dühös önmagára. - Ez nevetséges!  
- Pedig csak akkor szólítasz „Urd-sannak", amikor bűntudatod van, és azt hiszed ártottál nekem. - A másik Istennő meglepetten a szájához kapta a kezét. Bizonyára teljesen öntudatlan volt a részérő ez a megszólítás, ezért reagált így, amikor felhívták rá a figyelmét. Urd ajka könnyed, egyáltalán nem gúnyos mosolyra húzódott. - Ráadásul hamisan énekeltél…  
- Ez nem igaz! - fortyant fel Peorth. - Ez a kedvenc dalom, és még soha nem hibáztam benne. Lehet, hogy a hideg miatt a hangsálaim nincsenek a legjobb formájukban, de ez nem jelent semmit, Urd-san! - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, majd hozzátette. - Hopp…  
- Úgy bizony, hopp. Elszóltad magad. - A másod osztályú Istennő továbbra is megnyugtatóan mosolygott. Peorth erre megadóan bólintott.  
- Rendben. Úgy sem tagadhatom le… Végül is ez az igazság. - Vett egy nagy levegőt, majd belevágott. - Miattam majdnem mindketten leestünk. Sajnálom… Csak teher vagyok a válladon.  
- Ostoba.  
- Mi?! - Peorth felháborodottan meredt rá. - Hogy vagy képes ilyen ártatlan mosollyal lehülyézni valakit, aki épp kiönti neked a lelkét?!  
- Nem emlékszem valaha is említettem, vagy akár csak céloztam volna rá, hogy téged hibáztatlak. - mondta Urd higgadtan. - Azt meg végképp nem, hogy csak teher vagy a vállamon. Eddig azt hittem, hogy magadat hibáztatod a történtekkel kapcsolatban, ezért úgy gondoltam, jobb lesz ha beszélünk róla. De tudod mire jöttem rá ebből a „csak teher vagyok a válladon" maszlagból? Arra, hogy valójában csak sajnálni akarod magad. Tőlem csak nyugodtan… de ha lehet magadban.  
- Hát én… - dadogta Peorth idegesen. - Ha nem pazarlom úgy az erőmet, és beljebb megyek a párkányról…  
- …akkor nem esel le?! - fejezte be helyette szigorú tekintettel Urd. - Ugyan már! Ha innen nézzük a dolgokat, akkor én is legalább annyira hibás vagyok, mint te. Nem magaddal álltál le a párkány szélén cseverészni. Ha lett volna egy kis eszem, szólok hogy menjünk beljebb. Azt is látnom kellett volna, hogy nem vagy jól. Végül is te voltál az, aki a mászás előtt jobban elfáradtál a szerelésben. Ha ezeket összeadjuk, akkor engem terhel nagyobb felelősség. - Peorth gyorsan megrázta a fejét.  
- Ez nem igaz! Hiszen megsérültél… - Urd erre megmozgatta a vállait, a kézfejét, majd a végén megérintette a mellkasát, azon a helye, ahol a talapzat széle olyan sokáig nyomta.  
- Már nem is érzem. - közülte könnyed hangon, de az arcán végigfutó rezdülés elárulta, hogy ez nem egészen igaz.  
- Hazug! - vádolta durcásan Peorth. De nem tudott rá igazán haragudni.  
- Na jó, még fáj egy kicsit, de egyáltalán nem vészes. A fontos az, hogy mindketten itt vagyunk, egyelőre biztonságban. Ami pedig a hazugságot illeti… - Urd megvonta a vállát. - Ha nem lennél első osztályú, akkor neked is lehetne. Persze nem mondom, hogy olyan tehetséges lennél, mint én. - Mielőtt még Peorth kinyithatta volna a száját, gyorsan felemelte a mutatóujját, és ezzel sikeresen belefojtotta a szót. - Hadd kérdezzek valamit… Te is megmentettél volna fordított esetben, ugye? - A barátnője egy pillanatig némán nézte, majd bólintott. - Helyes, akkor rendben is vagyunk. Nincs okod magadat vádolni, baleset volt. Máskor is fog ilyen történni, nincs ebben semmi furcsa. Hagyjuk ezt abba, és térjünk át fontosabb dolgok megbeszélésére. Például arra, hogy szabaduljunk ki. Van valami ötleted?  
- Ö… nincs. - mondta Peorth. - Még néhány óra, és mászhatunk tovább. Most körülbelül két méterre van a párkánytól a víz szintje.  
- Az nem jó… - közölte Urd fintorogva. - Bár ha most leesne valamelyikünk, egy csobbanással megúszná.  
- A hideg vízbe… - tette hozzá rosszkedvűen az első osztályú Istennő. - Nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy tovább kell másznunk.  
- Ahhoz semmi kedvem. - csóválta meg a fejét Urd. - Ha nem lesz más választásunk, mindenképp ezt tesszük, de lennie kell egy egyszerűbb megoldásnak is. - Felhúzta a térdeit a még mindig tompán sajgó mellkasához, és az állát rátámasztotta. - Ugye innen nem tudunk belépni a környezetszabályzóba?  
- Sajnos nem. - csóválta meg a fejét a Peorth. - Ahhoz csak közvetlenül lehet hozzáférni, és… ugye emlékszel mi lett a vezérlőjével? - Sireyna csalódottan bólintott, bár fel volt készülve a válaszra.  
- Ha legalább valahogy el tudnánk állítani az esőt… - mondta félhangosan. - Az óriási előrelépés lenne…  
- Igen, akkor a vízszint növekedése biztosan leállna. - Peorth teljesen egyetértett vele. - De hogy csináljuk?  
- Nem tudom. - ismerte be kelletlenül Urd. - Ha lenne egy nagy esernyőnk…  
- De ha meg tudnánk tenni… úgy értem elállítani az esőt, és valamelyest felmelegíteni ezt a jégvermet, akkor leúszhatnánk, és be tudnám indítani a vízelvezető rendszert. - A sötét hajú Istennő csalódott felsóhajtott. - Bár ez sem tűnik megoldhatóbbnak, mint az esernyős dolog.  
- Megvan! - csapott a nyitott tenyerébe Urd. - Támadt egy remek ötletem! - Peorth értetlenül meredt rá. - Amikor felébredtem, énekeltél… - magyarázta, mintha ezzel a világegyetem összes talányára választ adna. Persze ettől nem lett könnyebb a társa helyzete.  
- Hé, Urd, ez így nem vicces. - morogta elégedetlenül. - Légy szíves beszélj érthetően. Most valahogy nincs kedvem talányokat megfejteni. Hogy jön ide az, hogy énekeltem?  
- Ének alapú varázslatok. - Közölte pillanatnyi késlekedés nélkül a másod osztályú Istennő. - Mint amit Sireyna és Keyria szokott használni. Gondolom neked is kellett csinálni régebben, mint ahogy minden másodosztályú Istennőnek egy ideig. Azaz majdnem mindnek… Ne mond, hogy elfelejtetted a dallamot?  
- Dehogy felejtettem! - érkezett az enyhén sértődött válasz. - De itt semmit nem érünk vele… - A kezével lazán körbemutatott. - Ezen a helyen nem lehet mágiát használni. Éppen azért, hogy ne lehessen olyan könnyen kitörni. Még a legalapvetőbb varázslatok sem működnek, nem egy olyan bonyolult, nap idéző dal.  
- Igen, normális esetben tényleg nem működne. - emelte fel a mutató ujját szélesen mosolyogva Urd. - De ez egyáltalán nem normális körülmény, ezt magad is láthatod. Néhány villám lecsapott az elmúlt néhány órában a környéken. Volt olyan is, ami közvetlenül a belső rendszert találta el. A normális varázslatok persze továbbra sem működnek… - Peorth-nak lassan leesett, mire gondolt.  
- …de az ének alapúakat talán lehet futtatni! Ez.. ez zseniális ötlet! - lelkesen bólogatni kezdett.  
- Persze nem biztos, hogy működik… de megér egy próbát. Urd igyekezett nem kimutatni az izgatottságát, de nem sok sikerrel járt. - Azért néhány módosításra szükség lesz… Például a hatóerőt növelni kell.  
- Valamint a méretet is. Az átlagos idézéssel nem lehet olyan napot létrehozni, ami egy ekkora helyet teljesen át tudna melegíteni. - Peorth is kezdett belejönni a tervezésbe. - A biztonság kedvéért olyan hosszú időre kell létrehozni, amennyire csak tudjuk.  
- De ehhez a kettőnk ereje kevés… - állapította meg tárgyilagosan Urd. Egy néma pillanatig sokat tudóan egymásra néztek, majd határozottan bólintottak. - Probléma megoldva! - jelentette ki diadalittasan.  
- Mikor kezdjük? - a társa már alig fért a bőrébe az izgatottságtól. - Szeretnék már megszabadulni a sok víztől.  
- Amint elvégeztük az ének módosításához szükséges számításokat, és átírtuk a dallamot… - A másod osztályú Istennő elmélázva számolni kezdett fejben. - Mit is mondtál, mennyi idő kell, amíg a víz eléri a párkányt? Két óra, ugye? - kis hatásszünetet tartott, pedig már rég tudta a választ. - Másfél óra múlva kezdünk.  
- Elég nehéz lesz addigra átírni az éneket… - morfondírozott Peorth. - Sőt, figyelembe véve, hogy a becslésem a két óráról nem volt túl pontos, és a módosított dal legalább íz perccel hosszabb lesz az eredetinél…. Nagyon sűrű két óra lesz, az már biztos. - Urd bólintott, majd minden további időhúzás helyett felidézte a fejébe a varázsének mágikus felépítését. Sokkal könnyebb lett volna a helyzet, ha fizikailag is meg tudják jeleníteni, de ahhoz megint varázserőt kellett volna használniuk. Ott volt még Skuld multifunkciós számítógép terminálja, de amíg leprogramozzák bele a varázslatot, az rengeteg időt elvett volna.  
- Először is… meg kell változtatni az időtartamra vonatkozó algoritmusokat itt, és itt… Hú, de rég csináltam már ilyet! - mikor Urd észrevette, hogy a barátnője értetlenül néz, gyorsan észbekapott. - Ja igen, ez most nem egy hologram. Szóval a harmadik sortól a huszonötödikig mindkét szólamot teljesen át kell írni, valamint a hetvenkettediktől a nyolcvanharmadikig. Nem kell túl nagy változtatás, ezért ez egy elég könnyű lesz.  
- Igen, de a hatóerő növeléséhez kilencventől végig át kell írni mindent. Sőt, még hozzá is kell tenni, nem is keveset. Mit szólnál ahhoz, ha a dallamot is megváltoztatnánk? Lehetne egy kicsit pörgősebb, így jobb lenne a tömörítés aránya. Bár vigyázni kell, hogy azért jelentősen ne térjünk el az eredetitől. A végén még csinálunk egy igazi napot… Akkor még a jelenleginél is rosszabb helyzetbe keverednénk. - Peorth egy pillanatig mérlegelte az elhangzottakat. - Sokkal jobban megy, mint képzeltem.  
- Természetesen! - felelte Urd. - Két ilyen kiváló Istennőnek bármi könnyedén megy. Legalábbis az egyikünk biztosan az…  
- Ezzel meg mire célzol? - csattant fel a barátnője.  
- Semmi, semmi… - legyintett Urd műmosollyal az ajkain. - Igazán semmi.  
- Na álljunk csak meg egy percre! Nekem egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, hogy „semmi". Valld be őszintén, arra céloztál, hogy kettőnk közül te vagy a tehetségesebb Istennő.  
- Ilyesmi meg sem fordult a fejemben. - válaszolta elégedetten Urd. - Inkább az a kérdés, hogy vajon te így gondolod-e? - Peorth arca piros lett, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és látszólag lenyugodott. Vissza akart vágni, és már azt is tudta, hogy csinálja.  
- Mi van ha azt mondom neked, hogy beszéltél álmodban? - kérdezte Urd-tól sokat sejtető mosollyal. A másod osztályú Istennő erre felvonta a szemöldökét. - És mi van akkor, ha elmondtad a választ a kérdésre, hogy mi a helyzet Keiichi-san szerelmi életével kapcsolatban.  
- Kizárt, hogy ilyet mondtam volna. - jelentette ki a barátnője határozottan.  
- Hah! Ebben ne legyél olyan biztos!  
- Peorth, te engem nem tudsz becsapni. Talán ha hazudhatnál… De így semmiképp. Soha nem árultam el neked semmit Keiichi-vel kapcsolatban. Ebben biztos vagyok. - Peorth magabiztossága kezdett szertefoszlani.  
- H… Hogy érted ezt? - kérdezte dühösen. - Nem lehetsz benne ennyire biztos!  
- De igen. Teljesen biztos vagyok benne. - Urd magában elmosolyodott. - _Ha valóban elmondtam volna neked az igazságot, biztos nem így reagáltál volna. Talán egyszer tényleg megtudod… De annak még nincs itt az ideje. - _Azonban csupán ennyit mondott. - Tudom és kész.  
- Fenébe, ez nem jött be… - mérgelődött az első osztályú Istennő. - Inkább törődjünk a varázslat előkészítésével, mert így soha nem leszünk kész.  
- Legyen ahogy óhajtod. - incselkedett Urd, de Peorth erre már nem akart reagálni. A továbbiakban szinte megállás nélkül, egymást váltogatva mondták a jobbnál jobb ötleteket. Még a zuhogó esőről is sikerült megfeledkezniük. A módosított varázslat, amit szinte már teljesen újnak lehetett volna nevezni, egyre jobban kezdett alakot ölteni. A két Istennő alaposan az eszébe véste az új dal minden egyes sorát. Egyelőre nem akartak arra gondolni, hogy ezt egyszer majd el is kell énekelni, és ahhoz ismét ki kell vonulniuk az esőre.  
A nagy igyekezet ellenére épphogy sikerült elkészülniük a kitűzött időpontra. Még néhány dolog így is hiányzott, de úgy döntöttek, hogy improvizálással oldják meg. Kelletlenül, de sietve kiléptek a viharba. Az ismerős jelenséget, miszerint egyik pillanatról a másikra teljesen átázott a ruhájuk, kelletlenül fogadták. Vigyázva, hogy távol maradjanak a talapzat szélétől, szembe álltak egymással. Az odalent hullámzó sötét víz egyáltalán nem volt bizalomgerjesztő, és néha már a szobor talapzatához is felcsapott.  
- Most vagy soha! - kiáltotta a szelet túlharsogva Peorth. Megfogták egymás kezét, majd a jobbjukat a fejük fölé emelték. Mindketten igazi boldogságot éreztek a szívükben, és hagyták hogy ez az érzés ragyogni kezdjen.  
- _**Jöjj elő Angyalom…**_ - kezdték teljesen egyszerre. Aztán ezután a saját támogatójuk nevét szólították:  
- _**…Gorgeous Rose!**_ - kiáltotta Peorth, és hallotta a vele szemben álló Urd hangját is.  
- _**…World of Elegance!**_ - Mindketten érezték, hogy a hívásuk azonnali válaszra talál. Szavak nélküli, pusztán szeretetből álló feleletre, ami könnyedén áttörte a meggyengült, mágikus alkalmazásokat blokkoló erőteret. Az Angyalok és az Istennők között létező erős kötelék lehetővé tette ezt, és a következő pillanatban kellemesen meleg fény ragyogott fel a hátuk mögött. A csodálatra méltó materializáció, amely során az Angyalok átléptek a saját dimenziójukból az úrnőikébe, minden képzeletet felülmúlt. Nem csoda, hogy még Peorth-t és Urd-ot is magával ragadta a másik támogatójának figyelemmel kísérése. Hófehér, és éjfekete tolleső szállt szanaszét, és az erős szél ellenére lassan ereszkedtek a szobor talapzata felé, aztán mielőtt elérték volna eltűntek. Gorgeous Rose és World of Elegance rövid időn belül újra találkoztak. Ezúttal nem ellenfelekként az úrnőjük versengésének köszönhetően, hanem azért hogy együtt működjenek, és közös erőfeszítéssel megmeneküljenek ebből a szoros helyzetből. Ez nekik is sokkal jobban tetszett, és meg sem próbálták titkolni. A szárnyaikat teljes fesztávra kitárták és ívben behajlították, így akadályozva meg, hogy az Istennőiket elérje az eső. Még Mennyországi viszonylatban is gyönyörű látványt nyújtottak, ahogy az úrnőikhez hasonlóan megfogták egymás kezét, a Démonok Elkülönítő Szférájában pedig szinte elűzték a nyomasztó környezet és a vihar hatásait. Peorth és Urd a csodálatból felocsúdva megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott. Már ez is egy hatalmas győzelem volt, hiszen normális esetben ezen a helyen nem volt lehetséges az Angyalok előhívása. Most is csak a Szféra által generált mező gyengülésének volt köszönhető.  
- Köszönjük… - suttogta Peorth mindkettőjük nevében. - …köszönjük nektek. - Válaszul szeretet áramlott felé a Gorgeous Rose-val összekapcsoló köteléken keresztül. Látta, hogy Urd lehunyja a szemét, és lágyan elmosolyodik, közben pedig érezte hogy közte és World of Elegance között hasonló, kommunikáció zajlik.  
A két Istennő és az Angyalaik tökéletes összhangban kezdték az éneket. Azon nyomban megérezték a mágikus energia áramlását, és ugyan az a kellemes érzés töltötte el őket, mint minden egyes alkalommal, amikor a támogatóik segítségével varázsolnak. Kellemes, belülről áradó meleg kezdte szétoszlatni a tagjaikat átjáró hideget. Ez a mágikus alkalmazás egyik pozitív hatása volt. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Peorth és Urd együtt énekeltek, mivel azonban mindketten tökéletesen követték a szólamukat, nem alakult ki disszonancia. Nagyon kellett vigyázniuk, hogy pontosan betartsanak minden egyes hajlítást, és módosított hangot. Egyetlen tévesztés is azt eredményezte volna, hogy a varázslat egyáltalán nem működik… vagy még ennél is rosszabb történik. Azonban Urd és Peorth csakúgy mint régen, most sem hibázott el egyetlen hangot sem. Bár már nagyon rég volt mindkettejük számára, hogy a virágok gondozásához kellett mesterséges napot idézniük, nem felejtették el a varázslat sikeres végrehajtásához elengedhetetlenül szükséges törődés és szeretet beleadását. Nem volt elég, hogy tökéletesen végigkövették a mágia felépítményét.  
Sikerült is nekik, méghozzá hibátlanul, ami harminchét perccel a dal kezdete után meghozta az eredményét. Így majdnem kétszer olyan hosszú lett, mint az eredeti változat. A víz addigra már majdnem elérte a talapzat szintjét, és a sorozatos átmosások már lábaikat nyaldosták. Ők azonban ebből mit sem vettek észre. Az legutolsó szótagot közel fél percig kellett kitartaniuk, majd egy hajlítással mintegy másfél oktávnyit felvinni, mégsem ingott meg egy pillanatra sem a hangjuk.  
Amikor aztán tényleg vége lett, a hatás azonnal láthatóvá vált. A vérvörös esőfelhőket, pontosan az Istennők feje felett vakító ragyogás oszlatta el. Egy gyorsan növekvő fénygömb alakult ki a ragyogásból, amelynek áldásos sugarai jókora területen eltörölték a többi felhőt is. A miniatűr nap pillanatok alatt elnyerte végső formáját, ami épp olyan lett, mint ahogy tervezői megálmodták. Urd és Peorth jóleső kimerültséggel nézték a folyamatot, miközben Angyalaik átölelték őket. Ugyan a mágikus nap nem törölte el az összes felhőt, de a felettük lévő terültet teljesen megtisztította. Ennek köszönhetően immár az Angyalok szárnyaira sem volt szükség, hogy megvédje őket az esőtől. A távolban persze majdnem ugyan olyan erősséggel tombolt a vihar, de már ez is óriási előrehaladást jelentett. Sőt, az egész varázslatot megkoronázta a kialakult gyűrű alakú szivárvány. A vízszint emelkedése is lelassult, ami szintén nagyon jó hír volt, és számítani lehetett rá, hogy hamarosan igazi trópusi időjárás lesz a kis nap által beragyogott területen.  
- Megcsináltuk! - sóhajtotta vidáman Peorth. - Már majdnem el is felejtettem, milyen jó érzés, amikor sikerül.  
- Még szép, hogy sikerült! - vágta rá Urd, aki próbálta kicsavarni a ruhájából a vizet. A fentről érkező napsugarak már kezdték átmelegíteni, igyekezett felgyorsítani a folyamatot. - Az ugye eszedbe sem jutott, hogy kudarcot vallunk?  
- Nekem? - Az első osztályú Istennő felnevetett zavarában. - Hová gondolsz, Urd!? Méghogy nekem… Csak élőben sokkal gyönyörűbb, mint ahogy elképzeltük. - Miközben beszélt, megcirógatta Gorgeous Rose arcát, amit az Angyal egy erőteljes öleléssel viszonzott. - Uh… - nyögte az Istennő. - Azért kíváncsi lennék, mit fognak szólni a Démonok, ha meglátják itt ezt a mesterséges napot.  
- Remélhetőleg erre nem kerül sor. - felelte Urd. - Bár amekkora felfordulást csináltunk… Nehéz lesz nyom nélkül eltűntetni. Nem is nehéz, hanem inkább lehetetlen. - Összedörzsölte a fázós kezét, majd hagyta, hogy World of Elegance átvegye. Az Angyal a lehelete segítségével melegítette fel, ami igazán jól esett az Istennőnek.  
- Már csak meg kell várnunk, hogy egy kicsit melegebb legyen a víz. - kezdte elgondolkozva Peorth. - És akkor hozzáláthatunk a továbbiakhoz is. Persze így megint veszítünk egy nagy csomó időt, de semmi kedvem a hideg vízbe alámerülni. A barátnője megértően bólintott, mert neki sem volt kedve a még minden bizonnyal hideg vízbe merülni.  
- Addig ki kell pihennünk a varázslat fáradalmait… - ásított látványosan. - De ezúttal ne tartson olyan sokáig…  
Mindketten megfogadták a kiváló tanácsot. A napsütésben még az idő is jobban telt. Fél óra múlva a víz hőmérséklete már olyan kellemes volt, hogy egyáltalán nem volt ellenükre belelógatni a lábukat. Persze a folyamat gyorsasága részben betudható volt a fejük felett ragyogó csillag mágikus mivoltának is. Ennek köszönhetően sokkal hatékonyabban tudta átadni a környezetének a hőenergiát, mint egy természetes égitest. A harminc perc letelte után Peorth és Urd úgy döntött, hogy ideje lesz elindulni. Mivel Istennők voltak, még az erejük hiányában sem volt szükségük levegőre az életben maradáshoz, ezért a merüléssel nem volt semmi gond. Azonban huszonöt méter mélyre lemenni még így sem volt egyszerű feladata. Urd arra panaszkodott, hogy jelenlegi helyzetben még egy szexi fürdőruhát sem tud felvenni. Erre Peorth közölte vele, hogy most úgy sem látja senki, ezért teljesen mindegy, hogy miben van. Gyorsan ejtették is a témát, mielőtt még veszekedés kerekedett volna belőle.  
- Felkészültél? - kérdezte végül Peorth a talapzatról a vizet bámulva. - Természetesen most sokkal lassabban fog menni a munka. Nem vagyok hozzászokva a víz alatti szereléshez.  
- Annyi baj legyen… - legyintett Urd. - Gyanítom, hogy Skuld-éknak sem megy olyan könnyen a szabadulás, úgyhogy nem muszáj kitörni a nyakad a sietségben. Ráadásul nem lenne jó, ha még valami a nyakunkba zúdulna a kapkodás miatt.  
- Rendben, majd odafigyelek… - válaszolta az első osztályú Istennő kissé neheztelve, amiért a társa utalt a vihar kitörésében való közreműködésére. - De számíthatsz rá, hogy sokáig lent leszünk, szóval nagy levegő! - Felnézett a magasba. - Odafent minden rendben? - Az égen ott cikázott a két Angyal, akik láthatóan nagyon élvezték a napsütést. Gorgeous Rose az érzelmi kapcsolatukon keresztül közölte vele, hogy már nagyon rég nem érezte magát ilyen remekül. Közben Urd is elbeszélgetett World of Elegance-val. Az Angyalok közben bemutattak egy lenyűgöző dupla piruettet.  
- Rendben, akkor majd kiáltsatok, hogy ha valami változás történik idefent! - mondta Urd. Az támogatója sértődött arckifejezéssel válaszolt. Peorth elmosolyodott, mivel Lime Elegia azt üzente, hogy nem fog ilyen egyszerű kommunikációs formát használni, mint a kiabálás. - Nem úgy értettem! - morogta a másod osztályú Istennő feszülten. - Meg ne sértődj nekem, különben megváltoztatom a neved Durcás Kisasszonyra! - World of Elegance most már határozottan dühösnek tűnt. - Azért ne erőltessétek túl magatokat… - jegyezte meg halkan, de nem annyira, hogy az Angyalok ne hallják. Éppen ezért, hogy megmutassák az undok Istennőnek mit tudnak, mindketten gyors zuhanórepülésbe kezdtek, és alig néhány centiméterrel a víz felszíne felett változtattak csak irányt. Egymással ellentétes irányban tettek egy félkört, majd a másik érkezési pontjánál ismét felcsaptak a magasba. Peorth elismerő díjazta a mutatványt. Még Urd-nak is leesett az álla.  
- Még a végén tényleg magadra haragítod őket… - Bökte oldalba Peorth a barátnőjét. - Inkább menjünk… Azzal berántotta az elképedt lányt a vízbe. Jókora csobbanás történt, Urd pedig akarata ellenére nyelt egy nagy adag vizet. A karjaival és lábaival néhány pillanat alatt egyensúlyba hozta magát.  
- Hé, Peorth, vigyázz hogy kit ráncigálsz! - meredt az első osztályú Istennőre dühösen. - Az ilyesmit nem igazán tűröm. - Az Angyalaikra mutatott. - Én csak meg akartam kímélni őket… Most nem használhatnak mágiát a repüléshez, így a szárnyaik nagyon hamar elfáradhatnak. - hirtelen elhallgatott, majd kényszeredetten bólintott. - De az a manőver… tényleg nem volt semmi!  
- Ne félj, ezt ők is tudják. - magyarázta Peorth. - De szerintem nagyon is tetszik nekik a kihívás. Na most már tényleg merülés! - Alábukott, majd Urd látta hogy el kezd lefelé úszni. A lánynak igaza volt, ezt nem lehetett tagadni. Bocsánatkérően intett az Agyakloknak, majd követte a barátnőjét. Jó tempóban haladtak, és bár a karja és a mellkasa még mindig fájt egy kicsit, elég gyorsan gyógyult ahhoz, hogy ez ne nehezítse meg különösen a dolgát. A víz hőmérséklete nagyon jó volt, bár odalent néha egy-egy hideg áramlatot is kifogtak, amitől alaposan megborzongtak. Mivel az Elkülönítő Szféra két végében még mindig esett az eső, a két különböző hőmérsékletű víz folyamatosan keveredett. Még a mágikus nap sem tudta egyik pillanatról a másikra kompenzálni ezeket a változásokat, ezért jöhettek létre ilyen áramlatok. Mire elérte a víz alját, Peorth már nagyban dolgozott. Urd érezte, hogy elérkezett a tétlenség ideje, ezért igyekezve nem zavarni a társa munkáját, szétnézett a környéken. Nem mintha túl sok érdekesség lett volna. Néhány korábban kiszedett alkatrész, ami könnyebb volt a víznél most különböző magasságokban lebegett. Már éppen hozzálátott volna, hogy unaloműzésként összeszedje azokat, amelyeket el tud érni, amikor a társa intett neki. Peorth a az alkatrész halom egy pontjára mutatott, és a kezével bonyolult mozdulatot tett, amiről a másod osztályú Istennőnek halvány fogalma sem volt, mit jelenthet. Talán kidolgozhattak volna egy kézjel-rendszert, de sajnos azzal időt veszítettek volna, és egyébként sem gondoltak rá. A végét szerencsére a lány egy egyértelmű jellel zárta le, a felfelé mutatott hüvelykujjával. Urd magában fordított: - _Urd-san _- könnyedén figyelmen kívül hagyta a tényt, miszerint Peorth már egy ideje visszatért a normális megszólításához -_, látod ezt a szögletes nyílást kilógó, színesen világító vezetékekkel?Most fogom, és kötök belőlük egy pulcsit, és akkor minden rendben lesz!˝ - _A másod osztályú Istennő megvonta a vállát. Legalábbis valami hasonló, de a lényege tagadhatatlanul ilyesmi volt. Mielőtt azonban Peorth hozzákezdett volna a művelethez, megérintette a vállát, és mélyen a szemébe nézett. Egyértelmű volt, hogy azt kérdezi. - ˝_Biztos vagy benne?˝- _Némi habozás vélt felfedezni a lány arcán, de ezt inkább jóhiszeműen betudta a zavaró közegnek.  
Peorth gyorsan bólintott, majd szakavatott mozdulatokkal kibogozta a kábeleket, és nekilátott a bonyolult átkötözésnek. Ugyanis tudta, hogy ha megfelelően áthidalja a kapcsolásokat, akkor elérheti, hogy egy kisebb rövidzárlat miatt reseteljen a környezetszabályzó, és beinduljon a belső vízelvezető rendszer. Miután ezt elújságolta egy nagyszerű kézjelrendszer felhasználásával Sireyna-nak, már épp hozzákezdett volna a végrehajtásához, amikor a másik Istennő megérintette a vállát. Ekkor nagyon meghatódott, mert Urd tekintetében leplezetlen féltés csillogott. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy a másik Istennő ilyen nyíltan kimutatja felé az érzelmeit. Egyértelmű volt, hogy a lány azt mondta: - _˝Nagyon vigyázz magadra, Peorth-san!˝ - _Rövid ideig habozott, hogy vajon megölelje viszonzásul, de csak egy egyszerű bólintás mellett döntött. Neki is látott a cselekvésnek, és nagyon remélte, hogy ezúttal nem fog semmit elnézni. Az a malőr, amikor nem ismerte fel a környezeti szabályzót, eléggé kínos volt számára. Gyorsan kiszabadította a vezetékeket az aljzatukból, majd megszabadította őket a jelzésként szolgáló színesen világító borítástól. Ezt követően elkezdte szigorúan meghatározott sorrendben összetekerni őket. Többször is megállt, hogy alaposan átgondolja. Egyszer az is előfordult, hogy majdnem az összes addigi átkötést szétszedte, így gyakorlatilag az elejétől kellett újra kezdenie. De nem adta fel, kitartóan próbálkozott. Urd közben vízibaletteset játszott a feje felett, ami egy kissé idegesítette. De ennek ellenére nem szólt érte.  
Urd valóban nagyon jól elvolt a kecses táncszerű mozgással. Egyszer ugyan majdnem nekiment Peorth-nak, de nagy nehezen sikerült megállnia, így ő nem vett észre semmit. Többször is leállt hosszú percekre bámulni a fejük fölötti vastag vízrétegen keresztül ragyogó napot. Nem volt egy utolsó látvány, ahogy a mágikus eredetű fény áthatolt a folyamatosan mozgó folyadékon. Úgy döntött, belekezd egy újabb körbe, de mielőtt megtette volna szerette volna tudni, hol tart Peorth a különös pulóver elkészítésében. Ami az eredményt illeti, nem akarta megbántani a lányt, de egyáltalán nem hasonlított pulcsira. Az első osztályú Istennő észrevette, hogy figyeli, és mosolyogva felemelt két vezetéket. Ezúttal nem értették félre egymást, ezért Urd rögtön kitalálta, hogy az utolsó mozdulat van hátra. Peorth összekötötte a két vezetéket, és csodák csodájára nem történt semmi. A társa várakozóan nézett körül, de egyáltalán nem látott változást. Akkor lepődött meg legjobban, amikor a másik Istennő, mintha teljes sikert ért volna el, a felszín felé kezdett úszni. Egy darabig fogalma sem volt, mitévő legyen, de aztán úgy ítélte meg, hogy nyilván az Istennőnek pihenésre lesz szüksége, mielőtt befejezi. Néhány perc alatt elérték a felszínt, és egymásra néztek. Urd köhintett, majd erőlködve elmosolyodott.  
- Egész jól halad a pulóvered… - mondta bizonytalanul. - Ha kész lesz, beindul az elvezető rendszer?  
- Tessék? - Peorth úgy nézett rá, mintha teljesen zöldségeket beszélne, és ez neki egyáltalán nem tetszett. - Nem tudom, milyen pulóverről van szó, de az elvezető rendszer már működik. Nézd csak… - A kezével a szobor felé bökött, és a másod osztályú Istennő rögtön megértette. A talapzat, amelyet az indulásuk pillanatában már jócskán ellepett a víz, most épp a felszínel volt egyvonalban. Ez valóban azt jelentette, hogy beindult valamiféle szerkezet, ami lassan eltünteti a vizet.  
- De én semmit nem vettem észre. - mondta meglepetten. - Arra számítottam, hogy valahol megnyílik néhány zsilip, és a víz egykettőre kiszáguld. - Peorth halkan felkuncogott.  
- Hát, az elvezető rendszer ennél egy kicsit modernebb. - jegyezte meg. - Egy teleportáló berendezés szállítja el lassacskán a vizet egy semleges helyre. Ha az általad említett zsilipes rendszer lenne… Nem gondolod, hogy kisé bajban lennénk? - Urd vett egy mély levegőt, majd rögtön ki is fújta.  
- Légy szíves ne oktass ki, rendben? Én is tudom mi tört volna… - Rövid szünetet tartott. - A vízzel együtt mi is távoztunk volna a zsilipen, méghozzá akaratunk ellenére… Mostanában nagyon fennhordod az orrod. Már el is felejtetted, ugye?  
- Azt hogy te mentettél meg? Nem, egyáltalán nem. Egy valódi első osztályú Istennő nem felejt el semmit. - Peorth élvezettel nézte Urd egyre növekvő dühét.  
- Ezzel mire akartál célozni?  
- Semmire. - Az Angyalok elfoglalták a helyüket úrnőik mögött, hogy a lehető legjobban tudják őket segíteni a kibontakozó vitában. World of Elegance tökéletesen utánozta Urd arckifejezését.  
- Szerintem pedig igen is akartál valamire utalni. Ki vele! - Urd fenyegetően előrehajolt. - Ha most használhatnám az erőmet, csúnyán megjárnád! Egyébként, máris lazsálni akarsz?  
- Veled ellentétben én nem szoktam „lazsálni". - vágott vissza az első osztályú Istennő. - Amint látod, a környezetszabályzó visszaállt normális üzemmódba. Már csak meg kell várnunk, amíg leapad a víz, és akkor folytatom a munkát. Már azt is tudom, hogy szabadulhatunk ki.  
- Remélem hogy nem öletsz meg mindkettőnket.  
- Mond csak… - Peorth és Gorgeous Rose arca dühös fintorba torzult. - Meddig akarsz még ezen lovagolni? Megnyugodhatsz, hála az egyik villámnak már biztos vagyok a dolgomban.  
- Ó, szóval szándékosan csináltad a vihart, hogy a villám lecsapjon. - A fehér hajú Istennő bólintott. - Most már mindent értek.  
- Ne forgasd ki a szavaimat már megint! - Peorth felemelte a jobb kezét, de rájött, hogy úgy sem tud semmit csinálni vele, ezért gyorsan visszadugta a víz alá. Sokáig meredtek egymásra, mielőtt beismerték volna a patthelyzetet.  
- Tehát akkor megint várhatunk, amíg az összes víz távozik. - jelentette ki Urd, csak azért hogy másra terelje a témát, és így egyikük önérzete se sérüljön. - Azt hiszem már kezdem meg szokni, hogy a szabadulásunk nem megy gördülékenyen.  
- Ha már eddig eljutottunk, végig kell… - kezdte Peorth, de a másik Istennő leintette.  
- Nem úgy értettem. Egyszerűen csak unom már a várakozást. - Lassan elkezdtek a szobor talapzata felé úszni. - És persze továbbra sem szeretném, ha Skuld szabadítana ki.  
- Ne aggódj, ha csak nem jön közbe egy újabb nehézség, már nemsokára kint leszünk. - Urd csak nagy nehézség árán tudta megállni, hogy ne tegyen erre egy csípős megjegyzést. - Addig javaslom élvezzük a napsütést, mert a Démonoknál nem sok lehetőségünk lesz rá. - A másod osztályú Istennő egyetértően hümmögött, de gondolatban már nagyon messze járt ettől a helytől. Rájött, hogy egészen mostanáig nem használta ki túl hatékonyan az idejét. Pedig nem is olyan rég elhatározta, hogy egy teljesen új nézőpontból fog hozzáállni Belldandy megmentéséhez. Többek között ahhoz… Azonban ez sokkal nehezebbnek bizonyult, mint ahogy először képzelte. Ha tényleg sikerrel akart járni, akkor sokkal komolyabban kell próbálkoznia. Mindemellett… Nem akarta azt sem, hogy Peorth unatkozzon a társaságában, ezért ravasz mosollyal fordult hozzá…

- Na végre, kijutottunk! - sóhajtott Skuld, miközben Chrono segített neki kimászni a szűk járatból. - Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, amit odabent kellett tölteni… - Elhallgatott és körülnézett a Démonok elkülönítőjében. - Nem mintha ez a hely sokkal jobb lenne… - A hosszú, szervizalagutakban eltöltött idő után jól esett neki felegyenesedni.  
- Légy szíves menj arrébb… - mondta Chrono, majd Ere-t is kisegítette. - Skuld előretántorgott néhány lépést, aztán megtorpant.  
- Üdv itthon! - köszöntötte őket vidáman Ex. - Azt hiszem kicsivel hosszabbra sikerült ez a kirándulás, mint ahogy terveztétek.  
- Még most is nehezen tudom elhinni, hogy lehetett ekkora balszerencsénk. - panaszolta a legfiatalabb Istennő. - Pont az orrunk előtt záródott be az átjáró!  
- Igen, ezt már mondtad pár ezerszer, pedig már harmadszor is unalmas volt, és egyáltalán nem lehet mást mondani rá, minthogy pech. - felelte Chrono, akit már nagyon idegesített, hogy Skuld szinte percenként előhozta a témát.  
- Te könnyen beszélsz! - morogta a kis Istennő. - Nem kellett majdnem egy teljes földi napot odalent töltened. Itt fent aludhattál kedvedre.  
- Mintha az olyan jó lenne…  
- Mellesleg a vége felé téged is elnyomott az álom, Skuld. - világított rá egy lényeges információra ere. A másod osztályú Istennő erre kissé elvörösödött.  
- Addig volt egy kis nyugtunk… - sóhajtott szomorúan Ex.  
- Na várjunk csak, ezt meg mire… - kezdte Skuld, aki olyan lett mint egy kis méregzsák. - Egyébként sem aludtam egy percet sem. Csak lehunytam a szemem pihentetni. Tényleg…!  
- Nekem egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt. - A két fekete hajú Istennő egy ideig farkasszemet nézett, de Skuld volt az, aki félrekapta a tekintetét. - Olyan békésen aludtál. Még az ajkad is mozgott… Sajnos nem tudok szájról olvasni, így fogalmam sincs mit mondhattál. Legalább tízszer megkérdeztem, hogy ébren vagy-e, de te még csak nem is válaszoltál.  
- Lehet, hogy elszundítottam egy kicsi… - ismerte be durcásan Skuld. - De akkor is unalmas volt!  
- Egyikünk sem szórakozott valami fényesen… - világított rá Chrono. - De nézd csak… - a kezével a közelben álló fura kinézetű tárgyra mutatott. - Az instrukcióid alapján sikerült megcsinálni „vevő" egységet. Nem volt túl bonyolult összerakni. Amíg unatkoztunk, Ex-vel unaloműzésként szétszedtük, majd újra összeállítottuk. Kár hogy harmadszorra már ez is dögunalmas volt. - Skuld azon nyomban megfeledkezett valamennyi bosszúságáról, amint meglátta a szerkezetet. A „vevő" egység, ahogy Chrono nevezte arra szolgál majd, hogy a magból kölcsönvett energiát hasznosítani tudják. Természetesen ez is saját tervezésű modell volt, amit saját maga akart összeszerelni. Azonban amikor bezáródott előttük az átjáró, úgy gondolta hatékonyabb lesz, ha a két itt maradt operátor lánnyal csináltatja meg. Igyekezett minél részletesebben elmagyarázni a folyamatot, de úgy tűnt erre nem volt szükség. Rögtön feltűnt neki néhány olyan megoldás, ami eredetileg nem volt benne az elképzeléseibe, tehát Ex és Chrono improvizációi lehettek.  
- Nem is rossz megoldás… - mondta elismerően. - Ezt használtátok, hogy kiküszöböljétek az energiaátvitel során keletkezett túlmelegedést? - A két lány egyszerre bólintott. - Ez legalább annyira jó, mint az én megoldásom. Szép munka volt. - A szerkezet egy központi nagy, és négy köré elhelyezett lépcsőzetesen növekvő, de annál kisebb hengerből állt. A hengerek burkolata néhány helyen átlátszó volt, ami látni engedte a mögöttük lévő bonyolult elektronikát. Továbbá volt még minden egyes elemre állítva a egy ugyan olyan, nagyjából dió méretű ezüstös gömb. Skuld ezeket is alaposan megvizsgálta, de nem talált bennük kivetni valót.  
- Ezt tényleg szépen megcsináltátok… - Csatlakozott Ere is a vizsgálódáshoz. - Épp olyan, mint egy absztrakt szobor. Csak azt nem tudom, mit ábrázol.  
- Remek a megfigyelőképességed, mint mindig. - Morogta Skuld, akinek nem nagyon tetszett, hogy szobornak nézték a gépezetét. - Ugye nem szeretnéd, ha még egyszer elmagyaráznám, mennyire fontos ez az egész?  
- Nem fontos. - vágta rá a lány aggodalmas arcot vágva. - Egyáltalán nem fontos. - Tudta, hogy ha a kis Istennő belekezd egy ilyen magyarázatba, az legalább húsz percig fog tartani, és rémunalmas lesz.  
- Akkor tehát akár kezdhetjük is. - Bólintott Skuld. - Ha jól számolom… pillanatokon belül kint leszünk! - vidám mosoly közepette tette fel a szemüvegét, és azonnal nekiállt a vevő egység beindításának. - Aztán amint kint vagyunk, megszűnik a Szféra minket foglyul ejtő tartománya. Odakintről pedig könnyedén kinyithatjuk az ajtót Urd-éknak. Kíváncsi leszek az arckifejezésükre.  
- Persze ha már kijutottak… - mondta Chrono, majd nyitva hagyta a mondatot, és a feje tetejét kezdte vakargatni.  
- Ilyet inkább ne is mondj! - figyelmeztette Skuld, de láthatóan ő is aggódott a dolog miatt. - Sietnünk kell! Nem maradhatok alul Urd-dal szemben! - Elvégezte szükséges beállításokat, majd elindított a vevő egységet vezérlő programsorozatot. A hengereken lévő gömbök finoman megrázkódtak, majd halk zümmögés kíséretében a levegőbe emelkedtek.  
- Úgy tűnik tényleg működik. - mondta elismerően Ex.  
- Miért, csak nem azt hitted, hogy nem fog? - kérdezte fenyegetően Skuld, de a kérdés nyitva maradt, mert mindenki figyelmét magára vonta, ahogy a gömbök átrendeződtek, és alakzatot vettek fel. A végeredmény egy központi gömb, és tőle minden irányban egyenlő távolságban elhelyezkedő négy másik lett. Pár pillanatig semmi más nem történt, majd narancsszínű energiaívek kezdtek cikázni közöttük. A négy Istennő egymás mellé állva, biztonságos távolból figyelte az eseményt. A gömbök közben egyre több energiát gyűjtöttek a másik, adó egységtől, aminek eredményeképp egy kuszának tűnő hurokhálózat jött létre körülöttük. Skuld mosolyogva bólogatott mert minden az elképzelései szerint haladt. Végül egy vibráló tetraéder alakult ki, aminek csúcsa egyenesen az Elkülönítő Szféra manuális kijárata felé mutatott, azaz a terem végében lévő hatalmas ajtóra. - Szuper! - ujjongott Skuld. - Most már megvan a nyitáshoz szükséges mennyiségű energiánk. Innentől már tényleg gyerekjáték lesz az egész.  
- Ez nagyon szép. - jegyezte meg elismerően Chrono, majd közelebb ment a működésben lévő energiaátjátszó vevő egységéhez. - Még ha nem is működik, akkor is hagyjuk majd bekapcsolva. Legalább lesz valami ami egy kis vidámságot nyújt ezen a zord helye.  
- Mint már mondtam, biztos, hogy működni fog. - Miközben Skuld beszélt, ismét bemászott az eltávolított padlóelem alatt lévő alkatrészek közé. Ezúttal gondosan elkerülte a szűk lejárati nyílást. Hamar megtalálta amit keresett, és miközben a többiek az energiapiramis bámulásával voltak elfoglalva, ő ismét működésbe hozta saját fejlesztésű terminálját. Rövid instrukciókat adott meg az ajtót vezérlő rendszereknek. Azonnali hibaüzenetet kapott válaszul, mivel a számítógép szerint nem volt elég energiája a nyitás elvégzéséhez. Ezt mosolyogva átugorta, majd az átjátszóját hozzárendelte a folyamathoz, energiaforrásként. Hibaüzenetnek ezúttal nyoma sem volt. Halk sikolyt hallott, amikor a narancsszínű tetraéderből vékony nyaláb csapott ki, egyenesen a szemközti ajtóba. Az energiasugár egyre szélesedett, és mire elérte, már több mint kétszáz méteres átmérővel rendelkezett. - Jól van. Most pedig „Szezám tárulj!" - kiáltotta vidáman Skuld, mire az ajtó lassan emelkedni kezdett. Ex, Ere és Chrono kitörő lelkesedéssel fogadták az eredményt. A legfiatalabb Istennő is csatlakozott hozzájuk.  
- El sem hiszitek mennyire örülök ennek… - mondta Chrono elégedetten. A többieken persze látszott, hogy el tudják képzelni mégis mennyire.  
- Kemény munka volt, de ez a pillanat tényleg minden nehézséget feledtet. - Áradozott Skuld. - Ráadásul nem Urd és Peorth szabadított ki minket, tehát ők továbbra is foglyok.  
- Na, akkor most már elégedett lehetsz.. - Jegyezte meg csípősen Ex, de a fiatal Istennő annyira el volt foglalva a gondolataival, hogy nem vette észre a mondatba szőtt iróniát, és csak egyetértően bólintott. Megvárták, amíg az ajtó teljesen kitárult. Ezután az energiasugár megszűnt, de az energiatetraéder nem tűnt el.  
- Az egyetlen probléma az, hogy még el kell jutni odáig. - Jegyezte meg kissé kiábrándult hangon Skuld. - Na de mindegy, inkább gyalogolok itt néhány kilométert, minthogy száz métert másszak azokban a szűk járatokban.  
- Akkor hát útra fel… - mutatott előre vidáman Chrono. Rövid tanakodás után úgy döntöttek, hogy nem rakják vissza a helyére a padló elemeit. Gyorsan összeszedték azokat az eszközöket, amikre még szükségük van majd útra keltek. Körülbelül másfél kilométert tettek meg, amikor Ere hümmögni kezdett.  
- Mi a baj? - kérdezte a barátnőjét Ex.  
- Semmi különös… - vonta meg a vállát az operátor Istennő. - Csak azon töprengtem, hogy meddig marad nyitva az ajtó. Tudjátok, nehogy úgy járjunk, mint odalent…  
- He…? - Skuld megtorpant, és az arcán látszott, hogy ezt a tényezőt nem vette figyelembe. - Hogy meddig marad nyitva…?  
- Ugye most az következik, hogy „addig, amíg be nem zárjuk"? - találgatott reménykedve Chrono. Skuld viszont lassan megrázta a fejét.  
- Értem. - jött azonnal a válasz. - Akkor most mi lesz?  
- Futás!!! - kiáltotta a legfiatalabb Istennő, majd nekiiramodott, nyomában a társaival. - Oda kell érnünk, mielőtt bezáródik!  
- Miért nem fordulunk vissza?! - kérdezte Ere, de igazából ehhez neki sem volt semmi kedve.  
- Mert akkor fölöslegesen jöttünk el idáig! - hangzott a dühös válasz. - Szedd a lábad, és inkább ne beszélj. Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy be fog záródni, mielőtt odaérünk. - Amint ezt kimondta, a túloldalon megmozdult a hatalmas ajtó. - Ne!!!  
- Nem fogunk odaérni! - panaszkodott Ex. - Repülés nélkül semmiképp!  
- Meg tudjuk csinálni! - vágta rá Chrono. - Nézzétek milyen lassan záródik. Adjunk bele mindent, és mutassuk meg!  
- Kinek mutassunk meg mit?! - Ere dühösen a barátnőjére nézett, aki mentegetőzve mosolygott.  
. Ezen nem gondolkoztam…  
- Mutassuk meg, hogy az erőnk nélkül is képesek vagyunk ilyen teljesítményre! - mondta hirtelen Skuld. - Nem lesz könnyű… - halkan lihegett a futás közbeni beszédtől, és már az oldala is szúrt, de nem törődött vele. - Csak is szenvedés árán érhetünk el valamit! Ha nem adjuk fel, biztos, hogy sikerülni fog. Lehet, hogy nagyon elfáradunk, de ezerszer boldogabbak leszünk, mintha most visszafordulunk. Ezért kell mindent erőnkkel arra törekedni hogy odaérjünk!  
- Amindenit, Skuld… - kezdte Ex elismerően. - Ez aztán igazán felnőttes volt. Rendben, rajtam nem fog múlni! Ha kell addig futok, amíg össze nem esek!  
- Hé, hé! Mi t akarsz mondani azzal, hogy „ez most igazán felnőttes"?  
- Semmit! Lényeg az, hogy fussunk! - Skuld nem feszegette tovább a témát, inkább minden figyelmét arra koncentrálta, hogy ne essen orra, miközben a lábait kapkodja. Az ajtó folyamatosan zárult, de képtelenek voltak megbecsülni, hogy időben ott lesznek-e. A távolság és a méret nagyon csalóka volt, úgyhogy egy idő után feladták a próbálkozást. Volt olyan, hogy úgy látszott odaérnek, máskor pedig eleve esélytelennek tűnt a próbálkozás. Amikor már csak száz méter volt hátra, már körvonalazódott előttük az eredmény.  
- KYAAH! - sikoltott Chrono. - Ez szoros lesz! - Az Istennő megkettőzött erővel futottak tovább, mert látszott, hogy csupán pillanatok vannak hátra az ajtó bezáródásáig. Ezúttal nem történt szerencsétlen kimenetelű baleset. Legelőször Ere érte el az ajtót, majd habozás nélkül térdre vetette magát, és átgördült alatta. Őt követte Skuld, aki hasonlóképpen cselekedett. Ex volt a harmadik, és Chrono zárta a sort. Néhány pillanattal később finom rezgés kíséretében lezárult a roppant ajtó. - Ez… ez… közel volt… - lihegte az operátor Istennő. - Ha rám zárul az a nagy ajtó… - megborzongott, és inkább nem fejezte be a gondolatot.  
- De most már legalább minden rendben. - sóhajtott Ere. - Ez a futás… nagyon sokat kivett belőlem. Pihenjünk egy kicsit. - Gyorsan körülnézett a komor szürke tájon. - Tehát ez lenne a Démon Birodalom… - mondta, annak ellenére, hogy ez mindenki számára teljesen nyilvánvaló volt. Az Elkülönítő Szféra ott magasodott előttük, és kívülről nézve is egészen más volt, mint az yggdrasili társa. Rá kellett jönniük, hogy itt sem sokkal kellemesebb, mint odabent. Rögtön ezután az is eljutott a tudatukig, hogy ezúttal jobban kell majd vigyázniuk, mint odabent. Bármikor arra járhatott egy Démon, akinek minden bizonnyal feltűnt volna a jelenlétük. Alaposan körülnéztek, és sikerült megbizonyosodni arról, hogy senki nem jár a közelben.  
- Visszatért az erőm… - jelentette Ex, és csak nehezen tudta visszafogni a boldogságát. Óvatosan felemelkedett a földről, és ötven méteres magasságban körülnézett, majd visszatért a társaihoz. - Sehol egy árva lélek sem. Úgy tűik nem is sejtik, hogy itt vagyunk. Most már tényleg pihenhetünk…  
- Először még ki kell szabadítani a bajtársainkat! - kacsintott Skuld, majd odament az ajtó oldalán lévő számítógép terminálhoz. - A többiek követték a kis Istennőt, és figyelték ahogy működésbe hozza. - Rendben, készüljetek. Urd és Peorth nagyon sokkal fog ezért lógni nekünk!  
- Már alig várom, hogy lássam az arcukat. - vágta rá lelkesen Chrono, nem is törődve a másik két lány rosszalló arckifejezésével. Mind a felkészültek, hogy csatlakozzanak a kaput irányító számítógéphez, és közös erővel hozzák ki a bent ragadt Istennőket.  
- Rendben akkor háromra! - mondta Skuld. - Egy… kettő… - vett egy nagy lélegzetet, és az Urd felett aratott győzelme biztos tudatában elmosolyodott. - Há… - Ebben a pillanatban az ajtó emelkedni kezdett, még mielőtt bármit is csináltak volna. A kis Istennő arcáról azonnal lehervadt a mosoly. Akármi is történt, most már biztos volt, hogy nem tetszeleghetnek a megmentők szerepében. Pedig csak egy angyalhajszálon múlt…

Urd végre úgy érezte, hogy a sínre került a kiszabadulásuk ügye. A víz az elkülönítőben már csak térdig ért, de az is olyan kellemes hőmérsékletű volt, hogy azt sem bánta volna, ha marad. Az elvezető rendszer minden esetre működött, így ez a kevés is hamarosan el fog tűnni. A mesterségesen létrehozott nap ott ragyogott a fejük fölött, és egy pillanatra sem halványult el, ami azt jelentette hogy jó munkát végzett Peorth-szal, amikor átírták az idéző éneket. Mikor olyan egyméteres lett a víz szintje, az első osztályú Istennő úgy döntött, már elég biztonságosak a körülmények, hogy nekifogjanak a kijutás érdembeli megvalósításához. Közös erővel megkeresték az ajtó nyitásáért felelős rendszert, majd Peorth összeeszkábált egy apró fehér színű kapcsolót rejtő meggypiros dobozt. Ez Urd szerint még veszélyesebbnek nézett ki, mint Skuld akármelyik játékszere, már ha ez egyáltalán lehetséges volt. Közben ezúttal neki is sikerült kivennie a részét a munkából, hiszen a kijutáshoz bonyolult programozói feladatok is kellettek, amiket örömmel vállalt magára. Sokkal jobban érezte magát, mintha Peorth előáll azzal, hogy ismét csak annyit kell tenniük, hogy elforgatnak egy kapcsolót, és már kint is vannak. Ezúttal mindent háromszor is ellenőriztek de úgy tűnt nem lesz fennakadás. Miközben a Démonok birodalma felé vezető kapu felé sétáltak, többször is átbeszélték a folyamatot, hátha egy újabb hibát fedeznek fel. Mivel ilyen nem történt, más dolgok is szóba kerültek. Többek között Peorth is előállt egy érdekes témával.  
- Nem… - felelte a másod osztályú Istennő gyanakodva. - Szerintem nincs azzal semmi baj, ha éppen karácsonykor szeretnétek meglátogatni minket. Keiichi mindig örömmel lát titeket, ami pedig engem illet… - Elhallgatott, és Peorth-ra nézett.  
- Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy számodra semmiféle jelentőséggel nem bír, amikor látogatóba megyünk? Ennél azért jobban ismerlek, Urd.  
- Én semmi ilyet nem mondtam. - válaszolta a másik Istennő. - Karácson még egy kicsit messze van, habár már nem annyira… Fura, hogy ennyire érdeklődsz egy látogatás miatt.  
- Csak azért tűnhet így, mert még soha nem mentünk karácsonykor. - Peorth természetes, könnyed mosollyal válaszolt. - Gondoltam rákérdezek, mielőtt csak úgy beállítanánk.  
- Na persze… - Urd szkeptikusan megcsóválta a fejét. - Eddig még soha nem szóltál ilyen sok idővel a látogatásotok előtt. Ráadásul ez a mosoly is fura…  
- Mi a baj a mosolyommal? - kérdezte enyhe felháborodással Peorth. - Gyönyörű, és teljesen természetes. Talán csak irigy vagy, mert te nem tudsz ilyen ártatlanul.  
- Te meg az ártatlanság… - legyintett a másod osztályú Istennő. - Egyébként épp az a fura a mosolyodban, hogy nagyon ártatlan. Senki nem mosolyog így, miközben valaki más kétségbe vonja az állítását.  
- Tehát azt szeretnéd, hogy dühös legyek? - Peorth szigorú tekintete ismét gondolkodóba ejtette Urd-ot. Arra jutott, hogy jó helyen tapogatózik. - Nem értem mire akarsz kilyukadni Urd, de úgy tűnik csak szórakozol velem, és ezt nem…  
- Jól van, nem kell a színjáték. - emelte fel a kezét a levendula szemű lány. - Tisztázzuk a dolgokat, rendben? Kezdjük… Első osztályú vagy igaz? Nem hazudhatsz semmiben?  
- Veled ellentétben nem! - vágta rá büszkén a sötét hajú Istennő. - Természetesen első osztályú vagyok, méghozzá korlátozások nélkül! Nem úgy mint egyesek…  
- De azért az igazságot elferdítheted, ha úgy tartja kedved? - folytatta tovább a kérdezősködést Urd, és nem vette figyelembe a gúnyolódást.  
- Csak nem azt gondolod rólam, hogy ilyesmihez folyamodnék? - érkezett a magabiztos válasz. - Urd, te tényleg kezdesz feldühíteni.  
- Ügyes kitérés, de nálam nem jön be. - felelte a másik Istennő. - A „Csak nem azt gondolod rólam…" dolog csak elterelés. Valójában nem válasz a kérdésemre. Csak nem azért, mert ha azt válaszoltad volna, hogy „Ezt sem tehetem meg.", akkor az egy hazugság lett volna? - Peorth-on látszott, hogy egyáltalán nem örül a társa éleslátásának. Egy izzadtságcsepp gördült le az arcán, és nyelt egy nagyot. Sejtette, hogy a reakciói árulkodóak, de nem tudott ellenük semmit sem tenni. Urd pedig nagyon jól olvasott a reakciókban.  
- Végül is igaz… - ismerte el kelletlenül. - Azt semmilyen szabály nem tiltja, hogy nem értelmezhetem saját szempontból a kérdést, ha az nem elég konkrét. Izé… Persze mindig megválaszolatlan kérdés volt az első osztályúak között a dolog, hogy erkölcsileg szabad-e ilyet csinálni… De soha nem sikerült dönteni. Te mit gondolsz erről Urd?  
- Azt, hogy már megint el akarod terelni a témát.  
- Francba… - morogta Peorth, majd gyorsan összeszedte magát. - Ez a beszélgetés sehova nem vezet. Úgy tűnik te is nagyon jól tudod mindazt, amit tőlem kérdezel. Elvégre ismerned kell az első osztályúak becsület- és illemszabályait, hiszen kétszer is részt vettél a vizsgákon. - Ezúttal is megpróbálta felhúzni Urd-ot, de úgy tűnt ezúttal a másik Istennő áttörhetetlen védőfalat épített maga köré az ilyen támadásokkal szemben.  
- Miféle „illem- és becsületkódexről" beszélsz? - érkezett a kérdés egy teljesen ártatlan mosoly kíséretében. - El kellett volna olvasni valami ilyesmit? Érdekes… még csak nem is hallottam róluk… Kölcsönadhatnád, talán majd egyszer nekiesek, ha nem lesz más dolgom. De ami sokkal fontosabb, ha elég konkrétan kérdezek, akkor igazat kell mondanod, méghozzá mindenféleképpen. Így van? - Peorth ezúttal kihívóan elmosolyodott.  
- Nocsak! Képes vagy elég pontosan megfogalmazni a kérdésedet? Halljuk.  
- Látom ez már tetszik. - állapította meg elégedetten, mert minden a tervei szerint haladt. Már csak valami jó kérdést kellett volna találnia. Folyamatosan gondolkozott, vajon mi lehetett a dolog mögött. Mivel egyelőre még fogalma sem volt, úgy döntött puhatolózik egy kicsit. - Tehát az első kérdésem… Van valami oka, hogy karácsonykor lesz a legközelebbi látogatásotok?  
- Természetesen van! Nagyon egyszerű az oka… Meg akarjuk látogatni a titeket. Mert a barátaink vagytok, és szeretünk titeket. Még téged is… Ezt nevezed te konkrét kérdésnek?  
- Komolyan? - Urd meglepetést színlelt. - Most arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy mennyire szerettek minket… Keiichi-t és engem, ha jól értem. - Elhallgatott, majd mielőtt a társa válaszolhatott volna, újra megszólalt. Ezúttal valamivel halkabban, és jóval több érzelemmel töltve. - Jobban mondva nem is igazán ez érdekelne. Hanem… - megtorpant, kényszerítve ezzel Peorth-t is a megállásra, aki ezután türelmetlenül fordult szembe vele. A másod osztályú Istennő lesütötte a szemét.  
- Mond már, hogy mire akarsz kilyukadni? - sürgette a barna szemű lány szigorú pillantással. - Légy szíves nézz rám, ha már hirtelen ilyen komolyra fordult a beszélgetésünk.  
- Hát jó… - sóhajtotta Urd elhaló hangon. Amikor aztán felemelte a fejét, és a barátnőjére nézett, ő majdnem hátraesett a meglepetéstől. Ugyanis még soha nem látta ilyen elesettnek. Könny áztatta szemei tökéletesen csiszolt ametisztként csillogtak. Bátortalanul tett egy lépést előre, Peorth pedig szinte öntudatlanul hátrált egyet. - Valójában azt szerettem volna kérdezni, hogy… - szomorú, halk nevetés hagyta el az ajkát. - Elég nehéz erről beszélni… De elhatároztam magam, és már semmi nem tántoríthat el. Figyelj jól, a kérdésem az… Mennyire szeretsz **te**, **engem**? - A két személyes névmást alaposan kihangsúlyozta, majd félénken nézett a társa rémülettől elkerekedő szemébe.  
- Mi… mi… mi… miről beszélsz? - dadogta Peorth, és valami azt súgta neki, hogy fusson. Ellenállt a késztetésnek, mivel úgy érezte máshogy is tudnia kell kezelni a helyzetet. - Ugye.. ugye csak szórakozol velem?  
- Úgy tűnhet… - kezdte szomorkás mosollyal Urd. - De hidd el nagyon komolyan szeretném tudni, hogy mit érzel irántam. - Ismét előre lépett, ezúttal Peorth annyira le volt döbbenve, hogy nem hátrált. - Szeretsz engem, Peorth?  
- Pe… persze, hogy szeretlek. - jött az ideges válasz. - Mint a barátomat… De mi ez a tekintet?! Vá… várjunk csak! Mit akarsz ezzel… az egésszel elérni?  
- Hát nem nyilvánvaló, te buta? Én nem arra vágyom, hogy a barátodként szeress… - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott. - Tudod már egy ideje nem csak a barátomként tekintek rád. Az egész akkor kezdődött, amikor olyan sokáig nálunk laktál. Én… én komolyan nem tudom hogy történhetett. Előtte soha nem gondoltam rád **olyan **értelemben. De amikor egyik nap megláttalak a TV előtt Taiyaki-t majszolni, annyira aranyos voltál… - mosolyogva mesélte a történetet, aztán hirtelen ismét komolyra váltott. - Kedvem lett volna… szóval érted? Legszívesebben megcsó…  
- KYAAAH! - sikoltott fel az első osztályú Istennő és gyorsan hátralépett, de a barátnője tartotta a közöttük lévő távolságot. - Mi… miért mondasz nekem ilyeneket? Ugye hazudsz? Mond azt, hogy hazudsz!  
- Bárcsak mondhatnám… - sóhajtott Urd látványosan szenvedve. - …de nem így van. Már akkor is tudtam, hogy az érzelmeim irántad nem helyénvalóak. Próbáltam őket elfojtani, és sokáig azt is hittem, hogy sikerült… Voltak nehéz pillanatok… Például amikor Kapu-chan megcsókolt. El sem hiszed, hogy milyen szörnyű érzés volt, hogy más érintheti a gyönyörű ajkaidat… Mintha tüzes vasat forgattak volna a lelkemben. De nem sokkal utána elmentél, és vártam, hogy az érzelmeim begyógyuljanak… Sajnos nem sikerült. Igaz, hogy ha nem voltál a közelemben, jobban viseltem, de valahányszor találkoztunk fellángolt bennem, és nem tudtam csillapítani. Még így is… Sokáig azt hittem képes leszek türtőztetni magam. De a mostani események után, már képtelen vagyok. Amikor kinyitottam a szemem, és ott feküdtem az öledben, te pedig elragadóan mosolyogtál rám, azt hittem minden álmom teljesült. Csak egy pillanatig tartott, de mennyei érzés volt. Aztán az előbb azt mondtad, hogy szeretsz… Persze tudom, hogy Keiichi-re és rám egyaránt gondoltál, de ez elindított bennem valamit, amit már lehetetlen megállítani. Most már csak az számít, hogy őszintén elmondjam az érzelmeimet… Szeretlek, Peorth!!! Teljes szívemből, a legtisztább szerelemmel!  
- E… ez… nem lehet… - nyögte az első osztályú Istennő. Mélyen belenézett Urd szemeibe, de egy cseppnyi mesterkéltséget nem látott bennük. - _Valóban így érezne irántam? - _kérdezte önmagától, és mindennél jobban szerette volna, ha egy belső hang megsúgja a választ. - _Sokkal valószínűbb, hogy csak szórakozik… Végül is Urd-ról van szó. De várjunk csak… Mi van ha mégis igazat beszél? Ha goromba vagyok vele, megbánthatom az érzelmeit! Soha nem tennék ilyet egy barátommal! Nem érzek iránta szerelmet… tehát vissza kell utasítanom, de csak finoman. Viszont ha csak bolondozik, akkor jót fog szórakozni a szerencsétlenkedéseimen. Eh… Ez most igazán komoly probléma. Mit kellene csinálnom… Te meg ne néz ilyen meghatóan, mert mindjárt belöklek a vízbe! Várjunk csak... vajon közelebb jött, vagy csak én képzelődöm? Mi lesz már, találj ki valamit! Első osztályú vagy, használd az eszed… - _Miközben az agya dupla sebességgel dolgozott, próbált természetesen mosolyogni. - Urd… Erre a vallomásra tényleg nem számítottam. Té… tényleg így érzel?  
- Igen. Szeretlek téged… Talán azt hiszed, hogy hazudok? - A másod osztályú Istennő gyorsan letörölt egy könnycseppet az arcáról.  
- Nem dehogyis! - vágta rá Peorth, pedig egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, mi az igazság. - Csak elég hirtelen jött és… roppantul kínos. Figyelj, azt hiszem nem lehetek veled olyan kegyetlen, hogy nem adok egyértelmű választ… Urd, én nagyon szeretlek téged, de csak barátként.  
- Igen… - válaszolta a fehér hajú lány szomorú mosollyal. - Mindig is tudtam… csak néha jó volt hitegetni magam, hogy esetleg több vagyok számodra barátnál… Épp ezért olyan nehéz. De mond csak... elképzelhető, hogy valamikor megváltozzanak irántam az érzelmeid?  
- Mi…? E… ez nagyon nehéz kérdés! - Peorth érezte, hogy egyre jobban kezd izzadni. - Urd… te… te nő vagy… és én is…  
- Mit számít az, hogy mind a ketten nők vagyunk? - kérdezte Urd, és egy heves mozdulattal előre lépet. Most már szinte semmi nem választotta el a másik Istennőtől, aki csak nyelt egy nagyot. - A szerelem szempontjából ez teljesen lényegtelen… Két Istennő is szeretheti egymást, igazi, szenvedélyes szerelemmel.  
- Nos… ez végül is tény… - ismerte el Peorth gyötrődve. - Az érzések számítanak, nem a nemek… ugye?  
- Pontosan! - Urd borzasztóan lelkesnek tűnt. - Tehát ha kitartóan próbálkozok képes lennél belém szeretni? Mi ketten lehetnénk egy pár…  
- Nem ígérhetek semmit… - felelte a másik Istennő. - De nem fogok elzárkózni a lehetőség elől… De nem akarlak hitegetni. Bocs, Urd, de ennél többet nem tehetek.  
- Már ezért is hálás vagyok, drága szerelmem! - Urd szeme ragyogott a boldogságtól, Peorth pedig összerezzen a „drága szerelmem" hallatán. - Akkor már csak egy kérésem lenne…  
- Mi… mi az?  
- Szeretnék… nem is tudom hogy mondjam el… - újabb gondterhelt sóhaj hagyta el az ajkait. - Szeretnélek megcsókolni. Legyen ez egy olyan csók, amit magamnak tudhatok még akkor is, ha nem tudod viszonozni az érzéseimet. Ami örökre elkísér, és valahányszor eszembe jutsz, érezni fogom az ajkaid ízét… Oh, Peorth, annyira szeretlek. - Közelebb hajolt az Istennőhöz, aki rémülten próbált elhúzódni.  
- Várjunk csak! Eddig egy szót sem említettél semmiféle csókról… Azt nem csak azután szokás, ha már együtt járunk? - Urd közben átkarolta a derekát, és magához húzta. Ő erre próbált hátrahajolni, de tudta, hogy örökké nem tarthatja távol magától. - Ne csináld Urd! Nem akarok veled csókolózni… Várjunk csak! Gyanús vagy te nekem… Eddig nem a reménytelen szerelmes Istennő voltál? Ehhez képest most egy kicsit rámenős vagy! Most már mindent értek, elég a színjátékból. Ugyan az a trükk nem fog még egyszer bejönni…  
- Miért mondod ezt, szerelmem… Csak egy csókocskáról van szó… Utána esküszöm megvárom, amíg viszonzod az érzelmeimet… Fogadok legközelebb te akarsz majd engem megcsókolni!  
- Fenét! - érkezett a dühös válasz, és közben Peorth Urd álla alá támasztotta a jobb kezét, így fékezve meg a csókra tett kíséretet. - Csak át akarsz verni… - jelentette ki magabiztosan. - Nem volt rossz, egy ideig majdnem bedőltem neki. De emlékszel még a legutóbbi alkalomra? Akkor is arra játszottál, mint ahogy most is, hogy el fogok menekülni, tehát semmiképp nem kell majd megcsókolnod. Az igazság az, hogy nem is akarsz! Jól mondom…  
- Nos, ezt könnyedén kideríthetjük… - Urd egy könnyed mozdulattal félresöpörte Peorth akadályozó kezét, és még közelebb hajolt hozzá. Az első osztályú Istennő magabiztosnak látszott. - Ne félj szerelmem, te is élvezni fogod…  
- Ha-ha… Már nem tudsz becsapni. - nevetett Peorth. - Meg fogsz hátrálni. Tudom…  
- Akkor nincs miért aggódnod… - suttogta hipnotikus hangon a másod osztályú Istennő. - Lazíts, Peorth-chan…  
- Nem hátrálok... - jelentette ki kevésbé magabiztosan a barátnője. Egy pillanat alatt fülig pirult. - Én ugyan nem… - Amikor Urd ajkai már csak egy centire voltak az övéitől, újra alaposan átgondolta a helyzetet. - _Tegyük fel, hogy igaz volt, amit mondott… - _gondolta idegesen. - _Akkor most tényleg meg fog csókolni. De ezt nem szabad hagynom… Nem, biztos visszakozni fog… És ha még sem? Biztos, hogy csak színjáték… Nem lehet valódi. De ha a színjáték része az is, hogy megcsókol? Nem halok bele ugyan… de… de nem szabad… Most mit tegyek?! - _Az ajkai már majdnem összeértek, amikor Peorth elrántotta a fejét. Nem bírta tovább a megterhelést. - Jól van, feladom… mondta kétségbeesetten. Hiszek neked… de várjunk még a csókkal jó… Ez túl sok nekem ilyen hirtelen.  
- Persze, megértelek… - mondta halkan Urd. - Soha nem kényszerítenélek olyasmire, amit te nem akarsz… De megígéred, hogy gondolkozol majd kettőnk kapcsolatán?  
- I… igen. Tényleg gondolkozni fogok rajta!  
- És most őszintén… Utálsz, amiért elmondtam neked mindezt?  
- Nem! Ugyan úgy szeretlek, mint eddig… Mint a barátomat.  
- Miért akartok épp karácsonykor meglátogatni minket?  
- Mert Sentaro-kun akkor hazalátogat, és Skuld szeretne találkozni vele… Hopsz!  
- Uhu! - Urd diadalittasan kuncogott. Hirtelen elengedte Peorth derekát, aki majdnem hátraesett. - Szóval ez lenne a valódi oka! Most már mindent értek. Skuld és a rég nem látott szerelme találkozni akarnak… Milyen romantikus!  
- Álljunk csak meg…! - kezdte dühtől, kivörösödött arccal Peorth. - Egész idáig csak hülyítettél! Jól sejtettem, hogy az egész csak hazugság.  
- Nos igen… - sóhajtott Urd. - Be kell vallanom neked valamit… Én… Én nem vagyok beléd szerelmes, Peorth.  
- Hogy mered ezt ilyen hangon mondani… te… te hazugságok Istennője!  
- Most mi a baj? Én csak kreatívan felhasználtam a rendelkezésemre álló lehetőségeket… Te pedig bedőltél egy kis színjátéknak. Szerintem nyugodtan mondhatjuk azt, hogy igazságosan legyőztelek.  
- Igazságosan?! Neked halvány fogalmad sincs arról, hogy igazságos! - Peorth toporzékolni kezdett, de Urd megfogta a karját és tovább indult a kijárat felé. - Mi lett volna, ha nem hátrálok meg a csók elől?  
- Akkor megcsókollak… - jelentette ki a másod osztályú Istennő, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb. - Ha az kellett volna hozzá, hogy kiszedjem belőled az igazságot, megteszem. Nem kell túlságosan felfújni, végül is csak egy csókról van szó…  
- Ezt egyszer még visszakapod. - ígérte Peorth határozottan. - Akkor, amikor a legkevésbé számítasz rá!  
- Mármint úgy érted a csókot? Azt most is letudhatjuk, ha akarod…  
- Nem arra gondoltam! - sikoltotta Peorth, aztán villámgyorsan lehiggadt. - Majd meglátod… - Urd sejtelmesen mosolygott, de nem válaszolt. Ezután percekig szótlanul mentek egymás mellett.  
- Egyébként ha már a karácsonynál tartunk… - kezdte végül a másod osztályú Istennő. - Megumi szeretne rendezni akkorra egy partit. Elég jónak ígérkezik, ha jól tudom mindenki ott lesz. Titeket is meg akartunk hívni…  
- Akkor ezek szerint, ha nem említem, akkor is szóltál volna? - kérdezte Peorth fanyalogva. - Micsoda pech…  
- Persze, mondani akartam, hogy jó előre tudjatok szólni. De úgy látszik a tudtunkon kívül is jól alakultak az események… Kíváncsi vagyok, Sentaro és Skuld mennyire várják majd a viszontlátást. Biztos nagyon sok mesélnivalójuk van egymásnak…  
- Csak nem… - kérdezte Peorth rosszul leplezett izgatottsággal. - Leselkedni akarsz utánuk? Ez nem szép…  
- Te is jöhetsz, ha akarsz…  
- Benne vagyok! - Az első osztályú Istennő vidáman bólogatott. Az elmúlt néhány évben Skuld szinte a testvérévé vált, és nagyon megszerette a kis Istennőt. Természetes volt, hogy mindent tudni akart róla, beleértve a szerelmi életét is. - Talán megcsókolják egymást…  
- Ezt nehezen tudom elhinni… - mondta Urd kételkedő hangsúllyal. - Sentaro és K1 ilyen téren nagyon hasonlítanak. Nem is csodálkozom, hogy Skuld-nak egy ilyen fiú tetszett meg.  
- Mint a nővérének, ugye? - kérdezte Peorth mosolyogva. - Kíváncsi lennék, hogy a legidősebb testvér is tartja-e magát a családi hagyományokhoz, és ha ige, talál-e magának egy ilyen fiút…  
- Ugyan már… - Csóválta meg a fejét Urd, aki nehezen tudta megállni nevetés nélkül. Végül is már talált egyet… - Mondtam már, hogy nekem csak te kellesz…  
- Ezt fejezd be légy szíves. - Morogta az első osztályú Istennő. - Egyébként már megérkeztünk… - A Démon Birodalomba vezető kapu ott magasodott előttük alig néhány méterrel.  
- Akkor mire várunk? - kérdezte kíváncsian, Peorth pedig elővette a kis kapcsolót. - Minél előbb ki akarok jutni, hogy aztán Skuld-ékat is kiszedhessük…  
- Persze, persze… - sóhajtott a másik Istennő, majd aktiválta a kapcsolót. Ez tulajdonképpen egy távirányító volt, amivel akár innen is lehetett vezérelni a kapu nyitását. A mesterséges naptól kölcsönzött energiával ez gyerekjáték volt. A roppant méretű ajtó megmozdult, mire a két Istennő diadalittasan egymásra mosolygott. Végre maguk mögött hagyhatták ezt a borzalmas helyet, ahová egyikük sem vágyott soha többé vissza.  
Azonban az ajtó meglehetősen lassan emelkedett. Némi víz folyt ki rajta, de már olyan kevés volt belőle, hogy alig érte el az ajtó előtti küszöb szintjét. Urd türelmetlenül dobolt a lábával. Amikor az ajtó térdmagasságig emelkedett, lehajolt, és megfogta az alját és hagyta hogy a lassú mozgást kövesse a keze is. Ettől ugyan nem lett gyorsabb a nyitás, de valamelyest megnyugtatta. Nem kellett hozzá sok idő, hogy szembetalálják magukat négy teljesen meglepett Istennővel. Ere, Chrono, Ex és Skuld a szájukat tátva bámulták őket.  
- Hűha… - suttogta Chrono. - Ez nem semmi… Micsoda hihetetlen erő… - Urd nem igazán értette miről van szó, de soha nem volt ellenére, ha valaki csodálta.  
- Yo! - köszönt vidáman. - Rég találkoztunk… Kicsit tovább tartott kijutni innen, mint ahogy terveztük. Látom nektek sem volt könnyű dolgotok… - Mivel egyik Istennő sem reagált, csak bámult tovább gyanakodni kezdett. Legalább Skuld-tól elvárt volna valami szokásos „Skuldos" választ. Aztán rájött, mi okozza a nagy csodálkozást. A négy Istennő szemszögéből úgy tűnhetett, mintha Urd csak úgy fél kézzel, minden erőlködés nélkül felemelte volna a millió tonnás ajtót. Azonban a csoda hamarosan véget ért, mivel az ajtó alsó része elérte azt a magasságot, amit Urd már csak lábujjhegyre állva tudott volna követni. Mivel az túl hülyén nézett volna ki, meg sem próbálkozott vele. Ekkor mindenkinek leesett mi történt.  
- Régóta kint vagytok? - kérdezte Peorth, miközben Urd-dal együtt elhagyták a Szférát.  
- Csak alig néhány perce… - válaszolta Skuld, majd a nővérére nézett. - Mi volt ez az egész, Urd? Csak nem át akartál verni minket?  
- Én semmi ilyet nem akartam. Csak a kezemmel fogtam az ajtót. Az már a ti dolgotok, hogy mit hisztek…  
- Ez meg mi a fene? - kérdezte Chrono döbbenten. Amint az ajtó elég magasra emelkedett, láthatóvá vált az odabent ragyogó mesterséges nap. Valamint Urd és Peorth itteni tevékenységeinek romboló hatásai. - Mi történt itt?  
- Volt egy kis nehézségünk a kiszabadulásnál… - válaszolta az első osztályú Istennő. Hátra fordult, és el kellett ismernie, hogy valóban elég nagy rumlit hagytak maguk után.  
- Ezek után komoly javításokra lesz szüksége a helynek… - közölte Skuld. - Mégis mi volt itt, árvíz? - Urd és Peorth egymásra néztek.  
- Valami olyasmi. - felelte az idősebb testvér. - De a lényeg az, hogy kijutottunk, és most újra egyesült a csapat. Ha nektek sincs ellene kifogásotok, haladhatnánk tovább. Odabent épp eleget várakoztunk.  
- Most kivételesen nagyon is igazad van, Urd. - helyeselt Skuld. - Nem akarok túl sokáig itt maradni, úgyhogy tényleg ne lazsáljunk. A koordinátákat már bemértem. Elég messze van a hely, de biztos hamar odajutunk, némi segítséggel. - A többiek egyetértően bólogattak, majd az újból teljes létszámú, elszánt csapat megindult a célja felé. Úgy tűnt, ezután már semmi nem akadályozhatja őket a céljaik elérésében…

Skuld-nak teljesen igaza volt a céljukhoz való könnyű eljutással kapcsolatban. Pár percnyi repülés után sikerült találniuk egy teleportáló szerkezetet, amit a fiatal Istennő gyorsan üzembe is helyezett. Még ez előtt történt egy kis baleset, és majdnem belefutottak néhány Démonba. Ha Urd nem rántja vissza az élen haladó Chrono-t és Skuld-ot, akkor most nagy baj lett volna. Csak ekkor jutott eszükbe, hogy volt náluk Skuld **Shinkirou**-kun 607-es modelljéből néhány darab, így miután aktiválták az egyiket, a továbbiakban nem veszélyeztette őket annyira a lebukás. Az álcázó szerkezet a Démonok világában is nagyon hasznosnak bizonyult.  
A teleport segítségével nem közvetlenül a helyszínre, hanem annak közelébe utaztak. Innen újra repülve folytatták az újukat. Felváltva cipelték Skuld-ot, aki sokat bosszankodott amiatt, hogy nem hozott magával valamiféle gépet, aminek segítségével repülhetne. Végül kiértek a Démonok világát jellemző egyhangú, szögletes épületek tengeréből, és egy teljesen sík területre érkeztek. Urd egy kicsit ugratta a húgát azzal, hogy biztos rosszul határozta meg a koordinátákat. Persze ez nem így volt, de legalább sikerült néhány percre felhúzni a kis Istennőt, aki többször is ellenőrizte a számításait. Nem ismerte el, hogy kétségei támadtak, de nyilvánvalóan ez volt a helyzet.  
Nem tévedett, és ezt hamarosan mindenki belátta. Először egy mesterséges árok tűnt fel, ami hosszan terült el a sík területen. Pár száz méterrel utána pedig egy még ennél is nagyobb, és mélyebb, szintén nem természetes eredetű kráter. Urd és Peorth felrepült a magasba, hogy az egészet belássák. A többiek leereszkedtek az óriási kráter egyik oldalához. Skuld lehasalt és a szemüvegébe épített digitális zoom segítségével alaposan megvizsgálta az építményt.  
- Ez jó nagy… - jegyezte meg eltöprengve. - Még teljes nagyítással sem látom az alját… Itt aztán semmit sem lesz könnyű megtalálni.  
- Na igen, tényleg nagy… De elég ocsmány. - morogta Ere. - A Démonok ízlése szerint ez lenne a szép?  
- Szerintem nem a szépség volt a céljuk… itt sem… Abból kiindulva, hogy minden Démon megalomán. - Chrono komoran vizsgálódott a saját szemüvegével. Az az épület valóban nem semmi… - A kráter közepén terpeszkedő szögletes toronyra célzott, aminek a teteje majdnem a talaj magasságáig ért.  
- Nagyon úgy néz ki, hogy szerették volna elrejteni az egészet… - mondta Skuld baljós hangon.  
- De miért akarnának rejtegetni valamit a Démonok a saját területükön? - kérdezte értetlenül Ex, és a másik két operátor lány is kíváncsian várta a választ.  
- Talán azért, mert itt valami szigorúan titkos kísérlet folyik, amiről egy átlagos Démon nem tudhat.  
- Ez elég ijesztően hangzik… - jegyezte meg félénken Ere. Látszott rajta, hogy legszívesebben azonnal hazament volna. Azonban erőt vett magán, és nem hangoztatta ezt a vágyát.  
- Akárhogy is van… - a legfiatalabb Istennő megvonta a vállát. - A Démonok sántikálnak valamiben, jobb lesz a körmükre nézni. Bár igazság szerint semmi kedvem bemenni oda, de… Sajnos kénytelenek leszünk. Az adatokat egyértelműen ide továbbították. - Ekkor vibrálás futott végig az álcázó mezőn, amiből Peorth és Urd bukkant ki. A két Istennő puhán a földre ereszkedett, miközben kikapcsolták a saját egységüket.  
- Nos, mi a helyzet? - érdeklődött Chrono.  
- Elég nagy. - foglalta össze a nyilvánvalót egy tőmondatban Urd. - És egész biztos, hogy el akarták rejteni a nem kívánatos tekintetek elől. - Peorth egyetértően bólogatott. - Az mélyedés felülről nézve szabályos nyolcszög alakú, és az árok, amit előbb láttunk teljesen körbeveszi. Semmiféle jelentősebb mozgást nem érzékeltünk, beleértve a teleportot, és az egyéb mágikus közlekedési formákat is. Első ránézésre eléggé kihaltnak tűnik… Vagy pedig…  
- Még nincs itt az irányító személyzet. - Fejezte be Peorth. - Azaz csak nemrég hozták létre, valamilyen céllal. Ez pedig könnyen lehet, hogy egyezik a mi idejövetelünk okával…  
- Azt akarjátok mondani, hogy ezt a hatalmas borzadályt csak azért építették, hogy átküldhessék az Onee-sama haláláról szóló adatokat…? - Skuld nem akart hinni a fülének. - Az igaz, hogy nagyon sok információról volt szó… de ez azért mégis túlzás, nem is kicsit!  
- Nos ez csak egy elmélet… - vonta meg a vállát eltöprengve Urd. - De ennél valamivel tovább jutottunk. Beleszámítva, hogy a Mindenható is jóváhagyta az átküldést, sokkal valószínűbb hogy a kutatások itt fognak folytatódni. Ennél a hatalmas központnál pedig aligha van alkalmasabb hely az ilyesmire, nem igaz? Bár azt még nem igazán értem, hogy az Istenek miért bíznak meg a Démonokban egy ilyen fontos üggyel kapcsolatban. Igaz, hogy a két népnek vannak különböző egyességei, de ez azért nem ugyanaz.  
- Nem tetszik ez nekem… - morogta dühösen Ere. - A Démonoknak nem lenne szabad beleszólni az ügyeinkbe. Belldandy a mi Istennőnk volt!  
- Igaz… - Peorth kedvesen a lány vállára tette a kezét. - De Welsper miatt ők is ugyan úgy érintettek a dologban. Akármilyen sokat is változott az a szőrgolyó az utóbbi időkben, továbbra is Démon maradt.  
- Valóban… - ismerte el Ere.  
- Menjünk és nézzünk körül alaposan… - mondta Urd, majd egyszerűen lelépett a peremről, és gyors ereszkedésbe kezdett. Peorth és Ere megfogták Skuld kezét, és követték. Az álcázó mezőre nem is igazán volt szükségük, ennek ellenére bekapcsolva hagyták. Ahogy süllyedtek, mindig akadt valamilyen látnivaló. A kráter közepén állá épület oldalán a legkülönbözőbb formájú kiszögeléseket lehetett megtalálni. Ezek némelyike egészen lázba hozta Skuld-ot, aki szerette volna közelebbről látni őket. Szerencsére Peorth és Ere erősen tartották, így csak a sóvárgó pillantások maradtak a kis Istennőnek. Jó néhány percet igénybe vett, amíg elérték a mesterséges mélyedés alját. A központi épület folyamatosan szélesedett idáig, és kiderült, hogy nem csupán egy toronyból áll. Az alapja ugyan úgy nyolcszögletű volt, mint a kráteré, azonban túlnyomórészt egy zömök alapból állt, - ami önmagában véve is hatalmas volt - és erre épült nyolc kisebb, valamint középen egy nagyobb, szögletes torony. Az alap néhány méterrel a kráter alja felett lebegett, és minden egyes csúcsánál talpszerű, kiszögelései voltak. A hat Istennő kíváncsiságtól hajtva még a monstrum alá is bemerészkedett, de nem igazán találtak semmi érdekeset, csak a sima fekete, csillogó fémet.  
- Oké… - mondta Peorth Urd-nak. - Keressünk valami bejáratot, mert a kishúgod már nagyon nehéz. - Skuld szemrehányóan felmordult, de nem szólt semmit.  
- Még korábban láttam valami zsilipszerűséget… - magyarázta az idősebb testvér. - Ha ez a vacak még nem üzemel teljes kapacitáson, akkor valószínűleg a biztonsági rendszere sem aktív. De azért jobb ha óvatosak leszünk! - Megvárta, amíg mindenki egyetértően bólint, majd elvezette őket az említett bejárathoz. Itt letették Skuld-ot, aki némi nehézség, és egy pár mágneses cipő segítségével megkapaszkodott, majd nekilátott a biztonsági rendszer kipuhatolásának. Nem tartott sokáig, és az egyre szélesedő mosolya elárulta, hogy nyert ügyük van.  
- Szinte semmi… - csacsogta Skuld vidáman. Az egész épületben nincs egy aktív riasztó, vagy érzékelő. Úgy tűnik nem számítottak az ilyen korai látogatókra. Ez pedig azt jelenti, hogy nyugodtan varázsolhatunk odabent, senkinek sem fog feltűnni.  
- „-tunk"? - kérdezte Urd, de ezúttal nem ért célba a gúnyolódása. Az ajtó pillanatokkal később kitárult, ők pedig habozás nélkül bementek rajta.  
- Elég rossz érzésem van ezzel kapcsolatban… - mondta Chrono. - …mintha újra az Elkülönítő Szférába kerültünk volna. - Körülnézett, és egyáltalán nem volt kedvére az elhagyatott folyosó látványa, amit a falakból áradó halvány, vörös fény világított meg.  
- Ez nyilván csak a minimális szintű világítás… - magyarázta Urd, mintha belelátott volna a gondolataiba. - Ha beindul a buli, biztos felkapcsolják az igazit… Na de nézzétek csak mit találtam! - Mindenki odasereglett mögé, és meglepetten nézték a falszakaszt, ami a másod osztályú Istennő figyelmét is rabul ejtette. A fekete fal egy kis szakaszon teljesen átlátszó volt, mögötte pedig néhány igazi zöld növényt lehetett látni. Egy bemélyedésben helyezkedtek el, ahol még a fal színe is más volt. - Ez roppant különös… - suttogta Urd.  
- Szegények… - Peorth rosszallóan csóválta a fejét, hogy a növényeknek épp egy ilyen környezetbe kellett kerülniük.  
- Ide nézzetek! - hívta fel a társaság figyelmét Ex hangja néhány méterről. - Itt is van egy! És gondolom akkor még máshol is.  
- Nem hinném, hogy a Démonok az utóbbi időkben növényekkel akarnák feldíszíteni a környezetüket… - jegyezte meg fanyalogva Skuld. - Ez annyira nem vall rájuk… A legtöbbnek annyi szépérzéke nincs mint egy Bug-nak. - Urd megköszörülte a torkát, mire a kis Istennő gyorsan korrigált. - Welsper ő más volt. Lehetnek kivételek, na…  
- Talán ennek az okára is fény derül majd. - morogta Peorth, akit láthatóan nagyon zavart, hogy ilyen mostohán bánnak a növényekkel. - Be lehet határolni innen az adatok helyét?  
- Igen, teljesen pontosan. - felelte Skuld, aki már a terminálját püfölte, mert időközben talált egy adatportot. - Úgy nézem, az egész épület tele van nagy kapacitású adattárolókkal, és feldolgozó számítógépekkel. Ezt hallgassátok! Az összteljesítménye nagyobb, mint az yggdrasili Vezérlő Központnak! De ez csak a jéghegy csúcsa… - A fiatal Istennő egyre izgatottabb lett. A többiek is feltették a szemüvegüket, hogy láthassák a terminál kivetítésén megjelenő meglepő adatokat. - A Démonok építették, de rengeteg olyan technológia van benne, amit eddig csak mi használtunk. A mesterséges árok, ami az épület körül húzódik egy nagy teljesítményű álcázó pajzsot képes generálni. Egyelőre inaktív, de az energiaszükséglete alapján azt kell mondanom, hatásos lesz. Hogy biztosra menjenek, a Démonok vezetősége mindenkinek megtiltotta, hogy a környékre jöjjön, egészen a hely teljes kapacitáson való elindításának időpontjáig.  
- Lehet tudni, hogy az mikor… - Chrono nem fejezte be a mondatot, mert a kivetítésen megjelent a pontos időpont. - Alig néhány óra múlva… - folytatta elkínzott hangon.  
- Nos lányok… Épp időben érkeztünk. - jegyezte meg Peorth szándékosan könnyed stílusban. - Ha később jövünk, akkor számolhattunk volna a komoly biztonsági rendszerrel, na és persze az itt hemzsegő Démonokkal.  
- Ez nem vicces! - morogta Ere. - Már így is elég ijesztő itt minden.  
- Épp ezért siessünk, és tűnjünk el innen, még mielőtt ez bekövetkezik. - Ex próbált optimistán hozzáállni a dolgokhoz. - A gyorsak vagyunk, hűlt helyünket fogják találni.  
- Van itt még néhány dolog... - szólt közbe Urd, és a kivetítésre mutatott. A húga lassan bólintott. - Most már teljesen biztos, hogy ezt az egész helyet azért hozták létre, hogy kiderítsék mi történt.  
- Innen sajnos többet nem tudhatunk meg. - mondta Skuld egy gondterhelt pillantással kísérve. - Az adatok is egyelőre csak a vezérlőteremből érhetőek el, ami a központi torony legfelső szintjén van.  
- Remek, akkor indulás oda!  
- Várj csak Urd, ne olyan gyorsan! - A fiatal Istennő kikapcsolta a számítógépét. - Az hogy az épületnek ez a része kihalt, még nem jelenti azt, hogy a vezérlő környékén sincs senki. Óvatosnak kell lennünk… Ha varázslatot használtok, azt egy Démon megfelelő közelségből megérezheti.  
- Értem, értem… - hadarta a testvére. - Tehát sietnünk kell, ugyanakkor óvatosan. - Elgondolkozva megmondta a vállát. - Az ilyesmi épp a specialitásom! Na indulás! - Hátat fordított a kis csapatnak, és elindult. Skuld a feje búbját piszkálgatva kérdőn nézett utána. Nem tartott sokáig, mire az Istennő hátrafordult. - Szóval merre is kell menni…?

A vezérlőteremben, az épület többi részével szemben, immár minden teljes kapacitáson üzemelt. Így ment ez már hosszú napok óta, hiszen alapos előkészületekre volt szükség hogy minden tökéletesen működjön, amikor kezdetét veszi az igazi kutatás. A rendszerek nagy része csupán készenléti üzemmódba volt helyezve, de néhány óra múlva ez már a múlté lesz. A kihalt épület hamarosan csak úgy pezsegni fog az élettől, és az itt dolgozóknak lesz bőven munkájuk. Egy olyan talányt kell megoldaniuk, ami egészen idáig senkinek sem sikerült, még csak használható nyomot sem találtak. Nem volt könnyű feladat, de a technikai háttérnek, és a rengeteg felkészülésnek köszönhetően talán sikerrel fognak járni. Jelenleg mindössze két személy tartózkodott a vezérlő teremben. Ők voltak azok, akik a grandiózus kutatás előkészületeit ellenőrizték, továbbá a későbbiekben magát a folyamatot is vezették. Egyikük az Istenek képviselője volt, a másik pedig a Démonoké. Már idáig is ez volt a két nép addigi történelmének egyik legnagyobb együttműködése, a továbbiakban pedig ez csak még jobban elmélyült. Persze ettől még maradtak ellenfelek, de ebben a központban a háború minden tekintetben be volt szűntetve.  
Persze senkinek nem voltak illúziói afelől, hogy lesznek konfliktusok az itt dolgozók között. De a közös cél elérésének érdekében remélhető volt, hogy ezt félre tudják majd tenni. A kisebb összezördülések pedig igazán belefértek, ha nem rontottak a munka hatékonyságán. Az egész helyet igyekeztek úgy kialakítani, hogy mindkét nép számára elfogadható legye, és lehetőleg ne irritálja a másik ízlését. Ez majdnem lehetetlen volt, de a tervezőknek sikerült elfogadható megoldást találniuk. Némi kompromisszumkésséggel mindenki elégedett lesz.  
Az Istenek népét képviselő magas, széles vállú férfi komoly tekintettel tanulmányozta a kivetített statisztikai adatokat. Ez csak az egyike volt a helyiségben lebegő több száz hologramnak, amelyeket egyszerre még neki sem volt lehetséges figyelemmel kísérni. Erre nem is volt szükség, mivel egy előre meghatározott szisztéma szerint ellenőrizte a felügyelete alá tartozó rendszereket. Egészen jól haladt, és néhány apróbb, könnyen kijavítható hibán kívül semmit sem talált. Eltűntette a hologramot, majd a következőhöz lépett. Itt észrevett egy kisebb ingadozást, az egyik sokadlagos feldolgozó egységben. Mivel az eltérés belül volt az elfogadható értéken, nem indította el a korrekciós szoftvert. Az eseményt bevezette a naplóba, hogy a későbbiekben kiderüljön, változik-e az ingadozás mértéke. Ezen felül semmi rendkívülit nem talált. Már csupán egy kivetítést kellett ellenőriznie, és mindennek kész van. Mikor az utolsó hologramhoz ért, egy pillanatra megállt és a válla felett hátranézett. Hangos trappolás közepette a társa rohant el mögötte, és szó szerint levetette magát a korláttal körbekerített központi platformról, hogy aztán villámgyorsan az egyik fal mellett elhelyezett terminálhoz lebegjen. Az Isten halványan elmosolyodott. A Démon ugyanis egyáltalán nem arról volt híres, hogy előre alaposan meghatározott szisztéma szerint dolgozzon. Igazság szerint ez csak az egyik megnyilvánulása volt különös természetének, amit az Isten leginkább a „kelekótya" szóval tudott volna jellemezni, és többször is feltette magában a kérdést, hogy vajon tényleg ő lesz a legalkalmasabb a kutatás Démon vezetőjének. Persze ebbe nem volt beleszólása, mindkét nép vezetősége saját maga választotta ki őket. Megcsóválta a fejét és inkább tovább folytatta a munkáját. Közben érezte, hogy valahol a közelében a Démon épp teleportálás segítségével megjelenik, és egy újabb félbehagyott feladatához fogott hozzá. Végül is nem volt hozzá semmi joga, hogy kritizálja a másik munkamódszerét, ezért még egyszer sem tett megjegyzést neki. Átvizsgálta a hologram által megjelenített adatokat, amelyek tökéletesen megfeleltek az elvárásoknak, majd jóváhagyta a saját személyes kódjával. Már csak meg kellett érinteni a hologramot, hogy deaktiválja.  
- Kész! - hallatszott egy vidám kiáltás a háta mögül, ami ismét mosolyra kényszerítette az Istent. Megint csak bizonyosságot nyert, hogy „kelekótya" társa méltán lett a kutatás Démoni vezetője. Ráadásul már nem először tanúsította előtte a rátermettségét. - Én győztem! Ez az!  
- Kétségtelenül. - válaszolta a sötét, kissé hullámos hajú Isten, majd megérintette a hologramot. - Igaz, csupán egy hajszállal. Persze tudtommal nem volt szó semmiféle versenyről…  
- Ugyanmár… - a mellette megjelenő vörös hajú nő rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét. - Mi értelme lett volna az egész sietségnek, ha nem tekintjük versenyek? Még így is jóval a határidő előtt elkészültünk. Ami azt jelenti, hogy nagyon jók voltunk!  
- Igen, remek munkát végeztél.  
- Lehetnél egy kicsit vidámabb, Aegir-chan… - A Démon könnyedén felült az egyik terminálra, nem törődve azzal, hogy épp milyen funkciót indít be. - Ezt a dicséretet szinte harapófogóval kellett kihúzni belőled. Pedig köztünk már nincs helye ilyen távolságtartó viselkedésnek, nem gondolod? Mi leszünk a kutatás vezetői… A fejesek, ha így jobban tetszik. Ahhoz, hogy igazán hatékonyan együtt tudjunk működni, a legjobb barátoknak kell lennünk… - megköszörülte a torkát, majd tűnődve hozzátette. - Minimum barátoknak… Én minden esetre nagyon kedvellek, és alig várom már, hogy a kapcsolatunk sokkal mélyebb legyen a mostaninál.  
- Én is nagyon kedvellek, Lilith. - válaszolta az Isten mosolyogva. - A barátságot is nagyon jó ötletnek tartom… de nem szabad róla megfeledkeznünk, hogy kik is vagyunk. Te egy igazán elbűvölő Démon… - A vörös hajú lány szélesen elmosolyodott a bók hallatán. - …én pedig egy Isten. Ha véget ér ez a közös project, akkor ismét ellenségekké válunk. Akkor pedig a legközelebbi találkozásunk alkalmával talán harcolnunk kell egymással. Ezek után is úgy gondolod, hogy baráttoknak kell lennünk? - Aegir kérdőn nézett a Démonra, aki válasz helyett először csak nagyokat pislogott. Az arcán halvány pír jelent meg, ami aztán egyre jobban elsötétült. Ebből az Isten tévesen arra következtetett, hogy a szavai elkeserítették a lányt. Azonban hamarosan kiderült, hogy egyáltalán nem erről van szó...  
- Um… - nyögte remegő hangon Lilith. - De édi…! - majd hirtelen leugrott a vezérlőpultról, és örömében lelkesen tapsolni kezdett. - Annyira… de annyira cuki vagy, Aegir-chan, amikor ilyen komoly dolgokról beszélsz. Imádom! - Gyorsan átrohan a férfi másik oldalára. Aegir-nek meg kellett fordulnia, hogy továbbra is szemmel tarthassa. Nem igazán szerette, amikor a lány ezt a meglehetősen bosszantó szokását alkalmazta. - Tudod, ebben tökéletesen igazad van. - komolyodott el valamelyest a Démon is. - De miért törődjünk most ezzel? Ha majd egyszer harcolnunk kell egymással, akkor meglátjuk melyikünk az erősebb. - Felemelte a mutatóujját, és Aegir-re kacsintott. - Ígérem neked, hogy nem fogom majd vissza maga, függetlenül attól, hogy milyen jó barátok leszünk. Ezt persze tőled is elvárom… tehát nincs miért aggódni, hisz izgalmas csata lesz, nem gondolod? De hol is tartottam… - esélyt sem hagyott az Istennek, hogy feleljen a kérdésére. - …Ja igen! Nagyon aranyos vagy, Aegir-chan! Már amikor először megláttalak, tudtam hogy szuper lesz egy ilyen jóképű, szexi fiúval együtt dolgozni. De álmomban sem gondoltam, hogy ennyire… Jaj, hogy dobog a szívem!  
- Értem. - felelte Aegir, akinek továbbra is nehezére esett megfejteni a lány viselkedését. - Szóval ezért ugrottál rögtön a nyakamba?  
- Pontosan! Na és persze azért is, mert tudom, hogy milyen fontos az első benyomás… Végül de nem utolsó sorban, ezt a módszert olyasvalakitől sajátítottam el, akitől egy Démonnak igazán érdemes tanulni. - Lilith felugrott egy másik terminálra, és vidáman belekarolt a kissé meglepett Istenbe. - Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy még az ilyen jóképű fiúk is szeretik, ha a hozzám hasonló gyönyörű lányok a nyakukba vetik magukat. Persze lehet, hogy elsőre ez egy kicsit sok… De én bízom benne, hogy senki nem érti félre.  
- Azért legközelebb mi lenne, ha csak egy kézfogással próbálkoznál? - vetette fel a lehetőséget a férfi.  
- Ugyan már… Egy ölelés ezerszer többet ér,elhiheted nekem. Legközelebb te is kipróbálhatnád, mit szólsz hozzá? Megígérem, hogy akkor én is tesztelem a visszafogottabb üdvözlési stílust.  
- Majd gondolkodom róla… - felelte Aegir, majd megvonta a vállát. - Bár nem valószínű, hogy meg fogom próbálni.  
- Milyen kár… - Sóhajtott Lilith őszinte szomorúsággal, majd a következő pillanatban más ismét mosolygott. - Na nem baj, épp ezért vagy olyan vonzó. Jobb is, ha nem próbálsz megváltozni. - Leugrott a pultról, és ott termett a férfi előtt. - Mit gondolsz, meddig fog tartani a mi kis kapcsolatunk? Úgy értem a kutatás…  
- Ezt elég nehéz megmondani… - felelte Aegir gondterhelten. - Te is tudod, hogy egészen idáig sem a ti Démonok, sem pedig mi Istenek nem találtunk még csak kiindulópontot sem. Épp ezért született meg a határozat erről az együttműködésről… Valószínűleg nagyon nehéz dolgunk lesz, még akkor is ha tökéletes összhangban cselekszünk. Lehetséges, hogy évezredeken keresztül, vagy még annál is tovább együtt kell működnünk.  
- Hát… - Lilith elgondolkozva bólintott. - Ennek minden esetre nagyon örülök. Néhány évezred alatt biztos nagyon jó barátokká fogunk várni. Azért jobb lenne, ha egy sokkal kellemesebb esemény kapcsán ismerhettük volna meg egymást…  
- Ebben tökéletesen egyetértünk. - Aegir komoran bólintott, és kissé csodálkozva látta, hogy talán még soha nem látta ilyen szomorúnak a vörös hajú Démont. - Belldandy és Welsper halála mindkettőnk népének hatalmas csapás volt. Te pedig személyesen is érintett vagy a dologban, hiszen a legjobb barátodat veszítetted el…  
- Ez így nem teljesen igaz… - csóválta meg a fejét a lány. - Ő… ő nem pusztán a barátom volt... Hanem életem szerelme. - Halkan szipogott egy sort. - Igaz, hogy az iránta tanúsított érzelmeim viszonzatlanok voltak… mindig is tudtam, hogy Belldandy-t szereti… De ez semmin sem változtat. - Hirtelen nagyot dobbantott a lábával. - Meg fogom találni, hogy ki, vagy mi okozta Akahoshi-chan halálát! Akármennyi időbe is kerüljön, kiderítem mi történt. Bárki aki az utamba áll azt… - Miközben magyarázott, a kezével mindenféle érdekes mozdulatot tett. Ez lehetett akár egy támadó varázslat előkészítése… de sokkal valószínűbb volt, hogy csupán összevissza kapálózás.  
- Nyugalom! - Aegir próbálta lehűteni a szenvedélyesen hadakozó Démont. Közben részben átfogalmazta magában a Démonról kialakult véleményét. Nem „kelekótya" volt csak egy kissé „hiperaktív". Vagy sokkal inkább nagyon. - Mielőtt még hozzávágnál bárkihez egy tűzgolyót, gondold át kétszer a dolgot. Egyáltalán nem valószínű, hogy bárki is az utunkba állna. Mindenkinek az érdekében áll, hogy kiderüljön az igazság… Emellett csak nagyon kevesen tudnak arról, hogy ez a hely egyáltalán létezik. Csak is nagyon képzett személyek kerültek bele a projectbe minkét fél részéről. Ki lenne olyan ostoba, hogy szembe szálljon a Démonokkal és az Istenekkel egyaránt?  
- Jaj, Aegir-chan…! - Lilith sértődötten megtörölgette a szemeit. - Ne beszélj már így! Nagyon jól tudod, hogy irtózom a tűz alapú varázslatoktól. Esély nincs rá, hogy valaha is tűzgömböt idézzek... Gondolj csak bele… - váltott hirtelen témát. - Ha Akahoshi-chan, és Belldandy nem volt természetes… Nem is… inkább így mondom: …nem lehetett természetes, akkor valakinek okoznia kellett. Tehát már ezzel a tettével is szembeszállt mindkettőnk népével. Ezek után pedig már csak természetes, hogy akadályozni próbálja a kutatást.  
- A logikád most is kifogástalan, Lilith. - mondta elismerően Aegir.  
- Ugyan már… - legyintett a lány. - Ne mond, hogy ez neked még egyszer sem jutott eszedbe!  
- Az éleslátásoddal sincs semmi probléma… Valóban megfordult már a fejemben a lehetőség. - Az Isten kelletlenül elmosolyodott. - Csak jobban esik azt hinni, hogy ez az egész… bármilyen tragikus is volt, csak a véletlen műve.  
- Igen, én is jobban örülnék egy ilyen eredménynek. Még akkor is, ha így nem állhatok bosszút Akahoshi-chanért. Lenne még egy kérdésem, Aegir-chan… Te ugye nem értesz vele teljes mértékben egyet, hogy én vagyok a nyomozás másik vezetője? A személyes érzelmeim miatt…  
- Igen. - mondta őszintén a férfi. Nem akart hazudni a Démonnak. Azért sem, mert valószínűleg átlátott volna rajta. Eddig sem tett rá még csak említést sem, mégis feltűnt neki. - Szerintem nem helyes, hogy a Welsper iránti érzelmeid vezérelnek. Nálunk nem csatlakozhatott senki a nyomozáshoz, aki személyesen is érintett volt.  
- De nem vagyunk egyformák… - felelte Lilith. - A te világodat is más szabályok irányítják, az enyémet is. Amikor kiderítettem, hogy lesz ilyen közös nyomozás, azonnal jelentkezem. Bár én még csak első osztályú vagyok, sikerült bebizonyítanom, hogy alkalmas vagyok vezetőnek. Ezért bízott meg engem Hild-sama.  
- Ne értsd félre, tudom hogy a képességeid páratlanok. - Aegir bocsánatkérően elmosolyodott. - Ne haragudj, nem akartalak megbántani. - A nő ismét elpirult.  
- KAWAII-II-II!!! - sikoltotta hosszan, majd tapsolt egyet. - Te tényleg annyira aranyos vagy! Egy pillanatig sem nehezteltem rád, de te mégis elnézést kértél! Még soha nem találkoztam ilyen udvarias fiúval… Ez annyira.. annyira menő! Ha így fojtatod, teljesen elolvadok a közeledben…  
- Az nem lenne szerencsés… Úgy sem szereted a meleget, nem igaz?  
- De még mennyire, hogy igaz. Látom törődsz velem, és ez igazán megható. - Hálásan biccentett. - A népeink közötti különbségek ellenére mi igazán megértjük egymást. Például ti elleneztétek hogy otthagyjuk Yggdrasil-ban ez én kis programocskámat őrködni. Amikor pedig a vita látszólag holtpontra jutott, neked köszönhetően sikerült megoldani a problémát. Így ha bárki kutatni akar az adatok után, az jó eséllyel le fog bukni.  
- Jó eséllyel? - kérdezte Aegir kissé kötekedő hangon.  
- Igen, majdnem biztosan… - Lilith halkan felnevetett. - Soha nem mondtam, hogy nem lehet túljárni a program eszén. Igyekeztem minél ravaszabbra megcsinálni, de lehetséges, hogy egy kellően okos hacker lekapcsolja. Mivel nem létezik tökéletes program, soha nem lehetünk biztosak. Meg hát… elég kevés időt kaptam, hogy összerakjam a kis aranyost. Biztos vannak olyan hibái, amit nem vettem észre. - A vörös, vállig érő, egyenes szálú hajú Démon megrázta a fejét, amitől a hajába tűzött arany színű mintával díszített vörös szalagok ide-oda repkedtek. - Jobb ha nem is gondolok ilyesmire. Még a végén pechemre tényleg feltöri valaki… - A zöld szemekben huncut fény csillogott. - Szívesen találkoznék az illetővel, hogy összemérjük a tudásunkat.  
- Nagyon boldognak tűnsz attól függetlenül, hogy semmi jót nem jelent, ha valaki képes elintézni a programot.  
- Igen… igen… igen… - Lilith fel-alá ugrált örömében. - Tényleg nagyon rossz lenne. De talán még nagyobb baj, hogy ha valaki hatástalanítja a programot, akkor még csak tudni sem fogunk arról, hogy ez megtörtént. - Gondterhelten kisöpört egy hajtincset a szeméből. A homlokán található piros, szimmetrikus elhelyezésű kettős holdsarló teljesen láthatóvá vált. Csinos arcának két oldalán egy-egy félbe vágott, szintén piros rombusz volt látható. A ruhája remekül illett a jelleméhez. Kihangsúlyozta a kétségtelenül tökéletes alakját, ugyanakkor néhány helyen meglehetősen kaotikus szabással rendelkezett. A hasát, és a csípőjének egy részét nem fedte el, csupán néhány szalag omlott rá a felső részről, amelyeket a végükön lévő arany díszek húztak le. A fekete nadrág két lábszára egészen térdig feszes volt, és a külső oldalán V-alakban fel volt vágva, és vörös színű fűzővel egymáshoz kötve. Térdtől lefelé azonban véget ért a vágás, és a nadrág szára is egyre bőbb lett, Az alja pedig a sötétvörös cipőkre omolva egészen a földet súrolta. A felsőrész fekete volt, vörös és arany színű mintákkal átszőve. Elő nem sokkal Lilith kulcscsontja alatt volt egy kivágás. Hátul a teljesen zárt volt, eltakarta a lány derekét, és nem sokkal alatta egyre szélesedő palásttá alakult, amit számtalan szalag díszített, és minden egyes mozdulatára meglebbent. A Démon pedig meglehetősen sokat mozgott...  
- Igazán megnyugtató, amikor így beszélsz. - jegyezte meg Aegir nem kevés iróniával. - Én eddig azt hittem, hogy mi voltunk túlságosan is óvatoskodóak, az adatok átküldésénél… De úgy látszik ezek után hozzá kell szoknom a paranoia egy teljesen új dimenziójához.  
- Ja, az átküldés? - Lilith megigazított néhány szalagot a ruháján, amelyek utána még inkább össze-vissza álltak. - Ott igazán nem volt semmi komolyabb veszély. Ha esetleg a rendszerkezelőitek elvesztették volna a kontrollt, akkor a Démon Központ teljes számítógépes kapacitása besegíthetett volna. Tehát egy pillanatra sem állt fel semmiféle valós veszély… Azonban mivel remekül helytálltatok, nem volt szükség ehhez hasonló segítségre.  
- Tudom én is, csak egy kicsit avar, hogy be kellett csapni a saját társaimat. - Aegir mentegetőzve elmosolyodott. - Valószínűleg nem most először.  
- Ugyan, Aegir-chan, ne emészd magad ezzel. - Lilith tudálékosan elmosolyodott. - Vedd úgy, hogy ez egy kegyes hazugság volt… Bár ha jól tudom nálatok nem díjazzák túlságosan az ilyesmit. Nálunk néha mindenki össze-vissza hazudik, mint a vízfolyás, és elég muris helyzetek alakulnak ki…  
- Kösz szépen, hogy próbálsz megnyugtatni.  
- Igazán semmiség, erre valók a barátok. - A vörös hajú Démon megérintette az ajkait. - Azon gondolkoztam, hogy te mennyire ismerted Belldandy-t?  
- Sajnos csak néhányszor volt alkalmunk találkozni. - válaszolta Aegir. - Az Akadémián tartottam néhány előadást, amin ő is részvett. Alapvető mágikus alkalmazásokból, ha jól emlékszem… Nagyon figyelmes, és értelmes hallgató volt… A nővérét is tanítottam ő is értelmes volt, viszont soha nem figyelt. Belldandy-val mindössze egyszer sikerült beszélnem, és rögtön kiderült, hogy kiváló Istennő lesz belőle. A első osztályúvá avató ceremónián is jelen voltam, de csak mint néző. Körülbelül ennyi… Ezért is kértek fel engem a kutatás vezetésére.  
- Tehát azt mondod, hogy egy nagyon különleges, elbűvölő személyiség volt? - Aegir bólintott, Lilith pedig elégedetten összecsapta a tenyerét. - Tudtam! - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő bizonyossággal. - Nem lehetett véletlen, hogy Akahoshi-chan őt szerette. Csakis egy ilyen különleges Istennő lehetett az, akiért képes volt olyan messzire elmenni. Persze féltékeny vagyok rá, meg minden… De akkor is megnyugtató ezzel tisztában lenni.  
- Welsper nem beszélt róla túl sokat, igazam van?  
- Hát, ő néha még nálad is szótlanabb volt. - válaszolta a lány. - Belldandy-ról meg csak nagyon ritkán beszélt, pedig én voltam a legjobb barátja. Aztán amikor elment, azt hittem hogy végre boldog lesz a közelében. Szomorú voltam, de egyben örültem is… Na, de ez már a múlté. Nem segít, ha a történteken kesergünk.  
- Hamarosan már nem is igazán lesz időnk nosztalgiázgatni. - Aegir szavai hallatán a Démon elszontyolodott.  
- Ne is mond… Még mindig van néhány unalmas óránk, mielőtt a többiek megjönnének. - Látványosan nyújtózott egy nagyot. - Semmi kedvem addig fel-alá járkálni. - Ravasz pillantással az Istenre nézett. - Kellene valami, amivel elfoglalhatjuk magunkat addig. Nem tudsz valami izgalmas játékot, amiben mi ketten elmerülhetnénk?  
- A játékok nem igazán az erősségeim. - válaszolta Aegir. - Ismerek néhányat, de a játékszabályokkal sajnos nem vagyok tisztában. Persze fogalmam sincs, mit értesz te „izgalmas" játék alatt.  
- Valami olyasmit, ami mindkettőnk számára élvezetes, és nem lehet egykönnyen megunni. - Aegir már épp mondani akart, valami elmés visszavágást, amikor egy vörösen villogó peremmel övezett kivetítés jelent meg mellettük. - Ez meg mi? - kérdezte fennhangon Lilith, és rögtön nekiállt tanulmányozni. - Úgy tűnik kisebb gond van az egyik rekonstrukciós helyiséggel. Semmi komoly, de odalent manuálisan kell helyrepofozni.  
- Értem. - Aegir kissé megnyugodott. - Remélem ennél nagyobb problémánk soha nem lesz.  
- Megyek, és rendbe hozom. - Lilith már hátat is fordított, hogy elrohanjon, de hirtelen megtorpant. - Addig mi lenne, ha elgondolkoznál azon, mit csináljunk a továbbiakban? Aztán találj ki valami izgalmasan!  
- Bízd csak rám. - felelte az Isten, mielőtt a lány elfutott a legközelebbi kijáratig. Elgondolkozva nézett utána, és azon töprengett, hogy vajon meddig tart majd a kutatás. - Fura egy lány… - mondta, majd nekilátott újból ellenőrizni a rendszereket.

Urd-ék az elejétől végigkövették a különös páros beszélgetését. Rengeteg értékes információt sikerült kideríteniük, de közel sem annyit, ami elegendő lett volna a számukra. Az egyik felső terminál takarásából leselkedtek, és Skuld egyik trükkös szerkezetével minden egyes szót hallottak a távolság ellenére. Miközben ide tartottak, alkalmuk nyílt kicsit jobban bepillantani az épület struktúrájába, bár valójában csak egy nagyon kis részét járták be. Azonban ebből is meg lehetett állapítani, hogy a létrehozásánál mindenre gondoltak, méghozzá egészen hosszú távra. Skuld egészen izgatott volt, és meglehetősen sokszor ismételgette, hogy még soha nem látott ilyen sok, ennyire nagyszerű gépet egy helyen. A remek búvóhelyükre a belső teleport rendszerrel jutottak el, amit Peorth fedezett fel. Ennek köszönhetően nem kellett a varázserejükhöz folyamodni, kockáztatva ezzel a lebukást. Olyan magasan voltak a beszélgető pároshoz, az egyik terminált kivetítésével kellett kinagyítaniuk a képet. Mostanra azt is tudták, hogy az Istenek és a Démonok oldaláról egyaránt lesznek közreműködők a kutatásban. Így már érthető volt miért találkoztak olyan sok helyen növényekkel. Mindkét nép számára egyaránt elfogadható környezet létrehozása volt a cél. Továbbá voltak személyi szállások, és rengeteg kikapcsolódási lehetőség. Az egyik szinten, még egy jókora, kertet is találtak, mesterséges folyókkal, és minden egyébbel. Már csak az adatokra lett volna szükségük, amelyekért ténylegesen idejöttek. Miközben a beszélgetést figyelték, Peorth egy újabb megállapítást szögezett le.  
- Ez a nő… - mondta vontatottan. - …nagyon idegesítő! - Nem kellett aggódniuk, hogy meghallják a beszélgetésüket. Ha csak nem kezdtek el ordibálni, akkor minden rendben volt. Ez viszont egyiküknek sem állt szándékában. - Hogy lehet épp ő a kutatás vezetője?  
- Hallottad, hogy megvannak hozzá a képességei… - válaszolta Urd elgondolkozva. - Egyébként tényleg zavaró egy kissé.  
- Szerintem nagyon is zavaró. - csatlakozott Skuld Peorth-hoz. - Ő írta azt a fránya programot, ami miatt majdnem lebuktunk. Hah! Persze nekem sikerült legyőzni. Őszintén szólva nem volt nagy kihívás…  
- Tehát akkor kiállnál ellene? - kérdezte Urd.  
- Tessék?  
- Épp az előbb mondta, hogy szívesen összemérné a tudását azzal, aki képes volt legyőzni a programot. - Az idősebb testvér a húgához hajolt. - Megküzdenél vele?  
- Természetesen! - válaszolta a kis Istennő. - De nem azért jöttünk ide, hogy a te szórakozásodra harcoljunk.  
- Mi lenne, ha ezt máskor beszélnétek meg? - kérdezte feszülten Peorth. - Ha lehet egy kicsit halkabban. Valahogy el kellene őket csalni innen. Ha lehet minél hamarabb, mert ha még egyszer meghallom, hogy „Akahoshi-chan így", meg „Akahoshi-chan úgy", akkor rosszul leszek.  
- Pedig elég találó becenév… - morogta Urd eltöprengve. - Mi lenne, ha egyszerűen lecsapnánk őket?  
- Te megőrültél! - Peorth-nak vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy ne ordítozzon. - Nem támadhatsz rájuk… Még akkor sem, ha mindketten Démonok lennének!  
- Miért nem? - Urd kérdőn nézett rá.  
- Mert akkor megtudnák, hogy behatolt ide valaki. - válaszolta az első osztályú Istennő. - Különben is, nem hiszem, hogy Aegir olyan könnyű ellenfél lenne, hogy csak úgy le tudnánk csapni. A nőről nem tudok semmit, de ha csak fele annyira jól harcol, mint amennyire idegesítő, akkor Aegir mellette csak másodhegedűs lehet egy összecsapásban. Lehet, hogy hatan vagyunk, de még a meglepetés erejével sem lenne könnyű dolgunk.  
- Ha pedig valamit tönkre teszünk, akkor annak komoly következményei lesznek. - Skuld komoran bólintott. - Csendben kell elintézni őket. Valahogy el kellene csalni mindkettőjüket a vezérlőteremből, hogy gyorsan letölthessem az adatokat. Mi lenne, ha valahol okoznánk egy kisebb rendszerhibát… Amiről nem veszik észre, hogy szándékos beavatkozás eredménye. Akkor odarohannának, mi pedig vidáman letölthetjük amire szükségünk van.  
- Nem jó… - mondta határozottan Urd, akin látszott, hogy még mindig szívesebben harcolna. - Ha valami hibát észlelnének, csak az egyikük menne megnézni. A másikkal még mindig számolnunk kell. De talán elkábíthatnánk őket… Van nálam egy speciális altató…  
- És hogy akarod rávenni őket, hogy bevegyék? - kötekedett Skuld.  
- Elég már, sehová nem jutunk, ha csak veszekedtek! - Peorth szigorúan a testvérpárra pillantott. - Csak egy kicsit működjetek együtt… - A két másod osztályú Istennő morgott valamit. - Ti pedig… - fordult a három operátor lányhoz. - …szokatlanul csendesek vagytok. - Ex, Ere és Chrono furcsán csillogó szemmel bámulták a kivetítést, miközben mindhármuk arca piros volt. - Mi van veletek?  
- E… ez itt… ez Aegir-san! - válaszolta Chrono, és a kezét a szája elé tartva akadályozott meg egy sikolyt. - Ő a legjóképűbb Isten, akit valaha is láttam!  
- Így igaz! - Ex rajongó pillantásokat vetett a hologramra. - Teljesen bele voltam zúgva, amikor az Akadémiára jártam. Csak néha tartott előadást, de egyszer sem hagytam ki. Azok voltak a legszebb órák…  
- Na és persze a leglátogatottabbak. - bólogatott Ere. - Közelharcot kellett vívni a többi Istennővel, hogy beférjünk. De megérte… Egy ilyen férfiért akár hegyeket is megmozgatnék! Intelligens, erős, vicces és a hangja… A hangja valami egészen szexi… - Urd, Skuld és Peorth bizonytalanul egymásra nézett.  
- Jól vagytok? - kérdezte Skuld enyhe rosszallással a hangjában. - Ez így már egy kissé beteges…  
- Hagyd csak őket… - szólt rá széles mosollyal Urd. - Most legalább láthatod, hogy nem csak a fiúknak piszkos a fantáziája. Nézd csak azokat a tekinteteket… Mond neked valamit az, hogy szemmel vetkőztetés? Ezek után semmit sem szólhatsz Keiichi-re.  
- Hát ez igazán… - kezdte Skuld lehangoltan, de fogalma sem volt mit mondhatna.  
- Végül is nincs ebben semmi… - szólalt meg Peorth elgondolkodva, Aegir holografikus képmását tanulmányozva. - …az Akadémián én is teljesen odavoltam érte. Mégis ki nem?  
- Én nem. - vágta rá Urd, majd a többiek kétkedő pillantását látva megvonta a vállát. - Nem számít, hogy hisztek-e nekem… Valóban elég jó pasi… De nekem egyáltalán nem az esetem. Ezenkívül egyszer ˝kisebb˝ összetűzésbe keveredtem vele, aminek majdnem nagyon rossz vége lett. Nem csoda, hogy megemlítette, baj van a figyelmemmel… Hehe... Amíg a többiek a nyálukat csorgatták utána, én rend szerint aludtam az óráján.  
- Nos az még nem jelent semmit, hogy neked nem jött be. - folytatta Peorth kissé tétovázva. - Szerintem nagyon sokan nem így gondolják. Ami pedig a lányokat illeti… a fantáziálás nem bűn. Én is…  
- Oké, rendben. - Skuld határozottan felemelte a kezét. - Mindannyian tudjuk, milyen a fantáziád Peorth, de… Kissé eltértünk a tárgytól. Megjegyzem én sem voltam szerelmes Aegir-be…  
- Miért találkoztál már vele egyáltalán? - kérdezte Peorth.  
- Mostanáig nem. - jelentette ki a kis Istennő büszkén. - Nem is olyan nagy szám, ha engem kérdeztek.  
- Hm… - morogta Urd eltöprengve. - Azt hiszem van egy ötletem, hogy oldhatnánk meg ezt az ügyet békésen. Méghozzá egy igazán ragyogó ötletem. Skuld! Bárhol elő tudnál idézni egy rendszerhibát? Lehetőleg minél távolabb ettől a helytől…  
- Persze, megoldható… - válaszolta a húga kissé tétovázva. - Akárhol tudok hibát szimulálni, de… Nem azt mondtad, hogy ez úgysem működne, mert csak az egyiküket foglalná le?  
- De igen, bizonyára csak az egyikük fog menni. - helyeselt Urd. - Aztán nem sokkal később hívni fogja a társát, mert egyedül nem boldogul a hibával. Akkor pedig kiürül a vezérlőterem…  
- Az a baj, hogy mindketten elég képzettnek tűnnek… - morfondírozott Peorth. - Még a lány is. Valószínűleg azonnal rájönnek, hogy a hiba csak szimulált, és nem fogják segítségül hívni a társukat. Hacsak Skuld nem csinál nekik egy valódi problémát. Így viszont megnő az esélye a lelepleződésünknek.  
- Egy apró szimulált hiba éppen elég lesz. - mondta magabiztosan Urd. - Elég, hogy valamelyiküket kicsaljuk innen. Itt jön a képbe ez… - Felemelte a mindkét kezét, a tenyerei pedig csukva voltak. Kinyitotta a bal oldalit, amiben Skuld személyi álcázója volt. - …na és persze ez. - A jobb tenyere is felfedte a titkát, egy csepp alakú lila pirulát. - Urd ultragyors, altató tablettája, az Oyasumi-sate! Garantált hatás, tényleg egyetlen pillanat alatt.  
- Hű! Micsoda név… - Chrono őszinte csodálattal nézte a kis tablettát. - Elképesztő, de… Hogy lehet hasznunkra most egy szupergyors altató?  
- Egy ultragyors altató… - korrigálta Urd. - Nagyon is hatékony segítségünk lesz… Figyeljetek! Skuld szimulál egy hibajelzést, ami befut ide. Ők észreveszik, de rájönnek, hogy csak a helyszínen javítható. Azok alapján, amit eddig megtudtunk róluk, szinte biztos, hogy a lány fog menni… Mi pedig várni fogjuk a helyszínen, és elkapjuk, majd mielőtt feleszmélne beadjuk neki az Oyasumi-satét. Abban a pillanatban elalszik, és biztos hogy néhány órán keresztül úgy is marad.  
- De nem lesz túl könnyű beadni egy ilyen tablettát egy első osztályú Démonnak… - mondta remegő hangon Ere. Biztos, hogy tiltakozni fog, és akkor ki tudja mit csinál majd velünk… - Urd lehunyt szemmel hallgatta a tervét illető kétségeket, majd halkan kuncogni kezdett.  
- Milyen naiv vagy, kicsi Ere… - mondta hátborzongató hangon, amitől a fekete hajú Istennő elég kényelmetlenül kezdte érezni magát.  
- Igen, Urd-nak megvan a gyakorlata az ilyesmihez… - közölte Skuld komoran. - Szegény áldozatai általában csak akkor eszmélnek fel, amikor már túl késő.  
- De egy tabletta akkor is körülményes… - állt a barátnője pártjára Ex. - Talán jobb lenne gáz formájában… vagy egy injekció? - A fehér hajú Istennő ajka széles mosolyra húzódott, majd elgondolkozva megérintette az állát. Ezzel egy időben Skuld és Peorth majdnem felkiáltott.  
- E… elment az eszed?! - kérdezte az első osztályú Istennő Ex-t.  
- Ne mond már neki, hogy injekciót használjon! - A legfiatalabb Istennő félénken összehúzta magát. - Neked fogalmad sincs milyen az, amikor Urd tűt vesz a kezébe. Különben is… biztos hogy engem találna el vele!  
- Ne aggódj, drága húgocskám… - Urd kacsintott egyet. - Ez a pirula így a leghatékonyabb. Talán egyszer majd kikísérletezem azt intramuszkuláris változatát, de egyelőre nem szükséges. - Peorth és Skuld megkönnyebbült. - De ha tovább húzzátok az időt azzal, hogy félbeszakítotok, még holnap is itt leszünk. Azt hiszem van nálam pár nyugtató, közkívánatra injekció formájában. Olyan vitaminokkal, amelyek erősítik a koncentrációs készséget…  
- Jók leszünk! - hadarta villámgyorsan Chrono. - Nincs rá semmi szükség…  
- Helyes. Akkor folytatom. - A másod osztályú Istennő elégedett volt, a hirtelen kialakult kitüntető figyelem. - Tehát ott tartottunk, hogy elaltatjuk a Démont pár órácskára. Ezután valaki felveszi az alakját, és elcsalja Aegir-t, majd lefoglalja egy időre. - Lassan körbehordozta a tekintetét a társain. Ők még nagyban emésztették a hallottakat. Végül megállapodott Peorth-on, akinek hirtelen melege lett. - Kétségkívül te vagy a legalkalmasabb személy arra, hogy átvedd a lány szerepét. Mondhatni épp neked találták ki ezt a feladatot…  
- Mi?! Miért pont én? - Az első osztályú Istennő nyelt egy nagyot. - Lehet, hogy rám itt lesz szükség… Biztos más is el tudja végezni ezt az egyszerű feladatot… Egyébként meg hogy értetted azt, hogy épp nekem találták ki? - Urd képtelen volt elrejteni a mosolyát.  
- Nos… - kezdte, aztán vihogott egy sort. - Bocs… Nem tudhatjuk meddig fog tartani, amíg megkeressük az adatokat. Nem elég elcsalnod Aegir-t, mert valószínűleg ő is azonnal rájönne, hogy csak egy hamis hibajelzésről van szó. Le kell… hm… Le kell foglalnod őt egy időre.  
- Lefoglalni? Hé Urd! Nagyon gyanús nekem ez a vigyorgás! Rá akarsz venni valamire, amin nagyon jól tudsz majd szórakozni…  
- Nem, ilyesmiről szó sincs. - A másod osztályú Istennő komolyságot erőltetett magára, de amikor Peorth fenyegető ábrázatára nézett, nem volt képes fenntartani a látszatot. - Arról van szó, hogy be kell dobnod magad Aegir-nél. Tudod hogy értem… Próbáld elcsábítani.  
- He?! - Peorth hitetlenkedő kiáltását egy pillanattal később a négy másik Istennőé követte. Félő volt, hogy ezt még odalent is lehetett hallani, de a hologram megnyugtatta őket.  
- Ho… ho… hogy képzeled ezt? - kérdezte végül a feldühödött lány. - Én… ilyesmit… so… - elharapta az utolsó szó végét, és haragos grimaszba torzuló arccal, egyre jobban elvörösödve nézte a szenvtelenül mosolygó Urd-ot.  
- No lám! - csapta össze a barátnője a tenyerét. - Te meg mikor lettél ennyire szemérmes? Csak nem azt akartad mondani, hogy „Én ilyet soha nem tennék!"? Ez ugyebár egy füllentés lett volna. Még jó, hogy le tudtál állni…  
- Elég már…  
- Jól van na, nem célozgatok. De valakinek meg kell csinálni, máskülönben várhatjuk, mikor óhajtanak mindketten önmaguktól távozni. Ezt te sem akarhatod.  
- De… - Peorth dühe jócskán alábbhagyott az ész érvek hallatán. - Miért nem te csinálod? A csábításban te is otthon vagy, méghozzá nem is kicsit.  
- Ez igaz… Viszont szeretném én letölteni az adatokat… - Urd szerényen elmosolyodott. - …ez olyan elégtételféle lenne számomra, amiért megtagadták tőlem. Ezen kívül te voltál beleszerelmesedve Aegir-be. Sokkal könnyebben bele tudnád élni magad a szerepbe.  
- Van itt más is… - morogta kelletlenül Peorth. - Számomra, első osztályú Istennőként, szörnyen megalázó, hogy egy Démont kell imitálnom. Különben is ő… most nézzétek meg milyen! A személyisége… szinte most is rámászik Aegir-re. Idegesítő, ahogy izeg-mozog, és folyton beszél…  
- Te is pont ilyen voltál… - jegyezte meg Skuld egy lapos pillantással. - Nagyon nem tetszik nekem ez a terv, mert egy az egyben perverz. Ami érthető, hiszen Urd találta ki. De azt kell mondjam, most nincs időnk jobbat kitalálni.  
- Nem hiszem el… - Peorth úgy nézett a fiatalabb testvérre, mintha az elárulta volna. - Hogy mondhatsz ilyet? Akkor teljesen más volt a helyzet… én… Nagyon hülye érzés lesz. Elcsábítani valakit úgy, hogy nem önmagamként teszem...  
- Emiatt nem kell aggódnod… - Chrono a kivetítésre mutatott. - Neki is éppúgy megvannak az adottságai ahhoz, hogy elbolondítson egy férfit. Ezen a téren hasonlítotok…  
- Hah! Mi ketten semmiben sem hasonlítunk! - jelentette ki Peorth, és büszkén kihúzta magát. - Lehet, hogy tökéletes teste van… - csakúgy mint nekem - de a megfelelő kisugárzás nélkül, ez semmit sem ér. Nézzétek csak meg… Méghogy hasonlít! Legalább tízmillió és huszonháromezer évet kellene fejlődnie, hogy eljusson a mostani szintemre.  
- Igen, a te ellenállhatatlan kisugárzásod. - Urd szarkasztikus megjegyzése fájdalmas pontra döfött. - További huzavona helyett inkább döntsd el, hogy vállalod vagy sem… Ha nem, akkor az egész terv ugrott… Skuld-ot mégsem küldhetem, nem igaz?  
- Engem?!  
- Igen, ebben igazad van… - Peorth beletörődve bólintott. - Rendben, vállalom a feladatot. De még egyszer le szeretném szögezni, hogy csakis a küldetés érdekében.  
- Jaj, te szegény… - Ex együtt érzően megveregette a vállát. - Mennyire sajnállak…  
- Fejezd be! - sziszegte az első osztályú Istennő.  
- Ugyan már, ne sajnáljátok… - legyintett Urd. - Talán összejön neki a csábítás, és akkor egy régi álma válik valóra. Ki tudja, talán nagyon is emlékezetes marad ez a feladat…  
- Ilyesmit ne is remélj! - Makacsolta meg magát Peorth. - Vagyok olyan jó, hogy irányítsam az eseményeket. Nem fogunk odáig eljutni. Kifinomultan, és tökéletesen fogom az ujjaim köré csavarni, aztán amikor eljött az ideje, egy briliáns húzással abbahagyom.  
- Látom megtaláltad a kihívást a feladatban. - mondta Urd. - Akkor akár kezd…  
- Várj csak egy pillanatot…  
- Mi van már?  
- Azt mondtad valószínűbbnek tartod, hogy a lány megy megnézni a hibát… - fejtegette Peorth. - Szerintem is ez a valószínűbb. De mi van akkor, ha mégis Aegir meg? Akkor nézhetünk új terv után…  
- Miért? - Urd értetlenül pislogott. - Én csak a legvalószínűbb lehetőséget említettem. A végeredmény szempontjából teljesen mindegy, hogy ki megy. Ha Aegir lesz az, akkor őt altatjuk el, te pedig az ő személyazonosságát veszed fel. A terv többi része pedig változatlan marad Mi ezzel a probléma?  
- Hogy mi vele a probléma?! - Peorth alig bírta lehalkítani a hangját. Az ujjait önkéntelenül begörbítve Urd nyaka felé nyúlt. - Végig tudtad, ugye? Elvárnád tőlem, hogy Aegir képében azt a nőt csábítgassam?  
- Ha egy kicsit használod a fejed, erre magadtól is rájöhettél volna. Nincs mit tenni, ez is benne van a pakliban. Egyébként már elvállaltad…  
- Nem is állt szándékomban visszavonni. Amit én megígérek, azt be is tartom. De ez aljas volt! - Az első osztályú Istennő durcás képet vágott. A három operátor lány és Skuld arca pedig egészen piros volt.  
- Hát ez van… - mondta a kis Istennő kényszeredetten. - Perverz terv, perverz Istennőtől. Az előbb is megmondtam. Sok szerencsét, Peorth. Reméljük, hogy a lány megy… Így egy fokkal kevésbé lesz perverz.  
- Akkor most már minden lehetőséget megemlítettünk… Vágjunk bele! Skuld, keress valami jó helyet, ahova nem olyan könnyű eljutni. Ahol felállíthatjuk a csapdát a Démonnak.  
- Amíg ti beszélgettetek, én már találtam egy ilyet. Van jó pár rekonstrukciós helyiség, és az egyik észak-keleti toronyban lévő szerintem tökéletes lesz. Először odaküldelek titeket, aztán szimulálok egy olyan hibát, ami ha tényleg fennállna, akadályozná a belső teleportrendszer működését. Mivel nem lesz túl jelentős probléma nem valószínű, hogy mágiát használva fog teleportálni. Szépen odaballag, nektek pedig lesz időtök felállítani a csapdát. Miután megvan, Peorth kivételével visszahozlak titeket, ő pedig hozzákezd a khm… feladatához.  
- Ez nagyon jól hangzik! - jegyezte meg Urd. - Igaz, hogy az én ötletem, de nincs értelme szerénykedni.  
- Mi van, ha a Démon ellenáll? - kérdezte félénken Ere. - Nem várhatjuk el tőle, hogy ne küzdjön…  
- De mi öten leszünk, ő pedig egyedül. - válaszolta Urd. - Ráadásul én és Peorth bármikor egyedül is elkapnánk. Igaz?  
- Hát… valahogy úgy… - válaszolta mogorván az első osztályú Istennő, aki még mindig neheztelt a rá kiszabott feladat miatt. - De ajánlom, hogy siessetek az adatok letöltésénél. Semmi kedvem annak a nőnek a bőrében maradni.  
- Mindent elkövetünk… - Fogadkozott Urd. - Ha kész vagy Skuld, akkor kezdhetjük.  
- Én mindig kész vagyok! - felelte a kis Istennő, közben pedig aktiválta a teleportert. A társai mindenféle hang kísérete nélkül eltűntek. Ő pedig hozzálátott a hamis riasztás elindításához. Közben azon morfondírozott, hogy vajon jó ötlet volt-e egyedül maradni. Valamint azon, hogy egy ilyen perverz tervben, ha közvetetten is, de miért kell részt vennie. Közben odalent is olyasmi folyt, ami a kis Istennő szerint leginkább a „mocskos" szóval lehetett jellemez. - _Ez a nő… - _gondolta, miközben az Aegir-rel flörtölő Lilith-et nézte. Ezek után örömmel indította el a hamis riasztást…

Lilith vidám léptekkel közeledett a probléma forrása felé. Kissé unalmas volt gyalog menni, de hamar kitalálta hogyan szórakoztassa magát. Megpróbált felidézni a hamarosan az irányítása alatt dolgozó személyek nevét és adatait, az Istenek és a Démonok oldaláról egyaránt. Ez túlságosan is könnyű volt, ezért új kihívást talált: felidézni a neveket és az adatokat, majd egy szabadstílusú dalba szőni. A feladat igazán nem volt könnyű, és nem is volt benne biztos, hogy nagy sikert aratna vele egy műértő előtt. De legalább beszélhetett, és nagyokat nevetett néhány bakiján. Ezzel egy időben sokkal komolyabb dolgokon is töprengett. Már nagyon izgatott volt, hiszen csak órák voltak hátra, hogy megkezdődjön a népeik által már több mint két éven keresztül előkészített kutatás. Ami rendkívül fontos volt számára, és mindent elkövetett azért, hogy végül sikerrel járjon. Még akkor is, ha ez már semmit sem változtathatott a múlton. Mivel nem akart túlságosan beletemetkezni a szomorúságba, inkább a dalra koncentrált, ami egyre bonyolultabb lett, és már nem igazán emlékezett az elejére.  
Mire megérkezett a hibához vezető folyosóra, már feladta a próbálkozást, hogy teljes egészében megjegyezze. Már csak egy rövid szakasz volt előtte, ami a rekonstrukciós helyiség nagy kerek ajtajáig vezetett. Azonban ezen a szakaszon egyáltalán nem működött a világítás. Lilith ezt is a hiba számlájára írta, és kissé bosszantónak találta. De egyáltalán nem annyira, hogy akadályozza a munkában. Teljesen normális tempóban tovább ment. Nem aggódott, hogy valaminek nekimegy, hiszen úgy ismerte a helyet, mint a tenyerét. Pontosabban mondva erre még soha nem járt, de az összes rekonstrukciós szoba előtt hasonló volt az elrendezés. Az ajtón piros vészfények világítottak, így volt tájékozódási pontja is. Tudta, hogy mielőtt eléri, áthalad egy keresztfolyosón, ami körülbelül húsz méterre van tőle. Ezen sem működött a világítás, de ez nem is lepte meg. Épp egy megfelelő rímet keresett az egyik névhez, amikor elérte a kereszteződést. Ekkor felgyorsultak az események.  
Valaki megragadta a bal kezét, és húzni kezdte. Nem volt túl erős, de sikerült Lilith-et meglepnie. Balra nézet, közben pedig egy mágikus módszer segítségével szétoszlatta a sötétséget. Amit ekkor látott, az egészen meglepte. A keze egész egyszerűen a semmibe veszett alig valamivel a könyöke alatt. Még mindig érezte, hogy valaki fogja, de nem sokkal maga mellett csak a levegő enyhe vibrálását látta. Mókásnak találta, hogy a keze ilyen furán néz ki, és a másikkal meg akarta érinteni, de ekkor azt is elkapta valami, és húzni kezdte. A jobb oldalon is ugyan azt a délibábszerű vibrálást látta, és ez végképp összezavarta. Mindössze néhány pillanat telt el azóta, hogy észlelte a különös jelenséget, amikor valaki megragadta a derekát. Méghozzá olyan rossz helyen, hogy Lilith-re rátört a nevethetnék. Vett egy nagy levegőt, és hátra akart fordulni, hogy megnézze ki szórakozik vele, de egy kéz megragadta az állát, és nem engedte megmozdulni. Még fel sem eszmélt, amikor valami aprót látott maga felé repülni a kerek ajtó irányából. Eszébe jutott, hogy talán használhatná az erejét a kitöréshez. De érezte, hogy az, aki az állát tartja, egy mágikus hálót is rátett, ami megakadályozná ebben. Egyébként sem lett volna ideje rá, mert az apró lövedék célba ért, keresztülrepülve a nyitott száján. Megpattant a nyelvén, és beindított a nyelési reflexet, aminek eredményeként érezte, hogy elindul lefelé a torkán. Aztán minden teljesen elsötétedett. Lilith három másodperccel az akció megkezdése után álomba merült.

- Megvan! - kiáltotta Urd elégedetten, majd kikapcsolta a Shinkirou-kun 607-esálcázó mezőjét. Ott állt a rekonstrukciós helyiség ajtaja előtt. - Megmondtam, hogy nem lesz ideje segítségért kiáltani. Azt sem tudta mi történik, és ez nekünk nagyon is jól jön. - Lilith-re nézett, aki ernyedten lógott Peorth karjaiban.  
- Igazad volt… - mondta az első osztályú Istennő. - De most már tegyük le valahova, mert elég nehéz így tartani. - Némi ügyetlenkedés árán Ere-vel odarángatta az alvó Démont a folyosó falához, és a hátát a falnak támasztva a földre ültették. A művelet végén Peorth kissé hirtelen engedte el, így a lány feje nagyot koppant a falon.  
- Hoppá… - mondta az Istennő mentegetőző mosollyal. - Pardon… De végül is úgysem érezted. - Közben a keresztező folyosóban Ex és Chrono, is kikapcsolta az álcázóikat. Az övék néhány méterrel hátrébb a földre volt letéve, hogy a mező széle épp az arra elhaladó Lilith mellett legyen.  
- Urd… Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem fog támadásra gyanakodni, ha magához tért? - kérdezte kifulladva Ex. Nem az erőlködés miatt volt ilyen állapotban, hanem inkább az átélt izgalmak, és a borzongás okozta. Mégis csak egy első osztályú Démont támadtak meg. - Szerintem elég egyértelmű volt, amit csináltunk.  
- Igen, ez valóban igaz… - felelte a másod osztályú Istennő. - De mondtam már… Az Oyasumi-sate! egy elég erős, és gyors altató. Az utolsó néhány perc, amit ébren töltött elég ködös lesz számára. Sőt, valószínűleg álomnak fogja tartani az egészet. Ezért is állítottuk fel így a csapdát, mintha csak egy különös álom lenne…  
- Már csak az a kérdés, hogy vajon mennyire hihető, hogy egy Démon csak úgy elalszik, és ilyesmit álmodik. - mondta Chrono. - Lehet, hogy ő nem fog gyanakodni, de ha elmeséli bárkinek…  
- Akkor már rég késő lesz. - szakította félbe Urd. - Legfeljebb ki akarják majd vizsgálni… Csakhogy semmit nem fognak találni. Ez a gyógyszer teljesen lebomlik, mire a hatása elmúlik. Egyébként ha minden jól megy, akkorra már itt sem leszünk. - Az első osztályú Istennőhöz fordult. - Készen állsz?  
- Hm… - morogta Peorth kelletlenül, és mereven bámulta a fejét oldalra billentve alszik alvó Démont. - Igen, természetesen készen állok. - tette hozzá néhány pillanat múlva. - Csak még mindig nehezen tudom elhinni, hogy egy Démont kell utánoznom. Legyünk túl rajta gyorsan, rendben?  
- Oké! - mondta Urd vidáman, majd Peorth tenyerébe nyomta Skuld egyik személyi álcázóját. - Nesze, már beállítottam az adatait. Aztán ügyes légy! - Peorth kelletlenül megforgatta az érme nagyságú gépezetet.  
- Jól van hát… - sóhajtotta kimerülten. - Ugye nem akarjátok végignézni? - kérdezte gyanakodva.  
- Meg kell bizonyosodnunk róla, hogy az álca tökéletes… - felelte bölcselkedő pillantás kíséretében Chrono.  
- Úgy bizony, jól mondja. - értett egyet a lánnyal Urd. - Nem engedhetjük meg magunknak, hogy Aegir gyanakodjon.  
- A fenébe… - morogta Peorth, majd aktiválta az álcázót. Egyetlen pillanat sem telt el, és a kinézete máris a megtévesztésig olyan volt, mint Lilith-é. - Fú… ez borzalmas morogta, miközben végignézett magán.  
- Pedig elhiheted nekünk, hogy remekül… - Ere nem fejezhette be a mondatot, mert az első osztályú Istennő fenyegető tekintete elhallgattatta.  
- Ha kigyönyörködtétek magatokat ne feledjétek, hogy sürget az idő. - mondta Peorth Lilith hangján. - Aegir-nek hamarosan gyanús lesz a Démon távolléte. Ideje lenne visszamennetek…  
- Rendben igazad van. - bólintott Urd megfontoltan. - De egy valamit ne felejts el… - Peorth/Lilith kérdően nézett rá, mire ő felemelte a mutatóujját. - Nem Aegir… Aegir-chan! - Mindenféle szerkezet nélkül tökéletesen utánozta a Démon hangját. A álcázó kivetítés pedig tökéletesen tükrözte a barátnője dühét.  
- Mars! - kiáltotta Peorth, és kétséget sem hagyott afelől, hogy mi lesz, ha nem lépnek le azonnal. Urd a kommunikátoron keresztül szólt Skuld-nak, aki visszateleportálta őket a vezérlőterembe. Így egyedül maradt, szuperélethű jelmezében. Várt egy kicsit, aztán megadóan sóhajtott, és végignézett magán. Megigazította a hajtincseit, amelyek az ő ízlésének meglehetősen kaotikusan álltak. A színük ellen is volt némi kifogása, az még úgy ahogy elment. Végigsimított a ruháin, amelyekben még látott is valamiféle fantáziát és ízlést, de a színek itt is tönkretették az összhatást. A derekánál megállt, és elidőzött pár pillanatig. Össze akarta hasonlítani a saját, és Lilith karcsúságát. - Hm… - mondta fennhangon, majd feljebb emelte a kezét, és a mellbőséget is leellenőrizte. - Hah, tudtam! - széles mosoly jelent meg az arcán, majd a csípő következett. Itt egy pillanatig elidőzött, és hümmögött egy sort. Ismét a mellbőség következett, majd a derék… - Várjunk csak… Mi a fenét csinálok?! - gyorsan elkapta a kezét, és némi tétovázás után esetlenül maga mellé lógatta. - Ő csak egy Démon! A szépsége és a nőiességét össze sem lehet hasonlítani az enyémmel… - Némi tétovázás után hátat fordított neki. - Különben is teljesen abszurd, hogy nagyobb legyen. - Egy hirtelen mozdulattal megérintette a kommunikátorát. - Skuld, légy szíves küldj át a megbeszélt helyre. - A válasz késlekedés nélkül érkezett.  
- Rendben, egy pillanat… - látta, hogy elmosódik körülötte a folyosó képe, és egy teljesen más hellyé áll össze. Már jó párszor átgondolta, hogy mit is kell csinálnia, de még egyszer utoljára tisztázni szerette volna magában. Vett egy nagy levegőt, majd lassan kifújta.  
- Meg tudom csinálni… - bíztatta magát. - Remekül fogom csinálni! - Lehunyta a szemét, és amikor újra kinyitotta, már nyoma sem volt benne kétségeknek. - _Ne haragudj Aegir… - _gondolta, majd aktiválta a Lilith-től zsákmányolt kommunikátort…

A vezérlőteremben minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben ment. Nem érkezett újabb vészjelzés, mióta Lilith elment megvizsgálni annak az apró hibának az eredetét. Aegir ezzel tökéletesen elégedett volt, hiszen az utóbbi időkben nagyon sokat és nagyon keményen dolgoztak, hogy minden tökéletesen működjön. Persze a hely felépítésében rengetegen részt vettek, de az utolsó simítások Lilith-re és rá maradtak. És bár mindketten nagy szakértelemről adtak tanúbizonyságot, méghozzá számtalanszor, néha alapos fejtörést okozott nekik egy-egy probléma. Lilith letörhetetlen jókedve, és kelekótyasága a saját komolyságával és megfontoltságával hihetetlenül hatékony párosítás volt. Kíváncsi volt, hogy mit ügyködik a Démonnő, ezért a kommunikációs terminálhoz ment. Azonban még mielőtt megtehette volna, ismerős hang ütötte meg a fülét.  
- Hahó! Aegir-chan! Hallasz? - A vezérlő teremben telepített nagy teljesítményű hangleképzők mindenféle torzítás nélkül adták vissza a jellegzetes hangszínt.  
- Remekül hallak. - válaszolta az Isten. - Légy szíves csökkentsd kicsit az a kommunikátorod érzékenységét.  
- Így már jobb? - csipogta a Démon vidáman.  
- Igen, sokkal. - Aegir még mindig egy kicsit hangosnak találta, de további győzködés helyett, inkább saját kezűleg csökkentette a hangszórók teljesítményét. - Mit tehetek érted, Lilith?  
- Hát… - A démon hallhatóan tétovázott. - A hibát sikerült megszüntetnem, de észrevettem, hogy átterjedt egy másik helyre. Szükségem lenne a segítségedre, persze csak ha nem jelent problémát.  
- Átterjed? - kérdezte gondterhelten az Isten. - Ez nem jó… minél előbb meg kell fékeznünk. Hol vagy most?  
- A 17-es szabadidős központban. Fogalmam sincs, miért ide terjedt át, hiszen nincs túl sok kapcsolat a rekonstrukciós helyiségekkel. - A Lilith által lefestett probléma egyre zavaróbb volt.  
- Pedig semmiféle figyelmeztetés nem érkezett. - mondta az Isten. - Mindegy, nem sokára ott leszek.  
- Várlak! - felelte Lilith, aztán bontotta a kapcsolatot. - Aegir ezután átnézte a legutolsó rendszerállapot jelentéseket, de azok semmiféle hibát nem említettek. Úgy tűnt elhamarkodott volt a kijelentés, miszerint unatkozni fognak a hátralévő időben. Néhány fontos apróságot még elintézett, aztán a belső teleportrendszernek megadta a 17-es szabadidős központ célkoordinátáit. Az áthelyezés azonnal kezdetét vette, és csak egyetlen pillanatot vett igénybe. Mikor megérkezett újabb meglepetés érte. Verőfényes, mesterséges napsütés helyett ugyanis félhomály volt. A háttérben különös hang hallatszott, amiről bármikor felismerte volna, hogy az óceán zúgása. Ezt a levegőben terjedő sós illat is megerősítette. Összeráncolta a szemöldökét, felnézett a mennyezetre. Gyönyörű csillagos éjszaka képe volt kivetítve, egy hatalmas, ezüstösen fénylő hold képével, ami majdnem az egész „égboltot" betöltötte. Arra gondolt, hogy ez is a hiba miatt lehet. Viszont nem egészen értette, hogy egy rendszerprobléma hogy eredményezhet ilyesmit. Lilith-nek nyoma sem volt, ezért úgy döntött, körülnéz egy kicsit. Ekkor valaki hátulról befogta a szemét, és egészen szorosan hozzábújt.  
- Na kivagyok? - kérdezte búgó hangon, majd finoman az Isten fülébe fújt.  
- Lilith? - kérdezte Aegir. A vörös hajú Démonnak ismét sikerült meglepnie. - Nem akarok okvetetlenkedni, de miért fogtad be a szemem?  
- Ugyan, Aegir-chan… - suttogta az lány egészen lágyan. - Ugye nem azt akarod mondani, hogy kellemetlen érzés? Figyelj csak… FÚÚÚ! - Gyengéden belefújt az Isten fülébe, majd néhányszor megismételte.  
- Figyelj… - kezdte Aegir, majd összerezzent. Valójában nagyon is kellemes érzés volt, amit a nő csinált. Azonban szerette volna, ha nem fajulnak el a dolgok. Még Lilith-től is meglehetősen különös volt ez a viselkedés. - Meg kell szüntetnünk a hibát… Hallod? Ne… ezt ne csináld! - Fogalma sem volt, mikor hozták utoljára ennyire zavarba, de már jó régen lehetett. Mielőtt még egy fújás érkezett volna megfordult, majd megfogta a lány vállait, és gyengéden, de határozottan eltolta magától. - emlékszel még a hibára, amiért idehívtál? - kérdezte ismételten. - Meg kell szüntetni minél előbb…  
- Miféle hiba? - kérdezte Lilith csábosan, majd kibújt Aegir távol tartó kezeinek fogásából.  
- Hogy érted ezt? - Az Istennek hirtelen nagyon rossz előérzete lett.  
- Csak kitaláltam! - jelentette ki Lilith borzasztóan vidáman. - Ide akartalak csalni, hogy mi ketten kicsit jobban megismerhessük egymást. Szeretnék hozzád sokkal, de sokkal közelebb kerülni… - Egészen közel lépett a férfihoz, majd a mellkasára tette a kezét. Aegir az elhatározása ellenére tett egy lépést hátra. Pedig tudta, hogy hasonló helyzetekben nem lenne szabad ilyen visszakozó megnyilvánuláshoz folyamodnia, mert azzal csak felbíztatja a lányt. A leghelyesebb az udvarias, finom visszautasítás lett volna. Azt hitte, hogy már sikerült hozzászoknia Lilith folyamatos flörtöléséhez, sőt alkalmanként még viszonozta is, hogy érdekesebb legyen. Így teljesen kiegyenlített volt közöttük a nemek harca. Látszólag mind a ketten kedvelték a másikat, és élvezték a flörtölést, de semmi komolyabbról nem volt szó. Azonban ezúttal úgy tűnt, hogy Lilith tényleg valami többet akar, mint ahogy azt ki is jelentette.  
- Ne haragudj, Lilith de ezt nem lehet. - mondta, majd a Démon vállára tette a kezét, és halványan elmosolyodott. - Tudod, hogy nekem már van párom, akihez nem akarok hűtlen lenni.  
- Ugyan már… - legyintett a Démon, és még jobban hozzábújt. Aegir-nek ezúttal sikerült kitartania az elhatározása mellett, és nem hátrált. - Aegir-chan, ne légy ilyen maradi gondolkodású. Ha eltöltesz velem néhány mindkettőnk számára kellemes órát, az még nem jelenti azt, hogy hűtlen vagy a párodhoz… Sőt! Szerintem Ran-chan is azt szeretné, hogy egy kicsit jól érezd magad, hiszen Yggdrasil nagyon messzire van innen. Egy férfinak néha szüksége van egy nő törődésére, ha igazán jól akarja végezni a munkáját. Ez persze rám is igaz… a munka során felgyülemlett feszültséget semmivel sem lehet jobban levezetni, mint egy kiadós szeretkezéssel…  
- Még egyszer sem láttalak feszültnek… - jegyezte meg Aegir, de csak egy csábos mosolyt kapott viszonzásul.  
- Pedig legbelül mindig is vágytam arra, hogy egy ilyen erős férfi nőként bánjon velem, és kényeztessen. Amit én persze teljes odaadással viszonozni fogok… Különben mi értelme lenne annak, hogy más a nemünk?  
- Ez egy fogós kérdés… - Aegir megköszörülte a torkát, és próbálta átgondolni a helyzetet. - Tudod azon kívül, hogy nem akarok hűtlen lenni, rengeteg bonyodalmat okozna, ha mi most összemelegednénk. Még ha érzel is irántam valamiféle vonzalmat, kérlek próbálj felülkerekedni rajta.  
- Ezt úgy mondod, mintha még nem történt volna ilyesmi a népeink történelme során. - Miközben beszélt, Lilith a férfi arcát cirógatta, akinek nehezére esett megállni, hogy ne tolja el a kezét. Egy pillanatra nagy szomorúság költözött a tekintetébe néhány kellemetlen emlék miatt, de aztán gyorsan elűzte őket. - Mégsem omlott össze a mindenség, hm? - Folytatta Lilith, aki látszólag semmit nem vett észre.  
- Igen, előfordult már hasonló eset. - ismerte el Aegir. - Nem ezzel van a probléma…  
- Akkor talán nem találsz elég vonzónak? - Lilith hatalmas zöld szemei könnyektől csillogtak. Két csepp máris legördült az arcán, és a halovány fényben csillogva a földre hullott. - Tudtam! - suttogta remegő hangon. Visszataszítónak találsz…  
Zokogás kezdte rázni a Démonnő testét. Aegir pedig olyasmivel találta szemben magát, amitől egész életében mindennél jobban retteget. Egy nővel, aki épp miatta sírt.  
- Hé… - mondta aggódva, és tőle merőben szokatlan idegességgel nyelt egy nagyot. - Kérlek ne sírj! - Lilith felnézett rá, és a csúcstechnológiájú álcázás mögött rejtőző Peorth magában elmosolyodott. - _Most megvagy! - _gondolta elégedetten...

- Hű, micsoda dráma! - Mondta széles mosollyal az arcán Chrono. - A mi Peorth-unk igazi tehetség! Nézzétek azokat a könnyeket. Meg nem mondanám, hogy nem igaziak… Szerintem megérdemli a maximális tíz pontot!  
- Tíz pont tőlem is… - értett egyet a barátnőjével Ex. - Ne rossz alakítás, az már biztos. Pedig hogy tiltakozott ellene… Le sem tagadhatná, hogy jól érzi magát a szerepben.  
- Ezt egyáltalán nem is csodálom. - bólogatott Ere, miközben a kivetítést bámulta. - Én is jól érezném magam, ha ilyen közel lehetnék Aegir-sanhoz. A tíz pont pedig vitathatatlan…  
- Szerintem csak vörösödnél, és meg sem mernél szólalni. - Urd a könyökével oldalba bökte az operátorlányt, aki kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy ez bizony igaz. - Ami engem illet… olyan nyolc és fél pontot adok.  
- Ne már! - Chrono hitetlenkedve nézett a fehér hajú Istennőre. - Ezért simán megérdemli a tízet. Nézd csak milyen zavarban van Aegir-san… Eddig még sosem láttam, hogy kizökkent volna abból a menő, nyugodt stílusából. Most pedig rá sem lehet ismerni… Szerinted erre csak nyolc és fél pont jár? Ugyan Urd, ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan!  
- Jól van, igazad van. Tényleg többet érdemel… - Urd a kivetítésre nézett. - Lássuk csak… Legyen 8.973 pont.  
- Hazug! - mutatott a másod osztályú Istennőre vádlón Ere. - Te is tíz pontot adnál neki, csak nem mered beismerni…  
- Tényleg annyit adnék… - bólintott Urd, mire a másik istennő kissé meglepődve pislogott. - De mivel tudom, hogy én jobban csinálnám, csak 8.973-at kap.  
- Ez annyira jellemző rád, Urd… - Ex lemondóan sóhajtott. - Ekkor Skuld megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Hé… Lennétek szívesek a feladatunkkal törődni? - Dühösen a négy társára meredt. - Ne bámuljátok már azt a perverzséget! Nem hinném, hogy Peorth örülne neki, hogy kifigyelitek…  
- Tudnám miért vagy ilyen nyűgös… - a kis Istennő nővére gondterhelten megdörzsölte a halántékát. - Pedig még a hangot is levettük a kedvedért. Mond csak, téged egyáltalán nem érdekel, hogy Peorth végül sikerrel jár, vagy sem?  
- Nem, egyáltalán… De kíváncsi leszek mit szól majd, ha elmondom neki, hogy kifigyeltétek. Ráadásul még fel is veszitek… Ez olyan utálatos viselkedés…  
- Mikor zavart engem, hogy mit szól Peorth vagy bárki ahhoz, ha titokban felvételeket csinálok róla? - kérdezte Urd. - Egyébként is szándékomban állt megmutatni neki.  
- Akkor sok szerencsét, és remélem gyorsan tudsz futni. - felelte a húga egy vállrándítással. - Mert szerintem csak a szád nagy… Most pedig tényleg ideje lenne indulni.  
- Igazán?! - Urd láthatóan dühös lett a kishúgára. - Felegyenesedett, majd áthajolt az addigi rejtekhelyükként szolgáló erkély párkányán. Jó pár méterrel alattuk ott lebegett a szögletes platform, ami tulajdonképpen a vezérlőterem szíve volt. Rengeteg operátor terminál mellett volt egy magasított pódium is, ahonnan szinte mindent be lehetett látni. Nyilván ez volt a nyomozás vezetőinek a helye. Felmérte a távolságot a platformig, majd egy gyors mozdulattal lenyúlt, és megmarkolta a testvére hátán a ruhát. Egy könnyed mozdulattal átlendítette a számítógép terminálokból álló korláton, de olyan erővel, hogy Skuld még három métert emelkedett. Mukkanni sem volt ideje egészen idáig. Aztán mire felfogta mi történik, már zuhant is lefelé. Kétségbeesett sikoly hagyta el az ajkait. Ex, ere és Chrono rettegve nézett Urd-ra.  
- Megőrültél?! - kérdezte az ezüst hajú operátor lány. De a kegyetlenkedő idősebb testvér rá se hederített. Unott tekintettel megvonta a vállát, majd egy kivárt egy pillanatot, és beleolvadt a padlóba. Aztán odalent elegánsan kiemelkedett a platformból épp azon a helyen, ahová Skuld esett volna. A húga csukott szemmel, folyamatosan sikoltozva érkezett, ő pedig könnyedén elkapta. A fiatal Istennő érezte, hogy megmenekült, de annyira megijedt, hogy esze ágában sem volt abbahagyni a sikoltozást. Fogalma sem volt ki mentette meg, de görcsösen kapaszkodott belé.  
- KYAAH!!! Köszönöm! KYAAAAAAH! - ordította, majd lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és a szélesen mosolygó Urd-ra pillantott. Azonnal elhallgatott. - Jaj… - suttogta.  
- Jaj bizony! - válaszolta fenyegetően a nővére. - Legközelebb nem leszek ilyen jó hozzád! - Azzal elengedte, Skuld pedig kapálózva a padlóra esett.  
- Ez nem volt szép! - tiltakozott a kis Istennő durcásan. - Gonosz vagy, Urd!  
- Ha gyakorolnál, akkor a levegőben tudtál volna maradni. - érkezett a kioktató válasz. A három döbbent Istennő ekkor érte el a padlót. - Ne kezd el bőgni, hanem lássunk munkához!  
- Ti aztán igazi testvérek vagytok… - jegyezte meg tömény szarkazmussal Chrono. - Csak azt nem értem, hogy nem öltétek még meg a egymást. - Urd rá sem hederített, Skuld pedig nem volt abban az állapotban, hogy bármit is kitaláljon. Inkább kotozni kezdett a ruhájában, és megpróbálta fenntartani a nyugalom látszatát. Azonban a folyamatosan szipogott, amitől nem volt túl meggyőző. Ex-ék tapintatosan másfelé néztek, és nem kezdték el vigasztalni. Skuld számára az úgy is sokkal rosszabb lett volna. Végül a kis Istennő megtalálta amit keresett, és bosszúból a türelmetlenül várakozó Urd-hoz vágta.  
- Nesze! - kiáltotta harciasan. A nővére csak az utolsó pillanatban kapta el az adattárolásra feltalált Maneki Neko-t. Úgy tett, mintha szándékosan csinálta volna, de valójában nem sok kellett volna ahhoz, hogy a homlokán most egy jókora dudor legyen, a testvére legnagyobb örömére. Halkan felmordult, majd elsétált a veszekedőpartnere mellett, egyenesen a központi emelvényhez.  
- Gondolom itt érdemes kezdeni… - szólt hátra figyelmeztetően a többieknek, akik felocsúdtak, és követni kezdték.  
- Szerintem is… - válaszolta Ere, majd köhintett egyet, hogy a hangja visszanyerje az eredeti színét. - Ez olyan lehet, mint a rendszergazda helye nálunk. Minden adat összefut, így a nyomozás vezetője bármihez hozzáférhet, amihez csak akar.  
- Iga, kár hogy nincs itt Peorth… - Tűnődött el Ex. - Ha van valami hasonlóság a két rendszerben, akkor ő könnyedén kiismerné. De sajnos most ő egy kicsit elfoglalt…  
- Talán elfelejted… - nézett hátra vészjóslóan Urd - …de régebben én is rendszergazda voltam. Gondolom az előbbivel nem arra akartál célozni, hogy az ő képességei jobbak, mint az enyémek!  
- Pe… Persze, hogy nem! - dadogta a lány. - Csak gondoltam ha mindkettőtök itt lenne, közösen biztos kétszer olyan gyorsan menne minden.  
- Na azért! - Urd fellebegett az emelvényre, majd megkereste a legjobb helyet, és letette maga mellé a Maneki Neko-t a földre. - Figyelj kislány, megmutatom milyenek egy igazi rendszergazda képességei. - Végignézett az ismerős, de a szokványostól teljesen eltérő terminál felett. Pillanatok alatt átlátta a kezelését, és néhány hümmögés után a keze már megállíthatatlanul táncolt fölötte.  
- Miért nem használod Skuld terminálját? - kérdezte Chrono. - Ugye tudod, hogy nem kell nekünk semmit sem bizonyítanod? - A fiatalabb testvér egy mordulással fejezte ki, hogy jelenleg mi a véleménye az erőfitogtatásról.  
- Arra semmi szükség… - válaszolta Urd büszkén. - Így háromszor olyan gyorsan elkészülök. - Skuld felhorkant, de még mindig nem volt hajlandó hozzászólni. Minden esetre jelezni akarta mekkora zöldségeket beszél. - Úgy tűnik valaki itt nagyon megsértődött… - mondta maga elé a fehér hajú Istennő. - Persze nem lehet könnyű az ő korában a felnőttekkel. - Ez már majdnem elérte a kívánt hatást, de váratlanul más terelte el a figyelmét. - Megvan a hozzáférés az adatokhoz! - kiáltotta, mivel még őt is meglepte, hogy ilyen rövid ideig tartott. - De jó vagyok.  
- Kizárt! - fújtatott Skuld, majd odafurakodott mellé, és közvetlen közelről bámulni kezdte az Urd előtt lebegő kivetítést. Mintha ezzel valahogy megcáfolhatta volna a nővére eredményeit. Pár pillanatig lázasan keresgélt, aztán kényszeresdetten, megereszkedő vállal bólintott. - Ez tényleg az… Urd megcsinálta.  
- Hát persze. - az idősebb Istennő megborzolta a húga haját, aki ezt természetesen nem értékelte túl nagyra. - De tény, hogy nagyon könnyű volt. - ismerte be kelletlenül. - Mintha valaki az összes átjárót nyitva felejtette volna. Szinte sehova nem kellett kód, ahova pedig igen, azt gyerekjáték volt megfejteni.  
- Lehet, hogy egy csapda? - kérdezte Chrono gyanakodva. Urd és Skuld egyszerre vonták meg a vállukat.  
- Nem annak tűnik. - válaszolta az idősebb Istennő. - Talán csak valaki elfelejtette aktiválni a biztonsági kódokat, miután az adatokat nézegette. Legalábbis ez tűnik a leglogikusabbnak.  
- Ki lehet ilyen felelőtlen? - kérdezte Ex töprengve.  
- Nem Aegir-san, az már biztos. - nézett rá feddően Ere, amiért ilyen kérdés egyáltalán megfogalmazódott benne. - Biztos az a Démon nő volt… Lilith. - Elégedetten összefonta maga előtt a karjait. - Kész szerencse nekünk, hogy ennyire felelőtlen.  
- Mindegy mi az oka, az a lényeg, hogy az adatok elérhetőek. - mondta Urd. - Tényleg jó sok van belőlük, ha jól látom. Skuld, elég lesz az adattárolód?  
- Még szép! - válaszolta a kis Istennő. - Még tömörítened sem kell. Az új fajta eljárásomnak köszönhetően, ami...  
- Jó, jó… - vágott közbe Urd türelmetlenül. - Majd Peorth-nak elmondod a technoblablát. Ő úgyis imádja az ilyesmit. Én elindítom a letöltést, aztán majd meglátjuk milyen jó ez a kis rondaság.  
- „Rondaság"?! - Skuld kétségbeesetten kapkodott levegő után. - Nem is ronda! - Lekuporodott a szobor mellé, és megsimogatta a fejét. - Annyira aranyos! - mondta sértődötten. Ekkor a Maneki Neko szemei felragyogtak, jelezve, hogy megkezdődött az adatátvitel. Skuld-nak pedig be kellett látni, hogy ebben az állapotában tényleg ijesztő egy kicsit.  
- Hát ez eltart majd egy ideig… - jegyezte meg Urd, miközben kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a levegőben. - Körülbelül háromnegyed óráig.  
- Az tényleg rengeteg… - értett egyet Ex. - Vajon Peorth kitart addig?  
- Ha igen, akkor hajlandó vagyok kilenc és fél pontot adni neki. - válaszolta Urd, majd kacsintott egyet.  
- Igazán nagylelkű vagy. - mosolygott kényszeredetten Chrono, a másod osztályú Istennő pedig egyetértően bólintott. Ismét unalmasnak tűnő várakozás következett, de most először minden komolyabb fennakadás nélkül sikerül megvalósítani az elképzeléseiket.

- Hé… Aegir-chan… - suttogta Peorth alig hallhatóan. - Szerinted tényleg nem vagyok csúnya?  
- Nem, szerintem nagyon szép nő vagy. - válaszolta a fekete hajú férfi. - Tényleg vonzónak talállak, és nem azért utasítottalak vissza, mert undorodom tőled.  
- Mivel te mondod, elhiszem. - válaszolta mosolyogva a Lilith-nek álcázott Istennő. Ott ültek egymás mellett a egy nagyobb sziklán, ami dekorációként szolgált a pihenő helyen. Nemrég Peorth még pityergett egy kicsit a látszat kedvéért, de ez most már szükségtelen volt. Amióta abbahagyta a zokogást, Aegir sokkal nyugodtabbnak tűnt. El kellett ismernie magától, hogy remek taktikát választott az Isten lefegyverzéséhez. Valamint azt is, hogy Urd nemrég rajta végrehajtott hasonló előadása is sokat segített. Ideje volt váltani, ezért vágyakozva felsóhajtott. - Hát ez nem jött össze… Reméltem, hogy el tudlak csábítani, még mielőtt megérkeznek a többiek. Egyesek igazán szerencsések, hogy ilyen hűséges fiút sikerült kifogniuk.  
- Ne szomorkodj, Lilith. - mondta bíztató mosollyal Aegir. - Szerintem akármelyik Istent, vagy Démont el tudtad volna csábítani… Mármint aki nincs elkötelezve.  
- Még téged is? - nézett rá ravasz mosollyal Peorth, aki egyre jobban élvezte a mókát. - Ha független lennél.  
- Azt hiszem igen. - kacsintott Aegir, majd gyorsan hozzátette. - De ezt már soha nem tudjuk meg. Azért örülök neki, hogy sikerült ilyen békésen tisztáznunk egy dolgot. Ettől ugye még áll az ajánlatod a barátságunkkal kapcsolatban, ugye?  
- Természetesen. - Peorth óvatosan rátette a kezét az Istenére. - De azért ne hogy azt hidd, hogy feladtam a próbálkozást. Most már legalább kétszer annyira meg akarlak szerezni magamnak, mint eddig!  
- Csalódtam volna, ha nem ezt hallom tőled. - Aegir kihívóan rákacsintott, Peorth pedig erre eltöprengett néhány dolgon. Még mindig nagyon vonzónak találta az Istent, de ez már teljesen más volt, mint régen. Akkor az akadémián teljesen odáig volt érte, pedig nem is igazán ismerte. Persze az előadásai nagyon jók voltak, mindig frappáns humorral fűszerezve. A lányokkal a lehető legudvariasabban viselkedett, amit mindegyikük nagyra értékelt. Néhány régi barátnőjével órákon keresztül áradozott róla, miközben szivárványszínű buborékokat idéztek, benne Aegir képmásával. Az nyert, akié a legtovább kitartott, és a legélethűbb volt. Gyanította, hogy Ex, Ere és Chrono is szórakozott valami hasonlóval. Urd Akadémiai múltjának egyes részleteit ismerve, pedig hajlamos volt elhinni neki, hogy egyáltalán nem volt szerelmes a jóképű tanárba. De ha belegondolt a dolog részéről is csupán rajongás volt. Persze nem csalódott a férfi személyiségében, ugyan olyan kifinomult volt mint a kinézete. Kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy vajon ha több időt eltöltenének együtt, miközben ő saját magát adja, valóban beleszeretne, vagy megmaradna a jelenlegi tisztelet. A szerelem persze eléggé szeszélyes dolog volt, ezt egy ideje már nagyon jól tudta. Váratlanul csapott le, és az is előfordult, hogy az áldozat egy ideig észre sem vette. A jóképű Isten vonásainak tanulmányozása azt bizonyította, hogy vonzalomnál többet nem érez iránta. Hiába a széles, szimmetrikus áll, a sötétkék szemek, és a fekete haj. Gondolatban felsóhajtott, és eszébe jutott, hogy vajon egykori barátnői, akikkel közösen rajongtak Aegir-ért, most mit szólnának. Bizonyára ők is megkomolyodtak azóta. Persze Peorth büszkeségből mindig is azt állította, hogy soha sem változott, de ez nem feltétlenül volt így. Azaz pontosabban mondva, ha belegondolt el kellett ismernie, hogy még mostanában is hajlamos úgy viselkedni, mint egy kis csitri. Bizonyos esetekben…  
- Ha nagyobb a kihívás, a végeredményt sokkal jobban fogom élvezni. - válaszolta végül, a rövid tűnődés után. - Persze ez rád is igaz, Aegir-chan. Megmutatom neked milyen egy első osztályú Is… azaz Démon szenvedélye! - Idegesen nézett Aegir-re, de úgy tűnt az Isten nem figyelt fel a kis nyelvbotlására. - _Francba! - _gondolta dühösen. - _Majdnem lebuktam. Nem szabad ilyen könnyelműen vennem a dolgot…  
_- Talán megpróbálhatnál keresni valaki alkalmasabb személyt arra, hogy elcsábítsd. - javasolta Aegir. - A te adottságaiddal ez igazán nem lehetne nehéz.  
- Sajnálom, ez nem fog működni! - nevetett Peorth/Lilith. - Már kinéztelek magamnak, így nem menekülhetsz. De talán majd nem is akarsz.  
- Ugye te is tudod milyen a szerelem? - kérdezte tűnődve Aegir. - Ugyan ezt érezted Welsper iránt is, vagy nem?  
- Nem… - Peorth izzadni kezdett az álcája alatt. Mivel konkrétan rákérdeztek, hogy szerelmes volt-e Welsper-be, nem hazudhatott. De még nem volt minden vesztve, egy kis kreativitással kimagyarázhatta magát. - Amit iránta éreztem az teljesen más volt… Nehezen lehetne szavakba önteni. - Ez valóban igaz volt, csak nem egészen úgy, ahogy azt Aegir gondolta. - Néha meg tudtam volna fojtani azt a kis vakarcsot…  
- Értem. - felelte a férfi nyugodtan. - Erről még soha nem beszéltél.  
- Ha ismerted volna Welsper-t akkor tudnád, hogy néha meglehetősen kiállhatatlan volt. Máskor pedig… - hangosan felsóhajtott. - Néha viszont nagyokat lehetett rajta nevetni. - Ez is igaz volt. Peorth közben észrevétlenül az Isten reakcióit vizsgálta. _- Siessetek már! - _sürgette a társait, de nagyon jól tudta, hogy ők nem hallhatják.  
- Egyre jobban meglepsz. - nézett rá a férfi. - Mintha nem is önmagad lennél. Eddig még egyszer sem nevezted a nevén Welsper-t.  
- Ez is neked köszönhető… - válaszolta a nő leleményesen. - A közeledben egyszerűen nem vagyok önmagam. Persze hogy ő mindig is az én kis „Akahoshi-chanom" marad. De te mindig ragaszkodsz a hivatalos megszólításokhoz, és úgy tűnik ez megtette a hatását. Azért ne éld bele túlságosan, hogy ez továbbra is így marad.  
- Hát a jelentéseidben legalább maradhatnál a hivatalos változatnál… De gondolom az nem lenne olyan vicces.  
- Igen, pont ahogy mondod. - Peorth aggódva figyelte, ahogy Aegir felállt.  
- Ideje lenne visszamenni a vezérlőterembe. - mondta az Isten. - Nem lenne szabad hosszabb időre elhagyni, még akkor sem, ha rajtunk kívül még senki nincs itt.  
- Ne siess annyira… Még olyan sok időnk van. - mondta kétségbeesetten Peorth/Lilith. - Ráadásul olyan jól érzem magam veled kettesben. Még ha nem is úgy, ahogy igazán szeretném…  
- Ott is kettesben leszünk még egy ideig. - magyarázta az Isten. - Nem értem mi a baj.  
- Hát ez igaz… De nézz csak körül! - az Istennő széles mozdulattal körbemutatott. - Itt minden olyan szép. Direkt a te kedvedért alakítottam ki így a környezetet. Tudom, hogy mennyire szereted az óceánt.  
- Most pont úgy beszéltél, mint egy valódi Istennő. - mondta az Isten.  
- Tőled ezt a legnagyobb dícséretnek veszem. Köszönöm… - Peorth elegánsan meghajolt, pedig fogalma sem volt, hogy Lilith mit tenne egy ilyen helyzetben. - Tehát maradjunk még egy kicsit… Kérlek!  
- Rendben van, végül is mindegy hol várakozunk. - válaszolta a férfi, majd visszaült a sziklára. Peorth magában elégedetten bólintott. - Szeretnél valamit csinálni addig is?  
- Igen… - vágta rá az Istennő, majd beharapta az ajkát. - De azt sajnos nem lehet. Ezért csak beszélgessünk. Aegir már épp válaszolni akart, hogy mennyire jó ötletnek tarja ezt az elfoglaltságot, amikor egy kivetítés jelent meg mellettük a semmiből. Peorth majdnem rosszul lett, annyira megijedt. Először azt hitte, hogy Urd-ék indítottak be valamiféle riasztót. Vagy ami még ennél is rosszabb volt, a valódi Lilith magához tért, és ezzel mindennek véget vetett. Szerencsére szó sem volt ezekről, bár a helyzet így sem volt sokkal jobb.  
- Perceken belül megérkeznek az első munkatársaink. - mondta hangosan Aegir. - A vártnál valamivel korábban. Sajnálom Lilith, de azt hiszem mindenképp vissza kell mennünk a vezérlőbe.  
- Hát ez nem jó… - mondta Peorth, és csak nehezen tudott úgy reagálni, mint ahogy a vörös hajú Démon tette volna. - De sajnos nincs mit tenni. Ha nem haragszol… - a kijárat felé rohant.  
- Várj, Lilith! - szólt utána Aegir. - Teleportáljunk, úgy lesz a legegyszerűbb. - Peorth visszafordult, és kényszeredetten elmosolyodott.  
- Van még egy kis elintéznivalóm, Aegir-chan. - hadarta mosolyt erőltetve az arcára. - Menj csak előre, én is mindjárt ott leszek. - Azzal átrohant az ajtón, majd hirtelen megtorpant. Gyorsan visszarohant, egyenesen a férfihoz. - Még egyszer köszönöm, Aegir-chan. - mondta, majd adott egy puszit az Isten arcának bal oldalára, a kék színű ötszög alá. Azért is, mert a véleménye szerint ez olyan Lilith-es cselekedet volt, de a legfőbb indoka az volt, hogy valóban remek fickónak tartotta az Istent. Utána már nem fordult vissza. Amikor megérezte, hogy Aegir elteleportál, várt néhány pillanatot, majd ő is ugyan így tett, csak egy egészen más helyre. Remélte, hogy valahogy a többiek tudomást szereztek Aegir visszatéréséről, és sikeresen elrejtőztek. Azonban neki most teljesen más dolga volt.  
Lilith ugyan ott feküdt, ahol hagyta. Kapkodva letérdelt mellé, majd gyorsan elővette a zöld gyógyszert, amit Urd adott neki. Ez az Oyasumi-sate! hivatalos ellenszere volt arra az esetre, ha szükséges lenne a Démon azonnali felébresztése. Mint azt a másod osztályú Istennő elmagyarázta, ennek késleltetett a hatása, tehát lesz néhány másodperce, hogy eltűnjön, mielőtt Lilith magához tér.  
- Fúj… - morogta grimaszolva, majd kinyitotta a démon száját, és beletette a pirulát. - Gyerünk, nyeld le szépen. Nyeld már le! - Végül nagy nehezen sikerrel járt, de az eredményt nem várta meg. A többiekkel előre megbeszélt helyre teleportált, és türelmetlenül várakozni kezdett. - Siessetek már… - suttogta maga elé. Aztán észrevett valamit, ami nagyban hozzájárulhatott az eddigi idegességéhez. Gyorsan ki is kapcsolta Skuld álcázóját. - Végre… - sóhajtotta megkönnyebbülten, és végignézett magán. - Így már sokkal jobb!

Amikor a jelzés megérkezett, az adatok letöltése már majdnem befejeződött. Urd látta, hogy a hír továbbítódott Aegir tartózkodási helyére is. Ez egyáltalán semmi jót nem jelentett számukra. Szinte biztos volt, hogy az Isten bármelyik pillanatban megérkezik.  
- Sietnünk kell… - mondta Skuld, aki szintén tudta mi történik. - Még fél perc van hátra…  
- Skuld te maradj itt, a többiek pedig menjetek vissza az eddigi helyünkre. - Adta ki a gyors utasítást Urd. Még mielőtt a húga megkérdezhette volna, hogy „Miért pont én?" ránézett. - Segíts kilépni, mielőtt Aegir ideér. Ketten gyorsabbak vagyunk…  
- Rendben! - vágta rá a kis Istennő, majd nekiláttak, hogy eltakarítsanak maguk után minden nyomot. Az együttműködés valóban csodákra volt képes, abban a pillatanban, ahogy a Maneki Neko szeme kialudt, sikerült kilépniük. - Sikerült. Most pedig? - kérdően a nővérére nézett, aki behunyt szemmel koncentrált.  
- Fogd a szobrot! - kiáltotta végül kétségbeesetten. Skuld nem értette mi történik, de megragadta a macskát. A testvére pedig őt, és hirtelen mindketten a eltűntek. Épp abban a pillanatban amikor Aegir megjelent ugyan azon a helyen. A fiatalabb testvér alig tudta visszatartani a kiáltását. Látta, ahogy az Isten megérkezik, sőt biztos volt benne, egy kicsivel megelőzte őket. Ez alatt a rövid idő alatt mindketten ugyan azt a helyet töltötték ki. De aztán Urd egy olyan sima teleportálással, amihez hasonlót még soha nem látott, eltűnt onnan, még mielőtt Aegir anyagi valója tényleg áthelyeződött volna. Még számtalan egyéb különös rejtély volt a szökéssel kapcsolatban, de most annak is örült, hogy nem kapták el őket.  
- Ezt hogy csináltad? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve Urd-ot Ere. - Semmit sem éreztem, pedig figyeltelek! És hogy rejtetted el a jelenléteteket Aegir-san elől?  
- Egyáltalán honnan tudtad, hogy jön? - Csatlakozott a társához Chrono. Skuld most már biztos volt benne, hogy ez nem volt egy átlagos teleportálás.  
- Hát ez közel volt… - suttogta Urd, és látszott, hogy kissé meglepte a siker. Aztán szélesen elmosolyodott. - Gyakorlás kérdése az egész. Csak arra a helyre koncentráltam, ahol Peorth van. Amikor megéreztem, hogy Aegir erőt gyűjt a teleportáláshoz, gyorsan elrejtettem a kilétünket. - Miközben beszélt Skuld-ra és magára mutatott. - Utána már csak teleportálni kellett. Elég szoros volt, az igaz…  
- Úgy mondod, mintha olyan egyszerű lenne. - suttogta Ex. - Az egy dolog, hogy sikerült megérezned Aegir-san teleportálását. De hogy el is tudtad rejteni előle a jelenléteteket? A teleport varázslatok programjában van egy olyan szubrutin, ami megakadályozza, hogy a használója egy másik tárgy vagy személy által kitöltött helyre érkezzen. Hacsak szándékosan nem akarja ez… Ami a lényeg, ez egy nagyon hatékony programrész, szinte lehetetlen kijátszani. De ő mégis ott jelent meg, ahol ti voltatok, te pedig kihasználtad a megjelenése, és a te teleportálásodkor keletkező interferenciát, hogy ne vehessen észre. Pedig már a teleportálásod is teljesen észrevehetetlen volt.  
- Aham… - mondta Urd és lassan bólintott. - Igaz, milyen ügyi vagyok? - Kiöltötte a nyelvét a sértődötten tátogó lányra. - Gyorsan kellett döntenem. - tette hozzá végül magyarázatképpen. - Ha ti nem is, Aegir biztos megérezte volna, hogy teleportáltam. Kivéve, ha valami másra figyelt, de erre nem alapozhattam semmit. Nem volt könnyű, ez igaz , de az a lényeg, hogy sikerült. Talán jobban éreznétek magatokat, ha felsülök?  
- Félreérted! - emelte fel a kezét tiltakozva Chrono. - Izé… hogy is mondjam? Csak csodáltunk téged, ennyi az egész. Nem hinném, hogy túl sokan utánad tudnák csinálni ezt a mutatványt.  
- Ja, így persze mindjárt más. - Urd beletúrt a hajába, és látványos mozdulattal hátradobta. - Csodálni azt lehet.  
- Naaaaaa… - szólt közbe vontatottan Skuld. - Ne csináljátok, mert a fejébe száll a dicsőség, és később nem lehet bírni vele. Az egoja már így is az egekben szárnyal.  
- Te meg miről nyávog… - halk sistergés hallatszott mindegyikük kommunikátorából, ami eléggé magára vonta Urd figyelmét ahhoz, hogy félbeszakítsa a húgához intézett kérdést.  
- Megvagytok még? - kérdezte Peorth izgatottan.  
- Aha, itt minden rendben. Nagyjából… - válaszolta az idősebb nővér. Sikerült mindent letölteni Aegir visszatérése előtt. Veled mi van… úgy értem a mi kis Démonunkkal.  
-. Kösz, hogy kérded. - érkezett a kiábrándult válasz. - Nemrég beadtam neki az altatód ellenszerét… Amennyiben hatott, már ébren kell lennie.  
- Ha rendesen beadtad neki, akkor már így is van. - jelentette ki határozottan Urd, akinek nem tetszett, hogy az első osztályú Istennő a gyógyszere hatékonyságát becsmérli.  
- Mindegy, itt várok rátok. Siessetek, mert most már nagyon jó lenne eltűnni innen.  
- Mindjárt ott leszünk. Urd kilép… - gyorsan lekapcsolta a kommunikátorát, majd Skuld-hoz fordult. - Hallottad a virágos lányt? Készítsd elő a teleportot, mert itt az ideje elegánsan távozni.  
- Épp azt csinálom… - vakkantotta a kis Istennő a terminálját püfölve. Ekkor odalentről különös fény vonta magukra a figyelmüket. Mind az öten a lenti eseményeket közvetítő hologramra meredtek. Egy zöldes fehér színben ragyogó, ovális portál vibrált a központi platform felett. Aegir nem sokkal előtte állt, és hátratett kézzel várakozott.  
- Ez tényleg az, aminek látszik? - kérdezte kétkedő hangon Ex.  
- Igen, egy direkt portálkapu Yggdrasil-ba. - felelte Urd komoran, bár valójában nem volt szükség válaszra. - Ennek segítségével meg lehet kerülni a Kapu áthelyező programját. Fogalmam sincs mi szükség van erre a túlzott óvatosságra, de az biztos, hogy nem aprózzák el.  
- Akkor most megyünk, vagy maradunk? - kérdezte Skuld.  
- Várjunk még egy percet. - mondta a nővére. - Legalább nézzük meg, hogy ki érkezik. - Nem volt szükség egy percre, hogy választ kapjanak a kérdésre. Pár pillanat múlva a ragyogás fodrozódni kezdett, és két Istennő lépett ki belőle. Rögtön ezután a portál megszűnt.  
- Ez Trud és Gefion! - ismerte fel az érkezőket Ex. - Ők is a nyomozás résztvevői lesznek.  
- Így már érthető, hogy miről beszéltek. - bólogatott lassan Skuld. - Trud lesz Gefion testőre amíg itt vannak. Biztos a többiek is párban érkeznek. - A kivetítéssel ráközelített a világos narancssárga hajú Valkűrre, majd a sötétszürke, kissé zilált frizurájú Gefion-ra. A hangot egyiküknek sem jutott eszébe felkapcsolni, de mindent rögzítettek így később akárhányszor meghallgathatták, ha úgy tartotta kedvük. Nem mintha annak sok értelme lett volna, mivel mindannyian sejtették, hogy egyelőre nem lehet olyan túl fontos dolgokról szó. Most is csak azért figyelték megbabonázva a képeket, mert megdöbbentő volt látni, ahogy az Yggdrasil-ból Istennők érkeznek a Démon Birodalomba. Végül Urd volt az, aki a legelőször elszakadt a látványtól.  
- Nem érünk rá erre. - mondta türelmetlenül. - Pakoljunk össze mindent, aztán tünés!  
- Várj! - szólt idegesen a húga, és a kivetítésre mutatott. Épp ebben a pillanatban érkezett meg a vezérlőterembe Lilith. A fehér hajú Istennő alig észrevehetően összehúzta a szemöldökét. Pillanatokon belül kiderül, hogy milyen gyorsan kell távozniuk. Ha a Démon rájött, hogy megtámadták, akkor bizonyára riadó lesz, és nem csak itt, hanem az egész Pokolban. Az pedig egy kissé megnehezítené a kijutásukat…

Lilith egészen hirtelen tért magához. Először döbbenten körülnézett, mivel fogalma sem volt róla, hol van, és arról sem, hogy került oda. Aztán hangosan felszisszent.  
- Atta-ta-ta… A buksim… - mondta panaszosan,és megdörzsölte a fejét. Lassan feltápászkodott, és ismét körbekémlelt, hátha eszébe jut valami, de a memóriája még mindig gonosz tréfát űzött vele. Azt tudta, hogy miért indult el a vezérlőből, és úgy tűnt meg is érkezett a helyszínre. Odament a kerek ajtóhoz, és a mellette lévő terminálon lefutatott egy gyors rendszerdiagnosztikát. Minden teljesen normális volt. - Megjavítottam volna? - kérdezte meglepetten. - Nem emlékszem rá, de ha működik… - Hátat fordított az ajtónak, és már el is felejtette a problémás rendszert. Sokkal jobban foglalkoztatta, hogy vajon miért aludt el ilyen különös módon. Erősen koncentrált, mire egy álom körvonalai bontakoztak ki a fejében. Már csak az volt a kérdés, vajon tényleg csak álmodta, vagy valóban megtörtént. Panaszosan felsóhajtott, mivel annyira zavaros volt az emlékezete, hogy képtelen volt normálisan összerakni a részleteit. - Gondolkodj! - bíztatta magát vidáman. - Lejöttél ide, hogy megjavíts egy hibát. Aztán arra ébredsz, hogy már minden rendben van, csak semmire nem emlékszel. Ez így nem lesz jó… - Lilith végignézett a folyosón, és a keresztező járaton is. Olyan ismerős volt az egész, de továbbra sem ugrott be miért.  
- Biztos csak a kimerültség. - állapította meg fontoskodó arckifejezéssel. - Kevesebbet kellene dolgoznom, és sokkal többet pihenni. Ha legközelebb olyan helyen alszok el, ahol más is lát, elég kényelmetlen helyzetbe kerülhetek. - Elindult visszafelé a folyosón. - Jobb ha Aegir-channak nem szólok erről… - folytatta tovább a monológját kedélyesen. - Biztos nagyon aggódna miattam. Bár az nem feltétlenül lenne rossz… Mondjuk valami ilyesmi: „Oh, Aegir-chan… Annyira gyenge vagyok… úgy érzem nem bírom tovább ezt a nyomást!" - Miközben beszélt, a drámai hatás kedvéért a homlokára tette a kezét, és elgyötört tekintettel nézett a távolba. Mikor befejezte, egy szökkenéssel a folyosó másik oldalán termett, és komoly arckifejezést vett fel. - Mire ő: „Ne aggódj Lilith, most már minden rendben van. Én fogom a gondodat viselni, és mindent megteszek, hogy igazán boldog légy." Aztán jöhetnek az izgalmasabb dolgok: „Olyan gyengéd vagy, Aegir-chan! Kérlek… kérlek ne hagy abba!" Ő pedig rám néz avval a gyönyörű szemeivel, és elmosolyodik. „Lilith-chan, nagyon aranyos vagy ilyenkor. A szemeid csillogásával, csak ajkaid tüze kelhet versenyre. Minden vágyam az, hoz ezeknek az ajkaknak a szomját csókjaimmal oltsam el." Jáááá! - sikoltott végül, miközben szorosan átölelve magát háromszor megpördült a tengelye körül. - Ez olyan romantikus! - Aztán elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és majdnem nekiesett a falnak. Óvatosan betájolta a megfelelő irányt a folyosón, és elindult visszafelé. - Azt hiszem ezt elmondom az én jóképű Istenemnek. Kíváncsi vagyok, mit szól majd hozzá. Talán tetszeni fog neki az ötlet… - Vidáman megvonta a vállát. - Egy próbát minden esetre megér.  
Ekkor egyik pillanatról a másikra egészen szélsőséges változás ment végbe rajta. Az arckifejezése komoly lett, a tekintetével együtt. - Kizárt… - mondta, majd az ajkai ravasz mosolyra húzódtak. - Nem lehetett a fáradtság. Valami egészen más van a háttérben… De rá fogok jönni, előbb vagy utóbb. - Magabiztosan bólintott. - Izgalmas rejtélynek ígérkezik… - Ezzel elteleportált, egyenesen a vezérlő elé. Ismét felöltötte a szokásos arckifejezését, majd kinyitotta a biztonsági ajtót. Azonnal meglátta a nem rég érkezett Istennőket. - _Ideje üdvözölni a vendégeket. - _gondolta vidáman, majd átrepült a platformra. Természetesen esze ágában sem volt nekik, vagy Aegir-nek említést tenni a történtekről.

Aegir a Démonnő különös viselkedésén töprengett, amikor megérkezett a vezérlőbe. Egy pillanatra furcsa interferenciát érzett, amikor megérkezett. Mivel ilyesmi előfordult néha a teleportáló varázslatok használata során, nem foglalkozott vele. A számítógép eközben a jóváhagyását kérte az Yggdrasil-ból nyíló direkt portálhoz. Az Isten késlekedés nélkül jóváhagyta, majd lesétált az emelvényről, a közelben megnyíló átjáróig. Tudta, milyen tömérdek mennyiségű energia szükséges egy ilyen térkapuhoz, így az is biztos volt, hogy nem tartják sokáig nyitva. Nem is tévedett, mert a következő pillanatban két Istennő lépet ki a ragyogásból, ami nyomban ezután bezárult.  
- Üdv nektek, Trud, Gefion. - köszönt apró biccentéssel. A Valkűr feszes vigyázzállásba vágta magát, de közben a szemével felmérte a környezetét, mielőtt bólintott. A férfi nem is várt mást, egy vérbeli harcostól.  
- Aegir… Elnézést, hogy korábban jöttünk. - üdvözölte az Istent mosolyogva Gefion, aztán gondterhelten körülnézett. - Hát itt volnánk… Nem olyan, mint otthon, annyi szent.  
- Igen, biztos egy kissé sötétnek fogod találni… - mondta majdhogynem mentegetőzve Aegir. - De remélem nem lesz túlságosan kellemetlen.  
- Ne aggódjatok, ha féltek, csak szóljatok nekem, én bárhová elkísérlek titeket. - mondta könnyed hangon Trud. - Még a legsötétebb helyekre is.  
- Ha egy Valkűr van mellettem, akkor semmi okom a félelemre. - válaszolta Aegir. - Igazán irigyellek, Gefion.  
- Látnád milyen, amikor már egymás idegeire megyünk… - mesélte a sötét hajú Istennő. - Olyankor talán csak a csodának köszönhető, hogy nem ugrunk egymás torkának.  
- Azért ennyire még egyszer sem fajult el a helyzet… - jegyezte meg mintegy mellékesen Trud. - Valahogy mindig sikerül kompromisszumot kötni.  
- Ezt úgy mondtad, mintha csalódott lennél miatta. - nézett a harcos Istennőre Gefion, aki eltűnődve sóhajtott. - Minden esetre itt kerülnünk kell még a veszekedés látszatát is. Rossz fényt vetne ránk a Démonok előtt.  
- Mindkét népnek toleránsnak kell lennie, ha azt szeretnénk, hogy az együttműködés gyümölcsöző legyen. - mondta Aegir. - Bizonyára lesznek összetűzések, és kritikus pillanatok, de meg kell tudnunk őket békésen oldani.  
- A Démonokról jut eszembe… - szólalt meg elgondolkodva Trud. - A nyomozás másik vezetőjének is itt kellene lennie, nem? - Az Isten vontatottan bólintott.  
- Valóban… Biztosíthatlak titeket, Lilith itt van valahol. - Széttárta a tenyerét. - Meg kell mondjam egy kicsit furcsán viselkedett az utóbbi időben. Jobb ha ti is felkészültök rá, hogy nem épp átlagos a személyisége. - A két Istennő kérdően egymásra nézett.  
- Mit értesz az alatt, hogy furcsán viselkedett? - kérdezte Gefion. - Talán úgy érted fenyegetően? - Aegir gyorsan nemet intett a fejével, aminek hatására a két tanácstalan Istennő ismét összenézett. A férfi azonban továbbra sem adott magyarázatot. - Szóval akkor találgassunk tovább?  
- Hogy…? Nem, csak elgondolkoztam. - Az Isten szerette volna ejteni a kényes témát. - Az biztos, hogy nem sűrűn fogtok fenyegető viselkedést tapasztalni Lilith részéről. Egész másképp lesz szokatlan… Amit pedig az utóbbi időben tanúsított különös viselkedéséről mondtam, kérlek felejtsétek el. Nem lenne tisztességes, ha a tudta nélkül elmondanám, amit ő esetleg nem szeretne. Már így is eléggé ingatag talajra tévedtünk, hogy a háta mögött beszélünk róla.  
- Aha… - Trud az ajkára biggyesztett mutatóujjal nézte. - Kissé idegesnek tűnsz. Most már mindent értek. - Gefion kérdően nézett rá, mire a Valkűr hosszan a fülébe súgott. Először nagyra nyitotta a szemét, aztán szélesen elmosolyodott. - Így már világos?  
- De még mennyire. - bólintott az szürke hajú istennő. - Most hogy mondod, tényleg ez lehet az igazság. Ragyogó az éleslátásod, Trud.  
- Köszönöm. - a harcos Istennő aprót biccentett. - A csatákban már számtalanszor megmentette az életemet. Ugyanakkor nagyon hatékony, akkor is, ha valamit el akarnak titkolni előlem. Ezáltal igazán szaftos pletykákat lehet szerezni, számtalan forrásból.  
- Ez tényleg nem semmi… Megtaníthatnál rá.  
- Örömmel. A szabadidőnk jelentős részét úgy is együtt töltjük, így ez semmi problémát nem okozhat. - Aegir egyikükről a másikra nézett, és kezdte úgy érezni, hogy nem menekülhet a válaszadás elől.  
- Tehát… - nézett rá Gefion kíváncsian. - Mi történt köztetek?  
- Semmi olyan, amire gondolsz. - felelte az Isten szórakozottan. - Szerintem Lilith nagy örömmel fog mesélni nektek. Ahogy őt ismerem biztos nagyon jó barátnők lesztek.  
- Elképzelhető… - fogalmazott roppantul diplomatikusan Trud. - Nem túl valószínű, de elképzelhető. Az együttműködést azért valamivel könnyebb elképzelni. De mivel ő is nő, és mi is azok vagyunk, ki tudhatja…  
- Minden esetre én próbálok megszabadulni az előítéleteimtől, és nyitottnak lenni mindenre. - mondta Gefion komoly arckifejezéssel. - Kitudja miket tudunk meg. - Aegir fáradtan felsóhajtott.  
- Ugye továbbra is csak erre vagytok kíváncsiak? - kérdezte Aegir, a két Istennő pedig teljesen egyszerre bólintott. - Szerintem nagyobb hatással voltatok az eddigiek során egymásra, mint azt gondolnátok.  
- Lehet… - ismerte el Trud halvány, incselkedő mosollyal, majd kihúzta magát. - Minden esetre jelentem készen állunk a munkára. - Gefion halálosan komoly arccal utánozta minden egyes mozdulatát.  
- Először is kijelöljük a szobátokat. Aztán megismerkedhettek a hellyel, még mielőtt a többiek… - Ekkor hangos kiáltás szakította félbe.  
- Bocsánat a késésért! - kiáltotta Lilith, aki épp ebben a pillanatban érkezett a központi platformra. - Sziasztok!!! - Köszönt vidáman, aztán a két Istennő felé iramodott. Trud azonnal Gefion elé lépett, inkább csak megszokásból, mint azért mert valóban veszélyesnek ítélte a helyzetet. De láthatóan a szigorú tekintet, ami olyan sok esetben segített igazi erőfitogtatás nélkül megoldani egy konfliktust, a Démonra egyáltalán nem hatott. Ha ez lehetséges volt, csak még boldogabb lett tőle. Egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, hogy vajon ennek ellenére megállítsa, vagy hagyja végigcsinálni azt, amit eltervezett, bár ez egyelőre ismeretlen volt számára. Nagyon gyorsan, a lehető legalaposabban szerette volna a helyzetet elemezni. Ezt segítette egy olyan technika, amit a Harcoló Szárnyak különítményének valamennyi tagja elsajátított, és használata közben szinte lelassult a külvilág. Végül elhatározásra jutott, mégpedig arra, hogy megállítja a Démont. Ezzel teljesíti a kötelességét, azaz megvédi Gefion-t egy esetleges támadástól. Azonban a lehető legóvatosabban szerette volna csinálni, és később elnézést kérni. Rá kellett döbbennie, hogy még csak néhány perce van itt, de máris kialakult az első konfliktus. Ezek után nem lehetett tudni, mit hoz a jövő. Felkészült, hogy végrehajtsa az alaposan eltervezett mozdulatsort, aminek következtében a vállával finoman meglökte volna a vörös hajú Démont, majd amikor ő elveszti az egyensúlyát, segítőkészen utánanyúl, és megakadályozza, hogy elessen. Ezzel megszakította volna a mozdulatsort anélkül, hogy komolyabban ártott volna neki. Csakhogy nem igazán úgy történt, ahogy eltervezte. A Démon ugyanis egy lehetetlen szökkenéssel egyszerűen elkerülte, és ezzel alaposan sikerült meglepnie. Először azt hitte, hogy csak szerencséje volt, aztán visszapörgette gondolatban az eseményeket. - _Nem… Ez szándékos volt. Meglepően gyors… - _Megfordult, és látta ahogy a Démon az elképedt védence nyakába ugrik, és körülbelül háromszor ismétli el azt hogy „szia" egyetlen másodperc alatt, miközben körbeforog vele. Szegény Gefion-tól csak egy halk sikolyra futotta, majd halk nyögéssel próbálta kiszabadítani magát.  
- Megfojtasz! - mondta a Démonnak, aki nevetve szorította magához. Trud látta Aegir arcán a halvány mosolyt. Aztán a vörös hajú nő elengedte az áldozatát, aki gyorsan távolabb lépett, hogy visszanyerje a lélekjelenlétét. - Tehát így értetted, hogy különös igaz? - kérdezte enyhe nehezteléssel az Istentől. Közben Lilith a Valkűrt nézte ki magának. Őt is ugyan olyan meleg üdvözlésben szerette volna részesíteni, mint a társát. Azonban Trud keményebb diónak tűnt. Többször is megpróbált a nyakába ugrani, de a harcos Istennő mindig kitért.  
Végül Trud a kompromisszumkésségét bizonyítva kinyújtotta felé a kezét. A Démon azonnal elfogadta, és hevesen megrázta. A Valkűr ezzel azt hitte, hogy megoldotta a problémát, azonban a legváratlanabb pillanatban Lilith a nyakába ugrott, és őt is átölelte. Mivel képtelen lett volna anélkül leszerelni, hogy a Démon ne szenvedjen komolyabb sérülést, ezért inkább annyiban hagyta. A rövid kis közjátéknak az lett a vége, hogy Lilith örömében ugrált egy sort.  
- Annyira örülök, hogy megérkeztetek. Már alig vártam, hogy találkozhassak veletek. - A változatosság kedvéért mélyen meghajolt. - Trud-chan, a hős Valkűr, aki számtalan csatában bizonyította rátermettségét. Valamint Gefion-chan, a zseniális Istennő, akinek a nevéhez rengeteg forradalmi újítás köthető. Már nagyon sokat olvastam rólatok. Alig várom, hogy együtt dolgozhassunk, és a legjobb barátok legyünk. Csakúgy mint Aegir-channal…  
- Szervusz… - Gefion kissé bizonytalanul meghajolt. - Én is remélem, hogy eredményesen fogunk együtt dolgozni.  
- Üdvözöllek. - Trud a szokásához híven csupán biccentett.  
- Mi lenne, ha megmutatnám a szobátokat? - érdeklődött Lilith. - Találtam egy helyet, ami megfelelő lesz számotokra. Pont úgy lett kialakítva, hogy mindketten jól érezzétek magatokat. Van benne edzőterem, társalgó, és két nagyon kényelmes, pihe-puha ágyikó.  
- Hálásan köszönjük a segítséged, Lilith. - mondta Gefion udvariasan. - Csak pár perc, amíg berendezkedhetünk, aztán már kezdhetjük is a munkát.  
- Ugyan, nem annyira sürgős… - Lilith megfogta a kezüket, és vidáman a szemükbe nézett. - Aegir-chan majd itt marad, és mindenre figyel. Ez most csak lányokra tartozik… - Az Isten re kacsintott, aki szenvtelen arckifejezéssel válaszolt. - Induljunk! - A két Istennőnek nem igen volt ideje tiltakozni, ugyanis Lilith lehengerlő személyisége ezt nem tette lehetővé…

Peorth izgatottan járkált fel-alá az előre megbeszélt találkozási helyen, egy kevésbé fontosnak tűnő részen. Aztán végre valahára a folyosó végén megjelent Urd, és őt követték a többiek is. Az első osztályú Istennő gyorsan eléjük sietett.  
- Na végre… - mondta indulatosan. - Mi a fene tartott ilyen sokáig?  
- Valaki eltévesztette a koordinátákat, és egy folyosóval távolabb kerültünk. - felelte Urd, miközben jelentőségteljesen a húgára nézett. - Még jó hogy nem egyenesen Aegir színe előtt. Akkor aztán magyarázkodhatnánk.  
- Jól van, már elnézést kértem. - motyogta Skuld szégyenkezve. - Nem értem miért kell ennyire felfújni ezt az egészet. Végül is nem történt semmi rossz, csak egy kicsit gyalogoltunk.  
- Ne mondjátok nekem, hogy a szomszédos folyosóról eddig tartott ideérnetek. - mondta Peorth hitetlenkedve. - Valami biztos volt ezen kívül…  
- Persze! Kicsit meglepődtünk Trud és Gefion érkezésén, ezért hallgatóztunk pár percig. - felelte vidáman Chrono. - Képzeld csak, ők is itt fognak dolgozni.  
- Trud és Gefion? - kérdezte Peorth, aki teljesen megfeledkezett az indulatáról. - Tehát az ő érkezésük miatt rohant el Aegir mielőtt… semmi, semmi. Nos… Eddig is tudtuk, hogy tőlünk is lesznek itt mások is.  
- Így már érthető miről beszélgettek, mikor előlük bujkáltunk még az Yggdrasil-ban. - mondta Skuld az állát dörzsölgetve. - Ez volt tehát az ő nagy és titkos küldetésük.  
- De ami sokkal fontosabb, az is kiderült, hogy a tervem remekül működött. - szólt közbe Urd. - Már megint. A Démon egyáltalán nem gyanakodott arra, hogy csapdába csaltuk. Még csak említést sem tett a többieknek az esetről. Biztos azt hitte, hogy csak álmodta az egészet. Látnod kellett volna, hogy üdvözölte Gefion-ékat. Így most már nincs miért aggódnunk, mehetünk szépen haza.  
- Ezzel nagyon is egyetértek. - helyeselt Ere. - Menjünk, mielőtt kifogyunk a szerencséből és elkapnak minket.  
- Ez nagyon különös… - mondta Peorth elgondolkozva, majd a többiek értetlenkedő pillantására gyorsan elmosolyodott. - Nem fontos, csak eszembe jutott, hogy nemrég beszélgettem velük. De igazán semmi lényegesről. Inkább tényleg menjünk innen… - Gyorsan megfordult, és elindult a folyosón. Urd-ék követték, és nem tettek fel neki további kérdéseket.  
Gyorsan, és akadálymentesen sikerült elhagyniuk az épületet, majd visszatérniük az Elkülönítő Szférához. Skuld itt némi változást eszközölt, így sikerült odakint megnyitni az Yggdrasil-ba vezető portált. Meglepő volt mindenki számára az idejutás nehézségei után, hogy a hazafelé vezető út ilyen sima lesz majd. Egyetlen egy probléma sem merült fel, a portál egyenesen az Yggdrasil Elkülönítőjébe vitte őket, ami természetesen nem aktiválódott a jelenlétük miatt. Mikor bezárult, megkönnyebbülten vették tudomásul, hogy a Démon Birodalomba tett kalandos utazásuk véget ért. A nagy izgalomra és a sok megpróbáltatásra való tekintettel, végre pihenhettek egy nagyot, és ez ellen egyiküknek sem volt kifogása.

- Na ne…! - kiáltotta csalódottan Chrono. Újra Peorth rózsakertjében voltak, és azt hitték, hogy már semmi rossz nem érheti őket. Gyorsan sikerült megszokniuk a kényelmet, hogy nem kell minden percben attól tartaniuk, a Démonok felfedezik a jelenlétüket. Aztán jött a fájdalmas felismerés, ami nagyon sokat rontott az egészen. - Olyan sokáig voltunk az adatok megszerzésével elfoglalva, hogy nem is vettük észre milyen gyorsan repül az idő. Holnap már dolgoznunk kell! Oda a jól megérdemelt szabadidőnknek... Brühű… - A többiek kimerülten feküdtek a puha fűben. Arra sem volt erejük, hogy panaszkodjanak. Egyedül Urd volt az, akit ez a probléma egyáltalán nem érintett. Ő a föld felett lebegett, és az adattároló szobrot vizsgálta.  
- Te Skuld… - kezdte kissé vontatottan. - Nincs kedved átalakítani egy kicsit? Így elég buta az ábrázata.  
- Fogd már be… - válaszolt rezignáltan a kis Istennő. - Nem lehetsz ilyen érzéketlen… Az összes szabadidőnket a céljaidnak szenteltük. Közben teljesen kifogytunk belőle. Neked könnyű, holnap mehetsz haza lazsálni, és Keiichi-t idegesíteni. De minket várnak az unalmas feladatok, legyen az karbantartás, operátori vagy éppen rendszergazdai feladatkör. Ezek után megérdemelnénk tőled annyit, hogy legalább együtt érzően hallgass, és ne követelőzz ilyen apróságok miatt. Tényleg olyan nagy kérés ez, Urd? - A többiek nem szóltak semmit, de egyetértettek a fiatalabb testvérrel.  
- Ezzel meg mire célzol? - kérdezte Urd. - Megbántad, hogy segítettél letölteni az adatokat? - Skuld panaszosan felsóhajtott.  
- Ilyesmit nem mondtam… - felelte, majd kelletlenül folytatta. - Már meggyőztél, hogy tudnunk kell mi történt Onee-samával… Csak annyit kérünk, hogy legyél csendben egy kicsit, amíg megemésztjük az egészet. - A nővére ezúttal nem válaszolt. Magában azért megjegyezte, hogy a kishúgát tényleg rosszul érinthette a közelgő munka híre. Normális körülmények között a kis Istennő már ordított volna vele, egy ilyen szintre jutott vita alkalmával. Most azonban csak fásult hangon beszélt. Ez már egészen felnőttes viselkedés volt a részéről. Urd elmosolyodott, majd letette a kezéből a Maneki Neko-t, hogy megszabaduljon a látványától. Elhatározta, hogy kivételesen eleget tesz a kistestvére kérésének. Az elkövetkező percek néma csendben teltek, a hangulat pedig kísértetiesen hasonlított a nagyjából egy héttel korábbira. Végül Ex törte meg a csendet.  
- Még egy kiadós Onsen-re sincs időnk, a fenébe is! - fakadt ki, majd dühösen felült csak azért, hogy aztán nagy lendületet véve visszafekhessen. - Ez annyira nem igazságos, hogy már fáj…  
- Pedig várható volt, hogy ez az egész ilyen sokáig fog tartani, csak épp nem számoltunk vele. - Mondta Peorth valamivel nyugodtabban. - Gyorsan repül az idő, ha mindig történik valami. Én pedig azt hittem, hogy unalmas lesz ez a hosszú szabadidő.  
- Csodás, ahogy képes vagy észrevenni a dolog pozitívumait. - morogta szarkasztikusan Ere. - Tényleg nem unatkoztunk, de azért ennek nem kellene örülni.  
- Úgy nézek én ki, mint aki örül? - Az első osztályú Istennő fáradtan a fekete hajú lányra nézett. - De tennünk kéne valamit, mert ha továbbra is itt fetrengünk az önsajnálatban, még ez a rövid idő is elszáll.  
- Ez egy remek ötlet! - kiáltott fel Urd, mire mindenki lassan ránézett. - Uh… csináljatok már valamit az arcotokkal, mert depressziós leszek, ha csak rátok nézek. - A megjegyzés nem aratott túl nagy sikert. - Mindegy… Arra gondoltam, hogy rendezhetnénk egy nagy bulit. A sikerrel végrehajtott küldetés tiszteletére. Végül is hatalmas tett, hogy megjártuk a Démon Birodalmat… Ha már másnak nem mondhatjuk el, legalább egymás között ünnepeljük meg. Egy fergeteges partival, amihez hasonlót még nem láttatok. - Peorth felpattant.  
- Igen, ez tényleg jó elgondolás, Urd! - mondta elégedetten. - Bár sejtem, hogy mit értesz „fergeteges" alatt, és azt talán nem kellene. Akkor holnap nem lenne szerencsés dolgozni menni…  
- Most mi a baj? Egy kis buli után mindig jobban megy a munka. - Pislogott ártatlanul a fehér hajú Istennő. - Ha jól sejtem, akkor neked minden kelléked meg van hozzá.  
- Itt akarsz bulizni?! - kérdezte Peorth rémülten. Az ötlet nagyon tetszett neki, de hogy az ő rózsakertjét használják, az már kevésbé. - Biztos van erre sokkal alkalmasabb hely!  
- Jó, akkor eldöntöttük! - csapta össze Urd a tenyerét a többiek felé fordulva. - Ha csak nem akarjátok a hátralévő időtöket ezzel tölteni, akkor segítsünk Peorth-nak az előkészületekben.  
- Akkor… - Skuld felült, és ravaszul a nővérére pillantott. - Kihívlak egy Jengára! Ezúttal esélyed sem lesz ellenem, ha bevetem az új képességeimet!  
- Nocsak, milyen magabiztos lettél! - Urd egészen közel hajolt hozzá, és mindketten egymás szemébe néztek. - Majd meglátjuk, ki a jobb! Aztán ne sírj nekem, ha veszítettél.  
- Látom ti aztán tudjátok milyen egy jó buli hangulata. - jegyezte meg Peorth, aki már beletörődött a megváltoztathatatlanba. Sóhajtott egyet, majd fenyegető arckifejezést öltött fel. - Nem mondom el többször, hogy itt nem harcolhattok. Ha megszegitek… tudjátok mi fog történni, ugye? - A két testvér lelkesedése kissé lecsökkent. Még mindig emlékeztek arra, hogy mit tett velük az első osztályú Istennő a legutóbbi harcuk során.  
- Nem fogunk harcolni, becsszó! - mondta Urd, nevetgélve. - Ahelyett, hogy ilyesmivel törődsz, inkább menjünk és keressünk valami italt. Nem jó kiszáradt szájjal bulizni.  
- Szaké az továbbra sincs… - mondta Peorth, de másod osztályú Istennő már nem is figyelt rá. Kénytelen volt felemelkedni, és utána menni, mert félő volt, hogy valami végzeteset művel a konyhájában, ha egyedül hagyja. Skuld is kirohant előtte a kertből, és valószínű volt, hogy kisebb felfordulást csinál majd, mire megtalálja a Jenga készletet. - De sok baj van velük… - sóhajtotta panaszosan. De ami ezután történt, igazi meglepetésként érte.  
- Menjünk keressünk valami érdekeset! - rohant el mellette Ex, Chrono-val a nyomában. A másik oldalról Ere kerülte meg.  
- Biztos vannak valahol mangái! - mondta a többieknek, mire ők egyetértően bólintottak.  
- Talán még olyan „felnőtteknek szólót" is találunk! - vihogta elpirulva Chrono, mire a másik kettő is csatlakozott hozzá. Hamarosan folyamatos zörgés hallatszott a lakása minden pontjáról. A döbbenettől néhány percig dermedten ált. Jobbra-balra fordította a fejét, és próbálta kitalálni, hogy vajon mit tegyen. Végül a konyha felé indult, mert úgy ítélte meg, hogy Urd-ra kell a leginkább figyelni. Az ő esetében ugyanis soha nem lehetett tudni, mit fog kotyvasztani. Persze nem voltak illúziói… Tudta, hogy az elkövetkező napokat a munka után takarítással fogja tölteni. Csak abban reménykedett, hogy a rózsakertjének nem esik semmi baja. Ebben még akkor sem lehetett biztos, ha látszólag sikerült a testvérek kedvét elvenni a harctól. Már akkor kellett volna minderre gondolni, amikor Urd előállt a buli ötletével. De most már túl késő volt a folyamatot leállítani, hiszen a többieknek is megtetszett az ötlet. Abban azért reménykedett, hogy ezúttal sikerül valamit kiszednie Urd-ból Keiichi-vel kapcsolatban. Amint a konyhába lépett, rögtön megérezte, hogy valami nincs rendben.  
- Ez meg mi…? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve. A másod osztályú Istennő megfordult, és szélesen rávigyorgott.

A Démon Birodalom egyik legeldugottabb, legtitokzatosabb helyén végre minden készen állt egy hatalmas vállalkozás elkezdésére. A vezérlő terem ezúttal tele volt a Démonok és az Istenek képviselőivel. A légkör feszült volt, és a bizalmatlan pillantások nagyon gyakoriak voltak, a néha közvetlenül egymás mellett dolgozó munkatársak között. De egyikük sem kezdett el panaszkodni, bár az egyre gyakoribb érkezések miatt volt már néhány összezördülés. A vezérlő központi helyén Aegir és Lilith állt. Nekik kellet megadni a végső engedélyt a kezdésre. Több száz figyelő tekintet meredt rájuk, azonban egyikük sem jött miatta zavarba. A legutolsó jelentést néhány pillanattal ezelőtt adták le a feljebbvalóiknak. Most már tényleg csak egy dolog volt hátra. Aegir megszólalt, és a hangja betöltötte a termet.  
- Az álcázó pajzs beiktatásáig hátralévő idő, tíz másodperc. - Muszáj volt ilyen nyilvánvaló dolgokat elmondania, hiszen feljegyzés készült róla. A mellette álló Lilith rákacsintott, és kissé megbökte az oldalát. Még korábban megbeszélték, hogy az Isten fogja tartani a végső visszaszámlálást. A lány nem biztos, hogy tudta volna tartani magát a hivatalos formához. Persze ez Lilith-et egyáltalán nem zavarta, a Démon vezetőként elmondott beszédét is a szokásos stílusában tartotta. Az érkezőket ugyan úgy üdvözölte, mint Trud-ot és Gefion-t. Persze később már nem volt lehetősége mindenkit köszönteni, ami miatt többször is kifejezte csalódottságát. Aki pedig részesült a köszöntésében, abban biztos mély nyomot hagyott. - …Kilenc… nyolc… hét… hat… öt… - Aegir a saját beszéde során a hivatalos kertek között maradt. Kihangsúlyozta, hogy ezúttal a két népnek minden ellentétét félre kell tenni a közös cél érdekében, még ha az nem is olyan könnyű. - …Négy… három… kettő… egy… Az álcázó pajzsot aktiválását megkezdjük. - Lilith-el együtt beütötték a szükséges kódokat az előttük lévő terminálon, és mindketten ugyan abban a pillanatban érintették meg az aktiváló holografikus ikont. A hatalmas épület körül elhelyezkedő mesterséges árok szélei felizzottak, majd az egészet kékes örvénylő energia töltötte meg. Az alig halható sistergés egy pillanat alatt teljesen megszűnt. Aztán az energia kitört az árokból, mint egy megáradt folyó. Elöntötte az épületet rejtő kráter tetejét, de nem a talajszint alá nem folyt. Ezután függőlegesen kezdett terjeszkedni. Egyre magasabb lett, és folyamatosan keskenyedett. Közben az alsó részek megszilárdultak, és mind anyagukban, mind formájukban átalakultak. Ez a változás folyamatosan végighaladt egészen ez elkeskenyedett energia csúcsáig. A végeredmény egy több ezer méter magas, sziklás hegy lett. Tökéletesen úgy nézett ki mint egy igazi, é minden egyéb tekintettben meg is egyezett azzal. Ennél jobb álcázás nem létezett…  
Már ha egy síkterületen hirtelen megjelenő hegyet jó álcázásnak lehetett nevezni. Aegir-nek mindig i kétségei voltak az ilyen magas fokú paranoia ellen, de a Démonok nem voltak hajlandóak engedni. Az biztos volt, hogy a pajzs létrejötte nagyon látványos volt, ami mindkét nép tagjait egyaránt lenyűgözte, miközben a hatalmas kivetítésen több nézőpontból is végigkövették. Lilith is vidáman tapsolt mellette. A nő még csak említést sem tett a csábítási kísérletről. Igaz, hogy nem volt idejük túl sokat beszélni az első érkezők óta. Aegir minden esetre örült neki, hogy ha csak ideiglenesen is, de abbahagyta.  
- A pajzs teljes kapacitással üzemel. Az energiaellátása folyamatos, és akadálymentes. - Végignézett a vezérlőn. - Lássunk munkához! - Mindenki kissé tétován fogott hozzá a feladatához, pedig előtte alaposan felkészültek rá. Ez persze várható volt, és természetes. Majd lassacskán végleg hozzászoknak.  
- Minden a legnagyobb rendben van, Aegir-chan. - mondta Lilith lelkesen. - Nagyon menő volt ez a visszaszámlálás. Különösen az egy hangzott nagyon jól…  
- Ahogy láttam a pajzs létrejötte is elnyerte a tetszésedet. - mondta az Isten.  
- Szerinted pedig még mindig túlzás, ugye? Tudom, hogy mire gondolsz... de ebben is kompromisszumra kellet jutnunk. Majd később kiderül, hogy helyesen tettük, vagy teljesen fölösleges volt.  
- Igazad van… - Aegir halványan elmosolyodott. - Most pedig kezdjünk neki mi is a munkánknak. Hamarosan ránk zúdulnak a jelentések, akkor pedig nehezen fogjuk győzni.  
- Milyen igazad van… - bólogatott a vörös hajú Démon. Az arckifejezéséből azonban Aegir sejtette, hogy ez még nem minden. - Előtte azonban van egy kis dolgom! - A lány bizalmasan közelebb hajolt hozzá. - Megígértem Gefion-channak, hogy szerzek neki néhány ritka növényt a szobájukba. Az egészet meglepetésnek szánom, ezért neki azt mondtam, hogy ne számítson rá, csak majd később. Most, amíg nincs a szobájában szépen elhelyezem neki, hogy minél jobban meglepődjön. Ígérem, nem fog tovább tartani néhány percnél.  
- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Gefion örülni fog. - Mondta Aegir. - Bár annak talán nem, hogy az engedélye nélkül bemész a szobájába. - Lilith azonban nem hallotta az utolsó mondatot, vagy ami sokkal valószínűbb volt, nem érdekelte.  
- Tudtam, hogy meg fogsz érteni! - ujjongott vidáman. - Már eldöntöttem, hogy Gefion-chan és Trud-chan lesznek a legjobb barátnőim. - Közben felemelkedett, és vigyázva a lassan egyre növekvő légi forgalomra az egyik ajtó felé igyekezett. - Gyors leszek! - integetett Aegir-nek, aki tehetetlenül megcsóválta a fejét. Nem parancsolhatta meg a lánynak, hogy várjon az ajándék átadásával, de egyébként sem tette volna. Azonban amiatt nem aggódott, hogy sokáig el fog időzni. Ha Lilith azt mondta, hogy csak pár percre van szüksége, akkor valószínűleg az úgy is lesz. Eddig még soha nem szegte meg a szavát, és ezt nagyon nagyra tartotta benne. Pedig Démon volt, akinek semmi hátránya nem származott volna ebből. Félretette a gondolatot, mert egy Démon jelent meg mellette, és kissé feszengve felé nyújtott egy adathordozó táblát. Aegir elvette tőle, majd bólintott. Elég nehezen kezdődött ez az együttműködés. Azonban amikor eszébe jutott, hogy mi lenne akkor, ha mindenki úgy kezelné a dolgot, mint Lilith, nem volt benne biztos, hogy az jobb lenne. Miután áttöltötte a gépébe az adatokat, visszaadta a táblát a Démonnak, aki távozott.  
Utána ő maga is belevetette magát a munkába, és az öt perccel később visszatérő Lilith is.

- Most komolyan… - kezdte Skuld fáradt sóhajjal, miközben a körülöttük tomboló zűrzavart figyelte. - Azon kívül, hogy ezt az egészet tisztán előre lehetett látni… Mit tettél az italukba, Urd? - Chrono épp ebben a pillanatban rohant el mellettük, miközben próbálta Ex-t elkapni, és megszerezni tőle a kezében tartott mangát. Közben hangosan nevettek, majd - mivel már eléggé ki voltak fáradva - leültek a fűbe és úgy folytatták tovább a civakodást. Ere közben bekerítő taktikát alkalmazott, és észrevétlenül a manga közelébe jutott. Rávetette magát, de a három közül nem sikerült az igazit kiválasztani, így elterült Ex mellett. Mindhárom operátor lány hangosan lihegett, majd ismét nevetni kezdtek. Az arcuk egészen piros volt, a tekintetük pedig fényesen csillogott. Egyértelmű jeleit mutatták a totális részegségnek.  
- Semmi különöset. Csak gondoltam keverek egy kis puncsot. - Az idősebb nővér széttárta a kezét. - Szerintem nagyon finom lett. Miért nem kóstolod meg te is? Biztos ízleni fog.  
- Inkább nem. - jelentette ki Skuld végérvényesen. Pedig a legelején úgy volt, hogy ő is iszik a kellemes illatú, piros folyadékból. Abban nem kételkedett, hogy az íze finom. Még akkor is, ha Urd csinálta. Legalábbis a többiek arckifejezése erről árulkodott, amikor megkóstolták. Azonban amikor a szájához emelte a saját poharát, hirtelen nagyon rossz érzés fogta el. Néhány pillanatig azon töprengett, hogy vajon mi lehet az, de semmi nem jutott eszébe. Ismét inni akart, de megint ugyan az történt. Ekkor már sejtett valamit. Gyanakodva nézett az egyébként gusztusos folyadékra, majd inkább félretette. Utólag kiderült, hogy helyesen cselekedett. Ha nem így tesz, akkor mostanra már ő is részeg lenne. - Inkább azt mond el, hogy honnan szereztél alkoholt.  
- Ó, az bizony titok. - A testvére rákacsintott, majd egyszerre felhajtotta a kezében lévő pohár tartalmát. Skuld lenyűgözve bámulta, ahogy a vörös folyadék utolsó cseppje is eltűnik. Már attól is részegnek érezte magát, hogy csak nézte mit művel. Persze Urd sokkal többet ivott a többieknél, mégsem látszott meg rajta annyira. Voltak árulkodó jelek, de semmi igazán jelentős. Sajnos tökéletesen tudta koordinálni minden mozdulatát, így a Jenga párbaj jelenleg döntetlenre állt. Az első mecset szoros küzdelemben ugyan sikeresen megnyerte, de a másodikban a nővére diadalmaskodott. Most a harmadik, döntő forduló végéhez közeledtek, és egyelőre nem lehetett tudni ki nyer majd. - Pedig nem is csináltam olyan erősre. Úgy tűnik még nem nagyon ittak ilyesmit. Szegénykék…  
- Ne sajnáld őket, nagyon jól megvoltak a hülye piák nélkül. - Dörgölte Skuld az orra alá. - Holnap dolgozni mennek, te pedig szépen leitatod őket.  
- Nézd csak meg, milyen boldogok! - mutatott Urd sértődötten a három operátor lányra. - Ahhoz képest, hogy milyenek voltak pár órája, azt hiszem remekeltem a hangulatjavítás terén. - Miközben beszélt, a három operátor lány énekelni kezdte a háttérben szóló zene refrénjét. Mindhárman meglehetősen egyedi stílusban. - Most pedig… - óvatosan kivette az egyik elemet a toronyból. Az veszélyesen ingadozott, de nem dőlt le. - Tessék.  
- Ez szép volt… de ne hidd, hogy máris veszítettem. - Skuld alaposan átvizsgálta a tornyot. - De akkor sem volt szép tőled, hogy nem figyelmeztetted őket. - Hirtelen Peorth huppant le melléjük. Az első osztályú Istennőn is látszottak a részegség tünetei. Nagyjából annyit ivott, mint Ex-ék, de ő valamivel azért jobban bírta náluk. Annyira minden esetre nem, mint a problémáért felelős Istennő.  
- Forog velem a világ… - mondta kissé akadozó nyelvvel. - Urd ezt aztán nagyon jól megcsináltad! ..hukk…!  
- Úgy gondolod? - kérdezte ártatlan tekintettel a másod osztályú Istennő. - Lett volna rá lehetőséged, hogy leállíts, de te meg sem próbáltál.  
- Honnan tudhattam volna?! - Peorth szédelegve próbált egyenesen ülni. - Azt hittem ez egy teljesen normális puncs lesz. Ha holnap elrontunk valamit, az a te lelkeden fog száradni.  
- Ugyan, ne légy már ilyen! - Urd cinkosan megbökte az oldalát. - Inkább igyál még egy pohárral.  
- Mára elég volt. - emelte fel a kezét határozottan az Istennő. Pedig az elején nagyon is ízlett neki a rózsakivonatot is tartalmazó ital. Úgy gondolta, hogy Urd-nak kivételesen sikerült valami igazán nagyszerűt alkotni. Aztán minden egyes pohár után egyre különösebben érezte magát. Először azt hitte, hogy csak a fáradtságról van szó… Aztán Ex, Ere és Chrono viselkedéséből sikerült levonnia a helyes következtetést. Akkor azonban már jócskán be volt csípve. Szerencsére még képes volt kontrolálni a saját cselekedeteit, így bár az ital továbbra is nagyon csábító volt, nem fogyasztott többet. - Jobb lenne, ha te sem innál többet, mert megárt. Elhiszem, hogy mindenkinél jobban bírod, de neked is van egy korlátod… hukk…  
- Milyen igazad van… - válaszolta Urd komolyan, ami egészen meglepte Peorth-t és a saját húgát is. - Bizony van olyan, amit nem tudok megtenni… Helyesen látod a dolgokat, drága részeg barátnőm!  
- Mi?! Nem is vagyok részeg! - tiltakozott Peorth hevesen. - Csak egy kicsit becsíptem, ennyi az egész. …hukk… de tökéletesen ura vagyok a testemnek… Ha nem hiszitek, bebizonyítom. A győztest kihívom.  
- Akkor szedd össze magad, mert nem leszek veled kíméletes! - vágta rá Skuld, majd széles mosollyal felmutatta az imént apró mozdulatokkal kiemelt fakockát. - Ilyen állapotban esélyed sem lesz ellenem.  
- Ugyan, drága pici húgom… - mondta Urd halk kacagás után. - Peorth a győztesről beszélt. Majd miután megvertem, játszhatsz vele.  
- Kit neveztél kicsinek…? - A fiatalabb testvér szeme dühösen villogott.  
- Hé! Nem lesz harc, emlékeztek? - Peorth békítőleg felemelte a kezeit. - Nyugodjatok meg szépen, mindkettőtökkel játszani fogok.  
- Ez semmin nem változtat. - felelte Skuld. - Ma én leszek a bajnok, vegyétek tudomásul! - Urd ravaszul elmosolyodott.  
- Ha igen… - kezdte a lehetőségeket mérlegelve, majd bájosan a testvérére kacsintott. - Lesz mivel eldicsekedned Sentaro-nak karácsonykor. Már látom is, hogy milyen büszke lesz az ő egyetlenére…  
- „Egyetlen…" - Ismételte Skuld, majd lassan teljesen elvörösödött. Peorth-ra nézett, aki megpróbált elsomfordálni, de jelenlegi állapotában ez nem ment túl könnyen. - Állj! - visította a kis Istennő. - Hogy… hogy mondhattad el neki?! Megígérted, hogy titokban tartod…!  
- Én megpróbáltam, de kiszedte belőlem! - fakadt ki az első osztályú Istennő. - Te tudod a legjobban, hogy milyen. Nem lehet leállítani, ha valamit ki akar deríteni. Egyébként is miért baj az, ha tud róla? Nincs ebben semmi szégyellni való!  
- Te ezt nem értheted! - vágott vissza a fiatalabb testvér. - Ezek után minden egyes alkalommal ezzel fog cikizni. Ráadásul mindenkinek elmeséli majd, aki csak az útjába kerül… Ki tudja milyen pletykák fognak szárnyra kapni kettőnkről? Te jó ég, ez annyira kínos!  
- Nyugodj meg, nem fogunk titeket háborgatni. - mondta Urd szélesen vigyorogva. - Annyit lesztek kettesben, amennyit csak akartok. Személyesen garantálom neked, hogy senki nem fog bezavarni.  
- Mi nem is… nem azért… csak… Sentaro-kun és én… - dadogta Skuld majd teljesen elakadt a szava.  
- Látom zavarban vagy, de hidd el nincs rá okod. - az ezüstfehér hajú Istennő alaposan kihasználta a helyzetet. - Ha két szerelmes találkozik, akikben a távolság ellenére mit sem csökkent a szenvedély tüze, a minimum az, hogy biztosítjuk nekik az intim pillanatokat. Ugye, Peorth.  
- Uhm… azt hiszem… igen?  
- De… - kezdte Skuld egészen kábán. A helyzet már annyira kínos volt, hogy egyszerűen képtelen volt másként reagálni. - Azt nem…  
- Ugyan már! Most épp abban a korban vagytok, hogy megtegyétek az első lépéseket. - Urd hihetetlenül jól szórakozott. - A karácsony meghittségénél erre semmi sem lehet alkalmasabb.  
- KYAA! - sikoltott fel a kis Istennő. - Mondtam már, hogy hagyd abba!!! - végre sikerült összeszedni minden lelki erejét, és lekiabálni a nővérét. - Ez nem tartozik rád. Veled pedig még számolok, Peorth.  
- Upsz… - nyögte az első osztályú Istennő. - Miért kellett ezt, Urd?! - Már épp megkapta volna a választ, amikor Ere zuhant ült le melléjük. Azaz pontosabban mondva elterült, miközben vidám nevetéssel konstatálta saját ügyetlenségét.  
- Figyeljetek… srácok… - mondta botladozó nyelvvel, a két társára mutatott. - Ex-chan és Chrono-chan készült nektek egy kis produkcióval. Szeretnénk, ha megnéztek, és elmondanátok a véleményetek…  
- Nem biztos, hogy ez olyan jó ötlet… - jegyezte meg Skuld, aki kapva kapott az alkalmon, hogy másra terelődik a téma. - Mi lenne, ha aludnátok egyet?  
- Majd később… - intette le bárgyú mosollyal Ere. - Hé! Kezdhetitek!! - Ex és Chrono közben összeszedték magukat, és nagyjából sikerült egyenesen megállniuk. Próbáltak komoly arcot magukra erőltetni, de ez sokkal kevesebb sikerrel ment nekik. Aztán az ezüst hajú operátorlány előrelépett, és látványosan felsóhajtott.  
- Oh, Aegir-san! Mond csak mikor jöttél rá, hogy én vagyok az? - Chrono átölelte a derekát, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.  
- Mindig is éreztem a szívem mélyén, Peorth drágám. - Hangosan felsóhajtott. - Bár az álcád tökéletes volt, megéreztem, hogy te vagy az. De nem kell félned, senkinek nem mondom el, hogy itt jártál. Ami sokkal fontosabb, hogy oly hosszú idő után végre egymásra találtunk…  
- Ez meg mi akar lenni? - kérdezte rángatózó szemöldökkel a kifigurázott első osztályú Istennő. - Miért csak velem tudtok szórakozni. Várjunk csak… Leskelődtetek, nem igaz?  
- Szerintem épp a „Mi lett volna ha…" jelenetet adják elő. - hajolt oda Urd a barátnőjéhez. - Jelen esetben „Mi lett volna, ha Aegir rájön a kilétedre". Egész érdekes elképzelés. Szerintem színpadra termett…  
- Azt köve hiszem! - tiltakozott Peorth, majd fel akart állni, hogy saját kezűleg vessen véget a színjátéknak. Urd azonban nem engedte. - Engedj el.. hukk… Nem hagyhatom, hogy mindenki gúnyt űzzön belőlem! - közben a lányok tovább szerepeltek.  
- Aegir-san… én annyira félek! Mi lesz, ha valaki ránk talál?  
- Ne aggódj, drága szerelmem. Majd én megvédelek, bárki is legyen az. - válaszolta Chrono elmélyített hangon. - Semmi sem állhat a szerelmünk közé. Lehet, hogy amit most csinálunk az bűn… De legyen! Érted milliószor elkövetném, újra és újra…  
- Oh, Aegir! Szerelmem! Annyira csodálatos vagy… Most már tényleg semmitől sem félek! Még ha elveszik a rangomat is… ha száműznek a mennyországból… vagy ha gyerekké változtatnak! - A lány simogatni kezdte a barátnője arcát. Azonban a túlzott mértékű alkoholfogyasztás miatt megtántorodott, és magával rántotta „Aegir-t" is. Mindketten elterültek, amit hangos nevetéssel fogadtak. - Ne törődjünk semmivel, csak a saját boldogságunkkal!  
- Úgy lesz ahogy óhajtod, Peorth úrnő. Most pedig… megcsókollak… - Chrono csücsörített, és közelebb hajolt Ex-hez.  
- Nézni sem bírom! - mondta Peorth a rosszullét határán, de Urd nagyon jól szórakozott rajta. Ekkor lépett közbe Skuld, aki minden erejét beleadva megpróbálta távol tartani őket egymástól.  
- Fejezzétek be! - kiabálta hangosan. - Ez nem helyén való! Nem engedem, hogy csókolózzatok… - A két operátor lány ennek ellenére végig akarta játszani a szerepét, amiből hatalmas küzdelem alakult ki. A végén beszállt Ere is, aki megpróbálta elrángatni a kis Istennőt, de hamarosan patthelyzet alakult ki.  
Urd és Peorth csupán szemlélőként vett részt a csatába. Az első osztályú Istennő örült, hogy befejeződött a kínos előadás, a barátnője pedig felváltva bíztatta a húgát és az ellenfeleit, attól függően ki került éppen nyertes pozícióba.  
- Most nézd csak meg… - szólalt meg végül Urd. - Szerintem jót tett nekik a puncsom. Ennél jobb időkihasználást el sem lehet képzelni. Igaz, hogy nem maradt túl sok időtök pihenni, de ezt igazán intenzíven teszitek.  
- Azt hiszem bizonyos tekintetben igazad van. - Ismerte el Peorth. - De még nem mondtad, hogy mikor akarsz visszatérni a Földre.  
- Nos, tényleg… holnap reggel indulok. - Halványan elmosolyodott. - Ne aggódj, nem megyek el búcsú nélkül.  
- Nem is ajánlom! - kacsintott Peorth. - Már ha addig fel tudunk majd ébredni. Ahogy elnézem, meg fog gyűlni a bajunk a másnapossággal.  
- Ha gondolod kereshetek valami gyógyszert…  
- Arra semmi szükség! - szakította félbe a barátnője. - Majd megoldjuk valahogy. - Közben a csata kifulladás miatt abbamaradt. Ere a puncsos tál felé indult, hogy egy kis energiára tegyen szert. - Ne igyál többet! - Úgy tűnt a lány meg sem hallja, de Skuld sikeresen összeszedte magát, és elrángatta az italtól. Urd csalódottan állapította meg, hogy a nagy kavarodásban összedőlt a Jenga torony. Ezek szerint a párbaj közte és a húga között döntetlennel zárult. Megvonta a vállát, mert már egyébként is unta a játékot.  
- Remélem a karácsonyi parti is ugyan ilyen jó lesz…  
- Ha mindenki iszik a puncsodból, akkor egészen biztosan. De… szerintem biztos nagyon jó lesz, már ha igaz, hogy olyan sokan leszünk.  
- Megumi minden esetre keményen dolgozik, hogy mindenkit összeszedjen. - A másod osztályú Istennő odalebegtette a poharát a puncsos tálhoz, és megtöltötte.  
- Már neked sem kellene többet inni… - morogta Peorth. - A végén te is másnapos leszel.  
- Nekem ahhoz jóval több kell. - Urd félig kiitta a poharát, majd a maradékot Peorth-nak nyújtotta, aki azonnal visszautasította. - Ha találok valamit Belldandy halálával kapcsolatban, akkor azonnal szólok.  
- Igen, ezt el is várom. Ha már ennyit szenvedtünk az adatokért.  
- Az biztos, hogy ezek után nem fogok otthon unatkozni. - A másod osztályú Istennő lefeküdt a fűbe, és nagyot ásított. - Kezdek elálmosodni. - morogta halkan. - De van még pár felvétel amit meg akarok neked mutatni.  
- Csak nem arra gondolsz… - kezdte Peorth gyanakodva.  
- De igen… Hé mindenki! - Urd felemelte a kezét. - Hahó, még ne aludjatok! Itt az ideje egy kis videózásnak… Gyertek csak közelebb… - Mindenki köré sereglett, és izgatottan várták hogy elindítsa a felvételt. A hangulat végig nagyon jó volt, és a látszat ellenére még Peorth is remekül szórakozott.

Másnap reggel Urd indulásra készen nézett végig a többieken. Szívderítő látványnak egyáltalán nem lehetett nevezni a tántorgó, rosszullét határán levő lányokat. Skuld ugyan nem volt másnapos, de a fáradtságtól neki is csak komoly megerőltetés árán sikerült nyitva tartani a szemét. Peorth még viszonylag jól nézett ki, bár a szokásoshoz képes sokkal sápadtabbnak tűnt. Ere és Ex egymást támogatták, míg Chrono Skuld-ra tehénkedett.  
- Ezek után nem kell többször elmondanom milyen jó lett a buli, ugye? - kérdezte Urd, miközben csak nehezen tudta visszatartani a nevetését. Dühös morgásokat kapott válaszul. - Jól van, ne hálálkodjatok. - halkan köhintett, majd kicsit vontatottan hozzáfogott az eredeti mondanivalójához. - Gondolom tudjátok, hogy most visszatérek a Földre… ott aztán nekikezdek az adatok elemzésének, satöbbi. Sokat segítettetek, amiért nagyon hálás vagyok. Ha Peorth lenne a helyemben, biztos ki tudna valami nagyon menő szöveget kitalálni, de tőlem ilyesmit ne várjatok. Azonban még mielőtt elfelejtem, van itt nektek valami… - Elegánsan a lába elé mutatott, mire kiadós füstfelhő kíséretében megjelent egy teletömött reklámszatyor. - Ezeket K1-vel szedtük össze. Van benne egy pár manga… Egészen friss kiadások is. Mivel nem tudtam, hogy ilyen sok mindenkinek kell hálás lenni, csak ennyit hoztam. Próbáljátok beosztani valahogy . - Skuld és a három operátorlány azonnal megfeledkezett a fáradtságról, és szédelegve a szatyorhoz mentek. Meg is kezdődött a duruzsolás, hogy osszák öt felé a tartalmát úgy, hogy mindenki jól járjon.  
- Köszönjük szépen az ajándékot, Urd. - Peorth maradt a helyén, majd meghajolt felé. - Természetesen nem ezért segítettünk, de nagyon jól esett a gesztusod. Máskor is fordulj hozzánk bátran, bármilyen problémával.  
- Huh, ez aztán a szép póz. - jegyezte meg a másod osztályú Istennő, majd a Peorth arcán megjelenő düh láttán kiöltötte a nyelvét. - Hé, ti meg hagyjatok neki is.  
- Aha… - válaszolta Ere, aki már két kötetet szorongatott a kezében. Peorth felfedezte közötte az egyik kedvencének a legújabb számát, de egyelőre nem szólt.  
- Ami azt illeti, tartozol nekem néhány válasszal, Urd. - jelentette ki kihívóan a fehér hajú lányra nézve. - Legközelebb mindent el fogsz mondani. Így vagy úgy, de mindent, amit tudni szeretnék.  
- Akkor azt javaslom, hogy készülj fel alaposan, mert belőlem semmit sem lehet egykönnyen kiszedni, amit magamtól nem akarok elmondani.  
- Meglátjuk, Urd. - Minden esetre engem nem tudsz átverni ezzel a könnyed búcsú színjátékkal. Láttam amit láttam!  
- I… igen? - Urd egy kissé bizonytalan lett.  
- Ne vágj ilyen ijedt arcot, nem mondom el. - felelte az első osztályú Istennő magabiztosan. - Csak jobb ha tudod, hogy nagyon jó megfigyelő vagyok, és kevés dolog kerüli el a figyelmemet.  
- Nos akkor további jó megfigyelést… - Urd felemelte a jobb kezét, és intett vele. - Meg nagyon jó munkát a többieknek. Bye-bye! - Azzal megfordult és kiment a kertből. Peorth nagyot sóhajtva figyelte, majd lassan megcsóválta a fejét. Nem lehetett mit tenni, nála nem használt túl sokat a fenyegetés. Azért sikerült egy kicsit megszorongatnia, aminek külön örült. De még mindig hátrányban volt, és a legközelebbi alakalommal ezen fordítani szeretett volna.  
- Most pedig lássuk az ajándékomat… - kezdte elégedetten, majd odasétált a többi Istennőhöz. De az, amit látott egyáltalán nem volt a kedvére. - Micsoda?! Nekem nem hagytatok?! Ez nem igazság! Hé te ott! Kérem azt a felsőt… Ne akard hogy odamenjek!

Aegir töprengve nézte az egyik legújabb beérkező jelentést. A tartalma miatt azonnal elsődleges prioritásúvá nőtte ki magát. Azonnal értesítette Lilith-et, akivel azóta már többször is mindent átvizsgált. Nem a belső információ volt, a Démoni hírszerzéstől származott, és maga a Daimakaicho továbbította nekik. Hild egy rövid üzenetet is csatolt hozzá. Ebben kifejtette, hogy teljes egészében rájuk bízza az szükséges lépéseket. Aegir-t zavarta, hogy nem fogalmazott elég pontosan, és azt tervezte, kapcsolatba lép vele. Aztán letett erről, mert valószínű volt, hogy a Démonok királynője nem véletlenül volt ennyire talányos. A „szükséges lépések" egy nagyon tág fogalom volt. Jelenthette azt is, hogy tegyék meg a szükséges lépéseket… Vagy egyszerűen hagyják az egészet, amennyiben nem érdemes vele foglalkozni. Egy gyors pillantást vetett a mellette álló Lilith-re. A vörös hajú nő teljesen elmerült a jelentést tartalmazó kivetítés figyelésében. Ez már csak azért is meglepő volt, mert még soha nem látta őt ennyire belefeledkezni valamibe.  
Lilith a szemeit tágra nyitva, kissé előrehajolva újra és újra elolvasta az egész állományt. Közbe a bal kezét a dereka köré fonta, a jobb mutató- és hüvelykujjával pedig az alsó ajkát csípte össze. Az Isten halványan elmosolyodott. Az jutott az eszébe, hogy ha majd végképp nem lehet vele bírni, akkor megmutatja neki ezt a jelentés. Persze nem gondolta komolyan, de azért nem volt rossz eljátszani a gondolattal. Végül a lány lassan felnézett rá, de még ekkor is látszott, hogy csak nagyon nehezen tudja elszakítani a tekintetét a hologramról.  
- Ez egy nap. - mondta teljesen komolyan. Aegir nem tudta, hogy ez vicc akart lenni, vagy teljesen komolyan gondolta. Minden esetre helyeslően bólintott.  
- Méghozzá egy mesterséges nap… - egészítette ki. - …amit valószínűleg egy varázsének hozott létre. Ilyesmi pedig, legalábbis tudomásom szerint, csak nálunk van.  
- Sajnos… - sóhajtott a Démon vágyakozva. - Én is szívesen tanultam volna ilyen mágiát, de mindig azt mondták hogy… - grimaszt öltött az arcára, és eltorzított hangon folytatta. - … „Az csak az Istennőknek való!" - gyorsan visszaváltott a normál hangjára. - Mintha joguk lenne megmondani, hogy mit csináljak. Ráadásul magasabb körökben is alkalmazzák néha. Pedig olyan szép dolgokat lehet vele létrehozni… Mint ez a nap is. Szerintem nagyon gyönyörű!  
- De ugye tudod, hogy mit jelent ez? - kérdezte Aegir komolyan. A Démon határozottan bólintott. - Ki kell derítenünk, hogy került oda, méghozzá minél előbb. Ráadásul nem ez az egyetlen probléma… Az Elkülönítő Szféra komoly károkat szenvedett, ami összekapcsolható a nap megjelenésével. Helyre kell állítani, mégpedig minél előbb.  
- Így igaz. Már van is egy nagyszerű ötletem… - Lilith vidáman a fekete hajú férfira kacsintott. - Bízd rám az egészet, Aegir-chan. Majd én kiderítem, hogy került oda. Ne vágj már ilyen komoly arcot! Még akkor sem, ha olyan aranyos… Biztos, hogy csak eltúlozzuk az egészet. Lehet, hogy a nap valamilyen véletlen folytán került oda.  
- Erre nagyon kevés esély van. - Mondta Aegir, aki egyáltalán nem értette, már megint mi lehet a Démon célja. Abban azonban biztos volt, hogy valamiben sántikál. - Együtt kellene csinálnunk.  
- Ugyan már… - legyintett Lilith csalóka mosollyal az ajkain. - Valakinek itt kell maradni és irányítani a nyomozást. Megfelelően kell megosztanunk a munkát, különben lehet, hogy mire visszatérünk, teljes káosz fogad majd. Az Istennek el kellett ismernie, hogy ez teljesen igaz volt. - Egyébként sem láttam még varázslattal idézett napot, és ez jó alkalom lesz rá. A biztonság kedvéért magammal viszek két szakértőt is.  
- Gefion-ra és Trud-ra gondolsz?  
- Hogy találtad ki? - A lány hangosan felnevetett. - Igen, szerintem náluk jobban senki nem segíthet. Így pedig csak mi hárman szakítjuk meg a nyomozást. Azt hiszem így lesz a legjobb.  
- Rendben Lilith, ezzel nem vitatkozok. - egyezett bele Aegir. - Sok sikert, remélem gyorsan befejezitek.  
- Ne aggódj, tudod hogy gyorsabb vagyok még nálad is… - mondta a Démon piszkálódva. - Egyébként eszembe jutott még egy hasznos oldala ennek a váratlan eseménynek… - A férfi kíváncsian várt, ő pedig folytatta. - Így legalább jobban megismerhetem a legújabb barátnőimet. Hát nem szuper?  
- Sejtettem, hogy valami ilyesmi is van a dologban. - Válaszolta Aegir.  
- Te mindig megértesz engem igaz? Megyek is, és értesítem őket az új küldetésünkről. Ígérem, hogy egykettőre befejezzük, és jövünk vissza. - Miközben hátat fordított az Istennek, a gondolatai már messzire kalandoztak. Leginkább azt szerette volna tudni, hogy a mesterséges nap vajon kapcsolatba hozható a nem is olyan régi eszméletvesztésével. A válasz egyértelműen igen volt, de még nagyon sok részlet hiányzott. Vidám mosoly jelent meg az ajkain. - Mindegy, hamarosan kiderül! - csicseregte. Aegir ezt a megjegyzést már tényleg nem tudta hova tenni.

Yggdrasil Vezérlő Központjában egy pillanatra sem állhatott le a munka. A kellemesen berendezett környezetben szinte izzott a levegő az igyekezettől. Mindenki a legjobbat próbálta nyújtani…  
A legtöbb esetben, most azonban néhányan csupán a túlélésre tudtak gondolni. Ők négyen mindent elkövettek, hogy a környezetük semmit ne vegyen észre az előző nap megpróbáltatásaiból. Ez persze nem járt minden esetben töretlen sikerrel.  
- Nem bírom tovább… - nyögte kétségbeesetten Ere. A lány egészen falfehér volt. - Muszáj kimennem egy kicsit a levegőre!  
- Tarts ki… - suttogta Chrono, majd körülnézett, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, senki nem látja őket. Gyorsan meg is bánta, mert a mozdulattól imbolyogni kezdett előtte a világ. - Ata-ta… - mondta, majd fájdalmasan a fejéhez kapott. - Ez borzalmas… Csak kerüljön a kezembe az az átok Urd! Ilyen csúnyán kitolni velünk…  
- Nem hiszem, hogy akár hárman együttes erővel is meg tudnánk bosszulni. - szólt közbe monoton hangon Ex. - Ő túl erős ahhoz… Ráadásul fogalmam sincs, mivel lehetni kitolni vele… Aú!  
- Ebben igazad van… - ismerte be csalódottan Chrono. - Én már annak is örülnék, ha a következő pillanatban hazamehetnék aludni.  
- Oh, az alvás… - sóhajtott Ere. - Skuld-nak persze szerencséje volt. Ő nem ivott abból a borzalmas löttyből. Tudnám, hogy miért kell ilyen mellékhatásának lenni, ha egyszer olyan finom. Egek, miért van itt olyan világos?!  
- Pszt! - szólt rá Ex. - Kicsit halkabban. Elmehetnénk a gyengélkedőbe, de nem valószínű, hogy megjutalmaznának minket, ha kiderül mi a bajunk… Csak lélegezz mélyeket, és tartsd sokat csukva a szemed. De nehogy elaludj! Ez valamelyest segít…  
- Iszonyúan be lehettünk rúgva… - morogta szomorúan Chrono. - Az a baj, hogy nem sokra emlékszem. Arra azonban nagyon is tisztán, hogy eszméletlenül jól éreztem magam. Remélem nem csináltunk semmi olyat, ami nem illik…  
- Ki tudja... - Ex fancsali képet vágott. - Lehet, hogy csupa olyan dolgot csináltunk. Jobb is ha nem emlékszünk. Valami azért rémlik, de olyan zavaros, hogy egyáltalán nem értem.  
- Most már legalább tudjuk, hogy semmit sem szabad meginni, amit Urd kotyvaszt. - mondta bölcselkedve Chrono. - Nem értem, hogy neki miért nem lett semmi baja. Ezért minimum tízszer annyi ajándékot kellett volna adnia kárpótlásul.  
- Lányok… - sóhajtotta alig hallhatóan Ere. - Én már tényleg nem bírom tovább… Muszáj kimennem… - Lassan oldalra hajtotta a fejét, aztán elvesztette az egyensúlyát, amit csak Chrono-ba kapaszkodva sikerült visszanyernie. A másik lány ijedten nézte a folyamatosan változó arcszínét.  
- Hé! Jó… jól vagy?! - kérdezte kétségbeesetten. - Csak… csak azt ne…  
Peorth lüktető fejfájással nézett maga elé. Már alig várta, hogy végre megszabaduljon a munkától, és egy kicsit lepihenhessen. Ahogy látta, a három operátor Istennő sem volt jobb bőrben. Ere épp most dőlt ki. Egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, le fogja hányni Chrono-t, de aztán valahogy sikerült összeszednie magát. Ez igazán figyelemreméltó teljesítmény volt a részéről. A barátnői segítségével felegyenesedett, de inkább csak piszkálgatta a terminálját, érdemi munka helyett. Peorth nagyon is meg tudta érteni. Még neki is komoly megerőltetést okozott, hogy ébren maradjon, és odafigyeljen. Ha épp ebben a percben lett volna valami komolyabb rendszerprobléma, annak beláthatatlan következményei lennének… - _Talán mégis jobb lett volna a gyengélkedő… - _gondolta fáradtan. - _Urd persze lelépett, ahelyett, hogy vállalta volna a felelősséget. Ez olyan… - _Ekkor vette észre, hogy valaki aggódva nézi. Gyorsan pislogott, és ez alatt az idő alatt nagy nehezen összekapta magát.  
- Mi… miben segíthetek, Awy? - kérdezte a félénk Istennőtől.  
- Ne haragudj a zavarásért, Peorth… - érkezett a bizonytalan válasz. - De tíz perce átküldtem egy kérelmet, amihez a jóváhagyásodra lenne szükség. Elég fontos lenne…  
- Tessék? - kérdezte Peorth értetlenül, aztán meglátta a bal oldalán villogó jelzést. - Té… tényleg! - gyorsan megnyitotta az állományt, és a fejfájást megpróbálva figyelmen kívül hagyni, olvasni kezdte. - Ne haragudj, mindjárt átnézem…  
- Lehet egy kérdésem? - Az első osztályú Istennő automatikusan bólintott. - Szóval… Ne haragudj, ha valamit félreértettem… De jól érzed magad? Nagyon sápadt vagy…  
- Ez… tudod… - kezdte Peorth nevetgélve, amitől alaposan megfájdult a feje. Ilyenkor nem volt egyszerű kitalálni semmit, de továbbra sem hazudhatott. - Ha-ha... ne aggódj miattam, hamarosan elmúlik. Remélem…  
- De… - Awy lesütötte a szemét. - Úgy vettem észre, hogy Ex- Ere- és Chrono-chan sincs túl jól. Talán betegek letettek? Ne vedd tolakodásnak az érdeklődésemet, csak aggódom értetek.  
- Igen, bizonyos értelemben betegek vagyunk… - Peorth alaposan megizzadt a magyarázkodásban. - De nem úgy ahogy gondolod… Ez… - hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve odahajolt Awy-hez, és hosszan a fülébe súgott. A fiatal Istennő szeme elkerekedett a hallottaktól. Gyorsan a szájára szorította a kezét, hogy semmiféle árulkodó hangot ne adjon ki.  
- Ti tényleg… - kérdezte fojtottan.  
- Igen, egy kicsit sokat ittunk. - ismerte el Peorth. - Urd búcsú bulija meglehetősen ütősre sikerült. Ezért most valahogy ki kell tartanunk a váltásig. De… ez egy titok, úgyhogy kérlek ne mond el senkinek.  
- Bennem megbízhatsz… - mondta a lány. - De azért remélem nem lesz semmi komolyabb bajotok.  
- Ugyan, az alkohol hatása nem tart örökké. Egy kiadós alvás, amiből most nem jutott túl sok, és már rendben is leszünk. - Az első osztályú Istennő közben megadta a jóváhagyást. - Persze számítanunk kellett volna erre, de senki nem gondolta, hogy Urd alkoholt tesz az italba. Tényleg… nincs kedved megkóstolni? Még van bőven…  
- Köszönöm, de nem… - vágta rá aggódva Awy. - Most bocsáss meg… - Megfordult és repülve elindult vissza a helyére. Peorth nagyon hálás volt azért, hogy ilyen könnyen megúszta. Ezek után már jobban odafigyelt, mert esetleg másvalakit nem tudott volna ilyen könnyen leszerelni. Még nagyon sokat kellett várni a váltásra, ami semmi jóval nem kecsegtetett. Főleg a három operátorlányt elnézve.  
Váratlanul elmosolyodott, amikor Skuld is az eszébe jutott. A kis Istennő most is valahol a közelben téblábolt, viszont neki nem volt ennyire kötött a munkája… más szóval annyit lógott, amennyit csak akart. Igazából ebben nem lett volna semmi vidám, annál inkább elszomorító. A mosolyát nem is ez okozta.  
Hajnalban történt, amikor a pokoli fejfájásra magához tért az álomból. Nem igazán akarózott kinyitni a szemét, de csak rászánta magát. Alaposan meggondolva nagyon bánta volna, ha nem teszi meg, mert egy gyönyörű jelenet tanúja lett. Nem messze tőle Skuld feküdt a fűben, és mélyen aludt. A közelében Ex és Chrono egymáson, valamint Ere a lábuk alatt. Urd épp ebben a pillanatban terített egy takarót a húgára. Majd óvatosan megigazította a hajtincseit, hogy ne lógjanak az arcába. Peorth ekkor már biztosan tudta, hogy nem álmodik. Urd pedig lassan végignézett az alvó kishúgán, majd egy nagy puszit nyomott a homlokára. Közben az arcán törődést és szeretetet lehetett látni. A némán figyelő Istennőt nagyon kevés dolog hatotta meg annyira az életében. Gyorsan be is csukta a szemét.  
- Hah! - sóhajtott a rendszergazda székében fennhangon, majd gondolatban megjegyezte. - _Mégis csak szereti egymást ez a két testvér. A látszat ellenére. Ráadásul… - _halkan felnevetett. - _Ezzel egy ideig zsarolhatom Urd-ot. - _Ebben a pillanatban Chrono dőlt ki, és megint aggódhatott. A lány barátnői szerencsére ismét sikeresen közbeléptek. - Majd csak megleszünk… - suttogta reménykedve.

Keiichi betolta a BMW-t a parkolóba, majd kivette a szatyrot az oldalkocsiból. A ház felé sétálva megint eszébe jutott Chihiro utóbbi napokban tapasztalt különös viselkedése. A nő alig tartózkodott a boltban, és mindig rohant. Ma is csak tíz percre ugrott be, majd miután összeszedett pár holmit, el is tűnt. Ezek után már kétség sem férhetett hozzá, hogy egy újabb járművet épít. Tamiya és Otaki pedig szintén valahogy benne voltak a képben. Sora-val sokat találgattak, de konkrétan semmire nem jutottak. Persze kihasználták, hogy a főnök nincs jelen, és nem vitték túlzásba a munkát. Úgy gondolták, hogy ha a főnökük ezt majd észreveszi, rádöbben a titkolózás hátulütőinek egyikére. Azonban Chihiro még csak azzal sem törődött, hogy átnézze az utóbbi napok számláit, vagy a bevételt. K1 nem tudta meddig fog ez folytatódni, de így legalább volt ideje egy kicsit a Whirlwind-ben is gyakorolni. Sora-nak azt mondta, hogy lassacskán elvégzi az aznapi szerelést. Aztán a műhelyben amilyen gyorsan csak tudta megcsinálta. Általában már délre kész volt, és az ebéd után jöhetett az edzés. Egy közepes hosszúságú acélcsővel végezte a gyakorlatokat fáradhatatlanul. Persze néha el kellett hessegetnie a lányt, aki segíteni akart neki. Sajnos Sora is tehetséges szerelő volt, és - ami jelen helyzetben rosszabb - nem szeretett tétlenül üldögélni. Az utóbbi két napban sikerült majdnem a teljes délutánt saját hasznára fordítani. Volt egy kis bűntudata miatta, de hamar túltette magát rajta. Végül is nem voltak túlságosan agyonhalmozva javítással. A boltba betérő legtöbb vevő csak valami kiegészítőt szeretett volna. Ráadásul ennyit igazán megérdemelt a Whirlwind bezárásával kapcsolatos plusz teendőkért.  
A mostani tervei között az szerepelt, hogy csinál valami harapnivalót, aztán folytatja az edzést. Amint belépett az ajtón megérezte az illatot. Hosszan a levegőbe szimatolt, miközben összefutott a nyál a szájában. Már nagyon rég nem volt része hasonlóban. Azt nem tudta megmondani, mitől származhat, de annyi biztos volt, hogy ha az íze csak fel annyira jó mint az illata, akkor megéri megkóstolni. Gyorsan elkezdte levenni a cipőit. Közben eszébe jutott, hogy most egyedül van otthon, és egyébként sincs senki, aki bármit is sütne. Ez gondolkodóba ejtette, de végül úgy döntött őrült elméletek gyártása helyett jobb ha kideríti az igazságot. A teázóba ment, majd a szatyrot letette az asztal mellé. A konyhába vezető ajtó be volt zárva. Odalopakodott, és óvatosan kinyitotta. Nagyon meglepődött, amikor meglátta Urd-ot a sütő mellett térdelni. Az Istennő közvetlen közelről bámulta a sötétített üveget. A konyhaasztalon mindenféle sütéshez szükséges eszközök, és alapanyagok voltak szétszórva. K1 még egy nagy tál citromot is látott, amiből néhány már szanaszét gurult. Végül a tekintete visszatért Urd-ra, aki úgy tűnt észre sem veszi.  
- Urd! - szólította meg legyűrve a döbbenetét. - Te meg mikor jöttél vissza? És mi csinálsz a… - Az Istennő fenyegetően ránézett, és az ajkai elé emelt mutatóujjával jelezte, hogy maradjon csendben. A fiú azonnal elhallgatott, majd a következő intésnek engedelmeskedve tett egy lépést hátra. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi folyik ott. Arra tudott tippelni, hogy Urd talán valami veszélyeset csinál a sütővel. Sajnálatos módon ez nagyon is valószínű volt, pontosabban mondva bármit is csinált éppen, az lehetett veszélyes. Ő már csak ilyen volt… Keiichi elmosolyodott, mert mindezek ellenére nagyon örült neki, hogy végre visszatért. Igazán nem volt túl sokáig távol, de sokkal jobban érezte magát most hogy mellette volt. Még ha ez folyamatos veszélyt, és kíméletlen edzéseket is jelentett. Azért volt nagyon jó oldala is a dolognak… Vigyorogva megvakarta a feje tetejét, majd úgy döntött, hogy csinál valami hasznosat az ácsorgás helyett. A szatyorhoz sétált, de rögtön rájött, hogy nem pakolhatja ki a tartalmát, mivel a konyha foglalt. Most már fogalma sem volt, hogy mit tehetne. Normális körülmények között biztos talált volna valami elfoglaltságot, de ez a mostani egészen más volt. A boldogság amit érzett egyszerűen nem hagyta nyugodni. Végül fél percnyi tépelődés után rászánta magát arra, hogy leüljön az asztalhoz. Alig hogy elhelyezkedett, hangos kiáltást hallott.  
- Kész van! - Keiichi egy pillanatra kibillent az egyensúlyából. Urd hangja szokatlanul vidámnak tűnt, és ez kissé ijesztő volt. Nagyokat pislogott, majd gyorsan felállt, és óvatosan elindult a konyha felé. Közben újabb kiáltások hallatszottak. - Végre! Már azt hittem az örökkévalóságig sülni akarsz! Fenébe, mennyi bosszúság van egy ilyen elkészítésével. Most pedig vegyük ki szépen… - K1 félúton megtorpant, és inkább meggondolta magát. Egyelőre megelégedett azzal, hogy a kiszűrődő hangok alapján megpróbálja elképzelni mi történik. Hallotta a sütő ajtajának nyitását. Gondolatban társított hozzá egy képet, amin a szerkezet belsejéből halk sziszegéssel előtörő mérges gázokat lehetett látni. Egyáltalán nem lepte meg, ha valóban ez lett volna a helyzet. Aztán egy dühös kiáltás. - Ez forró! Lássuk csak… - Ezek után már csak apróbb zörgések, és nyikorgás volt. Ezeket nem tudta beazonosítani, de nagyon remélte, hogy Urd új teremtménye nem épp most nyeli le keresztbe az Istennőt. Hamarosan erre is választ kapott, amikor a lány kilépett a konyhából, majd fáradtan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Nagyot sóhajtott, miközben a hátával nekitámaszkodott. - Hát ez elég kemény volt… - mondta, majd a fiúra nézett. - Yo, Keiichi! Üdv itthon… Vagy inkább hazajöttem?  
- Ö… fogalmam sincs. - válaszolta K1. - De minden esetre… szia, Urd. Most már megkérdezhetem, hogy mit csináltál az előbb?  
- Ja, hogy az? - kérdezte az Istennő. - Csak egy kis meglepetés. Igaz, még várni kell egy kicsit.  
- „Meglepetés" - ismételte zavartan, kérdő hangsúllyal a fiú. - Kinek lesz meglepetés. - Urd tekintete szinte felnyársalta. Tett is egy lépést hátra, bár sejtette, hogy úgysem menekülhet.  
- Miféle kérdés ez? - kérdezte végül az Istennő. Keiichi meglepetten vette észre, hogy a dühe mellett egy kicsit mintha zavarban is lenne. - Még szép hogy neked, kölyök. - A konyhára bökött. - Pont időben érkeztél…  
- Még mindig nem értem… - kezdte a fiú széttárt karokkal. - Milyen meglepetésről van szó, és miért kellett hozzá a sütőt is használni? - Urd megadóan lehajtotta a fejét.  
- Nos, úgy tűnik a szokásosnál is nehezebb lett a felfogásod… - mondta halkan. - Nem számít, még egy kis ideig kibírod, úgyis hűlni kell neki. Addig ne is menj a konyha közelébe…  
- Mi? Csak nem azt akarod mondani… - kezdte K1 hitetlenkedve. Végre sikerült kibogoznia az Istennő szavait, de nehezére esett megemészteni a jelentésüket.  
Tíz perc múlva pedig már kézzel fogható volt, az asztal közepén elhelyezett illatozó sütemény képében.  
- Ezt te csináltad? - kérdezte bizonytalanul, és megpróbálta elképzelni mekkora tett volt ez az Istennő részéről. Nem sikerült neki, tudván hogy Urd hogy viszonyul a sütögetéshez.  
- Miért vágsz ilyen rémült arcot? - kérdezte az ezüstfehér hajú lány. - Igen én sütöttem. Nehogy azt mond, hogy képtelennek tartasz az ilyesmire!  
- Eszembe sem jutott ilyesmi! - vágta rá K1 amilyen gyorsan csak tudta. - Csak… megleptél. Nem gondoltam volna, hogy még ma… izé… süteményt ehetek. Tényleg nekem csináltad?  
- Hát nem igazán. - mondta Urd az egyik hajtincsét csavargatva. Keiichi kérdően meredt rá. - Mindkettőnknek csináltam. Úgy gondoltam, hogy kipróbáltam ezt a sütögetősdit, és Belldandy egyik receptje alapján megcsináltam ezt a citromos pitét. - Miközben beszélt, magában elmosolyodott. Persze csak füllentett… Magától soha nem jutott volna az eszébe a sütés. De az igazat jelenleg képtelen volt elmondani.  
- Nem mondom, most aztán alaposan megleptél. - nyögte ki nagy nehezen Keiichi. - Soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy süteménnyel fogsz várni… Én persze semmit nem vettem.  
- Na látod, ezért vagy te egy igazán mázlista kölyök… - kacsintott Urd. - Egy ilyen sokoldalú, és gyönyörű Istennővel élsz együtt.  
- Szó ami szó… - bólintott K1, miközben mereven a pitét bámulta. Igazán jó illata volt, de azt még nem tudta, hogy vajon ehető-e. - Á, tényleg! Hogy sikerült az utazásod?  
- Ó, nagyon izgalmas volt. - érkezett a gyors válasz. - Majd mindent elmesélek, de előtte együnk. - Felvett egy kést, és ügyeskedve levágott két szeletet. Az egyiket K1, a másikat a saját tányérjára tette. A fiú komoran nézte a pitéből kifolyó ínycsiklandozónak tűnő sárga krémet. Még mindig ugyan az a kérdés foglalkoztatta, mint korábban. Nyelt egy nagyot. - Miért vágsz ilyen arcot? - kérdezte az Istennő. - Láss hozzá!  
- I… igen… - nyögte a fiú, majd lassan felemelte a villáját. Levágott egy darabot a pitéből, és közben mosolyogni próbált. Észrevette, hogy Urd még nem nyúlt a sajátjához. - _Talán arra vár, hogy túlélem-e az első falatot? - _gondolta rémülten. De aztán nem volt más választása, a szájába tette a süteményt, majd rágni kezdte. Már az első pillanatban rájött, hogy ehhez hasonló élményben eddig még nem igazán volt része. - Ez… ez finom! - jelentette ki döbbenten.  
- Aha, és miért vagy ennyire meglepve? - kérdezte gyanakodva a lány, de közben a kézfejével elrejtette a ajkain megjelenő mosolyt. - Persze, hogy finom! Hiszen én csináltam… - Keiichi közben egy újabb falatot tett a szájába, és ezúttal teljes átéléssel rágni kezdte. Az Istennő is megkóstolta az alkotását, és még magát is sikerült meglepnie. Nem gondolta volna, hogy elsőre ilyen sikeres lesz. Bár a sok vesződség után ez volt a minimum. Még a legtöbb hozzávalót is neki kellett beszerezni, pedig egyébként nem szokott túl sokat vásárolni. Mivel az utóbbi néhány évben nem igazán használták a sütőt, ezekből hiány volt. Így egy keveset el kellett emelnie a konyhapénzből, de úgy vélte emiatt Keiichi nem fog zúgolódni.  
- Nagyon kellemes az íze… - magyarázta K1 lelkesen. - El sem hiszem, hogy idáig nem próbáltál meg sütni.  
- Na igen… - hagyta annyiban Urd. Nem akarta nagyon elkeseríteni a fiút azzal, hogy valószínűleg ezek után sem fog. - Annyit tudok, hogy továbbra sem értem Bell mit szeretett annyira benne. Keiichi közben végzett az első szelettel, és várakozóan nézett rá. Ő erre intéssel jelezte, hogy ha még akar a pitéből, akkor vágjon magának. - Ugye tudod, hogy ha teletömöd magad, nem tudsz majd rendesen vacsorázni.  
- Ugyan már! - legyintett a fiú. - Ha túl leszünk az edzésen, akkor megint ugyan olyan éhes leszek. Tényleg, majd szeretnék neked mutatni pár újdonságot.  
- Nocsak! Alig megyek el egy kis időre, te pedig máris kitalálsz valamit, hogy legyőzhess. - elismerően bólintott. - Majd meglátjuk … - Keiichi túlságosan is el volt foglalva az evéssel ahhoz, hogy rendesen lehessen vele társalogni. Mire végzett a saját adagjával, a fiú már a harmadiknak fogott neki. Valahogy minden egyes szelet egyre nagyobb lett. Urd nehezen akarta beismerni, de valahogy jó érzés volt figyelni, ahogy eszik. Végül megelégelte a tétlenséget. Felemelkedett, és pár centiméterrel a padló felett lebegve megkerülte az asztalt. K1 nem is vette észre, csak akkor mikor hátralökte. - Azt mondtad mutatsz valami érdekeset… - kezdte ragadozómosollyal az arcán. - …de még azt sem vetted észre, hogy megtámadtalak.  
- Megtámadtál? - kérdezte Keiichi és ijedten próbálta lenyelni a szájában lévő süteményt. Közben Urd felé hajolt. - Mi rosszat csináltam?  
- Rosszat? Még kérded? Hah! - Az Istennő szeméből semmit nem lehetett kiolvasni. - A bűnöd mértéke felfoghatatlan. De megtorlás helyett kivételes kegyességemnek köszönhetően feloldozásban lesz részed. - Azzal megcsókolta, a döbben fiút. Nem túl hosszan, de szenvedélyesen. Úgy tűnt ez ellen neki sem volt kedve tiltakozni. - Azt hiszem nagyon ügyes vagyok. - jelentette ki végül Urd. - Ez a sütemény még így is finom.  
- Vá… várj! - mondta teljesen elvörösödve K1. - Most ne… úgy értem Megumi azt mondta, hogy át fog jönni. Nem tudhatjuk, mikor toppan be!  
- Na és az kit érdekel? - kérdezte csábosan az Istennő. - Egyébként is, mit akar már megint a húgod?  
- Csak azt, hogy ne érezzem magam túlságosan egyedül… - morogta a fiú kelletlenül. - Tegnap is itt volt, meg tegnapelőtt is… Az idegeimre ment!  
- Hát akkor nincs mit tenni… használjuk ki az időt, amíg nincs itt… - azzal ismét megcsókolta az esetlenült tiltakozni próbáló áldozatát. Azonban alig ért össze az ajkuk, meghallották a nyolcvan köbcentis KSR jellegzetes zúgását. - Mooo…. - sóhajtotta hosszan elnyújtva Urd, majd segített feltápászkodni Keiichi-nek.  
- Nekem mondod?  
- Legalább őt is megkínálhatjuk a süteménnyel… - próbált valami pozitívumot felhozni az Istennő. Aztán mindketten megcsóválták a fejüket, mivel ez csak annyit jelentett, hogy előbb el fog fogyni a citromos pite. - Milyen sok baj van a fiatalabb testvérekkel. - jegyezte meg, és Keiichi teljesen egyetértett vele.

Megumi nem maradt sokáig, de ez alatt az idő alatt alaposan megfogyatkozott a pite. Először nem akart enni, de Urd annyira erősködött, hogy nem tudott ellenállni. Az Istennő szó szerint belétömte az első falatot. Aztán alig lehetett tőle megmenteni, annyira belelendült. Ezután Urd mindenféle hazugsággal kápráztatta el arról, hogy merre járt az elmúlt néhány napban. Keiichi-t ezúttal is lenyűgözte, hogy milyen könnyedén képes kitalálni, és meggyőzően előadni valótlan eseményeket. Megumi egy pillanatig sem kételkedett egyik állításban sem. Aztán mikor befejeződött a színes élménybeszámoló, úgy döntött itt az ideje távozni. A látszat kedvéért Urd megpróbálta marasztalni, de nem túl lelkesen.  
Keiichi húga pedig elmondta, hogy most már nyugodtan fog tudni aludni, hogy a bátyja jó kezekben van. Mind ezt olyan kaján vigyorral, hogy a testvére egy pillanat alatt teljesen leizzadt, és biztos volt benne, hogy mindenről tud. Ez persze nem volt igaz, csak Megumi hozta a szokásos formáját. Végül Ismét a teázóban kötöttek ki. Közös megegyezés alapján a sütemény maradékát betették a hűtőbe, majd Urd elkezdte mesélni a valódi történetet. Keiichi lenyűgözve hallgatta, és kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy a lánynak még az övénél is izgalmasabb kalandokban volt része. Pedig a Wyrm elleni harcot sem lehet ilyen szempontból elhanyagolhatónak tekinteni. Az különösen tetszett neki, amikor Urd arról mesélt, milyen segítőkészek voltak a többiek. Peorth, Skuld és a három operátor lány, Ex, Ere és Chrono mindent kockára téve segített. Még a Démonokhoz is elkísérték Urd-ot.  
Az Istennő épp ennél a résznél tartott a történet előadásában, mikor úgy döntött, hogy kiszínezi egy kicsit. Csupán azért, hogy lássa milyen képet vág majd a fiú. K1 először nem is gyanakodott. Ökölbe szorított kézzel izgulta végig, ahogy a lány a Démon Birodalomba való bejutás nehézségeiről beszélt. Aztán a történet lassan, szinte észrevétlenül teljesen átcsúszott egy teljesen más kategóriába, Urd-dal és Peorth-szal a főszerepben. Keiichi azon vette észre magát, hogy nagyon melege van, és görcsösen szorítja az asztal sarkát.  
- Várjunk csak… hogy mit csináltatok? Ruhátlanul?  
- Ugyan már… - legyintett Urd elpirulva. - Te is tudod hogy az olyasmit nem lehet ruhában csinálni. Nézd, nagyon fáztunk és szükségünk volt a másik testének melegére. Aztán észre sem vettük, hogy mi lett belőle. - Keiichi hirtelen lehajtotta a fejét, és elengedte az asztal szélét.  
- Értem. - mondta teljesen nyugodtan. Majd lassan felnézett, és ravaszul Urd-ra mosolygott. - Csak hülyítesz nem igaz? - Az Istennő meglepett volt, és nem kevésbé csalódott, amiért ilyen gyorsan átlátott rajta. Meg sem próbálta tovább hitegetni, mert észrevette K1 szemében, hogy nem működne.  
- Hát persze, hogy csak hülyítelek. - sóhajtotta. - De azért az igaz, hogy Peorth ölében aludtam, és az is, hogy majdnem megcsókoltam. Persze ha nem teszem, akkor nem tudtam volna kiszedni belőle azt az információt.  
- Sentaro-ra gondolsz? - kérdezte Keiichi. - Hát ha másért nem, ezért a találkozásért tényleg megéri megrendezni azt a karácsonyi bulit. Biztos nagyon örülnek majd egymásnak.  
- Vagy pedig mindketten elpirulnak, és csak kóvályognak fel-alá. - vetette fel a lehetőséget az Istennő, K1-nek pedig el kellett ismernie, hogy ez sokkal valószínűbb forgatókönyv volt. - Azért majd szemmel tartom őket… - kacsintott Urd vidáman.  
- Ajaj… - nyögte a fiú, belegondolva, hogy ez mihez fog vezetni. Előbb utóbb Skuld úgyis rá fog jönni, hogy leskelődnek utána, és akkor általában nagyon dühös szokott lenni. Ennek ellenére ő sem akarta kihagyni a lehetőséget, hogy lássa hová fejlődött a fiatal pár kapcsolata. - Én is megyek… - Cinkosan összenevettek Urd-dal, majd az Istennő folytatta a történetet. Néha próbára tett a fiú figyelmét, de nem sikerült ismét zavarba hoznia. Úgy tűnt Keiichi egy dologban mégiscsak komoly fejlődésen ment keresztül a rövid idő alatt. Ezek után sokkal komolyabb kihívás lesz, ha esetleg szórakozni akar egy kicsit. De az ilyen kihívásokat mindig szívesen fogadta.  
A történet végéhez közeledve felvételeket is mutatott a fiúnak, főleg Peorth nagy küldetéséről. Ő nagyokat nevetett, de K1-n látszott, hogy ő egyáltalán nem tartja olyan viccesnek a témát. Aztán felsorolta milyen szerkezeteket szerzett Skuld-tól, és mindet meg is mutatta. Keiichi-nek a leginkább a System Cracker-kun nyerte el a tetszését, bár a kezelőfelületéhez még az átlagos videó játékoknál is kevesebb tehetsége volt. A vége felé Urd már látta, hogy kezd egy kicsit sok lenni az információ a fiúnak, ezért a maradékot csak vázlatosan adta elő. Végül a szó az adatokra terelődött, amiknek a megszerzéséért úgy megszenvedtek.  
- Mivel elég nagy mennyiség, ezért nem ígérem, hogy holnap mindet át tudom nézni. - mondta Urd komoran. - De azért igyekszem, hátha találok valamit, ami mindenki másnak elkerülte a figyelmét.  
- Emiatt nem aggódom… - mosolygott Keiichi zavarba ejtően őszintén. Urd fejében megszólaltak a vészjelző kürtök. Az még rendben volt, hogy ezek után nehezebb lesz zavarba hozni, de hogy forduljon a kocka, és K1 miatt kezdjen épp ő vörösödni… Ezt semmiképp nem hagyhatta. Azonban úgy tűnt a srác nem szándékosan csinálja. - De ha a Démonok és az Istenek ezek után együtt fognak a halál okai után kutatni… Talán jobb lenne őket is szemmel tartani.  
- Ez igaz… De nem hinném, hogy olyan egyszerű lenne. Nekünk viszonylag szerencsénk volt, mostanra már valószínűleg teljes hatásfokon üzemel a biztonsági rendszer. Ezen kívül van még egy nagyon fontos indok, amiért nem hagyatkozhatunk rájuk…  
- Mi lenne az? - kérdezte Keiichi kíváncsian.  
- Ők úgy rendezkedtek be azon a helyen hogy tudták, a nyomozás akár több ezer évig is eltarthat, vagy még tovább. Nagyon alaposak lesznek, minden apró részletet többször is meg fognak vizsgálni, mielőtt továbblépnek. - Várt egy pillanatot. - Nekünk nincs ilyen sok időnk. Ráadásul velük ellentétben mi nem a további eseteket akarjuk megakadályozni, hanem visszafordítani azt, ami Belldandy-val történt.  
- Értem… - válaszolta a fiú tétován. Bár Urd azt mondta, hogy „nekünk", közben egyenesen rá mutatott. Neki semmiképp nem voltak évezredei, de még évszázadai sem. A várható életkora nagyban ezek alatt a számok alatt lehetett. - De lenne egy kérésem. Hogy ha esetleg mégis évezredekig tartana… ígérd meg, hogy nélkülem is folytatod.  
- Te hülye vagy! - förmedt rá dühösen Urd. Majd megmakacsolta magát, és hátradőlt a levegőben. Percekig nem szóltak egy hangot sem. Aztán az Istennő folytatta. - Egy év… azaz már kevesebb, mint tizenegy hónap, és visszamegyünk az időben, bármi is lesz. Ott majd meglátjuk hogy boldogulunk… Ne akard tőlem, hogy több ezer évre előre tervezzek, mert az nem az én stílusom. Közösen fogjuk megmenteni Belldandy-t, erről nem vagyok hajlandó vitát nyitni. Mindketten ott leszünk a döntő pillanatban, és tudni fogjuk hogy sikerrel jártunk.  
- Igen… - válaszolta Keiichi, majd elterült és a kezét a tarkója alá tette. - Most már egész biztos, hogy így lesz. Semmi sem akadályozhat meg minket… - vett egy nagy levegőt, majd lassan kifújta. - De ha esetleg mégis…  
- Ne feleselj nekem, kölyök! - szakította félbe fenyegetően Urd. - Mióta lettél ilyen bátor? Tudhatnád, hogy a türelmemnek van egy határa, amit ha átlépsz…  
- Akkor mi lesz? - kérdezte kihívóan Keiichi. - Meg fogsz verni?  
- Csupán kezdetnek. De annyival nem fogod megúszni, úgyhogy jobban teszed, ha csendbe maradsz.  
- Mi a baj, oh csodálatos Istennőm? Ezek a fenyegetések egyáltalán nem méltóak hozzád.  
- „Csodálatos Istennő"? Na azért! Bár sokkal jobban tetszene a „Szépséges, elegáns, utolérhetetlen, zseniális, stb.-stb. … csodálatos Istennő. Legközelebb légy szíves figyelj oda.  
- Igen, igen! Megértettem. - Keiichi kinyújtotta a nyelvét, de amikor Urd felé nézett gyorsan visszahúzta. Azonban az Istennő észrevette, és nem maradt tétlen. Egyenesen felé lebegett, majd bevetett egy titkos támadást… a fiú rekeszizmai ellen. K1 fuldokolva nevetett, majd gyorsan összeszedte magát, mert nem akart adósa maradni az Istennőnek. Az ádáz harc még sokáig elhúzódott, kisebb-nagyobb szünetekkel. Végül döntetlennel zárult, amikor már fizikai fájdalmat okozott nekik a nevetés. Kimerülten terültek el egymás mellett. Urd-nak már a lebegéshez sem volt kedve. Hosszú percekig hangosan ziháltak, mire újra normalizálódott a légzésül. Bebizonyosodott, hogy csiklandozásban szerzett tapasztalatok terén Keiichi már egy szinten volt az Istennővel.  
Ezek után már egyetlen szó sem hangzott el, sőt mozgást is lecsökkentették a legminimálisabb szintre. Egyszerűen jól esett, hogy egymás mellett lehetnek ilyen meghitt közelségben. A hajnal is találta meg őket, a teázó padlóján fekve, ahogy egymáshoz bújva aludnak. Talán soha egyiküknek sem volt még ilyen kellemes, pihentető álomban része, pedig reggel egyáltalán nem emlékeztek semmire belőle.

_**Folytatás következik…**_


	7. CH6: Úttalan utakon

**Aa! Megami-sama!  
**_Ad Infinitum…_

**Egy Végtelen Történet  
I. Krónika - Jelen**

6. Fejezet:**  
****Úttalan Utakon**

Az ébresztőnek szánt zene mintegy két percen keresztül dübörgött a hifitorony hangszóróiból. Chihiro csak ekkorra tért magához annyira, hogy megszüntesse a dobhártyáit ostromló hanghullámokat. A feladat nem is volt olyan egyszerű, ugyanis a biztonság kedvéért kivette a távirányítóból az elemeket, és a szobája több különböző pontjára rejtette el. A hifit pedig az átlátszó üvegű, zárt szekrénybe, aminek a kulcsát szintén eldugta. Ezek szükséges óvintézkedések voltak annak érdekében, hogy biztosan felébredjen. A zene - legalábbis a többé-kevésbé ritmusos, többszólamú zaj, amit egyesek így neveztek - egyáltalán nem tartozott a kedvencei közé. Valami manapság divatos irányzat volt, amiről Chihiro csak annyit tudott, hogy nagyon hatásos ébresztő. Még egy halottat is kiugrasztott volna a sírjából… Épp ezért az ehhez hasonló vészhelyzetekben mindig valami ilyesmit alkalmazott. Körülbelül két órát sikerült aludnia csakúgy, mint az elmúlt két hét minden egyes napján. Amint hazaért, már csak arra volt ereje, hogy átöltözzön, vagy néha még arra sem. Másnap - azaz gyakorlatilag már aznap - a maihoz hasonló kényszerítette ébresztés után ismét kezdődhetett a nagy hajtás. Majdnem olyan volt, mint régen a versenycsapatnál.  
Ezalatt az idő alatt alig fordult meg néhányszor a boltban. Ezek is csak villámlátogatások voltak, amelyek során ellenőrizte, hogy boldogulnak az alkalmazottai. Vagy beugrott egy-két alkatrészért, ami szükséges volt az új projektjéhez.  
Nem mintha nem bízott volna meg Keiichi-ben, vagy Sora-ban. Bármelyikükre szívesebben rábízta volna a Whirlwind-et, mint Tamiya-ra és Otaki-ra. De ennek ellenére úgy gondolta, hogy főnökként éreztetnie kell a jelenlétét az alkalmazottakkal. A mai nap is szándékában állt egyszer-kétszer beugrani, persze csak akkor, ha az ideje engedi. Sajnos nem maradhatott huzamosabb ideig, mert ha azt akarta, hogy a két melák folyamatosan dolgozzon az új járművön, ott kellett lenni mellettük. Közben ő maga még náluk is keményebben hajtott. Ennek eredményeként lassan de biztosan haladtak a célegyenes felé. A baj nem is a biztossal volt, hanem a lassúval. Ugyanis volt egy szigorú, megváltoztathatatlan határidő, amire el kellett készülniük. Emiatt volt az, hogy minden idejét a projektnek áldozta, pedig érezte, hogy lassan kezd teljesen kimerülni. A mai napig nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy vajon elkészülnek-e időben. Pedig még a befolyását is felhasználta a N.I.T. Motorklub jelenlegi tagjai között. Méghozzá úgy, hogy különböző részegységek összeszerelését bízta rájuk. Mikor rákérdeztek, mindig azt mondta, hogy csupán egy kis kihívás, aminek meg kell felelniük. Az alapító elnöknek pedig nem lehetett nemet mondani, hiszen a Whirlwind mindig is sok mindenben támogatta a Motorklubot.  
Az sem volt mellékes, hogy a régi barátaitól is sikerült rekord mennyiségű szívességet kérni, ami már neki is kezdett kissé kényelmetlen lenni. De legalább az eredmények bíztatóak voltak.  
Végre sikerült megtalálnia az utolsó elemet az egyik polcon, a DVD-i mögé rejtve. Gyorsan bepattintotta a helyére, és véget vetett az idegtépő ricsajnak. A zene épp akkor ért véget, mikor a minden bizonnyal elmezavarokkal küszködő szólógitáros a hangszere húrjait tépkedte. Legalábbis Chihiro így tudta leginkább elképzelni. Megkönnyebbülten fogadta a csendet, és egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Majd rögtön kinyitotta, mert félt, hogy állva elalszik, ha így folytatja. Hanyag mozdulattal ledobta a távirányítót, majd ásítozva megborzolta az összekócolódott haját.  
- Kávét… - morogta álomittas hangon, majd a szoba ajtaja felé kezdett botorkálni. - Kávéra van szükségem.  
A konyhában aztán nekilátott, hogy összedobja az életmentő fekete folyadékot. Beállította a kávéfőzőt a legerősebb fokozatra. Inkább tartson két perccel tovább az elkészítése, minthogy valami kávéra csak távolról emlékeztető löttyöt kapjon eredményül. Jó alaposan megtömte a kávéfőzőt darált kávéval. A használati utasításban az állt, hogy csak lazán szabad megtölteni az erre kijelölt rész. Chihiro ezzel most egyáltalán nem törődött. Mikor úgy tűnt, már egy apró szemmel sem lehet többet beletenni, elindította a gépet. Közben leült a konyhaasztal mellé, majd szinte oda sem figyelve, hogy mit csinál, két szelet kenyeret helyezett a pirítóba. Szörnyen fáradt volt, és ezt egyelőre meg sem próbálta leplezni. Szinte egybefüggően ásított, és azzal tartotta magát ébren, a lekváros üveg tetejét piszkálta. Végül szinte egy időben készült el a pirítós és a kávé. Elégedetten bólintott, majd az egyik nagy bögréjét teletöltötte a gőzölgő, sűrű folyadékkal. Már az illata is frissítő volt. Az ízéről már nem lehetett túl sok jót elmondani, és ezen tíz kockacukor sem segített. Gyorsan megkent egy szelet pirítóst vajjal, majd egy vastag réteg narancslekvárral. Nekilátott a reggelinek. A kávénak nevezett méregerős lötty minden alkalommal grimaszt csalt az arcára, amikor kortyolt belőle. Ezzel szemben egy harapás a lekváros pirítósból, és máris mosolygott. Így folytatódott, mire teljesen el nem fogyott mindkettő. Ha úgy akarta volna, az egész lekvárt megette volna, egyszerre. Persze a kávéból már egyáltalán nem vágyott többre. Már kezdte érezni a hatását, amit nagyon hálásan fogadott. Óvatosan körülnézett, majd a legnagyobb elővigyázatosság közepette kivett egy kávés kanállal a narancslekvárból, és a szájába tette. Mennyei öröm jelent meg az arcán, és hirtelen úgy érezte, az édesség még a kávénál is hatékonyabb. Ezek után gyorsan elpakolt, és elvégezte a szokásos reggeli teendőit. Nem lehetett azt mondani rá, hogy fürge volt és életteli, de legalább azt sem, hogy egy zombi, aki csak látszólag van tudatánál. Miután bezárta az ajtót, és útra készen felült a Domani-ra, tétovázni kezdett, és a karórájára nézett. Még beért volna elsőnek a boltba, és hosszú idő óta elmondhatta volna magáról, hogy ő nyitott ki. Viszont ha így tesz, akkor csak jóval később kezdhetnek neki a mai munkának. Tamiya és Otaki esetében ugyanis úgy működött a dolog a leghatékonyabban, hogy odaállított, és gyorsan felrugdosta őket. Majd ráállította a két melákot valamilyen egyszerű munkára, amit nem lehetett elrontani. Aztán átnézett a boltba, majd amikor visszatért egy rövid szünet után kezdődhetett az igazi munka.  
- Mi legyen? - kérdezte tétován, és babrált egy kicsit a sisakjával. Mostanában azon gondolkozott, hogy Keiichi-éket is bevonja a szerelésbe a sürgető határidő miatt. Eddig már legalább egy tucatszor felvetette magának a lehetőséget, de végül mindig elvetette. A boltnak nem volt szabad leállnia, és ennek nagyon is jó okai voltak. Például nem akarta, hogy azok a vevők, akik rendszeresen őket választották, ezek után máshoz forduljanak. Emellett szükség volt minden egyes yenre, ami befolyt a kasszába. Keiichi-ék sem örültek volna, ha egyszer fizetés helyett a rengeteg költség miatt csak egy bocsánatkérő mosolyt kapnak. A nő nem bírta megállni nevetés nélkül, amikor elképzelte a zendülésüket. A lázongó Sora-ról el tudta képzelni, hogy félelmetes lehet. K1-t pedig biztos le tudná valamivel nyugtatni. Megvonta a vállát, és maradt az eredeti forgatókönyvnél. Tamiya és Otaki felélesztése most elsődleges fontosságú volt. A boltot utána is meglátogathatja.  
Beindította a különös kialakítású motort, majd elrobogott vele a régi diákszállás felé vezető úton. Közben azon töprengett, ezúttal vajon milyen ébresztési technikát alkalmazzon a két izomkolosszuson.

* * * * *

Nem csak Chihiro-nál volt az átlagostól eltérő a reggeli készülődés. Még csak nem is nála volt a legextrémebb a helyzet. Keiichi sem aludt sokkal többet, mint a főnöke. Az a négy óra nagyon kevés volt arra, hogy kipihenje az előző nap délután kezdődő, és hosszan az estébe átnyúló kemény edzést. Ezek után hajnalban ébredt, órákkal korábban mint ahogy szükséges lett volna, hogy elvégezze a reggeli adagot. Már nagyjából hozzászokott ehhez az életmódhoz, de a látszat kedvéért folyton morgott miatta. Főleg amikor Urd is a közelben volt. A kávé rajta is sokat segített, és ebben is hasonlított a főnökére. Továbbá napi rendszerességgel kapott Urd vitaminjaiból. Az Istennő kifejtette, hogy ezekben nincs semmiféle teljesítménynövelő vagy képességfokozó anyag. Csupán a szervezet számára szükséges anyagokat tartalmazzák, és beállítják a megfelelő egyensúlyt a bevitt tápanyagokban. K1 minden mindegy alapon szó nélkül megette a kicsi színes téglalapokat. Mindegyik gyümölcsízű volt, és erre igazán nem panaszkodhatott. Emellett mellékhatásokat sem tapasztalt.  
Persze ha Urd tudta volna, hogy egyáltalán felmerült benne a mellékhatások gondolata, biztos jól helybenhagyja. Ezért inkább bölcsen hallgatott, és minden alkalommal dicsérte az zamatukat. Egyszer még Chihiro-nak is adott egy piros színűt, mert a nő túlságosan is feltűnően bámulta, szó szerint kinézte a szájából. Persze még a különleges vitaminok ellenére is elfáradt, de biztos volt benne, hogy nélkülük sokkal rosszabb lett volna a helyzet.  
A csípős reggeli levegő persze sokkal hatékonyabb volt, mint akármilyen koffeintartalmú készítmény. Ahogy kipirosodott arccal futott az erdőben sikerült egy nagyot ásítania. Nem most először fordult elő. Még sötét volt, amikor a futást elkezdte, és ilyenkor nem volt szerencsés, ha a figyelme akár egy pillanatra is kihagyott, ugyanis a látótávolság szinte a nullával volt egyenlő, ami jócskán megnehezítette az egyszerű futást. Ráadásul reggelente gyakran előfordult sűrű köd, ami megnehezítette a légzést, és tovább rontott a körülményeken. Nem egyszer fordult elő az, hogy a fiú nekiment egy váratlanul felbukkanó fa törzsének, és komoly sérüléseket szerzett, anélkül, hogy az igazi ellenséggel konfrontációba került volna. Ilyenkor a sérülés mellett mindig komoly csorba esett az önérzetén is. Urd persze folyton ugratta, hogy mennyire sajnálja, amiért egy olyan kemény ellenfelet kellett kifognia, mint egy fa.  
A mai reggelen is köd volt, méghozzá a sűrűbb fajtából. Keiichi érezte, ahogy futás közben az apró nedvességszemcsék szurkálják az arcbőrét. Ez kissé zavarta, hiszen egy idő után olyan volt, mintha megázott volna. Ezt a kényelmetlenséget még mindig könnyebb volt elviselni, mint egy ütközést. Arról nem is beszélve, hogy biztos volt benne, egyszer még szakadó esőben is része lesz. A gondolatmenetét a baloldalról érkező zaj szakította félbe. Odanézett, de a köd miatt nem látott túl sokat.  
Urd jobb oldalról támadott. Sikerült hang nélkül becserkésznie Keiichi-t, és a rajtaütés is tökéletesen zajtalan volt. Ennek ellenére a fiú észrevette őt, pedig a másik irányból várta a támadást.  
- Mit ásítozol már megint?! - kérdezte, és ezzel egy időben lecsapott. Keiichi a saját, félig előhúzott kardjával hárított, majd hátralépett. Gyorsan megszabadította a katanát a hüvelyétől, és kivédte a következő támadást is.  
- Azért, mert álmos vagyok! - válaszolta dühösen. - Nem kedvtelésből csinálom, elhiheted. Mondtam már, hogy nem tudok mit tenni ellene! - Az utolsó szó elhangzásával egy időben támadást indított az Istennő ellen. Azonban az indulatai túlzott mértékben befolyásolták, ezért a lendülete jóval nagyobb lett a szükségesnél. Urd ezt nagyszerűen ki is használta. Egyszerűen ellépett az útjából, és még meg sem kellett erőltetnie magát. Keiichi már az első pillanatban látta, hogy ezt sikerült rendesen elszúrnia. Dühös volt magára, amiért ilyen forrófejűen viselkedett. A jobb lábával azonnal előrelépett, hogy elkerülje a szemközti fával való ütközést. A szeme sarkából látta, hogy Urd kardja megvillan, ahogy laza kört tesz meg a levegőben. A leírt pálya végén pedig nagyot csattan majd a hátsóján. Hacsak ki nem talál valamit. Már az Istennő mellett járt, amikor belekezdett a fékező manőverbe, amit hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megszakított. Ehelyett épp ellenkezőleg cselekedett, és a földre támasztott jobb lábát további lendületszerzésre használta fel. Először behajlította, majd teljes erővel előre lökte vele magát, egyenesen a vastag törzsű fának.  
Urd meglepődött Keiichi váratlan reakcióján. Sikerült felidegesítenie a fiút, aki emiatt elhamarkodottan támadott. Mikor félreállt a roham elől, már tudta, hogy K1 is rájött hol szúrta el, és megpróbált korrigálni. Le akart fékezni, hogy háríthassa az Istennő támadását, és ne rohanjon neki a fa törzsének. Persze túl nagy volt a lendülete ahhoz, hogy ezt időben megtegye. Urd a hátsó felére akart mérni egy nem túl erős, de azért elég fájdalmas csapást a kard lapjával. Ekkor történtek a váratlan események. Keiichi ugyanis ahelyett, hogy megtorpant volna, tovább gyorsított. Pedig nem sokkal előtte ott volt az a nagy fa. Nem igazán értette, hogy miért jobb az, ha teljes sebességgel nekirohan, minthogy kap egyet a fenekére. - _Biztos valami ostoba önérzet… - _gondolta magában, és elhatározta, hogy a srác akkor sem ússza meg az elfenekelést. Bár a kardjának a hatósugarából már kikerült, még egyáltalán nem menekült meg. Sőt, mondhatni be volt kerítve az előtte magasodó fa miatt. Az Istennő hasonló megoldást választott mint K1. Nem állította meg a katanát, hanem tovább pördült vele, igaz a célpont ideiglenes menekülésével már csak a levegőt hasította. Egy teljes fordulatot tett, mire visszaért a kiindulási pozícióba. Közben abba az irányba lépett, amerre a fiú meg akart lógni. Az egész olyan volt, mint egy kecses és halálos piruett. A teljes kör végén még mindig nem ált meg, tovább vitte a pengét, hisz az áldozatának már nem volt menekvés. És mégis…  
Keiichi ahogy előre eltervezte, nekiugrott a fa törzsének. Mielőtt azonban felkenődött volna rá, előrenyújtotta a bal lábát. Kockázatos megoldás volt, mert ha megcsúszik a talpa a nedves, egyenetlen felületen, abból nagyobb baja származhat, mintha frontálisan nekirohanna. Azonban sikerült szilárdan megvetnie a lábát, és a hirtelen fékezést a térdénél tompította, majd a jobb lábával még magasabbra lépett a fa törzsén. A kezdő lendülete ehhez még bőven elég volt. Még egyet azonban már nem akart megkockáztatni, ezért behajlította a jobb lábát, majd a balt is mellé téve elrúgta magát a fától. Átfordult a levegőben, egy tökéletesen kivitelezett szaltóval. Ezt a mozdulatot egy filmben látta, és nagyon remélte, hogy sikerül neki is végrehajtani. Hibátlan, páros lábbal végrehajtott földre érkezést mutatott be, amin egy kicsit még maga is meglepődött. Urd katanájának pengéje közben nagy erővel csapódott a fa törzsének, és mélyen bele is hasított, míg végül teljesen megállapodott. Keiichi hirtelen ott találta magát mellette, kezében a karddal, miközben az Istennő fegyvere pillanatnyilag használhatatlan volt. Rájött, hogy még soha nem volt ilyen lehetősége a győzelemre. Sújtásra emelte a katanát. Elég rosszul érezte magát attól, amit tennie kellett. Félt, hogy Urd-nak valami baja esik. Attól viszont sokkal jobban tartott, hogy milyen büntetést kap az Istennőtől, ha nem a kard élét használja. - _Bocsi! - _kiáltotta gondolatban, majd összeszorított foggal lecsapott.  
Urd elengedte a beszorult fegyver markolatát, és nem sokkal a lefelé irányított vágás kezdete után megragadta K1 csuklóját. Majd gyorsan átdobta a vállán, és a földre kényszerítette. Közben jó alaposan megcsavarta a kezét, amitől éles fájdalomkiáltás hagyta el Keiichi száját, és a katanát is rögtön elejtette. Egy pillanat sem telte bele, és az Istennő már ott térdelt a fiú kezein, akit a saját testével szorított lel. K1 csak a fejét tudta mozgatni.  
- Tétováztál. - mondta az Istennő komoran miután fölé hajolt. - Megmondtam, hogy ne tétovázz egyetlen lehetőség közben sem… - Keiichi dühösen oldalra fordította a fejét, hogy ne keljen a lány szemébe néznie, és egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, nem fog válaszolni.  
- De megsérülhettél volna… - morogta sértődötten. - Miért kell nekünk éles kardokkal gyakorolni?! Lehet, hogy Istennő vagy, de akkor is…  
- Mondtam már, hogy emiatt ne fájjon a fejed. - válaszolta Urd. - Csak azzal kell törődnöd, hogy legyőzz. Ha sikerül, akkor lesz esélyed mások ellen is. Azt is megbeszéltük már, hogy engem nem olyan könnyű megsebesíteni. Ha ezt nem tudod elfogadni, akkor teljesen értelmetlen a gyakorlás, mert soha nem fogsz legyőzni…  
- Én értem! - vágott közbe K1. - De ez… ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Egy lányt megütni, vagy megvágni meg ehhez hasonlók… nem hiszem, hogy ez nekem valaha is menni fog.  
- Hé, várjunk csak… - Urd elgondolkozva nézett maga elé. - Szerintem ez csak üres magyarázkodás. Szép dolog, ha nem akarsz megütni egy lányt… De itt most nem erről van szó. Nem akarom magam ismételni, már ezt is megbeszéltük egy párszor.  
- Jó, igazad van… - morogta beletörődve K1. - Ezután nem fogok tétovázni. - Közben észrevétlenül sikerült némi mozgásteret nyerni a bal kezének, és ezt nem is habozott kihasználni. Oldalra billentette az egyensúlypontját, aminek eredményeképp egy pillanat múlva már ő hajolt Urd felé. Elégedetten látta az Istennő meglepett tekintetét. - Így már jó?  
- Nem rossz… - mondta a lány, majd ismét fordított az álláson. Keiichi már megint nem tudott megmozdulni. Urd megragadta a fatörzsbe ékelődött katana markolatát, majd fémes pendülés hallatszott. A törött, alig tíz centiméteres pengét játékosan végighúzta a fiú arcán és mellkasán. - Az edzésnek vége. - jelentette be vidáman. Sietned kell vissza, hogy időben elkészülj a munkába. - Még várt egy pillanatot, és ez alatt Keiichi-nek fogalma sem volt mit fog tenni, de a ragadozótekintete semmi jót nem sugallt. Aztán leszállt róla, majd segített neki felállni. A fiúban csak ekkor tudatosodott valami. Sápadtan bámulta a fában maradt pengedarabot.  
- Vá… vá… várjunk csak! - dadogta idegesen. - Ha ez elkap akkor én most…  
- Két darabban lennél. - fejezte be hanyagul Urd. - Szerencséd van, hogy elugrottál. Egyébként az a mozdulat nagyon tetszett. Ha mindent egybevetünk, akkor egész szépen szerepeltél… - Nem mondta Keiichi-nek, hogy csak mérgében vágta bele a fatörzsbe a kardot, amikor látta, hogy megint sikerült elkerülnie az elfenekelést. Tulajdonképpen tényleg nem számított arra, hogy utána a fiú talpra esik, és rögtön támad.  
- Te… te meg akarsz engem ölni. - jelentette ki K1 meggyőződve. - Miért? Haragszol rám valamiért?  
- Hagyd a hülyeséget, mert tényleg dühös leszek… - figyelmeztette Urd. Utána egy mozdulattal kirántotta a fából a katana pengéjének nagyobb darabját, ami varázsütésre egybeforrt a többi részével. - Az ásítást pedig tartsd vissza, legalább az edzések alatt. Egy pillanatra sem lankadhat a figyelmed. - A kezét a sérült fatörzsre szorította, ami pillanatok alatt begyógyult. K1 lassan bólogatott, közben pedig lenyűgözve figyelte a varázslatot. - Most pedig… - Urd a fejével a ház irányába intett. - Mit szólnál egy kis versenyhez? A vesztesnek mondjuk… meg kell mosni a győztes hátát.  
- Benne vagyok! - vágta rá K1, majd minden további egyeztetés helyett rohanni kezdett Urd-dal együtt. Szinte rögtön szétváltak, és ki-ki a maga útján próbálta leelőzni a másikat. Keiichi elhatározta, hogy mindenképp meg fogja nyerni a versenyt. Aztán körülbelül száz méter megtétele után eszébe jutott a tét, és szélesen elvigyorodott. - Oké! - kiáltotta hangosan. - Jobban belegondolva… Az sem baj, ha veszítek! - Elégedetten ment tovább, biztos tudatában annak, hogy mindenképp jól fog járni.

* * * * *

Chihiro végignézett a hatalmas járművön. Impozáns látvány volt, az erő és a dinamizmus megtestesítője. A háta mögött két hatalmas alak egymásnak dőlve pislogott. Tamiya és Otaki nagyon szeretett volna még egy kicsit aludni, de a nő egy percet sem volt hajlandó engedélyezni neki. A két borostás melák pedig kénytelen volt beletörődni, hogy még egy jó ideig nem alhatnak rendesen.  
- Jól van… - csapta össze a tenyerét Chihiro, mire a két izomkolosszus először összerezzent, aztán feszes vigyázzállásba vágta magát.  
- Igenis, asszonyom! - kiáltották teljesen egyszerre, amitől viszont a nő ijedt meg.  
- Elég már! - förmedt rájuk, majd vett egy mély levegőt, és lehiggadt. - A mai nap be kell fejeznünk a váltót, ugye tudjátok? - Kérdezte eltűnődve. - Kemény munka lesz, megint sokáig fogunk dolgozni. - Lemondó sóhajok hallatszottak a háta mögül. - Mi ez a hozzáállás?! Így viselkedik egy férfi, ha kihívás elé néz?  
- Nem, nem igazán, Chihiro-san… - kezdte Otaki megfontoltan. Az ő esetében pedig már nagy szó volt, hogy valamit megfontoltan csinál. - De elég valószínűtlen, hogy a váltót még ma be tudjuk fejezni.  
- Nos, ha meg sem próbáljuk, akkor soha nem derül ki igaz? - A nő vidáman elmosolyodott. - Az a váltó elég összetett, úgyhogy hatalmas győzelem lesz, ha mégis sikerül. Ugye győzni akartok?  
- Igenis!!! - vágta rá a két melák.  
- Helyes… Akkor odabent találtok némi reggelit. Osszátok be igazságosan, mert délig nem lesz semmi más. - Lassan végigsimított a karosszéria egy darabján. - Majd megfordult és magára hagyta a két melákot. - Ó, és ne felejtsétek átvinni azt a hengert a Motorklubba. Mondjátok meg, hogy azt üzenem: holnapra legyen kész. És ne tartson három óráig az út, megértettétek?! - Az egyszerre elhangzó igen ellenére Chihiro nem volt benne biztos, hogy tényleg így is tesznek. Amint elhajt a motorjával, rávetik magukat az ennivalóra, és az utolsó morzsái elpusztítják. Ha minden jól megy, akkorra vissza is ér a boltból, és újra átveheti felettük az irányítást. A cél amit kitűzött valóban elég hajmeresztő tempót kívánt, de minden rossz tulajdonságuk ellenére Tamiya és Otaki kiváló szerelők voltak. Csak némi ösztönzés kellett nekik, és akkor rekord sebességgel dolgoztak. Ha pedig minden kötél szakad, és tényleg úgy néz ki, hogy nem lesznek kész határidőre, akkor kijátssza a maradék lapját is.

* * * * *

Sora gondterhelten igazgatta a széken állva a faliórát. Most cserélt benne elemet, és amikor visszatette a helyére kissé ferdének találta. Keiichi hiába mondta neki, hogy jól van úgy, nem volt hajlandó belenyugodni. Az volt a meggyőződése, hogy amint Chihiro belép az üzletbe, észre fogja venni, és csúnyán leszidja a hanyag munkáért. Nem mintha a főnökük valaha is leszidta volna. Erre mindig ott volt Keiichi, aki néha még akkor is kapott, ha semmit sem csinált. Persze az is igaz volt, hogy Chihiro néha egészen félvállról vett a legnagyobb problémákat is, így soha nem lehetett tudni mi miatt lesz dühös. K1 már csak azért aggódott, hogy a zaklatott Sora esetleg leesik a székről, és csúnyán összetöri magát.  
- Jó lesz az úgy, Sora. - mondta immár sokadszorra. - A lényeg az, hogy az elem ki lett cserélve. Nem lesz semmi baj, ha egy kicsit ferde… Egyébként, szerintem mindig is ilyen volt.  
- De senpai! Te még mindig nem érted a helyzet komolyságát! - nézett rá a lány kétségbeesetten.  
- Valóban nem. - ismerte be K1 kényszeredett mosollyal.  
- Ha Chihiro-san megtudja, hogy még egy egyszerű elemcserét sem tudok megcsinálni, biztos ki fog rúgni. - jajveszékelte a lány. - Nem akarok neki csalódást okozni! Ha az utcára kerülök, nekem végem! Éhen fogok pusztulni!  
- Azért a helyzet nem ennyire rossz... - mondta Keiichi, akinek fogalma sem volt honnan szed a lány ehhez hasonló képtelenségeket. Majd megadóan bólintott. - Chihiro nem fog ilyesmi miatt kirúgni. Ő nem go… Akarom mondani nem annyira szívtelen, hogy ilyesmit csináljon.  
- De én nem kockáztathatok! - jelentette ki dacosan Sora. Olyannyira, hogy egy pillanatra elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és majdnem leesett. Keiichi ettől még idegesebb lett. Csak nehezen tudta megállni, hogy oda ne ugorjon hozzá.  
- De azért légy óvatos… - mondta végül, és rájött, hogy jobb lesz, ha nem zavarja. A lány csak bólintott, majd folytatta az óra majdhogynem mániákusan pontos igazítgatását. Ez így ment körülbelül tíz percen keresztül, mire végre megelégedett az eredménnyel. Keiichi persze semmi változást nem vett észre, de ezt még véletlenül sem tette szóvá. Közben kissé rendet rakott a műhelyben, mert már alaposan ráfért. Eddig még egyetlen vevő sem tért be, ami nem számított túlságosan rendkívüli eseménynek. Keiichi már készült visszamenni a műhelybe, hogy elvégezze azt a kevés javítást, ami előző napról megmaradt. Ekkor állított be Chihiro az utóbbi időben szokásos reggeli ellenőrzésre.  
- Jó reggelt mindenkinek! - köszönt jókedvűen, majd bemasírozott. A könnyed fellépés ellenére K1-nek feltűnt, hogy az arca egészen elcsigázott. A szemei alatt sötét karikák éktelenkedtek, és valahogy szokatlanul sűrűn pislogott. Azóta volt ilyen, amióta azt a rejtélyes ügyet intézi. Fogalma sem volt, hogy meddig fog még tartani ez az őrült rohanás a főnökénél. De azt már legalább tudta, hogy rajta kívül a nő is alaposan kihajszolja magát nap mint nap.  
- Jó… jó… jó reggelt, Chihiro-san! - dadogta Sora idegesen. Keiichi lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét, mert biztosra vette, hogy a lány még mindig az óra miatt ideges.  
- Mi történt, Sora-chan? - kérdezte a főnök aggódva. - Az egyik vevő megint Morisato-kun kislányának nézett? Te szegény! Ne is figyelj oda az ilyen alakokra! Mekkora egy ostobaság… Te nem lehetsz az ő kislánya! Nem is hasonlítasz rá.  
- Nem, erről van szó… - hadarta gyorsan Hasegawa, miközben idegesen babrált a szemüvegével. - Megyek letörlöm a port a kasszáról. Bocsáss meg Chihiro-san…  
- Hm? - A nő kérdően nézett az alkalmazottjára, aki felkapott egy portörlőt, és részletekbe menő alapossággal elkezdte vele törölgetni a pénztárgépet.  
- Jó reggelt, Chihiro-san! - köszönt K1, majd a fejével intett a főnökének, hogy hagyja csak a lányt. - Most is csak beugrottál szétnézni?  
- Nos igen… - válaszolta a nő, jobb kezével a tarkóját masszírozva. - Még néhány napig távol leszek, aztán minden mehet tovább a megszokottak szerint. Azaz majdnem…  
- Hogy érted ezt? - kérdezte Keiichi. Már megint azon a titokzatoskodáson volt a sor, amit egyáltalán nem szeretett. Chihiro-n az is látszott, hogy még ennyit sem akart elárulni.  
- Sehogy! Nem céloztam semmire, Morisato-kun. - Erőltetetten nevetni kezdett. - Ha jobban belegondolok ez nem is olyan fontos… Hogy áltok mostanában a munkával? Ugye nem unatkoztok túlságosan?  
- Kösz szépen, mi nagyon is jól megvagyunk. - morogta a fiú gyanakodva. - Szerintem csak azért kérded, hogy eltereld a témát. Még mindig azon a titokzatos járművön dolgozol?  
- „Titokzatos jármű"? - Chihiro ismét felnevetett. - Ezt te találtad ki? Miféle elnevezés ez…  
- Tehát erről van szó.  
- Nem mondtam! Csak annyit, hogy nevetséges ez a „titokzatos jármű" dolog. - A nő védekezésből átment támadásba. Rájött, hogy ha nem akarja hagyni az alkalmazottait elszemtelenedni, akkor bizony a sarkára kell állni. - Itt még mindig én vagyok a főnök! Ha bármi ilyesmiről lenne szó, akkor majd elmondom, ha jónak látom. Érthető?  
- Tökéletesen. - mondta Keiichi kissé megszeppenve, és tett egy lépést hátra.  
- Nagyszerű! Most hogy ezt megbeszéltük… - Chihiro elcsörtetett a műhely felé. - Lássuk, hogy lehetne kissé kicsinosítani ezt a helyet… - Kinyitotta az ajtót, és egy pillanatra elakadt a lélegzete. - Hát itt meg mi történt? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve. - Ki takarított ki?  
- Én voltam. - emelte fel a jobb kezét K1. - Nehogy azt mond, hogy ezzel valami rosszat csináltam. Esetleg le akarod vonni a fizetésemből?  
- Ha-ha… Ha továbbra is maradsz a humorodnál, akkor mérget vehetsz rá, hogy megteszem. - Gyorsan körülnézett, és rá kellett jönnie, hogy nem csak valamiféle látszat rendrakásról volt szó. A szemét nem volt beseperve a munkapad alá, vagy éppen a fiókokba. - Ezt nevezem. - mondta elismerően. - Hogy mi?! Még a szerszámokat is kategorizáltad?! Ráadásul teljesen logikus elrendezés szerint!  
- Nos igen… - mondta K1 szerénykedve. Aztán a szeme rémülten elkerekedett, amikor a főnöke odalépett, és megragadta a vállát. Hirtelen az jutott az eszébe, hogy a kiképzése során eddig tanultak vajon elegendőek lesznek-e ahhoz, hogy szükség esetén megvédje magát tőle. Chihiro képességeit ismerve ebben nem lehetett biztos.  
- Hogy tudtad mindezt ilyen rövid idő alatt megcsinálni? - kérdezte a főnöke fenyegetően. - Ez lehetetlenség! Emberfeletti képességek kellenek hozzá… Mi vagy te, Morisato-kun?  
- Nyugalom! - nyögte K1 erőltetett türelemmel. Kedve lett volna valami csípős választ odavágni a nőnek, hadd főjön a feje. De mégsem tette, inkább próbálta megnyugtatni. Talán azért, mert közelebbről még jobban látszott, mennyire ki van merülve. Chihiro nyilván titkolni akarta, de ezúttal megfeledkezett magáról. - Nem erről van szó. Már tegnap délután kitakarítottam, miután megcsináltam a… izé… munkát. Ma már csak rendet raktam a szerszámok között. Légy szíves ne nézz úgy rám, mintha egy marslakó lennék.  
- Pe… persze. - mondta kissé megnyugodva a főnöke. - Szóval teljesen önállóan arra az elhatározásra jutottál, hogy ki fogsz takarítani?  
- Nos, igen. - K1 köhintett egyet. - Így gyorsabban megy a munka, és több időnk marad lazsálni.  
- Hát, ezzel nincs is semmi baj. - mondta Chihiro, és már majdnem úgy tűnt elismeri, hogy túlreagálta a dolgot. - Nagyon szép munka, Morisato-kun. De azt kell mondjam, hogy ha fizetésemelést akarsz, akkor az most nem fog menni.  
- Én egy szóval sem említettem, hogy ilyesmit akarok! - vetette oda dühösen K1, és megmakacsolva kilépett a műhelyből. Hirtelen elszállt belőle minden együttérzés, a főnöke jelenlegi állapota iránt. Ha mindenáron titkolózni akart előttük, és nem avatta be őket a munkába, akkor csak szenvedjen. - Nem mondom, hogy halálra keresem magam, de egyelőre még kijövök a pénzemből. Ha fizetésemelést akarnék, akkor a szemedbe mondanám… - Ez persze nem volt teljesen igaz. Eddig még egyszer sem volt rá példa, hogy nagyobb órabért követelt volna magának.  
- Értem, én, Morisato-kun! - Chihiro sokat tudóan belekarolt a nyakába. - Amikor a versenycsapatnál voltunk, mi is ezt csináltuk. Ha szükség volt egy kis plusz pénzre összebeszéltünk, és elkezdtünk hajtani. Volt olyan, hogy egyetlen éjszaka alatt összeraktunk egy komplett gépet. A főnök alig akarta elhinni, ráadásul még rekordot is öntöttünk vele a pályán. Persze ő is tudta, hogy mire megy ki a játék, és ez így volt természetes. A jó főnök mindig tudja mi kell az alkalmazottainak.  
- Mondom, hogy nem ez a helyzet… - Kezdte Keiichi, azonban a magyarázkodás itt már nem sokat ért. - De ha már itt tartunk. Kapok fizetésemelést?  
- Nem. - Chihiro gyengéden megveregette a vállát. - Mint mondtam, most szó sem lehet róla. A bérfejlesztést bízd csak rám nyugodtan.  
- Sejtettem.  
- Ha már itt tartunk, miért van szükséged ilyen gyorsan pénzre? - puhatolózott a nő kíváncsian. - Venni akarsz valakinek valamit? Vagy esetleg… - A szemei nagyra nyíltak a felismeréstől. Megragadta a fiút és szembefordította magával. - Csak nem arról van szó?  
- Miről? - kérdezte a fiú rosszat sejtve. Felkészült rá, hogy a főnöke valami irdatlanul nagy baromságra fog gondolni. Azonban a valóság még így is váratlanul érte.  
- Arról, hogy teherbe ejtetted Urd-ot, és most kétségbeesetten kapkodva próbáltok cselekedni, mielőtt meglesz a baba. Tudod hogy értem… Egy gyors esküvő, mindenfajta felhajtás nélkül csak a tanúkkal. Aztán kell egy gyűrű is… Na és persze spórolni, mert gyerek nagyon sok pénzbe kerül. - K1 szája tátva maradt a döbbenettől. Halk csörömpölés hallatszott, amikor Sora kiejtette a kezéből az eladó pulton álló kis tálkát, amiből szanaszét gurultak az apró cukorkák. A lány épp törölgette, miközben néhányat a zsebébe csempészett a vevőknek fenntartott édességből. Aztán meghallotta Chihiro tippjét, és képtelen volt tovább tartani a tálkát. A főnöke közben várakozva nézte Keiichi-t. - A reakcióidból ítélve épp beletrafáltam, Morisato-kun. Mond csak, tudjátok már, hogy mi lesz a…  
- Hogy jutott eszedbe ekkora baromság?! - kiabált végül a fiú magából kikelve. Az arca egészen elvörösödött. Amit Chihiro mondott, valóban ostobaság volt. De mindenképp elgondolkodtató volt az a része, hogy a nő vajon mi miatt jutott arra a következtetésre, hogy ő és Urd… Ráadásul nem a főnöke volt az első. - _Először a húgom, most pedig ő? - _gondolta aggódva. - _Lehet, hogy tényleg sejtenek valami?  
_- Ne kapd fel a vizet, Morisato-kun! - szólt rá erélyesen Chihiro. - Csak gondoltam, hogy valami ehhez hasonló lehet a dologban. Ne nézz így, nem te lennél az első, akivel megesett a dolog. Azt hittem, hogy miután Urd hazatért, nem bírtatok a másik iránt érzett szenvedéllyel, és… Szóval érted. Más lány is eszembe jutott, de őt tartom a legvalószínűbbnek. De ha nem, hát nem. Csak egy tipp volt, nem kell miatta acsarkodni.  
- Légy szíves nem mondj ilyeneket, Chihiro-san. - folytatta K1 némileg lenyugodva. - Urd nem lett terhes tőlem.  
- Értem. Ennyi az egész, látod nem kellett volna rögtön kiabálni. Egyébként is lehetetlen, hogy te bármi ilyesmit tegyél… Szó szerint képtelenség! - Chihiro felkapott egy cukorkát, ami épp a lábához gurult, és a kibontásával kezdett el vacakolni. - De azért… Szeretnéd ha így lenne, nem igaz?  
- Te megvesztél… - közölte Keiichi tárgyilagosan.  
- Miért? Urd nagyon szép nő, neked pedig el kell kezdeni a családalapításon gondolkozni. - Keiichi-re kacsintott. - Igazán nem akarok beleszólni a magánéletedbe, csak egy jó tanács, amit megfogadhatsz a haverodtól.  
- Tényleg? - K1 maga sem tudta miért, ezt már nem tartotta akkora nagy hülyeségnek. Még Chihiro is mintha félig-meddig komoly lett volna. Persze fogalma sem volt, Urd mit szólna hozzá, ha megtudná, hogy ilyesmi gondolkodóba ejtette. - Na és mi a helyzet veled, Chihiro-san? - dobta vissza a kérdést a főnökének.  
- Azonnal hagyd abba, Morisato-kun! - Ezúttal Chihiro volt az, aki kiabálni kezdett. - Nekem most mennem kell. Vigyázzatok a boltra, és zárjatok be rendesen. - Azzal a kijárat felé indult. Az ajtóban azonban megállt, majd visszafordult, és zavartan nézni kezdett. Majd a tekintete megállapodott a fal egy pontján. - Az óra… - morogta töprengve. - Nem ferde egy kicsit? - Sora-n látni lehetett, hogy elakad a lélegzete. - Morisato-kun, igazítsd meg! - Határozottan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.  
- Nem hiszem el, hogy észrevette. - mondta K1 magának. - Hé, Sora! Nem úgy gondolta…

* * * * *

Urd fáradtan felsóhajtott, majd hátradőlt a levegőben. Jó érzés volt végre egy kicsit megszabadulni az adatok és információk világából. Deaktiválta a karjára csatolt terminált, a használatához szükséges szemüveget pedig hanyagul ledobta a tatamira. Lehunyta a szemét és gondolkozott. Mióta visszatért Yggdrasil-ból, minden idejét a megszerzett adatok tanulmányozásának szentelte. Természetesen kivétel volt az, amikor Keiichi-vel edzett, vagy éppen a saját erejét fejlesztette. Már az elején várható volt, hogy nem sok mindent fog találni. Mostanra pedig csaknem biztossá vált, hogy semmit. Pedig elképesztő mennyiségű adatról volt szó. Az Yggdrasil jelentős kapacitását felhasználva rögzítettek mindent, Belldandy halálának helyszínén. De még így sem találtak semmiféle árulkodó nyomot. Minden teljesen átlagos volt, a mágikus energiák áramlataitól a gravitáción át a kozmikus háttérsugárzásig. Pedig virtuálisan még az idő is vissza lett tekerve egészen a tragédia pillanatáig.  
Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy lehet ez. Valamilyen apró árulkodó jelnek lenni kellett volna. Egy Istennő nem halhat meg csak úgy magától. Tisztán emlékezett arra a napra, de ő sem érzékelt semmi gyanúsat. Csak a konyhából kihallatszó csörömpölésre figyelt fel, ugyan úgy mint a többiek. Sajnos ebben a pillanatban már késő volt. Bell ekkor ugyan még nem halt meg, de már csak percek kérdése volt. Urd utána sokáig marcangolta magát, hogy ha jobban figyel, akkor észrevehetett volna valami árulkodó jelet. Már akkor is sejtette, hogy ez csak ostoba önvád, de nem tudott tőle szabadulni. Utána pedig teljes volt a felfordulás az egész házban, és jobbára Keiichi-vel és Skuld-dal együtt csak kóvályogtak fel-alá, hogy lehetőleg ne nagyon akadályozzák a Mennyországból érkezőket. Fura volt, hogy bár az esetre világosan emlékezett, ezekre az apróságokra már csak alig-alig. Talán azért, mert miután felhívta a Mennyországot, és elmondta a történteket, már nem volt semmi tennivalója, és emiatt a fájdalom átvette az irányítást az addig többé-kevésbé racionális énje gondolatai felett. Az érkező segítségre nem lehetett semmiféle panasz. Nagyon gyorsan odaértek, de már az is késő volt. Belldandy meghalt, de előtte még volt ideje egy gyors búcsúra a testvéreitől, és K1-től. Néhány szó, nem több... De talán akkor sem menthették volna meg, ha végig ott vannak. Még a legképzettebb gyógyítók varázserejének is vannak korlátai.  
Megdörzsölte a szemét, és elnyomott még egy ásítást. Elég rosszul festett a helyzet, mivel gyakorlatilag semmivel sem jutott közelebb a húga megmentéséhez. Ha vissza is jutnak a múltba, vajon mivel próbálkozhatnak, ami Yggdrasil gyógyítóinak nem jutott az eszébe? Mindenképp több információra volt szüksége, hogy léphessen. Volt még néhány kijátszatlan lapja, amivel közelebb kerülhetett a megoldáshoz. Az egyiket már az elején majdnem felhasználta, de végül meggondolta magát. Akkor még nem tartotta elérkezettnek rá az időt… és ugyan ez volt a helyzet most is. Ennek ellenére hamarosan rá kellett szánnia magát. Gondterhelten megérintette az ajkát. Az idő hatalmas tempóban rohant, és neki rengeteg apró dologra kellett odafigyelni.  
Végül döntésre jutott. Még várakozik néhány hetet, aztán ha kell, kihasználja ezt a lehetőséget is. Bár kettős érzései voltak a dologgal kapcsolatban. Egyfelől nagyon izgalmasnak ígérkezett, de egyben veszélyesnek is. Igazából nem is a veszélyek zavarták, hiszen ez mindig együtt járt az izgalommal. De volt néhány olyan tényező a dologban, amit egyáltalán nem neki találtak ki.  
Kelletlenül felült a levegőben, majd kinyújtotta a kezét. A földre dobott szemüveg felemelkedett, egyenesen a tenyerébe. Feltette a szemére, és ismét bekapcsolta a terminált. A biztonság kedvéért még át akarta futni az adatokat, hátha valamilyen apróság elkerülhette a figyelmét. Ha ezzel kész van, következhetett egy másik, elektronikus csomag, amit szintén az Yggdrasil-ból hozott magával. Az előbbihez képest ez jelentősen kisebb méretű volt. Valamint volt még egy lényeges különbség a kettő között, mégpedig az, hogy a másodikról egyedül ő tudott. Sem Peorth, sem pedig Skuld vagy a három operátor Istennő nem sejthette, hogy egy ezt is magával hozta. Még a Vizsgálati Ügyosztály archívumában sikerült letöltenie egy külső portra kapcsolódva. Az adatok tartalmazták az Yggdrasil energiahálózatának teljes leírását. Erre majd csak a későbbiekben lesz szüksége, a kristály ellopásához. Keiichi-nek persze elmondta, aki nem igazán értette, mire lehet jó a lényegtelennek tűnő információ.  
Urd néha azon vette észre magát, hogy olyan dolgokról beszél a fiúnak, amiknek gyakorlatilag semmi jelentősége nincs. Vagy azért, mert K1-nek fogalma sem lehet például a villám alapú támadóvarázslatok alapvető karakterisztikájáról, vagy pedig mert tényleg nem voltak fontosak. De a fiún nem látszott, hogy untatná a dolog, és ez fordítva is igaz volt. Amikor Keiichi mesélt Urd-nak valamilyen elképesztő szerelő sztorit, az Istennő érdeklődve hallgatta. Aztán persze amikor észbekapott nem felejtette el megjegyezni, hogy mennyire unalmas lehet a munka a Whirlwind-ben.  
- Jó ég… - mondta, és gondterhelten beletúrt a hajába. - Már tényleg olyanok vagyunk, mint az öreg házasok. - Belldandy jutott az eszébe, és elmosolyodott. - _Nos hugi, akárhol is vagy, remélem kivételesen figyelsz minket és örülsz… - _gondolta kissé elérzékenyülve. Majd megvonta a vállát. - Mindegy, nincs mit tenni. A végén még tényleg úgy lesz, ahogy te szeretnéd. - Kellemes elégedettséget érzett, miközben nekilátott a munkának. Még rengeteg ideje volt hátra amíg Keiichi haza nem ér. Ha gyorsan elkészül, talán még egy kis meglepetés előkészítésére is marad…

* * * * *

A Krauser Domani SSi motorja egy utolsó dühös fújtatás után leállt. A motor pilótája, a nem kevésbé ingerült Chihiro levette a sisakját, és az órájára nézett, a telefonhívás beérkezése óta már nem először. Folyamatosan a váratlanul közbejött esemény miatt kiesett időt számolgatta. Már majdnem három óra volt, és a váltó beszerelésével is komoly gondok adódtak. Most pedig még ez is…  
- A mindenit… - morogta idegesen, majd leszökkent a motorról. Körülbelül egy saroknyira lehetett a boltjától egy nyilvános parkolóban. Sora kérésére tért vissza aznap másodszor, és szintén a lány mondta, hogy valahol a közelben parkoljon le. Meglehetősen aggódó volt a hangja a telefonban, de csak annyit mondott, hogy „Morisato senpai-ról" van szó, utána pedig csak azt ismételgette, hogy siessen. A nő kénytelen volt abbahagyni a munkát, és elindulni, hogy megnézze mi a baj. Remélte, hogy semmi komoly, bár Sora esetében soha nem lehetett tudni. Gyors tempóban legyalogolta a boltig hátralévő utat. Sora már ott várta a kerítésnél, és még izgatottabbnak tűnt, mint a telefonban.  
- Jó hogy ilyen gyorsan ideértél, Chihiro-san! - mondta suttogva. - Morisato senpai valami nagyon különös dolgot művel a műhelyben!  
- „Különös dolgot"? - kérdezte a nő érdeklődve. - Azt akarod mondani, hogy dolgozik?  
- Nem, ilyesmi nem hívtalak volna ide. - rázta meg a fejét Sora. - Fém rudakkal hadonászik, mint aki teljesen megőrült! Chihiro-san, én nagyon aggódok érte.  
- Nem lehet, hogy csak pakol? - kérdezte a nő bizonytalanul. - A reggel történtek alapján ez lehet az új mániája. Biztos csak félreértetted, Sora-chan.  
- De nem! - kiáltotta a lány szokatlanul hevesen. - Többször is megnéztem, és mindig azt csinálta. Különben is, különbséget tudok tenni a pakolás, és a hadonászás között.  
- Hát persze… - mosolyogta Chihiro kényszeredetten. - Nem úgy értettem. De ha nincs semmi munka, akkor nem szabhatom meg, hogy mivel töltse az idejét. Ha Morisato-kunnak „hadonászni" van kedve, akkor csak csinálja. Szerintem, ez nem ijesztő… Legalábbis nem annyira. Kissé fura, az igaz. Hm...  
- Csak vess rá egy pillantást, és te magad is látni fogod. - kérte a lány, mire a főnöke megadóan bólintott.  
- Jól van, akkor nézzük meg együtt. De siessünk egy kicsit, mert… izé… mindegy! - elindult a bejárat felé, de Sora rögtön megragadta a ruháját, és visszatartotta. - Mi a baj?  
- Csak óvatosan, nehogy észrevegyen minket! - suttogta Sora, majd elővigyázatosan elindult Chihiro előtt.  
- Jó, jó… - egyezett bele a nő fáradt hangon. Mostanra rájött, hogy hamarabb túl lesz az egészen, ha követi a lányt, és utána gyorsan megnyugtatja, hogy nincs semmi baj Keiichi-vel. A bejárati ajtót óvatosan nyitották ki. Chihiro-nak rögtön feltűnt, hogy nem hallatszik az szokásos hangjelzés. Bizonyára Sora kapcsolta ki. A szemüveges lány feltűnően sokszor pislogott hátra, és mindannyiszor a csend egyetemes jelét mutatta, a szájára szorított mutatóujjával. Végül a hosszas, és Chihiro szerint teljesen fölösleges lopakodás után elérkeztek a műhelybe vezető ajtóig. Sora óvatosan résnyire nyitotta, majd benézett. Néhány pillanatig figyelt, majd intett a főnökének, hogy cseréljenek helyet. Chihiro még egyszer ellenőrizte az időt, majd ő is belesett a résen. Amit látott az egészen meglepte. De nem teljesen azért, amit Sora is említett. Legalább egy percig figyelte a bent zajló eseményeket, aztán óvatosan visszazárta az ajtót.  
- Nos? Mi a véleményed? - kérdezte a szemüveges lány izgatottan. - Ugye nem… ugye nem gondolod, hogy Morisato-senpai megőrült?  
- Nem hiszem… - mondta Chihiro tétován. - Viszont elég jó a mozgása! Hű-ha!  
- Ugye nem gondolod komolyan! - kiáltotta fojtott hangon Sora. Mielőtt még jobban belelendült volna, a nő a fejére tette a kezét. - Szerintem nagyon ijesztő…  
- Hát bizonyos szempontból az… - értett egyet a főnöke kelletlenül. - Ráadásul még balesetveszélyes is. De nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez bármi rosszat is jelent. Olyan lehet, mint valamiféle sport… Sok ember sportol, ezt te is tudod. A testmozgás javítja a fizikai kondíciót, és még a közérzetet is.  
- De ez akkor is… - Sora kétségbeesetten nézett, és Chihiro-nak megesett rajta a szíve.  
- Igen, tudom hogy fura… Ráadásul olyan, mintha Morisato-kunt valaki megtanította volna ezekre a mozdulatokra. Úgy értem, hogy nem csak egyszerű hadonászásról van szó... Nem értem miért kezdett el épp most harcművészetet tanulni. - Töprengve a kasszához sétált, és leült az egyik székre. Sora bizonytalanul követte. - Talán nem árt, ha egy kicsit elbeszélgetek vele. Nem úgy, mint főnök az alkalmazottjával, hanem mint barát a baráttal.  
- Tényleg megtennéd? Annyira örülök neki, Chihiro-san!  
- Nem olyan nagy dolog… Végül is ez is beletartozik a főnökök feladatkörébe. - A nő vidáman kacsintott. - Tőled viszont nagyon rendes Sora-chan, hogy ennyire törődsz a munkatársaddal.  
- Nem igazán… - felelte a lány lehajtott fejjel. - …de régen rengeteg segítséget kaptam Belldandy-senpaitól és Morisato-senpaitól. Hála nekik én lettem a Motorklub elnöke, és bizonyos értelemben megtanultam legyőzni a félelmeimet. Csak szeretném ezt viszonozni, már amennyire lehetséges…  
- Sora-chan, te már sokkal többet viszonoztál, mint amennyit Morisato-kun elvárt volna. Már azzal is, hogy remekül vezetted a klubot, aztán a feladatot az általad kiválasztott, következő elnökre ruháztad.  
- Tényleg így gondolod?  
- Hát persze! És szerintem remekül választottad ki az utódodat. - Chihiro ajkain fura mosoly jelent meg. - Másképp nem is hagytam volna…  
- Tessék?  
- Nem érdekes! Most pedig lássuk, mit tudunk kihúzni Morisato-kunból.  
- De hogy akarod csinálni?  
- A leghatásosabb az, ha szembesítjük a tetteivel. - mondta a nő vidáman. - Ezt egy pszichológiával foglalkozó könyvben olvastam.  
- De hogy akarod szembesíteni a tetteivel? - Sora nem igazán értette, hogy a főnöke miként került kapcsolatba pszichológiával foglalkozó könyvekkel, de erről inkább nem tett fel kérdés. Ez is olyasmi volt, amiről úgy érezte, jobb ha nem tud.  
- Van egy nagyon jó módszerem! - Chihiro ravaszul mosolyogva visszament a műhelybe vezető ajtóhoz, és intett Sora-nak, hogy kövesse. - Csak figyelj… Morisato-kun! - kiáltotta hangosan, majd néhány pillanatnyi várakozás után kitárta az ajtót.

* * * * *

K1 egészen jól szórakozott. Úgy érezte, hogy a műhelyben folytatott edzés kifejezetten a hasznára válik. Bár odabent a levegő egy kissé kevés volt ehhez hasonló megerőltető gyakorlatokhoz, ezért viszonylag hamar zihálni kezdett. Ilyenkor mindig kinyitotta egy kicsit a hátsó lejáróhoz vezető ajtót, így odakintről friss levegő áramlott a helyiségbe. Persze vigyáznia kellett, hogy Sora észre ne vegye, ha mondjuk át akar menni a raktárba. Szerencsére a lánynak volt egy olyan áldásos szokása, hogy ha az ajtó be volt csukva, mindig kopogott, mielőtt belépett volna. Ha Chihiro is ott lett volna, akkor ebben már nem bízhatna.  
A kedvenc acélrúdja mellé talált egy másikat is, ami egy kicsit hosszabb volt, és eléggé rozsdás. Az előbbi nem igazán zavarta, az utóbbit pedig könnyedén tudta orvosolni némi csiszolóvászonnal és polírozással. Urd és Rind is nagy hangsúlyt fektetett arra, hogy mindkét kezével egyformán ügyesen forgassa a kardot. Erre egyelőre nem volt képes, a bal kezét ugyanis jóval esetlenebbül irányította. Viszont támadt egy ragyogó ötlete. Ha két fém rudat használ egyszerre, akkor mindkét keze ugyanúgy fejlődik. Bár azt nem tudta, hogy valaha egy szinten lesznek-e, mert a bal kezével mindenben sokkal gyengébb volt.  
Néha előfordult, hogy majdnem leütött valamit, ám a reggeli rendrakás után szinte már semmi nem került az útjába. Természetesen a műhelyben nem gyakorolt teljes erőbedobással. A tanult mozdulatokat sokkal lassabban végezte, viszont nagyon ügyelt a pontosságukra. Ez is egy olyan lecke volt, amit Rind alaposan megtanított neki. Csakúgy, mint a szűk helyen folytatott harc fontosságát, és leghatékonyabb módjai közül néhányat.  
Az egész egy reggel történt, amit a hipnózis világában töltött. A Wyrm első támadása után körülbelül két héttel. Amikor felébredt, a harcos Istennő nem volt sehol. Ebben nem volt semmi meglepő, arra gondolt, hogy a fürdés szertartását végzi. Gyorsan megreggelizett, aztán kimászott a második búvóhelyükként szolgáló sziklaüregből. Persze nem akart a Valkűr után menni, nehogy véletlenül meglásson valamit, amit nem kellene. Gondolatban épp a „nem kellene" kifejezés mögötti tartalmat boncolgatta, amikor meghallotta a hangos dübörgést. Fülelni kezdett, és hamarosan megállapította, hogy a hang a közelből jön. Azonnal rájött, hogy nem a Wyrm egy újabb támadásáról van szó. Az minden bizonnyal sokkal nagyobb zajjal járt volna. Ennek ellenére fokozott óvatossággal elindult kideríteni, hogy miről van szó.  
A keresés nem tartott sokáig, és egy korábban már felfedezett tisztáshoz vezetett. A hang is egyre intenzívebb lett, és az erdőből kilépve azt is meglátta, hogy mi lehet a forrása. Viszont a tisztás most egészen másképp festett, mint a korábban. Mindenütt hatalmas faoszlopok meredezte ki a földből. Rind-et is megtalálta, épp egy ilyen karóval a kezében. A Valkűr könnyedén felemelte a négy méter hosszú fadarabot, és a helyes végével a földbe szúrta. Bumm! Tompa dörrenés hallatszott, ami után kétség sem férhetett a hang forrásához. A tisztás szélén hatalmas halomban további fakarók álltak. Az egyik felemelkedett, és nagy sebességgel Rind felé repült.  
- Jó reggelt, Keiichi-kun. - köszöntötte az Istennő, miközben elkapta, és az újabb cölöpöt is a földbe szúrta. Pedig K1 már épp azt tervezte, hogy megköszörüli a torkát, vagy valami ehhez hasonló, hogy észrevegye a jelenlétét. Pedig addigra már rájöhetett volna, hogy még akarattal sem rejtőzhetne el egy első osztályú Istennő érzékei elől.  
- Jó reggel! - viszonozta az üdvözlést bárgyú mosoly kíséretében, majd bizonytalanul közelebb ment a lányhoz. A facölöpök szeszélyes mintázatban voltak felállítva. Sokkal sűrűbben, mint az erdő fái. Épp csak átfért közöttük. Egy darabig kíváncsian méregette őket. Leginkább azt szerette volna tudni, honnan szerzett Rind teljesen egyforma, simára faragott karókat. A legkézenfekvőbb megoldás az volt, hogy varázsolta őket. Már csak azt nem tudta miért. - Ne haragudj… - kezdte bizonytalanul. - De mi lesz ez?  
- Az új gyakorlótér, ahol a közelharci képességeidet fogjuk fejleszteni. - közölte az Istennő, miközben két újabb karót a földbe szúrt. - A szűk helyen folytatott harcnak rengeteg előnye, ugyanakkor nagyjából ugyanennyi hátránya is van. Ha megfelelően használod az előnyöket, könnyedén győzelmet arathatsz az ellenfeleden. A cölöpöket a Wyrm-mel folytatott harcom során kidőlt fákból készítettem. Elég nagy mennyiségű volt ahhoz, hogy az egész tisztásra jusson.  
- Szóval ezeket mind egyedül csináltad? - kérdezte a fiú hitetlenkedve. Ekkor vette észre, hogy a farakás mellett ott van az Istennő csatabárdja is.  
- Igen. - válaszolta Rind, majd feltűnt neki, hogy a fiú idegesen toporog. - Mi a baj, Keiichi-kun?  
- Semmi különös, csak izé… - K1 kényszeredetten elmosolyodott. - Jobban érezném magam, ha én is tehettem volna valamit, hogy ez elkészüljön. Így olyan mintha helyettem is te dolgoztál volna…  
- Szeretnél segíteni? - kérdezte Rind, és a maradék facölöpre nézett. K1 biztos volt benne, hogy mindegyiknek több mázsás súlya van.  
- Nem hiszem, hogy akár egyet is meg tudnék mozgatni belőle. - ismerte el kissé letörten. - Azt hiszem inkább csak figyellek téged…  
- Ne aggódj Keiichi-kun. Ennek a gyakorlótérnek a felépítése nem okoz különösebb megerőltetést. Ezen kívül… A te segítséged az lesz, ha az elkészülte után minél több ismeretet elsajátítasz a közelharcról.  
- Értem… - nyögte K1. - Akkor majd várok. - A tisztás szélén lenyűgözve figyelte, ahogy a többi facölöp is a helyére kerül. Nem tartott sokáig, és egyáltalán nem látszott, hogy megterhelné a harcos Istennőt. Aztán végre következhetett „Keiichi része". Rind-del együtt besétáltak a cölöperdőbe, és a lány megkérte, hogy húzza elő a kardját. Itt következett az első nehézség, ugyanis K1-nek a szűk helyen ez kissé nehezen ment. Némi ügyetlenkedés után azért végül sikerült neki.  
Aztán megtapasztalta, hogy a szűk hely - legalábbis egyelőre - számára még jóval több hátrányt tartogat, mint előnyt. Folyton nekiment valamelyik oszlopnak, vagy épp nem vette észre, hogy az egyik épp a kardjának az útjában áll. Így néha az is előfordult, hogy egy mozdulatlan oszlop fegyverezte le. Az első nap nem szerepelt túl fényesen, ezt kár volt tagadni. Aztán egyre jobban kezdett hozzászokni a vadonatúj körülményekhez, köszönhetően annak, hogy néhány órát mindennap a gyakorlótéren töltöttek. Rind tanácsai meghozták az eredményüket, és a vége felé a fiú már kezdte magától érezni az előnyöket is.  
Az egyik utolsó napon már szinte ösztönösen kerülgette az útjába eső akadályokat, miközben heves párbajt vívott Rind-del. Az Istennő mindig a legváratlanabb helyeken bukkant fel, és néha ugyan ilyen hirtelen el is tűnt. Csakúgy, mint ezúttal is.  
K1 az egyik cölöpöt megkerülve szembetalálta magát vele. Igazság szerint majdnem nekirohant, de az Istennő kitért előle. Viszont a csatabárdját ott „felejtette". Keiichi a katanáját, amit addig függőlegesen a lába mellett tartott, előretolta, és félresöpörte vele a fegyvert. Majd rögtön ezután oldalra lépett, és behúzódott az egyik oszlop mögé Tompa puffanást hallott, ahogy a háta mögött becsapódott a bárd. De ahogy jobbra nézett, azonnal meglátta a várakozó Valkűrt. Annyira meglepődött, hogy egy tétova „szia" hagyta el a száját. Ezen viszont az Istennő lepődött meg, és viszonozta a köszönést. Egy pillanatig nem tudták mitévők legyenek, aztán folytatták a harcot. Keiichi megpróbált előnyös helyzetbe kerülni, de Rind, aki hátrahagyta a fegyverét, könnyedén kivédte a csapást. Ekkor Keiichi megbotlott, és majdnem felkenődött a szemközti oszlopra. Ha Rind nem kapja el, akkor csúnyán megüti magát.  
A műhelyben Keiichi egy pillanatra megállt a gyakorlatokkal, és elvörösödve nézett maga elé. Ugyanis a harcos Istennő úgy mentette meg, hogy szorosan magához ölelte. Még most is emlékezett rá, hogy milyen kellemes érzés volt. - _Rendben, Morisato… - _mondta magának gondolatban. - _Javíthatatlanul perverz vagy… - _Sajnos ezzel nem tudott vitába szállni, még saját magával sem, mivel az ehhez hasonló helyzeteket mindig is hajlamos volt túlreagálni. Várt egy kicsit, míg a frissen felidézett emlék által okozott zavara csökkent. Még az edzés sem ment könnyen, ha az embert gyönyörűséges oktatók vették körül. Végül bólintott egyet, ami alatt elhatározta, hogy a továbbiakban teljes erőbedobással a gyakorlatokra fog koncentrálni, és mellőzi az ehhez hasonló részleteket. Felemelte a két rudat, és alapállásba helyezkedett. Megmozdította a jobb kezét, és hogy elkezdje a gyakorlatsort, amikor hangos kiáltást hallott a bolt irányából… méghozzá nem is akárkiét.  
- Morisato-kun! - Azonnal felismerte Chihiro hangját, és egy pillanatra pánikba esett.  
- Fenébe, a főnök! - kiáltotta elfojtott hangon. Idegesen a kezeiben lévő rudakra nézett, mintha fogalma sem lenne, mit tegyen velük. Végül kapcsolt, és az egyik munkapadra helyezte mind a kettőt, majd feszes vigyázzállásba vágta magát, a kezeit pedig a háta mögé rejtette. Épp ekkor nyitott be a műhelybe Chihiro.  
- Morisato-kun… - A főnökének hirtelen elakadt a szava, mikor meglátta. K1 nyelt egy nagyot, mert rájött, hogy talán a vigyázzállás egy kicsit sok volt, és most emiatt fog lebukni. - Mit csinálsz, Morisato-kun?  
- E… én… izé… - kezdte a fiú dadogva. Kétségbeesetten kutatott valamiféle magyarázat után, de semmi sem jutott az eszébe. - Semmit. - nyögte ki végül, és lazított a tartásán, bár olyan szögletes mozdulatokkal, amiket látva Rind vagy Urd biztos nem lett volna rá büszke. - _Csodás… - _gondolta némi öngúnnyal. - _A végén épp emiatt fogok lebukni…  
_- Nekem nem úgy tűnik, hogy semmit. - dörzsölte meg az állát Chihiro, és sokat tudóan nézte. A fiú azt is észrevette, hogy Sora a nyitott ajtónál leselkedik. - Szerintem lógsz a munkából…  
- Ez nem igaz! - vágta rá K1 dühösen. - Már mindent elvégeztem, amit lehetett! Még ki is takarítottam, ahogy azt már te is láthattad. Csak gondoltam, ha már nincs semmi tenni való, legalább hasznosan töltöm az időmet, és… - Hirtelen elhallgatott, és feszülten nyelt egyet. Egy izzadtságcsepp gördült le a homlokán, és egyenesen a szemébe folyt. Dühében majdnem elkotyogta Chihiro-nak, hogy mit is csinált.  
- És…? - kérdezte a nő felvont szemöldökkel, miközben intett a kezével, hogy fejezze be a nyitott mondatot.  
- …Semmi. - morogta Keiichi. Sokkal inkább önmagára volt dühös, mint a főnökére.  
- Biztos történt valami, ha ennyire titokzatoskodsz… - Chihiro csípőre tett kézzel sétált oda hozzá, és közvetlen közelről kezdte vizsgálgatni. - Teljesen ki vagy melegedve, zihálsz és amikor beléptem, vigyázzba vágtad magad… - K1 úgy érezte magát, mint eretnek az inkvizítora előtt. - Nocsak… - mondta a nő meglepetten, és a K1 mögötti munkapadra pillantott. - Ejnye, Morisato-kun! A rendrakás során törekedned kellene arra is, hogy tökéletes munkát végezz. Azokat is elpakolhattad volna… - Keiichi idegesen a „kardjaira" pillantott. - Vagy esetleg használtad őket valamire?  
- Ha…? - kérdezte K1, és egyenesen a főnökére nézett, aki sokat tudóan vigyorgott. Volt valami határozottan gyanús abban, hogy Chihiro ilyen gyorsan észrevette a lényeget. Sőt ha jobban belegondolt, nem ez volt az egyetlen. Mikor elkezdte az edzést, biztos volt benne, hogy a nő nem tartózkodik a Whirlwind-ben, tehát közben kellett megérkeznie. Viszont nem hallotta a Krauser hangját, pedig folyamatosan fülelt, épp az ilyen meglepetések elkerülésének érdekében. Aztán ott volt az a kiáltás… Szokatlan volt, hogy amikor a nő át akart menni hozzá a műhelybe, előtte hangosan a nevén szólítsa. Mintha direkt azért csinálta volna, hogy ehhez hasonló helyzetbe hozza. De ehhez tudnia kellett mindenről. - Chihiro-san, láttál valamit?  
- Tőled szeretném hallani. - mondta a nő mosolyogva, és közben megveregette K1 vállát.  
- Remek… - morogta K1. - Csak… gyakoroltam.  
- Mit gyakoroltál?  
- A kardforgatást… - Keiichi szörnyen hülyén érezte magát, amiért ilyesmit kell mondania a főnökének. Ráadásul Chihiro olyan megnyerően mosolygott, amitől futkosott a hátán a hideg.  
- Miért gyakoroltad a kardforgatást? - faggatta a nő tovább, és felült a munkapadra, majd intett neki, hogy ő is tegye ugyan ezt.  
- Csak… fogadásból… - hazudta Keiichi nem túl meggyőzően. - Izé… Fogadtam Urd-dal, és veszítettem. A tét pedig az volt, hogy meg kell tanulnom vívni. Annyira, hogy legalább egyszer le tudjam győzni… Persze nem komolyan! - emelte fel a kezét mentegetőzve. - Csak hosszú botokat használunk… Még véletlenül sem pengeéles katanákat. Dehogy…  
- Értem… - mondta Chihiro, bár látszott rajta, hogy eléggé meg van lepődve a hallottaktól. - Tehát le kell győznöd Urd-ot. Ő jó az ilyesmiben?  
- De még mennyire! - vágta rá Keiichi, és örült, hogy legalább most nem kell hazudnia. - Esélyem sincs ellene… De a fogadás, az fogadás.  
- E… ez bizony igaz. - nyögte a nő, és az arca egy pillanatra gondterheltté vált. - Ha elveszíted a fogadást, akkor kötelességed, megfizetni a téted. - Chihiro érezte, hogy kezd kicsúszni a kezéből a beszélgetés irányítása, ezért erőt vett magán. - Na és mi volt a fogadás tárgya?  
- Hogy mi… volt…? - kérdezett vissza Keiichi. - Igazán semmi különös… - Gondolatban megadóan sóhajtott, mivel az egyetlen magyarázat ami eszébe jutott, nem igazán volt kedvére. - Nem rég Urd és én nosztalgiáztunk egy kicsit… Közben pedig szakét ittunk. A fogadás pedig abból állt, hogy aki előbb kidől, az veszít. - Részben ez is igaz volt, csak azt sajnálta, hogy most már a húgán kívül Chihiro is tudott a nagy lerészegedéséről. - Csak arra emlékszem, hogy borzalmas fejfájásra ébredtem, Urd pedig közölte, hogy vesztettem.  
- Tehát egy szaké ivó versenyt rendeztetek… - nyugtázta Chihiro, majd vádlóan K1-re mutatott. - …és engem meg sem hívtatok? Szép dolog, mondhatom.  
- Mert mi sem terveztük ezt előre… - K1 elgondolkozva széttárta a karját. - Egyszerűen csak úgy jött magától.  
- Mindegy, most az egyszer még elnézem. - A főnöke fenyegetően felemelte a mutatóujját. - De ha legközelebb előkerül a szakésüveg, tessék engem is értesíteni! Ne aggódj, egy pillanat és már ott is leszek… Még úgy sem ittam versenyt Urd-dal…  
- Neked sem lenne sok esélyed… - morogta K1, aki örült neki, hogy nagy nehezen kimagyarázta magát. Sajnos mint kiderült, ez mégsem ment olyan könnyen.  
- Ami pedig a fogadást illeti… - tért vissza a kényes témára Chihiro. - Szólnod kellett volna. Tudod, azért vannak a barátaid, hogy bármit elmondhatsz nekik. Akár még segíthetünk is neked, hogy felkészülj.  
- Az sajnos lehetetlen… - vágta rá K1 gyorsan. - Urd segít, de senki mást nem kérhetek rá… ez is benne volt a fogadásban.  
- Urd segít, hogy majd le tudd győzni? - kérdezte meglepetten Chihiro, aki sehogy sem értette a különös gondolkodási módot.  
- Ahogy mondod… - bólintott K1 bizonytalanul.  
- Minden esetre örülök, hogy nálatok továbbra is ugyan olyan izgalmas az élet, mint eddig.  
- Nem is sejtes mennyire.  
- De ugye tudod, hogy ha valami baj van, akkor azt nyugodtan elmondhatod nekem… - Chihiro bizalmasan átkarolta a fiút, és közelről kezdte fürkészni az arcát, hátha észrevesz valami árulkodó jelet, ami arról tanúskodik, hogy alkalmazottja nem mond el valamit.  
- Nincs semmi… - mondta K1, aki igyekezett más irányba nézni, és úgy tenni mintha minden rendben volna.  
- Tényleg?  
- Aha, tényleg! - Chihiro erre egy kicsit lazított a fogáson, és távolabb hajolt.  
- Esetleg valami titok, amit eddig nem mertél senkinek elmondani? - kérdezte reménykedve. - Na, Morisato-kun, valami kis szaftos történetet… Nincs esetleg egy kis lelki problémád, vagy komplexusod, amitől meg akarsz szabadulni? Most itt a lehetőség, és én még pénzt sem kérek érte…  
- Hálás vagyok, Chihiro-san, tényleg… - K1 erőltetett türelemmel beszélt. Fogalma sem volt róla, miért akar hirtelen a főnöke a lelkében turkálni, de egyáltalán nem tetszett neki. - De megvagyok.  
- Hát rendben… - vonta meg a vállát Chihiro, és elengedte a fiút. Előrehajolt, majd lehunyta a szemét, mert hirtelen hatalmas hullámban tört rá a fáradtság. K1, most hogy végre békén hagyták alaposabban is meg tudta figyelni.  
- Chihiro-san… - szólította meg bizonytalanul, mire a nő felkapta a fejét. Meglepetten pislogott egy sort, majd a fiúra nézett. - Nem akarok beleszólni, de pihenhetnél egy kicsit.  
- Nem, arra semmi szükség. - mondta a nő, majd egy energikusnak szánt mozdulattal leugrott az asztalról. - Csak egy kávéra lesz szükségem! - jelentette ki határozottan. - Különben is… te se hallgatsz rám, ezért én sem fogok. De… tudod mit? Végre eldöntöttem!  
- Mit? - kérdezte Keiichi, aki nem tudta mire vélni a hirtelen jó kedvet.  
- Megmutatom neked! - felelte a nő elszántságtól fénylő tekintettel. - A „titokzatos járművet"! - tette hozzá a fiú értetlen tekintetét látva. - És Sora-channak is! - Az említett lány megjelent az ajtóban, és idegesen igazgatta a szemüvegét.  
- Mivel érdemeltük ki ezt a megtiszteltetést? - kérdezte K1 néhány pillanattal később, csupán minimális rájátszással.  
- Azzal, hogy segíteni fogtok elkészíteni! - vágta rá Chihiro elszántan. - Eddig nem akartalak titeket is belevonni, de most már látom, hogy így lesz a legjobb. - Keiichi értette a sorok között rejlő tartalmat is. Chihiro ugyan nem mondta, de így folyamatosan szemmel tudta tartani. Másra sem vágyott… - Most azonnal bezárjuk a boltot, és indulunk a régi klubházhoz. Gyerünk, szedelőzködjetek, minden perc számít. - A tétován toporgó Sora mellett átment az üzlethelyiségbe, és nekilátott a pénztárgép lezárásának. Az egyik fiókból előkerült a „leltár miatt zárva" tábla is.  
- Most mi fog történni? - kérdezte Sora suttogva K1-től. - És mit jelent az, hogy „minden perc számít"?  
- Tudom is én… - csóválta meg a fejét a fiú. - Egy biztos, most kiderül min dolgozott olyan keményen idáig a főnök. - Sora lelkesen bólintott, azonban nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy Keiichi továbbra is komor maradt. - És nagy valószínűséggel ezután mi is számíthatunk arra, hogy úgy fogunk kinézni, mint ő. Hagyj fel minden reménnyel, Sora…  
- De hát… - kezdte a lány, azonban Chihiro kiáltása félbe szakította.  
- Mi lesz már?! - A nő hevesen integetett nekik. - Mondom, hogy nem érünk rá szöszmötölni. Morisato-kun!!! Szedd a lábaidat!  
- Vettem… - morogta K1, majd elindult hogy átöltözzön. Most már kétségtelenül biztos volt benne, hogy nagyon nehéz idők elé néznek, és amit az előbb mondott Sora-nak, jobb, ha maga is megfogadja.

* * * * *

- Ez lenyűgöző… - ismerte el Keiichi önkéntelenül, miután megpillantotta a hatalmas kamiont. Chihiro büszkén kihúzva magát, csípőre tett kézzel állt mellette. Pontosan ilyen reakcióra számított. - …és baromira otromba. - tette hozzá a fiú még mindig teljesen a látvány hatása alatt, azonban ez már nem annyira tetszett a főnökének. Chihiro tekintete fenyegetővé változott, a kezei pedig ökölbe szorulta. Ha ebben a pillanatban K1 figyelt volna rá, akkor bizonyára pánikba esik, és ideges magyarázkodásba kezd arról, hogy egyáltalán nem úgy értette. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ha még egy, az utóbbihoz hasonló megjegyzést tesz, akkor a nő haragja rázúdul, és elsodorja. Azonban mielőtt ebbe a hibába eshetett volna, Sora megelőzte.  
- Félelmetes… - mondta a lány halkan, és közben mereven bámulta a járművet. - Egy… egy szörnykamion!  
- He? - Keiichi bizonytalanul a szemüveges lányra pillantott. Ő sem volt valami jó véleménnyel a kamion kinézetét illetően, de Sora szokásához híven szerint egy kissé túllihegte a dolgot. - Talán nem a legszebb, de azért ennyire mégsem… - próbálta megnyugtatni a szinte hipnotizáltan bámuló Hasegawa-t. Ekkor azonban a szeme sarkából észrevette a felrobbanni készülő Chihiro-t.  
- Na ide figyeljetek! - a nő nagyot csapott a kamion motorházának oldalára. A reakciója sokkalta nyugodtabb volt, mint amit egy ilyen helyzetben el lehetett volna tőle várni, és ez még saját magát is meglepte. Két másodperccel a dörrenés után Sora kissé összerezzent, és pislogva ránézett. - Lehet, hogy még nem a legbizalomgerjesztőbb a kinézete… - Magyarázta, miközben türelmét a legvégsőkig feszítve fogta vissza normálisra a hangerejét. - Azt is elismerem, hogy ő nem az a tipikus aranyos jármű, ami lehet szeretgetni, simogatni, becézgetni, énekelni neki… Egyszóval: egészen más mint minden, amibe eddig belevágtunk. - Vett egy mély lélegzetet, közben pedig elnyomott egy ásítást, utána pedig szenvedélyes kirohanással folytatta. - Ő egy igazi férfi, aki duzzad az erőtől! Kissé marcona, de ez nem jelenti azt, hogy szörnyeteg lenne. Ő lesz a mi legújabb alkotásunk… - Mi az, Morisato-kun?  
- Tehát ezért vagy olyan kialvatlan már egy ideje… - mondta a fiú óvatosan, mire a főnöke bólintott. - Már csak azt szeretném tudni, mire fel ez a nagy rohanás? - Köhintett egyet és magában hozzátette. - _Na és persze azt, hogy miért használsz személyes névmásokat egy gépre… Igaz, hogy ez nem is olyan fura. - _Chihiro elfintorodott, és idegesen kapargatni kezdett egy piszokfoltot a kamion karosszériáján. Keiichi azonban tovább puhatolózott. - Azt hittem, hogy nem arra szoktál törekedni, hogy minél előbb kész legyen valami, hanem…  
- Fogadás. - bökte ki Chihiro nagy nehezen. K1 meglepetten eltátotta a száját. - De erről majd egy kicsit később… Amint látjátok, elég kezdetleges állapotban van szegény, az idő pedig vészesen fogy. El kell készülnünk vele, a legjobb tudásunk szerint…  
- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy itt nem csak erről van szó… - mondta K1, és sokat tudóan a főnöke szemébe nézett, aki megadóan bólintott.  
- Nos, miután rendbe hoztuk, versenyeznünk kell egy másik csapattal, akik szintén felturbóznak egy gépet. Muszáj nyernünk!  
- Miféle csapattal?  
- Majd később ezt is megbeszéljük, Morisato-kun. Majd később… - Chihiro ellépett a kamiontól, majd felemelte a kezét. - Most haljam a véleményeteket. De semmi szörnyeteg, és ehhez hasonlók, megértettétek?  
- Nem vagyok igazán otthon a kamionok terén… - ismerte el K1 feszült mosoly kíséretében. - Ha például egy motor lenne…  
- De nem az! - Chihiro kissé felemelte a hangját. - Sora-chan… Most, hogy az első döbbenet elmúlt, mit gondolsz? - felvillantott egy mosolyt az alkalmazottjának. Keiichi sokadszorra is elkönyvelte magában, hogy vele soha nem fog ilyen szépen beszélni.  
- Szerintem még így is félelmetes. - mondta Hasegawa megszeppenve. - Talán a színe miatt…  
- Természetesen nem ez lesz a végső színe… - nevetett Chihiro. - Majd te választhatod ki, rendben? - Sora lassan bólintott.  
- Főnök, az azért megtudhatjuk, hogy miféle versenyről van szó? - érdeklődött K1 a lehető legtapintatosabban.  
- Egy nagyon kemény versenyről, ezt garantálhatom. - válaszolt elszántan a főnöke. - Ami egyaránt próbára teszi minden képességedet, a szerelői képzettségtől a vezetésen át a csapatmunkáig. Örülök, hogy elvállaltátok a részvételt.  
- Nem emlékszem, hogy megkérdeztél volna… - vetette fel K1 mosolyogva.  
- Úgy bizony, ez egy remek lehetőség, hogy próbára tegyétek magatokat.  
- Nem is érdekli, amit mondok… - morogta a fiú Sora-nak.  
- De még mennyire, hogy nem! - csattant fel Chihiro. - Ugye nem akarsz cserbenhagyni, Morisato-kun?!  
- Eszembe se jutna ilyen. - a válasz nem volt meggyőző, de Chihiro ennyivel is beérte.  
- Ezt már szeretem. Akkor most átmegyünk a logisztikai főhadiszállásunkra. - Az értetlen pislogások hatására megköszörülte a torkát. - Az új klubházba. A többiekkel is egyeztetni kell a tervet.  
- Mármint úgy érted, hogy a Motorklub jelenlegi tagjaival? - kérdezte K1. - Őket is be akarod fogni rabszolga… izé segíteni?  
- Még szép! Eddig is segítettek, csak éppen fogalmuk sem volt róla… - halkan felkuncogott, amitől K1 hátán végigfutott a hideg. - Egyébként nekik is érdekük, hogy megnyerjük a versenyt. Méghozzá sokkal inkább, mint el tudnád képzelni. De…  
- Várj kitalálom, a többit majd csak a megfelelő időben tudjuk meg. - K1 nem értette, miért kell ennyire titokzatoskodni.  
- Látom, hogy végre felfogtad. Apropó… - A nő elgondolkodva méregetni kezdte az alkalmazottait. Végül a tekintete megállapodott Keiichi-n. - Morisato-kun… Te már egy jó ideje nem jártál az egyetemen igaz?  
- Igen, elég rég volt már… - Keiichi emlékezett a több mint három évvel korábbi napra, amikor Belldandy-val utoljára az egyetemre látogatott. Az eltelt idő alatt egyszer sem volt dolga, ezért nem is járt arra. Pedig néha eszébe jutott, hogy el kellene néznie, de valamiért mindig elodázta. Talán félt, hogy a régi emlékek miatt rosszul fogja érezni magát. De most egész másképp vélekedett. Már alig várta, hogy körbenézhessen egy kicsit a campuson. Talán ezt is az Urd-dal közös elhatározásuknak köszönhette.  
- Legalább megismerkedhetsz az új klubtagokkal is. - Chihiro sejtelmesen rákacsintott. - Kíváncsi vagyok, mi a véleményed róluk.  
- Igaz is, mint korábbi elnöknek illendő lenne találkozni velük. - Keiichi szélesen elmosolyodott, ami mintha meglepte volna a főnökét. - Igazán nem volt szép tőlem, hogy eddig elmulasztottam.  
- Fátylat rá, Morisato-kun! - A határozottan megveregette a fiú vállát. - A hibáink beismerése az első lépés azok jóvátétele felé…  
- Értem… Mi a helyzet veled, Chihiro-san? Nem akarsz nekünk valamit beismerni?  
- Na indulás! - förmedt rá a nő, mire Keiichi úgy vélte nem feszegetheti tovább a húrt. - Ha jól sejtem Tamiya és Otaki is ott lógnak valahol. Épp megfelelő alkalom arra, hogy eligazítást tartsak. Holnap neki is kezdhetünk az igazi munkának… Vagy még ma este!  
- Csodás… - sóhajtotta K1, de nem mert tovább vitatkozni. Úgy tűnt változás fog beállni az esti edzésprogramjába. Ha pedig valóban olyan sok munkája lesz, mint amire Chihiro jelenlegi állapotából következtetni lehet, akkor végképp ki fog készülni, hacsak Urd ki nem talál valamit. Fáradtan sóhajtott, miközben a felült a BMW nyergébe, és feltette a sisakot. Megvárta, amíg Sora és a főnöke is elhajt, majd követte őket. Ha ez így folytatódik, még a naplóját írni se marad ideje.

* * * * *

- Kis figyelmet kérek! - kiáltotta harsányan Chihiro, annak ellenére, hogy az összes tekintet rájuk szegeződött amint beléptek a klubház ajtaján. Keiichi kissé zavarban volt, és próbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy ez a főnöke lármázásának köszönhető. Valójában sokkal inkább annak, hogy szégyellte magát, amiért az elmúlt három évben be sem tette ide a lábát, így most csak ismeretlen arcok néztek vissza rá. Nem igazán hitt abban, hogy bárki felismeri. Mikor legelőször Chihiro betoppant a Motorklubba, még az ő elnökségének az idején, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy magával az alapító elnökkel van dolga. Valószínűtlen volt, hogy azóta megváltoztak a dolgok.  
A zavara ellenére próbált fesztelenül viselkedni. Már akkor körülnézett, amikor beléptek, a Rind-től tanult egyik fontos instrukciónak megfelelően, miszerint mindegy merre jár, a legelső dolga legyen a környezet felmérése. Néha persze elfeledkezett róla, de legtöbbször már automatikusan megtette.  
Öten voltak a klubház műhelyében, és mindegyiküket valamilyen munka kötötte le, amit akkor fejeztek be, amikor a látogatóik megérkezte. Az egyik sarokban, szigorúan betartva a munkavédelmi előírásokat két klubtag épp hegesztéssel foglalatoskodott. Egyikük, lekapcsolta a trafót, majd homlokára tolta a sötétített lencséjű szemüvegét. A társa egy magas és valószínűtlenül karcsú, lány leengedte az arca elől a hegesztőpajzsot, majd megigazította a szemüvegét. A többiek is letették a szerszámaikat. Egyikük szintén lány volt, a másik kettő pedig fiú. Keiichi már abból látta, hogy egy roppant összeszokott csapatról van szó, ahogy befejezték a munkát. Ráadásul nem lébecolták el, és nem is imitálták, hogy dolgoznak. - Üdv, mindenkinek! - köszönt vidáman Chihiro, és mielőtt bárki fogadhatta volna folytatta. - Szeretnék nektek valakit bemutatni… - Keiichi-re mutatott, aki csak most kezdte igazán kényelmetlenül érezni magát. Azonban a főnöke nem folytatta, és erre nem is volt szükség. Bár a legtöbb arcon látszott, hogy nem ismerik fel, volt valaki, aki igen. A két lány közül az alacsonyabb vidám mosollyal az arcán odament hozzá. Közepesen hosszú, fekete haja volt, amibe néhány festett, halványlila tincs keveredett. A szeme sötétbarna volt, és huncut fénnyel csillogott. Keiichi nagyon is csinosnak és rokonszenvesnek találta.  
- Ugye Morisato Keiichi-sanhoz van szerencsém? - kérdezte a mosolyához tökéletesen passzoló kedélyes hangon. K1 bólintott, bár sejtette, hogy a lány biztos a dolgában. - Yuuki Hana vagyok, a N.I.T. Motorklub jelenlegi elnöke. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. - Kissé meghajolt, majd felé nyújtotta a kezét. - Beletelt egy szívdobbanásnyi időbe, amíg az üdvözlés barátságosságán meglepődő K1 elfogadta a felé nyújtott jobbot.

- Én is örülök… - nyögte ki a fiú nagy nehezen, miközben kezet fogtak. Ekkor Chihiro hümmögni kezdett, majd csípőre tett kézzel dobbantott néhányat.  
- Kicsit kevesen vagyunk… - jelentette ki sokatmondóan. A Keiichi-t üdvözlő lány vonásai egy pillanatra gondterhelté váltak.  
- Valóban… - mondta az alapítóelnök szemébe nézve. - Mivel valószínűleg elég sokáig bent kell maradnunk, ezért összedobtunk egy kis pénzt, és Eizou-kun elment valami harapnivalót venni. Nemsokára…  
- Hana-chan... - szakította félbe a lányt Chihiro érzelemmentes hangon. - Nagyra értékelem, hogy ilyen lelkiismeretesen végzitek a munkátokat. - Körbemutatott a műhelyben. - Még a szokásos időn túl is itt maradtok. Az is szép, hogy megpróbáljátok fedezni azt a két lazsáló melákot. De tudnod kell, hogy ez velem szemben hasztalan. Most pedig elnézést… - Megveregette a kissé zavarba jött lány vállát, majd kimért léptekkel elindult a klubház emeletére vezető lépcsők felé.  
- Azt hiszem már tudom kit keres. - mondta Keiichi, miközben a nőt figyelte. - Ugye az emeleten vannak?  
- Igen, ott. - Hana idegesen elmosolyodott. - Tamiya-san és Otaki-san kicsit lepihentek… Úgy tűnik nem számítottak arra, hogy Chihiro-san idejön.  
- Szerintetek mi fog történni? - kérdezte Sora a szemüvegét igazgatva.  
- Hamarosan kiderül… - a fiúnak persze nagyon is pontos elképzelései voltak az elkövetkező pillanatokról, de úgy vélte fölösleges azokat kifejtenie.  
- Addig gyorsan essünk túl a bemutatkozáson. - javasolta az ex-elnöknek a klub jelenlegi vezetője. K1 bólintott, a többi klubtag pedig odasereglett, hogy mindenkire sor kerüljön. Ám mielőtt megtörténhetett volna az első kézfogás, az emeletről eget rengető kiáltás hallatszott.  
- Tamiya!!! Otaki!!!

* * * * *

Miután Chihiro lezavarta a két izomkolosszust, majd jó alaposan összeszidta, úgy döntött mindent elmond a rejtélyes kamionról. Tamiya és Otaki az egyik sarokban, megvert kutyaként lehajtott fejjel üldögéltek, a többiek pedig izgatottan figyeltek a nőre. Keiichi-n olyan fura, de kellemes érzés lett úrrá, amit nem igazán tudott hová tenni. Chihiro megvárta, míg teljes csend lett, aztán belevágott a közepébe.  
- Két hét múlva versenyezni fogunk a Tokiói Egyetem Műszaki karának Autótechnológia Klubja, azaz a Toudai A.T.C. ellen, méghozzá egy kamionnal. - A hír bejelentését döbbent csend kísérte. Keiichi az ellenfelükön kívül ezt már mind tudta. A hatásszünet közben egy kéz emelkedett a magasba. - Igen, Yusa-kun?  
- De nekünk nincs is versenyre alkalmas kamionunk. - mondta a fiú értetlenül, hangot adva ezzel a mindenkiben megfogalmazódó kérdésnek.  
- De van! - vágta rá Chihiro, akiből mintha egy csapásra távozott volna a fáradtság, hogy aztán színtiszta energia kötözzön az így keletkezet űrbe. - Méghozzá egy nagyon kiváló kamionunk. - K1 halkan köhintett, de mivel látta a főnöke fenyegető tekintetét nem tett rosszmájú megjegyzést. Legalábbis hangosan nem. - Mindössze annyi a dolgunk, hogy időben elkészüljünk vele, és megnyerjük a versenyt. Persze nehogy azt higgyétek, könnyű dolgunk lesz… De a verseny nyertesének járó jutalom kárpótolni fog a kemény munkáért. - Egy újabb jelentkező akadt, ezúttal a jelenlegi elnök személyében.  
- Chihiro-san, tudnál részleteket mondani a versenyről? - Hana hangja valahogy furcsán nyugodt volt, pedig K1 emlékezett arra, hogy régen amikor Chihiro valamiféle lehetetlen ötlettel állt eléjük, akkor azt mindannyian elég feszülten reagálták le. De a lány még mosolygott is…  
- Nagyon örülök, hogy ezt megkérdezted. - az alapító elnök összedörzsölte a tenyerét. - Ez a verseny más lesz, mint akármelyik, amiről eddig hallottatok. Az első része teljesen átlagos, annyiból áll, hogy fel kell készítenünk a gépet… - Keiichi hitetlenkedve meredt maga elé. Fogalma sem volt hogy nevezheti ezt a főnöke teljesen átlagos feladatnak. Továbbá az is rejtély volt számára, hogy a nő miért csak most avatja be őket a dologban. - _Lehetséges, hogy azt hitte, mindössze Tamiya és Otaki segítségével is időben el tud készülni? - _Gondolta hitetlenkedve, miközben lassan megcsóválta a fejét. - _Ez majdnem akkora őrültség volt, mint amire Urd-dal készülünk... Tehát Chihiro-t ismerve nagyon is valószínű. - _Eszébe jutott, hogy fel kell hívnia az Istennőt, ha esetleg elhúzódnak a mai munkálatok. - Aztán… - folytatta Chihiro zavartalanul. - …egy huszonnégy órán át tartó versenyben kell helyt állnunk… Ebben sincs semmi különös, pont mint a Le Mans-i futam, csak kamionokkal. A szabály elég bonyolult, de a lényeg röviden annyi: három pilótának kell végigvezetni a távot, egymást válta. A csere tetszőleges időpontban történhet, de mindhárom sofőrnek ugyanannyi időt kell vezetni. Ezek után jön a dolog szokatlan része… Verseny közben mindkét csapatot a lehető legváratlanabb feladat elé állítják. Morisato-kun, ne nézz olyan rémülten, most nem arról van szó… - A nő Keiichi-re mosolygott, aki kissé kényelmetlenül érezte magát. A főnöke valahogy kitalálhatta, mi jár éppen a fejében. A fiúnak volt már része olyan versenyben, ahol a vezetés mellett különleges feladatokat kellett végrehajtania. Némelyikre egyáltalán nem emlékezett vissza jókedvvel. - Az extra feladatok mind kapcsolódni fognak a klubok tevékenységeihez. Pontosan nem tudom, hogy mik lesznek azok, mert egy pártatlan bizottság készíti elő őket, az amelyik a versenyt is felügyeli. Számíthattok javításra, egy-egy alkatrész átszerelésére, vagy ilyesmi… A lényeg az, hogy semmi olyasmi, amivel megfelelő felkészülés mellett ne tudnánk megbirkózni. Van kérdés? Nincs? Akkor gyorsan elmondok még néhány alapvető szabályt.  
Chihiro örömmel vette tudomásul, hogy a tekintélye még mindig a régi. Természetesen szándékosan tette egyértelművé, hogy nem szeretne több kérdést, amíg be nem fejezi a mondandóját. Egyedül K1-vel nem volt teljesen megelégedve, főleg amikor a kölyök a szemét forgatta, vagy pofákat vágott. De azt is tudta, hogy ennél messzebbre úgysem merészkedne. Legalábbis sokkal messzebbre nem… A klub jelenlegi tagjai sokkal fegyelmezettebbek voltak nála.  
- Az első az, hogy a pilóták a verseny teljes időtartama alatt, csupán a boxkiállások alatt hagyhatják el a vezetőfülkét - egyébként érdekes is lenne, ugye? -, és akkor is egyszerre csak az egyikük. Tehát nem televedelni magatokat üdítővel az indulás előtt! - Szigorúan összevonta a szemöldökét. - Ja, persze ez csak Hana-chanra és Morisato-kunra vonatkozik. Ugyanis velem együtt ők alkotják a sofőrtriót.  
- Ezek szerint rád is vonatkozik a figyelmeztetés, Chihiro-san! - vetette fel Keiichi sunyi vigyorral, amit elfojtott kuncogás kísért. A nő egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét, magában pedig elismerően bólintott. - _Szép volt, Kölyök, megnevettetted őket...  
_- Pontosan. - hagyta annyiban. - Mint a szabályból egyértelművé válik, mi hárman nem vehetünk részt a feladatok megoldásában. Ez a többiek reszortja lesz, akiknek egész idő alatt velünk kell tartani a kamion erre a célra kialakított részében. Továbbá a menet közben esedékes javításokat, a kerékcserét és a tankolást is csak ők végezhetik. Ez lenne tehát a lényeg, nagy vonalakban. - Bólintott, jelezve, hogy most már tényleg lehet kérdéseket feltenni.  
- Még soha hallottam ilyen versenyről. - mondta eltöprengve a Keiichi bal oldalán ülő, Suzuoki Tomohiro nevű fiú. Nem folytatta, de a Chihiro által felvillantott mosolyból látni lehetett, hogy az alapító elnök tudja mire akart kilyukadni.  
- Mert most először kerül megrendezésre! - jelentette ki rosszul elfojtott jókedv kitöréssel. - A verseny minden téren próbára fogja tenni a képességeiteket. El sem lehet képzelni ennél jobb kihívást számunkra. A győztes klubnak pedig száz százalékkal növeli az egyetem a támogatottságát, méghozzá két teljes éven keresztül. - Elégedetten vette tudomásul, hogy erre a hírre általános jókedvhullám csap át a klubtagokon. - Továbbá megtarthatjátok a kamiont, amivel aztán azt tesztek, amit csak akartok. - Ekkor Sora jelezte, hogy kérdezni akar.  
- Nem szeretnék akadékoskodni, Chihiro-san, de… - K1-re és magára, majd félénken a főnökére mutatott. - Mi hárman már nem vagyunk a klub tagjai. Nem ütközik a szabályokba, ha külsősök is részt vesznek a versenyen?  
- Egyáltalán nem. - vágta rá, a nő elégedetten. - Így sokkal érdekesebb lesz, nem gondoljátok? Különben meg a Whirlwind lesz a Motorklub hivatalos szponzora. Ami pedig a tagságot illeti… Aki egyszer a Motorklub soraiba tartozott, az soha nem lesz igazán külsős. Ugye, Sora-chan?  
- Azt hiszem igen. - mondta a lány kissé összezavarodva. Mintha egy kissé meghatódott volna attól, amit a főnöke mondott, de az is lehetséges volt, hogy csak a szemébe ment valami, és azért pislogott.  
- Vannak még kérdések?  
- Nekem lenne egy… - emelte fel a kezét Keiichi. - Mi köze van ennek az egészhez egy bizonyos fogadáshoz? - A teremben hirtelen csönd lett, Chihiro pedig kényelmetlenül feszengeni kezdett a kérdő tekintetek kereszttüzében. Az alkalmazottja ezúttal is kényes pontra tapintott.  
- Eh… - morogta dühösen. Nem K1-re haragudott, legalábbis nagyobb részben nem. - Ez egy hosszú történet, és nem sokat változtat a lényegen. A ti szempontotokból semmiképp… Biztos, hogy tudni akarjátok? - Kissé tétova bólintások sora érkezett válaszul. Most először bizonyosodott be előtte, hogy némi hátránya is van annak, hogy a klubtagok ennyire egy hangon pendültek. Ha legalább az egyikük tartózkodott volna, akkor most kibújhatna a válaszadás elől. - Hát legyen. Kissé elfordult a hallgatóságától és kibámult az ablakon. - Tényleg egy fogadással kezdődött az egész… - közölte mintegy mellékesen. - De ez nem jelenti azt, hogy felhasznállak titeket a saját céljaim érdekében. - Keiichi nehezen tudta elhinni azt, ami az utolsó mondatban szerepelt, de nem szólt semmit. Chihiro pedig látszólag nem akarta folytatni.  
- Kivel fogadtál? - tudakolta Hana leplezetlen kíváncsisággal.  
- A legnagyobb riválisommal… - válaszolta az alapító elnök különös hangon. - …Hayami Shinji-vel.  
- Csak nem?! - kiáltott fel Sora meglepetten.  
- He?! - csatlakozott hozzá Keiichi, és a szemüveges lányra nézett. - Az meg kicsoda? Te ismered?  
- Mi? Nem, igazából fogalmam sincs ki az, csak úgy éreztem illendő meglepődni egy ilyen drámai bejelentés után. - A N.I.T. M.C.C. tagjainak ajkát csalódott sóhaj hagyta el. K1 csak némi nehézség árán tudta megállni, hogy el ne dőljön. - _Oh, Sora! - _gondolta magában. - _Ez tényleg fájt! - _Még Chihiro is megkapaszkodott a hirdetőfalban, majd tüntetően krákogott egy sort.  
- Megengeditek, hogy befejezzem? - kérdezte fenyegetően, mire néma csend állt be. - Mint mondtam, Hayami Shinji a legnagyobb vetélytársam. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott, és azt fontolgatta, vajon mit, és mennyit kellene még elmondania az említett személyről. - Ő lesz a másik csapat szponzora. Jobb, ha tudjátok, hogy ő nagyon jó… Eddig még egyszer sem sikerült győznöm ellene. - Dühösen a hirdetőtáblára vágott, amitől majdnem az összes, mágnesekkel rögzített papír a földre hullott. - Ezúttal le kell győznöm őt… - Hirtelen észbekapott, és szélesen elmosolyodott. - Úgy értem, a Motorklubnak kell győzedelmeskedni, természetesen.  
- Na persze… - mondta K1 cinikusan, úgy hogy a főnöke biztos ne hallja meg. - A jó öreg Chihiro most kihasznál minket… Éljen.  
- Úgy döntöttem, hogy holnap hozzá is kezdünk a munkához, de előtte még megmutatom nektek hol is tartunk jelenleg. - közölte az exelnök, reménykedve abban, hogy a klubtagok minél hamarabb elfelejtik a fogadás közrejátszását a közelgő versenyben. - Nos mindenki pattanjon fel szépen, és irány a régi klubház… - Várt néhány pillanatig, aztán gondterhelten beletúrt a hajába. - Vagy úgy, ti már nem is tudjátok, hogy hol van. Rendben, akkor majd Sora-chan Fiatjával mutatjuk az utat, nektek csak követni kell minket. Rajta, egy-kettő! Csak fürgén, mert nem mindennapi látványban lesz részetek.  
- Az már biztos… - tette hozzá Keiichi az orra alatt, de abban a pillanatban észrevette, hogy a nő őt figyeli.  
- Morisato-kun, te itt maradsz, és vigyázol a klubházra. - közölte nyugodta.  
- De miért?  
- Mert a főnököd vagyok, és mert még nem telt le a munkaidőd, valamint leginkább azért, mert szépen kérlek. - A negédes választól K1-nek menekülhetnékje támadt.  
- Chihiro-san, nem kellene megvárni, amíg Eizou-kun visszaér? - kérdezte Hana, megmentve ezzel Keiichi-t a további burkolt verbális fegyelmezéstől. - Már biztos hamarosan itt lesz.  
- Nem, majd neki később elmondok mindent, aztán megnézheti a kamiont is. - felelte Chihiro hadarva. - Otaki, Tamiya! Indulás, ti lesztek a sereghajtók. Ha le maradtok… Ugye tudjátok mi lesz!  
- I… igenis, Chihiro-san! - vágta rá remegő hangon Otaki, de a másik melák meg sem tudott szólalni. Aztán egyetlen, perceknek ható pillanat múlva mindenkit félrelökve az útjukból kirohantak az ajtón. Keiichi figyelte, ahogy a többiek is lassan utána mentek.  
Egyedül maradt a klubházban, ahol megnyugtató csend lett. Néhány perc után tétován körbejárta az épületet. Nagyjából minden olyan volt, mint régen, de azért akadtak kisebb-nagyobb változások. Óvatosan szemügyre vette, hogy min ügyködnek a Motorklub jelenlegi tagjai. Hamar ráismert a javítás alatt álló hengerre. A hegesztősarokban alaposan megvizsgálta a nemrég befejezett munkadarabot. Elismerően állapította meg, hogy az volt az egyik legszebb hegesztési varrat, amit valaha látott. Sokkal jobb, mint amit ő maga készített volna… A magas, vékony lány remekül értette a dolgát. Egy pillanatra összeráncolta a szemöldökét, miközben a nevén töprenget. Már épp fel akarta adni, amikor a keresztneve beugrott. Fuyuka.  
- Na egen… - mondta vontatottan. - Van még mit bepótolnom… Erről jut eszembe! - Megkereste az érkezésük után ledobott hátizsákját, majd előhúzta belőle a naplóját. Volt pár dolog, amit feltétlenül le akart jegyezni néhány mondatban. Miután ezzel megvolt, kissé fölöslegesnek érezte magát. Úgy számolta, hogy még legalább fél óra, amíg Chihiro-ék visszaérnek. Semmi kedve nem volt addig fel-alá mászkálni, ezért úgy döntött, hogy máris kiveszi a részét a főnöke kamionos projektjéből.  
Néhány perc múlva teljesen belemerült a szerelésbe…

* * * * *

Sora épp visszafelé kormányozta a Fiatját a kamion megtekintéséről, amikor a hátsó ülés irányából vidám dallam szólalt meg. Az anyósülésen terpeszkedő Chihiro kíváncsian hátranézett Hana-ra, aki előkotorta a zsebéből a mobiltelefonját.  
- Eizou-kun az! - mondta kissé meglepetten, miután leolvasta a külső kijelzőn villogó nevet. Ezután szétnyitotta a telefont, és vidáman beleszólt. - Üdv, Eizou-kun! Remélem sikerült valami finomat venned. Mi éppen… - Hirtelen elhallgatott, és zavartan felvonta a szemöldökét. - Hogy mi?! - kérdezte aggódva. Chihiro és Sora egyre kíváncsibb lett. - Hogy érted azt, hogy megpróbálod elkapni? Várj, Eizou-kun te félre érted, ő nem egy betörő, hanem… Eizou-kun? Eizou-kun! - Fancsali képpel összezárta a flipes telefont. - Letette. Ajaj…  
- Azt hiszem eleget hallottunk… - Chihiro komoran bólintott. - Sora-chan, taposs bele, mindjárt ott vagyunk.  
- Remélem nem lesz baj… - suttogta a lány, miközben kissé gyorsított. Alig egy percre voltak az új klubháztól.  
- Eizou-kun azt mondta hívjuk a rendőrséget, ő addig megpróbálja ártalmatlanná tenni a hm… „betörőt". - mondta Hana az idegességtől kissé elváltoztatott hangon. - Őt ismerve komolyan fogja venni a dolgot.  
- Akkor keresnünk kell Morisato-kun helyére valakit. - vetette fel az alapító elnök mosolyogva. - Sora-chan…  
- Nem! Én nem fogom vezetni azt a szörnyeteget!  
- Akkor gázt neki, és reménykedj, hogy Horikawa-kun kíméletes lesz a mi Keiichi-nkhez. - A fiat mintegy vezényszóra előrelendült a kapott gázfröccstől, majd jó tíz másodperccel a vártnál korábban egy gyönyörű kézifékes megállást mutatott be a klubház előtt. - _Wow! - _gondolta Chihiro elismerően, miközben erősen kapaszkodott. - _Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyet is tud… - _Gyorsan kipattant, és ekkor meglepetten tapasztalta, hogy Hana egy lépéssel előtte jár, holott a Fiatnak nem volt hátul ajtója. Rájött, hogy a lány roppant leleményesen a csomagtér ajtaján távozott. - _Gyors! - _Mire Sora kikászálódott, ők már a bejáratnál voltak, a klubelnök pedig nagy lendületet véve berúgta az ajtót. Egyenesen a műhelybe rohantak.  
- Eizou-kun ne, ő… - kiabált Hana, de nem fejezte be. Chihiro-val szinte ugyan abban a pillanatban látták meg azt, ami a lányt elhallgattatta, az alapító elnöknek pedig a torkára forrasztotta azt, amit mondani akart.  
Az események egész máshogy alakultak, mint amire számítottak.

* * * * *

Keiichi egész jól haladt. Ehhez az is hozzájárult, méghozzá nem is kissé, hogy egy rendkívül szakszerűen elkezdett munkát kellet folytatnia. Persze eszébe sem jutott, hogy a többiek visszaérkezésére sikerül befejeznie a komplett váltót, aminek volt olyan része, amit még megemelni sem volt könnyű. De azért jócskán sikerült előrelendítenie a munkálatokat. Épp meg akarta nézni, az óráját, hogy nagyjából tisztában legyen mikorra várhatóak vissza a többiek, amikor valaki figyelmeztetően rászólt.  
- Azonnal hagyd abba, amit csinálsz, és lépj el onnan! - a hang mély volt, és parancsoló, ugyanakkor udvarias. Keiichi azonnal letette a kezében lévő csavarkulcsot, majd amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, felpattant. Talán kissé túl gyorsan, mert a mozdulatot a figyelmeztető hang tulajdonosa nyilán fenyegetőnek vélte, és előrelendült. - Nem foglak bántani. - közölten szinte megnyugtatóan. K1 hátrafordult, és bár alig sikerült felmérnie, de ez alapján is rájött, hogy egy valódi óriással volt dolga. Talán még Tamiya-tól is magasabb volt, és a válla is legalább annyira széles. Az egyetlen különbség, amit első látásra észrevett az a tekintetéből áradó értelemben rejlett. Több eltérést vagy hasonlóságot azonban nem maradt ideje felfedezni, ugyanis a dühösnek egyáltalán nem mondható, de céltudatos támadója megragadta a vállát.  
- Várj… - mondta meglepetten, de a teste szinte azonnal reagált. Mielőtt a nagydarab fickó rendesen megszoríthatta volna, kissé behajlította a térdét, így egy pillanatra kicsusszant a fogásból. Eközben balra fordította a törzsét, és a csuklójánál, valamint a könyöke felett megragadta az óriás karját. Jobb lábával a bal mögé lépett, és hagyta, hogy semmiből elé toppanó fickó a saját lendületétől hajtva elhaladjon előtte, közben pedig minimális erőkifejtéssel az oldala mellé csavarta a karját. Ezután mögé lépett, és a vállával lökött egyet az idegenen, aki képtelen volt megtartani az egyensúlyát, és elvágódott a padlón. K1 legalább annyira meg volt lepve, mint a támadója. Érezte, hogy ki akar szabadulni a fogásából, de szilárdan tartotta anélkül, hogy egyáltalán megerőltette volna magát.  
- Ez igazán hatásos volt, betörő-san… - mondta a fickó látszólag nyugodtan. - Mi volt a szándékod az előbb azzal a csavarkulccsal?  
- He?! - Keiichi az első pillanatban mindössze ennyit tudott kinyögni. Még soha nem nézték betörőnek… - Én nem vagyok… - kezdte hebegve, ám ebben a pillanatban hatalmas csattanás hallatszott a nagyterem irányából. Mindketten felkapták a fejüket. Egyre furább dolgok történtek, K1 pedig nem emlékezett arra, hogy régebben is lettek volna ehhez hasonló atrocitások a klubban. Nos igen, régen egészen másfajta kalamajkák voltak... Képtelenebbnél képtelenebb ötletek jutottak az eszébe arról hogy mi történhetett, de a felhangzó kiáltás után gyorsan elvetette valamennyit.  
- Eizou-kun ne, ő… - Ekkor felbukkant Chihiro és Yuuki Hana a műhelybe vezető ajtóban. A fiatal lány szokatlanul zaklatottnak tűnt, aztán pedig meglepettnek. Chihiro is hitetlenkedve meresztgette a szemét. - Ő… Ekkor a hátulról érkező, kissé figyelmetlen Sora belerohant a forduló után az ajtóban ácsorgó lányokba.  
Pedig igazság szerint nem akart futni, de mivel a többiek rohanta, végül mégis emellett döntött. Rossz választás volt, csakhogy ez túl későn tudatosodott benne, amikor a baj már megtörtént.  
Sora az ütközés után szép elegáns ívben visszapattant, majd a fenekén landolt. Chihiro-t és a klub mostani elnökét pedig belökte a műhelybe. Talán ha nem lettek volna annyira meglepődve, akkor mindketten meg tudják őrizni az egyensúlyukat, így viszont menthetetlenül az orra eséssel kellett szembenézniük.  
Hana volt rosszabb helyzetben, mivel Sora őt találta telibe, Chihiro-hoz épphogy csak hozzáért. A lány még a karjait sem tudta maga elé kapni, mivel az egyik az ajtófélfába, a másik pedig Chihiro-éba akadt bele. Szinte a csodával határos módon, botladozva előrelépett, de ezzel csak annyit ért el, hogy megnyújtotta az esése ívét, valamint teljesen akaratlanul növelte a lendületét, ezáltal pedig a várható sérülés mértékét. Behunyta a szemét és felkészült a kemény padlóval való egyáltalán nem túl kellemes találkozásra.  
Keiichi látta, hogy mi történik, és ezúttal is gondolkodás nélkül cselekedett. Elengedte a földre szorított nagydarab fiú karját, majd szinte előrevetődve elkapta a bajba jutott lányt. Nem volt könnyű ezek után megőrizni a saját egyensúlyát, de némi ügyeskedés után sikerült. Az lett volna igazán kínos, ha ahelyett, hogy megmenti az elnököt, még ő maga is rázuhan. Nagyon örült neki, hogy nem így történt, mert utólag végiggondolva elég kockázatos húzás volt. Persze az sem lett volna jobb, ha hagyja elzuhanni a lányt… Közben hangos csörömpölés tudatta vele, hogy bizony dacára az Istennőktől kapott hihetetlenül hatékony kiképzésnek, egyszerre nem tud két helyen lenni. Remélte, hogy Chihiro nem ütötte meg nagyon magát…  
Hana meglepetten körülnézett, majd tekintete megállapodott a megmentőjén. Nem hitte volna, hogy a fiúnak lesz ideje elkapni, vagy hogy egyáltalán megpróbálja. K1 közben zavartan elvigyorodott.  
- Er… Jól vagy? - kérdezte bizonytalanul, de a szavai elég furán hatottak a fülei számára. Ekkor vette észre, hogy egyik kezével a lány vállát, a másikkal pedig a derekát tartja. Ebben nem lett volna semmi különös, mint ahogy abban sem, ahogy Hana is nyílván ösztönösen belekapaszkodott. Csakhogy elég szorosan tartotta ahhoz, ami - legalábbis szerinte - egy külső megfigyelő szemszögéből már félreérthető volt. Amilyen óvatosan és gyorsan csak tudta, eltolta magától. Közben a lány lassan bólintott…  
- Igen, semmi bajom… - tette hozzá egy pillanattal később, majd megjelent az ajkán ugyan az a mosoly, amit K1 idáig a legtöbbször látott rövid ismeretségük alatt. - Igazán köszönöm, hogy elkaptál. Ez lenyűgöző volt, Keiichi-san!  
- Ah… hát… gondolod? - dadogta a fiú, miközben érezte, hogy zavarában kissé elpirul, ezért gyorsan elfordította a fejét.  
- Igazán örülök, hogy így megvagytok… - hallatszott egy morcos hang, amiről K1-nek újra eszébe jutott, hogy a főnökének már nem tudott segíteni. - Sajnálom, Chihiro-san, én nem tudtalak téged is… - Ekkor elakadt a hangja, mert megpillantotta a földön, egy halom papír és egyéb háztartási hulladék közepén üldögélő nőt. - Veled meg mi történt…  
- Szép, hogy legalább megkérded. - Chihiro, az időközben elgurult szemetesre bökött. - Semmi gond, Morisato, tudom, hogy képtelenség lett volna mindkettőnket elkapni. Nem vagyok rád dühös… - A hanglejtése azonban egyáltalán nem győzte meg Keiichi-t. Most már nagyjából sejtette, hogy mi történhetett. A szemetes kosarat még ő rakta nem rég az ajtó mellett álló, derékmagasságig érő, tolóajtós szerszámtároló tetejére. Ezzel nem volt semmi különösebb célja, csak miközben a naplóját elővette, talált néhány csokoládés papírt a táskájában, amit addig nem dobott ki, és úgy gondolta jobb, ha most végre megszabadul tőlük. Ha pedig már használta a szemetest, ami ugyancsak tele volt, igazán nem esett nagy terhére kiüríteni azt. Csak mire eljutott a bejáratig, arra gondolt, hogy nem kellene a naplóját, még ha csak néhány pillanatra is, de szem előtt hagynia. Gyorsan letette a kosarat, majd visszapakolta az irományt a hátizsákba. Közben annak rendje és módja szerint megfeledkezett arról, amit néhány pillanattal korábban akart… Chihiro pedig esés közben bizonyára magára ránthatta. Úgy vélte jobb, ha nem említi a nőnek, hogy került a szemetes a szekrényre. - Ha most nekem segítesz, lehet, hagy Hana-chan kerül az én helyzetembe. Mit számít az, hogy a fiatalabb szervezet sokkal könnyebben le tudna gyűrni egy esetleges sérülést? Ne hibáztasd magad…  
- Jó hogy ezt mondod, főnök. - Keiichi vette egy mély lélegzetet, és a tomporát tapogató a műhelybe tántorgó Sora-ra nézett. - Veled is minden rendben? - a lány pedig bólintott.  
- Én nagyon sajnálom, de már nem tudtam megállni. Olyan hirtelen történt, és…  
- Nem a te hibád, Sora-chan… - vágott közbe erőltetett türelemmel Chihiro, akin látszott, hogy most nem sok kedve van egy ehhez hasonló vitára.  
- Így igaz. - mondta a Keiichi által nemrég elintézett fiú, aki újra ott magasodott. K1 roppant nagy bátorságról tanúbizonyságot adva ijedten odaállt Hana hátához. De az izomkolosszus nem támadott újra, hanem mélyen meghajolt felé. - Mindenért én vagyok a felelős. Bocsánat, hogy nem ismertelek fel, Morisato Keiichi-san, és betörőnek néztelek. Túlságosan elhamarkodottan vontam le a következtetést, amikor megláttalak. Ha nem teszem, vagy legalább megvárom, hogy Yuuki-san mindent tisztázzon a telefonban, akkor ez nem történik meg. - Keiichi bizonytalanul meredt a fiúra. Rá kellett jönnie, hogy teljességgel helytelen volt, amikor az első pillanatban Tamiya-hoz és Otaki-hoz hasonlította. - Két melák kilencven perces kemény agytorna után sem tudott volna ilyen összefüggő mondatokat alkotni. Ráadásul még soha nem hallott arról, hogy Chihiro-n kívül bárkitől is elnézést kérjenek.  
- Izé… nem történt semmi. - mondta végül.  
- Szerintem pedig megbocsáthatatlan hibát vétettem. - kötötte az ebet a karóhoz a fiú. - Én nem tudom, hogyan tehetném jóvá, de igyekszem…  
- Ugyan, Eizou-kun… - intette le Hana mosolyogva. - Keiichi-san nem neheztel rád, hisz maga mondta. Fölösleges tovább bonyolítani, végül is nem lett semmi komolyabb baj… - Chihiro dühösen köhintett, mire a lány mosolya egy pillanatra bocsánatkérővé vált. A nagydarab fiú néhány pillanatig fontolgatta az elhangzottakat, majd határozottan bólintott, és végül kezet nyújtott K1-nek.  
- A nevem Horikawa Eizou. Örülök, hogy megismerhetlek. - K1 kezet fogott vele, és igyekezett magabiztosan látszani.  
- Ha szent a béke, akkor most már segítsetek egy kicsit! - morogta Chihiro rosszallóan, és a szemétre mutatott. Hana rögtön a kosárnál termett, majd együttes erővel hamar rendet rámoltak. Az alapító elnök ezután elgondolkozva figyelte, hogy a klub jelenlegi elnöke felfedezi Keiichi ténykedésének nyilvánvaló nyomait a szerelés alatt álló váltón. Sora is odahúzódott, és láthatóan örült annak, hogy senki nem hibáztat senkit, főleg nem őt. A nő magában elmosolyodott. A Motorklub, amit egykor saját maga alapított, három, az ő nyomdokait követő elnöke állt előtte. Ráadásul az elmúlt néhány percben mindannyian olyan képességekről adtak tanulságot, amit álmában sem feltételezett róluk. Egy pillanatra elöntötte a büszkeség, mert valójában mindig is egy ilyen klubot szeretett volna, ilyen elkötelezett tagokkal és elnökökkel. A pillanatnak az ajtó felől érkező kiáltás vetett véget.  
- MORISATO!!! Mi folyik itte'!?! - Tamiya bőgése nyomán tovaszállt a megilletődött hangulat, és csak fanyar kifejezés maradt az Chihiro arcán. - _Semmi sem tökéletes… - _gondolta, és némi együttérzéssel figyelte a magát ösztönösen vigyázzba vágó K1-t.

* * * * *

- Komolyan mondod, hogy egy pillanat alatt leszerelt, BigBoy? - kérdezte Suzuoki Tomohiro a mellette ülő Eizou-t, majd megcsóválta a fejét. - Igaz is, te mindig komolyan beszélsz, kár volt kérdezni. Csak nehezen tudom elhinni, hogy bárki képes legyen elintézni… Ráadásul komolyabb megerőltetés nélkül. Ez nekem magas… - Együtt érzően vállon veregette a társát, aki különös tekintettel nézett a folyton vigyorgó fiúra.  
- De végül is érthető…- Yusa Satoshi, egy átlagosnál valamivel alacsonyabb, folyton izgő-mozgó fiú jelentőségteljesen a Motorklub történetét tartalmazó könyvre tette a kezét. - Morisato-senpai igazi tehetség! Ti is olvastátok, milyen sok versenyt megnyert már…  
- De ez nem magyarázza, hogy legyőzzön valakit, aki legalább kétszer olyan nehéz, mint ő, és semmiképp nem lehet esetlennek nevezni. - Tomohiro a kezébe vette a könyvet, és érdeklődve átlapozta.  
- Suzuoki-sannak igaza van. - dörmögte a BigBoy becenévvel illetett Eizou. - Mikor azt mondtam, hogy Morisato-san könnyedén felém kerekedett, akkor azt szó szerint értettem. Nincs benne semmi túlzás, vagy szépítés. Miután kicsavarta a karom, meg sem tudtam mozdulni, akárhogy erőlködtem. Nem vagyok járatos a harcművészetek terén, de ez valami egészen lenyűgöző volt. Aztán pedig Yuuki-sant is könnyedén elkapta.  
- Mire akarsz ezzel célozni? - kérdezte összehúzott szemöldökkel a klub másik lány tagja, a hosszú fekete hajú Fuyuka.  
- Arra, hogy egy valódi legendával van dolgunk. Olyasvalakivel, mint Chihiro-san… - Eizou ünnepélyesen felemelte a fejét. - Nagyon keményen kell dolgoznunk, hogy valaha is elérjük ezt a szintet.  
- Na igen, a Motorklub tagjai ezután harcművészeti oktatásokban is részt vesznek… - mondta némi iróniával Tomohiro.  
- Nem úgy értettem…  
- Azt hiszem sejtem mire gondolsz, Eizou-kun. - mondta a könyökére támaszkodva Hana. - Talán Keiichi-san nem is tanult semmiféle harcművészetet, hanem a tapasztalatának köszönhetően volt képes mindarra, amit tett. - Eizou hálásan bólintott az elnöknek. - Én úgy gondolom, hogy aki folyton olyan kihívások elé állítja magát, amelyek csaknem meghaladják a képességeit, akkor előbb-utóbb olyan lesz, mint Chihiro-san, vagy Keiichi-san. Ez pedig egész egyszerűen csodálatos!  
- He…? - kérdezte vontatottan Tomohiro, és ő is a könyökére támaszkodva a lányra vigyorgott. - Ez elég furán hangzik… Legalábbis én egy kukkot sem értek belőle. Talán olyan misztikus dolog, mint a megvilágosodás? Tudjátok, Buddha és társai… Lehet, hogy a végén Chihiro-senpaiékkal is ez lesz? Mert ez tök jó! - Hosszú halk sóhaj szakadt fel a többiekből. Suzuoki Tomohiro-nak meg volt hozzá a képessége, hogy néha pillanatok alatt lefárasszon bárkit.  
- Tomo-kun… - kezdte Hana, és kutakodva a vigyorgó srácra nézett. - Már rég feladtam, hogy megpróbáljam eldönteni, mikor beszélsz komolyan, és mikor nem. De ezúttal egy kicsit túlkomplikálod… Javaslom olvasd el újra a klub történetét, és talán meg fogod érteni miről van szó. - A könyvet a fiú kezébe nyomta, és bár kedvesen mosolygott, egyértelmű volt, hogy az iménti nem egy kérés volt, hanem főnöki utasítás.  
- Vettem. - nyugtázta Tomohiro, az elnök pedig elhitte neki, hogy legalább félig komolyan is gondolja.  
- Ami a legfontosabb, hogy meg kell mutatnunk, méltóak vagyunk az elődeinkhez. - folytatta Hana, immár mindenkihez intézve a szavait. - Ne az legyen a célunk, hogy olyanok legyük, hanem az, hogy felülmúljuk őket! Egyetértetek? - Az egyhangú válasz nem hagyott kétséget afelől, hogy a többiek is ugyan ezt akarják. Még Tomohiro is… - Rendben, akkor holnaptól mindent beleadunk. Ahogy Chihiro-san is mondta, a nem létfontosságú előadásokra csak az egyikünk menjen el, aki majd később elmagyarázza a többieknek mi volt… Elég sűrű két hét áll előttünk, de nem hinném, hogy kifogna rajtunk a feladat. Ma feküdjetek le korán, mert lehet, hogy ezt mostanában nem tehetitek meg.  
- Egyébként sem szeretek aludni. - Satoshi még a szokásosnál is izgatottabb volt. - Legszívesebben már ma éjszaka hozzákezdenék.  
- Én is a korai lefekvés mellett szavazok. - mondta Eizou, majd kisebb szünet után hozzátette. - Ha senkinek nincs kifogása ellene, én majd elkészítem az ennivalót. - Mivel mindenki tisztában volt az megtermett fiú gasztronómiai szakértelmével, egy ellenvetés sem akadt.  
- Chihiro-san azt mondta, holnap megmutatja a kamion végső terveit. Valószínűleg jelentős átalakításra lesz szükség ahhoz, hogy a verseny elvárásainak megfeleljünk. A jelenlegi helyre be sem férünk mindannyian… - mutatott rá Fuyuka az észrevételére, amit már a kamion megpillantása után megjegyzett magának. - Szerintem ezzel lesz a legtöbb problémánk.  
- Igazad lehet… - bólintott a szükségesnél legalább háromszor többet Satoshi. - Ez bizony gond… Nem hinném, hogy átalakítás nélkül mind hatan elférnénk a hálófülkében. Talán ha összehúzzuk magunkat… De egy napon keresztül ez nem fog menni. - Mielőtt bárki hozzászólhatott volna, a klub elnöke megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Várjunk ezzel holnapig. - kérte mosolyogva. - Nem akarom letörni a lelkesedéseteket, de lehet, hogy Chihiro-san már mindent eltervezett ezzel kapcsolatban. Akkor pedig csak fölösleges időpazarlás ezen agyalni. Szerintem így is vevő minden egyes ötletre.  
- Ott a pont. - mondta nemes egyszerűséggel Fuyuka.  
- Akkor ha nincs más, most akár haza is… - kezdte Hana, de valaki félbeszakította. Egyáltalán nem lepődött meg rajta.  
- Nekem még lenne néhány kérdésem… - Tomohiro várakozva figyelte az elnök reakcióját.  
- Hány kérdés?  
- Három… Nagyjából.  
- Ne kímélj! - Hana végtelen türelemmel nézett a fiúra, pedig nem sok jót súgtak az ösztönei.  
- Ha megnyerjük a versenyt, lesz buli? - hangzott az első kérdés. - Egy ilyen alkalmat mindenképp meg kell ünnepelni. Igaz, hogy nem vagyok bulizós, de azért érdekelne…  
- Semmi akadálya. - mondta Hana. - Már én is gondoltam rá, pedig én sem vagyok nagy bulizós… Azt hiszem nem lesz nehéz megszervezni kisebb összejövetelt. Majd Eizou-kun fog főzni! - Elégedett morgások hallatszottak. Az elnök nagyon jól tudta, hogy egy egyetemistára az ennivalóval remekül lehet hatni. Végül is, ez rá is igaz volt.  
- Nagyszerű! - vigyorgott elégedetten Tomohiro. - Aztán van még valami, ami nem hagyott nyugodni Eizou története után. Morisato-senpai könnyedén legyőzte őt, viszont Tamiya-senpaitól majdnem frászt kapott, pedig csak rákiabált. Ez nem fura?  
- Tamiya-san bárkire képes a frászt hozni. - Hana halkan köhintett mielőtt folytatta. - Ismered őt, és Otaki-sant. Egyedül Chihiro-san képes kordában tartani őket. Te is tudod milyen, amikor elszabadulnak…  
- Ja… - válaszolta tömören Tomohiro. Még neki sem volt kedve túlságosan feszegetni egy témát, ami a két különös figurával volt kapcsolatban. Ellenben a következő kérdésével felhozni szánt témáról már örömmel faggatózott volna. Elégedetten el is vigyorodott. - Akkor már csak egyvalami van hátra. Mond csak, Hana…  
- Igen?  
- Mit éreztél, mikor Keiichi elkapott és a karjaiban tartott? - Az elnök reakciója épp olyan volt, mint amire a fiú számított.  
- Mi… miért kérded ezt? - dadogta Yuuki Hana idegesen, és önkéntelenül visszagondolt a történtekre. Ezúttal valahogy olyasmit is észrevett, amit akkor nem.  
- Csak kíváncsi voltam… - Tomohiro széttárta a karjait. - Végül is olyan átszellemülten beszéltél róla, hogy azon sem lepődnék meg, ha teljesen belezúgtál volna. Megesik az ilyen… Hirtelen, villámcsapásként érkező szerelem, meg ilyenek. Ugye jó irányba tapogatózok?  
- Megőrültél?! - Hana teljesen kiakadva a fiúra mutatott. - Egyáltalán nem volt semmi ilyesmi. „…villámcsapásként érkező szerelem"? Ezt a hülyeséget mégis honnan szedted?  
- Olvastam valahol. - A fiú bosszantóan nyugodt volt annak ellenére, hogy Hana szinte remegett a dühtől. - Nem annyira fontos. De látom érzékeny pontra tapintottam. Lehet, hogy igazam van, csak még magadnak sem ismerted be? Nézz mélyen önmagadba, Hana! Aztán kérdezd meg: „Szerelmes vagyok Morisato Keiichi-be"? Tudod semmi jó nem származik abból, ha még a saját érzéseidet sem ismered. Én azt javaslom…  
- Nem vagyok kíváncsi a javaslatodra! - torkollta le gyilkos erejű pillantással a lány. - Valld be, hogy csak idegesíteni akarsz?! Ugye így van, Tomohiro?  
- Én csak aggódom a klub elnökének szerelmi élete miatt. - válaszolta a fiú, látszólag teljesen őszintén. - Tehát a kérdés még adott. Milyen volt Morisato-senpai karjaiban? Vagy inkább átfogalmazom… Beleszerettél?  
- Semmi közöd hozzá!!! - visította Hana, majd a többiekre nézett. - Segítsetek már!  
- Én nem sokat láttam az esetből, de ami igaz az igaz… - Eizou alaposan megfontolta minden egyes szavát. - Elég megható jelenet volt. - Hana megsemmisülten lehajtotta a fejét. - Azonban ebből én még nem vonnék le olyan messzemenő következtetést, mint a szerelem.  
- De nem is zárhatod ki, és ez itt a lényeg. - Tomohiro csettintett egyet. - Ezt egyedül csak Hana tudhatja.  
- Ha továbbra is szórakozol velem, nem állok jót magamért! - fenyegetőzött az elnök, akinek időközben sikerült összeszednie magát. - Nem szerettem bele Keiichi-sanba. Nem mintha rád tartozna, ha esetleg igen.  
- De azért jó képűnek tartod, nem? - faggatózott Tomohiro.  
- Ha ennyire tudni akarod… - Hana eltöprengve felnézett a mennyezetre. - Igen, szerintem jó képű. Ezzel pedig befejeztük, nincs több kérdés.  
- Te vagy a főnök…  
- Akkor holnap találkozunk. - a lány mosolyogva végignézett a klubtagokon. Mikor legutoljára Tomohiro-hoz ért, a mosoly mintha egy kissé fagyossá vált volna. - Sziasztok!  
A klubtagok összeszedték a dolgaikat, és egymás után elhagyták az épületet. Hana volt a legutolsó, és miután ellenőrizte, hogy senki nem felejtette ott valamijét, bezárta az ajtókat. Ezt követően felült a motorjára, és a fejébe nyomta a sisakját.  
- Méghogy szerelmes… - morogta, de már csak mosolyogni tudott Tomohiro szemtelenkedésén. - Ostoba! - Végül beindította a Yamahát, és elindult haza, hogy utoljára kipihenje magát élete eddigi legizgalmasabbnak ígérkező hetei előtt.

* * * * *

Keiichi nagyjából akkor ért haza, mint egy átlagos munkanapon. Valójában arra számított, hogy Chihiro rabszolgahajcsár módjára azonnal munkára fogja őket. Ezúttal kellemesen csalódott a főnökében. Miközben a cipőit vette le, elkerülte a figyelmét, hogy Urd lassan a háta mögé lebeg.  
Az Istennő úgy cserkészte be, mint egy éhes ragadozó a prédáját. Végül rácsapott a vállára, amitől K1 hatalmasat ugrott. Ezúttal nyoma sem volt a nemrég tanúsított fürgeségének.  
- Urd! - mondta panaszosan. - Ez meg mi akart lenni?!  
- Semmi különös… - az Istennő könnyedén megvonta a vállát. - Csak így még soha nem üdvözöltelek, gondoltam legalább egyszer kipróbálom.  
- Ezt nevezed te üdvözlésnek? - tudakolta K1 elhaló hangon, miközben a kezét a kalapáló szívére szorította. - Maradjunk inkább a szokásosnál, ha nem gond.  
- Ne félj már, te nyámnyila. - Urd nehezen tudta megőrizni a komolyságát, a fiú ábrázatát látva. - Mondtam már, hogy csak egy próba volt. Valld be, hogy már kezd egy kicsit unalmas lenni a „megjöttemüdvitthon" szöveg. Apropó, mintha elfelejtetted volna a részed.  
- Mert nem vettelek észre. - mondta Keiichi. Azt hittem, hogy TV-t nézel, vagy még most is az adatokat vizsgálod.  
- Azzal már végeztem. - legyintett az Istennő. - Semmi érdekeset nem találtam, de nem is számítottam másra. Azok ott fent, soha nem haladnak egyről a kettőre. Túlságosan is a szabályokat követik.  
- Ez persze rád nem igaz… - kuncogott K1 vidáman, majd kissé elkomorodott. - Mihez kezdünk most?  
- Egyszerű. Ha az egyik lehetőség nem jön be, megpróbálunk egy másikat.  
- Még több adatot akarsz lenyúlni arról a fura helyről a Démonoknál? - kérdezte K1 kíváncsian, de a lány arckifejezését látva rájött, nem erről van szó.  
- Nem, mondtam már, hogy az túl lassú lenne. - Urd sejtelmesen elmosolyodott. - Valami sokkal izgalmasabbra gondoltam! Nemsokára te is megtudod.  
- Eh? Má… már te is kezded?! - kérdezte riadtan K1. Az Istennő szemében vészjósló fény gyúlt, miközben szemmagasságba emelkedett, egészen közel a fiúhoz.  
- Miféle kérdés ez? - kérdezett vissza követelőző hangon.  
- Bocs, bocs… - Keiichi hátralépett, de Urd követte. Próbálta egy mosollyal lefegyverezni, ami valamiért egyáltalán nem hatott. - Nem úgy értem, tényleg! Csak Chihiro is épp ma állt elő egy képtelen ötlettel, és majdnem ugyan így adta elő. Egy pillanatra meglepődtem, ennyi az egész.  
- Na azért… - enyhült meg az Istennő. - És, miről van szó?  
- Semmi különös, csak egy verseny… - kezdte K1, majd széttárta a karját. - Ami azt illeti egy elég szokatlan verseny. Ráadásul Chihiro titokzatoskodik, és van egy olyan érzésem, hogy még mindig nem mondott el nekünk mindent. Lehet, hogy az a fogadás… - hirtelen elhallgatott, és gyanakodva beleszimatolt a levegőbe. - Mi ez az illat? - kérdezte értetlenül.  
- Mégis mire gondolsz? - adta vissza a labdát lapos ívben Urd, aztán félrelibbent a fiú útjából, aki az orrát követve a teázóhoz ment. Miután kinyitotta a tolóajtót, az illat még intenzívebb lett. Egyenesen a konyha irányából jött.  
- Ez pont olyan, mint a múltkori süteménynek… - mondta K1, miközben értetlenül Urd-ra nézett.  
- Mindjárt kész lesz. - mondta az Istennő miközben megkerülte, és a konyhába repült. - Majdnem tökéletesen időzítettem.  
- De hát legutóbb azt mondtad, hogy csak egyszeri alkalom volt… - nyögte ki Keiichi, miután a konyha bejáratához ment, és a sütőt vizsgáló Istennőt figyelte. - Ez azt jelenti, hogy meggondoltad magad?  
- Nem igazán. - Urd úgy ítélte meg, hogy most már megfelelő lesz a sütemény, ezért lekapcsolta a sütőt. - Csak kedvem szottyant egy kis citromos pitéhez. Ennyi az egész. Jobb, ha ezek után se éled bele magad.  
- Hű! Ez pazar! - lelkesedet Keiichi, majd nyelt egy nagyot. - Még várni kell, igaz? - kérdezte olyan hangon, mintha létkérdés lenne, hogy a következő pillanatban egy falatka süteményhez jusson.  
- Igen, de nem túl sokat. - érkezett a biztató felelet. - Addig készíthetnél valamit magadnak. Ugye nem csak süteménnyel akarod teletömni magad?  
- Dehogynem! - bólintott büszkén a fiú. - Hisz ritka az ilyen alkalom, alaposan ki akarom élvezni. Épp ezért nem eszek előtte semmit, hogy maradjon bőven hely a pitének.  
- Amit továbbra is magamnak sütöttem. - jegyezte meg mintegy mellékesen Urd, és kihessegette a fiút a konyhából. - De kaphatsz belőle, ha nagyon szeretnél.  
- Még szép, hogy szeretnék! Bármit megtennék érte…  
- Ha ilyen könnyelmű kijelentéseket teszel, a végén meg fogod bánni. - figyelmeztette a lány Keiichi-t. - De jól van, a fele a tiéd.  
- Isteni… azaz Istennői! - korrigálta magát gyorsan K1.  
Miután a sütemény ehető hőmérsékletűre hűlt, mindketten nekiláttak. Az első néhány falatot Keiichi némán élvezte, aztán elmesélte az Istennőnek a két héttel későbbi verseny részleteit. Legalábbis azokat, amiről tudomása volt.  
- Ez tényleg olyan különleges? - kérdezte Urd, és unott arcot vágva nézett rá. - Egy teljes napon át fogtok körbe-körbe keringeni a versenypályán, miközben néha megszereltek valamit.  
- Hát… nagyon leegyszerűsítve tényleg erről van szó. - K1 némileg elbizonytalanodott. - Persze csak akkor, ha elkészülünk a kamionnal. Nem igazán értem, Chihiro mire számít. Egy versenykamiont nem olyan egyszerű megépíteni. Rengeteg pénzbe fog kerülni…  
- Engem sokkal jobban érdekelne a fogadás. - mondta Urd különös mosollyal az ajkán. K1 két falat között megállt egy pillanatra. - Az ugyanis még nem derült ki, hogy mi volt a tétje.  
- Most hogy mondod… - Keiichi gondolatban elismeréssel adózott a főnökének. Mikor a klubházban a többiek előtt megkérdezte a fogadásról, valójában csak kitérő választ kapott. Lassan megvonta a vállát, és kilátásba helyezte, hogy esetleg konkrétan rákérdez, ha a főnökének valamikor jobb kedve lesz. - Sajnos lehet, hogy ezután később érek haza, úgyhogy rövidebb ideig tudunk majd edzeni.  
- Ez nem biztos, hogy baj. - vetette fel Urd széles mosollyal. - Talán még a hasznodra is fog válni. Annyira, hogy… - Az utolsó szót jó alaposan elnyújtotta.  
- Mire gondolsz? - kérdezte K1, és közben felháborodva nézte, ahogy a lány elvesz egy falatot a tányérjáról. - Hé!  
- Rendben, segítek! - jelentette be Urd kitörő lelkesedéssel. A fiú teljesen elveszítette a fonalat. Egy pillanatra az is felmerült Benne, hogy az Istennő talán szándékosan próbálja összezavarni, hogy minél több süteménydarabot kicsaljon. Féltve elhúzta előle a tányérját, de közben rákérdezett.  
- Kinek akarsz segíteni?  
- Természetesen nektek. A Motorklubnak. - magyarázta Urd. - Segítek a felkészülésben. Egy ilyen hosszú verseny hatalmas megterhelés fizikailag és pszichésen is. Ráadásul a csapatszellem erősítése a specialitásom. Én leszek a legfőbb rajongótok!  
- Én azt hittem, hogy a szerelmesek közé hidat verni a specialitásod. - szólt közbe K1 laposakat pislogva.  
- Ez egy másik. - Istennő a fiú szájába tett egy falatot, ezzel jelezve, hogy hallgasson egy darabig. - Közben pedig figyelek arra is, hogy neked se legyen alkalmad elkényelmesedni.  
- Mintha olyan őrült hajszában, ami előttünk áll lehetne egyáltalán lazsálni… - nyammogta a fiú. - Ha mindenképp jönni akarsz, készülj fel arra, hogy Chihiro téged is befog a munkára.  
- Ah, és mivel fog rákényszeríteni? - tudakolta az Istennő kíváncsian. Keiichi-nek egyetlen dolog sem jutott eszébe. Bár, Chihiro-nak mindenki másnál nagyobb esélye volt arra, hogy akarata ellenére rávegye valamire Urd-ot, még ez is vajmi kevésnek bizonyult ahhoz, hogy akár az egy ezreléket is elérje. - Elég jó mókának ígérkezik.  
- Tehát erről van szó. - csóválta meg a fejét K1 enyhe rosszallással. - Most pedig elárulhatnád, hogy te milyen izgalmas kalandot tervezel.  
- Mond csak Keiichi… - kezdte Urd miközben egyenesen a fiú szemébe nézett. - Szeretsz utazni?  
- Az attól függ… - hangzott az óvatos válasz, de az Istennő köhintésére azonnal módosított. - Igen.  
- Nagyszerű. - közölte Urd, majd folytatta a süteményét, mintha mi sem történt volna.  
- Most akkor elmondod, vagy sem? - kérdezte a fiú kissé dühösen. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki, hogy az Istennő csak így játszadozik vele.  
- A verseny után megtudod… - kacsintott a lány vidáman. - Vagy… Ha egyszer is legyőzöl, akkor azután. Akár még ma is.  
- Gonosz vagy… - vakkantotta K1, majd belapátolta a maradék pitét. Most már nem férhetett kétség ahhoz, hogy csak a verseny után tudja meg, miről van szó. Épp ezért határozott szándékában állt megszorongatni az Istennőt az edzés során, még ha a győzelemre nem volt reális esélye.  
Annak rendje és módja szerint nem is sikerült diadalmaskodnia, de kitartó próbálkozását egy nagy, intenzív jóéjtpuszi koronázta. Így már egyáltalán nem bánta, hogy két hetet kell várnia arra, hogy a titokra fény derüljön. Addig is legalább találgathatott. Annyit már tudott, hogy valamilyen kapcsolatban állhat az utazással. Sajnos ez elég kevés volt kiindulópontnak. Még mielőtt jobban belemerülhetett volna a találgatásba, már rég elaludt.

* * * * *

Reggel ébredés után Keiichi-t furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába. Nem sokkal később rájött, hogy miről van szó. Hosszú idő óta először nem a munkahelyére fog menni, hanem az egyetemre. Persze ezúttal nem volt sok különbség, hiszen gyakorlatilag minden ugyan olyan lesz, mint a Whirlwind-ben. Sőt, Chihiro-t a szokásosnál is több ideig kell majd elviselnie. Abban reménykedett, - bár ezt nem említette volna senkinek - hogy ha Chihiro és Urd valahogy lefoglalják egymást, nem lesz annyira rossz a helyzet. Sajnos az is megeshetett, hogy erősíteni fogják egymás egészségre káros hatását.  
Ebből adódóan ott volt a tény, hogy Urd is vele tart. Ennek a gondolatát még nem igazán sikerült megszoknia. Így már majdnem olyanok voltak, mint egy pár, akik együtt járnak az egyetemre. Már csak az hiányzott, hogy valaki annak is nézze őket. Az egyértelmű volt, hogy Urd-dal nem lehet feltűnés nélkül megjelenni olyan helyen, mint egy egyetem, ahol egyszerre rengeteg ember megfordul. Ugyan ez volt a helyzet Belldandy-val is. K1 még olyan alkalomra is emlékezett, amikor mindkét Istennő elkísérte. Megpróbált előre felkészülni a tekintetek kereszttüzére. A férfi hallgatók nagy része minden bizonnyal kitüntetett figyelemmel fogja kísérni az Istennő minden lépését. Ő maga csak néhány irigykedő pillantásra számított, de ezzel nem is volt különösebb baj. A beszólások már kissé idegesítőbbek voltak...  
- Majd csak lesz valahogy… - mondta bátorítóan a tükörképének. Végül is az idejük nagy részét úgyis a régi klubháznál fogják tölteni, arrafelé pedig nem igazán járt senki. Ha pedig a campuson járnak, akkor biztos lesz velük más is, így már nem lesz annyira feltűnő a jelenlétük. Nyelt egy és bárgyún elvigyorodott. Urd szépségének köszönhetően még így is biztos ki fognak tűnni a tömegből.  
Azonban volt még egy dolog, ami sokkal jobban zavarta ezeknél. Az, hogy Urd miképp szeretné a csapatszelemet növelni a klubtagok között. Az este meglehetősen baljóslatú volt az Istennő viselkedése, annyira hogy nem is merte firtatni a témát. Sőt, ehhez még most sem volt elég bátorsága. Gyorsan megmosta az arcát hideg vízzel, majd sietett vissza a szobájába öltözni. Tanulva a korábbi hibájából, először a matracát pakolta el.  
A teázóban Urd már nagyban TV-zett, és láthatóan teljesen készen állt az indulásra. Persze neki könnyebb dolga volt, és ezért a fiú kissé irigyelte. Rutinos mozdulatokkal nekilátott elkészíteni a reggelijét, és a kedvenc bentós dobozába is pakolt némi hideg élelmet. Valószínűleg nem pont rendeltetésszerűen használta, de nem volt ideje alaposabban elszöszmötölni vele. Mikor mindennel elkészült, Urd-hoz fordult.  
- Akkor az egyetemen találkozunk, rendben?  
- Miről beszélsz? - kérdezte az Istennő, miközben egy intéssel kikapcsolta a TV-t. - Természetesen együtt megyünk. Vagy nem így a legegyszerűbb?  
- De igen… - ismerte el K1. - Csak tudod, hogy nem vagyok oda a seprűn való repkedésért. - Szabadkozva elmosolyodott. - Legalábbis a szervezetem eléggé kikészül tőle.  
- Épp ezért megyünk a BMW-ddel. - Urd a meglepetten bámuló fiúra kacsintott, miközben megidézett egy sötétlila, sárga villám-motívumokkal díszített bukósisakot. - Vagy van valami kifogásod ellene, hogy én is felüljek a motorodra?  
- Nem, dehogyis! - vágta rá K1 gyorsan. - Csak azt hittem a seprűd... szóval… Nem fontos. Felejtsd el, he-he!  
- Akkor mire várunk? - kérdezte az Istennő kihívóan, miközben lazán az oldala mellett lógatta a sisakot. Keiichi nem válaszolt, csak bólintott, és gépies mozgással elindult. Kiállt a motorral a garázsból, és a templom bejáratához hajtott, ahol Urd elfoglalta a helyét az oldalkocsiban. Hosszasan bámulta, ahogy az Istennő felcsatolta a sisakot, és megállapította, hogy eszméletlenül jól áll neki.  
- Mi az? - kérdezte a lány, amikor észrevette. Keiichi észbekapott, és gyorsan a fejére tette a sisakot.  
- Semmi. - mondta zavartan, majd elindult a motorral. - Semmi különös… - tette hozzá alig hallhatóan. Az azonban kétségtelen volt, hogy jó érzés töltötte el attól, hogy az Istennő is vele tartott.

* * * * *

Yuuki Hana jóval azelőtt ért az egyetemre, hogy a legkorábbi előadás elkezdődött volna. Még csupán hajnalodott, mikor megérkezett a klubházhoz. A lány annyira izgatott volt, hogy alig tudott elaludni. Az éjszaka nagy részében csak forgolódott az ágyában. Végül úgy döntött, hogy ennek semmi értelme, ezért útra kelt. Volt néhány dolog, amit egyedül is meg tudott csinálni, megkönnyítve ezzel a későbbi munkájukat. Persze ezzel megszegte az alapító elnök utasítását, amit ráadásul a többieknek is hangsúlyozott. Nem mintha mentséget akart volna keresni magának, de úgy vélte ez még nem egy végzetes bűn.  
Mikor a klubház ajtajához ért, meglepetten vette észre, hogy az nincs kulcsra zárva. Pedig meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy nem felejtette nyitva. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott Eizou, és a lehetőség, hogy ezúttal tényleg egy betörő van a dologban. Gyorsan elűzte a gondolatot, de azért óvatosabb volt a szokásosnál, amikor benyitott. Viszonylag hamar rájött, hogy tényleg nem bűntényről van szó, csupán nem volt egyedül az utasítások megszegésével. A klubteremben, az érkező lánynak háttal, Tomohiro üldögélt, és elmélyülten olvasott.  
- Tomo-kun? - kérdezte csodálkozva, mire a fiú lustán ránézett. - Mit keresel te itt, ilyen korán?  
- Nahát, főnök! - nyávogta a fiú tetetett csodálkozással. - Micsoda meglepetés. Nem tudtam aludni, ezért gondoltam bejövök egy kicsit olvasgatni. - Felemelte a klub történetét tartalmazó könyvet.  
- Azt látom… - mondta Hana, miközben odament hozzá. - Nem gondoltam volna, hogy itt találok valakit.  
- Igaz is… - mondta Tomohiro eltűnődve. - Úgy tűnik, lebuktam. Nem teljesítettem Chihiro senpai pihenéssel kapcsolatos utasítását. Ez elég… kínos.  
- Ne viccelj, Tomo-kun! - Hana halkan felkuncogott. - Én is itt vagyok, és ami azt illeti, a pihenéssel kapcsolatos utasítást is megszegtem. De ezt nem muszáj elmondanunk másoknak…  
- Akkor ezek szerint bűntársak lettünk? - kérdezte a fiú ravasz vigyorral. - Nahát Hana, ezzel aztán megleptél. De részemről teljesen rendben van. Hallgatok, mint a sír!  
- Nem hinném, hogy a tettünk annyira súlyos lenne, hogy már bűnnek lehet nevezni, de rendben. - A lány előrenyújtotta a kezét. - Kezet rá, bűntárs! - Tomohiro némi tétovázás után megvonta a vállát, majd felállt, és kezet fogtak. Ezzel „hivatalossá" téve az egyességüket.  
- Tudod, azért reméltem, hogy másként pecsételjük meg a szövetségünket. - mondta a fiú ártatlan mosollyal.  
- Mire gondolsz? - Hana gyanakodva összevonta a szemöldökét.  
- Nem is tudom… Például egy… - Ebben a pillanatban toppant be Fuyuka, és félbeszakította Tomohiro mondandóját, aki egy röpke pillanatra csalódott képet vágott.  
- Sziasztok… - mondta a magas lány, és csodálkozva nézte a kézfogást. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mit jelenthet. - Ti meg…? - kérdezte kíváncsian.  
- Nocsak, egy újabb bűntárs. - közölte vigyorogva Tomohiro. - Nincs mit tenni, be kell vennünk, mivel meglátott.  
- Miről van szó? - Fuyuka Hana-ra nézett, mert sejtette, hogy a sráctól úgysem kap magyarázatott.  
- Ne is mond, te sem tudtál aludni. - mondta az elnök sokat tudóan, ő pedig bólintott. - Hát, velünk is ez a helyzet. Arra gondoltunk, hogy nem árt, ha ezt nem verjük nagydobra.  
- Azt hiszem értem. - bólintott a szemüveges lány. - Ez logikus… - Tomohiro közben a nyakát nyújtogatva próbált a háta mögé nézni. - Mi az?  
- Nem látom Shihichirou-t. - közölte a fiú. - Hol lehet?  
- Miért tőlem kérded? - kezdte a lány egy kissé túlzottan indulatosan ahhoz, hogy gyanú felett álljon. - Nem tudom! - Hana diszkréten elfordult, de a halk kuncogását nem tudta elfojtani.  
- Bocs! - kért gyorsan elnézést a szemüveges lánytól. - Tomo-kun, ezt hagyd abba.  
- Csak gondoltam megkérdem. - Tomohiro megvonta a vállát, Fuyuka pedig vett egy mély levegőt, és úgy tett, mintha semmi sem történt volna. Mielőtt bárki megtörhette volna a feszült csendet, Eizou és Satoshi is megérkezett egymással beszélgetve.  
- Üdv srácok, hello! - köszönt duplán az alacsonyabb fiú. - Máris ilyen sokan vagyunk?  
- Ige, majdnem mindannyian megszegtük az utasítást… - dörmögte Eizou. - Szervusztok.  
- Nem, még Shihichirou hiányzik. - vetette fel Tomohiro. - Ugye, Fuyuka… - Helyesbítek, már ő sem.  
- Megjöttem… - köszönt ekkor a szokatlanul szótlan fiú. Hana vidáman összecsapta a tenyerét.  
- Ha már ennyien itt vagyunk, akkor csináljunk is valamit. Kezdődjön a munka!

* * * * *

Keiichi feltételezése a feltűnőségükről nagyjából helyes volt. Azonban be kellett látnia, hogy Urd-ra nem csak az egyetemen figyeltek fel szép számmal. Amint beértek a városba, a fiú egyre többször érezte úgy, hogy a szokásosnál többen nézik meg maguknak a BMW-t. Pontosabban az oldalkocsiban utazó Istennőt. Kicsit már elszokott ettől, ezért elég kényelmetlen volt. Urd-on persze nem látszott, hogy zavarná a kitüntetett figyelem. Ide-oda nézelődött, és néha felvillantott egy-egy mosolyt, az ellenállhatatlanabb fajtából.  
Az egyetem területére érve aztán még többek érdeklődését keltette fel a kék BMW, és az oldalkocsijában ülő hosszú fehér hajú, gyönyörű lány. Régen ez is mindennapos volt a fiú életében. De akármilyen kényelmetlen is volt a helyzet, még mindig nem lehetett annyira rossznak nevezni, mintha gyalog kellett volna valamelyik előadásra elsétálniuk.  
A klubházhoz érve megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Mivel az épület parkolója már jócskán tele volt, kénytelen volt a füvön leállítani a motort. Már csak annyi volt hátra, hogy a többieknek magyarázatot adjon, miért is jött vele Urd. Úgy tűnt erre nem lesz szükség, mert az Istennő habozás nélkül kipattant a BMW-ből, majd elindult a bejárathoz. K1 is lekászálódott, majd felzárkózott mellé. Mikor beléptek, úgy tűnt Chihiro épp valamilyen előadásra készül, mert a klubtagok és Sora épp körbeülték, ő pedig egy halom papírt igazgatott az előtte álló asztalon. K1 az órájára nézett, de mivel nem késett megnyugodott. Persze nem zárhatta ki a lehetőségét, hogy esetleg Chihiro órája „másképp" járt, de nem is aggódott túlságosan miatta.  
- Á, Morisato-kun… - mondta a főnöke, majd felnézett rá. - …és Urd? - kérdezte meglepetten.  
- Yo, mindenki! - köszönt Urd vidáman. - Úgy döntöttem segítek nektek a versenyre való felkészülésben. Én leszek az első számú rajongótok! - K1 helyeslően bólogatott. Eredetileg ő is valami ilyet akart mondani, persze valamivel óvatosabban. - Mikor kezdjük?  
- Ö… - kezdte Chihiro vontatottan. - Most épp a terveket szeretném bemutatni. De… Urd, biztos vagy abban, hogy segíteni akarsz? Jól jön még két szorgos kéz, ez tény...  
- Arra ne is számíts, hogy én is dolgozni fogok. - vágott Urd a szavába. A klubtagok irányából értetlen moraj és egy halk nevetés hangja szűrődött ki.  
- Akkor miben szándékozol segíteni? - kérdezte erőltetett türelemmel Chihiro, közben pedig kérdően K1-re meredt. A fiú épp az ilyen jeleneteket szerette volna elkerülni. Ezúttal úgy tett, mintha nem venné észre, mit akar a főnöke.  
- Felkészítelek titeket a megpróbáltatásokra. - mondta az Istennő, miközben odasétált Chihiro-hoz, és előrehajolva az asztalon heverő papírhalomra támaszkodott. A klub fiútagjai érdeklődve mordultak fel. K1 lesújtó pillantással nézett rájuk, de el kellett ismernie, hogy Urd szűk farmernadrágja, és a felsője alól kivillanó dereka belőle is hasonló reakciókat vált ki. - Talán nem hiszed, hogy képes vagyok rá?  
- Fogalmam sincs, hogy mire vagy képes! - morogta Chihiro aki egyáltalán nem ijedt meg az Istennőtől. Persze ismerte már annyira, hogy tudja, egyáltalán nem olyan, mint a húga. Még arról is tudott, hogy bizonyos esetekben hajlamos erőszakos megoldásokhoz folyamodni, ha az érdekei azt diktálják. De ugyanezt saját magáról is elmondhatta. - Urd ez most komoly! Én megértem, hogy unatkozol Morisato mellett, de nem itt kellene szórakozást keresned.  
- Tudod, két lehetőség van… - kezdte az Istennő. - Vagy engeded, hogy segítsek, és én boldogan segítek. Vagy megpróbálsz megakadályozni, de én akkor is segíteni fogok. Minden áron!  
- Rendben… - sóhajtott Chihiro megadóan. - Sajnos túl sokáig tartana, hogy lebeszéljelek, és erre nincs időm… De azért légy óvatos a felkészítés közben.  
- Ugyan, én mindig óvatos vagyok. - kacsintott az Istennő, majd elégedetten hátat fordított, és helyet keresett magának. Mivel nem lett volna célszerű lebegnie, alapos megfontolás után egy kényelmesnek tűnő szék nyerte el a tetszését.  
- Morisato-kun… - nézett Chihiro a fiúra, és fagyos hangon folytatta. - Majd később szeretnék veled egy kicsit négyszemközt beszélni. - Keiichi nem örült túlzottan a fejleménynek, és egy bólintás után gyorsan elsunnyogott. - Most hogy új taggal bővült a csapatunk… - az alapító elnök Urd-ra mutatott. - Már biztos nem veszíthetünk. - nehéz volt eldönteni, hogy a megjegyzésben az irónia és az elszántság közül melyikből van több. Ezek után gyorsan ismertette a terveket, amelyeken látszott, hogy nem sokkal kidolgozottabbak egy Tamiya és Otaki féle vázlatnál. Keiichi azon sem lepődött volna meg, ha valójában ők lennének az ötletgazdák. Ezután az alapító elnök gyorsan szétosztotta a klubtagok között a teendőket. Urd-on már néhány perc után észre lehetett venni az unalom első jeleit. Az Istennő valahogy mégis kibírta a majdnem húsz perces eligazítást, és K1 tudta, hogy a részéről ez milyen hatalmas tett. Csakhogy még mindig hátra volt a neheze, mégpedig a klubháznál, egy egész napon át tartó megerőltető munka képében.

* * * * *

- U-nal-mas… - szótagolta Urd a ház tetején üldögélve. Odalent szorgos munka folyt, de az ő szemében csupán teljesen értelmetlen, fel-alá rohangálás volt. - Azt hittem legalább néha lesz valami kis izgalom…  
- Én mondtam neked! - kiáltott fel Chihiro, és közben megcsóválta a fejét. - Pedig még alig két órája tart. Figyelj Urd, senki nem fog neheztelni rád, ha most hazamész…  
- Maradok… - morogta komoran az Istennő, bár még maga sem hitte, hogy ebben a helyzetben jó döntés makacsnak lenni.  
- Akkor legalább gyere le a tetőről. Ez balesetveszélyes! - Urd Chihiro legnagyobb riadalmára egyszerűen leugrott a régi klubház lapos tetejéről. Azonban olyan puhán ért földet, mintha nem is hatott volna rá a gravitáció. - Ezt ne csináld, jó? - kérdte idegesen.  
- Jó, jó… - hagyta rá Urd. - Legalább egy TV-t be kell szereznünk ide. Anélkül, ez a hely annyira lehangoló… - Bement a klubházba, Chihiro pedig vele tartott. - Mond csak… Belldandy mivel ütötte el az időt, miközben ti melóztatok?  
- Munkával. - felelte Chihiro, de látta hogy a válasz nem nyeri el a lány tetszését. - Bell-chan… A húgod nagyon különleges volt. Szerintem ő egyszerűen képtelen volt arra, hogy unatkozzon. Mindig volt valami, ami lekötötte a figyelmét. Vagy ha nem, akkor azzal foglalta le magát, hogy másokért tett valami.  
- Igen, ez volt Bell… De ez akkor is szörnyen unalmas! - Urd olyan fancsali képet vágott, hogy az alapító elnök egy pillanatra teljesen együtt érzett vele. - Azt hittem egy ilyen hobbi-szerelés azért egy kissé kötetlenebb. Olyanok vagytok, mint akiknek az élete függ attól, hogy időben elkészüljön ez a valami.  
- Ez nem valami! - mondta Chihiro sértődötten, majd gyorsan lehiggadt. - Naná, hogy mindent beleadunk, és keményen dolgozunk. Az, hogy ez csak hobbi nem jelenti azt, hogy nem kell komolyan venni. Egy dolog, hogy elveszítjük a versenyt, - ami természetesen nem fordulhat elő - de egészem más, ha el sem tudunk indulni rajta, mert végig lazsáltunk a felkészülési idő alatt. Érted már?  
- Nem igazán… - makacskodott Urd, de a fekete hajú nő látta rajta, hogy már csak a látszat kedvéért csinálja. Belldandy egyszer mesélt neki arról, hogy a nővére valójában sokkal jobban megért mindent, mint amennyire hajlandó kimutatni. Kezdte elhinni, hogy ez valóban így van. Azt is szintén Bell-től tudta, hogy Urd sokkal többet törődik másokkal, de valamiért ezt sem hajlandó nyíltan megmutatni. Az utóbbira mi sem volt jobb bizonyíték, mint hogy Keiichi mellett maradt. Ravaszul az unott képet vágó lányra mosolygott.  
- Egyébként is… - felemelte a mutatóujját, hogy még jobban kihangsúlyozza, amit közölni akar. - Sokkal elégedettebbek leszünk magunkkal, ha a végeredményért megszenvedünk. Ha az egész csak úgy, hipp-hopp varázsütésre menne, akkor nem lenne benne semmi élvezet.  
- Mert szerinted varázsolni olyan egyszerű, igaz? - kérdezte az Istennő elmélázva. - Csak csettintesz egyet, és máris minden az öledbe hullik. Na persze, bárcsak ilyen könnyen menne. Veled ellentétben én tudnám évezni.  
- Várj, Urd te most miről beszélsz? - kérdezte Chihiro összezavarodva. - A varázsütést csak képletesen értettem. Természetesen nem létezik varázslat… legalábbis nem abban a formában, ahogy te értetted. - Urd olyan különösen nézett, mintha egész végig komolyan beszélt volna. - _Ez a lány néha pont olyan furákat mond, mint a húga… - _gondolta bizonytalanul.  
- Majd csak találok valami elfoglaltságot. - mondta végül Urd, nem sok jót ígérve. Mielőtt Chihiro rákérdezhetett volna, hogy mit szeretne megpróbálni, odakintről dudaszó hallatszott.  
- Úgy tűnik Morisato-kunék visszaértek. - monda a Motorklub alapító elnöke. Kimentek az épület elé, ahol Keiichi és Eizou épp kiszálltak a Whirlwind roskadásig megpakolt kisteherautójából. A jelenlévő klubtagok kíváncsian állták körül az autót. - Ugye megmondtam, hogy minden rendben lesz? - kiáltotta Chihiro széles mosollyal. K1, mintha még mindig nem akarta volna elhinni mindannak a létezését, amit egész idáig fuvarozott kétkedve meredt a platón felhalmozott masszív dobozokra.  
- Igen, tényleg megmondtad… - morogta Keiichi vontatottan. - De még mindig nem értem…  
- Nem is kell megértened, Morisato-kun. Csak fogadd el, hogy van és kész. - A nő megbökte a vállával. - Simán ment?  
- Az nem kifejezés! - vágta rá a fiú, Eizou pedig bölcsen bólogatott. - Annyit mondtam, hogy a Whirlwind-ből jöttem, de a nevem már szinte nem is érdekelte őket. Rögtön elkezdték felpakolni a Hondát. Nekünk pedig azt mondták, hogy helyezzük magunkat kényelembe. Még innivalóval és süteménnyel is megkínáltak. Azt se tudtam, mit kellene tennem… Mintha nem is egy üzletben jártam volna, hanem valami igényes étteremben.  
- A sütemény nagyon ízletes volt. - jelentette ki határozottan Eizou.  
- Nekünk nem hoztatok? - kérdezte Chihiro lehangoltan, bár egyértelmű volt a válasz. Most már nagyon is bánta, hogy nem ő ment az alkatrészekért.  
- Ezt mégis hogy képzelted, főnök? - kérdezte Keiichi enyhe gúnnyal. - Kértünk volna termoszba egy kis cappuccinót, meg néhány sütit becsomagolva?  
- Akár! - felelte mérgesen a nő. - Látom, jól teletömted a fejed, Morisato!  
- Csak egy sütit ettem és egy csokis cappuccinót ittam. - kínozta tovább a fiú a főnökét, az egyik legfinomabb módszerrel. Chihiro nem állt messze a nyáladzástól.  
- Nem lesz egyszerű lerakodni. - szólt közbe Hana, mielőtt még a vita eldurvulhatott volna. A hevederekkel gondosan a teherautó platójára erősített csomagokra mutatott. - Nem mondom, ezek ügyeltek a szakszerűségre.  
- Tamiya-ra és Otaki-ra ezúttal nem számíthatunk. - mondta Chihiro nagyot sóhajtva. - Nekik most a boltot kell vinni.  
- Biztos jó ötlet ez? - kérdezte Sora aggodalmas arcot vágva.  
- Nem, őszintén szólva nem vagyok benne biztos. - vonta meg a vállát Chihiro. - De ha két hétre bezárom a boltot, akkor az elég deficites lesz… Nem szeretnél fizetéscsökkentést, ugye?  
- Nem! - vágta rá a lány mérgesen.  
- Persze… - A Motorklub alapító elnöke ördögi mosollyal az ajkán megdörzsölte az állát. - Ebédidőben idecsődítem őket, valamilyen ürüggyel. Mondjuk egy kis kaja ígéretével, annak úgy sem tudnak ellenállni.  
- Ez aztán a ravasz terv… - morogta Keiichi az orra alatt.  
- Jól van, elég ennyi a nézelődésből! - Chihiro néhányszor összecsapta a tenyerét. - Mindenki munkára! Hana-chan, a többit rád bízom. - Azzal elindult vissza az épületbe. Elégedetten hallotta, hogy a klub aktuális elnöke, a mindig kedves, de ha szükséges parancsolni is képes Yuuki Hana további utasításokat osztogat. Abban is biztos volt, hogy a lány sem fogja kihúzni magát a munka alól. Miután belépett a N.I.T. Motorklub régi klubházába, gondosan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Nem szerette volna, ha bárki is hallja azt a telefonbeszélgetést, amire most készült. Elővette a mobilját, majd megnyomott néhány gombot, és a füléhez emelte. Három halk búgást követő kattanás jelezte, hogy a túloldalon felvették.  
- Én vagyok az… - mondta mindenféle köszönés nélkül. - Minden a legnagyobb rendben ment. Holnap elhozzuk a következő szállítmányt is. - Csendben megvárta, amíg a vonal túlsó végén reagálnak arra, amit mondott.  
- Persze, hogy nem! - csattant fel Chihiro egy pillanatra, aztán nyugodtabban folytatta. - Majd személyesen. Egyébként is, egyvalamit elhallgattál előlem. Ez egyáltalán nem volt szép! - A lábfejével türelmetlenül dobolva várt, amíg a beszélgetőpartnere válaszolt. - Hah! Csak ne add nekem az ártatlant! Az ingyen süteményről beszélek… Biztos, csak véletlenül felejtetted el megemlíteni. - Alaposan kihangsúlyozta a véletlenül szót. A válasz hallatán egy pillanatra tátva maradt a szája, aztán lehunyta a szemét, és inkább lenyelte, amit a beszélgetőpartnere fejéhez akart vágni. Attól félt, hogy a telekommunikációs hálózat leolvadna tőle. - Eh, na mindegy, holnap majd én is megyek. Csak hagyd abba ezt a tudálékos vihogást. Most meg mi van…? - rosszat sejtve hallgatta a telefonból érkező szavakat. - He? Mire gondolsz?! ... Mi az, hogy majd meglátom! Most azonnal mond el! Követelem!!! … Ne beszélj nekem rébuszokban! Miféle meglepetésre gondolsz… Hé! Ne tedd le! Shinji! Halló… Shinji!!! - De bármennyire is dühös volt, nem tudott mit tenni, mert a telefonból már csak a hívás megszakadását jelző halk búgást lehetett hallani. - Letette… - sóhajtotta dühtől remegő hangon.  
Egy pillanatig ott lebegett az ujja a gyors újrahívás gomb felett, de aztán mégsem nyomta le. Nagyon jól tudta, hogy akkor sem kapna egyértelmű magyarázatot a kérdéseire, ha tízszer visszahívná az illetőt. Csak annyit érne el, hogy még jobban felidegesíti magát. Inkább nem is akart gondolni rá, bár biztos volt benne, hogy nem fogja egykönnyen kiűzni a fejéből. A zsebébe csúsztatta a telefont, majd elindult, hogy ő is besegítsen a munkába, még mielőtt az egyik különösen szemtelen alkalmazottja lógással vádolná meg. Persze nem lett volna ellenére az sem, ha egy kicsit levezetheti a feszültséget valakin… Mikor kilépett a bejáraton, az arcáról teljesen sikerült eltüntetni a dühről árulkodó jeleket. Egyedül talán az ajtót csukta be egy kissé nagy lendülettel, aztán már ment is dolgozni.  
Urd elfordult az ablaktól, amin keresztül nemrég még Chihiro-t figyelte. A nő semmit nem vett észre az egészből, ami nem volt meglepő, mivel az Istennő különösen óvatos volt. Egész végig hallotta az érdekes telefonbeszélgetést. Egy észrevehetetlen varázslat segítségével nem csak azt, amit a nő mondott. Elgondolkozva nekidőlt a ház falának. Nem lehetett túl sokat kihámozni a rövid beszélgetésből, viszont még így is ígéretes információkhoz jutott. Felmerült a lehetősége, hogy talán mégsem fog unatkozni.  
Csupán fel kellett tenni a megfelelő kérdéseket, a megfelelő időben.

* * * * *

Keiichi kimerülten törölte meg a kezét a világoskék papírtörölközőben, majd galacsint gyúrt belőle, és a szemetes kosárba dobta. Utána leült az egyik, kissé ingatag lábakon álló asztalhoz, hogy nekiláthasson a jól megérdemelt ebédjének. Már farkaséhes volt, és a Chihiro által diktált munkatempónak köszönhetően a pihenés is jól jött. A mostani azon ritka alkalmak közé tartozott, amikor a főnöke is derekasan kivette a részét a munkából. Sajnos az ebédszünetet is elég rövidre szabta, aminek egy jelentős része a tisztálkodásra ment el.  
Hatan voltak a régi klubházban, és mindenki a jóízű falatozás közben, vagy előtt járt. A többiek épp valamelyik előadást hallgatták az egyetemen, vagy egyéb fontos teendőiket intézték. K1 biztos volt benne, hogy egyikük sem kitalált ürüggyel van távol. Eizou még saját maga által készített ebédet is hozott a két itt maradt klubtagnak, amiből szemtelenül Chihiro is kunyerált. Úgy tűnt az átlagon felüli kondícióban lévő fiú szeret ennivalót készíteni, és az elégedett arcokból azt olvasta le, hogy tehetsége is van hozzá. Persze amilyen éhes volt, a saját, egyszerű kis ebédje is első osztályú lakomaként hatott. A mellette ülő Urd néha csipegetett egy-egy falatot, a látszat kedvéért. Keiichi-t eleinte nem zavarta a dolog. Akkor kezdte el magát kissé zavarban érezni, mikor észrevette, hogy az asztaluknál ülő Hana és Tomohiro, valamint Sora a szomszédból is őket bámulja. Chihiro annyira el volt foglalkozva a táplálkozással, hogy az egészből semmit nem vett észre. K1 igyekezett úgy tenni, mintha mi sem lenne természetesebb, mint hogy két barát egy bento-ból falatozik. Legalábbis ennél jobb nem jutott az eszébe, és úgy tűnt ez volt a legideálisabb választás, mert alig egy perc múlva már senki sem figyelt oda.  
Még alig fogyasztották el a doboz tartalmának a felét, amikor Urd hangos cuppogás kíséretében leszopogatta az ujjait, majd elégedetten nyújtózva jelezte, hogy befejezte az ebédet. Utána a Whirlwind főnöke felé fordította a tekintetét.  
- Hé, Chihiro… - kezdte töprengve. - …nem mesélnél többet nekünk a régi vetélytársadról? Hayami Shinji… igaz? - A megszólított nő abbahagyta a rágást, és zavartan Urd-ra nézett. Gyorsan lenyelte a falatot.  
- Nem igazán tudom, mit mondhatnék róla. - kezdte vontatottan, majd tétován elmosolyodott. - Régi riválisom, akit le akarok győzni. Ennyi az egész. - Újabb falatot vett a szájába, és végig Urd-on tartva a szemét rágni kezdte. Volt valami rosszat sejtető a lány szemében.  
- Szóval ő volt a barátod. - állapította meg Urd tényszerűen. Abban a pillanatban mindenki abbahagyta az ebédet. Keiichi-nek majdnem a torkán akadt az aktuális falat. Chihiro néhány pillanatig szóhoz sem jutott. - Tehát, beletrafáltam?  
- Nem! - vágta rá az alapító elnök, majd felpattant a székéről. - Szó sincs semmi ilyesmiről. Még hogy én és… ő! Ezt a képtelenséget. Honnan vetted?  
- Csak próbáltam összerakni a részleteket. - felelte ártatlan tekintettel Urd. - De mivel nem sok részletet árultál el, így arra a következtetésre jutottam, hogy egy fájdalmas szakítás miatt nem beszélsz róla. Így van?  
- Mondtam már hogy nem! - kiáltotta Chihiro, majd valamelyest halkabban folytatta. - Ugye azt akarod elérni ezzel, hogy mentegetőzni kezdjek, és még több dolgot mondjak?  
- Végre a tárgynál vagyunk! - kacsintott Urd. - Persze ha nem akarsz felelni, hát úgy is jó. Ha tényleg nem történt köztetek semmi, akkor igazán mesélhetsz arról a fickóról, akit még soha nem tudtál legyőzni. Mindenki szeretné hallani, nem így van? - Egyedül Tomohiro kezdett el bólogatni, de rögtön abbahagyta, amikor Hana oldalba bökte. - Tuti, hogy mindenki hallani szeretné, csak túl gyávák hozzá, hogy beismerjék.  
- Nembánom… - mondta Chihiro rövid mérlegelés után. - De csak a lényeget. - Urd nagyvonalúan intett, hogy annyi is elég lesz. A nő közben összeszedte a gondolatait, és belevágott.  
- Először, nem sokkal azután találkoztunk, hogy dolgozni kezdtem. Épp Kiotóban voltunk a csapattal… - Miközben a főnökét hallgatta, K1 komoly dilemmába esett. Éhes volt, de valamiért nem mert a maradék ennivalóhoz nyúlni. Ahogy látta a többiekkel is ugyan ez volt a helyzet. - Fogalmam sem volt róla ki lehet az, de ott lábatlankodott a tesztpályán egy fura motorral. Mikor el akartam zavarni, megkérdezte, hogy miért nem versenyzünk egyet. - Egy pillanatra elhallgatott. - Képtelen voltam ellenállni egy ilyen kihívásnak! - robbant ki végül belőle olyan hevesen, hogy K1 önkéntelenül összerezzent. Most már örült, amiért nem folytatta az evést. - Azt hittem, hogy csak egy nagyszájú mitugrász, és gondoltam megmutatom neki…  
- De nem sikerült legyőznöd. - jelentette ki Urd határozottan.  
- Nem, sajnos kifogott rajtam. - Chihiro megvonta a vállát. - Olyan trükköket tudott, hogy egész végig csak a hátsóját bámultam… izé, a hátsó lámpáját. Utána megmutatta nekem a motort… nem volt benne semmi különös, leszámítva azt, hogy saját maga építette, pusztán szórakozásból. Azzal a géppel, amit én használtam egy teljes kört kellett volna rávernem.  
- Ennyire jó lenne? - kérdezte Hana csodálkozva, majd bocsánatkérően elmosolyodott, amiért félbeszakította az alapító elnököt.  
- Mondtam, hogy nagyon jó. - Chihiro széttárta a kezét. - Ráadásul övé volt a tesztpálya, teljes egészében.  
- Hogy mi? - kérdezte Keiichi hitetlenkedve. - Egy egész teszt pálya? Az… az rengetegbe kerül!  
- Az egyik legmodernebb tesztpálya, amit valaha láttam. - korrigált Chihiro. - És rajta kívül még rengeteg minden, mivel a családja egy óriási multinacionális vállalat élén áll.  
- Szóval gazdag a fickó. - jegyezte meg Urd mintegy mellékesen.  
- Az nem kifejezés… - helyeselt Chihiro. - De egyáltalán nem érdekelte a pénz. Vagy legalábbis nem volt szüksége arra, hogy törődjön vele. Az összes alkatrész, és a kamiont is ő finanszírozta.  
- De hát mi vagyunk az ellenfelei! - kiáltott fel Keiichi. - Miért tenne ilyet?  
- Ah, hát nem nyilvánvaló? - sóhajtott érzékien Urd. - A szerelem!  
- Jaj, hagyd már abba! - fújtatott Chihiro a sűrűn pislogó Istennőre. - Csak azt akarta, hogy a két klub egyenlő esélyekkel induljon a versenyen. Ezért használunk egyedileg készített, de teljesen egyforma alkatrészeket. Az, hogy a gépeket hogyan építjük meg, és mennyire jól irányítjuk a pályán, az már a tudásunk határozza meg. - váratlanul elhallgatott, és egyenesen Keiichi-re nézett. - Morisato-kun! Szerinted mennyibe kerül az alkatrészadag, amit ma idefuvaroztatok?  
- Milliókba… - mondta a fiú, majd összeráncolta a homlokát, és gyors fejszámolást végzett, aztán közölte az eredményt. - Sok-sok millióba!  
- Így igaz. - Az alapító elnök megvonta a vállát. - Mit gondolsz, a Whirlwind-nek van elég anyagi fedezete ilyesmit vásárolni?  
- Eh… he-he… - nevetgélt Keiichi örömtelenül. - Igazából én azt hittem, hogy nyertél egy csomó pénzt, csak mivel nem tudtál mit kezdeni vele, és fizetésemelést sem akartál…  
- Nagyszerű… - morogta fagyosan Chihiro. - Az eszed vág, mint mindig. - K1 tiltakozva felemelte a kezét, de ahelyett, hogy akadékoskodni kezdett volna, másfelé terelte a szót.  
- Még most sem értem teljesen, hogy miért támogat minket. - hadarta gyorsan. - Rendben van, hogy egyenlő esélyekkel akar megküzdeni velünk… veled. De ahhoz nem kellene ilyen nagy felhajtás.  
- Nem mondtam, hogy valaha is ki tudtam igazodni rajta. - mondta a főnöke szárazon. - A versenyt és a szabályokat közösen találtuk ki. Ehhez az egy kitételhez hajthatatlanul ragaszkodott. Még a versenyt előkészítő és ellenőrző bizottságot is ő fizeti, a helyszínnel együtt. Ez pedig szintén nem kis pénz.  
- Ha ő fizeti a bírókat, akkor mi a garancia arra, hogy nem fognak a másik csapatnak kedvezni? - kérdezte éles hangsúllyal Tomohiro, de Chihiro csak szelíden mosolygott, mielőtt határozottan válaszolt.  
- Ilyesmi nem történhet.  
- De miért nem? - erősködött a fiú. A mellette ülő klubelnök szerette volna befogni a száját, de el kellett ismernie, hogy a saját fejében is ez a kérdés motoszkál.  
- Azért, mert túlságosan is öntelt ahhoz, hogy valaha is csaláshoz folyamodjon, vagy eltűrje a részrehajlást. - Chihiro hátat fordított a többieknek. A keze lassan ökölbe szorult. - Előbb fizetne milliókat azért, hogy veszítsen, és ez egyáltalán nem túlzás. Hayami Shinji… A végtelenségig öntelt, tudálékos, idealista, filozófus, bosszantó, makacs, kibírhatatlan…  
- Gyakran mondasz rólam ilyen kedves dolgokat, Fujimi? - kérdezte egy vidám hang a bejárat irányából.  
- Gikk! - nyögte Chihiro, miközben összerezzent. Még a nyakát is sikerült kissé fájdalmas erővel behúznia. A váratlan vendégre a legkevésbé sem számított. Hallotta a mocorgás zaját, ami azt jelentette, hogy a többiek már feleszméltek, és a bejárat felé kezdtek fordulni. Gyorsan sarkon pördülve megelőzte őket, és az ajtóban álló férfire mutatott. - Mit keresel te itt? - kérdezte kissé rosszul eljátszott dühvel.  
- Üdv neked is! - intett a magas, sötétbarna hajú férfi. - Ne zavartasd magad, folytasd csak amit elkezdtél. Én szívesen várok…  
- Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre. - morogta Chihiro fenyegetően.  
- Ó, szóval ez lenne a nagy meglepetés! - mondta Urd elégedetten. Az alapító elnök egy szúrós pillantást vetett rá. Az Istennő a szája elé tette a kezét, mintha csak elszólta volna magát. Keiichi a főnökéről az új jövevényre, majd Urd-ra nézett. Az egész annyira zavarba ejtően nyilvánvaló volt, hogy semmit sem értett belőle. Úgy tűnt ezzel nincs egyedül.  
- A nevem Hayami Shinji. - mutatkozott be a férfi, és meghajolt feléjük. - Örvendek a találkozásnak. Bocsánat, hogy ilyen váratlanul törtem rátok, de gondoltam beköszönök a vetélytársaimnak. - Néhány pillanatig semmi sem történt, aztán miután sikerült magában legyőzni a döbbenetet, a Motorklub elnöke felpattant, hogy illendően fogadja a köszönést. Azonban Chihiro megelőzte, és határozott léptekkel a férfihez masírozott.  
- Elég ebből. - mondta unott hangon. - Tudod nem szokás csak úgy beállítani az ellenfél csapatához, és jópofizni. Azt is hihetnénk, hogy csak kémkedni akarsz…  
- Ilyet nem tennék.  
- Persze, hogy nem! - kiáltotta Chihiro kipirult arccal.  
- Attól, hogy ellenfelek vagyunk a versenyben, még nem kell acsarkodnunk egymásra. - Mondta Shinji Chihiro-nak. Keiichi hitetlenkedve bámulta a párbeszédet. Eddig még soha nem látott olyat, hogy bárki is szemrebbenés nélkül tűrte volna a főnöke dührohamát. Pedig most is épp olyan fenyegető volt, mintha Tamiya-val és Otaki-val ordítozna. A férfi valamiért mégsem adta semmiféle jelét annak, hogy kényelmetlenül érezné magát. Pedig közel sem volt akkora termete, mint a két meláknak.  
- Igaz, ami igaz… - mondta Urd megfontoltan, mire Chihiro kérdően rámeredt, hogy akkor tulajdonképpen kinek az oldalán áll.  
- Nem erről van szó… - próbálta erőltetett türelemmel, majd lemondóan legyintett. - Eh, mindegy. Hogy találtál ide?  
- Nem volt nehéz. - mondta a férfi, miközben lassan körülnézett. - Benéztem a boltodba, és megkértem az alkalmazottaidat, hogy igazítsanak útba. - A zsebéből előhúzott egy szakadozott szélű papírdarabot. - Még térképet is rajzoltak… - Chihiro ránézésre megállapította, hogy a térképnek titulált krikszkraksz Tamiya, vagy Otaki műve… Vagy mindkettőjüké. Nem volt nehéz elképzelni, amint egymást lökdösve a saját elképzelésük szerint próbálták felvázolni az ide vezető utat. Ráadásul a fecni a pénztárgép melletti jegyzettömbről volt hanyagul letépve.  
- Felakasztom őket. - jelentette ki jéghideg hangon, majd ismét Shinji-re pillantott. - Nos, ha eleget láttál, akkor el is mehetsz… - közölte negédesen, de csak egy mosolyt kapott cserébe.  
- Ugyan, még szeretnék valakit megmutatni nektek. - Az ajtó felé fordult. - Gyere csak be nyugodtan, Akemi! - Néhány pillanatig nem történt semmi, aztán egy motoros dzsekit viselő, meglehetősen durcás képet vágó lány lépett be az ajtón. Körülbelül olyan idős lehetet, mint Motorklub tagjai. - Bemutatom, a Tokiói Egyetem Autótechnológia Klubjának elnökét. - Finoman megbökte a lány vállát, akinek láthatóan nem volt kedvére a nagy bemutatkozósdi. Végül vett egy nagy levegőt, és egy pillanatra úgy tűnt, kötélnek áll… Azonban ehelyett Chihiro-nak tapadt.  
- Te meg kinek képzeled magad, hogy ilyen utálatosan beszélsz Shinji-samával?! - kérdezte dühösen. - Egyszer és mindenkorra kijelentem, hogy lemossuk a pályáról, ezt a semmirekellő Motorklubot!  
- Ez nem volt szép tőled, Akemi. - mondta rosszallóan Shinji, mielőtt még Chihiro visszavághatott volna.  
- De hát Shinji-sama! - mondta nyűgösen a lány. - Légy szíves ne hagy hogy így beszéljenek veled. Egyáltalán nem ezt érdemled… Főleg nem egy ilyen ronda öregasszonytól!  
- Minek neveztél?! - visított Chihiro.  
- Akemi… - feddte meg szelíden a pártfogásában lévő lányt Shinji. - Mi csak vendégek vagyunk, illedelmesen kell viselkednünk. Kérj szépen bocsánatot…  
- Soha! - makacsolta meg magát szinte gyerekesen Akemi. Chihiro közben az emlékezetében kutatott, hogy vajon előfordult-e valaha, hogy ilyen szemtelen legyen vele valaki. Mielőtt a helyzet eldurvulhatott volna, Hana lépett az egykori elnök elé.  
- A nevem Yuuki Hana. Én vagyok Nekomi Műszaki Egyetem Motorklubjának jelenlegi elnöke. - Enyhén meghajolt. - Örvendek a találkozásnak. Biztos lehetsz abban, hogy a klubunkban nincs senki, akit semmirekellőnek lehetne nevezni. Ezt te magad is látni fogod, amikor legyőzünk titeket. - Előrenyújtotta a kezét. - Addig is kerüljük a sértegetéseket. - Legnagyobb meglepetésre a mogorva lány kezet fogott vele.  
- Hana-chan, igaz? - kérdezte kissé fölényeskedő mosollyal. A két lány között megfoghatatlan feszültség alakult ki. A kézfejükön megfeszülő inak jelezték, hogy a kézfogásukat jóindulattal sem lehet barátinak nevezni. Inkább olyan volt, mint egy előzetes erőpróba. Aki veszít, nyilvánvaló hátránnyal indul majd a versenyen, amit nem lesz könnyű behozni. - Koyama Akemi… Én is örülök a találkozásnak. De a győzelemről ne is álmodj!  
- Nem szokásom az álmodozás. - vágott vissza magabiztosan Hana. Végül elfogyott az erejük, és egyszerre engedték el egymás kezét.  
- Látod Akemi, nem is volt ez olyan szörnyű. - mondta Shinji a lánynak, aki mosolyogva bólintott.  
- Alig várom, hogy legyőzzük őket, Shinji-sama! - felelte, és láthatóan még mindig nem tartotta komoly ellenfélnek a Motorklubot.  
- Majd a végén kiderül. - A férfi a többiekre nézett. - Most pedig tényleg ideje lesz mennünk. Nem akarunk tovább feltartani titeket. A versenyen találkozunk! - Óvatosan az ajtó felé terelgette Akemi-t, aki úgy tűnt példát akar mutatni az ellenfélnek magabiztos állásból. Az ajtóban, megállt egy pillanatra, és visszafordult. - Viszlát, Fujimi. Jó volt újra látni… - azzal távoztak, feszült csendet hagyva hátra.  
Csak Chihiro fortyogott dühösen, egyre hangosabban morogva, ami semmi jóval nem kecsegtetett. Végül mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére nem következett be a detonáció.  
- Minek nevezett ez a kis mitugrász? - suttogta végül maga elé elhaló hangon. Nem várt választ a kérdésre, de Urd-tól mégis megkapta, méghozzá roppantul előnyös körítéssel.  
- Öregasszonynak! - énekelte vidám, dallamos hangon. - Méghozzá „ronda" öregasszonynak.  
- Kösz! - vakkantotta a Whirlwind főnöke. - Remélem elegendő ízelítőt láttatok Shinji-ből, és az ő…  
- Pártfogoltjából? - kérdezte jóindulatúan Sora.  
- Ja, belőle. - Chihiro persze egészen mást akart mondani, de végül úgy döntött mégsem teszi. - Ezek után mit gondoltok...?  
- Hm… Szerintem… - kezdte Tomohiro az ajtón kibámulva. - Nagyon csinos a másik klub elnöke. Kár, hogy nem volt lehetőségem jobban megismerni. Bár egy kissé mintha ellenséges lett volna… Vagy csak én látom rosszul? - Hana lemondóan sóhajtott.  
- Tomo-kun, te tényleg csak erre figyeltél? - A srác rövidke töprengés után bólintott. - Ez annyira jellemző. Jaj, a kezem… - megdörzsölte a jobbját, amelyikkel az imént kezet rázott. - Nem semmi szorítása van!  
- De azért te sem panaszkodhatsz, főnök. - Tomohiro megveregette a lány vállát. Aztán lassan körülnézett. - Szeretnéd, hogy valaki puszit adjon rá? - A klub elnökének szája egy pillanatra tátva maradt. Aztán halkan kuncogni kezdett, mikor rádöbbent, hogy a fiú bizonyára csak viccel vele.  
- Ez bevettem. - ismerte el. - Szép volt.  
- Hé, hé! Én is rájöttem valamire. - hívta fel magára Urd a figyelmet, majd Chihiro kivételével mindenkinek intett, hogy hajoljanak hozzá közelebb. Mikor ez megtörtént halkan, - de azért nem annyira, hogy az alapító elnök ne hallhassa - folytatta. - Most már biztos, hogy volt köztük valami! Több mint a folytonos viszálykodás…  
- Hányszor mondjam még el, hogy semmi sem történt. - recsegte Chihiro indulatosan. - Urd, te pedig ne hallgasd le mások telefonbeszélgetését. Nem tudom hogy csináltad, de biztos nagyon jó módszereid vannak… Ha lehet, keress más szórakozást. Eh, legyen... Holnapra szerzek neked egy TV-t.  
- Azt hiszem már megtaláltam a legjobb mókát, de azért kösz. - Az Istennő mosolya nem sok jóval kecsegtetett.  
- Chihiro-san… - kezdte K1 egy kissé idegesen. Pedig egy része azt súgta, hogy inkább hallgasson. - Nekem egyáltalán nem tűnik rossz embernek a ba… a riválisod. Te mégis olyan mogorva voltál vele…  
- Hát épp ez a baj. - felelte a főnöke szokatlanul lágy hangon. - Túl jó, és ez nagyon… nagyon-nagyon… - A hangjába egyre több dühös tónus keveredett. - …nagyon idegesít! - összedörzsölte a tenyerét. - Ráadásul mindenben pofátlanul jó… Pedig csak egy puhány gazdagfiúnak kellene lennie, aki egyedül még egy kerékcserét se tud elvégezni! De majd mi megleckéztetjük! - Újra visszatért az elszánt tűz a szemébe. Heves lendülettel, amitől Urd-on kívül mindenki összerezzent az asztalokra mutatott. - Vissza enni, már nincs sok hátra a szünetből. Köszönjétek a drága jó Shinji-nek, hogy elrabolta tőletek. - Saját utasítását megfogadva visszaült, és habzsolni kezdte a maradék ennivalóját. Sora félve ült le vele szemben, talán azt hitte, hogy a főnöke a nagy sietségben őt is bekapja.  
Annak ellenére, amit mondott, Chihiro megvárta amíg mindenki befejezi az ebédjét. Elmondása szerint nem szerette volna, ha valaki az éhség miatt nem tud maximális hatásfokkal dolgozni. Utána felajánlotta Urd-nak, hogy kipróbálhatja a kivételesen szórakoztató, mosogatás nevű elfoglaltságot. Az Istennő persze visszautasította, és néhány pillanatig komolyan fennállt a veszélye, hogy veszekedni kezdenek. Egy ilyen vitát senki sem nézett volna szívesen végig, különösen Morisato Keiichi nem. Végül aztán mindkét nő hátborzongató nevetésben tört ki, jelezve, hogy az összecsapásuk még csak most kezdődik.  
Időközben, kissé megkésve megérkezett Tamiya és Otaki is, akik egy meglepően enyhe fejmosás után nekiláttak a teherautó lepakolásának. A munka tovább folytatódott, és a lassan visszaszállingózó klubtagok is csatlakoztak. Az ellenfél látogatásáról mindenki egykettőre tudomást szerzett, Urd-nak köszönhetően, aki valamiért örömét lelte abban, ha újra és újra elmesélhette a sztorit. Persze a maga módján...  
Az Istennő számára az is nyilvánvalóvá vált, hogy az intenzív és folyamatos munka tényleg majdnem olyan hatékony K1-nek, mint a közös edzéseik. De csak majdnem, ezért elhatározta, hogy amint vége lesz a versenynek, be fogják pótolni a kimaradt két hetet. Úgy döntött, ezzel egyelőre nem terheli a fiút. Had élvezze a boldog tudatlanság örömeit… Néhány méterre onnan megpillantotta, két klubtaggal együtt könyékig olajos, Keiichi-t, amint épp közös erővel próbálják kicsavarni a kamion alvázának egyik alaposan beszorult csavarját. Az erőfeszítéseiket végül siker koronázta, de a kulcs hirtelen megugrása miatt mind a hárman a földön kötöttek ki. Emiatt kissé módosította az előbbi megállapítását.  
Mégsem volt annyira „boldog" az a tudatlanság.

* * * * *

Már jócskán besötétedett, amikor Chihiro lefújta a munkát. Mivel legtöbbjük legalább kétszer annyira elfáradt, mint amire számított, nem volt tiltakozás a döntés ellen. Kimerülten behordták a könnyen mozdítható eszközöket a klubházba, a többit pedig ponyvával takarták le. Végül az alapító elnök mindenkit megdicsért a jól végzett munkájáért, és szélnek eresztette a csapatott.  
Keiichi és Urd elköszönt, majd felültek a BMW-be, és távoztak. A hazafelé vezető úton az Istennő többször is a fiút figyelte, nem kezd-e esetleg leragadni a szeme. Meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy a fiú tekintete teljesen éber, és néhány ásításon kívül semmi jelét nem adja a fáradtságnak. Pont olyan volt, mint egy teljesen átlagos munkanapon. - _Ilyen sokat javult volna az állóképessége? - _Tűnődött magába. Aztán elmosolyodott, és gondolatban elismeréssel adózott a fejlődésének… de leginkább a saját képzési technikáinak. Mikor K1 észrevette, hogy figyeli, ő is elmosolyodott.  
- Szeretnél valamit? - kérdezte a motor hangját túlkiabálva. Az Istennő azonban a játék kedvéért úgy tett, mintha nem hallaná, és a füléhez emelte a kezét. - Azt kérdeztem… - kezdte, majd lassan fékezett, és megállt az előttük haladó teherautó mögött. - Odahajolt a lányhoz és megismételte a kérdést.  
- Nem, egyáltalán semmit. - mondta Urd épphogy csak felemelve a hangját. - Csak figyeltelek. - Mielőtt K1 megkérdezhette volna, hogy mi volt az oka, hozzátette. - Most pedig minket figyelnek!  
- Mi? - A fiú felnézett, és ekkor meglátta a mellettük lévő sávban várakozó piros színű Mazdát. Az autó vezetője és utasa kíváncsian figyelte őket. Ráadásul kénytelen volt beazonosítani őket a nemrég megismert Yusa Satoshi és Horikawa Eizou személyében. - Hopp! - mondta halkan, majd kényszeredetten nevetgélve kiegyenesedett, és merev tartással előre nézett. Nem igazán tetszett neki, ahogy a két srác rájuk nézett. Urd-ot azonban egyáltalán nem zavarta a helyzet, és mosolyogva integetett a két fiúnak. Persze ők ettől zavarba jöttek, és ugyan úgy, mint Keiichi elfordították a tekintetüket. Az ő lámpájuk egy kicsivel előbb váltott zöldre, így egyenesen folytatták tovább az útjukat.  
Keiichi indulás után bekanyarodott, és eltöprengett azon, hogy vajon miért nem a következő lámpánál történt az incidens. Végül kelletlenül, de beismerte, hogy egy kissé túllihegi a dolgot. A két srác nyilván csak meglepődött kissé, hogy találkoztak a hazafelé vezető úton. Nem ő volt az egyetlen motoros, aki beszélgetett az utasával, ebben még nem volt semmi gyanús.  
A templomhoz vezető szakaszon többször is észrevette, hogy Urd ugyan úgy figyeli, mint az előbb. Először azt hitte, hogy az Istennő már unja a lassú közlekedési módot. Csakhogy a tekintete egyáltalán nem olyan volt, mintha unatkozna. Rá szeretett volna kérdezni, de sejtette, hogy úgysem kap egyértelmű választ. Vagy amilyen szerencséje van, pont akkor találkozik össze egy másik ismerősével. Ezért inkább megtartotta magának a dolgot.  
Hazaérve az első dolga az ennivaló készítés volt. Belegondolt, hogy milyen jól esne egy kis pite, de aztán a gyomra vágyakozó mordulása után inkább letett róla. Alig fejezte be az étkezést, amikor Urd máris megjelent a teázóban, és szó szerint hozzávágta a kardját. K1 elkapta ugyan, de egy pillanatra egészen fehér lett az arca.  
- Ez… ez életveszélyes! - kiabálta felháborodva. Ha nem a markolatánál kapta volna el a katanát, akkor most néhány ujja talán már hiányozna. Nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy Urd valahogy visszaadta volna neki őket, de a gondolat akkor sem volt túl kellemes. - Nem lett volna elég, ha szépen odaadod?  
- Szép fogás volt, kölyök! - dicsérte meg az Istennő figyelmen kívül hagyva a tiltakozását. - Most pedig gyerünk, kezdődik az igazi munka. Hogy lásd, milyen kegyes vagyok, csak a szokásos idő felét kell kibírnod. Na mit szólsz?  
- Tényleg?! - kérdezte Keiichi, aki örömében szinte azonnal megfeledkezett az imént történtekről. Eddig azt hitte, hogy a rövidebb edzés nem jelent majd ilyen mértékű csökkentést. - Ez szuper! Induljunk azonnal.  
- Persze, ez nem végérvényes… Sőt, ha azt látom, hogy valamelyik nap egy kicsit is kevesebb volt a munka, akkor marad minden a régiben. - figyelmeztette Urd, de úgy tűnt ez nem rontja el a fiú jókedvét. Azt pedig továbbra sem akarta elmondani, hogy mit tervez a későbbiekre.  
- Megértettem! - jelentette ki Keiichi. - Még így is kész főnyeremény. Végre lesz egy kis szabadidőm…  
- Nehogy azt hidd. - mondta Urd halkan, miután elment. Már igazán eljött az ideje egy alaposabb szintfelmérésnek, ami akkor volt a legjobb, ha a tesztalany nem is tudott róla. K1 tehát teljesen felszabadultan ment át a szomszédos épületbe. Ezekben a pillanatokban ő volt minden idők egyik legfesztelenebb vizsgázója… Aki ráadásul úgy vélte, hogy ezúttal könnyű dolga lesz.  
Súlyosan tévedett, erre már az első néhány perc után rá kellett jönnie. Urd olyan volt, mintha kicserélték volna, sajnos a rosszabb, kegyetlenebb önmagára. Keiichi úgy érezte magát, mintha egész idáig semmit nem fejlődött volna. Legutoljára talán az első napokban volt ennyire esélytelen, hogy bármi érdemlegeset elérjen. Vagy még akkor sem. Urd kezdte a támadást, de olyan hevesen, hogy a fiúnak még a lélegzete is elakadt. Miután tizenöt perc elteltével még egyszer sem tudott visszatámadni, kezdte sejteni, hogy valami nincs rendben. Már nem arról volt szó, hogy érdemleges csapást nem tudott kezdeményezni, hanem egyáltalán semmilyet. Ezzel szemben már bekapott néhány igazán fájdalmas rúgást, ütést. A karjai sajogtak Urd erőteljes csapásaitól, a katana pengéje pedig több helyen ki volt csorbulva. Hangosan lihegett, jobban mint korábban egy több órás futással egybekötött edzés után. De úgy tűnt ez még nem minden.  
Alig tudta elhinni, de az Istennő tovább növelte a támadásai sebességét és erejét. Folyamatosan mozognia kellett, ha el akarta kerülni, hogy ő legyen az élő gyakorlóbábu. Minden tudását, és rövid tapasztalatát bevetette, csakhogy ez sem segített. Kétségbeesésében azon kezdett el töprengeni, hogy vajon mikor, és mivel bántotta meg a lányt. Annyira, hogy most a halálra kínzás módszerét válassza megtorlás gyanánt.  
Urd-on egyáltalán nem látszott, hogy dühös lenne. Az arckifejezéséből leginkább azt lehetett leolvasni, hogy remekül szórakozik. Azért az sem volt túl megnyugtató, hogy kedvtelésből akarja teljesen kicsinálni, de egyértelműen nem játszott szerepet a dologban a düh. Különben is, ha az Istennő dühös lenne rá valamiért, akkor arról már tudna.  
Miután kapott egy iszonyúan erős rúgást a mellkasára, elterült a földön. Nem akart teketóriázni, gyorsan felpattant. Ez épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy elhárítson egy felülről érkező vágást, de semmi többre. Közben Urd szemeibe nézett, és meglátott valamit, amit addig nem. Legalábbis nem így, ebben a formában. Az Istennő most már sokkal többet beleadott, miközben harcoltak. Most hogy erre rádöbbent, a többi apró, erre utaló jelet is felfedezte. Ez pedig jókora önbizalommal töltötte el. Nem azért bánt vele ilyen keményen, mert megorrolt rá, csupán egy következő nehézségi fokozatra váltott. Ez az edzés pedig egy teszt volt, hogy képes lesz-e megfelelni az új elvárásoknak. Keiichi pedig nem akart csalódást okozni…  
Mindent megpróbált, ez kétségtelen. Támadni viszont még így sem, sikerült. A legjobb megmozdulásánál is csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy eltervezte élete legpontosabb és leggyorsabb vágását. Mielőtt azonban elkezdhette volna, Urd egy sorozattal elvette az erre szánt, nagy nehezen összegyűjtött erejét. Félidőben a csata átterelődött az udvarra, onnan pedig az erdőbe. Az Istennő végig hátrálásra kényszerítette a saját szeszélyei szerint. Egészen az utolsó perc legvégéig védekezésre kényszerült. Az izmait égető fájdalom járta át, és már szinte alig tudta rávenni őket az összehúzódásra. Az izzadtság a szemébe folyt, lerontva ezzel az egyébként is rossz látási viszonyokat. Hihetetlen mértékű volt a rá nehezedő megterhelés. Lassan már azt sem tudta, hogy eszméleténél van, vagy már rég elájult, és csak képzeletben hadakozik. Aztán a könnyűnek induló edzésnek egy utolsó csapással vége lett.  
Keiichi nagy erővel esett neki a háta mögött lévő fának, majd lassan a földre csúszott. Már teljesen lényegtelen volt, hogy a hátát közben néhány helyen felhorzsolta. Görcsösen kapkodott a levegő után, miközben folyamatosan küzdött a rátörő rosszulléttel.  
- Ezzel vége is. - jelentette be Urd könnyed hangon. - A mai edzés teljesítve. - Ránézett a sápadtan kucorgó fiúra, és elégedetten elmosolyodott. Pont úgy, mint amikor hazafelé tartottak. Teljesen meg volt elégedve a teljesítményével. Már csak az volt a kérdés, hogy a saját lábán tud visszatérni a házba, vagy cipelnie kell. Legnagyobb meglepetésére Keiichi láthatóan küszködve, de feltápászkodott, majd halvány mosollyal ránézett.  
- Na, megfeleltem a teszten? - kérdezte kihívóan.  
- Meg. - mondta az Istennő, és igyekezett elrejteni a meglepetését. - Mikor jöttél rá?  
- Még az elején… - K1 lihegett egy sort, mielőtt folytatta. - Rá akartam kérdezni, de nem hagytál elég időt. Attól tartok ebből kegyetlen izomláz lesz.  
- Ne aggódj emiatt. - Urd vidáman rákacsintott. - Készítettem egy csodatévő krémet Peorth kenőcsének felhasználásával. Még a legutóbb lop… izé kértem tőle egy üvegcsével. Az a lány néha meglehetősen hasznos szert tud kotyvasztani. Holnap épp úgy fogsz tudni dolgozni, mint ma.  
- Hű, ennek de örülök… - hallatszott az egyáltalán nem túl meggyőző válasz, majd aggódva az Istennőre nézett. - Te ugye arról a kenőcsről beszélsz? Na ne, megint egy héten keresztül illatozni fogok. Akkor inkább az izomláz.  
- Emiatt ne fájjon a fejed. Igaz, hogy a kenőcs volt az alap, de teljesen átdolgoztam. - lehunyt szemmel bólintott, majd szerényen folytatta. - Zsenialitásomnak köszönhetően a mellékhatásnak már nyoma sincs... De arra azért kíváncsi lennék, hogy Peorth szerint az egy „mellékhatás" volt, vagy sem.  
- Szerinted az illata miatt készítette a krémet, és csak a gyógyító képessége volt mellékhatás? - kérdezte Keiichi hitetlenkedve. - Peorth-t ismerve ez tényleg nem lehet kizárt.  
- Ugye? - Halkan felnevettek, bár Keiichi-nek ezzel is meggyűlt a baja. - Most pedig menjünk vissza a házba. Tudsz még egyedül menni?  
- Természetes! - vágta rá a fiú büszkén. - Annyira azért nem fáradtam el. - Közben felemelte a jobb kezét. - Hé… ez meg mikor tört el? - kérdezte döbbenten a katanáját bámulva. A kard a keresztvas után csupán alig néhány centiméterre folytatódott.  
- Ne aggódj, az utolsó csapásnál. - Urd intésére a közelben megmozdult az avar. K1 látta a holdfényben a kiemelkedő pengét. - Erre is ráfér majd egy javítás.  
- Megint tönkrevágtam egy kardot. - morogta a fiú. - Tudom, hogy könnyedén varázsolsz újat, vagy akár ezt is helyrehozod… de akkor is fáj a szívem értük. Majdnem olyan, mintha hálátlanul bánnék a motorommal, aztán másra bíznám a javítását.  
- Könnyű? - kérdezte Urd. - Ti halandók mind azt hiszitek, hogy varázsolni olyan könnyű. - Elvette Keiichi-től a katana markolatát, és a levegőben álló pengéhez érintette. Halvány fény villant, és a penge máris újra egy egészet alkotott. Ugyan ez a fény végigfutott a vágóél mentén, és eltűntetett minden egyenetlenséget. - Varázsolni nem könnyű. Csak egy olyan tehetségnek, mint én.  
- Lenyűgöző… - suttogta K1, pedig már nem először látta a mágiát, ami mintha időről-időre, egyre hatékonyabb lett volna. Eszébe jutott, hogy Urd is fejleszti a saját erejét, még ha ennek ő nem is volt folyamatosan a tanúja. - Köszönöm.  
- Legközelebb próbáld elkerülni, hogy megsérüljön. - tanácsolta az Istennő, miközben elindultak visszafelé. - Nézd csak, az enyémnek semmi baja.  
- De hisz tegnap reggel a saját kezeddel törted el a kardod. - morogta Keiichi. - Szerintem azt már nevezhetjük sérülésnek.  
- Akkor ezután ha valakinek eltörik a fegyvere, megcsinálja magának. - mondta Urd vidáman. - Mennyire értesz a kardkovácsoláshoz?  
- Nagyjából… semennyire.  
- Sejtettem, nagyszájú. Talán mégis meg kellene tartanunk az edzés másik felét is. - Elgondolkozva hümmögött egy sort. - Úgy látom még rengeteg erőd maradt.  
- Legyen szíved, Urd! - kérte a fiú esdeklő hangon. - Még tíz perc, és holnap meg se tudok mozdulni. Ezt nem akarhatod!  
- Nem tudhatod, hogy mit akarok. - Keiichi jobbnak látta, ha erre inkább már nem válaszol. Elindultak vissza a templomhoz. Meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy sokkal messzebbre eltávolodtak, mint ahogy gondolta. Harc közben képtelen volt a távolságra figyelni, vagy arra, hogy mikor merre kanyarodtak. Ezért inkább Urd után koslatott, aki pontosan tudta merre vannak. Már csak egyvalamire szerette volna megkapni a választ, miközben összeszorított foggal tűrte a minden egyes mozdulatnál rátörő tucatnyi apróbb, és néhány nagyobb fájdalmat. Arra, hogy vajon mi fog történni, ha az Istennő használja rajta Peorth módosított kenőcsét. Önmagától erre nem tudhatta a választ, Urd-ot viszont nem merte faggatni róla, mert akkor biztos, hogy még a jelenleginél is rosszabb helyzetben találja magát. Akkor inkább már befogta a száját, és kivárta, hogy mi történik…

* * * * *

Urd némán töprengve ült a teázóban. Miután visszatértek, a szobájában a szokásos gyógyító kezelés mellé megadta K1-nek a beígért balzsamterápiát is. A szernek teljesen más illata volt, mint a Peorth által készített eredeti változatnak, így a fiúnak nem lehetett oka panaszra. Természetesen hiábavaló feltételezés volt a részéről, hogy az edzés lerövidítésének köszönhetően lesz egy kis szabad ideje. A kenőcs hatásos volt, de a fáradtságot nem űzte el, ezért inkább az alvást választotta. Urd már attól is késztetést érzett az ásításra, ha csak visszagondolt arra, milyen képet vágott a fiú.  
Azt viszont még mindig nem értette, hogy fejlődhetett ilyen sokat, ennyire rövid idő alatt. Leginkább állóképesség tekintetében volt szembetűnő a különbség a kezdetiekhez képest. Keiichi szinte már túlteljesített az emberi maximumon.  
Ezúttal igazán nem bánt vele kesztyűs kézzel. Látszólag a fiúnak egyetlen sikeres megmozdulása sem volt, és ezt talán még ő maga is elhitte… Azonban már az is nagy csoda volt, hogy ilyen intenzív támadások mellett ki tudott tartani a végéig. Még Urd-nak sem volt könnyű megállni, hogy ne lihegjen a szinte egyetlen, végtelenül hosszú összecsapássá változott edzés után.  
Emiatt jutott arra a következtetésre, hogy K1 vártnál sokkal jobban halad. Olyan tempóban, amit nem lehetett az elszántságával, a nagyszerűen összeállított edzésprogrammal, egy Valkűrtől vett „különórákkal", vagy egy Istennő iránt érzett szerelemből kölcsönzött erővel magyarázni. Valami sokkal nagyobb dolog lehetett a háttérben, amiről egyelőre nem tudott. Viszont a kiváltó okoktól függetlenül, az érdem még így is a Keiichi-é volt, és ezzel együtt az Istennő teljese elismerése is.  
Azonban volt valami, ami mindezek ellenére zavarta, valahányszor az előttük álló feladatokra, és a fiú ezekben játszott szerepére gondolt. Mint egy rossz előérzet, ami nyomasztóan kellemetlen gondolatokat váltott ki. Most is csak nagy nehezen tudta elterelni róla a figyelmét, és a nyugtalanító érzés továbbra is megmaradt.  
- Jó-jó… - mondta morgolódva. - Nem ücsöröghetek itt egész éjjel. Itt az ideje néhány önfejlesztő gyakorlatnak. A végén még azt veszem észre, hogy a kölyök megelőzött. Más sem hiányzik… - A jobb kezét az asztal közepére tette, aztán gyorsan lefutatta a rövid, nemrég megalkotott varázsprogramot. Néhány centiméterrel az asztallap felett egy kör alakú mágikus jel ragyogott fel. Körülbelül akkora lehetett, mint egy közepes méretű tányér. Miután megállapította, hogy a program alapját ezúttal is sikerült hibátlanul létrehoznia, a levegőbe emelkedett, és egyenesen a jel fölé lebegett. Ezután átfordult, és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett, mintha csak egy láthatatlan matracon feküdne. Ekkor egy, az előzőnél majdnem háromszor hosszabb mágikus parancssorra volt szükség, hogy elindítsa a program további részét. Mikor ez is megtörtént, egy ovális fénykáva jelent meg a program alapköre mentén. Ebben folyamatosan változó minták bonyolult sorozata jelent meg.  
- Rendben, ez kész is van. - mondta az Istennő kissé elégedetlenül. Egy pillanatra eszébe jutott a legelső alkalom, amikor a varázslatot kipróbálta. Minden hibátlanul működött, de miután elaludt, megszűnt a lebegéséért felelős varázslat, így az asztalra esett. Még a könyökét is fájdalmasan beütötte… Azóta egyszer sem fordult elő ilyen, de ennek ellenére mégis nagyon körültekintő volt.  
Végül néhány, szóval véglegesítette a varázslatot. Erre már nem lett volna szükség, de úgy gondolta egy ilyen programhoz nagyon is illik. - _**Oyasumi nasai!**_ - Abban a pillanatban amint kimondta, elaludt. Az asztal lapja felett lebegő mágikus oválisban lévő szimbólumok változása felgyorsult.  
Álmában egészen hihetetlen tájakon járt, amelyek tökéletesen alkalmasak voltak arra, hogy továbbfejlessze varázserejét, ami már rég túlhaladt a három dimenzió keretein. Harcolt legendák homályába veszett szörnyetegekkel, amelyekről még Yggdrasil-ban is csak múlt időben beszéltek. Új varázslatokat hozott létre és tanult meg, miközben a régieket tökéletesítette. Egyetlen percet sem vesztegetett el, hiszen nem engedhetett meg magának ekkora luxust.  
Azonban a legnagyobb előnye nemrég felfedezett képességének az volt, hogy reggelre teljesen kipihente magát, és feltöltődött energiával.

* * * * *

Nekomi város szélén, folyópart közelében állt egy elhagyatott épület. Valaha rég kényelmes lakásoknak adott otthont, csakúgy, mint a környező társai, a mai napig is. Most azonban elég volt ránézni omladozó vakolatra és a kitört ablakaira, hogy látni lehessen, egy árva lélek sem tartózkodik benne. A bejáratait néhol teljesen benőtték a környező park növényei, ugyanis a talajt borító beton repedései között könnyedén utat találtak maguknak.  
Első látásra senki nem gondolta volna, hogy az épület sokkal újabb, mint a legtöbb, nála sokkal jobb állapotban lévő. Csak rossz időben épült, a lehető legrosszabb helyre. Miután átadták, mindössze alig néhány hónapig lakták, amikor balszerencsés esemény történt, egy kisebb földrengés képében. A Richter-skála szerinti három és feles rengés nagyon gyenge volt, a többi épületben szó szerint semmi kárt nem okozott. A felsőbb emeleteken néhányan észrevették, egy-egy nem rögzített tárgy, vagy épp a csillár kilengéséből. A legtöbben még így is anélkül élték át az eseményt, hogy tudomásuk lett volna róla. A vadonatúj épületet mégis alaposan helybenhagyta. Hogy miért, jó ideig rejtély maradt.  
Nem az építészek hibáztak, akik megtervezték, és nem is a létrehozásért felelős kivitelezők, ez már az elején kiderült. Később geológusok kezdték vizsgálni a szokatlan esetet, de hónapokon keresztül ők sem jutottak semmire. A megoldást egy végzős geológia szakos hallgató találta meg, véletlenül. Néhány száz méterrel az épület alatt volt a földben egy üreg, ami egy kis területen felerősítette a rengéshullámokat. Ha az épület alapját, az eredeti helyzetétől számítva tizenöt méterrel bármelyik irányba eltolva rakják le, akkor semmi baja sem történt volna. Csakhogy ezt akkor senki nem tudhatta. Szerencsére, mivel az épület még új volt, a rengés pillanatában még csak néhány lakását vették használatba, azonban egyik lakó sem tartózkodott otthon. Az esetről készült egy vastag tanulmány, és a megoldásra fényt derítő hallgatónak diplomaosztás után azonnal állást ajánlottak az egyeteme tanszékén. A ház lakóit átköltöztették egy közelben lévő, szintén új épületbe, a biztosító pedig megtérítette az ingóságaikban keletkezett károkat.  
A négy emeletes épület teljesen üres maradt… Azaz csupán látszólag. A környék lakói az utóbbi időkben egyre furább történeteket meséltek az építményből kihallatszódó zajokról, valamint az éjszaka közepén a kitört ablakokon kiszűrődő, baljós fényekről. Ezek a történetek lassacskán valódi kísértethistóriákká változtak. Néhányan odáig merészkedtek, hogy az épület túlvilági lények otthona lett. És mint ilyenek, természetesen nem szerették, ha háborgatták őket. Ezért csak a legbátrabbak merészkedtek a ház közelébe. Időnként néhányan a kaland kedvéért odáig elmentek, hogy felderítik a benti körülményeket. Az elszántságuk körülbelül a földszintig tartott ki, ahol minden alkalommal visszafordultak, újabb okot adva ezzel a babonás pletyka terjedésére.  
Manapság nem is lett volna könnyű bejutni az épületbe, annyira birtokba vették a bejáratot a növények. Persze ez nem volt akadály a két lakójának, akik normális körülmények között sem használták volna ezeket a közönséges, bizonyos képességek birtokában fárasztó útvonalakat. Őket nem zavarta az épület romos állapota, sőt mondhatni kifejezetten jól érezték magukat ilyen körülmények között. Kis engedékenységgel nyugodtan lehetett őket „túlvilági lényeknek" nevezni, így a környéken terjedő kísértethistóriáknak azért mégiscsak volt reális alapja. Valójában egyikük se repesett volna az örömtől, ha egy ehhez hasonló titulussal illetik, és alaposan megnézhette volna magát az a halandó, aki ilyesmire ragadtatja el magát, miközben ennek véletlenül ők is a fültanúi. Bár a módszereik különböztek, semmiképp nem volt tanácsos packázni velük…  
Démonok voltak, rangban magasan az ártó szellemek és egyéb hátborzongató lények felett álltak a Pokol hierarchiájában. Különösen az egyikük, aki maga volt a Démon Birodalom teljhatalmú úrnője… azaz pontosabban az ő lényének, egyezred része. A társát sem volt szabad lebecsülni, ugyanis ő is első osztályú Démonnak számított, így hatalmas erőknek parancsolt. Ráadásul már sokkal régebb óta a Földön tartózkodott, mint a főnöke.  
Mara néha komolyan visszasírta azokat az időket, amikor még egyedül volt. Nem kellett folyamatosan átélnie a Daimakaicho jelenlétének köszönhető állandó stresszt. Igaz, hogy így sokáig túlerőben voltak vele szemben az Istennők, de ugyanakkor sokkal szabadabbnak érezte magát.  
Mióta az úrnője váratlanul betoppant, igyekezett minden elgondolásáról tájékoztatni. Hild persze nagyra értékelte a kezdeményezőkészséget, de Marának több esze volt annál, minthogy folyton a saját feje után menjen. Ehhez még hozzájött az a nem elhanyagolható tény is, hogy általában valamilyen borzalmas büntetés volt a jutalma egy-egy elfuserált tervnek. Persze ez csak Marára vonatkozott, Hild-et senki nem leckéztette meg, ha elbaltázott valamit.  
Az utóbbi három évben a sorsa még rosszabbra fordult. Hild egyértelmű utasításba adta, hogy amíg nem szól, nem tehet semmit a Földön tartózkodó Istennők, Morisato Keiichi, vagy az ismerőseik ellen. Hiába kérdezte ennek miértjét, csak fenyegető hallgatást, vagy még egy ennél is ijesztőbb mosolyt kapott válaszul. Az okot természetesen sejtette, de soha sem mert volna olyasmit kijelenteni, vagy akár csak végiggondolni a feltételezést, hogy a Daimakaicho, Belldandy váratlan halála miatt érzet részvéte miatt adott egy kis haladékot ellenlábasaiknak. Természetesen Mara is sajnálta azt, ami az Istennővel történt. Sokkal jobban szerette volna visszakergetni Yggdrasil-ba, hogy aztán örök időre a drágalátos Keiichi-je után keseregjen. Így már soha nem tapasztalhatja meg a Belldandy ellen aratott győzelem igazi ízét.  
Három évvel korábban Hild volt az, aki tájékoztatta a történtekről. Akkor elkövette azt a hibát, hogy a hír hatására első felindulásában „baromságnak" nevezte az egészet. Talán ő volt az egyetlen a Démonok történetében, aki egy ekkora sértést büntetlenül megúszott, és ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy többé ne kételkedjen. Még ezek után is hihetetlennek tűnt a dolog, hogy egy Istennő, csak úgy minden különösebb ok nélkül meghaljon. Azóta is rengeteget töprengett rajta, és a véleménye egy kicsit sem változott. Sajnos, úrnője még azt sem engedélyezte, hogy egy kicsit körülszaglásszon a történtekkel kapcsolatban.  
Néhány nappal később eljött a temetés ideje, és Mara életében először nem tudta mit mondjon. Addig egyetlen szituációban sem hagyták cserben a szavak. Akkor sem, ha az ellenségeivel kellett verbális párbajt vívni, vagy esetleg a felettesétől kellett valamit nagyon alázatosan kérnie. De úgy érezte ott, és akkor képtelen lenne bármit is mondani az Istennőknek, vagy Keiichi-nek, de még Hild előtt is hallgatott. Az előbbieknek - bármilyen nehéz volt még önmagának is beismernie - a részvét miatt. Az utóbbival szemben pedig egyszerűen kínosnak érezte.  
Másnap rejtélyes körülmények között felbukkant náluk Urd, épp ezen a helyen. Az Istennő nem harcolni jött, vagy veszekedni… Igazából nem is szólt semmit, csak bólintott egyet üdvözlésképp régi barátnőjének. Aztán tovább ment, egyenesen Hild-hez. Ott is csupán néhány percet maradt, csakhogy bármennyire is szerette volna tudni, Marának fogalma sem volt miről beszélhettek. Lehet, hogy olyan családi ügy volt anya és lánya között, amibe tényleg jobb volt nem beleütni az orrát. Arra viszont biztosan emlékezett, hogy amikor Urd megérkezett egy pakli kártyát is hozott magával, ami távozáskor már nem volt a kezében. A látogatás után kapta meg az utasítást a fegyverszünetre. Talán Urd mondhatott valamit, ami Hild-et erre az elhatározásra késztette. Vagy csak egyszerűen megkérte, bár ebben eléggé kételkedett.  
Most gyakorlatilag semmit nem tudott arról, hogy mi folyik a Morisato ház tájékán. Egyszer szintén Hild közölte vele, hogy Skuld hazatért Yggdrasil-ba. Tehát már csak Urd maradt, akit legyőzhetett. Persze csak akkor, ha valaha vége lesz a tétlenségnek. Nap, mint nap régi videojátékokat játszani, TV-t nézni, és Hild különösebbnél különösebb kéréseit teljesíteni, nem volt a legszórakoztatóbb. Úgy pláne nem, hogy eddig még egyszer sem tudta megverni a Daimakaicho-t. Most is vesztésre állt, pedig Hild megengedte neki, hogy félig lepofozza a virtuális karakterének életét jelző csíkot, mielőtt a kezét az irányító gombokra tette volna. Ennek ellenére már csak egyetlen ütés hiányzott ahhoz, hogy kifektesse Mara kedvenc harcosát... Ami egy pillanattal később meg is történt.  
Az első osztályú Démon dühösen a fejéhez kapott, és hangosan felszisszent. Úgy érezte ezúttal már nagyon közel volt a sikerhez. Egy ideje egyszerűen már nem foglalkozott azzal a gondolattal, hogy mi lesz, ha legyőzi az úrnőjét. Egyszerűen csak szeretett volna elkönyvelni magának egy kis sikerélményt. Volt még valami, amire hosszú idő után elszánta magát, és ezúttal semmiképp nem volt hajlandó visszakozni. Előtte azonban még el kellett viselnie a vesztesnek kijáró cikizést.  
- Vesztettél, Maa-chan. - közölte a kis Démon olyan hangon, amitől Marának végigfutott a hátán a hideg. Hild ugyan azon a hangon beszélt, mint teljes valójában. Azonban a jelenlegi, leginkább gyerekre hasonlító kinézetéhez nem illett a mély tónus. - Már kezdtem azt hinni, hogy ezúttal kicsit nehezebb dolgom lesz ellened. - miközben beszélt, felemelkedett a játékgép fölé. Ott kényelmesen hátradőlt a levegőben. Marának ismerős volt valahonnan ez a testtartás, de nem tudta megmondani honnan. - De rá kellett jönnöm, hogy semmit nem fejlődtél. Azon töprengek, hogy ha valami büntetést helyeznék kilátásba, akkor legközelebb izgalmasabb küzdelemre számíthatnék, vagy maradna ugyan ez a helyzet… - Segítségkérően Marára nézett, akinek eddig eszébe sem jutott, hogy félbeszakítsa, most viszont a tétovázást nem kockáztatta.  
- Nem hinném, Hild-sama, hogy így vagy úgy lenne ellened esélyem. - mondta őszintén. - A képességeim messze elmaradnak a tiédtől… Mégis mit kellene tennem?  
- Talán az a Valkűr Rind jobban játszana… - mondta a gyermeknek kinéző, ezüstös hajú Démon tűnődve. Mara már meg sem lepődött azon, hogy nem is figyelt rá. - De vele igazából is küzdhetnék, az pedig sokkal jobb, mint egy ósdi videojáték. Sajnos az egyesség végéig nem hívhatnám ide… Ara! Maa-chan, az utolsó mondatot nem hallottad.  
- Igenis! - vágta rá az első osztályú Démon habozás nélkül. Képtelen volt kitörölni az elméjéből, amit hallott, de a figyelmeztetést nagyon komolyan vette. Még akkor is, ha nagyon kíváncsi lett, milyen egyezségről van szó. - Hild-sama…?  
- Hm? Talán szeretnél egy visszavágó? - Mara kissé feszülten megcsóválta a fejét, de szerencsére Hild nem tűnt bosszúsnak. Ami nála nem jelentett semmit, de kicsit azért megnyugtatta. - Akkor mi az?  
- Csak azon gondolkoztam, hogy már olyan sok idő eltelt… izé… Belldandy halála óta. - nehezen tudta megtalálni a megfelelő hangsúlyt, amitől csak még idegesebb lett. - Most már igazán tehetnénk valamit Urd-ék ellen. - Feszülten várta, hogy fog reagálni a Daimakaicho.  
- Igaz is… Jó sok ideig megkötöttem a kezed, ugye? - Az első osztályú Démon reménykedve bólintott. Úgy érezte, végre sínen van az ügye. - Még nem teszünk semmit.  
- De miért?  
- Már nem sokáig kell türelmesnek lenned, és... - mondta a kis Démon hátborzongatóan magabiztos hangon. - ...nekiláthatunk, hogy Urd-chant a saját oldalunkra állítsuk. Amikor letelik, az egyezség ideje… Ugye tudod, miről beszélek?  
- Én… - kezdte az Első osztályú Démon bizonytalanul. Lehet, hogy Hild csak tesztelte, és nem akart beleesni egy ilyen csapdába. - Nem hallottam…  
- De igen, hallottad.  
- Há… hát persze! Már emlékszem, Hild-sama!  
- Tehát ha letelik az egyezség ideje, akkor tiéd a pálya. - Vidáman az első osztályú Démonra kacsintott, aki egyre lelkesebbnek tűnt. - Remélem, van valami jó terved.  
- Hogy van-e? - kérdezte Mara, szinte a könnyeivel küszködve. Az eseménytelenül eltelt három év alatt nem volt olyan nap, hogy ne jutott volna eszébe egy, vagy akár több elképzelés a Földön maradt Istennők ellen. Gyorsan megidézte a fekete borítású könyvet, amibe mindezeket összegyűjtötte, és büszkén mutatta meg úrnőjének. - Minden itt van részletesen leírva. Már csak meg kell valósítani. Kérlek vess rá egy pillantást, Hild-sama!  
- Tehát ezt írogattad olyan serényen! - mondta a kis Démon a felismeréstől elkerekedett szemekkel. - És én még azt hittem, hogy rólam firkálgatsz mindenféle gúnyrajzokat, és sértegető verseket is írsz!  
- Én… soha nem tennék ilyet! - tiltakozott Mara hevesen. - Nyisd csak ki nyugodtan, és a saját szemeddel is láthatod, milyen sok tervem van.  
- Jó-jó, én hiszek neked. - Hild visszadobta a könyvet az első osztályú Démon kezébe. - De remélem, hogy a terveid működőképesek. Ugye nem akarsz nekem csalódást okozni, Maa-chan?  
- Nem, dehogyis! - Mara magában eldöntötte, hogy nem árt átfutni a terveken, méghozzá nagyon alaposan. Az is eszébe jutott, hogy jó lenne egy sorrendet felállítania köztük, mert ha eljön az idő, a bőség zavarával találja magát szemben. Nem lett volna jó, ha ilyesmi miatt kell késlekednie.  
- Akkor jó, jöhet a visszavágó! - a Démonok úrnője összecsapta a tenyerét, és elragadóan mosolygott. Az volt a legijesztőbb benne, hogy ilyenkor egy csipetnyi mesterkéltséget sem lehetett leolvasni róla. Tényleg minden tekintetben olyan volt, mint egy ártatlan, mosolygós gyermek. - Most én leszek D-channal!  
- Természetesen… - mondta Mara jóval kevesebb lelkesedéssel mint korábban. Nem volt elég, hogy alig kapott néhány dologra választ, még a kedvenc karakterének irányítását is át kellett engednie. Összeszedte magát, és tett egy utolsó próbát. - Hild-sama… Mégis mikor telik le az egyezség ideje?  
- Az? Elmondom… - kezdte a kis Démon mosolyogva. - …ha legalább a negyedéig lefogyasztod az életem, mielőtt kiütlek.  
- De Hild-sama… - panaszolta nyűgös hangon Mara. - Ez igazságtalan!  
- Igen az! - Hild halkan felkuncogott. - Kezdjük!

* * * * *

Egy héttel a munkálatok megkezdése után a N.I.T. Motorklub történetének legelső, és talán egyetlen versenykamionja, egyre inkább kezdte megközelíteni azt a végső állapotot, amelyet tervezői megálmodtak. Már látni lehetett rajta a rengeteg munkának az eredményét, amit a lelkes - vagy épp elcsigázott - készítői fektettek bele. Legalábbis egy szakavatott szemnek biztosan feltűnt volna a változás, ugyanis a gép nem sokban különbözött az egy héttel korábbi kinézetétől. Csakhogy, egy teljesen új motor duruzsolt benne, ami a maga kétezer lóerejével messze meghaladta a korábbi teljesítményét.  
A vezetőfülke belülről már nagyjából elérte a végleges formáját, és ezzel a kamion legteljesebb munkafázisban lévő részlegének lehetett tekinteni. A Motorklub a bőkezű forrásnak, és az egyik tag tekintélyes számítástechnikai ismereteinek köszönhetően meglehetősen modern külsőt kapott. A kormánymű még nem volt végleges állapotban, de a kamion már készen állt a tesztelésre.  
Keiichi épp egy ilyen tesztre készült, a négypontos biztonsági övvel szorosan a vezetőülésbe szíjazva. A mellette lévő ülést némi átalakítással két személyessé varázsolták, de most csupán Hana foglalt helyet rajta. Mind a ketten kezeslábast, és bukósisakot viseltek. Egymásra néztek, majd K1 elfordította a gyújtás kart. A nagy teljesítményű motor azonnal életre kelt, miközben az egész gép rázkódott a visszafogott energiájától. Keiichi-nek nem állt szándékában már az első teszt alatt felmérni a gép teljesítményének végső határait. Leginkább azért nem, mert a jelenlegi futómű egyszerűen nem bírta volna. Valószínűleg már attól elszállt volna, ha padlógázzal indul el. Az lett volna csak szép, ha az első teszt alkalmával szétesik az egész kamion. Épp ezért óvatosan engedte fel a kuplungot. A motor szinte ordítva követelte hogy, feledkezzen meg minden óvatosságról, és engedje szabadon a benne tomboló energiákat, a fiú azonban nem hallgatott rá. Gondolatban azért megígérte, hogy hamarosan lehetősége lesz megmutatni mindent, amire képes.  
Lassú tempóban gyorsult fel a Nekomi Műszaki Egyetem tesztpályáján, amit nem kifejezetten kamionok számára készült. Mivel azonban jobb nem volt, egyelőre ez is megfelelt a célnak.  
Az első kör megtétele után úgy érezte, kezd belejönni a behemót irányításába. Egészen máshogy kellett bánni vele, mint egy személyautóval, vagy akár egy kis tehergépkocsival. A második kör után cseréltek, és Hana is kipróbálta magát a pilóta szerepében. K1-nek újra el kellett ismernie a lány tehetségét, immár sokadszorra az utóbbi egy hétben. Legalább olyan gyorsan ráérzett a vezetés lényegére, mint ő maga.  
Persze még mindketten távol álltak attól, hogy mindent tudjanak a gép irányításáról. Amellett, hogy a versenyen egész mások lesznek a körülmények, addigra a kamion is nagy átalakításokon esik majd át, ami után eltérő vezetési technikát kell alkalmazni.  
Egyelőre nem sikerült megoldaniuk a szerelőcsapat szállításának problémáját, pedig ez mindenképp jelentős átalakításokat igényelt. Az adott volt, hogy a kamion alvófülkéjét kell átalakítani, vagy teljesen lecserélni. Csakhogy a szabályzat értelmében a gépnek egész végig meg kell őrizni az eredeti funkcióját, tehát képesnek kell lennie arra, hogy egy pótkocsit csatlakoztassanak hozzá. Egyelőre úgy tűnt, hogy az alváz jelentősebb módosítása nélkül ez megoldhatatlan. Ráadásul a probléma megoldása mindenképp többletsúllyal fog járni. Mindannyian remélték, hogy a végleges változat időben elkészül ahhoz, hogy a pilóták egy kicsit tudjanak vele gyakorolni.  
A pálya szélén Chihiro, Urd és a majdnem teljes létszámú Motorklub figyelte az első teszteket. Egyedül Itou Fuyuka hiányzott egy nagyon fontos előadás miatt.  
- Gyorsabbnak képzeltem… - mondta Urd kiábrándult hangon. - Bár hangja az van. Nem lehet, hogy esetleg mégis…  
- Nem Urd, nem szerelünk rá fegyvereket! - szakította félbe Chihiro. Az utóbbi néhány napban a lány gyakran állt elő azzal az ötletével, hogy verseny közben valahogy meg kellene bénítani az ellenfél járművét. Erre a célra a lángszórótól kezdve, a gumiabroncsokat szétkaszaboló pengéken át a legváltozatosabb lehetőségeket sorolta fel. A legrosszabb az volt az egészben, hogy a verseny részletes szabályzata sem tiltotta a fegyverek használatát. Ezt Urd is tudta, és ezért nyaggatta vele folytonosan Chihiro-t. - Azt pedig már korábban is elmondtuk, többször is, hogy most még nem lehet teljes sebességgel meghajtani a gépet. De elhiheted nekem, hogy gyors lesz.  
- Jó, persze, én elhiszem… - rebegte Urd monoton, unott hangon. - De ez akkor is kiábrándító. Tényleg, te leszel a harmadik pilóta, nem? Úgy gondolod, hogy a te szinteden már nincs szükség gyakorlásra?  
- Dehogy, nem erről van szó. - felelte bosszúsan a nő, akinek már elege volt a provokatív kérdésekből. - De most egy… - halkan köhintett egyet, és igyekezett óvatosan fogalmazni. Épp ez volt, amivel felhívta magára az Istennő figyelmét. - Egy fontos hívást várok.  
- Vagy úgy! - egy mindent tudó mosoly jelent meg a Urd ajkán. - Megint a volt barátodról van szó!  
- Nem volt a barátom! - sziszegte fenyegetően Chihiro. Aztán újra rá kellett jönnie, hogy az ezüstfehér hajú lánynál az ilyen ráhatással semmire se megy. - Lennél szíves leszállni a témáról?  
- Nem, ilyesmi eszembe se jutna. - jelentette ki Urd büszkén. - Hacsak… - kezdte tűnődve, mire Chihiro szemében mohó érdeklődés villant. - Hacsak nem találok valami szórakoztatóbb témát.  
- Szóval ez neked szórakoztató? Sejthettem volna… - Chihiro kiábrándultan sóhajtott. A kínos társalgásnak a célvonalnál leparkoló kamion vetett véget. Leálltak a motorok, majd egy pillanattal később a versenyzők is elkezdtek kikászálódni. - Hana-chan… Morisato-kun… - kezdte izgatottan. - Mi a véleményetek?  
- Most már legalább kétszer annyira várom a versenyt, mint eddig. - mondta a lány lelkesen. - Ez a gép… egyszerűen hihetetlen! Nagyon jó érzés vezetni.  
- Igen. - helyeselt K1. - Nehéz elhinni, hogy alig hajtottuk, mégis sokkal jobban ment a vártnál.  
- Örülök, hogy tetszett nektek. - mondta Chihiro elégedetten. - Az a cél lebegjen a szemetek előtt, hogy ha nem készülünk el időben, soha nem tudjátok milyen érzés teljes sebességgel száguldani vele.  
- Ok, majd észben tartom… - felelte Keiichi alaposan letört lelkesedéssel, majd Hana-hoz fordult, és tömör iróniával megjegyezte. - Szóval csak erre ment ki az egész. Elhúzta előttünk a mézes madzagot, hogy ezek után még többet robotoljunk.  
- Érdekes… - felelte a klub elnöke, miközben Chihiro dühös tekintettel meredt K1-re. - Nekem is épp ez jutott az eszembe.  
- Hana-chan! - kiáltott fel meglepetten a Whirlwind főnöke. - Hát már te is ellenem fordulsz?  
- Csak átlátott rajtad… - morogta K1. - Na mindegy, ha már eddig eljutottunk, tényleg ki akarom próbálni milyen a végleges változat.  
- Ahogy én is! - vágta rá Hana. - Keiichi-san, te is érezted azokat az enyhe rántásokat váltásnál?  
- Igen, egy kissé zavaróak voltak. - mondta a fiú elgondolkozva. - Az új futóműhez sokkal pontosabb beállítások kellenek majd. Az viszont nagyon tetszett, hogy a számítógépen szinte minden adatot le lehet hívni, kezdve az abroncsok állapotától, az üzemanyagszintig. Igaz, hogy még nem szereltük fel az összes szenzort, de szerintem akkor is szuper lesz.  
- Már csak azt nem értem, hogy miért volt szükség navigációs rendszer beszerelésére. - töprengett a lány.  
- Ö… talán azért hogy el ne tévedjünk? - találgatott Keiichi. - Persze egy versenypályán elég nehéz lehet, de jobb az óvatosság.  
- Értem már! - Hana a kamionra nézett, amit máris körülvettek a klubtagok. - De az is lehet, hogy Tomo-kunnak túl sok volt a szabadideje. - Egy pillanatig fontolgatták a két lehetőséget, majd egyöntetűen a másodikat fogadták el.  
- Sietnünk kell vissza, hogy folytassuk a munkát. - mondta Chihiro szinte megszállottan. - Nem tékozolhatjuk el a fél napot élménybeszámolókkal. Morisato-kun, hozd a vontatót, indulunk vissza. - Azzal hátat fordított és elmasírozott. Egy pillanattal később dühösen felmordult, és rázni kezdte a kezében lévő mobiltelefonját. - Te meg miért nem vagy képes időben hívni?! - kérdezte fenyegetően. A Motorklub egykori és jelenlegi elnöke kérdően nézett Urd-ra, aki szinte csak erre várt.  
- Hívást vár a barátjától! - mondta, mire mindketten értően bólogatni kezdtek. Chihiro, mintha csak meghallotta volna, hogy miről van szó, megeresztett hátrafelé egy dühös pillantást.  
- Jobb ha sietünk. - hadarta Keiichi kissé bepánikolva.  
- Én is azt hiszem. - osztotta a véleményét Hana, majd sarkon fordult, és megmutatta milyen hatékonyan tudja rávenni a Motorklub tagjait a pakolásra.

* * * * *

A Chihiro által várt hívás aznap kora délutánra sem érkezett meg. Emiatt a nő feltűnően ideges volt, szinte csak hátráltatta a munkát ahol megpróbált segíteni. Persze senki nem merte megmondani neki az igazat. Végül úgy tűnt, hogy saját maga is rájött, ezért bement a régi klubházba, hogy ott folytassa a fel-alá járkálást.  
Urd eközben a kamion volánjánál ült, és próbálta elképzelni milyen lehet azt egy versenyen, nagy sebességgel vezetni. Arra jutott, hogy annyira semmiképp nem lehetett szórakoztató, mintha fegyverekkel is fel lenne szerelve a két gép. Így ahelyett, hogy a szerelőcsapatok a verseny nagy része alatt ücsörögnek, az ellenfél kifüstölésével lennének elfoglalva.  
A mellette lévő kettős ülésben Tomohiro foglalt helyet, és épp a számítógépes rendszerrel babrált. Ha nagyon akarta volna, Urd biztos rájön arra, hogy mit csinál, akár még segíthetett volna neki. De az legalább olyan unalmas lett volna, mintha beáll Fuyuka-hoz a bukócsövek hegesztéséhez asszisztálni. A lány most egyébként sem volt ott, de biztosra vette hogy amint visszaér, nekilát a még nagy halomban álló csöveknek. Fuyuka egyszerűen imádott hegeszteni…  
Ráadásul azért sem segített, mert az ő nagyságrendekkel magasabb szintű számítógépes rendszerekben való jártassága tisztességtelen előnyhöz juttatná a csapatot. Vagy valami ilyesmit magyarázott neki K1, de nem igazán figyelt rá.  
Mivel az elmúlt hétben sikerült viszonylag jól megismernie a Motorklub tagjait, és a köztük lévő kapcsolatrendszereket, valamint újra kezdett eluralkodni rajta az unalom, átcsusszant a másik ülésre, közvetlenül a fiú mellé. Eljött az ideje, hogy az egyik régi kedvenc elfoglaltságának hódoljon…  
- Mit csinálsz, Tomohiro? - kérdezte vidám hangon. A fiú felnézett rá, és láthatóan egy kissé zavarba jött, mert a szokásos szemtelen vigyorát nem sikerült felöltenie.  
- Csak ellenőrzöm a nemrég telepített szenzorokat. - mondta bizonytalanul. - Utána pedig letöltöm a tesztkörök alatt rögzített adatokat.  
- Valóban? - Urd egy pillanatra a monitor felé nézett. Természetesen nagyon jól tudta, hogy milyen nagy hatással van a beszélgető partnerére, ha ilyen közel ül hozzá. Főleg akkor, ha az illető fiú... - Ez elég…  
- Unalmas! - vágta rá Tomohiro, és egy pillanatra elmosolyodott. - Erre gondoltál?  
- Majdnem! - mosolygott Urd angyalian, majd egy váratlan mozdulattal átkarolta a srácot. - Mi egész jól megértjük egymást, nem?  
- Most mit csinálsz…? - kérdezte Tomohiro idegesen.  
- Csak meg szerettem volna kérdezni tőled valamit… - suttogta az Istennő bizalmas hangon. - Mi a véleményed Hana-chanról?  
- A főnökről? - A fiú meglepetten pislogott.  
- Miért, mire gondoltál mit szeretnék? - kérdezte vissza az Istennő ártatlanul.  
- Semmit… - nyögte ki Tomohiro, és igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni az álomszép lány közelségét. Nem mintha kellemetlen lett volna, sőt épp ellenkezőleg. - Hogy mi a véleményem Hana-ról? - ismételte meg a kérdést hangosan, hogy időt nyerjen. - Hát… kedvelem. Igazán rendes főnök, igen…  
- Mennyire kedveled? - folytatta tovább a faggatózást Urd, aki érezte, hogy remek úton halad. Ilyenkor pedig nem volt szabad megállni, hogy a kérdezősködés alanya nehogy kigondoljon valami menekülési útvonalat. - vagy nem is… jobb lenne ha inkább úgy kérdezném: Csak kedveled?  
- Te… természetesen… - makogta a sarokba szorított Tomohiro. Ezúttal teljesen cserbenhagyták az elmés megjegyzései, amivel bárkit egykettőre ki tudott akasztani. Szinte egy értelmes gondolat se jutott az eszébe, köszönhetően a fehér hajú lány átható, levendula színű tekintetének, ami mintha a legbelsőjébe látott volna. Mintha már mindent tudna róla, csak a szórakozás kedvéért kérdezgetné. - Semmi több.  
- Szerintem pedig teljesen oda vagy érte. - jelentette ki az Istennő mély meggyőződéssel. - Semmi kétség, a fejed tetejétől a lábujjadig szerelmes vagy belé. Hidd el, én már csak tudom. Mindig felismerem a szerelmet… Ez az egyik specialitásom.  
- Tévedsz. - jelentette ki Tomohiro határozottnak szánt hangon. Érezte, hogy az arca elvörösödik, ami nem volt túl szerencsés abban az esetben, ha őszintén le akarta tagadni az állítást. - Egyáltalán nem úgy van, ahogy gondolod!  
- Igazán? Ezzel csak engem akarsz megetetni… - Urd az egyik kezével kényszerítette a fiút, hogy nézzen rá. - …vagy magadat is győzködöd, hm? - Mielőtt a srác tovább tiltakozott volna, egyszerűen a szájára tette a mutatóujját. - Szó sincs tévedésről. Szerelmes vagy Hana-ba… és ő is ugyan így érez irántad!  
- Té… tényleg? - kérdezte Tomohiro döbbenten. Még soha életében nem volt ilyen tanácstalan. - Akarom mondani… képtelenség! Mármint miért érezne ilyesmit irántam? Folyton felbosszantom!  
- Épp ez tetszik neki. - Urd kacsintott egyet. - Ő egy nagyon komoly lány, ezen kívül kedves és jó humorérzéke van. Számára pont egy ilyen fiú az ideális pár. Csak mind a ketten arra vártok, hogy a másik tegye meg az első lépést.  
- Nem értem…  
- Csak nem akarod megérteni! - csattant fel Urd indulatosan, majd egy pillanattal később mézédes hangon folytatta. - Figyellek már titeket egy ideje. Néha még flörtölni is leálltok egymással, csak közben egyikőtök sincs tisztában vele. Ez így helytelen! - a nyomatékosítás kedvéért rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét. - Tudod mi fog történni, ha ezt folytatjátok?  
- Nem igazán…  
- Semmi! - Vágta rá az Istennő határozottan. - Egyáltalán semmi. Miután lediplomáztok, már alig-alig, vagy egyáltalán nem fogtok találkozni. Több lehetőség nem adódik, hogy összerázódjatok. Talán egész hátralevő életetekben azon fogtok keseregni, hogy valahol kicsúszott az ujjaitok közül az igazi szerelem… A legrosszabb az egészben, hogy még talán akkor sem fogjátok tudni a választ. Nem túl vidám jóslat a jövőtökre nézve…  
- Hát nem. - Tomohiro bizonytalanul az Istennőre nézett. - Szerinted mit kellene tennünk?  
- Tenned. - pontosított Urd szelíden. - Meg kell hódítanod Hana-t.  
- Micsi… Meghódítani…? - a fiú némán tátogott egy darabig, majd megcsóválta a fejét. - Manapság a fiúk nem szokták meghódítani a lányokat. Ez olyan régimódi. - Amint kimondta, látta hogy nagyot hibázott, de már lehetetlen volt visszacsinálni.  
- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy én is régimódi vagyok? - kérdezte Urd jéghideg hangon. Tomohiro talán el is menekült volna, ha nem fogja át a karjaival. - Vagy esetleg azt, hogy öreg?  
- Nem, egyik sem! - a srác megpróbált meggyőző lenni. - Eszembe se jutna ilyeneket mondani rád. Csak eléggé furán hangzik.  
- Ajánlom is! Figyelj… - Urd közelebb húzta magához a fiút, aki azt sem tudta, hogy akar-e valójában ez ellen tiltakozni. Ezután az Istennő, mintha csak egy világmegváltó újdonság titkát akarná elmondani neki, halkan a fülébe súgott. - Az ilyen lányok arra várnak, hogy meghódítsd őket. Tőlem azt a kifejezést használod, amelyiket neked jobban tetszik, de ez akkor is így van. Általában jól megvagytok egymással, igaz? - Az apró alig észrevehető bólintást igennek vette. - Amikor kettesben vagytok, légy egy kicsit kedvesebb vele. Hagyd a hülye vicceket, és mutasd meg neki a valódi énedet. Vigyorogj kevesebbet, és ha lehet valamivel őszintébben, mint legtöbbször. Nem, az a kétségbeesett pofa, amit most vágsz nem lesz jó. Majd gyakorold egy kicsit. Persze ez nem lesz elég… Egy kicsit rámenősnek kell lenned, hogy megtörjön a jég. Akkor pedig tudod mi fog történni?  
- Hülyének néz, és kiröhög? - kérdezte Tomohiro, és Urd csak azért nem adott neki egy nyaklevest, mert látszott, hogy komolyan gondolja.  
- Ha jól csinálod, akkor nem. - felelte türelmesen. - Ha úgy teszel, ahogy én tanácsolom, akkor jöhet a… csók! - Szinte kirobbant belőle az utolsó szó, és emellé társult egy jó erős szorítás is. - Egy szenvedélyes és forró csók. Ha kell, szorítsd egészen a falig, és lehet, hogy látszólag tiltakozni fog, bár ezt erősen kétlem, valójában ő is szeretné majd. Még ha így is lesz, az utolsó pillanatban összeomlik az ellenállása. - Egy pillanatra megállt, hogy időt hagyjon Tomohiro-nak a gondolkodásra. - A csók után már minden sínen van. Jöhetnek az izgalmasabb… - Ebben a pillanatban kitárult a kamion ajtaja.  
- Tomo-kun, ráérnél egy ki… - kezdte Hana vidáman, de azonnal elhallgatott, amikor meglátta a fiút és az őt átkaroló Urd-ot. - Ó… - mondta őszintén megdöbbenve. Egy végtelenül hosszú pillanatnyi csend következett. - Én csak… szóval… Nem akartam zavarni. - Azzal bátorítóan Tomohiro-ra mosolygott, majd becsukta a kamion ajtaját. Még mielőtt bármelyikük megszólalhatott volna, hogy tisztázza a helyzetet, elrohant.  
- Hopp… - mondta Urd idegesen. - A lehető legrosszabb időzítés… Szerintem félreértette.  
- Úgy tűnik. - a fiú fapofával bólogatott. - Azt hiszem lőttek a hódításnak.  
- Ne add fel ilyen könnyen! - dorgálta meg Urd finoman. Aztán észrevette, hogy még mindig átkarolja a fiút, így mielőtt még valaki rosszul értelmezte volna a szituációt, elengedte. - Ha legközelebb kettesben maradtok tisztázd előtte a helyzetet!  
- Nem hinném, hogy az olyan könnyen menne. - akadékoskodott Tomohiro.  
- Majd meglátod, hogy igen. - Urd szélesen elmosolyodott. - Most hogy belegondolok, szerintem így alakult a lehető legjobban! - A fiú kérdően nézett rá. - Ez a kis… félreértés rádöbbenti majd az irántad táplált érzelmeire. Ha minden jól megy akkor lesz egy kis sírás és lelkizés. Neked csak annyit kell tenned, hogy megvigasztalod, miközben mindent őszintén elmesélsz. Elég régóta ismeritek már egymást ahhoz, hogy higgyen neked.  
- Biztos, hogy kínos lesz a magyarázkodás. - morogta a Tomohiro kelletlenül.  
- Ne is törődj vele. - bíztatta az Istennő kitartóan. - Gondolj rá, hogy ami utána következik, mindenért kárpótolni fog. - Sokat sejtetően a srácra kacsintott, aki nem tudta megállni pirulás nélkül. - Szeretnéd, hogy adjak néhány tanácsot?  
- Nem szükséges, kösz! - sziszegte Tomohiro. - Azt hiszem tudom, mire gondolsz. Először a magyarázkodáson szeretnék túlesni.  
- De nehogy elszerencsétlenkedd nekem! - dörögte Urd fenyegetően. - Azok után, hogy ennyi munkát fektettem a kapcsolatotokba, nem akarok kudarcot látni. Érthető voltam?  
- Tökéletesen. - helyeselt a fiú. Abban a pillanatban eszébe se jutott volna ellentmondani.  
- A háttérből figyelni fogom az eseményeket… - mondta az Istennő, miközben visszaült a vezető ülésbe. - …úgyhogy tényleg adj bele mindent. - Azzal magára hagyta a fiút a gondolataival. Tudta jól, hogy idő kell neki, amíg összeszedi a bátorságát. A férfiak már csak ilyenek voltak.  
Mindent összevetve elégedett volt önmagával. Még ha nem is minden úgy alakult, ahogy szerette volna, az ifjú pár egymás iránti viszonya már sokkal jobb úton haladt, mint eddig. Elégedetten nyújtózott egyet az intenzív munkálatok közepette.  
Azonban most, hogy elvégezte a feladatát rá kellett jönnie egy felettébb bosszantó apróságra. Még nagyon sok idő volt hátra a napból, úgyhogy ismét az unalom hosszú órái elé nézett. Fürkészve körülnézett a klubház előtti téren, újabb potenciális, összehozandó párok után kutatva. Sajnos a választék nem volt túl nagy… De egy lehetőség még mindig volt.  
Sajnos azonban a leendő pár egyik tagja nem volt jelen, a másik pedig épp Keiichi-vel közösen végzett aprólékos munkát valamiféle eszközön, amit az Istennő nem ismert fel. Minden esetre elég maszatos elfoglaltság volt ahhoz, hogy későbbi időpontra halassza a társalgást.  
Csakhogy ezzel még nem úszott el minden lehetősége a szórakozásra, hisz ott volt még a jó öreg Chihiro, aki egy ideje már ki sem dugta az orrát a klubházból. Urd elégedetten bólintott, majd elindult a ház bejárata felé…

* * * * *

Keiichi még utoljára ellenőrizte a helyes bekötést, aztán Shinichirou-val közösen visszatették az eszköz borítását. A fiú tűnődve nézte a már majdnem kész munkadarabot, majd megvonta a vállát. Talán tényleg nem ilyenekre kellett volna vesztegetniük az idejüket, de más munka gyakorlatilag már nem volt. Vagy talán inkább még nem volt, ami egészen biztosan ellenkezőjére fordul, ha sikerül valamit kitalálniuk a szerelőcsapat szállítására. Akkor aztán lesz mit tenni, csak győzzék erővel.  
Minden esetre azzal egyetértett, hogy a nagy teljesítményű, minden irányban elforgatható reflektor határozottan jól fog mutatni a kamion vezetőfülkéjének tetején. Az ötlet Chihiro-tól származott, aki előző nap reggel beállított a reflektor alkatrészeivel. Annyit mondott, hogy szeretné, ha helyrepofoznák, és valami tetszetős külsőt is kapna, végül pedig felkerülne a kamionra. Azt nem árulta el, honnan szerezte, és hogy milyen céllal akarja felszereltetni. K1, bár nem mondta, de feltételezte, hogy már túl sok helyet foglalt neki otthon, és máshogy nem lett volna szíve megszabadulni tőle. Minden esetre nem volt túl nehéz megjavítani, és a külsejére sem lehetett semmi panasz.  
- Azért nem kizárt, hogy valamennyire a hasznát vesszük majd… - mondta a másik fiúnak, de sokkal inkább saját magát győzködte.  
- Elképzelhető… - felelte szűkszavúan Shinichirou. K1 nem sértődött meg, amiért a közepesen hosszú hajú fiú gyakorlatilag néhány szónál többet nem mondott, pedig már dolgoztak együtt néhányszor az elmúlt egy hétben. Egyszerűen ilyen volt a természete… Ráadásul az egyik régebbi klubtaghoz képest, még sokat is beszélt.  
- Hátrányunk biztos nem lesz belőle. - érdeklődve körülnézett. - Te is láttad, hogy az előbb Hana futott el valamerre? - Shinichirou válasz helyett csak bólintott. - Nem viselkedett kicsit furán?  
- Én is észrevettem… mintha valami felzaklatta volna. - Ez volt az eddigi leghosszabb mondta, amit K1 a fiútól hallott. - Még egyszer sem láttam ilyennek.  
- Talán meg kellene keresnünk? - Vetette fel K1 a lehetőséget. - Bár lehet, hogy olyan problémája van, ami miatt nem szeretné, ha zavarnánk. - A beszélgetés témája elég kínos fordulatot vett.  
- Azt hiszem sejtem mire gondolsz… - Shinichirou megigazította a szemébe lógó hajtincseit. - Ha tényleg erről van szó… akkor jobb, ha egyedül hagyjuk. - Még mielőtt jobban belemerülhettek volna a roppant kínos társalgásba, egy udvarias hang szólította meg őket.  
- Elnézést kérek… - Mind a ketten a zöld egyenruhát viselő, futárra néztek. A fickó nem lehetett sokkal idősebb, mint Shinichirou. Megigazította a sapkáját, majd elővett a zsebéből egy kis számítógépet, és a kijelzőjére nézett. - Én Fujimi Chihiro-sant keresem. Csomagot hoztam a részére.  
- Igen? - kérdezte K1 kissé meglepetten, majd a klubházra mutatott. - Erre… - mondta, és a futárral együtt elindult a főnökéhez. - Fura, hogy pont ide küldtek neki egy csomagot.  
- Igen, alig találtam meg a helyet. - válaszolta a futár nevetgélve. Mielőtt elérték volna a bejáratot, odabentről hangos kiáltás hallatszott.  
- Urd! Most már elég legyen! - Mindketten megtorpantak egy pillanatra. Keiichi kiábrándultan meredt maga elé.  
- Ő Fujimi Chihiro. - mondta röviden a futárnak, aki tétován bólintott. Rövid pályafutása alatt talán még egyszer sem érezte ennyire, hogy menekülnie kellene, nem törődve azzal, mit fog szólni a főnöke hozzá. Még annál is rosszabb volt, amikor egy tucatnyi csaholó kutya eredt a nyomába néhány héttel korábban. Az ajtón belépve sem lett könnyebb a helyzete. Két nőt látott egymással szemben állni. Az egyiknek rövid, fekete haja volt, a másiknak hosszú fehér. Mind a ketten szemrevalóak voltak, bár most legkevésbé erre tudott gondolni.  
- Elnézést… - kezdte bizonytalanul.  
- Mivan?! - förmedt rá a rövid fekete hajú nő. Egyértelmű volt, hogy neki kell kézbesítenie a csomagot. Reménykedve arra a srácra nézett, aki idáig kísérte, de azonnal le tudta olvasni az arcáról, hogy itt nincs semmiféle félreértés.  
- Csomagot hoztam, Fujimi Chihiro-san részére. - mondta a futár gépies kötelességtudattal. Aztán előrelépett, és az oldalán lévő táskából elővett egy ezüst színű, sötétkék szalaggal átkötözött dobozt.  
- Oh, ez az enyém? - kérdezte Chihiro egy pillanat alatt hihetetlenül kedvessé változott hangon. Az arcán ennek megfelelően a dühös grimaszt egy elragadó mosoly váltotta fel. A futár majdnem hátraugrott, miután tanúja volt a pillanatok alatt lezajló váltásnak. A fekete hajú nő közben kivette a kezéből a csomagot, majd a füléhez tartva megrázta. - Valami kopog benne! - állapította meg izgatottan. - Ez minden?  
- Nem… - a futár szögletes mozdulatokkal előhúzta a zsebéből a kis PDA-t. Remegő kézzel kihúzta belőle az elektronikus ceruzát, majd babrált egy kicsit az érintőképernyővel. - Ha lehet, ide kérnék egy aláírást… - mondta olyan hangon, mintha csak a saját halálos ítéletét tartalmazó dokumentum hivatalossá tételét kérvényezné.  
- Hát persze! - Chihiro elvette a ceruzát, és a kért helyen aláírta a képernyőt. - Így megfelel?  
- Tökéletesen! - vágta rá a futár, miközben zsebre vágta a számítógépet. - Kö… köszönjük, hogy a mi szolgáltatásunkat választotta. - Mélyen meghajolt feléjük, majd gyorsan elhagyta a házat. Odakint megkönnyebbülten fellélegzett.  
- Milyen rendes futár. - mondta elismerően Chihiro. - Kár, hogy annyira sietett. Még borravalót sem volt időm adni neki.  
- Méghogy borravalót… - jegyezte meg Keiichi fanyarul. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a futár akármeddig maradhatott volna, akkor sem kap semmit a főnökétől. Ő viszont ezúttal kapott egy gyilkos tekintetet, ami miatt inkább nem fejtette ki, mire gondol.  
- Ki küldte a csomagot? - kérdezte Urd kíváncsian. Ahhoz képest, hogy egy perce még veszekedtek Chihiro teljesen nyugodt nyugodtan válaszolt neki.  
- Mindjárt megtudjuk… - letépte a dobozról az ezüst színű csomagolópapírt a szalaggal együtt. Alatta egy gyöngyházfényű, lekerekített szélű műanyagdoboz volt. Chihiro türelmetlenül lekapta a fedelét. Legelőször egy kis, kézzel írt üdvözlőkártya került elő, amiből egyértelműen kiderült, hogy ki küldte a dobozt. Kártyán lévő üzenet nem volt túl hosszú, mindössze egy jókívánságból állt: _Sok szerencsét! _A alatta pedig a következő név szerepelt: _Hayami Shinji. _Chihiro arcáról azonnal lehervadt a mosoly.  
- Hűha! - kiáltott fel elismerően Urd. - Ez aztán a meglepetés! Tök romantikus…  
- Na persze. - morogta Chihiro, bár ezúttal nem tudott haragudni a piszkálódása miatt. A következő tárgy, ami előkerült egy mágneskártya volt, Chihiro nevével az oldalán. Végül egy rajzolt térképet is találtak, és ennyiben ki is merült a dobozka tartalma. - Csak tudnám, hogy a telefonos megoldás miért nem volt neki elég jó!  
- Nem hinném, hogy ezeket telefonon is el lehetett volna küldeni. - vetette fel K1. - Akármik is legyenek.  
- Nem úgy gondoltam, Morisato-kun. - Chihiro megforgatta a mágneskártyát a kezében, közben pedig Urd a térképet nézegette. Határozottan jobban el lehetett rajta igazodni, mint azon, amelyiket Tamiya és Otaki alkotott.  
- Azt hiszem értem, miről van szó! - jelentette ki határozottan. A Motorklub alapító elnöke gyanakodva ránézett. Az Istennő kikapta a kezéből a kártyát, és felemelte. - Ez egy bankkártya tele pénzel. A térkép pedig azt a helyet jelöli, ahol Shinji barátunk el akarja venni feleségül Chihiro-t. Pofonegyszerű.  
- Még mit nem! - morogta Chihiro, és visszaszerezte a kártyát a térképpel együtt. - Most már tényleg szeretném tudni, mikor szállsz le a témáról!  
- Mondtam már. - búgta az Istennő együtt érző hangon.  
- Valami szórakoztatóbb téma kell, mi? Hát jó… - A fekete hajú nő Keiichi-re bökött. - Ott van a Morisato! Nem is olyan rég egészen jó kapcsolatba került Hana-channal.  
- He?! - Keiichi rémülten nézett egyik nőről a másikra. - Mikor? Én semmi ilyesmire nem emlékszek!  
- Ne mond, hogy nem is emlékszel… - A főnöke cinkosan oldalba bökte, az emlékei között kutató fiút. - Amikor a karjaidban tartottad. Mond csak, Morisato-kun… Voltak szikrák?  
- Nem tudom, nem látok a fejedbe! - vágott vissza Keiichi, aki már tudta miről beszél a nő. - Egyébként is… Azzal voltam elfoglalva, hogy segítsek. Te persze csak lapítottál…  
- Ugyan, Morisato-kun, ne szégyenlősködj! - Chihiro kajánul elvigyorodott. - Jól esett, nem igaz?  
- Erről még nem is hallottam… - mondta Urd érdeklődve. - Kár hogy Keiichi túl mafla ahhoz, hogy bármit is kezdjen egy ilyen helyzettel.  
- Köszi… - morogta a fiú megsemmisülten. - …és au.  
- Különben is… - Az Istennő sejtelmesen rájuk kacsintott. - Hana-chan szerelmi életének megszervezése már folyamatban van. Méghozzá olyasvalakivel, aki sokkal jobban illik hozzá, mint K1.  
- Akkor már értem, hogy miért volt úgy kiborulva. - mondta Keiichi aggódva. - Szegény lány, ezt egyáltalán nem érdemelte meg.  
- Urd! Elárulnád mit művelsz a klubom elnökével? - kérdezte Chihiro ingerülten. - Keress magadnak más játékszert!  
- Én nem játszom, ha ilyesmiről van szó. - jelentette ki hűvösen a fehér hajú Istennő. - Én vagyok a szerelem Cupidója. Nálam jobban senki nem tudja eldönteni, hogy kik azok, akiket a sors egymásnak rendelt. Ha pedig ilyet látok, mindent elkövetek, hogy segítsem őket.  
- Meg se próbáljalak lebeszélni, ugye? - kérdezte Chihiro, közben Keiichi fejcsóválással jelezte, hogy teljesen hiábavaló próbálkozás lenne.  
- Ne.  
- Akkor legalább légy óvatos. - A fekete hajú nő felemelte a mágneskártyát, ezzel jelezve hogy nem szeretné tovább ragozni a témát. - Ez nem egy bankkártya, hanem egy beléptető.  
- De hova lehet vele belépni? - nézett rá K1 értetlenül, majd a hirtelen felismeréstől eltátotta a száját. - Tudom már!  
- Tényleg? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve Chihiro. _- Hogy találhatta ki? - _kérdezte magától. - _Még senkinek nem beszéltem róla… Ha megint kihallgattak akkor én…  
_- Hát persze! - Keiichi büszkén kihúzta magát. - Ez egy belépő oda, ahová a térkép vezet… - egy pillanattal később, kissé megfogyatkozott önbizalommal folytatta. - Bár ettől még nem lettem okosabb.  
- Nagyszerű. Morisato, inkább hallgass, vagy kipenderítelek. - A fiú gyorsan bólintott a főnökének, hogy érti a fenyegetést. - Ez egy belépő arra a helyre, hová mostantól átköltözünk. Ez egy pálya, ahol sokkal ideálisabbak lesznek a körülmények… Természetesen Shinji tulajdonában.  
- Nem is tudtam, hogy van errefelé pálya… - mondta K1 bátortalanul.  
- Mert nem rég épült. Gyakorlatilag mi leszünk azok, akik felavatják. - Chihiro gondosan eltette a kártyát. - Shinji mindenre gondolt. A pályán van egy profi szerelőhangár is. Igaz, hogy nem versenykamionok számára készült, de sokkal jobban megfelel, mint ez a hely. A szerelés legutolsó fázisára, és a tesztre elsőrangú.  
- Egy egész versenypálya… - suttogta megbabonázva Keiichi, aki nem nagyon akart hinni a fülének. A főnöke sejtette, hogy lesznek még néhányan a klubból, akik hasonlóan fognak reagálni. - Szóval mi kölcsön kaptunk egy teljes versenypályát?  
- Ja, erről van szó. - Chihiro türelmetlenül dobolt a lábával a padlón. - Ne nagyon mondogasd, ha nem muszáj. Különben is csak egy hétre kapjuk. - Ellépett a fiú mellett, és az ajtóhoz ment. - Na, elújságolom a nagy hírt a többieknek is. Minél előbb át kell költözködnünk. Holnap reggel már ott szeretnék kezdeni. - Miután elment, Keiichi Urd-ra nézett.  
- Te érted ezt? - kérdezte összezavarodva.  
- Nem igazán…. - az Istennő megvonta a vállát. - De ilyen a szerelem. Nem mondtam hogy értem, csak azt, hogy felismerem. A legtöbbször senki sem érti.  
- Ö… én nem arra gondoltam. - K1 megpróbált felülkerekedni az eddigi döbbenetén. Már azt is nehéz volt megemésztenie, hogy azt a sok drága alkatrészért nem kellett fizetniük egy vasat sem. Most pedig egy kölcsön pályát is kaptak… - De mindegy, hagyjuk, mert megfájdul a fejem. Inkább azt mond el, kivel akarod összehozni Hana-t.  
- Tomohiro-val. - mondta az Istennő nyugodtan. - Ki mással?  
- Szerinted tényleg annyira összeillenek? - kérdezte a fiú tűnődve. Megpróbálta maga elé képzelni egy párként a két klubtagot. Sajnos nem ismerte még eléggé őket ahhoz, hogy ez sikerüljön. Ezzel szemben úgy tűnt Urd számára tényleg nagyon nyilvánvaló a dolog. Ezen a téren nem igazán lehetett kifogásolni az Istennő ítélőképességét, hiszen régen már az elején észrevette, mennyire összeillik Belldandy-val. Ami a segítőszándékát illeti, az már egészen más lapra tartozott.  
- Természetesen. - Urd vidáman elmosolyodott. - Ráadásul biztos, hogy én csak felgyorsítom a folyamatot, ami egyébként is végbemenne.  
- Hát erre kíváncsi leszek! - Keiichi egy pillanatig várt majd feltett egy újabb kérdést. - És mi a helyzet velünk?  
- Azt nem tudom. - válaszolta Urd, mintha már rég felkészült volna rá, hogy ez a téma is szóba kerül. - A képességem nem működne, ha önmagamra próbálnám használni. Majd kiderül!  
- Értem. - Keiichi tökéletesen meg volt elégedve a válasszal, sőt valami ilyesmit remélt. Elindultak Chihiro után, aki odakint megcsillogtatva szónoki képességeit máris kezdte előadni a többeknek a fejleményeket.  
Ez annyit jelentett, hogy hamarosan megkezdődik a költözésnek nevezett őrült hajsza.

* * * * *

Hana üres tekintettel meredt a távolba, miközben a kitámasztott Yamahája nyergében üldögélt. Az egyik lábát a motor mellet lógatta, a másikat pedig a tankra helyezte, és kezeivel átfogta a térdét. Fogalma sem volt miért, de úgy érezte, hogy bármelyik pillanatban el tudná sírni magát.  
- _Mi a fene van velem? - _kérdezte magától kétségbeesetten. - _Nem kellene így kiakadnom! - _Azonban bármilyen meggyőző érvet próbált felhozni, hogy miért nem kellene itt ücsörögnie, képtelen volt megmozdulni. Egyszerűen semmihez nem volt kedve. Már az sem érdekelte, hogy mi lesz a verseny eredmény. - _Nem lesz ez így jó… - _gondolta szomorúan. - _Én nem szoktam depis lenni. Akkor meg miért…? - _Halkan sóhajtott, majd lassú, fásult mozgással féloldalas ülésre váltott. Előrehajolt, és a könyökét a térdeire támasztva tovább folytatta a céltalan bámulást.  
Egy pillanatra felvillant előtte az a kép, amit néhány perccel korábban látott. Megpróbálta elkergetni, csakhogy sikertelenül. Bármilyen nehezére esett beismerni, a mostani hangulatát is ennek köszönhette. Amikor látta Tomohiro-t és Urd-ot a kamionban szorosan egymáshoz bújva, érezte, hogy valami összetört benne. Egyáltalán nem értette, hogy miért, de hirtelen alig tudott kinyögni valamit. Pedig ha másról lett volna szó, biztos eszébe jutott volna valami csipkelődő megjegyzést. De nem, egyszerűen elrohant, és meg sem állt idáig.  
Attól, hogy ezt sikerült tisztáznia magában, egyáltalán nem lett jobban. Sőt, úgy érezte, örülnie kellene, amiért Tomohiro-nak ilyen nagy sikere van egy gyönyörű lánnyal. Talán hamarosan randizni is fogna, aztán járni kezdenek...  
- Nem! - kiáltott fel fojtott hangon, és a tenyerébe temette az arcát. - Ostoba! Tomo-kun, te annyira… - nem fejezte be, ehelyett várt néhány pillanatot, aztán felemelte a fejét, és a kezére nézett. Még mindig nem kezdett el sírni, bár fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ez jót jelent, vagy rosszat. Legszívesebben beindította volna a Yamahát, hogy elszáguldjon vele valahová. Leginkább haza, a jó puha ágyába, ahol a párnái közé fúrhatná a fejét, és azt tehetne, amit csak akarna. Aludhatna egy jó nagyot, sírhatna is, vagy akár csak feküdhetne, amíg neki tetszik…  
De nem, ezt nem tehette meg a többiekkel. Szükségük volt rá, hiszen ő volt az egyik pilóta, és egyben a klub elnöke. Nem vonhatta ki magát semmiből, ehhez hasonló érzelmi megingások miatt, miközben a többiek mindent elkövetnek a győzelemért.  
A kérdés már csak az volt, hogy neki mire, vagy sokkal inkább kire van szüksége. Talán épp arra, akit néhány perccel ezelőttig még csak egyszerű barátnak gondolt. Nehezen tudta volna megmondani, hogy mit érez Tomohiro iránt. Kedvelte a fiút, attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy a legelső találkozásuk során jó alaposan felbosszantotta. Ez még akkor történt, amikor elsőéves gólyákként mind a ketten ellátogattak a Motorklub tagtoborzó ünnepségére. Tomohiro úgy tett, mintha csak véletlenül keveredett volna oda, és folyamatosan ostoba meg képtelen kérdésekkel bombázta Hana-t. Aztán az este rendezett bulin kiderült, hogy szó sincs véletlenről, mivel ő volt az első, aki belépett a klubba. Csupán hozta, az azóta már - többé-kevésbé - megszokott, és annyira megkedvelt stílusát.  
De vajon szerelmes volt belé? A kérdés adott volt, de Hana sehogy sem tudott rá választ adni. Vagy lehet, hogy nem mert, de igazából teljesen mindegy volt. Ugyanakkor egy másik talány is legalább ennyire foglalkoztatta. Az, hogy vajon a fiú mit érezhet iránta… Csalódottan lebiggyesztette az ajkait. Valószínűleg Tomohiro ezekben a percekben egyáltalán nem érte olvadozott. Végül is nem volt nehéz megérteni… Urd sokkal szebb volt nála, ezt habozás nélkül elismerte. Egy ilyen adottságokkal rendelkező lánnyal egyszerűen nem vehette fel a versenyt egy fiú szemében. Nem mintha akart volna… Továbbá nem is haragudott Urd-ra. Bizonyára megtetszett neki Tomohiro, és mivel a srác nem volt foglalt, ráhajtott. Ebben egyáltalán nem volt semmi kivetnivaló…  
- Hogy én mennyire ostoba vagyok. - állapította meg tárgyilagosan. Aztán ijedtében majdnem kiugrott a bőréből, mert a következő hang már nem a sajátja volt.  
- Mit csinálsz itt?  
- EEEK! - kiáltotta a motorklub elnöke, fojtott hangon. Ahogy felpattant a Yamahájáról, egy pillanatra elvesztette az egyensúlyát, és majdnem orra esett. Erőltetett vidámsággal fordult a kérdőn néző Fuyuka felé. - Hát… te meg… mikor… és mióta? - dadogta szinte összefüggéstelenül.  
- Épp most jöttem. - felelte a vékony, magas lány. - Csak máshol parkoltam, mert itt már zsúfolásig tele vagyunk… Mit akart jelenteni ez a „Hogy én mennyire ostoba vagyok." dolog?  
- Mi? Ja, hogy az? - Hana most örült csak igazán annak, hogy nem kezdett el zokogni. - Izé… Igazán semmi. Csak… Töprengtem.  
- Azon, hogy ostoba vagy? - Fuyuka kissé félrebillentette a fejét. - Senpai, nem gondolod, hogy ez így egy kicsit fura.  
- Nem, igazából én Tomo-kun… - Az ideges Hana majdnem kikotyogta, amit szeretett volna titokban tartani. Nyelt egy nagyot, és megpróbálta másfelé terelni a beszélgetést. - Mondtam már, Fuyuka, hogy ne szólíts „senpai"-nak. Annyira kínos… Igaz, hogy egy évvel előtted járok, de ennél mi jobb barátok vagyunk.  
- Ne haragudj, kicsúszott a számon. - a szemüveges lány halványan elmosolyodott. - Tehát, mi van Tomohiro-val?  
- Én… - dadogta Hana idegesen, és legszívesebben oldalba bökte volna saját magát, amiért nem volt képes befogni a száját. Ha Fuyuka megsejt valamit - azzal kapcsolatban, amiben még ő maga sem volt biztos - akkor az elég kínos lesz. Egyáltalán nem akart a saját érzelmi problémáival mást is terhelni, még akkor sem, ha biztos volt benne, a barátja örömmel segítene. - Ez… nem olyan egyszerű…  
- Értem már. - Fuyuka együtt érzően nézett rá, Hana pedig szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy már nincs kiút. - Megint felhúzott, igaz?  
- He?!  
- Előbb is rájöhettem volna, hisz Tomohiro-ról van szó. De… - A lány egy pillanatra habozott. - Ez azért fura. Eddig még egyszer sem bosszantott fel ennyire.  
- Hát igen. - Hana őszintén, megkönnyebbülten felnevetett. - Fejlődik a srác. Jobb lesz, ha tudomásul veszem a helyzetet, és alkalmazkodok, különben kereshettek új elnököt a jelenlegi helyére. Még túl fiatal vagyok az idegösszeroppanáshoz!  
- Ennyire azért ne túlozz. - mondta bátorítóan Fuyuka. - Tomohiro-nak pár száz évvel korábban kellett volna megszületni ahhoz, hogy téged az idegösszeroppanásba kergessen. A végén úgyis csak nevetni szoktál a hülyeségein.  
- Igen, nevetni… - mondta Hana szomorkás mosollyal, majd gyorsan rádöbbent, hogy megint kezd túl sokat elárulni a bensőjében dúló zavarodottságról. - A végén biztos most is nevetni fogok… - A szavai nem voltak túl meggyőzőek, de Chihiro kiáltása a régi klubház irányából megmentette a további kínos percektől.  
- Azt hiszem ez valami fontos dolog lesz… - Fuyuka sürgetően az elnökre nézett. - Jobb, ha sietünk.  
- Persze! - Hana elindult az épület felé, és próbálta maga mögött hagyni a kellemetlen érzéseket. Sajnos rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez nem is olyan könnyű. Még annak sem tudott igazán örülni, hogy a barátnője nem jött rá semmire.  
Ugyanis még mindig elveszettnek érezte magát… Vagy talán olyannak, aki elveszített valami? Nem tudta, de egyvalamiben biztos volt, Fuyuka-nak köszönhetően. Továbbra is Tomohiro barátja akart lenni, attól függetlenül, hogy a fiú kivel alakít ki olyan kapcsolatot, aminek talán köztük kellett volna létrejönni.  
Ez a gondolat pedig őszinte örömmel töltötte el.  
A Mini-Urd észrevétlenül figyelte a történteket a kissé túlzsúfolt, parkolónak nem igazán nevezhető hely mellett álló fa egyik ágáról. Miután a két lány sietősen távozott, ő maga is indulni készült. Előtte azonban néhány pillanatig még némán fontolgatta az imént tapasztaltakat. Folyamatos mentális kapcsolatban állt a valódi Istennővel, aki így szintén tudott mindenről. Ennek ellenére néha a csöppségnek is meg volt a maga véleménye egyes dolgokról, ami esetleg eltért az eredeti Urd-étól. Ilyenkor - igaz nem túl gyakran - előfordult, hogy heves szóváltásba keveredett önmagával. Azonban most mind a ketten tökéletesen egyetértettek.  
- Minden a lehető legjobban alakult. - mondta a Mini-Urd vidáman, majd egy fehér füstpamacsban eltűnt.

* * * * *

A versenypálya körülbelül húsz kilométerre volt Nekomi-tól délnyugatra. Mire Chihiro-ék a régi klubháznál mindent összeszedtek a költözéshez, már jócskán délután volt. Pedig a nő még az elmaradhatatlan Tamiya-Otaki párost is segítségül hívta. Keiichi biztos volt abban, valakinek fel fog tűnni, hogy a Whirlwind-ben manapság elég gyakran van leltározás.  
Miután útra keltek, úgy néztek ki, mint a legkülönfélébb járművekből összeállított konvoj. Chihiro haladt az élen a vontatóval, és a hozzácsatolt, szürke ponyvával letakart versenykamionnal. A két melákot, hogy ne foglaljanak el túl sok helyet, az utóbbi sofőrfülkéjébe parancsolta. Abban mindenki reménykedett egy kicsit, hogy helymegtakarítás mellett más előnye is lesz a dolognak. Mondjuk az, hogy papagájhoz hasonlóan elalszanak, és nem lesz velük gond út közben. Így is lett…  
Mikor aztán megérkeztek a térkép által jelölt helyre, legalább egy fél percig senki sem jutott szóhoz. Talán még tovább tartott volna a csend, ha Urd egy türelmetlen „Meddig álldogálunk még itt?" közbeszólással meg nem töri. A pálya nem volt túl nagy, de össze sem lehetett hasonlítani az egyetemével. Végig betonkerítés övezte, amelyek nagy részét már reklámfeliratok foglalták el. Többsége, mint például a Ferrari vagy a Shell emblémája egyikük előtt sem volt ismeretlen. A „személyzeti" bejáratoknál volt egy hatalmas kapu, amin a kamion kényelmesen átfért, akár még pótkocsival is. Már csak ki kellett nyitni.  
Chihiro kissé bizonytalanul megállt a biztonsági bejárat előtt. Urd, Hana, Sora és Keiichi ott piszmogtak mögötte, és ez eléggé zavaró volt. Végül felemelte a csomagban kapott kártyát, és végighúzta a leolvasón. A képernyőn azon nyomban megjelent a saját arcképe, majd egy üres rubrika, villogó kurzorral.  
- Mi az? - kérdezte Sora kíváncsian.  
- Jelszó. - felelte K1. - Jelszót kér a belépéshez. Rajta, Chihiro-san üsd be, hogy minél előbb bemehessünk.  
- Jó… - mondta a nő különös hangon. - A probléma csak az, hogy szó sem volt semmiféle jelszóról. Tehát nem tudom, mit kellene beütni…  
- Hát ez elég nagy baj. - foglalta össze Sora.  
- Feltörjem a beléptető rendszert? - kérdezte Urd olyan komolyan, amit hallva senkinek nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy valóban megtenné.  
- Nem, inkább gondolkozzunk. - Chihiro megdörzsölte az állát. - Mi lehet a kód… Shinji, te öntelt majom, ezért még kapni fogsz! - Dühösen előkapta a telefonját, és megérintett néhány gombot. - Foglalt… Hogy az a… Hogyhogy foglalt, miközben beszélni akarok vele?! Különben is, miért nem tudott megbízni valakit a pálya őrzésével? Felelőtlenség egy ilyen helyet üresen hagyni! De persze ez rávall… Azt akarta, hogy megszenvedjünk a bejutással.  
- Nem lehet, hogy valami olyasmiről van szó, amiről biztosra vette, hogy ki fogod találni? - kérdezte Hana az alapító elnököt. Chihiro a dühroham közepén megtorpant, és számításba vette a lehetőséget. Amit a lány mondott az teljesen logikus volt… Annyira, hogy máris támadt néhány ötlete a lehetséges kódot illetően.  
- Lehet. - morogta, majd a beléptetőhöz fordult. Az érintőképernyőhöz emelte a kezét. Már majdnem beütötte az első eszébe jutó lehetőséget, amikor meggondolta magát. Megpróbálta egy pillanatra elsajátítani Hayami Shinji fura, kibogozhatatlan gondolkodásmódját. - Nem, mégsem. Inkább a másik… - Mondta határozottan, aztán gyorsan bepötyögött néhány számot. Ügyelt arra, hogy a többiek ne láthassák, bármennyire próbálták nyújtogatni a nyakukat. Különösen az nem lett volna jó, ha Urd valamit megsejt. Akkor aztán még többet zaklatta volna a szemtelen megjegyzéseivel. Nem kellett egy pillanatot sem várnia, hogy megtudja, milyen jól választott, mert az „enter" ikon megérintése után a hatás azonnal bekövetkezett. A halk dallamos hangsor, és a zár felett zöldre váltó LED mindenkinek jelezte, hogy Chihiro pont beletrafált, méghozzá elsőre. - Remek… - mondta örömtelenül, majd belépett.  
- Szerintetek mi lehetett a belépőkód? - kérdezte Sora kíváncsian, mielőtt utána indultak volna. Abban a pillanatba mindenkinek ez a talány járt a fejében, Urd pedig nem habozott a válasszal.  
- Természetesen az első találkozásuk dátuma! - sejtelmesen elmosolyodott. - Arra biztos mindketten emlékeznek. - Senki nem vett volna mérget arra, hogy tényleg ez a megoldás, de mivel nem volt jobb ötlet, ennyiben maradtak. Egyébként sem lett volna jó a főnök előtt ilyen, számára nyilvánvalóan kellemetlen találgatásokba bonyolódni.  
A biztonsági ajtó mögötti folyosó egyenesen, egy vezérlőterem-szerűséghez vitte őket. Mire odaértek, Chihiro már nagyban azt találgatta, mit mire lehetett használni. Az egész majdnem olyan modernnek tűnt, mint egy űrközpont. Számítógépek, és jókora kivetítők sokaságával. Mint néhány perc múlva kiderült, innen lehetett a pálya szinte összes funkcióját irányítani. A világítástól kezdve, az ajtók nyitásán keresztül a biztonsági kamerák elforgatásáig mindent. Tomohiro, aki ezen a téren a legnagyobb tapasztalattal rendelkezett, hamar kiismerte magát a rendszerben.  
A nagykapu kinyitása után a kamiont bevontatták a pálya fő szerelőhangárjába. Ott kiderült, hogy a legtöbb dologra, amit idáig cipeltek egyáltalán nincs szükség, ugyanis szinte mindennel fel volt szerelve. A klubtagok percekig csak fejvesztve rohangáltak, hogy megcsodálják a vadonatúj eszközöket. Még Keiichi sem volt képes türtőztetni magát, és egészen beleélte magát a hely felfedezésébe.  
A pálya színvonala sem hagyott kívánalmakat maga után. Az aszfalt remek minőségű volt, a megvilágítás miatt pedig akár éjszaka is gyakorolhattak, vagy bütykölhettek. Chihiro azonban gyorsan lehűtötte a kedélyeket, elismételve, hogy csupán kölcsönkapták a helyet. Majd a szorító határidőre is felhívta a figyelmet, és ezzel tényleg annyi volt a jókedvnek. Ezután felrázta a két melákot, és miután meggyőzte őket arról, hogy nem rabolták őket el az ufók, és nem is kerültek egy másik valóságba, újra kezdetét vehette a munka.  
Bár aznap már nem sokat tehettek, de azért igyekeztek minden egyes rendelkezésükre álló eszközt kipróbálni. A legnagyobb előrehaladást az jelentette, hogy felszerelték a Keiichi és Shinichirou által megjavított reflektort, és ki is próbálták. Valóban elég impozáns lett a vezetőfülkéből irányítható erős fénypászma. Tulajdonképpen sok hasznát továbbra sem látták, sőt valamelyest rontott a kamion légellenállásán is, de ettől függetlenül mindenkinek tetszett. Még Urd is szórakoztatónak találta egy ideig, ahogy ide-oda kergette a fénykörrel a riadt macskaként rohangáló K1-t. A fiú maga sem tudott volna logikus magyarázattal szolgálni arról, hogy miért kezdett el menekülni, amikor az Istennő „célba vette", de minden egyes idegszála ezt diktálta. Ennek az lett a vége, hogy a Motorklub valamennyi jelenlegi tagja, és Sora is tanácstalanul figyelték a kissé bizarr üldözést. Egyikük sem mert találgatni, hogy mi lehet az oka. Aztán Tamiya és Otaki is be akart szállni, de leginkább csak azért, hogy amikor Urd rájuk világított, pózba vághassák magukat, és az izmaikat mutogassák a rögtönzött közönségnek. Chihiro az ajtóból figyelte az egyre kaotikusabbá váló jelenetet.  
Bár nem igazán tetszett neki, hogy az idejüket ilyesmivel töltik, nem szólt semmit, mert láthatóan jól érezték magukat. Legalábbis hárman egész biztos, hogy jól… Lassan megcsóválta a fejét, és fáradtan sóhajtott. - _Elpuhultál, Fujimi… - _gondolta. - _Korábban ezt nem hagytad volna. - _Hanyag mozdulattal megvonta a vállát.  
A bolondozás hamar abbamaradt, mert Urd ráunt a reflektor irányítására. Chihiro ekkor döntött úgy, hogy mára hazaküld mindenkit. Előtte azonban szétosztotta azokat a vendégkártyákat, amiket Tomohiro készített valamelyik géppel. Ezekkel bármelyikük bejuthatott anélkül, hogy neki a saját belépőjét kellett volna használnia. Egyúttal arra is jó volt, hogy Chihiro ellenőrizze, nem akar-e valaki lógni, mivel a számítógépben megvolt a belépés és a távozás időpontja egyaránt.  
Kivételesen ő volt az első, aki elhagyta a helyet. Még volt néhány elintéznivalója, ami feltétlenül szükséges volt ahhoz, hogy folytatni tudják a munkát. Ezúttal azonban teljesen ki akarta hagyni belőle a régi riválisát…

* * * * *

- Mondtam már, hogy nem erről van szó… - Hadarta Hana erőltetett türelemmel a telefonba. - Nem vagyok már gyerek! - Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy ezzel nem megy semmire, és taktikát váltott. A módszer, amit választott erkölcsileg elég kétes volt… De annál hatékonyabb, és a lány megengedett magának egy gonosz mosolyt. - Köszönöm, hogy aggódsz értem, de nem lesz semmi bajom. - A vonal túlsó végén, az eddig szigorú hang alig hallhatóan, de ellágyult. Hana majdnem felnevetett, ugyanis csak ritkán sikerült ilyen mesterien zavarba hozni a beszélgetőpartnerét. - Én is szeretlek, majd találkozunk. Szia! - Azzal megérintette a hívást megszakító gombot. Felszabadultan sóhajtott, majd összecsukta a telefont, és a zsebébe csúsztatta. Biztos volt benne, hogy a szemtelenségéért hamarosan egy kínos beszélgetés során kell majd felelnie, és egy alapos fejmosásban is része lesz. Most azonban nem zavartatta magát azzal, hogy emiatt aggódjon. Jelenleg volt egy nagyobb problémája…  
A halk kopogásra riadtan összerezzent. Egy pillanatra megfeledkezett arról, hogy még mindig a kamionban ül. Valamint arról is, hogy itt szándékozott eltölteni az egész éjszakát, mert nyugodtan át akarta gondolni a saját érzéseit. Pedig már arra is felkészült, hogy másnap rengeteg kávét kell meginnia, ha nem akar teljesen használhatatlan lenni. De még így is jobban járt volna, ha sikerül lerendeznie a problémáit. Most azonban úgy tűnt lőttek az egyedüllétnek.  
Gyorsan nyugalmat erőltetett magára, ami azonnal szertefoszlott, amikor megpillantotta, hogy ki kopogott. Tomohiro ott állt a kamion mellett, és várakozva nézett vissza. - _Jaj, ne! - _gondolta a lány kétségbeesetten. - _Miért pont ő? És mit akarhat itt… Nyugodtnak kell maradnom! Igen! - _Nyelt egy nagyot, majd kinyitotta a kamion ajtaját.  
- Tomo-kun! Te meg mit csinálsz itt? - kérdezte esetlenül túljátszott meglepetéssel. - Azt hittem, már elmentél…  
- Így is volt… - kezdte a fiú, aki mintha szokatlanul feszült lett volna. - De elfelejtettem magammal vinni a vendégkártyámat. Ezért félúton visszafordultam…  
- Értem… Azaz tessék? Akkor meg hogy jöttél be? - A fiú vidáman elmosolyodott. - Ja, értem már. Nem lehetett nehéz a te képességeiddel.  
- Valójában nem akartam visszafordulni… - Mondta a fiú váratlanul, és feltűnő komoly hangsúllyal. - De úgy gondoltam beszélnem kell veled.  
- Ve… - velem? - Hana szíve nagyot dobban, majd hevesen kalimpálni kezdett a mellkasában. - Mi… miről?  
- Beülhetek? - kérdezte Tomohiro, a lány pedig egyszerűen túl kába volt ahhoz, hogy válaszoljon. Automatikus mozdulattal arrább csusszant, a srác pedig bemászott, és bezárta az ajtót. - Az előbb telefonáltál, úgyhogy nem akartalak zavarni, inkább vártam egy kicsit.  
- Ja az? - Hana-nak sikerült egy tétova mosolyt erőltetnie az ajkára. - Csak hazaszóltam, hogy ma este ne várjanak. Tudod… szóval úgy döntöttem, hogy itt alszok.  
- Erre már én is gondoltam. - Tomohiro komolyan bólintott. - Nem mindennapi lehetőség, hogy egy ilyen helyen aludj. Egyébként kivel beszéltél?  
- A nővéremmel. - Hana félszegen elmosolyodott. - Időnként elfelejti, hogy már nem vagyok kisgyerek, és anyáskodni kezd felettem. Pedig csak egy évvel idősebb.  
- Á igen, Hitomi… - a fiú csalódottan elfintorodott. - Kár hogy nem jöttem előbb. Megkértelek volna rá, hogy add át neki az üdvözletem.  
- Szerintem az nem lett volna olyan jó ötlet. - A lány megpróbálta elképzelni a nővére ábrázatát, miután bejelenti, hogy Tomohiro üdvözli. Hitomi mindig is helytelenítette, hogy belépett a Motorklubba, ugyanis nem sok jövőt jósolt egy olyan „szedett-vetett" társaságnak. Sokkal jobban szerette volna, ha a húga az ő irányítása alatt működő Kendóklubba lép be. Azonban Hana nem tágított az elhatározásától.  
Egyszer, Hitomi rászánta magát, hogy megnézze milyen tevékenységet folytat a húga által olyan nagy becsben tartott klub. Balszerencséjére épp akkor ért a klubházhoz, amikor egyedül Tomohiro tartózkodott ott. Hana azóta sem tudta meg, hogy mi történt, mert Hitomi nem beszélt róla, a fiú beszámolója pedig kibogozhatatlan volt, de mire Fuyuka-val és Eizou-val együtt odaért, a nővére már tombolt. Yuuki Hitomi, az önfegyelem, és a nyugalom mintaképe. Azóta Hitomi még inkább hangoztatta, hogy mennyire ellenzi Hana választását, és ennek első számú oka Tomohiro lett.  
- De hát miért? - kérdezte a fiú teljesen ártatlan képpel. - Én nagyon kedvelem a nővéredet.  
- A legutóbb is majdnem megvert. - jegyezte meg Hana rosszallóan. - Néha igazán meggondolhatnád, hogy kinek akarsz az idegeire menni. Semmiképp ne egy országos kendóbajnoknak.  
- Pedig csak megjegyeztem, hogy milyen aranyos a kardja… - Tomohiro tanácstalanul megdörzsölte a halántékát. - Erre azt mondta, hogy szexista, perverz evolúciós holtág vagyok. - Helytelenítően megcsóválta a fejét. - Pedig nem is vagyok evolúciós holtág! Különben is, te megvédtél…  
- Gyakorlatilag… - kezdte töprengve Hana. - …nem védtelek meg. Csupán észérvekkel lebeszéltem arról, hogy csúnyán elintézzen. A kettő egyáltalán nem ugyanaz…  
- Valóban. - A srác lassan bólintott. - Inkább ne beszéljünk Hitomi-ról a háta mögött. Egyébként sem ezért vagyok itt.  
- Nem…? Mármint sejtettem, hogy nem… - Hana újra zavarba jött, pedig rövid időre sikerült teljesen felengednie. Még a rosszkedvéről is teljesen megfeledkezett. Mindezt egyedül a fiú közelségének köszönhette… és egyben ő is volt az okozója, bár ezt soha nem rótta volna fel neki. Megpróbált felkészülni arra, amit Tomohiro mondani akar neki.  
- Arról szerettem volna beszélni, amit a régi klubháznál láttál.  
- Ugyan, egyáltalán nem kell magyarázkodnod. - A lány erőltetetten felnevetett. - Te piszok mázlista, sikerült egy olyan egzotikus szépség figyelmét felkeltened, mint Urd-san. Erre nyugodtan büszke lehetsz… Szerintem mindenki irigyelne… - Érezte, hogy könnycsepp szökik a szemébe, ezért gyorsan letörölte. - _Most mit bőgsz, te hülye?! - _tolta le magát gondolatban. - _Ez még egy rossz drámában is túlzás!  
_- Nem történt semmi. - mondta Tomohiro mélyen a lány szemébe nézve. - Urd csak tanácsokat adott, közben pedig átkarolta a nyakam.  
- Tanácsokat? - Hana értetlenül pislogott. Biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú komolyan beszélt, nem pedig az egyik szokásos tréfájáról van szó. - Miről?  
- Arról, hogy… - Tomohiro feszülten koncentrált. - Arról, hogy hódítsalak meg.  
- Tessék?!  
- Igen, én is így reagáltam. - A fiú mentegetőzve elmosolyodott. - Elhiheted abban a helyzetben még én sem tudtam mit tenni. Urd túlságosan is…  
- Gyönyörű? - vágott közbe Hana, bár legszívesebben befogta volna a saját száját. Szinte rettegett a fiú válaszától, pedig az előbb már felcsillant előtte egy halovány reménysugár. - Ugye szépnek találod?  
- Nagyon is…- Tomohiro megvonta a vállát. - De egyáltalán nem a legszebbnek. A szépsége pedig eltörpül az éleslátása mellett.  
- Mit akarsz ezzel mondani? - Kérdezte Hana, aki úgy érezte, hogy az agya teljesen leblokkolt, és képtelen összerakni a fiú alig burkolt célzásait.  
- Én csak… - Tomohiro lassan közelebb hajolt hozzá. Hana csak most vette észre, hogy a fiú legalább olyan ideges, mint ő maga. A dolgok jelenlegi állása szerint most csak egyvalami következhetett. Érezte, hogy elpirul, de ennek ellenére kicsit ő is közelebb hajolt. A szíve egyre hevesebben dobogott, miközben megmagyarázhatatlan öröm kerítette a hatalmába. Az orruk majdnem összeért, de egy apró manőver segített abban, hogy hamarosan az ajkaik találkozzanak helyettük. Már csupán egy centiméter hiányzott, vagy talán még annyi sem… ekkor sikerült egy nagyot tüsszentenie.  
- Egészségedre. - mondta zavarodottan Tomohiro. - Megfáztál?  
- Nem… én… - A lány el sem akarta hinni, ilyesmi miatt hiúsult meg az első csókja. Mert semmi kétsége nem volt afelől, hogy egy csók lett volna a közeledés vége. Minden más ki volt zárva, és látszott hogy ezt Tomohiro is tudta. Mindketten meg akarták csókolni a másikat, csakhogy a közjáték miatt egyaránt elfogyott a nagy nehezen összeszedett bátorságuk. - Jaj nekem! Letüsszentettelek… Ne haragudj.  
- Semmi baj. - Tomohiro szélesen elvigyorodott. - Szeretem, ha így lehapciznak. Talán igaza volt a nővérednek, és tényleg perverz vagyok.  
- Semmi kétség. - helyeselt egyetértően Hana, majd mind a ketten felnevettek. - De ezek után jobban fel kell majd öltöznöm, kezd egyre hűvösebb lenni.  
- Pedig én jobban szeretem a meleg időt. - A fiú gondterhelten felsóhajtott, és hátradőlt az ülésben. - A lányok hidegben túl sok ruhát hordanak. Így nem olyan izgalmas.  
- Jellemző, Tomo-kun. Ez annyira jellemző.  
- Most már csak azt kellene kitalálnunk, hogy mit csináljunk itt egész éjszaka. - Hana nagyokat pislogva meredt rá, aztán elmosolyodott, és oldalba bökte.  
- A sok munka után örülnék valami kikapcsolódásnak. - mondta tűnődve. - Most úgy sem tudnék elaludni egy darabig.  
- Értem már… Mindig is tudtam, hogy egyszer hasznát vesszük. - Tomohiro megfontoltan bólintott, majd előrehajolt, és bekapcsolta a kamion fedélzeti számítógépének monitorát. Ezután benyúlt a műszerfal alá, és matatni kezdett. Hana érdeklődve figyelte, hogy vajon mit akarhat. A fiú végül elégedetten bólintott, és előhúzta amit keresett. - Tessék. - A meglepett lány kezébe nyomta az egyik kontrollert. Aztán egy ügyesen elrejtett kapcsoló aktiválására kamion műszerfalából halk zümmögés kíséretében egy játékkonzol emelkedett ki. - Mit szólsz?  
- Ezt mind egyedül csináltad? - kérdezte a lány, majd enyhe rosszallással a fiúra nézett. - Tomo-kun, mégis mennyi időt fordítottál arra, hogy beépíts egy PS3-ast?  
- Nem túl sokat, a mechanikát Satoshi rakta össze.  
- Tudta egyáltalán, hogy mire kell majd?  
- Te vagy az első akinek megmutattam. - Tomohiro szerényen elmosolyodott. - Remélem nem bánod főnök… Végül is nem volt megszabva, hogy mennyi értékben vásárolhatunk abban a boltban.  
- Nem, engem nem zavar… - mondta Hana, majd némi iróniával folytatta. - De gondolom Chihiro-san a számítógépes rendszer alatt nem egy játékkonzol beszerelését értette. Jobb lesz, ha neki nem nagyon mutogatod.  
- Pedig ki akartam hívni egy játékra. - mondta csalódottan Tomohiro. - Na mindegy, úgy tűnik most megint bűntársak lettünk. Mivel szeretnél játszani… mondjuk egy kis rally?  
- Hagyjuk az autóversenyeket egy időre. - Hana tiltakozva felemelte a kezét. - Mid van még…  
- Van egy elég élethű verekedős játék… Ezzel esetleg majd a nővéred ellen. - A fiú elgondolkodva előhúzott egy újabb dobozt. - Mit szólsz egy kis idege vadászathoz, a posztapokaliptikus jövőben?  
- Jöhet! - vágta rá a Motorklub elnöke. - Most jól fog esni egy kis lövöldözés.  
- Akkor ez lesz… - Tomohiro kivette a lemezt a tokjából, majd betette a konzolba. - Vesszenek az alienek… Apropó, gyakran érzed úgy, hogy kedved lenne lövöldözni?  
- Csak néha. - felelte szigorú tekintettel a lány. - Mikor megpróbálnak felidegesíteni!  
- Akkor jobb, ha ezután visszafogom magam. - Hana helyeslően bólintott. - Végül úgy járok, mint a nővéreddel. Még jó, hogy neki csak egy fakardja van.  
- Ne akard tudni, hogy mit tudna művelni azzal a „csak" fakarddal. - A lány alaposan megmarkolta a vezeték nélküli kontrollert, miközben Tomohiro gyakorlott mozdulatokkal elvégezte az alapbeállításokat. Úgy tűnt már tesztelte a játékot. Bár az sem volt kizárt, hogy most először, és csak a remek érzékének köszönhetően boldogul ilyen könnyen. Miután mindketten kiválasztották a fegyvereiket, kezdődhetett a játék. A felvezető animáció alatt egymásra pillantottak, mint a bevetésre induló kommandósok.  
- Azért egy kicsit meghatódtam… - mondta váratlanul a fiú. - Mikor a telefonban azt mondtad a nővérednek, hogy szereted. - halkan felsóhajtott. - Nincs is szebb dolog annál, mint amikor két nővér szereti egymást.  
- Tomo-kun? - kérdezte Hana éles hangon. - Javíthatatlanul perverz vagy.

* * * * *

Másnap reggel az elsőnek érkező Urd és K1 talált rá a kamionban szundikáló párosra. Mindkettőn látszott, hogy a kényelmetlen helyen való alvás alaposan megviselte. Aztán Hana, Tomohiro és Keiichi szinte egyszerre kapott észbe. Utóbbi azt próbálta kitalálni, hogy vajon miként válhatott valóra Urd jóslata ennyire gyorsan, míg az első kettő egymást akadályozva próbált mindent tagadni, amit feltételezésük szerint az egykori elnök fejében megfordulhatott. K1 közben arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Urd nyilván beadott nekik valamilyen szert, és ennek hatására történt minden. Nyelt egy nagyot, és hirtelen épp olyan, elképesztően élethű gondolatok jutottak az eszébe, amit Hana és Tomohiro le akart tagadni. A hebegésből és feszült nevetésből álló, félreértésen alapuló sajátos kommunikációnak Urd vetett véget azzal, hogy a karjánál fogva elhúzta onnan K1-t.  
- I… igazad volt! - mondta a fiú, mikor már hallótávolságon kívülre értek. De az Istennő valamiért furcsán kiábrándultnak tűnt. - Most meg mi van?  
- Az, hogy nem történt semmi. - morogta Urd némi dühvel a hangjában. - Pedig már nagyon közel voltak hozzá! Úgy tűnik, nem árt még néhány lecke ennek a fiúnak. Habár az is igaz, hogy nem egészen az ő hibája volt… de nem is vitte túlzásba a próbálkozást.  
- Nehogy azt mond… - kezdte K1 vontatottan, miközben hitetlenkedve az Istennőre meredt. - Leselkedtél ugye?  
- Még felvételeket is készítettem. - közölte Urd büszkén. - Kár volt, azért a hapciért az utolsó pillanatban. - A fiú lassan megcsóválta a fejét.  
- De mi lett volna, ha ők tényleg… - halkan köhintett, majd sután körbenézett. Szerencsére Hana és Tomohiro még mindig a vérkeringésüket próbálták helyreállítani apró, óvatos mozdulatokkal. - Szóval tudod… Ha megteszik!  
- Miért, szerinted változtatott volna valamin? - kérdezte Urd ártatlan arcot vágva, amiből K1 rögtön tudta, hogy teljesen fölösleges volt faggatni, mert a válasz magától értetődő. - Természetesen akkor is maradok, és végignézem. Ja, és a felvételeket is elkészítettem volna.  
- Ahogy sejtettem… - zümmögte Keiichi. - Néha komolyan ijesztő vagy.  
- Ahogy látom egy kicsit megnyugodtál, most hogy kiderült az igazság. - Urd gyanakodva a fiúra nézett. - Csak nem amiatt van, hogy a lány így még most is szabad? Talán Chihiro-nak igaza volt tegnap a szikrákkal kapcsolatban…  
- Jaj, menj már… - morogta lehangoltan Keiichi. - Tudod, hogy nem erről van szó. Egyszerűen csak illetlenség, ha…  
- Ha végignézem azt, amit te épp az előbb képzeltél el róluk? - A fiú arca lángvörös lett.  
- Kifelé a fejemből! - kiáltotta olyan hangosan, hogy Hana és Tomohiro is meghallotta. Természetesen ötletük sem volt arról, hogy miről folyhat a beszélgetés. Keiichi pedig inkább tudomásul vette a történteket, és megköszönte a szerencsének, hogy az Istennőnek nem volt lehetősége a fiatal pár kikukkolására. Egy ki nem mondott egyezség született köztük, aminek értelmében a klub korábbi elnöke a többiek előtt hallgat arról, ahogy reggel rájuk talált. Sajnos egyáltalán nem volt biztos, hogy Urd is tartja magát hozzá. Végül úgy tűnt az Istennő is ezt ítélte jobbnak a kifürkészhetetlen logikájával, így minden rendben volt.  
A többiek is megérkeztek lassacskán, egyedül csak Chihiro hiányzott. Ez épp annyira meglepő volt, mint a váratlan távozása előző este. Teljesen tanácstalanok voltak, mert a nő addig még egyszer sem késett. Sora hamarosan aggasztó rémtörténeteket kezdett terjeszteni arról, hogy vajon mi történhetett a szeretett főnökével. Szinte már halottként beszélt róla, amikor Chihiro váratlanul megérkezett.  
Keiichi már az első percben sejtette, hogy valami nincs rendben vele. Szinte ragyogott az elégedettségtől, és ezt az utóbbi időben nem igazán lehetett elmondani róla. Mindenféle köszönés nélkül közölte, hogy megtalálta a megoldást az eddigi legnagyobb problémájukra. Mindenki kíváncsian figyelt, de a nő nem volt hajlandó egyből a lényegre térni. Ehelyett egy roppant különös kérdést tett fel.  
- Mi történik, ha egy kisbuszt keresztezünk egy kamionnal? - Olyan váratlan volt, hogy K1, a többiekkel együtt első pillanatban még fel sem tudta fogna az elhangzottak jelentését.  
Akkor még sejtelmük sem volt, hogy az alapító elnök mire gondol. Továbbá arról sem, hogy milyen sok munkába kerül majd az elképzelés megvalósítása.  
Pedig valójában a megoldás nem is volt annyira bonyolult…

* * * * *

A Pokol eldugott zugában, egy hatalmas hegy alá rejtve, immár teljes kapacitáson üzemelt a két nép, az Istenek és a Démonok második legnagyobb összefogásának otthont adó központ. Azt még nem lehetett volna kijelenteni, hogy az itt dolgozó, többnyire szó szerint a végletekig ellentétes elvet követő munkatársak, tökéletes összhangban működő csapattá kovácsolódtak, de ilyen rövid idő alatt ezt senki nem is remélte. Már az is jó eredmény volt, hogy teljes létszám mellett, néhány apróbb összetűzésen kívül nem volt jelentősebb csetepaté. Valójában volt egy forgatókönyv arra az esetre is, ha az indulatok végképp elszabadulnának. Még a tervezési fázisban néhányan úgy gondolták, hogy ennek sokkal nagyobb az esélye, mint a hatékony kooperációnak.  
Aegir nagyon is hálás volt azért, hogy nem a pesszimistább előrejelzés igazolódott be végül. Mint a nyomozás Istenek oldaláról választott vezetője, mindent elkövetett annak érdekében, hogy a konfliktusok száma minimalizálódjon, illetve ha már megtörténik, akkor a lehető legkisebb felhajtás mellett simítsák el. Gyakran ez nehezebbnek bizonyult, mint a központ tényleges feladata, ami gyakorlatilag még mindig a tervezési fázisban járt. Előre ki kellett dolgozniuk egy hatékony sémát, ami alapján a nyomozás haladhat. Közben persze néhányan már az Yggdrasil-ban összegyűjtött adatokat elemezték, hátha találnak benne valami hasznosat. Egy ehhez hasonló monumentális vállalkozásban legjelentéktelenebbnek tűnő apróságokat sem lehetett elhanyagolni, és vakon belevágni a közepébe. Ezért volt szükség arra, hogy évszázadokra előre összeállítsák a tevékenységeik pontosan meghatározott listáját…  
Legalábbis az egyik vélemény szerint, amit Aegir maga is osztott. A nyomozás másik vezetője, Lilith ezzel szemben épp azt szorgalmazta, amit a megfontoltabb fél szeretett volna elkerülni. A magas rangú Isten nem zárta ki, hogy a Démon talán a saját módszerével is sikereket érne el. Ugyanakkor a Pokolban is többen voltak, akik az alaposságot részesítették előnyben, így Lilith-nek bele kellett törődnie, hogy nem az ő módszerét alkalmazzák. Aegir-nek pedig gyakran kellett hallgatnia a vörös hajú lány meglehetősen terebélyes panaszáradatát a dolgok ilyetén alakulása miatt. Szerencsére a Daimakaicho utasításával még ő sem mert vitatkozni.  
Aegir épp a teendőiket felsorakoztató lista egyik legelső változatát tanulmányozta. Rögtön az első néhány pont között volt egy, ami szemet szúrt neki, már a néhány nappal korábban kézhez kapott változatban is. Azóta konzultált a legmagasabb körökkel is, hogy mindenképp szükséges-e a pont végrehajtása. A választ egyértelmű igen formájában kapta meg, ami persze várható volt azok után, hogy az eredeti tervezet egyaránt élvezte a Mindenható és a Daimakaicho támogatását is. Aegir inkább csak megfontolásra küldte vissza, reménykedve, hogy hátha meggondolják magukat… Ugyanakkor bizonyos mértékben egyet értett a ponttal. A szükséges rossznak tartotta, habár egész életében próbálta kerülni az ilyen megoldásokat.  
Ezúttal leragadt a kérdéses résznél, és csak egy hosszabb idő elteltével tette félre a programtervet, hogy inkább valóban pihenésre fordítsa a szabadidejét. Különben félő volt, hogy Lilith betartja a szavát, és a pihenő idő alatt is mellette marad, ha pedig szükséges, akkor kényszeríti a relaxációra.  
A kellemes környezet ellenére nehezére esett lazítani. Nem mintha valami kifogása lett volna a lakrésze pihenőhelységével kapcsolatban. A levegőnek kellemes illata volt, és a hőmérsékletet is tetszőlegesen olyanra állította be, amilyenre szerette volna. Persze ez sem feledtette el vele a tényt, hogy valójában a Démon Birodalom meglehetősen sivár tájai veszik körül, az épület falain kívül. Vagy ahogy Lilith roppant diplomatikusan fogalmazta, csupán másként volt szép, mint az Isten által megszokott yggdrasili környezet.  
Lehunyta a szemét, és visszagondolt a tengeri otthonára. Soha nem érezte magát különösebben hajlamosnak a honvágyra, és ezúttal sem jelentkeztek a tünetek… legalábbis egyelőre. Abban azonban biztos volt, hogy egy idő után - talán nem is annyira sokára - hiányozni fog az otthoni környezet… és legfőképpen a felesége, Ran. Ebben a pillanatban érezte meg, hogy valaki a közelébe teleportált. Bár nem tartotta valószínűnek a merénylet lehetőségét, gondolatban erre is felkészült. Azonban a rögvest elhangzó, csábos hangsúllyal feltett kérdés azonnal meggyőzte, hogy nem egy támadásról van szó.  
- A-e-gir-chan… - szótagolta vidáman az ismerős női hang. - Ébren vagy?  
- Igen, Lilith. - Az Isten némi fáradtságot csempészett a hangjába. - Épp most próbáltam meg pihenni.  
- Amindenit, én pedig megzavartalak… - mondta a Démon bocsánatkérően. - Ne haragudj, nem volt szándékos. Őszintén szólva azt hittem, most is a munkával foglalkozol, és azért jöttem, hogy rajtakapjalak. De úgy tűnik tévedtem. Ha bármivel tudnálak kárpótolni… - Alaposan kihangsúlyozta a bármivel szót.  
- Nem zavarsz. - Aegir felült és egyenesen Lilith-re nézett. - Valószínűleg úgy sem tudtam volna aludni. A munkát pedig csak néhány perce fejeztem be. Ha korábban érkezel…  
- Már megint késtem? - kérdezte nyűgösen a vörös hajú lány. - Ez nem lehet igaz! Na mindegy, majd legközelebb… Különben is, remekül szórakoztam.  
- Ez nem igazán lep meg. - Mondta az Isten halvány mosollyal. - Most is Gefion-ékat boldogítottad igaz?  
- Természetesen! Egyre jobban kijövünk egymással. Még Trud-chan is olyan kedves velem… - Lilith lelkesen mutogatva magyarázott. - Megígérte, hogy egyszer megmutatja a fegyverét, és néhány mozdulatot is megtanít. Hát nem nagyszerű?  
- De igen. Meg kell kérnem Trud-ot, hogy azért ne rajtad gyakoroljon. - Aegir csak viccnek szánta a megjegyzést, de az arca és a hangja ezt nem árulta el.  
- Persze ha belegondolok… - kezdte ártatlan mosollyal Lilith. - Egész szép harc lenne kettőnk között. Természetesen… Én soha nem bántanám az egyetlen Valkűr barátnőmet. Ami nem azt jelenti, hogy ha több Valkűr barátnőm is lenne, akkor máshogy gondolnám. Persze a többiekkel is próbálok jó kapcsolatot kialakítani, de Trud-chant kedvelem a legjobban. Olyan aranyos… és gyönyörű, az egyenruhájában. Talán egy kissé irigy vagyok rá, a hibátlan alakja miatt.  
- Neked sincs okod a panaszra. - mutatott rá Aegir a nyilvánvaló tényre, mire a Démon vidáman összecsapta a tenyerét.  
- Köszönöm a bókot! Nagyon kedves tőled. - Sóhajtott egy nagyot, aztán elmosolyodott. - De Trud-chan akkor is sokkal szebb… és Gefion-chan is. Jaj, az Istennők mind annyira gyönyörűek! Ezt próbálom minél gyakrabban a tudtukra adni… csak néha olyan furán viselkednek utána. Mintha, valamit félreértetnének.  
- Ha nekik is ilyen tekintettel mondod, akkor ne is csodálkozz. - mondta Aegir. - Ezen kívül, talán nem akarják mutatni, de biztos meg vannak illetődve attól, hogy az egyik felettesük megdicséri a szépségüket.  
- Ez igaz lehet. - Lilith az ajkára tette a kezét, mintha valami nagy bűnt követett volna el. - Legközelebb majd jobban vigyázok a tekintetemre! Köszönöm a jó tanácsot… - enyhén meghajolt a férfi irányába. - De valójában nem ezért jöttem.  
- Igen, ezt sejtettem. - A magas rangú Isten kíváncsi volt, hogy a Démon mikor áll elő jövetele valódi céljával. Ezúttal viszonylag rövid bevezetés előzte meg. - Miről van szó?  
- A kihallgatásról. - mondta a lány, és egy pillanatig szokatlanul komoly volt. - Tudom, hogy nem vagy túlzottan oda a tervért, de hamarosan el kell kezdenünk megszervezni a részleteket. Azt, hogy mikor kerítsünk rá sort, kiket küldjünk és a többi apróság. Valójában már megvannak a jelöltjeim… - Várt egy percet, aztán szomorúan sóhajtott. - Milyen kár, hogy én nem mehetek. Olyan szívesen szétnéztem volna!  
- Sajnos túlságosan is gyanús lenne, ha te is részt vennél a kihallgatásban. Mindenképp felhívná a figyelmet népeink együttműködésére. - felelte Aegir komolyan.  
- Tudom, és ha egyedül mennék, az még nagyobb bajt kavarna. - Lilith beletörődve bólintott. - De azért a Földre akkor is nagyon kíváncsi vagyok… na és persze főként az emberekre. Talán majd egyszer.  
- Szerintem megoldható. - mondta tűnődve Aegir, a vörös hajú Démon szeme pedig felragyogott a reménytől. - Végül is minden érintettet ki kell hallgatni, és nem lenne szerencsés, ha egy közülünk való tenné meg ezt egy Démonnal. Igaz, hogy még így sem lesz túl sok lehetőséged körülnézni, de mégis több a semminél.  
- Ez nagyszerű! - kiáltotta Lilith vidáman, és látszott rajta, hogy legszívesebben az Isten nyakába ugrana. - Erre egyáltalán nem is gondoltam… Hálásan köszönöm.  
- Szóra sem érdemes. - Aegir gyorsan témát szeretett volna váltani, még mielőtt Lilith túlságosan belemerül a köszöngetésbe. - Említetted, hogy már megvannak a jelöltjeid. Ugye… jól sejtem, hogy kikre gondoltál?  
- Igen!!! - A lány hevesen bólintott. - A két legjobb barátnőmre! Még nem mondtam nekik, de szerintem nem lesz ellene kifogásuk.  
- Ebben én is egyetértek. - Helyeselt a férfi. - Valamint, a lehető legjobb választásnak tartom őket… az indokaidtól függetlenül.  
- Ez azért van, mert mi szinte minden esetben ugyan úgy gondolkodunk. - Lilith kacsintott egyet. - Sokkal közelebb állunk egymáshoz, mint hinnéd!  
- Nincs ebben semmi rossz. - válaszolta az Isten, remekül hárítva a lány flörtölését. - Mivel barátok vagyunk, az ilyesmi teljesen természetes. Tényleg, hogy érzed magad mostanában? Nem tapasztaltál újabb megmagyarázhatatlan időkiesést?  
- Nem, egyetlen egyszer sem! - mondta büszkén a vörös hajú lány. - Úgy tűnik, csak a sok munka által okozott kimerültség miatt volt, ahogy eddig is gondoltam. Nem érdemes vele fogalakozni…  
- Nem tűntél kimerültnek. - Aegir megfontoltan a Démon zöld szemébe nézett, aki közben a szalagjait igazgatta. - Na és persze elég furcsán viselkedtél.  
- Sajnos semmire sem emlékszek… - Lilith egy pillanatra elszontyolodott. - Azért egy kicsit sajnálom, hogy nem tudtalak elcsábítani. Viszont ha sikerül, és most nem emlékeznék rá, hogy mi történt utána, az még rosszabb lenne. Akárhogy is nézem, így alakult a legjobban.  
- Látod, ebben is egyetértünk.  
- Majdnem olyan, mintha testvérek lennénk! - kiáltott fel Lilith hirtelen. - Az erős, és jóképű fiútestvér, aki mindig kiáll a húga mellett, és megvédi. Én pedig a rajongó, naiv lány, aki már-már többet érez a bátyja iránt, mint ami beleférne a testvéri szeretet meghatározásába.  
- Hát ezt meg honnan vetted? - kérdezte az Isten meglepetten. - Elég képtelenségnek tűnik…  
- Egy mangában olvastam, hasonló kapcsolatról... - A Démon komolyan bólintott, majd halkabbra fogta a hangját. - Az egyik új barátnőm, Fylla-chan adta kölcsön. Képzeld csak, eredetileg a Földről származik, és nagyon-nagyon ritka, még nálatok is. Épp ezért akarok egyszer alaposan körülnézni abban a csodálatos világban, és megismerkedni az emberekkel, akik ilyen remek történeteket találnak ki.  
- Nem is tudom… Nekem akkor is elég képtelenségnek hangzik. - mondta szkeptikusan Aegir. - Viszont már én is sokat hallottam az utóbbi időben arról, hogy Peorth mangái és csecsebecséi egyre jobban terjednek Yggdrasil-ban. Úgy tűnik az emberek elég kreatívak ahhoz, hogy felkeltsék a mi érdeklődésünket is. Ez valóban lenyűgöző.  
- Egyszer majd neked is ki kell próbálnod. - mondta Lilith vidáman. - Persze előtte meg kell találnod a neked tetsző műfajt. Ahogy hallottam, rengeteg különböző van. - Miközben beszél, nyújtózkodni kezdett, a végén pedig egy hatalmasat ásított. - Azt hiszem, már megyek is, és nem zavarlak tovább. De ha bármit szeretnél, csak szólj nyugodtan.  
- Köszönöm Lilith, megleszek. - Mondta a fekete hajú Isten, és végignézte, ahogy a vidáman integető lány elteleportál. A váratlan látogatása ezúttal valóban nagyon kellemes volt, mert közben legalább egy kis időre elterelte a figyelmét a problémákról. Ráadásul nagyon fontos dolgokat is megvitattak, Lilith különös stílusának köszönhetően sokkal könnyedebben, mint egy hivatalos megbeszélésen. Most már a korábbi aggodalma sem voltak annyira erősek a kihallgatással kapcsolatban.  
A kiemelt fontosságú feladatot néhány héten belül el kell kezdeniük. Lilith-nek hála már ki volt jelölve néhány kulcsfontosságú résztvevő, akit Aegir teljes egyetértéssel támogatott. Azonban ők még csak egy apró részét képezték a bonyolult feladatnak. Néhány pillanatnyi megfontolás után úgy döntött, későbbi időpontra halasztja a pihenőjét. Még mindig talált némi kivetnivalót a tervezetben, ezért nekilátott, hogy a körülményekhez képest a lehető legelfogadhatóbbá változtassa.

* * * * *

Két nappal a verseny előtt a Nekomi Műszaki Egyetem Motorklubját képviselő csapat közel állt a teljes kimerüléshez.Azonban hála a lelkiismeretes, megfeszített munkatempónak a kora délutáni nap sugarai alatt már a végső tesztköröket rótták a kölcsönkapott versenypályán. Ezúttal alaposan meghajtották a kamiont, ami szinte felfalta maga előtt az aszfaltot.  
A kinézete radikálisan megváltozott azóta, hogy Chihiro váratlanul előállt a megoldással a nagy problémára. Egy olyan kiúttal, amely egyszerre volt zseniális, ugyanakkor magától értetődő, amit meghallva mindenkinek ugyan az volt az első gondolata: Hogy ez miért nem jutott eszembe? Azonban a versenyen való indulás alapfeltételeinek, és az ötletgazda elképzelésének összeegyeztetése miatt, valódi bravúr volt a megvalósítása. A pilóta melletti kettős ülésbe szíjazott Keiichi szerint egészen olyan volt, mintha a piros lámpánál, pótkocsi nélkül várakozó kamionba hátulról belerohant volna egy kisbusz. Amit aztán egy tréfás kedvű szerelőcsapat, - jelen esetben a Motorklub jelenlegi, és egykori tagjai - egymásba építettek, így teremtve meg a versenyhez elengedhetetlenül szükséges személyszállító kapacitást. Nagyjából helytálló volt ez az elképzelés, azzal a kivétellel, - és ezt a fiú is tudta, hiszen jelentősen kivette a részét a megvalósításból - hogy szó sem volt balesetről. Valamint a két jármű egybeépítése sem annyiból állt, hogy az illeszkedési pontoknál összehegesztették őket. Hosszas tervezés, és számtalan probléma merült fel közben.  
Az egyik legelső mindjárt az volt, hogy a Toyota kisbusz egy roncstelepről származott, és eléggé össze volt törve. Különösen baloldalon az eleje. K1 nem szeretett volna az ütközés pillanatában utas, vagy sofőr lenni a járművön. A karosszériáján is több helyen jókora deformálódásokat lehetett felfedezni, valamint egyetlen épp ablaka sem maradt. Egy meglehetősen új modell volt, ami előző évben jött le a futószalagról, azonban sajnálatos módon nem sok időt tölthetett el az utakon, a baleset miatt. Chihiro gyakran emlegette, hogy szeretné, ha a busz újra száguldozhatna, még akkor is, ha ezúttal már nem a saját futóművén. Keiichi ebbe kivételesen egyetértett a főnökével.  
Ami a száguldást illeti, arra egész biztosan nem lehetett panasza az egykori busz „lelkének". Chihiro kétszáz kilométer per óra feletti sebességet ért el a célegyenes végén, majd fékezett, hogy be tudja venni az első kanyart. Még a bukósisak ellenére is ki lehetett olvasni a szemeiből, hogy élvezi a száguldást. A hatalmas kamion négy darab, gyárkémények méretét meghazudtoló kipufogójából időnként közel egyméteres lángnyelvek csaptak ki. A fülkében, a még a hangszigetelés ellenére is elég nagy volt a zaj, így még a sisakokba épített rádió mellett is elég hangosan kellett beszélni ahhoz, hogy megértsék egymást. A vibráció is jóval erősebb volt, mint egy teljesen átlagos járműben. Nem volt túlságosan zavaró, de a versenyen ugyanezt egy teljes napon keresztül kell elviselniük.  
Chihiro bevette legmeredekebb kanyart a pályán, majd az ezt követő egyenes szakaszon ismét felgyorsított. Közben megköszörülte a torkát, és beleszólt a rádióba.  
- Ha lesz rá időnk, még egy kicsit állítani kell a lengéscsillapítókon. - közölte megfontoltan. - Akkor talán nem fog annyira rángatni. Ott hátul mi a helyzet?  
- Minden a legnagyobb rendben. - vágta rá Tomohiro szinte azonnal. Valójában Sora volt a szerelőcsapat vezetője, de ő jelenleg túlságosan el volt foglalva a kapaszkodással. - De az is igaz, hogy egy kissé unalmas.  
- A versenyen majd nem fogsz unatkozni. - Chihiro kissé fenyegető éllel ejtette ki a szavakat, hogy a fiúnak elvegye a kedvét a szórakozástól. - Sora-chan, hogy érzed magad?  
- Ve… ve… ve… Velem is minden rendben van! - Sikoltotta a lány kétségbeesetten.  
- Igen, azt hallom… - válaszolta a nő gondterhelten. Tudta, hogy Sora már arra is csak nagy nehézségek árán tudta rávenni magát, hogy beszálljon a „szörnyautóba". Nagyra értékelte, hogy ennek ellenére legyűrte a félelmeit, és szinte még győzködni sem kellett. Ez is arra utalt, hogy mennyire elhivatott a Motorklub ügyei iránt. - Figyelj, emlékszel mit mondtam mielőtt elindultunk? Gondold azt, hogy nem is egy versenykamionban ülsz, hanem csak a kisbuszban. Utaztál már busszal, igaz?  
- Igen, és… nincs is semmi baj a buszokkal. - válaszolta a lány erősen szipogva. - Valójában szeretem őket, főleg azokat a járatokat, amiken olyan kényelmes székek vannak. Olyan jókat lehet rajtuk aludni! - Keiichi és Hana tanácstalanul egymásra nézett. Úgy tűnt Sora nem akarja abbahagyni az áradozást a buszokról… Ami bizonyos tekintetben jó volt, mert addig sem gondolt a kamiontól való félelmére. De hosszú távon semmiképp nem működött volna. Végül a lány észbekapott és a sopánkodást folytatta. - Mindegy mennyire próbálom, egyszerűen nem tudok arra gondolni, hogy csak egy ártalmatlan buszocskában ülök! De… de… ne aggódjatok miattam. Rendben leszek… - Az utolsó mondat már egyáltalán nem volt meggyőző.  
- Próbálj lazítani, és lélegezz nagyokat. - tanácsolta az alapító elnök, de még a rádió által eltorzított hangjából is kiszűrődött, hogy valójában tanácstalan. - Gondolj nagyon szép, csendes helyekre… vagy akármi.  
- Én mondtam, hogy adok neki egy nyugtatót. - szólalt meg váratlanul Urd hangja, amitől Chihiro ijedtében majdnem teljes erővel a fékre taposott.  
- U.. Urd! Te.. te… - Ezúttal ő volt az, aki dadogott. - Honnan szereztél rádiót?! - Biztos volt benne, hogy a lány az indulásuk pillanatában még a pálya vezérlő termében volt és a nagy kivetítőn nézte valamelyik sorozatát. Mióta átköltöztek ide, a legtöbb idejét ezzel töltötte, aminek az volt az áldásos következménye, hogy közben nem hátráltatta a munkálatokat. Tehát nem lehetett a kamionon, és a rádiót elméletileg csak itt lehetett használni. Hacsak az utolsó pillanatban valahogy fel nem szökött, bár ebben kételkedett, mert úgy nem bújhatott el, hogy valaki észre ne vegye. A bizonyosság kedvéért belenézett a visszapillantóba, hátha észrevesz néhány lobogó hajtincset.  
- Ne már… - morogta a lány unott hangon. - Mintha olyan nehéz lenne ilyen primitív rádióhullámokra rácsatlakozni.  
- Primitív? - kérdezte kíváncsian Tomohiro, aki a rendszert megalkotta.  
- Jaj Tomo-drága, én nem úgy értettem. - búgta csábosan az Istennő. - Nagyon jól összedobtad a kommunikációs rendszert, de attól még nem jelentett problémát rácsatlakozni.  
- „Tomo-drága"…? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve Hana, és nagyon örült neki, hogy a sisak miatt nem látszik az arcára kiülő kétségbeesés és düh keveréke. - _Ez meg mit akar jelenteni? - _tette fel a kérdést gondolatban. - _És ez a hang… Lehet, Hogy Urd-sannak mégis tetszik Tomo-kun? - _Észrevette, hogy Keiichi megnyugtatóan a vállára teszi a kezét, amitől majdnem felkiáltott. Attól félt, hogy a fiú észrevett valamit.  
- Végül is nem mindegy, hogy csináltam? - kérdezte Urd morcosan. - Az ajánlatom még mindig áll. Csak egy szúrás, és bárkit megszabadítok harminchat órára a fóbiáitól.  
- Én nem akarok szurit! - fakadt ki Sora rémülten. Chihiro összeszorított foggal próbált az útra figyelni, és rendezni a kialakult problémát. Nem volt könnyű dolga…  
- Nyugalom Sora-chan, nem kapsz injekciót. - mondta kedvesen a rémült lánynak, majd sokkal keményebben folytatta. - Te pedig Urd, tedd le az egészségügyi szakvizsgát, mielőtt tűt böknél valakibe. Ez nem játék! - A válaszként érkező vérfagyasztó nevetést senki sem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni. Még Chihiro is összerezzent, és beletaposott a fékbe. Már bánta, hogy leállt a veszélyes lánnyal vitatkozni.  
- Hát te meg miféle „egészségügyi szakvizsgáról" beszélsz? - kérdezte Urd fenyegetően. - Nincs nálam képzettebb ápolónő a Földön. Sőt, az egész Univerzumban! Keiichi… Téged már kezeltelek, és azt is láttad, mikor mással foglalkozok. Mond meg neki!  
- Igen! - vágta rá Keiichi a felszólításra, majd Chihiro felé fordította a fejét. - Kétségtelenül úgy van, ahogy Urd mondja. - Csakúgy, mint egy fél perccel korábban Hana, most ő is örült, hogy sisakot viselt. Ugyanis biztos volt benne, hogy mindenki el van sápadva az imént átélt traumától, - ugyan ez volt a helyzet vele is, amíg az Istennő eszébe nem juttatta néhány „kezelés" emlékét - így valószínűleg feltűnő lett volna a lángvörös arca. - Határozottan úgy.  
- Látjátok? - kérdezte Urd ismét normális hangon. - A Kölyök már csak tudja. De ha nem akarjátok, én nem erőltetem.  
- Köszönjük… - morogta szárazon Chihiro, aztán lassan újra elindult a kamionnal. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy az ezüstfehér hajú lány továbbra is hallgatni fogja, miről beszélnek. - Hátul minden rendben? - kérdezte, és a legnagyobb meglepetésére Sora válaszolt.  
- Nagyjából. - a lány hangja erőtlen volt ugyanakkor valami elszántságot is lehetett benne fedezni. Egyértelmű volt, hogy azért igyekszik ennyire, nehogy esetleg mégis szükségesnek ítéljék az injekciót. Úgy tűnt Urd-nak azzal is sikerült eredményt elérnie, hogy valójában be sem adta a különös szert. - Menjünk tovább, Chihiro-san!  
- Vettem! - Chihiro elégedetten elmosolyodott, és tövig nyomta a gázpedált.  
A délután hátralévő részét a felkészüléssel töltötték. A három pilóta felváltva vezette a kamiont, és egyre jobban kezdtek belejönni az irányításába. A szerelőcsapat pedig azzal kamatoztatta a tudását, hogy kétszer lecserélték a kerekeket, és újratöltötték a benzintankot. verseny alatt is nekik kell ezeket a feladatokat ellátni, az időtartamra való tekintettel többször is. A végén már annyira fáradtak voltak, hogy veszélyes lett volna újabb körökbe kezdeni, ezért annak ellenére, hogy Chihiro szeretett volna sötétben is gyakorolni, lefújta a felkészülést. Még majdnem egy teljes nap állt rendelkezésükre, hogy gyakoroljanak, ami sokkal hatékonyabb volt, ha előtte kipihenték magukat. Épp ezért kikötötte, hogy másnap két órával a szokásos után érkezzenek. A bejelentést természetesen egyöntetű éljenzés fogadta. A szerelőhangárban Urd várt rájuk, egy hatalmas dobozzal. Chihiro, miközben beállt a kamionnal, kíváncsian figyelte, hogy mi lehet az.  
- Csomagod érkezett! - kiáltotta a lány vidáman. - Csak nem egy újabb ajándék?  
- Nem tudom… - morogta Chihiro, aztán hirtelen rájött, hogy mi lehet a dobozban, és egy csapásra fellelkesült. - Nem, dehogy… Ezt én rendeltem! Hé mindenki! Gyertek ide, ez titeket is érint!  
- Érdekes… - mondta Urd, majd egy pillanatra beharapta az alsó ajkát. - Azt hittem, hogy a barátod küldte ezeket a ruhákat.  
- Már megint csak erre tudsz… - kezdte Chihiro, aztán észbe kapott. - He?! Honnan tudod, hogy ruhák vannak benne? - A fehér hajú lány széles mosollyal széttárta a kezét. Ő erre gyorsan körbejárta a dobozt, de egy jelet se vett észre rajta, ami arra utalt volna, hogy már kibontották.  
- Milyen ruhákról van szó? - kérdezte K1 kíváncsian.  
- Csináltattam mindenkinek egységes ruhát a versenyre. - mondta Chihiro, aki végül a legkézenfekvőbb megoldást választotta. Urd nyilván a doboz súlya alapján következtette ki, hogy ruhákat tartalmaz. Már csak azt nem tudta elképzelni, hogy a lány önszántából megemelte a csomagot. - Ezekben tényleg úgy fogunk kinézni, mint egy csapat. - Miközben beszélt, nekilátott hogy a zsebéből elővett késsel levágja a doboz köré tekert hevedert.  
- Tehát ezért vetettél tőlünk méretet még az elején! - motyogta Sora, aki még egy kissé a gyakorlatok hatása alatt volt.  
- Igen, pontosan ezért… - Chihironak nagy nehezen sikerült kibontania az alaposan lezárt dobozt, amibe külön nejlon csomagokban volt a kilenc azonos szín-összeállítású ruha. A hátukra írt név alapján sorra kiosztotta őket. Mindenki izgatottan tépte fel a csomagolást, hogy szemügyre vegye a saját kezeslábasát.  
A fehér alapon kék és piros mintázatú ruhák remekül mutattak. A jobb karon a N.I.T. M.C.C. rövidítés szerepelt, a balon pedig Accelerator felirat díszelgett csupa nagybetűvel, és egy száguldó kamion sziluettjével.  
- Ez nagyon jól néz ki… - mondta elismerően Satoshi, aki legalább háromszor körbeforgatta, megszagolta, és megvizsgálta a ruha anyagának tartósságát, míg a többieknek épphogy sikerült magukhoz próbálni. - De mi ez az „Accelerator" felirat? Mármint tudom, hogy mit jelent, de miért van ideírva…  
- Pofonegyszerű… - mormolta Tomohiro, miközben a saját ruháját tanulmányozta. Ezután hallgatott egy darabig, majd amikor elég kíváncsi tekintet szegeződött rá, akkor folytatta. - Ha esetleg elfelejtené valamelyik pilótánk a verseny alatt, hogy mit kell tenni, akkor elég, ha ránéz a feliratra. - Néhány döbbent másodpercig néma csönd következett. Úgy tűnt Tomohiro teljesen komolyan gondolja azt a képtelenséget, amit mond. Aztán szinte ugyan abban a pillanatban mindenkit erős késztetés érzett arra, hogy elvágódjon a betonon. Még a Tomohiro poénjaira egyébként immunisnak bizonyuló Eizou is megszédült egy pillanatra. A klub elnöke ezúttal képtelen volt bármit is mondani fiúnak. Nem úgy Chihiro.  
- Hülye!!! - vágta Tomohiro képébe, aki védekezően maga elé emelte a ruháját, ami sokkal hatékonyabb pajzsnak bizonyult, mint bárki gondolta volna. - Ha tényleg ez lenne az oka, a tiédre a „shut up" felirat került volna, tripla felkiáltójellel. - Többen is egyetértően bólogattak. Hana valamiért nem tartott velük, sőt legbelül valamiféle abszurd késztetést érzett arra, hogy megvédje Tomohiro-t. Még akkor is, ha százszázalékosan egyetértett azzal, hogy megérdemel egy alapos letolást. Chihiro közben a kamionra bökött. - Azért az „Accelerator" van ideírva, mert ez lesz a neve! Érted már?  
- Aham… - hümmögte a srác, de a szemtelen vigyorát nem merte felölteni. - Ez lett volna a következő tippem.  
- Igazán?! - kérdezte Chihiro még mindig paprikás hangulatban. - Örülök neki, nagyokos!  
- Izé, Chihiro… - kezdte Urd eltöprengve, a nő pedig megadóan sóhajtott, és lassan ránézett. Semmi kedve nem volt egy újabb képtelen célozgatásokra. - Szerinted, nem mutatna jól, ha a kamionra is felfestenénk a feliratot?  
- Tessék…? - kérdezte, és meglepetten pislogott egy sort. A lány ezúttal tényleg valami fontosra világított rá. - Dehogynem! Hisz ez egy remek ötlet! - Urd egyetértően bólintott. - Várjunk csak... - A tekintete a kamionra villant. Már minden a végleges helyére került a gépen. A légellenállást csökkentő spoilerek mellett a biztonságot maximálisra növelő bukócsövek bonyolult hálózata. Az utóbbiból jutott bőven a pilótafülkébe, és a hattagú szerelőcsapatnak helyet adó kiegészítésben is.  
Az egykori kisbusz immár teljes egészet alkotott a versenykamionnal, az alvófülke helyén. Rövid tervezés után úgy döntöttek, hogy jobb, ha a karosszéria összetört elülső részétől teljesen megszabadulnak. Ezek után úgy alakították ki a gépet, hogy a lehető legpontosabban illeszkedjen a kamionhoz, és közben áramvonalas maradjon, valamint az esztétikai szempont is előnyt élvezett. Ezzel az utolsóval alaposan meggyűlt a bajuk, mivel többek között a kisbusz valamennyi ablaka ki volt törve. Mivel nem volt lehetőségül pótolni, ezért egy ravasz megoldáshoz folyamodtak. Az ablakok helyére a roncstelepről hozott, jobb minőségű karosszérialemezeket hegesztettek. Fuyuka olyan ügyesen megoldotta, hogy úgy tűnt, mintha mindig is egy sima felület lett volna. Ezután, a kisbusz oldalán végig, függőleges, felülről lefelé haladva enyhe ívben elkeskenyedő vágásokat ejtettek. Az így keletkező kémlelő réseket belülről plexivel borították. A végeredmény sokkal jobban nézett ki, mint amire számítottak. Kissé futurisztikus kinézetet kölcsönzött a járműnek. A kisbusz két oldalsó tolóajtaját meglehetősen könnyen sikerült rendbe hozniuk, így szerelőcsapat szükség esetén könnyedén kipattanhatott belőle.  
Eddig minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben volt. Csakhogy egy igen lényeges apróságról sikerült teljesen megfeledkezniük. Kamion valóban kész volt, de úgy nézett ki, mintha darabokból lett volna összefoltozva… és bár ez teljesen igaz volt, egyszerűen borzalmasan festett. Mint Frankenstein szörnyetege, abban a hipermodern vizuális effektekkel bemutatott változatban, amit Chihiro néhány hónapja látott. Urd észrevétele ebben a pillanatban a teljes kétségbeesés szélére taszította.  
- Magasságos egek! - kiáltotta a feje fölé emelt kézzel. A ruhája, amit még ki sem bontott a padlóra esett. Tett egy tétova lépést előre, és közben majdnem orra esett a csomagban. Urd kivételével mindenki zavartan nézte, hogy vajon mi zaklathatta fel ennyire. A Motorklub alapító elnöke végül megtorpant, és megroggyant vállakkal felsóhajtott. - Elfelejtettük lefesteni. - A felhangzó „He?!" kiáltások futótűzként söpörtek végig a klub egykori, és jelenlegi tagjain, akik kivétel nélkül a pánikhoz nagyon hasonlító állapotba kerültek.  
- Elfelejtettük! - szörnyülködött Keiichi. - De hát hogy felejthettük el? Ez így borzalmasan ronda…  
- A szörnyautó mindenképp ronda marad, de… de valamit akkor is tennünk kell… - sipítozta Sora, miközben egészen elsápadtan. Bele se mert gondolni, hogy esetleg neki is ki kell vennie a részét a festésből.  
- Még semmi nincs veszve! - erőltetett nyugalmat magára Hana a kezdeti rémület után. - Ha most rögtön nekikezdünk, akkor a versenyre talán elkészülünk… Meg kell próbálnunk!  
- Igen… ez az egyetlen lehetőségünk. - tette hozzá Eizou komoran, akihez egyáltalán nem illett az ideges tekintet. - Talán van itt valahol hőlégfúvó… Tudok egy trükköt, amivel kétszer gyorsabban szárad a festék!  
- Festék... Miféle festék? Nincs is festék! - hadarta Satoshi, akinek a szokásosnál is gyorsabban pörgött a nyelve. - Nem rendeltünk festéket! De várjunk csak… Itt szinte minden van. Festéknek is lenni kell!!! Meg kell találnunk.  
- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy láttam sűrített levegős festékszórót… valahol! - közölte Fuyuka. A többiek egyetértően bólogattak, aztán mindenki szétszéledt. Most már volt legalább hangyányi esélyük arra, hogy ne kelljen a versenyen lehajtott fejjel megjelenniük a kamionjuk kinézete miatt. Persze ahhoz hogy elkészüljenek, egészen a rajt pillanatáig ezen kellett munkálkodniuk, ám ennek következményit végiggondolni már túl sok volt az egyébként is kimerült elméjüknek. Kaotikus fel-alá rohangálásba fogtak, amiből csak Urd és Chihiro maradt ki. Az Istennő még azt is fontolóra vette, hogy felemelkedik a levegőbe, nehogy esetleg valaki nekirohanjon. Abban biztos volt, hogy ha ez sokáig folytatódik, akkor lesznek ütközések.  
- Siessetek! Elő kell szedni a létrákat… - kiabálta a vakvilágba K1, mivel azonban a szervezettségnek legkisebb jele sem volt a társaságban, senki nem figyelt rá. Ha hallotta is valaki, túlságosan el volt foglalva azzal, hogy a saját dolgával törődjön. - És kelleni fog valami légszűrő maszk is. Így nem lehet festeni…  
- Fuyuka-chan, hagy azt a hegesztőpákát, most nem segít… - mondta Hana kétségbeesetten Hana. A magas lány egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, majd úgy ítélte meg, hogy az elnökének teljesen igaza van. - Tomo-kun, te pedig ne piszkáld a számítógépet!  
- Azt hiszem találtam festéket! - integetett a raktár irányából Satoshi. - Be van dobozolva, úgyhogy nem biztos… kéne egy kis segítség… - A bejelentés hatására újabb reményhullám söpört végig. Néhányan elindultak, hogy segítsenek az alacsony fiúnak, azonban Chihiro hangjára teljesen egyszerre megtorpantak.  
- Hasztalan. - Mondta a nő fásult hangon. - Ti is tudjátok, hogy nem lehet megcsinálni ilyen rövid idő alatt. Ezen kívül nem jelenhetünk meg egy huszonnégy órás versenyen úgy, hogy az előtte lévő két napot végigdolgoztuk.  
- De hát… - kezdte tétován Hana, aztán elhallgatott, és rezignáltan bámult előre.  
- Igen, tudom. - Az alapító elnök széttárta a kezét. - De mindenki tudja, hogy nem a külső számít, hanem az, amit ez a gép tud. Abban pedig nem lehet kivetni való… - Szeretett volna meggyőző lenni, de valójában ő is épp annyira le volt törve a kétségbeejtő mulasztás miatt, mint a többiek. Még akkor is, ha visszagondolva bebizonyosodott, hogy nem lett volna idejük a festésre. Így azonban, hogy nem is gondoltak rá, az egész sokkal elkeserítőbb volt, mert mindenki személyes kudarcként élte meg, amiért nem szólt időben. - Nincs mit tenni. Most menjünk haza, és próbáljunk meg pihenni. Holnap még gyakorolnunk kell, amennyit csak tudunk. - Ebben a pillanatban a hangulat a kamion szerelőgárdájára viszonyítva erősen a levertség felé tendált.  
- Bízzátok csak Urd-ra! - Az érdeklődve figyelő Istennő ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy közbeszóljon. Drámai szempontból kétségtelenül hatásos volt, mert a többiek reménykedve pillantottak rá. - Majd én lefestem. - mondta olyan nyugodtan, mintha a világ legegyszerűbb dolgáról lenne szó.  
- Ez nem így megy, Urd. - Chihiro megadóan sóhajtott. Mára teljesen elment a kedve attól, hogy bárkivel veszekedjen. - A festés nagyon macerás… Még közös erővel se biztos, hogy elkészülnénk.  
- Semmiség. - legyintett Urd hanyagul. - Ti csak nyugodtan menjetek haza pihenni. Urd-sama majd megoldja a problémátokat. Megígértem, hogy segítek, és be is tartom. Vagy talán azt hiszed, hogy nem vagyok rá képes?  
- Valóságos csoda lenne, ha meg tudnád csinálni. - mondta Chihiro, de amikor a lány szemébe nézett elbizonytalanodott. Mintha Urd teljesen biztos lett volna abban, hogy képes a lehetetlen feladatra. - Izé… Nem mondod komolyan? Tudsz egyáltalán festeni?  
- Csak erről van szó, hm? - kérdezett vissza az Istennő, majd az egyik szerszámos szekrényhez sétált, és felkapta róla Keiichi hátizsákját.  
- Azzal mit akarsz…? - kérdezte a fiú tétován. Rossz előérzete támadt, amikor a lány kinyitotta és turkálni kezdett benne.  
- Csak bizonyítom a tehetségemet. - válaszolta Urd dallamos hangon, majd hirtelen mozdulattal előhúzott a zsákból egy műanyag hengert. K1 idegesen vigyorogva nézett körül, de szerencsére senki nem vette észre, hogy a tárgy sehogy sem fért volna bele a táskájába. Nyilván volt valami varázslat abban, ahogy előkerült. Az Istennő közben odasétált Chihiro-hoz, és egy vidám melódiát dúdolgatva lecsavarta a henger tetejét. Egy feltekert papír volt benne.  
- Az meg mi? - Kérdezte Chihiro érdeklődve. - És mit keresett Morisato-kunnál?  
- Csak egy aktkép Keiichi-ről. - mondta vidám kacsintással kísérve Urd. - Én festettem. Ez majd bebizonyítja, hogy van tehetségem az ilyesmire. - Lassan nekilátott kitekerni a papírt. Az imént elhangzottaktól szinte sokkos állapotba kerülő K1 hosszú pillanatokkal később kapott észbe. Kétségbeesett, és villámgyors mozdulattal megpróbálta kitépni Urd kezéből a papírdarabot, mielőtt még a büszkesége végképp csorbát szenvedett volna. A próbálkozás teljességgel hiábavaló volt. Mindenki más csak egy elmosódott villanást látott, amikor előrevetődött, azonban az Istennő hanyag mozdulattal elrántotta az útjából a papírt, ő pedig elhasalt a kemény padlón. Könnycseppek gördültek végig az arcán, és azon kezdett töprengeni, hogy szégyenében futásnak eredjen, vagy megpróbálja elásni magát, itt ahol van. Ekkor Urd végzett a festmény kicsomagolásával, és már semmi sem menthette meg az egyetlen pozitív dolog az volt az egészben, hogy egyedül Chihiro-nak mutatta fel. - Íme…  
- Oh… - mondta a fekete hajú nő őszinte meglepetéssel. A tekintete fentről lefelé végigvándorolt a képen, miközben halvány pír jelent meg az arcán. - Ez… egészen művészi. - közölte őszintén.  
A képen Keiichi volt látható, amint a szobájában az íróasztalának háttal ül… teljesen meztelenül. A fiú a jobb kezét az asztal lapjára támasztotta, a balt pedig a felhúzott ellenkező oldali lábának a térdére. A fejét hátrahajtotta, miközben félig lehunyt szemhéja mögül pillantott a festő valószínűsített helyzetének irányába. A haja csapzott, volt, mintha épp akkor lépett volna ki a zuhany alól. Ezt a bőrén néhány helyen csillogó vízcseppek is alátámasztották. A szája résnyire nyitva volt. - Chihiro nyelt egy nagyot miközben lejjebb haladt a tekintetével. A lap alsó része az eddigi tárolás miatt, - ami valójában alig volt több egyetlen percnél - még mindig fel volt tekeredve kissé. Amikor Urd kiegyenesítette, a lényeg is láthatóvá vált. Egy hatalmas tál gyümölcs képében, amit K1 az ölében tartott. Chihiro soha nem érezte úgy, hogy különös tehetsége lenne a művészetekhez, de a kép egyértelműen elnyerte a tetszését. A megvilágítás, a perspektíva olyan harmonikus hatást keltett, hogy szinte öröm volt ránézni. Ráadásul a képen látható Keiichi-t még vonzónak is találta… - Rendben van, tudsz festeni. - mondta végül Urd-nak, majd zavartan elfordult a képtől. Mielőtt többieknek is meggyőződhettek volna az Istennő tehetségéről - attól függetlenül, hogy kíváncsiak rá, vagy sem - a modell nagy nehezen megkaparintotta, villámgyorsan összetekerte, aztán visszarakta a műanyag hengerbe, amit ki nem adott volna a kezei közül.  
- Nos, tudod hogy van ez… - Az Istennő széles mosollyal K1-re nézett. - Félig a modellt illeti a dicséret.  
- Hagyjátok már abba! - kiáltotta K1 dühösen.  
- Tehát, mit gondolsz? - kérdezte Urd Chihiro-t. - Rám bízod a feladatot?  
- Legyen. - mondta a nő még mindig egy kissé összezavarodva. Köhintett egyet, majd megkísérelte viszonozni a fehér hajú lány mosolyát. - Végül is semmit nem veszíthetünk.  
- Pontosan! - helyeselt Urd. - Mire holnap megérkeztek, már kész is lesz. Most pedig mindenki menjen szépen haza… Nem szeretem, ha zavarnak alkotás közben!  
- I.. igenis! - vágták rá azonnal a legtöbben, mivel a parancsoló hangnak szinte lehetetlen volt ellenállni. Egyedül Chihiro és K1 nem kezdett el azonnal szedelőzködni.  
- Azért ha lehet, ne aktképekkel fesd tele az egészet. - kérte a nő, miközben úgy nézett a kamionra, mintha most látná utoljára az életében.  
- Emiatt nem kell aggódnod. - mondta Urd, de a mosolya egyáltalán nem adott okot a nyugalomra. Chihiro azonban nem akadékoskodott tovább. Elköszönt, és a többiekkel együtt, hazament. Az Istennő eközben tűnődve vizsgálta a kamiont, mintha a leendő festését tervezte volna meg. Keiichi a táskája mellé tette a hengert, és elhatározta, hogy az első adandó alkalommal megszabadul a tartalmától. Mikor valamelyest megnyugodott csatlakozott Urd-hoz.  
- Varázsolni fogsz, ugye? - szólította meg az Istennőt.  
- Hát persze… - érkezett a határozott válasz. - Most megint azzal akarsz jönni, hogy ezzel igazságtalan előnyhöz juttatom a klubot?  
- Hát… valójában ez is eszembe jutott. - A fiú bátortalanul elmosolyodott. - De végül is… nincs semmi rossz egy kis Istennői áldásban.  
- Csakhogy végre beláttad. - helyeselt Urd, miközben egy pillanatra sem hagyta abba vizsgálódást.  
- Néha Belldandy is segített minket az erejével… - K1 szomorúan elmosolyodott. - Persze akkor is épp annyira féltem, hogy esetleg lebukhatunk, mint most. - Egy pillanatra eltöprengett, majd folytatta. - Tényleg… mondtad, hogy nem szereted, hogy ha zavarnak alkotás közben. Ez rám is vonatkozik?  
- Menj már… - morogta rosszallóan az Istennő. - Csak gondoltam egy kicsit sok lenne nekik, ha látnák a technikámat.  
- Ez igaz…  
- Különben is, ha maradsz olyat látsz, amit egész életedben nem felejtesz el. - ígérte Urd sejtelmesen. Aztán megfordult és elindult a vezérlőterem irányába. A fiú értetlenül meredt a hátára.  
- Akkor nem kezded el? - kérdezte végül.  
- Majd később. - válaszolta Urd hanyagul. - Mindjárt kezdődik az egyik kedvenc sorozatom, és ma utoljára nézhetem ilyen nagy képernyőn. Nem hagyom ki holmi pingálás miatt.  
- É.. értem… - dadogta Keiichi bárgyú kifejezéssel az arcán. - _Tehát valójában a festés csak egy ürügy volt, hogy maradjunk… - _Állapította meg gondolatban.  
- Jössz te is? - kérdezte az Istennő, mire észbekapott, és megpróbálta másra terelni a gondolatait.  
- Igen! - mondta zavartan, majd sietve felzárkózott. Már alig várta, hogy ő legyen az első, aki látja a kész kamiont. Abban biztos volt, hogy a végeredmény nagyon szuper lesz, hiszen Urd ízlésére egy szava sem lehetett. Kivéve akkor, ha az ő aktképét fogja felmázolni, mert akkor biztos, hogy világgá megy.  
Közben azért egyre jobban furdalta az oldalát a kíváncsiság, vajon hogy festhet azon a bizonyos képen. Elhatározta, hogy mielőtt elégeti, vet rá egy pillantást. De csakis egyet…

* * * * *

Hana gondterhelt arcot vágva ült az ágyán. A kezében egy bögre gőzölgő teát szorongatott, a szájában pedig a digitális lázmérőt tartotta. Hal csipogás jelezte, mikor a kis hőmérő rögzítette a testhőmérsékletét. Lassan kivette, és félve megnézte a kijelzőt. Kissé megnyugodott a 36,2 Celsius fokos eredményt látva. Azonban a tudat, hogy nincs láza, egyáltalán nem szüntette meg a délután óta egyre jobban erősödő torokfájását. A lány aggódott, hogy a versenyre esetleg lebetegszik, ezért próbálta magát kikúrálni magát némi forró teával, és egy kevés vitamintablettával. Remélte hogy sikerrel jár, vagy legalább a verseny utánra ki tudja tolni a betegség komolyabb hatásait. Kortyolt egyet a teából, majd a maradékot az éjjeli szekrényére tette. Ezután lefeküdt az ágyra, és alaposan betakarózott. Bízott benne, hogy egy kiadós alvás sokat fog segíteni az immunrendszerének legyőzni a betegséget.  
Épp lehunyta a szemét, amikor eszébe jutott Tomohiro már-már veszélyesnek tekinthető poénja. Az ajka széles mosolyra húzódott, amit perceken keresztül képtelen volt letörölni. A fiú ezúttal megérdemelte volna, ha alaposan megdorgálják… Halkan köhécselt egy sort, ami egyáltalán nem volt kellemes fájó torokkal. Örült volna annak, ha a verseny után valahogy tisztázni tudják egymással a kapcsolatukat. Amit valójában nem lehetett még jó indulattal sem „kapcsolatnak" nevezni. Ott volt az a majdnem csók, de azóta semmi sem történt, pedig néhányszor lett volna rá lehetőségük, hogy befejezzék, amit akkor elkezdtek. Talán majd a verseny után lesz idejük mindenre. Esetleg még járni is fognak egymással, mint egy igazi pár. A gondolat hatására hirtelen felült az ágyában. Hirtelen nagyon is melege lett, ezért gyorsan felkapta a lázmérőt, és a szájába tette. Biztos volt benne, hogy az arca pirosan világít a sötétben. Néhány perc múlva lenyugodott kissé, és arról is újfent meggyőződött, hogy a testhőmérséklete normális.  
A Tomohiro-val kapcsolatos gondolatait illetően pedig be kellett ismernie magának, hogy nagyon tetszik neki az elképzelés. Most már kénytelen volt tényként kezelni, hogy szerelmes a fiúba. Nagy erővel visszadobta magát az ágyra, és a takarót teljesen a fejére húzta. A mosoly továbbra is az ajkain ragyogott, egészen addig, amíg eszébe nem jutott egy fontos dolog. Ha járni fog Tomohiro-val, azt előbb-utóbb a nővérének is el kell mondania. Abban pedig teljesen biztos volt, hogy Hitomi nem fog repesni az örömtől… és ez volt a legenyhébb kifejezés, amit a testvére várható reakciójára eszébe jutott.  
- Ajaj… - mondta halkan, majd lehunyta a szemét, és próbált nem gondolni a következményekre. Ezúttal egykettőre sikerült elaludnia, és különösen szépeket álmodott.  
Közben a szervezetében az alattomos betegség tovább folytatta kártékony tevékenységét…

* * * * *

Keiichi tátott szájjal bámulta a levegőben táncoló számtalan, különböző színű, parányi fénygömböt. Urd alig két lépésre állt előtte, és a varázslattal volt elfoglalva. Azt azonban nem lehetett volna kijelenteni, hogy minden figyelmét az kötötte le. Mindössze az egyik kezét nyújtotta ki a kamion felé, ami előtt alig egy fél perce megjelent egy fehér színű fénygömb, ami aztán sok-sok színesre vált szét. Az arcáról sem lehetett feszült koncentrációt leolvasni, ezért olyan volt, mintha csak rutinból hajtaná végre a varázslatot.  
A gömbök néhányszor körberepülték a kamiont, látszólag teljes összevisszaságban. A számuk közben a kezdeti többszöröse lett. Aztán teljesen váratlanul, mikor a fiú már teljesen belemerült a pazar fényjátékba, megtorpantak. Mintha megfagytak volna a levegőben, de ez az állapot csak egy rövid ideig tartott. Ekkor, mint megannyi szivárványosan ragyogó szentjánosbogár, megrohanták a kamiont. Urd elégedetten csettintett.  
- Mindjárt kész is. - közölte K1-vel, aki csak bólogatott, de közben még pislogni sem mert. A versenykamiont körülrajzó színes fénypontok villódzása szinte hipnotizálta. Néhány röpke másodperc elteltével csalódottan vette észre, hogy a számuk rohamos ütemben fogyatkozik. Ami azonban furcsa volt, hogy a jármű karosszériája még akkor is szivárványos megvilágításban úszott, amikor már teljesen eltűntek. Kíváncsian tett egy lépést előre, de mikor meghallotta a halk recsegést azonnal megtorpant. A hang a következő pillanatban megismétlődött, aztán egyre gyakoribbá vált. Olyan volt, mintha valaki egy nagy száknyi, vékony üvegszilánkon lépkedett volna, vastag gumitalpú cipővel. A tekintete kérdőn Urd-ra tévedt, aki viszont továbbra is a kamiont tartotta szemmel, miközben a jobb kezének mutatóujját az ajkaira biggyesztette. Mintha azt mérlegelte volna, hogy halad a varázslata. A hang közben egyre erősödött, és amikor Keiichi visszafordult a jármű felé, meglepetten látta, hogy egy új, szilárd réteg kezd létrejönni a karosszérián. Olyan volt, mint egy héj, ami a színes fényburokból jött létre. Először apró darabok képében, amelyek egyre nagyobbak lettek, és mikor már nem tudtak tovább terjeszkedni, egymásba kapcsolódtak. A folyamat vége felé már csak néhány repedés volt rajtuk, de ezek is gyorsan semmivé lettek. Ezzel pedig el is készült a kamion speciális „festése". A végeredmény egyértelműen igazolta, hogy Urd nem csak a levegőbe beszélt.  
- Hű… - nyögte ki Keiichi nagy nehezen, majd odament a járműhez. - Ez tökéletes…  
- Természetesen. - helyeselt elégedetten Urd, majd ő is csatlakozott a fiúhoz. - Talán kételkedtél benne, hogy sikerülni fog?  
- Én… dehogyis. - Válaszolta bizonytalanul K1. - Csak nem hittem, hogy ilyen egyszerű lesz… Illetve bizonyára nem volt egyszerű! - korrigált gyorsan. - De még varázsigét sem használtál…  
- Tehát észrevetted… - mondta az Istennő tűnődve, és Keiichi kissé megnyugodott, mert nem tűnt dühösnek. - Elég macerás volt futtatni a scriptet a kódnyelv nélkül, de azért elboldogultam vele. Ügyes vagyok, ugye?  
- De mennyire! Általában még Belldandy is használta a varázsigéket… - Keiichi vidáman mosolygott. - Rengeteget gyakorolhattál, ha már ilyen könnyedén meg tudtad tenni. Egyszerűen csodálatos vagy! - Urd majdnem elpirult a dicséret hallatán. Azért, hogy elleplezze a zavarát magabiztosan bólintott.  
- Nem mintha előtte nem tudtam volna megcsinálni. - mondta közömbös hangon. - Lehet, hogy csak harci varázslatokat szeretek használni, de attól még a többi is ugyan olyan jól megy. Azaz majdnem olyan jól... - K1 közben újra végignézett a kamionon, de most is ugyanaz jutott róla az eszébe, mint legelőször. Az alapszínek ugyan azok voltak, mint a Chihiro által készítetett ruhán. A legnagyobb része fehér, amit piros és kék vonalak esztétikus összevisszaságban szabdaltak darabokra. A motorháztetőn a Whirlwind, és a N.I.T. M.C.C. emblémáját lehetett látni, az oldalán pedig a Chihiro által a konstrukciónak kitalált nevet. A festés olyan szépen csillogott a szerelőhangár mesterséges megvilágításában, ami felülmúlt minden fényezési eljárást, amit a fiú valaha is látott. Egyszerűen nem lehetett rá a tökéletesnél kifejezőbb jelzőt találni. Most már csak egyetlen probléma volt, ami miatt egy pillanatra keserű kifejezés jelent meg az arcán.  
- Asszem, lesz mit magyarázkodnunk holnap… - mondta gondterhelten. - Nem hinném, hogy efelett egykönnyen el fognak siklani…  
- Emiatt ne aggódj. - mondta titokzatosan Urd. - Az emberi természet olyan, hogy ha valami számára előnyös dolog történik, akkor azt hajlandó tudomásul venni, bármilyen hihetetlen.  
- Nos… ezzel nem tudok vitatkozni. - ismerte el K1 mosolyogva.  
- Na, most hogy ezzel is megvolnánk… - Urd megpaskolta a kamion motorháztetejét, mintha csak egy hűséges hátasló lett volna. - …akár haza is mehetünk.  
- Jó… - reagált Keiichi néhány másodperces fáziskéséssel. Egy darabig még bámulta a járművet, aztán megcsóválta a fejét, majd mielőtt elindult volna az Istennő után, feltette magának a nagy kérdést. - Vajon hogy fognak reagálni?

* * * * *

- Varázslat… - rebegte elhaló hangon Chihiro. Ő volt az első, aki képes volt megszólalni, miután a kis csapattal egyszerre nézte meg a kész kamiont. Azonban még neki is legalább öt percre volt szüksége, hogy feldolgozza azt, ami a szeme elé tárult. Addig egyszerűen képtelen volt bármit is kinyögni.  
Keiichi ott lapított a sorfalként álló társaság háta mögött. Egyre kényelmetlenebbül kezdte érezni magát, ahogy a sejtései egymás után beigazolódtak.  
- Képtelenség. - motyogta Sora, majd lekapta a szemüvegét, és törölgetni kezdte a lencséjét. Amikor ismételten a szeme elé illesztve is ugyan az a hihetetlen látvány fogadta, egyszerűen megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Csak is varázslat lehetett… - folytatta tovább Chihiro majdhogynem hisztérikus hangon. - Emberi hatalom erre nem képes... Álljunk csak meg! Már mindent értek…  
- Hoppá… - nyögte Keiichi, és kétségbeesett „Lebuktunk, most mi lesz?" tekintettel nézett Urd-ra, aki azonban rá se hederített. A fiú szeretett volna olyan nyugodt maradni, mint ő, de képtelen volt. A főnöke olyan közel járt az igazsághoz, hogy szinte biztosra vette, a következő pillanatban mindenre rájön. Akkor pedig kiderül, hogy Urd egy Istennő, és ez egy sor komoly kalamajkához fog vezetni. Már a múltban is előfordult néhány ehhez hasonló eset, azonban úgy tűnt, hogy ez eddig mind közül a legkomolyabb… vagy csupán elszokott már az ilyenkor előforduló feszültségtől. Chihiro ebben a pillanatban megtette a nagy leleplezést.  
- Urd eladta a lelkét az ördögnek! - mondta a nő határozottan. - Valószínűleg Morisato-kunéval együtt. Más magyarázat nem létezik! - Amint felfogta a szavak értelmét, Keiichi úgy érezte, hogy meg kell kapaszkodnia a valamibe.  
- Méghogy a lelkem? - kérdezte Urd kihívóan. - Na ne nevettess! Az „ördög" az ehhez hasonló jelentéktelen apróságoknál milliárdszor és milliárdszor többet adna a lelkemért. Annyival, hogy azt te el sem tudod képzelni. Persze soha nem kaparinthatja meg… Nektek srácok, legyen elég annyi, hogy most már nyugodtan megjelenhettek a géppel a versenyen. Senki nem fog kinevetni a külseje miatt…  
- Nagyszerű… - morogta Keiichi, akinek egyáltalán nem tetszett az „ördög" téma túlragozása. Ráadásul ő volt az egyetlen, aki tudta, hogy mi rejlik valójában Urd szavai mögött.  
- Az már biztos, hogy nem fognak nevetni… - helyeselt Chihiro. - Urd, most az egyszer leköteleztél. Felejtsd el mindazt, amit az előbb mondtam. Bár fogalmam sincs, miről beszéltél az előbb… de nem is ez a fontos. - Hirtelen lendülettel a többiek felé fordult. - Most végre teljesen késznek tekinthetjük a fáradozásaink gyümölcsét. Köszönjük meg Urd-nak azzal, hogy megnyerjük a versenyt! Benne vagytok? - Senki nem válaszolt, csak zavarodott tekintetek röpködtek ide-oda.  
- Én egy nagyképernyős HD tévével is beérem… - szólt közbe mintegy mellékesen az Istennő. - Akkor az sem baj, ha veszítetek.  
- Na mi lesz már, lusta banda! - kiáltotta el magát Chihiro, mintha Megannyi Tamiya és Otaki állna előtte. - Nem érünk rá egész nap bámészkodni! Lehet, hogy hihetetlen, képtelenség, sokkoló, meg ehhez hasonlók… De ez van és kész! Fogadjátok úgy, mint egy Mennyei ajándékot. Gyerünk átöltözni, még gyakorolnunk kell… Morisato! Szedd a lábaidat!  
- Igen! - vágta rá Keiichi, majd rohanni kezdett. - Már megint miért csak engem emelt ki külön? - kérdezte morgolódva. Ennek ellenére örült neki, hogy Urd jóslata beigazolódott. Bár valószínűleg a többiek egy jó darabig még törni fogják rajta a fejüket, hogy vajon mi történhetett. Azonban elég halovány esély volt arra, hogy akár csak egy kicsit is megközelítsék az elképesztő igazságot. Vagy ha esetleg rá is hibáznak, akkor sem volt túl valószínű, hogy bárkinek is megemlítsék… Keiichi sem tette volna a helyükben.  
További aggodalmaskodás helyett inkább a gyakorlásra szeretett volna koncentrálni, hiszen a vadonatúj külsőt kapott kamionjukkal már tényleg nem engedhették meg maguknak, hogy veszítsenek. Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy ez a gondolat mindenkiben lejátszódik.

* * * * *

Yuuki Hana egyre rosszabbul érezte magát. Miközben a többiek az ebédjüket fogyasztották, ő csak egy kis friss levegőre vágyott. Reggelre a megfázása határozottan rosszabbodott. Heves köhögéssel ébredt, és ezúttal a lázmérője hőemelkedést mutatott. Étvágya egyáltalán nem volt, mindössze néhány falatot tudott leerőltetni a torkán, egy kevés teával. Azóta minden elkövetett annak érdekében, hogy a többiek ne vegyenek észre semmit az állapotából. Elhatározta, hogy a verseny végéig akkor is kibírja, ha utána hetekig az ágynak esik. Sajnos egyre nehezebbnek tűnt a feladat. Előkotort a zsebéből egy torokfertőtlenítő, vitaminos cukorkát, majd a szájába dobta. Kissé elfintorodott. Alapvetően nem volt semmi baja az ízével, de most borzasztóan émelyítőnek találta. Percekkel később valódi megváltásnak érezte, mikor teljesen elolvadt a szájába. Nem sokkal ezután, teljesen váratlanul egy hatalmasat tüsszentett. Épphogy sikerült előkapnia egy papírzsebkendőt.  
- Dagydzerű… - morogta, miközben az orrát törölgette. - Már csak ez hiányzott.  
- Egészségedre! - mondta egy vidám hang. A lány ijedten kapta fel a fejét.  
- Tomo-kun? - kérdezte meglepetten. - Izé… köszönöm. Nem mintha beteg lennék, vagy ilyesmi… Biztos valami allergia. - Gondolatban dühösen lekiabálta magát, mert egyértelmű volt, hogy ha a fiú eddig nem is gyanakodott, egy ilyen esetlen magyarázkodás után már fog.  
- Mostanában elég hűvös van, főnök. - mondta a fiú mosolyogva, majd lekapta a dzsekijét, és átnyújtotta a Hana-nak. - Vedd csak fel. Jobb, ha vigyázol, egy vírusfertőzés nem játék.  
- Kö… köszönöm. - dadogta a lány, és érezte, hogy elpirul. Azzal, hogy Tomohiro átadta a dzsekijét, valami elképesztően nagy hatással volt rá. - Várjunk csak… Nem fogadhatom el, mert akkor te fogsz megfázni.  
- Emiatt ne aggódj. Rajta vedd csak fel… - A fiú felsegítette rá a kabátot, majd mindketten visszaültek a lelátóra. Hana gondolatai közben hihetetlenül gyorsan pörögtek. Azt szerette volna kitalálni, hogy vajon mit akarhat Tomohiro. - _Csak nem?- _gondolta jóleső kétségbeeséssel. - _Be akarja fejezni, amit legutóbb elkezdtünk? De hát most fényes nappal van! Bárki megláthat… ráadásul beteg is vagyok. Jaj nekem, ez már tényleg súlyos! Miért agyalok én ilyesmin? Egyáltalán nem vagyok ilyen…  
_- Csak azért jöttem, hogy megkérdezzem mi a baj. - mondta a srác, mire Hana-ban újra tudatosult, hogy ott ül mellette, egészen közel. - Nem ebédeltél…  
- Nincs semmi baj, Tomo-kun. - mentegetőzött a lány idegesen. - Csak kicsit izgatott vagyok a verseny miatt.  
- Hát, ez bizony rám is igaz… - a fiú vidáman elmosolyodott. - Persze Chihiro ettől függetlenül egykettőre bepakolta Eizou kajáját. Még Keiichi-től is majdnem elszedte a sajátját…  
- Tényleg? - Hana nem bírta megállni nevetés nélkül, amikor elképzelte a jelenetet. A torka kellemetlenül fájt, de most azt sem igazán bánta. - Ha belegondolok, hogy Keiichi-san mire képes, és mégis tart Tamiya-santól, aki viszont Chihiro-santól retteg… Eléggé le vagyunk maradva tőlük…  
- Szerintem… - kezdte Tomohiro vontatottan. - …csak egy kicsit. Hana, te legalább olyan jól vezetsz, mint ők ketten. Ezt nyugodtan tekinthetjük viszonyítási alapnak.  
- Kö… köszönöm. - dadogta a lány, és sikerült megint elpirulnia. Fogalma sem volt, hogy Tomohiro-nak hogy sikerült mindezt anélkül elmondani, hogy zavarba jött volna. Ezen kívül a fiú arckifejezése is teljesen más volt, mint amihez hozzászokott, és ez különösen a mosolyában fejeződött ki. Már korábban is észrevette, és határozottan tetszett neki. Nagyon vonzóvá tette Tomohiro-t. - Remélem a versenyen sem fogok leblokkolni.  
- Nem fogsz. - jelentette ki határozottan a fiú. Lassan, ügyelve az óvatosságára közelebb csúsztatta a kezét a Hana-éhoz. Elég ideges volt, de sikerült úgy tennie, mintha minden a lehető legtermészetesebb lenne. Tudta, hogy az elkövetkező néhány pillanatban minden ezen fog múlni. Ahogy Urd tanácsolta, vagy jobban mondva inkább utasítást adott rá, még reggel, mikor az egyik pillanatban szinte a semmiből termett ott mellette. Azt azonban el kellett ismernie, hogy a rejtélyes, ezüstfehér hajú lány hihetetlenül pontosan megjósolta mi fog történni. Hana kissé összerezzent, mikor rákulcsolta a kezét az övére, de nem húzódott el. Mivel minden a legnagyobb rendben ment ideje volt áttérni a terv következő részére. Azonban ekkor olyasmi történt, amit még Urd sem volt képes megjósolni…  
- Hát ti meg mit csináltok? - kérdezte a lelátó lépcsőjén megjelenő Fuyuka. Abban a pillanatban szétrántották a kezüket, méghozzá egy meglehetősen heves, és egy külső szemlélődő számára gyanús mozdulattal. Szerencséjükre a szemüveges lány a jelenlegi helyéről csak annyit vett észre belőle, hogy valamiért feltűnően hadonásznak.  
- Mi...? Mi semmit! - mondta Hana, kissé berekedve. - Egyáltalán semmit! Van valami baj, Fuyu-chan?  
- Nem, nem igazán... - kezdte a magas lány. - De Chihiro senpai említette, hogy szeretne valamit mondani, mielőtt elindulunk. Mindjárt vége az ebédidőnek, ti pedig eltűntetek. Hana… Miért van rajtad Tomohiro dzsekije?  
- Ez… nem az! - makogta a klub elnöke idegesen. - Csak egy kicsit hűvös van… és Tomo-kun… nos…  
- Azt ne mond, hogy lovagias volt! - kiáltott fel Fuyuka egészen kiakadva.  
- Miért, nem gondolnád rólam? - nézett rá a fiú szemtelenül vigyorogva. - Egyébként csak beszélgettünk. A versenyről, a kamionról… Meg arról, vajon Urd hogy volt képes egyetlen éjszaka alatt ilyen szépen lefesteni.  
- Ez örök rejtély marad. - vágta rá kissé sápadtan Fuyuka. Tomohiro elégedetten konstatálta, hogy az apró füllentése eléggé elterelte a figyelmét arról, amire esetleg gyanakodott. - Egy hihetetlen csoda…  
- Mi is pont erre jutottunk. Ugye főnök?  
- Persze. - mondta kissé kábán Hana. - Ha nem tudnám, hogy ilyesmi nem létezik, azt mondanám, Urd-sannak természetfeletti ereje van.  
- Pont erre gondoltam én is! - helyeselt meglepő hevességgel Fuyuka, miközben bizalmasan odahajolt hozzájuk. Egyáltalán nem volt jellemző rá az ehhez hasonló viselkedés. - Nehéz elhinni, de talán tényleg ez az igazság… Lehet, hogy valamilyen varázslatot használt!  
- Egy kamionfestő varázslatot? - kérdezte Tomohiro, és bár viccnek szánta, egy kis iróniát sem tudott a hangjába csempészni. Hirtelen nagyon rossz ötletnek tűnt a téma felhozása. A reggeli sokkhatáson is csak nehezen tudta túltenni magát, azzal, hogy nem is gondolt a történtekre. Azonban most kezdte ugyan úgy érezni magát, mint azután, hogy megpillantotta a csillogó-villogó kamiont.  
- Miért ne? - nézett rá Fuyuka. - Azt hiszed, hogy a varázslatok csak olyan régimódi hókuszpókuszok lehetnek, amiket a TV-ben láthatsz?  
- Honnan tudsz te erről? - Tomohiro kérdésétől a magas lány láthatóan zavarba jött. Idegesen babrált a szemüvegével, végül úgy döntött, hogy elmondja az igazat.  
- Még felső gimnázium elején, belekóstoltam egy kicsit az ezoterikus dolgokba. - kezdte kissé kelletlenül a magyarázkodást. - Tulajdonképpen valóságban is működő varázslatok után kutattam. Hogy is szokták mondani… A lázadó korszakomat éltem, vagy valami ilyesmi.  
- Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy neked is sikerült valamit varázsolni? - kérdezte Hana, aki ideiglenesen még a betegségéről is megfeledkezett.  
- Nem, egyáltalán semmit. - válaszolta kissé csalódottan Fuyuka. - Rengeteg mindent kipróbáltam, de még egy kanalat se tudtam elgörbíteni… Mármint mágikus úton. Persze ez nem jelenti azt, hogy másnak nem sikerülhetnek, akár komolyabb dolgok is.  
- Az alapján, ami történt, még ezt is simán el tudom hinni. - morogta Tomohiro. - Szerinted Urd egy varázsló? - A szemüveges lány lassan megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Nem tudom… - mondta Kényszeredetten, majd néhány pillanatig habozott, hogy előadja-e azt a teóriát, ami reggel óta már többször is az eszébe jutott. Végül úgy ítélte meg, hogy ha már eddig eljutott, és a barátai is teljesen komolyan vették, akkor nem lehet belőle nagyobb baj. - Lehet, hogy nem is ember.  
- Tessék?! - kiáltott fel Hana, majd gyorsan a saját szájára szorította a kezét. - Hogy… nem ember?  
- Ti is láttátok azokat a szimbólumokat az arcán és a homlokán, ugye? - Tomohiro és a klub elnöke bólintott. - Nagyon… érdekesek. Nem olyanok, mint a tetoválások. Először azt hittem rájuk, de nem… Mintha a fény hatására kissé változna az árnyalatuk. Persze ez megoldható lenne a mai festékvegyületekkel, de Urd-sannál valahogy az egész teljesen természetesnek tűnik. Mintha a bőréhez tartoznának…  
- Sejtem mire gondolsz… - bólogatott Tomohiro. - Volt alkalmam közelebbről is látni őket. Tényleg nem olyanok, mint a közönséges tetkók. - Hana kissé elfintorodott, mikor a fiú felemlítette milyen közelről látta Urd szimbólumait. - Oké, talán valóban természetes eredetűek. - foglalta össze a fiú. - De ha Urd nem ember, akkor… micsoda?  
- Szerintem… - kezdte Fuyuka, majd igazgatta egy kicsit a szemüvegét. - Egy tündér. Persze ezt nem jelenteném ki végérvényesen, csak a tények alapján ezt tartom a legvalószínűbbnek. - A barátai tanácstalanul összenéztek, miközben a lehetőséget fontolgatták.  
- Egy tündér? - ismételte meg Hana a szót lassan ízlelgetve. - Elég hihetetlen, de… Úgy tudom ők nagyon szépek. Ez alapján Urd-san tényleg közéjük tartozhat. Szerinted is, Tomo-kun?  
- Nem is tudom… Ha a szépség alapján ítélünk, akkor most mást is a tündérek közé tudnék sorolni. - Mondta komolyan, miközben a klub elnökének szemébe nézett. Aztán rájött, hogy most nincsenek kettesben, ezért gyorsan megszakította a sokat eláruló kontaktust, mielőtt még Fuyuka bármit kideríthetett volna belőle. - Tényleg, a tündéreknek nincs hosszú, hegyes fülük? Na és mi van a szárnyaikkal? Urd-nak egyik sincs…  
- Hülye! - akadt ki egy pillanatra, bár kivételes látszott a fiún, hogy nem viccelődött. - Izé… Bocs. A hosszú, hegyes fül talán csak sztereotípia. Vagy lehet hogy nem, és képes elrejteni őket. Mielőtt még megkérdeznéd, nem azzal, hogy ráfésüli a haját, hanem varázslattal. Lehet, hogy ez számukra egyszerűen egy rutin feladat.  
- Különös. - Hümmögte Hana, miközben a barátnője által említett dolgokon töprengett, és elfojtott egy feltörő köhögést. - Sokszor nem is láttam enni… és akkor is amikor igen, mintha csak a látszat kedvéért csipegetett volna Keiichi-san ebédjéből.  
- Erről beszélek. - magyarázta lelkesen Fuyuka.  
- Ez valóban különös… - mondta Tomohiro, majd megvonta a vállát. - De még mindig nem perdöntő bizonyíték. Ma még te se kajáltál, igaz? Különben is lehet, hogy fogyókúrázik. Az alakja egészen elképesztő… nem mintha folyton bámulnám, vagy valami. De valahogy meg kell őriznie ezt a karcsúságot. Fuyuka, te se eszel túl sokat. Tündér vagy?  
- Nem. - morogta a magas lány, akinek határozottan tetszett Hana hipotézise. Tomohiro teljesen megalapozott logikája már kevésbé. - De nem zárhatjuk ki, hogy tényleg nincs szüksége szerves táplálékra. Végül is, ez csak az egyik dolog…  
- Igen...? - mondta Hana és Tomohiro egyszerre.  
- Elég sok különös dologról hallani Urd-san húgával kapcsolatban is. - folytatta a lány, de mintha bizonytalanabb lett volna, mint eddig bármikor. - Sok megmagyarázhatatlan dolog történt a közelében. Ti is hallottatok már történeteket róla… Vagy talán inkább legendákat kellene mondanom.  
- Mint a „Tökéletes Pár" története? - kérdezte Hana szomorúan lehajtott fejjel. - Fuyu-chan, a tündérek nem halhatatlanok? Mindannyian tudjuk, hogy mi történt Belldandy-sannal. - A beszélgetésre innentől rátelepedett a néhány évvel korábban történt tragédia súlya.  
- Azt hiszem illetlenség lenne, ha tovább beszélgetnénk Belldandy-sanról… - suttogta lehangoltan Fuyuka. - …és Urd-sannal szemben sem tisztességes, ha kibeszéljük a háta mögött. Inkább hálásnak kellene lennünk, amiért olyan sokat segített. Nem is igazán fontos, hogy ember, vagy tündér…  
- Ugye továbbra is kíváncsi vagy rá? - kérdezte Tomohiro, miután néhány pillanatig kutakodóan a lány szemébe bámult.  
- Jól van na! - kiabálta morcosan Fuyuka. - Azt hittem,, hogy sikerült kinőni ezt a nevetséges vonzódást a misztikus dolgok iránt. De most épp úgy érzem magam mint régen, amikor éjszakákon keresztül kutattam az interneten a boszorkányság, a fekete mágia, és a ősi népek mitológiái után. Természetesen fekete szerelésben, és vastag sminkkel… Jó ég, az milyen égő volt!  
- Te… - kezdte Tomohiro aggodalmas arcot vágva. - Ugye tudod, hogy most elég ijesztő vagy? Ja, és csak hogy szóljak, én mindig is kedveltelek. Remélem soha nem vetted komolyan, amikor egy kicsit hülyültem…  
- Mit akarsz ezzel? - kérdezte a lány gyanakodva.  
- Semmi különöset… - a srác láthatóan megkönnyebbült. - Csak jobb tisztázni, hogy barátok vagyunk. Persze nem arról van szó, hogy most, a régi, izé… hobbid megismerése után félnék tőled. Biztos nem gyakoroltál átkokat, meg ilyesmit…  
- Hát rajtad majd fogok! - csattant fel dühösen Fuyuka, mikor rájött, hogy mire megy ki a játék. - Nem igaz, hogy most is kigúnyolsz, amikor ilyen komoly vagyok!  
- Nehogy egymásnak essetek! - szólt közbe Hana szigorú kifejezést erőltetve az arcára. Nem volt túl könnyű, és ez csak félig volt a betegségének köszönhető. - Tomo-kun, ne idegesítsd Fuyu-chant!  
- Jól van, bocsánat. - kért elnézést a fiú. - Az igazság az, hogy én is nagyon kíváncsi vagyok arra, mi lehet Urd titka. De úgy érzem, hogy nem kellene kihívnunk magunk ellen a sorsot.  
- Ebben… valamiért egyetértek. - morogta a szemüveges lány kelletlenül. - Lehet, hogy pórul járnánk, ha megpróbálnánk valamit kideríteni. Még ha tényleg tündér, akkor sem szabadna magunkra haragítani. Ki tudja, mit tenne…  
- Akkor ebben mindhárman egyetértünk. - zárta le a kérdést Hana. - Ellenvetés nélkül megszavazva, hogy nem próbáljuk meg kideríteni Urd-san kilétét. Most pedig jobb lesz, ha visszamegyünk.  
- Tényleg. - mondta meglepetten Fuyuka. - Azért is jöttem, hogy szóljak nektek…  
- Kicsit valóban elrágódtunk a témán… - jegyezte meg Tomohiro, majd könnyedén felállt. - Indulás vissza, már alig várom Chihiro beszédét!  
- Ezt kétlem… - morogta szárazon Fuyuka. - Szerintem most is csak idétlen vicceket akarsz gyártani. Talán ezúttal nem úszod meg egy lekiabálással.  
- Ez úgy hangzott, mintha örülnél neki.  
- Dehogy… - tiltakozott a magas lány a legkisebb meggyőződés nélkül. - De gondolj arra, hogy Tamiya-senpai és Otaki-senpai biztos nem alaptalanul tart Chihiro-senpaitól.  
- Kábé… Azért, amiért mi Urd-tól? - találgatott a fiú komolytalanul. - Lehet, hogy ők Chihiro-ról hiszik azt, hogy tündér.  
- A fenébe veled! - dörögte Fuyuka, és ha Hana nem áll Tomohiro elé, akkor egész biztosan nekiront. - Az előbb te is egyetértettél abban, hogy az elméletem helyes lehet! Most pedig gúnyt akarsz űzni belőlem? Ne merészelj, egy lány mögé bújni! Senpai, engedd meg, hogy lecsapjam…  
- Abban az esetben, ha egy lány akar megverni, nyugodtan elrejtőzhetek egy másik lány mögé. - magyarázta Tomohiro teljesen komolyan. - Ez még nem férfihez méltatlan viselkedés.  
- De az. - jegyezte meg Hana mintegy mellékesen.  
- Valld be, hogy csak szórakoztál! - követelőzött a magas lány, aki lehiggadt annyira, hogy feladja az alapos helybenhagyás szándékát. - Neked talán van jobb magyarázatod arra, amit egyetlen éjszaka alatt a kamionnal csinált? A többiről nem is beszélve, amit megállapítottunk... A szimbólumok… és az, hogy természetfelettien gyönyörű!  
- Hé, várj már egy kicsit! Egy szóval se mondtam, hogy nem tartom lehetségesnek az elméleted. - Magyarázkodott a fiú esetlenül. - Sőt, nagyon örülnék neki, ha kiderülne, hogy igaz. Képzeljétek csak el milyen fantasztikus élmény, hogy személyesen ismerhettek egy tündért! Aki ráadásul segített abban, hogy ne égessük le magunkat egy fontos versenyen.  
- Ezt komolyan mondod? - tudakolta Fuyuka, egyenesen a szemébe nézve.  
- Becsszó. - vágta rá határozottan Tomohiro. - Azért az előbb egy pillanatra eltűnődtem…  
- Most megint mi van?  
- „…természetfelettien gyönyörű" - Ismételte meg a srác amit néhány pillanattal korábban Fuyuka mondott. - Tudod ezt olyan furán, mondtad. Ha nem tudnám, hogy Shinichirou-val jársz, azt hinném tetszik neked Urd…  
- Ah, szóval erre akartál kilyukadni? - kérdezte a szemüveges lány jéghideg mosollyal. - Na persze, tökéletesen érthető.  
- Perverz… - mondták egyszerre Hana-val, amit egy lesújtó pillantással kísértek. Aztán határozott léptekkel eltávolodtak tőle. Nem jutottak túl messzire, mikor Fuyuka megtorpant.  
- Hé! Honnan veszed, hogy én és Shihichirou… Mi nem járunk! - Az arcára kiülő zavarodottság azonban elég árulkodó volt. Ráadásul semmit nem tudott kitalálni, amit a szemtelen klubtársa fejéhez vághatott volna. Ezért hátat fordított neki és tovább ment. Azonban ekkor újabb váratlan meglepetés érte, mert észrevette Hana mosolyát, amit a klub elnöke nem tudott időben letörölni az arcáról. - Hana-senpai! - kiáltotta meglepetten. - Hát már te is…

* * * * *

Miután Chihiro megtartotta a beszédét, ami nem egészen arról szólt, amire a többiek számítottak, megkezdődhettek az előkészületek az újabb költözéshez. A célállomás ezúttal kicsit messzebb volt, a Tokió melletti pálya, ahol holnap reggel kezdetét veszi a verseny. Az alapító elnök figyelmeztette őket, hogy vigyázzanak a kamion letakarásánál, mert aki egyetlen karcolást is ejt a festésen, az megnézheti magát. Eizou, Keiichi és Tomohiro épp ezért nagyon körültekintő volt, pedig egyébként sem akarták meggondolatlanul végezni a feladatukat.  
Maga az út nem tartogatott különösebb meglepetéseket. Chihiro már járhatott ezen a pályán, mert probléma nélkül odatalált a konvoj élén. A hely nem volt vadonatúj, mint ahol az utóbbi egy hetet töltötték, viszont a méreteiből adódóan sokkal alkalmasabbnak tűnt egy kamionverseny lebonyolítására. Bár az odavezető út valóban eseménytelen volt, azonban a véletlennek köszönhetően a két rivális csapat majdnem ugyan akkor érkezett meg. Ezért Chihiro volt alkalma egy kicsit balhézni Hayami Shinji-vel. A különös férfi azonban úgy viselkedett, mintha a nő csak cseverészne vele.  
A két kamion egyelőre rejtve maradt a riválisok előtt, mivel a tokiói csapaté is le volt ponyvázva. Azonban ez egy remek alkalom volt arra, hogy a tagok alaposan szemügyre vegyék egymást. Az egyetlen, akit idáig a Nekomi Egyetem csapatának néhány tagja látott az Koyama Akemi volt, a rivális egyetem elnöke. Aki büszkén kiállt a kamion mellé a csapata élére. Bár Hana elég vacakul érezte magát, ő is ugyan így tett. Tomohiro a szokásához híven vigyorgott, mint egy töklámpás, Eizou és Fuyuka komoly volt, Satoshi tekintete csak úgy repkedett egyikükről a másikra, Shinichirou pedig mintha nem is őket figyelte volna, a tekintete valahová jóval a hátuk mögé a távolba fókuszált. Sora és Keiichi teljes egyetértésben, de mindenféle előzetes megbeszélés nélkül a többiek hátához álltak. Mindketten próbáltak egykori elnökhöz méltóan viselkedni. A lány egy kissé idegesen babrált a szemüvegével. Valószínűleg attól tartott, hogy valaki megint gimnazistának nézi, vagy még rosszabb esetben rá is kérdeznek, mit keres ott egy kislány. A felállást Urd zárta, aki K1-re támaszkodva érdeklődve figyelte az ellenfeleiket, sokat rontva ezzel a fiú ex-elnök imázsán.  
- Hé, Keiichi… - súgta oda néhány pillanatnyi töprengés után ideiglenes támaszkodó alkalmatosságának a fülébe. - …van egy remek ötletem. Mi lenne, ha most azonnal elintéznénk őket, még a verseny előtt. Akkor egyértelműen a miénk lenne a győzelem. Nem fontos a többieket bevonni… Ketten is elbánunk velük.  
- Jó ég! Urd te megvesztél! - kiáltott fel rémülten a fiú. Sora, aki véletlenül mindent hallott a saját szája elé kapta a kezét, nehogy esetleg önkéntelenül felsikoltson. - Hogy juthat eszedbe ilyesmi?!  
- Most miért? - kérdezte az Istennő tettetett sértődöttséggel. - Csak nem beijedtél tőlük? - Nagy erővel oldalba bökte Keiichi-t.  
- Ha… hagyd már abba…! - kérte a fiú, de nem tudta meghatni. A jelenet hamar magára vonta nem csak a riválisaik, de a saját csapatuk figyelmét is. Néhányan irigykedve, mások részvéttel nézték az esélytelen küzdelmét. A mókának az vetett véget, hogy mindkét csapatot beengedték a saját boxába.  
Chihiro meglehetősen paprikás hangulatban köszönt el a régi barátjától, és utána szinte folyamatosan dúlt és fúlt. A két csapat aznap nem utoljára látta egymást, mivel a rendelkezésre álló nagy hely ellenére egymással szomszédos helyet kaptak. Így teljességgel elkerülhetetlenek voltak a véletlen találkozások. Talán ez is nagymértékben hozzájárult Chihiro idegességéhez.  
Később meg kellett jelenniük a verseny hitelesítő bizottsága előtt, néhány kötelező adminisztrációs feladat elvégzésének érdekében. A legtöbben egyáltalán nem gondolták, hogy a verseny ennyire komoly lesz. Chihiro még egy gyenge viccel is megpróbálkozott arról, hogy majdnem annyi papírt kell kitölteni a versennyel kapcsolatban, mint ami egy banki kölcsönhöz kell. Senki, még csak udvariasságból sem nevetett.  
Mire mindennel elkészültek, a délután már a végéhez közeledett. Chihiro már korábban tájékoztatott mindenkit arról, hogy a verseny előtt nem fognak tesztköröket menni. Ez nem csak rájuk, a másik csapatra is vonatkozott. Így az első körök során még nem fogják ismerni a pálya sajátosságait, ami miatt különösen oda kell figyelni a vezetésre. A Motorklub alapító elnöke szerint ez a kitétel arra volt hívatott, hogy kiderüljön, mennyire tudnak helytállni a pilóták teljesen ismeretlen helyen. Ahol sokkal több dolgot kell figyelembe venni, mint egy olyan úton, ahol akár becsukott szemmel is elvezetnének egy járművet, mert ismernek minden egyes kanyart, lejtőt és emelkedőt.  
A legutolsó egyeztetésben Chihiro azt is nyomatékosította, hogy aki másnap fél nyolcra nem ér oda, az jobb ha elköltözik egy másik városba, de még inkább egy másik országba. Ugyanis ha ezt követően találkozik vele, annak biztos nagy tragédia lesz a vége. Ezekkel a biztatónak egyáltalán nem nevezhető szavakkal köszönt el mindenkitől, valamint nem győzte nyomatékosítani, hogy mennyire fontos a pihenés, az előttük álló megterhelő verseny alatt. A végén már mindenkinek elege volt belőle, és a hosszúra nyúlt beszédéből, ami mindig csak „még egy dolog"-gal lett hosszabb, és egyszerűen faképnél hagyták. Urd vezetésével, aki az első pillanattól kezdve látványosan szenvedve élte meg az egészet.  
Mindenkin látni lehetett, hogy mennyire izgatott, és azt is, hogy mindent el fog követni a holnapi győzelemért. Éppen ezért Chihiro sem haragudott a kisebb engedetlenség miatt. Néhány percig még fortyogott magában a látszat kedvéért, aztán a saját tanácsát megfogadva hazament kialudni magát.  
Alig hogy lefeküdt, eszébe jutott a Shinji-vel folytatott legutóbbi beszélgetése, és abban a pillanatban ismét dühös lett. Azzal viszont teljes egészében tisztában volt, hogy ha így folytatja, akkor nem fog tudni aludni, ezért kényszerítette magát, hogy lehiggadjon. Ha csak vonakodva is, de be kellett ismernie magának, hogy a férfi igazából semmi olyat nem mondott, ami miatt dühösnek kéne lennie. De ez így volt valamennyi beszélgetésük alkalmával, ő ennek ellenére mindig elég így reagált, mondhatni ösztönösen. Úgy érezte képtelen lenne megmondani, hogy mi lehet ennek az oka. Ezért inkább nem is törte rajta a fejét, mert az szintén csak egy álmatlanul végighánykolódott éjszakához vezetett volna.  
Így hát azzal az elhatározással aludt el, hogy másnap minden rendben fog menni, és végre legyőzi a régi riválisát. Így már sokkal könnyebb volt, még egy széles mosoly is megjelent az ajkain félálomban, ami aztán többször is megismétlődött az éjjel folyamán.  
Persze a győzelemnek meg voltak a hátulütői, annak a bizonyos fogadásnak köszönhetően, ami közte, és Hayami Shinji között jött létre, és aminek tétjeit rajtuk kívül senki nem ismerte. Azonban erre egyelőre nem akart gondolni, mivel olyan nehézségnek tartotta, amire nem lehetett, vagy még inkább nem volt tanácsos előre felkészülni. Vagy ha mégis, akkor egy kiadós alvás volt erre a legalkalmasabb…

* * * * *

Másnap reggel Chihiro nem sokkal hét óra után érkezett meg a versenypályához. A hosszú alvásnak köszönhetően tökéletesen kipihentnek érezte magát. Talán épp ezért tűnt fel neki már messziről, hogy gyanúsan sok jármű van a pálya parkolójában. A bejárathoz közel egy kordon volt felállítva, aminél néhány marcona biztonsági ember várakozott. Meg is állították igazoltatás céljából, de amint megmondta a nevét, sűrű bocsánatkérés közepette tovább engedték. A kordon az út további rövid szakaszára is kiterjedt, ahol mindkét oldalon fel lehetet fedezni néhány kíváncsi szemlélődőt. Némelyikük kezében tábla volt látható, színes feliratokkal.  
Először azt hitte, hogy környezetvédők tiltakoznak a káros anyag kibocsátásának évről évre való, ugrásszerű növekedése miatt. Rengeteg ilyen hírt hallott a TV-ben, és egyáltalán nem csodálkozott volna rajta, ha pont egy versenypálya mellett botlik ehhez hasonló tüntetéssel. A saját részéről teljesen egyetértett a zöldekkel… A rosszul beállított, hanyagul karbantartott belső égésű motorok rengeteg káros anyagot okádtak ki magukból. Ezt a tulajdonosaik csökkenthetnék azzal, hogy megfelelő helyre viszik őket javítani, ahol valódi szakértők végzik a munkát. Mint például a Whirlwind. Persze azt is tudta, hogy voltak olyan szélsőséges nézőpontú környezetvédők, akik mindenféle belső égésű motort kivonnának a forgalomból, tekintet nélkül azok műszaki állapotáról. Ezzel az állásponttal egyáltalán nem értett egyet.  
Bele se mert gondolni, milyen lenne a világ olyan hasznos, bájos, és tökéletes műszaki állapotban levő motorok nélkül, amilyeneket ő készít, vagy javít.  
Aztán amikor leolvasta az egyik táblán lévő feliratot, rájött hogy nem erről van szó. Annyira meglepődött, hogy majdnem lefékezett a Domani-val. Ekkor az egyik baloldalon álló szemlélődő észrevette, majd néhány pillanatnyi pislogás után hangosan felkiáltott.  
- Nézzétek! Ez Fujimi Chihiro! - közben hevesen integetett az egyik kezével, a másikkal pedig magasba emelte a „Hajrá Nekomi csapat" feliratú táblát.  
- Tényleg ő az! - Csatlakozott egy másik kiáltás is. - Hajrá Nekomi! Éljen a Motorklub! - Az üdvrivalgás innentől kezdve az egész baloldalon elterjedt. Chihiro néhány percig még értetlenül állt, aztán kissé felgyorsított, hogy minél előbb bent legyen. Örült neki, hogy rajta van a bukósisak, mert biztos volt benne, hogy nagyon nevetséges arckifejezést vág. Szurkolókra egyáltalán nem számított. A jobb oldal egész végig csendben marad, ami az egyik táblát meglátva nem is volt csoda. Ők lehettek a tokiói klub szurkolói. Hatalmas megkönnyebbülést érzett, mikor végre áthaladhatott a pálya főbejáratán. Kicsit úgy érezte, mintha tiszteletlenül bánt volna, a rajongóikkal, mivel még csak nem is integetett nekik. Azonban túlságosan meglepték a történtek ahhoz, hogy erre korábban is gondoljon.  
Tanácstalanul hajtott a belső parkolóhoz, ahol kiderült, hogy már néhányan megelőzték, mindkét csapatból. Igazából nem is számított arra, hogy ő fog ideérni legelőször, bár egy véletlen folytán mégis majdnem sikerült neki. Hajnalban fél négy körül felriadt, és valamiért azt hitte, hogy késésben van. Nem sok kellett volna hozzá, hogy összekapja magát, majd a helyszínre rohanjon. Csupán a szerencséjének köszönhette, hogy a mobiltelefonja a kezébe akadt, amin aztán megpillantotta az időt. Pedig nem is állt szándékában megnézni… Ha akkor elindult volna, akkor biztos övé az első helyezés. Így viszont aludhatott még két teljes órát.  
A boxban aztán mindenkit megtalált, miközben többnyire idegeskedve a reggeli készülődést végezte.  
- Osu! - köszönt erőltetett vidámsággal. - Ti is láttátok mi van odakint?  
- Aha, már most elég sokan vannak. - felelte Keiichi, majd a kezében tartott műanyag pohárból hangosan szürcsölve ivott egy kortyot. - Azt hittem a versenyen nem lesz semmi felhajtás. Egyáltalán honnan tudták meg?  
- Azt hiszem én sejtem… - morogta Chihiro feszülten. - Ebben is Shinji keze van. Jellemző rá a nagy felhajtás…  
- Tehát azért csinálta, hogy minél több ember előtt győzhessen le bennünket? - kérdezte Hasegawa aggódva. A lány nemrég valami csokisat ehetett, amivel sikerült kissé összekennie magát.  
- Nem, valószínűbb, hogy csak ideálisabb hangulatot akar teremteni a versenyhez. - közölte beletörődő sóhajjal Chihiro. - Nem is tudom, miért lepődtem meg ennyire. Várható volt…  
- Most hogy mondjátok… - kezdte Eizou elgondolkodva. - Az utóbbi napokban egyre többen jöttek oda hozzám sok szerencsét kívánni, mikor az egyetemen voltam… Kicsit furcsának találtam, de nem tulajdonítottam neki nagy jelentőséget, mivel nem tartottuk titokban a versenyt. Mással is előfordult?  
- Velem igen. - mondta Shinichirou megfontoltan. - Ahogy te is mondtad egyre többen…  
- Velem is, velem is… - hadarta Satoshi. - De mindig nagyon siettem, ezért soha nem jártam a végére, hogy mi lehet az oka.  
- Velem… - kezdte Tomohiro egyetértően bólogatva, aztán mégis egészen máshogy folytatta. - …egyszer sem fordult elő. Különös…  
- Talán azért nem, mert két hete egyszer sem tetted be a lábad az egyetemre. - mondta Eizou.  
- Így van, minden egyes percet itt töltöttél, úgyhogy, nem találkoztál a jelenséggel. - hadarta Satoshi.  
- Most, hogy mondjátok, tényleg ez tűnik a leglogikusabbnak… - morfondírozott Tomohiro, kedvetlenül. - Milyen kár…  
- Ezt meg miért mondod? - nézett a fiúra Chihiro. - Már az elején megmondtam, hogy a fontos előadásokat semmiképp ne hagyjátok ki. Dicséretes, hogy végig itt maradtál, de a két hét kihagyást most már akármennyire bánod, nem tudod visszacsinálni.  
- Nem arról van szó. - mondta a fiú vigyorogva. - Sokkal szívesebben voltam itt, mint az unalmas előadásokon. Én a lányokról beszélek…  
- Tessék? - kérdezte az alapító elnök rosszat sejtve.  
- Biztos jó sok lány kívánt szerencsét a többieknek… - magyarázta a srác sóvárogva. - Nagyon sok szép lány van az egyetemen, kár volt kihagyni. Emiatt most egy kissé sajnálom.  
- Jah, sejthettem volna, hogy csak ez a bajod… - morogta Chihiro szemrehányó pillantással kísérve.  
- Nahát Tomo-drága, nem kellene ilyet mondani. - csicseregte Urd vidáman. - Szerencséd, hogy nincs itt Hana-chan. - A vigyor ettől azonnal lehervadt a fiú képéről, és zavartan pislogni kezdett. A többiek ugyan ilyen értetlenül néztek Urd-ra, hogy vajon mit akarhat mondani ezzel.  
- Várjunk csak… Hana-chan még nincs itt? - kérdezte Chihiro, akinek egész más ragadta meg a figyelmét abból, amit Urd mondott. - Különös… azt hittem, hogy az elsők között lesz.  
- Rajta kívül már csak Fuyuka-san nincs itt, pedig rá se jellemző, hogy az utolsó pillanatban érkezzen. - mondta Eizou. - Bár az is igaz, hogy még van hátra néhány perc fél nyolcig.  
- Chihiro-san, ugye nem akarod leharapni a fejüket, ha egy kicsit késnek? - Tudakolta Keiichi nem kevés cinizmussal a hangjában.  
- Nem az ő fejüket fogom leharapni. - közölte a nő jeges hangon. - Csak meglepett a dolog. Mindegy, várunk még egy darabig, és meglátjuk mi lesz. Ha nem jelentkeznek, akkor majd legfeljebb telefonálunk… - Abban a pillanatban, ahogy ezt kimondta, megszólalt egy halk dallam. Chihiro automatikusan a telefonja után kapott, de félúton megállt a keze. Rájött, hogy neki nem is ez a dallam van beállítva, mivel azonban épp a telefonhívásról beszélt, magától értetődőnek tartotta, hogy az őt keresik. Közben a többiek egymásra néztek, amíg Shinichirou a kezét felemelve jelezte, hogy az ő mobilja az. A fiú előhúzta, majd a kijelzőre pillantott.  
- Fuyuka… - mondta tömören, majd megnyomta a hívást fogadó gombot. - Tessék?  
- Remélem nem lesz baj… - suttogta Chihiro olyan halkan, mintha attól félt volna, hogy túl hangosan kimondva tényleg megtörténik. Sajnos ezúttal az óvatosság nem vezetett eredményre.  
- Baj van. - jelentette be Shinichirou, miközben egy pillanatra elvette a fülétől a telefont. Feszült csend lett úrrá a nyolcfős társaságon.  
- Mi… történt...? - tagolta Sora félénken. - Csak nem valami bale… - A hangja felismerhetetlen motyogássá torzult, amikor Chihiro befogta a száját.  
- Hana rosszul van… - közölte lassan a további részleteket Shinichirou. - Úgy tűnik valami ronda megfázás lehet… Az biztos, hogy magas láza van, és nincs magánál. - Figyelmesen hallgatott néhány másodpercig. Az arckifejezéséből semmi jót nem lehetett kiolvasni. - Fuyuka szerint kizárt, hogy el tudna indulni a versenyen.  
- Ez nem jó… - suttogta Keiichi aggódva. - Szegény lány…  
- Pont a legrosszabbkor… - morogta csalódottan Chihiro, majd lehunyta a szemét néhány pillanatra. - Hát jó, egy ilyen betegséggel nem lehet játszani. Különösen egy ilyen megerőltető versenyen… - Hosszasan felsóhajtott, majd kinyitotta a szemét. - Aono-kun, mond meg Fuyuka-channak, hogy Hana-chan pihenjen nyugodtan. Én megyek, és megkeresem Shinji-t. Lefújjuk a versenyt…  
- Egy pillanat. - szólt közbe Urd, mire Shinichirou elbizonytalanodott, majd továbbította a várakozásra felszólító üzenetet a telefonba. - Azt hiszem rátok férne még egy kis segítség. - folytatta az Istennő sejtelmesen. - Azt is tudom, hogy…  
- Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy átveszed Hana-chan helyét? - ugrott oda hozzá lelkesen Chihiro, majd hálásan megragadta a kezeit. - Urd, egy életre leköteleznél… - suttogta csillogó szemmel. - Igaz, hogy magasabb vagy, és a hajszíned sem olyan, de ezen gyorsan segítünk… Hosszabb is mint kellene, de az elsősegély csomagban van olló. A melled is nagyobb, de majd behúzod… valahogy! Úgyis szinte végig sisakban leszel. Csak addig kell elhitetned mindenkivel, hogy te vagy Hana-chan, amíg a kamionhoz érünk. Valaki hozzon hajfestéket… vagy mindegy milyet, csak sötét festék legyen.  
- Abból nem eszel! - förmedt rá Urd, majd durván rácsapott a nő kezére, amivel épp a haját birizgálta. - Nem úgy értettem, hogy segítek... Hogy jutott eszedbe ekkora ostobaság?  
- Akkor, mégis mivel akarsz segíteni? - kérdezte Chihiro megszeppenve, a kezét dörzsölgetve. - Au…  
- Természetes azzal, hogy meggyógyítom. - közölte magabiztosan Urd, majd szemkápráztató sebességgel előkapott a zsebéből egy kis műanyag fiolát. - Ez a biztos gyógyír minden megfázásra! Urd Nostrum Antivírus pirulája! Nem kell, hogy bárki Hana helyett versenyezzen, mert ő maga fog.  
- Azt mondod, hogy az… az izé, rendbe hozza Hana-chant még a verseny kezdése előtt? - Chihiro bizonytalanul meredt a kis gyógyszeres dobozra. Más helyzetben azonnal visszautasította volna az ötletet, de most gondolkodóba esett. - Hogy… hogy lehet ez?  
- Azt nem mondtam, hogy a verseny előtt meggyógyítja. - mondta Urd, miközben laza csuklómozdulattal feldobta a magasba a gyógyszert, majd simán elkapta.  
- De akkor mi… - nyögte kétségbeesetten a Motorklub alapító elnöke. - Kérlek, ne játssz az idegeimmel, mond el, hogy van-e valami reményünk!  
- Van. A gyógyszer a beadás után tizenkét órával teljesen megszabadítja Hana-t a betegsége minden tünetétől. - felelte az Istennő nyugodt magabiztossággal. - Felváltva fogtok vezetni, és nincs megszabva milyen időközönként cseréltek, igaz? Akkor annyi a dolgotok, hogy pár órát levezetsz te, párat Keiichi, mire a lány meggyógyul. Annyi a fontos, hogy addig aludnia kell… Utána tetszés szerint beoszthatjátok a maradék időtöket.  
- De… ilyen szer egyszerűen nem létezhet! - mondta a döntéskényszertől elhaló hangon Chihiro. - Nem fog ártani Hana-channak?  
- Én készítettem. - érkezett a válasz, olyan hangon, mintha mindenre magyarázatot adna. - Most megint jönni akarsz nekem a hülye „szakvizsga szöveggel", vagy meg akarod nyerni a versenyt? Egyébként a dolog nem kötelező…  
- Egy pillanat… - hallatszott némi recsegés kíséretéből Shinichirou telefonjából, aki néhány pillanattal korábban úgy döntött jobb, ha használja a kihangosítás funkciót. A telefonból egy darabig csak halk pattogás hallatszott, aztán ismét Fuyuka hangja szólalt meg. - Hana valamennyire magához tért. Hallotta az előbbieket, és azt mondta, be akarja venni Urd-san gyógyszerét.  
- Ez biztos? - kérdezte K1 sápadtan, aki nagyon nehezen tudta elhinni, hogy bárki önszántából bevenné Urd gyógyszerét. - Milyen elszánt! - Nyelt egy nagyot, és inkább nem folytatta, mert sejtette, hogy annak rossz vége lenne.  
- Egészen biztos. - érkezett a válasz a telefonból. - Elég halk, és olyan mintha lázálmában beszélne, de azt hajtogatja, hogy be akarja venni Urd-san piruláját, és részt akar venni a versenyen.  
- Hát, ha Hana-chan ezt akarja… - mondta Chihiro beleegyezően. - Joga van dönteni arról, hogy mit kockáztat a verseny érdekében. Már csak az a kérdés, hol vagytok most, és hogy ide tudod-e hozni őt?  
- Itt vagyunk nálam… - mondta Fuyuka. - Tegnap úgy beszéltük meg, hogy idejön, és együtt indulunk tovább. De összeesett amint leszállt a motorjáról.  
- Rendben, akkor értetek kell mennünk. - mondta Chihiro lehunyt szemmel. Rossz volt belegondolni, hogy Hana betegen is felült a motorjára. - Sietni kell, mert hamarosan kezdődnek a verseny előkészületei.  
- Hagyjátok rám a tervezést. - mondta Urd, majd intett Chihiro-nak, hogy ő veszi át az irányítást. - Fuyuka, figyelj jól. Indulj el otthonról, a kulcsot pedig dobd be a lábtörlő alá. Keiichi-vel elmegyünk Hana-ért. Satoshi, ugye kölcsön adod az autódat?  
- Persze! - vágta rá a fiú azonnal, és már elő is kapta a kulcsot a zsebéből, majd odaadta K1-nek.  
- Jól van! - helyeselt Urd elégedetten. - Nincs vesztegetni való időnk, jobb ha azonnal indulunk. - Elkezdte maga előtt lökdösni Keiichi-t, aki még nem ocsúdott fel annyira, hogy magától is az Istennőnek megfelelő sebességgel mozogjon. - Addig tartsatok ki valahogy! - fordult vissza Urd egy röpke pillanatra, majd végül már csak a hangját hallották. - Kezdésre mindenképp itt vagyunk… Mozogj már, Kölyök!  
- Elmentek… - mondta Sora hosszú hallgatás után. - Chihiro-san… Szerinted jó döntés volt…?  
- Nem tudom, Sora-chan. - válaszolta az alapító elnök gondterhelten. - Könnyen lehet, hogy Hana-chan az életét kockáztatja a győzelmünkért… Mindenki számára legyen példaértékű ez a bátorság. - Ismét hosszas, feszült hallgatás következett, amit ezúttal is Sora tört meg.  
- Azért Hana egy bizonyos szempontból nézve szerencsés… - Egy pillanatra megszeppent a kérdő tekintetek súlyától, aztán végül még is folytatta. - Azért mondom, mert ő csak egy pirulát kap… Nem pedig egy fájdalmas injekciót.  
- Oh, Sora-chan, ez aztán az igazán pozitív hozzáállás. - mormolta Chihiro erőtlenül. - Nem mintha túl sok különbség lenne a két veszély között. De abban igazad van, hogy egy tabletta nem fájhat annyira, mint a tű… Vajon Urd honnan szedi a rejtélyes szereit? - Tomohiro halkan köhintett, azonban a megszokottal ellentétben semmi ostobaságot nem mondott. - Na mindegy, ne is törjük olyanon a fejünket, amit úgy sem értünk. Inkább tisztelegjünk azzal Hana-chan bátorsága előtt, hogy addig is minden tőlünk telhetőt megteszünk. Rajta, öltözzünk át, és takarjuk ki a kamiont. Hamarosan mindenkinek meg kell mutatni, hogy mit alkottunk. - Ha nem is túl kedélyesen, de mindenki hozzálátott végrehajtani a csapat vezetőjének utasítását. Közben egyöntetűen remélték, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben lesz, és később se jön közbe semmi. - Kicsit élénkebben kiáltotta végül Chihiro, és ezek után már a készülődés tempójára sem lehetett semmiféle panasz…

* * * * *

A Mazda RX8-as jócskán átlépte a megengedett sebességhatárt, Keiichi-nek köszönhetően, aki alaposan megdolgoztatta a tuningolt autó motorját. Bár a fiú nem szívesen ismerte be, de évezte a száguldást, még akkor is, ha tisztában volt azzal, hogy ideális esetben nyolc teljes órán keresztül kell majd egy pályán ugyan ezt csinálnia. Emellett az is rontott valamelyest az élményen, hogy bármelyik pillanatban felbukkanhatott egy rendőr, hogy lefülelje őket. Nap, mint nap hallani lehetett a közlekedési hírekben, a Tokió környékén lefülelt száguldozó vagányokról. Ami pedig az egészet tetézte, hogy borzasztóan kellemetlenül érintette volna, ha nem a saját járművével kapják el. Azonban Urd azt mondta neki, hogy fontos minél gyorsabban odaérni az általa megadott címre.  
- Várjunk csak… - kezdte Keiichi hirtelen, mert a nagy rohanásban csak most tudatosult benne egy fontos dolog. - Honnan tudod, hogy hol lakik Fuyuka?  
- Utánanéztem . - közölte Urd, mintha ez lenne a világ legtermészetesebb dolga. - Nem igazán volt túl sok teendőm az utóbbi időben.  
- Nagyszerű… - morogta K1, aki most már mindent értett. - Kémkedtél a csapat után.  
- Így is fogalmazhatunk. - felelte az Istennő tűnődve.  
- Egyébként miért kell ennyire sietni? Gyorsabban is oda tudnál jutni… - K1 halkan köhintett. - Tudod… varázslattal. Aztán elhozhatnád Hana-t, miután beadtad neki a pirulát.  
- Hát persze, ez így igaz. - Helyeselt Urd, ezzel teljesen összezavarva a fiút. - Két percig sem tartana az út… Ami bizonyára fel se tűnne a többieknek.  
- Hopp, erre nem gondoltam… - mondta bocsánatkérően Keiichi. - Igazad van.  
- Különben is… - folytatta Urd ravasz mosollyal az ajkán. - …teljesen tönkrevágná a drámai belépőt, ha nem az utolsó pillanatban érnénk vissza. Ne aggódj, mindent alaposan kiterveltem.  
- Akkor azt hiszem, ezek után nagyon sok köszönettel tartozunk majd neked. - K1 elmosolyodott. - Kétszer is megmentetted a versenyt, olyan helyzetből, ahonnan senki más nem lett volna rá képes.  
- Erre majd a főnöködet is emlékeztetesd. - mondta Urd elégedetten. - Jobb, ha nem felejti el, mennyivel jön nekem. Na és persze a többiek is… Veled az élen!  
- Hát… - motyogta Keiichi hosszan elnyújtva. - Majdcsak kitaláljuk, hogy törleszthetnék.  
- Szavadon foglak, Kölyök! Most pedig taposs bele… - K1 bólintott, majd még nagyobb tempóra ösztönözte a piros sportautót.  
Szerencsére Nekomi viszonylag közel volt Tokióhoz, ezért nem sokkal háromnegyed nyolc után már ott is voltak Fuyuka lakásánál. Amíg Keiichi a lábtörlő alól előszedte a kulcsot, Urd egy intéssel egyszerűen kinyitotta az ajtót. Odabent viszonylag gyorsan megtalálták a hálószobát, és az ágyon fekvő Hana-t. A lány hangosan zihált, és az arca teljesen ki volt pirulva.  
- Rosszul néz ki… - mondta aggódva K1. Urd válasz helyett odatérdelt az ágy mellé, és Hana homlokára tette a kezét.  
- Elég forró… - mondta teljes nyugalommal. - 39,9 fok… Az is biztos, hogy alig aludt az éjszaka. Már napok óta meg lehet fázva, csak próbálta eltitkolni.  
- De ugye így is segíteni fog a pirulád?  
- Természetesen. Menj, hozz egy nagy pohár vizet… - K1 kirohant, és némi keresgélés után megtalálta a konyhát. Elég kényelmetlen érzés volt más lakásában tartózkodni, amíg a tulajdonos nem volt otthon. A konyhaszekrényből kivett egy nagy üvegpoharat, majd teleengedte vízzel, és óvatosan egyensúlyozva elindult vele vissza. A hálószoba ajtajában aztán majdnem hátrazuhant meglepetésében. Urd ugyanis nem tétlenkedett az alatt az idő alatt, amíg ő a víz beszerzésével foglalkozott. A láztól eszméletlenül fekvő Hana-t a hátára fordította, és megszabadította a felső ruházatának nagy részétől.  
- Mi… Miért nem tudsz szólni? - kérdezte K1 kétségbeesetten, immár hátat fordítva. Egészen elvörösödött, és némi vizet is sikerült kilötyögtetnie. Az egyetlen szerencséje az volt, hogy Urd részben eltakarta a lányt. - Különben is… minek kellett levenni a ruháit?  
- Ne is törődj vele… - vetette oda neki Urd, még csak rá sem pillantva. Így is nagyon jól tudta, milyen állapotban lehet a fiú. - Nem azért vettem le a felsőjét, hogy téged szórakoztassalak. Muszáj lesz egy kis extra kezelésben részesítenem, mert sikeresen összeszedett egy ronda tüdőgyulladást. Komoly szövődményei is lehetnek… Idehozod végre azt a vizet, hogy elkezdhessük? Nyugi, a fehérneműje maradt… Maa! Micsoda egy prűd alak vagy!  
- Jól van, viszem már. - mondta Keiichi elszántan, majd nyelt egyet, és lassan odalopakodott Urd hátához. Óvatosan mérte fel a helyzetet, és kissé megnyugodva vette tudomásul, hogy Hana-n tényleg rajta van a melltartó. Persze ettől csak egy fokkal érezte magát kevésbé zavarban. - Mit akarsz tenni?  
- Semmi különöset, csak eltávolítom mindkét tüdőlebenyét, aztán kicserélem egy klónozottra, amit az egyik egészséges sejtjéből készítek. Egykettőre megleszünk, ne aggódj…  
- Micsoda?! - kiáltott fel Keiichi kétségbeesetten. A pohár majdnem kiesett a kezéből, és csak nehezen tudott állva maradni. - Te… te klónozni akarod a tüdejét? Ugye csak viccelsz?!  
- Hát persze. - felelte Urd, miközben előkapott egyet a cukorkára emlékeztető pirulájából. - Segíts beadni neki…  
- Rendben… - dadogta Keiichi, aki kénytelen volt tudomásul venni, hogy az Istennő már megint a bolondját járatta vele. Urd lassan felemelte a lány fejét.  
- Jól figyelj, Hana! - mondta különös, dallamos hangon. - Most össze kell szedned minden erődet, és be kell venned egy gyógyszert. Ugye meg tudod csinálni? - Alig észrevehető bólintás volt a válasz. - Ügyes lány! - dicsérte meg, majd a nyelvére tette a pirulát, és intett K1-nek, hogy jöhet a víz. A fiú alaposan megfontolt óvatossággal egy kortynak megfelelő mennyiséget öntött utána. Hana pedig látható erőfeszítéssel nyelt egyet. Néhány csepp víz végigfolyt az ajkain, de Urd gyorsan letörölte, majd ismét megdicsérte. - Ez az, ügyes volt!  
- Kész is vagyunk? - suttogta a visszafojtott lélegzettel figyelő Keiichi.  
- Még nem! - válaszolt ugyan olyan hangon az Istennő. K1 vette a lapot, és inkább nem zavart tovább fölösleges kérdésekkel. Urd közben a lány mellkasára helyezte mindkét kezét, aztán Keiichi legnagyobb meglepetésére énekelni kezdett. A dal nem tartott tovább fél percnél, amit a fiú őszintén sajnált, mert egyszerűen csodálatos volt. Miután befejezte, az Istennő várt néhány pillanatot, aztán elégedetten bólintott. - Most már kész.  
- Tényleg… - makogta Keiichi, és mellé bambán bólogatott. Aztán lenézett a kezében tartott pohárra. - Várjunk csak, akkor minek kellett ez a nagy pohár víz?  
- Hát ezért! - Urd kikapta a kezéből a poharat, és mielőtt bármit tehetett volna, jókora lendületet véve az egészet a beteg lány képébe loccsantotta. Hana levegő után kapkodva, köhögve-prüszkölve ült fel az ágyban.  
- Mit csinálsz? - kérdezte K1 értetlenül. - Ha így leöntöd, csak még betegebb lesz… - Mielőtt azonban folytathatta volna, meglepetten látta, hogy a Motorklub elnöke éber tekintettel néz körül. Már egyáltalán nem tűnt betegnek.  
- Hol vagyok? - kérdezte Hana összezavarodva, aztán lassan, ahogy sikerült kidörzsölnie a szeméből a vizet, felismerte az ágy mellett lévőket. - Urd-san? Keiichi-san? Mi történt…? Ez nem az én szobám! - Folytatta a környezete felmérését, de a tekintete csakhamar megakadt saját magán, és a félig elázott melltartóján.  
Először még fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mi ragadta meg a figyelmét rajta, azon a nyilvánvaló tényen kívül, hogy valaki az imént leöntötte egy adag hideg vízzel. Aztán amikor tudatosult benne, hogy egy fiú is van a szobába, egyetlen pillanat alatt elvörösödött. Aztán halkan felsikoltott, és maga elé kapta a karjait.  
- Nem… én nem láttam semmit! - kiabálta Keiichi zaklatottan, közben pedig gyorsan hátat fordított. - Tényleg nem… A… azért jöttünk, hogy Urd meggyógyítson, még a verseny előtt…  
- A verseny… - ismételte meg Hana rezignáltan, aztán hirtelen elkerekedett a szeme. - Jaj ne, a verseny! Mennyi az idő?! El fogunk késni! - Megpróbált talpra ugrani, de az ereje az egyik pillanatról a másikra cserbenhagyta. Urd kapta el, mielőtt még lezuhant volna az ágyról.  
- Még nem késtél le semmit. - mondta neki az Istennő. - Ha sietünk, még elkapjuk a versenyt rajtját. Ahhoz, hogy a gyógyszer hasson, aludnod kell. Most ideiglenesen elmúltak a betegséged tünetei, de ha nem pihensz, akkor vissza fognak térni. - Mielőtt a lány tiltakozhatott volna, az ajkára tette a kezét. - Mondtam, hogy ne aggódj. A fantasztikus Urd-sama mindenre gondolt. Amíg Chihiro és a Kölyök vezetnek, te kipihened magad. Csak addig kell ébren maradnod, amíg beszállsz a kamionba. Keiichi, ne csak álldogálj ott, hanem hozz egy törölközőt!  
- Igenis! - nyugtázta a fiú a parancsot.  
- Ja, és ha már arra jársz, nézhetnél egy váltás fehérneműt is… ez eléggé elázott.  
- Mit képzelsz te rólam?! - érkezett a felháborodott kérdés - Én nem fogok egy lány fehérneműi között keresgélni!  
- Tudom, ne ordíts már te puhány! - replikázott Urd mérgelődve. - Tényleg mindent nekem kell csinálnom…  
- Már emlékszem… - mondta Hana meglepetten. - Reggel nagyon vacakul éreztem magam. Elindultam Fuyu-chanhoz, és… többre nem emlékszek. Vagyis… ezek szerint te gyógyítottál meg? - Urd határozottan bólintott. - Én… szóval… Nagyon köszönöm. - Össze szedte minden erejét, és meghajolt a fehér hajú lány felé.  
- Jó-jó… - mormolta unott hangon Urd, majd odament a szobában lévő ruhásszekrényhez, és találomra kihúzott egy fiókot. Épp azt, amire szüksége volt, és némi keresgélés után előkapott egy összehajtogatott melltartót. - Tessék, ez jó lesz. Fuyuka biztos nem fog haragudni, ha kölcsönveszed. - odadobta Hana-nak, és időközben Keiichi is beadott egy nagy törölközőt, majd gyorsan lelécelt, közölve, hogy a bejárat előtt vár. - Siess, öltözz át minél gyorsabban, mert szorít az idő.  
- Máris… - Hana-nak tényleg nem kellett kétszer mondani. Bár látszott rajta, hogy minden egyes mozdulatért meg kell küzdenie, pillanatok alatt átöltözött, és miután Urd megmutatta neki az éjjeli szekrényre tett felsőjét, teljesen készen állt az indulásra. Illetve majdnem, mivel az első néhány lépés után csaknem összeesett. Szerencsére az Istennő odalépett mellé, és időben elkapta.  
- Menjünk együtt, jó? - Hana hálásan bólintott, majd közös erővel elhagyták Fuyuka lakását. Keiichi ügyelt arra, hogy az ajtó be legyen zárva, aztán segített beültetni a lányt a hátsó ülésre. Miután Urd-dal ők is elfoglalták a helyüket, az Istennő kiadta az utasítást, amit ezúttal boldogan teljesített. - Taposs bele!

* * * * *

A verseny kilenc órára kitűzött kezdése rohamosan közeledett. Nem sokkal nyolc óra után egy öltönyös alak kereste fel Chihiro-t, és néhány szót váltott vele. Mielőtt tovább ment volna, a nő elkapta a karját, majd látható zavarban hosszan kérdezett tőle valamit, amit a távolabbról figyelő többiek nem hallhattak. Közben vidáman nevetgélt, ami egyáltalán nem illett a helyzet komolyságához. Az öltönyös fickó rövid ideig diskurált valakivel a magával hozott rádión keresztül, aztán ismét Chihiro-hoz fordult. A nő vidámnak tűnt a hír hallatán, és elégedetten megveregette a fickó vállát, aki nyilván nem igazán tudta eldönteni mire vegye ezt a fajta érzelem kinyilvánítást.  
Miután távozott, a nő egy pillanat alatt visszavett a megjátszott vidámságból, és a többiekhez ment.  
- Tömören: a szabályzat nem tiltja, hogy a verseny résztvevői a legutolsó pillanatban érkezzenek meg. - mondta komolyan. - De nekünk nemsokára ki kell állnunk a géppel, hogy a bizottság elvégezhesse rajta az utolsó ellenőrzéseket. Utána a célvonalnál várjuk meg őket. Ha kilencig nem érnek ide… - Nem kellett befejeznie, mert mindenki nagyon jól tudta mi fog történni akkor.  
Ha kilenc órára Urd, Hana és Keiichi nem érnek oda, akkor automatikusan elveszítik a versenyt, anélkül, hogy egyáltalán elindulnának. Fuyuka még szintén nem ért oda, de miatta nem aggódtak annyira, mivel biztos volt, hogy a telefonhívás után nem sokkal elindul otthonról. Akármelyik percben megérkezhetett.  
A csapat jelenlévő tagjai mindent elkövettek, hogy addig is a lehető legjobban végezzék a dolgukat. A Fuyuka kivételével teljes létszámú szerelőcsapat elfoglalta a helyét a számukra kialakított hátsó részben. Az egykori kisbusz átalakított, oldalsó ajtói halk, pneumatikus sziszegés kíséretében bezáródtak. Sora menetiránynak háttal ült a kamion vezetőfülkéje, és a nem hivatalosan „hátsó szekciónak" elnevezett kisbusz találkozásánál. A mellette lévő hely üres maradt, ha minden teljesen rendben ment akkor csupán addig, amíg Fuyuka meg nem érkezik. Baloldalon, az útiránynak oldalt elhelyezett kettős ülésen Tomohiro és Shinichirou. Velük szemben pedig Eizou és Satoshi. Erre az elrendezésre azért volt szükség, hogy középen minél nagyobb helyet tudjanak biztosítani a verseny során szükségessé válható eszközöknek. Valójában néhány nappal korábban komoly fejfájást okozott nekik eldönteni, hogy mi az, ami a leginkább kellhet. Legszívesebben a jelenlegi mennyiség két- háromszorosát is bezsúfolták volna, csak arra egyszerűen nem volt elég a hely. Így se lehetett azt mondani, hogy kényelmesen ülnek. A legapróbb további helycsökkentés csak növelte volna annak az esélyét, hogy nem bírják ki az teljes napon át tartó versenyt. Miután mindenki becsatolta magát, Sora a belső rádión keresztül értesítette a sofőrfülkében jelenleg egyedül üldögélő Chihiro-t, hogy készen állnak az indulásra.  
Ehhez tulajdonképpen az is elég lett volna, ha megzörgeti a hátánál a válaszfalat, de inkább a kezére nézve kevésbé ártalmas megoldást választotta. A csapat vezetője aktiválta a gyújtáskapcsolót, és a kamion bivalyerős motorja életre kell. A Tomohiro által felszerelt képernyőn azonnal megjelent néhány fontos adat. Ezek közül a nőt most leginkább a jobb alsó sarokban lévő óra érdekelte. Még egy fél perc volt hátra a bevonulásig.  
- _Siessetek… - _gondolta Chihiro, és csak azért nem mondta ki hangosan is, nehogy a többiek megsejtsék, mennyire el van keseredve. Persze nagy valószínűséggel már az eddigiek alapján is ezt gondolhatták, de nem akarta tovább rontani a moráljukat. Mindig is az volt az elve, hogy egy vezetőnek erősnek kell maradni, akármilyen kétségbeejtő a helyzet. Ebben a pillanatban összerezzent, amikor valaki megkopogtatta a kamion ablakát. Minden önuralmára szükség volt, hogy ne próbáljon meg a biztonsági öv ellenére átugrani a másik ülésre. A nagy riadalma azonban hamarosan megkönnyebbültséggé változott, amikor meglátta a kissé zilált hajú, erősen lihegő Fuyuka-t. Gyorsan leengedte az ablakot.  
- Siettem ahogy csak tudtam. - kiabálta túl a lány az alapjáraton duruzsoló motort, miközben a kezeslábasát igazgatta. Látszott, hogy csak nemrég kapta magára.

- Ügyes voltál, Fuyuka-chan. - dicsérte meg a lányt Chihiro. - Most már minden azon múlik, milyen gyorsan érnek vissza Urd-ék.  
- Értem… Én remélem, hogy sikerül nekik. - hadarta gyorsan a magas lány, majd először levette a szemüvegét, hogy feltehesse a bukósisakot. Utána az ovális lencséket is visszaügyeskedte a szemére.  
- Igen én is. - Chihiro biztatóan mosolygott. - Most pedig szállj be gyorsan, máris kezdünk. - Alig hogy kimondta, a box pályára vezető ajtaja nyílni kezdett. Fuyuka habozás nélkül hátrarohant, majd felmászott a többiekhez. Némi ügyeskedés után sikerült Sora mellé másznia, majd becsatolta magát.  
Csak ekkor érezte úgy, hogy végre kifújhatja magát, de csupán egyetlen pillanatot engedélyezett rá. Utána azonnal az előtte álló teendőkre koncentrálta a figyelmét. Legalábbis néhány pillanatig... Utána ismét aggódni kezdett Hana-ért. Szerette volna, ha tényleg olyan gyorsan meggyógyul, mint ahogy Urd ígérte. Mióta elindult otthonról, többször is eszébe jutott az a beszélgetés, amit előző nap Hana-val és Tomohiro-val folytatott a különös, fehér hajú lányról. Most mindennél jobban kívánta, hogy a jócskán hihetetlennek tűnő elgondolása igaznak bizonyulna, és Urd valójában egy csodatévő tündér lenne. Az sem volt kizárt, hogy Hana-t a varázserejével akarja meggyógyítani, és épp ezért intézte el, hogy ne legyen jelen, amikor ez megtörténik. Néhány pillanatig fontolgatta a lehetőséget, aztán gondolatban vállat vont. Ha a teóriája igaz, akkor az is előfordulhatott, hogy a gyógyszert varázslat segítségével készítette, és így valóban képes volt arra, amit állított. A lényeg egyértelműen az volt, hogy Hana gyógyulása a verseny kezdetére minkét esetben igazi csoda lesz.  
Chihiro lassan kirobogott a kamionnal a boxból. Az ajtó mellett álló két magas, széles vállú alak vigyázzba vágta magát. Makulátlanul tiszta, enyhén fantasys beütésű páncélt viseltek, melynek nagy része fehér volt, csakúgy mint a kamion alapszíne. Ezen kívül ezüstnek és aranynak tűnő, valójában fényes fóliával borított műanyag mintázatok díszítették, amelyek vakítóan csillogtak a fényben. Chihiro, bár nem örült annak, amit a két melák művelt, beletörődve sóhajtott. Mindenesetre aggasztotta egy kissé, hogy Otaki cosplay mániája a jelek szerint egyre inkább súlyosbodott. Ezúttal a haverját is sikerült rávennie, hogy felvegye a bizarr műanyaghacukát. Arról is hallott pletykákat az egyetemen, hogy a szőke melák az utóbbi időben meglehetősen komolyan patronálta a Cosplay klubot, aminek tagjait emiatt őszintén sajnálta. Az, hogy minkét izomagyú kezében egy meglehetősen valódinak tűnő kard csillogott, már kicsivel túlment az „aggasztó" fogalmán. Reménykedett benne, hogy a pályát felügyelő biztonsági emberek egyike sem fogja kiszúrni őket, mint fegyverrel hadonászó elmebetegeket. Az egyetlen pozitív dolog a sajátos előadásukban, ami miatt valamivel kevésbé érezte égőnek a jelenlétüket, a bal kezükben tartott hosszú rúd tetején lobogó, N.I.T. M.C.C. feliratú zászló volt. Azt, hogy honnan szerezték, nem tudta, de mindenképp elismerés illette őket érte. Talán igaz volt egy másik pletyka is, miszerint Tamiya rendkívül jártas volt a hímzés területén. A összkép alapján úgy döntött elég lesz ha a verseny után egy kisebb letolásban részesíti őket. Végül is részben ő is hibás volt, mert amikor jelentkeztek a csapat másodlagos szurkolói címre, nem határozta meg elég alaposan, hogy mi az amit megtehetnek, és mit nem.  
Valójában ők akartak az elsődleges szurkolók lenni, de Urd nem volt hajlandó átengedni ezt a titulust. A dolog addig fajult, hogy a lány egy kis hatszemközti beszélgetésre hívta őket, ami után a két izomkolosszus elállt a szándékától. Azt, hogy mivel sikerült ezt elérnie, Chihiro nem tudta, de az ösztönei azt súgták, ne is akarja megtudni.  
Tamiya és Otaki tisztelgésre emelték a kardjaikat, amint lassan elrobogott mellettük. Már majdnem elszánta magát arra, hogy bólintson nekik, amikor valami elterelte a figyelmét róluk. A tokiói csapat kamionja is épp ekkor hajtott elő a sajátjuk mellett lévő boxból. Már az első néhány pillantás is elég volt ahhoz, hogy felmérje, nem lesz könnyű dolguk. A másik csapat is épp olyan kiváló munkát végzett, mint ők.  
- Hölgyeim és Uraim! - hallatszott ekkor a pálya hangosbeszélőjéből. - Hamarosan kezdetét veszi a kamionversenyzés történetének egyik legösszetettebb futama! A Nekomi Műszaki Egyetem Motorklubjának, és a Tokiói Egyetem Autótechnológia Klubjának kiváló, egykori, jelenlegi és tiszteletbeli tagjai mérik össze rátermettségük, egy teljes napon át tartó, váratlan fordulatokkal tűzdelt versenyen, ami garantáltan a végsőkig próbára teszi őket, minden lehetséges szempontból. Minkét csapat, saját maguk által egyedien átalakított kamionjaikon indul, így nem csak a versenyző illetve problémamegoldó képességeiket bizonyítják, hanem a konstruktőri tehetségüket is! Kívánhat magának ennél nagyobb kihívást egy műszaki egyetem hallgatója? Aligha! De abban az esetben ha mégis, akkor az minimum a legelső Mars-expedíció felszíni járművének megtervezéséhez fogható cél!  
Chihiro elgondolkodva hallgatta a kommentátort, miközben a rajtrács felé irányította a kamiont. Kíváncsi lett volna rá, hogy Shinji mi alapján kérte fel a fickót, akiről az első néhány mondata után biztosra vette, hogy volt valamennyi tapasztalata a szórakozató iparban is. Mindezek mellett a legutolsó mondata kissé túlmutatott azon a fogalmon, hogy elgondolkodtató. Egy pillanatra meg is jelent előtte egy kép, a vörös bolygó felszínét járó bonyolult járműről, ami magán viseli a Whirlwind és a N.I.T. M.C.C. logóját. - _Majd meglátjuk… - _gondolta, és eltette az ötletet későbbre, alaposabb megfontolásra. Vezetés közben folyamatosan a másik csapat narancs- és citromsárga, néhány kisebb piros mintával díszített gépét figyelte. A rádióban hallotta, hogy a hátsó szekcióban a többiek épp az első benyomásaikat vitatják meg, halkan sugdolózva. Az sem volt kizárt, hogy a másik csapat is ugyan ezt teszi. Persze a kinézet nem alapján még nem lehetett messzemenően pontos következtetést levonni a járművek teljesítményéről, de mint a legtöbb esetben, az első benyomás itt is rengeteget számított. Különben nem estek volna annyira kétségbe, amikor két nappal korábban rájöttek, hogy elfeledkezek a festésről. Ebben a tekintetben Chihiro nem csalódott Hayami Shinji-ben. Pont ilyen minőségű végeredményt várt az idegesítő férfitől és csapatától. - _Tehát sikerült magadnak kifogni egy igazán tehetséges klubot. Nem rossz… De ettől még mi fogunk győzni! - _Ránézett a monitoron lévő órára, amitől alaposan megfogyatkozott az imént még duzzadó elszántsága. -_ Gyerünk, Morisato-kun! - _Fohászkodott gondolatban, immár sokadjára.  
- A két csapat most áll be a rajtvonalhoz, hogy a versenybírák elvégezzék kamionjaikon az utolsó ellenőrzéseket! - mondta a kommentátor kiváló előadói stílusban. - Mindenki hallja ezeknek a hatalmas erejű motoroknak a velőtrázó morgását? Már nem kell sokáig várni arra, hogy láthassuk a két gépet egymás ellen küzdeni. A szó legszorosabb értelmében két gigász fog összecsapni egymással! Mint a régi legendák sárkányai… természetesen modern kiszerelésben. Az elnevezéseik pedig önmagukért beszélnek, tökéletesen kihangsúlyozzák, hogy mindkét gépet a száguldásra tervezték. Ez persze magától értetődő egy versenyen, mint ahogy az is, hogy mindkét csapat győzelemért jött ide. Ez azonban csak az egyiküknek sikerülhet.  
Chihiro másfél méterrel a rajtvonal előtt megállította a kamiont. Óvatosan körülnézett a lelátókon. Ugyan nem volt teltház, de elég szép számban voltak jelen a szurkolók. Elég sokan ahhoz, hogy egy esetleges leégés hamar elterjedjen az egyetemen, vagy akár Nekomi-ban is. Nem volt túl biztató elgondolás, és a boltnak se tett volna jót egy ilyen negatív hírverés. Már szinte látta maga előtt a potenciális vevők töprengő arcát, amint a túloldalról tétovázva figyelik a Whirlwind-et. Aztán valami olyasmit mondanak magukban: _„Nem ők szponzorálták az egyetemünket azon a versenye? Úgy hallottam csúnyán besültek, még csak el sem tudtak rajtolni… Kizárt, hogy hozzájuk viszem a kicsikémet. Inkább keresek valami menőbb helyet." _Már abba is beleborzongott, ha csak elképzelte a lehetséges bevételkiesést. Ráadásul a következő pillanatban még egy lapáttal rátettek az aggodalmára, méghozzá maga a kommentátor.  
- Sajnos elég rossz híreket kaptam az imént. - kezdte az eddigiekhez képest nagymértékben csökkent lelkesedéssel. - A Nekomi csapat két versenyzőjének még nem sikerült ideérni. A késés oka ismeretlen… A szabályok értelmében, ha a rajt pillanatában nem tartózkodnak a járművükön, akkor a csapatuk elveszíti a versenyt. Remélhetőleg ez nem fog megtörténni, hisz mindenki azért jött ma ide, hogy egy izgalmas versenynek legyen a szemtanúja, illetve a résztvevője. Épp ezért mindannyian szurkoljunk nekik, hogy sikerüljön még kilenc előtt betoppanniuk! - A nézőtéren összegyűlt szurkolótábor, pártállástól függetlenül, egyetértően felmorajlott.  
Közben odaért a verseny ellenőrző bizottsága, és munkához láttak. Először a Tokiói csapat kamionját kezdték tüzetesen átvizsgálni, ami az oldalán díszelgő, fehérrel szegélyezett felirat szerint a Dynamic nevet viselte. Chihiro kénytelen volt beismerni, hogy nagyon tetszik neki az elnevezés. A hét öltönyös fickó egészen alapos munkát végzett. A miközben az összes lehetséges helyre benéztek, kezdve a motortértől, a vezetőfülkén át, egészen az alváz alá, a kezeikben lévő jegyzeteken folyamatosan sercegett a ceruzájuk hegye. A N.I.T. Motorklub alapító elnöke türelmetlenül dobolt az ujjával a kormányon, miközben tíz másodpercenként nézett az órára. Egyedül akkor szakította meg a rossz beidegződésnek tűnő cselekménysort, amikor az egyik ellenfelük kiszállt a kamionjából, és elindult felé. Hamarosan a sisakja is lekerült, így kiderült, hogy a másik klub elnökéről van szó. Sajnos a nevére már nem emlékezett, de arra határozottan, hogy legutóbb „ronda öregasszonynak" nevezte. Akkor nem volt lehetősége visszavágni neki, de úgy tűnt most, a verseny előtt megkapja az esélyt a verbális törlesztésre. Sajnos most sem érezte magát ideális hangulatban egy kis veszekedéshez. Minden esetre kiszállt, és megszabadult a sisakjától.  
- Ahogy látom nagyszerű munkát végeztetek. - mondta a lány, a korábbiakhoz képest meglepően kedves hangsúllyal. - Gratulálok hozzá, Fujimi-sama. - Chihiro legalább olyan váratlanul érte a dicséret, mint a legutóbbi goromba viselkedés. Szerencsére az utolsó pillanatban eszébe jutott a lány vezetékneve.  
- Köszönöm, Koyama-chan. - mondta, a saját fülének kissé idegenek tűnő hangon. Megköszörülte a torkát, és viszonozta az elismerést. - Nektek sincs semmi okotok a szégyenkezésre. Biztos, hogy izgalmas verseny lesz… Feltéve ha el tudunk indulni. - Az utolsó mondatot szorosan összezárt ajkakkal, halkan morogva tette hozzá. Valójában nem is akarta kimondani, de teljesen önkéntelenül mégis megtette.  
- Megértem, hogy ideges vagy. - mondta együtt érzően Akemi. Chihiro bólintott, mivel rájött, hogy felesleges lenne ha megpróbálná elrejteni, vagy tagadni az idegességét. - Hidd el, én is teljes szívemből remélem, hogy a csapatod tagjai időben megérkeznek. - Egy pillanatig tétovázott, aztán hozzátette. - Megkérdezhetem, hogy mi történt…? Persze ellenfelek vagyunk, ha nem szeretnéd, nem kell elmondanod…  
- Hana-chan váratlanul megbetegedett. - közölte Chihiro, mivel úgy sem lett volna értelme a dacos titkolózásnak. - Morisato-kun, a másik pilótánk, és Urd, a fehér hajú bombázó, elmentek érte, és ha minden rendben lesz időben ide fognak érni… Közben pedig Hana-chant is helyre pofozzák. - miközben beszélt kissé elbizonytalanodott.  
- Értem… - mondta Akemi kissé összezavarodva. Nehezére esett felfogni, hogy lehetséges ennyire rövid idő alatt olyan valakit - Chihiro szavaival élve - „helyrepofozni", aki a betegsége miatt el sem tudott idáig jönni. Nem értette, de szerette volna, ha sikerül nekik. - Egyébként lenne még egy kérdésem…  
- Mond csak. - nézett a szemébe kíváncsian Chihiro.  
- Nem szeretném, hogy azt hidd, szándékosan kötekedek, vagy rosszindulatú vagyok… - kezdte a lány vontatottan, majd sóhajtott és folytatta. - De az alapján, amit eddig láttam, akkor sem indulhattok el a versenyen, ha időben megérkeznek. Emlékszel, a szabályzatban benne volt, hogy a versenyen résztvevő kamionoknak képesnek kell lenni ellátni az eredeti funkciójukat, ami a nyerges vontatás. - A kezével az Accelerator elnevezésű kamion hátuljára mutatott, Chihiro pedig követte a tekintetével. A hátsó szekciónak elkeresztelt busz teljes egészében végigért a kamion meghosszabbított vontató nyergén. Első ránézésre úgy tűnt, nem lehet hozzá semmilyen pótkocsit csatlakoztatni. Legalábbis szabályosan nem.  
- Ja, az? - kérdezte a Nekomi csapat kapitánya feltűnően nyugodtan. Valójában most először lehetett kissé elégedettnek nevezni, mióta beérkezett az elkeserítő hívás Fuyuka-tól. - Máris megoldjuk…  
- Mire gondolsz? - érdeklődött a lány ismét összezavarodva. - _Meg akarnak gyógyítani valakit, akit ágynak döntött a betegség, most pedig korrigálni akarnak egy ilyen tervezési szarvashibát? Mindezt a verseny kezdetéig? Ez nem sikerülhet nekik, akármilyen jók. - _Gondolta, aztán bizonytalanul hozzátette. - _De akkor miért ilyen nyugodt?  
_- Szerintem feltűnt, hogy nem pont a rajtvonalnál álltam meg. - mondta Chihiro, miközben visszaült a kamionba, de az ajtót nem zárta be. Akemi lassan bólintott. - Nem véletlenül, vagy azért mert nem tudok pontosan parkolni. Figyelj! - Beindította a motort, majd fogta a sisakját, de nem tette a fejére, csak a szájához közel, hogy a rádió mikrofonja érzékelje, amit mondani fog. - Srácok, készüljetek a kiterjesztett üzemmódra.  
- „Kiterjesztett üzemmód"? - kérdezte az Autótechnológia klub elnöke értetlenül. Pedig elég beszédes kifejezés volt. Chihiro nem válaszolt, csak elfordított egy, a műszerfalba süllyesztett piros kart, majd a gázra lépett, én nagyon lassan elkezdte felengedni a kuplungot. A kamion lassan, szinte lépésben elindult előre… legalábbis az orra, mert a hátsó kerekek meg sem mozdultak. Tompa hidraulikus búgás hallatszott, amit a motor mellett alig lehetett észrevenni. Az Accelerator mintha „megnyúlt" volna, lassan teljes hosszában láthatóvá vált a hátsó a nyerges vontató rész.  
A megoldást még Satoshi vetette fel, akinek nagy jártassága volt a bonyolult mechanikus gépek építésében. Egyike volt azon kevés hallgatóknak, akik rendszeresen látogatták az öreg Dr. Morzumi „Moreau" tanszékét. A fiú már épített néhány igazán látványos képességű távirányítású robotot, a kamion átalakításának megtervezése során pedig próbára tehette a képességeit nagyobb méretben is. Természetesen a mechanikát ebben az esetben hidraulika helyettesítette. A kamion eredeti vázát elvágták, és egy teleszkópszerű sínrendszerrel csatlakoztatták az elülső részhez. Elég komoly munka volt, de a gyakorlatban meglepően jól funkcionált. Ha nem volt szükség a vontató részre, akkor egyszerűen behúzták a hátsó szekció alá. Mindkét állásban a biztonság kedvéért néhány automatikus rögzítő retesz is aktiválódott.  
A közönség tetszését elnyerte a bemutató, és hangos ujjongással díjazták a leleményes megoldást. Az elismerés nem maradt el Akemi részéről sem.  
- Ez igazán lenyűgöző. - mondta a lány, miután Chihiro kiszállt a kamionból. - Vedd úgy, hogy nem is szóltam… Azonban lenne még valami.  
- Igen? - kérdezte a fekete hajú nő csodálkozva. A lány valamiért furcsán kedvetlen volt, mintha épp foghúzás előtt állna. - És mi lenne az?  
- Hát… szóval… - Akemi megköszörülte a torkát, majd váratlanul meghajolt felé. - Elnézést kérek a korábbi viselkedésemért. Undok voltam, amiért semmibe néztem a Motorklubot. Ha lehet, kérlek felejtsd el, amit akkor mondtam…  
- Fá… fátylat rá! - nyögte ki nagy nehezen Chihiro. Az még rendben volt, hogy a lány elismerte a tehetségüket, de az ilyen bocsánatkérés egy kissé szokatlannak találta. Főleg a verseny előtt, a sok-sok néző szeme láttára, meghajlással…  
- Shinji-sama nagyon sokat mesélt rólad. Csupa jó dolgot, és be kellett látnom, hogy te igazán nem mindennapi rivális vagy…  
- Tényleg ilyen kedves dolgokat mondott rólam? - kérdezte Chihiro csikorgó fogakkal. A keze is olyan erővel szorult össze, hogy az izületei halk roppanással tiltakoztak a nem rendeltetésszerű használat ellen.  
- Azt is mondta, hogy te valamiért mindig begurulsz, amikor vele, vagy róla beszélsz.  
- Nahát tényleg ilyet mondott?! - kiabálta Chihiro, elmebetegekre jellemző csillogással a szemében.  
- Igen, de csak néha! - tiltakozott Akemi óvatosan elhátrálva. - Az esetek többségében elismerően beszél… tényleg! - Várt néhány pillanatot. - Én tényleg nem értem a kapcsolatotokat, de Shinji-sama nagyszerű ember! Akit pedig kedvel, annak szintén rendkívülinek kell lenni. Szóval nagyjából ennyi… - fejezte be durcásan. - Sok sikert a versenyhez, és még egyszer kívánom, hogy a pilótáid időben megérkezzenek, mert a versenyben akarunk legyőzni titeket.  
- Koyama-chan, ne aggódj. Igazságos verseny lesz… de nem a ti győzelmetekkel fog végződni. - mondta elszántan Chihiro. Gondolatban megcsóválta a fejét, mivel most már kezdte sejteni, honnan fúj a szél. A lány nyilvánvalóan rajongott Shinji-ért. Vagy valami ilyesmi, mert már a gondolattól is kezdett felmenni a vérnyomása. - Sok sikert nektek is. - Határozottan kezet fogtak, majd Akemi visszament a saját kamionjához, amin a végéhez közeledett az ellenőrzés.  
Aztán a Dynamic után az Accelerator következik, és ha azzal is végeztek a versenybírák, akkor megkezdődhettek a felvezető körök, majd a verseny rajtja. Már nagyon kevés idő volt hátra, és minden egyes perccel csökkent a lehetősége, hogy Keiichi-ék visszatérnek.  
Azonban Chihiro a korábbiakkal ellentétben már nem aggódott, mert úgy érezte nem fordulhat elő olyan, hogy veszítsenek. Ehhez pedig szükség volt a csapat pilótájára. Mire a vizsgáló bizottság legelső tagja odaért, felöltötte az egyik legelragadóbb mosolyát, és kitárt karokkal mutatott a kamionra.

* * * * *

Volt néhány pillanat, amikor Keiichi komolyan kételkedett abban, hogy sikerül időben visszaérniük. Különösen akkor, amikor sikerült kifogniuk egymás után néhány piros lámpát a városban. Az idegőrlő várakozás közben majdnem lerágta a körmét. Urd folyamatosan azt hajtogatta, hogy nyugodjon meg, majd a városon kívül behozza a lemaradást. Szerencsére igaza volt, és később már semmi nem jött közbe.  
Emellett az Istennő figyelmét leginkább Hana ébren tartása kötötte le. A gyógyszerben, amit beadott a lánynak volt némi altató, méghozzá egy egészen különös fajtából. Ez annyit jelentett, hogy ha a lány egyszer elalszik, akkor az elkövetkező tíz egynéhány órában semmivel nem lehet felébreszteni. Az pedig elég fura lett volna, ha Keiichi-nek kell odacipelni a kamionig. Ennél még az is jobb volt, ha nagyjából a saját lábán tántorog oda. Majd valahogy azt is kimagyarázzák, hogy a verseny első felében miért alszik folyamatosan. Csak érnének már oda végre.  
Körülbelül egy kilométerre a pályától Keiichi rádöbbent, hogy sikerülni fog nekik, és emiatt óriási nyugalom lett úrrá rajta. Ennek ellenére nem kezdett el lazítani, továbbra is tartotta ugyan azt a tempót, amit addig. A biztonsági kordonnál is szinte csak addig lassított, amíg kikiabálta a nevét a biztonsági embernek. A fickó láthatóan emlékezett rájuk, ezért egyáltalán nem is akadékoskodott. Keiichi hangosan vinnyogó fékekkel, és füstölgő abroncsokkal állt meg a parkolóban. Urd közben lekevert két akkora pofont Hana-nak, hogy a fiú szinte maga is érezte. A lány álomittas hangon megköszönte a bántalmazást, és nekilátott kikászálódni. Mivel nem volt idejük kivárni, amíg egyedül is sikerül neki, az Istennő és K1 szinte kirántották az egymással szembe nyíló baloldali ajtókon. Ezután eltámogatták a csapat boxáig.  
Itt sikeresen kiderítették a különös szerelésben feszítő Otaki-tól, hogy épp most kezdődnek a felvezető körök, tehát már csak néhány percük van hátra. Urd félrevonult Hana-val, hogy segítsen neki öltözni. Keiichi egy darabig bámult utánuk, aztán a nagydarab, szőke izomkolosszus ábrázata eszébe juttatta, hogy nincs egyetlen fölösleges másodperce sem arra, hogy teljesen lényegtelen dolgokra gondoljon. Felkapta az előző este már felpróbált kezeslábasát, és nekilátott kapkodva átöltözni. Mire elkészült Urd-ék is visszaértek, mindketten a csapat ruháját viselve. A Motorklub elnökének arckifejezése elcsigázott volt, de láthatóan minden erejével az ébrenlétre koncentrált.  
Együtt kimentek a box elé, hogy megvárják amíg véget érnek a felvezető körök, és a két pilóta elfoglalhassa a helyét. Nem sokkal később a verseny kommentátor, egy meglehetősen szószátyár fickó nagy csinnadrattával bejelentette az érkezésüket. A Nekomi csapat szurkolótábora éljenzésbe kezdett. Tamiya-nak és Otaki-nak más se kellett ahhoz, hogy előadjanak egy kisebb bemutatót a zászlóikkal. Urd úgy integetett, mintha mindenki csak az ő kedvéért jött volna el, és csak neki szólna az összes taps. Ha ez nem is volt teljesen igaz, kétségtelenül a jelenléte is sokat emelt az egyébként is szárnyaló hangulaton. Keiichi sejtette, hogy ennek van valamennyi köze ahhoz, hogy az Istennő nem húzta fel teljesen a kezeslábasa zipzárát. Valójában épphogy a rekeszizmáig… Ez pedig hatalmas tetszést aratott a közönség nagy részénél. Még a kommentátor is megjegyezte, hogy egészen lenyűgöző jelenség látható a Nekomi csapat boxa előtt.  
Mire a hangulat újra elcsendesült, a két kamion befejezte a verseny előtti utolsó felvezető kört. Alig több, mint két perc maradt a kezdésig.  
- Mindent bele! - mondta Urd, majd irányba állította Hana-t, és a lány, K1-vel szorosan az oldalán elindult a jármű felé. Bár a léptei nem voltak túl magabiztosak, a fiú mégis meglepődött mennyire jól bírja. Sejtette, hogy rengeteg akaraterő kell ahhoz, hogy itt helyben el ne aludjon. Az utolsó néhány méteren már volt néhány veszélyesen ingatag lépése, de szerencsére mindegyik esetben saját magától tudott korrigálni.  
Végül a nehéz körülmények ellenére csak odaértek. Keiichi kinyitotta az ajtót, és segített Hana-nak felszállni. Ebben senki sem láthatott kivetnivalót, hiszen mindössze előzékenyen viselkedett egy lánnyal. Szerencsére odabentről Chihiro is aktívan közreműködött, így viszonylag gyorsan végeztek. Mikor a Motorklub jelenlegi elnöke már biztosan ült a kettős ülés sofőrhöz közelebbi oldalán, Keiichi is bepattant. Jóleső érzéssel engedte el magát a kényelmes ülésen, és szinte automatikus mozdulatokkal becsatolta magát, amíg a főnöke ugyanezt megcsinálta a Hana-val.  
- Megjöttünk… - mondta végül nagyot szusszanva.  
- Üdv újra itt… - viszonozta a köszönést könnyedén Chihiro. - Épp időben. Már kezdtem aggódni… Milyen volt az út, Hana-chan? - A lány nem válaszolt, csak ült az ülésen kissé előrebillent fejjel. Keiichi és a nő egymásra néztek.  
- Elaludt. - közölte a fiú tárgyilagosan. - Huh, ez tényleg szoros volt…  
- Mindegy, a lényeg az, hogy itt vagytok. - hadarta Chihiro, majd előrenézet, és erősen megragadta a kormányt. Nem kellett sokáig várnia, hogy a célvonal felett és előtt álló lámpák közül az első kigyulladjon. Rátaposott a gázpedálra, de a kuplungot egyelőre lenyomva tartotta. A két egymás mellett álló kamion remegett a visszatartott energiától. A kipufogókból lángnyelvek csaptak elő. A közönség néma csendben figyelte az indulás előtti pillanatokat. A zöld lámpák sorra felfénylettek, aztán egy pillanatig így is maradtak, aztán amikor kialudtak, Chihiro szabadjára engedte az Accelerator-t.

* * * * *

A két kamion versenyautókat megszégyenítő tempóban lőtt ki a célrácsról. Az első néhány pillanatban lehetetlen lett volna megmondani, melyikük kapta el jobban a rajt lendületét. Szinte teljesen egymás mellett haladva kezdték el a hosszadalmas versenyt, azonban a célegyenes végén lévő kanyarra az Accelerator megelőzte a Dynamic-et, és átvette a vezetést. A Nekomi csapat szurkolói ujjongani kezdtek. A következő pillanatban azonban elakadt a hangjuk, amikor a tokiói csapat kamionja egy ügyes manőverrel a másik oldalra kerülve majdnem átvette a vezetést.  
- Az Accelerator az utolsó pillanatban zárja a szöget, és így sikerült elkapnia a következő ideális ívet! - kiáltotta a kommentátor lelkesen. - Micsoda hihetetlenül izgalmas rajt! Ehhez hasonlót igazán ritkán lehet látni. A két gép méltó ellenfele egymásnak, mint ahogy a pilótáik is. Már ezért a gyönyörű kezdésért megérte kijönni! Persze remélem… - tette hozzá kissé halkabban, mintha valami titkot súgna meg a közönségnek. - …hogy nem ez volt minden, mert akkor holnap ilyenkor visszakérem a nem létező belépőm árát. De úgy látom ilyesmi nem fog történni, mert a Dynamic ismét kóstolgatni kezdte a Nekomi csapat kamionját. Ezúttal is sikerült elhárítani az előzési kísérletet, de vajon meddig bírja a pilóta a feszültséget? Van ennél érdekesebb kérdés is. Vajon a két csapat képes lesz huszonnégy órán keresztül tartani azt az intenzív tempót, amit most a kezdésnél bemutattak? Továbbá nem szabad elfeledkeznünk a feladatokról, amelyek a kamionokban várakozó szerelőcsapatok elé állítanak megpróbáltatásokat. Azt, hogy miről van szó, én már tudom! - várt egy pillanatot majd folytatta. - De nem árulom el, mivel így sokkal izgalmasabb lesz. Térjünk is vissza a versenyhez, ami továbbra is ugyan olyan érdekes, mint ahogy elkezdődött…  
Chihiro egyetlen pillanatra sem lazított. Nem akarta átadni a nehezen megszerzett élpozíciót a rivális csapatnak. A kanyarokban különösen ügyelt, mivel jól ismerte a másik pilótát, és ezáltal tudta, hogy itt fog a leginkább próbálkozni. Kétsége sem volt afelől, hogy Hayami Shinji rajtolt a Dynamic nevű kamionnal. Bármikor felismerte a kiváló technikájú vezetési stílusát. Nem volt agresszív, de hihetetlenül jó megérzése, és helyzetfelismerő-képességének köszönhetően minden körülmények között megtalálta a legideálisabb előzési módszert.  
Chihiro azonban nagyon is agresszíven védte a próbálkozásait. Ezzel akarta tudtára adni, hogy mindegy milyen ügyes trükköt mutat be, az ellene nem fog működni. Sajnos abban is biztos volt, hogy Shinji ettől még nem fogja feladni, sőt még idegesebb sem lesz. A férfinek megvolt az a rossz - legalábbis számukra, jelen esetben rossz - tulajdonsága, hogy ha valami nem sikerült neki, annál több kedvet kapott hozzá. A bosszantó tapasztalata ezzel kapcsolatban pedig az volt, hogy előbb-utóbb úgyis meg tudta csinálni. Azonban elhatározta, hogy most nem fog engedélyezni egy kis sikerélményt sem a régi riválisának.  
Az első kör végéhez közeledve a Dynamic ismét előzni akart, de Chihiro ezúttal gond nélkül megakadályozta. A célegyenesben végighaladva vetett egy pillantást a boxukra. Tamiya és Otaki kitartóan lengették a zászlóikat, Urd pedig integetett nekik. Ebben a pillanatban csak nagyon nehezen tudta megállni, hogy a fékre taposson. Bosszantó lett volna, ha egy olyan jelentéktelen apróság miatt veszítik el az élpozíciót, amit észrevett. Tovább irányította az Accelerator-t, és egészen az első kanyarig várt.  
- Morisato-kun… - szólította meg ekkor a rádión keresztül a fiút. - Mond csak… Honnan szerezte Urd azt a ruhát, amiben most van?  
- Természetesen… - kezdte K1, aztán megköszörülte a torkát. - Fogalmam sincs. Nem tudhatom, honnan szerzi be a ruhatárát. Azaz… nem értek az ilyesmihez. De miért olyan fontos ez?  
- Csak azért, mert ahogy láttam, pont olyan ruha van rajta, mint a miénk. - magyarázta a nő, majd óvatosan balra húzódott, mert a visszapillantóban látta, hogy Shinji ott akar próbálkozni. - De én csak kilenc darabot készíttettem amiket most is viselünk. Honnan kerített magának egyet?  
- Nemtom… - morogta Keiichi. - Szerintem ezt majd a verseny után beszéld meg vele. Biztos vette valahol…  
- Végül is nem olyan fontos… - mondta Chihiro nem túl meggyőző hangon. - Történtek ennél nagyobb furcsaságok is, nem? Mit számít az, ha valahogy beszerzett egyet az egyedi ruháink közül? Teljesen lényegtelen az egész…  
- Akkor miért beszélsz még mindig róla? - kérdezte a fiú, aki nagyon szívesen ejtette volna a témát.  
- Mert elgondolkodtató…  
- De mégis miért?  
- Mert Urd-ot minden egyes alkalommal divatos, és ízléses ruhákban látni. - magyarázta a nő monoton hangon, mintha oda sem figyelne. - De ami igazán fontos, hogy mindig másban. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy van valami titkos forrása, ahonnan beszerzi őket. - K1 idegesen nyelt egyet. Remélte, hogy a főnöke nem épp most fog rájönni, hogy a „titkos forrás" maga a varázslat. - Talán meg kellett volna kérnem arra, hogy szerezze be ő mindenkinek. Így kiadás nélkül megúsztam volna…  
- Tehát így állunk. - morogta Keiichi, aki most már mindent értett.  
- Persze. Tudod, hogy milyes sokba került az egyedi ruhákat sürgősen elkészíttetni? Rengetegbe. Mit szólnál hozzá, ha egy részét levonnám a béredből.  
- Nem örülnék neki! - csattant fel dühösen Keiichi. - De igazából nem is lepne meg, főnök. Most pedig inkább nem is zavarlak tovább, hogy a vezetésre koncentrálhass. - Tűntetően elfordította a fejét.  
- Igazad van. - érkezett negédes reakció. - Figyelj inkább Hana-chanra. - Keiichi a lányra nézett, aki békésen bóbiskolt a mellette lévő ülésen. Ha minden a legnagyobb rendben ment, akkor még jó néhány órán keresztül nem is fog felébredni.  
Chihiro közben - attól függetlenül, hogy példátlan bizonyságot tett arról, mennyire fukar tud lenni - hibátlanul vezetett, és a fiú tudta, hogy előbb utóbb át kell vennie a helyét. Akkor pedig neki sem szabad elrontani. Ezt úgy érhette el a legkönnyebben, ha minden figyelmét a pálya alapos megismerésének szenteli. Nem véletlenül kezdték el a versenyt a legtapasztaltabb, legtechnikásabb pilóták. Ha nem jött volna közbe Hana betegsége, valószínűleg akkor is Chihiro kezdi a versenyt. Sajnos most a lány nem sokat láthatott a pályából, de K1 reménykedett abban, hogy ebből nem lesz túlzott hátrányuk.  
A kiélezett verseny tovább folytatódott, majdnem minden körben újabb előzési kísérletekkel, és leleményes manőverekkel tarkítva. A kommentátor folyamatosan beszélt, azonban időnként kissé elkalandozott a lényegtől. De a közönség vevő volt a fickó humorára, így senkit nem zavart. Néha azért Chihiro morgolódott, hogy mi a fenéért dumál teljesen lényegtelen dolgokról. Az első néhány kör feszültsége után a hátsó szekcióban utazók is felengedtek annyira, hogy halkan beszélgetni kezdjenek. Keiichi időnként tájékoztatta őket Hana hogylétéről, és még Chihiro is közbekottyintott alkalom adtán. Még egy kisebb veszekedés is kitört, amikor Tomohiro felvetette a nagy kérdést, hogy Fuyuka vajon miért pont Shinichirou-t hívta fel telefonon. Természetesen mindenki értette a célzást, és bár nem álltak egyértelműen a szemtelenkedő srác mellé, kíváncsian várták a választ. Talán Fuyuka-n kívül csak Shinichirou szerette volna, ha hanyagolják a témát. A szemüveges lány is kellően zavarba jött, amit úgy próbált meg orvosolni, hogy kiabálni kezdett Tomohiro-ra. Követelte, hogy ne üsse bele az orrát olyasmibe, amihez semmi köze. Ezzel persze csak még inkább beigazolta, hogy a célozgatásnak van alapja. Még mielőtt elfajulhatott volna a helyzet, Chihiro rendet teremtett azzal, hogy rászólt Tomohiro-ra, ne más kapcsolatával foglalkozzon, inkább keressen magának egy barátnőt. Fuyuka hálásan megköszönte, majd néhány pillanat múlva kapcsolt, hogy tulajdonképpen a csapatkapitányuk is a fiúnak adott igazat.  
Nagyon hasznosnak bizonyult a belső rádiórendszer, mivel így nem kellett a motor zaját túlkiabálva társalogniuk. Szótlanul végigülni egy teljes napon át tartó versenyt nem lett volna kellemes, ugyanakkor az is igaz volt, hogy egész idő alatt sem beszélhetnek folyamatosan. Egyszer felmerült a kérdés, vajon a másik csapat hogy tölti az idejét. Találgatások voltak, de biztosat senki nem tudhatott.  
Alig több, mint egy óra telt el a verseny kezdése óta, amikor megtörtént az első komoly fordulat. A célegyenes bejáratánál a Dynamic előzésbe kezdett. Chihiro számított egy ehhez hasonló trükkre, mivel néhány körön keresztül Shinji egyáltalán nem próbálkozott. Bejött az elképzelése, miszerint csak annyit akar elérni, hogy lanyhuljon a figyelme. Azonban nem csak erről volt szó…  
A tokiói csapat kamionja először jobbról próbálta lehagyni az Accelerator-t. Mint később kiderült, ez csupán egy csapda része volt. Abban a pillanatban, hogy Chihiro megelőző manőverbe kezdett a Dynamic átváltott a másik oldalra. A nő dühösen felszisszent, és teljes erőből a gázpedálra lépett, miközben látta baloldalon felzárkózni a másik járművet. Az első helyet ugyan sikerült nagy nehezen megtartania, és beállni a rivális kamion elé, de közben elérkeztek a célegyenes végéhez, ahol egy bal oldali kanyar következett. Shinji-nek bizonyára ez volt a terve, mert így ő még időben visszatérhetett az ideális ívre, ahol gyorsabban be tudta venni a kanyart, de Chihiro-nak fékeznie kellett, ha nem akart felborulni. A Dynamic most először vette át a versenyben a vezetést.  
- Fenébe, ezt megettem! - sziszegte dühösen Chihiro. - Szép munka volt Shinji, de még nincs vége! - Keményen a gázba taposott, és megpróbálta visszavenni a vezetést, azonban a riválisa könnyedén kivédte a próbálkozásait. - Hogy az a… - kezdte ingerülten.  
- Chihiro-san… - mondta Keiichi halkan, az egyetlen akinek volt elég bátorsága, hogy hozzászóljon. Valójában ő sem volt biztos abban, hogy ez jó ötlet. De szerencsére a főnökének sikerült az indulatain keresztül is visszatalálnia a racionalitáshoz.  
- Igen Morisato-kun, tudom. Nyugodtnak kell maradnom… - sóhajtott erőltetett türelemmel. - Ha így folytatom a végén még beléjük rohanok. Kösz... - Amennyire csak tudta ellazította az előzés pillanatában megfeszülő izmait. A kamion rádiójából közben a kommentátor üvöltése hallatszott, aki megállás nélkül az előzés zsenialitását ecsetelte. - Fogd már be! Egyáltalán nem volt olyan lenyűgöző! - kiabálta Chihiro az ismeretlen fickónak. - Nyugodt vagyok, Morisato, ne pánikolj… - tette hozzá mikor észrevette K1 rémült, testtartását.  
- Ennek örülök… - érkezett meg a fiú bizonytalan válasza a belső rádiós rendszeren keresztül. Aztán egy pillanattal később kikapcsolta a külső rádiót, és a kommentátor hirtelen elhallgatott. - Egyébként se a mi kedvünkért tépi a száját. - mondta erőltetett vidámsággal.  
- Ne felejts el szólni a verseny után, hogy keressem meg ezt a kölyköt… - kérte Chihiro komoran. - El kell majd beszélgetnünk a zseniális előzés fogalmáról.  
- De főnök, te magad ismerted el, hogy szép húzás volt. - jegyezte meg K1.  
- Egen… - nyammogta elnyújtva Chihiro. - De nem zseniális. Majd verseny után elmagyarázom a kettő közötti különbséget. - Mielőtt még Keiichi eldönthette volna, hogy akarja-e hallani a magyarázatot a két fogalom - Chihiro szerinti - különbségéről, a főnöke folytatta. - Jól van, had örüljenek egy kicsit az első helynek. Előbb utóbb úgyis visszaelőzlek, Shinji. - Halkan felnevetett, ami egy kicsit sem volt megnyugtatóbb, mint az előbb, amikor szinte őrjöngött. - Hátul mi a helyzet? - tette fel végül a szokásos kérdést a többieknek, mivel sejtette, hogy addig nem igazán mernek majd megszólalni.  
- Rendben vagyunk. - válaszolta Sora kissé félszegen. - Ami azt illeti nagyon is rendben.  
- Hogy érted ezt? - kérdezte K1, aki örült, hogy az iménti előzésről végre elterelődött a téma, bár abban biztos volt, hogy a főnöke nem felejt olyan gyorsan.  
- Hát… Úgy tűnik…  
- Tomohiro bealudt. - fejezte be Sora helyett Fuyuka. - Most valahogy sokkal kellemesebb itt a légkör.  
- Ébresszétek fel. - parancsolta Chihiro. - Senki nem alhat nyugodtan, ha a Motorklub győzelme forog kockán… Persze, most Hana-chan a szabályt erősítő kivétel.  
- Majd én… - mondta elégedette Fuyuka, aztán hangos koppanás, majd Tomohiro álmos morgása hallatszott.  
- Győztünk… …már? - kérdezte a fiú egy ásítással a közepén.  
- Tetszene ha ilyen könnyű lenne igaz? - kérdezte Chihiro éles hangon. - Ne éld bele magad, a győzelmet nem adják olyan könnyen. Arról pedig végképp tegyél le, hogy kimaradsz a munkából.  
- Értem… - hümmögte Tomohiro. - Akkor most ők vezetnek?  
- Egyelőre… - válaszolta Chihiro feszülten.  
- A lényeg az, hogy hamarosan visszaelőzzük őket. - hadarta gyorsan Keiichi, nehogy esetleg a szemtelen fiú kihúzza a főnökénél a gyufát néhány kérdéssel. A rádióból fojtott pisszegés hallatszott. Tomohiro ezúttal nem feszegette tovább a húrt, és tényleg csendben maradt, aminek mindenki igazán örült.  
Chihiro-nak végül teljes egészében sikerült megnyugodnia. Elfogadta, hogy a régi riválisa egy rendkívül ügyes húzással túljárt az eszén. Nem folyamodott tovább olyan kibúvókhoz, hogy hamarosan úgyis visszaveszi az élpozíciót, vagy legyen az ellenfélnek is egy kis sikerélménye. Mindezt elismerte magának, és innentől kezdve már csak arra törekedett, hogy a továbbiakban ő legyen az, aki meglepi az ellenfeleit. Még nagyon távoli volt a verseny befejezésének időpontja, és addig is rengeteg tényező közre fog játszani abban, hogy mi lesz a legvégső sorrend.  
Néhány kör megtétele után ízelítőt kapott az első ilyen tényezőből, amikor a célegyenes végén jelezték, hogy a következő körben minkét csapat álljon ki a boxutcába. A nő azonnal tudta, hogy most kell teljesíteniük a legelső bónuszfeladatot.  
- Sora-chan, készüljetek fel. - mondta nyugodtan. - A következő kör végén ti jöttök!  
- Re… rendben! - érkezett a nem túl magabiztos válasz. Chihiro elképzelte, amint a lány arca falfehér lett a hír hallatán. Végül is érthető volt a reakciója, mert egyelőre fogalmuk sem volt arról, hogy milyen feladatot agyalt ki a csapatok számára a versenybizottság. De ez egy nagyon jó lehetőség volt arra, hogy visszavegyék a vezetést. A kormánynál ülő nő vegyes érzésekkel fogadta az elgondolást.  
Egy kis része szerette volna, ha ő maga veheti vissza a versenyben a vezető pozíciót, törlesztve ezzel Shinji-nek. Ugyanakkor büszke lett volna, ha a szerelőcsapat felülmúlja az ellenfelükét… Na és persze nem szeretett volna magát önzőnek feltűntetni a saját lelkiismerete előtt. Amivel néha kifejezetten meggyűlt a baja.  
- Csak ügyesen! - adta meg a végső bátorítást a hátsó szekcióban várakozó csapattársainak, akik egybehangzó vettemmel nyugtázták a parancsot. Chihiro a bukósisak mögött őszintén, és kissé meghatódva elmosolyodott…

* * * * *

A hátsó szekció ajtói abban a pillanatban kitárultak, amint Chihiro megállt a box előtt. A nő majdnem teljes sebességgel száguldott be, K1 az utolsó pillanatban figyelmeztette, hogy itt csak hatvan kilométeres sebességgel lehet haladni. Szerencsére ez igaz volt a másik csapatra is, ráadásul nekik a verseny haladási irányához viszonyítva hátrébb volt a megállóhelyük, így elméletileg az Accelerator visszaállt az élre. Néha előfordult a profi versenyeken is, hogy egy csapat a boxkiállás során vette át a vezetést ellenfelétől. Ez semmivel sem volt kevésbé elismerésre méltó, mintha a versenyben történt volna az előzés, mivel nagyon leleményes taktika kellett hozzá, valamint pontos időzítés.  
Jobb oldalon hamarosan kiszállt Satoshi, majd Eizou és végül Sora. A bal oldali ajtón először Shihichirou, majd Tomohiro bukkant fel, akit szinte lökdösött maga előtt Fuyuka. Mindegyikük vetett néhány pillantást a másik csapat szerelőire, akik már szintén felsorakoztak a kamionjuk mellett. Nem kellett sokáig várniuk, mire egy szürke-fehér kezeslábast viselő férfi lépett oda hozzájuk. Sora bátortalanul előállt, jelezve ezzel, hogy ő a szerelők vezetője. Először egy gyors névsorolvasás következett. Mivel minden egyes megspórolt másodperc értékes volt, mindenki próbálta a lehető leggyorsabban rávágni a „jelent", amikor elhangzott a neve. A férfi ezek után röviden elmagyarázta, hogy mi lesz a feladatuk. Adott volt egy motor, ami néhány helyen hibásan volt összerakva. Ezt kellett a lehető legrövidebb idő alatt kijavítaniuk úgy, hogy végül beinduljon. Mindenki hevesen bólogatott, jelezve hogy érti a feladatot. Ez azonban még nem volt minden.  
A feladat után egy bizonyos pontszámot kapnak, attól függően, hogy milyen gyorsan sikerül elvégezniük. A verseny végén az így kapott pontokat összesítik, és egy bonyolult számítási metódussal hozzáadják az addig megtett távhoz. Még tovább bonyolította a rendszert, hogy a feladatok ismertetése után dönthettek arról, hányan vesznek rész a megoldásában. Minél többen maradtak a kamionon, a csapat annál több alapponttal indult, amit biztosan megkapnak attól függetlenül, hogy sikerrel, jártak vagy sem… Ennek is volt egy magától értetődő hátránya, mivel ha kevesebben vállalkoztak egy feladatra, akkor kisebb volt az esély arra, hogy teljesíteni tudják.  
A döntésre egy percet kaptak. A szerelőcsapatban mindenki Sora felé fordult, aki hirtelen nagyon kicsinek érezte magát. Pont, mint egy kisiskolás.  
- Mi legyen, Senpai? - kérdezte Fuyuka izgatott hangon.  
- Hát… - kezdte a szerelőcsapat vezetője, aki nem igazán volt kibékülve az ehhez hasonlóan nehéz döntésekkel. - Nem is tudom… - A közelben, a boxutcát a versenypályától elválasztó gumifal előtt Tamiya és Otaki hadonászott a zászlóikkal, és közben „Mindent bele, Hasegawa!" kiáltásokat hallattak. Nem tudhatták, miről van szó, de sejtették, hogy valami köze van a lányhoz. Persze ezzel nem könnyítették meg a dolgát, de az ilyesmi soha nem is zavarta őket. A köztük álló Urd minden esetre ügyelt arra, hogy még véletlenül se tudjanak olyan közel kerülni, ami miatt esetleg pontlevonás járna a Nekomi csapattól, külső segítség bevonása miatt. Végül Hasegawa összeszedte magát, és alig tíz másodperccel a határidő előtt döntött. - Rendben, Eizou-kun, Shinichirou-kun és én csináljuk a feladatot. - Amint letelt az egy perc, a versenybiztosnak is elmondta a döntését. A férfi bólintott, aztán jegyzetelt egy rövid ideig, majd intett a rivális csapatnál lévő társa felé. Miután ő is nyugtázta a jelzést, a feladatban rész nem vevő csapattagokat visszaküldte a kamionra. Sora nem tudta megállni, hogy ne nézelődjön a tokiói csapat irányába. Kissé megkönnyebbült, amikor látta, hogy ott is hárman ülnek vissza a járműbe.  
- Most pedig… - kezdte megfontolta a szürke-fehér ruhás férfi. - Válasszák ki a kamionról azokat az eszközöket, amelyeket szükségesnek ítélnek a feladat elvégzéséhez. Később nem igényelhetnek újabbakat. A kapott pontszámot nem befolyásolja azt, hogy mennyi eszközt használnak, de a feladat abban a pillanatban fejeződik be, amikor mindegyiket visszapakolták a járműre, és mindannyian visszaültek. Egy percet kapnak a döntésre. - Sora összedugta a fejét a két fiúval, és gyorsan megvitatták, mire lehet szükségük. Ez sem volt könnyű döntés, mivel ha túlzásba esnek, akkor a feladat elvégzésének ideje nagymértékben megnőhet a visszarakodással. Végül néhány szerszámos készlet, némi motorolaj és egy kanna benzin mellett döntöttek, abból kiindulva, hogy a motornak nincs komolyabb baja, csak ahogy a versenybiztos is mondta, rosszul van összerakva. A lepakolás viszonylag gyorsan megvolt, mivel minimális számú eszközt választottak.  
A szürke kezeslábast viselő férfi ekkor bezáratta a hátsó szekció ajtaját, majd távolabb terelte a feladatban résztvevő hármast, egyenesen a boksz irányába. Ezt követően a társával együtt a sofőrfülkéhez ment, és röviden magyarázott valamit a pilótának. Sora-ék tétován toporogtak, hogy vajon ezek után mi fog történni. Még csak a javításra váró motort sem látták. Eléggé meglepődtek, mikor a rivális csapat járműve váratlanul elindult, hátrahagyva a három szerelőt, akik szintén tanácstalannak tűntek. Miután a Dynamic megelőzte a saját kamionjukat, az Accelerator is elindult. Figyelték, ahogy a két gép, a valódi teljesítményükhöz képes csigatempóban elgurul a boxutca végéig, majd a versenypályára kiérve felgyorsítanak, hogy tovább folytassák a verseny. Nem maradt túl sok idejük bámészkodni, mivel egy eddig ismeretlen jármű zúgása vonta magukra a figyelmüket. Két teljesen egyforma, Mitsubishi terepjáró gördült feléjük. Az egyik megállt a tokiói csapatnál, míg a másik egyenesen hozzájuk hajtott. A platóikon ott csillogtak a javításra váró motorok.  
A versenybiztos az óráját figyelve várt még néhány pillanatot, aztán biccentett.  
- Hozzáláthatnak…

* * * * *

Chihiro egészen addig várt türelmesen, amíg vissza nem értek a versenypályára. Csak annyit tudott a boxban történtekről, hogy hárman visszaszálltak a kamionba, aztán az a srác szólt neki, hogy indulhat, amint a Dynamic elhalad mellette. Fogalma sem volt arról, mi történt, de elérkezett az ideje, hogy megtudja.  
- Rendben srácok, valaki meséljen. - mondta a mikrofonba izgatottan, miközben felzárkózott az ellenfél mögé, folyamatosan lehetőséget keresve az előzésre.  
- Sora-senpainak döntenie kellett… - kezdte Fuyuka, aztán elmagyarázta a feladat és a pontrendszer lényegét. Keiichi meglepetten pislogott.  
- Tehát Sora szinte azonnal döntött egy ilyen fontos kérdésben? - kérdezte meglepetten.  
- Körülbelül negyvennyolc másodperc alatt. - kotyogott közbe Tomohiro.  
- Az nála azonnalt jelent. - mondta Chihiro határozottan, K1 pedig teljesen egyetértett vele. - Ráadásul a lehető legjobban választott. Ez az, Sora-chan, csak így tovább!  
- Hogy érted azt, hogy a lehető legjobban döntött? - kérdezte izgatott hangon Satoshi.  
- Mivel a probléma nem túl eget rengető, a csapat felét visszaküldte. Ahogy ti is mondtátok, ezzel már szerzett nekünk néhány biztos pontot. - magyarázta a Motorklub alapító elnöke. - Emellett a lehető legjobb embereket választotta, magát is beleértve. Ne értsétek félre, de ti képességeitek egészen másban kitűnő. Suzuoki-kun például az elektronikához, Fuyuka-chan a hegesztéshez, te pedig, Satoshi-kun a mechanikához. Jelen esetben Eizou-kun, és Shinichirou-kun volt a legjobb választás maga mellé, akik elsősorban gépészeti szempontból a legjártasabbak. Ja, és majdnem elfelejtettem Sora-chant magát. Ő közületek a legtapasztaltabb ilyen téren, mivel már egy jó ideje a boltomban dolgozik. Nem is hinnétek, hányszor hoznak be olyan motort javításra, amit a hozzá nem értő tulajdonosuk próbált megjavítani. De annyit sikerült elérniük, hogy még jobban elrontották… Szegények! Itt is valami ehhez hasonlóról van szó, csak ezek a motorok szándékosan vannak „elrontva". - Az egészet szinte egy levegővel darálta le, így nem csoda, ha meg kellett állnia néhány pillanatra szusszanni.  
- Huh, ezt tényleg szép teljesítmény volt Sora-tól. - mondta Keiichi elismerően. - Még én se tudtam volna negyvennyolc másodperc alatt ilyen jó logika szerint végiggondolni.  
- Hm… - morogta Chihiro, ami felért egy „mi az, hogy még én sem?" kérdéssel. - Tényleg elég meglepő, de örüljünk neki, hogy a mi határozatlan Sora-chanunk ennyit fejlődött. Hiába, megtette a hatását az idő, amit a klub elnökeként töltött el... na és persze a kiváló főnökétől ellesett rengeteg tapasztalat.  
- Hát persze… - helyeselt Keiichi meglehetősen kevés meggyőződéssel, aztán sietve témát váltott, mert ugyan nem látta a főnöke arckifejezését, de érezte, hogy nem igazán tetszett neki a hangsúlya. - Tehát az a lényeg, hogy minél gyorsabban elkészüljenek, igaz? Akkor jobb, ha drukkolunk nekik…  
- Helyes, Morisato! - kiáltotta Chihiro vidáman. - Ez ma az első értelmes javaslatod. Rajta hát, láss hozzá!

* * * * *

- Mond csak, Senpai… - kezdte megfontoltan Eizou, miközben szemkápráztató sebességgel járt a kezében a csavarkulcsa. - Miért pont bennünket választottál a feladathoz magad mellé?  
- Nagyon egyszerű oka van. - válaszolta Sora büszke mosollyal, és alaposan megvizsgálta a kicsavart gyújtógyertyát. Látszólag semmi baja nem volt, aminek nagyon örültek, mivel nem hoztak magukkal tartalékot. Már az elején megbeszélték, hogy nem fognak össze-vissza kapkodni, hanem inkább az alapos átvizsgálásra törekednek. Persze ezt sem volt ajánlott túlzásba vinni, mert akkor fél napot is itt tölthetnek, mire teljesen átnézik a hibás motort. Ami egy zöldre festett, fém csőből készült keretbe volt foglalva, egy akkumulátorral és egy literes benzintankkal. Valószínűleg direkt a verseny kedvéért alakították ki ilyenre. Még a gyújtást is rá lehetett adni egy átlátszó plexifedél alatt elhelyezett piros kapcsolóval. Már nem először kellett rájönniük, hogy a feladatok hihetetlenül jól meg vannak szervezve. - Azért választottalak titeket, mert így tökéletes marad az egyensúly.  
- Az egyensúly? - Shinichirou kérdőn felnézett rá. A fiú csak hébe-hóba szólalt meg, kérdéseket pedig még ennél is ritkábban tett felé valakinek. Inkább mindig megvárta, hogy magától terelődjön arra a beszédtéma, amire kíváncsi volt. Most azonban képtelen volt megállni.  
- Pontosan! - vágta rá Sora vidáman. - Így a hátsó szekcióban megmaradt a nemek eddigi egyensúlya. Kettő aránylik az egyhez, a fiúk javára. Ezen kívül szándékosan hagytam ott Fuyuka-t, hogy kordában tartsa Tomohiro-t  
- Tehát erre az egyensúlyra gondoltál… - dörmögte Eizou. - Érdekes meglátás alapján döntöttél.  
- Nem csak erre az egyensúlyra gondoltam. - folytatta Sora lehalkított hangon, mintha valami nagy titokról lenne szó. - Így nagyjából ki van egyensúlyozva a kamion, mivel egy ember ül jobb oldalon, egy a balon, és egy háttal. Igaz, hogy nem befolyásol túl sokat az úttartáson, de a legapróbb előnyre is szükségünk van.  
- Igazad lehet… - mondta Eizou halkan. Gondolatban azért hozzátette, hogy Sora kissé belezavarodott a sokféle egyensúlyba.  
- Oh! - kiáltott fel a lány hirtelen.  
- Még egy egyensúly? - kérdezte Shinichirou.  
- Tessék? Ja, nem… csak ez az injektor. Nem volt rendesen rögzítve. - A lány a szóban forgó részre mutatott, majd néhány mozdulattal korrigálta a hibát. - Azt hiszem így már jó lesz, tegyünk egy próbát. - Nagyjából mindent visszaszereltek a motorra, ami a működéséhez szükséges volt. Nem törekedtek a teljességre, csak egy tesztet akartak. Mikor kész volt, Shinichirou megvárta, míg a társai hátrébb állnak, aztán elfordította a gyújtást. Az indító felberregett, de a motor nem kelt életre. - Ezek szerint még nem találtuk meg mindet… - mondta Sora csalódottan. - Nincs mit tenni, keresnünk kell tovább… - Lopva a másik csapat felé nézett, de gyorsan vissza is kapta a fejét. Gondolatban már szinte hallotta, ahogy a másik motor életre kel, és ezzel a tokiói csapat legyőzi őket. Nyelt egy nagyot, és a két társával újból nekilátott a maradék hiba felderítésének. Azzal vigasztalta magát, hogy már nem lehet sok hátra. Közben a két kamion egy újabb kör megtétele után elszáguldott előttük. Még mindig a Dynamic állt az élen, és ettől egyáltalán nem lett jobb kedve. - Mutassuk meg Chihiro-sannak, hogy mit tudunk. Lássunk hozzá!

* * * * *

Időközben az Accelerator pilótafülkéjében Keiichi visszakapcsolta a rádiót, mivel ez volt az egyetlen lehetséges módja, hogy információt szerezzenek arról, hogy halad a szerelőcsapat. A kommentátor felváltva közvetített a versenyről, és a boxok előtt folyó munkálatokról. Az utóbbiban is jártas lehetett valamennyire, mert kellőképpen szakszerű tájékoztatást adott az épp aktuális munkafázisról. Az információi alapján már nagyjából pontos elképzelésük volt arról, hogy nézhet ki a javításra szoruló motor.  
- Lehet, hogy rosszul kötötték be a gyújtást… - kérdezte Chihiro töprengve.  
- Nem hinném. - válaszolta K1. - Azt biztos azonnal észrevették volna. De talán ha az aksi és a… nem, a hibáknak a motoron belül kell lenniük.  
- Így igaz. - mondta Fuyuka. - Aki a feladatot elmagyarázta, még külön ki is tért rá, hogy csak a motort kell figyelembe venni. Akkor még nem is gondoltuk, hogy egy ilyen komplett szettet kapunk.  
- Persze, ha nem így lett volna, akkor Sora-ék elég nehezen tudnák tesztelni, amikor kész van. Vagy tévedek? - érdeklődött kíváncsian Tomohiro.  
- Azt ne mond, hogy te tudtad! - csattant fel a lány dühösen. - Most már könnyű logikázni, nagyokos.  
- Egy szóval sem állítottam, hogy tudtam. - védekezett a srác, és mindenki aki hallotta biztos volt benne, hogy szélesen vigyorog a sisakja mögött. Ezzel még jobban felbosszantva Fuyuka-t.  
- Ha lehet, ezen most nem vesszetek össze. - szólt közbe K1. - Senki nem tudhatta, hogy mik lesznek a feladat részletei. Nem is lenne jó, ha rögtön az elején minden probléma az eszetekbe jutna, mert akkor túl sokat kellene töprengeni rajta. Menet közben úgy is minden kiderül.  
- Hát ez igaz… - mondta Tomohiro. - Én se szeretek gondolkodni, meg fölöslegesen logikázni… Megfájdul tőle a fejem.  
- Igen, azt elhisszük… - Jelentette ki Chihiro, és a többiek legnagyobb egyetértésben bólogattak. Még Hana feje is előrebillent az ülésben. - Még Hana-chan is…  
- Kivétel a hülyeség… - szólt közbe Satoshi. - Abban mindig is nagyon vágott az eszed… Mint a legélesebb katana.  
- Akárhogyis… - kezdte Tomohiro lelkesen, mintha nem is az ő rovására alakult volna egy ideje a beszélgetés. - Nagyon jó tudni, hogy a főnök talán épp rólam álmodik. Kíváncsi lennék, vajon mit is…  
- Hát ez meg hogy jutott az eszedbe? - kérdezte Fuyuka dühösen, majd sokat tudóan felsóhajtott. - Ja, persze. Majdnem el is felejtettem, hogy egy perverz vagy… Így már minden érthető.  
- Én semmi perverz dolgot nem említettem… - válaszolt a fiú ártatlannak szánt hangon. - Különben pedig, ha nem tudnám, hogy már van barátod, akkor most azt hinném… - Mielőtt befejezhette volna, egy váratlan, és örömteli bejelentés szakította félbe. A kommentátor ujjongva közölte, hogy a Nekomi csapat elkészült a feladatával.  
- Igen! - kiáltotta Chihiro hosszan elnyújtva. - Ez az én csapatom! Szép munka volt… Figyelem, a kör végén felvesszük a mi kis bajnokainkat! - A többiek elégedetten helyeseltek.  
- Sora taktikája tényleg működött. - mondta Keiichi kissé meglepetten. - Az első győzelem most már tényleg a miénk.  
- Majdnem… - szólt közbe Tomohiro.  
- Már megint miért kell neked kötekedni? - kérdezte dühösen Fuyuka, aki remekül végezte azt a feladatot, amit Sora szánt neki.  
- Most nem akarok kötekedni… - morogta a fiú. - Mindegy, inkább nem festem az ördögöt a falra.  
- Csak nem arra gondolsz, hogy ha kiállunk felvenni a többieket, addig a Dynamic jókora előnyre tehet szert? - kérdezte Keiichi. - Nos, ez igaz, de előbb-utóbb nekik is ki kell állni, és akkor behozzuk a lemaradásunka.  
- Nem egészen erre gondoltam… - mondta a fiú szokatlanul komor hangon.  
- Suzuoki-kunnak igaza van. - Szólt bele a vitába megfontoltan Chihiro. - Valahogy előnyt kellene kovácsolnunk ebből a kiállásból. Arra gondoltam, hogy letudhatnánk az egyik kerékcserét… de az még túl korai. Van valami ötletetek?  
- A kerékcsere most még tényleg korai… - ismételte csalódottan Satoshi.  
- Ne aggódj Sato-kun, hamarosan megmutatjuk a másik specialitásod. - Chihiro igyekezett megnyugtatni a fiút, közben pedig próbált kitalálni valamit, ami esetleg előnyhöz juttatja őket. Benzin még bőven volt a tankban, értelmetlen lett volna teletölteni.  
Mielőtt azonban bármit kitalálhattak volna, a kommentátor újabb hírt közölt, ami ezúttal egyáltalán nem volt örömteli. A másik csapat is elkészült a feladatával.  
- nos… sejtettük, hogy kiélezett lesz. - mondta K1. - Még így is mi voltunk az… - hirtelen elhallgatott egy pillanatra. - Várjunk csak! Ha elkészültek, akkor nem csak mi állhatunk ki a boxba, hogy felvegyük őket… Tomohiro, erre gondoltál!  
- Igen. - mondta a fiú a szokásos gúnyolódását félretéve. - Bejött az egyik legrosszabb lehetőség.  
- Igaz, hogy előbb elkészültünk a motorral, mint a másik csapat, de a feladatot akkor fejeződik be, amikor a cuccokat felpakolták, és mindenki felszállt a kamionra. Mivel ők előttünk állnak ki, valószínűleg hamarabb be tudják fejezni. - Csalódottan csettintett a nyelvével. - Ezek aztán a trükkös szabályok!  
- De akkor a Dynamic végig előnyben volt, mivel vezetett a versenyben. - hadarta Satoshi. - Ezek szerint a versenynek mégis kisebb szerepe van a szerelőknek, mivel csak akkor győzhettünk volna, ha a Hasegawa-senpai és a többiek jelentősen gyorsabban elkészülnek.  
- Nem, erről szó sincs. - kezdte Tomohiro kicsit talán túl vidáman. - Képzeld el, mi történt volna akkor, ha nem sokkal a boxutca bejárata előtt kapjuk meg a hírt, hogy kész a motor… a másik csapat pedig ehhez képest ugyan annyival később, mint most. Ha így lett volna, mi még ki tudunk állni ebben a körben, és akkor jelentősen több pontot kapunk, mivel a Dynamic majdnem egy teljes körrel később tud kiállni. Így az előny a miénk lett volna… Azok, akik a feladatot kitalálták ügyeltek arra, hogy a szerencse is legalább annyira közrejátsszon a sikeres végrehajtásában, mint a tudás.  
- Mint ahogy minden egyes versenyen… - mondta Fuyuka, aki alig akarta elhinni, hogy csodálkozva hallgatta végig a fiú nagyon is logikus magyarázatát.  
- Persze az lett volna az ideális eset, ha a két gép fél pályányi távolságban van egymástól, mert így mindketten egyenlő időt töltenénk az előnyös, és a hátrányos útszakaszon… Jobban mondva ez is csak elméletileg igaz, méghozzá akkor, ha mindkét csapat egyszerre készül el. A valóságban minden sokkal bonyolultabb, mivel van még néhány változó. Szerintem nagy koponya volt, aki mindezt kitalálta.  
- Úgy tűnik a szerencse most nekik kedvezett. - mondta szomorkás hangon Chihiro, miközben felkészült a boxutcába való kiállásra. - Remélem azért később nekünk is kijár egy kicsi belőle. Mindegy, ne dühöngjünk azon, hogy mi lehetett volna. Ha gyorsak vagyunk, így is megelőzhetjük őket. De ha nem, azzal se veszítünk túl sokat. - Szorosan a Dynamic nyomában maradva behajtott a boxutcába. Gondosan ügyelt a sebesség betartására, pedig legszívesebben tövig nyomta volna a gázpedált. Messziről látta, hogy mindkét szerelő trió fegyelmezetten várakozik a boksz előtt. A Shinji által irányított kamion leparkolt, és a csapata máris elkezdte a berakodást. Chihiro nem tudta kiverni a fejéből, hogy néhány idegtépően hosszú másodperces hátrányban vannak. Pedig nagyon szeretett volna a saját tanácsára hallgatni, amit épp az előbb osztott meg a többiekkel. Miután megállt, a visszapillantóból figyelte, hogy a hátsó szekció ajtaja kitárul, és Sora-ék nagy lendülettel nekiállnak pakolni. Azonban épphogy elkezdték, a másik csapat már be is fejezte, és a Dynamic újra elindult. Némán figyelte, amint elhaladnak mellette.  
- Minden kész, mehetünk! - mondta a belső rádiós rendszerre újra felcsatlakozó Sora, zihálva.  
- Mindhárman remekül csináltátok. - dicsérte meg Chihiro a feladatban résztvevő triót. Közben pedig elindult, azzal a határozott szándékkal, hogy a következő kiállásig mindenképp visszaveszi a vezetést.  
A kommentátor bejelentette, hogy bár a Nekomi csapat javította meg elsőként a motort, mégis a tokiói csapat nyerte az első plusz feladatot. Aztán röviden elmagyarázta a közönségnek azt, amit nemrég Tomohiro a csapattársainak.  
- Nos, azt hiszem mégsem csináltuk elég jól… - motyogta Sora csalódottan.  
- Ez nem a ti hibátok volt. - mondta Keiichi megnyugtatóan. - Szerintem mindenki elismeri, hogy ebben ti voltatok a jobbak. Csak a körülmények alakulása miatt…  
- Igaz is! - kiáltott fel hirtelen meglepően vidáman a szerelőcsoport vezetője. - Mielőtt megérkeztetek, a másik csapat szerelői meghajoltak felénk. Ezek szerint ők is elismerték, hogy mi voltunk a gyorsabbak!  
- Igen, és volt bennük elég tartás, hogy megtegyék. - egészítette ki Chihiro. - Ebből is látszik, hogy milyen kiváló ellenfelekkel állunk szemben. Na és, ti hogy reagáltatok a meghajlásra?  
- Ö… mi is meghajoltunk. - közölte tömören és meglehetősen bizonytalanul Sora.  
- Aztán? - kérdezősködött tovább K1.  
- Akkor még nem igazán tudtuk, hogy miért hajoltak meg… - magyarázta a lány feszülten nevetgélve. - De amikor mi is meghajoltunk feléjük, újra megismételték. Elég fura volt…  
- Akkor egy darabig hajlongtatok. - Jegyezte meg Tomohiro. - Ezért jegyezte meg a közvetítő, hogy a két csapat példásan betartja a fair play szabályait. Gondolom…  
- Nos igen… - Chihiro halkan köhintett. Csak így tudta elfojtani a feltörő nevetését, amint elképzelte, hogy a két rivális csapat bőszen hajlong egymás felé.  
Ekkor a kommentátor újabb bejelentést tett, ami mindenkit meglepett. A fickó ugyanis közölte, hogy a pálya mellett felállított sátorban bőséges és választékos kínálattal várják azokat, akik a szurkolásban megéheztek. A fogyasztás korlátlan volt, és teljesen ingyenes. Valamint a verseny hátralévő ideje alatt, kiváló szakácsok folyamatosan új, és ínycsiklandozóbbnál ínycsiklandozóbb ételkülönlegességekkel várják az érdeklődőket. A bejelentés hatása nem maradt el, mert a közönség minden eddiginél hangosabban felkiáltott.  
- Most már legalább tudjuk, hogy csalogatott ide Shinji olyan sok hallgatót az egyetemekről. - mondta Chihiro tömör szarkazmussal a hangjában. Közben érezte, hogy halkan korogni kezd a gyomra. Remélte, hogy a motor zúgása mellett a többiek nem hallják. - Biztos mindenhol elhíresztelte, milyen pazar kaják meg piák lesznek. Jó ég, meg sem kellene rajta lepődnöm. Mindig is értett hozzá, hogyan csődítse össze a népet…  
- Ha engem kérdeztek, akkor a lehető legjobb módját választotta a toborzásnak. - mondta megfontoltan Tomohiro. - Az egyetemistákra leginkább a gyomrukon keresztül lehet hatni. Tényleg…. Nem állunk meg a következő körben harapni valamit?  
- Chihiro-san, kérlek lassíts egy kicsit a boxutcánál… - kezdte halálosan komoly hangon Fuyuka. - Csak arra az időre, amíg kidobjuk innen Tomohiro-t.  
- Nem is rossz ötlet… - morfondírozott a Motorklub alapító elnöke. - Biztos levonnának jó néhány pontot a balesetveszélyesség miatt… de lehet, hogy jobban járnánk. - A hátsó szekcióban ülő, folyton vigyorgó fiú egy pillanatra eltöprengett azon, hogy vajon miért nem kel senki a védelmére. - Minden esetre az egyetemistákkal kapcsolatban tényleg igaza van. Egyelőre maradjon, aztán majd meglátjuk…  
- Igaz is… - mondta tűnődve Keiichi. - …miért nem hoztunk magunkkal valami élelmet? Elég húzós lesz, ha a verseny további részében nem ehetünk.  
- Na igen. - Chihiro elhúzta a száját. - Az a helyzet, hogy elfelejtettük, mint a festést. Szívás… Valahogy ki kell bírnunk. - Miközben ezeket mondta a gyomra lázadozva morogni kezdett. - _Pofa be! - _Gondolta dühösen.  
- Talán szólnunk kellett volna Urd-sannak. - vetette fel a lehetőséget Sora. - Már kétszer is segített nekünk, lehet, hogy ebben is tudott volna. Mondjuk, készít néhány szendvicset, amit a következő kiállásnál valahogy eljuttat nekünk.  
- Azt erősen kétlem… - mondta tagoltan Keiichi. Nagyon kellett vigyáznia, hogy hirtelen felindulásból le ne kiabálja a lányt a képtelen ötlet miatt. - Urd ilyet soha nem tenne… Legfeljebb kapnál tőle néhány vitamininjekciót, hogy kibírd az egész napot. Ugye azt te sem akarnád?  
- Nem, dehogy! - vágta rá gyorsan Sora, és egészen megborzongott a gondolatra.  
- Teljesen mindegy, mert most már erre sincs lehetőségünk. - mondta Chihiro, megnyugtatva, de egyszersmind rá is ijesztve a lányra. A rémületet az okozta, hogy ha lehetőség lenne rá, akkor a főnöke nyilván beadatná a vitaminokat az egész csapatnak. - Majd a legközelebbi kiállásnál beszélek az egyik szervezővel, hátha van valami megoldás. - Folytatta kissé megenyhülve a fekete hajú nő. - Nem kell aggódni, csak nem halunk éhen. - A csapat kissé megnyugodott. Ha a főnök azt mondta, hogy nem kell koplalniuk, akkor bizonyára úgy is lesz…  
Legalábbis jobb volt ebben a hitben ringatni magukat, mint a huszonnégy órás éhezésen morfondírozni. A következő körben feltűnő változást vettek észre. A lelátókon mintha jóval kevesebb szurkoló lett volna, mint odáig. Egyáltalán nem volt nehéz kitalálni, hogy mi lehet az oka. Nem is volt igazán meglepő… Mint ahogy az sem, hogy a szokásos helyen már csak Urd integetett egyedül. Halk dühös morgás hallatszott a rádióban. Mindenki tudta, hogy Chihiro adta ki, és hogy semmi jóval nem kecsegtetett.  
- Jól van… - mondta a volánnál ülő nő dühösen. - Tömjétek csak a fejeteket... De ezért még számolok veletek! - Az elhatározás valamennyire megnyugtatta, viszont nehezen tudta kitörölni a gondolatai közül a két boldogan falatozó melák képét. Az is biztos volt, hogy egy ideig nem is fognak visszatérni, mivel eltart majd egy ideig, amíg teletömik a hatalmas bendőjüket. Utána amint lábra tudnak állni, talán visszatántorognak...  
Ekkor vette észre, hogy a Dynamic egy kisebb előnyre tett szert. Ideje volt ténylegesen elfelejtenie a két izomagyút, mert a végén azt vette volna észre, hogy a régi riválisa, Hayami Shinji egy egész kört varr a nyakába. Ilyen ostobaságok miatt pedig nem akart még nagyobb hátrányra szert tenni.

* * * * *

Az első kerékcserére, és egyben a verseny második extra feladatára nagyjából három órával a kezdés után került sor. Chihiro, és a Nekomi csapat többi tagja eléggé meglepődött, amikor a kommentátor bejelentette. Már várható volt egy újabb feladat, de senki nem gondolta, hogy azt fogja tartalmazni, amit egyébként is meg kell tenniük. Természetesen ezúttal is érvényben voltak azok a szabályok, amelyek az első feladat alkalmával. Mivel még majdnem egy teljes kör volt hátra, maradt idejük megvitatni a részleteket.  
- Rendben, ez egy jó alkalom arra, hogy visszavegyük a vezetést. - mondta Chihiro. - Satoshi-kun ötletének hála biztos, hogy mi leszünk a gyorsabbak.  
- Hacsak nem tartogat az ellenfelünk is valami hasonló meglepetést. - vetette fel Keiichi, a főnöke pedig lassan bólintott.  
- Igen, ezt sem zárhatjuk kit. - mondta végül. - Az eddigiek alapján lehetséges. De ne inkább ne vészmadárkodj, Morisato-kun. Ez a feladat ezúttal számunkra lesz roppantul szerencsés. Nem csak visszaelőzhetjük Shinji-éket, hanem gyorsabban befejezve a kerékcserét, még több extra pontot szerezhetünk. Sora-chan, ezúttal mind a hatan menjetek, ahogy begyakoroltátok. Fölösleges lenne néhány plusz pontért cserébe az összeszokott csapatmunkát kockáztatni.  
- Értettük, Chihiro-san. - válaszolta a lány kötelességtudóan, azzal a határozottsággal, amit csak nagyion ritkán tanúsított. Ezzel szinte egy időben halk, csalódott sóhaj hallatszott a mikrofonból.  
- Még valami, Sora-chan… - folytatta a csapatkapitány zavartalanul az instrukciókat. - Ügyeljetek arra, hogy Suzuoki is dolgozzon. - innentől kezdve rémisztővé változott a hangja. - Azt akarom, hogy vért izzadjon! Addig fog dolgozni, amíg a tenyerét fel nem törik a szerszámok. Mondjátok meg neki, hogy ha nem így lesz, akkor személyesen én fogom felelősségre vonni.  
- Ö… Értettem. - nyögte ki nagy nehezen Sora.  
- Ajaj, most aztán bajban vagyok. - mondta Tomohiro tetetett aggodalommal a hangjában.  
- Csakis magadnak köszönheted. - dünnyögte Eizou.  
- Úgy van, bizony, méghozzá a nagy pofádnak. - darálta villámgyorsan Satoshi, enyhe rosszallással a hangjában. - Mert képtelen vagy megállni, hogy beszólj.  
- Pedig most meg se szólaltam… - mondta a szemtelen fiú tettetett sértődéssel. - Mindenki ellenem van?  
- Csak sóhajtoztál, amikor nem kellett volna, és ennyi épp elég volt. - közölte vele Fuyuka jéghideg hangon. - Minden esetre én már alig várom ezt a kerékcserét.  
- Szóval már sóhajtozni se lehet? - kérdezte Tomohiro sértődötten. - Te pedig komolyan megijesztesz, Fuyuka. Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen erőszakos hajlamaid…  
- Pofa be ott hátul! - kiabálta dühösen Chihiro. - Meg ne halljak még egy szót. Készüljetek inkább a cserére! - végighajtott a boxutcán, és a verseny kezdetétől számolva harmadszor is megállt a szokásos helyen. A másik csapat szerelői már mind kiszálltak a járművükből, és rohantak előkészíteni a speciális emelőket. Ezek voltak az egyetlen olyan eszközök, amelyeket anélkül lehetett használatba venni, hogy a csapatoknak magukkal kellett vinni a kamionjaikon. Természetesen a benzinutántöltő tömlőt leszámítva.  
A Nekomi csapat boxában is elő volt készítve a kerékcseréhez elengedhetetlenül szükséges emelő. Azonban a szerelőcsapat tagjai nem rohantak érte, hogy minél gyorsabban előkészítsék… Ennek oka nem a felkészülés hiánya, vagy a sietség okozta stressz volt. Egyszerűen ez volt a csapat egyik ütőkártyája. A hattagú szerelőcsoport az előzetes megbeszélések alapján felsorakozott a két elülső keréknél.  
A pilótafülkében Chihiro bólintott, mire Keiichi elfordította a sárga-fekete csíkozású kart, amin a megállás óta rajta tartotta a kezét. Hat darab támasztó talp kelt életre a kamion alatt, és halk zúgás kíséretében az aszfaltra támaszkodva megemelte azt. Nem túlságosan, mindössze néhány centiméterrel, de a kerékcseréhez már ez is épp elegendő volt. Mindkét oldalon felzümmögtek az akkumulátoros csavarhúzók, egy-egy csapattak pedig elment, hogy odagurítson egyet a boxon belül halomban álló vadonatúj kerekekből. Így elképesztően jó tempóban haladtak. Chihiro elgondolása bejött, mivel messze megelőzték a tokiói csapatot, akiknek majdnem akkora sikerült az emelőt megfelelően beüzemelni, mikorra ők már készen voltak az első kerekekkel. Azonban ekkor egy váratlan meglepetéssel a riválisaik is előálltak. Chihiro a Tomohiro által beszerelt, és most nagyon hatásosnak bizonyuló tolatókamara által a fedélzeti számítógép monitorára továbbított képen figyelte az ellenfeleiket. Már néhány pillanattal korábban is feltűnt neki, hogy valamiért nem készítettek elő a kerekeket rögzítő csavarok eltávolításához szükséges szerszámot. Ez túl különös volt ahhoz, hogy a feledékenységre lehessen fogni. Valamelyikük biztosan észrevette volna.  
Aztán kiderült, hogy egyáltalán nem erről volt szó. A kis kamera képe egyáltalán nem volt tökéletes, de azért ki lehetett venni rajta, hogy mi történik. Az egyik tag egy határozott mozdulattal levette a domború, krómos felületű dísztárcsát, és átadta a másiknak, aki ideiglenesen letette a földre. Chihiro a verseny előtt is furcsállta, hogy miért használnak egy versenygépnél dísztárcsát, mivel csak bonyolította a kerékcserét. Aztán ugyan az a klubtag, aki a dísztárcsát levette, egy ugyan olyan egyszerű mozdulattal a kereket is eltávolította. Nem látszott rendesen, de mintha félkörben elfordított volna valamit.  
- Lehetetlen! - kiáltotta Chihiro idegesen, és egészen közel hajolt a monitorhoz. - Ezt meg hogy a fenébe csinálták? Egy mozdulattal… te is láttad?  
- Igen. - mondta Keiichi, töprengve, miközben próbálta arrébb lökdösni a képernyőre tapadó nőt. - Úgy tűnik valamiféle villámzáras rendszer… Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen megoldást alkalmaztak.  
- Nem lehetsz ilyen nyugodt. - morogta a főnöke kétségbeesetten. Tudod mit jelent ez? Azt… - kezdte e magyarázni, mielőtt még K1-nek lehetősége lett volna válaszolni a kérdésére. - …hogy nem fogjuk annyival előbb befejezni a kerékcserét, mint ahogy terveztük.  
- Ez igaz, de még így is vezetünk. - A fiú próbálta megnyugtatni. - Nemrég pedig te magad mondtad, hogy nem lepne meg, ha a másik csapat is tartogatna valamit, amivel meggyorsítják a cserét. Hát tessék…  
- Általában szeretem, ha igazam van, de most nem örülök neki. - mormolta Chihiro durcásan. - Morisato-kun, igazán aggódhatnál, legalább egy kicsit. Egyre kétségesebbé válik a győzelmünk… és nehogy elkezd a „nagy része még hátra van" szöveget, mert ezt már mindenkitől hallottam.  
- Többek között te voltál az, aki leginkább hajtogatta. - világított rá a fiú.  
- Te most szórakozol velem? - kérdezte a főnöke, kivételesen mindenféle fenyegető él nélkül.  
- Nem igazán… - válaszolta a fiú kissé elnyújtva. - Tökéletesen megértem, hogy győzni akarsz. Na és persze azt is, hogy nem szeretnéd elveszíteni a fogadást… akármi legyen a tétje. - várakozóan nézett Chihiro-ra.  
- Hamarosan megtudod. - közölte a nő tömören, hangja pedig elég fura volt. K1 ezúttal elsőre megelégedett azzal a kitérőválasszal, amit az elmúlt két hétben olyan sokszor hallott.  
- Hát rendben, és inkább nem is firtatom ezt a rejtélyes múltbeli rivális ügyet. - mondta tétován. - Ez csak rád tartozik, és Hayami-sanra…  
- Ne beszélj úgy, mintha lett volna közöttünk bármi fontos… - mondta a nő felemelt hangon, de még mindig nyoma sem volt szokásos fenyegető élnek.  
- Értem… - nyugtázta K1, és érezte, hogy kezd egyre vizekre tévedni a beszélgetés. - Semmi fontos… teljesen világos. Hagyjuk is annyiban…  
- Te most puhatolózol…? - érdeklődött Chihiro finoman.  
- Ezt meg miből gondolod? - adta vissza a labdát Keiichi kissé feldühödve. Azt már megszokta, hogy a főnöke ordibál vele, vagy még rosszabb esetben elképesztően nyugodt, de egyben halálosan hűvös hangon utasítja rendre, ha valami nem tetszik neki. De a jelenlegi viselkedése teljesen idegen volt, ami megkongatta az alkalmazottja fejében a vészharangot, hogy talán jobb lenne úgy tenni, mintha tényleg nem érdekelné a téma, mert esetleg később, amikor Chihiro „normális" énje visszatér, dühös lesz rá.  
- Abból, ahogy azt ismételgeted, amit mondok. Ráadásul szkeptikus hangon… „Semmi fontos… teljesen világos." Azt hiszed nem értem, mire akarsz ezzel kilyukadni? Úgy gondolod, hogy a „semmi fontos" az nem egyenlő a semmivel….  
- Most akkor ki az, aki folyton ismételget? - tudakolta K1. Mielőtt azonban folytathatta volna, halk kopogtatás szakította félbe. A hang az ő oldalán lévő ajtó irányából jött, ezért azonnal arra fordult. Az első pillanatban azt hitte, hogy a szerelőcsapat egyik tagja akar valamit kérdezni. De legnagyobb meglepetésére egy gyönyörű lány integetett, szélesen mosolyogva. Egyáltalán nem lehetetett azt mondani, hogy túl volt öltözködve, azonban a kevés ruha remekül kihangsúlyozta a szépségét. A fiúnak fogalma sem volt mi történik, csak nagyokat pislogott. Sőt, úgy tűnt a lány magával hozta két hasonlóan csinos barátnőjét is. Keiichi összezavarodottan körülnézett, végül kérdőn magára mutatott. A lányok felnevettek, majd vidáman bólintottak, így nem volt mit tenni, óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót.  
- Hello! Mi Oishiifun gyorsétterem-hálózat angyalkái vagyunk, és azért jöttünk, hogy valóra váltsuk egy kívánságotokat… - mondta valóban angyalian kedves hangon az a lány, aki az imént bekopogott. K1 bambán bólogatott, és beletelt neki néhány pillanatba, mire felfogta az elhangzottak jelentését. Ekkor rémülten felkiáltott.  
- Te… tessék?! Tényleg kí… kí… kívánságot mondtál? - hebegte idegesen. - Csak nem?! Ti is ezért… - ekkor esett le neki, amit a lány néhány szóval a „kívánság" előtt említett. - Gyors… étterem? - kérdezte remegő hangon.  
- Igen, pontosan! - énekelte a lány vidáman. Láthatóan egyáltalán nem zavarta, a fiú idióta viselkedése, mivel meg sem rezdült a mosoly az ajkain. - És tényleg valóra fogjuk váltani a csapat kívánságát! A kívánságot, a legfinomabb gyorsételről! Bizonyára nagyon kimerítő egy ilyen hosszadalmas verseny, így már éhesek lehettek. A szervezetnek pedig szüksége van a tápanyagra. Az Oishiifun szendvicsei és hamburgerei pedig a lehető legtáplálóbbak, arról nem is beszélve, hogy teljes egészében természetes alapanyagokból készültek. - Mire befejezte, előkerült a háta mögül a takaros kis fonott kosár, amit átnyújtott az idegesen fészkelődő Keiichi-nek. - A finom falatok után pedig csak egy ízletes, és üdítő gyümölcsital olthatja el igazán a szomjat. Ezért a kosár tartalmaz egy bőséges kollekciót az Oishiifun legújabb, utazás közben is könnyen fogyasztható dzsúszaiból. Oh, és a legfontosabbat el is felejtettem… Az Oishiifun sok szerencsét kíván a versenyhez!  
- Kösz… köszönjük… - motyogta K1 még mindig az iménti félreértés hatása alatt. Hallotta Chihiro suttogásra fogott hangját a belső rádió, fülében lévő hangszórójából.  
- Morisato-kun, ne légy bunkó!  
- Még valami… - kezdte a lány némi tétovázás után, és ezzel elterelte K1 figyelmét a visszavágásról. - Levennéd a sisakod? - Keiichi bólintott, majd ideges és esetlen mozdulatokkal levette a bukósisakját. Fogalma sem volt mit akarhatnak a lányok, akik feltűnően nevetgéltek.  
- Igen? - kérdezte némi magabiztosságot összekapargatva. Még egy halovány mosolyra is jutott belőle.  
- Hajolj egy kicsit közelebb… - súgta a lányok vezetője vidáman, a két barátnője pedig egyetértően bólogatott. Keiichi teljesen gyanútlanul eleget tett a kérésnek… aztán hatalmasakat pislogott, miután a három puszi gyorsan egymás után elcsattan az arcán. Kettő a jobb oldalon, egy a balon. Azon nyomban elvörösödött, és gyorsan kiegyenesedett. - Hogy még több szerencsétek legyen! - mondta titokzatosan a középső lány, miközben csábosan kacsintott.  
- É… é… értettem! - dadogta Keiichi mintha csak egy parancsot kapott volna. A másik két lány ezután átadott egy-egy kosarat Sora-nak, majd végig integetve távoztak. A szerelőcsapat vezetője betette a hátsó szekcióba a kosarakat, majd visszatért a munkájához. K1 hitetlenkedve bámult maga elé, majd tétován bezárta a kamion ajtaját. A tolatókamera képén látta, hogy a másik csapat is hasonló jókívánságokban részesült, szintén három gyönyörű angyalka által. - Uh… nyögte fülig vörösödve. Ekkor vette észre, hogy a kosár már nincs is nála. - Mi, hát ez meg… - Nem kellett sokáig keresnie, hiszen ott pihent Chihiro ölében, aki már el is távolította a fedelét, sőt már nekilátott a külön-külön is becsomagolt szendvicsek egyikének elpusztításának.  
- Most mi van? - kérdezte teli szájjal, mikor észrevette milyen mereven figyeli Keiichi. - Én vagyok a sofőr, ezért vezetés közben nem ehetek. - Azzal még gyorsabban kezdte magába tömni a falatokat. A fiú óvatosan megigazította az alvó Hana Chihiro-hoz közelebb lévő kezét, nehogy esetleg a nő azt is felfalja.  
- Csak óvatosan, mert megárt… - mondta bizonytalanul, de nem igazán hitt benne, hogy a közhelyes tanács használ a főnökénél.  
- Emiatt ne aggódj… Már hozzászoktam. - magyarázta büszkén a nő. Aztán majdnem félrenyelt, amit néhány a mellkasára mért ütéssel orvosolt, majd folytatta tovább az őrült tempót.  
- Azért majd hagyj nekem is… - morgolódott Keiichi. Chihiro vagy nem hallotta, vagy egyáltalán nem érdekelte a dolog. Végül néhány perc alatt sikerült elegendő mennyiséget magába tömnie. Addigra a kerékcsere is a végéhez közeledett.  
- Azért jópofa ötlet volt ez az angyalkás akció, nem gondolod, Morisato-kun? - kérdezte miután leöblítette a gyorsan elfogyasztott ennivalót. - Még kicsi szárnyaik is voltak…  
- Szárnyaik? - ismételte a fiú elgondolkodva, miközben ráérősen kiválasztott magának egy szendvicset. - Nem figyeltem…  
- Igen, azt gondoltam, hogy egész másra figyeltél. - jegyezte meg a főnöke tudálékos mosollyal. - Na és, hogy tetszett a látvány?  
- Asszem félreérted... - mormolta Keiichi szárazon. - Különben is, mindjárt indulhatunk. - Részéről lezártnak tekintette a témát, és szerencséje volt, mert Chihiro sem akarta kockáztatni lehetőséget a verseny állásának megfordítására egy kis heccelődés miatt.  
Alig egy perccel később Sora-ék befejezték a cserét, és hozzáláttak az üzemanyagtartály feltöltéséhez. Chihiro elégedetten bólintott, ugyanis a tokiói csapat előtt voltak, még ha nem is olyan sokkal, mint tervezték. Most már biztos volt, hogy sikerül átvenniük a vezetést. Elfordította a szükséges kapcsolót, mire a kamion hidraulikus talpairól visszaereszkedett az aszfaltra. Röviddel ezután történt valami meglepő az ellenfeleiknél, amire nem számított. A Dynamic pilótafülkéjének minkét ajtaja kinyílt, és két sisakos alak szállt ki, akik villámgyorsan helyet cseréltek, majd visszaültek.  
- Ez meg… - mondta vontatottan.  
- Úgy tűnik váltanak. - állapította meg K1 egy pillanattal azelőtt, hogy a főnöke is kimondta volna. - Épp most telt el három óra. Lehet, hogy nekünk is kellett volna…  
- Talán… - mondta Chihiro töprengve. - De szerintem ők sem egészen így tervezték…  
- Ezt miből gondolod? - nézett kérdőn K1 a főnökére.  
- Mi eredetileg hat cserét terveztünk, ugye? - kérdezte Chihiro, a fiú pedig bólintott. - Ez annyit jelentett volna, hogy mindenkire kétszer kerül a sor, és ezalatt négy órát vezet, majd nyolcat pihen. Kivétel a második pilótát, aki csak egyszer pihen nyolcat, kétszer pedig négyet… ugye érthető? De, sajnos közbe jött Hana-chan betegsége, és Urd villámkezelése, ami miatt körülbelül tizenkét órát aludnia kell. - Keiichi ismét helyeselt. - Ebből következik, hogy ezalatt csak mi vezethetünk, ami egyenlő részre osztva „kábé" hat-hat órát jelent. Igaz, hogy nem lenne szükséges egyhuzamban levezetni ezt az időt, de így nem kell olyan sokszor kiállni. Az nincs meghatározva, hányszor válthatjuk egymást, csak az, hogy mindhárom pilótának ugyanannyi időt kell a volánnál tölteni, és csupán egész óra elteltével. Ami mégis csak meghatározza, hogy maximum huszonháromszor cserélhetünk, de ez ugyanennyi kiállást igényelne, ami nem lenne túl logikus taktika. Azért sem, mert a váltásnak pontban egész óra elteltével kell történni, tehát a fennmaradó időt, ami már nem lenne elég egy újabb kör megtételére és a kiállásra, a boxban várakozva kellene tölteni. Ezért célszerűbb a legkevesebb kerékcserét betervezni de úgy, hogy azért a pilótáknak legyen ideje pihenni is. A hatszor négy óra erre nagyon is alkalmas, ezért gyanítom, hogy Shinji-ék is így akarták. De nyilván nem számítottak arra, hogy az első három óra után lesz egy kötelező jellegű kerékcsere. Ráadásul kiderült az is, hogy ebben mi sokkal jobbak vagyunk. Ha most maradnának az eredeti terveiknél, az annyit jelentene, hogy egy óra múlva is ki kell állniuk, és akkor váltani a pilótát. Mivel ők nem tudnak a mi terveinkről, azt feltételezhetik, hogy mi kitartunk a négy órás váltásnál, tehát a következő órában váltunk, és akkor esetleg - mivel ők már cseréltek -, nem kell kiállniuk, és visszavehetik a vezetést. De nem így lesz, mivel mi megtartjuk az előnyünket, és csak három óra múlva cserélünk.  
- Huh, ez jó bonyolult… - mondta Keiichi, miközben gondolatban megpróbálta az egész versenyre alkalmazni stratégiát. - Tehát számíthatunk arra, hogy ennek ellenére ők sem akarják egymást hatnál többször cserélni, ezért most valószínűleg kompenzálják a váratlan csúszást. - Chihiro határozottan bólintott. - Azaz valószínű, hogy ők öt óra múlva váltanak legközelebb, aztán a harmadik pilóta már csak négyet vezet, majd ismét Hayami-san következik öt órával, a második pilóta pedig hárommal. Végül a harmadik ismét négyet vezet, és így mindenkinek megvan a nyolc óra, miközben csak az eredetileg betervezett hat váltás lesz… Hacsak nem jut az eszükbe valami jobb stratégia…Vagy váratlanul közbe nem jön valamilyen feladat.  
- Na igen… - hümmögte Chihiro kelletlenül. - Lehet, hogy a versenybizottság is hasonlóan gondolkodott, mint mi, és úgy gondolták, egy kicsit megkavarnak a váltásokban… To'd, hogy „izgalmasabb legyen".  
- Talán… - morfondírozott K1. - De az is lehet, hogy kezdünk egy kicsit paranoiások lenni. Tényleg, és mi lesz a mi stratégiánk? Hat órát vezetsz te, hatot én, majd ugyan ennyit Hana is, ha felébred? Végül pedig maradna mindenkinek kettő, ugyan ebben a sorrendben?  
- Nem egészen. - mondta a csapat kapitánya magabiztosan. - Mivel Hana-chan eléggé ki van ütve, nem lenne jó, ha az ébredése után nem sokkal hat órát vezetne. Még ha tényleg olyan hatékony Urd gyógyszere, mint ahogy állítja, akkor is megerőltető lenne számára. Ezért először csak négy órát tölt a volánnál. Utána jövök én, majd te kettő-kettővel, és a végén ő zárja a sort öttel. Kivéve…  
- „Kivéve…"? - ismételte Keiichi.  
- Kivéve, ha közbe jön valami, ami miatt újra módosítanunk kell a beosztást. Váratlan feladat, ami pont egész órára esik, vagy ilyenek… Tudod, hogy „a legjobb haditerv sem éli túl az első találkozást az ellenséggel."  
- Igen, határozottan paranoiás… - Állapította meg Keiichi, közben pedig kiválasztott egy ananászízesítésű gyümölcsitalt. Mint az összes többihez, ehhez is hosszú hajlékony szívószál csatlakozott, aminek a végét átlátszó műanyag fólia fedte. - …de mégis igazad van. - Nagyot szürcsölt a gyümölcsléből, majd elégedetten sóhajtott. - Finom. - Állapította meg, majd a második kortyot majdnem félrenyelte izgalmában. - Végre kész!  
Néhány pillanat múlva Chihiro már kifelé hajtott a boxból, miközben a másik csapat még valahol a tankolás felénél járt.  
- Huh… - hallatszott egy kimerült hang a rádióból. - Ez... ez gyilkos volt. - Keiichi ekkor már be tudta azonosítani Sora-t.  
- Most is remek munkát végeztetek. - mondta elismerően Chihiro.  
- Akkor neki is láthatunk az evésnek. - mormolta Eizou jókedvűen. Halk surrogás és recsegés hallatszott, miközben a hátsó szekcióban lévők megszabadultak a sisakjaiktól.  
- Hm, ez nem rossz… - jegyezte meg hamarosan Fuyuka. - Igaz, hogy nem tűnik túl egészségesnek, de annál jobb az íze.  
- Tetszik ez az űrhajós pia… - mormolta teli szájjal Tomohiro. - De túl kicsik a burgerek…  
- Hé te! Vigyázz már hova morzsálsz… - szólt rá dühösen a szemüveges lány. Chihiro és Keiichi vidáman hallgatták a jól megérdemelt munka utáni falatozás zajait. Nem sokkal később megtudták, hogy a másik csapat is elindult, és már a nyomukban is van. Azonban így is sikerült szert tenniük egy negyed pályahossznyi előnyre. A hátsó szekcióban boldog éljenzés nyugtázta, amikor a kommentátor közölte az új felállást.  
- Nyerők vagyunk. - mormolta teli szájjal Eizou.  
- Úgy ám, de még mennyire! - helyeselt Satoshi. - Ezek után nem lesz könnyű beérniük minket.  
- Viccelsz? - kérdezte Fuyuka nyammogva. - Már bebizonyosodott, hogy a két kamion nagyjából ugyan akkora teljesítményre képes. Szóval valószínűleg megtartjuk az előnyünket.  
- Hacsak… - kottyintott közbe Keiichi, de nem tudta befejezni.  
- Nem fogok hibázni, Morisato-kun. - dörrent rá Chihiro, ismét a szokásos rémisztő hangján, amit úgy tűnt a vezető pozíció megszerzésével együtt tért vissza hozzá.  
- Nem úgy értettem. - tiltakozott K1 idegesen. - Lehetnek még olyan meglepetéseik, amiket eddig szándékosan nem mutattak meg.  
- Remélem, hogy nem túl sok… - mondta megnyugodva a főnöke. Közben egy picivel jobban belelépett a gázpedálba. Akármilyen sikeres is volt kerékcseréjük, még sok váratlan dolog történhetett… Többek között olyan is, amit a legszemtelenebb alkalmazottja felvetett. Ezért nem akart kockáztatni, minél nagyobb előnyt akart bezsebelni a következő kiállásig. Ehhez a maximumot kellett kihoznia az Accelerator-ből, és saját magából is…

* * * * *

- Hát ez meg…? - kérdezte Chihiro hitetlenkedve. - Mi folyik… Nem lehet, hogy máris utolértek! - Mindössze tíz perc telt el a kerékcsere óta, de a Dynamic máris felzárkózott. Pontosabban mondva az utolsó körben csináltak valamit, amitől a jármű megtáltosodott. A célegyenes előtti kanyarban egyszer csak azt vette észre a nő, hogy a visszapillantóban feltűntek. Persze előtte a kommentátor már felkeltette a gyanújukat. Sajnos a fickó izgatott, színes hasonlatokkal teletűzdelt, de semmi lényegi információt nem tartalmazó mondandójából semmit nem sikerült kihámozniuk. Csupán annyit, hogy a Dynamic szárnyra kapott. Az sem volt kizárt, hogy szándékosan nem lőtte le Chihiro-ék előtt a poént, hadd szembesüljenek csak vele maguk. Ettől persze a Nekomi csapat egyik tagja szemében sem lett szimpatikusabb.  
- Az a fura, hogy most egyáltalán nem tűnnek gyorsabbnak a szokásosnál… - mormolta Keiichi. - Így nem érhettek be minket… Egy kör alatt semmiképp!  
- Lehetséges lenne, hogy mi lassultunk le? - kérdezte Fuyuka.  
- Ugyan olyan tempóban vezetek, mint eddig. - felelte enyhe bosszúsággal Chihiro. - Ráadásul, ha lelassultunk volna, arról tudnék. A sok modern kacat között, amit bezsúfoltunk ide ott a jó öreg, hagyományos és teljesen megbízható kilométeróra. Mindegyik nem tévedhet.  
- Lehet, hogy feltaláltak egy forradalmian új meghajtórendszert! - suttogta izgatottan Sora. - De még csak kezdetleges, ezért nagyon ritkán kapcsolhatják be…  
- Na persze… - mondta szkeptikus hangon Chihiro. - Akkor már miért ne tudjon a gépük repülni is? Érdekes elgondolás, Sora-chan, de ilyesmi nem létezik. Valami sokkal kézenfekvőbb magyarázata lehet a dolognak… Csak rá kellene jönnünk!  
- Hát… ha legközelebb használják, akkor már tudni fogjuk. - Keiichi könnyed hangon beszélt, közben ugyan arra gondolt, mint a többiek: talán, hogy jobb lenne, ha a verseny végéig rejtve maradna a különös, és mindenképp lenyűgöző felzárkózás titka. Mert akkor nem kellett volna vele szembesülniük, ami nagy valószínűséggel a verseny állásának, számukra kedvezőtlen fordulását eredményezné…  
Ugyanakkor mindegyikük tudta, hogy ezúttal nem sokáig lesz részük az áldásos tudatlanságban, mivel ha az ellenfelük egyszer bevetett valami rendkívülit ellenük, akkor azt újra megteheti. Talán épp csak a megfelelő pillanatra vártak.  
Arra sem kellett sokáig várni, hogy ez bekövetkezzen… Mindössze az adott kör végéig, amikor is újból a célegyenes bejáratához értek. Rögtön ezután narancssárga füst csapott ki a Dynamic mind a hat kipufogójából, és a kamion sebessége drasztikusan megnövekedett. Ez pedig az egész Nekomi csapat számára egyértelművé tette, hogy mivel állnak szemben. Szó sem volt titokzatos, forradalmi meghajtóról, vagy a repülés képességéről. A megoldás ennél sokkal egyszerűbb volt.  
- Nitró! - kiáltotta Chihiro, majd félrehúzódott a rivális csapat járművének útjából, ami úgy mellőzte el őket, mintha csak állnának. Mivel a Dynamic sebessége abban a pillanatban jóval nagyobb volt, mint az Accelerator-é, nem tehette meg, hogy szándékosan feltartja őket. - Tehát így…  
- Jól itt hagytak… - mondta Keiichi csalódottan, a távolodó kamiont figyelve. A narancsszínű füst hamarosan megszűnt, ezt követően pedig a Dynamic is lelassult az eredeti tempójára. Azonban a pilótájának a remek húzással így is sikerült megfordítania a verseny állását, és még egy kisebb előnyre is szert tett.  
- Nekünk is eszünkbe juthatott volna egy nitró-rendszer beépítése... - mondta dühösen Chihiro. - Hát persze, hogy nitró! Ez az egyik leghatékonyabb tuning, és még a motorhoz is kíméletes.  
- Na és persze látványos is volt azzal, hogy még a füstöt is megszínezték. - jegyezte meg Tomohiro, Chihiro pedig ezúttal egyetértett vele.  
- Pontosan! A közönségnek is nagyon tetszik… - Vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd hosszan kifújta.  
- Szerencsére nem kell attól félni, hogy mindig használni fogják. - jegyezte meg K1. - Bár még így is jelentős előnyben vannak.  
- Az most a legnagyobb kérdés, hogy vajon mennyi nitrójuk maradt. - vetette fel Chihiro. - Bizonyára hoztak magukkal néhány palackkal, de korlátlan mennyiség tényleg nem állhat a rendelkezésükre. Ráadásul azt a motor se bírná... Minden esetre számítanunk kell arra, hogy még néhányszor bevetik ellenünk.  
- Lehet, hogy már mindet elhasználták arra, hogy utolérjenek, és az előzéshez. Az se ki mennyiség! - mondta Fuyuka.  
- Igaz… De szerintem nem használták volna el a teljes készletet még szinte a verseny elején. - magyarázta Chihiro. - Ha belegondolsz, egy negyed pályahossznyi előny teljesen lényegtelen, így várhattak volna, hátha adódik jobb lehetőség a felzárkózásra. Még biztos, hogy van nitrójuk. Ha jó a következtetésem, akkor körülbelül… - várt néhány pillanatot, miközben intenzíven gondolkozott - …kétszer, vagy háromszor annyi, mint amit most elhasználtak. Persze ez csak egy tipp…  
- Hát, az jó sok. - mondta K1 örömtelenül. - Így nem sok esélyünk van az előzésre.  
- Abban azért ne legyél olyan biztos… - mondta meglepően jókedvűen, és titokzatosan Chihiro. - Várd csak ki a végét, Morisato-kun.  
- Mi a terved? - kérdezte a fiú kíváncsian.  
- Valószínűleg most egy darabig úgysem használják a nitrót, ugye? Akkor most itt a tökéletes lehetőség arra, hogy végre én is előzzek egyet a versenyben. Igaz, hogy nem Shinji-t… de már akkor is eljött az ideje. - Keiichi ezúttal semmit nem fedezett fel a főnöke hangjában, ami arra utalt volna, hogy csak az elvakult indulatai vezérelnék, mint amikor a régi riválisa megelőzte. Csak elszántságot, és magabiztosságot. Éppen ezért ő is egészen máshogy reagált, mint akkor.  
- Ez, az Chihiro-san. - mondta a nőnek. - Adj bele mindent!  
- Ami pedig téged illet, Morisato-kun… - kezdte a nő fenyegetően, pedig K1-nek most ötlete se volt, mivel haragíthatta magára. - Meg ne halljam még egyszer, hogy az ellenfél ilyen meg olyan trükkökkel állhat elő, megértetted? Még ha meg is van rá az esély, akkor se muszáj mindig erről károgni. Ja, és ez mindenkire vonatkozik…  
- Oké, vettem. - morogta Keiichi lehangoltan. Nem akart vitatkozni a főnökével, mert a végén bizonyára arra jutottak volna, hogy az ő „károgása" miatt történnek velük a kedvezőtlen fordulatok. Magában azért duzzogott egy sort, de arra ügyelt, nehogy véletlenül egyetlen árva hangot is kiadjon. Ugyanakkor azt is megfogadta, hogy egy ideig egyáltalán nem fog a főnökéhez szólni. Nem mintha az ilyesmi Chihiro-t meghatotta volna, de valahogy vissza akart neki vágni. Unatkozva ásított egyet, majd elővett még egy szendvicset, és tüntetően majszolni kezdte, miközben a csapat kapitánya a vezetéssel volt elfoglalva. Egyáltalán nem zavartatta magát, hiszen volt még három órája a váltásig.

* * * * *

Hana remekül érezte magát. Sokkal jobban, mint az utóbbi napok során bármikor, noha fel sem merült benne, hogy bármiféle összehasonlítást tegyen. Egyszerűen csak pihent, és hallgatta a kellemes éneket, ami már régóta ott csengett a fülében. Az igaz, hogy már egy jó ideje hallgatta, de úgy érezte képtelen lenne elismételni a szövegét, vagy akár csak a dallamát eldúdolni. Túlságosan bonyolult volt, és olyan nyelven szólt, amihez még csak hasonlót sem hallott.  
Ezért továbbra is csak pihent, és hallgatta a gyönyörű dalt… Azonban volt valami, ami egy ideje már eléggé zavarta. A halk, folyamatos zúgás, ami egyre idegesítőbb lett, ráadásul mindinkább elnyomta a kellemes dallamot. Csalódottan felmordult, hátha valaki veszi a lapot, és megszünteti a borzalmas zajt. Sajnos legnagyobb csalódására, nem így történt. Azon töprengett, hogy vajon mihez kezdjen. Ekkor érezte, hogy valaki gyengéden befogja a fülét. A zúgás egy pillanatra elhalkult, és ezért nagyon hálás volt. Már csak azt kellett volna megtudnia, hogy ki volt az, aki a segítségére sietett…  
Az érintés nagyon ismerős volt. Kellemes, és egyáltalán nem zavarta. Vajon ki lehetett? Hana-nak hosszasan töprengett, aztán eszébe jutott, hogy van valaki, akinek az érintése hasonló érzést váltott ki belőle. Azonban arról fogalma sem volt, hogy ez mikor történt… Talán percekkel korábban, vagy esetleg napokkal? Minden esetre úgy vélte nem lehet semmi baj abból, ha tesz egy próbát az illető megszólítására. Azonban egy pillanattal azelőtt, hogy ezt megtehette volna, tudatosult benne valami. Ahhoz, hogy az illető akire gondolt a fülére tehesse a kezét, ott kellett lennie a közelében. Ettől a lány borzasztóan zavarba jött, és egész más hangsúllyal tette fel a kérdést, mint ahogy eredetileg szándékozta...

* * * * *

- Tomo-kun, te meg hogy… - mondta hangosan Hana, és egy pillanat alatt teljesen felébredt, alaposan meglepve ezzel a Nekomi csapat valamennyi tagját. Különösen a mellette ülő Chihiro-t.  
- Mi van vele? - kérdezte a nő automatikusan.  
- Tessék? - fordult oda hozzá a Hana értetlenül. Aztán lassan leesett neki, hogy hol is van, és mi folyik körülötte. - A verseny! Mikor… Hogy…  
- Ne aggódj. - mondta Chihiro megnyugtató hangon. - Épp időben érkeztetek a kezdésre. Nem maradtál le semmi lényegesről, a verseny nagy része még hátravan.  
- Té… tényleg? - kérdezte Hana bizonytalanul. Arra emlékezett, hogy Urd és Keiichi elmentek érte, aztán a lány valami fura gyógyszert adott be neki. Persze ebbe saját maga egyezett bele. Az már csak homályosan derengett, hogy a pályához vezető úton Urd folyamatosan beszéltette, és néha fel is pofozta, nehogy elaludjon. Viszont az, hogy mikor érkeztek meg, vagy miként sikerült beszállnia a kamionba, már egyáltalán nem rémlett. Úgy tűnt valahogy csak sikerült, méghozzá többé-kevésbé a saját lábán. Lassan körülnézett, és megállapította, hogy odakint már sötét van, a pálya reflektorai azonban teljes hatásfokkal ontották magukból a mesterséges fehér fényt. Nyelt egy nagyot, majd feltette azt a kérdést, ami minden másnál jobban érdekelte, de ugyanakkor félt is a választól, amit esetleg kaphatott. - Hogy állunk?  
- Nagyon is jól! - közölte vidáman Chihiro. - Jelenleg vezetünk, a szerelőcsapatok versenye pedig döntetlen. - A kamion fedélzeti számítógépének monitorára bökött. - Valamivel több, mint tíz és fél órája kezdődött az egész… Ami azt illeti, későbbre vártuk az ébredésed. De, ha már így történt, akkor jó reggelt!  
- Izé… én nagyon sajnálom, Chihiro-san. - Motyogta a lány mély megbánással a hangjában. - Majdnem tönkretettem a verseny azzal, hogy nem szóltam a megfázásomról még időben. Én…  
- Ugyan, felejtsd el. - mordult fel Chihiro parancsoló hangon. - Mondtam, hogy a versenynek még több mint a fele hátravan. Te is ki fogod venni a részed a munkából, ugyan úgy, mint mi. Egyébként azért vannak a barátaid, hogy amikor bajba kerülsz, melléd álljanak és segítsenek. Mi épp ezt tettük, úgyhogy most aztán csend legyen, és meg ne halljam, hogy még egyszer önmagad hibáztatod!  
- Rendben, étettem… - válaszolta félénken Hana.  
- Egyébként… - váltott át hirtelen Motorklub alapító elnöke nyugodt, társalgási hangnemre. - Mit akartál azzal a „Tomo-kun, te meg hogy…" dologgal? - Még a lány hangsúlyát is sikerült élethűen leutánoznia.  
- Hogy mit…? - kérdezett vissza Hana zavartan. Rájött, hogy kissé eljárt a szája, ami miatt most elég kínos helyzetben találta magát. - Nem is tudom…  
- Úgy hangzott, mintha álmodtál volna valamit... - találgatott Chihiro.  
- Lehet… de már nem emlékszem… - füllentette Hana akadozó hangon.  
- Szerintem Tomohiro még álmában is felbosszantotta. - mondta váratlanul Fuyuka. - Kicsit sem lep meg, hogy ilyen gyorsan elfelejtetted. A rossz álmoktól jobb minél előbb megszabadulni.  
- De hát én ilyet soha nem tennék! - tiltakozott Tomohiro. - Különben is, miből gondolod, hogy felbosszantottam szegény főnököt?  
- Hát, a bosszantáson kívül elég nehéz bármi mást elképzelni rólad… - jegyezte meg Eizou komoly hangon. Persze nem tudhatjuk, hacsak Hana-san vissza nem emlékszik…  
- De én nem fogok… - vágta rá a lány gyorsan. - Úgy értem nem emlékszem, tényleg.  
- Értem… - mormolta Chihiro. - Egyébként, hogy érzed magad?  
- Jól... - válaszolt a lány. - Meglepően jól. Azt hiszem teljesen meggyógyultam. Urd-san pirulája tökéletesen működött. Ahogy előre megmondta! - a végére egészen fellelkesült, hiszen rájött, hogy a sok viszontagság ellenére, tényleg minden a lehető legjobban alakult.  
- Akkor tényleg minden rendben. - mondta Chihiro elégedetten. - Készülj fel, hamarosan rajtad a sor a vezetésben.  
- Azért addig még van egy kis idő. - szólt közbe Keiichi a volán mögül. - Majdnem másfél óra…  
- Hát az még tényleg sok idő. - motyogta Hana, majd fájdalmasan felszisszent.  
- Mi a baj? - kérdezte ijedten Chihiro. - Csak nem azt akarod mondani, hogy fáj valamid? Hana-chan kérlek, ne ijesztgess minket! Remélem nem a gyógyszer egyik mellékhatása…  
- Csak a nyakam… - mondta a lány, miközben óvatosan apró köröket írt le a fejével. - Kissé elmacskásodott, azt hiszem… - Amint kimondta halkan megkordult a gyomra. Szerencsére a többiek nem hallhatták, de ettől még nem volt kellemesebb a rátörő éhség. - És egy kicsit éhes is vagyok…  
- Hát igen… Nem lehetett könnyű tíz órát ilyen kényelmetlen pózban aludni. - mondta együtt érzően Chihiro. - De az utóbbin azt hiszem segíthetünk. Lenyúlt a lábához, és elővett egy letakart kosarat. - Tessék, egy kis meglepetés a verseny egyik szponzorától.  
- Ez tényleg… - kezdte remegő hangon a lány, majd gyorsan kibontotta a kosarat. Amint meglátta a szendvicsek csomagolását, összefutott a nyál a szájában. Napok óta nem volt olyan jó étvágya, mint akkor.  
- Láss csak neki! - bíztatta a csapat kapitánya, Hana pedig nem is kérdezősködött tovább. Óvatosan levette a bukósisakját, közben pedig többször is megtapasztalta a rossz pozícióban való alvás káros következményeit. Ügyelt arra, nehogy véletlenül meglökje a vezetéssel foglalatoskodó Keiichi-t. Türelmetlenül kibontotta az egyik szendvicset, és amint beleharapott megfeledkezett az elgémberedett izmai miatt érzett fájdalomról.  
- Hm… Finom! - mondta elégedetten, majd gyorsan lenyelte a falatot, és újra beleharapott a szendvicsbe.  
- Igen, eddig még mindenki ezt mondta. Úgy tűnik a gyorséttermi kaja ilyenkor felér egy luxusebéddel, amit a legkiválóbb séf készít. De tudod, nem muszáj annyira sieti… - tanácsolta Chihiro.  
- Ezt pont te mondod, főnök? - kérdezte Keiichi rosszalló hangon.  
- Morisato, te törődj a vezetéssel. - figyelmeztette a szemtelenkedő fiút a főnöke. - Szerencséd, hogy idáig olyan remekül mentél. Ha nem így lenne, most megnézhetnéd magad. - K1 nem válaszolt, mert semmi kedve nem volt a vitához. Azon minden esetre elgondolkozott, hogy a főnöke vajon mit tenne, ha eddig nem az elvárásai szerint vezetett volna. Csak hosszú pillanatok után esett le neki a tény, hogy Chihiro tulajdonképpen elismerte az eddigi teljesítményét. - Talán lesz rá lehetőséged, hogy Hana-channak is bemutasd azokat az előzési manővereket.  
- Hát remélem nem lesz rá szükség… - mondta K1 értetlenül. - Mert azt jelentené, hogy megint utolértek bennünket...  
- Én nem erre gondoltam… - A Motorklub alapító elnöke halkan felkuncogott. - Körözd le őket, és akkor ismét megmutathatod mit tudsz. Nyomás! Hana-chan biztos kíváncsi rá, ugye?  
- Hm…? Uhm… - mondta a lány teli szájjal.  
- Na látod, itt az ideje, hogy őt is elkápráztasd.  
- Csak tudnám, hogy mire akarsz ezzel kilyukadni, Chihiro-san. - morogta K1 az orra alatt. - Méghogy körözzem le őket? Talán elfelejtetted, hogy nekik van nitrójuk, nekünk pedig nincs?  
- Hagyd a kifogásokat, kölyök. Így nem lehet lenyűgözni egy lányt… - magyarázta Chihiro jókedvűen. - Egy igazi férfi még a lehetetlennel is szembeszáll, hogy meghódítsa magának a kiszemelt hölgyet. Ezért…  
- Túl messzire mész! - kiabálta K1 aki teljesen elvörösödött a sisakban. Hana is félrenyelte a falatot, amikor rájött, hogy Chihiro mire céloz. Némi köhécseléssel sikerült újra levegőhöz jutni. - Chihiro-san, ha nem akarod, hogy kisodródjunk, akkor kérlek ne is mondj ilyeneket!  
- Oké, rendben. - mondta a főnöke mentegetőzve. - Látom még mindig teljesen éretlen vagy, Morisato-kun. De hagyjuk is ezt, majd a verseny után beszélünk róla.  
- Nem, nem beszélünk! - kiáltotta K1 dühösen, aki borzasztóan zavarba érezte magát. - Ugyanis nincs miről beszélnünk.  
- Ha te mondod…  
- Pontosan, én mondom, mert ez az igazság! - Keiichi ezúttal nem akarta átengedni az utolsó szót a főnökének. Hana képtelen volt megállni mosolygás nélkül, a veszekedést. Próbálta a szendvics mögé rejteni, de nem igazán járt sikerrel. Természetesen kissé zavarba ejtő volt Chihiro célozgatása, de az ostor leginkább K1-n csattant. Pedig ha az alapító elnök tudta volna, hogy az ő szíve már másé… Amikor ez eszébe jutott, egy pillanat alatt elvörösödött, és már bánta, hogy ebbe az irányba terelődtek a gondolatai. Szerencséje volt, hogy Chihiro félreértette a helyzetet.  
- Mondtam, hogy ne egyél olyan gyorsan, Hana-chan… - A lánynak tiltakozni sem maradt ideje, mire a csapatkapitány egy gyümölcsleves doboz szívószálát dugta a szájába. - Igyál egy kortyot, és máris jobb lesz. - Hana-nak nem volt más választása, engedelmeskedett.  
- Köszönöm… - mondta miután az önkéntes itatása véget ért. Ezzel egy időben az arca is visszanyerte az eredeti színét. - Így már tényleg jobb.  
- Ennek örülök. - Chihiro elégedetten felsóhajtott. - Meg ne fulladj nekem, amíg véget nem ér a verseny! Már kezdtem megijedni… Ezek után tényleg semmit nem tudnánk kitalálni, hogy helyettesítsünk.  
- Jó tudni, hogy tényleg aggódsz érte… - mondta cinikusan Keiichi.  
- Én igen is aggódom a csapatom minden tagja iránt! - jelentette ki a főnöke büszkén. - De a vezetőknek néha gyakorlatiasnak kell lenniük, még ha ez egyesek szerint ez csak a minden áron való győzni akarás.  
- Most hogy mondod tényleg annak tűnik… - jegyezte meg Hana Chihiro nem kis meglepetésére. K1 csak nagyon nehezen tudta megállni, hogy megdicsérje Hana-t az éleslátása miatt.  
- Hát ezt igazán nem vártam tőled, Hana-chan… - mondta felháborodva a csapatkapitány. Aztán bosszúból újra bedugta a lány szájába a szívószálat, és addig nem vette el, amíg az utolsó csepp gyümölcslé el nem fogyott.  
- Hé, a végén még megölöd szegényt! - figyelmeztette Keiichi, és örült annak, hogy minden figyelmét az útra kellett koncentrálnia, mert így csak a szeme sarkából láthatta a főnöke ténykedését.  
- Akkor a te lelkeden fog száradni az élete.  
- De mégis miért?  
- Azért, mert a tőled tanulta a szemtelenkedést. - mondta a főnöke dühösen. - Hana-chan régen soha nem mondott ilyeneket. Szégyellhetnéd magad, amiért ilyesmire tanítod az utódaidat!  
- Erre jobb, ha semmit nem mondok… - mormolta alig hallhatóan a fiú. A főnökének hátborzongató következtetéseit néha nehéz volt megemészteni… Nem mintha annyira bonyolult lett volna, de finoman mondva is messze állt az ésszerűségtől. Úgy tűnt Chihiro sem akarta túlságosan zavarni, aminek ugyancsak hálás volt. Legalább ennyi előnye volt a hosszú órákon keresztül tartó kimerítő vezetésnek. Azonban arra számított, hogy amikor Hana-ra kerül a sor, nem lesz egy vidám időtöltés a főnöke mellett ülni.  
A Motorklub jelenlegi elnöke közben minden figyelmét az evésnek szentelte. Kicsiket harapott a szendvicséből, és alaposan megrágta mindegyik falatot. Nem akart újabb okot adni a csapatkapitánynak a korábbihoz hasonló büntetésre. Közben lélekben felkészült arra, hogy hamarosan rákerül majd a sor. Akkor pedig ugyan olyan jól kell helytállnia, mint az elődeinek...  
De ugyanakkor, minden izgalom ellenére, már alig várta, hogy bizonyíthasson, és megfeleljen a saját elvárásainak. És mint általában, itt sem helyezte alacsonyra a lécet…

* * * * *

- És igen, oly sok izgalmas pillanat, megszámlálhatatlan zseniális manőver, és a rengeteg, példátlan rátermettséget bizonyító műszaki bravúr után elérkezett a verseny hajrája! - kiáltotta a kommentátor, akinek a hangján alig lehetett érezni az elmúlt huszonnégy óra nyomát. - Mindössze öt perc van hátra a finisig, ami azt jelenti, hogy a két csapat ezt a kört még be tudja fejezni. A szabályok értelmében azonban a legutolsó megkezdett kör végén fogja a kockászászló leinteni a győztest, azaz néhány perccel mindenképp hosszabb lesz a futam… De ugyan kit érdekel mindez, hisz a gigászi küzdelem mellett teljesen jelentéktelennek tűnik az egy-két minutum… Vagy mégsem? Bevallom őszintén, sokáig azt hittem, hogy a versenyben, a bonyolult pontrendszer miatt végül sokkal nagyobb különbség lesz a két fél között. Azonban a csapatok tagjainak tudása olyan magas szinten áll, amelyek között már csupán árnyalatnyi különbséget lehet felfedezni. Jelenleg alig néhány ponttal a Nekomi csapat vezet a mérnöki versenyben, és szintén csak leheletnyivel előzi meg a pályán a folyamatos előzéssel próbálkozó tokiói csapat járművét. Azonban, ha a Dynamic-nek sikerül megelőznie, és elsőként áthaladni a célvonalon, akkor a tokiói csapat a végső győzelemhez elegendő mennyiségű pontot kap. Tehát, minden a hátralévő percekben fog eldőlni. Azt hiszem épp erre a helyzetre illik az a közhelyesnek tűnő kifejezés, hogy a végeredménytől függetlenül itt nem lesznek vesztesek. Nos, egy időre hanyagolnom kell a süket dumát, mert a két kamion áthaladt a célvonalon, és ezzel kezdetét vette a legutolsó kör. A Dynamic máris előzéssel próbálkozik, de az Accelerator pilótája résen van, és remekül védekezik. Úgy tűnik a tokiói csapat, mint ahogy azt már sejteni egy ideje, kifogyott a nitróból. Ha mégsem, akkor a jelenlegi pilótának kötélből vannak az idegei, amiért nem használta még fel. De az is lehet, hogy a legutóbbi eset tartja vissza őket, amikor a nitró ellenére a Nekomi csapat egy zseniális manőverrel…  
- Rajta, adj neki, Hana-chan! - kiabálta Chihiro, akit alig tudott visszatartani a biztonsági öv attól, hogy drukkoló örömtáncra keljen a kamion pilótafülkéjében. A két lány között ülő Keiichi hasonlóan izgatott volt, de a főnökével ellentétben sokkal jobban visszafogta magát. A hátsó szekcióból izgatott sugdolózás neszeit közvetítette a belső rádió. Mindenki Hana-t biztatta a maga módján.  
A lány pedig mindent megtett, és csakúgy, mint az elmúlt négy órában végig, megtartotta az élpozíciót a másik csapat kitartó próbálkozása ellenére. Tudta, hogy az utolsó pillanatig ébernek kel maradnia, hiszen nem fogják feladni a próbálkozást… A helyükben ő se tenné, és ezért őszinte elismeréssel adózott nekik. Végigvezette az Accelerator-t a már túlságosan is ismerős kanyarokon és egyenes szakaszokon. A kommentátor szó szerint üvöltözve közvetítette a verseny utolsó szakaszát, a csapatkapitányuk a rádióban harsogott, de mindez kicsit sem zavarta. Örült neki, hogy hallhatja őket csakúgy, mint a szolidan drukkoló Keiichi-t, és a többieket a hátsó szekcióból.  
A verseny a több mint tizenhárom óra alatt, amíg ébren volt, rengeteg fordulatot hozott. A versenybizottság szeszélyeinek köszönhetően olyan feladatokkal is szembetalálták magukat, amiről nem is álmodtak. A legutolsó ezek közül az volt, amikor mindkét kamionnak tíz körön keresztül egy jól megpakolt pótkocsit kellett maga vontatnia. A legemlékezetesebb, és talán a legmeglepőbb viszont az volt, amikor a szerelő- és pilótacsapatnak egy órára helyet kellett cserélni. A hátsó szekció hat utasának kellett bezsúfolódnia a pilótafülkébe, ami elég kínos helyzetet eredményezett. Talán kissé balesetveszélyes is volt, de nem állhattak le erről vitatkozni. Eizou volt a pilóta, a mellette lévő kettős ülésre szorongott az öt társa.  
De ez alatt az idő alatt tanúja volt fantasztikus pillanatoknak, amelyeket soha nem akart elfelejteni. Ilyen volt az, amikor a mellette ülő Keiichi egy hihetetlen trükkel visszaelőzte a Dynamic-et, ami alig néhány pillanattal korábban hagyta le őket, méghozzá a nitróból merített extra sebességnek köszönhetően. Hana, de még Chihiro sem akart hinni a szemének, mikor látták majdhogynem emberfeletti precizitással végrehajtott, a drifteléshez hasonló manővert. Sőt, maga K1 is azt állította, nem tudná még egyszer megismételni, de még elmagyarázni se, hogy csinálta, vagy miért épp ez a megoldás jutott az eszébe. A csapatkapitány azonban kijelentette, hogy erről később még alaposabban elbeszélgetnek. Persze a fiú ennek nem igazán örült…  
Aztán ott volt az a feladat, amiben Tomohiro egyedül győzte le az ellenfeleiket, rengeteg extra ponthoz juttatva ezzel a csapatát. Amikor a fiú először bejelentette, hogy szólóban akarja elvállalni a feladatot, mindenki azt hitte, hogy szokás szerint csak bohóckodik. Egy bonyolult elméleti tételről volt szó, amelyben rengeteg komplex erőátviteli és dinamikai számítást kellett elvégezni. Mivel ez egyike volt azon kevés extra feladatnak, amit már jó előre bejelentettek, Chihiro egy ideig hevesen vitatkozott Tomohiro-val, hogy ne épp akkor kezdjen el hősködni. A fiú azonban kitartó volt, és Hana támogatásával sikerült meggyőznie a többieket. Persze sokkal valószínűbb volt, hogy csak azért tették, mert nem akartak fölöslegesen vitatkozni. Hana nagyon forrón remélte, hogy senki nem kezd majd elhamarkodott, ugyanakkor helyes következtetésekbe, amiért Tomohiro mellé állt. Azonban később bebizonyosodott, hogy helyes volt a döntés, és az is, hogy a fiúnak elképesztően jó érzéke van az elméleti feladatokhoz. Hana nagyon büszke volt rá, de igyekezett visszafogottan gratulálni.  
Persze az ellenfeleik is okoztak meglepetéseket, méghozzá jókorákat. A kommentátor egy kicsit sem túlzott, a versenyről tartott rövid összefoglalójában. Valami azonban nem említett…  
Az egy napon keresztül tartó folyamatos koncentráció, és fizikai megterhelés eléggé kimerítette a versenyzőket. Nem is olyan rég meglehetősen levert volt a hangulat a Nekomi csapat járművében. Mindenki fáradt volt, és emiatt nem volt könnyű bármire is odafigyelni. Hana még mindig komoly bűntudatot érzett amiatt, hogy jószerével a verseny felét átaludta. Talán csak Chihiro figyelmeztetése miatt nem kért újra és újra bocsánatot a többiektől.  
Azonban néhány körrel a verseny vége előtt, a győzelem kapujában, mindenki új erőre kapott, a fáradtságnak pedig nyoma sem maradt. Hana is sokkal frissebbnek érezte magát, mint egy fél órával korábban. Kíváncsi lett volna arra, hogy vajon a tokiói csapat versenyzői is hasonlóan éreznek-e… Valószínűleg igen, hiszen ők is győzni akartak, és még egyáltalán nem voltak esélytelenek. Elég lett volna, ha egy pici hibát is elkövet, és akkor a Dynamic pilótája biztos megfordítja az állást. De Hana hibátlanul vezetett, méterről-méterre a pálya egész szakaszán. Eszébe sem jutott, mi lenne, ha valamit elrontana. A külvilág, ami a versenypályán kívül volt teljesen megszűnt számára. Csak a barátai szurkolását hallotta, és az Accelerator motorjának duruzsolását. A másik kamiont is figyelemmel kísérte a visszapillantóból, de nem idegeskedett miatta. Már nem volt sok hátra…  
A következő pillanatban az Accelerator, a fekete-fehér kockás zászló által leintve áthaladt a célvonalon, és ezzel a győzelem immár hivatalosan is a Nekomi csapaté lett. A nyomában, alig valamivel lemaradva a Dynamic is befejezte a versenyt, másodikként.  
- Ez az! - kiáltotta az örömmámorban úszó Chihiro, majd csontropogtató ölelésben részesítette a mellette ülő K1-t. A fiú annyira örült a győzelemnek, hogy nem is panaszkodott, mindössze egy halk nyögést hallatott. Persze az sem volt lehetetlen, hogy másra nem is lett volna képes. De a csapatkapitány Hana-t se hagyta ki a jóból… Átnyúlva Keiichi válla felett megpaskolta a lány bukósisakját, aki közben jelentősen visszavett a tempóból. A hátsó szekcióból is önfeledt ujjongás hallatszott. A motorklub tagjai egymás szavába vágva próbálták elmondani, mennyire örülnek. Azért itt sem ment minden a legnagyobb rendben, legalábbis erre utalt Fuyuka „ne merészelj ölelgetni" kiáltása. Akármi volt az oka, nem folytatódott tovább. A győzelem örömének köszönhetően lehetetlen volt, hogy nagyobb konfliktusok alakuljanak ki. A következő pillanatban már Fuyuka is önfeledten nevetett. Hana pedig nekivágott, hogy megtegye az utolsó után következő, tiszteletkört. Itt már nem a gyorsaság volt a lényeg, vagy az ügyes vezetési technika.  
A lelátókon a Nekomi csapatnak szurkoló közönség ünnepelt, de az ellenfél rajongóit sem lehetett levertnek nevezni. Nem is csoda, hiszen az igazságos küzdelem után egyáltalán nem volt rá okuk. Egy teljes nappal a kezdés után még mindig meglehetősen sokan voltak. Ugyanakkor ezt nyilván annak lehetett leginkább köszönni, amit a kommentátor még a verseny elején bejelentett, és azóta is többször elismételt: A verseny után lesz egy sorsolás, ahol értékes ajándékokat kapnak a leghangosabban, leglelkesebben valamint a legeredetibben szurkolók. Hana vidáman gondolt vissza arra, hogy valahányszor a kommentátor említést tett a nézők közötti versengésről, Chihiro morogva megjegyezte, ez is nyilván a régi riválisának az ötlete. Persze ez logikus volt, hiszen valakinek pénzelni kellett a beígért ajándékcsomagokat. Azt viszont nem értette, hogy ez miért lenne baj, de inkább nem faggatózott a csapatkapitánynál. Tudta, hogy annak úgysem lenne jó vége…  
Miközben jobbra-balra nézelődött a Dynamic felzárkózott az Accelerator mellé a jobb oldalon, és innentől kezdve a két kamion egymás mellett haladva fejezte be a tiszteletkört. Nem sokkal később az ablakokat is leengedték, hogy aztán a mindenki által ismert, egyezményes kézjelekkel adják a másik tudtára, mennyire elismerik a teljesítményét. A tokiói csapatra egyáltalán nem lehetett azt mondani, hogy rossz vesztesek.  
A kör végén mindketten lehajtottak a boxutcába, hogy aztán hosszas száguldás után végre leállíthassák a két járműóriás motorját. Chihiro közben vidáman, és szinte teljesen összefüggéstelenül fecsegett. Akkor sem zavartatta magát, mikor néhány mondatot még azelőtt hagyott abba, hogy egy újabba kezdjen, mikor még ki sem derült, mit akar vele közölni. Ennek ellenére senki nem vágott a szavába, hogy visszakérdezzen, mire gondolt. Ezekben a pillanatokban tökéletesen megfelelt, hogy mindenki fújhatta a saját mondanivalóját, ezzel is kiadva a verseny alatt felgyülemlett feszültséget. Érdemleges eszmecserére később is lesz idő…  
Addig azonban még hátra volt néhány teendő. Például át kellett venni a győztesnek kijáró díjat, és fogadni a gratulációkat. Aztán persze következhetett az egyik legígéretesebb jutalom, a jól megérdemel pihenés…

* * * * *

Hana feszültsége minden egyes lépéssel tovább fokozódott. Nagy nehezen nyelt egyet, ami majdnem olyan érzés volt, mintha egy onigirit kellett volna egyben átkényszerítenie a torkán. Az egész verseny alatt nem volt annyira ideges, mint ebben a pillanatban. Nem is számított arra, hogy neki kell majd átvenni a csapat győzelméért kijáró trófeát. Csupán akkor tudta meg, amikor a versenybizottság előtt felsorakozott a két csapat. Chihiro megveregette a vállát, és közölte, hogy az ő feladata lesz. A lány ekkor kétségbeesetten Keiichi-re nézett, hátha a korábbi klubelnök valahogy meg tudja győzni a főnökét arról, hogy talán másnak kellene átvenni a trófeát. De K1 egyetértően bólintott, így nem maradt más választása. Gyorsan megigazította a haját, de ennek ellenére biztos volt benne, hogy reménytelenül kócos maradt. Korábban az ilyesmi soha nem zavarta, de a rengeteg ember tekintetének kereszttüzében egészen más volt. Vetett egy pillantást a tokiói klub elnökére, és megállapította, hogy az ő frizurája sokkal rendezettebb. Pedig neki sem volt lehetősége a verseny után fésülködni…  
Ez viszont felvetett egy kérdést, hogy vajon ő maga mikor fésülködött utoljára. Mielőtt eszébe jutahatott volna a válasz, odaért a trófeát tartó öltönyös fickó elé. Sajnos a megtett öt méter alatt nem múlt el az idegessége, csak még tovább növekedett. Ezen nem sokat segített az a néhány, folyamatosan villogó vaku, ami a nem messze tolongó szurkolóik fényképezőgépeket juttatta elegendő fényhez.  
- Ezennel bejelentem, hogy a huszonnégy órás verseny győztese a Nekomi Műszaki Egyetem Motorklubjának csapata! - közölte a férfi ünnepélyes hangon. Hana meglepetten pislogott, mert teljese más kezdésre számított. Utána egy kisebb késéssel a felé nyújtott, ezüst és arany színekben csillogó trófea után nyúlt. Nagyon örült volna neki, ha senkinek nem tűnik fel az esetlen mozgása. A férfi ezután kezet rázott vele, majd a szurkolók tapsának elhalkulása után fojtatta. Hana ezt kihasználva kiballagott a figyelem középpontjából. - Igaz, hogy csupán egy hajszálon múlott a győzelem, de az eredményhez nem fér kétség. Őszintén gratulálok mindkét csapat tagjainak, és kívánom, hogy mindig hajtsa őket az a lelkesedés és kitartás, amit a futam alatt tanúsítottak. A győztesnek kijáró trófea mellé szeretnénk mindenkinek átnyújtani egy oklevelet, a kiváló szerepléséért. Kérem, hogy mindkét csapat tagjai, a nevük elhangzása után fáradjon ide. Először is kezdjük Yuuki Hana-sannal. - A kissé megilletődött lány toporgott egy kicsit, majd gyorsan átadta Chihiro-nak a jókora trófeát. Ezúttal sokkal gyorsabban kiballagott, és átvette az bekeretezett papírt. Újra pironkodhatott a tokiói csapat vezetésével kitörő heves taps miatt. Ezután mindenki sorra került, felváltva a két csapatból. Hana igyekezett megjegyezni a rivális csapat minden tagjának a nevét, de nem volt könnyű dolga. Elhatározta magában, hogy amint vége lesz az egésznek, felkeresi őket, és kér egy névsort. Ez volt a minimum ennyire kiváló ellenfelekkel szemben.  
Az oklevelek kiosztása után megkezdődött a sorsolás a szurkolók között. Ezt, ha lehet, egy fokkal még hangosabb éljenzés fogadta. Mikor az egésznek vége lett, a két alaposan megfáradt csapat elindult a boxa felé. Hana már épp sort akart keríteni arra, amit korábban kigondolt, amikor a tokiói csapat, Hayami Shinji-vel az élen, nem sokkal a box bejárata előtt felsorakozott előttük. Egyedül Chihiro nem lepődött meg, mintha már jó előre megbeszélt volna az ellenfeleikkel egy találkozót… Vagy legalábbis a vezetőjükkel, mivel a többieken ugyan úgy érezni lehetett, hogy fogalmuk sincs, miről van szó, mint a Nekomi csapat tagjain. A Motorklub alapító elnöke néhány pillanatnyi szemlélődés után odament a régi riválisához. Hana egészen másra számított, mint ami történt, ugyanis ahelyett, hogy Chihiro kiabálni kezdett volna a férfivel, egyszerűen kezet fogtak.  
- Gratulálok, Fujimi. - mondta Shinji őszinte mosollyal. - Sikerült egy kiváló csapatot szervezned, amivel legyőztetek bennünket. Szép munka volt!  
- Ti is kiválóak voltatok. - válaszolta Nekomi Egyetem Motorklubjának alapító elnöke teljesen normális hangnemben. - Nem szívesen mondom ezt, de csak egy kicsin múlott a győzelmünk. Kiváló embereket támogatsz, Shinji.  
- Igen, ebben teljesen egyetértünk. - a férfi kacsintott egyet. - Akkor most rá is térhetünk a fogadásra. Persze, ha nincs ellene kifogásod… - Chihiro kimerülten bólintott.  
- Oké, oké… - morogta kelletlenül. - Legyünk túl rajta minél gyorsabban. - Hana jelentőségteljesen a többiekre nézett. Mindannyian tudták, hogy végre fény derül a titokzatos fogadásra, ami a két régi rivális között kötetett, és amiről már számtalan elméletet gyártottak.  
- Tehát ti győztetek… - kezdte eltöprengve Shinji. - …ami azt jelenti, hogy hozzád megyünk. Remek, mindig is kíváncsi voltam rá, milyen helyen laksz.  
- Csak ne vigyorogj olyan szélesen. - csattant fel dühösen Chihiro, majd köhintett és gyorsan lehűtötte az indulatait. - Igen, nálam lesz. Holnap este hatkor kezdjük.  
- Remek időpont, én is ezt választottam volna. - a férfi még szélesebben mosolygott, és ez továbbra sem tetszett Chihiro-nak. - Már alig várom. Addig is jó alaposan ki kell pihenni magunkat, nem igaz?  
- De… - válaszolta flegmán a nő, majd ravaszul elmosolyodott. - Remélem, jó sokat gyakoroltál, amíg nem találkoztunk. Ezúttal nem fogok megkegyelmezni neked!  
- Érdekes, nekem nem rémlik, hogy valaha is kegyes lettél volna. - tűnődött el Shinji az emlékei között. - Ha jól emlékszem, minden egyes alkalommal döntetlennel értek véget az efféle versengéseink. Minden esetre roppantul kellemes emlékeket idéznek… Remélem ezzel te is így vagy, Fujimi.  
- Ohó, csak nem megkopott az emlékezeted, Hayami-san? - kérdezte pengeéles hangon a nő. - Azért volt mindig döntetlen, mert megkegyelmeztem neked. De mindegy, fölösleges erről vitatkozni. Ahogy mondtam, ezúttal semmi ilyesmire ne számíts. Egész életedben emlékezni fogsz erre az éjszakára!  
- Hát, ha így állsz hozzá, akkor máris kétszer annyira várom, mint eddig. - mondta a férfi elégedetten. - Akkor hát… holnap találkozunk. Addig is jó pihenést. - Chihiro egy egyszerű bólintással válaszolt, majd mind a ketten visszafordultak a csapatukhoz. Egytől egyig értetlenül bámuló elvörösödött arcokat láttak mindkét oldalon. - Gyerünk, menjünk szépen haza. - Mondta szelíden a csapatának Shinji, akik tétován botladozva elindultak. - Vigyázz hová lépsz, Akemi… - A Nekomi csapat kapitánya csak hanyagul intett, hogy kövessék. Senkinek nem jutott eszébe akadékoskodni…

* * * * *

- Hogy micsoda?! - kérdezte Keiichi teljesen kiakadva, miközben fülig pirulva a haját markolászta. - Azt akarod, hogy holnap hatra mi is odamenjünk?! - A többieket is hasonlóan sokkolta a bejelentés, ám ők még nem tértek annyira magukhoz, hogy hasonlóan reagáljanak. Urd, aki már kissé unatkozva várta őket, most vidáman hallgatta a fiú jajveszékelését. - A… a… a… - dadogta K1 el-elakadó lélegzettel. - Azt akarod, hogy mi… mi… mi nézzük, ahogy ti… ti… Egek, hisz ez nagyon p… perverz!!!  
- Nem tudom, miről beszéltek, de elég ígéretesen hangzik. - mondta jókedvűen Urd. - Na mi lesz, valaki elmondja, miről van szó? Már vannak sejtéseim, de nem szeretek találgatni…  
- Chihiro és Hayami-san… ők… szóval… - dadogta K1 hitetlenkedve. - Én képtelen vagyok erre! - Chihiro egész idő alatt lehajtott fejjel állt, és nem szólt semmit. Egészen mostanáig…  
- Morisato-kun… - kezdte tagoltan, vérfagyasztó hangon, amitől K1 egész testét elektromos áramként járta át a félelem, valami megmagyarázhatatlan gyengeségérzettel együtt. Szeretett volna menekülni, de ennek ellenére biztos volt benne, hogy képtelen lenne megmozdulni. Akkor érzett valami ehhez hasonlót, amikor először szembetalálta magát a Wyrm ködelementáljaival. - Hogy juthat ilyesmi abba a perverz agyadba?!  
- Hát, ha jobban belegondolsz, a kérdésedben ott van a válasz is. - csipogta Urd vidáman.  
- Ez igaz… - mondta egy pillanatra összezavarodva Chihiro, aztán ismét dühösen folytatta. Ezúttal a haragja az egész társaságnak szólt. - Sőt, helyesbítek! Látom a képeteken, hogy mindannyian ugyan arra gondoltok… Még te is, Sora-chan! Azt mindig is tudtam, hogy a fiúk hajlamosak a perverz képzelgésre… de még ti hárman is? Egyáltalán hogy jutottatok erre a képtelen következtetésre?!  
- Azok alapján, amit a volt barátoddal elmondtatok, nem is csoda, hogy beindult a fantáziájuk. - magyarázta Urd, miközben együtt érzően Chihiro vállára tette a kezét. - Ők teljesen egészséges egyetemisták, ti pedig egy „kicsit", nagyon is félreérthetőek voltatok.  
- Félreérthetőek? - hüledezett Chihiro, majd bosszankodva a csípőjére tette a kezét. - Arról még nem hallottatok, hogy rossz az, aki rosszra gondol?! Méghogy félre... - megtorpant a mondat közepén, és néhány meglepett pislogás után Urd felé fordította a fejét, és bosszúsan rámeredt. - Ezek szerint te is hallottad? Az egészet, ugye?  
- Hoppá… - mondta az ezüstfehér hajú lány tetetett megbánással. - Úgy tűnik lebuktam... Igen, hát persze, hogy mindent hallottam! Na és mond csak, miről van szó, ha nem arról, amire a Kölyök meg a többiek gondolnak?  
- Egy buliról természetesen! - csattant fel Chihiro sértődötten, majd dermesztő tekintetét a csapatára vetette, mivel náluk sokkalta több eredményt ért el, mint Urd-nál. - Holnap este hattól lesz nálam egy buli, mindkét csapatnak, a verseny megünneplésére. A megjelenés kötelező... Bár ezek után ne számítsatok meleg fogadtatásra.  
- Látjátok, csak egy buli. - Mondta Urd szelíd megrovással a többiekre nézve. - Nem kellet volna csupa mocskos dologra gondolnotok... Ejnye! Hisz csak ivászatról, tombolásról és a környezet leamortizálásáról van szó!  
- Jó lenne tudni, hogy te mire gondoltál... - morogta metsző hangon Chihiro.  
- Szívesen elmondom, ha akarod... - énekelte az Istennő vidáman.  
- Inkább ne! - Chihiro egy gyors kézmozdulattal lezárta a témát. - Tehát holnap este hatra legyetek ott. Nem szeretném, hogy bárki elkéssen, érthető voltam?! - A félénk bólintások egy pillanatig sem késlekedtek. A Motorklub alapítóelnöke észrevett még valamit, ami fanyar mosolyt csalt az arcára. - Heh... Talán kérdezni szeretnél valamit, Morisato-kun?  
- Nos... igen... - hebegte a fiú idegesen, majd összeszedte minden bátorságát. - Nem igazán értem, hogy mi volt a fogadás tárgya... Úgy értem, hogy mi nyertünk, nem igaz? Akkor az lenne a logikus, ha az ellenfelünk rendezne nekünk egy bulit... Vagy nem?  
- Persze. - legyintett hanyagul Chihiro. - Normális esetben az lenne a logikus. De a mi fogadásaink Shinji-vel mindig arról szóltak, hogy a győztes valamivel kiengeszteli a vesztest. Általában egy jó kis ivászat volt, amit persze szintén versenynek vettük. Ezúttal jó alaposan a földbe fogom döngölni.  
- Máris kezd tetszeni ez a buli. - mondta Urd, miközben elégedetten összedörzsölte a tenyerét. - Rám számíthatsz!  
- Jobb, ha nem veszed könnyedén a dolgot! - figyelmeztette Chihiro sejtelmes mosollyal. - Mi nem vagyunk Morisato-val egy súlycsoportban. Ha esetleg mégis be akarsz szállni...  
- Ne félts te engem. - válaszolta kihívóan az Istennő. - Mindkettőtöket lenyomlak, ha kell akár külön-külön is!  
- Valóban? Majd meglátjuk, Urd. - Néhány percig farkasszemet néztek, aztán Chihiro a többiekhez fordult. - Persze a buli arra is jó alkalom lesz, hogy összeismerkedjetek a leendő testvérklubotok tagjaival.  
- Testvérklub? - kérdezte meglepetten Hana. - Akkor ez a verseny...?  
- Valójában a verseny kimenetele részletkérdés... - legyintett Chihiro. - Én... és persze Shinji is, úgy gondoltuk, hogy nagyszerű lenne, ha más városban lévő egyetemek hasonló érdeklődési körű klubjai összefognának. Persze ez nem azt jelenti, hogy mostantól egy klubházba költöztök, meg ilyenek. Ugyan úgy megmarad a N.I.T. M.C.C. és a Toudai A.T.C., mint két különálló klub. De ezek után időnként meglátogatjátok egymást, közös projektbe kezdhettek, és hasonlók. A buli - és lényegében a verseny is - arra van, hogy megismerkedjetek, vagy ami sokkal jobb, barátságot kössetek.  
- Hisz ez nagyszerű... - mondta a klub jelenlegi elnöke egyre szélesedő mosollyal. - Majdnem olyan, mintha új tagokat vennénk fel. Zseniális ötlet, Chihiro-san! De... miért nem mondtad korábban?  
- Mert meglepetésnek szántam. - felelte a fekete hajú nő. - Shinji is csak most mondja el a másik csapatnak. Azonban van itt még valami, amit tudnotok kell... Csak rajtatok múlik mennyire lesz eredményes ez a kapcsolat. Természetesen továbbra is figyelemmel fogom kísérni a ténykedéseiteket, és valószínűleg Shinji is így tesz majd, azonban nem fogunk nektek célokat és feladatokat kijelölni. Ez már, a ti közös dolgotok lesz. Éljetek minél jobban a lehetőséggel, és törekedjetek arra, hogy mindkét klub számára hasznos legyen a barátság. Most is, és a jövőben is. - A Motorklub tagjai Keiichi-vel és Sora-val kiegészülve pisszenés nélkül hallgatták az alapító elnök szavait. Még K1-t is egészen megérintette a mondanivalója.  
- Mindent el fogunk követni. - mondta határozottan Hana, majd meghajolt Chihiro felé. Néhány pillanattal később a többiek is követték. - Köszönjük mindazt, amit a Motorklubért tettél, Chihiro-san. Nem okozunk neked csalódást!  
- Ez a beszéd, Hana-chan! - kiáltotta a nő vidáman, majd összecsapta a tenyerét. Úgy tűnt örül neki, hogy már túl van a mondandója kényelmetlen, részén. - Most pedig szedelőzködjünk, hogy minél előbb hazamehessünk pihenni. - Egyetértő bólintásokat kapott. - Ne feledjétek, hogy holnapra teljesen frissnek kell lennetek. Senki ne merészeljen félálomban odaállítani, aztán az első kör után kifeküdni! Meg kell mutatnunk a tokiói csapatnak, hogy jobban bírjuk a piát!  
- Szóval gyakorlatilag itt is csak a versengésre fog kimenni a játék... - állapította meg K1 kiábrándult arckifejezéssel. - Sejthettem volna.  
- Természetesen! - jelentette ki magabiztosan Chihiro. - Nincs is jobb módja a barátság erősítésének, mint az egymással való versengés. Egyébként, ha nem tetszik valami, azt négyszemközt megbeszélhetjük, Morisato.  
- Nem hinném, hogy az bármit is érne... - motyogta K1 beletörődve a megváltoztathatatlanba.  
- Jól van, örülök hogy ez is tisztázódott. Fő az egyetértés! - Természetesen senki nem mert arra vetemedni, hogy Keiichi-hez hasonlóan tiltakozzon.  
- Ö... ne haragudj Chihiro-san... - szólt közbe mégis Hana. - De igazából... fogalmunk sincs arról, hol laksz. - A többiek egyetértően bólogattak, mivel az információ hiányában aligha juthattak volna el másnap hatra a nő otthonába. Persze a lányon kívül senkinek nem jutott volna eszébe megkérdezni...  
- Ja igen, majdnem el is felejtettem mondani. - Chihiro a homlokára tette a kezét, és megadóan sóhajtott. - De nem adhatjátok ki senkinek az információt, értve vagyok? - Nem akadt olyan, akinek lett volna bármiféle ellenvetése. Urd az ajkai elé illesztett mutatóujjával jelezte, hogy vegyék komolyan, amit a fekete hajú nő mondott... ugyanakkor elég volt csupán ránézni, hogy kiderüljön, mennyire jól szórakozik, és esze ágában sincs komolyan venni Chihiro-t. A Whirlwind főnöke gyorsan elmondta a címét, ügyelve arra, hogy lehetőleg senki illetéktelen ne hallhassa. Utána Tamiya és Otaki után kezdett érdeklődni.  
- A verseny után elmentek az egyik sátorba, ahol összehaverkodtak egy szakáccsal. - magyarázta Urd. - Valami olyasmit mondtak, hogy ígért nekik egy nagy doboz ínyenc melegszendvics-krémet... Elég izgatottnak tűntek. Van egyáltalán melegszendvics sütőjük?  
- Nem tudom, de nekik tök mindegy, csak a fejüket tömhessék. - mormolta Chihiro. - Na pakoljatok szépen össze, én addig elintézem őket. Nem hoznak szégyent a csapatunkra a koldulással! - Dühösen a két izomkolosszus nyomába eredt. A többiek néhány pillanatig bámultak utána, aztán nekifogtak az előkészületi utasításainak végrehajtására. Sajnos attól még, hogy győztek, nem volt senki, aki helyettük megcsinálja. Alig egy fél perc telt el így, mikor Sora rémülten felkapta a fejét.  
- Baj van! - kiáltotta kétségbeesetten.  
- Mi történt, Sora? - Keiichi értetlenül próbálta felfedezni, mi zaklathatta fel ennyire a lányt.  
- Elfelejtettem Chihiro-san címét! - panaszolta Sora. - Annyira meg akartam jegyezni, hogy teljesen kiment a fejemből! Most mi lesz?! Hogy fogok egyedül odatalálni... Ha pedig nem leszek ott, akkor Chihiro-san biztos ki fog rúgni... Akkor pedig az utcára kerülök és... és... éhen halok!  
- Nem dramatizálod túl egy kissé? - kérdezte Keiichi fáradt hangon. - Már megint... Figyelj, még ha el is felejted, elég lenne felhívni Chihiro-sant. Egyébként pedig bárki szívesen elismétli neked... Vagy nem is, jobb lesz, ha keresünk egy papírt, és felírjuk.  
Sora annyira megkönnyebbült, hogy hálálkodni is elfelejtett. Az arca szinte ragyogott, amikor K1 átadta neki az életmentő cetlit, és azonnal biztos helyre rakta. Utána olyan jókedvűen folytatta a munkát, mintha a kis papírfecnivel a birtokában soha, semmilyen problémája nem lehetne az életben.  
Keiichi egy darabig hitetlenkedve figyelte, majd gondolatban megvonta a vállát. Valójában örült annak, hogy a lányt az ilyen apró dolgok is boldoggá tudták tenni. Ez így is volt rendjén... Ezzel szemben, a saját boldogságához egy ismeretlen, rögös út vezetett.  
Azonban ezúttal minden egyes lépés, amit ezen az úton szándékozott megtenni, teljesen helyesnek és egyértelműnek tűnt. Legalábbis néhány percen keresztül...

* * * * *

- Mi a baj? Meglepettnek tűnsz... - mondta Urd Keiichi-nek, mikor másnap néhány perccel fél hat előtt megérkeztek Chihiro-hoz, majd a nő kinyitotta nekik az ajtót.  
- Hát... csak egy kicsit másra számítottam. - ismerte el a fiú, mentegetőző mosollyal. Chihiro csípőre tett kézzel állt, és rosszallóan meredt rá. - Azt hittem, hogy a buli már egy kissé... jobban beindult.  
- Tehát arra gondoltál, hogy már mindenki tök részeg, és egymás hegyén-hátán fetrengünk? - kérdezte a főnöke szemrehányóan. - Ezt nem felejtem el neked, Morisato-kun. Egyébként gyertek beljebb...  
- Klassz kégli... - mondta Urd elismerően, miközben megkerülte a főnöke tekintete miatt kissé merev Keiichi-t. Aztán intett a bejárati folyosó végén lévő szobában várakozó, már korábban megérkezett klubtagoknak. - Üdv srácok!  
- „Kégli"? - kapta utána a fejét kissé késve Chihiro. Bizonytalanul pislogott néhányat, majd el kellett ismernie, hogy Urd-tól aligha számíthat ennél nagyobb dicséretre. - Hát, köszi... azt hiszem. - Megfordult és majdnem rácsapta az ajtót K1-re, akinek épphogy sikerült bejutnia. Biztos volt benne, ha egy hónappal korábban történik az eset, akkor egy kiadós fejfájásban lenne része. - Érezzétek otthon magatok! - kiáltotta vidáman Chihiro, a legjobb házigazda szerepében tetszelegve. Nem mintha ezt mondani kellett volna, mivel Urd rögtön azután, hogy megszabadult a cipőjétől, majd a nappaliban ledobta a kabátját az egyik fotelre, elindult felfedezőútra. - De csak módjával! - Mire kissé aggódva beért a nappaliba, a fehér hajú lány már az emeletre vezető lépcsőn sétált felfelé.  
Dühösen K1-re meredt, aki épp akkor ért be a szobába, majd Urd ledobott kabátjára mutatott. A fiú értett a szóból, és félre téve a büszkeségét szépen felakasztotta a ruhadarabot egy fogasra. A hangulat kissé feszült volt, a közjáték miatt. Eddig Sora, Hana, Eizou és Tomohiro volt ott. A két lány és a vigyori srác egy barackszínű kanapén ücsörgött, míg a nagydarab Eizou kisajátította magának az egyik fotelt. A nappali viszonylat tágas volt, de K1 kételkedett abban, hogy mindannyian el fognak férni, ha a többiek, illetve a másik csapat tagjai is megérkeznek.  
- Kicsit szűkösnek tűnik... - kezdte Chihiro, mintha kitalálta volna, mi jár épp az alkalmazottja fejében. - De ha beindul a buli, átmegyünk a dolgozószobámba. - A kezével a helyiség végében lévő széles, kettős tolóajtóra mutatott. - erről jut eszembe, ha már itt vagytok, segítsetek majd egy kicsit elpakolni pár dolgot. - Olyan angyalian mosolygott, ami majdnem mindenkivel elfeledtette a tényt, hogy épp egy kis rabszolgamunkára „kérte" őket.  
- Hű, egy nagyképernyős TV! - hallatszott az elragadtatott kiáltás az emeletről. - Hogy mi? De hisz ez fullHD-s! Keiichi! - Chihiro aggódva nézett a feljáró irányába. - Keiichi, én is akarok majd egy ilyet!  
- I... imádja a TV-ket. - mondta a fiú, majd feszülten nevetgélt egy sort. - De na aggódj főnök, nem fogja elrontani...  
- Remélem is, mert levonom a béredből! - suttogta fenyegetően a nő. K1 erre nem igazán tudott mit mondani.  
- Hirtelen milyen vidám lett itt a hangulat... - súgta Tomohiro a mellette ülő lányoknak, akik feszült mosollyal figyelték a jelenetet.  
- Pszt, Tomo-kun! - súgta vissza a szigorú tekintet mögött valójában nagyon is vidám Hana. Közben Chihiro valamit magyarázott Keiichi-nek, amiből nem értettek semmit, de sejtették, hogy nincs benne semmi vidámság. Ennek Urd újabb kiáltása vetett véget.  
- Oké, akkor most jöhet a szaké! Valaki hozza fel légyszi...  
- Előbb még hátra van a pakolás! - kiáltott fel dühösen Chihiro. - Szaké pedig csak akkor lesz, ha már mindenki megérkezett. Inkább gyere le, és segíts!  
- Később! - csicseregte Urd vidáman. - Ezt most meg akarom nézni.  
- Örülök, hogy jól érzed magad!!! - sipította Chihiro, a dühtől cérnavékony hangon. Vett néhány mély lélegzetet, mert rájött, ha így folytatja tovább még a buli kezdete előtt gutaütést kap. Most aztán neki is igazán jól esett volna egy pohár szaké. - Mindegy... - legyintett a nemtörődömség álcáját magára öltve. - Induljunk pakolni! - A klubtagok felálltak, majd kissé bizonytalanul elindultak a kettős ajtó felé. K1 közben a lépcsőfeljárót bámulta, és azt próbálta kitalálni, hogy vajon milyen műsor köthette le ennyire Urd-ot. Nem sikerült rájönnie, annyit viszont elért a tétovázással, hogy Chihiro ráförmedjen. - Mozgás!  
- Megyek már... - mormolta sértődötten. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy vajon miért akarja a főnöke a dolgozószobájában tartani a bulit, mikor a nappali sokkal alkalmasabb erre. Azonban amikor saját szemével látta az ajtó mögötti szobát, rájött, hogy mi is lehet a valódi oka. Több mint kétszer akkora volt, mint a másik helyiség, és egyáltalán nem emlékeztetett dolgozószobára. Keiichi eredetileg egy zsúfolt kis műhelyt képzelt el, tele szerszámokkal és gépekkel... Valamint rendetlenséggel, amit a főnöke a munka után szokott maga után hagyni. De ez a szoba teljesen rendezett, volt tágas, és meglepően barátságos... Sőt, egy olyan személy számára, aki egy kicsit is szerette a motorokat, maga lehetett az ideális lakóhely. Chihiro pedig rajongott értük.  
A fekete hajú nő vendégei ámulva néztek körül odabent, szinte már féltek megtörni a szoba varázslatos légkörét. A lakkozott hajópadló tükörfénnyel csillogott a tetőablakon betűző délutáni napfényben. Középen volt egy kisebb emelvény, amin egy vadonatújként csillogó motor állt. Néhány pillanattal később Keiichi felismerte benne azt a Honda NS400R-t, ami ellen jó néhány évvel ezelőtt versenyzett, Belldandy-val az oldalán. Pontosabban a motor lelke ellen, ami nem volt képes megszabadulni a világból, csak akkor, ha valaki legyőzi. Miután ez sikerült nekik, kiderült, hogy a Honda korábban Chihiro-é volt, azonban egy balesetben a hegyi út melletti szakadékba zuhant. Bell varázslat segítségével felhozta az összeroncsolódott gépet a mélyből, majd nem sokkal később a főnökük is a helyszínre érkezett. Miután elmesélte a motor történetét, megkérte Keiichi-éket, hadd foglalkozzon egyedül a régi barátjával. A fiú csak most látta igazán, hogy jobb kezekbe nem is kerülhetett volna a sokat megélt Honda. Teljesen olyan volt, mintha csak most gördült volna le a futószalagról. A kis emelvény sarkainál egy-egy krómozott fényű oszlop állt, amelyeket vastag arany zsinór kötött össze. Volt néhány szpotlámpa is, alulról valamint a mennyezetről a Hondára irányítva, de ezek nem világítottak. Chihiro számára nagyon fontos lehetett, ha ilyen kiemelt helyen tartotta.  
De nem ez volt az egyetlen jármű a helyiségben, sőt K1 további ismerős darabokat is felfedezett. Például azt a miniatűr motort, amivel a főnöke nem sokkal az első találkozásuk után győzte le. Aztán ott volt a mini-gokart, amivel az elnöki cím ráruházása ellen tiltakozó Sora-t kellett volna megvernie, az egyetem területén szervezett összetett versenyen. Mindkettő teljesen hibátlan állapotban volt, és ha nem is foglaltak el olyan kitüntetett helyet, mint a Honda, de legalább annyira csillogott a fényezésük. Volt még egy quad, valamint egy crossmotor, amit Keiichi ezelőtt még egyszer sem látott. Az egyik fal mentén nagyjából vállmagasságban polcok húzódtak, rajtuk pedig végig bukósisakok sorakoztak. Sokkal több volt, mint a Whirlwind átlagos készletében, ami meglepte a boltban dolgozó fiút. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy a főnöke gyűjti a sisakokat.  
- Oké, oké... - mondta Chihiro majd tapsolt néhányat. - Csukjátok be a szátokat, és toljuk ki szépen a gépeket az udvarra. Nem szeretném, hogy a hangulat tetőfokán valamelyik is megsérüljön. Ja, és a garázsban van néhány szőnyeg, meg ülőpárna... Azt is be kellene hozni. - Csípőre tett kézzel végignézett a megilletődött embereken. - De még ma szeretném elkezdeni! - tette hozzá a nyomatékosítás kedvéért. - Ja, és nehogy esetleg most szerezzenek néhány karcolást, mert azért valaki meg fog fizetni! - Hogy ó példát mutasson, a szoba szemközti, a szabadba vezető ajtajához ment, majd kitárta mindkét szárnyát. Láthatóan úgy volt kialakítva, hogy könnyedén lehessen ki-be hurcolászni a járműveket.  
- Ez olyan... - mondta hangosan Hana, miközben elindult munkához látni. - ...mintha nem is egy dolgozószoba lenne. Sokkal jobban hasonlít egy... műteremre! - Chihiro összerezzent, és olyan arcot vágott, mint akit hazugságon kaptak. Senki nem merte volna tovább firtatni a dolgot, azonban a következő pillanatban önként elmondott mindent.  
- Oké, lebuktam, nem ez a dolgozószobám... De hisz tudjátok, mennyire szeretem az aranyos gépeket! - nyávogta kipirult arccal, miközben a karjai átölelte magát, és jobbra-balra tekergette a felsőtestét. - Nézzétek csak... Annyira csodálatosak, és csak úgy árad belőlük a báj! Nem lenne szívem őket az udvaron hagyni, a garázsom pedig sajnos túl kicsi mindegyikük számára. Egyébként is nagyon jó érzés tudni, hogy itt vannak bent a házban. Csak át kell jönnöm ide, és máris nézegethetem őket! Ugye m ilyen fantasztikusak?  
- Hát egen... - mormolta K1, miközben a többiek egymásra nézve bólogattak. - De akkor miért mondtad azt, hogy ez a dolgozószobád? Nem lett volna egyszerűbb annyi, hogy a kiállítótermed? Ne értsd félre főnök, de a furcsaságaidat ismerve szerintem senki nem ütközött meg rajta... Legfeljebb kicsit meglepődtünk.  
- Heh? Kösz szépen a megjegyzést a furcsaságaimra. - mondta a nő sértődötten, de kissé elpirulva. - Képtelen vagyok nekik ellenállni!!! - Idegesen köhintett egyet a váratlan kirohanásra, amitől Sora összerezzent. - Azért mondtam, hogy ez a dolgozószobám, mert az most egy kicsit... nos... rendetlen.  
- Le akartál nyűgözni mindenkit, hogy nálad milyen rend van. - állapította meg Keiichi a főnöke nagy bosszúságára, aki szerette volna elkerülni, ha hangosan is kimondják, ami magától értetődő. - Tehát van egy valódi műhelyed is... Chihiro-san, nem mondom, jókora házad van. Biztos nem lehetett olcsó... Úgy tűnik a bolt nagyon is jövedelmező. Lehet, hogy Sora-nak és nekem tényleg fizetésemelést kellene kérnünk?  
- Kedvező áron jutottam hozzá! - mondta a nő szigorúan. - Egy régi ismerőstől, nem mintha ehhez bármi közöd lenne. Egyébként is épp te beszélsz, akinek egy egész temploma van? Hah, felejtsd el a béremelést. Inkább tényleg lássunk munkához, különben soha nem leszünk kész, ha lényegtelen dolgokról fecsegünk... - Ezúttal még Keiichi sem mert visszaszólni a főnökének.  
Nekiláttak, hogy kitolják a gépeket, és helyére a behordják a Chihiro által említett dolgokat. Közben megérkezett Satoshi, Fuyuka és Shinichirou is, mindhárman az izgága fiú Mazdájával. Chihiro még előző nap említette, hogy nem akar járműparkot a háza elé, ezért ha lehet csapatokba verődve jöjjenek. Nyilván gondolt arra, hogy a saját műterméből kilakoltatott gépeknek is kell a hely. Az utóbbiakkal kapcsolatban roppant elővigyázatos volt, és egy vízhatlan vásznat teríttetett feléjük, hátha esetleg elered a buli közben az eső. Alig húsz perccel később már a tágas műteremben voltak, ahová a ház majdnem minden asztalát összegyűjtötték, valamint Tomohiro beüzemelte a kissé régi, de kifogástalan állapotú hangfalakat. A zene már biztosítva volt. Ugyan Chihiro állítása szerint teljesen elfeledkezett a karaokéről, ezért egy pillanatig úgy tűnt nem is lesz rá lehetőségük. Azonban ez is megoldódott, mikor kiderült, hogy házigazdának van két mikrofonja. Tomohiro összekötötte Chihiro nagy becsben tartott laptopját az erősítővel, majd a zsebéből elővarázsolt pendrive-ról feltelepített rá egy karaoke programot. A kérdésre, hogy miért hord ilyesmit magánál csak annyit válaszolt, hogy soha nem lehet tudni, mire lehet épp szüksége az embernek. A két mikrofon közül az egyik ugyan egy headset volt, de remélhetőleg ez senkit nem fog zavarni, aki duettet szeretne énekelni.  
Mire mindennel elkészültek, mint egy varázsütésre Urd is megérkezett. Az Istennő érdeklődve körülnézett, majd némi megfontolt hümmögés után megjegyezte, hogy sehol nem lát innivalót, és ezt igazán aggasztónak találja. Chihiro erre elmondta, hogy a konyhában tekintélyes mennyiségű alkohol található, és akad egy kevés üdítő is. Utána megkérte Urd-ot, hogy legalább a másik csapat érkezéséig várjon, mert akkor szeretné pezsgőbontással kezdeni a bulit. Kissé komikus és egyben hátborzongató volt, hogy a házigazda kér valamit a vendégtől. Az Istennő végül belement, és nem is kellett sokáig várnia. Négy perccel hat előtt megszólalt az ajtócsengő, amit odakintről vidám dudaszó kísért.

* * * * *

- Onosaka Yuusaku...  
- Nagai Yoshito...  
- Kourogi Hiroki...  
- Rintaro Juurouta...  
- Taniguchi Kazuya...  
- Kanda Tooru...  
- Tanaka Masane... - mutatkozott be sorban a tokiói csapat minden olyan tagja, akikkel eddig még nem találkoztak. Közben sorban meghajoltak a nappaliban felsorakozott vendéglátóik felé. A végén a klub elnöke és Shinji is ugyan így tett. Chihiro figyelt, majd a bemutatkozás végén megbökte az előtte álló Tomohiro-t, aki azonnal értett a szóból, és ő is bemutatkozott, majd a sor folytatódott. Nem mintha ilyesmire készültek volna, de az alapító elnök gyorsan kapcsolt, és nem akart semmiben alulmaradni az egykori riválisa által támogatott klubbal szemben. Urd mindössze egy intéssel, és egy csábos sziasztokkal üdvözölte a vendégeket. A bulihoz talán kissé túl formális bemutatkozás után Shinji előrelépett, majd Chihiro felé nyújtotta a kezében tartott jókora dobozt.  
- Ez meg mi? - kérdezte a nő, és úgy vette át, mintha pokolgépet gyanítana a kartondobozban.  
- Csak egy kis figyelmesség, hogy ne jöjjünk üres kézzel. - válaszolta Shinji mosolyogva. - Sokat gondolkoztunk, hogy mi lehetne az... Végül egy torta mellett döntöttünk. Remélem szeretitek...  
- De még mennyire! - válaszolta Sora egy kissé túl lelkesen.  
- Igen, ez remek ötlet. - morogta Chihiro sokkal kevesebb átéléssel. - Köszi. Nem mintha én nem gondoltam volna rá.  
- Ezek szerint te is szereztél egyet? - kérdezte aggódó arckifejezést vágva a férfi. - Ez bizony baj, Fujimi. Két tortával nem fogunk elbírni.  
- Ne magyarázz annyit, inkább kezdjük a bulit! - csattant fel Chihiro dühösen, és a másik helyiségre mutatott. A férfi vette a lapot, és könnyed léptekkel elindult. Intett a feszengve várakozó csapatának, hogy kövessék. Chihiro egy bólintással utánuk küldte a Motorklub tagjait is. A közel húszfős társasággal megtöltve Chihiro műterme már nem is volt olyan tágas. Legvégül Keiichi és Urd maradt a nappaliban.  
- Elég feszült a hangulat... - jegyezte meg a fiú halkan az Istennőnek.  
- Aha, pont mint egy kivégzésen! - helyeselt Urd vidám mosollyal. - De nézd a jó oldalát, Kölyök. Az utóbbi időben nem sokat jártál ehhez hasonló társasági eseményekre. Ami pedig még fontosabb, a pia is nemsokára előkerül. Akkor pedig egykettőre jobb lesz a hangulat.  
- Igen, ez nagyon is valószínű... - értett egyet K1. Ők is követték a többieket, azonban az ajtóban a kifelé viharzó Chihiro majdnem fellökte Keiichi-t. A nő után pillantva a fiú most először érezte úgy, hogy tényleg helyénvaló, ha előkerül az alkohol. Különben a főnöke hamarosan teljesen kiborul...

* * * * *

- Na igen... Pont úgy van, ahogy mondta. - állapította meg Keiichi nem sokkal háromnegyed tíz előtt, csakúgy önmagának. Chihiro műtermének ajtajában állva egyértelműen kiderült, hogy a társaság legnagyobb része már teljesen levetkőzte a kezdeti gátlásokat. Voltak, akik egy kissé talán túlságosan is... Mindenesetre a hangulatra tényleg nem lehetett panasz. A két, előző nap még riválisokként egymás ellen küzdő klub tagjai most fesztelenül csevegtek egymással. Néhol kisebb csoportokba verődve, és nagyon gyakran nevetgéltek. Nem sokkal a kezdés után Chihiro valahonnan előszedte Tamiya-t és Otaki-t, akiknek környezetében garantált volt a tömény hülyeség. A két jómadár a versenyen visel páncéljukban érkezett, de alig fél óra után megszabadultak tőle, mivel túlságosan is melegük volt. A torta elfogyasztása és a pezsgőbontás után kezdődhetett az igazi, fékeveszett bulizás...  
Chihiro a kezdeti morgolódás után hamar magára öltötte a legjobb házigazda szerepét. Keiichi legutóbb a Whirl Wind megnyitó ünnepségén látta ilyennek. Aztán ahogy teltek a percek, és egyre több alkohol fogyott, a hangulat csak még felszabadultabb lett. A karaokera is egyre többen vállalkoztak, olyanok is, aki először még határozottan tiltakoztak a fellépés ellen. Gyakorlatilag mindenki osztatlan sikert aratott, az előadói teljesítményétől függetlenül. A legkülönfélébb stílusú zenék követték egymást, de senki nem panaszkodott, ha egy általa nem igazán kedvelt dallam szólalt meg.  
Keiichi feltétel nélkül elismerte, hogy a buli kiválóan sikerült. Azonban volt néhány apró kivétel is. Sora például, szokásához híven, meglehetősen hamar elázott. Nem lehetett azt mondani, hogy teljesen kiütötte magát, sőt talán valami belső hangnak engedelmeskedve egy bizonyos állapot elérése után már visszafogott volt, de egészen másképp viselkedett, mint általában. Sajnos Keiichi-nek már volt tapasztalata abban, miket szokott ilyenkor művelni. Szerencsére Hana, aki egyike volt azon keveseknek, akik alig-alig ittak alkoholt, folyamatosan ott volt mellette, és megakadályozta a nagyobb őrültségekben. Aztán persze ott volt Tamiya és Otaki, akik Eizou-t is bevonva egy rögtönzött bemutatót tartottak az ideális izomzatról. Nem győzték hangsúlyozni, hogy mennyire fontos az egészséges test egy ember számára.  
Keiichi a főnökét kereste a forgatagban, közben pedig kortyolt egyet a kezében tartott műanyagpohárból. Az arcán csalódott fintor jelent meg, mert kiderült, hogy valaki szakét, vagy valami más alkoholos italt kevert az üdítőbe. Továbbra sem igazán rajongott az alkoholért. Mindössze két pohár pezsgőt fogyasztott, és minden további felkínálást el is utasított a főnöke, Tamiya-ék vagy éppen Urd részéről. Az Istennő meg is jegyezte, hogy ha továbbra is ilyen elutasító marad, akkor a végén ő marad az egyetlen józan személy a házban. Szerencsére voltak mások is, akik osztották a nézetét.  
Az egyik sarokban megtalálta Chihiro-t, aki épp lelkesen magyarázott valamit az Autótechnológia Klub elnökének. A lány értően bólogatott, majd legalább olyan lendületesen válaszolt. Az első találkozásuk során történteket követően a fiú nem hitte volna, hogy ennyire jól ki fognak jönni egymással. A beszélgetésüket végül a karaokézni készülő páros, Fuyuka és Shinichirou szakította félbe. A két klubtag látványosan próbált úgy tenni, mintha egyáltalán semmit nem jelentene, hogy együtt próbálna előadni egy duettet... Épp ebből látszott egyértelműen, hogy több van köztük egyszerű barátságnál. Biztos volt, hogy csak az italnak köszönhetően vállalkoztak a merész húzásra, egyébként talán soha nem tettek volna ilyet nyíltan. Mielőtt elkezdődött volna a szám, Fuyuka kipirult arccal tett néhány dühös megjegyzést a karaoke programot beállító Tomohiro-nak, miután a vigyori srác odasúgott nekik valamit. Az általános motyogás miatt K1 nem igazán hallotta, épp ezért óvatosan közelebb furakodott. Út közben majdnem rálépett a Autótechnológia Klub egyik elszenderedett tagjára. Végül talált egy megfelelő helyet Hana és Sora társaságában, ahonnan figyelemmel kísérhette az előadást.  
- Ha'kabban, senpai! - figyelmeztette Sora szigorú, ám fényesen csillogó tekintettel, pedig K1 meg sem szólalt, csak letelepedett az egyik ülőpárnára. - Esz na'on érdekezs lesz...  
- Jól van, na... - sóhajtott Keiichi erőltetett türelemmel, mire egy pisszegés volt a válasz, úgyhogy inkább nem is reagált. Hana vidáman rákacsintott, és ő is az ajkai elé emelte a mutatóujját.  
_- Pedig ő józannak tűnik... - _állapította meg K1 gondolatban, aztán vállat vont, és a kezdődő előadást felé fordította a figyelmét. Amint a zene elkezdődött, immár egyértelművé vált számára, hogy a két fiatal jócskán az alkohol befolyása alatt áll, amennyiben azt hitték, az előadásuk nem fog utalni a kettejük kapcsolatára. _- Nos talán nem egy szerelmes számot kellett volna választanotok. Bár... ha belegondolok nem sokan fognak emlékezni az előadásra. Hát akkor, mindent bele! - _Halk taps fogadta az első néhány dallamot, amihez K1 is csatlakozott. Hana halkan felnevetett, majd finoman oldalba bökte. A fiú érdeklődve nézett, rá, hogy vajon ezúttal mivel adott ki túl nagy hangot. Azonban a lány ezúttal nem figyelmeztetni akarta, csak felhívta egy apróságra a figyelmét. Egy egyszerű, de félreérthetetlen gesztussal jelezte Keiichi-nek, hogy másik szögből nézzen a karaokéző párra. A fiú előre hajolt, és egy kicsit oldalra, és ekkor meglátta, hogy Hana mire céloz. Fuyuka és Shinichirou takarásban lévő kezei össze voltak kulcsolódva. Elismerően bólintott a lánynak az éleslátása miatt.  
Ekkor elkezdődött az énekes rész is, és kiderült, hogy a pár nagyon jó együtt. Shinichirou-t már egy korábbi alkalommal is rábeszélték a társai, hogy énekeljen, és akkor is remekelt. Egyébként is, K1 első ránézésre sokkal inkább el tudta képzelni a fiút egy sikeres, nem túl extrém zenét játszó rockbanda énekesének, mint egy műszaki egyetem hallgatójának. Bizonyára komoly esélyekkel indult volna egy tehetségkutató versenyen. Fuyuka is remek volt, viszont ő most először szerepelt a buli során. Nyilván eddig nem ivott eleget ahhoz, hogy elég bátorsága legyen kiállni a többiek elé. A duett több mint négy percig tartott, és a közönség elsöprő tapssal jutalmazta. Fuyuka és Shinichirou meghajoltak, majd átadták a helyüket a várakozó Satoshi-nak.  
- Ez naggyon jóvvolt. - állapította meg Sora botladozó nyelvvel, majd hangosan kinevette saját magát. Aztán Keiichi-re nézett, a tekintete pedig semmi jót nem ígért. - Senpai! - kiáltotta aggodalmaskodva. - Szerintedd eccer én izs rátalálok a zerelemre, min'tők?  
- Ne olyan hangosan, Hasegawa. - kérte K1 feszülten vigyorogva. - Ugye nem akarod, hogy meghallják?  
- Heh... - mondta a lány bárgyú vigyorral, majd az orra hegyéről a normális helyére tolta a szemüvegét. Mindössze kétszer hibázta el, de utána sikerült a mozdulat. - Ugyan, senpai... Ezek után nem tagadhattyák le... Maj'nem smártak, migözben énneketeg... hukk! - Hana nem bírta tovább, hangos nevetésben tört ki. - De to'om én, hogy miről van zsó... - folytatta a szemüveges lány. - Te csak kitértél a válaz'szadázs elől, merd nem akartál megbántani. Mer' úgy gondolod, hogy egy ilyen lánynak, aki úgy néz ki mint egy kis... kissizsgolázs, huk... soha nem lesz barátja! Ez a'zigzzság!  
- Én ilyet nem mondtam, Hasegawa! - tiltakozott K1. - Különben is, senki nem nevezett az utóbbi időben kisiskolásnak.  
- Télleg nem! - kiáltotta a lány dühösen. - De ott van az az ezset... Amikor az egyik vevő azt hitte, hogy a boltvezető kizslánnya vagyok...  
- Na igen... - ismerte el K1 kényszeredett vigyorral az arcán. Az eset több mint egy hónapja történt, amikor is egy középkorú, fekete bőrszerkóba öltözött folyton mosolygós férfi hozta el a Harley-Davidsonját karbantartásra. Már csak azért is megmaradt K1-ben, mert ahhoz hasonló motort nem túl gyakran volt lehetősége javítani. Amikor a fickó először meglátta Hasegawa-t, vidáman kijelentette, hogy nagyon jó dolognak tartja, ha a szülők néha megmutatják a gyermeküknek a munkájukat. Ezzel persze kissé kiborította Sora-t, de még Chihiro is mérges lett, hogy milyen idősnek nézi a férfi. A dolgok végül tisztázódtak, de az eset láthatóan nagy nyomot hagyott a lányban. - De ne is törődj vele. Izé... biztos, hogy egyszer te is megtalálod az igazit. Nos, igen... - Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve a szemközti falnál ücsörgő főnökére mutatott. - Nézd csak meg Chihiro-t! Még neki sincs komoly kapcsolata, és már idősebb nálad. De nem aggódik, mert tudja, hogy az ilyesmit nem lehet elkapkodni. Biztos, hogy a szerelem... izé... téged is meg fog találni.  
- De senpai! - kiáltotta Sora könnyező szemekkel. - Chihiro-san sokkal dzsinozsabb nálam. Nőiezsebb, és kétzségtelenül... két... hukk! Kétzségtelenül sokkal nagyobbak a mellei. Ne izs tagadd, to'om hogy to'od... Sokkal szívesebben nézed az ő melleit, mint az enyémeket...  
- Még mit nem. - morogta türelmetlenül Keiichi. - Figyelj, Hasegawa...  
- Rendben van, megértettem. - mondta határozottan a lány, majd kissé imbolyogva felállt. - To'om már, hogy mit kell tennem...  
- Mi... mi... mire készülsz Hasegawa?! - kérdezte K1 rémülten. Amikor a lány így beszélt, az soha semmi jót nem jelentett. Felkészült arra, hogy mindkét kezét a lehető leggyorsabban a szeme elé kapja, nehogy valami olyasmit lásson, amit nem kellene, de Sora a mostani állapotában mégis meg akarja neki mutatni. Közben reménykedett abban, hogy Hana tesz valamit, amivel megakadályozza a kísérletet. Az is eszébe jutott, ha elkiáltja magát, hogy „mindenki a földre!", azzal talán nyer némi időt. Azonban Hasegawa nem azt mondta amire számított.  
- He-he... huk! - nevetgélt a lány egy csuklással lezárva. - Most megyek... ézs feszedeg magamnag egy pazsit! Úgy bizony, senpai... - Kissé tántorogva elindult a nappali felé.  
- Huh... - sóhajtott fel K1 megkönnyebbülten. - Azt hittem, hogy valami őrültségre készül. Bár ha jobban belegondolok...  
- Nem hinném, hogy aggódnunk kellene Sora-san miatt. - mondta vidáman Hana. - Végül is mi baj lehet abból, hogy megpróbál magának barátot keresni?  
- Hát... - kezdte Keiichi szkeptikusan, aztán vállat vont. - Végül is igazad van. Legfeljebb tényleg összejön valakivel, ami valóban jó lenne. Viszont nem kellene már többet innia... Egy darabig.  
- Ebben egyetértek. - mondta a lány. - Jobb lesz, ha még figyelek rá egy kicsit, bár szerintem nemsokára el fog aludni... Hopp! Úgy látom Urd-san a szárnyai alá vette a mi Sora-sanunkat.  
- Na ne! - K1 megdöbbenten látta, hogy Hana-nak tényleg igaza van. Az Istennő épp Sora fülébe suttogott valamit. - Ah... ebből semmi jó nem sülhet ki! - Gyorsan felpattant. - Megyek, és megpróbálom megakadályozni a katasztrófát! - A választ meg sem várva elmasírozott, ügyesen kerülgetve a többieket. Hana mosolyogva figyelte, majd tekintete a zene- és karaokefelelős Tomohiro felé kalandozott.  
Arra gondolt, hogy talán nekik is elő kellene adniuk egy duettet. Persze komoly kétségei voltak a saját ötletét illetően. Már csak azért is, mert biztos volt benne, hogy sokkal rosszabb hangja van, mint Fuyuka-nak. Nem mintha ez számított volna egy karaoke során, de mégis bizonytalanná tette. Valamin azt sem tudta, hogy a fiú mit szólna egy ilyen ötlethez. Elképzelte, hogy ott állnak a többiek tekintetének kereszttüzében, és az iméntihez hasonló szerelmes dalt énekelnek. Több sem kellett ahhoz, hogy elpiruljon. Úgy döntött, egy kis időre félreteszi az ötletet, és később majd átgondolja... ha már egy kicsit többen ittak elegendőt ahhoz, hogy másnap ne nagyon emlékezzenek az előadásra. Vagy talán, hogy neki kellene egy kissé felöntenie a garatra... Tomohiro ebben a pillanatban ránézett, és a tekintetük összekapcsolódott. Mindketten elmosolyodtak, és a lány kellemes borzongás rázta meg. Biztos volt benne, hogy elpirul, de valamiért egyáltalán nem zavarta. Talán hamarosan lesz rá alkalma, hogy megkérdezze Tomohiro-t, mit szól az ötletéhez. Addig is a Motorklub elnökeként kötelessége volt részt venni a társasági életben. Átvágott a helyiségen, majd csatlakozott a felszabadultan társalgó Chihiro-hoz és Akemi-hez. Jobban meg akarta ismerni az újdonsült testvérklub elnökét, hiszen ez elengedhetetlen volt egy gyümölcsöző együttműködéshez.  
A buli tovább folytatódott, a lehető legjobb hangulatban...

* * * * *

Keiichi hatalmas lendülettel dobta le magát a nappaliban a kanapéra. Ha Chihiro látta volna, biztosan rászól, hogy bánjon vele finomabban, mert a bútordarabot nem ilyen megterhelésre találták ki. Persze az sem volt kizárt, hogy a sok szaké miatt ő maga is kipróbálta volna, és csak másnap rótta volna fel a fiúnak, amikor már sokkal racionálisabban látja a történteket.  
K1-nek jól esett egy kis lazítás, habár még nem érezte magát túlzottan fáradtnak. Annak ellenére sem, hogy az utóbbi két órában szinte egy pillanatra sem állt meg. Az Urd-dal vívott kardpárbajok bármelyike után jobban ki volt merülve. Lustán felemelte a karját, és az órájára nézett. Nem sokkal éjfél után jártak, és a buli még javában tartott, bár el kellett ismerni, hogy már vesztett valamennyit a lendületéből. Sora-t épp az imént kísérték fel Chihiro hálószobájába egy kicsit ledőlni. A főnökük maga állt elő a nagylelkű javaslattal, mikor látta, hogy a lányra már ráfér egy rövidke alvás. Persze volt, akiket nem zavart az ágy vagy a matrac hiánya. Jelenleg a társaság nagy része a „műteremben" volt, de sokan közülük épp szunyókált valamelyik falnak dőlve.  
Néhány percig hátradőlve próbálta összegezni a nemrég történteket. Ott volt a buli egyik legizgalmasabb része, a közös karaoke, amin szinte mindenki részt vett. A mikrofonok kézről-kézre jártak, és a jelenlévők saját stílusban mind hozzátettek egy kicsit az aktuális dalhoz. Az ötlet Urd érdeme volt, és a nagy sikerre való tekintettel legalább három egymást követő számon keresztül tartott. Rengeteg vidám perc forrása volt, és vitathatatlanul a buli legjobb része. Némi unszolás, és egy kevéske fenyegetés után ő is kiállt a közönség elé. Ugyan megtapsolták, de biztos volt benne, hogy Fuyuka és Shinichirou duettje, esetleg Urd, Shinji vagy Akemi szóló előadásának a nyomába sem ért... De végül is nem ez volt a lényeg, hiszen Tamiya és Otaki is tapsot kapott, pedig az ő produkciójukat azért sikerült felülmúlnia... A két melák többször is fellépett, általában együtt, de néha külön-külön is. Olykor pedig kérés nélkül is besegítettek az épp aktuális fellépőnek.  
K1 feltápászkodott, majd előredőlt, a könyökét a térdeire támasztva, az állát pedig a kézfejére fektetve. Komoly probléma vetült fel benne immár nem először az utóbbi másfél órában, és ismét eltöprengett rajta. - _Valahonnan szereznem kell... - _mormolta gondolatban. Már az egész házban sehol nem volt egyetlen cseppnyi üdítő sem. A szakéhoz vagy a sörhöz pedig továbbra sem volt túl sok kedve. Viszont az intenzív mozgástól, amikor a menekülő Sorát üldözte többedmagával a ház körül, és odabent is, alaposan kiszáradt a szája. Ihatott volna vizet, de valamiért nem volt kedve hozzá. Már-már azon kezdett morfondírozni, hogy egy alkalmas pillanatban bezárkózik a konyhába és főz magának egy teát... Mielőtt elszánhatta volna magát, valaki félbeszakította azzal, hogy hátulról rávetette magát.  
- Morisato-kun... - kiáltotta Chihiro elnyújtva a fiú nevét az ugrás előtti pillanatban. Már egy ideje azzal volt elfoglalva, hogy becserkéssze az áldozatát, akit még a műteremből nézelődve szúrt ki magának. Halkan egyik csevegő vendégétől a másikig osont, minden egyes takarást kihasználva. Még az apróbb malőr ellenére is sikerült észrevétlen maradnia, ami nem sokkal az ajtó előtt történt, amikor is átesett valakin, egyenesen Fuyuka-ra. A lány méltatlankodását figyelmen kívül hagyva tovább folytatta a hadmozdulatot. Végül odaért a kanapé hátához, miközben Keiichi, az áldozata mit sem sejtett a rá leselkedő veszélyről. Elégedetten elvigyorodott, majd támadásba lendült. Csakhogy elszámította magát néhány tekintetben. Az ugrás ívével, aminek köszönhetően átjutott a kanapé háttámláján nem volt semmi gond, csak egy kicsit túl nagy lendületet adott bele. Ennek köszönhetően ahelyett, hogy K1 hátánál landolt volna, hogy aztán egy fogással, amiből lehetetlen kiszabadulni megszorongassa, egyszerűen nekiütközött, és lesodorta. _- Sebaj! - _gondolta vidáman, hiszen akár a földre teperve is elkaphatta az alkalmazottját, mivel a kezeivel azért sikerült átfogni K1 vállát és az egyik karját, ami épp ideális volt az egyik kedvenc fogásához.  
Itt jött közbe a másik nagyon fontos dolog, amivel nem számolt, mégpedig az, hogy Keiichi az utóbbi időkben megtanult hatékonyan védekezni az olyan rajtaütések ellen, amivel korábban könnyedén el lehetett kapni.  
A fiú ezúttal is reflexből cselekedett, csakúgy mint korábban történt eset során, amikor Eizou félreértés miatt megtámadta. Ahelyett, hogy megpróbálta volna feltartóztatni a hátulról nekicsapódó tömeget, hagyta magát lesodorni a kanapéról. Közben egy kicsit összehúzta magát, amivel sikerült elérnie, hogy támadója szó szerint átgördüljön rajta, ahelyett hogy nyilvánvaló szándékai szerint a földre teperné. Megragadta a karjára tett kezet, ami talán valamiféle szorítófogás kezdeti mozzanata akart lenni. Nem volt túl hatékony, mivel egy könnyed csuklómozdulattal sikerült lefejtenie magáról, mialatt a támadója befejezte az ugrását. Csakhogy a néhány szívdobbanásnyi idő alatt felcserélődtek a szerepek. K1 mielőtt még meggyőződött volna a támadója kiléte felől, bosszúsan felmordult.  
- Jaj, Urd! Muszáj neked... - ekkor tudatosult benne a közvetlen közelről döbbenten pislogó Chihiro képe. - Chihiro-san! - kiáltott fel meglepetten. Utána kezdte csak összerakni a részleteket, amiből már korábban rájöhetett volna, hogy nem az Istennő volt a támadója. Például Urd nem igazán szokta „Morisato-kunnak" szólítani. Valamint abban is majdnem biztos volt, hogy ő elérte volna a célját. A főnökén látszott, hogy nem akar hinni a szemének.  
- Morisato-kun... - mondta halkan, aztán megbizonyosodott arról, hogy valóban az alkalmazottjáról van szó, akit nem tévesztett össze merő véletlenségből egy arra járó harcművésszel. De nem, Keiichi bámult rá, miközben az egyik karja a saját teste alá szorult a derekánál, a másikat pedig a fiú tartotta a tarkója alatt átfektetve a feje mellett. Mindennek tetejében K1 ott csücsült a lábán, így azzal sem tudott mit tenni. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy ha a térdei mindkét irányba hajlanának, akkor most jó alaposan hátba rugdoshatná a pimasz kölyköt. Elképzelte a jelenetet, ami annyira komikus volt, hogy a szorult helyzet ellenére kitört belőle a nevetés.  
- Totál részeg vagy... - állapította meg súlyos pillantásokat vetve a főnökére Keiichi. Már épp le akart róla kászálódni, amikor nyomasztó érzés lett úrrá rajta. Felkapta a fejét, és rémülten körülnézett. Chihiro közben csalódottan lebiggyesztette az ajkát, mivel rá kellett jönnie, hogy hasztalan próbálkozás lenne a fiú lefejelésére tett kísérlet.  
K1-nek nem kellett sokáig keresgélnie, hogy szembesüljön a baljós érzés forrásával. A bejárati ajtóban ugyanis a kőbálvánnyá mered Tamiya és Otaki állt, egyenesen őket nézve. Rémülten vette tudomásul, hogy még mindig fogva tartja Chihiro-t, ami a két melák szemében, - akik, miért is ne a legrosszabb időpontot „választva", nagy valószínűséggel, csak épp most toppantak be, így nem látták hogy a nő támadott először - a kép egészen másképp fest, mint amit a valóság lefedett. Rémülten megpróbált valami magyarázatot kitalálni, de egyszerűen semmi sem jutott az eszébe. Közben még a nőt is elfelejtette elengedni, pedig gondolt arra, hogy legalább ezt meg kellene tennie, a megtorlás mértékének enyhítése érdekében. Persze ha a két izomkolosszust a látottak hosszabb időre sokkolták, akkor van ideje elmenekülni.  
Sajnos azonban Keiichi-nek még másodpercei sem voltak erre. Az egyik pillanatban Tamiya még üres tekintettel meredt rájuk, majd továbbra is ugyan ilyen kifejezéstelen maradt, a mellkasa viszont rohamosan tágulni kezdett a tüdejébe áramló levegőtől. Az edzőteremben eltöltött hosszú órák kemény munkájával megmunkált, roppant izmai megfeszültek a fehér ujjatlan póló alatt. A bordaközi izületei halk recsegést hallattak, mint amikor valaki az ujjait tördelte, miközben a tüdő pattanásig feszült. Egyetlen, szívdobbanásnál is rövidebb ideig megmaradt ebben az állapotban, aztán a levegő, Tamiya szándékának megfelelően még a bejutásnál is nagyobb tempóban távozott, megrezegtetve a melák hangszálait. Ennek eredménye egy ablaktáblákat megrezegtető, hihetetlen erejű üvöltés lett:  
- MO-RI-SATO!!! Te kis féreg! Mit művelsz te itten?! **-** Otaki közben a fejéhez kapta a kezét és látványosan, előre hátra himbálózva, valamint hangosan nyöszörögve fejezte ki, hogy nem hiszi el, amit a két szemével lát.  
- Se... senpai! - dadogta Keiichi kétségbeesetten. - Ez nem az, aminek látszik! Ez csak... csak... de hisz ő kezdte!  
- Szánalmas hazugságaid leperegnek rólunk! - lépett előre harciasan Otaki, időlegesen felfüggesztve a jajgatást. - Égbekiáltó galádságod súlya felfoghatatlan! Ne hidd, hogy ezt csak úgy megúszhatod... A haragunk kíméletlenül lesújt rád, még ha egykor egy fedél alatt is éltünk, sőt testvérünknek tekintettünk!  
- Morisato, hát erre neveltünk téged? - kérdezte dühtől remegő, mégis elkínzott hangon Tamiya, aki lehajtotta a fejét, így előreugró homlokcsontja sötét árnyékot vetett a szemeire. Keiichi semmi jót nem tudott kiolvasni ebből, mint ahogy az Otaki kerek lencséjű napszemüvegén megtörő fényből sem. - Hogy vagy képes ilyesmit megkísérelni a mi szeretett , és nagyra becsült elnökasszonyunkal szemben! - Egy könnycsepp folyt végig az arcán. - Ezt soha nem bocsátjuk meg neked. Dai-chan...  
- Így igaz, Den-chan. A mi nagyszerű senpai-unk legféltettebb kincsének elrablására tett kísérletet...  
- Azzal, hogy mepróbá'tad leszakítani ezt a gyönyörű virágot, kiérdemelted a legpusztítóbb támadásunkat!  
- Egy ilyen tiszta és ártatlan szentély meggyalázásáért ez a minimum! - károgta Otaki hisztérikusan. - Den-chan, én hozom a kardokat...  
- Rendben, én addig megpuhítom egy kicsit! - Fenyegetően K1-re mutatott, akinek fogalma sem volt mi fog következni. - Amiért megpróbáltad bemocskolni a...  
- Tamiya, Otaki... - mondta halkan Chihiro, mire a két izomagyú összerezzent. - Felfogtátok, hogy miről beszéltek...?  
- Mi csak meg akartuk... - kezdte Otaki, aki már sejtette, hogy minden nemes szándékuk ellenére megint rossz fát tettek a tűzre a nő szemében.  
- Elég. - mondta nyugodta a Motorklub alapító elnöke. - Morisato-kun, most már szállj le rólam, légy szíves. Kezd zsibbadni a kezem... - Keiichi kábán bólintott, majd szabadon engedte a főnökét, és úgy helyezkedett, hogy lehetőleg közte, és a két izomagyú között legyen. A nő hálásan bólintott neki. - Köszönöm... - Ülő helyzetbe tornászta magát, majd miután gyorsan megmasszírozta a csuklóit felállt, és a jelenlegi állapotát meghazudtoló magabiztossággal a két izomagyúhoz sétált. Néhány pillanatig farkasszemet nézett velük, amivel egy olyan pszichológiai csapást mért rájuk, hogy a szolárium-barnított bőrük egészen falfehér lett. Aztán hirtelen előrehajolt, amitől a két óriás lélegzete - és talán minden egyéb biológiai funkciója - megszakadt egy pillanatra. Csak ezután támadott, ekkor viszont hihetetlen sebességgel és pontossággal. Az ujjai rászorultak Tamiya és Otaki fülcimpájára, majd csekély erő kifejtésével előregörnyedésre kényszerítette őket. A két melák kétségbe esetten tátogott a fájdalom miatt, de nem mertek semmit szólni, nehogy esetleg még jobban felbosszantsák a főnöküket.  
- Mi ez a tömény hülyeség a letépett virágról, meg meggyalázott szentélyről?! - kérdezte majdnem olyan hangerővel, mint ahogy az imént Tamiya elbőgte magát. Keiichi ösztönösen is hátrálni kezdett. - Honnan szedtétek ezeket a baromságokat, perverz, részeg disznók?! Hah, mindegy! Ne kezdjetek itt nekem magyarázkodni, mert abból semmi jó nem sülhet ki... Ha jóvá akarjátok tenni a szánalmas tetteiteket, akkor visszamentek bulizni, és soha többé nem beszéltek erről. Értve vagyok?!  
- Igenis-máris-persze-azonnal!!! - hadarta a két izomkolosszus.  
- Mi csak... - próbálkozott még egyszer utoljára Tamiya, de Chihiro egyetlen pillantással leintette. Mindketten meghajoltak, és rohantak vissza a műterembe. - Jobb, ha felkészültök, mert hamarosan kezdjük! - kiáltott utánuk a nő, alaposan kihangsúlyozva a „kezdjük" szót. Aztán amikor a két izomagyú meglepő hatékonysággal elvegyült a benti kavarodásban, kimerülten sóhajtott. Mintha a kifújt levegővel együtt a megfenyítéshez összeszedett tartás is elszállt volna belőle. Odalépett K1-hez, és rosszalló kifejezéssel megcsóválta a fejét. - Miket össze nem hordanak ezek... Még hogy te... engem! Bah! Borzalmasak, mikor ennyire be vannak rúgva.  
- Főnök, szerintem te sokkal részegebb vagy náluk. - jegyezte meg Keiichi megfontoltan. Chihiro bárgyú mosollyal az ajkán ránézett.  
- Ugyan, ne is törődj vele, Morisato-kun. - Megveregette a fiú vállát, aki annak ellenére, hogy a szeme előtt hadonászott, nem próbált meg elhátrálni. - De val'szeg igazad van. Jó megfigyelés.  
- Akkor talán elismered, hogy nem kellene többet innod? - kérdezte K1 bizakodva, mire Chihiro pislogott néhányat, aztán újra nevetni kezdett.  
- E... ez nagyon jó! - halkan köhintett, majd megpróbálta komolyra venni, meglehetősen kevés sikerrel. - Még mit nem. Még nem is ittam versenyt Shinji-vel. Szó sem lehet róla, Morisato-kun. Különben is, Urd-ot is ki akarom hívni... Az alapján, amit meséltél róla, méltó ellenfél lesz kettőnknek... Oh, te nem csatlakozol?  
- Nem, én inkább kihagyom. - jelentette ki határozottan a fiú. - És ha elfogadsz egy jó tanácsot, akkor nem iszol versenyt Urd-dal. Úgy is veszíteni fogsz... akarom mondani fogtok.  
- Meglátjuk... De nem azért jöttem, hogy az engedélyedet kérjem, tudod?  
- Honnan is tudhatnám, milyen okod volt arra, hogy hátulról megtámadj? - kérdezte vissza cinikusan K1.  
- Nagyon jó okom volt rá, elhiheted! - vakkantotta büszkén Chihiro, majd kissé nyűgös hangra váltott. - De ne így beszéljük meg jó? Valamér' alig bírok állni. Üljünk le szépen egy kicsit.  
- Jól van, jól van... - morogta a fiú beletörődve, majd letelepedett oda, ahonnan nemrég lesodorták. Chihiro is valami hasonlót művelt, bár az ő mozdulata inkább alig irányított zuhanásnak tűnt. Elégedetten vihorászással konstatálta, hogy visszapattan a puha ülőről, és majdnem le is csúszik róla. Keiichi-nek csak nehezen sikerült megállnia, hogy ne kapjon utána. Végül sikeresen elhelyezkedett, és a süppedősen puha háttámlának vetette magát. Saját teljesítményével borzasztóan elégedetten nézett fel a mennyezetre.  
- Um... Tudtad, hogy forog velem az egész világ? - kérdezte őszinte csodálkozással Keiichi-t.  
- Nem csodálom. Talán jobb lenne, ha egy kicsit te is ledőlnél, mint Sora. - Tanácsolta a fiú, annak ellenére, hogy biztos volt benne, teljesen hiábavaló, mert a főnöke úgysem hallgat rá. A válasz azonban még így is meglepte...  
- Szeretnéd mi...? - kérdezte Chihiro, miközben csillogó szemmel, vigyorogva nézett rá. - ...hogy én és Sora-chan egy ágyban feküdjünk. Mond csak, mióta álmodozol erről, hm?  
- Hogy mi van...? - kérdezte K1 nagyokat pislogva. - Nem gondolhatod komolyan...  
- Miért? Nincs ezzel semmi baj... A fiúk már csak ilyenek, néha elszalad a fantáziájuk... - Chihiro ebben a pillanatban csuklott egy nagyot. - Bocs. Mond csak, miket szoktunk csinálni ezekben a teljesen normális fantáziákban?  
- Rátérhetnénk arra, hogy mit akarsz tőlem? - kérdezte K1 erőltetett türelemmel, figyelmen kívül hagyva a nő puhatolózását.  
- Hogy mit akarok? - nézett rá értetlenül a főnöke, mire a fiú jobb szemöldöke rángatózni kezdett. - Ja, tényleg! Majdnem el is felejtettem... Azért jöttem ide, mert láttam, hogy már megint búslakodsz. Hukk... Gondoltam felvidítalak, elvégre én vagyok a házastársad... akarom mondani a házigazdád.  
- Nem búslakodtam! - tiltakozott Keiichi, és nagyon ügyelt arra, hogy őszintének tűnjön a felháborodása. - Különben is, hogy képzelted el a „felvidításomat"?  
- Mi sem egyszerűbb! - kiáltotta a fekete hajú nő lelkesen. - Hátad mögé ugrok, aztán... elkaplak! - miközben magyarázott a kezével heves mozdulatokat téve mutatta be a fogást, amit K1-n akart alkalmazni. A fiúnak persze egy kicsit sem tetszett a módszer. - Aztán addig szorítottalak volna, amíg nem röhögsz, ahogy csak a torkodon kifér!!! Ö... vagy esetleg csiklandozni akartalak? Már nem emlékszek...  
- Remek... - morogta K1 kissé elsápadva. - Reggel pedig fogalmad sem lett volna, miért szorongatod a kihűlt hullámat.  
- Nem-nem... - Chihiro határozott tagadó mozdulattal erősítette meg a tiltakozását. - Biztos észrevettem volna, ha valami nincs rendben. Ne aggódj, nem ölöm meg a legkiválóbb alkalmazottamat... Ha nem ad rá különösebb okot.  
- Nos... ez... szóval... Megnyugtató?  
- Hé, tudod mit? Játszunk egy játékot! - Chihiro tapsolt egyet örömében. - Te elmondod, hogy miért szomorkodtál, én pedig felvidítalak. Mit szólsz?  
- Nagyra értékelem a szándékodat, Chihiro-san. - mondta Keiichi. - De azt kell mondanom, hogy elhamarkodott következtetést vontál le, ugyanis nem szomorkodtam. Egészen másról van szó...  
- Tényleg? Miről? - K1 részletesen előadta neki a támadás előtti gondolatait. A tátott szájjal csodálkozva hallgatta. - Tea... Csak egy teát akartál készíteni, és ezért ültél úgy itt, mint aki leszámolt az életével? De hisz ez butaság, Morisato-kun. A vendégem vagy, ha teát akarsz csinálni, akkor csak rajta! Az én házam, a tiéd is... Mintha csak otthon lennél, meg ilyenek. Nem kellene így ráijeszteni szegény aggódó főnöködre... Szégyelld magad!  
- Majd igyekszem...  
- Ez nem hangzott túl őszintén! - feddte meg Chihiro. - Legalább eljátszhatnád, hogy sajnálod ami történt... Na, mindegy, fátylat rá. Szerencsére minden a legnagyobb rendben. De ugye tudod?  
Igen, ha bármi lelki problémám van, forduljak nyugodtan hozzád. - darálta gépiesen K1. - Akkor most már rendben is vagyunk?  
- Nem, másról is szeretnék veled beszélni. - mondta a nő komolyan. Mintha az alkohol hatása alól egyik pillanatról a másikra megszabadult volna. De csupán egy rövid időre, mert hamarosan újra bárgyú vigyor terült szét az ajkán.  
- Oké, ki vele Chihiro-san. - Keiichi megadóan sóhajtott. - Miről van szó.  
- Hát összefoglalva... sok mindenről. - Chihiro kissé összezavarodott, mintha épp akkor jött volna rá, hogy a rengeteg témának csak egy részére emlékszik. Az alkalmazottja gondolatban felkészült egy hosszadalmas csevegésre, ami nem feltétlenül lesz mindkettejük számára egyformán kellemes. - Az első... Van valami, amit már régóta el akarok mondani neked, Morisato-kun. - Egyenesen K1 szemébe nézett. - Nem is tudom, hol kezdjem...  
- Mi az, Chihiro-san? - kérdezte a fiú rosszat sejtve.  
- Morisato-kun, én... én... - lehelte a főnöke alig hallhatóan. - Én nagyon büszke vagyok rád! Huh, hát csak kimondtam, nem is volt olyan nehéz. Veled meg mi van?  
- Semmi... - mentegetőzött K1 vigyorogva. - Igazán semmi.  
- Akkor ne szakíts félbe a vörösödő ábrázatoddal, jó? Mint ahogy mondtam, nagyon büszke vagyok rád... - Elmélyülten hümmögött egy sort. - Méltó utódom voltál a klub elnökeként, és mint alkalmazottat sem kívánhat jobbat nálad egy főnök... Most pedig sikerült felülmúlnod engem. Bizony, a tanítvány túlszárnyalta a mesterét...  
- Ugyan, Chihiro-san... - kezdte Keiichi, aki nehezen tudott ennél is kínosabb témát elképzelni. A „mester-tanítvány" viszony miértjére pedig inkább nem kérdezett rá. Végül is, némi csúsztatással igaz volt, hiszen rengeteg dolgot tanult Chihiro-tól.  
- Nem, nem.... - intette le a nő a további tiltakozását. - Ez a dolgok rendje, nincs okod szabadkozni miatta. Tudtam, hogy egyszer eljön az ideje, de valójában meglepett, hogy ilyen hamar. Fogadd őszinte elismerésemet.  
- Már csak azt nem értem... - kezdte a fiú, bizonytalanul mosolyogva. - ...hogy miből vontad le ezt a, szerintem kissé elhamarkodott következtetést. Ne értsd félre, jól esik, hogy ezt mondod, de talán egy kicsit túlzás.  
- Egyáltalán nem az! - csattant fel Chihiro, majd bosszúsan a kanapéra csapott. - Egek, miért kell neked minden ilyen részletesen a szádba rágni, hogy megértsd?! - Bosszúsan felsóhajtott, majd megcsóválta a fejét. - Morisato, nem kellene olyan sokat innod, mert részegen borzalmasan lassú a felfogóképességed!  
- Értettem. - bólintott tisztelettudóan K1, csak minimális iróniával.  
- Rendben, akkor elmagyarázom. - határozta el magát a főnöke. De csak egyszer, mert nem szeretek ilyesmiről beszélni. Úgyhogy... - figyelmeztetően felemelte a mutatóujját. - Figyelj, és ha nem muszáj, ne kérdezz vissza. - Keiichi lassan bólintott. - Akkor kezdem is... A versenyen kiválóan szerepeltél. Nem túlzás, ha azt mondom, hogy neked köszönhetjük a győzelmünket.  
- Ezt azért nem mondanám. - vágott közbe a figyelmeztetés ellenére a fiú. - A győzelem csapatmunka volt, mindenki ugyan úgy kivette belőle a részét.  
- Persze, ez igaz... - hagyta rá a főnöke, kissé bosszús ábrázattal. - Többek között a bosszantó szerénységed miatt vagyok rád olyan fenemód büszke. De most engedd meg, hogy végre befejezzem... A legfontosabb pedig az, hogy legyőzted Shinji-t. Ez nekem még soha nem sikerült ilyen egyártelműen...  
- Bocs hogy megint közbeszólok... - emelte fel mindkét kezét védekezően Keiichi. - De azt hittem, a csapat győzelme volt a tét. Tehát ez azt jelentené, hogy te magad is legyőzted Hayami-sant. Még a... „fogadást" is te nyerted.  
- Tulajdonképpen igen. - értett egyet a nő. - De mindig is azt szerettem volna, ha személy szerint is le tudom őt győzni a futam alatt. Igen, tudom... Elég önző dolog, de így akartam. Csakhogy nem jött össze, ráadásul Shinji volt az, aki megelőzött... De neked sikerült, tehát jobb vagy, mint ént. Ennyi.  
- A rajtnál te voltál a jobb... - világított rá egy fontos tényre K1.  
- De te akkor előzted vissza, amikor még javában nitrózott! - Chihiro vádlóan az alkalmazottjára mutatott. - Ne feleselj velem, Kölyök! Igen, a rajtnál tényleg jobb voltam, de az a te előzésedhez nem is fogható. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az az átok Shinji is csak pislogott!  
- Azt hiszem, mondtam már, hogy nem szándékosan csináltam azt az előzést. - tiltakozott Keiichi. - Ahogy azt is, hogy nem tudnám még egyszer megismételni. Valahogy... Nem is tudom, egyszerűen összejött. Ilyen egyszer van az életben.  
- Hát akkor neked a legjobb időpontban sikerült! - kontrázott rá Chihiro, és látszott, hogy nem fog tágítani az igazától. - Ami pedig azt illeti, kétlem, hogy ne tudnád újra megtenni. Most, hogy belegondolok, ha egy kicsit több önbizalmad lenne, még büszkébb lennék rád. De mindegy, így is az vagyok. - Halkan felsóhajtott, majd váratlanul Keiichi-nek dőlt, és a fejét a vállára hajtotta. - Remélem egyszer majd nekem is sikerül. - mondta halkan.  
- C... Chihiro-san... - hápogta K1 zavartan, de a nő nem is figyelt rá, csak halványan mosolygott.  
- Tudod, miért akarom annyira felülmúlni őt?  
- Nos... Nem. - mondta a fiú, teljesen megfeledkezve a zavaró helyzetről.  
- Akkor ezt is elmondom, ha már ilyen őszintén beszélgetünk, mint férfi a... főnökével. - Chihiro megköszörülte a torkát, majd folytatta. - De ez egy nagy titok ám, úgyhogy kérlek senkinek ne mond el. - K1 magában inkább figyelmeztetésnek vette a kérést. - Azért akarom őt legyőzni... mert... Mert régen szerelmes voltam belé. Legalábbis azt hiszem.  
- Te tényleg... Ezek szerint, Urd-nak...  
- Igen, igaza volt. - szakította félbe rosszkedvűen a nő. - Urd-nak nagyon jók a megérzései. Részben legalábbis... Mivel soha nem tudtunk öt percnél többet békésen, versengés nélkül egymás mellett eltölteni, nem lett belőle semmi komoly.  
- Értem... - mondta vontatottan Keiichi. Soha nem hitte volna, hogy a főnöke ilyen őszinte lesz vele. - De ugye ez a szerelem... úgy értem... Hayami-san is...  
- Ja, igen, asszem ő is viszonozta. - mormolta Chihiro becsukott szemmel. Olyan volt, mint aki perceken belül elalszik. - Képzeld, egyszer még a kezem is megkérte...  
- És neked ez semmi komoly? - kérdezte K1 értetlenül.  
- Ja, mert szerintem ő sem gondolta komolyan... vagy ki tudja. - A nő ásított egyet, majd megdörgölte a szemét. - Minden esetre nem tűnt túl meglepettnek, vagy sértődöttnek, amikor visszautasítottam. Meg aztán... a leánykérés előtt nem ártana randevúzni, csókolózni meg...  
- Értem. - vágott közbe gyorsan Keiichi.  
- Akkor jó. Röviden ennyi a történet. - Zárta le a témát hallhatóan elégedetten Chihiro. - De a továbbiakban egy szót se róla!  
- Hallgatok, mint a sír, főnök. - ígérte meg Keiichi. - Még véletlenül sem fogom megemlíteni... Lehet, hogy reggelre el is felejtem az egészet! Igen, azt hiszem ez lesz a legjobb. Ne értsd félre, nem mintha nem érdekelne, vagy valami... - Ekkor vette észre, hogy a főnöke halkan szuszog. - Elaludtál? - kérdezte teljesen feleslegesen. Végül kissé csalódottan felsóhajtott. Így nem fog tudni teát készíteni, mert ha egy megmozdul, Chihiro elterül a kanapén, és rögtön felriad. De volt egy jó oldala is a dolognak: Ha a nő alszik, akkor nem tud részt venni abban az őrült ivóversenyben. Sőt, talán nélküle a többieknek sem fog az eszébe jutni.  
Elégedetten helyezte magát kényelembe, a lehetőségeihez mérten. Csakhogy a reményei hamar szertefoszlottak, mivel Chihiro néhány perccel később hirtelen felkapta a fejét.  
- Mi van?! - kérdezte rémülten. - Csak nem elaludtam?!  
- Ne aggódj... - morogta némileg csalódottan Keiichi. - Csak néhány percet.  
- Hű, ez közel volt. - sóhajtott a nő megkönnyebbülten. - Ilyenkor az ember nagyon könnyen elalszik. Még csak az kellett volna, hogy lemaradjak a versenyről! Te... Egyébként nem hagytad volna, ugye?  
- Nos... nem igazán... - füllentett K1 sután.  
- Na persze... - jegyezte meg Chihiro szkeptikusan. - A te érdekedben remélem, hogy tényleg felráztál volna. Hagyjuk, inkább megyek is vissza. Még véletlenül sem akarok szunyálni, miközben mindenki jól érzi magát. - Magabiztos léptekkel elindult a műterem felé, de az ajtóból még visszafordult. - Neked meg jó teázást. Ha majd kedved szottyan egy kis valódi frissítőre - tudod, mint a felnőtteknek - akármikor beszállhatsz... És ne merészelj nekem szomorkodni!  
- Hogyne... - mormolta Keiichi kedvetlenül. Megvárta, amíg a főnöke elmegy, aztán ő is felállt a kanapéról, majd elindult a konyha irányába. - Nem mintha az ő parancsait követném, vagy akármi. - motyogta meglehetősen kevés magabiztossággal. A konyhához vezető rövid folyosó ajtaja váratlanul kivágódott előtte. Aztán a feldúlt Yuuki Hana rohant neki nagy sebességgel. K1 épphogy nem esett el.  
- El... elnézést... Keiichi...-san... - dadogta a lány, szipogva. Közben a kézfejével a szemét törölgette. Még mielőtt K1 rákérdezhetett volna, mi zaklatta fel ennyire, Hana egyszerűen megkerülte, és tovább rohant. Mikor Keiichi utána fordult, már csak annyit látott, hogy befordul a műterembe.  
- Huh... - mondta összezavarodva, aztán folytatta az útját a konyhába. Arra gondolt, hogy nem ártana a lánnyal beszélni... De ehhez egy nála alkalmasabb személyre lenne szükség. Talán megkérhetné Urd-ot, aki még biztos nem részeg annyira, hogy ne tudjon egy lány-lány közötti beszélgetést lefolytatni, amiben esetleg tanácsot ad Hana-nak... Azonban hamarosan kiderült, hogy talán pont az Istennő volt az, aki az egész félreértést okozta.  
- ...és akkor, miután felkérted táncolni... - súgta Urd a konyhában a teljesen elpirult Tomohiro fülébe. - Öleld jó erősen magadhoz! De ne feledd, hogy ő egy lány, szóval azért gyengéden. Utána elkezdheted simogatni a hátát, a derekát, a... - Ekkor vette észre az ajtóban álló hitetlenkedő K1-t. - Yo! Úgy állsz ott, mint aki kísértetet látott. Épp azt magyaráztam Tomohiro-nak, hogy közeledjen Hana-chanhoz.  
- Oh... akkor már mindent értek. - sóhajtott gondterhelten K1. Amikor belépett a konyhába, első pillantásra elég félreérthetően látta a jelenetet. Tomohiro ült a konyhaasztalnál, Urd pedig eléhajolva suttogott neki. Persze első pillanatban nem vette észre, hogy mond valamit, és az Istennő leomló ezüstfehér hajtincsei is sokat takartak. Hana akár azt is hihette, hogy Urd épp Tomohiro-val csókolózik. - Nos ezt jól megcsináltátok...

* * * * *

Hana egyáltalán nem számított arra a borzalmas látványra, ami a konyhában elétárult. Hogy is gondolhatta volna azok után, ami több mint egy héttel korábban derült ki? Hisz Urd nem akart semmit Tomohiro-tól, csak tanácsokat adott a fiúnak, hogy összejöjjön vele. Mégis...  
Pedig csak egy pohár hideg vizet akart inni, mert már teljesen kiszáradt a torka a sok nevetéstől. Tamiya és Otaki, anekdotázós előadásai közben szem nem maradhatott szárazon. Különösen azért nem, mert a Motorklub két legendás tagja rendszerint el is játszotta azt a régi történetet, ami épp szóba került. Egyszerre akár több szereplőnek bőrébe is belebújtak, ha a történet úgy kívánta. Közben tartottak egy nagyobb szünetet, de ez alatt a lánynak nem volt lehetősége elhagyni a termet, mert túlságosan elmerült a beszélgetésben. Aztán a második forduló egy kicsit döcögősen indult, mintha valami nagy trauma érte volna őket. Hana néhány percig figyelemmel kísérte az előadást, aztán úgy érezte, nem bírja tovább víz nélkül. Már így is inkább köhögött, mint nevetett.  
Bárcsak ne tette volna! Talán még a fulladás is jobb lett volna, mint az, amit látott. Mert Tomohiro-val csókolózó Urd képe olyan volt, mintha valami hideg pengét döftek volna a szívébe. Korábban badarságnak gondolta az ilyen hasonlatokat, amiket jobbára csak a TV-ben vetített drámasorozatokban, vagy épp a romantikus mangákban lehetett megtalálni. Persze még soha nem fordult elő olyan, hogy a fiút, akibe szerelmes volt, rajtakapta egy másik lánnyal csókolózni. Sokkal rosszabb volt, mint amikor először meglátta őket, pedig akkor is egészen ki volt borulva. Csak egy pillanatig volt képes elviselni a látványt, aztán szó nélkül sarkon fordult, és amilyen halkan csak tudott távozott. Nem akart semmit megzavarni, hiszen minden bizonnyal jól érezték magukat. Egyébként sem volt az a fajta, aki egy ilyen helyzetben, sok drámasorozat szereplőjéhez hasonlóan, botrányos hisztizésbe kezdett volna, esetleg földbe gyökerezett lábbal áll, amíg észre nem veszik, hogy ott van. Jobb volt, ha nem is tudják meg, hogy rájuk nyitott.  
A folyosó közepén aztán halkan futni kezdett. A látását elhomályosító könnyfüggönyön át csak az utolsó pillanatban látta meg a folyosó végén az ajtót, amit nagy lendülettel kilökött maga előtt. Remélte, hogy azok ketten a konyhában nem hallották meg. Utána teljes sebességgel nekirohant az ajtó előtt álló Morisato Keiichi-nek. Ha egy pillanattal később ér az ajtóhoz, valószínűleg orrba vágja vele a fiút. Így megúszták egy ütközéssel. Hana úgy érezte, képtelen lenne bármilyen kérdésre válaszolni, ezért gyorsan elnézést kért - bár arról fogalma sem volt mennyire sikerült hitelesre eljátszani, mintha egyáltalán semmi baja nem lenne -, aztán tovább rohant. Nem sokkal később rájött, hogy a fiú minden bizonnyal a konyhába ment, tehát ő is meglátja majd Tomohiro-t és Urd-ot, de képtelen volt bármit is tenni, hogy visszaforduljon, és ezt megakadályozza. Még akkor sem, ha így K1 biztos rá fog jönni, mi zaklatta fel olyan nagyon... Az ütközés mintha egy kicsit észhez térítette volna... vagy épp ellenkezőleg. Eredeti szándékaival ellentétben ugyanis nem hazafelé indult, hanem berohant a műterembe, ahol még mindig tartott a két izomkolosszus előadása. Gyorsan megtörölte a szemét, és bár ezek után is maradtak nyomai a zaklatottságának, senki nem figyelt fel rájuk. Rövid keresgélés után odament az egyik elhagyatott „asztalhoz", ami nem volt több mint egy kerek falap a padlón, néhány ülőpárnával körbepakolva. Természetesen jó pár üveg ital is volt, amiből néhányat még ki sem bontottak. A lány rövid ideig megbabonázva mustrálta a kínálatot. Nem volt biztos abban, hogy amit tenni akar, az helyes, de a lelkében dúló érzelmek miatt nem törődött a racionális énjével.  
- Hát legyen... - mondta határozottan. Találomra felkapta az egyik üveget, és sietve letekerte a kupakját. Mire elkészült kissé elbizonytalanodott, de hamar túltette magát rajta. Nagy lendülettel a szájához emelte, majd kortyolt belőle egyet. Borzalmas volt, és ezt látni lehetett az arcán megjelenő fintorból. Azonban Hana-t nem tántoríthatta el a szándékától... Úgy gondolta, hogy majd néhány korty után hozzászokik az ízéhez. A következő már tényleg nem volt annyira rossz, mint az első, és sokkal többet is sikerült magába dönteni. Utána vett egy nagy levegőt, és letette maga mellé az üveget.  
Még mindig nem érezte magát jobban, de nem is várta hogy két korty után elfelejti a bánatát. Indulatosan felkapta az üveget, és egy harmadikat küldött az előzőek után. Egyre jobban belejött. Épp a negyediknek fogott volna neki, - amellett, hogy magában eldöntötte, teljesen értelmetlen számolgatni - amikor észrevette a mellette álló lányt. Az iménti sírástól még mindig hunyorogva felnézett rá, és megállapította, hogy Akemi az, az új testvérklub elnöke... aki legalább annyira rosszkedvű volt, mint ő maga.  
- Csatlakozhatok, Hana-chan? - kérdezte bizonytalanul.  
- Természetesen... - válaszolta a Motorklub elnöke erőltetett vidámsággal. - Szívesen megkínálnálak, de nem tudom melyik pohár tiszta... Ne haragudj.  
- Ugyan... - legyintett Akemi, majd várakozva odanyújtotta a kezét. Hana egy darabig nem tudta eldönteni mit akarhat, majd végül felcsillant a szeme, és mosolyogva átnyújtotta az üveget. A másik klub elnöke pedig egyszerűen meghúzta. - Ennyi az egész. - mondta utána tetetett könnyedséggel, majd visszaadta az italt.

- Hű, ez szép volt, Akemi-chan. - dicsérte meg Hana lenyűgözve. - Ne haragudj, a tolakodásomért, de elég levertnek tűnsz... Valami baj van?  
- Mondhatjuk... - sóhajtott a másik lány. - Szerelmi bánatom van... Ezért most úgy döntöttem, hogy leiszom magam. Pedig eredetileg úgy volt, hogy józan maradok. Tudod, hogy példát mutassak, mint a klub elnöke... vagy ilyesmi. De most már tök mindegy... Ugye nem zavar a társaságom?  
- Mi? - kérdezte értetlenül Hana, aztán rájött, hogy a lány talán a félig eltátott szája, és a csodálkozó tekintete miatt kérdezte mindezte. - Ja, dehogy is, Akemi-chan! Csak, tudod meglepődtem... Azon, hogy mi ketten... szóval egy cipőben járunk.  
- Ne mond, hogy neked is szerelmi bánatod van...? - kezdte Akemi csodálkozva. - Amikor körülnéztem, és megláttalak, rögtön láttam, hogy valamiért szomorú vagy... Ezért gondoltam, hogy jól megértjük majd egymást... De ezt nem feltételeztem volna!  
- Igen elég... ironikus. - A két lány néhány pillanatig egymást nézte, aztán nevettek egy nagyot. - Hát ez szép... Bevallom, hogy nekem is az volt a szándékom, hogy jól leiszom magam. Már kezdem is érezni, hogy ez a néhány korty megtette a hatását.  
- Akkor van egy ötletem! - kacsintott cinkosan Akemi. - Igyunk együtt, és ha már elég részegek vagyunk, akkor elmeséljük egymásnak a bánatunkat. Hátha utána jobb lesz... Mit szólsz hozzá, Hana-chan?  
- Benne vagyok, Akemi-chan! - vágta rá a motorklub elnöke határozottan. - Van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy mi ketten nagyon jó barátnők leszünk!  
- A lehető legjobbak! - értett egyet a Toudai A.T.C. elnöke.  
Rögtön ezután nekiláttak, hogy minél hamarabb megvalósítsák a terveiket, és közben remekül érezték magukat egymás társaságában. Ha nem is teljesen, de részben megszabadultak a bánatuktól. Minél több fogyott, az egyre finomabbnak tűnő italból, annál nagyobb részétől...

* * * * *

- Szerinted tényleg azért rohant el, mert látott minket, és félreértette a helyzetet? - kérdezte Urd.  
- Tényleg elég félreérthetőek voltatok. - mondta Keiichi majd leült az asztalhoz. - Elég zaklatottnak tűnt... Nem azért mondom, de egy kicsit jobban odafigyelhetnél, Urd.  
- Okoskodással most már semmire nem megyünk. - emelte fel a hangját egy kissé fenyegetően az Istennő. - Sajnos annak a lánynak tökéletes érzéke van ahhoz, hogy a lehető legrosszabb időben bukkanjon fel. Mennyire bosszantó...  
- Azt hiszem, oda kell mennem hozzá, és mindent megmagyarázni... - mondta bizonytalanul Tomohiro. - Bocs... - már ép fel akart állni, de mindössze félig jutott, amikor Urd elkapta a csuklóját, és szó szerint visszalökte a székre.  
- Csak ne olyan hevesen! - figyelmeztette kemény hangon. - A lehető legrosszabb megoldás, ha most utána mész. Más körülmények között talán én is ezt javasolnám, de nem most.  
- De miért? - kérdezte értetlenül Keiichi. - Azt hittem mindig az őszinteség a legcélravezetőbb. Mi más lehetne őszintébb, minthogy most rögtön odamegy Hana-hoz, és elmeséli mi történt... Illetve azt, hogy mi nem.  
- Látom, nem értitek. - sóhajtott gondterhelten az Istennő. - Jól van, akkor megpróbálom megértetni veletek, de jól figyeljetek. Hana-nak két lehetősége volt, miután „rajtakapott" engem a szerelmével... - Tomohiro zavartan köhécselni kezdett, az arca pedig egészen vörös lett. - Most mi van, szerinted ő még nem jött rá? Szükségtelen titkolózni. Tehát két lehetőséget láthatott maga előtt... Az egyik az, hogy összekapja a cuccait, és elindul haza. Ha ezt választotta volna, akkor tökéletes megoldás lenne, hogy utána menj... - Tomohiro bizonytalanul bólintott. - De mivel ő inkább visszament a többiekhez, nem állhatsz elé csak úgy magyarázkodni. Az ilyesmit nem jó a szájukat tátó közönség előtt intézni. Ugye el tudod képzelni, milyen kínos lenne? Meg kell várnod, amíg kettesben maradtok, és majd akkor. Jobb, ha felkészülsz rá, hogy sírni fog. Ez teljesen normális reakció egy lánytól, aki azt hiszi, hogy a szerelme megcsalja. De ha mindent elmondasz, akkor hinni fog neked.  
- Azt hiszem értem... - nyögte ki nehezen Tomohiro.  
- Akkor jó. - Urd vidáman a vállába boxolt. - De ezek után azt hiszem a táncot kicsit későbbre kell halasztanotok. Mondjuk... egyszer elvihetnéd valami jó kis helyre.  
- Ra... randevúra gondolsz? - kérdezte rémülten Tomohiro.  
- Aha, tudod, mint ahogy a felnőttek szokták. - vágta a képébe szarkasztikusan az Istennő. - Már egyetemista vagy, Tomo-drága, és nem az óvodás. Viselkedj is úgy, és tessék elvinni a lányt randira. Ha nem... - Urd felemelte a mutatóujját, és angyalian elmosolyodott. - Akkor nagyon dühös leszek.  
- Értem. - nyögte a megszeppent fiú.  
- Vedd komolyan, mert egyáltalán nem viccel.... - Súgta oda K1 laposakat pislogva. - Saját tapasztalatból beszélek!  
- Hát akkor ezt elintéztük. - Urd az asztalra csapott, amitől mindkét fiú összerezzent. - Bocs, de nem érek rá tovább maradni, mert földbe kell döngölnöm néhány halandót! He-he... Chihiro-nak legalább tíz... vagy inkább húszezer évvel korábban kellene megszületnie, aztán folyamatosan gyakorolnia, hogy legyen esélye engem legyőzni az ivásban! - Hangosan felnevetett, majd magabiztos léptekkel elindult a konyhából kifelé. Keiichi tehetetlenül nézett utána.  
- Legalább egy kicsit légy velük kíméletes. - mondta, de úgy tűnt, az Istennő meg sem hallotta. - Attól tartok ennek alkoholmérgezés lesz a vége... - Mormolta letörten, bár titokban azért reménykedett abban, hogy Urd nem megy ilyen messzire, vagy pedig van nála valamilyen gyógyszer.  
- Mit értett az alatt, hogy halandók? - kérdezte ekkor Tomohiro értetlenül, K1-nek pedig hirtelen egy teljesen új dolog miatt kellett aggódnia.  
- E... ez csak egy... egy szófordulat! - dadogta idétlen nevetgélés közepette. - Igen, ha ivászatról van szó, ők olyanok Urd-hoz képest, mint az egyszerű halandók... Nem mintha ő tényleg halhatatlan lenne, vagy ilyesmi.  
- Értem... - mormolta Tomohiro minimális meggyőződéssel. Kínos csend telepedett rájuk, majd a fiú néhány perc múlva felállt a székéről. - Azt hiszem, megyek egy kicsit levegőzni... - mondta bizonytalanul Keiichi-nek. - Jobb lesz átgondolni, hogy mit mondok ezek után Hana-nak...  
- Sok szerencsét hozzá... - K1 sejtette, hogy milyen nehéz helyzetben van a fiú, és azt is, hogy most nem lesz könnyű összeszednie a megfelelő szavakat.  
Egyszer már ő is került hasonló helyzetbe Belldandy-val, amikor Tomohiro-hoz hasonlóan elfogadta egy Istennő segítségét... Aztán amikor Bell hasonlóan félreérthető helyzetben rájuk nyitott, az egész a visszájára sült el. Azonban rövid időn belül sikerült mindent tisztázni, igaz jókora bonyodalmak árán. Ha Hana egy kicsit hasonlít Bell-re, akkor meg fogja érteni a történteket. Vagy nem is kell hasonlítania rá, elég alaposan sikerült megismernie ahhoz a Motorklub jelenlegi elnökét, hogy biztos legyen a pozitív befejezésben.  
Miután gondolatban lezárta az ügyet, nekilátott hogy elkészítse a jó ideje óhajtott teát.

* * * * *

Chihiro lassan a szájához emelte a poharat. Az egyszerű mozdulat során legalább a benne lévő ital egyharmadát kilötyögtette. Senki nem szólt érte, pedig valójában szabálytalanságnak számított. Nem is szándékosan csinálta, azonban képtelen volt egyenesen tartani. Ráadásul legalább hatot látott belőle, és mindegyik szeszélyes táncot járt a szeme előtt. A csodával határos módon elsőre sikerült a valódi poharat az ajkához érintenie, és megitta a tartalmát... legalábbis annak egy nagy részét, mert néhány csepp az akarata ellenére lefojt az álla mellet. Még így is elégedett volt. Hallotta a közönség éljenzését, és ez elegendő erőt adott ahhoz, hogy elvigyorodjon. Ezen a körön is túl voltak. Letette a poharat maga elé, és bólintott.  
- Jöhet a következő... - mondta botladozó nyelvvel.  
- Biztos vagy benne? - kérdezte a verseny másik résztvevője Urd, majd halkan felkuncogott. Chihiro bólogatni kezdett, amit hamarosan meg is bánt, mert majdnem elterült. Már csak hárman voltak versenyben. Tamiya és Otaki jóval korábban kidőlt, és csupán Shinji volt képes tartani velük a tempót. Sajnos Chihiro már nem igazán tudta annyira kivenni a részleteket, hogy a férfi ábrázatából megállapítsa, mennyi van még hátra neki a totális kiütésig. Vélhetőleg nem sok, a baj csupán az volt, hogy ezt saját magáról is tudta. Ezzel szemben Urd...  
Chihiro előtt régi emlékek elevenedtek fel, egészen szürreális képek formájában, arról, amikor a lány húgát próbálta leitatni. Akkor szó sem volt versenyről, csak a hecc kedvéért tette. Látni akarta a hibátlan Belldandy-t amint részegen tombol. Azt hitte, a naiv és aranyos lány néhány pohárka után teljesen elázik... Ehelyett azonban minden egyes adag után ugyan olyan színjózannak és visszafogottan aranyosnak tűnt, mint akármelyik percben, mióta találkoztak. Ezzel szemben ő egyre jobban kezdte elveszíteni a józan ítélőképességét. A történet végére sem emlékezett, csak Keiichi elmondása alapján.  
Urd ellen minden egészen más volt, noha az egész verseny ugyan olyan végkifejlet felé sodródott. Míg Belldandy-ra látszólag egyáltalán nem hatott az alkohol, a nővérén nagyon is fel lehetett fedezni a részegség tüneteit. A kipirult arc, a csillogó tekintet, és a kissé akadozó nyelv... Csakhogy fele annyira sem viselte meg a töménytelen mennyiségű alkohol, mint őt vagy Shinji-t. Egyszerűen félelmetes volt látni, hogy milyen virtuóz könnyedséggel kapja fel az üveget, és tölti újra a poharakat. Majd csuklott egyet, és hangosan nevetve visszatette a helyére.  
Chihiro-ban immár sokadszor ötlött fel a kérdés, hogy vajon honnan jöttek ezek a lányok? Talán abban az országban már csecsemőkoruk óta alkohollal itatják a gyerekeket... Most azonban nem voltak annyira összeszedettek a gondolatai, hogy az elmélet helytállóságán, vagy sokkal inkább a nevetséges képtelenségén eltűnődjön. Azzal sem törődött, hogy talán soha többé nem fog az eszébe jutni...  
Egyvalami járt a fejében, méghozzá minden esélytelenség dacára: a győzelem. Felül akarta múlni Shinji-t, és természetesen Urd-ot is. Az sem számított, hogy minden ellene szólt, meg akarta csinálni. Képes lett volna a legvégsőkig elmenni érte...  
Miközben ezek a gondolatok fogalmazódtak meg benne, csak sokkal kaotikusabban, halk puffanást hallott maga mellől. A korábbi bólogatás kellemetlen mellékhatásaiból tanulva csak lassan fordult oda, és közben a kezével az imbolygó padlót próbálta nyugalomra kényszeríteni. Elégedetten elvigyorodott, mikor nagy nehezen összeállt előtte a kép. Hayami Shinji feküdt a földön, és bár valamit motyogott, látszott, hogy nem igazán van magánál.  
- Hát ez kidőlt... - állapította meg tárgyilagosan Urd. - Igazán kár, többet néztem volna ki a te régi nagy riválisodból. Na mindegy, már csak ketten maradtunk. Ne húzzuk sokáig az időt, a gyors és tiszta leszámolásokat szeretem!  
- Tökéletesen értelek... - motyogta Chihiro rosszkedvűen. A legfélelmetesebb dolog nem is az volt a fehér hajú lányban, hogy mekkora mennyiséget tudott meginni, hanem az elképesztő tempó, amit diktált. Nem emlékezett arra, hogy Belldandy egyszer is sürgette volna... Ennek ellenére eszébe sem jutott panaszkodni. Még az sem érdekelte, hogy már nagyon rég nem érezte ilyen vacakul magát. Megújult elszántsággal nyúlt a pohara után... és sikeresen elvétette.  
- Ejnye már... - bosszankodott Urd, majd a kezébe nyomta, és úgy irányította, hogy a két pohár halkan csendülve egymáshoz ütközzön. - Kanpai! - Kiáltotta vidáman a formális jókívánságot, majd egyszerre felhajtotta az italt.  
- Kan... pai... - mormolta alig érthetően Chihiro is. A helyzete elég elkeserítő volt, mivel az ezelőtti körben még nagyobb probléma nélkül tudott koccintani. Ahogy Shinji is, aki mostanra teljesen kifeküdt. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy még egy-két pohár, és neki is annyi. Ha addig nem történik valami csoda, akkor Urd mindenképp nyer. Megmozdította a kezét, és a poharat inkább megszokásból, mint tudatosan irányította a szája felé. Nem volt könnyű dolga, mert a kezére mintha egy különös szerkezetet helyeztek volna, ami folyamatosan változtatta a súlyát. Egyetlen dolog vezérelte: ha sikerül felhajtania ezt az adagot, az azt jelenti, hogy ha Urd-ot nem is, de Shinji-t mindenképp legyőzi. Egyre homályosabban látta a külvilágot, és az ütemesen szurkoló közönség hangja is csak értelmetlen zúgássá torzítva jutott el a tudatáig. Meg akarta rázni a fejét, hogy elűzze a szédülést, de nem sikerült kiviteleznie a mozdulatot. A homályt egy pillanatra színes villódzás, aztán sötétség váltotta fel, ahogy lecsukódott a szemhéja. Azt már nem érzékelte, hogy egyre gyorsuló tempóban kezd hátradőlni, a keze pedig a pohárral együtt oldalra csapódik.  
Urd elképesztő időzítéssel kapott az utolsó talpon maradt ellenfele után, mikor egy teli krumpliszsákot meghazudtolóan kevés tartással dőlni kezdett. Bár az Istennő is egyértelműen részeg volt, ha szükségét érezte még mindig meg tudott tenni ehhez hasonló pontos mozdulatokat. Nem is vétette el, a hüvelyk és a középsőujja ráfogott Chihiro poharára. A fekete hajú nő ujjai pedig egyszerűen lecsúsztak róla, mielőtt halk puffanással földet ért a már előre odakészített párnán. Urd diadalittasan a magasba emelte az ellenfele poharát, mint valami trófeát. Aztán a mutatóujja körmével megpöckölte.  
- Kanpai! - kiáltotta vidáman, majd Chihiro utolsó adagját is megitta. - Győztem! - Hangos éljenzés fogadta a műértő közönségtől, akik nem túl gyakran láttak ilyen lenyűgöző produkciót. Elégedetten meghajolt, aztán töltött magának még egyet, hogy jobban lenyűgözze őket. A hatás nem maradt el, jelenlévők legalább egy fél percen keresztül kórusban kántálták a nevét. A verseny végeztével aztán, mikor az ünneplés elült, folytatódott a buli. Ez tulajdonképpen annyit jelentett, hogy egy kicsit feljebb tekerték a zene hangerejét, és ismét csapatokba verődve folytatódott a beszélgetés és az italozás, noha korán sem olyan eszement tempóban, mint a versenyen résztvevői. Különben sem voltak már túl sokan talpon a jelenlévők közül.  
- Engedd meg hogy én is gratuláljak. - mondta Keiichi minimális lelkesedéssel, és tapsolt is néhányat. A verseny hajráját tisztes távolságból kísérte figyelemmel. - Ez aztán igazán dicső győzelem volt. Hurrá...  
- Én szóltam, hogy te is nevezz be... - Urd rosszallóan csóválta a fejét. - Most már aztán hiába gúnyolódsz, nem lehet visszacsinálni.  
- Nem mintha erre vágynék... - kezdte K1, aztán meglepetten konstatálta, hogy az Istennő megragadja a grabancánál, magához rántja, majd megcsókolja. Eltartott jó néhány pillanatig, mire ki tudott szabadulni... vagy sokkal inkább Urd engedte neki, hogy kiszabaduljon. - Mi... mit csinálsz?! - kérdezte rémülten, és megpróbálta egyetlen pillanat alatt felmérni a környezetét. - Megláthatnak... - tette hozzá suttogva, de elakadt a szava, mert észrevette, hogy Fuyuka épp őket bámulja, méghozzá meglehetősen közelről. A lány bizonytalanul megigazította a szemüvegét, majd lassan elmosolyodott.  
- Ez egy játék... igaz? - Keiichi automatikusan bólogatni kezdett.  
- Hát persze! Csak egy játék...  
- Nagyon jópofa játék. - adta tudtára a lány mély meggyőződéssel, majd csuklott egy nagyot. - Assze' én is szívesen kipróbálnám...  
- Mi?! - kiáltott fel K1 rémülten. - Na azt már nem!  
- Mi a baj, Keiichi? Nekem... nagyon tetszik ez a játék, úgyhogy megyek és kipróbálom. - adta tudtára a lány magabiztosan. - Csak tudnám, hol van az én Shini-kunom pohara. Nem láttad véletlenül? Az a fránya Tomohiro a konyhában azt mondta, hogy már nincs több tiszta... Biztos csak eldugta őket, hogy engem bosszantson!  
- Attól tartok fogalmam sincs. - ismerte be fellélegezve K1, hogy a lány nem vette túl komolyan, amit látott, és nem is akarta Urd-hoz hasonlóan csókolgatni. Más kérdés, volt, hogy mennyire fog emlékezni belőle.  
- Ne mindegy... - legyintett Fuyuka, majd elégedett mosoly jelent meg az ajkán. - Szájból szájba biztos sokkal finomabb... Na én megyek, és köszi a tippet a jó játékra...  
- Mi volt ez a viselkedés? - kérdezte Keiichi félhangosan, miután a lány botladozva távozott. - Mintha általában nem ilyen lenne.  
- Látod, senki nem figyelt rá. - súgta a fülébe csábosan Urd. - Talán még azt sem vennék észre, ha mi most...

- E... elég már! - sikoltotta K1 rémülten. - Részeg vagy!  
- Nyugi már, csak vicceltem. - nevetett Urd jókedvűen. Már nagyon rég nem sikerült ennyire zavarba hoznia a fiút, és most alaposan ki akarta élvezni a helyzetet. - Különben is, a te bajod, hogy nem vagy részeg. Sokkal jobban éreznéd magad... - Még mielőtt K1 kitalálhatott volna valami jól hangzó érvet a józansága mellett, egy nagyon ismerős hangot hallott a háta mögül.  
- Senpai! Hatalmas baj van!!!  
- Hasegawa! - kiáltott meglepetten, majd hátrafordult. - A lány valamivel jobb bőrben volt, mint amikor lefektették. - Remek, látom jobban érzed magad...  
- Igen, csak egy kicsit szomjas vagyok... - mondta a lány, majd mintha hirtelen eszébe jutott volna a riadalmát kiváltó ok, ismét felkiáltott. - De hatalmas baj van!  
- Az nem lehet, hogy valaki megint gyereknek nézet... - mondta K1 fásult hangon.  
- Nem, nem erről van szó... - Sora minden további magyarázat nélkül átadott neki egy darab papírt. - Keiichi szétnyitotta a ferdén összehajtogatott lapot.  
- Hú, ez aztán a macskakaparás... - állapította meg a szeszélyes összevisszaságban lévő jeleket nézve.  
- Mit ír? - kérdezte kíváncsian Urd, majd a fiú válla felett olvasni kezdte a szöveget. Mivel Istennő volt, - vagy csupán azért, mert egy részeg szemével könnyebb volt elolvasni egy másik részeg által írt sorokat - hamarabb megértette a lényeget. Hangos nevetésben tört ki.  
- Micsoda?! - kérdezte K1 rémülten. - Jaj, Urd, ebben egyáltalán nincs semmi vicces! Hisz ezek... ezek... - újra elolvasta a szöveg lényegét, abban reménykedve, hogy esetleg félreértett valamit. De sajnos nem. - Ezek világgá mentek... - suttogta maga elé hitetlenkedve. - Már csak ez hiányzott!  
- Kíváncsi vagyok, meddig jutnak. - morfondírozott Urd. - Azt sem írták, hogy melyik világig, pedig jó sok van belőlük... Nem hinném, hogy tudnak direkt portált nyitni. Kapu-chan pedig nem fogja átengedni őket megfelelő engedély nélkül. Bár, egy csókért cserébe... talán.  
- De... de... - dadogta K1, miközben feje kezdett belefájdulni a hirtelen felmerült problémába. Ennek leginkább Urd hozzáállása volt az oka, valamint az, hogy az Istennő olyan dolgokat mondott Sora előtt, amit nagyon nehéz lett volna kimagyarázni. - Valahogy meg kell keresnünk őket! - jelentette ki végül magabiztosan. - Nem hagyhatunk két részeg lányt az utcán csellengeni... Bele se merek gondolni, hogy mit művelhetnek épp!  
- Tökéletesen egyetértek. - jelentette ki Hasegawa Sora határozottan, majd megveregette K1 vállát. - Sok szerencsét hozzá, senpai...  
- Mi?! - kérdezte a fiú vádlón. - Nem akarsz segíteni?  
- Hát nem épp az előbb mondtam neked, hogy szomjas vagyok? - emlékeztette a szemüveges lány, helytelenítő fejrázással.  
- Így igaz, tényleg mondta. - helyeselt Urd szigorúan pártatlan hangon, majd Sora-ra mosolygott. - Nem is tartunk fel tovább, indulás. Aztán nehogy szomjas maradj nekem! A biztonság kedvéért igyál annyit, hogy holnapra is kitartson.  
- Remek... - állapította meg K1 letaglózva, miután Sora lelkes bólogatás után távozott. - Már kezdett kijózanodni, te meg elküldted inni... Ah, de nincs nekem időm erre! Meg kell keresnem őket! - Gyorsan felpattant, majd megfordult, hogy elrohanjon. Egy fél lépést sem tett meg, mikor meggondolta magát, és visszafordult. - Nem segítesz? - kérdezte bárgyú mosollyal az Istennőt.  
- Még szép hogy segítek! - kacsintott Urd vidáman. - Egyedül úgy sem mennél semmire, és különben is... nincs az a pénz, amiért kihagynám, hogy lássam mit műveltek azok ketten. Izgalmasnak hangzik!  
- Szuper... - sóhajtott Keiichi. - Na mindegy, megyek és szólok Tomohiro-nak. Már csak azt kellene kitalálnunk, mivel menjünk utánuk. A BMW-mnek egy kicsit sokan lennénk.  
- Állj csak meg! - kapta el a fülét Urd, és K1 megtapasztalta mit érezhetett korábban Otaki és Tamiya. - Nem gondolod, hogy most pont rá van a legkevésbé szükségünk? Végül is az egész az ő hibája...  
- Sokkal inkább a tiéd... au! Au!!! Bocsi... bocsánat!  
- Jobb ha nem is szólunk neki. - döntötte el Urd, majd elengedte a kapálózó fiút, aki hálásan fellélegzett. - Menj előre, én addig elkérem Satoshi-tól a kocsija kulcsát.  
- Elkéred? - kérdezte Keiichi, majd a szemközti falnál horpasztó srácra nézett. - Mindegy, nem kérdezem meg, hogy csinálod... - Talpra ugrott, és sietősen elhagyta a műtermet. Az előszobában még a cipőjét húzta, mikor az ösztönei veszélyt jeleztek. Épphogy sikerült elkapni a felé dobott kulcsokat. Urd-on már rajta volt a kabátja, és alig néhány centivel a padló felett lebegve, várakozóan nézett rá. Keiichi-nek ezúttal nem volt elég bátorsága rászólni, hogy megláthatják.  
- Mehetünk?! - kérdezte az Istennő izgatottan.

* * * * *

- Biztos vagy benne, hogy erre mentek? - kérdezte K1, miközben a folyópart menti úton, csigatempóban hajtott a Mazdával. Közben a tekintete folyamatosan a környéket pásztázta. A mellette ülő Urd bal kezében a két lány búcsúüzenete, és egy összehajtogatott térkép volt. A jobbját ezek felé tartotta, és behunyt szemmel koncentrált.  
- Igen biztos, bár a szándékaik elég kaotikusak voltak, mikor ezt a levelet írták. - magyarázta az Istennő félig nyitott szemmel. - Nagyon nehezen tudom őket leolvasni. Meg aztán egy csomó olyan tényező is közbejöhetett, ami a levél írásának pillanatában még nem volt, és alapvetően megváltoztatta az akkor legvalószínűbb haladási vektoraikat... Az, hogy részegek, pedig különösen nehezíti a dolgot. - Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott, majd kuncogni kezdett.  
- Gondolom, az sem könnyíti segít, hogy te is részeg vagy... - mondta a fiú, mire Urd még hangosabban kezdett nevetni.  
- Látom kapiskálod a varázslat lényegét, Kölyök.  
- Valójában egy szót sem értettem abból, amit elmondtál. - Keiichi észrevett valamit odalent a parton, de jobban megnézve kiderült, hogy az útjelző bója nem is hasonlít a két lányra. Szerette volna tudni, hogy került a fűbe, fejjel lefelé állítva...  
- Pedig egyszerű... - magyarázta az Istennő vidáman. - Ha csinálsz valamit, ami szoros kapcsolatban áll azzal, ami az adott pillanatban teljesen kitölti az elmédet, akkor a szándékaid nyomot hagyhatnak cselekvéshez felhasznált tárgyakon. Erre a legjobb példa egy búcsúlevél írása, hisz közben biztosan arra gondolsz, amit meg fogsz tenni.  
- Ezt te mind el tudod olvasni? - kérdezte K1 őszinte csodálkozással.  
- Nagyjából. Ez egy elég aprólékos, és macerás mágikus program. Jól tudod, hogy az ilyeneket nem igazán szeretem...  
- Hát... akárhogy is, jobb hogy nem hívtuk el Tomohiro-t. - mormolta K1. - Kicsit mellbe vágta volna, ha egy varázslattal találod meg a lányokat. Talán még arra is gyanakodott volna, hogy te nem egy átlagos lány vagy...  
- Ó, emiatt nem kell aggódnod. - mondta Urd vidáman. - Már gyanakodnak...  
- Mi... Micsoda?! - kérdezte rémülten K1. - Mond, hogy csak viccelsz! Ráadásul „gyanakodnak"... Ez azt jelenti hogy többen is! Mégis honnan jöttek rá?! Na, nem mintha túlzottan vigyáztunk volna...  
- Jaj, ne fújj már fel mindent ennyire, te vészmadár. - dorgálta meg Urd rosszallóan. - Nincs semmi egy kis gyanakvásban... Egyébként is, teljesen rossz nyomon járnak a találgatással... He-he...  
- Hogy érted ezt? - kérdezte K1 gondterhelten összeráncolt szemöldökkel.  
- Azt hiszik, hogy egy tündér vagyok. Vicces, nem?  
- Egyáltalán nem az! - nyöszörögte a fiú elvékonyított hangon. - Valamit ki kell találnunk. Nem tudod... Nem tudod egyszerűen kitörölni a memóriájukból?  
- De ki tudom. - válaszolta büszkén Urd, majd némileg átgyúrva visszadobta a kérdést a fiúnak. - Akarod, hogy kitöröljem a memóriájukból?  
- Ne, inkább ne. - gondolta meg magát egy pillanat alatt Keiichi, közben pedig beleborzongott a gondolatba, hogy milyen borzalmas ötlettel állt elő. - Azt mondod, hogy tényleg nem kell miattuk aggódni?  
- Persze, hogy nem... - mondta lágy hangon az Istennő. - Jó srácok ők, úgy döntöttek, hogy nem ütik bele az orrukat a kilétembe... Pedig kíváncsi lettem volna, milyen képet vágnak, ha valahogy rájönnek az igazságra. A te esetedben nem volt olyan nagy durranás, mivel már tudtál az Istennőkről, amikor találkoztunk...  
- Ha jól emlékszem, azért elég nagyot durrant... - jegyezte meg K1, mintegy mellékesen, a kisebb balesetre célozva, amit a TV-ből kilépő Urd okozott.  
- Tudod, hogy kaphattál volna nagyobbat is.  
- Igen, ez bizony igaz... Azért abban egyetértek veled, hogy a Motorklub tagjai egytől egyik remek srácok... és lányok.  
- Na ugye... - mondta szelíden Urd, majd váratlanul megbökte a fiú oldalát. - Mi az, hogy csak ebben az egyben értesz velem egyet, hm? Halljam! - Keiichi képtelen volt ellenállni a csiklandozásnak. Majdnem lesodródott az útról, ami ilyen tempó mellett nem okozott volna nagyobb gondot, ha nem lett volna az út mellett a folyópartra vezető meredek emelkedő.  
- Me... meg akarsz minket ölni.... - kérdezte vihogva, miközben imbolyogva irányította a Mazdát. A fék valamiért az eszébe sem jutott.  
- Gyerünk, vigyorogj! - bíztatta Urd lelkesen, majd a hátsó ülésre dobta a papírokat, és a másik kezét is bevetette.  
- Ne... ha... köny... könyörgöm ne... he-hehe... ez.. ha meglát egy... egy... rendőr... ha-ha... - Ekkor vette észre a parton a két világgá indult lányt. Urd azon nyomban abbahagyta a kínzását.  
- Hm... Ez igazán könnyen ment. - állapította meg elégedetten. - Most már csak el kell kapni őket.  
- Elkapni? - kérdezte K1, miközben leparkolt az út szélén, és bekapcsolta a villogásra állította az irányjelzőket.  
- Ugye nem gondolod, hogy csak úgy önként velünk fognak jönni? - Urd megcsóválta a fejét. - Készülj fel kölyök, lehet, hogy erőszakot kell alkalmaznunk.  
- Nem tetszik nekem ez a csillogás a szemedben... - morogta a fiú, miközben elindultak lefelé az út menti emelkedőn. A két lány időközben felfigyelt az érkezésükre, feltápászkodtak a földről. Legalábbis néhány pillanatra, mert akkor Hana elesett, és magával rántotta Akemi-t is. - Ajaj... - sóhajtott Keiichi, majd a lányok mellett heverő, üvegre tévedt a tekintete. - Látom az innivalóról is gondoskodtak.  
- Csitt! - parancsolt rá Urd. - Melyiket akarod? hi-hi...  
- Először próbáljuk meg szép szóval. - Nyelt egy nagyot K1, és őszintén remélte, hogy nem kerül majd sor Urd elgondolására.  
- Nocsak-nocsak... kit látnag a szem'im...? - kérdezte Hana, majd szédelegve újra talpra kecmergett, és ezúttal sikerült is állva maradnia. - Csak nem a csodazépp Urd-samát-személlyezsen, heh? Várjunk csakk... hukk! Neged'mosd nem az én Tomo-kunomat kellene csó'olgani? Vagy... talán azér' jöttél u'tánam, hogy a képembe dörgöld... a'zggazzságot?  
- Sze'rintem izs azér' jött... - helyeselt Akemi, akinek szintén sikerült talpra állni. - De legalább hozott magával egy pazsit... Huh, csak nem Mo... Morisato-chan? Biztozs kiengesztet... kiengesztele.... moooo! kiengeszlésül hozta nekünk...! Remek, mék soha nemm'volt Mor'satto-csanom...  
- Yo! - köszönt Urd vidáman. Keiichi egyelőre meg sem tudott mukkanni, és egyre kétségbe ejtőbbnek találta a helyzetet. - Azért jöttünk, hogy visszavigyünk titeket. De... - kissé lehalkította a hangját, és K1-re bökött. - Ha a Kölyök kell, akkor lehet róla szó.  
- Várjunk csak! - kezdte felháborodottan Keiichi. - Te megpróbálsz engem eladni?  
- Mit vagy úgy oda, már Peorth-nak is kínáltalak.  
- Mégis mikor?! Eh... mindegy, erről majd később. - Megköszörülte a torkát, és gyorsan a két szédelgő szökevényre nézett. - Figyeljetek egy kicsit! Hana, hidd el nekem, akármit is láttál, az valójában nem úgy volt.  
- De én láttam! Csóg... Csógolóztak! - kiáltotta dacosan a lány, és még dobbantott is egyet a lábával.  
- Akkor nem nézted meg elég alaposan. - magyarázta tovább K1 türelmesen. - Urd csak Tomohiro fejét tömte mindenféle zagyvasággal, hogy mit kellene veled tennie... hogy... szóval... hát... asszem, érted?  
- Hát ez pazar volt... - morogta Urd szarkasztikusan, aki összefont karral várta mire fog jutni egyedül Keiichi. - Örülök, hogy átgondolod a mondanivalód, mielőtt megszólalsz.  
- Hallgass már!  
- Hád ezd én nem vesz'm be! - kiáltotta durcásan a Motorklub jelenlegi elnöke. - Urd igenis el akarda csábídanni tőlem, ezé' csógolgatta! Én csak... én csak... - A szeme megtelt könnyel, szipogni kezdett. - Én csak Domohirot akarom... mer'... mer'... nagyon szeretem! - ekkor tört ki belőle a sírás, Keiichi pedig úgy érezte, hogy a meggyőző képessége itt véget ért. Akemi Hana-t próbálta vigasztalni, miközben a fiú Urd-ra nézett. A pillantás egy egyszerű üzenetet tartalmazott: „Feladom, most te jössz..."  
- Jaj, hát nem eltörött a mécses? - kérdezte az Istennő egyenesen a közepébe vágva, a saját nem túl kíméletes módszerével. - Azért ez a „Domohiro" tetszett. Nem tudom Tomo-drága mit szólna, ha tudná, hogy a szerelme egy hisztis kis liba...  
- Ne merézelt Do.. Tomo-drágának nevezni még egyszer! - lépett előre agresszíven Hana, majd kénytelen volt megtámaszkodni a mellette imbolygó Akemi-be. - Lehet, hogy zebb.. vagy dálam... és csinosabb... és nagyobb a melled, meg tündér is vagy... és... és... én elfelejtettem a többid... De!!! Tomo-kun... ő az enyém, és nem adom olyan könnyed. Ha kell meg is verleg...  
- Ohó! - Urd ijedtséget színlelve hátralépett. - Tehát képes vagy megküzdeni a szerelmedért? Rendben, akkor készülj fel kicsim, mert nem lesz könnyű menet! - Miközben ezeket mondta, szép lassan lehámozta magáról a kabátot, és az üres tekintettel bámuló K1 képébe vágta, aki ettől kissé magához tért a teljes agyzárlatból.  
- Megvesztél?! - kérdezte szörnyülködve, de az Istennő egyetlen pillantása elég volt ahhoz, hogy elvegye a kedvét a további közbeszólástól. - _Jobb, ha meghúzom magam, mert én is kapok... - _gondolta idegesen.  
- Hana-chan... - mondta vontatottan Akemi. - Biztos meggakarsz veregedni vele? Nagyn erőzsnek dűnig...  
- Nem'tom hogy van-e ezséllyem Ake-chan, de meg kell próbálnom. Végre rájöttem, hogy nem akarog ilyen könnyen le'ondanni Tomo-kunról... Harcolni fogok érte a legvégsőgig!  
- Tetod... De legyél óvatos...  
- Elég a fecsegésből! - szólt közbe Urd, a jobb öklével pedig a nyitott bal tenyerébe csapott. - Kezdjük el végre... De előtte lássuk a téteket, lányok!  
- Téteged? - kérdezte zavartan Hana. - Miféle téteg...  
- Lányog? - csatlakozott hozzá Akemi... - Negem mi közöm van hozzá?  
- Tét nélkül nem harcolhatunk. - magyarázta Urd vidáman. - Hana, te ugyebár Tomohiro-ért bunyózol, akkor értelemszerűen ő lesz a te téted. Ha megverlek, akkor önként nekem adod, és én azt fogok csinálni vele, amit csak akarok! - vágyakozva megnyalta az alsó ajkát, amitől a Motorklub elnökének dühös kifejezés jelent meg az arcán.  
- Nemigazán érdelek, de legyen. - jelentette ki bizonytalanul. - De mi lesz a te déted...?  
- Én Keiichi-t teszem fel. Értelemszerűen rá is ugyan az vonatkozik, mint Tomohiro-ra. - Urd megropogtatta az ujjait. - Már csak Akemi-chan tétje hiányzik.  
- De én... getten nem lehetünk ellened... az nem igazs-zságos... - magyarázta mély meggyőződéssel az Autótechnológia klub elnöke. - Különben izs én mi'é veregeggyek?  
- Csak a hecc kedvéért. - mondta könnyedén Urd. - Ha pedig zavar a kettő egy ellen felállás, könnyen segíthetünk rajta... Keiichi! Téged választalak...  
- Mi...? Na azt már nem! - tiltakozott K1 határozottan. - Nem verekszem lányokkal! Nem én... soha... kivéve téged, mert te erősebb vagy...  
- Mész, vagy téged is seggbe rúglak? - kérdezte az Istennő sima, fenyegető hangon. Keiichi-nek nem maradt más választása. Elhatározta, hogy az első pofon után halottnak tetteti magát. Szerencsére Urd erre nem jött rá mit tervez, vagy csak nem érdekelte.  
- Jólvan... - motyogta zavartan Akemi. - Akkor én fel... felteszem détneg... nem az nem jó. Egye fene, mosd már negem is megjött a gedvem egykis bunyóhoz. Felteszem tétnek saját magam! A győztes azd tez velem, amit agar... Ha-ha... Morisato-chant kell lezúzni... Nemgond!  
- Örülök, hogy tetszik. - morogta Keiichi, aki kezdte egyre kényelmetlenebbül érezni magát három őrült nőszeméllyel maga körül. - Asszem akkor nekem is fel kell tennem valamit, ugye?  
- Csak gyorsan, mert már nem akarom húzni az idő! - fenyegette meg Urd immár sokadszorra azon az estén.  
- Oké, felteszem a... a holnapi ebédemet. Elismerem nem olyan perverz, és személyiségi jogokat sértő, mint a tiétek, de remélem megteszi...  
- Jó lesz, kezdjük. - adta meg az engedélyt Urd, majd intett Hana-nak, hogy támadhat. A lány bólintott, és bizonytalan léptekkel elindult felé. Közben Akemi is célba vette az ellenfelét.  
- Fel akart készíteni, hogy Istenek meg Démonok ellen is helytálljak én, az egyszerű halandó... - morogta a fiú az Istennő kabátját szorongatva. - Erre egy részeg lány ellen parancsol... Bárcsak most azonnal elnyelne a föld!  
- Én nemhara-sszom rád Mor'satto-chan... - gügyögte Akemi, és közben az ökölbe szorított kezeivel kalimpált az arca előtt. - Fogd fel úgy, mind'egy versenyt. Egyébként is tardozok neged azért, amit Shinji-sama ellen tettél a verzsenyen. Megbosszulom, még ha nem izs lehet az enyém... készülj!  
- Akkor innen fúj a szél. - mondta K1 miközben cselezést színlelve hátrált néhány lépést, hogy elodázza az összecsapást. Persze ha túl sokáig húzta az időt, akkor azt kockáztatta, hogy Urd közbelép, és az nem lesz kellemes egyiküknek sem. - Végül is mindketten a szerelmi bánatra hivatkoztak...  
- Elég a mellé'bezédbő, mosd bebandzsolog! - Akemi előrelendült, K1 viszont az abszurd helyzet ellenére majdnem elnevette magát a lány sajátos kifejezésén. Aztán amikor a közelébe érte egyszerűen rádobta Urd kabátját. Még mielőtt Akemi lerángathatta volna magáról, megkerülte, és az erős bőrből készült ruhadarab ujjait szorosan megkötözte, ami így teljesen megakadályozta a lány karjainak mozgását. Magában hálát adott annak, hogy az Istennő ezúttal a szokványos módszerrel vette le a kabátját, és nem a varázslatos megoldással tüntette el. Továbbá annak, hogy olyan sokszor volt alkalma Urd társágában figyelemmel kísérni egy híres hongkongi akcióhős kalandjait a TV-ben, aki előszeretettel kötözte gúzsba ellenfeleit a saját ruhájukkal. Akemi hangosan tiltakozott, és csalást reklamált. Viszont nem adta fel, a szabadon maradt lábaival próbált rugdosni, egészen addig, amíg el nem vesztette az egyensúlyát. Keiichi elkapta, a földre fektette, majd sóhajtott egyet, ugyanis a lány úgy tűnt beletörődött a vereségébe. Vagy csak egyszerűen elaludt... A figyelmét ezután a másik harc felé fordította.  
Hana épp akkor szánta el magát, hogy rohamot indítson Urd ellen. Az állapotához képest meglepő gyorsasággal és pontossággal lendült előre. Az Istennő azonban egyszerűen ellépett az útjából. K1 erősen beharapta az alsó ajkát, és aggódva figyelte, hogy Urd melyik közelharci támadás specialitásával fog előrukkolni. A legrosszabb esetben az egyik védhetetlen kombójával, de akkor Hana biztos tele lesz kék-zöld foltokkal.  
Ehelyett Urd megkerülte a hozzá képest lomha mozgású Yuuki Hana-t, majd a jobb kezének élével a fejére sújtott.  
- A negyvenöt fokos csapás... - mondta K1, és önkéntelenül is a fejéhez kapott. Korábban ő is elszenvedte néhányszor az ütést, már jóval azelőtt, hogy elkezdték volna az edzéseket. Hana felől nyekkenés hallatszott, és a lány arcán meglepett kifejezés jelent meg. Urd felemelte a kezét a fejéről, Keiichi pedig odaképzelte a csapás helyére a felszálló füstöt. A Motorklub jelenlegi elnöke állt még egy pillanatig, aztán összecsuklott.  
- Vesztettem... - suttogta halkan.  
- Ezzel meg is volnánk. - jelentette ki Urd elégedetten, majd K1-re pillantott. - Egyben vagy?  
- Asszem...  
- Akkor rakjuk be őket gyorsan a kocsiba. Nem hiányzik, hogy megfázzanak itt nekem... - Könnyedén a karjába vette Hana-t. - Aztán meg gyógyíthatom meg őket, miután bőrig áztak, és tüdőgyulladást kaptak...  
- Urd... - mondta tétován Keiichi. - De hát nem is esik az... - Alig hogy ezt kimondta, egy vízcsepp landolt a fejé, a távolból pedig halk morajlás hallatszott. Igyekezve felnyalábolta a teljesen alélt Akemi-t, és a kocsihoz futott vele. Az Istennő akkorra már begyömöszölte a hátsó ülésre Hana-t, majd beült mellé, és a biztonsági öveket is becsatolta. - Neked végig ez volt a terved?  
- Majdnem. - válaszolta az Istennő talányosan. - Már az elején rájöttem, hogy itt szép szóval semmire nem megyek. Ugye te sem hitted, hogy minden vágyam két részeg lánnyal verekedni?  
- Hát, amikor láttam azt az ijesztő fényt a szemedben... - kezdte K1 vidáman. - ...egy pillanatra tényleg elhittem. Páratlan alakítás volt, gratulálok hozzá. - Nagy nehezen végzett Akemi becsatolásával, majd beszállt a volán mögé. Akkorra már jóval sűrűbben esett az eső. A távolban egy villám is lesújtott valahová...  
- Nocsak... - mondta Urd. - Én meg azt hittem, hogy végig tudtad, miről van szó. Na mindegy, a lényeg az, hogy jól ment. Mehetünk is haza...  
- Úgy érted vissza Chihiro-hoz, igaz? - nézett hátra K1 kérdőn, mielőtt elfordította a slusszkulcsot.  
- Hé, nem vagyok annyira részeg, hogy ne tudjam, mit beszélek! - érkezett a fenyegető válasz. - A legrosszabb az lenne, ha most visszavinnénk őket. Ezek után jót fog tenni nekik egy kiadós alvás, hogy aztán józanul gondolhassák át a tetteiket. Ha visszakerülnek a buliba, talán megint inni kezdenek, és ki tudja akkor milyen őrültséget csinálnak.  
- Erre nem is gondoltam... - nyögte ki Keiichi csodálkozva. - Urd, te aztán igazán törődsz velük!  
- Ezen kívül... - emelte fel a mutatóujját az Istennő. - Újra három gyönyörű lánnyal fogod egy fedél alatt tölteni az éjszakát. Már biztos hiányzott...  
- Tényleg... - makogta K1 elpirulva. - Nem mintha erre vágynék, vagy ilyesmi... - Gyorsan előre fordult, majd beindította a Mazda motorját, és elindult a hazafelé vezető úton. Az eső közben egyre jobban zuhogott... - Ahogy elnézem elég szép kis vihar lesz belőle. - jegyezte meg a fiú tűnődve. - Ha jól emlékszem volt róla szó az időjárás jelentésben... Állítólag három százalék volt az esély arra, hogy abból a kis melegfrontból vihar legyen. Jól kifogtuk...  
- Hah, ezért mondom neked mindig, hogy nem kellene csupa ostobaságot bámulnod a TV-ben. - mondta Urd fennhéjázva. - A földi időjárás jelentés nem túl megbízható...  
- Te mégis mennyivel tudtad előre? - kérdezte töprengve K1, ugyanakkor óvatos volt, nehogy egy érzékeny pontra tapintva megbántsa az Istennőt.  
- Jóval... - válaszolta magabiztosan az ezüstös hajú lány. - De már régóta gondolkozom azon, hogy készítek egy teremtményt, ami hetekkel előre jelzi az időjárást.  
- Készítesz? Úgy érted... - K1 rájött, hogy Urd mit érthet a „készítek" alatt, és közben eszébe jutott egy kép a fazékban fortyogó hátborzongató teremtményről. - Hát annyira nem akarom tudni az időjárást... - szögezte le gyorsan.  
- Ahogy gondolod... - hagyta rá az Istennő, elégedetten hátradőlve, mivel sikerült megnyernie egy újabb párbajt, ami egészen más volt, mint a Chihiro-ék ellenni ivóverseny, vagy a Hana elleni, verekedésnek csak erős jóindulattal nevezhető győzelem. Persze nem gondolta komolyan, hogy készít egy időjárás előrejelző teremtményt, de biztos volt benne, hogy K1 elhitte neki, és ez elég volt a diadalhoz. Rég kiismerte már, mivel lehet a legjobban hatni rá... Az ilyesmivel, és azzal, ha valahogy zavarba hozta. Azért, hogy a második módszert is demonstrálja - függetlenül attól, hogy nem volt jelen senki, aki ezt láthatta volna -, megkérdezte K1-től, hogy mit akar tenni a nyereményével. A fiú természetesen először értetlenül hümmögött, aztán rájött, hogy az ellenfele Akemi, saját magát tette fel tétnek. Ekkor hevesen tiltakozni kezdett, hogy ő természetesen semmisnek tekinti a fogadást. Az Istennő még egy kicsit puhatolózott, aztán hagyta a fiút a vezetésre koncentrálni, nehogy a végén valami baleset legyen az egyik kedvenc szórakozásából.  
Már közel jártak a templomhoz, amikor a mellette lévő ülésbe szíjazott Hana halkan megszólalt. Keiichi meglepődött azon, hogy nem alszik.  
- Urd...san... Te dényleg nem csóholoztál Tomo-kunnal... ugye...?  
- Még szép hogy nem. - mondta az Istennő enyhe bosszúsággal a hangjában. - Csak próbáltam egy kicsit ösztönözni, hogy tegyen végre valamit. Megőrjít, ha valakik ennyire egy helyben toporognak.  
- Akkor asz'em bocs... bocsánatot kell kérnem amér' megagartalag verni. - Hana szomorúan felsóhajtott. - Mos'már úgyis mindegy... E'veszídedem a fo'gadást.  
- Ah, most jut csak eszembe! - kiáltott fel Urd majd bosszúsan a homlokára csapott. - Nem ráztunk kezet... A fenébe, így érvénytelen a fogadásunk! Pedig már úgy beleéltem magam, hogy lesz még egy rabszolgám...  
- Hm... Még egy? - kérdezte K1 kíváncsian. - Hé!  
- De... de... - dadogta Hana, miközben hálától csillogó szemmel nézte a mellette ülő Istennőt. - Te... tényleg egy igazi düntér vagy! Egy... egy...józsákos dü... tündér... - Át akarta ölelni a Istennőt, de a biztonsági öv visszatartotta.  
- Jól van, jól van... - mondta Urd, türelmesen, majd megpaskolta a lány fejét. - Inkább aludj egy kicsit. Te meg mit vigyorogsz ott elől?  
- Semmit... - válaszolta Keiichi, de a mosoly továbbra sem tűnt el az arcáról. - Csak arra gondoltam, hogy milyen jó barátnők lennétek ti ketten...  
- Ez dagyonn 'gaz... - helyeselt szipogva Hana, aki örömében a könnyeivel küszködött. - Örömmel lennék a barátnőd... hukk!  
- Rendben, de akkor el kell fogadnod néhány tanácsomat a fiúkkal kapcsolatban. - jelentette ki az Istennő elégedetten. - Talán sokkal kezelhetőbb vagy, mint az a mafla Tomohiro. Majd holnap mesélek neked néhány nagyon izgalmas és tanulságos történetet.  
- Ugye nem akarod semmi rossz... - kezdte K1 újfent aggódva, aztán hírtelen elharapta a végét. A kérdés, amit fel akart tenni, hirtelen hatalmas ostobaságnak tűnt még önmaga számára. - _Még hogy rossz, mi...? - _gondolta kényszeredett mosollyal. - _Nem mintha bármi is rossz lenne, amit Urd mondhatna a témával kapcsolatban... - _Halkan megköszörülte a torkát, és újrafogalmazta a kérdést. - Miről akarsz neki mesélni?  
- Az csak ránk, lányokra tartozik. - jelentette ki Urd. - De ha gondolod, segíthetsz a demonstrálásban...  
- Nem, nem, nem és nem! - hadarta Keiichi, aki dühös volt, mert ilyen kényelmetlen helyzetbe hozta saját magát.  
- Me... Mi baja van... Ke'ccsi-sannak? - kérdezte Hana kíváncsian.  
- Csak a túlfűtött, piszkos fantáziája gyötri már megint... - válaszolta az Istennő vidáman. - Ne is figyelj rá. Egyébként a legtöbb fiú ilyen, még ha általában jobban is titkolják.  
- Ne is mond... Déha a Tomo-kunom is elég perverz... csak ő.. hát hogy is monnyamm... egyáltalán nem titkolja... De azért ezt izs szeredem benne... he-he...  
- Akkor a te „Tomo-kunod" egy igazán szerencsés fiú. - mondta elismerően Urd. Hana egyetértően bólintott, majd fáradtan ásított egyet. Valamit még motyogott, aztán egykettőre elszenderedett. Sajnos nem volt lehetősége túlságosan kipihenni magát, mivel hamarosan megérkeztek a templomhoz. Keiichi felhajtott az udvarra, majd következhetett a nem túl kellemes kiszállás. Az eső odakint már megállíthatatlanul zuhogott.  
- Siessünk, ahogy csak lehet... - mondta rosszkedvűen, majd kikászálódott, és átrohant a Mazda másik oldalára, hogy Akemi-t is kivegye. A lány épp ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy magához térjen.  
- Nahád, Mor'satto-chan.... - mondta meglepetten. - Te meg miccsinálsz velem...? Ja télleg emlégszem már. Veszítettem, így már a tijjed vagyok... De nem hiddem volna, hogy ennyire hamar magadnag akarsz...  
- Miről beszélsz te?! - kérdezte K1 felháborodva. - Soha nem élnék vissza egy ilyen helyzettel! Csak be akartalak... na mindegy, szállj ki gyorsan és nyomás befelé! - A lány hunyorogva nézett rá, mintha azt fontolgatná, hogy mennyire őszinte. Végül szélesen elmosolyodott.  
- Hiszeg neged... hukk! - mondta büszkén. - Azé' me' olyan aranyos vagy... ézs mék hasonlítasz izs Shinji-zsamára... De mosdmár a tijed vagyog, szal... rendelgezz velem, amikor csak agarsz... Agárhogy izs nézem, veled járdam a legjobbabban... peze csak Sinji-sama után. - K1 türelmetlenül várt, hogy a lány befejezze a kusza mondanivalóját.  
- Ez csúcs... Most már mehetünk? - Akemi további ellenkezés nélkül kitántorgott a kocsiiból. Ha K1 nem tartja, biztos, elvágódik a földön. Urd, Hana-val együtt már a fedett teraszról nézte, ahogy a fiú Akemi fejére teríti az Istennő kabátját, majd az autó lezárása után elindulnak befelé.  
- Gradudállunk! - kiáltotta Hana vidáman. - Ti izs megcsináltádog... Sajnos csak másodigagk letteteg, de nelegyeteg miatta szomorúak... Majd legközelebb di győztög le minget, ugye, Urd-sama...?  
- Asszem agyára ment a sok versenyzés. - súgta oda az Istennő Keiichi-nek, aki önkéntelenül is helyeselt. Közben megborzongott az alaposan lehűlt levegőtől...  
- Menjünk be gyorsan, mert tényleg meg fogunk fázni! - mondta vacogva. A bejárati ajtónál addig hűen strázsáló Banpei az esővel mit sem törődve, halk mechanikus zúgással odasétált. Felnézett Keiichi-re, majd néhány elektronikus füttyöt hallatott. Bár a fiú nem értette a különös nyelvet, azt azonban az elhangozottak jelentését így is felfogta. - Légy szíves takard le a Mazdát. A műhelyemben van ponyva... bár ezt úgy is tudod. Köszi. - Banpei bólintott, majd elcsörtetett. K1 ezúttal különösen örült a robot hasznos segítségének. A következő pillanatban viszont már egy kicsit sajnálta a dolgot, mert a két részeg lány tátott szájjal bámult a távolodó gépember után. - Hoppá... - mondta aggódva.  
- Amindenid... - mondta elképedve Akemi. - Hana-dzann... Láttad ezd... Egyiggazi doro... drio... droid vold! Lenyűgöző, még so'a nem láddam ilyen fejlett darabod... tesináldad, Mor'satto-csann? Nem, ingápp Keiichi-nek szólítak, ha jó...  
- Persze, persze, elég már a beszédből! - szólt közbe türelmetlenül Urd, majd elindult befelé, maga után vonszolva a száját tátó Hana-t. - Akár gazdámnak is szólíthatod, de most mars be!  
- Gazdám? - kérdezte Akemi, miközben Keiichi mellett lépkedve elindultak az Istennő után. - Végülizs mié'ne?  
- Maradjunk a Keiichi-nél. - mondta kissé aggódva a fiú, hogy a lány esetleg tényleg azon a szörnyen hangzó néven fogja hívni. Azonban volt még ezen túl is idegeskedni valója, amikor látta, hogy Urd Hana-t hová kíséri.  
- Mi... miért az én szobámba?! - kérdezte rémülten, majd Akemi-vel együtt felgyorsított, de így sem ért oda időben. Nem mintha bármit is tehetett volna a történtek ellen.  
- Most miért kell zajongani? - kérdezte Urd. - Teljesen eláztunk, nem maradhatunk ebben a ruhában. Érted ugye, Kölyök? - A kérdés közben ravasz vigyorral a fiúra nézett, aki már értette, hogy mire megy ki a játék.  
- De miért... - kezdte, bár előre tudta, hogy értelmetlen.  
- Hallgass, és vetkőzz! - parancsolt rá az Istennő. - Ti is lányok, van itt néhány törölköző... Hana, ne most akarj aludni!  
- De én annyira fáradt vagyok... - mormolta a lány álomittas hangon, és próbált kényelmesen elhelyezkedni K1 szobájának a padlóján. - Maj' átöltözög ha kialudtam magam...  
- Hé Urd... - súgta oda K1 bosszúsan az Istennőnek. - Miért nem csináltál olyan eső ellen védő mezőt, amit ti Istennők mindig használtok?  
- A hidrosztatikus pajzsra gondolsz? - nézett rá a fehér hajú lány csodálkozva. - Oh, az teljesen kiment a fejemből... Bár egyébként is... azt hittem nem akarod, hogy előttük varázsoljak.  
- Hát persze, már értem. - morogta a fiú. - El is felejtettem, hogy te is részeg vagy.  
- Mégis mi ez a mogorva arckifejezés? - tudakolta Urd, miközben rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét. - Már mondtam: egyedül a te bajod, hogy alig ittál valamit. Ne rontsd el más szórakozását, rendben? Többször nem szeretném elismételni! - várt néhány pillanatot, majd elmosolyodott, átkarolta a fiú vállát, és sokkal kellemesebb hangnemben folytatta. - Ugyan már, élvezd a helyzetet, szivi... Még veled se gyakran történik meg, hogy három lánnyal együtt öltözhetsz át. A helyedben bármelyik fiú oda lenne a boldogságtól... Egyébként is, ezek ketten nemsokára bealszanak, utána áttérhetünk egy igazán kellemes időtöltésre, amit te is szeretsz... ÜHHÜ!  
- Mármint itt? - kérdezte Keiichi döbbente, és csak azért nem pirult el, mert még nem sikerült teljesen feldolgoznia a hallottakat.  
- Persze, hiszen majdnem mindig itt szeretkezünk. - búgta Urd, K1 pedig egészen vékony hangon felsikoltott, és ezúttal az egész arca lángvörös lett.  
- Te tényleg komolyan gondolod? - kérdezte végül remegő hangon. - Hogy juthat egyáltalán eszedbe, hogy miközben ők alszanak, addig mi sze... sze... - Egy kisebb nyikkanással zárta le a mondandóját.  
- Pedig izgis lenne. - mondta csalódottan Urd, majd megvonta a vállát. - De persze nem kell, ha nem akarod. Akkor legalább segíts átöltöztetni őket. Most nézd meg, amíg itt feltartottál a hülyeségeiddel, a másik is lefeküdt. Hé, ti ketten! Azonnal talpra! Mozgás Keiichi, tiéd Akemi. Vedd le szépen a ruháit, és pofozz bele egy kis életet.  
- Kit gell vedgőzte'nni? - emelte fel a fejét hirtelen a Akemi. - Csag nem rólam van szó? Mor'satto-csa... izé Geiicsi, csag nyugottan. Má' a dullajdonnod va'ok, szal rada... - várakozva kinyújtotta a Kezét a fiú felé, aki határozottan megcsóválta a fejét, és ideiglenesen Urd mögé rejtőzött.  
- Mindent nekem kell csinálni? - kérdezte az Istennő, majd odatérdelt Hana mellé, és elkezdte lecibálni róla a kabátot. - Segíts már, Kölyök!  
- Nem! - Keiichi továbbra is kitartott az elvei mellett. Aztán rájött, hogy abból se lesz semmi jó, ha ott marad, és döbbenten bámul, mivel előbb utóbb Urd-nak biztos egyedül is sikerül véghez vinni amit eltervezett. Meglehetősen élénk képek voltak a fantáziájában arról, hogy milyen is lesz a végeredmény.  
- Majd én segittek... - mormolta Akemi, és nagy nehezen felállt, majd odatántorgott a kabát gombjaival bajlódó Urd-hoz. Azonban kissé elszámította magát, és nem tudott időben megállni. Az ütközéstől mind a ketten elterültek a földön. Hana bosszúsan próbálta elhessegetni a zaklatóit, Urd pedig könnyes szemmel nevetve, a tatamit püfölte az öklével.  
- Ezt még én sem tudtam kivédeni... - mondta vidáman, majd immár Akemi segítségével, - vagy inkább egymást hátráltatva - folytatták Hana ruháinak eltávolítását.  
- Na én mentem. - jelentette ki Keiichi, és amint sikerült rávennie a lábát a mozgásra, a kijárat felé indult. Amint kiért a folyosóra, bezárta maga mögött a tolóajtót, és lerogyott a földre. - Egek... - suttogta gondterhelten, a fejét pedig a tenyerébe hajtotta. - Ezek ahelyett, hogy józanodnának, egyre részegebbek! Pedig már egy ideje semmit se ittak... - Odabentről egy hangos sikoly hallatszott.  
- Ne... ne'sináljátok... - K1 néhány pillanat múlva felismerte Hana hangját. - Ez... ez... ott dagyon dzsiglandós va'ok... hi-hi... Óvadosabban... Ez nem ér, ingább én leveszem én!  
- Rajda, Hana-chan! - nyammogta Akemi. - Mettood te csinálni... hukk! Én aggor addig segítek Urd-channnak...  
- Hé, te lány, inkább magaddal törődj! - szólt rá az Istennő, majd meglepetten felkiáltott, amihez hasonlót Keiichi csak nagyon ritkán hallott tőle. - Á... árulás! Segíts Keiichi, ezek ellenem fordultak! Mit képzeltek, én egy... KYAAAAH!  
- Úgy-bizzony, gyere csak be, Keiichi! - kiáltott Akemi vidáman. - Má'csakk te hiányzol innen, és akkor nagyon jól lesz minden...  
- Morisato Keiichi! - kiabált Urd félig nevetésbe fúló hangon. - Ha férfinek tartod magad, akkor most bejössz, és segítesz nekem!  
- Nem megyek! - válaszolta K1 idegesen, és még csak a szobája felé sem merte fordítani a fejét, nehogy esetleg a papírfalon keresztül meglássa valami elképesztő jelenet sziluettjét. - Ennek semmi köze nincs ahhoz, hogy férfinek tartom-e magam! Egyébként is... - folytatta megviselten, néhány szortyintás kíséretében. - ...ha ez azt jelenti, hogy nem vagyok férfi, hát legyen. De itt maradok, és kész... - Miután befejezte, felkészült a leggúnyosabb válaszra, amivel sárba tiporják minden megmaradt önérzetét. Azonban úgy tűnt a három lányt sokkal jobban lekötötte az elfoglaltságuk, minthogy vele törődjenek. A szobából továbbra is arcpirító hangok szűrődtek ki a meglehetősen sajátos küzdelmüknek köszönhetően, ami még sokáig elhúzódott.  
Keiichi biztos volt benne, hogy ezek a hangok még sokáig kísérteni fogják. Ha máshol nem, akkor az álmában... Tehetetlenül megcsóválta a fejét, majd elindult a fürdőszobába. Remélte, hogy a szárítóban van valami frissen mosott ruha, mert semmi kedve nem volt a szennyesből öltözködni, a jelenlegi átázott öltözékében pedig nem maradhatott. Valódi isteni szerencsének tartotta, hogy a kedvenc melegítőnadrágja egy póló és két pár zokni kíséretében tisztán várta. Gyorsan átöltözött, majd a konyhába indult. Ez tűnt a legmegfelelőbb helynek, ha már a saját szobáját önkéntesen elfoglalták. A folyosón megtorpant, mert meglátta a szobájába benyitni készülő Sigel-t. Az android lány jobb karjára egy halom törölköző volt terítve. Sigel is észrevette, de csak egy lesújtó pillantással illettek.  
- Nem, ez nem az... - kezdte K1 mentegetőzve, de a kis robot nem hallgatta meg. Benyitott a szobájába, majd letette a törölközőket, és már távozott is. Úgy ment el K1 mellett a folyosón, mintha ott sem lenne. Közben Urd „köszönjük, Sigel-chan" kiáltása hallatszott. - Remek. - morogta Keiichi, és bekullogott a teázóba. Más se hiányzott neki, mivel Sigel nyilván minden el fog mondani Skuld-nak az ő fura szokásáról, miszerint részeg lányokat cipel haza. Persze a kis Istennő ezt követően nagy valószínűséggel neki fog tapadni, hogy miért vannak ilyen perverz hajlamai. Abban bízott, hogy sikerül majd Urd-ra hárítani a felelősséget. Leült a teázóban álló asztalhoz, és unottan rákönyökölt.  
Persze valójában volt jó oldala is annak, hogy az android lány bevitte Urd-éknak a törölközőket. Előbb vagy utóbb az Istennő rájött volna, hogy K1 szobájában nincs egyetlen darab sem, ezért valószínűleg elindult volna értük. Persze ez a felismerés nagy valószínűséggel csak akkor történt volna, amikor már használni akarták a törölközőket... Az eredmény a ház folyosóján rohangáló részben, vagy teljese egészben ruhátlan Istennő lett volna, az őt követő Hana-val és Akemi-vel. Nagyon örült neki, hogy erre nem került sor. Már csak annyit szeretett volna, hogy minél előbb elaludjanak. Ásított egy nagyot, és a tenyerébe támasztotta a fejét. Még mindig dulakodás hangjai hallatszottak ki a szobájából, de szerencsére már nem olyan intenzíven, mint néhány perccel korábban. Viszont zavarba ejtő hangok még mindig jócskán voltak közöttük. A fiú nem tehetett mást, mint megpróbált nem odafigyelni rájuk.  
Már csak azt szerette volna tudni, hogy reggel vajon mit fog kezdeni a másnapos lányokkal. Még ha Urd-ot nem is fenyegette a részegség kellemetlen következménye, Akemi és Hana biztos elég rossz bőrben lesz. Remélte, hogy az Istennő kotyvaszt majd nekik valamit, aztán mikor már olyan állapotban vannak, hogy végig tudnak ülni a kocsiban egy utat, irány vissza Chihiro-hoz. Aztán jöhet a magyarázkodás... Ismét ásított egyet, majd az asztal lapjára fektette a karjait, és ráhajtotta a fejét. Nem volt valami kényelmes, de nem törődött vele.  
Mint ahogy a magyarázkodás miatt sem aggódott néhány pillanatnál tovább. Arra majd ráér út közben is...

* * * * *

- Te... alszol, Fujimi? - kérdezte elgyötört hangon Hayami Shinji.  
- Nem... - válaszolta a nő néhány pillanat múlva. - Csak nem képzeled, hogy előbb elalszok, mint te?  
- Azt hiszem már mindketten aludtunk. - mondta Shinji, és Chihiro ezzel nem tudott vitába szállni, bármennyire is szeretett volna ellentmondani a nagy riválisának. - Figyelj csak... Nem igazán emlékszek rá, szóval inkább megkérdezem. Legyőztél a versenyben?  
- Hát... fogalmam sincs. - ismerte el Chihiro néhány pillanatnyi töprengés után, aminek csak intenzív, hasogató fejfájás lett az eredménye. - Nem emlékszem a verseny utolsó részére... Talán majd reggel valaki elmeséli...  
- Ez az Urd aztán jól bírja... jegyezte meg Shinji elismerően. - Az igazság az, hogy nem vagyunk vele egy súlycsoportban. Még nem láttam senkit, aki ilyen sokat meg tud inni...  
- Mert még nem ittál a húgával... - mondta Chihiro, majd sóhajtott egyet. - Szegény Bell-chan... bárcsak megismerhetted volna.  
- Hallottam a történetet. Nagyon szomorú... - válaszolta komoran Shinji. Mindketten hallgattak néhány percig, aztán a férfi egy egészen más ponton folytatta a beszélgetést. - Azért a verseny elég jól sikerült.  
- Melyik? - kérdezte Chihiro, bár sejtette a választ.  
- A hosszabb. Elértük vele azt, amit igazán szerettünk volna. - Shinji megpróbált felülni, de egy-két kísérlet után feladta.  
- Igen, tényleg. - ismerte el Chihiro. - Pont, ahogy terveztük... Szerinted tartós lesz a barátság a két klub között?  
- Bízom benne, Fujimi. A versengés, és az ilyen bulik szoros köteléket teremtenek. - A férfi halkan felnevetett. - Hisz itt vagyunk mi is.  
- Remélem nem a mi példánkat fogják követni... - mormolta szarkasztikusan Chihiro. - A szoros köteléket pedig inkább hagyjuk, rendben? Lehet, hogy mindketten boldogabbak lennénk, ha akkor nem találkozunk.  
- Meglehet... - hallatszott a válasz, csipkelődő hangon. - De ennek ellenére én örülök, hogy megismerhettelek.  
- Eh... Egy kicsit én is. De ha elmondod valakinek, le fogom tagadni!  
- Ne aggódj, köztünk marad. - Shinji nem látta a sötétben, de remélte, hogy a nő mosolyog. - Egyébként remélem, hogy nem feledkeztél el a fogadásunk második pontjáról sem.  
- Nem. Képzeld el, hogy nem feledkeztem. - dörmögte jéghideg hangon Chihiro, majd hirtelen ravasz nevetést hallatott. - Sőt, még egy kis meglepetést is tartogatok a számodra.  
- Hm... Felkeltetted az érdeklődésemet. - Shinji szélesen elmosolyodott. - Bár úgy sem fogod elmondani, ameddig nem akarod, tehát nem kérdezem meg mi az...  
- Ennek örülök. - mondta elégedetten a Whirlwind vezetője. - Most pedig jobb lenne, ha beszélgetés helyett aludnánk egy kicsit... Reggel így is elég vacakul fogjuk magunkat érezni. Tényleg, elég furcsa... Miért van itt ilyen sötét?  
- Nem tudom, de mintha áramszünet lett volna... - felelte a férfi. - Legalábbis halványan emlékszem, hogy valaki ezt kiabálta... vagy az nem most volt?  
- Ez akkor is fura... - mormolta Chihiro. - Igaz, hallom hogy odakint vihar van, de az áramszünet elég ritka manapság. Még ha le is vág a biztosíték, valaki biztos visszakapcsolja... Mondjuk aki nem ivott olyan sokat. Itt vagy, Morisato-kun? - A kicsit hangosabban feltett kérdésre nem érkezett válasz. - Eh, a fenébe is, soha nincs amikor kellene. Vagy lehet... Nem, képtelenség. Ő biztos nem ütötte ki magát... Na mindegy, majd holnap kifaggatom. Nem tudod mennyi az idő?  
- Fogalmam sincs. - válaszolta Shinji. - A karórám nincs rajtam, és a mobilom is a kabátomban hagytam. Bocs, Fujimi, de most nem megyek érte.  
- Annyira nem fontos... - mormolta a nő. - Még éjszaka lehet... Tehát jobb, ha azt csináljuk, amit ilyenkor szokás, és alszunk...  
- Akkor szép álmokat, Fujimi.  
- Hah! - mordult fel a nő sértődötten, de néhány pillanat múlva hozzátette. - Neked is jó éjt... - Hosszú percekig csend borult rájuk, aztán a férfi ismét megszólalt, méghozzá egy meglepő kérdéssel előállva.  
- Mond csak... Megmentenéd velem a világot, Chihiro?  
- Remek! - mordult fel a Motorklub alapító elnöke bosszúsan. - Imádom, amikor teljesen váratlanul ilyen ostoba kérdéssel állsz elő! Hogy... hogy jutott éppen ez az eszedbe?!  
- Csak úgy... - mondta Shinji vidáman. - Jó lenne, ha egyszer ketten együtt, úgy alapjaiban megváltoztatnánk a világot. Úgy értem, ha jobb hellyé tennénk...  
- Persze, el is feledkeztem a saját kis megalomániádról. - mondta Chihiro. - A világ megváltoztatása? Jól hangzik, de kétlem, hogy mi együtt jó irányba vinnénk a dolgokat.  
- Sejtettem, hogy ezt fogod mondani. Habár szerintem te akár egyedül is képes lennél rá...  
- Uh... Ez fájt. - morogta savanyú arckifejezéssel Chihiro. - Jó rég volt már, hogy utoljára bókoltál nekem. Meg az is, hogy „Chihiro"-nak szólítottál. Csak tudnám, hogy mit akarsz, Shinji?  
- Semmi különöset... - válaszolta a férfi. - Amikor visszautasítottál, én is rájöttem, hogy így a helyes. Nem tudom mennyire hihető, de szinte abban a pillanatban. Persze a válaszodat már előre sejtettem, de bíztam benne, hogy mégsem utasítasz el. Akkor, mikor ez mégis megtörtént, már biztos voltam benne, hogy soha nem leszünk egy pár.  
- Ennek örülök. - mondta őszintén, mindenféle gúnyolódás nélkül Chihiro. - És? Ezek után mit akarsz tenni...?  
- Ez jó kérdés... - Ismerte el Shinji. - Tudod Chihiro, nagyon sok minden van, ami érdekel... De azt is tudom, hogy ha mindennel foglalkozni akarok, akkor egyikre se jut majd elég idő, hogy igazán megismerjem... Ez eléggé bosszantó.  
- Igen, az élet hatalmas problémái. Bizony, nem könnyű ilyen ambíciókkal együtt élni. - reagált cinikusan Chihiro. - De az igaz, hogy senki sem lehet mindenben jó... sőt igazán kiváló, csak egy-két dologban... A legjobb pedig... talán semmiben.  
- Aha, azt hiszem igazad van. - Shinji halkan felnevetett. - Majd megpróbálom valahogy túltenni magam a problémán...  
- Akkor alhatunk végre? - tudakolta a nő türelmetlenül.  
- Hát persze... - ismét hosszú percek teltek el, majd Shinji újra megszólalt. - Alszol, Fujimi?  
- A fenéket! Előbb te...

* * * * *

Hana tompa fejfájásra ébredt, ami nem volt olyan rossz, mint amilyennek lennie kellett volna, tekintetbe véve az éjszaka elfogyasztott alkoholmennyiséget. Persze a lány egyelőre nem emlékezett arra, hogy mit műveltek Akemi-vel, így nem tudta értékelni a szerencséjét... Néhány pillanat múlva kinyitotta a szemét, és megpróbált tájékozódni. Az éles bántó fény azonban meghátrálásra kényszerítette.  
- Atta-ta-ta... - mormolta halkan, miután egy fél szívdobbanásnyi időre éles fájdalom nyilallt a fejében. Megpróbált visszaemlékezni, hogy mi történhetett, közben pedig fel akart ülni. Fogalma sem volt minek köszönhetően, de teljesen bele volt gabalyodva a saját takarójába. A legésszerűbb következtetés az volt, hogy az éjjel sokat hánykolódott. Mikor nagy nehezen sikerült kiszabadulnia, ismét megpróbálkozott a környezete felmérésével. Ezúttal nem volt olyan bántó a fény, bár néhány pillanaton keresztül erősen hunyorgott. Aztán végre azonosítani tudta, a helyet, ami távolról sem a szobája volt. Sőt azt is biztosra vette, hogy soha életében nem volt még ezen a helyen. Ekkor meglátta a maga mellett fekvő másik lányt, és majdnem felkiáltott ijedtében. Akemi volt az, a Toudai A.T.C. elnöke, és némi vizsgálódás után felfedezte, hogy rajta kívül még Urd is ott van. Ekkor egy hirtelen villanás kíséretében az éjszaka folyamán történtek nagy része az eszébe jutott.  
- Ó... - mondta fájdalmasan. - Hogy én mekkora egy.... - nem fejezte be, mert meglepetten vette észre, hogy csak a fehérneműjét viseli. Gyorsan magára rántotta a takaróját, annak ellenére, hogy senki sem láthatta meg. A buli alatt viselt öltözékét a szobában szanaszét, más ruhadarabokkal együttazonosította be. - Mi történhetett itt? - kérdezte aggódva, aztán egy újabb emlékrészlet a hideg esőről mindent egyértelművé tett. A szoba elég régies építésűnek tűnt, és a berendezése alapján esküdni mert volna rá, hogy egy fiú lakik benne. De akkor hogy került ide... két másik lány társaságában. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, és bármilyen kellemetlen is volt, megpróbálta gondolatban összerakni a részleteket.  
Először is jó sokat ittak Akemi-vel, meglehetősen rövid idő alatt. Ezután jutott eszükbe az a nevetséges ötlet, hogy világgá mennek. Meg is írták a búcsúlevelet, aztán útra keltek. Még innivalót is vittek magukkal, amiből fogalma sem volt mennyit sikerült elfogyasztani, de valószínűleg eleget ahhoz, hogy még jobban eltávolodjanak a józan ítélőképességüktől. Azt nem tudta, mennyi idő telhetett el, de egyszer csak felbukkant Urd és rajta kívül még volt valaki... - _Hát persze! Keiichi-san! - _gondolta kissé meglepetten. - _Tehát ez az ő szobája lesz... De hogy...? Á igen, biztos az eső miatt. - _Most már nagyjából mindent értett. Urd és Keiichi utánuk mentek, hogy tisztázzák a dolgokat. A kocsi hátsó ülésén folytatott beszélgetésre zavaróan tisztán emlékezett. Tehát Urd és Tomohiro nem csókolóztak, ő pedig a félreértésével hatalmas kalamajkát kevert, valamint rengeteg problémát okozott Keiichi-nek, és a lánynak, aki csak próbálta őket összeboronálni. Ettől természetesen nem lett jobb a kedve. Szomorúan sóhajtott, és máris nekilátott megfogalmazni a bocsánatkérését. Nem volt könnyű dolga, hiszen most egy értelmes tőmondatot sem tudott egyszerűen összeállítani. Szomjas és éhes is volt, közben pedig egy kicsit a gyomra is háborgott. Ráadásul egy éles kiáltás is félbeszakította, ami odakintről érkezett.  
- Morisato-kun!!! Hahó! Gyere ki szépen, van hozzád néhány kérdésem... A füleden ülsz? - Azonnal felismerte Chihiro hangját. Rémülten talpra ugrott, és mielőtt még átgondolhatta volna a helyzetet, kirohant a szobából. A folyosón egy ideig tétován nézelődött, mert képtelen volt tájékozódni az ismeretlen házban. - Á, Morisato-kun! - hallatszott odakintről, és ebből arra következtetett, hogy K1 épp ebben a pillanatban ért ki. A félhomályban egy pillanattal később beazonosította a bejárati ajtót, és elindult felé. Mindent tisztázni akart, a felelősséget pedig magára vállalni, ahogy az egy igazi elnökhöz illik... Néhány pillanattal később azt kívánta, bárcsak jobban átgondolta volna.  
- Chihiro-san! Én... Szóval hello... - hallatszott Keiichi hangja, Hana pedig épp ebben a pillanatban lépett ki az ajtón.  
- Minden egyedül az én hibám! - kiáltotta határozottan, majd két lépés után megtorpant. A ház előtti udvaron a teljes N.I.T. Motorklub és az Toudai Autótechnológia Klub álldogált, kiegészülve Hayami Shinji-vel, Hasegawa Sora-val, a két izomkolosszussal, és természetesen Chihiro-val. Mindannyian döbbenten bámultak rá, kivéve Keiichi-t, akinek a tekintetében rémület és hitetlenkedés keveredett. A fiú tátott szájjal motyogott valamit, de nem igazán lehetett érteni. Hana tudta, hogy akarata ellenére sikerült újra kínos helyzetbe hoznia az egyik jótevőjét. Az is eszébe jutott, hogy takaró alatt csak fehérneműt visel, ezért szorosabban maga köré fogta. Továbbra is szándékában állt minden felelősséget magára vállalni, de most sokkal nehezebb lett a dolga. Ráadásul Tomohiro is ott állt az udvaron, az ő tekintete pedig félelmet és aggodalmat tükrözött. Hana megköszörülte a torkát, és kimondta azt, ami ebben az abszurd szituációban a leghelyesebbnek tűnt. - Hello, jó reggelt mindenkinek...

* * * * *

Keiichi halk dudaszóra kapta fel a fejét az asztalról. Fájdalmasan elfintorodott, mivel a kényelmetlen pózban való alvás miatt szinte az összes tagja sajgott, vagy éppen zsibbadt. A dudaszó megismétlődött, és ekkor már biztos volt abban, hogy a templom előtti útról hallja. Ez pedig annyit jelentett, hogy valaki őt keresi...  
- Megumi? - kérdezte egy kissé álomittas hangon. De azonnal elvetette a feltevést, mivel a húgának nem volt autója. A papírfalon keresztül látta, hogy odakint már teljesen világos van. - Tehát reggel lett... - mondta közönyösen, majd nyújtózkodni kezdet. Az autó kürtjének hangja ismét felcsendült. - Jólvan na, megyek már... - Bosszúsan felállt, és mintegy véletlenül a karórájára pillantott. Egy pillanatra megtorpant. - Mi van...? - kérdezte hitetlenkedve, majd megdörzsölte a szemét. Ismét a kronométerre nézett, de az most is ugyan annyit mutatott, csupán a másodpercet jelző két digit haladt előre néhányat. - Fél kettő...? Az nem... Hogy aludhattam ilyen sokáig... Akkor ezek... - Ekkor hallotta meg Chihiro kiáltását, amiből tisztán kiérződött a nő türelmetlensége. Dühösen felmordult, majd az udvarra vezető tolóajtón keresztül elhagyta a szobát. Végigfutott a teraszon, és egykettőre szembetalálta magát mindenkivel, aki részt vett a tegnapi bulin. Az élen természetesen a karba font kezű Chihiro állt.  
- Á, Morisato-kun! - kiáltotta a nő elégedetten, Keiichi pedig tudta, hogy itt az ideje a kínos magyarázkodásnak.  
- Chihiro-san! Én... Szóval hello... - kezdte esetlenül, és közben halk csörtetés vonta magára a figyelmét a házon belülről. Mintha valaki mezítláb rohant volna a fa padlón. A következő pillanatban az ajtó félrehúzódott, és Yuuki Hana jelent meg lélekszakadva, össze-vissza kócolódott hajjal, egy vékony takaróban. A lány közben hangosan kiabált, hogy minden az ő hibája... Keiichi képtelen volt felfogni, hogy lehetett ennyire rossz időzítéssel megjelenni. Mondani akart valamit, de csak érthetetlen szótöredékeket sikerült kinyögnie. Ráadásul a lány öltözete is... Hana mintha hallotta volna a gondolatait, kissé jobban magára húzta a takarót. Nem tudta, alatta visel-e egyáltalán valamit, de semmiképp nem szerette volna, hogy egy óvatlan mozdulat miatt kiderüljön. A lány végül alaposan összezavarodva köszönt a többieknek, és ezután rövid de annál kínosabb csend következett.  
- Értem... - mormolta Chihiro, majd köhintett egyet. - Tehát kettő már meg is van. Ez könnyebben megy, mint ahogy gondoltam... Esetleg valami magyarázatot kaphatunk?  
- E... én... hát... - dadogta a fiú zavartan, Hana-val kánonban. Végül erőt vett magán, és sikerült valami értelmeset kinyögnie. - Nem történt semmi...  
- Innen nem úgy néz ki. - mondta vádlóan Sora, K1-nek pedig tátva maradt a szája. - Morisato-senpai, ne haragudj, de nagyon gyanúsak vagytok!  
- Úgy van, Morisato. - dörmögte fenyegetően Tamiya. - Nem akarom elhinni, hogy nem vetted figyelembe a Motorklub érdekeit, és elcsábítottad a nagyreményű elnökét. Bíztunk benned, Morisato, de te visszaéltél a...  
- Na itt álljunk meg egy percre! - hallatszott egy határozott kiáltás, és Urd lépett ki az ajtón, amin nemrég Hana is. Az Istennő kissé bosszúsnak tűnt. - Muszáj nektek ennyire hangoskodni? - kérdezte rosszallóan. Ő is egy takarót viselt, csakhogy Hana-val ellentétben meglehetősen lazán fogta össze magán. Odalépett a zavarában sűrűn pislogó Motorklub elnökéhez, és a vállára tette a kezét. - Nem történt semmi, ezt én is tanúsíthatom. - A kijelentést odalent értetlen mormogás hallatszott, Urd pedig elégedetten folytatta. - Higgyétek el tudom, hisz Hana-channal az egész éjszakát együtt töltöttük. És nem csak vele... - Hátranézett, majd integetett egy sort, mire Akemi botorkált elő álomittas arccal. Urd odairányította Hana mellé, és kényelmesen a vállukra támaszkodott. - mi hárman együtt voltunk, Keiichi pedig a teázóban éjszakázott. - A fiúra kacsintott aki megkönnyebbülten bólintott. Természetesen nem akarta ennyire megkönnyíteni a dolgát. - Pedig mind a hárman hívtuk, hogy tartson velünk, de ő nem volt hajlandó... - Hana és Akemi egymásra nézett, és mind a ketten elpirultak. Keiichi megsemmisülten hajtotta le a fejét. Azonban az udvaron felsorakozottak nagy része egyelőre nem jutott túl egy bizonyos tényen, így meg sem fordult a fejükben, hogy a fiú mekkora ostobaságot követett el.  
- Ti tényleg... - kezdte elképedve Rintaro Juurouta, a Toudai A.T.C. egyik tagja, aki a versenyen a szerelőcsapat vezetője volt. - ...együtt töltöttétek az éjszakát?  
- Mind a hárman? - csatlakozott elképedve Otaki. A többiek arcáról le lehetett olvasni, hogy egyelőre még ezekhez hasonló primitív kérdéseket sem tudnának megfogalmazni.  
- Abbahagyni a perverz fantáziálást, semmirekellők! - dörrent rájuk Chihiro. - Shinji, még te is? - Idegesen megdörzsölte az állát. - Habár igaz, hogy elég nehéz nem arra gondolni... De nem számít, hiszünk nektek. Inkább azt mondjátok el, miért léptetek le a buliról. Épp ez az, ami miatt gyanúsak lettetek.  
- Minden az én... - kezdte Hana, majd hatalmasat sikoltott, mikor Urd belecsípett a derekába, közben pedig majdnem kiugrott a bőréből. Az udvaron szinte mindenki elvörösödött a nem mindennapi látvány miatt. Most már el tudták képzelni, hogy mi történhetett az éjszaka során...  
- Ne is figyeljetek rá. - mondta Urd magabiztosan. - Hana csak azért hajtogatja, hogy minden az ő hibája, mert a bulin egy kicsit rosszul érezte magát, és kérni szeretett volna valami gyógyszert. Sajnos épp nem volt nálam az ilyen esetekre tartogatott gyógyteafüvemből, ezért úgy gondoltam az egészsége érdekében jobb ha hazaugrunk érte. Elkértem Sato-kun kocsijának kulcsait, de akkor kiderült, hogy Akemi-nek is nagyon fáj a feje, ezért őt is hazahoztuk. Csakhogy út közben elkezdődött a vihar, mi pedig jó alaposan megáztunk, amikor kiszálltunk. Gondoljatok bele, így nem mehettünk vissza, előbb meg kellett szárítani a ruháinkat. Közben pedig elnyomott minket az álom. Ennyi...  
- Hű, ez tökre hihetően hangzik... - mondta meglepetten Keiichi, majd a szája elé kapta a kezét, és megpróbált úgy tenni, mintha semmit nem szólt volna.  
- Hát jó, végül is az a lényeg, hogy egyben vagytok. - mondta Chihiro bizonytalanul. - Tudjátok, kicsit aggódtunk értetek, ezért is indultunk útnak, hogy mindenkit megkeressünk. De úgy tűnik nem volt rá szükség, mert csak hm... aludtatok... jó sokáig, nem mondom. Na de mindegy, mi is csak tizenegy tájban kezdtük összeszedni magunkat. Szóval rendben, megyünk is... - Felemelte a kezét, és intett a többieknek. - Rajta srácok, indulás a kisbuszhoz. Gyerünk-gyerünk, majd Hana-chanék is jönnek, ha felöltöztek, de nekünk rendet kell rakni... - Szép lassan kiterelte a többieket a templom udvarának kapuján. Mikor ezzel megvolt, visszasietett a templomhoz. - Ö... Van néhány dolog, amit meg akarok beszélni veletek, szóval tényleg gyertek át jó? - kezdte kissé idegesen. - Ne aggódjatok, ha minden rendben addigra végzünk a takarítással... Csak legyetek ott, légyszi. Na akkor sziasztok...  
- Chihiro-san... - kezdte Keiichi, de a nő nem is figyelt rá. - Hát ez elment. Vajon mit akarhat?  
- Gőzöm sincs... - mondta Urd közönyösen. - De érdekes lehet, úgyhogy nem kellene lemaradni róla. Na gyerünk lányok, öltözzetek szépen. - Szelíd lökdöséssel visszaterelte a házba Akemi-t és Hana-t. - De nem muszáj nagyon sietni, hacsak nem akartok takarítani... Keiichi, te addig csinálj valami finom reggelit.  
- Hát... - kezdte a fiú tétován, aztán rájött, hogy bizony alaposan ráférne némi ennivaló. - Összeütök valamit. - mondta végül, és elindult a konyha felé. Némi töprengés után olyan reggeli mellett döntött, amit gyorsan el lehetett készíteni, kiadós tápanyagot tartalmazott, valamint Urd és a saját véleménye alapján a legfinomabban szokott sikerülni neki.  
A sajtos-sonkás omlett ott rotyogott a tűzhelyen, ő pedig a fakanállal folyamatosan kavargatta. Urd néhány perc múlva jelent meg a konyhában, egy teljesen új ruhát viselve. Keiichi remélte, hogy a két lány nem fog gyanakodni, amiért az Istennő pillanatok alatt átöltözött.  
- Omlett? - kérdezte az Istennő. - Azt hiszem most tényleg ez lesz a legjobb. Egyébként adtam nekik pár ruhát a „sajátomból", mivel tegnap nem igazán teregettük ki amit levettünk, így még mindig elég nyirkosak.  
- Gondolom a „sajátomból" azt jelenti, hogy öt perce azok a ruhák még nem is léteztek? - kérdezte Keiichi, Urd pedig bólintott. - Nem áll rajtuk majd egy kicsit... furán?  
- Ne aggódj, én értem a dolgomat. - jelentette ki Urd egy kicsit sértődötten. - A méret pont rájuk illik... Mielőtt megkérdeznéd, azt mondtam, hogy már régebben hordtam őket.  
- Bocs, nem akartam kételkedni benned. - mentegetőzött K1. - De azért egy kicsit furcsa... Amilyen rengeteg dolgot összeittak, azt hittem jobban meg fogja őket viselni. Erre alig másnaposak... Ráadásul ugyan ez a helyzet Chihiro-ékkal is.  
- Úgy tűnik nem számoltál Urd-sama csodálatos képességeivel. - mondta az Istennő, majd előhalászott a zsebéből egy üvegcsét, amiben világoskék folyadék volt. - Egyetlen csepp bármilyen alkoholba, és hetven százalékkal csökkenti a másnaposság kellemetlen hatásai.  
- Azta... - mormolta Keiichi őszinte csodálkozással. - Ez eddig a legjobb szered...  
- Mi az, hogy a... - kezdte Urd felháborodottan, azonban a teázó ajtaja halk surranás kíséretében kitárult. K1 megúszta egy dühös pillantással, miközben Urd a zsebébe rejtette a fiolát, majd átment a teázóba. - Nahát, én mondtam hogy remekül fog állni nektek. - dicsérte meg a két lányt. - K1 mindjárt hozza a reggelit.  
- Mi... igazán nem akarunk ilyen sok problémát okozni... - mondta bátortalanul Akemi. - Különben is sokkal tartozunk nektek, amiért falaztatok, és nem derült ki az ostobaság...  
- Ugyan. - mondta K1, miközben átvitte a teázóba az elkészült reggelit. Egy pillanatra megtorpant, amikor meglátta a két lányt, akik úgy néztek ki, mintha Urd-ot cosplayelnék. Nem volt könnyű megőrizni a komolyságát. - Semmiség az egész. Emiatt igazán nem kell aggódnotok. Néha nem árt, ha van néhány titkunk...  
- Pontosan, ahogy a Kölyök mondja. - helyeselt Urd. - Csak siethetne már a kajával, mert éhen halok. Az pedig nem lenne vicces... - Keiichi bólintott, majd négy tányérra elosztotta az omlettet. Mellé egy-egy szelet nem túl friss, de még ehető kenyér is került.  
- Jó étvágyat. - mondta a két lány egyszerre, majd kóstolás céljából bekaptak egy-egy falatot a tányérjukról. A következő pillanatban felcsillant a szemük, és lelkesen egymásra néztek. - Finom! - Ezután hatalmas lendülettel folytatták a reggelit, amíg az el nem fogyott, Keiichi pedig örült, hogy ezúttal két lányt is boldoggá tud tenni a saját készítésű reggelijével.  
Két lányt, és egy Istennőt...

* * * * *

Chihiro kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a saját házának nappaliban, az egyik fotelen. A buli utáni takarítás nem rég ért véget, és meg volt elégedve az eredménnyel. Keiichi-ék nem sokkal a korábban érkeztek, ezért őket is befogta egy kis munkára. Urd kivételével, aki inkább elment TV-zni, mintha csak otthon lenne. A nő inkább nem idegesítette magát, mivel tudta, hogy nem sokáig kell már elviselnie a jelenlegi helyzetet. Most viszont eljött a beszélgetés ideje, amihez valójában nem volt túl sok kedve, azonban mindenképp túl akart rajta esni. Az érintettek kíváncsian várták, hogy mi volt az a fontos, amit el akar mondani. Sora, Akemi, Hana és Keiichi valamint a háta mögött ott álldogált Shinji is, az egyetlen, aki mindenről tudott. Chihiro-t idegesítette, hogy a férfi a háta mögött van, így nem láthatja a reakcióit - különös tekintettel az elégedett vigyorát - próbált nem gondolni rá. Mint ahogy a K1 mellett unott arcot vágva ücsörgő Urd-ra se, akire nem igazán tartozott a mondandója. Persze arról is tudomása volt, hogy a többiek, Tamiya és Otaki vezetésével a zárt műterem ajtajához szorított füllel hallgatóznak.  
- Rendben, felesleges sallangok helyett a lényegre térek. - kezdte határozottan. - A hét végén elutazok Shinji-vel, és valószínűleg két teljes hétig nem jövök vissza. - A bejelentés épp olyan megdöbbenést keltett, mint amire számított, és legalább annyira kényelmetlen érzés volt. Keiichi bambán tátogott, Sora a szemüvegét tologatta az orrán. A műterem irányából fojtott nyögés hallatszott, amiről ugyan nem tudta megállapítani, melyik izomagyútól származik, de nem volt kétséges, hogy az egyikük adta ki.  
- Tehát nászútra mentek! - mondta elégedetten Urd. - Azt hiszem ez várható volt. Akkor most gratulálnunk kellene, nem igaz?  
- Mielőtt nászútra megyünk, nem kellene összeházasodnunk? - kérdezte erőltetett nyugalommal Chihiro.  
- Út közben akárhol megtehetitek... - felelte zavartalanul az Istennő.  
- Nem, nem egy nászútról van szó. - magyarázta végül Chihiro. - A buli mellett volt a fogadásunknak egy másik pontja is... Ez arról szólt, hogy a vesztes elhívja vakációzni a győztest, és mindent fizet. Ennyi... Nem kell túlkombinálni, csak egy fogadás, és semmi több.  
- De mégis hova utaztok? - kérdezte Sora kíváncsian. - Nem mintha bármi közöm is lenne hozzá, vagy egyáltalán... szóval, nekem nem kell tudni...  
- Egy európai körútra. - szakította félbe a lány hebegését Chihiro. Önmagától is el akarta mondani, csak folyton félbeszakították. - Azért szólok, mert ez titeket is érint... Sora-chan, Morisato-kun, szeretném, ha erre az időre szabadságot vennétek ki, és ti is pihennétek. Ami pedig téged illet, Hana-chan, egy feladatot akarok rád bízni. Dolgozz ki egy olyan tervet, amiben mind a két klub, együttműködhet. Teljes egészében te döntheted el, hogy mi legyen az, csak egy kikötésem van... - Kissé előrehajolt, és halkabban folytatta. - Ne hagyd, hogy Tamiya vagy Otaki beleszóljon! Te pedig Akemi-chan... he-he... Szeretném, ha velünk jönnél.  
- Tessék?! - kérdezte a Toudai A.T.C. elnöke, aki a hír bejelentése óta lehajtott fejjel ült a kanapén. A Chihiro háta mögött álló Shinji is meglepetten lépett előre, a nő nem kis örömére. Minden úgy ment, ahogy tervezte... - Úgy érted, hogy veletek, E... Európába? De én... nem akarok megzavarni.. semmit.  
- Persze nem muszáj jönni, ha nem akarsz... - kezdte Chihiro hatalmas színészi alakítást bemutatva arról, hogy neki teljesen mindegy a lány döntése. - Így legalább nem kell vigyáznom arra, hogy mit mondok Shinji-nek...  
- Na azt már nem! - pattant fel dühösen Akemi a helyéről. - Nem fogom engedni, hogy úgy beszélj Shinji-samával, mint egy kutyával! Chihiro-san, én tisztellek, de ha ilyet merészelsz... Hát jó, akkor én is megyek!  
- Nagyszerű! - csapta össze elégedetten a tenyerét Chihiro, és ravaszul Hayami Shinji-re vigyorgott. - Akkor tehát minden rendben. Van valakinek kérdése?  
- Chihiro-san, azt mondod, hogy egy európai körútra mentek... Amit a vesztes, azaz Hayami-san fizet...  
- Egen? - kérdezte kissé sürgetően a főnöke, hogy köntörfalazás helyett nyögje ki végre amit akar.  
- Tehát ha te veszítesz, akkor neked kellett volna fizetni ezt az utat kettő... azaz három személyre? - fiú gyors fejszámolás után arra következtetett, hogy a főnöke bizonyára nem szívesen adna ki ilyen sok pénzt egy utazásra.  
- Az utazás célja nem volt előre megszabva... - mondta Chihiro nyugodtan. - A vesztes dönthette el...  
- Tehát...?  
- Tehát én egy kéthetes túlélő/kemping tábort választottam volna, a Nekomi-t övező csodás, és érintetlen hegyvidéken. Természetesen mindenféle izgalmas programmal együtt.  
- A lehető legkevesebb kiadással nem igaz? - puhatolózott tovább K1. - Még jó hogy nyertünk, nem igaz, főnök?  
- Nem tudod, mikor kell leállni, ugye? - kérdezte Chihiro fenyegetően. - Oké, mindent elmondtam amit akartam. A hétvégéig még lesz időnk alaposabban megbeszélni, ha valami nem világos, bár kétlem, hogy ilyen előfordulna. - Energikus mozdulattal felállt, és összefonta maga előtt a karjait. - Addig is ne felejtsetek el bejárni munkába, mert azt le fogom vonni a béretekből. Érthető, Morisato-kun?  
- De miért csak tőlem kérded? - kezdte felháborodottan Keiichi, majd megadóan bólintott. - Hát persze... Jövő héttől szünet, addig munka. Felfogtam...  
- Ennek örülök. Ezennel a megbeszélést lezárom... - Chihiro vidáman az ajtó felé biccentett. - Örülök, hogy itt voltatok... Tamiya, Otaki, indulás haza! - A műterem ajtaja kitárult, és a két melák hajbókolva, egymást túlkiabálva köszöngette a vendéglátást, majd a bejárat felé indultak.  
Beletelt jó néhány percbe, mire mindenki összeszedelőzködött. Urd közben felajánlotta, hogy rendezhetnének egy visszavágót a bulin tartott versenyből, de az ötlet senkinek nem tetszett. Chihiro már attól is rosszul érezte magát, ha csak visszagondolt a vetélkedőre. Mikor végre mindenki távozott, visszament a nappaliba, és elterült a kanapén.  
Rég volt már, hogy egy ennyire jó bulit sikerült összehoznia. Az egyetemi évek jutottak az eszébe, amikor a Motorklub tagjaival szinte minden egyes alkalmat kihasznált az ünneplésre. Persze azok az idők már elmúltak, még akkor is, ha néha borzasztóan hiányzott neki. Rövid ideig töprengett, hogy vajon milyen lesz a kéthetes vakáció, hármasban... Valószínűsíthető volt, hogy Shinji-vel egymás agyára mennek majd. Így talán egyedül csak Akemi-nek lesz esélye arra, hogy jól érezze magát. Persze az sem volt kizárva, hogy mindhárman kész idegroncsként fognak hazatérni az útról. De nem volt mit tenni, hiszen egy fogadás az mégis csak egy fogadás...  
- Ara... - mondta meglepetten, miközben felült a kanapén. Eszébe jutott, hogy rajta kívül az egyik alkalmazottjának is tartania kell magát egy fogadáshoz... Csakhogy az elmúlt hetek rohanása közepette teljesen elfelejtette K1-t arról faggatni, hogy halad Urd legyőzésében. Pedig határozottan érdekelte a dolog... - Na mindegy. - sóhajtott végül könnyedén. - Még van néhány napom, hogy faggassam...  
Azzal hátradőlt, és tovább élvezte a buli utáni gondtalan pihenés örömeit...

* * * * *

- Ez elég váratlanul jött... - mondta Keiichi, miután hazaértek Urd-dal. Ezúttal már a saját BMW-jével, ami sokkal megnyugtatóbb volt, mint más járművével furikázni. - Chihiro elutazik Akemi-vel és Hayami-sannal, méghozzá két hétre... Erre rám parancsol, hogy vegyek ki addig szabadságot. Egyáltalán szabályos ez?  
- Nos, akár szabályos, akár nem, nekünk most nagyon jól jön. - mondta Urd, miközben figyelemmel kísérte, ahogy K1 betolja a helyére az oldalkocsis motor. - Ugye még emlékszel arra, amikor azt kérdeztem, hogy szeretsz-e utazni?  
- Ö... igen. - felelte kissé összezavarodva Keiichi, majd felcsillant a szeme. - Azt is mondtad, hogy a verseny után elmondod, mire gondoltál... Akkor most megtudom a részleteket?  
- Idővel. - közölte az Istennő nyugodtan. - Azt mondtam, a verseny után elmondom a részleteket, de az nem, hogy mennyivel.  
- Hát... tényleg nem... de legalább... - dadogta összezavarodva K1.  
- Na jó, hogy lásd, milyen engedékeny vagyok... Annyit elmondok, hogy mi is utazni fogunk. Épp ezért jön jól, hogy Chihiro rád erőszakolta a szabadság kivételét. Úgy számolom, hogy két hét elegendő lesz...  
- Értem... - mondta Keiichi nem túl meggyőzően. - További részleteket ne is kérdezzek?  
- Próbálkozni lehet, de úgysem mondom el ameddig nem akarom... - Urd vidáman kacsintott. - Még annyit azért elárulok, hogy egy európai út ehhez képest olyan, mintha csak a szomszédba ruccannál át. Izgalmas lesz, majd meglátod!  
- Direkt csigázol fel, ugye? - kérdezte K1 tetetett bosszúsággal, de valójában szélesen mosolygott. - Nem hiszem, hogy kitudom várni a hétvégét. Mi lenne, ha megpróbálnám erővel kiszedni belőled?  
- Ha tényleg késznek érzed magad rá... - kezdte Urd hosszan elnyújtva, miközben a fiút méregette. - De szerintem még nem állsz azon a szinten, Morisato Keiichi.  
- Persze nincs rá garancia, hogy elmondod, ha legyőzlek... - Elmélkedett hangosan a fiú. - Ugyan úgy, mint a verseny esetében, azt nem említetted, hogy menyi idővel utána fogod elmondani. Tehát az lenne a legkézenfekvőbb, ha egyáltalán nem is törném magam, mert úgy is csak akkor derül ki, ha te úgy akarod...  
- Akkor most akarsz harcolni, vagy nem? - kérdezte az Istennő rejtélyes mosolyra húzva az ajkait. - Egyébként jó eszmefuttatás, végre használod egy kicsit a sütnivalódat.  
- Még szép, hogy harcolni akarok! - jelentette ki magabiztosan K1.  
- Oké, de most nem alkalmas.  
- Tessék? Mi az, hogy nem alkalmas?  
- Az időpont, az időpont! - mondta a nyomatékosítás kedvéért duplán Urd. - Nem alkalmas az időpont a harcra.  
- Csak nem lesz valami a TV-ben, amit meg akarsz nézni? - kérdezte K1 hitetlenkedve. - Azt hittem az edzés ennél sokkal fontosabb.  
- Nem a TV-ről van szó... - mondta Urd vidáman. - ...hanem egy nagy kád gőzölgő fürdővízről. Utána lehet szó harcról, de addig semmiképp.  
- Tehát egy kis pancsolás miatt akarod elhalogatni a gyakorlást...? - tudakolta Keiichi értetlenül.  
- Jöhetsz te is...  
- Meggyőztél. - vágta rá habozás nélkül, majd vidáman, Urd-ot megelőzve berohant az ajtón, hogy minél előbb elkészítse azt a bizonyos forró fürdőt. Közben úgy ítélte meg, hogy az Istennőnek tökéletesen igaza van.  
Edzeni ráér utána is...


	8. Függelék: részben lektorált

**Aa! Megami-sama!  
**_Ad Infinitum..._

**Egy Végtelen Történet**

Függelék:

**Prológus  
**

-

**I. Krónika - Jelen**

**1. Fejezet: In Medias Res****2**

**Megjegyzések:**

- Nem a legvidámabb kezdés, de azért akad benne némi humor is.  
- Az UrdxK1 párosítás talán nem a legszerencsésebb... De figyelembe véve az elmúlt három év történéseit, azt hiszem nagyon is logikus. Sőt, ha egy kicsit jobban összerázódnak, ütős kis pár lehet belőlük... (Feltéve, ha előtte Urd nem öli meg Keiichit.)  
- Urd és Skuld harcában a környező növényzet és állatvilág nem szenvedett (maradandó) sérüléseket. A párbaj résztvevői egymás testi épségére már nem voltak ennyire tekintettel. A károk helyreállítása folyamatban - volt? -. (Lásd következő fejezetben...)  
- Keiichi főztje tényleg ehető...  
- **Mindenható**: Őt eredetileg **Kami-sama** néven emlegetik az Aa! Megami-sama! világában. A Dark Horse Comics által kiadott, és a Studio Proteus által készített angol fordításban lett belőle Mindenható (Almighty). Szerintem, ez nagyon jó választás volt, azonban van olyan érv, ami mégis ellene szól: A történetből egyértelműen kiderül, hogy a Mennyország legfelsőbb vezetője egyáltalán nem mindenható. A hatalmának vannak korlátai, és ebben hasonlít a skandináv mitológia - amiből Fujishima-san sok mindent kölcsönvett - isteneire. A fanfictionben mindkét megnevezést használni fogom, tehát a Kami-sama és a Mindenható ugyanaz a személy. (Akit nem igazán kedvelek...)

**2. Fejezet: A kezdet mindig nehéz**

**Kapcsolatok a mitológiával:**

**- Bifrost kristály - **Skandináv mitológia:A Bifrost (_Bifrọst_) eredetileg a lángokban álló szivárványhíd, ami összeköti az eget és a földet. Ez az egyetlen út, ami a Valhallához vezet.

**Megjegyzések:**

- Tény, hogy K1 öltözködési szokásai hagynak némi kivetnivalót maguk után. De végül is ő egy férfi, nem várható el, hogy mindig takaros rendben összehajtogatott ruhák sorakozzanak a fiókjaiban. ^_^°  
- Mint kiderült, Urd és Peorth is el tudja engedni magát, ha egy vitáról van szó. Persze ezúttal is a környezetük látja a ˝kárát˝, de legalább pozitív értelemben.  
- Peorth angyalának az eredeti neve tényleg **Gorgeous Rose** (『ゴージャスローズ』). A Studio Proteus fordítói ezt kissé átalakították, és ˝La Rose Magnifique˝ lett belőle, ami ugyan azt jelenti, csak franciául. Ebben az esetben kivételesen maradok az eredetinél, annak ellenére, hogy a La Rose Magnifique jobban tetszik.  
- Az idei karácsony nagyon ott lesz Morisatóék háza táján... Több szempontból is.  
- Hát... Urdból sem lenne épp a legkíméletesebb fitneszedző. Lehet, hogy tényleg kinyírja K1-t, mielőtt még elkezdődik az egész?

**3. Fejezet: Csináld azt, amiben a legjobb vagy...**

**Megjegyzések****:**

- A három rendszer-operátorlány, **Ex**, **Ere** és **Chrono** karakterét a nagyfilmből vettem. Igaz, hogy a mangában is benne vannak (legalábbis rájuk nagyon hasonlító karakterek) de ott még nincs nevük. Mivel nagyon szimpatikusnak tartom a triót, később komolyabb szerepet is szánok nekik.  
*Ez az információ némi korrekcióra szorul a 231. fejezet megjelenésével. Ebben már szerepet kap Chrono és Ere, tehát innentől ők is canon karakterek. Chrono-nak még a neve is egyezik. Jó dolog, ha egy mangaka évekkel előre elkészíti a karakterterveit. ^___^ Már csak Ex hiányzik...  
- Az éneklős varázslat szintén a movie behatása...  
- Az Awy nevezetű Istennő teljes egészében az én agyszüleményem, és nem túl jelentős szereplő. 

**4. Fejezet: Minden a tervek szerint?**

**Kapcsolatok a mitológiával:**

- **Wyrm - **Skandináv mitológia: Egy hatalmas, féreg vagy sárkányszerű gonosz teremtmény. Nidhogg, a világfa gyökereit pusztító szörnyeteg is egy hatalmas wyrm volt.  
**- Gleipnir Háló - **Skandináv mitológia:Eredetileg a Fenrir farkast visszatartó láncot hívták Gleipnir-nek. A törpök készítették, és elméletileg eltéphetetlen volt. Egészen a Ragnarok-ig vissza is tartotta Fenrir-t.

**Megjegyzések:**

- Tudom, hogy **Rind** nevét nem így kell helyesen használni. Fujishima Kosuke a 『リンド』 (RI-N-DO) nevet „**Lind**"-nek romanizálta. Azért használom mégis a Rind-et, mert először így ismertem meg a leírásával, és így szoktam meg. Ezen kívül a skandináv mitológiában is volt egy Rind (_Rindr_) Remélem elfogadható ez a pontatlanság.  
- A „szenzorokat" egyszer már Belldandy is használta a mangában. Én egy picit módosítottam a varázslaton, úgy hogy egy Valkűr számára is hasznos legyen. (és hogy K1 közelében is nyugodtan lehessen használni)  
- Keiichi és Rind között tényleg nem történt semmi, bár elég közel voltak hozzá.  
- A K1 elméjében lévő rajtett világ a későbbiekben még vissza fog térni.

**5. Fejezet: Merész húzások**

**Kapcsolatok a mitológiával:**

**- Lilith -** Már a Bibliában is említik a nevét: (Ézsau:34/14) Később jelentős szerepet játszik a Kabbalah, az ókori zsidó tudományokon alapuló vallás, demonologiájában. A legenda szerint ő volt az első nő, akit Isten teremtett. Ugyan úgy, mint Ádám, ő is földből készült. Minden idők leggyönyörűbb nőjének tartják, és nagyon nagy volt benne a függetlenségre való törekvés. Rengeteget vitatkozott Ádámmal, mert nem akarta elfogadni az alárendelt szerepet. Ez addig folytatódott, míg végül Lilith megunta, és kimondta Isten valódi nevét, amit egyedül ő ismert. Elhagyta Ádámot, és ezek után már magát tekintette felsőbbrendűnek. Samael, az egyik bukott angyal felesége lett, majd rengeteg démoni teremtmény, a lilinek anyja.  
Animékben és mangákban is előszeretettel használják az ő nevét, legtöbb esetben valamilyen negatív karakter birtokolja. Ebben a fanfiction-ben erről szó sincs. Az általam kitalált Lilith egy kedves, aranyos és nagyon is szerethető figura, akinek a későbbi fejezetekben komolyabb szerepet szánok. Ugyanakkor nem véletlen, hogy első osztályú Démon. Bizonyítani fogja az erejét és a rátermettségét is.  
**- Hel **(Hél) - Skandináv mitológia: Loki és Angrboda harmadik gyermeke. Helheim, a nyugalomban elhunytak birodalmának úrnője lett. Ijesztő lányként ábrázolják, aki félig gyönyörű, félig túlvilági kinézettel rendelkezett.  
A történetben szintén a holtak birodalmának vezetője. Teljesen semleges, nem áll sem a Démonok, sem pedig az Istenek oldalán. Egyelőre nincs semmi különleges szerepe.  
**- Aegir:** (Ægir) Skandináv mitológia: Egy óriás, akit a tenger királyának is neveztek. Az istenek előszeretettel jártak hozzá vendégségbe, mert rendkívül fényűző lakomákat rendezett. Ran volt a felesége, aki szívesen fogta el a hajótörötteket hálójával.  
A fanfiction-ben egy Isten, aki a Belldandy halálának okait kutató nyomozás egyik vezetője.  
**- Gefion:** (Gefjun) Skandináv mitológia: Áz istennő.  
Ő is Bell halálának okait felderítő csapat tagja.  
- **Trud**: (Þrúðr) A valkűrök egyike. Thor és Sif lánya. A neve „erőt" jelent.  
Jelen esetben ő Gefion testőre, és egyben a barátnője. Nagyon egyedi humora van...  
**- Elízium:** (Élüszion) Görög mitológia: Itt kaptak helyet haláluk után az istenek kegyeltjei, és aztán teljes gondtalanságban létezhettek.  
A fanfiction-ben a Mennyország temetője, ahol az elhunyt Istenek és Istennők kaptak helyet. Egy hatalmas kert.

**Megjegyzések:**

- Keyria és Sireyna karaktere saját kitaláció. Két bolondos Istennő, akinek nem lesz fontosabb szerepe.  
- Chihiro tényleg készül valamire, és hamarosan az is kiderül, hogy mi az.  
- Urd saját magához sem kíméletes, ha a képességek fejlesztéséről van szó. Ez azonban nem is olyan sokára meghozza a gyümölcsét. Kami-sama óvja meg a világot...  
- A citromos pite jól elkészítve igazán finom.  
- Megumi kezd nagyon is jó felé tapogatózni a bátyját és Urd-ot illetően. Kérdés az, hogy vajon mit szólna, ha tudná a teljes igazságot?  
- Lilith azóta is Trud és Gefion idegeire megy.  
- Bell véleménye a szexről? ( OMG! )

**6. Fejezet: Úttalan Utakon**

**Új karakterek:**

**Yuuki Hana** 『優希華』: A Motorklub jelenlegi elnöke. Elhivatott és kötelességtudó lány, aki kiválóan irányítja a klubot. A versenyen ő lesz az egyik pilóta...  
**Suzuoki Tomohiro** 『鈴置朋紘』: Folyton vigyorgó, és mindenkivel szemtelenkedő srác. Előszeretettel bosszantja a klub elnökét, akit valójában nagyon is kedvel. Urd felfigyel a kapcsolatukra, és megpróbálja őket összeboronálni... Ebből szokás szerint jó kis kalamajka alakul ki.  
**Itou Fuyuka**『伊藤冬華』: A Motorklub másik lány tagja, és hegesztési specialistája. Régebben fokozott érdeklődést tanúsított az ezoterika és a természetfeletti dolgok iránt. Arra gyanakszik, hogy Urd egy tündér... XD  
**Aono Shinichirou** 『青野眞一郎』: Feltűnően csendes, és visszafogott fiú. Leginkább a járművek elektromos rendszeréhez ért, azonban zenei viszonylatban sokkal kiemelkedőbbek a képességei. Meglehetősen jó kapcsolatban van Fuyuka-val, ami nyílt titok mindenki számára...  
**Yusa Satoshi:** 『遊佐聡』: A N.I.T.M.C.C. új generációjának tagja. Alacsony, folyton izgő-mozgó fiú. A mechanikában és a hidraulikában van a leginkább otthon.  
**Horikawa Eizou** 『堀川英三』: Hatalmas termetű, izmos fiú, Tamiya és Otaki méltó utódja. Velük ellentétben azonban nyugodt, és megfontolt. Első osztályú szakács, akinek a főztjéért mindegyik klubtag rajong.  
**Hayami Shinji**『速水伸志』: Chihiro ismerőse, és a legnagyobb riválisa.  
**Koyama Akemi** 『小山朱未』: A Tokiói Egyetem Autótechnológia Klubjának, azaz a Toudai A.T.C.-nek az elnöke. Valósággal rajong Shinji-ért, sőt... Éppen ezért eléggé féltékeny Chihiro-ra, és az első találkozásukra nem túl kellemes hangulatban kerül sor. Később megváltozik a viselkedése, mivel úgy véli, hogy nem lehet rossz ember az, akit Shinji annyira elismer.  
**Onosaka Yuusaku** 『小野坂有作』, **Nagai Yoshito** 『永井義人』, **Kourogi Hiroki** 『興梠洋貴』, **Rintaro Juurouta** 『凜太朗十郎太』, **Taniguchi Kazuya** 『谷口和哉』, **Kanda Tooru** 『神田徹』, **Tanaka Masane** 『田中正種』: A Toudai A.T.C. tagjai, a versenyben a Motorklub ellenfelei, majd egész másfajta kapcsolat alakul ki a két egyetemi csoport között.

**Megjegyzések:**

- Végre egy kicsit szerepelt Maa-chan és Hild is. YAY! Ugyan nem sokat, de kiderült, hogy még nem szabad leírni őket. Ha a következő fejezetben még nem is, de az azutániban már mindenképp nagyobb szerepet fognak kapni. Marának ezúttal igazán nagy dobása lesz... :D  
- A Motorklub tagjai vissza fognak térni, a Toudai A.T.C.-vel együtt. Legalább a tokiói srácok is kapnak majd egy kis személyiséget is, hogy ne csak ˝arctalan˝ statiszták maradjanak. Ja, és kicsit boncolgatom majd Fuyuka és Shinichirou kapcsolatát is... Persze nem túlságosan, mert továbbra sem ők a főszereplők.  
- Hana és Tomohiro kapcsolata természetesen nem lépett túl az óvodás szinten. Ebben nagyon hasonlítanak Bell-re és K1-re. Viszont lehetséges, hogy még pár év és... Na mindegy.  
- K1-nek megint összejött a dolog... Három szép lány a szobájában, de ő természetesen most is tartja magát az elveihez...  
- Chihiro-nak ezek után jobb lesz átgondolni, hogy megéri-e rátámadni Keiichi-re. Persze rá fog, ez csak természetes...  
- Urd és Keiichi a következő fejezetben tényleg elutaznak, méghozzá nem is akárhová... Lesz itt minden, a állásából kilépett nagyhatalmú Istennőtől kezdve, a hatalmi harcon keresztül, a szinte lehetetlenül nehéz próbatételeken át minden. Még sárkány is... Méghozzá a nagyobbik fajtából.


End file.
